How Zelda Got Her Groove Back
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: Seven years after the events of Twilight Princess, Zelda is queen. However, she must right the wrongs of the past and help a broken hero heal. What lies ahead for the queen? She will be guided with the help of an unexpected friend. Reupload. Original upload May 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: Terry McMillan and Audiomachine "Tree of Life" album (for 2020 reedit). **

**Special Note: The art for the picture is done by Jinny Liang.**

**Author Note: This story does not stringently follow canon, and there are made up histories and stories in the text. The contents take place after the events in Twilight Princess. I do not own the Legend of Zelda. It is owned by Nintendo EAD of Japan. This is the reedit from the original story back in May 2012 and September 7th 2015. **

**Reupload date: 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/19/2020.**

**Word Count 8,651**

* * *

How Zelda Got Her Groove Back

Chapter 1

It is my humble opinion that Hyrule is the greatest country in the world. Hyrule is the greatest country in the world because of resiliency. Resiliency created character. Hylians were the definition of character. Hylians had heart. Hylians knew how to survive. Hylians knew Hyrule's history. That history did not ascribe to one unilateral voice. There were millions of voices. Such freedom left me in an unfortunate position as queen, but I would not have it any other way. Nothing got past my people, but then again, nothing _should_ get past my people. Even so, I was allowed to be the prefecture. To legislate. To have a different point of view. I had the freedom to tell my history too. Although, the life I live is not mine alone. I am a public servant. I lived for the people. What goes on in my life is known throughout the kingdom. This was quite evident when I picked up a newsletter and read about something I wore or said.

This life was a fishbowl.

To give more credence to the aforementioned, a set of events that happened five years ago still haunted me to this day. At the time, I was forewarned by my counselors to be pragmatic. To be duplicitous. Truthfully, I thought I was. I considered myself the model for duplicity. I was known as a serious and sound ruler. I had no qualms with that. Unfortunately, because I was not shrewd enough to sniff out the coup at the time, certain bad actors deceived me into participating in some rather erroneous things. I couldn't rescind all the blame. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement too. I was hurt. And I all I could feel was my pain. However, those decisions were a powder keg. The aftermath was an explosion. I regretted them to this day. I still lived with the repercussions. I was constantly reminded from the whispers of strangers.

They remember.

They know.

And once again, I remember that my life is not my own.

_Will the reckoning from my past actions ever cease? _

That was a question for the philosophers. But alas, it left me daydreaming again. In the present, I was involved in the most mundane of activities. I was in court taking audiences with my people. It was the duty of every monarch to listen to the concerns of their people. In my case, I took a little more fortitude with the action. But, today was more taxing. It could have been mental fatigue. However, to be quite honest, I thought it was something else. Something more disquieting. Today in particular was an eventful day because all the provinces were sending out representatives to give gifts to the royal family. It was a tradition that dated back two hundred years. It was actually in homage to the role the people played in fighting in the Great War. The gifts were usually handcrafted sundries, or heirlooms of some significance to the region. These items were presented, blessed, then bestowed unto the royal family. It was a way for the people to constitute their loyalty to Hyrule. Though, I couldn't say loyalty was the purveying sentiment as of late.

The discourse wasn't outright, but there was a lingering animosity towards me from my people. I could not say it was not warranted. Anyone could justify what they thought was right in their eyes. I have done that myself. However, there were some issues the people simply did not understand. To give a brief context, the offenses laid against me had to do with my past dealings with a certain... _hero_. Dealings that were exceedingly complicated. From the outset, I appeared as the villain. But, there was another side. There was another set of circumstances. Unfortunately, it was a side the people were unwilling to hear. There was too much of a negative stigma behind it. I finally learned to accept it. It was just as well. The people had a right to love their hero.

Even so, it was hard to ignore the constant barrage of subtle quips aimed at my character. There were times when I saw the open disdain from my people. There was no hiding it. I walked about the halls with my head held high, but I heard the whispers. Whispers like: "You know what you've done," or "You were wrong your majesty," or "You'll never convince us that your actions were justified." There were times when I wanted to stop and plead with the people. I wanted to tell them my side of the story. But, I didn't. I knew it was futile. I wasn't immune to the scathing talk, but I couldn't let it overtake me either. I wasn't perfect, but I was still their queen. Unfortunately, the jury was out on public opinion. I was guilty. Guilty as sin. This type of sentiment could be potentially dangerous, but that was why it was my duty to understand the needs of my people. It was about balance. Everything was about balance.

_If they only knew what it was_ really _like..._ _if they only knew._

Anyway, a few moments later, my courtier approached, bowed, and announced the next guest. He cleared his voice of roughage before he spoke.

"Your majesty," he began, "the representative from Ordon Village is here requesting an audience with you."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and my ears perked at hearing that. I even sat up a little more prominently. I folded my hands across my lap in reaction to it.

_The representative of Ordon Village... Ordon... __what a place of personal significance to me._

Though I had never been there personally, I knew some of the residents who lived there. Including a certain reclusive hero who no longer showed his face here at the castle. It was primarily a farming community. But, the little village was making strides in areas of commerce and trade. The pumpkin goods sold from there were now essential staples in many of the shops in Castle Town. I didn't realize there were so many ways to fix a pumpkin. Even so, pumpkin recipes weren't the order of business of the day. I wondered greatly who was going to walk through that door. Was it going to be one of the usual suspects? Or, would it be someone new? I was hoping for the latter. It would be nice to see a change, but I didn't want to show I was anticipating it. I tried to keep my face staid.

"Thank you," I finally spoke up, then ushered him off, "please send the representative in."

The courtier bowed and left my presence momentarily. I couldn't lie, I had mixed feelings. A bit of anticipation and a hint of reproach. The anticipation for the aforementioned reasons. The reproach for something else entirely. I wasn't certain this was going to be an amiable visit. In the recent past, maybe about a year or so ago, an idea was put forth by the court to use some of the land in southern Hyrule to build a large university. I thought this was an excellent idea, deducing that many of the citizens could get a first class education who lived on limited resources. However, all was not well with the request. The citizens of Ordon Village protested that the sanctity of their forest would be violated if such a 'rush of rabble' came their way. Needless to say, the social upheaval was heard and the request was rescinded. I could have overruled the matter and thought nothing of it. However, the Ordonians had legitimate concerns and there were already enough mounting tensions in my kingdom. I simply let the matter go. It wasn't worth it in the end. I would rather have a land of peaceful ignorant peasants than a land of educated cynics.

Even still, with the representative showing up like this, I couldn't help but feel a little guarded. Was he here to promote peaceful relations? Or, were there more demands? Would this be agreeable, or would there be increased tensions?

_Let this be a good day... __I long for more good days in Hyrule._

The courtier returned shortly after and my anticipation fell flat. The gentleman to see me was one of the usual suspects. Actually, he was the swordsman known as Rusl. I assumed the messenger would either be him or the big burly gentleman with the funny mustache. I could not recall his name at the moment. Though, the latter hadn't come to give the gift from his village in some time, maybe five years. Perhaps Rusl was the new mayor. Even so, the middle aged soldier bowed and looked me in the eyes with what seemed like real sincerity. I returned his gaze and recalled the time when Master Rusl worked at the castle as part of Link's task force in the wake of Ganondorf's fall. I commissioned it. It was a special task force to act as a counter insurgency to evil if it were ever to arise again. That was an interesting time for all of us. There were so many memories. However, I was more interested in how Rusl was living his life now. Rusl was a loyal servant to the throne and the last few years had been good to him, considering his well conditioned physique and barely aging face. He was possibly in his early forties now, but he still looked several years younger. He had a natural amiable disposition, which was fortunate considering my earlier discretions.

_The results of a happy home life no doubt_.

It was time to get down to business.

"What can I do for you good sir?" I asked.

Master Rusl bowed again before he spoke.

"Greetings your majesty," he started respectfully. "All is well in Ordon and the citizens are at peace. I was sent here by my fellow countrymen to offer you the sword of our village. We wanted to bestow it to you as a showing of our faith, allegiance, and gratitude."

I looked at the soldier surprised.

_Faith, allegiance, and gratitude? __Could it be that I actually made some of the citizens of my kingdom happy?_

I smiled after hearing this.

"Your gift is accepted," I said, "thank you for offering it with sincerity."

"The pleasure is mine my lady," he replied.

That was refreshing to hear. Afterwards, I stood up from my throne.

"On behalf of the royal family, I humbly accept your gift and gratefully acknowledge you as an ally," I said. "Please offer the people of Ordon my humblest gratitude."

The swordsman put his fist in his opposing palm and bowed once more.

"I will indeed your majesty," he replied, "and thank you for your kind acknowledgements. May the blessing of the goddess be with you."

I nodded.

"With you as well," I replied.

With that, the Ordonian offered the sword to my courtier, who in turn gave it to the guard of the treasury. When Rusl's attention was back to me I bowed, signaling that it was appropriate for him to depart from me. With the brief audience over, Master Rusl headed out of the council room. I watched after him relieved. Afterwards, I turned my attention to the messenger.

"Are there anymore audiences?" I inquired.

The courtier looked through his parchment scroll.

"No your majesty," he replied, "the Ordon matter was the last one for today."

Content with the news, I took in another deep breath.

"Good," I said, "I shall recess to my chambers then."

The messenger looked at me with slight concern regarding my tone.

"Is there anything I can get you your majesty?" the courtier asked me. "You seem a little under the weather today."

That was unfortunate because I felt fine.

_I must be holding a sour expression or something_.

I tried to reassure him with a grin.

"I'm quite alright," I replied softly, "thank you for asking."

With that, I signaled the court for recess and gestured for everyone to be dismissed. I stood when the hall was cleared out. I looked around the commodious room, thinking about the responsibility I had as the country's sole progenitor. I closed my eyes for a moment of solace.

_Hylia thank you for giving me strength to get through another long day. _

I felt fatigued.

Afterwards, I walked down the steps to my throne and left the hall. I headed down the vaulted marble corridor to my private chambers. As I walked, the guards standing erect bowed their heads, with each saluting me out of respect. I made a point to acknowledge them all. I knew it was their duty, but I appreciated the gesture. The modicum of respect for the crown was not completely lost. However, I did wonder at times if I were forced to do such a duty would I enjoy it. It seemed like such a mechanical gesture, saluting one's queen. Did the guards feel they had to do it? Did they understand the significance of it? Did they even care? My mild grievances stopped me momentarily. Respect was so important to keep a dynasty going. Did the people even respect the Nohanseen name anymore? Suddenly, I stared at the last guard closest to the entrance of my quarters. I decided the only way I was going to know the answers to any of my questions was if I asked it.

_Perhaps a self evaluation is in order_.

I hadn't realized my gaze. The guard, who I was unintentionally staring at, looked down at me nervously.

"Is there anything I can assist you with your majesty?" he asked me.

I didn't answer right away.

_Your majesty…_ _there is so much weight to that title._

I then shook my head of my thoughts and apologized.

"I'm sorry," I said, then reneged on what I was originally planning to do, "I didn't mean to stare, and no there's nothing I need at the moment."

The guard bowed again and I bowed in return. Afterwards, I continued down the corridor to my residence, but then as I got closer to my door I stopped myself again. I stared down at the marble floor for a moment. How would I ever know what was going on in the people's minds if I didn't ask? I used to always ask. What stopped me from being so social? What stopped me from speaking to the people? Why have I regressed to idly walking by and assuming things? That wasn't who I was or who I am. What has happened to me over the years? Why have I allowed this to happen to myself? Knowing I was probably going to look foolish for doing so, I turned back around to reengage the same guard I just left. I knew it was silly how I was over complicating this, but if I didn't ask, I would never know. The guard looked at me in slight surprise by my return, and stiffened immediately when I approached him once more. I only wanted to engage in some idle talk.

_He looks so uneasy._ _I guess I would be too if I were him._

"At ease soldier," I said.

The guard relaxed his stance a little bit, but not much to afford the true brunt of my command.

"Yes my lady," he said.

I gave him a brief once over.

"What is your name good sir?" I asked afterward.

He looked at me surprised.

"My name my lady?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

He glanced at one of his comrades across the way nervously.

"My name is Rembrandt madam," he replied.

I thought it was a decent name.

"Rembrandt," I repeated.

He nodded.

"Yes my lady," he said.

I engaged him further.

"Tell me something Master Rembrandt," I started carefully, "do you… enjoy doing your duty?"

He looked at me puzzled, trying to anticipate where I was going with this conversation. He stared at me with a slight restraint in his eyes. He probably thought he did something wrong.

"Enjoy my duty your majesty?" he repeated.

I looked at him thoughtfully just then.

"Yes good sir," I said, "your duty. I want to know what you honestly think. Please speak freely."

Almost immediately a stressful expression came across his face.

"Uh..." he trailed, then began to sweat at his brow.

I looked at him taken aback just then.

_The poor fellow looks like he's going to have a heart attack._ _I can't be _that _hard to talk to._

"Uh," he attempted again, "I consider it an honor and a privilege to serve in the royal guard your majesty."

He said it with strong conviction and I just stared at him, understanding that he felt he had to say these things. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. Even still, I attempted to probe further.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," I replied, "but do you feel that there is anything that needs to be improved upon? Anything at all? I would greatly appreciate the feedback."

The sweat that seeded his brow was now running down his face.

"No ma'am," he said seriously, "I feel the Hylian military is a well tempered sword."

I nearly gave into a frown in front of him, but tempered it instead.

_That's what I thought you'd say._ I let the matter go. _It looks like the honesty I became accustomed to is gone. _I pursed my lips together at the allusion of the latter thought. _Don't think about that Zelda. Don't think about _him _Zelda._ _T__hat man_ _is gone._

I shook my head slightly at my recourse.

"Thank you," I said, not wanting to stress him anymore, "as you once were."

The guard went from his 'relaxed' stance to the position he was in before. I bowed again and headed back to my chambers. When I got inside my room, I held onto the knob of the door for a moment.

"I wish every answer could be that simple," I whispered, then went over to my dresser and sat down.

Before I undressed and readied myself for bed, I took a long look at the woman staring back at me.

"Who are you?" I whispered of my reflection. "Who are you really?"

It was a set of questions worth contemplating.

My name is Zelda, and I am the queen designate of Hyrule. However, sometimes I feel more like the ruler of a harem. As with any job of public service, there was a measurable amount of politics in what I did. Person X wanted something from Person Y. So and So A had an issue with So and So B. Zoras Domain wanted an expansion into the Eldin Provinces. Eldin Province, particularly the residents of Dragon Roost, wanted more mining rights to sift for dragon ore. The list went on and on.

Politics.

Everything was politics.

I was also the ambassador to the Twilight Realm… if what could be called over the last few years of non-negotiation an ambassadorship. Access to the Twilight Realm had been cut off by the queen herself, Midna the Twili ruler. The relationship between our two nations could be called anything but friendly, tolerable would be the most apt way to describe it. There was no direct discord displayed between us, but there was no sufficient way of me knowing what our true diplomatic stances were. It had been years since our nations took part in public discourse. Besides the liberation of the Twili from the Hero of Twilight, I knew there were still some unresolved issues between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. How were we going to mend the past? What safety measures were we going to put in place besides destroying the mirror to stave off villains? Would we ever open our lands to each other again? What about trade? What could our cultures have learned from each other? There was so much that still needed to be discussed. Even so, I understood Midna's reservations. Her fears stemmed from an evil dictator named Zant, who once usurped the twilight throne, betrayed her father, and turned her highness at the time into an imp. It was later found out that Zant was gaining his power from Ganondorf, a Gerudo thief from the world of light. Though it was clear Ganondorf had no association with Hyrule, I believe there was a measure of resentment on Midna's behalf towards the world of light. Midna never said these thing, it was merely an assumption I had.

I ran my fingers across my forehead.

There was more that could be invoked regarding the complicated relationship between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule, but it was too depressing to think about. The history was too sordid. There were somethings that I wish _I_ didn't know my family had done. The recent past was one thing, milling through the _distant_ past was an entirely different matter. It was no wonder why Midna kept her distance. I imagine she did not want a repeat of past transgressions. It was probably the reasoning behind the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight as well. There was, and _is,_ an unsettling of peace about the land. There were too many unresolved issues. I needed solutions. I've spent seven years searching for them.

Foreign affairs wasn't the only rift between our two worlds. There were issues of a personal nature as well. Before Midna went back to the Twilight Realm, the hero and the twilight princess had a very telling exchange. I wasn't a fool. I could sense it even before either of them said anything. They were in love, but they never told each other so. However, a little while later, the hero had no qualms about confessing his true feelings for Midna to me. I was astonished. The interesting caveat about his timing was that by then _I _had fallen in love with him too. So, there were definitely some conflicting emotions on both our ends about doing what was right.

Overall, the situation ended up a mess, with many bitter feelings being left in our wake. Without the Mirror of Twilight, there was no way for Link to be with Midna. However, I think in some strange way, Link blamed me for that. I didn't want to disclose my reasons why at this time, but I knew he did. There were some decisions I made that looking back I would have done differently if I made them now. I could have been more empathetic. I could have been less selfish. But, I wasn't. I was blinded by my own pain to think of his. It was easier to shift the anger and blame someone else instead of looking in the mirror and seeing one's role in the conflict. It was a lot to contemplate on.

I then picked up my brush and ran it through my dark brown hair. My mother's hair was black, but I think the hints of gold from my father is what made my hair appear brown. I stared at my reflection almost in a trance, wondering why the beautiful woman staring back at me was so... so _jaded _with life. Why was everyday an endless parade of mundane tasks? Why was I always staring at the people from the rooftops instead of being a part of them? Why was my life so useless now? I used to feel I had a great significance to my people, but when I analyzed things, I mean _really_ analyzed them, it seemed I garnered more pity than respect. It was hard to believe, but my people pitied me if they didn't openly disdain me. Who wanted to be seen as such? It was pathetic really. Then, of course, there was the nonsensical talk of my age and my never marrying.

I knew the gossip.

I knew the rumors.

I knew the fears.

"Our sovereign is going to end up an old maid," the ladies of the court whisper. "How many marriage proposals are you going to consider, before you make a decision?" the counsel men ask me. "Arguably the most beautiful woman in the country, and still unmarried!" the older women utter. "How will we ever have a Nohanseen heir to the throne when you have no husband?"

They all had legitimate concerns. However, I was not going to let the stress of an heir overwhelm me.

I wasn't.

I couldn't.

When the time came for me to marry, I would marry. Until then, Hyrule needed me as I was now: the woman trying to find a solution to the problems_. _I put the brush down and stared at my dark blue reflective eyes.

"So many duties," I whispered, caressing my hand over my creamy pale cheek, "I wish it were as simple as the soldier's reply."

It was past dusk, as calm settled over the castle of Hyrule. Many of the day's rustlings had retired to the quiet of evening. It was then I heard a mild grumble, grumble in my stomach.

_I haven't had supper yet._

My hunger was a subtle reminder. Suddenly, there was a knock on my chamber door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Lydia, my personal attendant, came in. She was twenty seven years of age, the same as I, with dark hair and a beautiful smile. She could have been my sister, with her expressive blue eyes and fair complexion. I considered Lydia my closest friend more than my servant. She was very direct, which I appreciated with a lot of 'yes' men around me. I needed someone with clarity of thought.

"I brought you your dinner your majesty," Lydia said setting a tray down on the table in the center of the large room.

I smiled at her through the mirror.

"We are alone, so you can call me Zelda, Lyddie," I corrected, "and you must be a mind reader because I'm famished."

She returned my smile.

"Perfect," she said, "and I must."

Lydia lifted the silver lid and under it was roasted pheasant and red grapes. It looked delightful. Afterward, Lydia walked over to me and picked up my brush. She started brushing my hair when she took note of my expression.

"Do you want to get ready for bed before you eat Zelda?" she asked.

I shook my head and avoided her eyes for a moment. Lydia paused for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Was court bothersome today?"

I shook my head.

"Court was fine," I said, "it's just the usual suppositions, you know: drafting bills, making deals, budgeting -the norm."

Lydia nodded, understanding completely.

"Try to leave that where it belongs, in court," she said softly, "things will get better. The people know you are trying, and they love you for it."

I wasn't so sure about that last sentiment, but I attempted to be optimistic.

_I hope so._

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "was there any correspondence today?"

Lydia grinned.

"As a matter of fact there was," she said.

She stopped brushing my hair and reached into the front pocket of her dress to pull out a red and black stationery. Even without opening it, I knew who it was from.

"This came from the attendant of the Prince of Dragon Roost," she said, handing me the letter.

I tried not to let it show, but I rolled my eyes.

"Prince Elbourne again?" I inquired casually.

Lydia withheld a chuckle.

"I don't know my lady," she replied.

I raised my brows and groaned.

"Oh yes you do," I accused, "you know his letter head very well. Why else would you laugh the way you are now?"

Lydia didn't reply and covered her mouth as she chuckled. I snatched the letter from her hand and tore it open to get this over with. It was unsurprisingly just as I suspected.

The letter read:

_My Darling Zelda,_

_I just returned from a hunting campaign and am eager_

_to get reacquainted. Please correspond with me at your_

_earliest convenience. Also, please know that you will always_

_have a piece of my heart. I so willingly submit it to you._

_Loving You Always,_

_Elbourne of Dragon Roost_

I sighed at the letter's end and tossed it on the dresser.

"What did he say?" Lydia asked, trying to hide the grin from spreading across her face.

I didn't want to discuss it.

"Nothing he hasn't said before," I replied quietly.

Lydia studied me for an instant, then continued brushing my hair.

"Will you meet with him?" she asked.

I looked at her taken aback, but then narrowed my eyes.

"You read it?" I accused.

She paused for a moment then nodded.

"I had to Zelda, he's so charming," she said, "and he adores you."

That wasn't the point.

"You are going to get enough of reading my mail," I accused, "that's an invasion of privacy."

Lydia immediately giggled.

"It's my job to make sure there are no threats to your life," she said simply, "I just happened to read the letter in passing."

I groaned audibly at her answer.

"Oh yes," I went on sarcastically, "the black and red stationery are no indicators at all of who this could be from!"

Lydia giggled more.

"It could be an assassin posing as Elbourne, you never know," she joked, but then digressed when she saw I wasn't pleased."Don't be angry. I think it's sweet that he's so enamored with you."

I had nothing to say on her sentiments. I had known Elbourne a long time, since we were children, and we had a complicated relationship at best. He was the crown prince of Dragon Roost and when his father died, he was going to be king. He was ambitious. Very ambitious. I sometimes wondered if his announced feelings for me were part of his plans. There was no doubt he cared for me. There were things he had done to protect me that even a brother wouldn't do. He was my dearest friend and confidant. But, he was also a hedonist and philanderer. He loved women. He loved being in the company of many women and that was why I didn't believe his confessions of love for me. There were some times he was dead serious in telling me he was in love with me, but his actions proved otherwise. His sex life was legendary, and I didn't need to be a part of the legend. Right now, he and I were not on good standing. I actually tried to call on him several times in the recent past and he brushed me off like a senseless woman. He had never done so before. That was when I knew he was either going hunting, or he was going to spend a few days in a brothel. Elbourne loved his brothel girls, but that wasn't a misnomer for a shameless womanizer like him. It was why I sensed he sent the letter. He was trying to butter me up.

"If you must know," I started, "no, I'm not going to answer his call."

Lydia paused.

"May I ask why?" she inquired.

I took in a frustrated groan.

"You already know why," I replied.

I did not want to take the conversation further. Lydia gauged my response and went on anyway.

"The Hyrulean Festival is coming up in a few months," she said all of a sudden. "Do you really intend to go alone _again_?"

I didn't meet her eyes.

"If need be, yes," I said, then added, "it's a peasant festival anyway."

Lydia resumed brushing my hair and took a minor offense.

"Well, we all don't have the privilege to attend the Aristocrat's Ball like you do every year Zelda," she replied. "Some of us aren't rich. That 'peasant festival' is very entertaining for the rest of us."

I realized how I sounded and apologized immediately.

"I didn't mean it the way I said it," I reassured. "The festival is wonderful Lydia, really it is, I just see no need to take Elbourne with me."

"But Prince Elbourne-" she tried.

I was growing tired of this subject.

"If you must know, I find his company at times aggravating," I interrupted. "Elbourne may be handsome, true, but he's also conceited, and extremely uncouth in his dealings with other people. There's a reason only very few people can stand being around him. He can come off as an egotistical bastard. For the most part we have very little in common."

Lydia looked at me surprised at my unbridled honesty.

"So... why not just tell him that?" she asked me finally. "Why associate with him if you find him so repulsive?"

That was a question many in my kingdom had. The people didn't understand my relationship Elbourne, mainly because he was so crass and off putting. However, Elbourne did have another side. When we were alone he was like another person. He was kind and generous, which completely contradicted my earlier insults. It truly was complicated. On the one hand he frustrated me. On the other hand I cared for him. I wasn't sure what answer Lydia wanted me to give her.

"You don't know how fragile that man's ego is," I said finally.

She nodded once more.

"I see," she replied, but then asked, "is... something _else_ holding you back from telling him how you really feel?"

Now I looked at her puzzled and raised a brow.

"No, why?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know..." she trailed, "it seems to me you might be keeping him around because you're lonely."

I looked at Lydia surprised.

"What?" I snapped.

She saw no need to refrain from what she said.

"I think you keep him around because you're lonely," she repeated. "He's handsome and showers you with attention when you need it. He brings you lovely gifts, and you just said he's amiable with you."

I became indignant at her accusation.

"Stop brushing my hair at once!" I said, and then pushed back from my chair and stood up.

Lydia looked at me surprised, but didn't get at all intimidated by my action or my tone. It seemed, rather, to have humored her. She just grinned.

"Did I strike a chord?" she asked. "Are you upset because I gave you a little bit of truth?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"How dare you say such things to me Lyddie?" I demanded. "You are not with your mavens when you're speaking with me!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"Silence!" I said to her forcefully.

Lydia closed her mouth and just stared at me. She seemed annoyed with my frustration. I stared back with mild contempt, aggravated that she knew my real intentions. I _was_ lonely. I _was _tired of being by myself. And, even though Elbourne was a complete and utter scoundrel at times, he provided me with the solace and attention I so desperately needed when I could get it nowhere else.

"So now you're acting like a queen again?" she asked sarcastically. "Do you want me to start calling you 'your majesty' once more?"

She did have a point, but I didn't address it.

"I am sick of your accusing tone!" I said. "I am not so pathetic that I would use someone else for a little attention."

Lydia just stared at me. I could tell she didn't believe me. Even so, I looked away from her and walked over to my closet. There was a brief silence between us after that.

"Permission to speak freely your majesty?" Lydia asked me all of a sudden.

I paused in what I was looking for and turned to look at her.

_Haven't you been? _I wondered.

"Will you stop that?" I demanded. "Of course you can speak freely."

Lydia then came up and began searching with me.

"Does your hesitation have anything to do with the Hero of Twilight?" she asked softly. "Do you still care for him Zelda?"

My throat tightened.

_Link... _

I hesitated before answering her.

"He's only ever been my friend," I replied, "and it's been years since we've spoken to each other."

She shrugged.

"You can deeply care for a friend," she replied, "and I'll be honest it didn't seem that way when the two of you worked together. It seemed like you were both very much in love."

I pursed my lips together. That truth stung.

"We were never in love," I said more to myself than to Lydia. "At least, Link was never in love with me. We were friends, but I doubt he feels the same way now or ever did. And no, my issues with Prince Elbourne have nothing to do with Master Link."

I was lying of course and Lydia didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I was getting tired of this.

"Lyddie will you please stop with this interrogation?" I asked. "It's becoming annoying."

Lydia took in a prolonged breath and went back to searching for my night gown.

"Okay," she said in mock surrender, "I was just wondering."

Another moment of silence overcame us. Lydia could see that I was visibly frustrated, and when I pulled out my nightgown, she took it from me. I was going to grab it from her, but she stopped. Instead, she pointed to the table where my food was waiting for me.

"This is my job," she reminded me, "your supper's getting cold, and I was told by the cook that the pheasant was perfect today. Please have a seat and relax, I promise not to bombard you with anymore questions... unless necessary."

I looked at my friend surprised, but then grinned at her. I needed her brevity. I was glad she was able to see the humor in these situations when I could not. I also appreciated that she respected my wishes. Link was a sensitive subject, and there was a great deal that she didn't know. However, to show my goodwill towards her, I did what she asked and headed over to the table to eat. Much to my surprise though, when I sat down and looked at the delicious meal, I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. It was gone.

"How frustrating," I whispered to myself.

I looked over at Lidya while she sprayed my nightgown with lavender essence. I didn't say anything, but she caught me staring at her. She was puzzled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied.

Lydia paused at my answer.

"You sound tired," she stated.

I shrugged.

"I am," I replied, "I just have a lot on my mind."

She looked at me with a bit of remorse and smiled.

"Things will get better, you'll see," she reassured like before.

I hoped she was right. I wanted life to be better. However, there was more to life than just me. So with that realization, I decided to change the subject. I was sure Lydia had other things to discuss besides my boring life. I wanted to know what was new with her. I didn't want the food to go to waste, so I picked up a plump red grape and examined it.

"Besides Elbourne's dutiful letter, was there any other news that I needed to be aware of?" I asked. "What about you? What's going on in your life?"

Lydia fanned my gown out and placed it on the bed. Afterwards, she pulled the sheets back and sprinkled a little mica powder on the blankets to keep it fresh. Once she was done she turned and faced me with a mischievous grin. She looked excited suddenly. I raised a brow at her expression and gave her a quick once over.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked. "Why are you looking like that?"

Lydia then came over to me and clasped her hands together.

"Well..." she trailed, then her smile widened, "I have the most wonderful news."

I looked at her intrigued.

"Don't keep me in suspense," I pressed.

Lydia didn't need much pressing.

"I just got engaged!" she said excitedly.

When she uttered that, I had to catch myself. I nearly gagged on my grape. I coughed and felt my eyes widen.

_What? _

Lydia came to see about me immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

I looked up at her from my seated position.

"You're engaged?" I inquired through another cough.

Lydia patted my back to help me.

"Zelda you're choking!" she replied.

I fanned her off so she could focus.

"I'm fine," I reassured, "really."

Lydia's face didn't agree.

"You know you shouldn't be eating so quickly," she scolded, "it's not proper."

I didn't care about that right now. I was still reeling from the sudden onset of shock. I couldn't believe it. When I caught my breath I stood up, Lydia finally looked a little relaxed.

"Oh thank Hylia," she said, covering her heart, "you gave me a fright."

I was grateful she was concerned for me, but my mind was clearly on what she just disclosed. I looked at her almost without seeing her for a moment.

"You're engaged?" I asked again.

She didn't understand why this was so surprising to me.

"Yes," she said with a slight blush to her cheek, "Ivan asked me two weeks ago. I say it's about time, he's been courting me for years!"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"And you're just now telling me?" I accused. "Why would you keep this from me?"

Lydia shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't plan to tell you this way," she replied, "you've just been so busy."

I fidgeted with my hands at the news, not sure if I was happy or sad at hearing this, but I forced a smile anyway.

"Oh, yes right of course," I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster, "well, congratulations Lyddie."

I then came up to her and gave her a quick hug. I didn't let her see the tears welling in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and got a hold of myself. Lydia smiled at me as I pulled back to look at her.

I cleared my throat.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"In six months," she said, unable to contain her smile.

My heart sank.

_Six months?_ _That will be in no time._

I swallowed hard and forced another smile.

"That's wonderful!" I said to her honestly. "You must allow me to put on your wedding."

However, Lydia shook her head no.

"No Zelda, I wouldn't think of it, but thank you," she said. "Ivan and I want a small, simple ceremony with just a few friends and family, but I would love for you to be there. You're like my sister."

I completely understood and was touched with her last words. A wedding was an important rite of passage. It should be exactly what the couple wanted it to be, not excessively stressful with unnecessary fanfare.

"Of course I'll come," I said, "and I'll have the biggest bouquet there."

Lydia's laughed.

"You're silly," she said.

_No,_ _I'm afraid._

I looked at my friend again as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't contain them this time.

"Oh Lyddie," I said, then hugged her tight again, "you're going to be such a beautiful bride."

Lydia laughed softly and hugged me back.

"What happened to you being cross at me?" she joked.

I shook my head.

"Oh, who cares about that?" I replied.

She laughed again and I cried more. I wish I could say my tears were noble, but they weren't, at least, not completely. Lydia was the closest friend I had, and the thought of losing her friendship scared me to no end.

_Who will I talk to when she's gone? _I wondered. _Who will tell me things exactly for what they are?_

I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I tried to smile once more.

Lydia grinned at my sentimentality.

"You're going to make me cry in a moment," she said. "Please stop for my vanity's sake."

I chuckled at that, but soon felt my smile fade.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," I said sincerely, "I mean it, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Afterwards, I turned and went and sat back down at my table. I was clearly shaken by the news. When I went to pick up another grape, it loosened from my grip and fell to the floor. Lydia went to pick up the fallen food and tossed it in the fireplace to be disposed of. She then turned to look at me in slight concern. She gave me a quick once over.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I shook my head of my thoughts.

_Am I going to be all alone? _I wondered. _Is that really the destiny for my future?_

"Yes," I said, trying to smile.

She didn't believe me.

How could she?

"Are you sure?" she asked once more.

I closed my eyes as they refilled with tears.

"Yes," I lied softly.

Lydia bit her lower lip in concern. She knew I wasn't being truthful.

"Zelda-" she tried.

"Please excuse me," I interrupted in a quiet voice. "You are dismissed, I'm tired. I want to be alone."

Lydia looked at my sudden dismissal of her in surprise, but didn't protest it. She knew I was trying to hold my emotions together.

"Zelda I..." she trailed, but then thought better just to drop it, "yes, your majesty."

She curtsied out of respect, then made her way over to my door. A moment later, Lydia left my chambers. When she was gone, I wiped my face of my tears and got ready for bed. I got under the sheets and tried to get comfortable. However, it was no use, my mind was too preoccupied to be calm. I forced my eyes closed, hoping to induce sleep, but was not successful. I opened them again and stared at the mural on the ceiling. The painting was of the first family's defeat of Demise and the establishment of the Kingdom of Hyrule. My ancestral parents were Hylia herself and the Hero of Sky. They were truly the happiest of all the members of the royal family.

_It all started there._

I brought the silk sheets closer to my chest. I glanced around the room and took note of all the history that was evident here. I stared at the painting of my great grandfather, Daphnes Nohansen. He looked powerful and strong, with his grey beard and piercing dark eyes. There rumors and stories stating that he was unconventional in his rule, but effective.

_I need to be resilient like you great grandfather._ _I'm sure nothing rattled you._

My eyes roved again and stared at a portrait of my grandparents: Zelda the Sage of Time and Link the Hero of Time. They were a beautiful sight. However, even I knew as a young child they were never really happy together. There was stories and talk galore regarding the nature of their relationship. It was actually one of the reasons my father had a rift with my grandfather.

_They were doing their duty... their lives became their duty to each other.__ I suppose that can be a comforting thought. They made the best of it._

I gave my grandparent's portrait one last look before I glanced over at a panting of my father and mother: Daphnes Nohansen II and Quistis Leonhart. My father was a complicated man, but I understood some of that complication when I began to see the man behind the crown. He was a great deal like grandfather and couldn't see it himself. The beginning of my father's rule was peaceful. But years earlier, when my grandfather suddenly disappeared in the Lost Woods, the seal of the Triforce of Courage waned and Zant established a connection to Hyrule via the Twilight Realm. My father was killed in combat and my mother died from extreme grief. Her heart just stopped. I looked at all the heroes and heroines of the past and sat up suddenly. They were my legacy, I had no one else. My uncles and my one aunt were all dead. I had no... no legitimate brothers and sisters by my parents, and the stress of the entire Nohanseen name laid on my shoulders.

_I'm all that's really left..._ _T__here are no other legal Nohanseens but me. I _am _the royal family. Everyone else is dead, or in hiding, or somewhere. I have to bring peace back to Hyrule. I have to._

I looked over at the empty space next to me, realizing I had to produce an heir and keep the bloodline going.

_But I'm not married..._ _and I don't want to marry Elbourne._

I quickly clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Dear Hylia, if you can hear me now, I need your strength and resolve to take care of the kingdom of Hyrule," I whispered in a trembling voice, "what can I do to make you ancestors proud?"

I sat in bed quietly for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"Please, hear my prayer," I whispered, "if you can hear me now Hylia, please answer me."

I wasn't really expecting anything to happen. However, abruptly an ethereal light shined across the room, causing a blinding flash before my eyes. I lifted my hands to cover my eyes, and when the demarcation subsided I saw a beautiful apparition of a woman in a white gown, with golden blonde hair and soft light blue eyes.

"Oh my goddess," I whispered in surprise and wonder.

The apparition smiled.

"You've got it kid!" she said enthusiastically.

I looked at her taken aback by her reply.

"Excuse me?" I asked of her rather uncouth tongue.

The apparition put her hands on her hips.

"You asked for help didn't you?" she asked me.

I merely nodded.

"Yes, I did," I replied honestly.

She smiled.

"Well sister, I'm here to give it to you," she said to me rather bluntly, "I'm Hylia, and I'm here to help you get your groove back."

* * *

**This is for those of you requesting this reupload.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, caricatures, and "Tree of Life" by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All the Shout Outs from to original story: Colleen TJ, OA, IBayfully, RageInStages, ShadowNinja1011, Pip-Indigo, Hunter 113, EvanEssence, Jordan, Paul, Jackie, cool man6, Lydia, Norkix, UniqueRosa Damascena, LeilaEditer, Anon, Anon/Reviewer, ZelinkLoverForLife, Link, Yuka, and ****SuccessfulFailure.**

**New Shout Outs: Andrea, Oracle of Hylia, and Malita. Thank you.**

**Author Note: My interpretation of Hylia is simply a caricature in this story. It is not absolute. This is reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedit complete 3/22/2020. **

**Word count: 14,021**

* * *

Chapter 2

I stared at the beautiful apparition perplexed.

"My what?"

She raised a brow and seemed offended that I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Your groove," Hylia repeated, and floated near to the ground, "your moxie, your mojo. You know, the thing that makes you happy in life."

I shook my head, still confused as to what she was talking about. What in the world was a moxie? Or a Mojo? What did she mean? Were these terms or colloquialisms only known to the Sacred Realm? Was there a new dialect of ancient Hylian I wasn't aware of? When I prayed to the goddess, I hardly expected to hear such a rash and brazen form of speech. Even so, she was very beautiful and awe inspiring to look upon.

_The face of an angel with the mouth of a harpy._ _W__ho would have thought?_

I paused before answering her.

"I still don't understand," I said honestly, "a 'groove' is something you would find in a piece of wood or a standardized clock, not a means to a pursuit of happiness."

Hylia then bucked her head back and billowed an irritated breath.

"Are you serious?"

That was a bit bloviated for a response. I wasn't sure what she was so frustrated about. It was clear her mannerisms were foreign to me. How was I supposed to know what she meant? Every book on etiquette I read had nothing in it related to things like 'mojo' or 'moxie'. Two words which still made no sense to me. She clarified the matter with her secondary statement, but for her to be aggravated because I was unfamiliar with her syntax was completely improper. To such, I got a little indignant, not having any qualms with what I just uttered.

"Quite serious actually."

I tried to maintain some form of dignity. I sat up completely when I spoke to her. Even though Hylia's manners were unusually casual, I still wanted to show her the respect she deserved. She was the Goddess of Hyrule after all.

"It's a figure of speech." Hylia stated the obvious. "You do know what that is right? My goodness, are you always this uptight?"

I stared at her astonished just then. Now she wanted to be rude?

_I am not uptight_.

I was slightly offended by the insult.

"You'll have to forgive me for not jumping up and down in elation your supreme excellency," I said defensibly. "I had no idea who you were, and never expected such an unorthodox manner of reply."

Hylia's gaze was fixed at the moment with a raised brow.

"'An unorthodox manner of reply?'" she mocked with an air of sarcasm. "Are you kidding me right now?"

What was the point of such inquiries? I shook my head and found her incessant digging annoying.

"No, why would I be joking?"

She gave me a long once over and ran a hand over her face. She spoke more to herself.

"Dear Farore, this is going to be harder than I thought."

Another insult.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

She groaned and gave me a stern look, completely ignoring my question.

"Look, you have got to lighten up," she said. "How is anyone supposed to help you if you're so unwilling to let loose?"

I was sure 'letting loose' meant the opposite of uptight. However, I took her words at face value. I looked at the divinity with open reluctance. I was certain I wasn't helping myself with what she just asked of me, but what could I do? I was too much of a natural cynic. It made me wonder.

_Could she really be Hylia?_ _She's not quite what I was... expecting._

The interesting detail about that last thought was Hylia's expression with it. Her eyes narrowed at the exact moment the words went through my head. I thought that was odd and she was making me nervous with how she was looking at me now. It was almost as if she _heard _what I was thinking in that instant. But, that was impossible. I was never told the power of the goddesses was to that extent. And, I had been studying my family's history for years. Even so, I was taken aback at how coincidental that last interaction was. We remained silent, until she intentionally came a little closer. Her eyes were fixed on mine. My heart began to pound faster.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

She was making me feel uneasy. Little did I realize I was about to get an answer to that question and a whole lot more.

"Are you done?" she asked all of a sudden.

I didn't understand what she was talking about. I gave her an offhanded look and shook my head.

"I beg your pardon?" I countered. "Am I done with what?"

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Your _thoughts?" she divulged. "Are you done thinking all those cynical things about me?"

My eyes widened at her accusation.

"My-my-my what?"

She then cleared her throat.

"Let me elaborate for you," she started, then sounded off on her points. "Yes, you _are _uptight, and that's not just according to me, but to thousands of your subjects in your kingdom. Yes, I _am _really the goddess, though you would have preferred a more serious reverential personage. And finally, _no, _I'm not what you were expecting, but then again no one ever really is, are they?"

I trembled involuntarily and drew away from her. I didn't mean to. It was just a reactionary movement.

_What in the-? _

I forced myself to stop thinking. I had to. I was afraid of what else she might see. However, that didn't prevent her from touting on with my last string of thoughts.

"And if you really must know, I'm _looking_ at you like this because you can be pretty rude," she went on. "And, the 'am I done?' of course was directed to you."

I edged back more, with my mouth slightly agape when she was finished. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"You can read my thoughts," I whispered.

I was astounded.

Hylia didn't answer right away and nodded.

"Yes I can, and your heart too," she answered. "It kind of goes with the goddess territory. So... don't let anything dirty slip through there, or I might just catch it... if I haven't already."

That was none too reassuring.

_Did I have an impure thought just now? _I wondered, immediately doubting myself. _How often has she read my mind when Master Link was around?_

I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh no."

Hylia just stared at me before floating completely down to the ground and walking over to my side of the bed. She jumped on the mattress and rested her weight at my feet. She saw that I was discomfited, and was quick to try and reassure me.

"Hey, don't worry," she soothed. "I'm here to help you remember. Don't stress, I won't do anything to embarrass you... at least not intentionally."

Slowly, I looked up from my palms at her golden face staring back at me. I ran my hands through my dark hair, and gazed at her in complete awe. I then reached out to touch her. When I felt her skin, I sensed she was tangible. She was real. I stared into her eyes and didn't know what to say.

_I still can't believe any of this is happening. __The Goddess of Hyrule is right here, right now! This is incredible._

Hylia was flossing her fingernails on her white gown when she decided to answer me.

"That's right kid, I'm here in the flesh," she said, as if talking to me on cue.

When I realized again she was replying to my thoughts, I pulled my hand away and covered my mouth.

"I still can't believe you can do that."

She raised a brow and grinned.

"Believe it kid, and just so you don't get completely freaked out by it, I won't do it anymore," Hylia promised, raising her hands in a mock surrender. "I can turn the whole thing on and off if I want to."

I stared at her surprised.

"You can... you can do that?" I whispered.

She shrugged as though it weren't something extraordinary.

"Sure," she said, then closed her eyes, "watch."

Nothing happened at first, but a moment later, a flash of white light went throughout the room. It was harsh and blinding, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. When it was over, I looked around the room dumbstruck.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Hylia opened her eyes and grinned.

"That was me giving you your privacy back," she replied.

My eyes met hers once more and I sat more upright. I was still reeling from what was happening.

"This is unbelievable," I said.

Hylia scooted over and sat near the edge of the bed when she saw I was more comfortable.

"You really _are _the goddess," I whispered, as if truly believing it for the first time.

Hylia raised a brow and leaned back casually.

"We've already established that. Now that the grand introductions are out of the way, let me tell you the reason why I'm here."

I gave her my undivided attention. If she was here to help me, I didn't want to miss a bit of her instructions.

"Okay."

Hylia stretched her arms back and rested her weight on her elbows.

"You see, I'm your great great great great great -forget it there's too many 'greats'," she redirected, then said, "I'm your ancestral mother to put it simply. Long story short, I lived in Skyloft, found out I was Hylia, married my long time honey, now known as the Hero of Sky, yadda, yadda, yadda, had a few kids, and bam! There it is, the history of the royal family in less than a minute. Anyway, you needed help, so I came here to help you find a way out of the funk you've gotten yourself in."

I raised my brows at her explanation, not understanding half of what she said.

_She speaks a mile a minute._

"Uh... a funk?" I repeated confused. "I would hardly call looking after Hyrule 'a funk'."

Hylia gave me a knowing stare.

"Look Zel, I was queen waaaay before you, and I had a lot more fun, and I do mean _a lot _more fun, doing it," she said rather bluntly. "This isn't about Hyrule, this is about _you_."

I looked at her surprised.

"Me?" I accused, pointing to myself.

She nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

_Is she implying I'm not a good ruler? _

I was worried. I needed to defend my honor.

"Zant was defeated seven years ago," I began, "there's still a lot of instability regarding the people. What more could I possibly-?"

She held up her hand to stop me.

"Not you as a queen," she interrupted me softly, "you as a person, as a _woman_."

That was a whole different matter entirely. I had very little to say on that. I was well aware what the issues were with me as a woman. My mother died when I was at the cusp of womanhood. There was a great deal I had to figure out on my own, but I was aware I didn't have all the answers. Strangely enough, Elbourne was one of the few people around to help me with my issues. I would like to think that despite my deficiencies I was doing alright. I just hoped Hylia did not plan on putting them on display now.

_Everyone has advice for me, don't they? _

I was feeling a little defensive and I sensed she could see that. Hylia saw my lack of response and studied my facial expression.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked.

I turned from looking at her.

"What do you think?"

I was aware I needed honesty, but this was proving to be a bit much. However, I couldn't deny that I had been putting this aspect of my life on hold for some time now. Years to be exact. I am twenty-seven. It was already too late to be sooner, and if I waited any longer, it would be too late to be later. The truth of the matter was, I needed to deal with my problems now.

_She's right. __The hardest thing a person can do is take a true look at their self... and I don't need to look, I already know._

I rested my head against my knees.

"Do you think there's any hope for me?" I asked softly.

Hylia bobbed her head back and forth before taking my hand in hers.

"I think so," she replied. "You've just lost sight of a few important things along the way, but you can get them back. For instance, you need to enjoy just being a woman again."

I looked at her taken aback. I didn't understand her statement.

"I love being a woman," I said. "There's nothing more beautiful in nature than the femininity of womankind."

Hylia raised her hand to correct herself.

"Very true, so let me state what I mean in a different way," she redirected. "When was the last time you showed any of that _femininity _off?"

I stared at her surprised and felt my cheeks redden.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hylia gave me an obvious look.

"I meant what I asked," she replied.

I took in a sigh.

"I would like to think I show it off in the most modest way possible," I replied. "I wear beautiful clothes, and my hair is always done. I feel pretty everyday I wake up. I think I show my femininity very well."

She groaned and decided to come in at a different angle.

"Okay," she said to me, rethinking her stance, "maybe that was a poorly phrased question. What I mean is, when was the last time you went on vacation? When was the last time you did anything fun?"

I saw where she was going now, but I still shook my head.

"Vacation?" I repeated. "Ancestral mother, I hardly think I have time for that. I have a kingdom to rule."

Hylia looked at me concerned.

"But that's your problem," she said, "you're all work and no play."

I didn't see a point to this.

"I don't have time to play," I explained, "I'm the _only _Nohanseen left... well, the only legal Nohanseen."

She just stared at me and didn't reply to the latter, but I sensed she knew what I meant.

"Which is exactly why you need to play," she said. "How are you going to have an heir with no husband?"

At hearing that, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_So now the truth comes out._

Hylia placed her hands on her hips.

"The truth has always been out," she corrected.

I was upset when I realized she was reading my thoughts again.

"I thought you turned that off!"

"Stop trying to get around this Zelda," she redirected. "When are you going to start being honest with yourself?"

I didn't answer. I felt like an adolescent being scolded by her mother.

"When?" she asked again, not letting up on me.

I stroked my hair behind my ears and shook my head.

"I am being honest."

There was a brief silence after that. I knew she was disappointed with how I was answering, but some of what she was suggesting was ridiculous. I had no time for a vacation and I still had plenty of years to get married and produce an heir. Why were these things the only matters people liked to throw at me?

After a few moments, Hylia broke the silence.

"You want to know the last time you went on vacation Zelda?" she asked rhetorically.

I didn't bother to answer.

_I have no idea._

"When?"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try before your father died," she divulged. "The last time you went on vacation, you were fourteen years old. You're now twenty seven, I'd say that's a long time."

I shrugged.

I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

_She's right, __but a lot has happened between then and now._

"Yes," I said absently, not really responding to what she was saying.

Hylia looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"I've watched you," she went on. "You work, and work, and work. You never allow yourself anytime for play. Sometimes you have to let your hair down, and honestly the only time I ever see you do that is at bed time. What's the fun in that if there's no one here for you to play with?"

My cheeks blushed again.

"Ancestral mother..." I trailed embarrassed. "What are you suggesting? That I find a suitor who simply wants to sleep with me and nothing else? I know it's my duty to produce an heir, but to talk about... _relations_ so loosely is profoundly improper."

Hylia stared at me like she was bored. She didn't bother being as evasive as me.

"It's called sex Zelda. Sex, s-e-x, and there's nothing wrong with you desiring it. You're Hylian."

I blushed more and groaned.

"Oh, you're incorrigible."

She wasn't bothered.

"...Right," she said sarcastically, but then casually added, "so... who's Elbourne?"

Considering the conversation we were having, I had a feeling she was going to bring him up. If she watched me as closely as she claimed, she knew _exactly_ who Elbourne of Dragon Roost was. Even so, I didn't answer right away.

"He's nobody."

Hylia raised a brow.

"He's got to be somebody, you've been seeing him almost exclusively for the last five years," she disclosed.

I didn't want to discuss this.

"He's merely a friend-"

"-That wants to be more," she finished for me. "He wants to be your king."

I had no reply.

She was right.

"I suppose he does."

Hylia pressed the subject.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I did care for him deeply. He truly was one of my closest friends.

"Not the way he loves me," I replied, "but no, I'm not in love with him."

"Then why spend so much time with him?" Hylia reasoned.

I sighed. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to tell her.

"He's convenient, he's comfortable, he's loyal to me-" I attempted.

"-But he's not what you want," she interrupted again. "The truth of the matter is you're in love with someone else."

I stared at her stunned. I wasn't expecting her to be so direct.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, but Link does not love me," I said. "That's over between us, and there was nothing there to begin with. He's always loved Midna."

She grinned.

"You see," she accused. "I didn't even need to say his name."

I let my head fall back in aggravation for falling for such a trick.

"Hylia..." I trailed.

"Look, I understand this is hard," she said to me, "facing your problems always is, but for whatever reason, you keep insisting that you don't deserve to be loved back. You keep thinking the only things in the past are the bad things. There was a lot of good there too."

I looked down and pulled my knees to my chest. I hated thinking about the past.

"I wouldn't say I don't feel like I deserve to be loved..." I trailed, trying to justify my feelings, "it's just... it's just very complicated."

Hylia wasn't going to let that slide.

"Well, let's un-complicate it," she said simply.

I gave her a half-grin.

"How?" I asked. "You make everything sound so easy."

She shrugged.

"That's what you need to figure out," she replied.

I chuckled, but then my grin faded. I avoided her eyes.

"I haven't spoken to Link in years," I whispered. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

Hylia was quiet for a moment, then took my hand in hers.

"He wants to see you," she reassured. "Trust me, I know."

My heart skipped a beat when she uttered that.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Can you read his heart and mind too?"

She nodded.

"I can," she said, "but I haven't, I choose to only read yours."

My anticipation fell flat just then.

"Then how do you know he wants to see me?"

She shook her head.

"You worry too much," she commented. "You need to just go out there and grab life by the horns."

I stared at her puzzled.

"By the horns?" I asked. "Isn't that illustration a bit brazen?"

Hylia placed her palm on her forehead.

"I swear you can analyze a metaphor to death," she complained, but then grinned and changed the subject. "What I meant was, you need to get out of this castle and fix what you've been wanting to fix for years now."

I knew what she was talking about.

"The only thing I really need to _fix _is the wrongs of my past," I stated, "and it just seems so impossible."

Hylia chuckled.

"I'd say that's a good place to start," she reassured, "and nothings impossible, just improbable for a moment."

I liked the way she put that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She let my hand go and jumped off the bed.

"That's what I want you to tell me," she stated all of a sudden.

I looked at her confused.

"You mean now?"

Hylia gave me a knowing stare.

"Come on Zelda."

I didn't want to appear foolish, but it was only then I got the gist of what she was saying to me.

"Well, there are some... some intuitive issues I'd like to clear up," I said. "I would like to make amends for the way certain situations settled and turned out. I feel as though there are some unresolved conflicts I need to address, unspoken words that need to be said, old wounds I need to heal."

Hylia for the first time looked at me impressed.

"Now you're getting it," she said with a nod, "what else?"

I raised my brows thoughtfully and sat straight up.

"I also need to clear things up with Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm," I went on. "It's been years since we last spoke. I could hardly call myself an emissary of my people to hers with such a lack of communication."

I expected Hylia to continue to be impressed, but for whatever reason she looked a little unsettled when I mentioned Midna and the Twilight Realm. I inquired of it.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She pursed her lips together and paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to add Midna to the benchmarks?" she asked. "It's a noble goal and all, but some things are better left unsaid."

My eyes widened at her frank reply.

"There would be no point in my doing this if I didn't include Midna too," I said, "she's the primary reason so many things need to be straightened out."

Hylia hesitated in replying.

"I guess so," she said more to herself than to me.

I wanted her to explain that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

A troubled look crossed her face, but she tried to mask it for the obvious reasons. She didn't bother to answer my question.

"There's no double entendre here my dear," she said. "I simply meant what I said."

I didn't trust that answer, but I didn't question it further. What could I say to her? She was the Goddess of Hyrule. I decided to shift the conversation and be more optimistic.

"Well, even if she tells me she hates me, I'd rather hear it from her than wonder about it for the rest of my life," I said with more resolve, "I'm tired of not knowing."

Again, Hylia initially hesitated, but as she kept looking at me a smile curled her lips. She reached over and took my hand in hers once more.

"Well look at you, you're getting the hang of this already," she said, then added, "so, when do you plan to leave and do all that you have said?"

I stared at her astonished.

"You want me to do this now?" I asked.

Hylia gave me an obvious stare.

"Of course I want you to do this now, why do you think we talked about it?" she asked me with an inflection of sarcasm.

I hesitated, thinking of all the duties I had.

"I can't leave," I said finally, "I have a meeting with my generals tomorrow, and my steward needs a new budget mandated for the stables by the end of the month. I have too many things to do. I was thinking I could go next month."

Hylia raised a brow and looked at me cynically.

"Do you hear yourself?" she asked.

She didn't understand.

"I-" I tried.

"Now, you've taken two steps back," she interrupted, "of course you can leave, and you have to if you want to move forward. How else will you do what you've intended? If you keep putting it off you never will."

I saw her point, but what she was asking seemed impossible. How could I just up and leave Hyrule? I was queen, I needed to be here. However, I did pray for this opportunity. This was something I was asking for. Was I really going to squander all the goddess's advice due to fear of the unknown? I always promised myself I would go on an adventure one day. It looked like that day had finally come. I suppose there was no more thinking to do. The decision had been made. I was going to go.

"You're right ancestral mother," I said, retracting my last statement, "I will go. In fact, I'll leave tomorrow. There's no point putting off later what can be done now."

Hylia smiled at me and pumped her fist.

"Alright!" she said enthusiastically. "That's the spirit! Five years is long enough wouldn't you say?"

I laughed at her and smiled.

"Absolutely," I replied, "I believe it is."

She levitated a little bit and stretched.

"And don't worry," she said, "I'll be along for the ride too."

I looked at her surprised.

"Really?" I asked. "You're coming with me?"

She shrugged.

"Why not?" Hylia said. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? Besides, I'll have a little info for you here and there along the way."

For some reason, the way she said that made me laugh. Hylia looked at me surprised by my laughter, but then tempered her expression with a hint of sarcasm.

"Doth my ears deceive me?" she said playfully. "Could it be that my beloved descendant is laughing?"

I chuckled more when she said that. It was true, I hadn't had a good laugh in a long time, and honestly that was a shame. The only other persons who made me laugh like her was Link, and at times Elbourne. That seemed to be years ago, or few and far between instances. I needed to laugh more. I needed to _live _more, and this was honestly the best way to do it. I needed to just get out there and go.

"Yes ancestral mother," I said, "it's true."

Hylia initially started to clap at my words, but then stopped herself and frowned at me for a moment. I looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"We're going to have to do something about that 'ancestral mother' title," she said to me, detracting a little, "I know I told you to call me that, but honestly I'm not feeling it too much. So I'll try to think of something else and let you know later, capisce?"

I still had a hard time following some of the things she said due to her strange rhetoric, but I got the gist.

"Uh... capisce," I replied, "and thank you for everything."

She levitated some more and shrugged like it was nothing.

"Sure, no problem," she said, "just remember, I'll always be there when you need me."

I smiled at her when she said that.

"I will," I said softly.

Hylia then floated over to the center of the room and levitated herself higher until she reached the ceiling. A moment later, a bright light flashed across the room, followed by a high frequency sound. When the sound abated, Hylia was gone. I sat in my bed, still reeling from the shock and awe of it all. I couldn't believe what just transpired. The thought of her antics made me smile.

"So... that is the great Goddess of Hyrule," I said with a grin, "she really is something."

~SSS~

The Next Day

The next morning I woke up around dawn and began preparing for my trip. I had barely been able to sleep because I had so much to do before I departed. I needed to meet with my counsel men and inform them know I was going to be gone for an extended period of time. I had to mandate certain responsibilities to my stewards. I needed to make sure I had a proper cover so the citizens wouldn't worry about me. I needed to place parameters for the statue of limitations of power for my temporary surrogate as ruler. It was going to be a busy morning.

Before all that, I went into the anteroom of my chamber and gathered some things I knew would be essential for my trip. I needed money, a map, an identifiable seal just in case it was necessary for me to reveal who I truly was, a cloak, a large satchel, and comfortable peasant wears to disguise myself in. The latter was going to take a bit of work. Of what I could find, I placed everything on my bed to make an accounting for it. So far, everything was panning out as it should, with the exception of the clothes. I was trying to think of anything else I would need, when I abruptly there was a knock on my chamber door.

That didn't break my concentration.

"Come in," I called, assuming it was Lydia.

When the door opened, Lydia came in as always, but she looked at me puzzled when she saw what I was doing.

"What's all this?" she asked.

I turned to her beaming. I was so excited to share the news with her.

"This, my dear, is planning," I said simply.

She looked to the pile of clothes on my bed, then back to me.

"That's all well and good, but planning for what?" she asked.

I could barely contain my elation at her question. I went over to her, grabbed both of her hands, and squeezed them affectionately.

"Lydia you will never guess what happened to me last night," I started, "it was the most incredible experience I've had in years."

Her confusion never left, but then Lydia drew her head back a little in concern.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I tried to calm down.

"I was visited by someone very special," I whispered.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Do you mean you... ?" she trailed.

I didn't understand her shocked expression for a moment, but then frowned when I realized what she was thinking.

_Why is everything about sex with this woman? _

I gave and audible groan.

"Lydia!" I scolded. "Don't be vulgar! I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about something else, something that changed my life!"

She calmed down, but then grinned.

"Believe me your majesty, that_ can_ change your life," she said and giggled, "just ask all the unwed mothers out there."

I gave her an obvious look, wanting her to refocus.

"Lydia..." I trailed, "come on, be serious."

Lydia didn't drop her smile, but she immediately gave me her undivided attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be crass," she replied, "anyway, what is this important news you're so excited about?"

I smiled again and reinforced my grip.

"I had a visit from one of my ancestors last night," I divulged.

Lydia was quiet for a moment, waiting for me to go on, but then she raised her brows in concern. She was now looking at me like I belonged in an asylum.

"One of your _dead_ ancestors visited you last night?" she inquired perplexed. "Uh... isn't that a little... impossible?"

I knew it sounded outlandish, but I needed her to listen. I let her hands go and walked over to the entrance to the terrace to look out of it. I focused my attention on southern Hyrule Field.

"I know it sounds extraordinary," I replied, "but it's true. I was visited by the goddess Hylia and she told me I needed to go on a journey to find what I lost."

Lydia's concern never went away.

"Find what you lost?" she repeated. "What are you talking about? What do you mean what you lost?"

I nodded, not expecting her to understand everything I was saying.

"It's been quite a long time since I had such food for thought," I continued, not bothering to clarify, "and she was right, there are things I need to make right."

Lydia was quiet behind me, and when I turned to face her, she looked even more unsettled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

There was a brief silence between us.

Lydia then shook her head.

"Zelda..." she trailed nervously, "are you... are you quite yourself? You don't sound well."

I pursed my lips together understanding her cynicism, but knew this was the course of action I needed to take. I walked back over to her and took her hands in mine once more.

"I'm perfectly well Lyddie," I said softly, "I haven't felt so alive in years. I know this is short notice, but you have to trust me, I'm leaving today and don't know when I'll be back. If anyone asks about me, tell them I've gone on a tryst with Prince Elbourne."

Lydia looked at me astonished.

'What?" she gasped. "You don't know when you'll be back?"

I shook my head.

"Isn't that reckless thinking?" she asked, it was more of a demand. "What if something happens to you? How is anyone supposed to find you? What if something catastrophic happens in your absence? What if-?"

I silenced her by putting my forefinger to her lips. I took hold of her shoulders and tried to reassure her with a smile.

"I promise you nothing is going to happen," I said, "I'm going to leave Sir Shad along with Zelvious, Maximillion, and Gunter in charge. They will delegate what needs to be done. I'm going to meet with them shortly. As for you, I'll let you know my starting point so that if anything happens or that if you don't hear from me in a specified amount of time, you can send a search party for me. However, I will correspond to you from time to time under a pseudonym. I just haven't chosen one yet."

None of what I was telling her was comforting to her.

"You're serious," she said to me incredulously.

I nodded again.

"Completely," I replied, then let her go and went to the gong settled in the back of my anteroom.

I clanged it three times to sound the meeting of my counsel. When I turned back to look at Lydia, she was beyond panicking. Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief. She came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Zelda, I must protest," she insisted, "as your friend I-"

I shushed her.

"I'm going to be fine," I interrupted.

She shook her head.

"But-" she tried again.

I had to let her know I wasn't going to be deterred.

"You're talking to me as your friend," I interrupted again, "well, now I must talk to you as your queen. I'm _telling_ you I'm going, and nothing you will do will stop me. I shan't be distracted, I must do this."

Lydia continued to look at me stunned, but after my reiteration she quickly shut her mouth and looked to the ground. There was a tense silence that overcame us, but I wanted to quell it. I felt slightly untoward for using such a sharp tone with her, especially when she was only concerned for my safety.

I walked up to her and took her by the shoulders again.

"Lyddie," I said, "aren't you the one always telling me I need to get out of this castle and see the world? Aren't you the one always telling me to grab life by its horns?"

She looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"I never told you to grab life by its horns," she replied.

I felt a little silly, realizing I had mixed up the quotes.

_Oh right, that was Hylia._

"Look, that doesn't matter," I said, "what matters is that I can't rule from indoors anymore. I must go out there and see what the people need first hand. This will be good for me and good for Hyrule essentially."

I looked away from her just then and thought about something else.

_I have to make amends with Midna and the Hero of Twilight..._ _I have to._

Lydia stared at my down cast eyes. She still wasn't convinced.

"Is that what this is about my lady?" she asked. "The people?"

I paused for a moment, seeing her point, but that still wasn't enough to deter me. The people were going to think what they were always going to think. I was going to have to do a whole lot more to sway the court of public opinion.

"Partly yes," I replied.

Lydia in turn looked away from me, but finally nodded at my reasoning, even though she seemed reluctant to do so.

"Alright Zelda," she said quietly, "I'm not going to be a detractor. It _is_ time for you to spread your wings and finally figure out what is important to you."

I took in a sigh of relief and felt myself getting a little emotional when she finally saw things my way. I took her in my arms and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered in her ear, "I need that so much from you Lyddie." Afterwards, I pulled back immediately and wiped my eyes. "Now," I began, changing the subject, "I need some of your clothes."

Lydia looked at me surprised at the rather abrupt request.

"My clothes?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "and not your fine wears either. I want your humble clothes, all that you can spare. In exchange, you can have your pick of any of my dresses in my closet."

She still didn't understand, but chose not to question it.

"O...kay," she said, slow about following the request, then finally she turned around and headed for the exit, however, before she could leave I stopped her.

"And Lyddie," I said.

She turned back and gave me her undivided attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

I looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are to tell this to no one," I warned, "unless I give you direct instructions to do so."

Lydia stared at me taken aback. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. I knew then she had every intention of wanting to stop me. I needed to reiterate my seriousness.

"Understand?" I asked with a raised brow

She could tell by my tone I was not joking.

She finally nodded.

"Yes, my lady," she replied to me quietly, "I understand."

I attempted to break the tension with a grin.

"Good, now go," I said, fanning her away, "and please hurry."

When Lydia left my company, I went back to my anteroom and searched for several more items. I needed my bow, and my ocarina, not the Ocarina of Time, but my princess ocarina. The princess ocarina was a generational heirloom since the Ocarina of Time was forbidden to leave its resting place, the Temple of Time. I also packed Nayru's Love, a special crystal of the royal family. My grandfather gave it to me right before he disappeared into the Lost Woods. He said it didn't just heal the body, but it also healed the heart and the mind too. I found it rather ironic that it couldn't heal him, maybe his wounds were too deep. Anyway, I finished my sundry selection with potions of every kind, and a money bag that carried fifty thousand rupees. I was aware that that was a great deal of money to carry around, but I needed it just in case something unexpected happened. However, I also needed to be cautious, there was no telling how many thieves were lurking the roads these days. I was determining if I needed anything else, when soon there was another knock at my door. Expecting it, I put my things away momentarily, and hurried to answer it. On the other side were two soldiers waiting to escort me to the counsel room.

They were admirably prompt.

"Your team is assembled and waiting," one of them said.

I nodded.

"Excellent," I replied, "let's go."

I walked between the two men and allowed myself to be escorted to the counsel room. When I arrived, I was greeted by my most trusted adviser, a Hylian scholar by the named of Shad. The studious fellow was once part of the task force I instituted with Link. He was also a former member of the resistance group that helped ward off Zant and Ganondorf several years ago. He was used as a data collector and worked as the chief investigative scientist. His role now was my chief adviser and steward. He would act as regent in my absence. The scholar was brilliant and knew almost everything about Hyrule... including some of the scandals that muddled the history of my family. In short, I trusted him implicitly. If there was anyone who could keep a secret, it was Shad.

As I approached, I grinned when I looked at the thirty five year old's disposition. Shad looked like a man of knowledge, with his large bifocals and brushed back light brown hair. His inquisitive blues eyes harbored the mind of a genius, and his thin build and regal countenance, subscribed him more to the rich and powerful, rather than the humble beginnings his birth right suggested, though he was of noble birth. In any such case, Shad was a man who could get things done.

The scholar bowed when he saw me enter. I bowed back, then dismissed my escort.

"You may go," I informed the two soldiers, "I'll call for you if I need you."

They both nodded.

"Yes my lady," they said in unison.

Afterwards, I closed the door, but before going any farther, I hesitated. I looked around and saw no one else. Where were the others? I was expecting the three riders of the north to be present here as well. I didn't understand why they weren't. The three riders of the north were my three generals: Zelvious, Maximillion, and Gunter. They all served my father before protecting and serving me. They were known as the three riders because they were legends in their own right, along with their exemplary skill sets. They were the most brilliant tacticians in the land, I would be so bold to say in the world. There was nothing they couldn't foresee when it came to war. However, for whatever reason they weren't here, and I wanted to know why.

I finally went to approach my adviser.

He saw the look on my face and went to question it.

"Is there something wrong your majesty?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I looked around the room again.

"Where are the others?" I asked. "I wanted all of you present."

Shad nodded, like he was expecting the question.

"They would have been here my lady," he said, "but they had a pressing matter to deal with in the desert."

That got my attention.

"Pressing matter?" I repeated. "What matter?"

He came closer and lowered his voice.

"It may be nothing, but there's some old cult trying to reestablish itself in Hyrule called the Arbiter's Tribe," he said. "The generals went out to make sure it wasn't a guise for the potential reconstitution of the Brotherhood of Hyrule. The brotherhood has been dormant for years, and we're trying to keep it that way."

I was a little unsettled in hearing this. It almost made me renege on what I wanted to tell him. It must have been important if all three of them decided to investigate it together. However, it was also incredibly irresponsible of them to go without informing me. Besides Shad, they had some of the greatest influence over the people. I could rightly say it was because of my men that my people did not outright hate me. If one of them died that would cause an immense social upheaval. Notwithstanding their absence, after last night, there was no way I could deter from my own activities, especially where the goddess was concerned. Hylia told me to go. I had to answer the goddess's call and go. The time for procrastination was over.

"Well definitely keep me posted," I said.

He nodded.

"Of course, I was going to tell you this morning, but then you summoned me and I felt that now was as good a time as any to inform you," he replied.

I appreciated his swift approach.

"Thank you, I appreciate you," I said, "but I have another pressing matter I need to discuss with you."

He then gave me his undivided attention.

"What can I do for you my lady?" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment, then clasped my hands together in front of my dress.

"I'm going away for a while to take care of some important business," I disclosed, "I need you to look after Hyrule in my stead."

Shad stared at me stunned.

"You're leaving?" he asked in minor disbelief.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "today as soon as I'm done packing."

Shad didn't hide his astonishment. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"When will you be back?" he asked me.

I raised my brows and looked away.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

Shad took a step towards me and looked at me like I was insane.

"You don't know when you're coming back?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Not exactly," I replied, "but I need your promise that you won't have me followed."

Shad's eyes widened at my request, then he came closer and lowered his voice.

"Are you in some kind of trouble your majesty?" he asked me. "If so, you must let me assist you. There are-"

I shook my head.

"I'm not in any trouble Sir Shad," I interrupted quietly, but didn't want to go on, for fear he may not understand.

Shad shook his head at my reasoning.

"Then I don't understand," he said to me, "why must you leave Hyrule Castle?"

I paused for a moment.

"I just have to," was all I said in reply.

That answer wasn't good enough for Shad.

"With all due respect, your majesty you aren't making any sense," he said. "You want to up and leave without telling me where you're going, you have no idea when you're going to be back, you won't divulge to me what this is about, and you expect me to advise you on this? Please don't take this the wrong way, but that's absolutely ludicrous."

When he presented the matter like that, I was his point. However, I still knew that if I told him the truth there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't believe me. I took in a deep sigh, conflicted with what to do, but decided I had to take the chance of my steward thinking I was odd.

_Hopefully he'll understand._

"Alright," I said, avoiding his eyes, "look, if I tell you something that may seem strange will you promise not to overreact?"

Shad was already giving me a stare like he didn't trust what I was going to say.

"I will try," he replied honestly.

I couldn't blame him for that. It was the best I was going to get.

"I had a visitor last night," I divulged.

Shad looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"A... a visitor?" he inquired.

I nodded in a solemn manner.

"Yes," I said.

Shad swallowed hard, and I think he took what I saying the wrong way.

"And now you want to go off and... take _care _of something?" he inquired.

I wasn't sure what he was implying with that.

"...Yes," I replied, "why does that seem so strange?"

Shad nervously fixed his bifocals and cleared his throat.

"There-there are o-other ways to handle _situations_ like this your majesty," he said to me all of a sudden. "You don't have to go off to the woods... or where ever such things take place. We'll find the bastard and have him castrated if he doesn't want to take care of his responsibi-"

I looked at him surprised by his use of language.

_Wait a minute, what?_

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted perplexed. "Why in the world are you talking about castration?"

Shad immediately turned red and clamped his mouth shut.

"Uh... nothing... no reason... what are _you_ talking about your majesty?" he asked, clearing his throat again, realizing he put his foot in his mouth.

I gave him an offhanded look and realized he needed clarification.

"Hylia came to see me last night," I revealed, "she was my visitor."

Now he really did look at me like I needed asylum. He paused before continuing.

"The goddess?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

He was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"Your majesty..." he trailed.

I knew what that inflection was implying.

"It's true!" I insisted. "She told me I needed to go on a quest to help right the wrongs of Hyrule and that's what I intend to do."

Shad took in a deep breath.

"Your majesty..." he trailed worried, "this is all so... so abrupt."

I nodded, realizing he was right, but I wasn't going to let that change my mind.

"That is true," I said, "but I must do it."

Shad looked away from me. He was trying to hide his aggravation with my decision. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him seriously. I understood he had his reasons to be concerned, but I had mine as well. I waited long enough for this opportunity. The Goddess of Hyrule was beckoning me.

"Can I rely on you Shad?" I asked him suddenly. "I need you in this."

Shad turned back and looked into my eyes with open cynicism. However, since he knew there was no changing my mind once it was made up, he finally nodded in agreement.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied sincerely, "I will always have your, and Hyrule's, best interest at heart."

There was another inflection there. An inflection of affection. It took me by surprise in this instance, but I heard it before. However, I had to ignore it. I was aware of the whispers throughout the court that Shad had been expressing deeper feelings towards me with some of his counsel men, but I never entertained them. I always saw Shad as a trusted adviser and friend. Nothing more. Besides, I had enough 'man' troubles, I didn't need I add another to the list.

_I can't even entertain such a notion. __The last time something like that happened it ended badly for the both of us._

"Thank you," I said simply, not wanting to take the conversation in any uncomfortable directions for either of us, "I can always rely on you Shad."

He stared deeply into my eyes just then.

"Yes, your majesty," he said to me softly, "you can."

There was a brief awkward silence between us where Shad then bowed, and afterwards I bowed back. He stared at me with open concern when he stood once more. I reached over and took his hand in mine, which probably wasn't the best course of action after what I just expressed regarding his heart.

"I'll be fine," I tried to reassure him.

My words didn't seem to ease his mind.

"I'm sure you will," he replied and caressed my knuckles with his thumb, "I'm sure you will."

I smiled at him, then released him, turned, and headed towards the exit. However, before I left he called to me.

"Your majesty," he said.

I turned back his way.

"Yes?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"Please be careful," he said softly.

I smiled again at his concern.

"I will, and thank you," I replied, then left the counsel room.

With the meeting over, I headed back down the hall to my room. I didn't bother to call for my escort because I was in too much of a hurry. My timing seemed to be perfect because in the distance I was just in time to see Lydia with a basket of clothes at my chamber door. She knocked on it, thinking I was inside, but I alerted her with a wave of my hand that I was to her distant right.

"Lydia I'm coming," I called.

She turned and looked at me surprised, I just smiled and hurried towards. I was always taught not to raise my voice above a normal tone in the castle, but today I didn't seem to care. I was too excited to care. I reached up to her and opened the door to my room.

"Go on in," I instructed my friend, then closed the door behind us.

Once inside, Lydia walked over to the table and dumped what she had there. She began sorting through the garments by color coordination. She even had another a satchel for me. I walked up next to her and eagerly looked through the offerings. The selection was just what I was looking for. I pulled up a simple dark blue dress and a dark brown cloak with a hood to go over it.

"This is perfect," I said, "absolutely perfect, no one will ever recognize me in this."

Lydia looked at me with indifference, not sure if she was happy or perplexed by what was going on. I didn't pay it very much attention and went to change. Afterwards, I came from the anteroom and looked in the mirror.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning to model for her. "I really want a truthful answer."

Lydia merely raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"You look like a peasant girl," she said simply, "a very very beautiful peasant girl."

I blushed a little at the compliment and tried to make light of it.

"Oh... well, what can one do?" I asked rhetorically.

My face was always going to be my face. There was nothing I could do about that. Lydia sighed, then came up behind me to braid my long dark hair into one long lock down my back. I thanked her and then put on the cloak. When I saw that my features were barely recognizable under the hood, I was more than elated. No one would ever know I was the queen unless they knew me personally, and even then I could pretend to be a look-a-like. I grabbed the large satchel that Lydia brought me instead, where I placed my ocarina, bow, a few arrows, money, and other things. I did another sweep of the room to see if I missed anything.

"Am I forgetting something?" I asked aloud to myself. "I think I have everything."

Lydia looked around with me, then back to the pile of clothes.

"I think you should bring a few more outfits," she suggested, "you're going to need more than one dress, and there's also a body suit I brought for you. One that I think would be perfect for you."

That was actually a very good idea. I had no idea how long I was going to be gone, and one dress wasn't going to be sufficient. At her beckoning, I went back to the pile of clothes and bagged six more dresses, then searched for the bodysuit Lydia spoke. When I found it, I raised my brows questionably at it.

_What in the world is this? _

"Uh..." I couldn't find any words.

The suit was a black, skin tight one piece, with a low 'V' neck that left little for the imagination. Lydia saw my face and tried to justify it.

"It's a ninja outfit," she said, "it's made that way to allow for maximum flexibility. It was said to have been made by the Sheikah people."

_Was this an ode to my grandmother when she posed as Sheik, but in a much more grotesque way?_ _Did it suddenly become a fashion trend?_

"Lydia, where in the world would I wear this?" I asked with an offhanded stare.

She smirked at me.

"I'm sure you'll find a use for it," she said. "Go on, take it."

I shook my head, but rolled up the body suit and put it in my bag anyway.

_This woman..._ _let's hope I_ won't_ find a use for it._

"Alright," I said, not pondering on it too much, "I better get going."

Lydia looked at me nervously just then. She took a step forward, but then stopped herself from advancing.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" she asked me with a hint of worry. "Are you sure this is what's right?"

I took in a deep sigh and closed my eyes. Afterwards, I found a moment of clarity.

"I'm quite sure," I said softly and headed for the secret passage behind the head of my bed. "I need to do this Lydia."

She didn't have much to say to that.

"Where is your first rendezvous point?" she redirected.

I was hesitant to tell her, but I did promise.

"Ordon Village," I replied. "You can make your way there if you haven't heard from me in three days."

She looked at me surprised.

"Ordon Village?" she repeated. "Zelda... are you going to see Master Link?"

I paused and didn't reply right way, but finally I nodded. Suddenly, Lydia's whole disposition seemed to change for the better.

"Are you going to tell him you love him?" she asked eagerly. "Is that what this is all about?"

I paused, wishing things were that simple.

"I have much more in store than that," I whispered, then grinned at my friend. "Much more."

She looked at me taken aback, then watched as I opened the door to the passageway. I walked inside and felt a cold, harboring draft staying latent in the narrow hallway. I hooded myself and headed in. I looked back and saw Lydia running her hands through her hair anxiously. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Please be careful Zelda," she called to me from behind me, "remember you promised to write to me when you got to your first destination. I expect that letter."

I turned and looked at her and smiled.

"I will," I said, "and take care Lyddie, make sure everyone is alright."

After my goodbye, I headed farther into the dank mildew cladding corridor. After following a rather long narrow staircase and two doors, I found myself face to face with another oak door that led to north Castle Town square. I paused when I heard several footsteps walk by. This area was pretty heavily guarded usually, but it seemed the guards were off on an excursion or something, because no one was currently patrolling.

_How comforting, _I thought sarcastically.

When the coast was clear, I opened the door letting out to the other side and hurried down the alley. I made sure the previous door was closed and secured my hood onto the front of my cloak so it wouldn't accidentally get blown off. When I arrived near the opening of the square, I made sure to walk as everyone else did to blend in with the town's people. Afterwards, I headed south and out that gated entrance. When I was freed from the normal constraints of the castle, I felt a small pang of relief. The biggest hurdle was over.

I was finally on my way.

I then headed to southern Hyrule Field to Ordon Village.

~SSS~

Four Hours Later

I arrived around the outskirts of Ordon about midday, where the sun was at its peak. As I trekked, I tried painstakingly hard not to be noticed. I followed my map, but took the off roads which could have been dangerous. However, at this time of day there wasn't too much to be concerned with. Or so I assumed. So far my assumption was right. I was now walking down a long, narrow, tree lined road, after just passing over a bridge to the deeper embanks of the woods. This village really was remote. I thought I got lost several times, until I saw some land marks that were recognizable on my map. It had been four hours since I left the castle and I couldn't lie my legs and feet were killing me. I wasn't used to having to walk so far. I would have preferred going by horseback, but that would have drawn too much attention.

Even still, this village had to be one of the farthest posts from Hyrule Castle. It wasn't like Zora's Domain where there was a monarchy with an established commerce, or even like Eldin Province where there was both the Gorons and the dragon masters. This was simply a tiny village. The logistics made me wonder. How did the villagers get water all the way back here? Perhaps there was a water source I wasn't aware of. What were they going to do if the bridge suddenly collapsed? I hoped they had a proper contingency plan. What was there route of escape if a siege suddenly came upon them? I hoped they thought that through as well. If this wasn't a secret visit, I would have greatly liked to have discussed these issues with the mayor. Perhaps after all this was over I could do so. In any such case, I needed to focus on the task at hand. I needed to find the Hero of Twilight and request his immediate audience and assistance.

_There's no way he can be content with the way his life is now. __There's too much adventure bottled up inside him. How can he appease that being a recluse in such a faraway place?_

Thoughts of the hero made me ponder on the past. When Link worked at the castle, he was full of life. Always bustling, always full of excitement. I really believed he could do anything. In his short time, he proctored a team, he learned how to dragon ride, and managed to be quite proficient in ancient Hylian. That was all in a span of eight months... _eight short months_. His progress was remarkable. He was the talk of Hyrule. 'Who is this peasant prodigy in the green hat?' some of the nobility would ask. I just remember being there with him and smiling, taking it all in. I was so proud of him. A part of Link must have still wanted that. A part of him must have still floundered for some adventure, excitement, and wonder. How could he not? Every great man had an inkling for adventure and discovery in them. That inkling was just dormant now. I was sure it was.

I stopped for a moment and pondered the full gravity of my intentions.

_I just want to help you Link._ _Please allow me that opportunity, please let me make things right._

I didn't let my thoughts discourage me and continued on my way. The village impasse was almost in view. I knew I was getting close. The canopy covering the spacious inlet that abutted into an alcove was a beautiful sight. I stopped for a moment to admire it. The inlet was broad and deceptively commodious for its entry point, with greenery, ferns, and beautiful white flowers cropping the shoreline of a crystal clear pool of deep blue shimmery water. In the back, with a three tiered rock structure as its base, was a tiny waterfall. The cistern collecting the water at the bottom bubbled quietly, allowing the splash off to mist the air and create a cool humidification and a captivating haze. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. The mystery of the villagers water supply was solved. It was then I realized why the villagers wanted to keep this area a safe haven. It was remarkable.

_After seeing this first hand, I don't blame the citizens for not wanting a university built near here._ _It's too beautiful to have anything disturb it._

After enjoying the gentle milieu of the spring, I continued on my way through the first impasse leading to the village. The narrowing road led to another opening and I hoped no one would see me. Fortunately for me, no one was there when I entered. However, before I moved on, I stopped and took note of a sign in front of a large tree house. It was simple and to the point, it read: Link's House. I was surprised it was so direct, but knew I shouldn't have expected pomp and circumstance in such a humble place. I looked up at the cozy residence and took a step back. The large tree house was hollowed out and engineered to have windows at the front for sunlight and reinforcements in the branches all around it to keep it steadied. It was cleverly made, and I couldn't help but think about Link's many skill sets and ingenuity. When he was at the castle, he showed the same kind of lateral thinking and cleverness. He knew how to solve problems.

"That's a nice place," I said, walking up to it and knocking on the wood, "it's functional and serves its purpose."

My first thought told me to keep heading into the village, and I was about to walk away, when I hesitated for a moment and looked at the ladder leading up to the front door. This _was _Link's house, and there _was _a possibility that he could be home. I paused while tapping my foot and decided it was time for me to take a chance. Hoping this was my lucky day, I climbed the ladder and knocked on the door as quietly and discreetly as possible. I didn't want anyone else to hear me. I waited nervously, hoping he both would and would not open that door. However, after a few seconds no one answered, and when I knocked once more, I still got no answer. It was then I realized no one was home. I took in both a disappointed and relieved breath, then headed back down the ladder to the proceeding roadway.

"He must still be working," I whispered to myself.

The second impasse led to a road that cleared into the village. I was walking over the bridge with the hopes of finding a ranch, but quickly had to hide behind a tree before I was seen. I felt my heart accelerate when I nearly walked right into a group of adolescents. They walked gingerly by without noticing me, but that was definitely a close call. One of the teens was a brown haired girl, who looked about nineteen years old. The other three were boys, two brunettes and a blonde, they looked about eighteen or nineteen, seventeen, and thirteen respectively. I peeked from behind the tree to see if they were still in the roadway. They were.

_They were probably only children during Zant's reign of terror._

I decided to listen in to see if they had seen me.

"Colin do you think Link will notice me today?" the girl asked the blonde boy.

The boy blushed and merely shrugged.

"I don't know, he might... you _do_ look really pretty today," he said to her.

She grinned at him.

"Pretty enough for him to ask me to the Hyrulean Festival?" she inquired. "I know it's months away, but the sooner a girl can know the better, right?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"I guess," he said casually, "you never can tell with Link."

The young lady agreed with him.

"That's true," she said simply, then sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

The older brunette boy then scoffed at the idea.

"Don't lie to her Colin," he retorted, "Beth looks like a pig, she's been that ugly since... forever."

The young lady narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up Talo!" the girl snapped. "What do you know?"

"Yeah," the other brunette boy segued, pretending to come to the girl's defense, but then added, "you know Beth looks more like a cow!"

The girl narrowed her eyes angrily at the two boys instigating her.

"You guys are such idiots!" she said upset. "It's no wonder no one likes you!"

The girl then stormed off and the blonde boy followed after her. The other two boys laughed at her expense. I covered my mouth and felt bad for the poor dear. Bullying was horrible in any facet.

_Poor girl..._ _it must be hard living in an area where very few people understood her._

I peeked from behind the tree again and sidled my way to the ground so as not to be seen. I then knelt over and crawled into the tall grass encircling the perimeter of the village, deciding it was the most discreet way to travel. I had to be careful and stopped every few meters so I wouldn't get caught. There were a few cats and cuckoos that surprised me every now and then, but nothing that alerted the attention of the residents.

"Grandmother, you would be proud," I told myself as I crawled.

I stopped short of a modest house when I couldn't advance as quickly because a young woman about my age stepped out all of a sudden. She had light blonde hair and soft green eyes. She was quite pretty, but she seemed to have had a lot on her mind. When she turned around, I saw that her eyes looked tired and her face carried a wayward expression. If she smiled more she could be quite beautiful, but I did give her the benefit of the doubt.

_Who wouldn't be tired in this day and age we're living in?_ _It's amazing we all made it through Zant and Ganondorf's reign intact._

The young lady was looking down the road to an area that appeared to lead to the ranch. The sign above the entrance helped too.

"I hope he gets done soon," the woman whispered to herself.

I looked at her intrigued.

_I wonder if she's talking about Link._

I watched her for a few moments, but then saw an opportunity present itself when she went back into her home. I hurried, scrambled to my feet, and ran up the other impasse leading to the ranch. I thought I was making strides, until I had to stop short because I abruptly came across a large clearing.

"Oh no!" I whispered, thinking I was going to get caught.

The area was quite commodious, so there was nowhere to hide except up against the side of the mountain leading to the gate, but before I could even consider that, I froze. I froze because I saw _him_. I felt my breath still suddenly and my vision get a little distorted for a moment. I placed my hand over my heart and took two stumbling steps back.

_There he is... the Hero of Twilight..._ _Link._

Link was riding a beautiful stout horse and was trotting about as he chased a group of stubborn goats into a small barn. Goat wrangling as he called it. Wrangling looked like such tedious work, but if I knew anything about Link it was that he gave his all in whatever he did, goat herding included. He was obviously excellent at doing it because he was effective eventually. It was then I scrambled to hide. I climbed a small rock formation to hide among the tall grass situated above it. Fortunately, his back was to me when I first entered, so I hoped he didn't see me. I decided I'd watch him for a little while until I saw another opportunity to leave. It proved to be entertaining already, as there was one goat giving him a little trouble by not following his commands. I rested my face in my palms and stared on admirably.

_I wonder if he does this everyday? _

"Giddy up!" he was calling to one of them and then ushered the goat inside the barn.

I knew this would sound cliche, but there was something about him that was just magnetic. I couldn't explain what it was, but he had it. He looked like he took pride in what he was doing, like if he couldn't do it right then why do it all? I liked that premise, and I liked it more on a hard working man. He really was working hard... he was sweating... he was ridding. Sweet Farore... he was just putting in work.

_My goddess..._ _he is so beautiful._

I noticed immediately that he looked older, which I found to be an advantage. There was something about his matured face that was more rugged and chiseled than the youthful beauty he once exemplified. Not that he wasn't beautiful, he was, he was just a different kind of beautiful now. That dark blonde hair was blowing in the wind, his intense blue eyes were focused on his task, the rustic shirt he was wearing seemed like it was too small from the etchings of sinew it was showing. It was either that or his muscles were just too big... too incredibly big.

_I think it's the latter._

It was then I realized I had to shake myself out of my haze. I was acting foolish and I knew it. There was more to a person than their beauty. Besides, this wasn't about me, this was about making things right for him. The more I kept that in mind, the more I could focus. With that, I watched him work for a little while longer, keeping the provocations at bay. However, that was short lived when I felt an abrupt sense of panic overtake me. He had finished up, and began heading back to the main village.

"Oh no!" I whispered worried, and hid my head in amongst the tall grass.

Link was running a hand through his hair as walked by me without noticing me. I took in a sigh of relief, but waited until he was in the main village before I rose from my hiding place. Once the coast was clear, I quickly hurried back into the small town and towards the perimeter's edge where the tall grass was. I crawled back into the bushes and laid low. When he passed me by unnoticed, I sighed in relief.

"Thank Hylia," I whispered in relief.

The young woman I saw once before came out of her house again when she saw that Link was passing by. So I was right, she was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Link," she called to him, "how were the goats acting today?"

Link turned and looked at the young lady with a half-smile.

"Hello Ilia," he said to her politely, "the goats were their usual stubborn, silly selves, but the in gathering went okay."

She stroked her blonde hair in a shy manner and smiled.

"That's great," she said with a nod, but then bit her lip and added, "hey, I was hoping you'd join me for supper tonight? I'm preparing lots of food and won't be able to eat even a fourth of it."

Link took in a deep breath, and looked away for a moment at her question. He seemed to be debating the answer in his head.

"Um... sure," he said, but with a hint of reluctance, "sure, that sounds nice."

The woman's face brightened.

"Really?" she asked more hopeful than she should have.

Link merely nodded and smiled wider.

"Really," he said simply, "let me just freshen up and change. You probably wouldn't want to come near me right now. I smell like a goat."

The young woman returned his smile and laughed.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically. "I'll see you around dusk. I'm really looking forward to it."

Link merely nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it too," he said, then continued down the path.

When their brief conversation was over, I looked over at the young woman again. It was apparent she had feelings for him, or she at the very least liked him, but he didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. Maybe it was me, but that was what it seemed like. It was no matter, the state of their relationship was none of my business. As such, I continued following Link along the outer perimeter in the grass. On his way home, Link was stopped once again, this time by the group of young people chatting in amongst themselves that I saw earlier. The red haired girl had no qualms about going up to the hero and talking to him. She seemed very eager to do so.

"Hello Link," the young lady known as Beth said to him without a hint of shyness, "how was work today?"

Link grinned at her, fully aware that she had a little infatuation with him.

"It went fine Beth," he said to her, "how was your day?"

She smiled broadly and took a step towards him.

"It was wonderful," she said, "especially now that you asked about it."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from chuckling.

_Oh Hylia,_ _is that how it goes nowadays?_

I unfortunately giggled a little to myself out loud, but had to remember where I was.

_Focus, _I thought, _stayed focused._

The blonde boy standing next to Beth was now kicking the ground uncomfortably. Link looked over at the young man, knowing he was probably feeling a little insecure, and turned his attention to him.

"How's the sword training going Colin?" he asked him, trying to be inclusive.

Colin looked up slightly surprised, and merely nodded.

"It's going pretty good," he said honestly to Link, "I've been training everyday this week since you taught me our last technique."

Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's good to hear," he replied, "do you think you would be up for a sparing match after supper?" Link asked him with a grin.

Colin's cheeks flushed a little.

"Well..." Colin trailed.

Beth put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Colin just do it!" she said slightly exasperated. "You _know_ he's going to win anyway."

Link gave Beth a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't say that Beth," Link replied, "Colin nearly got me last time."

Beth gave Link a funny look.

"Nearly isn't winning Link," she said with a blunt inflection, "stop trying to be nice."

Colin turned red, but then raised his head to answer Link.

"Yeah... sure," he agreed reluctantly, "I'll do it."

Link nodded, approving of his answer.

"That's the spirit," he said to Colin with enthusiasm, "I'll meet you in front of my house after supper."

Colin nodded again, and Beth decided to add her two rupees.

"Go easy on him Link," Beth teased, "you know Colin is as timid as a lamb."

Colin looked at Beth with a slight irritation.

"I am not!" he insisted, but then blushed.

Link glanced over at Colin, who was now looking at the ground embarrassed.

"We'll see," Link said with a grin, then patted Colin's shoulder, "we'll see, I'm sure you've got a trick or two up your sleeve."

Colin only nodded again and didn't say anything in reply.

_He must really like that girl, _I perceived. _He can hardly talk or look at her._

Link then ended the conversation, and past the two beguiled teens. He headed for the impasse leading to the alcove where he lived. I furtively followed, and paused when I saw him climb up the ladder to his home, then casually go in through the door. I noticed he left it slightly ajar.

I felt my heart pound.

"Now's my chance!" I whispered, scuttling from the grass and hurrying to the ladder.

Impulsively, I climbed without thinking. When I got to the top, I entered Link's residence without knocking, which wasn't a good idea, because abruptly, I felt my pulse quicken when the door slammed shut behind me. I tried to turn in alarm, but a hand suddenly clamped tight over my mouth.

_What in the-? _

"Don't scream," Link whispered in my ear from behind me, "I noticed you as soon as you entered the ranch. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration: Chris Evans, pumpkins (aka cucurbitaceae), lost innocence, tension, extemporaneous speech, and "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Miss Ashlynn, Shadow's Lament, Blazer672, Sippurp123, Vivi, Maura,**** Kingdomfantasies, Skittcreamstar, China Moon, ZeldaGeek726, and James Birdsong. Thank you for reading.**

**Author's Note: Reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/22/2020.**

**Word Count 13,117**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please, let me go, I'm not a thief."

There was a tense silence between us after my utterance. I wasn't sure he believed me.

"Are you armed?" he did not let up on his grip.

I shook my head no.

"No, I promise."

To confirm my answer, he frisked me slightly with his other free hand. He patted my back and my hips for weapons, but felt nothing. When he found no concealed items on me, he still didn't release me. In fact, he secured me with his other arm around my waist, and his grip tightened a little on my mouth. I winced. Maybe he didn't realize his own strength, but he was unintentionally hurting me.

"Ow!"

However, he ignored my cry.

"How did you get here?"

My pulse danced and I gasped.

"I walked."

His grip tightened a little more.

"Were you followed?"

I tried wriggling a little and shook my head.

"I don't believe so. I took the off roads so no one knew which way I was going. I tried to be as discreet as possible."

He obviously did not believe me.

"Who sent you here? Why were you hiding?"

I shook my head again.

"No one sent me. I came of my own free will."

I didn't bother with the last question right now. After hearing that, there was a brief pause on his part. I noticed a slight change in his body language too. His grip loosened a little and his other arm now wasn't quite so tight.

"Your own free will?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes, my own free will."

My tone must have finally had a convincing inflection. After a few moments, slowly, Link released his hands from my mouth and waist. My heart beat lessened when I could breathe more freely.

_Thank Hylia, _I closed my eyes, but knew the situation was far from resolved.

I quickly turned around to face him and took several steps back when I was free. I couldn't see his face, as it was hidden from the shadows of the doorway. There were no lights filtering into the room. The shutters to the front windows were closed. I couldn't lie, I was frightened. With his current stance, Link looked like a predator who had just cornered his prey. I could only imagine what his enemies felt like in combat when he overwhelmed them. I wanted to look around, but didn't dare in fear of what he may do in reprisal. I had seen this side of him only a few times in the past. It wasn't a side he showed often, but when he did, he was quite intimidating. The recollection of that made me take another step back. I tried to compose myself.

"I-I mean you no harm good sir, and I'm very sorry for my insolent behavior. I never should have entered your residence the way I did just now. That was terribly rude of me."

Link didn't reply right away. He was still studying me. I remember him being excellent at investigative information gathering with just his observations alone. He looked for pertinent material in a person's clothing and overall manner. I suspected he was doing just that. I probably already provided him a repository. Finally, he took a few steps forward so his face was no longer hidden. He stared at me with a piercing blue gaze. His eyes seemed bluer than I remembered them. I sensed he couldn't recognize me in my hooded state. However, I immediately noticed the striking change in his appearance up close. He was six inches taller and his physique was more muscular now. That was nearly an inch for the number of years I hadn't seen him. His hard day's work was evidenced by his clothes sticking to his sweaty body. His face was still extraordinarily handsome, but it didn't carry the innocent radiance it once did. The enthusiastic vigor I once saw in him was gone. He looked hardened now. Almost like an embattled soldier, or a man who had seen the real world. After what he had been through, how could he not be?

At his movement, I took another step back. His presence was overwhelming.

_He's changed so much. He's become more rugged with the years, more calloused. Goat herding is definitely hard work. It's... it's actually very becoming on him._

I knew my admiration was out of place, but it couldn't be helped. However, he surprised me momentarily with what he uttered next.

"You're from Castle Town. The west or the northern district to be exact. I can tell from your posh accent."

I looked at him surprised. He was frighteningly accurate. I knew he was good. I didn't know he was _this_ good.

"Is-is my accent posh?"

He gave me a quick once over.

"Very. You aren't from the country at all."

My heart raced.

"I did come from the city."

His gaze remained fixed.

"Are you a noble?"

I shook my head, though, technically I was _the _noble. The noble of all nobles.

"No."

He narrowed his eyes then.

"Are you a spy?"

I shook my head again.

"No."

He paused for a moment.

"Are you a brothel girl?"

I stared at him taken aback. How was that even a question?

"No! Not at all!"

There was a brief silence where Link gave me a long uncomfortable once over. Afterwards, he focused his eyes back on my face.

"Why were you watching me?"

My throat tightened and I took another step back. I clasped my hands together, as a surge of anxiety came over me.

"I should have just made myself known," I whispered more to myself than to him. "I'm sorry."

His patience seemed to be wearing thin with my constant apologizing.

"You're purposely being evasive and you know it. Now, answer my question."

The poignancy in his tone was apparent. I paused, and cleared my throat.

"I didn't mean to alarm you," I reassured. "I didn't realize I was staring at you so intently."

My reassurances didn't ease his mind.

"That's your reply? I ask you why you were watching me, and all you have to say is, 'I shouldn't have been so intense'? Does that make any sense to you?"

His points were clear. I needed to stop fumbling over my words.

"I-I-I realize this sounds untoward, but I meant that."

He raised a brow.

"Oh, you are mostly definitely from the city." He shook his head, then became more direct. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

His frustration was more apparent now. Even so, I hesitated in answering him. He was right. Why did I act so presumptuously? Why did I just barge in? Why didn't I knock? I realized then the only way to diffuse this situation was reveal myself to him. This was escalating in ways I did not anticipate. I didn't want to alert anyone else in the village.

"Maybe it would be best if I just showed you who I am."

I hoped my identity would curtail the matter. Link didn't respond to my utterance, but his defenses went up immediately. He narrowed his eyes in discretion. Even so, slowly, I took the hood off my head. I probably should have been quicker, but I didn't see the need for such. Once it was off, I stroked my hand over my braided hair. Afterwards, I straightened my posture so I stood erect. With my full disclosure on display, Link's eyes widened instantaneously. He recognized me without a shadow of a doubt. He even took a step back, as he stared at me in pure and utter disbelief.

He was dumbstruck for a moment.

"Your majesty," he whispered anyway.

I pursed my lips together and stared into his eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. It had been so long since he said those words to me. This was suddenly becoming so much harder to do.

"Hello Master Link."

At the sound of my voice, Link seemed even more befuddled. It was almost like he was thinking he should have realized the person he was speaking to was me from the moment I started talking. He stared at me in wide eyed amazement. His gaze carried on for a long time. Longer than I think even he anticipated. The inquiries were all over his face: what are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you alone? He gave me another once over before he finally took another step forward. When he saw I didn't flinch at his approach, he took another step. Then another, and another, until he was finally right in front of me. His eyes were staring deeply into mine. His astonishment never went away. I was nervous. He was so close now, but I stood my ground. I saw he had no intentions of hurting me. Not that he ever would. He wasn't that kind of man.

Even so, Link remained silent. He continued staring at me until his gaze shifted to my mouth. I was surprised he did that with no subtlety. I guess he saw no need for it. We were a long way from what that gaze used to mean. Link used to casually gaze at my mouth before he would reach in and kiss me in the past. There would be no passionate kisses in this moment. Just recollections of such. Even so, it wasn't a surprise that his gaze made me blush. He was the only man that could affectively do so.

With this sudden closeness, I decided to step back. The tension between us was enveloping the entire room. However, my escape was halted when I felt his table right behind me. I didn't realize I was this close to it. I gripped it from behind so I could balance myself. But, I never turned from looking at his face. His expression was one I couldn't read. It was one of mixed emotions. It made me wonder.

I was intrigued as I stared into his eyes.

_Is... is he actually happy to see me? _

However, the perplexity didn't stop there. Link's gaze didn't falter, and suddenly, as if he couldn't help himself, he reached up and caressed my cheek. He caressed it like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. It almost seemed involuntary. Like he needed to know I was tangible... real. My eyes widened and I blushed again. His touch made me trembled a little bit. I was hardly expecting anything like this. He probably wasn't expecting it of himself either. As soon as his fingers lingered on my skin, he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. He even looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I was a little taken in by his tone.

"It's alright," I whispered back.

I thought that would be the end of it. However, we also had a brief moment of civility.

"I can't believe it. You're really here, it's really you... I knew it. I knew there was something familiar about you when I first saw you."

I wasn't sure what to make of his words.

"Yes, it's me... it's Zelda."

Link looked like he wanted to utter something else, something pleasant. But, then he quickly caught himself and disposed of that idea. He realized once again who he was talking to. Who he was looking at. The hint of tenderness in his eyes disappeared. And, unsurprisingly, his expression turned suddenly to one of open contempt. I couldn't believed how quickly the warmth left his expression. He cut his gaze from me, pursed his lips together, and stepped aside, giving me my personal space back. Afterwards, he widened the gap between us by furthering his distance from me. I was slightly disappointed in this regress, but was not astonished. It looked like we were back to square one.

_Well, that didn't last long, did it?_ _N__othing has changed, even after all this time._

I turned to face him, and now his back was to me. He seemed upset, and I wanted to break the tension somehow. I needed an appropriate conversation starter.

It was then I attempted such.

"It's... it's been a long time."

Link took in a deep sigh after my utterance. He didn't reply right away.

"It has."

There was a brief silence between us afterward, and I didn't know what to do with it. In my head this was so much easier. I had the conversation all planned out, even with his answers in view. Why did I think I could just waltz in here and suddenly strike up a conversation with him? I remember in the past having a hard time talking to him because I was so painfully shy when we first got acquainted. And, that was at a time when there _wasn't _so much unspoken tension between us. Why did I think it would be easier now? What a ridiculous assumption I had. Even still, I willed myself to keep the conversation going.

"Is everything going well with you? Are you carrying along nicely?"

Link was cautious at my questions. He knew I was trying to gauge him.

"Everything... is as well as it can be your majesty." He did not bother elaborating.

I wanted to say more, but decided against it. It was obvious Link was in no mood to for small talk, especially with me. Another silence overcame us. We said nothing, and, it was just awkward. There was no other way to put it. It was simply awkward. We didn't know what to say to each other after all this time. And, trying to tiptoe around the bigger issues was only making this more difficult. I _knew _why he was so bothered by seeing me. I _knew _why he couldn't stand the sight of me right now. It was only a matter of time before that two headed monster reared its ugly head. However, it was my hope to overcome that eventuality with an amiable proposition.

_Just give me a few moments of your time Link._ _That's all I need._

It was like he was clairvoyant, because then he finally decided to speak up.

"What can I do for you my lady?"

Link's tone was curt and short. He turned back around to face me. When he approached his table to pour himself a cup of water, I stepped back. I needed to proceed with this with the utmost persuasion. I didn't want him thinking I came here to waste his time. I could begin with a neutral subject, then bridge the gap into the deeper issues we had. I just needed a starting point.

"First off, I wanted to tell you that your ability to gather information is impeccable. I had no idea you were that talented when it came to investigative informatics. You secured my location with real verve. Bravo good sir."

I attempted to smile, but he didn't return it.

"Investigative informatics? Real verve?" he muttered more to himself than to me. "Dear Farore."

I didn't care if he thought my compliments were high blown or false, I meant them. Even so, I cleared my throat and went on anyway.

"I-uh-I just wanted to see how you were. It had been so long since we last spoke, that I felt it was necessary to come and pay you a visit."

I had to admit, that sounded like a very trite excuse. If I didn't find it convincing, how would he?

Link just stared at me.

"You felt it necessary to visit me after five years? _Five _years?"

I saw his point, but I had one of my own.

"Well, it was either I come see you or nothing." I then avoided his eyes. "You said... you said you were never going to return to the castle. Never. So, I _had _to come here and see you."

The hero looked at me surprised by the recollection. He didn't reply right away. He knew what I was talking about. I was quite certain he remembered the occasion. He broke his gaze from me and stared hard at the cup in his hands.

"You _walked_ all the way to Ordon on your own for a social call?"

His inflection said it all, but he was trying to deflect. It was my turn to counter.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I know this may sound ridiculous, or even incredible to you, but there is a hint of truth to it."

Link then gave me an offhanded look.

"A _hint _of truth?"

I was getting frustrated with myself, because I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Communication like this on any level was bound to get convoluted if what needed to be conveyed was lost in translation. It was a silly thing to say and I was starting to get nervous much like I did in the past when he got close to me. That was probably where all these garbled thoughts and words were coming from. I hated myself for it, but it was the truth. I had to remember my objective.

I took another step back.

"Yes, good sir."

He groaned.

"What does that even mean? Why are you talking in circles?"

I shook my head trying to reword what I meant.

"I only meant-"

"Why don't you just tell me why you're here like I asked?"

I was slightly taken aback at his tone, but I expected it. He was right that I wasn't being very clear. I interlaced my hands and attempted to clarify my point once more.

"That is the truth, but I just got a little tongue tied for a second."

Link shook his head, clearly annoyed, and gave me another long uncomfortable once over. This was much harder than I thought.

"With all due respect my lady, a queen doesn't just come to visit a peasant. There's usually an ultimatum with it, and since you're having such a hard time expressing what you mean, why don't I help you?" He didn't wait for my answer. "Let me start with this, is there something you need?"

There was no sense stalling with this man. Admittedly, I appreciated his candor, even if it was a little off putting. I should have gotten to the point long before this.

"Alright, I need your assistance."

Link then took a long drink from his water cup. Afterwards, he placed it on the table.

"That's what I thought. Assistance with what?"

Admittedly, I was unsure in how to answer that.

_I'm still trying to figure out what to do next myself_.

It was amazing what a little enthusiasm could do to motivate me to do this. It was even more amazing that I didn't have the forethought to think about that before the question was asked.

"Um... I'd rather not say right now. I'd like to give you the details along the way."

A perplexed expression crossed Link's handsome face just then.

"You want me to agree to something without knowing the details first?"

I only nodded, understanding his cynicism, but there was nothing else I could offer him. _I _didn't even know all the details.

"Yes," I replied anyway, "and I can't ask anyone else but you."

Link shook his head incredulously and paused for a moment. He took another drink of water before he made his next inquiry.

"May I ask why?"

I looked down at my hands and felt a little nervous. How was I going to answer that question without sounding ridiculous? I just had to be as forthcoming as possible.

"No one else can help me like you can." Which was true considering the circumstances.

Link was surprised at the candor. And for a moment, by the look of his expression, I thought we were going to have some civility. However, that idea soon fell to the wayside when it became obvious to me that he wasn't interested in moving beyond his anger. His next snide comment was proof of that.

"So, that's why you snuck in here? You want me to _help _you with something? You certainly have an odd way of showing it."

I sighed and looked away.

"There's no need for this right now Link." I did not want to argue. "We could be a great asset to each other if we just tried." I paused, then added, "I... I want to make amends."

Link was caught off guard by my rebuttal. He stared at me with a hint of disbelief.

"Amends?" he repeated.

I heard the doubt in his voice. I looked away and rolled my eyes.

_Here we go... _

"Yes," I went on anyway, "I realize, Hyrule owes you..." I stopped myself to reword what I was going to say. "I realize _I_ owe you at least that much."

Link's gaze didn't falter after my utterance. My cheeks warmed with the frustration of the moment. This situation was steadily getting worse.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I avoided his eyes.

I already knew the answer, but he ignored my question anyway.

"Amends for what your majesty?"

I closed my eyes.

_Don't make me say it._

"Link..."

I did not want to go on.

He was not going to let me get past this. He placed his hands on the table and continued his interrogation.

"Amends for what?" he repeated.

It was more of a demand now. I took another step back at his tone.

_Why does he need me to say it? _

I wasn't going to be goaded into that. I knew that was what he wanted. And that kind of thinking wasn't going to solve anything.

"You already know good sir."

There was another brief silence between us afterwards. He wanted me to come out and say what I meant, but I perceived the bait. A discussion of that magnitude right now would only conjure up more bad feelings. His dislike for me was apparent. I was not blind to that. It was going to be hard enough to convince him to come with me without having to discuss the past. We didn't need more fuel to the proverbial fire. Even so, Link leaned forward on his table, waiting for me to go on. His impropriety was really making me apprehensive.

"At least allow me the opportunity to try and make things right_," _I offered. "Don't just turn me away without at least a consideration."

He shook his head in tandem with my words.

"I've thought about your 'consideration' and I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your majesty."

My eyes widened involuntarily. I looked at him stunned.

"What?"

He didn't flinch.

"You heard what I said."

I couldn't believe he was being so abrasive. Now he was just being stubborn.

"You're going to decline?"

His stance was clear.

"Yes, I am going to decline."

My fists balled at my sides. He was being insolent.

_He won't let me make things right._ _H__e won't let me forget._

I took a step forward, wanting an explanation.

"May I ask why with so little recourse sir?"

Link seemed to be waiting for that very question.

"I think you know the reasons why. My answer shouldn't surprise you at all."

My frustration was mounting.

"It does surprise me," I said anyway. "It doesn't make sense to me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't pretend," he said cautiously. "Don't pretend that you don't know why I can't stand the sight of you right now."

His rebuttal made me look at him astonished.

"You are not polite sir."

"I wasn't meaning to be."

There was another silence between us. I wasn't going to run away. I wasn't going to let his expected words supersede my resolve. I was on a mission. The goddess sent me here. I needed to remember that. However, I could not lie, those words hurt.

"Fine. I understand that. It does not negate the fact that I need your assistance."

At this point, Link didn't bother being indirect.

"I told you my answer. I'm not going with you. I have other engagements. I simply can't help you your majesty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

My mouth then became agape. I looked at him stunned.

"What?"

Link raised his brows, as if he didn't want to repeat himself.

"You need to leave."

I narrowed my eyes and my bottom lip began to quiver.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _

"Do you dare to dismiss me?" I demanded, not being able to help myself. "How dare you treat me so disrespectfully?"

It seemed my demands were his second cue. At my inquiries, the hero took a few steps towards me. He stopped when he was about a foot away from my position. It was obvious he didn't respect me the way he once did. It also wasn't helping that I was coming at him with a high and mighty act, especially when my whole purpose was to get him to come with me. Even so, I couldn't pretend he was not making me nervous.

_Maybe I should have planned this better._

I took another step back.

Link kept his gaze fixed on mine.

"Disrespectfully? You have the nerve to ask me such things when you barged into _my _house and started demanding proclivities of me? You think that's mutual reciprocity your majesty?"

I saw his point, but to be honest, there didn't need to be mutual reciprocity.

_I am your queen. _I didn't verbalize.

He wasn't making this any easier with his attitude.

"I didn't demand, I merely-"

"I'm not the one who can't say why I'm truly here, am I your majesty?" he interrupted.

I stiffened when he uttered that.

_Is he trying to take unnecessary digs?_ _What does he want me to do? Beg? Well, he'll get no such pleading from me._

"I told you why I was here! If what I said wasn't good enough for you, that's _your_ problem not mine!"

Link rolled his eyes in frustration, then turned and walked over to the basin at the back of the living room. He was done with this conversation.

"Well, I guess you have your answer then. Now that we have that squared away, I need to wash up and get ready for supper. But, you probably already know that since you eavesdropped on my conversation with the young lady I was talking to."

I couldn't believe how contemptible he was being towards me. I knew I had some malice warranted, but I was hoping the years would have softened his heart. It seemed all the years had done was make his dislike for me that much greater. It was a shame too, because there was a time I considered him my dearest friend... my _best _friend, even over Elbourne.

_Have I really lost all of his respect? _

"Master Link-"

"I'm about to get undressed. I don't know if you planned on standing there to watch me, but I'd like a little privacy. I _am _still allotted that, aren't I?"

My mouth became agape.

_It really is gone._ _H__e really hates me._

Our thoughts were obviously in different tandems. My response suddenly warranted an offhanded look from the hero.

"Blushing?" he said more to himself than to me.

I stared at him perplexed.

"What?"

He gave me another once over at my flushed reaction, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Unbelievable, after all that you're _still_ blushing. You just can't help yourself, can you?" he asked in a strange way. "You still have that same look on your face. That same disposition. Nothing has changed, has it? I'm still just a servant to you. All you want from me is to do your dirty work, don't you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Where was this coming from?

"That was never the nature of our relationship in the past and you know it. You aren't being fair."

He shook his head.

"This isn't about being fair." His frustration seemed to mount the more he looked at me. "Why did you really come all the way out here? Are you here to prove you're just like any other depraved noble? That you want a peasant to pleasure you because you're too bored in your castle? You don't have to hide behind a guise."

I looked at him stunned. I couldn't believe he uttered such an accusation. I took a step back. He wasn't even trying to be vague about it.

"How dare you? How dare you imply, or even suggest such a thing?"

Link didn't answer right away, he just stared at me and shrugged.

"If what I am saying is untruthful then correct me."

I took another step back. I was in such complete disbelief by his behavior, that I cut my gaze from him and decided to leave. I turned and headed for the exit.

_This is unbelievable!_ _I knew he still hated me, I just didn't know it was_ this _much!_

I didn't bother to look behind me and slammed the door shut when I got outside. I hurried down the ladder with trembling hands, careful not to fall.

_That's not how that was supposed to go._ _What am I going to do now?_

I bit my lower lip, frustrated with my current circumstances.

"I don't need this kind of abuse. Why should I be someone's whipping girl? This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." I was resolute and then started down the road.

However, halfway down the impasse I stopped myself.

_No_, _that's what he wants. He wants me to give up_

"I'm not leaving." My duality was making me sound ridiculous. "I've already told ancestral mother I was going to right the wrongs of this situation. And damn it, that's what I'm going to do! But how in the bloody hell am I going to make him come with me _without _commanding him to do so?"

I was so upset, frustrated tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh no," I whispered in defiance, "I'm not going to let him get the best of me."

I wiped my eyes and sighed.

_I don't understand where all that anger is _still _coming from_. _It's been years, and at the time I had no choice! If I didn't do anything I-!_ My thoughts were becoming circular. _It's _not _entirely_ _my fault that things turned out the way they did! He _does _have some measure in this too!_

I was getting considerably more upset.

"He was acting like an insolent son of a-"

Before I could finish, a bright light flashed before my eyes interrupting my 'would be' curse. I raised my hands to protect my sight from the blinding luminescence.

_What's going on? _

However, I didn't have to wonder long. The uncouth tongue spoke for herself.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey, is that foul mouth coming from you?" a voice said to me from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to see Hylia leaning up against a tree. She was giving me an obvious look. I was relieved it was only her, but I think she was going to be disappointed with my outcome thus far.

"You gave me a fright ancestral mother." I placed my hand over my heart. "I thought I was alone."

Hylia shrugged and walked towards me.

"Sorry," she answered in a casual manner, then added, "what are you so upset about?"

I sighed and stroked my hair behind my ears. Nothing was out of place. It was just a nervous habit.

"Nothing."

I did not want to rehash that horrible experience.

Hylia didn't answer right away, then looked up at Link's closed door.

"So... how did everything go with asking Link to go with you?"

I wished she wasn't so direct, but I suppose she had no reason not to be. I figured there was no since being evasive.

"It didn't. That's the problem, he hates me now more than ever. I knew this was a terrible idea."

Hylia merely nodded, but disagreed with the latter.

"Okay... how did you approach the situation?"

I paused for a moment.

_I see where she's going with this._

I tried being nonchalant, but it wasn't working. Hylia could clearly see I was upset.

"The way I should have."

The goddess gave me an obvious look.

"Which is?"

I really did not want to answer, but I knew there was no way I was going to get out of it.

_She's going to give me grief if I don't._

"I came to the village, sought out Link, and then followed him back to his house. After we engaged in conversation, he threw me out."

Hylia frowned.

"You forgot to mention how you barged into his home and watched him like a creepy hooded stalker."

I thought I had a reasonable rebuttal, but nothing came out.

_She's right._

"Of course I'm right," she replied to my thoughts, "and don't think I didn't catch your 'grief' thought either."

I was in no mood to be trifled with. I was so frustrated, I squealed like a spoiled child.

"Ooooh!" I groaned irritably. "I hate that you can do that!"

"Look," she ignored my discomfiture, "you need to get back in his good graces, otherwise you're not going to be able to do what you came to do. Act like an adult and apologize for how you acted towards him just now."

I stared at Hylia surprised.

"You can_not _be serious! You want me to apologize after how he treated me? After how he spoke to me so disrespectfully? He accused me of coming down here to proposition him for... for..." I leaned forward a little to lower my voice, "for sex."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard him, was he wrong?"

I looked at her shocked.

_Who's side is she on? _

"Ancestral mother!"

Hylia raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, maybe I was out of line just then."

_Maybe? _

I cut my eyes away from her.

"To say the least."

Hylia stared at me thoughtfully.

"However, who's trying to right the wrongs here? You or him?"

I paused for a moment. I saw her point.

"I am."

Hylia simply nodded.

"So, where's your argument?"

I let my head fall back.

"It seems that I don't have one."

Hylia grinned, reached over, and caressed my cheek. She could see I was still stressed.

"Everything is going to be okay," she reassured. "You just need to calm down and try to look at the situation from his point of view. What if you were him and someone you weren't expecting just popped up at your doorstep? How would you feel? Try being more empathetic. Yes, you are the queen. Yes, the people need to remember your station in life. But remember you get better results with persuasive talk than with stern demands."

I couldn't agree with her there.

"I wasn't being stern."

She gave me a knowing look.

"I read your mind when you were upset back there. You reverted back to your position of authority. You didn't even consider how rude it was just to barge into someone's house. You didn't think you owed him any _reciprocity. _Remember how the two of you used to be at the castle. Remember when you were friends. Link constantly put himself in your shoes, that's why he desired to be close to you. Her knew he had an ally in you."

I looked at her surprised by her sudden insights. She witnessed the entire ordeal, including what I was thinking. I didn't realize that my attitude had gotten so hostile so inherently. When we worked together Link spoke freely because he felt so comfortable with me. Much of the antagonism I was experiencing now was self induced.

"You have a point" I admitted. "In the past, Link would always put my or Hyrule's welfare before his own. He was always so giving... so selfless. I can't just expect him to say yes now when things are so complicated between us. I have to try and reach him somehow."

The goddess nodded.

"Exactly."

Even so, I did wish Hylia saw things my way too. However, I let it go for now.

"I suppose so."

Hylia smiled at me.

"You _know _so. Try again and you'll do alright my dear."

I sighed, hoping she was right. With the way things were right now, it would take all my powers of persuasion to convince Link to go with me.

"Once everything gets settled," Hylia then changed the subject, "you and Link need to visit Ordona, Faron, and Lanayru at their respective springs. They all have information that's going to be helpful to you on your journey."

I stared at her surprised by the sudden revelation.

_The guardians? _

"Information?"

Hylia nodded.

"Specifically for your area of expertise."

She was only adding to the intrigue.

I was puzzled.

"I... I don't know what you mean. What 'area of expertise'?"

Hylia was confident I would understand soon.

"You will, you're too smart not too."

My brows raised involuntarily.

"A compliment? Am I dreaming?"

The goddess laughed.

"No, actually you aren't," she said, then added with a hint of seriousness, "also too, there's a rumor going around about an 'Arbiter's' Kiss' I want you to be aware of that."

I looked at her flummoxed by the second change of subject. Then felt a little unease, because Shad said my generals were investigating something similar.

"'Arbiter's' Kiss? What is that?"

Hylia looked away for a moment before answering.

"That's what you're going to find out." She did not elaborate. "It actually has something to do with what you're planning for your own personal reasons."

I still did not understand any of what she was telling me.

"What does an Arbiter have to do with my helping Link?"

She didn't clarify.

"You'll find out more in time. That may be sooner than you think."

I shook my head.

"But I don't-"

Hylia put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"You already know what to do Zel." She then took a couple steps back. "So do it. Now, I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

I wasn't exactly excited that she just popped in to add more confusion to what was going on. Even so, another bright flashed before my eyes, and when it disappeared Hylia was gone. I wasn't ready for her to go.

"Ancestral mother! Come back! Please!"

However, I got no answer. I looked around the forest, hoping for another sign of her presence. It was no use. There was none. She was gone. When I realized she wasn't coming back, I started pondering over what she discussed with me. She did have some startling revelations.

_'Arbiter's' Kiss? __What in the world is an 'Arbiter's Kiss'?_

I rationalized on the new problem several times before subsequently letting the matter go. I wasn't going to figure that out in the here and now. I needed to refocus on my immediate problem with Link.

"I have to get the hero to go with me. Hylia is right, I know what to do. I need to appeal to what he wants. I need to see things his way."

I felt better about it saying it out loud. Having decided to do so, I glanced up at Link's door once more. I hadn't traveled out of the area. I could just wait to reengage him or I could go and knock on his door once more. I decided to wait considering the results of our last conversation. About thirty minutes later, the hero later emerged. He had washed up and changed into a clean set of clothes. I had to admit he looked rather handsome clean shaven and in his humble village garb. However, when Link caught sight of me, his expression turned to one of immediate irritation. He descended down the ladder and approached me with open annoyance.

"You're still here." He did not hide his displeasure.

I chose to ignore it and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

His impatience was a fixture on his face.

"Your majesty, it isn't safe for you to be out here like this. You need to be at the castle where you can be protected."

I stared directly into his eyes.

"I can't leave until there is a form of reconciliation between us. It's too important to me."

Link then paused for a moment.

"Look, if this helps then please know that I'm not angry with you your majesty, and I forgive you for barging into my house."

I rolled my eyes.

"I could care less if you were," I knew this wasn't the best way to approach the situation, but his attitude was unbecoming. "I didn't wait around for your apology."

He looked at me taken aback by my tone. It seemed he was going to mince words for words.

"That's not surprising coming from you," he accused.

I looked away from his eyes when he said that to me.

_Don't let this get unhinged. Remember what ancestral mother said._

"I want a _true _reconciliation Master Link, not merely words."

Link crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm afraid words are all I can offer you."

He still insisted on being stubborn.

I shook my head,

"You know what I mean Master Link. You know words aren't enough."

Link narrowed his intense blue eyes at me and had nothing else for me.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." He then forced a bow and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "I bid you good day."

My eyes widened at his abrupt reply. I quickly went to follow after him. When he saw that I was persistent, he groaned in frustration.

"I'm going into the village your majesty," he warned, hoping that would stop my pursuit. "Are you sure you want to be seen?"

I wasn't going to be curtailed that easily.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I'd like to meet the villagers of Ordon anyway."

He shrugged and didn't wait for me. In fact, his stride got faster.

"Fine, that's your choice. Not mine."

Link immediately left me behind. However, that didn't deter me.

"Oh no you don't!" I muttered stubbornly and put my hood back on.

"Master Link!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

I was getting aggravated.

_Ooh! This man! _

He walked over the impasse into the village. I followed right after him.

"Master Link!" I called again, in a slightly raised voice.

Link still didn't stop and I called to him even louder.

"Master Link!" I nearly shouted. "Mr. Link please wait!"

My actions were so brazen, that it caught the attention of several villagers socializing in the main square. They turned and looked at me in surprise. They were obviously puzzled by my presence, having no idea who I was. And, I looked like a mad woman calling after Link the way I was. When I realized what I had done, I put my hand over my mouth, wishing I had been more discreet.

_Remarkable_, _that was rather uncouth._

Unsurprisingly, I was suddenly the center of attention. Something I wanted to avoid.

"Who's that Sera?" a middle aged gentleman asked his wife.

The prodigious dark blonde standing next to him looked at me with open suspicion.

"I don't know," she raised eyebrow as she watched Link walk by her, "but apparently she knows our adventurous goat herder."

The adolescence I was watching earlier were suddenly alerted to my presence as well, especially the two brothers. The young woman Ilia was aware of me too now. She looked surprised and a little uncomfortable at my outburst. When Link finally met up with her on the pathway in front of her house, she was still looking past him at me. It seemed an impromptu interrogation was underway for him.

"Who's that?" she asked the hero, trying to keep her voice casual.

I could tell Link was more than a little uncomfortable with what was currently going on. He was being put in such an obtuse situation. He was hoping to dispel it quickly.

"She's just a girl in need of assistance."

Ilia looked at him surprised.

"Assistance?"

"Yes," he wanted to drop the subject, "assistance."

Ilia was not appreciative of his short tone.

"Then why are you walking away from her?" she demand, narrowing her eyes.

Link closed his eyes.

"Ilia-"

"You're just leaving her behind? You just said she needs help. She was calling after you. Why aren't you helping her if that's all it is?"

Link was frustrated with her questions.

"It's a little more complicated than that Ilia."

She looked at him concerned.

"I don't understand, what's so complicated about giving directions, or pointing to where she needs to go?"

It was apparent the hero did not want to discuss the matter.

"I'd rather not say," he said honestly, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Ilia's eyes widened and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably.

"What do you mean by that? Are you purposely not telling me something?"

Link let his head fall back.

"Ilia..." he was trying to keep his voice low.

Link then maneuvered in a way to stand completely in front of her. His back was now blocking my view of the young woman. They continued their conversation in a much lower tone. I couldn't hear anything else. Admittedly, I felt bad for him.

_This is not good._ _I hope I didn't cause any unnecessary discord for him._

With discretion now thrown to the wind, my heart began to beat fast. Almost everyone was looking my way. I just put myself in a very compromising situation. The whole point of my dressing as a peasant, keeping a low profile with no entourage, and leaving the castle in secret was to appear above suspicion.

"So much for circumspection," I muttered to myself.

I looked around at the perplexed villagers, hoping to diffuse this situation without having to reveal who I truly was. However, I couldn't expect subtlety when I came stomping through the woodlands like a disoriented banshee. These people had no idea who I was, and it appeared to them I was harassing their friend. All they saw was an uncouth woman attempting to get the hero's attention. How many times had that happened in Link's life? I searched the sparse crowd, immediately trying to formulate another plan. However, while doing that, I also needed to be aware of the swordsman known as Rusl, and the chief of this village, a man named Bo. They were the only people outside of Link who knew who I truly was. I was frustrated with myself for not acting with more prudence.

_That was rather stupid of me to just shout out like that._ _N__ow look at this mess I've gotten myself into._

I generally wasn't the type of person who had a penchant for trouble, though trouble seemed to creep into my life on a regular basis. Speaking of which, the youngsters who were congregating in amongst themselves were whispering to each other about me. However, it seemed they came to a consensus and walked over to introduce themselves. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but they appeared to have pleasant dispositions. I reached up and made sure my hood was still situated over my head, and tried to remain calm.

_Act normal, _I told myself, _no wait… I can't. My 'normal' wouldn't work in this setting._

I had to improvise.

The young people approached.

"Hello," the older brunette boy said in a friendly manner, "my name is Talo."

I attempted to smile at him and nodded.

"Hello there."

The younger boy then grinned at me and waved his hand.

"And I'm Malo," the other brunette chimed in.

I nodded at him as well, not trying to be rude, but I needed to avoid their eyes.

"Talo and Malo" I repeated, "such memorable names, it's nice to meet you."

Talo looked back down the road to where Ilia and Link were, then back to me. His raised a brow in inquiry.

"Are you in some kind of trouble miss? With the way you were shouting after Link I thought you were hurt or something."

I was embarrassed by my behavior.

"No it's nothing like that, and I'm sorry to have disrupted your private conferences," I said sincerely. "It was not my motivation to undermine anything that was taking place here. Please forgive me."

The young man looked at me perplexed and grinned.

"It's nothing you have to apologize for," Talo replied. "We just don't get very many visitors, especially girls."

That didn't surprise me in the slightest. This village was in the remotest section of the country, and almost inaccessible with that tiny bridge leading into Faron as the only way in or out.

"I see," I replied, then added, "I too noticed on my way here that there were a great deal of road blocks. That bridge is going to need some structural reinforcements to last for a few more years. I noticed that one of the key rungs were slipping out of place when I walked over it. It's either that, or you'll have to possibly build another one sooner rather than later."

The two boys looked at me surprised, and that was when I realized I may have said too much.

_That wasn't inconspicuous either Zelda._

"You know the funny thing about you mentioning that," Talo started, "my dad was just talking about how we needed to replace some of the rungs in the bridge. You've got a pretty good eye. Are you an engineer or something?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"No," I replied, "I've just read a great deal about the subject. In my village, it's very important to remember where all the keystones and fortifications are for safety reasons."

Again, the two boys looked at me surprised and nodded in agreement.

"You certainly speak funny for the way you dress," Malo commented.

His brother then smacked his shoulder.

"Malo!" he scolded.

Malo took offense.

"What?" he asked to his brother.

I quickly interceded.

"It's alright," I said, "I get that from time to time. I don't always keep my surroundings in mind when I speak."

Malo then gave his brother a dirty look and felt justified by his comment when I came to his defense. Listening to our conversation from the distance, the young lady known as Beth then decided she wanted to join in. She came over and pushed herself between the two boys, and while she greeted me with a smile at first, she then noticed my hooded appearance and let it fade to nothing. Afterwards, she looked me up and down with open disdain, probably not understanding why her friends were speaking to me.

"What's up with her?" she asked of me to no one in particular. "Why is she dressed like that?"

I raised my brows at her rather forward manner and decided to keep quiet at her reply.

_She's going to be… something of a mishap, _I realized.

When no one answered her rhetorical questions, she then decided to greet me.

"Hi," she said finally, "my name is Beth."

"Hello there," I said with a nod, "nice to meet you Miss Beth."

Beth's blue eyes roved up and down my frame once more.

"I didn't say 'Miss Beth' I said Beth," she said with a curt undertone, "are you hard of hearing?"

Talo looked at her surprised.

"What's your problem?" he demanded suddenly.

Beth looked at him stunned as if she did nothing wrong.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded of him. "I just corrected her and asked a question."

He scoffed.

"Don't be a witch," he said to her defensively, "you _know _what I'm talking about! You don't have to be rude!"

I looked at Talo with slight surprise at his use of speech, but had to remember where I was. I wasn't in a position to undermine either one of them. However, I didn't want a senseless argument to take place because of me. Besides, I had to get used to peasant colloquiums and vernacular. I was sure Talo didn't really think this girl was a witch. It was merely an expression of endearment, like a friend or something.

However, Beth rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't rude," she defended her behavior, "I asked if she had a legitimate problem, what's wrong with that?"

Malo fanned her off.

"You know what's wrong with that," Malo added, "you could learn a thing or two about how to address people."

The young girl was irritated with both of them.

"Oh shut up!" Beth said to Malo. "You're only saying that because this woman doesn't know you like I do."

In the background, the other young man, Colin, was watching and listening before he finally walked up. He stopped to the right of Beth and looked at me with a grin. He had a very friendly disposition, then held out his hand to shake mine.

"Don't mind these two, they go at it all the time, if they weren't fighting they wouldn't be normal," he informed me, "I'm Colin by the way, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

I smiled at him from under my hood and graciously took his hand.

"Thank you," I said to him sincere, "and likewise good sir."

He gave me a quick once over and took a step towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked me casually with a smile.

He caught me slightly off guard with the question. I forgot I never announced who I was and had to think quickly.

"Uh-" I started, but then cut myself off, "Zelg-no! El-Elga, my name is Elga."

Colin raised his brows at my stammering through the appellate, but thought nothing else of it when he heard my pseudonym. He nodded when apparently the name went through his head several times, he even said it out loud.

"Elga, Elga, Elga," he repeated in rapid succession, "that's beautiful."

I looked at him taken aback at the unexpected flattery, and grinned.

_Someone's a charmer._

Beth then looked over at him surprised.

"That's _what_?" she asked him incredulously.

Colin merely looked at her.

"She has a beautiful name," he said once more.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Apparently, she didn't appreciate his new found interest in me.

"Whatever Colin," she muttered to herself.

Colin merely shrugged and didn't let himself be bothered by it.

Malo just stared at the teenage girl and shook his head at her behavior, but decided to ignore it. He then planted his eyes back on me.

"Where are you from?" Malo directed the question to me.

I should have thought of this before now. I turned my attention away from him for a moment, trying to think of a faraway place.

_It can't be too obvious._

"I'm from the region near Dragon Roost," I said, thinking quick, "my family owns a mining province out that way."

The adolescents all nodded.

"Is that where you know Link?" Talo asked me all of a sudden.

My ears perked when he asked me that. I wasn't expecting that disclosure.

_Wait a minute…what?_ _Did Link go to Dragon Roost recently?_

"Uh…" I trailed carefully, "yes I think so, did he... did he travel there recently?"

Malo nodded.

"He went there a few weeks ago on business," he replied, "he was acting as an escort for the dragon prince on his hunting trip."

I felt my eyes widen almost involuntarily when I heard that. The revelation seemed impossible, the two men literally hated each other.

_Link acted as Elbourne's guard... and I had no idea? _

I didn't mean to be so engrossed in my own thoughts, but I was. It must have been readily apparent because Beth felt the need to stare at me for it. I caught her eyeing me suspiciously. I had to remember that this wasn't my home territory. I needed to be careful. I decided to address her.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked her, wishing she would avert her gaze elsewhere.

Beth narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing's wrong… I think," she said with a shrug and continued to stare at me.

Since she wasn't going to be forthcoming, I just shook my head at the matter and let it go. I didn't have time for this girl's silly histrionics. Afterwards, I looked past her to Link down the road, still in disbelief that he was a courier for Elbourne. However, those thoughts soon fell to the wayside when I saw that he was still engaged in conversation with Ilia.

_What are they talking about? _

I couldn't help but wonder why that young woman was giving Link such a hard time. Was she his friend? Were they courting? Was she worried I was infringing in some way? I didn't understand why he had to explain my presence to her so extensively. Beth must have been following my gaze and got indignant when she saw I was ignoring her. She was so annoyed by it, that she came up and did something I wasn't expecting.

"You know, you could probably see better if you removed that hood," Beth said, and suddenly stepped up and pulled the top of my cloak back.

I didn't react in time.

"No wait!" I said slightly panicked.

I looked at her shocked once the unveiling was over. I was so aggravated, I nearly lost my composure.

_This insolent, little… _I thought, having to catch myself, _remember where you are Zelda... remember where you._

There was nothing I could do about it now.

Beth seemed pleased that I was mildly upset.

"Sorry," she said to me with a snide smile, "I just like to _look _people in the eyes when I speak to them."

I didn't react to that because I knew that was what she wanted. I had to consider my current station and situation, but that still didn't dismiss how rude I considered her behavior. She was ridiculously immature for someone her age, and to think I pitied her for a moment.

_What in Hylia's name is wrong with this girl? _

I looked away and tried not to be bothered by the bold, abrasive gesture. However, my surprise was about to be nil in comparison to hers. When she saw a full disclosure of my face she looked completely stunned, and not just her, but everyone else around her as well.

Talo's mouth dropped and he didn't even bother to hide his admiration.

"My goddess," he muttered to himself, "she's absolutely gorgeous."

Colin and Malo's eyes widened as well.

The younger one was almost too taken aback to speak.

"You're-you're quite beautiful Miss Elga," Malo managed to say to me anyway, "wow."

Beth wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Uh…" she trailed, unable to think of anything to say in that moment.

However, it was Colin who surprised me the most. He came up, took my hand in his without any questions, and kissed the back of my palm tenderly. He then stared into my eyes as if he knew me his entire life. He was quite bold to say the least.

"I'm pleased to _officially _make your acquaintance Miss Elga," he said to me in a soft serious undertone, "you are quite possibly one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on."

I felt my eyes widen and I unintentionally blushed.

_Well... that was certainly unexpected._

Beth looked livid, she put her hands on her hips.

"Colin, _what _has gotten into you?" she demanded of him. "Why are you coming off at the mouth like this?!"

He was still staring at me.

"I have no idea," Colin said truthfully, but then smiled at me, "I think I've been bewitched."

Beth scoffed, slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Dear goddesses," she muttered to herself.

I smiled back, I couldn't help it, he was quite charming.

_This rascal is more than he seems._ _I thought he was painfully shy, it seems I was wrong._

"Thank you good sir," I said to Colin gratefully, "and don't worry, I'm no enchantress."

Beth narrowed her eyes at me.

"We can _clearly _see that!" she snapped upset and added. "What are you doing here?"

I raised a brow at her, but didn't really blame her for feeling a little threatened. I came and disrupted the normal ebbs and flow of the attention she was used to receiving. As such, I slipped my hand from Colin's grip and decided to be a bit more forthcoming.

"I need some assistance from your resident hero," I replied, but didn't go any further.

Talo looked at me puzzled.

"What kind of assistance?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"That I can't really go into too much detail about," I replied.

They all looked at me intrigued.

I shouldn't have said that.

"Wow," Malo said all of a sudden, "are you on some covert espionage mission or something? Is that why you sound so smart all the time?"

I looked at him surprised for a moment, but then smiled.

"Not exactly," I replied.

Beth narrowed her eyes at me in contempt.

"Well, then why do you need Link?" she demanded of me. "You're already causing enough trouble as it is."

I looked at her surprised by the blunt, assuming statement.

I sighed.

_This young woman…_ _she's rather forward, isn't she?_

"I'm sorry?" I inquired, not understanding what she meant.

Beth side stepped out of my line of sight and pointed down the road towards Link and Ilia.

"That woman over there is Ilia," Beth began, "she has it bad for Link, I mean _bad_. It's so deep that he's afraid to tell her how he feels about _me _for fear of breaking her heart. But now, here you come along and make all her insecurities about his adventures surface again."

I raised my brows at her.

_Oh really? _

I looked at Beth with indifference, but knew there was a ring of truth in her hyperbole of an explanation.

Talo then rolled his eyes.

"Link is not in love with you Beth," he groaned, "he hardly knows you exist!"

Beth shot Talo a venomous glance.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

I glanced at Link and Ilia again and did notice the expressions of strain on their faces. I wouldn't want to be a fly on the wall in that conversation. She looked like she was letting him have it.

_That has got to be a tense conversation, _I thought, _they've been talking the entire time I've been over here._

Ilia looked from Link to me with a slightly distressed expression on her face and continued with whatever she was saying to him.

I pursed my lips together.

_Oh dear._

I was hoping to keep my eye on the two of them, when a moment later, the middle aged, ash blonde who looked like Beth's mother, came up to where I and the other adolescents were. It looked like the questions were going to keep coming.

"Good afternoon young lady," she said to me, "welcome to Ordon Village."

I wasn't sure if there was an inflection of sarcasm in that or not. However, I didn't want to appear rude, so I did a slight curtsy.

"Good evening madam," I replied.

She looked me up and down the way her daughter did at first.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not ma'am," I said, then stopped myself.

I was going to say more, but then saw that Link was making his way back towards this direction. Apparently, he finished his conversation with Ilia. Ilia was standing in front of her house with her hands on her hips. It didn't look like it went too well.

_Oh goddesses, what now? _

The middle aged woman followed my line of sight, and narrowed her eyes slightly. She then grunted and made an assumption in her head.

"You're not in some kind of... _trouble_ are you?" she asked me suspiciously.

I looked at her and took in a deep breath. This course of conversation was bound to take place given my entrance. Now it seemed it was going to take a salacious turn for the worst. I decided to change the subject.

"I'm actually here to pick up some pumpkins," I said all of a sudden, figuring I needed to tell the villagers something or they would never leave me alone. "I was hoping Master Link could help me deliver them."

Colin raised his brows.

"Pumpkins?" he inquired. "You came all the way to Ordon for pumpkins?"

I simply nodded.

"That is what this place is known for," I replied, "I expect that your variety is wonderful."

Colin smiled.

"It is pretty good," he stated.

I decided to go on at his expense.

"In my village the volcanic ash won't allow for proper water distribution," I explained, thinking quick, "so, we have to go to other places to gather basic supplies."

Colin nodded, but then added.

"I thought Dragon Roost had a fully thriving water irrigation system," he divulged, "it's surprising to hear that things like ash have gotten in the way when I thought the people worked their way around that."

I looked at him surprised.

_This young man is more astute than I gave him credit for._ _Nothing seems to get past him._

"You are correct," I said to him, "however I live in a province near Dragon Roost, not exactly in Dragon Roost."

Colin nodded again, then smiled at me.

"Of course," he said softly to me.

I grinned at the subtlety of his tone.

_Oh goddesses,_ _this could turn into a problem._

Beth looked like she was going to kill Colin, but then turned her wrath onto me.

"You came all this way for pumpkins?" Beth repeated in disbelief. "You don't seem too bright, because they sell pumpkins in Castle Town. That's much closer than coming all the way here."

I frowned slightly at her slippery tongue.

_I don't think I like this girl. __S__he's incredibly rude._

It was then I smirked at her, deciding I was going to teach her an impromptu lesson on etiquette. If she consistently wanted to be rude, then she needed to understand there was a consequence for such behavior.

"I heard the soil was better here," I started.

Beth scoffed.

"The soil?" she repeated. "Are you kidding me?"

I raised a brow, not wanting to completely embarrass her in front of her friends, but she was leaving me no choice.

"Yes, the soil," I replied, "you should know the deeper regions of the forests have more nitrogen enriched compounds which allow the cucurbitaceae to grow and thrive more easily than in mountainous regions. The runoff from the rain in my country leads the sediment here, allowing for a more favorable environment. So yes, it may seem dimwitted at first to not go to Castle Town for a pumpkin, but when you sit back and analyze the pros and cons, you'll see that a pumpkin from Ordon isn't quite the same as one from the city my dear Beth."

Everyone looked at me stunned after my explanation, including Link who had heard the entire ordeal. He ran a hand over his face and groaned in frustration.

"Dear Farore," he muttered to himself.

Beth's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Uh… I…" she trailed, not having a reply.

Colin had the opposite affect and smiled at me.

"Touche," he said, "well said."

Beth shot Colin another venomous glance.

"Will you shut up!" she snapped.

Colin took a step forward and ignored her.

"You're really something Elga," he said to me in admiration.

I smiled back at Colin.

"You can never underestimate the importance of cucurbit bioflavonoid goodness," I said in reply, "no matter where you get it from."

Link shook his head as he stared at me. He then pushed gingerly past Beth and took an abrupt hold of my hand.

"Will you all excuse us," he said to everyone else, "Miss…" he then stopped himself and turned to look at me, he raised his eyebrows expectantly as a cue.

"Elga," I said quickly.

Link was going to repeat it, but then gave me an offhanded look before addressing the others once more.

"Miss _Elga_ and I will be right back," he said, "we have to discuss what to do with those bioflavonoids."

With that, Link yanked on my arm and pulled me away from the group.

_My goddess, he's being so rough! _

"Not so hard," I said, pulling my hand from his harsh grip. "Seriously good sir, take it easy."

Link ignored me and headed back over the impasse to the clearing in front of his house so we could have a little privacy.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Colin ask Talo in concern.

Talo merely nodded.

"It's Link," he replied simply, "she'll be fine."

When we were alone, Link let go of me and closed his eyes. He clearly looked frustrated.

"Your majesty," he said to me, trying to keep his voice low and his temperament in check, "what are you still doing here? I know you have more important things to do other than to make adolescents feel more insecure about themselves."

I looked at him defiantly.

"I told you I won't leave until you agree," I divulged, ignoring his last statement.

Link took in a deep breath.

"I _told_ you already I won't do it," he said to me.

I looked away and saw no point to this conversation.

"Then I'm not leaving," I replied.

Link looked at me upset and was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to command me to go if I keep refusing?" he asked me, breaking the silence. "You know you have that power."

I looked to the ground, not wanting it to come to that.

"No," I said quietly, "I was hoping you would come of your own free will."

Link sighed, clearly not going to change his mind.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

_Bring up Midna, _I told myself, _the only way he'll agree is if you bring up Midna._

"What if…" I interrupted, "what if I were to tell you I think I know a way for you to get back to Midna."

Link's mouth suddenly clamped shut at my utterance. His eyes widened in disbelief. He got quiet and didn't respond to what I was saying right away. He was completely dumbstruck.

"What?" he demanded.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together.

_I knew that would get your attention._

"What if there was a way for you to get back to the Twilight Realm to see your beloved friend once more?" I asked him.

Link looked at me with open incertitude, but his breathing suddenly quickened. There was another brief silence between us.

"Is that possible?" he inquired finally.

I nodded, feeling a little indifferent about his excitement towards Midna's mentioning.

_He must really love her… deeply and truly.__ Well…_ _I shouldn't have expected otherwise._

"I believe so," I said, not exactly sure.

Link looked away from me for a moment and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"You know of a different access point to the Twilight Realm?" he inquired, wanting reassurance.

I merely nodded again.

"There is a way to get back there," I said.

_I just don't know what it is yet._ _Hylia will help me._

Link closed his eyes. A look of relief seemed to cross his face just then. There was yet another silence between us.

"How do you know this for certain?" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged.

"I have my ways," I said.

He apparently wasn't too sure about that.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he demanded.

I got a little indignant at the question.

"You're just going to have to trust me," I said, "you did once, you'll have to learn to do so again."

He looked at me surprised at my words, but didn't reply directly to them.

"Fair enough," he said finally, "alright, I'll do it. I'll go with you."

I stared at him with a bit of indifference when he agreed to the proposition so readily now.

_All I had to do was mention Midna, and that's all it took. A__ll I had to do was mention the twilight queen's name._

"Good," I said, "thank you."

The look on his face was priceless when he thought about the Twilight Queen.

"Midna..." I heard him say underneath his breath, "I can't believe it." Link seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, but then looked at me to address me once more. "Can I ask you a question?"

_You just did._

I looked at him expectantly.

"Yes," I said.

Link took in a deep breath, then looked into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me. "Why now?"

I paused at the question, already expecting it.

"I'm doing this because my family has a lot to answer for," I stated. "I'm doing this because no one should be away from someone they love. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I'm doing this because... I want to do right by you good hero."

He looked at me surprised by my candor.

"What?" he asked.

I looked away from him.

"There is no double entendre here," I said, quoting Hylia, "I meant what I said."

Link just stared at me for a moment, then inquired further.

"No strings attached?" he inquired.

I shook my head.

"Of course not," I replied, "why would there be?"

I didn't expect an answer to my question and there was another silence between us. One where Link chuckled absently, then actually smiled. Seriously, he smiled. Would the wonders ever cease?

"Well, your majesty it looks like you've got yourself an escort," he said finally, "when do we leave?"

I avoided his eyes for a moment. I couldn't help but reflect on _our _past too. Did any of that time between us even matter? Was that all an elaborate illusion? How could times so wonderful be so easily forgotten by him? How could he not recall how close we once were? Those were questions that couldn't be answered now, nor should they have been. Even so, perhaps I didn't want to know the answers. Maybe Link simply put no stock in the past... the goods parts rather.

I spoke up soon after.

"Tomorrow," I replied, "the sooner the better."

Link nodded and placed his hands on his hips.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he said.

I looked at him, then away again. Suddenly he was so eager, suddenly he couldn't wait to go, but I guess anything could be done with the proper motivation. Anything.

"Alright then," I said quietly, "it looks like that's settled."

He nodded.

"Looks like," Link replied.

However, before I could say anything else, another voice suddenly interjected in our conversation.

"Good," the female said out of nowhere, "because tonight Miss Elga you'll be staying with me."

I looked past Link to see who the voice belonged to. I couldn't believe either one of us hadn't taken notice of her before now.

_Dear Nayru,_ _how much of this conversation did she hear?_

I wasn't going to get an answer to that as the young lady approached.

"Hi, welcome to Ordon Village," she said to me with a forced smile, "my name is Ilia."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspirations: "Dig" by Incubus, ninpo ninjitsu (ninki: this is the fighting form with weapons), and maladaptive personality disorder. Audiomachine "Tree of Life" album for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: James Birdsong, ComfortableSofa, SuperSaiyanParadox, Kuro neko dattebeyo, ****Shade08loveota, and 0-MorningStorm-0 thanks for reading.**

**New Shout Out: THEcoolmastr, thank you.**

**Author's Note: Different fighting styles will be showcased in this story. Reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/23/2020.**

**Word Count: 10,175**

* * *

Chapter 4

Link and I both turned to look. We were both surprised at the blatant intrusion of privacy. Link didn't bother hiding his displeasure with the inconsiderateness and immediately addressed the young lady about it.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

Ilia didn't seem at all ashamed that she eavesdropped and simply shrugged at the inquiry.

"Not long," she replied.

Then, without being invited to do so, she walked over to where Link and I were to engage us further. When I got a more up close view of her face, I found that she was much prettier than I initially gave her credit for. Her light blonde hair was shoulder length and complimented her vivid crystal green eyes. Her skin was sun kissed, smooth, and made all the more golden by the light creeping through the tree lined canopy. Simply put, she was extraordinarily beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes when she looked at me. Her due credence was her due credence. I wasn't going to deny her that.

_She's really a vision, isn't she? _I couldn't help but think.

Ilia may have had the same thought regarding me too, as she gave me a long once over... _twice_ before focusing her eyes back on my face. It was apparent that she wasn't expecting a woman like me to come stumbling into her village and brokering the attention of the man she obviously had feelings for. When her brief inspection of me was concluded, she glanced over at the hero and forced another smile across her face.

"You two seemed to have settled what looked like a pressing matter," she added after a few moments, "I certainly hope everything is alright."

Her speech had all the constructs of a reasonable explanation to me. However, for Link it obviously wasn't the absolute truth. For some reason, he sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked away visibly frustrated. I stared at him puzzled and realized this wasn't just a simple exchange of words. There was more going on between the two of them than what they were willing to divulge. In any such case, it was none of my business and I wasn't going to inquire of him on the issue. I had no intention of getting involved.

_It appears that I came back into his life at a most inopportune time, _I discerned, _I really wish I had been more prudent._

I continued to remain silent as the two of them spoke, or stared at each other rather, but then Ilia turned her attention back to me. Surprisingly, she came up and took hold my hand. It was then my minor astonishment shifted from Link to her. I wasn't expecting her to be so forward, and honestly, I took a small step back because of it.

"Uh..." I trailed, but said nothing else.

I was at a slight loss for words.

"You must be famished miss," she said to me in a sweet voice suddenly, "you must join Link and I for supper."

The surprises never stopped. I didn't let it show, but I hid my unease in that request. There was no way I was going to join the two of them for dinner. It was apparent she made those arrangements with the intentions of Link and her only in mind. I was not about to be in an uncomfortable position as a third wheel chaperone breaking the milieu between them. That was the worst kind of imposition possible.

"Well…" I trailed again, trying to think of a proper rebuttal, "I don't want to be an unnecessary bother. I can find other accommodations."

Ilia's smile widened and her green eyes seemed to shine in that instance.

"It's not a bother at all," she fanned off my reply, "and I insist."

My unease never went away, and even though I tried to smile back, I found her forward friendliness a little pretentious. It was only a few moments ago when she looked like she was chewing Link's head off for being seen with me. Now suddenly she wanted me to dine in her home? I think not. I was not going to be baited into any useless theatrics tonight. I had enough to combat with Link's general disposition towards me. I didn't need more problems.

"Really," I replied, "I'm fine."

However, it seemed she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She surprised me with what she uttered next.

"I don't think you understand, there's nowhere else for you to stay," she said abruptly. "Castle Town is several hours away by foot, all the other residents are completely booked in terms of their lodging here in the village, and it wouldn't be proper for you to stay the night with a single bachelor like Link. So you must stay with me tonight."

Again, I didn't let it show, but I was completely taken aback with her insinuated response. She was implying things I wasn't even close to thinking about. And, I couldn't lie, I felt vaguely insulted by them. My first instinct was to correct her, but my better instinct told me to just let the matter go. It was obvious she was making it known to me that she cared for Link and felt that I was infringing on her territory. I suppose maybe I was, but she didn't need to worry about me squandering his attention. Link made it very clear that he still disliked me a great a deal. Even so, I found her manner to be very off putting. It wasn't necessary for her to be so rude to make her point.

I gave her a quick once over before I replied.

_There's something… odd about this girl, _I thought, _it's either that or I've developed an unnecessary mean streak in my first impressions over the years._

I was already a natural cynic. Maybe I was turning into an overall cynic.

"O...kay," I trailed, then looked over at Link, "um, I guess maybe I _will_ take you up on your offer then, just as long as I'm not putting you out."

Ilia seemed relieved, put on another pretentious grin, and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Trust me, you're not," she said.

I glanced over at Link once more who was looking between the both of us before taking in a deep breath and looking away. He seemed very uncomfortable with the two of us talking to each other. I said nothing on it. Ilia then tugged on my hand and headed back towards the impasse. I reluctantly followed with Link following close behind us. This promised to be an interesting evening, but I tried to be optimistic about things.

_Well… at least I have a place to stay for the night, _I thought. _There is some comfort in not having to worry about that._

I allowed Ilia to lead me back into the main village. When we were in the designated clearing once again, the adolescents and Beth's parents were still watching me. My discomfort never went away. Talo was right. It was obvious they didn't get very many visitors. However, in my periphery I saw someone I was both expecting and dreading to see all at the same time. I caught sight of Rusl. And, with my hood off there was no hiding the fact that he definitely knew who I was. I just saw him in conference the yesterday day at the castle. He looked at me with alerted, but cautious eyes. However, he also had the good sense to not announce me prematurely. Even so, I carefully put my forefinger to my lips to silence him. I made the gesture look casual. There was also the added effect of Link giving him a notable stare as we walked by. The last thing I needed was to be found out.

_Please don't give me away Rusl, _I thought.

Rusl was still perplexed with my presence, but then carefully nodded as we passed by. By his side, he had an adorable little girl standing next to him. The child looked about seven.

"Who's the pretty lady daddy?" she asked her father, almost hiding completely behind him.

Rusl smiled at his daughter.

"She's a nice lady that needs a place to stay for the night Uli," he replied, "that's all."

Overhearing the reply, I closed my eyes and grinned.

_Thank you Rusl, _I thought gratefully.

I could always count on him. The little girl raised her brows, then looked back over at me. Ilia, Link, and I continued down the road, passing the young adults once more and Colin looked at me with open concern. He tried to temper his expression with a smile and waved at me. I grinned, waved back, and couldn't help but think he was such a nice young man. I appreciated him being so pleasant. The brief trek continued until we finally reached Ilia's house at the end of the pathway. It was a modest cottage that had a sign on it that read: Mayor Bo on the post. My eyes widened involuntarily as another wave of anxiety went through me. I quickly hooded myself before we entered the house, which prompted Ilia to turn and question my action.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

I tried to shrug her question off.

"I just got a sudden chill," I replied.

I wasn't sure if she believed me or not, but that wasn't my primary concern. I didn't want to barge into another villager's house and completely surprise them the way I did Link. Even still, Ilia saw fit to give me an answer.

"Don't worry," she said, "I have a fire going on inside. You can warm yourself by the hearth while dinner is being prepared."

I simply nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I replied.

Afterwards, Ilia opened the door and my anticipation almost went through the roof.

_I remember Master Bo from court, _I thought all of a sudden, _he used to present the sword of this village to the castle treasury before Master Rusl took over the task._

I held in a deep breath, fully expecting to be greeted by the burly man. It was obvious that he was this young woman's father. However, to my surprise, when the door opened I saw that the cottage was empty. I looked around almost inherently.

_Where is he? _I wondered.

Not bothering to ask my inquiry aloud, we all situated ourselves once we were inside. I was pointed to the hearth in the main living area by Ilia to warm myself, but I still hesitated. I was expecting her father to make his appearance any second. However, as time progressed that never happened. It was then I finally realized he wasn't here, and for a moment I felt relieved. Even so, that relief was short lived when I understood again what was happening for the evening. My discomfort level grew every time I thought of the possibility of my intruding on what was probably going to be a romantic evening between the two of them, or at least it seemed that way. I sighed, and tried to stay out of the way, while Ilia and Link went about the room gathering things to set the table. I finally untied my cloak and took it off. I could at least attempt to make myself useful instead of just standing around feeling like an invalid.

I walked up to Ilia in the kitchen.

"Let me assist you," I offered.

However, Ilia fanned off my suggestion. She pointed for me to have a seat at the table.

"That's quite alright," she said, taking the cloak I just removed and placing it behind the entrance on a rack, "you just sit down and relax. I'll prepare dinner, you must be extremely tired from your journey."

Ilia then smiled at me and went back to the fire pit in the center of the kitchen to check on the stew she was preparing. I wasn't surprised she declined my services, but I wished she had given me some useful activity to engage in. It was then I followed her suggestion and sat down at the table. There were three places already set, which made me wonder, did she know I was coming? Of course not, this place setting must have been for someone else, but who was discarded so I could join them? I suppose it was a useless question now since I was here. I sat at the setting farthest from Link. I didn't want Ilia feeling any more threatened than she already did. Afterwards, I glanced over at the hero who was already seated at the head of the table. He was staring into his empty cup and he seemed lost in thought. This is not what I was expecting.

_This is strange, _I perceived, _this doesn't feel right. There's definitely some untoward tension between the two of them. I wonder what they were talking about so intently outside._

I decided to try and break the awkward silence and make conversation.

"Uh…" I started, "thank you for the invite Miss Ilia, I really do appreciate it."

Ilia glanced over her shoulder and looked at me with a grin.

"It's no problem," she said to me politely, "I hope Beth, Talo, and Malo weren't too intrusive to you."

I smiled at the inquiry.

"No," I replied, "they were quite pleasant for the most part."

Ilia giggled all of a sudden.

"You must be speaking about Beth with regards to the 'most part'," she said to me. "Beth can be something when she wants to be."

I raised my brows and nodded in agreement.

"Yes," I said, "she certainly can."

There was a brief silence after that start. I did appreciate the attempts on her part to be friendly. It probably wasn't easy for her, but I had to give her credit for trying nonetheless. However, I sensed she didn't trust me or my intentions. My deduction was based on the way she kept looking over her shoulder at Link and I at the table. I wasn't stating that to be grating, or simply because she thought of me as the 'other female', I was simply stating that because it was true. As such, I wasn't surprised when she wanted to probe me further.

"So…" Ilia trailed, starting to ladle stew into bowls, "what brings you to Ordon?"

I raised a brow and grinned.

_And so the interrogation begins, _I thought.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I came to borrow the assistance of your resident hero," I said, deciding not to beat around the bush.

It was going to come to that anyway. I had no ill will in the comment, but Ilia didn't seem to take it that way. She looked at me surprised when she set down a bowl of stew in front of me. She looked between Link and I again.

"Borrow?" she inquired with a serious expression.

I nodded, taking a whiff of the food. It smelled heavenly.

"Yes," I said, thinking nothing of it, "and I promise I'll bring him back in one piece."

Apparently, Ilia found my words more disconcerting rather than reassuring. I said the expression with an inflection of humor hoping to ease the tension. However, it was apparent she didn't find any humor in what I was saying. She was now openly staring at me curtly. Things were rapidly taking a turn for the worse.

"Oh... really?" she inquired, then glanced over at Link.

Wanting to resolve this quickly, I looked over at the hero again myself. I wondered why he was being so quiet regarding the matter. He was acting so distant. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Perhaps there were other things on his mind. Or, maybe he was thinking about what I proposed to him regarding Midna. Whatever the case, he wasn't coming to my aide in the here and now and that was what I needed. It wasn't even for my sake. It was for his.

"Really," I answered, turning back to look at Ilia, "I want to buy some pumpkins from here and have them delivered to my village."

Ilia found the request odd, and looked at me with open suspicion when I stated my intentions. She didn't reply right away, until she went back to the hearth to ladle another bowl of stew.

"You came all the way to Ordon for pumpkins?" she asked. "There aren't pumpkins where you live?"

I already answered that question on the onset and didn't want a repeat like the exchange I had outside with Beth. So, instead I decided to be more amiable and answer the question as it was presented, very simply.

"Not quite like the ones here," I replied, "I'm sure you heard my reasons to Miss Beth why a pumpkin isn't quite the same from locale to locale."

Ilia turned and looked at me slightly taken aback at my reply. I didn't know why. I didn't mean anything slighting by what I said. It was simply the truth. However, I figured she thought I came here with ulterior motives, which, to be honest, I did, but not the ones she was thinking. She immediately darted her eyes back to Link and looked concerned. She must have assumed I was insinuating something by my use of the word 'pumpkin'. She then narrowed her eyes at Link. When I saw that, I edged back a little in my seat.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, s_he looks like she's ready to kill him._

Ilia took in a deep breath and walked back over to the table. I raised my eyebrow at her approach, wondering what she was going to say next. She looked very unhappy all of a sudden. She placed a full bowl of stew down in front of Link, hoping he would ease her mind, but he still continued to be silent. I wasn't going to lie, his insistent quiet disposition was very irritating to me as well. All he was doing was making the situation worse.

_What is going on between these two? _I wondered. _Why is Link so uncomfortable right now? Why hasn't he said a word?_

As if in tandem with my thoughts, Ilia inquired of the silent hero.

"Cat got your tongue Link?" she asked him.

Link didn't answer right away and shook his head of his thoughts, then forced a look of interest across his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally snapping back to reality, "what were you saying?"

I wanted to fall through the floor.

_Did he seriously miss all of that? _I thought. _Really Link?_

Ilia was more up front with her displeasure about his apparent absent mindedness. She obviously wasn't happy with his nonchalance regarding her question. She raised a brow and looked mildly upset.

"If you paid attention you'd know we were talking about your plans in leaving the village," she said, "Miss Elga was telling me she plans on _borrowing_ you for a pumpkin delivery, is that true?"

I found the way she worded that question a little juvenile. Did he now need to get permission from her to travel throughout Hyrule? Was she his betrothed or something? Why did she feel the need to ask all these probing questions? However, Link seemed to take no issue with it. He was probably used to such behavior, and as such, he just looked over at me and nodded. He didn't bother to elaborate more.

"Oh," he said, "yes, that is true."

Ilia then sat down across from me and looked between the two of us.

"Hmph," she moaned thoughtfully, "I see."

I hid my annoyance with her behavior, possibly because I wasn't used to people questioning me in such a manner. However, I remembered I needed to stay in role and keep the conversation focused. A few inquiries wouldn't kill me and this was more related to this woman's worry about my possible relationship with Link, not his going on a quest with me.

Ilia went on.

"When do you plan to leave?" she asked him.

A thoughtful expression came across Link's face before he took a spoonful of stew and blew on it.

"Tomorrow," he replied, then ate the contents.

I was sure she was aware that our departure would be imminent due to common business practice. But, even still, a look of surprise crossed Ilia's face, which afterwards made her turn her attention back on me.

"Tomorrow?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "tomorrow. It's imperative that I get back to my people with these goods as soon as possible."

I probably shouldn't have said that and been more discerning regarding her behavior, because Ilia's next question seemed to slip right out of her mouth.

"That was certainly impromptu, wasn't it?" she asked me with a hint of sarcasm. "Link wasted no time saying yes to you, did he?"

I ignored the inflection in her tone, but I was beginning to understand what Beth was saying earlier.

_It seems the sassy little lady was onto something, _I thought, _she certainly -how did Miss Beth put it?- she certainly has it 'bad' for Link._

"Unfortunately, yes it is, and I'm glad he agreed," I replied, "but I really am in a bind, and Link will be most helpful."

I wondered if he was hearing anything I was saying. I was going at this alone. Ilia only nodded at my words and looked at me oddly for a moment. I was growing tired of her constant stares. However, instead of pursuing the issue further, she forced another smile, got up from her seat, and went to go back to the hearth. I let my eyes follow her, wishing to Hylia I had another option for residency that evening. This was going to be a long night. The sooner I was able to get out of here, the better. This is not what I was anticipating at all.

_She makes Beth seem like an angel, _I thought suddenly, _at least that young lady was outright about her dislike for me. She wasn't snide or evasive._

I looked over at Link once more, he was still silently eating, and I sighed to focus back on my own belly, but my appetite was slowly leaving me. This was the strangest dinner I had ever been invited to. When I looked up again, I caught Ilia's hypnotic green gaze once more. She served herself some food and sat back down across from me. Afterwards, she turned her attention back to Link and continued her inquiries further.

"Well, at least that means you won't be gone long, right?" she asked him, breaking the brief quiet. "It should be a day or two at the most, correct?"

He was still downing his stew and shook his head.

"That I'm not sure on," he said honestly.

Ilia looked taken aback when she heard that, then looked over at me a little uneasily.

"It's just a pumpkin delivery," she said to me as if I was hearing it for the first time, "there's nothing else you have to do, is there?"

I was about to answer, when Link interceded first.

"Ilia, I just told you I don't know," he said again, "it all depends on how things turn out."

Ilia took in a deep sigh, now she was upset.

"First of all, I was speaking to Miss Elga before you rudely interrupted," she replied, not bothering to sugarcoat her tongue, "second, how can you not know? It shouldn't be a job that requires a great deal of your time."

I felt my eyes widen at her relentless questioning.

_Link has got to be getting frustrated with that, _I thought, _this would drive any rational person mad._

I could see his patience wearing thin.

"Anything can happen," he replied, "it's always best to plan for the worst, that's what I meant by I don't know."

It seemed that explanation wasn't good enough for her.

"Well, what about the Hyrulean Festival?" she continued. "You will be back before that, won't you? You promised me you'd go with me."

Link then closed his eyes and sighed.

I was starting to feel his frustration too.

"Ilia..." he trailed.

It was apparent Link did not want to discuss this in front of me, but Ilia didn't let up. I actually felt bad for him and attempted to help him with a reassurance.

"The Hyrulean Festival is several months away," I said, "surely we won't take that long_."_

However, Link held up his hand to silence me.

"I'll handle this," he said to me, then focused his attention back to Ilia. "Like I said before I'm not giving you a time line because I'm not sure of what will come of it. I will be back when I will be back, stop worrying."

She was now livid at his response.

"How can I not worry Link when you won't answer a simple question?" Ilia went on, with a hint of desperation in her voice. "All I want to know is how long I can anticipate you being gone? A week? Two weeks? A month? Six months? A _year_? How long Link?!"

I couldn't believe her behavior and found her inquiries beyond grating. This was ridiculous. Was she serious? Did she honestly think she was going to get answers to her questions acting this way? Why couldn't she understand that he didn't have to answer to her? I couldn't believe how irrational and persnickety she was being, but it wasn't my place to interfere.

_Her behavior is very unnerving, _I thought, _but I'm sure there must be a reason._

Through it all, Link was being surprisingly calm.

"Ilia you know it's not going to take a year," he said again, not wanting to make a scene, "I just don't want to give you a time and have your expectations mapped by that and that only."

Ilia obviously wasn't in a mood to listen to reason. She looked at him in disbelief and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't understand why you can't you just tell me," she continued anyway, then shot her eyes to me, "unless this has something to do with something _else_."

I stared down into my bowl at this point, embarrassed for her, but I wasn't going to be baited into an argument. The unspoken word here was _someone_ else, and she wanted to make sure nothing or no one infringed on what she considered _hers_. I could see the frustration now on Link's face, and at this point it was more than warranted. His interactions with her reminded me on some level of what I had to deal with when it came to Elbourne. He could act spoiled and silly too.

_Try to keep your calm Link, _I thought.

Link put his spoon down and took in a deep annoyed breath. He pushed back from the table and crossed his arms over his chest now. It was the first display of real emotion I had seen from him since supper began.

"Drop it Ilia," he warned.

I sat there, wanting so badly to leave.

I remained silent.

Ilia looked at Link stunned. "I just asked you a simple question."

"Which I gave you the answer to," he replied, "now I want you to drop it."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at Link. "Why are you-"

"There is nothing else, okay!" he interrupted her upset, his tone was quiet but effective. "And if you really must know there is _no one _else Ilia! If I knew when I was going to be back I'd tell you. If I _wanted_ you to know, I'd tell you!" His aggravation was mounting. "But as it stands I just don't know, so please back off with all the questions!"

I felt my eyes widen stunned, but I couldn't say I blamed him. Ilia had been needling him all evening and he was bound to lose his composure at some point. She was even bothering me. After Link's stern correction, the tension in the air was palpable.

Ilia just stared at him surprised.

"Back off?" she repeated in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

There was a tense silence between the three of us before anyone said anything else. I honestly wished it could have stayed that way, too much was coming out in the open unnecessarily.

Ilia was lost for words for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered finally, "I was just concerned, that's all."

I raised a brow and gave her a slightly offhanded look. I couldn't necessarily agree with that. This was more than just concern. This had all the components of jealousy and insecurity along with it. Link sighed and ran his hands over his face, clearly discomfited with what just took place. I had to admit, I was uncomfortable with them having such a tense discussion in front of me too. But, in a way I was glad Link stopped her interrogation the way he did. Ilia was just doing too much in the way of bombarding the man with questions. 'Are you this?' and 'Will you that?' That progression over and over again would irritate anybody. No one wanted to be pigeonholed into making a decision or giving an answer they weren't comfortable with or ready to give. Why couldn't she see that? And to make matters worse, now Ilia was getting emotional. Her eyes filled with tears all of a sudden and her whole disposition changed. It seemed the 'other' Ilia was now gone. I wasn't going to lie, I often got frustrated with women who used such antics to get their way. If she couldn't get what she wanted by yelling, then she would try to do so by crying. I thought at this age we were past such progressions in life. However, it seemed I was wrong, but then again everyone progresses differently.

"I've asked about your trips in the past before and you've never gotten so defensive," she said all of a sudden, "what has gotten in to you?"

Ilia's throat tightened and she turned away from looking at the hero.

There was another brief silence. I avoided looking at either of them at this point. Ilia then slumped her shoulders, got up from the table, and walked over to the basin where the pump was in the kitchen. Soon after, her whole body began to tremble. My eyes widened in disbelief at her actions. However, I knew it was only a matter of time before she started crying. Link looked more embarrassed than anything as he watched her go from the table to the washing basin in the kitchen. He glanced over at me, almost apologizing with his eyes. Afterwards, he got up from the table to go see about her.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked rhetorically.

I nodded and turned away to afford them a little bit of privacy. This was a very odd position for me to be in. I wish now from the onset I never came here. This turned out to be worse than I imagined. I expected to hear some audible whispering or something, but it was quiet and I was curious to see what the two of them were doing. So, I reneged on my first notion of privacy for a moment to see what was going on. When I did, I was a little taken aback at what I discovered. Link had his arms wrapped around Ilia's waist from behind, holding her close, and he was whispering something in her ear. I couldn't make out what it was, but apparently it had the desired effect it needed. Ilia then turned around and hugged him tightly. Afterwards, she wiped the tears from her eyes. I could hear her whisper she was sorry and that seemed to be the end of it.

I sat there wishing I could disappear.

This was clearly something I shouldn't have been a witness to. They had to have been courting or something to be that close. He was holding her like how he once held me years ago. The recollection made me look down. There were a lot of things that were going through my head at the sight of them holding each other. I tried not to let myself be bothered by it. Jealousy was an ugly trait. I wasn't going to give it intentional credence anymore. Anyway, afterwards Link led Ilia by the hand back to the table, and pulled out her chair for her so she could sit back down. He then took his seat again. I was staring into my untouched bowl of food, looking at my fractious expression in the settled liquid, wanting so badly to leave.

I then glanced up at Ilia and Link, hoping everything was resolved.

_Should I even ask? _I wondered.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Is… is everything okay?" I asked.

Ilia took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Everything is fine now," she replied, and grabbed Link's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Link squeezed it back, let it go, and then resumed to eating his supper. He didn't answer me. I think he just wanted to forget what happened, which I completely understood. I just wanted to get out of here, and because of such, it prompted my next question.

"Uh… Miss Ilia," I began, "would it be better if I left? I can assure you I can find other accommodations. I have no problem sleeping under the stars. Actually, that sounds quite adventurous."

Ilia looked at me and blushed. She stroked her blonde hair behind her ears nervously.

"I'm a little embarrassed for the display you just saw," she said, detracting the subject a little, "I apologize, and no Miss Elga there's no need for you to go elsewhere. I have plenty of room here."

I raised a brow.

_The room is not what concerns me, _I thought honestly.

I forced a smile and nodded. If I were truly using my Triforce of Wisdom, I would have gotten out of there whether she protested or not. However, I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and give her a second chance. It was only for the night... the _rest _of the night.

_I might go to bed early, _I thought.

"Alright," I said to her finally, "if you're completely sure."

Ilia grinned at my reply.

"Thank you for understanding Miss Elga," she said to me, "and again, I'm very sorry."

I merely nodded and didn't reply.

Ilia then raised her eyebrows when she saw my bowl of food was still untouched.

"Are you not hungry Miss Elga?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I looked at her surprised, then stared down into my bowl once more. I was hardly concerned with eating after what just took place.

"Uh… I'm sorry," I replied, "I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite."

Ilia nodded.

"I see," she replied.

I didn't like how she was staring at me so intently after the fact of my saying that. Another outburst was sure to take place if I didn't force something down. So, I cleared my throat, and took up a spoonful of food. I wasn't expecting anything spectacular, but it was surprisingly delicious. The flavor of the butter based bouillon accentuated the potatoes and carrots perfectly. It was really wonderful.

"Mmm," I moaned in pleasure, and then wiped my mouth of the drippings, "you're an excellent cook Miss Ilia."

"Thank you," she replied.

It was then I noticed she wasn't eating even though she ladled a bowl for herself.

"Are you not going to have supper yourself?" I asked.

Ilia shook her head.

"I'm not hungry... for food," she said softly, and then muttered something else under her breath.

I raised my eyebrows at her inaudible tongue.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She forced a smile just then.

"It's nothing," she said, then added, "at least I don't think."

She then smiled at me, and held out her hand to take my empty bowl when I finished. I gave it to her and watched her go over to the basin to clean the dirty dishes. It was then Link backed up from the table again and nodded towards me.

"I'm going to bid you goodnight Miss Elga," Link said to me quietly.

I nodded back in acknowledgement, but I didn't want to be left alone with this woman.

"Goodnight Mr. Link," I said to him, wishing he wasn't leaving so soon.

I watched him go over to Ilia and hug her from behind as she washed the dishes. He whispered something else in her ear and kissed her cheek. I felt my cheeks blush at the sight and quickly looked away. I raised my eyebrows at the action.

_Maybe they are courting each other, _I thought.

Even still, it was one of the strangest evenings I ever encountered. I had never seen two people so restrained from exhibiting their true feelings to each other. There was so much more said with their unspoken body language than anything else. It was apparent with Link and Ilia tonight, I stepped into something that I shouldn't have. I couldn't help but wonder what the real story was between those two. My recourse was cut short when Link addressed me again from the door.

"I'll call for you at dawn Miss Elga," he said to me.

I nodded.

"Dawn it is," I replied.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

The door was halfway closed when I suddenly remembered something. Something that could perhaps save me from an uncomfortable evening with Ilia alone.

"Master Link," I called to him softly.

He turned to look at me expectantly.

"Yes?" he answered.

I hesitated for a moment, then suddenly without thought or recourse blurted out my question.

"Don't you have a sparing match with Master Colin this evening?" I divulged out of the blue.

Link looked at me surprised. It was apparent he had forgotten about it.

"That's right," he said to me, "I do indeed."

I then got up from the table and walked near the door. I clasped my hands together in front of my dress.

"Do you mind if I watch the both of you?" I asked with a slight measure of pleading. "I could get a sense of insight from such a well trained warrior as yourself."

It was a rare opportunity for me to watch the Hero of Twilight teach in such an informal setting. I wanted to take advantage of that if I could. Ilia and Link both looked at me surprised. I noticed Link glance over at Ilia with a bit of unease, but afterwards he nodded in agreement anyway. I was relieved, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Of course I don't mind," he replied. "I'm going back to my home to get ready. I'll see you down at the impasse in a little bit."

I nodded at his recognition, happy that he agreed to it so readily, and went to get my cloak. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. There was no telling when Ilia would have another episode. I got my cloak from the rack behind the door. I tied the strings around my neck, when suddenly Ilia intercepted me. She grabbed my wrist and didn't allow me to advance. I turned to look at her surprised and found that she had a pernicious look on her face that faded into a forced grin. I didn't want to be mean, but she looked a little unstable.

_Oh no, _I thought.

Her hold tightened a little as she narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know about that?" she demanded quietly.

I felt my unease rise at the accusation in her tone. I briefly glanced down at her hand before answering her.

"Know about what?" I asked, pretending ignorance.

Her grip tightened even more.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my wrist away from her clutch. I was getting tired of her up and down display.

"I heard about the sparing match in passing from Master Colin," I replied furtively.

It wasn't exactly the truth, but I wasn't going to tell her it was because I eavesdropped on a conversation. Ilia stared at me long and hard, trying to determine if she believed me or not. I honestly didn't care if she did. I was trying to understand what difference it made to her. The friendly radiance and manner Ilia displayed earlier was all but gone, and it was replaced with this strange, neurotic, maladaptive tendency she kept regressing to. I didn't know where it came from or why she was like this, but she wasn't going to take her insecurities out on me any longer. Even still, she attempted to let me know what my place was.

"I don't know what you're trying to do," she said to me in a low, almost threatening voice, "but you're not going to take Link away from here. He has family and friends who love him here."

I looked at her surprised.

"I have no intention of taking him away from Ordon," I reassured, "this is his home."

Ilia looked into my eyes for a moment, but just as quickly as she looked, she looked away.

"I just… never mind," she whispered more to herself than to me.

There was a brief tense silence between us. I truly felt bad for the young woman. There was something that had to happen to her to make her so unsteady and insecure. As if traversing emotional plains in tandem, Ilia smiled at me and took hold of my hand again. It was very strange. Very strange indeed. Her emotions swayed like a pendulum in a clock.

"I'll go with you," she said to me suddenly, "we'll watch the match together."

That wasn't what I had in mind.

_Oh wonderful, _I thought sarcastically.

"…Okay," I said carefully, wanting to make sure I watched Ilia's behavior patterns closely.

I wasn't going to argue with her. That would only make things worse. If she wanted to watch the match, then by Hylia the woman had a right to watch the match. I just wanted to get out of her home for the time being. We left the cottage and went to the impasse leading to Link's house. When Ilia and I arrived, we saw that Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin were already there. Beth rolled her eyes when she saw me. I merely grinned, not paying her any mind. She was there to support her friends, not me. Colin seemed the most excited at seeing me. His eyes got wide and he smiled when I approached the rest of the group. However, he wasn't the only one watching me, his father Rusl was there giving me the eye as well. I nodded at Rusl, respectfully acknowledging him. He nodded back, and almost bowed, but then caught himself and stopped.

_Good save, _I thought with a smile.

Ilia saw the attention I was getting, and inadvertently stood ahead of me to divert it.

"Hello everyone, how are you all?" she asked the teens in a friendly manner.

"Hi Ilia," Malo and Talo said in unison, they then turned to me, "good evening Miss Elga."

I waved and smiled at them.

"Good evening gentlemen," I said politely.

Beth grunted at the attention I was getting and was more than willing to ignore me. She went out of her way to make a fact of that too.

"I'm fine Ilia," she replied to her long time friend, "how are you? Is your guest causing you any problems? How terrible of her to impose herself on you!"

I sighed at Ilia and Beth and merely let their conversation be. I didn't eavesdrop because I didn't care. I was a stranger to these people. It didn't matter anyway.

_I'll be out of their lives soon enough, _I thought, _and with the way things are going, tomorrow can't come soon enough._

However, my treatment wasn't completely terrible, Colin soon came over to where I was and stood next to me. I had to admit, he was a rather handsome young man with his sparking blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

_He's going to make some young maiden very happy someday, _I thought with a bit of admiration.

I saw his father watch his son carefully out of my peripheral field of vision. It made me almost giggle.

_Don't worry Rusl, _I thought, _he's much too young to be a conquest of mine._

"I'm so glad you're here Miss Elga," he said to me with a smile, "I'm about to duke it out with the best swordsman in the country. You're just in time to watch."

I nodded at his words, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ilia turn around and give me a flagrant stare.

I merely raised a brow.

_What now? _I thought incredulously of her. _Why can't she just relax?_

I chose to ignore her.

"Yes I know," I replied, "you must be quite good to come against Master Link."

Colin looked down shyly and shrugged.

"I'm okay," he said honestly, "it'll take me some years to best Link."

I smiled at his modesty.

"Nonsense," I replied, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Colin grinned and looked down again.

"Yeah..." he said with a trail, then added, "are you... are you going to cheer for me?" he asked me suddenly without looking at me.

I chuckled a little at his shyness. He reminded me a little of myself.

"Of course," I said.

Colin looked back up again and smiled. He then impulsively took my hand and kissed the back of it. I was surprised that he was so bold right in front of his parents. His father was watching the whole thing and simply shook his head.

"That boy," I heard him mutter.

I giggled again at Rusl's reaction.

Colin then released my hand and went to pick up his wooden sword. Ilia had been watching the entire interaction, and when Colin resumed his position she approached me.

She gave me a quick suspicious once over.

"What was that all about?" she asked me.

I looked at her puzzled.

"What was what all about?" I asked in return.

Ilia looked over at Colin.

"I was under the impression he _told_ you about the match earlier," she divulged.

I looked at her surprised.

"He did," I said quickly.

Ilia narrowed her eyes at me, knowing she just caught me in a fib.

"It seemed like he only knew of your knowing about the match just now," she said with a slight accusation in her inflection.

I groaned.

_Why is she trying to be difficult? _I wondered.

"Maybe he's just acting shy," I said smartly, wanting her to mind her own business, "maybe he doesn't want anyone to know we talked about that."

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. This was ridiculous.

"Or maybe one of you two likes to tell tales," she replied back with a forced grin.

It was then I turned from her and didn't acknowledge her further. She was getting on my nerves. I didn't know why she bothered talking to me. It was obvious she didn't like me.

"Maybe," I replied back, looking away.

A moment later, Link emerged from his home, dressed in a sleeveless cotton shirt with a warriors sash around his waist. My eyebrows did go up, because I could swear he was only wearing that shirt to show off the large muscles in his arms.

_Men, _I thought with a smirk and shook my head.

However, there was no denying he wore that garment very well. Link climbed down his ladder and confronted Colin in a friendly, but competitive manner.

"Remember there's no crying when you fight me," he said to Colin, then grinned.

I was surprised at his disposition. He was like a whole different person from before.

"I never cry when victory is nigh," Colin said back boldly.

That made me smile and Link raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Well said," Link replied, "let's see how much of that is true."

I studied the insignia on Link's clothes a little more closely now that he was on the same plain as everyone else. From what I could tell from his garb and wooden sword, he was going to fight Colin using the Hylian sword technique of _ninpo ninjutsu_. It was an Eastern Hylian form of fighting that was perfected by the Sheikah people. It was a highly effective form of combat that focused on the art of defense. He had the sign of Gi and Chi on his warrior cloth I saw, just now noticing the front flap of Link's sash: wisdom, and courage, the altruistic aspects of the Triforce. Link and Colin both bowed, and then initiated the _bojutsu _stance. The _bojutsu _stance was the common engagement in the _ninpo _fighting style. There were eighteen different aspects to the _Bugei Jūhappan,_ or studies of the warrior. However, the one focusing on the sword was the one they were using now known as _ninki_.

I looked on excited.

This promised to be quite an education. Colin engaged first. He was performing the basic technique of _naname ushiro omote waki uchi, _which was an alternating of his hands at the midpoint and endpoint of his wooden sword. Afterwards, he went to attack Link at his midsection.

_He's actually pretty good with the handling, _I thought.

However, Link countered with _yokomen uchi ude kime nage_, a specialized attack where the fighter grabs the opponent's weapon and flips them onto their back. Since both men were using wooden sticks, it was the perfectly logical choice for a counter attack. Poor Colin landed hard on the ground.

_Ouch, _I thought and winced, _I hope he's alright, Link wasn't playing, was he?_

"Come on Colin!" I called out enthusiastically, trying to give the young man some motivation.

I knew he could do this.

Link looked down at Colin and smirked. He then offered him his hand.

"You alright?" he asked with a slight glint of arrogance.

My rallying must have worked, because Colin reached up and grabbed Link by his shirt and flipped him onto his back instead of allowing him to help him up.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," I heard Beth say underneath her breath.

I couldn't agree more. How often did something like that happen to Link?

Colin then jumped back onto his feet and reengaged his stance. Link lay on the ground, stunned for a moment that he was bested, but then a mischievous smile crossed his handsome face and he jumped back onto his feet. He picked his stick back up and initiated his stance once more. He looked a lot more confident now.

"Alright, let's see you try that again Colin," he said.

I couldn't help but smile, now his competitive side was starting to show. I wondered if this was how he got things done at the castle. I continued to watch.

Colin narrowed his eyes slightly, and raised his wooden sword. He cried out a vivacious yell, and then leaped at Link in the _Ken Gi one: bokken shomenuchi_ attack stance, or rose the sword above his head with the intention of striking downward. The yell was important because it protected the un-girdled area of the gut by tightening up the core muscles. However, when Colin landed, he was in for a serious surprise.

Link, already knowing Colin's basic skill set, immediately countered by parrying his attack by striking the butt of Colin's sword. The wooden sword flew out of Colin's hands and Colin looked at Link dumbfounded in surprise. I couldn't lie. I was shocked. How in the world did he do that? The crowd was silent for a moment, before sparse applause filled the air. I looked at Link astonished for a moment, then looked around to see everyone else's general reaction. I was comforted in knowing I wasn't overreacting. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

_So it wasn't just me, _I thought relieved, _that last attack did seem rather aggressive on Link's end._

Colin took a step back and took in a deep sigh at his loss.

"It looks like you win again Link," he said, showing great sportsmanship considering how he was just treated.

Colin then bowed.

Link raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I shouldn't have," the hero said to him seriously, "I've told you time and again that your timing into your _shomenuchi _is way too long. You have to cut that time down by three seconds. If we were on the battlefield you would be dead."

I looked at him stunned.

_He's on him about three seconds? _I thought in disbelief.

My mouth dropped open after hearing that. Why was he scolding him when this was suppose to be a friendly scrimmage match? No one would have expected an attack like that in a match like this, no one. It seemed the general consensus was the same all around. Everyone was looking at Link like he was being too hard on Colin. Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and allow Colin to be embarrassed so poignantly. I thought he fought well.

"Master Colin," I called to him softly, "for what it's worth, I think you did a wonderful job."

Colin grinned at me, however, before he could reply Link spoke up first.

"That kind of incessant goading is what will prevent a warrior from advancing," Link said to me sharply.

I looked at him taken aback and out of the corner of my eye I could see Rusl look at Link stunned as well. Even Beth was surprised at his tone.

"Link…" she trailed, not understanding where any of this was coming from, "are you okay?"

Link ignored her, never taking his eyes off me.

I couldn't believe it myself. What did I do now?

"I understand that Master Link, however-" I tried.

"You could never understand it!" he interrupted me with a sharp poignancy. "You're not a warrior!"

I looked at him shocked, then clamped my mouth shut. Ilia's eyes widened as well when she looked between Link and I. She was taken aback in the same manner that everyone was. I think everyone at this time knew there was _something _going on between Link and I, be it adversarial or not. He was so angry with me he couldn't even hide it anymore.

"Very well," I said quietly, not wanting to make this more of a scene, "you're right, I'm not a warrior."

However, Colin looked between Link and I offhandedly, but then got indignant on my behalf.

"Link you don't have to be so brash when you speak to Miss Elga," he said to him, "she doesn't deserve that."

Link merely looked over at Colin. There was a little surprise in his face at the defense of my honor.

"Oh is that right?" the hero said to him.

Colin nodded and didn't back down.

"Yes, that's right," he replied, "you should apologize for your indecencies towards the young lady."

I was surprised that Colin came to my defense so readily, but I was also grateful to him for it.

"Master Colin..." I trailed.

He kept his eyes locked on Link.

Link just stared the youngster down and didn't have much to say in reply.

"Just keep practicing," he said to him, ignoring what he said about me, "that's where _your _focus should be." Link then turned his attention to me. "We leave at dawn," he said to me, heading back to his ladder, "be ready."

I looked to the ground as he walked by and sighed.

"Dawn it is," I replied.

When Link got to the top of the ladder, he turned around and stared down at me for a brief moment. Admittedly, it made me blush. I wish I hadn't reacted this way in front of everyone.

_Why does he still have this kind of affect on me when I know he hates me? _I asked myself. _Why is my pull of attraction to him so strong?_

Link then cut his gaze and slammed his front door shut. Everyone immediately went into a low hum of murmuring.

"What was _that _all about?" Malo asked Talo quietly.

"I have no idea," Talo said shaking his head, "but whatever it is, Link's pissed about it."

Beth pushed herself away from the rock formation she was standing up against and went over to Ilia. She spoke openly about me to her friend.

"I knew she was bad news," she whispered to Ilia audibly, "did you see the way even _Link _dealt with her?"

Ilia didn't reply and simply grunted.

Well, Link certainly didn't make my stay here any easier that was for sure.

I sighed.

Colin saw the distressed look on my face and quickly approached me to quell it.

"I apologize for his insolent behavior towards you Miss Elga," he said to me softly, "there was no need for that."

I nodded and looked down.

"Thank you," I replied.

He gave me a quick once over.

"I hope this doesn't deter your future plans for revisiting," Colin said to me sincerely, "I would love for you to come back to Ordon."

I tried to smile at Colin's kindness, but Link's words were still booming through my head.

_What was that all about? _I wondered, really trying to understand the true merits of his anger. _There's something deeper to what he feels towards me. I have to find out what it is._

A moment later, Rusl approached me with his other child Uli.

"Are you alright miss?" Rusl asked me.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes good sir, I am," I replied.

Rusl looked up to Link's locked door.

"He's not usually like that," Rusl reassured.

_I know, _I thought.

"I don't know why his temperament is off today," Rusl said honestly.

_I do.. and I hate quarreling, _I thought, batting my eyes so no tears would come, _I just hate it._

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I imposed myself on him."

Colin saw my reaction and got indignant again.

"That still doesn't give him the right to treat you the way he did," he said to me, "he was acting like an incomprehensible ass."

I smiled at Colin trying to cheer me up and looked back to Link's front door.

"It's no matter," I softly, "I'll be gone tomorrow anyway."

Tomorrow would be the start of our reckoning.

_Dawn it is good sir, _I thought with a sigh, _dawn it is._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Inspiration: Riddles, and The Legend of Zelda (original), Audiomachine "Tree of Life" album for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Outs: Lizzyytx33, DorkyReader859, Mystery-chan, Anonymous, ShadowMistress13, my boy HUNG DEAD SCREAMING, and DawnAndNightfall, thanks for reading.**

**Author Note: Reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/23/2020.**

**Word Count: 17,974**

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that Night: Link's POV

I sat on my bed and stared at the fire burning across the room for what seemed like forever. I didn't know where to begin when it came to what I was thinking. Today was confusing. Today was very confusing. Even so, the result of it left me frustrated. Admittedly however, at the same time I was also relieved for some strange reason. I didn't know what to make of it. Why was this happening now? Why did _she _have to show up at my doorstep and back into my life? What was really going on? The last person, and I do mean the _last _person, I was expecting to see today or any day was Queen Zelda. I hadn't spoken to her in over five years.

I couldn't conceive what would prompt the most powerful woman in the country to leave the safety of her castle and seek out a peasant in the countryside. Why in the world was she traveling alone with no escort? What were her regents thinking allowing her to leave like this? It was dangerous for her to be going at this alone. She could have been captured, robbed, assaulted, left for dead -anything. I didn't think the queen rightly understood the stakes. And then she comes here and espouses a proposition, but not just any proposition, a radical one. She promised to take me back to the Twilight Realm to see Queen Midna again. But how? Why now? What was in it for her? The notion seemed too outlandish to be believable. I wonder if the Twilight Realm story was a cover for something greater going on. Was there some other threat to the land? Was there something else simmering in the background the queen wasn't telling me?

I couldn't be sure.

It was a lot to ponder.

Even so, Zelda expected me to make an expedient decision, and me being me, I did. Now I had doubts. Now I had reservations. But, being a man of my word I was going to go with the queen. Was it even possible to get the the Twilight Realm again? The mirror was destroyed by Midna herself. My efforts in finding a second one were nil. So, how would even getting back to the Twilight Realm be possible? To compound the situation, Zelda and I had our issues. These weren't just middle of the road problems. We had deeply seeded issues. I was half expecting the queen to at least talk about it when she first saw me, but she could not, and that constituted a problem. We couldn't travel together and pretend the past never happened. It was a hard subject to discuss. I knew that. But, sooner or later we were going to have to deal with it. Admittedly though, there were things I just did not want to talk about, and seeing her brought all that back to mind. It made me think about some of the things I did, the bloodshed, the innocence lost -no, no I did not want to think about those days any longer. It was over.

Even so, I couldn't lie, the idea of seeing Midna again was mind blowing. I still remember my adventuring with her. She was something else, even though at first I didn't really like her. Then over time I began to understand her and grew to love her. Midna was special. She was the kind of woman a man met once in his life. She was a different kind of wonderful because she was so unique... she was so beautiful. I wonder if she changed much. Seven years is a long time not seeing a person. What if she were married now? What if she had a family? It was a possibility. So, why go back when there was possibly no future? On the other hand, maybe that wasn't the case at all. Maybe Midna was longing to see me the way I was longing to see her. The foolish thing to do would be to squander this opportunity. If I could see her once more, I should definitely try. It was a risk worth taking.

There was another matter to consider as well and that was Zelda's feelings. The queen and I had a complicated past to say the least. I was an adviser to her and the former leader of her task force for counter intelligence. In spite of us wanting to keep our relationship professional, it didn't stay that way. I saw she was lonely. She had all this power and no one to really trust. I wanted her to trust me, which she did. I remember her being shy and taking her time opening up to me. But, when she did, I found out who she really was. Zelda was a beautiful person. Very beautiful. She confided in me about her father and some of her fears for the country. She cared about the poor, but was honest in saying she did not know how to relate to some of the peasants. She asked for my advice when it came to certain decisions regarding logistics, stating to me privately she did not trust one of her advisers. She wasn't at all the ice queen many in her court accused her of being. She was just shy. Painfully shy and alone. In light of all that, I heard rumors basically from everyone that she was in love with me. She never told me herself, but I had a feeling she never told me to protect her heart.

I couldn't lie. I made promises to her I did not keep. I made allusions to her I did not fall through with. This was not one sided by any means. I became selfish and arrogant in some of my dealings with her. I knew she loved me. I knew she did. And, I used her feelings as a weapon against my opposers. However, I never reciprocated her feelings rightly, and the fallout between us was bitter. Then it got ugly. And for a long time, I thought I hated Zelda. I thought I hated the woman I swore to protect. In time, I couldn't bring myself to think such things any longer. It wasn't only her fault. It was the both of us and I knew that. So, why did I snap at her the way I did yesterday? Why was I still so angry with her when I knew the truth? Even so, I would never openly admit this to her right now, but there was a part of me who would never betray her. There was a part of me that would always be willing to do whatever she wanted. I would always answer the call of duty if she called me for it. Zelda represented my innate love for Hyrule. I would never not serve her.

In light of everything, physically Zelda hadn't changed at all. She was still the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. She still spoke, walked, and conducted herself like a living goddess. Everything about her was living breathing perfection: her eyes, her countenance, her manner, her speech- everything. Her grace and dignity could not be matched. And, the way she handled her power was almost like an art form. It was no secret that I admired her strength, but it was the vulnerable woman beyond the royal mystique that was the true jewel. I knew the quiet, shy girl she rarely showed to other people. She was only Hylian after all. Even so, I could also tell the stronger aspects of her character hadn't changed either. She was still as stubborn and strong willed as ever. I never knew a woman as unyielding as she, for good or bad. I think the only fair comparison would be to one of my goats. Only one of my goats could give Zelda a run for her rupee.

Presently, I was still watching the fire. I thought back to earlier in the evening. I thought about how Zelda was trying to be friendly and obliging, and how she in turn was subjected to that horrible evening at supper with Ilia and me. Talk about embarrassment. I had no idea Ilia was going to act out the way she did. No idea. I never would have allowed Zelda to witness such an ordeal.

I groaned softly.

_What was Ilia thinking? _I wondered. _What was_ I_ thinking?_

I continued to stare at the fire.

"Dear Hylia, why did she have to come back now?" I whispered of the queen. "Why now?"

I got up from my bed and walked over to my washing area where my basin and tub were. I was still in my training clothes from earlier. I hadn't thought to change. My mind was too preoccupied. Even so, I needed to get ready for bed. I had to get up at dawn for the departure. Nothing was going to come of me just sitting here. With that, I pulled my sweaty shirt over my head and prepared to wash up. However, soon after, I heard a knock on my door. I paused for a moment. If it was Ilia I was going to send her away. I've had enough of her shenanigans for one night.

"Who is it?" I called.

There was a brief pause.

"It's Rusl," the voice promptly answered.

I groaned audibly when I heard the name, knowing I was in for a scolding. Rusl and I were the only ones who knew of Zelda's true identity, and with the way I lashed out at her in front of everyone, I knew he was here to put me back in my place. I just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. However, I wasn't going to send him away either. He probably wouldn't let me.

_Get this over with Link, _I told myself.

"Come in," I said, completely removing my shirt.

The door opened and Rusl walked in. He looked upset and wasted no time showing his displeasure in what happened earlier. He gave me a brief once over before he spoke.

"What's gotten into you?" he demanded quietly. "Did you not know to whom you were speaking? That was the queen."

I didn't answer him right away and splashed some water on my face, then lathered my hands with some soap.

"I knew who it was," I replied.

Rusl scoffed and looked at me stunned.

"And you still think that was appropriate behavior?" he asked. "Look, no one is saying you don't have a right to be angry. You do. I know that more than anyone, but you were acting like a fool!"

I was aware of that too.

I didn't want to hear this.

"I'm not a child Rusl," I replied, "I don't need a lecture."

He narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't want to be treated like a child then stop acting like one," he replied, "the fact that she came here at all should tell you something is brewing in the kingdom. We need to be on alert if that's the case. She may need our help."

I was aware of that too, but I wasn't going to divulge that to him.

"What you think she may be asking for and what she _did_ ask for are two very different things Rusl," I replied. "It doesn't necessarily mean it's a matter of kingdom security."

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Do you hear yourself? What difference does it make Link?" he demanded. "She's still here!"

I was trying to get him to understand that.

"Rusl-" I tried.

"You will apologize to her for your disrespectful behavior," he interrupted. "She is a Queen of Hyrule and deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. _Don't _forget _you _had a play in your dealings with her in the past too! You are not a victim here Link."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I didn't answer right away.

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

Rusl nodded.

"Be more aware of it and put your personal feelings aside," he said. "It's imperative that we tell her about this Arbiter's cult that's starting to manifest itself too. She may not be aware of what is going on in the fringes of Hylian society."

I didn't reply, but knew he was right. He didn't have very much more to add after that, nor I to him.

"I'll see you at dawn for your departure," he said.

I still didn't reply. I just nodded.

When he left, I looked at my reflection and knew that I was holding onto some unnecessary resentment. The man staring back at me really was turning into a 'bitter fool' like one of my dear late friend's once warned me about years ago. I turned to my side just then and glanced at my back, staring at the horrible reminder of the past, but then quickly looked away in disgust.

_You aren't the only one with scars Link, _I told myself, _she has her own set of scars too._

I reminded myself of that again as I washed up and once more when I laid down in bed. However, before I drifted off to sleep, I pulled from underneath my pillow a beautifully embroidered cloth. It was given to me by the queen right before I left the castle some time ago. I kept it hidden under my pillow for years, taking it out from time to time to contemplate its personal significance to me. I would never forget Zelda's parting words when she gave this to me.

_"Try to think better of me Link... try to see me as you did before..." _her voice echoed through my head from that fateful memory.

I took in a deep sigh.

"Miss Elga huh?" I whispered cryptically.

I clutched the handkerchief and in a minute decision decided it was going with me. Perhaps it would bring me a little luck. Having made up my mind, I finally closed my eyes to go to sleep. Dawn would be here before I knew it and I needed to be ready. After all, I was going to have royalty waiting for me.

~SSS~

The Next Morning: Zelda's POV

The next morning I woke up at dawn and got ready for my departure. I took extra precautions to be quiet. I didn't want to wake Ilia if it wasn't necessary. I made sure I had all of my things packed and ready to go. I looked around the small room to see if I was leaving anything behind, but everything I had in my possession was accounted for. Unfortunately however, when I was making my way to the front door, I stumbled over a table. I couldn't see it in the dark in the middle of the room and broke what looked like to be a porcelain kitty resting on top of it.

My eyes widened immediately at the mishap.

"Oh no!" I whispered, quickly bending over to dispose of the fragments.

As I worked, I looked over to the closed door where Ilia resided. I fully expected her to come into the living room with fire brimming out of her nose ready to launch at me. I braced myself for an onslaught of pernicious words. However, as the waiting prolonged, I was surprised that she didn't appear. I waited a little longer, and still nothing. A few minutes later, but still nothing.

I raised a brow afterward.

_That's some sleep, _I thought.

However, it was then I realized something wasn't right. If she was here, she would have heard what happened and awakened.

_Wait a minute... _I thought, getting concerned.

I looked at Ilia's closed door puzzled.

_How did__ she not hear that? _I wondered.

Afterward, I walked up to the door slowly, worried that something may have been wrong with her. I knocked and listened intently for a few moments.

There was no answer.

My concern deepened.

"Miss Ilia," I called out finally, "are you alright in there?"

There was still no answer.

I sighed, realizing I was keeping Link waiting, but Ilia's absence was bothering me.

_Maybe she's tending to some duty at a neighbor's home, _I thought sensibly, _maybe I'm just overreacting_, _I'll make sure I'll alert someone just in case._

I went back to the middle of the room to clean up the rest of the pottery before picking up my satchel. I stopped before I opened the door, taking one last look at myself in the mirror nearby. I turned to my side to make sure my braid was tied together properly and hidden underneath my cloak, then headed out the door. However, when I stepped onto the small porch, I was surprised to find Ilia awake and waiting for me at the end of the dirt road. She was holding a basket along and a piece of jewelry of some kind in her hands. I didn't want to appear mean spirited, but I would have preferred her not seeing me off. After the uncomfortable evening at dinner and her apparent dislike for me, I doubt she had any sincere well wishings for my journey. Even still, I didn't want to be rude.

_Make this pleasant Zelda, _I told myself anyway,_ you just broke something valuable in her home._

I sighed and forced a smile across my face, then approached her at the end of the pathway. I wasn't going to say anything untoward. I was going to be friendly and obliging.

"Good morning Miss Ilia," I greeted.

She returned my smile with a grin.

"Good morning Miss Elga," she replied.

Ilia seemed more at ease this morning than the night before and for that I was grateful for. However, it made me ponder.

_I wonder if she heard that break from out here,_ I thought.

"I want to thank you for accommodating me," I said to her sincerely, "I greatly appreciate it and I shan't forget it. Supper was wonderful as well as the lodging."

Ilia grinned at me and stroked her light blonde hair behind her ears.

"It was no problem Miss Elga," she said softly, then looked to the ground embarrassed and added, "I want to apologize again for my behavior last night. I realize in retrospect that I made you extremely uncomfortable."

I wasn't expecting the apology. I raised my brows at her surprised, but then softened my features with a warm smile.

"Don't worry about that Miss Ilia," I replied, "we all have our occasional mishaps."

_I should know, _I thought, considering the porcelain I broke, _I just did._

Ilia looked at me thankfully, but went on to apologize again anyway.

"That was more than a mishap," she replied, "that was a disgrace."

I felt a sudden sense of compassion for her. Perhaps I misjudged her.

"Trust me," I said, "no one knows better than I the consequence of a disgraceful action. What you had last night was merely a moment. Hylia will grant you grace if you pray to her for it."

Ilia was taken aback by my kind words. So much so, that she came up to me and gave me a hug. Surprised by the display of affection, I hugged her back. I feel now that I judged her too harshly, to prematurely. I realized that was one of my follies. I should not be so quick to judge. I had no idea what this woman had gone through or what her story was. Who was I to make an adjudication of her behavior after one night of being in her company? It was preposterous.

When Ilia pulled back, she held up the basket and the piece of jewelry.

"I made you and Link some pastries," she said, "but tell him to go easy on the Hylian butter cookies. Link will devour those things if he knows they're there."

I raised my brows.

_So, the hero has a sweet tooth, _I thought, _I never would have guessed._

I smiled and giggled at the gesture. I took the basket amiably. I appreciated her goodwill.

"Thank you so much," I replied, "that was very thoughtful of you." Then I took note of the necklace. "What's that?"

Ilia clutched it in her palm tightly for a moment. But, then she took hold of my free hand and placed the authentic looking jewelry in it. She looked at me earnestly afterward.

"Please use this anytime you feel lost," she said, "it helps a person find there way back to you."

I looked at her surprised, not expecting such an explanation for something so simple looking.

"It does what?" I asked.

Ilia paused.

"It helps you find your way if you're lost," she repeated.

I now stared at the jewelry slightly taken aback. I wasn't sure I should be accepting such a gift. This seemed priceless.

"Miss Ilia, I don't think you should be giving this to me, why would you-" I tried.

However, she prevented my objection.

"Please take it," she interrupted softly, "I'm trying my best to make amends for yesterday."

My eyes widened slightly when I heard that. She wasn't the only misfit last night. I had my part too.

"There is no need to make amends, you weren't the only person at fault," I reassured, "I wasn't very forthcoming myself, and besides it's over."

Ilia sighed.

"I know you're trying to be kind," she said, "but I know what I put you through. That... that wasn't the first time I've acted that way."

I looked at her concerned by her disclosure. I was sincerely touched she revealed something so personal.

"Miss Ilia..." I trailed, not knowing what to say.

She stared at the necklace for a moment.

"Link... Link gave that to me to help me get my memories back when I had amnesia," she whispered, "I hope it can be of some use to you."

Now I was really surprised that she was willing to let something like this be taken out of her possession, especially with its history related to Link. If I had something so dear, I didn't think I could ever part from it. Why would she give this away to someone going on a pumpkin delivery? Perhaps she already knew it wasn't a pumpkin delivery we were going on. Perhaps she had seen the hero go off and not return for long periods of time under different pretenses. She was more perceptive than I gave her credit for, and that was probably why she was so scared. The Hyrulean Festival was roughly five months away. Why would she ask about Link taking her unless she knew this was more than either the hero or I were letting on? I clutched the necklace tightly just then and made a solemn promise.

"I swear to you... I _swear _to you," I vowed emphatically, "I will return this to you unscathed, you have my word Miss Ilia."

She smiled at my conviction and blushed for some odd reason.

"Thank you," she said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you will."

Ilia then avoided my eyes. It was in that moment I decided to inform her about my mishap with the porcelain glass. It wouldn't be right for me to take something so precious from her, while at the same time leaving her in dark about something else that was probably very valuable. Now was the time to confess.

"Um…" I started with a trail, "I have something I need to tell you."

Ilia looked back my way.

"Yes?" she asked.

I took a step back, paused, but then just came out and told her the truth.

"I…" I trailed again, "oh Miss Ilia I'm so sorry, I broke an expensive looking piece of porcelain when I stumbled over your tea table in the living room this morning."

At first, I didn't think she heard me and thought to repeat myself. However, then I realized she was just studying me to gauge my reaction. Ilia finally raised her brows and smiled.

"I know," she divulged, "I heard it when it happened."

I bit my lower lip, feeling terrible.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," I apologized again, "I will buy you another."

Ilia's smile widened.

"That's alright," she said, "Link has broken more porcelain on that table more times than I can count."

I looked at her surprised at her confession and grinned myself.

"Has he?" I inquired, never thinking of Link as the clumsy type.

Ilia nodded.

"Yes," she replied, then blushed again and chuckled to herself, "that man."

I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, realizing just how much she truly cared for the hero.

_She really must love him, _I thought.

"Well," I said with a hint finality, "I must be going, I have a long journey ahead of me."

Ilia nodded again, then stepped out of the way. However, before I could go, she stopped me once more.

"Will you…" she began, not looking at me, "will you make sure Link takes care of himself, especially when he rides his horse? He can be so reckless at times and poor Epona pays the price. Besides, Link always says his journeys will be shorter than what they turn out to be and that never ends up being the case. I just want him to have some incentive to come home, maybe a reminder telling him to be safe will give him that."

Ilia's concern for the hero was so genuine and apparent, it actually made me respect her. In fact, her entire essence this morning reminded me of something strange, like I witnessed this once before a long time ago in a foreshadowing of some kind. In any such case, I didn't want her to worry. I would make sure Link came back to Ordon unharmed like her necklace.

_I'll take care of him Ilia, _I thought.

"Of course I will," I replied.

She looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you Miss Elga," she said, "and I wish you all the best. Be careful on your... your _pumpkin _delivery."

That was very kind of her, but I also caught the hint of discretion in her voice. I stared at her for a moment.

_Yes... she definitely realizes there is more here than what I'm letting on, _I thought.

Even so, I didn't bother to give any confirmations. The situation was already convoluted enough.

"You as well," I replied simply, "and thank you."

Afterwards, I did a slight curtsy and finally left Ilia's company. I then started down the road towards the impasse leading towards Link's home. About halfway, I turned and waved when I saw that Ilia was still watching me. Ilia waved back but then finally headed back into her home and closed the door. I started for the impasse again, and while I walked I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, grateful the conversation went better than I expected. I even gained a few insights.

_At least that was civil, _I thought.

When I eventually entered the clearing to where Link's house resided, I saw that the hero was already waiting for me on his horse, the legendary mare Epona. She was a beauty with her strong stout legs and muscular bodice. Her golden brown hair was accented by her silver white mane. She was one of the most enchanting creatures I had ever laid eyes on. I remember when he brought her to the castle, not even my royal stallions could compare to her.

_She's stunning, _I thought admirably.

I marveled at the sight of Epona and continued with my approach. However, suddenly I halted when I saw that Master Rusl was waiting with the hero near the front of the horse. I was a little surprised at his appearance here this morning and wasn't sure what to make of it. When Master Rusl made his presence known it was generally for a very good reason. I kept my distance for a moment to contemplate.

"What's he doing here?" I whispered to myself. "Dear Hylia, I certainly hope nothing has happened."

However, my private inquiry was short lived when Rusl caught sight of me. He immediately stopped chatting with the hero to approach me. He walked over, bowed, then removed his hat. I was grateful for his air of respect. It was nice to know one swordsman still appreciated his queen. I did a mild curtsy in return.

"Good morning Master Rusl," I greeted.

"Good morning your majesty," he replied.

I glanced over at Link, who dismounted his horse and came over to where Rusl and I were standing. Surprisingly, Link showed the same respect and bowed. I was slightly taken aback.

_Will the wonders ever cease? _I thought. _First Ilia, now Link._

"Good morning Master Link," I said to him politely.

"Good morning my lady," he said with a brief nod, but then carefully avoided my eyes.

I was grateful he was at least attempting to be cordial, and a proper greeting was a start. We still had a long way to go, but I was more than willing to meet him halfway if he was too. I then turned my attention back to Rusl. I realized my presence here must have made him contemplate many unnecessary things regarding the safety of the kingdom. I did leave the poor man in the dark. Anyone in his position would have assumed the same thing. I immediately thought of Lydia and Sir Shad.

"I wish to apologize to you good sir for not alerting you to my presence here sooner," I started. "It was imperative that I maintained the utmost secrecy. I've only told a handful of people about my departure from the castle. With that being said, I want to thank you for your discretion in not giving my identity away yesterday."

Rusl nodded.

"I figured you were here for a reason your majesty, then I saw how you were dressed and realized something else must have been amiss," he replied. "Did you have to leave Hyrule because you were in some kind of danger?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing like that," I replied, "this is more of a personal mission, I needed to get away and dressing like a peasant was the only way to do it."

The soldier didn't looked convinced with my explanation.

"It's dangerous for you to be engaging in personal missions right now your majesty," he stated, "and even though this is technically a time of peace, there are factions starting to cause trouble."

My ears perked when I heard that.

"Factions?" I asked. "What factions? Are you speaking of the brotherhood?"

Rusl shook his head and looked troubled.

"That I'm not sure, but derivations of it no doubt," he explained. "I received some news from Lady Ashei relating to something like this when I last visited Snowpeak a week ago."

My interest piqued immediately when he mentioned Lady Ashei. Like Rusl, Lady Ashei was a former member of the resistance team during the reign of Zant. She, along with her husband Bastion, were also former members of the counter insurgency task force led by Link. The couple had a spy network that was unparalleled. To this day, I still had no idea how they were able to procure so much information through their complex network of contacts. They were both invaluable assets to the kingdom and good friends whom I trusted, but also missed dearly. I was informed to keep my distance per the request of Master Bastion due to some unsettled trouble surrounding him and his family. He never told me who or what it was threatening him. But because of such, I hadn't seen or written the couple in over five years. I hoped they were alright. I sincerely wanted to catch up with them if I got the opportunity. Maybe at some point in this journey Link and I could visit them. The trouble was, I didn't know if that would be possible. No one procured information like Ashei and Bastion. No one.

"What news?" I asked finally.

Rusl hesitated and gestured for me to come more away from the opening of the impasse to the side of the mountain for a little more privacy. It was a sensible request, but then I understood it even more so when he suddenly handed me an old looking leather piece of material.

I stared at it perplexed for a moment.

"What's this?" I asked.

Rusl stared at the material himself unsettled.

"Well…" he began, "I think it would be better if you just read it."

I pursed my lips together and stared at Rusl with growing concern. Curious as to what he meant, I unrolled the small canvass and read its contents. After reading it, it only added to my confusion instead of clarifying it.

_What the…? _I thought.

Link saw my expression and raised a brow.

"What does it say your majesty?" he asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. The text was written in a derivation of ancient Hylian, a dialect almost no one spoke anymore. Only certain scholars and members of the royal family knew it. The message was obscure to say the least.

It said:

"'The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss,'" I read aloud.

Even with my saying it out loud, it only added to the perplexity instead of clarifying it. What in the world did this mean? What was an 'Arbiter's kiss'? What was truly going on? Hylia did inform me of something similar to this yesterday, but she provided no clarification on the matter either.

Interestingly enough, the first person who surprisingly added some insight to situation was Link.

"It's a riddle of some kind," he stated, "the verbiage is too obscure to be taken literally."

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "but to what?"

Neither of the men had an answer for me.

Rusl stared at me intently just then.

"We've received similar messages like this in the past my lady," he divulged, "I was hoping perhaps you could enlighten us. Do you have any idea what this could possibly mean?"

I was just as confused as they were. I started suggesting the obvious things first.

"It wouldn't be a stretch to think that the message is related to the Arbiter's Grounds in some way," I said, "but I have no idea what these attributes mean. They could be anything."

Rusl grunted when he heard me say that.

"That's what I feared," he said to me, "that message was found on the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert. The reason it is significant is because there is a faction of bandits calling themselves the Arbiter's Tribe. They have been pillaging and robbing caravans consistently for the last two weeks. They seem simply like a band of thugs, but after finding this ancient message, we fear they may be a cult of some kind. The problem is we don't have any idea _who _the 'Arbiter's kiss' is supposed to be."

I nodded at his explanation.

"This is grave indeed," I said, "it's interesting that you mention this because my generals went out to investigate something of a similar nature. They too went to the Gerudo Desert to research something known as the Arbiter's Tribe."

The timing on all this was too perfect to be coincidental. It was no wonder Hylia instructed me to leave the castle when she did. She must have known all of this was happening in the interim. Instead of spectating from a spire, she probably wanted me to investigate what was going on the ground firsthand. The last queen to act in such a fashion was my grandmother, the Sage of Time. I had never investigated on the ground before. It was a necessary education for me. There was no telling what else would turn up.

Link then added another surprising fact.

"There was also talk of these bandits in Dragon Roost," he divulged. "The prince himself had to hire me as an escort for his hunting party. He too made mention of an 'Arbiter' gang several times in passing."

I gazed at Link stunned at his divulgence.

_Elbourne? _I wondered. _He knows of this as well?_

This situation was much bigger than I realized. The look on my face must have constituted that, because it prompted Rusl to want to take action.

"What would you have me do your majesty?" he asked me immediately.

That was a loaded question because I needed more information first. I couldn't take proper action without knowing all the facts before I proceeded. However, I did want to give him standing orders.

"Keep a look out for these bandits," I instructed, "and I give you the authority to have them arrested on site. Try to get any information you can from them. Also too, if you come in contact with Lady Ashei or Master Bastion before I do, please inform them to keep their information confidential. I don't want anyone outside of those who already know to know what's going on, not even the military."

Rusl nodded, but then looked at me perplexed for a moment.

"Meet up with Ashei before you do your majesty?" he asked concerned. "Do you plan on going to Snowpeak?"

I honestly didn't know, I was still playing this by ear.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, "I might, that's why I needed Link's help. Master Bastion would be helpful in this instance as well. He's always been valuable in these situations. Perhaps you can contact him for more information."

Rusl nodded, but then looked at me taken aback.

"My lady... why do you keep mentioning Master Bastion?" he asked all of a sudden.

I thought that to be a strange question.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "He's an excellent proctor of intelligence."

Rusl paused for a moment to study me.

"Oh, I see," he said suddenly when a realization hit him, "you don't know."

I raised a brow.

"I don't know what?" I asked.

The swordsman shook his head empathetically.

"It's obvious you haven't heard, but my lady Master Bastion is-" he tried.

However, Link immediately interceded.

"Rusl don't!" the hero interrupted suddenly. "You can't tell her that."

Both Rusl and I looked at Link surprised just then. However, the hero's expression didn't change and Rusl was about to protest.

"What do you mean 'I can't tell her'?" he demanded. "Link-" he tried again.

Link interrupted him once more.

"Not now Rusl!" the hero snapped. "_Not _now! She cannot know where he is! She cannot!"

I continued to gaze at Link stunned and suddenly a feeling of foreboding swelled within me. Even so, at the hero's beckoning the middle aged soldier suddenly clamped his mouth shut. This was telling. Rusl followed Link's order over mine. This was not boding well. I looked between the two men bewildered, not understanding what just happened. Why was Link so insistent about being so secretive about Bastion? That initial feeling of dread suddenly took root at the bottom of my stomach. I was not going to be okay with silence on this matter. I wanted to know what happened to Bastion.

I took a step forward.

"Master Link," I started, "I understand that Bastion is your dear friend, but he is also a dear friend of mine too. I'd like to know what happened to him if anything at all. I do not want to be in the dark about such information."

Link stared at me knowing the inquiries were coming, but stood his ground. He didn't answer right away.

"My lady..." he trailed.

I wasn't going to be diverted.

It was only making my worry worse.

"What happened to him?" I asked again.

The hero was hesitant again, but then finally answered me.

"He... he's in an undisclosed location," he divulged. "One I cannot and _will_ not reveal to you. I'm sorry I made a promise to him."

My eyes widened, but I wasn't necessarily surprised at his reply. I understood the discretion. I understood the bond Link had with Bastion. They were like brothers. However, the hero had no idea how much of a personal significance Bastion's whereabouts meant to me. He _was _my brother. He wasn't a legal heir, but he was a Nohanseen. If anything happened to me he did have a right to the throne. This wasn't just some haphazard information for me. This was very important. However, I decided to leave the subject alone for now. I knew with how things were I wasn't going to get far. It was apparent Bastion swore Link to silence. But, now I was decidedly more worried about Ashei and Bastion.

_Please be alright, _I thought, _just please be alright._

My concerns were increasing. I needed to change the subject.

"I see," I replied, "very well, but thank you for what you could tell me. Let's hope Hylia looks out for them."

Link had a nondescript look on his face just then.

"Let's hope," he replied.

My throat tightened. I was trying not to think the worse, but knew that was where my mind was going. In the mean time, I opened my satchel, took out a royal sigil and handed it to Rusl.

"This is the crest of the royal family," I segued, "if any of the guards try to give you grief, show them this. You tell them you were appointed by the queen herself."

Rusl's eyes widened at the new commission, but he took the assignment without hesitation.

"Yes your majesty," he replied, taking the ring and gripping it tightly, "I will do all that you ask." Rusl bowed again. "Please be careful," he said to me, finalizing our conversation, "and remember to stay off the main roads if you can."

I nodded.

"Thank you, we will," I replied, glancing over at Link.

The hero nodded at his friend in return.

"Thank you Rusl," he said.

Afterwards, Rusl bowed and headed off back towards the impasse entrance. However, he didn't go more than ten feet when he suddenly stopped and turned back around. He touched his utility bag and made a gesture with his hand as if he had an epiphany of some kind. He then came back towards us. I looked at him expectantly, ready for more information.

"I almost forgot," he said, opening his bag, "Ashei told me to give you this."

Afterwards, Rusl pulled out an old, green, weathered, leather bound book. It had a strange encryption on the front, but the insignia soon made sense to me. I felt my heart suddenly race when I realized what I was looking at. My mouth dropped open in disbelief when I saw it. I looked at Rusl completely astonished.

"This can't be!" I whispered, walking up and taking the bound volume.

Link looked at me with a raised brow. He didn't understand my enthusiasm right away.

"What's so special about it?" he asked.

Rusl too was intrigued by my reaction.

"Yes my lady, you can't leave us in suspense," he said.

I couldn't believe it. I immediately went to open the contents and ran my hand over the pages. The texts were all written in ancient Hylian.

"This is the Book of Mudora!" I said excited. "It's one of the lost great treasures of the ancient world! There's said to be secrets within secrets written in here."

That piqued both their interests.

"Really?" Rusl asked.

I nodded.

Link spoke in reference to my enthusiasm.

"I remember you showing me a picture of that some years back at the castle," he stated, "you were intrigued with it even back then."

I nodded again, not really listening and hugged the book close to my chest.

"Dear Hylia, I can't believe it," I whispered to myself in pure shock, "this is the book of my ancestors."

It wasn't a small thing that this volume was found. There was another concordance text called _The Secret Mysteries of All the Ages_ that made reference to this book, stating its near impossibility to find. The Book of Mudora was an ancient Hylian text that revealed all the secrets of alchemy, the lost arts, and the forbidden sciences. It was said to have been penned by Hylia herself and stored in trust to the guardians who were the only ones who could reveal its true knowledge. It also had a storied significance to several royal families, even the murderous ancient queen who was said to have used it for the blood letting of young maidens. It was rumored to have been lost forever on the other side of an ancient forest. Apparently, that rumor was untrue.

"How in the world did Ashei get her hands on this?" I couldn't help but ask. "I knew her network was good, but I didn't think it was _that _good."

Rusl smirked and decided to add some insight.

"Well to be completely honest Ashei didn't mention it coming from anyone of her usual contacts," he disclosed. "Rather, she said a strange golden haired woman gave it to her several weeks ago. She said the woman told her that it was imperative that this book make it to the hands of the Queen of Hyrule."

I looked at Rusl dumbstruck for a moment.

"A golden haired woman?" I asked rhetorically.

Rusl shrugged.

"Ashei gave no name with the information, just a description," he explained. "She told me that she seemed to have come out of nowhere to give it to her. However, with that description it could be anybody. Ordon alone has a great deal of golden haired people."

My ears perked when I heard that, and he did have a point, but I was under a different impression.

_Could that have been Hylia herself who gave this book to Ashei?_ I wondered._ And if so, how long has she known about these troubling events to give me this text at this time? Why does she want me to have the Book of Mudora now? What is the deeper aspect of these things taking place?_

It was a great deal to ponder. I was just going to have to wait and see. However, when the goddess appeared to me again there was no doubt I was going to question her about it. In the mean time, Link and I needed to depart. I also did not want to keep Rusl from his duties any longer. He had work to do. I clutched the book he entrusted to me tighter.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Rusl," I said to him sincerely and put the text in my satchel. "You have no idea how helpful you've been."

Rusl was grateful in hearing that and bowed once more.

"I would do anything to protect Hyrule your majesty," he stated. "You only have to summon me for service. With that, I bid you good day and wish you godspeed."

I nodded at his sincere words. I wish all men were as loyal as Rusl.

"Likewise good sir," I replied, "godspeed."

After bowing once more, the swordsman left the hero's and my company. That was quite the bullock of information. Link and I were going to need to leave shortly soon too, but we needed to finish prepping first for the trip. Link checked the saddle on his horse and mounted the mare with his supplies, while I waited to see how he was going organize my things. I also noticed he had three medium sized pumpkins dangling from the back end of Epona to serve as a decoy just in case any of the other villagers happened to see us before we left. It was a clever idea, but my mind was elsewhere in the present. I sighed when my thoughts lingered on the idea of a possible resurgence.

_This is the last thing the kingdom needs right now, _I thought. _Everyone was just starting to feel a sense of normalcy and now this._

I groaned to myself and looked to the ground. Link then looked over at me thoughtfully, while he strapped his satchel onto the saddle.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

_No, _I thought.

"Yes," I verbalized.

He could tell by my tone that I wasn't telling the truth, and for a moment I forgot we even had our own issues to deal with. To be honest, with all the other pressing matters going on I hadn't given them much thought. It just went to show that there were some situations in the world that were much bigger than the insignificant squabbles of two feuding people. Everything seemed to be coming to a head at once. I was still reeling from what Rusl told me.

Link took note of the look on my face and gave me a quick once over.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded again, not wanting to delve too deeply on the subject in the present.

"I'm fine," I said, "let's just hurry."

Link raised his brows and shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself," he replied.

I appreciated his attempts at trying to be considerate, but for now my personal welfare was the last thing I was concerned with. I needed to know who or what this cult was trying to take root in Hyrule. I needed to find out if Bastion was alright. I needed to make sure I kept in contact with my stewards at the castle. I promised Lydia I'd write to her. I needed to speak with Hylia about the coincidental uprising of these events and her uncanny timing of having me leave the castle to find Link. I needed to know what was truly going on. I needed so many things and didn't know where to start.

_What is going on? _I wondered.

Abruptly interrupting my thought process, Link held out his hand towards me. I looked at him mildly confused for a moment, shifting my eyes from his hand to his face because of it.

"What?" I asked him perplexed.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your bag," he said simply, "I was going to tie it to Epona... unless you want to hold onto it."

I snapped myself back to reality just then.

"Oh," I said surprised, and quickly handed him my satchel from over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, thank you."

Link grabbed my things and then tied them to his horse along with everything else, but then gave me an offhanded glance when he saw that I was still holding onto the basket.

"What's in there?" he inquired.

I looked down at the gift, almost forgetting I had it. Rusl's information almost made me oblivious to it.

"Oh, this isn't mine," I said, "your friend Ilia made some pastries for us and gave them to me for the trip."

Link immediately perked when he heard that.

"Ilia made those?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "she did."

A grin then spread across his handsome face.

"Are there Hylian butter cookies in there?" he asked with an eagerness I didn't know he could possess.

I looked at him surprised. His whole disposition completely changed when he found out I was holding pastries baked by his unconventional friend. I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in his voice.

_He really_ does_ love those cookies, _I thought.

"Yes, there are," I replied, "and I was told to monitor how much you eat of them. She said if it were up to you, you would devour the entire basket."

I added a few colorful words here and there, but he got the gist of it. Link's eyes widened slightly at the confession, but then he smiled.

"She told you that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, she did," I replied.

He then shook his head and snickered a little bit.

"That woman," he said more to himself than to me, "that _does_ sound like something she would say."

I grinned and stared at him for a moment with how happy he looked when he smiled. He had such a beautiful smile, and his perfect white teeth only made it more radiant.

_I hope to see more of those, _I thought sincerely. _I believe at the end of this Link_ will_ have a reason to truly smile once more._

The hero finished loading up Epona, brushed down her shiny mane with the stroke of his hand, then stood back. Afterwards, he gestured for me to mount his horse.

"The horse is ready for you my lady," he said to me.

Admittedly, I hid my surprise in how he presented his steed to me, grateful for his attempts at being chivalrous. It was nice to know some of Rusl's mannerisms were rubbing off on Link. I nodded and mounted the horse with no problems.

"Thank you good sir," I said politely.

Interestingly however, after I mounted Link stayed grounded and took hold of the reigns.

I looked at him puzzled.

"You're going to walk?" I asked him. "You're not going to ride with me?"

Link tugged a little on the reigns and we started on our way.

"It's either walk, or tire Epona out quicker," he said simply, "and you're the queen, there's no way I would allow you to walk."

Once again, it was hard for me to imagine Link speaking this way. Considering our abrasive reintroduction yesterday, I wasn't expecting such a turnaround. However, if this was a promise of things to come I was most grateful. Link also was a man of action, and when duty called he knew how to put his personal feelings aside and do the right thing. He had done so many times before in the past, and I believed he would do so again in the future. He was just that kind of man.

_A moment of civility? _I wondered in disbelief. _Incredible._

There was an extended moment of silence between us as we walked along the trail. Many of the sights were familiarized for me from the day before, but I still couldn't get over how beautiful this densely wooded area was, even at these predawn hours of the morning. Ordon was a lovely place and I could see why the citizens didn't want anything to disturb it.

_It seems like the perfect simple life, _I thought with a little envy, _I wish I could have some of that for myself._

We continued to travel in silence, however, I sensed Link had something he wanted to tell me. I assessed this because several times he turned and looked like he was going to say something, but wouldn't or didn't for whatever reason. This went on for the next few moments, until finally it seemed like he made up his mind and decided to just come out with it. He even stopped walking and halted Epona to get his thoughts together.

I raised a brow.

"What's the matter?" I asked promptly.

He didn't answer right away.

"I…" he started, "I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you last night. Colin was right for scolding me in defense of your honor. A Queen of Hyrule should be treated with the utmost respect."

My eyes widened slightly at his utterance. I was not expecting an apology.

"You don't have to apologize good sir," I said quietly, "I... I understood why you were angry."

Link shook his head.

"That's no excuse," he replied, "you're still the queen and I still acted like a fool."

I couldn't believe the difference one night could make.

"Well, I again apologize too for my rude behavior yesterday," I replied, "as such, I humbly accept your apology, and am glad we can be civil towards each other now and going forward. Let's try our very best, agreed?"

Link nodded.

"Yes indeed your majesty," he replied, "agreed."

The hero had no idea how relieved his words made me feel. I was so glad he spoke to me on this. This was encouraging because it showed me that even after everything, we could still get a fresh start. Civility sounded like music to my ears.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought.

As we continued our trek, Link spoke up again.

"Besides… you're doing me a great service," he divulged all of a sudden, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time."

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, but soon afterwards I realized exactly what he meant. He was talking about his opportunity to see Midna again. I suppose I should have been happy in hearing him say that, but my happiness waned a little when I ascertained that his apology wasn't just a personal hurdle for us to overcome. I sighed indifferently at his words, both understanding why he said them and at the same time wishing he hadn't uttered them. I wasn't trying to be petty, but not _everything _had to be about Midna. There was _some _history between just us. Why couldn't that be a motivating factor? Why couldn't our relationship have a litmus test on its own? Why was everything about the twilight queen? However, I realized I was being ridiculous. I couldn't expect grand realizations overnight. On the one hand, I was glad we were finally starting to get along. On the other hand, I knew his primary motivation was to reunite with Midna. In any such case, I had no reason to expect differently. Link was in love with her. I should have been grateful we were starting to get along.

Link broke the brief silence again.

"So your majesty, where are we headed to?" he asked. "Where is the road taking us?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I completely forgot to tell him where we were supposed to go.

"_You need to speak to Ordona, Faron, and Lanayru…" _Hylia's voice echoed through my head.

I quickly snapped back to reality.

"We're going to Ordona's Spring," I replied, "we need to speak to the guardian there."

Link turned to look at me.

"Ordona's Spring?" he inquired again.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "is it close by?"

He nodded.

"Hmph, actually it's closer than you think," he replied, "it's right down the road."

I was surprised at this minor revelation. It was no wonder I stood so long yesterday to admire that pristine looking alcove. It was where a guardian rested.

"I didn't realize it was so close," I said.

Link nodded and grinned.

"Most people don't," he said. "It is a little surprising that guardian lives so close to the village, but I think that's one of the reasons why our remote area has been so safe. I consider it a blessing from the goddess."

I appreciated the way he put that and wanted him to continue, but after his utterance he got quiet. I was glad in how we were starting and wanted to keep the good vibrations going between us. This seemed like a good time to mention Ilia and what she asked of me. It was apparent she was someone he cared for and she for him. I wanted to remind him of the promise I made to her.

"Your friend Ilia is a lovely person," I said all of a sudden.

He didn't answer right away, but he nodded.

"She is," he said simply, then added, "and I apologize for her behavior yesterday. She isn't normally like that."

I nodded.

"I know," I replied, "she told me herself this morning when she wished me well."

I saw from his profile him grin.

"I'm glad," he replied, "I would hate for last night to be the only impression you got of her."

I understood his discretion.

"Of course," I replied.

We then got silent for an instant before I decided to keep going.

"It was very thoughtful of her to make us some provisions for the road," I went on, "they will make the perfect snacks for when we want a quick rest."

Link's face broke into another grin.

"She's always been like that," he said, "she's always thinking of others before herself… even if it hurts her to do so."

That was very insightful, and I thought, very touching on his part to acknowledge that about Ilia. Friends should say warm, deep things about each other. It's what makes the friendship blossom and grow. In some ways, their union reminded me of Elbourne and myself. It was easy just to focus on the dragon prince's faults, but he also had a very generous and kind side when he was just with me. He rarely showed it to other people, with the exception of his mother, but I appreciated Elbourne for who he was. I expected Link felt the same way about Ilia and I was hoping he would go on speaking about her, but he stopped himself. I sensed he thought he said too much, and maybe for him he did. That happened a great deal in casual conversations. Sometimes we had a tendency of saying more than we initially afforded, and if Link didn't want to say anything any further, I wasn't going to pry. His relationship with Ilia was his own and certainly none of my business. Afterwards, we were silent again, however, I decided to shift the conversation to more neutral ground. I didn't want him thinking I was gauging him on a personal level only. I wanted him to know he could be comfortable around me.

I cleared my throat just then.

"I was hoping to meet her father Mayor Bo," I said, changing the subject, "is he out of town?"

Link didn't answer right away. It actually took him a few moments before he finally answered me.

"No," he said, "no, he's... he's not out of town."

I was slightly taken aback by his change in tone. The connotation alone should have told me to halt the conversation, but I was already taken in by the undercurrent of sadness in his voice. My instincts were telling me to stop, but I wanted to go on anyway. My curiosity was pushing me.

"Oh," I said, then added, "I remember him from when he came to court. He was the original representative of your people before Master Rusl took over the task. He was such an agreeable fellow."

I hoped to engage Link further, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. The hero got silent again and seemed to be getting uncomfortable as the conversation continued. It was then he decided to be more upfront.

"My lady," he began quietly, "Mayor Bo is dead."

I froze for a moment, almost thinking I heard that wrong. I certainly hoped so.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Link took in a deep sigh and avoided looking at me.

"He's dead," he repeated.

My eyes widened immediately and I held in a gasp by covering my mouth. I couldn't believe it. I swallowed hard and tried to get my bearings together.

_Great Hylia, _I thought.

I didn't know what to say or where to begin. It was no wonder Ilia was so fixated on Link, the poor girl was all alone. I probably seemed so insensitive to bring this up now, but I had no idea.

"How long ago did he die?" I asked.

It was clear Link did not want to talk about this any longer, but he answered my question anyway.

"Over five years ago," he said finally.

When I heard that I stiffened a little bit.

_Five years ago… _I thought, _that was the same time Link was…_

I shook my head, finding the memory too horrible.

"I…" I started, not knowing what to say, "I'm so sorry."

Link didn't reply right away. He seemed to be contemplating the memory of it all. I completely understood where that type of reflection came from. I only had to remember the death of my own parents to understand it.

"Yeah... me too," he said.

There was that undercurrent of melancholy again, and I didn't know what to do or say to console him. The timing of Mayor Bo's death was horribly in line with another hard time in Link's life... a time I knew all too well. I couldn't imagine having to deal with what he went through, and then afterwards find out a dear loved one died. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for Link and the other Ordonians.

_Please Farore give the villagers of Ordon the strength they need to carry on, _I pleaded.

When I opened my eyes, the empathy I felt gave way to tears. I immediately wiped them away and pulled myself together, hoping Ilia would have the strength to keep enduring. She was much stronger than I gave her credit for, and I hoped that she would remain that way for her own sanity's sake. Death was a byproduct of life and two cycles were symbiotic to each other. I suddenly felt terrible for all the cruel things I thought about her the day before. I was in no position to judge her or make a designation of her mental state. I wished I could take back all of my negative connotations. It was then I decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride to Ordona's Spring. There was nothing else I could say to make such a horrible sadness go away. I thought this would be a more conservative subject... but so much for a neutral conversation, now it seemed things were worse.

Even so, when we finally got to the alcove, I dismounted and looked around the beautiful lagoon now before us. The spring in the center was the focal point, with its blue waters flowing gently down a double tiered rock formation acting as a cistern. The bushes and foliage that surrounded the edge were dark evergreen in color and were accented by golden bugs flying to and fro lighting up the canopy with a vague, hinted iridescence. The sound of the seeping water made for a relaxing, calming feel. Simply put, it looked like a tiny paradise.

"This is magnificent," I whispered, standing at the spring's edge.

I felt as though if I spoke any louder I would dispel the natural milieu here. Link on the other hand was off to the side situating Epona at the perimeter's edge. The lovely mare was neighing in protest a few times, but she soon settled down when Link placed his hand behind her left ear and comforted her. It was like a a soothing parental touch. He really was in tune with his horse. Link... the horse whisperer. Soon after handling his steed, Link made sure his boots were secure at the ankles, then afterwards waded out into the water. I looked at him puzzled at first, but he then turned and gestured for me to follow after him.

"Come on," he said to me simply.

My perplexity deepened.

Was this how the guardian needed to be summoned? I bit my lower lip, not completely understanding his actions, but realized I obviously needed to follow suit. I waded into the water after him, immediately feeling the discomfort of my now sodden dress and shoes. I hoped Link knew what he was doing in this regard. I hated the thought of catching a cold unnecessarily. That seemed like such a silly thing to ponder considering the circumstances, but it was the truth. We stood stationary for a few minutes, and nothing happened. We stayed still a little longer, and still nothing happened. After a few more minutes, still nothing was happening and I was beginning to question if this was the proper way to summon the guardian at all.

_Where is Ordona? _I wondered.

I looked over at Link.

"Are you sure this is the right area?" I asked.

He nodded, looking completely confident.

"Trust me," he said, "this is it, I could never forget where I encountered the first guardian."

The conviction in his voice should have quelled my cynicism, but it didn't immediately. However, soon after I realized I doubted unnecessarily. A moment later, the natural light in the alcove suddenly dimmed, and the trees overhead seemed to press more together. My satchel situated on Epona for some odd reason suddenly started flashing in a series of different colors, with the primary light spectra differentiating between red and blue. I looked over at it in surprise and didn't know what to make of it initially. It was an occurrence that popped up out of nowhere, but then I deduced it may have had some bearings due to the Book of Mudora. It was the only thing I could think of in the moment that made sense, but that still didn't explain why it was happening.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

Soon the spring began to bubble and froth forth. In the sky above it, a circular spectra sequence of light rotated like a spherical rotunda, until the geometrical progression differentiated in all directions. The light soon took on a shape of an animal resembling a moose, with elongated circular horns that met at the center of its head. The colors iridized between golden yellow, light golden brown, a soft light green, and flashes of pink. It was one of the most magnificent sights I had ever bore witness to.

"Incredible," I whispered.

I glanced over at Link who didn't seem surprised at all, but his face still held a bit of wonder. How could it not? Yes, he met Ordana before, but a guardian was a guardian. They inspired such reverence. I looked on in awe as the guardian began to speak.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Ordona began, "the blessing of the goddess is bestowed upon the both of you greatly, one only has to look at your life course to know it. What brings the both of you to my spring?"

The guardian's magnificence was almost too much to behold. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. I've had my dealings with the protectors of Hyrule on a subconscious level, but this magnitude of closeness was something completely awe inspiring to me. I was so taken in, I had to shake my head of my slight hypnosis in order to speak. I had to remember my objective.

"We've come for your guidance," I replied finally, "I was told to see you by a friend. She informed me you had some information for me."

Ordona's celestial light flashed brilliantly amongst the trees canopying the alcove. However, he didn't answer right away.

"Indeed I do," Ordaona said, "but first I must know why you seek such guidance."

I took a couple steps forward and clasped my hands together in a form of supplication.

"We…" I trailed, "no not 'we'…" I said to myself, and then looked back up at Ordona, "_I _came here with the intentions of wanting to make things right with the Hero of Twilight. He is a great man who has offered himself willingly in the service of Hyrule. There is a woman a greatly desires to see and I need your help finding her."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Link look over at me stunned at my candid words. He shouldn't have been stunned. It was about time I was more forthcoming. If I had been so in the past perhaps he wouldn't have suffered so much.

"Your majesty…" he trailed.

I kept my eyes on the guardian.

"He has sacrificed his peace of mind and nearly his life to protect my kingdom," I continued to Ordona, "and though we've had our differences in the past, that does not negate such service. It is imperative that he makes his way back to his... to his beloved."

There was an intermittent silence that fell over all three of us after my utterance. I was looking at Ordana, who in turn had its attention on Link, who in turn was now staring at me. It remained that way for the next few seconds before the triad of stares was broken with Ordona focusing its eyes back on me. I couldn't be sure or not, but it seemed the guardian was hesitant to go on.

"And who is this 'beloved?'" Ordona asked.

It was in that moment I smiled, knowing a smile always gave me solace. Afterwards I took in a deep sigh. I was fully aware of what saying this name would mean at the expense of myself. I was relinquishing my feelings in lieu of doing what was right, and honestly, I was completely fine doing so. I was done with being a silly fool and wanted to do this for Link. I _needed _to do this for Link, and not just for his sake, for my sake as well. My voice suddenly had more conviction.

"Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm," I said finally.

I found that surprisingly easy to say, even though it was hard to do.

Ordona paused for a moment, then turned its attention back to Link.

"Is this true great hero?" Ordona asked.

Link paused for a moment himself, but had no addendum to my words.

"Yes your grace," he said quietly, "it's true."

I looked over at Link and grinned.

"Bravo," I whispered to him, "you should always make your feelings known, no matter what."

The hero looked at me puzzled and seemed thrown off by my behavior. He was probably expecting me to have a very different mindset regarding this matter, and though I was still in love with him, I wasn't going to circumvent my mission in seeing him.

_It would be wrong for me to impose my feelings and take this moment away from him, _I thought with a bit of irony. _Link has a right to love whatever woman he wants._

Ordona was quiet for a moment.

"You have served Hyrule well," Ordona began to Link, "there is indeed a full recompense which is due to you."

Link finally turned his attention back to the guardian and looked relieved in hearing that.

"Thank you for acknowledging that your grace," he replied.

Ordona stared at Link again reflectively for a moment.

"Love is a powerful motivating force," Ordona said knowingly, "however, what you seek may unbind the terrors of the netherworld."

The guardian's austere warning came out of nowhere. Link and I both looked at Ordona astonished.

_What in the world is it talking about? _I thought. _Where did that come from?_

Link didn't say anything immediately, but I could see that his confusion quickly gave way to frustration and anger. No one wanted to hear such things when they were searching for someone they cared for.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Link demanded finally. "All I want is the chance to see a person I love. I don't want to 'unbind the terrors of the netherworld!'"

I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. This wasn't going to get us anywhere. We had to remember the guardians saw things on a much broader deeper scale than we did, and if there was a warning to be had, we needed to heed it.

"Link…" I trailed carefully, "please."

He groaned frustrated and looked away.

I turned my attention back to Ordona.

"Could you please explain what you mean my lord?" I asked the guardian politely.

Ordona remained quiet for a moment and then said, "The demarcation between light and darkness is fickle. The attributes of the insidious one lies within you. If you choose this path, you must be aware of this."

This warning was becoming more obtuse as the guardian kept speaking. What was Ordana suggesting by saying these so called attributes were 'within you'? Was it talking about me or Link? The both of us? Or Hylian-kind as a whole? I wanted a clarification on the matter.

"I don't understand," I replied.

"Neither do I," Link was quick to add upset, "why can't you just tell us what you mean?"

Ordona appeared stoic.

"It is not for me to tell," Ordona said simply, "I was imparted with the task to forewarn you. That is all."

Now _that _was a concern.

_Forewarn? _I thought. _But why? What are we about to do by going through with this?_

My optimism regarding this mission was slowly starting to wane.

"Was that all you were imparted to tell us?" I asked, feeling a little helpless with the current set of circumstances. "Was there nothing else you were told to divulge?"

For some reason Ordona's brilliance shined exponentially after I asked that. It was so great, Link and I both had to cover our eyes.

"Ah!" I cried out from the harsh light.

The guardian didn't seem to care about our discomfort.

"If this venture is what you truly seek, you must overcome the rule of three," Ordona said all of a sudden.

_Rule of three? _I wondered perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The hero was going to add a bit of insight.

"It means trials," Link perceived.

My eyes inadvertently narrowed at the thought.

"Trials..." I repeated.

The luminescence dimmed a little.

"This is true great hero," Ordona continued, "however, since the one asking the favor is the Queen of Destiny, your trials will be of wisdom. If the request had come from you, Hero of Twilight, the trials would have been of courage."

I was surprised at this revelation.

_Trials of wisdom, _I thought and had an epiphany just then, _that's what ancestral mother meant by my 'area of expertise'._

"What do these trials consist of?" I asked. "How are we to overcome them?"

Ordana was less forthcoming than that.

"That I cannot reveal," the guardian divulged, "all I can do is give you a clue. There are three clues in all. One given by each light guardian you will take audience with. It is then up to you to figure out what each clue means."

Link groaned in minor frustration.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically.

I was getting an uneasy feeling about all this too.

_Why is the timing on everything so horribly perfect? _I wondered. _The news about the 'Arbiter's kiss,' Hylia telling me to go on this journey, Link's and my re-acquaintance, the Book of Mudora… all of it seems terribly perfect. Dear goddesses, what in the world is going on?_

I didn't have time to think about all that in the here and now. I would have to contemplate all that later.

"Please tell me the first clue," I said finally.

Ordona dimmed some of its luminescence to make the area more tolerable to see. Link and I were finally able to bring our hands down, but the sudden shift made an evocative thought go through my head.

_I wonder if that increase of light was an emotion exhibited, _I pondered, _if so, was it one of anger or concern?_

My contemplation would have normally taken my thought process further, but at the moment I didn't have time to concern myself with it. The guardian was about to reveal the clue. I waited in anticipation, until finally it said:

"The first clue is this: 'faded pictures of the celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,'" Ordona revealed.

Link gave the guardian an offhanded stare, not understanding the full disclosure.

"What?" he replied.

I raised a brow, feeling the same way, but then realized what it was.

"It's a riddle," I said quietly, "the clue is being given in the method of a riddle."

That still didn't clear anything up for the hero.

"I understand that, but a riddle to what?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I truthfully don't know, and that's what we're going to have to find out," I replied, then turned my attention back to Ordona, "could you tell us any-"

"I'm afraid I can help you no longer," Ordona interrupted, "seek out my brethren Faron and Lanayru for the other clues."

I looked at the guardian surprised.

_Was that anger? _I thought.

"But I-" I tried.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Ordona interrupted once more. "May we meet once again at the crossroads of life."

Without waiting for an objection from Link or me, Ordona's countenance suddenly transfigured into a circular geometrical shape. The light bubble floated high into the canopy, then imploded on itself, after which it dispersed across the sky. With the guardian now gone, Link and I stood in the spring dumbfounded, trying to figure out what exactly just occurred.

_'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand?' _I wondered confused. _What could that possibly mean?_

I glanced over at the hero and saw that he had the same expression as I.

"Are you alright?" I asked Link, finally breaking the silence.

He was reluctant at first, but then he finally nodded.

"Faded pictures…" he trailed with his mind elsewhere, apparently just as perplexed as I, "faded pictures... faded pictures... faded pictures... what in the world are faded pictures?"

I couldn't have asked it better myself, but then I looked down at our soaked hems and thought to get out of the spring first. We wouldn't be able to get anything done while having to think in such an uncomfortable state.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested, heading back to Epona.

Link nodded again, still thinking. However, before I could walk away he suddenly took hold of my hand to stop me. Surprised, I turned to look at him, and he was staring at me with open suspicion.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

I gave him a quick once over.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He gave me a brief once over of his own before focusing his intense blue eyes back on my face.

"I need for you to set the record straight with me," he started quietly, "why did you really come here?"

I looked at him stunned. He wasn't making sense.

"I don't understand your question," I replied, "I already told you why I came. Did you not hear what I asked of Ordana?"

He didn't reply to that and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I heard what you said to Ordona very carefully and you told _me_ you came of your own free will," he stated, "but then you told the guardian that someone _sent _you here. Which is true? Were you sent or did you come freely?"

I had to keep my features in check because he caught me off guard with how keen he was to the details. I suppose he would have to be considering the adventurer and warrior he was. However, I let my tongue slip and he took note of that. I had to be mindful not to be so reckless in the future. I pulled my hand from his grip and calmed my now racing heart.

"As I told you before, I came of my own freewill," I replied.

I could tell he didn't believe me. Link took a small step forward.

"Your majesty..." he trailed, "is the country in some kind of danger you're not telling me about? Is something going on in the city? Why the double talk?"

I shook my head.

"No," I promised, "I swear, I came here for one reason and one reason only, and that's to help you find Midna."

Link was a little taken aback by the sincerity of my words, but I didn't want him thinking I was lying about that. So I came up to him and took hold of his hand again. I squeezed it affectionately.

"I promise you," I whispered, "we _will _find her."

His eyes widened slightly and for some reason he cut his line of sight to my mouth the way he used to in the past. I drew back a little and felt my cheeks blush involuntarily. I hated that, but I kept my composure. I tried to temper the unwarranted tension by smiling. A smile could help any situation, or so I thought. I stepped back and cleared my throat. Afterwards, I patted his shoulder in an odd gesture of goodwill and stood erect. I eagerly wanted to change the subject.

"I think I have an idea," I said, pointing to Epona, "I think I know what might help in solving that riddle."

Without waiting for him, I hurried over to the mare, went up to my satchel, and immediately unhitched the latch. I had a feeling the Book of Mudora was intended for this very purpose.

"There must be a reference, or citation of some kind in here that may help us," I said, pulling out the book and turning the pages, searching for some kind information related to the light guardians and riddles, "it's a shot in the dark, but it's worth a try."

While I was reading, Link came up behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see what I was looking at. He was very stealth in his approach, because I didn't notice him right away. It was only when he spoke I took note of his presence.

"Do you think it has some methodology in how to decipher these clues?" he asked. "I remember I used a reference work some years ago that helped me decode some information related to some ancient stones I was searching for."

He made a good point.

"That might be the case, however-" I said, but stopped when I turned to face him.

I was startled with how close he was and I realized he was only standing inches from me. I instantly slammed the book shut and took a couple of steps back. I stumbled and nearly fell over some grass, when Link came up quickly, caught me around my waist, and pulled me close to him so I wouldn't fall. His strong arms held me tight. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine," I said, raising my hands to his chest to push myself away, "please let me go."

He was reluctant to at first.

"Are you sure your ankle is alright?" he asked. "That looked like it could have been very painful. You tripped over your own foot."

I drew back more.

"My ankle is fine," I insisted.

He shook his head.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

"Please let me go!" I interrupted. "Really, I'm fine."

Link looked at me surprised by the glint of nervousness in my voice and immediately released me. I took several more steps back and fixed my hair to make sure it wasn't out of place. My cheeks were burning and I knew I looked ridiculous. All he had to do was look at me and I'd turn red. I stood there silently, wishing I hadn't overreacted in such a silly way to his help.

"Uh... I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you," Link apologized breaking the awkward silence. He was a little startled himself at what just happened."I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I didn't reply to him right away.

I felt like such a fool.

"That's-that's alright," I stammered, then pursed my lips together, "I should have been more careful, but thank you for your concern."

There was a silence that followed afterwards that I wish hadn't. It only made the situation more uncomfortable. I didn't understand why I had these silly pubescent reactions when it came to Link. It was just that way I suppose. However, I had to remember to keep my dignity intact. I was still a queen after all. My cheeks could blush, but I didn't have to let them get the best of me. Even still, I wish I had more control over it. I wanted to end this awkward moment, and finally glanced up to catch him still staring at me. He had a nondescript expression on his face that I found slightly unnerving.

I took in a deep breath.

"What?" I demanded of him suddenly.

Link shook his head, and for some odd reason, he grinned at me.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

I cleared my throat and turned from looking at him.

"Then could you please stop staring at me as though I were a caged animal?" I asked.

That smile never left his face.

"Was I staring?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"You know very well you were," I replied, "I overreacted, I realize that. Can we get beyond this?"

Link nodded.

"Of course," he said.

I clutched the book I was holding close to my chest and avoided his eyes. It was then I made my way back to Epona and mounted her after I placed the book back in the bag and secured it. I hooded myself and readied to leave.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, trying to forget the silly moment that just past.

Link was quiet for a moment, still studying me with that intense blue gaze.

"Yes," he replied finally.

I nodded.

"Good," I replied.

We left Ordona's Spring, and headed through the woodlands and across the bridge to the forest of Faron. While we traveled, I kept myself busy by reading the Book of Mudora. There was a wealth of information in this book. It covered just about any and everything when it came to alchemy and metaphysics. I even found a section on ancient riddles, and the use of arcane texts. I was absorbed in what I was reading, but found the only disadvantage to my current plight was the bumpy ride. We continued on our trek for another hour or so, when out of nowhere, Link stopped Epona's advance, and pulled out his bow and arrow. I stopped reading and looked at him immediately in concern.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Link got low and then took a few steps forward.

"I think I see tonight's dinner," he replied.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't bother to elaborate.

"I'll be right back," he said, and went off ahead into the forest.

I sighed looking after him, and then dismounted Epona. I went a few feet into the forest myself and sat down on a dead tree stump to give my legs a stretch. I was still searching for clues to the first riddle, when suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky. I nearly dropped the book, and put my hands up to my face to protect my eyes. When the light faded, I looked up in surprise to find Hylia.

I was so happy to see her.

"Ancestral mother!" I announced.

Hylia was initially smiling, but then winced when I said that title. She put her hands on her hips like she was about to scold me.

"I told you how I felt about that name!" she said to me in a rather sassy manner. "If you keep that up I'm going to tell your pretty boy eye candy you have the major hots for him."

I groaned.

"Ances-" I had to catch myself, "Hylia! Don't you dare! Why do you insist on causing trouble? You know I'm doing this so he can be reunited-"

"Yeah, yeah, so he can united with his 'beloved'," she interrupted me sarcastically, "I know the spiel. Anyway, how's everything going so far?"

I sighed and shook my head at her novel personality.

_I don't think I'll ever win with her, _I thought.

"Pretty good I guess," I said, getting up from the stump, "you won't believe all the things that have happened!"

Hylia grinned at my excitement.

"Oh really?" she said to me. "Why don't you fill me in?"

I told her everything from this morning, including the meeting with Ordona, and Link's suspicions about her sending me, but at the end of the conversation, she didn't seem at all surprised by what we discussed.

"You could at least pretend you were interested," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Hylia laughed at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing she was being a little insensitive, "but you forget, I see everything that you do already."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her presumptuously.

"Then why ask me?" I asked her.

She studied my face for a moment and shrugged.

"I see your point," she replied, "next time, I'll be more enthusiastic."

I rolled my eyes at her, but then grinned at her attempt.

"I suppose," I said, and then added, "so what brings you here now?"

Hylia went and sat down on the stump I was just sitting on.

"Well," she began, "I have some news."

I looked at her expectantly.

"News?" I asked.

Hylia scuttled her feet back and forth for a moment and rested her back up against a tree.

"How do I say this?" Hylia said more to herself than to me.

I looked at her perplexed.

_What is she talking about? _I wondered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Hylia sighed and didn't answer my question. However, she knew I was going to be thrown for a loop by what she was going to say next.

"My dear you're going to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight," Hylia divulged finally.

I felt my eyes widen and I looked at her stunned, truly stunned by her admission.

"What?" I asked her, feeling like what she said made no sense at all.

Hylia pushed herself off the tree and dusted off her gown.

"You're going to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight," she repeated.

I was dumbfounded when I heard her say it again. I didn't see how that was remotely possible, considering I saw Midna destroy the glass myself. Besides that, the other implications from this news were going to be far more poignant considering what they meant, especially to Link.

"That's impossible…" I trailed cynically, "how?"

Hylia sighed, and was quiet for a long moment before she spoke.

"There were _two_ mirrors made long ago," Hylia explained, "but since there was a rift between the King of the Twili and the King of Hyrule, one of the mirrors were cracked and broken into four pieces. One of the pieces is in the bowels of Arbiter's Grounds. The other three pieces have been hidden in three distinct locations throughout Hyrule. You need to find these three shards and reassemble the mirror."

I looked at Hylia unnerved at this unexpected news. My concern wasn't for the fact that we were going to get back to the Twilight Realm. I already knew that to be true. I was worried of what the news of a _second _mirror was going to mean for Link.

_So it_ was_ true, _I thought cryptically, _the fabled second mirror does exists. Then I was…_

I took in a deep breath at the revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" I asked Hylia.

Hylia was quiet, and then looked away from me.

"I had to make sure you _really _wanted to do this," she said softly.

I didn't understand what she meant by that. Why would that make a difference to anything? I wanted some reassurance that what I was doing was right. This was going to be earth shifting news to Link when he found out. His dislike for me may even deepen more once this was disclosed to him.

"Should I go on with this?" I asked Hylia carefully. "Am I making a mistake?"

Hylia just looked at me.

"That's why I asked you if you were sure you wanted to do this Midna thing too," she said, "what does your gut tell you?"

I looked away from her and took in a troubled breath.

_Link is going to hate me, _I couldn't help but think.

However, I couldn't think about just myself in all this. If I was wrong, then I was wrong. I wasn't going to hide behind a banner of deceit any longer. Link deserved to know the truth. I was just going to have to deal with the consequences.

"I think... I think this is the right thing to do," I said, trying to be as honest as possible.

Hylia was quiet for a long time before smiling warmly at me. I sensed she wanted to say more, but for whatever reason she declined to discuss the matter any further. In fact, she tried to make light of it.

"You see... then there you go kid," was all she said.

I looked at her slightly taken aback.

_There you go kid? _I thought in minor disbelief. _That's all she has to say?_

"I-" I tried.

Hylia suddenly jumped up and took a few steps back.

"Look, I have to go, pretty boy is on his way back," she interrupted, "just remember what I told you, and try not to stress."

I stood there stunned. I was starting to get upset in how she was popping in and out of my life only to confuse me more. I didn't want her to leaving like this when she knew there was so much I needed to discuss with her. She pulled this same stunt last time.

"You can't just leave," I said to her, feeling a little desperate, "I still have questions."

Hylia smiled, which I found inappropriate.

"Don't worry," she said, then floated up into the treetops before I could stop her, "you'll be fine."

I looked up at her desperately, hoping she would change her mind. However, my hope was only wishful thinking when a moment later, another light flashed across the evergreens, and when it faded, Hylia was gone. I sighed when I was alone once more.

_Why is she always so mysterious with me? _I wondered. _Some of what she says is so confusing._

I shook my head of my thought process and turned when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Afterwards, Link suddenly reappeared. He was holding a dead rabbit and was looking at me puzzled. I returned his perplexity.

"What's the matter?" I asked of his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes at me concerned.

"Were you talking to yourself?" he asked all of a sudden.

I raised my eyebrows and I cleared my throat nervously, not anticipating he wouldn't hear Hylia's voice, but grateful he couldn't at the same time. I hadn't realized he was so close by.

"Uh… yes," I replied, seeing no point in completely fibbing.

He continued to stare at me with his inquisitiveness eyes.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

I didn't have a straight answer for that. I couldn't very well say it was because I was speaking to the goddess Hylia.

"Uh… it helps me to think," I said, "in fact, because of such reflection now I know our true objective. It was written in the Book of Mudora."

Hylia help me for such a lie.

Link gave me another offhanded stare.

"You had to talk to yourself to figure that out?" he asked.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"Consider it a royal family... thing," I replied.

Now I just sounded ridiculous.

_Really Zelda? _I asked myself. _Really?_

Link narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, but then returned my grin. I guess he found a little humor in my words.

"A royal family thing huh?" he repeated. "There's some truth to that because I caught you doing that at the castle from time to time in the past."

Link surprised me with that recollection. I stroked a strand of hair out of my eye and just nodded. I still remembered I needed to brace myself for what I was going to tell him next. He wasn't going to be smiling in a moment. I just hoped this wouldn't be worse than what I was anticipating.

_Hylia give me strength, _I thought.

"Yes, well..." I replied, then changed the subject on a whim, "anyway -uh- our new objective is this: we're going to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight."

When Link heard me say that, he almost did a double take. He stiffened and became very still for a moment. Eventually, astonishment enveloped his features and he stared at me in complete disbelief. When the realization came to him, he said nothing, he just stared at me. I knew the implications of that stare. I stared back for as long as I could before I had to look away. I felt a terrible and guilt overtook me immediately. I understood why he was so dumbstruck. I wasn't a fool. The hero continued to stay quiet and my throat tightened. I felt an innate sense of fear in us regressing. We hadn't even gotten very far, but we were about to hit a major hurdle and regress.

I wanted to temper the dialogue.

"Master Link..." I trailed with a slight plea, "please..."

He ignored my inflection and finally spoke up.

"_That's _impossible," he whispered, "that's _impossible. _How... _how _in Hylia's dear name are we suppose to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight? It's been destroyed."

I closed my eyes and braced myself. I knew this was going to take my own particular kind of courage. However, I couldn't let my pride get in the way when I needed to be honest.

"It's not impossible," I divulged, "and yes, we're going to rebuild it. The reason for that is... is because there were _two_ mirrors built-"

"Two?" he interjected briefly.

I nodded and kept going.

"Yes two," I repeated. "However, the second mirror has been displaced. The shards are hidden throughout Hyrule. There's one shard in the Arbiter's Grounds and there are three more scattered throughout the land that we need to find. That is what we're going to do. That is how we're going to rebuild it."

Link was looking at me completely astonished.

"There were two?" he said again.

He could not get beyond that. I knew he wouldn't. Why should he? I looked away and nodded.

"Yes," I whispered.

His breathing increased.

"You mean to tell me you knew of a second mirror all this time?" he demanded. "You lied to me?"

I shook my head and begged myself not to get emotional.

"I didn't know," I promised. "I had no idea."

He took a step towards me.

"Then how the hell do you know about this now?" he demanded. "What's changed?"

The anger in his voice was like a current.

I stepped back.

"I...I-I read it in the Book of Mudora," I fibbed.

I didn't know what else to do. He would think I was crazy if I told him the Goddess of Hyrule told me. Link stared me in the eyes and I could see the pain he was trying to conceal. I could see him reliving the past right in front of me. Tears filled my eyes and I had to look away. I felt too much guilt.

_How could I have been sure? _I thought of the past. _I didn't_ know, _I'm _still _not sure, but… that's why I'm here now. That's why I'm trying to make things right._

"Master Link please," I begged with a broken voice, "let me do this. Let me try to make things right."

He kept his eyes fixed on me, but he was keeping a deeply entrenched anger at bay. I saw this side of him only once before and that was when he sought vengeance on some traitors to the throne a few years back. I couldn't lie, he was scary when he tapped into that anger.

"I will search the world over to help you find her Master Link," I whispered, "you deserve to be with the woman you love."

A tear ran down my cheek that I quickly wiped it away. I wasn't going to walk away from this. I had no right to any sympathy when this anger was warranted. It was justified. But, Link didn't reply either. Instead, he cut his gaze and turned from looking at me.

_I don't know what else to do, _I thought.

I took a step forward, but I didn't reach out for him.

"Forgive me," I whispered, "please forgive me."

He groaned audibly at my words and turned to look at me once more. He was breathing hard and there was nothing but disgust in his features. I didn't step back, but he cut his gaze again.

"I'm going to go collect some fire wood, don't leave this spot," he muttered, not addressing anything I uttered. Then, without waiting for a reply from me, hurried off into the brush.

I watched after him, grateful that didn't go over worse than I thought. Link seemed in a hurry to turn and leave my company. I think he just wanted to be alone for a little while. I couldn't say I blamed him. It was like I dropped a bomb on him. However, I was grateful a potentially disastrous situation was avoided.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought, _I'll think about_ that _later._

"Faron Spring," I whispered to myself, keeping the next goal in mind, "we're going tomorrow to Faron Spring."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration: Differences.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Solecito, SkywardDiamond, Macartyjr2, NekoNekoNe, Zeldafan2012, ichigoxryou2, Reyser, thanks for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "The Other End of the Sword" by SkywardDiamond."Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Colleen TJ. "Concicus" by ShadowLament. "Hoen Sweet Hoen," by OdnetninAldez. "Reality" by LeilaEditer. "My World" by Reyser. Great stories by great writers.**

**Author's Note: Reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/24/2020.**

**Word Count 13,236**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Next Morning: Zelda

It was the predawn hours of the morning when I opened my eyes and checked to see if Link was awake. The hero was stationed by a tree, sitting upright with his sword in hand. He kept watch in that position all night. His eyes were now closed and he appeared to be sleeping. I couldn't say I blamed him. It was hard keeping watch for such an extended period of time. Also too, after our conversation yesterday, not much was uttered between us after it. We simply went through the motions of getting through the evening. He roasted the rabbit, we ate it, then he kept watch while I went to sleep. I think it was all we could do to keep the peace.

At this present time, I had to act quickly. I kept my eyes on the hero, waiting several minutes before I moved to make sure I didn't disturb him. Time passed without delay, as it was already day two from my departure of the castle. I promised Lydia I would inform her of my whereabouts by day three. A day earlier would probably put her at ease. I didn't want to forget. There was no telling where I would be in another day's time. I also didn't want her to go to Sir Shad preemptively about my doings. He was aware I was on a quest, but he had no idea I was with Master Link. That would cause a great deal of worry for my steward. It would help no one.

I sat up slowly, keeping my eyes on Link, then reached for my satchel. From it, I pulled out a quill pen and a piece of parchment paper. Afterwards, I got up and walked stealthily to a clearing to the north of where we were sleeping so I could write in private. I had to make haste, so I sat down on a stump and started to write. I wasted no time in worrying about forethought for my dictation. I had a general idea of what I wanted the letter to say. I simply needed to give the overall details of what happened thus far.

I scribbled and wrote feverishly:

_Dear Friend,_

_My dearest Lyddie I wanted to correspond with you so you_

_wouldn't worry. I wanted to inform you that I made it to the rendezvous point_

_safely and am currently en route north to the adjacent province. I have made contact_

_with the person of interest I informed you of and he is currently in my company. _

_There are a __few things I need to investigate further, but please know that_

_I am well. Keep my guise up for me, and if anyone asks, tell_

_them I am keeping company with a certain important Roostian._

_Do not worry about what the people will think regarding that. It is not a concern_

_of mine right now. I will keep you posted on my progress and_

_please keep a leveled head. Sincerely, your friend first._

_~Elga of Dragon Roost~_

I reread the finished letter twice to make sure it made sense, but I was satisfied with the contents. It was short, simple, and to the point. I didn't have paper to spare for long loquacious speech. This was sufficient. It was important I didn't use my real name due to the possibility of an interception en route. Nothing was guaranteed. However, I was certain Lydia would know the letter was from me considering the context with which it was written. Hopefully, the pseudonym wasn't too much of a misnomer. Although, I did tell her I would be using a different name for security purposes. Seeing I needed to hurry, I got up from the stump and looked back to the campsite where I saw that Link's eyes were still closed by the tree. Afterwards, I walked several more yards into the clearing and whistled a faint distinctive whistle.

A few moments later, in the distance, a large hawk appeared from the darkened sky. It flapped its majestic wings powerfully in the predawn air. When it saw me, it glided down slowly and stayed stationary in mid-flight above me. I reached up with the rolled message, as sunrise was rapidly approaching. I wanted this letter in Lydia's hands by the first mailing, that was the six am run. I stood on my tip toes as the animal hovered. I tied a small string around the parchment to make sure it was secure, then placed the letter gently between the talons of the bird's feet. The hawk looked down at me when I finished. I nodded, and in response the bird flapped its wings higher to above the treetops. I watched as it gained momentum.

"Hurry!" I whispered, and afterwards the bird took off.

Judging by the hawk's speed, it would make it to Hyrule in about an hour, well before six am. When the bird was out of sight, I turned and returned back to the campsite. I assumed I was stealth in my actions. However, my heart skipped a beat when as soon as I got near my resting place, I saw that Link's eyes were now open and he was wide awake. I gasped and took several steps back. He then stood as he stared at me with open distrust. His gaze then averted to the heavens at the bird in the distance. My heart pounded at the sudden tension in the air. We were both quiet and I felt unsettled with the suspicion in his eyes. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to calm down before I finally spoke up.

"Master Link," I said breathlessly, "you gave me a terrible fright."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he kept his eyes on the bird in the distance.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked, ignoring my concern.

The question was a reasonable one. Since there was no use lying to him about something so important, I decided to just disclose the truth.

"I was writing to one of my servants at the castle," I explained, "I wanted to keep her abreast to my whereabouts so she wouldn't worry. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Link was quiet at my response. I think he was trying to determine if he believed me or not. To be quite honest, it wasn't my concern if he did or didn't. I knew it was the truth and I didn't feel like I needed to explain every action I took with him. Link certainly didn't with me, so why should I with him? My reasoning was a little petty and I was certain ancestral mother wouldn't agree with me, but I was still a queen. I had my pride. After the brief explanation, Link stood up with his eyes still focused on the bird in the distance.

"Don't worry about waking me, that isn't the issue," he said finally, "we need to get going anyway."

I saw his point. The predawn hours were the most important hours of travel -less heat, less caravans, less problems. I nodded, then went to collect my bag and the rest of my things. However, I looked down at my soiled dress and felt dirty. I couldn't travel like this.

"Is there a spring or a source of water nearby?" I asked. "I'd like to freshen up if I could."

Link raised a brow. He seemed to think my priorities were off.

"It's going to be hard attempting to bathe everyday out here my lady," he said honestly. "These days can get rugged for us."

That was none to reassuring.

"Are you saying there is no water nearby?" I countered.

The hero shook his head.

"I didn't say that, it's just going to be difficult," he corrected. "There is a little creek that leads to some standing water down the road, but you're not going to want bathe in that," he explained. "Your best bet would be to wait until we got to Faron's Spring. There's much cleaner water there."

I saw his point and agreed.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, putting my cloak on, "thank you for the suggestion."

Link simply nodded, but that distrust was still latent in his eyes. I chose to ignore it for now and headed to Epona. He in turn, put out the fire and collected the rest of his things at the campsite. Afterwards, just as dawn started to approach, we headed down a narrow tree lined road towards the mainlands. It was important for us to get across the expansive fields before the sun hit its highest peak around noon and beyond. We still had a ways to go before we got to our next destination. Unfortunately, in that time Link and I hardly spoke two words to each other. We were more focused on our own introspections than each other. However, I wasn't sure if the lack of speaking was due to what happened this morning with the letter, or because of yesterday when I informed him of the second mirror, or if Link still had doubts about what I told him at Ordona's Spring. It could have been any of those instances. Our communication was at a nil. Even so, we persevered forward.

I sighed and glanced over at him when we were about three hours into our trek. His expression was thoughtful but serious. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but thought it best just to leave him be.

_He can't hold a grudge against me forever, _I thought, trying to be sensible. _Well… he could, but it wouldn't do him any good._

Realizing I was at a loss, I switched saddles and decided to allay my focus on something else. Something I had a little more control over, like deciphering the first riddle. The contents still had me stumped. I pondered over them constantly.

_'Faded pictures of the celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,' _I thought. I placed my hand to my chin. _What could that possibly mean?_

Were 'faded pictures' related to a specific geographical location? Was the riddle numeric by the number of words found within it? Was it just symbolic? Was it literal in some ways and not others? I wasn't sure. It could have been any of those things, or perhaps, all of those things.

"Faded pictures…" I whispered, "faded pictures, faded pictures, faded pictures," I said in rapid succession several more times, "what are you trying to tell me?"

I glanced over at Link again while I contemplated, hoping to get his thoughts on the matter. It would be the perfect way to initiate a neutral conversation. Finding the shards was something we both wanted.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Master Link," I began quietly.

Link then turned his head slightly to show I had his attention.

"Yes?" he inquired.

I leaned forward a little on Epona.

"Have you any new thoughts concerning Ordona's riddle?" I asked.

He sighed at my question and tugged a little on Epona's reigns.

"Not really," he said frankly, "the obscure nature of the content has me a little confused. However, I was entertaining a theory."

I looked at him with a raised brow and nodded. Perhaps I was wrong in what his serious expression ascertained. Maybe he looked so staid because he was so focused on the riddle. I leaned forward a little more, wanting him to go on.

"What theory is that?" I asked.

He shrugged at my cue.

"Well," he began, "I was trying to determine how we should look at the riddle."

I grunted softly at that. I was just thinking the same thing.

"Go on," I encouraged.

Link moved a low tree branch from the roadway to prevent it from scratching his face.

"I think it would make more sense if we understood the true nature of the riddle itself before we try solving it," he explained. "What does all that jargon mean? 'Faded pictures of celestial bodies?' What does that even entail?"

We were more in tune than I surmised. I was on the same exact plane of thought.

"I completely agree," I replied with a nod, "we should narrow things down."

Seeing he had my approval, Link went on.

"Is it a psychological riddle?" he continued rhetorically. "Is it a geographical riddle? Do we have to look at it contextual literally? Is it symbolism for something else? The first thing we need to figure out is: what is this riddle _really _saying."

I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help but smile at how similar we were thinking. It was like we were one in the same, sharing the same ideas. He was a lot more clever than he gave himself credit for.

"That's a very good point," I replied, "I was leaning more in the direction of symbolism myself, considering the reference to fractured sand."

Link pursed his lips together and nodded, thinking about that.

"That is a very offhanded expression," he stated honestly, "what is fractured sand?"

I saw his point and raised my brows.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied, "cracking this clue is the sixty four million rupee question," I said, then keeping in line with what we were discussing, took out the Book of Mudora. "There was a vague reference regarding astronomical rotations of celestial bodies. It made mention of recycled matter or something. Maybe the fractured sand reference comes from that."

Link shook his head, disagreeing partly.

"That's not likely considering sand is a known terrestrial element," he deduced, "recycled matter would be more for the first part of the riddle."

I raised my brows at his counter argument impressed.

_Look who sounds like a Hylian scholar, _I thought.

"True, true," I nodded with a grin, then added, "hmph, it looks like someone's been keeping up with the Scholar's Almanac."

Link grinned at my compliment and glanced over at me.

"I get by," he replied, "but I'll leave the puzzle solving to you your majesty," he said, "you're the one imbued with the Triforce of Wisdom."

I smiled at the subtle compliment.

"Very well," I said, "but I think you sell yourself short. You can't defeat Ganondorf and Zant with brawn alone. After all, you _did _just give an excellent suggestion for the riddle, and don't forget, years ago when I tutored you, you mastered most of the Hylian law within six months, _six months_. Who does that?"

I saw another grin spread across his face, which prompted him to stop for a moment and look up at me. He stared at me for a brief moment. It was a kind, readable stare, but I didn't put too much stock into it. Our conversation was allotting that.

"You remember all that?" he asked softly.

My eyes widened a little at his tone. I tried to keep my cheeks from coloring, but it didn't help much.

"Of course I do," I replied, then added, "how could I forget? We saw each other almost everyday."

His grin faded a little when he saw the look on my face and I had to look away. I didn't mean to conjure up _that _part of the past, but it was there, and I did miss it. There was a time when Link was prepping for a very important event I invited him to, and part of his preparation was mastering certain aspects of the law, the sciences, and ancient Hylian. He did excellent in every category and even exceeded all my expectations. Part of that preparation was me tutoring him. He would come to my chambers every night for eight months to go over everything he needed to know. I grew very close to him in that time and I believed he with me too. Unfortunately, certain circumstances ruined our relationship, so it seemed like ancient history now. I just hoped we could get back to being friends again.

_What man doesn't like a little encouragement? _I wondered.

Link held his gaze before he finally cut it short and turned back around to guide Epona. There was a brief silence between us after that. A part of me wished I hadn't said anything. It didn't seem to merit much.

"That is true," was all he said in reply.

I didn't say anything in return.

_True indeed good sir, _I thought.

Afterwards, we continued down the road in silence and entered a narrow pathway that led to a tunnel. Link then raised his hand to stop Epona. I was puzzled in what he was doing.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

He waited for me to dismount.

"We're here," Link stated abruptly.

I looked at him surprised and it only added to my puzzlement.

"We're here?" I replied, looking around perplexed, but did spot an opening leading to an alcove on the opposite side of the mountain. "So soon?"

He nodded.

"You didn't expect it to be so close, did you?" he asked rhetorically.

Link had me there.

"I didn't know what to expect," I replied honestly, "but I certainly didn't think we would be here within a couple hours. I thought we were going to have to cross Hyrule Field or something."

He shook his head.

"Ordona and Faron are practically nowhere from each other," he replied.

_That is an understatement, _I thought.

"Whatever you say," I replied agreeably, "you know this territory better than I do."

Link settled Epona down before joining me and leading me to the canopied niche. The spring was settled in amongst some trees that lined both sides of the triple tiered cistern. The crystal clear waters ran off into the receiving pool in a constant cascade of flow and rhythm from a waterfall. The pool stayed ever constant due to the perpetual haze of overcast above it. The evaporated waters lingered in the treetops and released periodically in the high mountains to maintain the flow. In short, the spring was beautiful. The guardians' resting places were mini paradises to behold.

"My goddess," I whispered at the sight, "I had no idea that Ordona and Faron's Spring's were so close to each other."

I was so surprised I had to say it again.

Link merely nodded.

"After I collected all the vessels of light and traversed through the Forest Temple, Faron was completely freed," he explained. "The good thing is, we don't have to collect any tears of light again and Faron's Spring is readily available." Link paused and shook his head for a moment. "I hated collecting those tears of light."

_At least that eases our journey, _I thought.

I grinned at his facial expression.

"Sounds like it was tedious work," I said.

He raised his brows.

"It was," he replied.

I thought I'd offer him a bit of humor.

"Well, you have my condolences good sir," I joked.

It seemed to work, Link smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you madam," he replied, "you have no idea how much grief that caused me."

His reply made me chuckle.

Afterwards, I walked towards the spring and stood near the edge of the pool. I stared at the refreshing water, wanting so badly to bathe in it. Link wasted no time passing me and getting in. With his presumptuous lead, I followed after him and waded into the water. We both waited, clearly in expectation for what we witnessed the first time. I was expecting the same spectacle as Ordona. However, as our waiting continued, there was a clear distinction that this occurrence was going to be different. When the water began to bubble, the canopy immediately darkened.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

It wasn't the subtle dimming like Ordana's presence, the world around us had suddenly veiled in a shroud of darkness. I turned to look around and noticed that the entire forest now appeared this way. I had never seen anything like it, and from Link's face neither had he. What was going on?

"Why is the transformation different?" I asked him anyway.

Link shook head, not having an explanation.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "I've never seen it like this before."

I looked at him in concern. I soon let my thoughts go the wayside when the bubbling waters swirled up into a ball and floated above us. The water shifted and changed into a large arc that resembled a monkey's tail. The differentiation continued until an apparition of a monkey's body appeared. The guardian was suspended upon a ball of light in midair. Faron shined with the same iridescence as its brethren Ordona, with colors radiating from the spectra of light blue, light green, gold, and light pink, but the brilliance wasn't quite as impactful. In fact, the guardian looked stoic. I looked around at the darkened surroundings, still troubled as to why the reduced luminescence had taken place. Why was the forest darkened? Why did the guardian appear to have an ominous expression? Faron apparently sensed my foreboding and addressed it.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny, and Hero of Twilight," Faron said solemnly. "You, dear queen, have a look concern on your face, but I say to you don't mind my dull appearance, it is merely a manifestation of mood."

I stared at Faron surprised at the revelation.

_A manifestation of mood? _I thought. _I wasn't aware the guardians had moods._

"Could you please explain?" Link asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

Faron didn't answer right away.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with good hero," Faron reassured, "if it were necessary to inform you, I would. Just know it is of little concern... at least for now."

I didn't like the sound of that.

_At least for now? _I wondered. _Why is Faron deliberately being evasive?_

Sensing I wasn't going to receive the information I needed if I questioned it, I let the matter go. I would have to concern myself with that ordeal later.

"My lord, we were sent here by your fellow guardian Ordona," I began, "we were told you have some valuable information for the hero and I," I explained, getting to the point of the meeting.

Faron nodded after my utterance.

"Yes, I know," it said, "I found out telepathically from my brother."

I looked at Faron with open expectation, waiting for the guardian to give the second riddle, but for whatever reason it remained quiet. My concern was growing.

_Why does this feel like its stalling? _I wondered.

I didn't want to appear impatient, but I was disquieted with all these long pauses. It was apparent the guardian was keeping something from us.

"My lord?" I inquired, puzzled as to why it was delaying.

Faron stared at me with an intense gaze just then.

"I understand your motives your majesty," Faron began suddenly, "but I must inquire, are you entirely sure this is something you want to do?"

My eyes widened in complete surprise by the question. That came out of nowhere. However, I wasn't totally shocked because I knew from the way the guardian made its presence known that something was amiss. I looked over at Link who was looking at Faron taken aback as well. This was the second warning about this matter. What was so disconcerting that the guardians of Hyrule felt the need to warn us about it?

The hero decided to speak up on the matter.

"Why wouldn't she be sure?" Link demanded, getting a little frustrated with the vagueness of the alerts given to us. "If you would tell us what you mean, then perhaps we could better understand."

Faron didn't even look in his direction.

"I'm not speaking to you regarding this, hero," Faron said rather bluntly, "it was the queen who brought about this proposition. It is the queen I will address regarding this question. Do not interfere."

My astonishment deepened. The guardian almost sounded angry.

Link's eyes widened at the reply, but then his features contorted slightly to anger.

"I have just as much-" he tried.

"Do _not _interfere," Faron interrupted.

It sounded like a warning.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought, _this is taking a turn for the worst._

I reached over and touched Link's shoulder. He needed to calm down. We weren't going to get anywhere if we proceeded with this in a disrespectful fashion.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "I haven't changed my mind. We're still going through with this." I then turned my attention back to Faron. "I'm quite sure my lord," I said to the guardian, "I've already explained this to Lord Ordona."

Faron's face didn't change, but there was a significant dimming in the already darkened luminescence after I answered. Link and I both looked around cautiously.

_What _is _this all about? _I thought with growing worry.

"Very well," the guardian replied finally, "if you are quite sure and cannot be swayed, I really have no choice."

I stared at Faron confused, not understanding where any of this indirect talk was coming from.

_Cannot be swayed? No choice? _I thought. _It almost makes it seem as though I'm asking for a death wish._

I really wanted to know what it was talking about.

"My lord?" I inquired again.

The guardian just stared at me for a moment.

"It is nothing your majesty," Faron said, "take it as simple conjecture."

That statement did not help. There was nothing simple about what was being said. However, I didn't offer another rebuttal, even though I was starting to doubt if I even wanted to go through with this anymore.

Faron then closed its eyes and spoke. "The second riddle is this: 'there must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind.'"

I looked at the guardian with raised brows.

_'There must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind?' _I wondered again.

I glanced over at Link. He looked just as befuddled as I.

"This is getting more and more convoluted," he muttered to himself.

I couldn't agree with him more. However, each clue had something to do with finding the mirror. I attempted to garner more information.

"Is there any way we can be afforded anymore clarity my lord?" I asked the guardian.

Faron didn't offer much, just a stare.

"You took it upon yourself to do this task," the guardian started, "it is now up to you to finish it. You will not be given anymore information from me."

My ears perked at its tone.

_Is that anger again? _I wondered.

I decided I wasn't going to question it. There was no point. I wasn't going to get an answer.

"I…" I trailed, "I see."

Faron's gaze didn't falter, then it abruptly concluded our meeting. There was obviously nothing more to say.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Faron said, beginning to disappear. "May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Faron's body curled back into a ball of light. Just as magnificently as it came, the dispersal diffracted across the canopy. A moment later, the light guardian was gone. The guardian was gone, but the whole meeting was unnerving. Everything about it had a sense of danger and foreboding. From Faron's initial appearance, to the things it said. I glanced over at Link who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

He finally looked over at me.

"Why is there such hostility coming from the guardians?" he asked rhetorically. "It's almost like they don't want us to do this."

The truth of the matter was, he was right. They _didn't _want us to do this. However, they couldn't expect us to stop if they were unwilling to disclose their reasons why. We were Hylians after all. And, Hylian nature meant striving for something greater than one's self. My father always told me that.

I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know," I said with a sigh, "but we have a choice to go on. If they can't share with us more candid reasons why we shouldn't proceed, then we can't worry about their inclinations right now. We have a twilight queen to find."

Link was surprised by my conviction, then nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

I started for the pool's edge.

"Come along," I said with a gesture, "let's write what was told to us down so we don't forget it."

I headed back over to Epona and pulled out the Book of Mudora. On a blank page in the back, I quickly wrote the new riddle down under the previous one. I wanted to be careful not to miss one word. Every bit was important. Link joined me a few minutes later, but then looked at me perplexed when I put the book away and pulled out a dress along with some fresh undergarments from my satchel.

He raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I latched up my bag before I turned to answer.

"Do you think you could stand watch while I bathe?" I asked quietly. "I feel so dirty in these clothes from yesterday and desperately want to change."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Uh..." he said with a trail, "you want to bathe?"

I clutched my clothes close to my chest.

"Well, you said this was the only spot available because the creek wasn't feasible this morning," I replied, "that's why I waited."

Even at my explanation Link shook his head. He probably thought I was being silly.

"My lady..." he trailed again.

However, I didn't want to be discouraged.

"Oh please," I said softly, "I won't be very long. I can't go around smelling like sweat all day, it doesn't become me."

For some reason he rolled his eyes at my comment, but his throat seemed to tighten at the thought. He suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. However, he eventually nodded and gave into my reasoning. He took a few steps back and gave me a quick once over.

"Um... fine, of course," he said, "I'll just wait with Epona. Just please remember that you aren't at the castle so you don't have that much privacy, but don't worry I won't come unless you call for me."

I smiled graciously, only half listening to what he was saying at this point, then hurried back towards the spring.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder, "I promise I won't be long."

With that, I didn't wait for another word from him and went back to the spring.

~SSS~

Link

I watched as Zelda hurried away and groaned. I couldn't believe after what we just witnessed she was worried about taking a bath. Even so, I was going to honor my promise and keep watch until she was done. A queen was still a queen I suppose. I went over to Epona and took her to the far end of the road where the entrance of the spring was barely visible. I sat down on the ground next to the mountainside, keeping my line of sight straight ahead of me. From my periphery, I could see the spring in the distance, but Zelda must have made her way to the waterfall at the top or something, because I didn't see her anywhere in the pool... not that I was actively looking. I wanted her to know I respected her privacy. Even so, my thoughts were preoccupied with other things anyway. My mind kept going back to what Ordona and now Faron was warning us about.

Ordona stated we were going to 'unbind the terrors of the netherworld', and now Faron basically called us idiots for pursuing this venture. I didn't understand it, and if something wasn't completely clear to me then there was a hint of truth missing somewhere. If finding the mirror was something that was going to potentially harm Hyrule, why were we pursuing it? What did the queen's promise in wanting to help me find Midna have anything to do with Hyrule's safety? Why were the guardians being so obscure? Was the queen even telling me the complete truth?

Admittedly, I had my doubts about all this, and frankly I still do. But, I didn't think Zelda was lying when she said she wanted to help me. She seemed eager and enthusiastic to do so. However, I also couldn't help but think she was hiding something more from me as well. Why would she do this endeavor on her own at great risk to her own safety? She was the queen and she was out gallivanting throughout the land with me. Who was ruling in her stead? Was it someone trustworthy? How long did she tell her regent she would be gone? What if the citizens found out about her disappearance and started to panic? There were too many questions that needed answers.

_It doesn't make sense, _I thought.

I was convinced something bigger was brewing behind the scenes and the queen just wasn't disclosing all the reasons to me. If I hadn't caught her this morning with that message she was sending, she never would have told me about it. All I could do was hope she would share more of the details with me as the days went on. But, I needed to be patient. Admittedly, my attitude had been less than favorable. We just got reacquainted, and with the way I've been treating her, it was no wonder why she was reluctant to share more than what she needed to with me. One minute I was frustrated with her, the next I was smiling at her. I couldn't expect her to be forthcoming if she couldn't properly gauge me. However, I couldn't pretend my resentment wasn't still a very real issue either. I worked hard to control it, but yesterday just brought it all to the fore again. Finding out about the second mirror was a lot to take in. Even so, I hoped we could be amiable like we were now. I couldn't lie, I was enjoying her company very much. What man didn't want to travel with a beautiful brilliant woman? I forgot how gracious and unintentionally charming she was when she spoke. She was also funny in her own unique way. And though I wasn't letting it show, a lot of what she was saying made me chuckle.

"'You game me a fright,'" I mocked with a small grin.

Switching saddles for a moment, I was still stunned to know we were looking for a second Mirror of Twilight. I pursued it myself some years ago with no success. How I was halted I didn't care to remember. However, I was told my pursuits were in vain because there was no second mirror. I tried not to be bitter about it now, and that was why I was remaining quiet. I had nothing to say. I just wanted to see where this all led. I wanted to see if Midna was at the end of this rainbow.

I ran my hand over some grass next to me.

_How in the world are you twilight queen? _I wondered. _What is your life like right now?_

I then glanced back over at the spring and saw that Zelda was fully dressed and braiding her wet hair at the shoreline. I was surprised she washed up as quickly as she promised. Admittedly, I appreciated that she cared how she looked and smelled. It showed she didn't take anything for granted. However, there was one caveat I had with her appearance. I wish she wasn't wearing her hair back. The prudish look reminded me of when I first met her. Back then, she always wore her hair back and appeared serious. She was a beautiful woman either way, but she was glorious with her hair down. It flowed like waves down her back. She had such perfect hair. Maybe she would wear it down again one day. Whatever the case, it wasn't my place to tell her to or not. And, with my attitude being so ineffectual right now, it hardly seemed appropriate for me to ask. Nevertheless, I got up and headed back to the spring. When I approached, she turned and looked slightly startled, but calmed down when she saw it was me. She smiled and placed her hand over her heart as I approached.

"You gave me a fright Master Link," she said, "how perfectly incorrigible of you."

I grinned at how she said that.

"Perfectly incorrigible?" I repeated.

She had no qualms with it.

"Yes," she said, "you should be ashamed."

My smile widened and I was even surprised at her new disposition. I was glad she was smiling more. It meant she was more confident in who she was. I remember the days when she barely smiled. I was glad to see she was making such efforts. It was certainly more attractive to see a beautiful face with a happy grin, than a pretty face with a sullen expression. She then got up and finished braiding her wet hair.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long," she apologized, "the water was perfect."

I glanced over at the spring then back at her.

_Was it? _I wondered, thinking maybe I should bathe myself.

Even so, there was another little alcove I could go to to freshen up later. I wanted to get out of this forest for now. The most dangerous part was ahead. I didn't want to alarm her. However, when I didn't say anything she looked at me with a hint of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

I cut my gaze from the pool to back to her face. My eyes searched her perfect visage for a moment.

_Am I alright? _I thought. _That I'm beginning to question._

"I'm fine, " I verbalized, then asked, "are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Yes," she said, "and thanks for keeping watch. You saved my existence."

I didn't reply right away, but it was sayings like that... nuances like that. She didn't realize how soothing and sweet her voice was when she spoke. Colin was right, she really was... something.

That even got a little chuckle out of me.

"Anytime," I said sincerely, "anytime."

~SSS~

Several hours later: Zelda

After I freshened up, we left Faron's Spring. We started on our way north, where I eventually had to dismount Epona and travel with Link through a cave by foot. The cave exited to another tree canopied enclosed area of sorts. The canopy, though open, was dank and smelled of embossed mildew. Inadvertently, I found myself hovering closer to Link than I normally would. I couldn't help it, enclosed, dark places were not my forte. We journeyed farther north after exploring the small cavern, going over several gates, and traveling up narrow precipices and cliffs in the process. We finally reached the expanse of Hyrule Field beyond the last gate as our reward. Once we were there, Link called for Epona once more.

I still marveled at how in tune he was with her.

_What an extraordinary horse, _I thought, of her keen perception and loyalty to Link.

I took in a deep sigh when I mounted her again.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

He must have taken notice of my uncomfortable state while we were in the cave. I merely nodded, hoping there were no more caves in the future. I hated the dark.

"I'm fine," I replied, and tried to smile, "thank you for asking."

Link nodded in return, and we continued on our way to Hyrule Field. We traveled in silence as another hour passed. The roads were light of travelers, until we finally caught sight of a small carriage coming up from the opposite direction. We got off the main pathway to allow it to pass by, but the closer it got the more it seemed to be coming towards us.

_That's odd, _I thought.

I initially didn't pay it any mind, but when I saw it stay its course, I quickly hooded myself and kept my head low.

_Who in the world? _I thought, feeling a slight twinge of panic.

Link apparently had the same response.

"Why are they following us?" he asked rhetorically.

We were about to find out.

When the carriage got closer, I saw it was a standard model found around Castle Town. It was someone from the city. Link halted Epona when the carriage came to a complete stop near us. I saw the hero's hand station itself at the butt of his sword adroitly. I was hoping there would be no need for that, but there were no guarantees in this day and age. Shortly after, a woman looked out the window, then the door to the carriage opened. Link gripped his tang tighter, but then lessened it when to both our surprise Lydia jumped out.

My eyes widened immediately.

_Dear goddesses, what in the world is she doing out here? _I wondered. _Did she not get my letter?_

"Lydia!" I said slightly stunned.

Link turned to look at me.

"You know this woman?" he asked me.

I was surprised he didn't remember her too, they had spoken in passing in the past. However, perhaps she didn't leave a great enough impression on him. I nodded anyway and quickly dismounted.

"Yes," I replied, standing at a distance so the carriage driver wouldn't see my face, I then lowered my voice, "she's a dear friend. She knows about my leaving the castle."

Link looked to my friend once again and raised his brows.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"She's always been loyal to me," I whispered.

That seemed to be the indication Link wanted to hear.

"Very well then, if she's okay with you, then she's okay with me," he replied.

I grinned at him for saying that.

Without waiting for a cue from me, Lydia hurried up to me and gave me a hug. She squeezed me tight.

"Forgive me for being worried about you," she whispered as she held me close, "I just wanted to make sure you were being tended to properly."

Her words made me smile.

_That's my Lyddie, always concerned about me, _I thought.

"It's quite alright," I replied, and pulled back, "did you get my letter?"

She nodded.

"Yes I did," she said, "but for whatever reason it made me even more worried about you."

I sighed.

"You silly girl," I said, shaking my head then asked, "how did you know it was me?"

Lydia nodded towards Link.

"You said you were going to be traveling with the hero, remember?" she pointed out. "As soon as I saw him I knew who the hooded woman was with him."

I appreciated how keen she was to what I wrote.

Lydia then glanced over at Link and smiled. She leaned in closer to me.

"He's even more handsome than I remembered my lady," she whispered.

I blushed when she said that.

"Lydia..." I trailed.

Link grinned at Lydia's compliment, not disparaging the fact that he was listening in.

"I heard that," he joked.

Lydia giggled, then gave me a mischievous look.

"Have you told him yet?" she whispered.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe she said that. I glanced over at Link who was now looking between the both of us. He raised a brow.

"Told me what?" he asked.

I was quick to speak up.

"Nothing," I said, "it's nothing."

I wasn't convincing in any way, and it only made what Lydia was talking about seem more suspicious. Link narrowed his eyes slightly, but decided not to question it further. Lydia was only making matters worse by looking over at him and giving him a flirtatious smile.

"She wants to let you know you look rather dashing in your tan tunic," she replied boldly, "your rippling pectorals almost tear the fabric apart you manly handsome creature you."

Link tried to keep a straight face, but it broke and he chuckled softly at what she said. Then, he turned his attention to me.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he joked.

I looked over at him glowing red and didn't have an answer.

"Uh..." I trailed, "yes."

Now the both of them laughed softly. I suppose it was a nice ice breaker. I didn't mind a laugh at my expense if it dispelled me from further embarrassment. I grinned and shrugged, which made the both of them laugh more. I looked at my friend gratefully, wishing I could communicate with the hero as easily as she.

_She makes it look so easy, _I thought.

Link's grin widened to a smile and he nodded playfully.

"Well, thank you madam," he replied to me.

"Uh...you're more than welcome good hero," I replied.

When he looked over at Lydia, she winked at him. This woman was too much.

_I can only imagine what she gets like when she's alone with Ivan, _I thought, _that man probably has his hands full._

"Anyway," I said, directing the subject back to why she was looking for me, "how did you know to find me here?"

Lydia shook her head.

"I didn't in all honesty," she replied, "I was heading to Ordon Village like your letter stated, but it seems we intercepted each other here instead."

I was grateful she didn't go all the way to Ordon, that would have only prompted more questions. However, I needed to know why she was searching for me.

"Is everything well?" I asked, thinking there may have been an issue at the castle.

Lydia nodded.

"There are no problems to report," Lydia replied, "however, there was something unusual that happened while I was in Castle Town this morning."

Link and I both gave her our undivided attention when she said that.

"Something unusual?" Link asked again.

_I wonder if it had anything to do with what has been going on in the forest today, _I discerned.

"Go on," I said quietly, looking over at the carriage driver, who was now looking at me with a slight suspicion.

I couldn't say I blamed him. It was kind of odd with the way Lydia had him stopped, just to jump out and speak with two random people, especially when one of those people was the hero. I planned to wrap this up soon and get her going. I didn't want anymore rumors starting that didn't need to be started.

Lydia then spoke.

"There was a strange looking man dressed in warrior gear with bandages covering his face," she divulged, "he had an enigmatic emblem on his breastplate, and piercing red eyes. I had never seen such a person before, it was quite strange."

I shook my head stunned.

"What?" I demanded quietly.

The description she gave sounded like someone from the Sheikah, but they hadn't been personal attendants to the royal family in years. What was one of them doing in Hyrule?

Link suddenly looked at Lydia concerned.

"Was he an assassin?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied honest, "but when he saw me specifically, he came up to me and said, 'tell your queen to open her heart and forget her foolish quest,' he then went into the crowd and disappeared."

I looked at Lydia dumbfounded for a moment.

_Open my heart? _I thought confused. _Forget my quest? This is getting more puzzling by the minute._

"I was terrified for your safety," Lydia said suddenly, "so I went out looking for you. I was so glad to see Master Link in your company."

Link merely nodded.

"You don't have to worry about her being protected," he said seriously, "I'd do anything to protect my queen, anything."

I didn't mean to, considering our subject matter, but I looked over at him surprised. I stared into his eyes for a brief moment.

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

His expression didn't change.

"That's something you should never doubt my lady," he replied, "so yes, really."

I didn't know why I felt the need to hear that again, Link was a man of chivalry, of course he would do his duty. However, right now he was just down right confusing me. I didn't know whether he liked me or hated me. In all honesty, it didn't matter, the only thing that was important was his loyalty to Hyrule, and I knew he had that without a shadow of a doubt.

Lydia decided to emphasize her appreciation more readily.

"I knew you would," she said.

I decided to let the impromptu side matter go for now and took Lydia's hand in mine.

"Thank you so much Lyddie," I said to her, "I won't forget this."

She fanned me off.

"Don't worry about that," Lydia replied, "just be careful."

This time Link interceded.

"You needn't worry," Link reassured her, "I'll protect her, I promise."

Hearing it again only made me feel more astonished. I didn't know what to say.

_Zelda stop being foolish, _I told myself, _this is what you asked him to do._

Lydia smiled at his words, then impulsively came up to him and gave the hero a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "please don't let anything happen to her, she's honestly like a sister to me."

That was very kind of her to say, and I found that my throat was tightening up because of it. I had to bat my eyes so I wouldn't tear up. I was so grateful that Lydia was so loyal to me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"You better hurry back to the castle," I said, when she pulled away, "I need you and Sir Shad to keep the ruse going."

Lydia merely nodded and almost bowed, but caught herself.

_Good save, _I thought, feeling my heart beat slow to a normal state.

"Yes Miss…" she trailed, waiting for me to cue her.

"Elga," I said quickly.

Lydia gave me an offhanded stare and nearly snickered.

"Uh… Miss Elga," she said, and then added, "by the way, the little rumor you wanted me to circulate, well it went viral."

I looked at her confused for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Lydia raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Your little tryst with Prince Elbourne," she divulged quietly so the carriage driver wouldn't hear, "everyone is saying it's positively scandalous, but it's also about time."

My eyes widened. I was going to kill her. Why would she bring up Elbourne in front of all people Link? Maybe she wasn't aware of how much the two men disliked each other. There was a brief silence between the three of us before Link took a step forward and looked between the two of us.

"A tryst with Prince Elbourne?" he inquired of Lydia.

"It's-" Lydia tried.

"It's not true," I interrupted with a little fierceness in my voice, "I only had it said because I needed a cover, and I didn't want the guards coming after me."

Lydia and Link both looked at me in surprise. Inadvertently, I felt my cheeks blush in embarrassment.

_Maybe I did put a little more oomph in that than I should have, _I thought, realizing I overreacted.

There was another brief silence between the three of us, until it was obvious the conversation needed to end in order to stay on a safe note. Lydia decided to take the lead in that.

"Well…" Lydia trailed, with a hint of nervousness in departing from my company, "I better get going."

I sighed and nodded.

"Yes," I replied, with a hint of finality, "I think you'd better."

Afterwards, Lydia took a few steps back and carefully put her hand over her heart as a sign of allegiance to me.

_'Please be careful,' _she mouthed.

I merely nodded back.

_Lydia my dear, I don't think there is a woman in the entire kingdom more loyal to me than you, _I thought.

Link nodded at her as well.

With that, Lydia got in her carriage and headed back to Hyrule Castle. Link and I both waited for the carriage to be out of earshot before either one of us spoke again. Link spoke first.

"What an extraordinary woman," he said quietly, "what a display of loyalty."

I couldn't have agreed with him more. I took in a deep breath when the carriage was safely onto the main road, then thought about some of the things she told me.

_I wonder who that man was that Lydia described, _I thought, _that's so strange that an individual that I don't know would just come out of nowhere and say I needed to open my heart._

It was just one of many unusual things taking place in Hyrule actually: bandits were on the loose with possible cult affiliations, guardians were giving vague warnings with mysterious uncharacteristic behaviors, ancient metaphysical texts were showing up out of nowhere, and now strange men were popping up giving unsolicited advice. What in the world was going to happen next? I sighed at all these occurrences and glanced over at Link. To my surprise, he was already looking my way, staring intently at me. I raised a brow, wondering what that look was all about.

"Yes?" I asked him of his gaze.

He didn't answer right away, but he looked concerned.

"Is there anything you want to discuss my lady?" he asked me. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to unload?"

There was plenty, but I didn't even know where to begin.

"No, not really," I replied, only being half honest.

Link gave my face a long once over after my answer, it made me a little uncomfortable, and I didn't understand why. He was simply concerned, and I needed to stop being so nervous around him. Link attempted to probe me once more.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked again. "You seem troubled."

I forced a smile across my face, which was probably the most disingenuous thing I could do.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I said again quickly, "really."

Link didn't believe me, but I didn't expect him to.

"Nothing?" he asked once more. "Nothing at all?"

I swallowed hard at the intensity of his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Yes," I said, "I'm sure."

Link studied my face again, but then looked away. There was a brief silence between us, before I decided to mount Epona again.

_What was that all about? _I wondered.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

Link stared up at me for a moment, then finally nodded. We started on our way once more.

"Whatever you say," he said with a minor shrug.

He sounded disappointed, and I couldn't believe what was wrong with me. He was actually willing to talk and I completely disavowed any attempt at a conversation. How foolish. I was going back and forth in my head about starting an exchange with him, while we traveled about another half an hour. I didn't want to thwart any attempts by either one of us. It was then I spoke up.

"Uh…" I trailed, wanting to start a conversation again, "I wanted to thank you for your words of loyalty earlier. It really does mean a lot to me."

Link didn't turn around to look at me as we continued to travel.

"That shouldn't be a surprise to you your majesty," he replied, "I'm always going to be loyal to you and Hyrule."

I couldn't help but smile and I felt my heart flutter like an adolescent. I knew I was silly, but his words meant a great deal to me. Even so, I needed to learn to relax and not overreact when I was around him.

_Come on Zelda, stop being ridiculous, _I told myself.

"Thank you," I said to him sincerely.

He shook his head.

"Don't thank me," he said seriously "what kind of man would I be if I didn't protect my queen?"

Involuntarily, my smile widened. His queen... I liked the sound of that. It sounded so personal and endearing, not at all like the title of 'your majesty' or 'my lady'. I knew I couldn't expect it all the time, but it was nice to hear. I found it remarkable that he could still say those words to me even after... even after everything. I was still grinning when Link turned to look at me just then. His gaze caught me off guard. He smirked when he saw my smile.

"I knew that would do the trick," he said with a hint of confidence, "it's much easier to make you smile these days."

I shrugged, not having much of a rebuttal. It was true, and his words made me smile more.

"Indeed," was all I replied.

Link turned back to facing forward.

"I'm glad you're smiling more often your majesty," he said to me suddenly, "you have a beautiful smile."

I looked at him surprised, the compliment seemed to come out of nowhere. Why was he being so agreeable suddenly?

_Is he being serious? _I wondered.

"Oh… thank you once again Master Link," I replied, not knowing what else to say, "I certainly appreciate your kind words."

We got quiet again and rode along for a couple of miles without saying anything else. Our conversation pieces were becoming so disjointed: they would end and begin, and end and begin, and end and begin- and I knew it was because of my shyness. We were at an ending phase at this point. However, this time Link broke the cycle once more and we were going to begin again. We were heading north onto Eldin Fields when he decided to speak up. It seemed something pressing was on his mind that he wanted clarification on.

"So... what was your friend talking about back there your majesty?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him curiously regarding the inquiry.

"Regarding what?" I asked. "There was a great deal she discussed."

At first, I assumed he was talking about the Sheikah person Lydia spotted. It was the most interesting part of the previous conversation, at least in my opinion. However, with Link's distinct chuckle in thinking for some odd reason I was deflecting in some way, I knew he wasn't speaking on that. He was being specific on something judging from his apparent cynicism, but honestly, I had no idea what he was talking about. He then made his point more clear, it was more salacious than anything regarding the Sheikah.

"Regarding your little tryst with Prince Elbourne," he replied point blank.

At hearing the dragon prince's name, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to avoid this subject as much as possible, nothing good was going to come of it. I _knew _how much Link disliked the dragon prince.

"Oh," I said, with a sigh, "right… that."

Link turned to look at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes," he said, "_that_."

I shrugged and decided to explain my reasons the best way I could.

"Well, it's simple really, it's nothing," I replied honestly, "it's just a rumor I had started so I could leave the castle without question."

I could tell he knew why I had it started, Link obviously just didn't agree with it.

"And why would a rumor like that have such merit?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at him surprised, but tried not to be baited.

"You... you know why," I replied quietly, "he's my friend."

He avoided my eyes just then and got quiet.

"Something I still don't understand," he muttered to himself.

My ears perked.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Link shook his head and continued to avoid my eyes.

"It's nothing, forget it," he replied.

Afterwards, there was a brief silence between us that I wish had been verbalized. One where I knew we were both thinking more than we were saying. I just wished we would out and say it. It was better to clear the air than remain silent. In fact, when Link looked back at me again and stared deeply into my eyes that was exactly what I decided to do. I never remembered his gaze being quite so intimidating before.

"What's on your mind Master Link?" I asked of his expression.

He paused for a moment and looked away again.

"Nothing really," he replied.

I grunted thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He took in a deep sigh and finally decided to be more forthcoming.

"Are you sure that's the kind of rumor you want circulated about yourself?" he asked. "You, as a single unwed woman, having an open affair with a playboy like his highness? It might get back to Dragon Roost."

I looked at him a little taken aback at his frankness. However, I fully expected the rumor to get back to Dragon Roost. It would have substantiated it more if it did. I decided to ignore the apparent digs in his question.

"That only gives it more clout," I replied.

Link seemed openly frustrated with my answer.

"Won't your little boyfriend Prince Elbourne get the wrong idea and think wedding bells or something?" Link asked in a rather blunt fashion. "Unless, of course, that's what you want."

My eyes widened immediately from the mild disbelief. Something was definitely amiss in how he asked that question or the implication of that question. He almost sounded jealous, and to be frank, extremely jealous.

_Where's this coming from? _I wondered.

I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't slightly flattered that the hero was so interested, but I didn't know if it was because he despised the dragon prince or was concerned for me. In any such case, I decided to put his mind at ease.

"I have no intention of marrying Elbourne," I said, getting that notion out of the way right now, "I told you, he's merely a friend."

Link looked away and raised his brows like he didn't believe me.

He scoffed.

"Oh really?" he said with a hint of cynicism.

I didn't know how many times I had to say it. I wasn't lying, so I saw no need to keep reiterating the same point, but admittedly he was starting to get under my skin.

_Why is he acting this way now? _I wondered. _What difference does it make to him when he's so enamored with Midna?_

I wasn't going to back down.

"Yes," I replied, with a hint of defiance, "really."

Link's eyes met mine once more as if challenging me.

"That's not the way he sees it," he divulged.

I stared back.

"I don't care how he sees it," I said without thinking, "our relationship has always been one of friendship, that's all."

Link didn't react to the irritation in my voice at all. However, he wasn't going to let my last statement slide either. It was the first time since we got reacquainted again that I actually let my guard down.

"Do you have any idea what he says about you?" he asked suddenly. "Do you know how he describes your encounters of the two of you alone?"

My ears perked when he said that.

"What?" I asked.

He felt vindicated by my reply.

"So I'm guessing you don't know," he replied.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What did he say?"

Link shook his head and looked away.

"Trust me, I don't think you want to know," he said.

I felt my stomach churn at his reply.

"That's where you're wrong," I replied, "I do want to know."

He shook his head.

"No you don't," he replied.

"Yes I do," I said.

"No... you don't," he said again.

I was getting frustrated with this back and forth. Link clearly wanted to stir the pot, and now that he piqued my curiosity he was going to insist that I didn't and shouldn't want to know what Elbourne said about me. What kind of nonsense was this?

"Will you stop being evasive and just tell me?" I demanded. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Link then stopped Epona and turned to face me full on. He looked me straight in the eyes just then.

"You're the Queen of Hyrule," he stated as if I didn't know my own title, "and he talks about you like you're a brothel girl. He's vulgar and crude about your relationship with him."

I stiffened when I heard that. Link looked so serious while he was addressing me.

_Vulgar? _I thought, feeling nervous. _What the hell has Elbourne been saying?_

I bit my lower lip anxiously.

"How do you know any of this?" I asked.

Link's gaze didn't waver.

"I was his escort remember," he said.

I looked down at my hands so as not to look him in the eyes. This might have been worse than I thought, who knew what Elbourne would say in Link's presence just to get a rise out of him. I was almost afraid to ask, but did so anyway.

"What…" I trailed, "what did he say?"

Link paused and was quiet for a long time. After his moment of contemplation he shook his head again.

"I... I really don't think I should tell you," he said, reneging on this conversation.

_Good heavens what the hell did he say? _I wondered.

"I want to know," I said.

He shook his head again.

"My lady-" he tried.

"Tell me!" I interrupted loudly, then covered my mouth when I realized how uncouth I sounded.

Link looked at me surprised, then raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright you win," he said, "I'll tell you."

I sighed, not meaning to raise my voice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "forgive me, I didn't mean to snap."

Link simply nodded, but he still didn't divulge anything right away. In fact, he looked away from me, and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. He seemed really uneasy with what he was about to say.

"Uh…" Link trailed uncomfortably, "uh… are you familiar with the term the 'spread tektite?'"

My eyes widened immediately in horror.

The 'spread tektite' was an erogenous sexual position, usually privy to brothel girls. In short, it was when a woman was sitting very 'openly' on a man's lap... upside down... if that made sense.

"What?" I said shocked.

Link raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied, "well, he said you were a _huge_ fan of the 'spread tektite' ... especially when you drink more than you should."

My heart raced again. That was a complete and total lie. I didn't know what to say. I hardly indulged in alcohol. I hated the stuff.

"I-I… I…" I stammered and trailed.

_I can't believe it, _I thought, _Elbourne is telling people I've done _that _with him!_

Even with my reaction Link decided to go on.

"He also talked about you having a birthmark in a very distinct place," Link continued, "he never said where."

I was going to kill that bastard. He knew I hated that thing and never liked discussing it. Even still, I felt the need to explain.

"The only reason Elbourne saw my birthmark near my belly button was because we went swimming at his lake shore home!" I said upset. "Me, along with twenty-six other people mind you!"

Link looked surprised at the divulgence.

"_You_ were in a two piece?" he asked casual.

My stomach churned in sour apprehension. _That _was what had his attention?

"It-it was a modest two piece!" I defended myself. "That's besides the point! Elbourne should not go around spreading such salacious rumors!"

Link just nodded.

"I agree, but it gets a lot worse," Link said honestly, "and with as closed knitted as you are in your appearance now, I'm surprised you admitted wearing the two piece to me so readily."

I gasped.

_Do I really seem that uptight? _I thought all of sudden. _I'm so sick of people thinking I'm a dull, boring person!_

"I have a rather fun side Master Link!" I said, with ironic seriousness. "I'm more fun than you can imagine!"

Link inadvertently snickered and turned away.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

I groaned to myself.

_Link probably thinks I'm some hedonistic pleasure seeker who pretends to be a prude! _I thought. _Maybe that was another reason why he was so angry when I first called on him. He had heard all this nonsense from Elbourne!_

The hero went on.

"He also said something about when you're hot and heavy you moan like a pussycat," he continued, "and you whimper like a kitty."

My jaw dropped.

"Whimper like a what?" I demanded.

Link shrugged.

"Yeah…" he said, with a nonchalant trail, "then he talked about 'tasting your cherry tart,' I thought that was pretty vulgar even in amongst a group of men."

_Oh my goddess! _I thought feeling panic. _It can't be true! Elbourne could not have been talking so licentiously about me to his escort!_

I sincerely didn't know what to say.

"I…" I trailed, "I'm disgusted."

Link nodded, but went on anyway. I think in some egregious way he thought this was humorous.

"He also said you go crazy when he rubs on your-" he tried.

"Okay I've heard enough!" I interrupted. "None of this is even remotely true!"

Link shrugged.

"I told you you didn't want to hear it," he said putting his hands up in surrender once more.

When I saw Elbourne again I swore I was going to slap him across his face. How could he let filth like that fall from his lips? Link turned and looked at me, seeing the distressed look on my face.

"For what it's worth, I didn't believe a word of it," he said abruptly, then added, "especially now that I've seen how you react in _my_ presence."

I looked at him taken aback and gave Link a puzzled stare.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

Link raised his eyebrows at me knowingly.

"If you were the wild woman that Elbourne claimed you to be, then you wouldn't blush every time I looked at you," he reasoned, "a woman who's been around doesn't blush at a look. It takes a _whole_ lot more to make a woman like that blush."

As if on command, I felt my cheeks burn. He acts as if he was an authority on the subject. Link turned and smirked at me.

"See," he said with a hint of arrogance.

_Ooh! _I thought angrily with a groan. _I hate how he can do this to me, and I'm so weak about controlling it! And I find this behavior rather odd considering his apparent fixation for Midna! What the hell is wrong with him?_

"That's a very pompous thing to say," I said, trying to be defiant.

He didn't feel deterred by my comment.

"It's a very _true_ thing to say your majesty," Link corrected me.

I greatly disliked the fact that I had no rebuttal for that. I didn't have one, I didn't have one simple reply.

"Whatever," I muttered to myself.

I watched Link turn back around and grin.

_You and that cocky charismatic smile, _I thought of Link's expression, _I wish you didn't see through me so easily Master Link._

Link giddied Epona again, and we started back down the road.

We traveled for another hour in silence, and since we were getting along again, I thought this would be a good opportunity to try and bridge the gap between us. The real gap. The one caused so long ago. I knew Link and I could dance around the subject all we wanted, but eventually what happened was going to have to be dealt with.

_There's no way we are going to be able to work together if we pretend there is no conflict between us, _I thought seriously.

"Um… Master Link," I began.

The hero turned his head so he could see me in his periphery.

"Yes?" he inquired.

I wasn't sure how to begin.

"I wanted to thank you again for accompanying me in this endeavor," I said.

Link nodded.

"To be quite honest," he began, "I was surprised that you made the request that you did. I thought that kind of generosity was gone."

I looked down and bit my lower lip. He must have been referencing harder times.

_I'm so sorry Link, _I thought.

"I… I want to apologize for not taking this into consideration _sooner_," I said.

I wanted to subtly drop hints.

However, Link fanned my apology off.

"I understand why you couldn't," he reasoned, "you had a kingdom to rule."

I wasn't going to let that deter me.

"That shouldn't matter," I replied, "especially with all that you've been through."

The trek with Epona suddenly slowed a little and Link got quiet. I think then he realized what I was doing.

"My lady..." he trailed.

My guilt was starting to surface. It couldn't be helped.

"I-I want to make my apologies to you," I went on, "I want you to know-"

He closed his eyes.

"Drop it," he interrupted quietly.

My breathing quicken. I knew he was going to say that. But then Link suddenly turned to look at me. He stopped his horse completely now.

"Master Link-" I tried again.

He was adamant.

"Drop it your majesty," he interrupted again, more sharply.

There was a tense silence between us. I stared in his eyes, feeling at odds in that moment. It was either keep lying to ourselves or deal with this head on. I chose the latter.

"You know I can't do that," I said quietly, "you know what we need to address. I only want-"

His eyes said it all.

"I _don't _want to talk about this!" he snapped. "I mean it."

My throat tightened.

"But Master Link-" I tried.

"Do you really want to do this right now?" he demanded of me. "Do you really want to have _this _conversation right now?"

I wasn't surprised at his anger, but his quick shift caught me off guard. I looked at him helplessly.

"I really think that we should," I said honestly, "how else are we going to heal?"

He suddenly looked at a loss himself. Then... then he gave me _that _stare... _that _stare. The one that cut so deep into my soul. The one where I knew he couldn't hide behind a ruse. All the pain he tried to conceal was in his eyes. There was no denying it.

"Do you want another escort?" he countered in a low controlled voice all of a sudden.

I shook my head. It didn't have to come to this.

"Of course I don't want another escort," I replied, "I want you, I want to be with you. You're the reason I-" I stopped myself when I realized what I just said. "What I meant was, you're the reason I'm doing all this."

Link too was surprised by my slip up, but he ignored it.

"We can call this whole thing off right now," he said, "I will escort you back to the castle and I will return to Ordon. The choice is yours. However, I will _not _rehash what happened between us five years ago. It's over. I don't want to think about it anymore."

I could see that the wound was still raw. I could still see the trigger that caused him to go rogue was still there. However, something deeper was going on here, something much deeper. His anger was coming from a much more visceral place. I knew our falling out was bad, but there was something else that happened to him back then that he wasn't willing to tell me. _That _is where I think all this anger was coming from.

_Something else happened to him, _I thought. _Something I'm not aware of. I know he went through quite an ordeal, but there's no way what _I've _done to him is triggering this kind of reaction. No, no this is much deeper._

I decided I was in a losing battle today.

"Alright," I said to him finally, "I'll drop it."

Link stared into my eyes for a moment, before turning back around and taking hold of Epona's reigns. He closed his eyes, and sighed frustratingly.

"Thank you," he muttered finally, and giddied Epona along.

I bit my lower lip.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I hated that we quarreled this way.

_That's alright great hero, _I thought, _I'll leave the matter alone for now, but we will discuss this later. There's no doubt in my mind that you and I will have to one day finally clear the air._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration: Hydrodynamics, the First Law of Thermodynamics, the Aurora Borealis, triboluminescence (optical illusions where particles tear or shift), paresthesia, piloerection. Audiomachine "Tree of Life" album for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: BeforeDawnBreaks, Jessie, Apersonofinterest, ****Mitsuki-love13, Linares91, Dragon knight12, cintaTayla thanks for reading.**

**New Shout Outs: The Cynic and aubreylovesthegames. Thank you for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "Beautiful" by MissAshlynn; "A New Way to Live," by dorkyreader859; "The Warrior Queen," by BeforeDawnBreaks; "Tale of the Forgotten Ones," by ShadowNinja1011.**

**Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/25/2020.**

**Word Count: 14,709**

* * *

Chapter 7

One week later

The trek to Lanayru's cavern was long and arduous. It took about a week to get there. I wasn't expecting the province to be so far by foot, but we did stay off the main land and took the back roads. The apertures of Hyrule were intricate indeed. In that time, Link and I only had scattered conversations. Conversations of necessity not of want. If Link went hunting, he would inform me of when he was going and when he possibly was coming back. If I needed to write a letter to Shad or Lydia, I would inform him before I excused myself. We ate silently. We drank silently. We trekked silently. It had turned into a silent trip. I was disappointed we regressed to this point. However, it was better than us quarreling. I would rather live in silence than quarrel. Even so, I did think it was pathetic on our ends to not at least try to be civil towards one another. We were adults and we were acting like children in many ways. However, I realized our issues were much deeper and would need time to work through. It was important for me to be patient.

In the mean time, I did one of two things consistently: I either studied the Book of Mudora, or I admired the grassy landscapes of Hyrule Field. Even from a distance we could see central Hyrule Field. However, the intricate networks of trees and foliage at the back end were a vision as well. One day we came across an entire area where ghost flowers were planted. At night they had this beautiful luminous glow. We stayed there for the evening and I could barely fall asleep because the sights were so enchanting. Two days after we found a hidden waterfall underneath a mountain. The sanctum had a blue iridescence to it that stayed ever present. There were these Hylian cavefish that adapted to their surroundings living there, but they glowed blue in the water. I marveled every time one swam by. We stayed in that cave one night as well. Yesterday we did have to cross over a section of Hyrule Field, and it was nice to get back to the expanses Hyrule was known for. The evergreens went on forever. The commodious landscapes were dotted with trees, bluffs, and canyons as far as the eye could see. Living so sheltered, I never got to appreciate how beautiful Hyrule truly was. My grandmother used to tell me, but I never knew from my own experience. And, what an experience this was turning out to be. I felt privileged to be the queen of such lands.

_Farore certainly knew what she was doing when she created the fields and the valleys, didn't she? _I thought admirably.

At the present, we were trotting up a steep mountainside to upper Lake Hylia. On our way, we passed through a short impasse where there were metal ridges embedded on both sides of the mountain. I stared at the metallurgy fascinated for a moment, but then had an epiphany and realized I knew where this place was.

_Wait a minute... _I thought.

Link and I had been here years ago after visiting my father's grave. I recalled because the hero had a distinct item that allowed us to go riding along these walls. I recollected it like it was yesterday. It even prompted me to make Epona stop so I could get a better look. Surprised by the sudden abatement of his steed, Link turned to his horse to gently tug on the reigns, but I stopped him.

He looked at me puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "We still have a ways to go."

I pointed to the metal ridges without answering his question directly.

"Look," I couldn't help but smile, "don't you remember this place? Don't you remember the time when we came here?"

The hero was slightly taken aback by my questions, but then looked around and immediately his eyes widened in recognition. He scoffed when the memory finally came to him. A small grin even curled his lips.

"Well I'll be damned, I do indeed," he said finally, "we went sliding here."

I giggled and nodded.

"That's right," I said enthusiastically, "I can't believe these ridges are still here."

He then looked up at me.

"I'm surprised _you_ remember that," he said, "I thought you were scared out of your wits."

I frowned.

"Come, come now Master Link you're telling a fib," I said. "You know very well I wasn't scared at all. It was probably the most fun I had that day in years -the most fun _we_ had that day. Don't you remember how wonderful it was? Don't you remember how much we laughed? We both felt so free... so alive."

For the first time in days Link grinned at me. He was probably grinning at my enthusiasm more than the memory itself, but I missed those days. I missed that '_us' _if that made any sense.

"Is that how you recall it?" he asked. "You being free and alive?"

I nodded, having no qualms about it.

"I did," I said quietly, then avoided his eyes, "didn't you?"

There was a brief pause between us. He now had a nondescript expression on his face. I wasn't sure if he was indifferent or just thinking. Perhaps it was more of the latter.

"I remember it being the first time I realized you had a vivacious side," he said finally, then added, "I didn't think something as insignificant as riding a slider would be important to you."

That second comment certainly took the wind out of the sails. Was he trying to be rude with that statement? I stared at him for a long instant and wanted to be clear on something. I was getting tired of his assumptions about what he thought I considered important. There was a great deal of good as well as the bad in our past. Link needed to realize that there wasn't just _his_ side of history. I had mine too and I had a right to it. There was more than his anger and resentment towards me. I was going to remind him of that.

"I need to be frank with you for a moment," I started, "I cherished our friendship back then. It was special to me. I put more stock into your words than anyone. You shouldn't assume that just because you have forgotten those times that I would as well. Those... those times were precious to me."

My words surprised him and he looked taken aback. He didn't answer right away as he milled through my words.

"What makes you think I've forgotten them?" he countered finally. "What makes you think I don't have my own precious memories?"

Unintentionally, my cheeks blushed.

"You never seem to want to talk about them," I replied, "and when I do bring it up you think of it as nothing more than a passing thought. Perhaps you shouldn't be so thoughtless in your remarks. They're... they're hurtful."

His eyes widened almost involuntarily.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

I avoided his eyes now.

"You heard what I said," I stated quietly, "stop being thoughtless."

I knew I was probably doing more harm than good at this moment, but I didn't care. He needed to know. I needed to get that off my chest.

Link's expression said it all.

"Aren't you assuming now?" he asked.

I thought about it, and... perhaps I was.

"I guess I am," I said quietly.

Link stared at me. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't or couldn't. I think I may have unintentionally offended him. Instead, he took Epona by the reigns and tugged on her to move her along. Nothing more was said on the subject. We continued the rest of our trek in silence. When we arrived at our destination, we left Epona up on the bluff overlooking the lake. Afterwards, we went into a small boat shop and rented a canoe to go down stream. I couldn't lie, I never went canoeing before. I did my fair share of sailing, but only then I was a passenger on a large boat with a full crew. However, this... this was totally different. This was a small cramped canoe. I wasn't trying to be a snob, but this wasn't my forte. Surely they had to have something bigger. I was not happy with this new method of travel. I was reluctant in even participating.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought. _Do people really travel this way?_

Link pushed the tiny vessel off the shore and hopped inside. He then held his hand out to me to help me in. I took it with hesitance, hoping he would see my discontent. Link either didn't notice or he didn't care. I wasn't surprised.

_This man… _I thought.

After he harnessed his bag around himself, he handed me a paddle. I then looked at him taken aback. He couldn't have been serious.

"What's that for?" I asked, pretending ignorance.

Link gave me an obvious stare and raised a brow.

"It's a paddle," he replied with a hint of impatience, "we're both going to have to row."

I groaned. I was already keenly aware, but I attempt to defer anyway.

"I can't," I lied, "my arms hurt."

Link billowed an aggravated breath and stared at me.

"You picked a fine time to start acting like a queen now," he said. "That's too bad your majesty, you either paddle or we walk down the long way. That's a four day trek."

I looked at him incredulously. His tone was revolting.

_How dare he speak to me in such a fashion? _I thought upset. _Has he lost his senses?_

I stared into his eyes defiantly for a moment, but then sighed when I realized my stubbornness was getting us nowhere. I was fighting a losing battle. I took the paddle from Link halfheartedly and turned around.

"Very well," I muttered.

Link grunted and rolled his eyes at my reply before stationing himself in the back of the boat. I got myself comfortable in the front. The displacement was weighed right with Link being the more experienced seaman in the back. Since we were going down stream Link's larger frame would steady the stern. With the boat's narrowed bow and streamlined design, it was easier to capsize if there wasn't an even distribution of weight. Even with an even distribution of weight it was a dangerous way to travel. We were going downstream and the current looked strong. If we weren't careful, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Have you canoed before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I said honestly.

He took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Here's the thing," he started, "we have to row together. I'm in the back because I have more experience. You have to use your torso to rotate and gain your power. However, your upper and lower body have to work independently of each other. Also, you have to keep your arms in your field of vision. Got it?"

I understood everything he was saying, but I didn't think I was going to overcome every obstacle in one lesson.

"Um, I think so," I said with a nod.

Link settled back and signaled like he was ready to fair off. However, before he started rowing he reached over and touched my shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

It sounded like more of a requirement rather than a concern.

I nodded. I just wanted to get this over with.

"As I can be, yes," I replied.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

I had plenty of questions, but I wasn't going to ask them now. I was going to regret that decision. Link then settled back once again.

"Ready?" he asked.

My heart started pounding. I wasn't going to lie, I was anxious about this whole undertaking. I was terrified of the waters surging ahead.

"Uh…" I began, but stopped myself.

Link paused, waiting for me to state my piece.

"What is it your majesty?" he asked.

I honestly would have preferred taking the long route at this point. I could deal with four days on those bluffs if it meant not having to ride in this boat. I was seriously getting more horrified by the second. I should have spoken up, but foolishly I shook my head instead.

"It's nothing," I replied, "I'm okay."

Link could tell by my tone that I was not being truthful with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked anyway.

_Tell him Zelda, _I told myself.

I nodded instead.

"Yes," I said, "let's get going."

Link paused again, but then took hold of his oar and waded us slowly towards the stream.

"Since this is your first time listen for my cues okay," he called to me. "I'm going to be loud because the water will be louder."

That was none too reassuring.

"Right," I said with a nod.

We then set off.

The upper embank was easy to traverse. The waters were still, and the current wasn't as strong. I listened for Link's cues which were frequent.

"Switch!" he shouted.

And I switched.

"Switch!" he shouted.

And I switched again.

"Switch!" he shouted.

And still I switched again.

As we shifted so frequently, I quickly realized how much work went into rowing. I was already feeling fatigue.

_Goddesses, my arms hurt already, _I thought, realizing I didn't have the upper body strength the way I thought I did.

We continued down the embank, when suddenly we encountered a large throw off of rock resembling a cistern. We bumped over it with relative ease, but the retrograde force from the current made the boat jump.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought nervously, but calmed a little when I saw we were okay.

Link checked on me.

"You doing alright?" he asked me over the rapids.

I nodded, not wanting to worry him, but that was far from the truth.

"I'm fantastic Master Link!" I said over the steadily increasing waters, trying hard to mask my sarcasm.

_Just fantastic, _I added in my head.

The canoe swirled slightly and shifted to the left, when a small vortex of water appeared near the boat close by. I couldn't lie, that scared me. That was too close for comfort. We continued downstream, and everything seemed to be getting under control, until I caught sight of the waterfall... the large, imposing waterfall. My eyes widened and I held my breath for shock.

_Dear goddesses! _I thought with a surge of panic.

Even Link knew it was going to be quite the ordeal.

"Brace yourself and lean back!" he called out.

I did as he directed, but the currents were strong in this area, even with us having the proper displacement of weight. Then, it happened. As soon as we went over the falls, the canoe started to tip forward. We were going to flip over and capsize. This might have been the last canoe ride I ever experienced. I hope ancestral mother knew I gave it my all. There was a brief buoyancy effect created under the canoe before it finally tipped completely and went over.

Link immediately called out a command.

"Pull the oar in and lean back!" he called. "Pull the oar in and lean back!"

I pulled the oar in as he directed and leaned back as far as I could, but it was no use. As soon as we headed over the main waterfall we went slightly air born, and before I knew it found myself being tossed out of the canoe.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I hit the icy waters at the bottom of the ravine.

Link watched in pure shock.

"Your majesty!" he said in panic, and immediately jumped out of the boat and into the water after me.

The cold water felt like a thousand sharp knives. I immediately swam to the surface and broke water for air. I looked around and was quickly swept into the current leading to another waterfall. I held on tightly to my satchel and tried to maintain a steady rate of breathing. I was struggling to keep my head above the water because the pull of the current was so strong.

_Just breathe Zelda! _I told myself. _Just breathe!_

I tried my hardest to grab onto something as I rode by, but the debris was deadly with the swiftness of the current. I felt a tree branch slice into my side at lightning speed. The waters were now streaming a trail of red blood.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain.

However, I didn't have time to think of the pain, as hypothermia was rapidly starting to set in. My toes were numb and my legs were starting to tingle with a weird sensation of paresthesia. Water was coming up into my nose and my head went under tow once more. I quickly bobbed back up and coughed up the water that entered my lungs. The sensation burned like fire.

I was terrified.

Absolutely terrified.

I thought I was going to die. I tried to look around and saw that I was all alone. Where was Link? Did he drown? Was he dead? However, much to my surprise, suddenly out of nowhere I felt myself being pulled underwater. But, it wasn't by the current, it was by an arm. A man's arm. My eyes widened under the water when Link gripped me around the waist and swam back to the surface. Unfortunately, the gash in my side bled out more profusely with the added pressure, but everything was happening so quickly Link didn't notice. When we broke the surface again, Link quickly grabbed hold of a tree branch rapidly floating by. He lifted me onto it and held on to the back end.

I was shivering rapidly from the frigid waters.

"Hang on!" he called out above the currents. "There's still one more fall before we hit the main lake!"

My body was shuddering with goosebumps, but I held on as tightly as possible.

"Okay!" I called back to him.

The last fall was large and wide. The hydrodynamics created a vortex underneath the white mist at the bottom of the chasm. The only way to survive the excessive pressure was to avoid falling directly into the deceitful looking white cloud. I needed to go straight for the pool. All of a sudden, there was a sudden jolt on the log. I was surprised by the hasty movement, and turned to see if Link was okay. I was stunned to see he was the one doing it. I didn't understand the motion.

_What is he doing? _I wondered terrified.

"Don't worry!" he called to me. "Just hang on!"

I nodded my reply, too scared to offer another suggestion. I assumed he was doing that because he was trying to make sure we landed in the pool and not the white cloud. We came to the falls' edge and were about to go over.

_Here we go! _I thought closing my eyes and bracing myself.

The tree branch went over and I felt one final jolt. I immediately let go and dove for the pool. I landed hard in the icy waters below, and submerged about twenty feet into the deep chasm of blue. I quickly swam for the surface and towards the nearest shoreline. It was the longest swim of my life. I crawled out the water soaking wet and breathing hard, but when I saw that I was alone, I turned in panic to find Link. I didn't see him anywhere.

A feeling of fear quickly overtook me.

"Master Link!" I called out, but then coughed because water was stuck in my throat.

My eyes widened as I searched the surface for some sign of his presence. I stood up when I saw the waters were still adherent. I took in a deep troubled breath and called out his name once more.

"Master Link!" I called out again.

The surface was still peaceful.

My panic never left me.

_Dear Hylia... _I thought worried, _he probably drowned!_

I hurried to open my bag and rummaged through my things. I was looking for something anything that would assist with a search. It was then I pulled out the necklace Ilia gave me. I looked it over and saw that it was really a whistle. She told me this necklace could help a person find their way. Perhaps it had a magical power. It was time to see if it really worked. I waded back out to the water and blew as hard and as fast as I could. I took the instrument off my lips for a moment and listened.

"Master Link!" I called out once more, feeling my voice break. "Goddamn it...! Where are you?"

I blew on the whistle again and still nothing. I didn't let that stop me so I kept blowing. After a few minutes, I thought my efforts were in vain, until... Out of the blue, literally, the waters displaced and Link suddenly emerged. He was surrounded by a bubble that popped once he surfaced. I stared at the whistle amazed, but quickly hurried to him when I saw he was alive. I was relieved. However, my relief was short lived when I saw he was moving slowly. He must have been swimming for dear life out of that current. I frantically went to help him get to the shoreline. Link was actively vomiting water and trying to get control of his gagging. I immediately checked him to see if he was injured.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him.

Link shook his head no.

"I'm fine," he said breathlessly.

I put his arm around my shoulders and guided him to the grass. He was much heavier than he looked, but I accounted much of it on his heavy weaponry and wet clothes. We plopped ourselves down and both tried to catch our breaths. I looked over at Link worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him again.

Link just nodded, still trying to get control of his coughing. I sat down in relief of his safety. However, it was then I felt a sharp break through pain at the side of my injury.

"Ah!" I moaned suddenly.

I winced when I brought my knees to my chest. The wound at my side started bleeding again. I took off my cloak to examine the damage. When I did, I saw that there was a large tear at the left side of my dress exposing serrated quivering flesh at my abdomen. The wound was about two inches long and an inch deep. That rolling branch really did a number on me.

Link saw the wound and looked at me in concern.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Branch punctured me in the current," I replied.

I was busy trying to pick out the pieces of wood still stuck in my skin. However, I was a little taken aback when Link came up to me suddenly and examined the wound of his own accord.

"Do you have any potion?" he asked.

It was more of a demand.

"In my bag," I directed

Afterwards, he went, opened my satchel, and took out a bottle of red chu jelly potion. He came back and poured half the potion directly on the wound. The other half he handed to me.

"Drink it," he ordered.

I winced at his first aide.

"Ouch!" I cried out when the residual potion stung my skin.

Even so, I took the remaining contents in the bottle and drank it quickly. I hated the taste of red chu jelly. It tasted like cough syrup. I made a look of disgust at the swallowed contents, but then turned my attention back to my skin and saw that the wound had closed over. My skin was healed quickly.

I sighed in relief.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

Link looked relieved as well.

"That's better," he said more to himself than to me.

I stared at him gratefully as he laid on his back afterwards to catch his breath. We were silent for a time before either one of us spoke. I couldn't believe how close we both were to not being here, and to have our last words to each other be such trivial stupid things made me realize how fickle life can be. We were faced with our mortality and nearly lost. I looked at the hero and was at a loss for words, but started with what should have been obvious.

"Thank you," I said with the utmost sincerity, "you... you saved my life."

Link closed his bright blue eyes and shook his head, fanning off my apology.

"That's what I'm here for your majesty," he replied, "I promised to protect you. I wasn't kidding when I told you that."

I didn't want this to be about obligation alone. I wanted him to know I greatly appreciated his service. It would have been a devastating loss to the country if he didn't make it.

"I understand that," I said, then paused for a moment, "but you have to realize that this isn't just about me. I... I was terrified that you weren't going to resurface."

Link opened his eyes to look at me. His handsome face held a serious expression. I didn't look away. I wanted him to know I was worried for his safety.

"I'm okay your majesty," he reassured, then sat up.

I didn't take my eyes off his.

"But I couldn't be sure of that," I said, then added, "do you know what your death would mean to the people of Hyrule?"

He was surprised at the gravity in my voice. His eyes searched my face.

"Do you know what _your _death would mean to the people of Hyrule?" he countered. "I'm just a servant your majesty, you're the queen."

I wasn't going to let that slide.

"I've told you this once before in the past, but I never look at you as just my servant Master Link," I said boldly. "Your life is more... so much more. Don't you see that? Your courageous deeds, your valor -all of it echoes in the hearts of the people. In many ways your life is more important to the people than mine."

Link stared at me surprised, but then shook his head.

"That isn't true," he replied.

I nodded.

"You ask them and you'll see," I replied.

He shook his head.

"That's very kind of you to say," he replied, "but I'd rather not ask."

I had no qualms about the subject.

"It's the truth," I said, then looked away and added, "and besides all that, I... I don't want to quarrel with you anymore. I hate fighting with you."

Link was quiet.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes I do," I said, "there's no point to it."

He nodded himself now.

"To be quite frank, I don't like fighting with you either," he confessed, "I always end up feeling worse afterward."

I was grateful to hear that

"Really?" I asked anyway.

He stared at me for a long time and nodded.

"Really," he replied.

I was encouraged by that.

"Very well," I said, "then let's make a pact, let's not argue anymore for the rest of this trip."

Link grinned at my saying.

"Alright your majesty," he said, "we should certainly try."

I looked up just then and was surprised to find him smiling at me. His smile was a welcome sight. I loved his smile. I smiled back.

"That sounds wonderful," I agreed, then went on, "umm… since we're being civil, I would like it very much if you didn't refer to me as 'your majesty' when we're alone. I want you to call me by my name, like we used to do when we worked together."

Link looked at me taken aback, probably finding it strange I was bringing up this up now.

"I'm sorry?" he asked perplexed.

I knew my cheeks were red, but I went on anyway.

"I want you to call me Zelda," I said finally, "I think it's only appropriate that we address each other on a first name basis considering what we've just been through. After all, you did just save my life."

Link raised a brow and just stared at me for a moment. But, then he grinned and nodded at my request.

"Alright, fair enough," he said, "then you have to call me Link. Not 'Master Link' or 'Mr. Link', just Link."

I nodded and bit my lower lip.

"Shall we start now then?" I asked.

He chuckled at my question.

"Sure," he said.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for everything you've done… Link," I said.

He probably thought I was silly.

"You're more than welcome... Zelda," he replied.

Link saying my name again made me smile all the more. It had been so long. And, as crazy as this may sound, I was glad the whole ordeal happened. We hadn't spoken to each other like civilized people in a week. A week. What were we thinking being so stubborn? What good did it do us? It was shameful really. We could have died and then what? Pride could be such a deterrent to progress. Even so, I got up, but immediately buckled under my knees. I began to shiver copiously.

"Ooh!" I chattered. "I'm freezing!"

Link followed suit and got up as well.

"You have to get out of those clothes," Link stated, and then looked at his own soaked wears, "we both do."

I shook my head.

"All our other things are wet," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, "we have nothing to change into."

He saw my point.

"True," Link replied, then dusted off some of the grass sticking to him.

I looked up at the midday sun.

"I think our only option is to sun dry them," I said, "if we stop we'll be further delayed, and we're already here at Lake Hylia. I see no other choice."

However, Link shook his head, not liking the idea.

"We can get sick if we keep like this," he explained, "we need to remove these clothes before hypothermia sets in."

I saw his point, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"That isn't feasible," I said.

He stared at me for a long moment, then made an off the wall suggestion.

"Well, we could strip to our undergarments and let our clothes dry that way," he said.

My eyes widened immediately.

"What?" I replied.

Link took no issue with what he said.

"We could strip down-" he tried.

"I heard what you said," I interrupted, "the idea is preposterous."

He raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked. "It's not like you'll be naked, you'll have your under clothes on."

I put my hands on my hips.

"You have got to be joking!" I insisted indignantly. "Are you insane? What if someone sees us?"

Link shrugged.

"So what if they do," he replied, "it's better that than to get sick unnecessarily."

I couldn't believe he was still going on with this notion.

"Link-" I tried.

"Look," he interrupted, "it's either that, or we risk getting tektite fever for a week."

He was dead serious and his rebuttal was sound.

"Absolutely out of the question!" I snapped. "Besides, we have plenty of potions for that."

He gave me an obvious stare.

"True," he said, "but why waste them if we don't have to?"

My stance never changed.

"Link-" I tried.

"What's more important, me seeing your undergarments or you getting sick?" he countered. "This isn't that big of a deal. It's just skin."

My mouth dropped open.

"This is ridiculous," I said to him, "whatever happened to your chivalry?"

I must have said that with a humorous inflection because Link chuckled and shook his head. I stared at him seriously, finding nothing funny about the matter, which made him laugh more. A few moments later, he stopped and grinned.

"You want to know what happened to my chivalry?" he asked finally. "It grew up, like the rest of me."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him while I turned crimson, which made him chuckle more.

_The utter thought… _I pondered.

Link sighed at my original proposal and boldly came up to me and turned my face back to look at his. He stared into my eyes.

"It was a joke Zelda," he said, "you've got to learn to loosen up. You're so intense at times."

I immediately snatched my face from his grip.

"I am _not _intense!" I said angrily.

Link raised a brow.

"Right," he said sarcastically, then added, "look, we're wasting time, I'm going to strip down. Are you sure you're going to be okay like you are?"

My stomach churned when he uttered that. Was he really going to get naked in front of me? It didn't matter. I was going to show him I wasn't some fidgety little prude. I turned my nose up slightly.

"You do what you must, but I'm not in the castle," I divulged. "The wilderness doesn't discriminate between queen or civilian, I can't act as if I can't take a little water."

Link grinned.

"Suit yourself… Zelda," he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I didn't reply to that. I just watched him go over to some bushes and start taking off his clothes.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _this is just bloody fantastic._

I glanced in his direction to see if he was done and caught a glimpse of his bare back when he removed his tunic. I paused when I saw the remnants of what once happened to him. Goddesses that must have been a terrible night. I had to look away and catch myself. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest not to feel a sudden surge of guilt. Soon, he was finished and placed his wet clothes in his satchel with his other things. Though, I had to admit when he came walking from behind those bushes, he looked even more stunning than when he had his clothes on. He really stripped down to his underpants. Those arms... that chest... those abdominal muscles... those statuesque legs... his _everything _was perfect... bloody, damned perfect.

I was at a loss for words.

I looked heavenward as if this were punishment for some evil I've done.

_Okay Hylia, _I bargained, _if you're reading my mind right now, just know I might have an impure thought about this man... a very impure thought._

Dear goddesses, he was gorgeous. Link walked right up to me like it was nothing. I think he already knew what kind of impression he was making. I didn't bother looking at him directly. This was going to be hard enough as it was. He had to be doing this on purpose.

I groaned.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "let's go."

We headed down the grassy shoreline on the outer perimeter of Lake Hylia. The crystal blue waters rippled slightly from the cascading waterfall in the background. I looked up and took note of the Bridge of Hylia above us before jumping across a few logs scattered throughout the water with Link. We passed a two story propulsion shop that housed a large cannon, and finally made it across to the other shoreline. We followed the perimeter network of bridges and ladders to an inlet that led to a vast cavern. However, before we entered, Link turned to look at me. More directly, he was staring at the tear in my dress. His gaze made me feel a little self conscious, so I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me another once over.

"You don't think the guardian will have an issue with your appearance do you?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at Link surprised considering his own appearance. Why would the guardian have an issue with a tear in my dress?

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "Have you looked in the water at your reflection?"

He saw my point, but countered it with his own.

"You forget that you're royalty and I'm not," he said, "the guardians may hold you to a different standard."

I found him saying that ironic.

"Oh really?" I replied. "This coming from the man who told me to strip down to my undergarments."

Link grinned and shrugged.

"I've had a sudden change of heart," he replied.

I groaned and looked away. In a minute decision, I decided to put my cloak back on and button it at the front. I just didn't hood myself.

"Better to be safe than sorry," I said of his discretionary thinking.

Link nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," he said.

We then entered the cavern. Link and I walked up an awning that doubled as a precipice overlooking a deep pool. We stopped when we were standing atop the cliff overlooking the beautiful lagoon of blue water. The room vaulted back into its limestone ceiling and algae moss fixtures. A waterfall rested in the back of the chasm, where two escalating ramps ran up both sides of the perimeter leading to where we were standing. An aqueous reflection of light shined brilliantly from the water to the ceiling, and the rocks gave off a multicolored shimmer, as if such beauty were the norm. I looked around awestruck for a moment.

"This place is incredible," I whispered.

We waited, and for a while nothing happened. For the other two guardians, it was necessary for us to wade into the water. However, with Lanayru's approach being so high, such a method didn't seem necessary, or so I thought. Link apparently had a different notion. And, since he was dressed for it, I guess it was only natural for him to test it.

"Wait here," he said.

I looked at him surprised.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Link didn't answer me.

"Just stay back," he said.

Before I could say another word, he dove head first into the deep chasm below. I held in a gasp at the sudden action. Although, I could breathe a little easier when he resurfaced.

"Are you alright?" I called down to him anyway.

The hero waved at my question, then dove under once more. Whatever he devised must have done the trick, because soon the waters started bubbling, then parting slightly as a sphere of liquid rotated upward towards the ceiling. Link resurfaced once more and swam to the edge to get out of the pool. He made haste to make his way back to me before the guardian appeared. I knew this was inappropriate considering the circumstances, but I couldn't get over how magnificent the hero looked all glistened with water in the dim light of the cave. He was so handsome. Besides that, he was an excellent swimmer.

Back in the middle of the pool, the spherical water suddenly took on the shape of a dragon with a constant luminescence. Two long aquatic whiskers protruded from its face and hovered about the room. I raised my hands to cover my eyes when the water shone a beautiful, but brilliant, triboluminescence from the shifting water particles. In short, it was amazing. No matter how many times I saw the guardians appear they would always rendered me speechless.

Lanayru's voice soon boomed across the lagoon.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," the guardian said in its majestic voice. "You have faced a great peril to come here, and yet you still are undeterred with your journey."

At this point, I was used to the indiscriminate hints from the guardians. They were making it quite obvious they didn't wan the hero and I to proceed forward. Still, without a warranted explanation that wasn't going to detract us. I was determined to get to the Twilight Realm.

"Yes, my lord," I said, and lowered my hands a little, "we've come for the final riddle."

Lanayru was quiet at my answer.

"Your majesty," the guardian began, "are you sure you have _seriously _considered this undertaking? This decision you are making has a very grave consequence."

I was astonished. This was the first time a guardian was actually forthcoming with its objection. It compelled me to ask what I already asked twice before.

"My lord I beseech you," I started, "why is this quest considered dangerous? I was sent by Hylia herself to go about this journey. She would not instruct me to do anything that would harm Hyrule."

Not realizing my slip of the tongue, I got a very surprised look from Link. It was then I realized I probably blew my cover. However, I would have to worry about the consequence later. I needed answers from the guardian now.

Lanayru didn't answer right away.

"Why the Great Goddess in all her grace and wisdom told you to do this still baffles me," the guardian said.

I did not find that answer acceptable.

"I mean you no disrespect your grace, but that reply isn't good enough," I said, "I need a more solidified reason."

However, Lanayru was not prepared to give me one.

"It's of no consequence to me your majesty," the guardian said. "It is a decision you have already made and I will give you what you seek."

I was shocked at how heartless that sounded.

"What about the people of Hyrule?" I asked. "What about the consequence for them?"

The guardian scoffed.

"Have _you _thought of that?" Lanayru countered.

My eyes widened.

"I didn't think I would need to until your brethren made me doubt myself," I replied. "I just want a clear answer."

Lanayru did not budge.

"You are a free moral agent," it said, "this choice is yours and yours alone."

There was obviously a clear and present danger I was not being informed of, and all this hiding was maddening.

"My lord, please tell us if what we are doing is wrong?" I asked, there was a hint of desperation in my voice. "Please tell me why Faron, Ordona, and now you are trying to warn us about... about _things_, but refuse to tell us what they are?"

Lanayru stared at me for a long time, thinking about what I was asking it. However, the answer posed more questions than anything.

"To be honest with you my queen there is really nothing you _can _do," the guardian said cryptically. "You see, there are _attributes _to what you seek... strong, powerful attributes."

I was confused for a moment. When Lanayru put it that way, it made me think back to when Rusl first spoke with me in Ordon. That leather cloth he presented said something similar to what he was talking about now. A message found in the Gerudo Desert.

_'The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss...' _

Such strange writing.

_Will finding these shards and putting this mirror back together do something terrible to Hyrule?_ I wondered._ If so, why would Hylia risk me doing so? What would be the point if it meant putting Hyrule in danger?_

This didn't make sense, and because of such, that meant there was a hint of truth missing somewhere.

Link finally spoke up.

"What attributes?" he asked Lanayru. "What do you mean?"

The guardian got quiet once more.

"That I cannot say," it replied, "all I will tell you is this, the attributes are very real, and they are _insidious_."

Such cryptic language.

My stomach churned. That was the same word used in that message. The same one. What was going on? Why were we purposely being left in the dark? I had to know. I _needed _to know. I clasped my hands together and decided to supplicate for an answer.

"My lord that is the issue," I replied, "if we could just get some kind of confirmation that what we are doing is right we-"

"I'm afraid you will not get that from me," Lanayru interrupted, "it's as I've told you before, that is a decision you must make for yourself."

I looked on trouble and had no rebuttal. This was all on me. It was a decision I was going to have to make on my own. This was getting more and more unsettling the more we found out. Was this really worth it? Did I really want to go through with this? From my periphery, I could see Link staring at me. He saw my conflict. He saw my struggle. He meant to quell me.

"Zelda... we don't have to do this," he said all of a sudden, "nothing is worth putting the country at risk."

I glanced over at him.

"But that's my question, at risk to what?" I whispered. "Each guardian is just going around in circles, none of them are being clear with us."

Link nodded at my utterance, but didn't reply. He could see the determination and befuddlement in my eyes. I looked back to Lanayru. The guardian remained silent. This was my choice. My decision. I had to do this on my own.

_Hylia help me, _I prayed.

Since this was my circumstance, since this was my consequence, I was going to keep going. I had to keep going. I needed to know. No one was being forthcoming with me.

I shook my head.

"No Link," I said finally, "I promised you redemption, and that is what I'm going to do. We're going to find Midna."

Even with my strong will, Link was starting to have second thoughts.

"But we have no idea what our actions could do to Hyrule," he warned. "What if we indirectly hurt the country?"

I was aware of that, but what if we didn't? What then? Why was this choice so difficult? Why would Hylia tell me to go if all I did in return was come home? There had to be a reason she sent me out. There had to. With that in mind, the decision was made.

"We'll have to take that chance," I said, "I _must _do right by you."

Link just stared at me troubled, but didn't interject any further.

"Very well," he said, "it's up to you."

At that, I turned my attention back to Lanayru. I took a small step forward.

"Please tell me the last riddle," I said.

I made sure my voice had conviction, but Lanayru stared hard at me regarding my choice.

"You're serious?" the guardian countered.

If that wasn't a rebuttal I didn't know what was. I almost reneged, but nodded anyway.

"I am," I replied, "now please tell me the last riddle."

The light guardian went silent again.

"Very well," it said finally, "if you cannot be convinced otherwise, the last riddle is this: 'there is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire.'"

I hung on to every word.

_'There is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire?' _I repeated in my head.

Link shook his head.

"I guess there's no point in asking what it means," he said.

That was obvious. The guardian was not going to tell us a thing. We had to figure this out for ourselves.

"No point indeed good hero," Lanayru agreed, "but I will tell you this, you must solve each riddle in order of the guardian you saw first: Ordona, Faron, and then Lanayru. If you do not, you will not find the shards."

That was actually very useful information. I made sure to be obliging.

"Thank you very much for all that you have told to us my lord," I said.

Lanayru floated silently before replying.

"Queen of Destiny, I wish you haste on your journey and insight to your wishes," the guardian said. "May we meet again on the crossroads of life."

With that, the light guardian transformed back into a ball of water and shortly thereafter dispersed into a thousand tiny particles across the lagoon. Link and I both stood looking at the pool of water, both wondering if what we were doing was the right course of action. This was getting more and more convoluted as the days went on. It was starting to waver into areas of greater concern. What was more important: personal triumph or the well being of all? The answer was obvious, but why was it so confusing to me right now?

I sighed and ran my fingers over my forehead.

_Insight into my wishes? _I wondered. _What did Lanayru mean by that?_

I looked over at Link, who was already staring at me. I didn't have to guess why there was a hint of suspicion in his eyes. I already blurted out my cover. I just waited for him to utter the question. He was looking at me concerned.

"So, you were sent by Hylia?" he asked.

I avoided his eyes and nodded.

He gave me a quick once over.

"It seems your story keeps changing," he said sarcastically, "I thought you came of your own free will."

I took a step back. There was no use deflecting. I was expecting this reaction.

"I did, but I couldn't tell you about Hylia," I said softly, "you never would have believed me."

He shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" he countered.

I didn't have an answer that would be sufficient for him.

"Because it would sound too fantastic," I replied.

Link wasn't going to let that slide.

"Zelda... Farore chose me as this age's hero," he stated. "You're the Sage of Light and a descendant of the goddess. What makes you think I wouldn't believe that Hylia sent you to seek the guardians out? This is _me _you're talking to."

He made a good point.

I shook my head.

"I... I don't know," I said honestly, "I just wanted you to trust me."

I looked in his eyes. His searched my face.

"I do trust you," he said sincerely, "but I think it's about time you started trusting me. I think I've earned it. You have to start letting me in. You can't keep keeping things from me."

I knew he was right so all I did was nod.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

Afterwards, he cut his eyes from me and headed for the exit.

"Let's get out of here," he said, "we need to find a shelter for tonight, we'll figure all this other stuff out once we have a safe haven."

I followed him.

"You're right," I said.

"We'll head back to upper Lake Hylia and ask the owner of the fishermen's shack if we can rent a room for the night," he suggested, placing his bag over his shoulder, "we'll set out fresh tomorrow morning."

I nodded, liking the idea, but then was puzzled.

"I thought you said it was a four day trek to or from here," I recalled.

Link then turned and gave me a wayward look.

"I lied," he replied, "it was used as motivation to get you to stop acting so entitled earlier."

I looked at him stunned.

"What?" I demanded.

He shrugged.

"It doesn't feel good being lied to does it?" he asked.

I got his point, but that still didn't disparage him.

"This is a totally different matter," I defended.

He shook his head.

"Not to me it isn't," he said, then didn't wait for me to reply, "let's go."

He started out the cave and I stared after him shocked. Afterwards, I went to pick up my bag and hurried after him.

"Slow down!" I called. "Come on! Link!"

We left the cave and headed towards upper Lake Hylia. It took four hours to get to the small cottage and by then it was dusk. In the interim, Link put his damp clothes back on before going in and negotiating a deal with the owner of the shack. We were shown a small room with two beds. I had to admit I was looking forward to going to bed tonight. I was tired. The day had been long. Even so, there was the issue of our wet clothes. Luckily there were a couple trees right by the entrance that would be useful for drying our clothes. Once we got settled inside, I went to the door.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Link then turned to look at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I held up my bag.

"I'm going to go hang these wet clothes out to dry," I replied. "The night wind should do the trick and perhaps in a couple hours I'll have some dry clothes to sleep in."

He raised a brow.

"Oh," he said, then went to pick up his own wet satchel, "do you think you could hang these up with them?"

I gave him an obvious look.

"Are you serious?" I demanded. "Do I look like a laundress to you?"

He gave me a quick once over.

"Well..." he trailed with a hint of playfulness.

I groaned, but then sighed and held out my hand anyway.

"Give them here," I said, "the sooner I do this the sooner we can go to sleep."

He grinned and handed me his bag.

"Who would have thought," he teased, "the Queen of Hyrule is becoming domesticated, thanks."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're incorrigible," I muttered, which made him chuckle.

Afterwards, I headed out the door. I went up to the tree with the lowest hanging branches first. I opened Link's bag and started with his wears because they looked like they would take the longest to dry. The material was thick, so I used the greatest surface area to spread them. I tried ringing out the excess water from the course fibers.

"This is such tedious work," I said, realizing this was the first time I ever had to care for my or anyone else's laundry. "I need to remember to thank Lydia and my other servants more."

This was taking longer than I thought. Link's tunics in particular were the hardest to rid of water, and to make matters worse there was something in all his pockets.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered, "would it be so much to empty your pockets Link?"

There wasn't very much to remove except for a few rupees here and there. But, interestingly enough the one he wore yesterday also had a coiled up handkerchief at the inner recess of his pocket. I unfolded the little doily and set it on the branch. It was quite pretty actually. I was going to move on to his next tunic, but I paused when I looked at the embroidery again. There was something familiar about it.

"Wait a minute," I whispered as I stared at the handkerchief.

I picked up the damp piece of cloth to examine it. My eyes widened all of a sudden. Of course I recognized it. I made it.

"This is my stitching," I whispered.

This was the embroidery I gave Link the day he left the castle years ago. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he actually kept it. I thought with our falling out he would have discarded this keepsake. I guess I was wrong. But, why was it with him now? Why was it in his pocket? Admittedly, it was hard for me to keep the smile from my face. This was surprising. I placed the handkerchief back on the branch and smoothed it out so he could easily find it when he came to get his things in the morning. This finding made me hopeful. Maybe we could be friends again. Maybe we did have a chance at starting over. I stared at it for a few more moments before tending to the rest of his clothes and then my own. I made quick work of my dresses. I was just about ready to go in, when suddenly a bright light flashed before my face.

_What in the world? _I thought.

I raised my hands to cover my eyes, but was both surprised and not surprised when I saw who appeared after it. It was Hylia. I was actually expecting her to show up sooner rather than later.

"Ancestral mother!" I said.

Hylia initially smiled, but when she heard my greeting, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'll never be able to win with you will I kid?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at her perplexed, but then realized what she meant.

"Oh," I said, "sorry."

Hylia then grinned and walked up to me. She started nodding.

"Well, well, well," she said, "look who's become the happy housewife."

I gave her an obvious stare and rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just laying out our wet laundry," I said, "it's nothing to get excited about."

Hylia's grin turned to a full on smile.

"Right," she said, "and look what you found in the process."

She pointed to the damp handkerchief. I tried to pretend like it wasn't anything extraordinary and shrugged.

"So what," I replied, avoided her eyes.

Hylia raised a brow.

"Uh huh," she replied sarcastically, then looked past me to the inn, "where's pretty boy?"

I sighed at her strange form of speech.

"He's in the room," I replied, seeing no point in trying to correct her.

Hylia nodded, approving of the situation.

"I see, and by the way, I give you full permission to have impure thoughts, have as many as you want," she said mischievously, and raised an eyebrow, "and what are you going to _do_ about that?"

I raised a brow.

"Nothing," I said in a firm manner, "we're going to go to sleep, that's all."

Hylia scoffed.

"Are you nuts?" she countered. "You've got all that gorgeous man in there, who took off his clothes for you mind you, and all you want to do is _sleep_? There must be something wrong with you and this generation! If I were a thousand years younger and a mortal-"

I groaned in irritation.

"Will you stop," I interrupted, "he doesn't even look at me that way."

Hylia then gave me an offhanded stare.

"Honey, he desired you once and he'll desire you again," she divulged, "trust me, he's a man."

I looked at her surprised.

"He's never desired me," I replied.

However, the look on her face suddenly made me unsure.

_Has he? _I wondered.

Hylia raised a brow.

"Ah how quickly we forget when you two got reacquainted," she stated.

I completely blew her off with that being her evidence.

"That wasn't desire," I said, "that was anger."

Hylia shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "those two attributes tote the same line from time to time."

I found it rather convenient that she mentioned the word 'attribute'. It was just what I needed to speak to her about.

"Speaking of which," I segued, "the guardians have been very strange regarding this whole task. They even seem upset. Lanayru even mentioned that our putting this mirror together would release some traits of a horrible nature."

Hylia got quiet.

"Lanayru said that to you?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "why do you suppose the guardian reacted that way?"

Hylia looked away from me. She was about to ask me something strange.

"How does that make you feel?" she deflected.

I was taken aback by the inquiry.

"How does that make me feel?" I repeated confused. "I don't even know what you mean!"

Hylia merely nodded and stared into my eyes.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" she asked me all of a sudden.

My mouth dropped open involuntarily. She was deliberately being evasive.

"Why are you going around the subject?" I asked.

Hylia paused for a moment.

"I just want your happiness Zel," she said, "that's all."

I shook my head, still confused.

_What does that have to do with anything? _I wondered.

"It has everything to do with everything," she replied to my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows helplessly, forgetting I could hide nothing from her.

"Well then, am I doing the right thing?" I asked her finally.

Hylia smiled and reached over to caress my cheek in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I wouldn't tell you to do something that would deliberately hurt you," she said, "please trust me, and please start trusting yourself. You have a very good intuition. You need to follow it, even if it means you disagree with me."

I looked at her puzzled for a moment and sighed.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Hylia smiled.

"Of course I'm right," she said to me with confidence, "I _am _the Goddess of Hyrule after all."

Just then I thought of what Rusl told me.

"By the way," I began, "did you give the Book of Mudora to Ashei to give to me?"

Hylia grinned.

"You know I did," she replied, "that book is going to help you figure out what do next. Make sure you use it wisely."

_So I was right, _I thought.

"Yes you were," she said, "I told you to trust your instincts."

I was too relieved to be annoyed with her reading my mind. I also wanted to bring something else to her attention.

"Thank you," I replied, then added, "and I hope you aren't upset with me because of this, but I accidentally informed Link that you sent me on this quest."

Hylia shrugged at my saying that.

"That's alright," she said casually, "it's no biggie babe."

I just looked at her, honestly wondering where in the world she learned to speak this way. Was that how they spoke on Skyloft? I guess I would never know. Hylia then snapped her fingers, and suddenly there was a bundle of dry clothes that appeared in her hands.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "enough serious talk for the evening. Take these clothes so you can dry off. There's a pair for your doted hero too."

I looked at the bundle surprised, but took it gratefully.

"Thank you so much," I said, "this is going to be most helpful."

Hylia smirked at me and raised a brow.

"You know what would be even more helpful," she said with a mischievous undertone, "if you didn't wear anything at all like Link suggested earlier."

I groaned.

"Ances-" I tried.

"I'm just saying," she interrupted playfully.

Hylia then took a few steps back and grinned.

"Look, I have to go," she said, "you have fun, and tonight let your hair down."

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hylia…" I trailed.

Hylia winked.

"I'll see you later," she said, "bye."

With that she floated into the air and disappeared.

I sighed once she was gone.

_She's so unorthodox, _I thought, and then smiled, _but that's what makes her so wonderful._

I went and gathered our bags along with the dry clothes and went into the inn. Link was sitting on a chair sharpening his sword with a flint when I came back into the room.

"Look what I have," I announced.

Link looked up and stopped what he was doing when he saw the dry clothes.

"Where'd you find those?" he asked me.

I paused for a moment.

_I didn't think about that, _I thought.

"Uh… I bought them at the tackle shop," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a wayward look.

"What?" he asked. "In all the time that I've been going there I've never seen them sale clothes, besides they're closed."

I realized I was just caught in a lie.

"Oh... well then um... a little birdie gave them to me," I replied.

That was just a stupid thing to say, but I had nothing else.

Link looked at me taken aback.

"A what?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I said, and handed him his pajamas, "the point is we have something dry to wear."

Link looked surprised at my dismissal, like he was about to say something else, but then decided against it.

"Never mind," he said to himself.

I wasn't going to goad him on it.

_Never mind is right, _I thought thankfully.

Link took the pajamas and fanned them out to see if they would actually fit him.

"What do you know, they're the perfect size too," he said with open cynicism.

I forced a smile.

"Imagine that," I said.

He raised a brow and looked at me with a slight suspicion, then took in a deep sigh.

"Yeah…" he said to me, "imagine that."

He eyed the clothes and then me, before finally letting the matter go.

"It is what it is I guess," he muttered to himself.

I was grateful he let it be. Link then gestured for me to go behind the changing divider in the room.

"Ladies first," he said.

I nodded, not arguing with him because I was freezing. I hurried to get out of my damp clothes. The dress and cloak I was wearing were still sodden and heavy from the lake. I even felt a little itch at the back of my throat. Blast the bloody hero for being right. I would have to take a drink of red potion in the morning to relieve it. I then changed into the long beige nightgown, and undid my braid to let my dark hair flow down my back. Afterwards, I came from behind the divider feeling so much better.

"Thank the goddess," I said with a grin.

I was not expecting any reaction, but watched as Link stopped sharpening his blade almost involuntarily when I reemerged. He took a double take, then stared at me for a long moment. Also, he gave me an extensive once over that would have made a statue blush. The serious expression on his face never changed.

"Wow," he said without realizing it.

I looked at him surprised, but then avoided his eyes. I took a step back. I wasn't expecting anything like this. We were both silent, and I wished he would stop staring at me like I was the last woman in Hyrule. I decided not to be so quiet about the nervousness I was feeling.

"What?" I asked fretfully about his eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I kept mine to the ground.

Link didn't reply right away. He shook his head as if snapping himself back to reality.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I didn't mean to stare so intently. You just... you just look very beautiful with your hair down like that. I haven't seen you with your hair down in a long time."

I was very flattered at the compliment, but I was also embarrassed at the intense sexual arousal I now felt. It took over my entire body like a piloerection. It wasn't something I could control. I hated that I was still _this_ attracted to this man. Nothing seemed to quell it. Not time. Not distance. Not anything. Nothing had changed for me in five years... nothing. However, I didn't want to alert him to that fact.

I simply nodded and avoided his eyes.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Link studied me for a moment and stood up from his seat.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and didn't say anything. I was still looking at the ground. He gave me another once over before he went on. I blushed uncontrollably.

"You're... you're not used to being told you're beautiful, are you?" he asked carefully.

He was clairvoyantly in tune with my nature. I looked up at him surprised. How could he know that?

"I've been told I was beautiful," I replied anyway.

He grinned and shook his head.

"You obviously don't hear it enough then," he said. "You seem surprised every time I say it. You should be told and told often."

I cut my gaze and didn't reply right away.

We were silent again.

"I..." I trailed nervously, "I remember you used to tell me all the time that I was pretty when we worked together at the castle."

Link raised his brows at the sudden recollection.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, and inadvertently smiled. I couldn't help it.

"You were quite the charmer back then," I said, looking down at my hands, "so young and carefree."

Link scoffed a little to himself in and grinned.

"I was something else, wasn't I?" he chuckled.

I nodded and giggled back.

"You were," I replied, "you really were."

He grinned at me, then gave me another wayward stare.

"You... really remember all that, don't you?" he asked.

I blushed again and nodded.

_How could I ever forget? _I thought. _Those were the best days of my life. We were both happy and there was peace in the land... well, seemingly._

"Yes, I do," I replied.

There was another brief silence between us, and I suddenly wished I hadn't brought that up. I aimed to change the subject. I pointed to the dressing space.

"The area is ready for you to use," I said, and attempted to walk past him.

However, Link didn't budge. He glanced at the dressing area and thought nothing of it.

"I'll get dressed in a second," he said, then looked me straight in the eyes, "we're still talking."

His tone was a bit surprising. It was very warm and gentle. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh," I replied.

I took a step back. Link took note of that.

"I couldn't have been the only man whose ever said you were beautiful," he went back to the previous discussion, "doesn't Elbourne tell you?"

I raised my brows at the mentioning of the dragon prince. I looked back into Link's eyes. I was very uncomfortable right now. His gaze was so focused and intense.

"Yes, he tells me," I replied honestly, "he tells me all the time."

Link was quiet, as if trying to determine if I were telling the truth.

"I see," he said.

I nodded thinking that was going to be the end of the conversation, when suddenly Link took a couple steps forward and into my personal space. I inadvertently stepped back until there was nowhere left for me to go. The wall was behind me. I took in an apprehensive breath and looked into his eyes. He apparently had more to say.

"Even still, you need to hear it more," he continued, but then paused and added, "it's almost like you're... you're starved for affection or something. I can't help but think of how you nearly allowed yourself to fall in Ordona's spring because you were so afraid of me possibly touching you."

My eyes widened at the recollection. I quickly looked away.

"What?" I snapped, feeling an irrational onset of anger set in. "What do you mean by that statement?"

Link was taken aback by my tone.

"I didn't mean anything insulting by it, or wasn't implying anything by it," he said. "You just act like you haven't had some outward display of affection shown to you in a long time."

My throat tightened, as burning, stinging tears suddenly filled my eyes. I couldn't stop them. They automatically over flowed onto my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. Link hit the nail right on the head. Right on the ugly head. I was starving for affection. I was so goddamned lonely, I hated it. My parents were dead. I was the last legitimate heir to the throne of Hyrule. For all I knew, my subjects hated me. I could count my friends with one hand -_one hand_! And, I was putting my feelings aside so this man could be with someone he truly wanted. So yes, I was starved for affection. I was very starved for affection. Link saw my tears and looked at me stunned. I could tell he immediately regretted saying those things, though he said nothing wrong. His eyes widened at the intensity of my reaction. He wasn't expecting me to cry. I hated myself for allowing myself to cry. I hated being vulnerable like this in front of another person. It was so raw and unnerving, I even surprised myself.

"What difference does it make to you?" I demanded of him suddenly. "Shouldn't your mind be fixated on Midna?"

The hero was surprised by the poignancy and venom of my outburst. He even became a little upset because of it.

"What does Midna have to do with this?" he asked plainly. "I just asked you a question about your goddamn femininity and why you're so hell bent on rejecting it!"

I swallowed hard at his blunt words and looked to the ground. My body started trembling and I was so discomfited. Link saw that I was stressed and wanted to reach for me, but I stopped him.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered in a broken voice, "please... just don't."

Link raised both his hands immediately and stepped back. He had no idea. It wasn't because I didn't want him to. I just _really _wanted him to, and I couldn't let him. He was staring at me with open remorse and wanted to apologize.

"Zelda," he said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to hurt-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, wiping my eyes, "everything you said is true."

I quickly moved past him and stepped out of the way.

There was an awkward silence between us now. I kept my back to him and wiped my eyes again.

"You better get dressed and get some sleep," I said, wanting desperately to change the subject, "I'm going to look in the Book of Mudora and try to decipher the riddles."

Link stared at me silently for a minute.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I said sharply, but my voice broke again. "Drop it, okay?"

Link took in a deep unsettled breath.

"Drop it," he muttered to himself, "right, you want me to drop it after a reaction like that," he then rolled his eyes frustrated, "whatever."

There was another silence between us where I went to go sit down at the little desk and lit the lantern. Meanwhile, Link changed. When he came back from around the divider he just stared at me. I pretended not to see him and concentrated on the text.

_Just go to bed, _I thought, _please, just go to bed._

He sighed, feeling helpless.

"Goodnight," he said to me quietly.

I nodded.

"Goodnight," I replied, not looking at him.

Link then got into the bed closest to the window and tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip to stop it from quivering. Tears filled my eyes again.

_He sees right through me, _I thought, _right through me._

~SSS~

Three hours passed and I was making good headway with deciphering the riddles. Link was sound asleep and dusk had progressed into evening. I decided to focus on one riddle at a time. Lanayru made it clear that we had to find the shards in a sequential order. It made no sense to solve the others before Ordona's. So with that, I began with the first guardian. It read:

_'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand.'_

I took the code and split it into two parts. I needed to figure out what the 'faded pictures of the celestial bodies' were before I could recognize how they were 'reflected on fractured sand.' I opened the Book of Mudora and turned to a chapter that focused on astronomical rotations of stars. There was one vague reference to ionospheric disturbances by dispersed converted matter. If matter was broken down to its lowest form it could be considered a 'faded picture' of what it once was. But then how would matter be 'reflected in fractured sand?' Better yet, what _was _'fractured sand?' Was it literal sand? And if so, why and how could sand be fractured?

After considering everything fully, I deduced that this aspect of the riddle was symbolic for something else. I turned a few pages into the book and found a paragraph on symbolism. It stated that riddles will often contain a literal aspect of something it won't initially say. The citation at the bottom said to refer to the first law of thermodynamics.

I looked up from the book thoughtfully for a moment.

_The first law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created nor destroyed only transformed, _I thought. _If sand is supposed to be energy in its compact form, then what is it supposed to be 'transformed' into? What is its 'transformed,' or end result?_

I knew sand was the main component in making glass, and there was a large amount of heat required to _transform_ sand in glass. So maybe the term 'fractured sand' was an off centered reference to the mirror itself. It made the most sense and right now it was the only thing I could think of. Now, where in Hyrule would I find 'faded pictures of celestial bodies?' There was a beautiful light phenomenon that took place at the bottom of Kakariko Gorge known as the Hylia Borealis. Maybe the light spectra was reflecting off the glass hidden somewhere in the bottom of the gorge.

I sighed and rubbed the back of neck, tired from my studies, but felt a comfortable level of satisfaction.

"I think I'm getting somewhere," I whispered with a nod.

I continued with my studies, when suddenly I was interrupted by a loud scream. I turned in alarm when I realized the scream was coming from Link.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

I stood from my seat and hurried over to him. I wanted to help him in some way.

"Link!" I called out his name, hoping to wake him.

Link was waving his arms wildly, as if fighting some unseen foe. He did this for several seconds before he finally sat up in the bed and opened his eyes. He looked terrified. He was breathing hard, and he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Link!" I called out again. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I went to reach for him, when abruptly he grabbed hold of my elbow and pulled a knife he had hidden underneath his pillow to my throat. My eyes widened in terror at the sight of the dagger. It took him a few moments to finally register my face. Link's features quickly went from confusion to regret in a matter of seconds. When he saw it was me, he quickly released me and inadvertently pushed me away. I stumbled and fell back near the end of the bed. I knew he wasn't trying to be rough, but I had to brace myself so I didn't end up on the floor. He stared at me shocked. I couldn't lie, I was terrified.

_A nightmare... he's suffering from nightmares... _I thought.

Link looked at the dagger in his hand and quickly dropped it at the realization of his actions. I edged back, trembling a little bit. I couldn't help it. That was a close call. Link gazed back over at me, then ran both his hands over his face in frustration. Afterwards, he turned away from me embarrassed. There was a tense silence between us now. It took a few moments before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice was shaky, "I-I apologize if my pushing you hurt you. I thought you were _something_ else."

I stood up and rubbed my shoulder.

_Something else? _I wondered.

"It… it's okay," I said quietly, "I'm not hurt."

Link shook his head.

"No it isn't okay," he replied, "if I didn't catch myself, I could've killed you."

My heart raced at his utterance. I knew that was a truer statement than not. I took a few steps back after hearing that. Another, silence enveloped us. I looked him over several times before speaking up again.

"Are you alright?" I asked finally.

Link turned to look out the window.

He didn't answer right away.

"Yes," he said, "it's nothing, it was just another nightmare."

My brows raised.

_Another... how awful, _I thought.

"How often does this happen to you?" I asked.

He continued to look out the window. He took in a deep sigh.

"Not as often as it used to," he replied.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"Link-" I tried.

"It won't happen again," he promised, he finally looked my way once more, "I won't hurt you, I swear. Just... just please don't be afraid of me. I couldn't stand it if you were scared of me."

I stared at him taken aback. I could see the regret in his eyes. I felt for him. I really did. I wanted to help him in some way.

"I'm not scared of you," I promised, "but I want to know how long have you been suffering like this?"

Link closed his eyes.

"Ever since I put the Master Sword away," he disclosed.

I looked at him surprised and covered my mouth.

_Seven years? _I thought incredulously. _Link's been suffering like this for seven years?_

I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"How do you usually cope?" I asked.

Link scoffed at my question.

"You just saw it," he said bitterly.

I felt terrible for him. No one who's sacrificed so much should live with such little peace of mind. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to figure out what I could do for him. Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

_Wait a minute… _I thought, _what about…?_

I looked over to my satchel.

"Nayru's Love," I verbalized.

Link turned his attention back to me. He looked perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nayru's Love," I said louder and with more confidence.

Nayru's Love was a protective barrier that allowed the caster to have temporary invulnerability. Most casters were under the impression that it only protected them physically. However, it also had a positive side effect of curing psychological ailments too. This was what Link needed. He needed his mind eased. He needed Nayru's Love.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Do you remember that crystal I showed you years ago in my library?" I asked rhetorically. "Well, it can help you with your nightmares. It has special added effects to heal the mind, body, and soul."

Link stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Why do you want to help me with that?" he asked. "You're not still angry about earlier?"

I shook my head.

_Why wouldn't I_ want_ to help you? _I thought.

"Link I'm not a child," I replied, "even if I act petulantly at times. You saved Hyrule and my life. I'm not so foolish to overlook that over a few words of truth. Let me do this favor for you."

I was not about to let a man suffer for telling me the truth. Link was surprised at my words, but looked down at his sheets, thinking about the proposal. He seemed troubled by the prospect.

"I appreciate your wanting to help me, but some things you can't erase," he said, "no matter how hard you try."

He was deflecting.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Link shook his head and looked out the window again.

"Nothing," he replied, but then added, "you have to promise me one thing if you help me with this your majesty."

I wasn't expecting an ultimatum.

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

He paused for a moment.

"Promise me you won't tell Ilia about what happened tonight," he divulged, "she worries enough about me as it is."

I looked at him surprised by the request.

_Why would I do that? _I wondered. _And what does Ilia have to do with any of this?_

However, I kept my inquires to myself.

"You have my word," I promised.

Link took in a relieved breath.

"Thank you," he replied.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering why he made that particular request.

_"Do me a favor Miss Elga, will you look after Link…?" _

I made a promise and I planned to keep it. I went to my satchel and pulled out a small blue diamond shaped crystal. I then came over to the bed, closed my eyes to say a quick prayer, and put my hand on Link's forehead. The blue light of Nayru's love filled the room instantly before it dispersed. When it was over, I opened my eyes and saw Link staring at me. He already appeared more at ease. I was relieved.

"How do you feel?" I asked anyway.

He nodded.

"Much better, thank you," he said sincerely, "I appreciate your doing that for me your majesty."

I fanned off his thanks.

"By the way," I corrected with a playful disposition, "you're supposed to call me Zelda, remember?"

Link looked at me surprised, but then his handsome face broke into a smile.

"Sorry," he said, "I forgot."

I came over to him to help ease his mind.

"Don't forget again," I said, and tucked his sheets around his waist.

Link grinned at the gesture.

"Get some sleep," I said, "you and I have a long walk in the days ahead. We're heading for Kakiriko Gorge."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspirations: "This Woman's Work," by Maxwell, Lamaze breathing, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and ninpo ninjutsu: taijutsu (bare handed combat), and "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Orginal Shout Outs: ML, N7 Gianni, The Sorceress of Fake, Kyu-Momo, Tarooso, Jadely, ****Aaliyah, Jin99012 thanks for reading.**

**Recommended Readings:"Link's Uhh Awakening," by Jadely, "Gone in a Flash," by Blazer672, "Reunion," by N7-Gianni; "Hero of Time," by Norkix; "Scarborough Fair," by Sorceress of Fake.**

**Author Notes: Reuploaded 3/4/2020. Reedited 3/31/2020.**

**Word Count: 18,247**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Predawn Hours of the Morning: Link's POV

Last night was unexpected. I didn't get very much sleep considering all that happened. I swear, that Ghoma I was fighting in my dreams was real. I could still visualize her hairy spider legs and greenish sputum crawling across the ceiling of the Temple of Time. It was the nightmare I reverted back to the most because it was the first giant monster I slayed that had a connection to the Hero of Time. I didn't fear Ghoma, but her particular brand of evil was something I could never forget -hers eggs... her eyes... her tail with a stinger, everything. She was an insidious creature, and though she was long dead, she was the monster that haunted me the most. That was, until last night. Last night was the first time in seven years I slept without having dreamed about her or her brethren. I woke up several times fully expecting her to appear as she always did, and saw that she didn't. That was when I knew I was healed.

No one knew I was suffering from nightmares in Ordon except Ilia, and she only came to that knowledge when she heard me in passing one night as she was walking by my home from Ordana's Spring. I kept it to myself. The trauma of fighting was not a hero's tale, though it should have been. The people needed to understand that heroes weren't infallible. I recall when the Hero's Shade told me that suffering alone was still suffering. He told me to find the healing I needed. I did as he directed and searched for it on my own, not knowing exactly what I was looking for, until one day I just gave up. I considered a search for this 'something', 'anything' as elusive as the Hero's Shade himself. But, now... now that was no longer an issue. Little did I know my source of healing would come knocking at my door.

I couldn't rightly put into words what Zelda did for me. She literally saved my sanity. First, it was embarrassing for her to see me that way. Second, if I didn't catch myself, I could have killed her. I could have killed Queen Zelda. Imagine the shock and awe of that story in the Hyrule Historia: "Elusive Hero kills the Queen in a fit of Rage." However, instead of such an outcome, there was no ridicule or lecturing of me on her end, only kindness and pity. I usually rejected the latter, but I appreciated her form in helping me. Nayru's Love healed my fractured mind and I was finally able to rest easy. There was no flinches in the dark. There were no threats waking me from my sleep. There was no intense breathing with the anticipation of a kill. There was simply peace. I was free. I was truly free.

When Zelda went to bed, I woke up and stood watch for awhile. I couldn't sleep for reasons other than nightmares. I was calm, I just couldn't sleep. I watched her and the area outside the window above her bed, until I went back to just watching her once again. I thought back to when she started crying. She really showed some raw emotion yesterday. I had no idea what I was going to say was going to elicit such a reaction. She looked scared and hurt by my words. She was probably still so lonely in that huge castle with all that power and no one to love. She hadn't married yet and a part of me knew why. Her reaction was when I knew for a certainty she was hurting as deeply as I, just in her own way. She was dealing with the past and all its fallouts in the public sphere, but got vulnerable in a way she didn't expect. I hated to see her cry like that. I hated it. She could use a little of Nayru's Love herself.

_Why did I ask her those things in that way?_ I wondered._ Why did I assume it would be okay to address her in that way?_

Zelda was only Hylian after all.

_Zelda... _

I gave her a long once over. She looked so serene right now. Her eyes were closed, with her long lashes caressing the apple of her cheeks. Zelda's beautiful hair was sprawled across her pillow, while her breathing was deep and steady. I listened for a moment. It sounded like she was getting some much needed sleep. She must have worked tirelessly throughout the night to solve one of those riddles. I saw her referencing the Book of Mudora constantly while we traveled. She was always an academic and scholar, and she looked so inquisitive as she read. I remember her always having something clever to say about a subject. She never made me feel lesser than her when she spoke. She always had the utmost respect for whatever subject she talked about. I admired that quality. It showed she was studious in her thought process, not superficial. She lit up like a lantern when she discussed subjects like alchemy or mathematics.

I remember one conversation years ago when Zelda spoke to me about the simple concept of water. She gave a literal, a figurative, and an illustrative example in how water represented life, love, and unity. She also expanded on it in terms of symbolism and spirituality, stating it as a means of purity and a birthplace of life. I never thought to think of it in such a way, but she helped me see the beauty of something that appeared so abundantly in nature. Before then, I looked at water as just water. However, afterward Zelda made me appreciate the aquatic element so much more. I recalled another time when she told me a metaphor about lying. In that particular instance, her timing seemed uncanny. I was dealing with my own personal situation regarding the subject. She said: "A baptism of truth at the lips is worth more than all the whimsical words of lying poetry Master Link." She had me thinking about that for days. I had plenty of 'baptizing' to do after that. That Triforce of Wisdom was something else.

I grinned at the thought, but then it faded a little bit. I took in a deep sigh and thought about how I could help her the way she helped me. I wasn't sure what I could do, but I wanted to do something. Perhaps I could give her a gift as a token of my appreciation. I remember her liking flowers, especially "silent princesses". They were hard to find these days, but if I came across some in the brush I would pick some for her.

_It has to be something special, _I thought, _something she would appreciate._

With my thoughts in tandem, I found it exceedingly interesting that Zelda had been sent by Hylia herself. Why in the world would the Goddess of Hyrule send Zelda to do a task that all the other guardians were so against? It didn't make sense. I was convinced there was something else going on that I, and maybe even Zelda, wasn't aware of yet. I did believe that all the queen wanted to do was help me, but there was a great deal of disjointed information being given. There had to be something greater waiting for us over the horizon. This was more than looking for a mirror. This was bigger than finding Midna.

I paused at the thought of the twilight queen.

_Midna... _

What a woman. I missed her. I really did, but if finding her meant putting Hyrule in danger, then I would rather not search for her. It would be foolish of me to be solely interested in meeting up with the twilight queen when there was potentially so much at stake. What if my actions hurt the people? What if it brought back Ganondorf? What if some other ancient evil were released? It wasn't worth it if it meant people dying. Midna was a treasure, a jewel that would forever have a place in my heart. I loved her and would always love her. But, Hyrule was my country and the citizens were my countrymen. I would give my life to protect my fellow Hylians. Even so, if I was going to be honest with myself, I did have another big reason. And that reason was laying in her bed across from me. This was an unexpected comeuppance.

I looked away, suddenly confused with this current situation. I found myself reminiscing on the past when Zelda talked about it. I couldn't deny we had some genuinely good times. When she talked about tutoring me, I remembered that. When she talked about me learning ancient Hylian, I remembered that. When she mentioned us sliding across the mountains together, I remembered that. I remembered a great deal of things. I remember going to the Aristocrat's Ball and being by her side. I remember being her confidante when she had none. I remember riding in the fields with her when she wanted some time to talk alone. I remember it all. I remember caring about her in much the same way I cared about Midna at a time. I even loved Zelda back then. I loved her so much. However, it wasn't to be.

_That's over, _I told myself, _it's been over, there's no sense thinking about any of that._

I sighed at my recollection, then pulled my sheets back. There was no sense sitting here idly and thinking about the past. The past was the past. There was nothing I could do to change it. In the here and now, I needed to get up and get ready for the day. I was quiet about stepping past Zelda and out the door. I went immediately to the tree and checked on our clothes. They were dry, but I would collect them after I washed up. It was a beautiful morning, with the sun starting to creep above the mountains for the sunrise. There were even two mountain goats in the distance neighing nearby. I smirked at the sight of the stubborn animals. I was ready to get the day started. Afterwards, I washed up and swam back to shore to get dressed. When I went to the tree for the second time, I noticed a few of our garments were gnarled in the branches. I anticipated this being an easier activity, but it seemed I was wrong. I slid on a dark blue tunic, some undergarments, and a matching pair of pants before I got started.

"That damn east wind," I muttered.

Even so, I went about collecting everything. I had to give Zelda credit for finding as much space as she did on the two branches she utilized. I took the garments down and folded the clothes neatly. However, as I was pleating the wears on the lower branch I noticed something I was not expecting to see. There was a handkerchief laid out neatly on the branch next to my other clothes. I stared at it for a second, knowing it was placed this way intentionally to be found.

I raised a brow at the realization.

"So... you know I have this," I whispered to myself.

I picked up the doily and stared at it once again. I didn't want our present circumstances to end up like our last meeting before I left the castle. I didn't want there to be this contentiousness between us when this was all over. I clutched the handkerchief and placed it in my pocket for safe keeping. I was glad I hadn't lost it in the river. I was concerned about that. Afterwards, I finished up with my task and brought everything else inside. I placed the dry items by the table. Not so surprisingly, Zelda was now awake. She greeted me with a wide eyed innocent look, but I suspected she may have been watching me from the window, which meant she knew her handkerchief was now back in my possession. I didn't expect her to ask me about it, just as I was sure she didn't expect me to talk about it. I just stared at her for a moment and thanked her silently for retrieving it for me. But, I also couldn't get over how incredible she looked with her hair down. It was over to one shoulder and shined in the sunlight. My goddess, this woman was beautiful.

She grinned at me when I entered and nodded.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

I returned her greeting.

"Good morning," I replied.

She glanced over at my unkempt bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

"I did," I replied honestly, "thanks to you."

She raised her arms and stretched.

"I told you, that was nothing," she said with a yawn, then asked, "are you always up at the crack of dawn?"

I thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"Pretty much," I said, "even when I wrangle the goats in my village I'm usually up this early."

She nodded again.

"I see," she said quietly.

There was a brief silence between us after that. There was a great deal of unspoken candor. I decided to try and quell it.

"If you want to wash up, you can use the upper river right outside," I said, "the water is standing right now, so you won't be swept in any currents. I'll wait in here so you can have some privacy."

She didn't answer right away, but her dark blue eyes were searching my face. She then grinned again.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," she said gently.

I didn't think anything of it. It was the least I could do after what she had done to help me.

"Anytime," I said, with her lovely eyes making me smile, "anytime Zelda."

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

I didn't say much regarding the handkerchief, but I was glad the hero had it back. My grandmother often told me never to make mention of what wasn't necessary, so I didn't. Anyway, with Link already up and about, I got up, bathed, and got ready for our departure. I didn't want to delay, today promised to be an important day. About twenty minutes later, the hero and I were heading out to Kakariko Gorge. From our current destination of Lake Hylia, Link informed me that the journey to the chasm would be at least a week to walk. I raised my brows after his utterance. A week... I hadn't anticipated that. Even so, I mentally prepared myself for the long trek and the sweltering heat that we would encounter in the process. Hyrule Field could be particularly punishing when it came to its open expanses.

The sun going southeast towards the canyon was brutal. The light rays beamed into the earth at such an angle, that the light particles bounced off each other creating thermogenic friction. It was this diffraction, or bending of light, that caused the heat and the phenomenon known as the Hylialis Borealis found at the bottom of Kakariko Gorge. Or, that was what I initially thought. With the news of there being a second Mirror of Twilight, it was quite possible -to keep its existence secret- that a piece of the mirror was hidden at the bottom of the canyon somewhere.

The subject of the Hylialis Borealis was quite an enigma. Though the phenomenon was extraordinary, it was also fairly young, with only two hundred years of historical references to its inception. The only approved data concordance was an almanac known as the Socratic Hylian. The Socratic Hylian was created by a scholarly group known as the Borealis Society. This society was set up by one of my ancestral fathers to explain its history. From the very beginning, the explanation provided was not sufficient from the view point of counter scholars. There was a fair share of suspicion regarding the discovery of its prefects. Many scholars wondered why there was only one peer reviewed journal for the phenomenon, and why there were no actual excavations to the area. Other truth seekers believed the details recorded surrounding the Borealis record were false. Even two hundred years hence, whispers of a second mirror circulated heavily in the academic world. Those searching for the 'real truth', as they called it, were either stopped or never seen from again. There was no denying the sheer amount of coincidences and misgivings surrounding the disappearances of these geologists and their findings. The disdain and distrust only deepened towards my family for such actions. Even so, after those occurrences there were very few who challenged, or even spoke about what was presented by the Borealis Society. Even members of the royal family remained pacified or were left in the dark about some of its secrets. I should know, I was clear evidence of that. The thought of that left me unsettled.

_I had no idea two mirrors had been assembled, I had only heard rumors, _I thought, _it_ _was only after Hylia's divulgence that I understood there was another._

Keeping the mirror secret wasn't simply the work of some enthusiastic scholars. There had to be some other powerful procurers behind the scenes exchanging information for reasons other than a price. I was talking about possible connections to the arcane society known as the Brotherhood of Hyrule. The Brotherhood of Hyrule was founded at the beginning ages of the kingdom. At first, the brotherhood had noble intentions, with even the Hero of Sky being a member. Truth seekers everywhere came together to discuss the actual history of Hyrule. As with any country, there was the reality of truth and the written record presented as truth. The tradition was kept orally for the sake of secrecy. As the centuries went on, there were some in the brotherhood who believed the Nohanseen bloodline was too powerful to rule. There were some who even went so far as to say the bloodline no longer had the blessing of the goddess. Those same contrarions actually pitied the plight of the evil incarnation known as Demise and his master the Moon Goddess. Those persons infiltrated and twisted the alchemical schools of the brotherhood into what they were today. Though, there was no direct evidence showing that the society was still operating. It was quite possible that the brotherhood knew of the existence of the second mirror and kept it a secret.

To be quite honest, many facets of the history of my family were hidden from me. My grandmother informed me when I was a child that the only way I was ever going to know the truth of who we truly were was to search for it. At first, I thought her words were strange, but considering everything that was happening, I now understood what she meant. As such, it was up to me to investigate and find the truths hidden from me. This second mirror may have only been the beginning. My new hypothesis led me to believe that one of my ancestors found the mirror and had all knowledge of its existence removed from all known circulating texts.

I do remember pondering as a child when studying the subject that there was a very _sudden_ appearance of the Hylialis Borealis without any other evidential markers surrounding it. There was no recorded cataclysm. There was no war. There was no celestial phenomena that accounted for its manifestation. There was nothing it seemed. It just appeared out of nowhere. Even when I went to question my tutors about it, they always referred me to Borealis Society for more information. I knew I was being deferred, but even then I questioned the scholars as aptly as I could. However, my inquiries were often side stepped or ignored altogether. I was informed that the explanation didn't need to make sense in order for it to be true. I was surprised at how audacious that response was. It never sat well with me, though I didn't bother to inquire further either. According to the Borealis scholars, the diffraction began after a particularly heavy rain that left many areas of Hyrule flooded. The water displacement was supposed to have caused a great erosion of rocks at the bottom of the canyon, allowing the minerals to shine through and thus create the light spectra.

That was it.

That was their explanation.

_I should have been a little more forthcoming as a child, _I thought.

It didn't end there. I did a little more digging and found that the biggest loophole in the explanation was that the light spectra _actually _started around the same time the first mirror was written to have been constructed. This was according to other texts. If the two mirrors were built at the same time, it was quite possible the second mirror was broken when relations between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule went sour. The shards were then displaced and hidden to keep its knowledge a secret. It was _this_ theory I was going on in the hopes of finding the missing shard.

_The Hylialis Borealis may merely be a man made counterfeit, _I thought.

I never thought I would garner the same distrust for some of the institutions created by my family as the people.

_A piece of the mirror must be down there... I can feel it, _I thought. _It has to be the catalyst reflecting the atmospheric light back to the sky creating such a beautiful effect. That's why it's so confusing down there._

At the bottom of the canyon, the radiant brilliance made it easy to get lost. People often reported temporary blindness and sensorial shock as aftereffects from traveling through the canyon. If Link and I traveled down there it was quite possible we could get lost too. There was much to consider. However, we would face that once we got there. I was amazed how one little riddle could convey so much meaning.

It had been three days since we left the shack in Lake Hylia. This was day four and it was turning out to be very true what Link had said. It was going to take a week to get to get to the canyon. The days were long, but we were making progress. For the trip today, I was dressed in Lydia's dark pink dress, along with my brown hooded cloak. It was important for me to cover in the sun because I was so fair. Link, unfortunately, wasn't as providential. He had a cloak, but he walked the majority of the time. He insisted that he was fine, even though I knew the heat was getting to him. We had to stop at an oasis a few hours back because he was sweating profusely. I thought he was going to pass out. I watched him as he dunked his whole head in the water after drinking from it. He looked so refreshed and I couldn't ask for more than that. I was a little worried that he was taking on too much without thinking about having a break. I was glad were able to stop for a moment.

_One of these days, he's going to have to get on this horse and rest his legs, _I thought. _W__e could shave off a day and a half's travel if he would just get on Epona._

However, I knew he would shoot that idea down. His Epona seemed to mean more to him than his own well being. I admired his love for his horse, but Epona was a horse. She was a powerful animal that could easily hold two people. Perhaps he was just being considerate. Even so, I wanted to be sure Link was okay, after all, I did promise Ilia to look after him.

I looked over at him to see how he was doing.

"How are you doing down there?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

The hero turned his head at my inquiry and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright," he replied.

I glanced up at the sun. It was two hours into the afternoon. We had been traveling for ten hours already. I was surprised his hair was still damp from the oasis this morning.

"It's getting pretty intense," I said, "I think it would be in your best interest if you got on Epona and we rode a few miles for a little while."

Link grinned at my concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he replied. "This is nothing compared to the Gerudo Desert. Besides, Epona is much more comfortable with one rider."

I smiled at his explanation. He surely loved his mare.

"I see," I said with a nod.

We continued on for the next mile without much talk, that was, until Link broke the silence again.

"So why Kakariko Gorge your majesty?" he asked finally.

I raised an eyebrow.

He'd forgotten again. It had been happening off and on over the past few days.

"It's Zelda remember?" I corrected him.

Link turned to look at me once more and put his fist to his forehead.

"Right," he said with a sheepish grin, "I keep forgetting, sorry… Zelda."

I chuckled a little at his reluctance, but I admired his air of respect.

"Well," I began, "there's this beautiful light cadence that takes place there. I'm sure you've seen it."

Link nodded.

"The Hylialis Borealis," he replied, "I actually traveled through it sometime ago."

I was surprised to hear that.

"Exactly," I stated, feeling a sudden sense of excitement, "I have a feeling a piece of the mirror is hidden down there."

Link turned to look at me again.

"Based off what my lady?" he asked.

I gave him a stern look just then.

Link pursed his lips together, forgetting once more.

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, "I meant Zelda."

_Now I know how Hylia feels, _I thought.

I went on anyway.

"Based off what I gathered in the Book of Mudora," I replied, then added, "and... a hunch."

Link glanced at me with a hint of cynicism. Guessing isn't exactly what he had in mind.

"A hunch?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said with growing confidence, "there is only one place in Hyrule that makes any sense geographically to what we were given in the clue."

Link raised his eyebrows and turned back around to face forward.

"I suppose," he replied, "what references did the Book of Mudora offer?"

My expression became thoughtful just then.

"There were some off references to symbolism and science," I replied, "that was pretty much it. It seems the guardians really wanted us to use our own wits."

Link smirked.

"That's your department Zelda," he replied, "you're the one with the wisdom here."

I smiled at his comment.

"You say that with a hint of hesitancy," I joked, "don't you have faith in my ability?"

The hero chuckled at my inquiry.

"Of course I do," he admitted, then added, "after all, you were the one up all night figuring this thing out."

I just nodded.

"True, true," I said, "I guess that attests for something."

I looked down afterwards and tightened my grip on the surcingle of the saddle. Thinking about the other night made me feel more embarrassed. It was foolish how I reacted to him when he told me I was beautiful. I really made more of that than I should have. We hadn't talked about it since it happened. The last few days had been peaceful, but it was apparent it was lingering in the background. I decided it was time for me to address that.

"Um..." I started, "I... I wanted to apologize for my behavior the night we stayed at the shack. I realize in hindsight how ridiculous I was."

Link seemed surprise by the subject and didn't answer right away. However, he did stop Epona for a second to turn and look up at me.

"There's no need for you to do that," he replied, "I should have been more sensitive to your feelings."

I looked away.

"Even still," I said, "what you said was true, and I guess... I guess I wasn't ready to hear any of it."

Link patted Epona's mane.

"I still should have been more considerate," he said anyway, "and I hope you can forgive me for making you feel so uncomfortable."

I grinned at his concession and nodded.

"Of course I do," I said, "I hope you accept my apology as well."

He returned my nod.

"I accept it," he said, "and think nothing of it, it's the past."

I appreciated him saying that.

"Indeed I will," I replied.

Link got quiet again. He looked thoughtful, and I realized it was because he was going to change the subject in the same vein that I did, but focus more so on himself.

"Since we're discussing that night," he started, "I... I too want to apologize again for scaring you like I did. I'm embarrassed and ashamed you had to see that."

My eyes widened slightly. He had been through a great deal throughout his journeys. He had nothing to be ashamed of. I smiled in an attempt to show him everything was alright.

"You don't have to be ashamed for being Hylian," I said to him, "anyone who had gone through what you had gone through was bound to have some measure of effect still gripping at them. It must have been quite an ordeal."

Link was silent for awhile, then turned back around and faced forward again. He tugged on the reigns a little to get Epona moving.

"It was," he said finally, "and I want to thank you for the Nayru's Love you used on me."

I stared at the back of his head and grinned.

"You're welcome," I said, then added, "after all I... I did promise to look after you."

Link paused, but then turned and looked at me curiously from his side view for a moment.

"Who told you to do that?" he asked.

He probably already knew the answer. I hesitated for a minute myself, thinking maybe I shouldn't have shared that comment, but then went on ahead and told him anyway.

"Ilia," I replied.

Link was quiet for a long moment afterwards, as if reflecting, and then nodded. He didn't reply. I bit my lower lip at his manner.

_They are apparently very close, _I perceived.

I cleared my throat before I spoke again. I wanted to gain a deeper insight on his relationship with her. He always seemed downcast when he thought about Ilia.

"Do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?" I asked suddenly.

Link didn't answer right away, but I was sure he knew what I wanted to inquire of him.

"Um..." he trailed, still debating his reply, "why?"

I shrugged.

"I just have an inquisitive mind," I replied honestly.

He still didn't reply right away. He hesitated and was silent for what seemed like forever before he took in a deep sigh and finally complied with the request.

"Okay," he said after a few minutes, "go on ahead."

Admittedly, I was a little surprised he said yes so readily, and I promised not to pry too much.

"I just wanted to ask you more about your friend Ilia," I stated, "she cares for you a very much, doesn't she?"

Link took in another deep sigh and looked away. Again, he didn't answer right away, but I could tell by his body language that this was a very sensitive subject.

"She does," he replied finally, then added quietly, "she always has."

I nodded, and absently stroked the hair of Epona's mane.

_He seems so sad when he talks about her, _I discerned_._

I decided to go on.

"She…" I began, not sure I should ask what I wanted to ask but did anyway, "she's in love with you, isn't she?"

Link groaned at my question and kept his head turned away so he couldn't see me in his side view anymore. He was quiet again for a long time before he replied.

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

I raised a brow at his gruff response and realized I must have gotten under his skin. I shook my head.

"It doesn't," I said quietly, "but you have to know it isn't wrong for her to love you. You're... you're an amazing person Link."

Link then stopped Epona again and turned to look at me. I stared right back into his eyes and offered his stern expression a small smile.

"Please don't be upset," I said barely above a whisper, "she cares for you so much."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"How would you know?" he snapped.

I shrugged.

"You just told me," I said simply, then looked away from his eyes, "and... and I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back, it's not easy."

His breathing quickened slightly.

"Ilia isn't-" he tried.

I shook my head.

"I wasn't trying to make you upset, I swear," I interrupted softly, "I just asked a question. I'm sorry if you feel that I pried, but please don't be angry."

There was a brief tense silence after that, with Link never taking his eyes off me. He looked upset, but then he seemed to calm down a little bit after he rationalized my words in his head. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He then focused his attention on Epona so as not to look at me.

"Yes... she's in love with me," he confessed finally, his voice had a hint of sadness, "she's always been in love with me."

That was obvious. I wanted to ease the tension somehow. I attempted to do so by trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then, I better make sure I bring you back Ordon in one piece," I half joked, "I don't want her to have my head."

I hoped for a smile on his end, but it didn't seem to work. Link didn't reply. It was apparent he didn't want to talk about this any longer. I decided to let the matter go. It was obviously none of my business. Their history apparently ran a lot deeper than I had any right in knowing. It was just as well. In the mean time, we continued our trek through Hyrule Field.

For the next hour or so we traveled in silence. The roads were clear and it was another mile before we caught sight of another carriage traveling north to Castle Town. The day was giving way to dusk, so it made sense that the carriage was heading to the city at this time. There was nothing unusual about the transport. However, all of a sudden, from the brush nearby in the west another wagon came onto the same road and went rapidly approaching the other carriage.

I stared on with abrupt interest.

_That's odd, _I thought, narrowing my eyes slightly, _I wonder what that is all about._

Link too was engaged with what was going on. So much so, he raised his hand to stop Epona for a moment.

"Hmph, he grunted, "why is that wagon traveling so quickly?"

It was a rhetorical question. I shook my head puzzled.

"I have no idea," I said anyway.

We continued to watch as the wagon came up to the carriage's side door. Once it situated itself, the inhabitants of the wagon began seizing the occupants of the carriage. There were six men, dressed in bandages and strange garb unfamiliar to the territory. They suddenly pulled out swords and went pilfering without remorse.

The hero and I looked on stunned.

"What in the-?" Link stopped himself.

I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Dear Nayru!" I whispered.

A woman's terrified screams suddenly rang through the air.

"Ahhhh!" her voice echoed from the distance.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Were they really going to kill a woman and steal her goods without so much as a qualm? What happened to plain moral decency? I was immediately in fear for her life.

"Oh no!" I said breathlessly. "Those must be the bandits Master Rusl cautioned us about! We have to do something!"

At hearing the woman's scream, Link wasted no time and immediately mounted Epona. He wrapped his arm around my waist, securing me tight, and we quickly galloped to get to the wagon. We were traveling at full speed. I had to lower my head because of the increased wind velocity. My heart was racing. I just hoped we would make it in time before it was too late. I also knew I had to be of some use. This was a very grave situation. With Link at the reigns, I quickly opened my satchel and took out the bow and a quiver of arrows I had packed. I understood from the onset that this wasn't going to be some delicate handling. This was going to take some aggressive measures.

"Bandits cannot be coddled," I whispered to myself.

I readied an arrow and took aim. If there was one thing I knew how to do, and do well, it was shoot. It was the duty of every princess to learn and master archery. My father began teaching me at the age of four. I practiced everyday for hours and hours and years after that. This was how I helped the hero seven years ago. I planned to do so again. He was impressed by my readiness.

"I like your thinking!" he said, speaking over Epona's hooves. "Wait for us to get closer to get a clear shot!"

I nodded in agreement, pulling my arm back to set the recoil.

"Of course!" I said above the trotting. "I remember that retched Ganondorf! We worked together then and we'll work together now!"

The distance was closing as we quickly approached, when suddenly Link unharnessed himself from Epona and jumped off. He back flipped and rolled before landing on his feet. Afterwards, he quickly unsheathed his sword and took his battle stance. At seeing Link's feet set, I released an arrow prematurely, and it hit the wooden orifice of the pane of the carriage's window. It barely missed one of the men's head. Two of the bandits looked up in alarm when they heard the puncture of my projectile. They then turned and looked on in surprise when they saw Link and me in the distance. Link immediately scolded me for my slippery fingers. That move could have been disastrous.

"I want you to keep your assault from afar!" Link called to me, farther advancing. "Do _not _get closer until I secure the area! Understand?"

I nodded. I was not a strategist, but my men often counseled me on combat logistics every week. Even in times of peace, it was important to know what the schematics were for the kingdom. I read all of the great wartime philosophers, participated in the fight against Ganondorf, but knew battle informatics wasn't my area of expertise. I needed to follow the hero's lead.

"Right!" I called back.

I pulled on Epona's reigns to make her stationary. Afterwards, Link ran on ahead, and I readied another arrow and took aim. If anyone tried to ambush Link, I was going to take them out. As Link got closer, two of the men broke away and engaged him in a fighting formation. I could tell right away that these men weren't trained in any particular fighting style. They were merely thugs using hack and slash methods to incite intimidation, just like any unpolished brute. Link stopped his advance and waited for one of the bandits to engage him. One thing about low skilled fighters was they fought impulsively. That was to Link's advantage. And, true to form, both men raised their swords and went in to attack without any finesse. I stayed back and waited. I didn't want to disengage a controlled situation. After both men attacked, Link parried one fighter with a slash across the belly, while the other received a diagonal slice across his chest. The force from the second attack caused the tangs of both their cheaply made blades to crack.

I couldn't believe it.

That was amazing to witness.

_Wow, _I thought, taking my eyes off target for a moment.

That was quite an impressive display of skill on the hero's part. I knew he could fight. I just didn't realize he could fight so well. I had seen him take down Ganondorf, but much of what I remembered was muddled due to the aftermath. Presently, the two bandits were shocked, not realizing who they were up against. After seeing they were horribly outclassed, they took several steps back before calling out for assistance.

"We have company!" one of the men shouted to the others inside the carriage. "We could use some help out here!"

There wasn't an immediate answer, but soon another bandit on the inside poked his head out to see what all the commotion was.

"What?" he called back. "What the hell are you idiots talking about?"

However, he got the answers to his question indirectly. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was only Link and me causing the ruckus. Showing the same over confidence as his comrades before him, he instantly jumped out and unsheathed his sword. He ridiculed his partners in the process.

"You duds are afraid of a pretty pansy and his little girlfriend?" he mocked, shaking his head. "Here let me show you how it's done!"

The other two men stepped back again and ignored the insults from the newly engaged bandit.

"This ain't no pansy!" one of them said, but then foolishly took out a dagger from his holster. "But we'll treat him like one!"

When I saw that, I immediately took aim for the man's hand and quickly released a shot. The arrow went right through his palm and he let out a scream of pain.

"AHHH!" he yelped, then looked to me. "You bitch! I'm going to get you for that!"

I readied another arrow and took aim at him once more. He was going to have to do better than cliched threats.

"Serves you right for trying to initiate gang formation tactics!" I called back. "If you're going to fight, then fight with some bloody honor!"

Link then turned his head to look at me. He was not pleased with my harrowing.

"Do _not_ take another shot unless I give the okay!" he ordered in a stern fashion. "Do you understand me? I mean it!"

I understood.

"Agreed!" I called back.

His concern was well noted. He unfortunately had the added responsibility of looking out for me while he was engaging these idiots. If I acted in a rogue fashion, it could endanger us more. Even still, I reset my recoil and took aim. There was going to be no untoward retaliation on my watch. The three men then went to attack Link again. The hero in turn countered with a running attack where he jumped in the air and landed hard into the ground. The gravitational force sent the men flying backwards and onto their bottoms. That again was an incredible display of skill. He was such a marvel to behold.

_Dear Hylia! _I couldn't help but think. _How often do I get to see a great man like this fight?_

However, I realized this wasn't the time for silly admiration. The danger was far from over, especially when the rest of the men still in the carriage abruptly jumped out and went to help their company. While that was all happening, I saw smoke beginning to filter to the sky.

I looked on stunned.

_What the…? _I thought.

My eyes followed the aerial trail back to its roots and it was just as I feared. The carriage was on fire. These dishonorable bastards set an innocent citizen's carriage on fire. My biggest fear was for the people still inside. Without thinking, I left my post and took hold of Epona's reigns. I galloped her towards the new onset of flames to see if I could help. Link stared me down as I rode by, and I could tell he was not pleased with my presumptuous act, but he did nothing to stop me. I think he knew I had to go. I couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing.

I rode up along the other side of the carriage while the bandits were distracted by Link. I then leaned over with my body outstretched to take hold of the dangling reigns stuck underneath the now stressed out horses. The animals were stuck near a bush and still attached to the carriage. This was going to turn into a massacre if I didn't hurry. It took several attempts on my part, but I finally got a hold of the leather straps. I gripped the reigns as tight as possible and pulled back as hard as I could, forcing the horses to settle down. They neighed, but soon calmed that they were freed. I had to halt them so they wouldn't run away.

Afterwards, I turned around on Epona and hurried to open the carriage door. I had to get the people out before the flames engulfed them. The only good thing about this situation was that the fire was slow moving, which told me this carriage had more metallic elements than wooden ones. However, when I looked inside, I watched in shock as a pregnant woman, who looked about ready to give birth, was cradling the body of her other unconscious child. The smoke no doubt overwhelmed the young boy's breathing defenses and caused him to pass out. The mother also had bruising on her face like she was assaulted. The child too had a bloody lip and a bruise across his cheek. The mother was trying to revive her son.

"Reghalt!" she cried, tapping his face. "Reghalt darling please wake up!"

I wasted no time in offering my help.

"Madam, give me your hand!" I called out, trying to reach for the woman.

The woman turned and looked at me with great fear and drew back. I could understand her distrust considering what the other men tried to do, but now wasn't the time for her to shrink back.

"Are you with the others?!" she demanded of me.

I shook my head immediately.

"No! I'm not here to hurt you!" I called to her, trying to diffuse the situation. "Please! You must come quickly! There isn't much time!"

The woman looked at my hand, then at me, then at my hand again, and in a minute decision she took it. She realized this wasn't the time for a conversation. I grabbed hold of her unconscious little boy first and secured him across Epona. I had him facing up so his airway was secured. I then stationed Epona closer so the woman could mount. Unfortunately, her protruding belly was not going to let that happen. I quickly dismounted, making sure the child was still alright, then helped the woman out of the carriage by hand. Afterwards, I immediately took hold of Epona's reigns and guided the woman along with the horse to a grassy area away from the fighting.

When we were away from the danger, the woman quickly cradled her unconscious child once she sat down on the ground. I assisted her by looking into the child's mouth. I saw that black soot was at the back his throat. That was a dangerous sign because he may have asphyxiated. I then put my head to his chest and checked his lungs and heart. They were beating and perfusing with a slight murmur and crackle. Following the examination, I opened my satchel and pulled out a bottle of red potion. I gave it to the child, hoping the contents would restore the vitality to his pulmonary system. His mother was looking on in fear and panic. I didn't have children of my own, but I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Reghalt!" she sobbed. "Please, please don't die on me."

I was doing some silent begging myself.

_Come on little guy, _I pleaded to myself, _come on..._

I finally got a sign of life.

When the boy began to cough, I was relieved. At seeing her child revived, the woman immediately took hold of her son and buried her head in his chest. She cried uncontrollably. I watched for a moment. The mother was holding onto him for dear life. I could understand her fear all too well. Losing a loved one was the worst kind of hurt.

"He's going to be okay," I reassured.

The mother nodded.

"I know that now," she sobbed, "thank you."

Now that the passengers were safely away, I turned my attention back to Link to see how he was faring. None of the men bothered to come after me, which told me the hero was handling them easily. However, as I and the pregnant woman were now on stand by, all of a sudden something strange happened. Very strange. Out of nowhere, a loud rustling took place in the bushes behind where we were situated. I immediately looked behind us and went to shield the mother and her son.

_What was that...? _I wondered.

Naturally, I thought it was another bandit, so I readied myself by procuring my bow and arrow once more. The mother was now looking in the same direction as I. I leaned back a little to whisper to her.

"If you have to," I started, "take your child and run as far away from here as possible. I will hold them off for you."

The woman was looking at me terrified.

"What about you?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me," I replied, "you must think of your child and your condition."

The woman was holding her little boy tight and swallowed hard.

"Alright," she whispered back.

I set my recoil all the way back.

"Stay low if you can," I said to her, "and go on my ready."

The woman held her child tighter and nodded. I waited and watched the bushes. My eyes were open. I was ready. However, much to my surprise, a bandit didn't show his face from the foliage. A warrior dressed in skin tight dark blue ninja gear, with a large emblematic red and white eye on the breastplate of the chest, front flipped out of the brush. I was taken aback at the sudden jolt. It made me lose focus momentarily.

_Who in the world is this?_ I thought.

My eyes widened at the sight of the ninja, but I quickly got my bearings together and went back to protecting the woman and her child. The warrior staring back at us appeared to be male, was a little shorter than six feet, with dark brown bangs protruding from his bandaged face. When he turned to look at me full on, I saw he had piercing red eyes. I suddenly had an epiphany at the recognition.

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered.

This man looked exactly like the one whom Lydia described to me. Judging from his dress and manner, he was no doubt a tribe member of the long lost Sheikah people. The Sheikah were once protectors of the royal family. When the last great Sheikah guardian Impa died, there were no other tribe members who came in to fill such service. Contact with the mysterious people had been lost over the years. There was even an old saying that went 'if you wanted to find a Sheikah, then you have to pray that the Sheikah will find you'. I couldn't lie, I was awestruck by his presence. There was a real live Sheikah in Hyrule. But why? How? I thought they were lost legends. At his full disclosure, the ninja made eye contact with me, then to the pregnant mother behind me. However, he didn't engage us in any way. In fact, he took two steps forward, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked beyond us to the fighting in the distance. He appeared to be watching Link and the other men fight.

It was then he made his first utterance.

"The great hero..." he whispered.

I looked at him taken aback and was aghast with fear for a moment. I raised my bow once more, but the ninja cut his eyes back to me.

"Put your weapon away," he warned me, "I'll be back for you."

A chill ran down my back. He had a deep sonorous voice, as though it were other worldly almost. I didn't understand what he meant by his latter statement, but I did follow his command and lowered my bow. Something almost compelled me to. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"What-what are you going to do now?" I asked.

The warrior stared at me for a second and didn't reply to my inquiry. He just nodded and suddenly went to go join Link.

"Look after that woman," he said to me, before taking off.

I stared at him taken aback and didn't understand what was happening. I watched after the warrior in open disbelief. What was he going to do? In the distance, Link was handling all six bandits with relative ease. Three were already compromised and stopped fighting. The other three weren't faring too well. Was the ninja going to ambush him too, or was he going to help the hero fight? I was about to get an answer. Without any cuing from Link, the mysterious man jumped right in and began fighting alongside the hero. He immediately parried an oncoming strike.

"I'll handle this one!" the warrior said without waiting for confirmation.

Link looked at the man surprised and was obviously caught off guard at the sudden inclusion of help. However, considering the numbers and the odds, he didn't argue it.

"Very well," the hero said, "be careful, they fight dirty!"

The ninja nodded.

"Right," the he replied.

One of the men attempted a swift attack from the side on the new challenger. Unsurprisingly, the Sheikah dodged the attack and countered with an immediate arm strike. The crack was apparent and the scream that followed told all of what happened to the bandit. The hoodlum immediately grabbed his now broken limb and cowered back in pain. I looked on stunned, as the warrior was extremely fast, using skill sets and combinations with amazing accuracy. I had no idea where he came from, or if he was a true member of the Sheikah tribe, but something about him was definitely off, I just couldn't put my finger on it. However, I deferred the matter for now.

_That doesn't matter right now Zelda, _I thought, watching worried, _as long as he helps Link._

After seeing what happened to their comrade, the two remaining bandits immediately halted their advance and took flight the other way. The injured man followed, and in a matter of minutes, the rest of the crew scuttled up and unfortunately escaped on their wagon. I was sure Link would have gone after them, but suddenly he had a new problem on his hands... the ninja. When Link attempted to step forward in pursuit of the bandits, the warrior stepped in his pathway. The ninja narrowed his red eyes at the hero and turned his attention solely onto Link now, then initiated the _ninpo taijutsu,_or unarmed fighting stance.

I gasped from afar at the sudden shift in events.

"Dear Hylia!" I whispered, covering my mouth.

Link stared at the man in sudden alarm as well.

"What the hell-?" the hero demanded, then stopped himself, but kept his battle stance. "What are you doing?"

The mystifying fighter didn't default from his stance.

"I just wanted to clear the area of the vermin so I could properly fight you myself, Hero of Twilight," the warrior said in a low shrewd voice.

I couldn't believe what was now taking place.

_This is madness! _I thought, then looked around the immediate vicinity. _Where did I put my bow?_

However, when I did find it and got it reequipped I found I had another problem on my hands. The woman next to me was still cradling her son anxiously, when suddenly she gripped her protruding belly in panic.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

I turned to look at her surprised.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

The woman's body was suddenly trembling.

"My water just broke," she said swallowing hard.

My eyes widened.

_Dear Farore! _I thought.

"Wh-what?" I replied shocked.

"My water broke," she repeated, "I'm going into labor!"

That was what I feared she'd just said.

"Uh… okay," I said, taking my hood off, trying to figure out what action I should take next, "lay back."

Talk about unexpected events. I had to allay my fears and use some rational thoughts. I knew when women were in labor, several things had to be monitored: the woman's breathing, the state of the child, how much blood was lost from labor, and warning signs of shock. I quickly untied my cloak and put it underneath the woman to try and maintain a clean area to work with. I opened my satchel, wishing I had some sort of mineral oil or something. I read that saturating the womb with mineral oil could help ease the transition of birth. It would decrease the risk of skin tears and provide a small measure of comfort for the birthing mother. I felt my throat tighten as I lifted the woman's dress and removed her undergarments to see if the baby was bulging out of the mother's womb. Fortunately, she wasn't crowning yet, but her cervix looked to be fully dilated, and the skin around the womb was thinned out with a blue tint. She was ready to go. I needed something to wrap the baby in when he or she was delivered. I took out one of Lydia's dresses and set it aside. The torn one would work just fine.

_I'm sorry Lyddie, _I thought, _but I have no choice._

I also set aside a bottle of water and a fresh bottle of red potion. I didn't know if things were going to take a turn for the worst or not, but I had to be ready. She was going to need immediate medical attention, so getting her to Castle Town and Dr. Borville's office was a must once the baby was born.

_Hylia give me strength, _I thought, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

It was all a waiting game now.

Just a waiting game.

~SSS~

Link's POV

I kept my eye on Zelda in the distance and saw that she was preoccupied with an emergent situation. Afterwards, I focused my attention back on this madman who apparently had a score to settle with me. I didn't remember him from my past journeys, but he obviously had an agenda. I stayed engaged and sheathed my sword, waiting for the warrior to engage me first. The ninja's unarmed stance wasn't the standard Hylian fighting approach I was used to. He was using an eastern method of fighting that most Sheikah were proficient in. It was exotic, but it didn't mean I didn't know how to handle it. The _taijutsu,_ which was the name of his fighting arc. It had several techniques to it: the _jujutsu, _which primarily focused on throwing and striking, the _judo, _which focused on throwing and grappling, and _akido, _which focused on throwing and joint locking. This warrior's _taijutsu _was in the engagement of _jujutsu, _so his primary concern was offensive based strikes. This limited me from the kind of offense I wanted to take. I was forced into a perpetual defensive posture. Since I wasn't sure how this fighter was going to approach me, I was going to have to wait for him initiate combat.

_Are you going to engage from the left or the right? _I wondered.

My eye didn't waiver and eventually, the ninja struck first, aiming for my midsection. He didn't connect his attack because I caught his fist, but it didn't matter, because he was fast, too fast to be quite honest. The Sheikah took hold of my elbow and flipped me onto my back. Once I was down, he tried to stomp on my chest to push in my pulmonary vagal plexus. Fortunately, I quickly rolled out of the way before the man's foot connected. That whole series of attacks was known as the _ameti wara, _or fighting with an emphasis of destroying pressure points. It was actually considered a very old, generational way of fighting, since armor gave way to better defense. I realized one thing right away, this man was no amateur. He was going to come at me with everything he had. I quickly jumped back up onto my feet and reengaged my battle stance.

Now it was my turn.

The best counter for the _ameki wara _series was knowing where the opponent was going to strike first. I saw that the warrior was still engaged in the _jujutsu_ fighting stance, but instead of drawing back, he was going for a forward assault aimed at the chest cavity. I knew that if I could counter this next move, I could probably put him down, or at least knock the wind out of him a little bit. The ninja struck again, aiming for my neck, I dodged it and half turned into a strike stance, which forced my elbow hard into the man's chest. The attack was followed by a loud sickening crack... that was either the breastplate or the ninja's ribs. Either way, one of the two was broken, perhaps both. The ninja flew back onto the ground and didn't get up immediately. He was breathing hard and looked up at me with furious red eyes. I didn't disengage my stance. The warrior got up slowly, but didn't initiate his _taijutsu jujitsu_ any further. He just stared back at me. It seemed the match for him was over. I had to admit, this was strange. He was an odd fellow, because afterward he started clapping very slowly.

I gave the ninja an offhanded stare.

The warrior then narrowed his eyes at me.

"Your reputation precedes you, hero," he said, "you are truly worthy of every ounce of adulation you receive."

I didn't reply to that, trying to see if he was trying to catch me off guard.

The warrior went on.

"You and that woman, _your_ queen in disguise," he began cryptically, "you have no idea what you're going to awaken by putting that mirror back together."

I looked at the warrior surprised. How the hell did he know who Zelda was? How did he know we were looking for the mirror?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "How do you know what we're after?"

The man's gaze never faltered.

"I've known for quite some time," he said in a low voice.

I gave the man a long once over and took a step forward.

"What is going to be awakened?" I demanded, unsure if I should trust this man's words or not. "Why are we being given all these vague warnings?"

The ninja grew quiet for a moment.

"The arbiter's kiss," he said finally, "that's what will be awakened."

I took another step forward.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded.

The ninja got quiet again.

"It's the union of the _attributes_," he replied, "your queen's _insatiable_ need to reprieve you, along with her _selfishness_ for wanting to bring two countries together who may be at the brink of war is foolish. Her_ haughty_ ambition will bring Hyrule to its everlasting end."

I looked at the man completely confused. I noticed he was being emphatic purposely.

I shook my head.

"You're not making any sense," I said, "we're attempting to go back to the Twilight Realm to request an audience with Queen Midna for a reconciliation. It's been years since there was an emissary between both realms."

The warrior didn't reply right away and grunted.

"That's what you think," he said strangely, "I _know _what you're attempting to do," he added in an angry fashion, "and you are both stupid and foolhardy for doing so!"

I didn't take kindly to that insult.

"You bastard!" I snapped. "Who are you to drive insults when you're not even man enough to show your damn face?! Who are you?!"

The ninja paused again.

"I'm someone who's going to stop you if you proceed with this any further," he replied. "My name is of no importance right now. Just know that if you continue with this, you will regret it."

I raised a brow.

"Is that a threat?" I demanded.

The ninja scoffed.

"I make no threats," he warned, "I only make promises Hero of Twilight."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

He nodded.

"Yes," the man said, "really."

The ninja then took a few steps back and bowed.

"It was an honor fighting you great hero," he said, "now I think you better tend to your queen. She's in a situation that you've no doubt dealt with before."

I looked at the man taken aback.

"What?" I asked.

The warrior didn't bother to answer my question, then pulled out a deku nut and threw it on the ground. I covered my eyes to cover the residual effects of the flash. Once the smoke cleared, the man was gone. I stared at the ground troubled with all that he said, but quickly snapped out of my daze when I remembered Zelda's plight. I hurried over to where she was and gazed on in pure shock when I saw that the woman Zelda was caring for was giving birth. My stomach churned.

_Dear Farore, _I thought, _I think I understand all too well._

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

I turned to Link when he approached and him directions immediately.

"Wipe the perspiration from her face!" I directed.

While Link was fighting, the woman had effaced, crowned, and was bearing down to push the baby out. Link immediately sat down on the grass next the woman's head and wiped the sweat from her forehead with part of the cloak resting on the ground.

"It's going to be alright," Link reassured, "just take a deep cleansing breath."

I looked at the hero pleased by his comforting words. That was exactly what she needed to hear.

"He's right madam," I said, "just keep breathing."

Speaking of breathing, I looked over at the woman's other child. The young boy was breathing too, but his eyes were closed and he was lying nearby on the grass, unaware of what was going on. It was probably for the best considering the circumstances. I turned my attention back to his mother. The woman had her eyes closed and she took in a deep cleansing breath the way Link instructed. She tried to calm her overwhelming feelings.

"You're doing great," I said, making sure to be soothing, "on my count of three we're going to push okay?"

The woman merely nodded.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

I nodded towards Link.

"Link you help her," I ordered, "if she feels helpless, you put your hands at her back and lean her forward a little bit."

Link looked at me terrified just then.

"You want me to what?" he said, swallowing hard.

I took in a frustrated breath, not having time for his silly hang ups about childbirth. I needed him to be focused. How in the world can this man fight so incredibly, but then wilt at the thought of a life being born?

"I need you to help her push if she can't," I said simply.

Link's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought you said," he muttered, but then stationed himself behind the woman.

I ignored him for now.

"Okay," I said, trying to remain calm, "let's begin, one… two… three!"

The woman sat up a little, and then began to push.

"Uhhh!" she grunted, closing her eyes.

Link turned his face away, like most men, and looked like he was ready to vomit. I could've killed him for his immaturity.

_Is he serious right now? _I thought.

I had to remember my role.

"You're doing great!" I said, encouraging the woman, watching the canal elongate and spread open.

Soon, the top of the head was out. I tried gripping the baby, but he or she wasn't out far enough.

"I need you to push a little bit more!" I said. "We're almost there!"

The woman shook her head and became overwhelmed by the sudden command.

"It feels like I'm being torn apart!" she screamed suddenly.

I felt my heart accelerate when she said that. I knew that meant the baby was about to come out completely.

"Link help her!" I said to him. "Now!"

Link sat her up and leaned her forward.

"Come on you can do it! Push!" he directed the woman. "Don't worry I've got you! Just push!"

The woman squeezed her eyes shut and bore down. She pushed with all her residual strength. The rest of the baby's head then popped out. I hurried to grip the baby and pulled. Suddenly, the shoulders rotated and the rest of the body came out with it. The baby was a girl. I turned the infant on her back and patted her gently until she cried. I looked over at Link, knowing I needed to work quickly.

"I need your knife!" I ordered.

He whipped out his dagger and handed it to me. I in turn cut the umbilical chord and tied it off. I looked into it to be sure the anatomical structure was okay: two veins and one artery. It was fine. I wrapped the baby in Lydia's dress, and handed the child back to the mother. I then turned my attention back to Link.

"We have to get her to the doctor quickly!" I said.

The woman was holding onto her newborn, but her face was turning blue, and her breathing was getting shallow.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought, feeling panic set in. _She's going into shock! We only have thirty minutes until the placenta comes out! If she's not properly cared for she could die!_

Link wasted no time picking the woman up with her newborn and hurrying towards Epona. I went and picked up her other child and unharnessed the horses still hooked up to the carriage. Fortunately, the fire smoldered on its own. I placed the child on the Gerudo Stallion and mounted it bareback. We then galloped in haste to Castle Town. When we arrived, Link and I hurried down and through the alleyways of south Castle Town to the doctor's office. The streets were still full of people though many of the vendors were starting to close. Link pounded on the door and when the doctor answered he looked indignant, but when he saw Link carrying the woman and her newborn baby he quickly changed his disposition.

"Come in immediately!" he said pointing to an empty bed, then called for some more assistance. "Nurse, come in here and take care of this newborn!"

Another woman immediately came from behind the curtain and went to help Link. The hero placed the mother onto the bed gently. The woman gripped her newborn daughter anxiously, until she was temporarily released in the nurse's care. The hero then went with the nurse to assist with the baby. The woman was beginning to shiver uncontrollably. I then came into the room and placed her sleeping son in the bed next to her. The boy was still very somnolent, but arousable. However, when the doctor caught sight of my face his eyes widened immediately. I hadn't even realized I was walking through uncloaked.

"My goddess," he whispered shocked, "your majesty."

I froze, but then took several steps back at his recognition. I didn't know how to proceed after that. Since he recognized me to readily, then no doubt his other medical staff would recognize me as well.

The doctor's gaze never faltered.

"My lady, are you alright?" he whispered. "You're covered in blood."

I was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, and with my hood gone my cover was blown.

"I... I..." I trailed, not knowing what to say.

The woman I helped then looked my way stunned.

"Your majesty?" she repeated. "You're the queen?"

I finally shook my head.

"You are mistaken," I replied, "you are both mistaken."

The doctor shook his head.

"I think not," he insisted.

I was trying not to get upset, but he was making that impossible.

"Will please do your duty and tend to your patient!" I demanded. "This is completely inappropriate when this woman and her family needs your help!"

The doctor narrowed his eyes slightly, not wanting to take this too much further because of the extra ears. However, the doctor's suspicions only deepened.

"What happened?" the doctor asked me.

I was so frustrated. Why was he asking me? It was then I turned from looking at him. I knew it was an auspicious thing to do, but I panicked and was taken aback by his questions. I hadn't thought about my unhooded flight through Castle Town. I was just interested in this woman's safety. My cloak was bundled around her new baby. Even with my unkempt hair, slightly smudged and blood tinged appearance, I was still fully recognizable. A moment later, Link reentered the room. The hero saw that we were all quiet. Realizing all too well what was going on here, he stepped in. He walked over to me first.

"I'll handle this," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and stepped away from the main area.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

The doctor cut his suspicious gaze from me and gave an even more poignant one to Link. I think I understood his look completely.

"Master Link...?" he whispered. "It's... it's been years."

The woman was surprised again.

"Master Link?" she repeated. "You mean, you're the hero?"

Link looked down at her and paused for a moment. Finally, he nodded, not sating much else. He then turned his attention back to the doctor. The hero understood the disbelief all too well.

"It has been," he replied finally to the doctor, "but we're going to have to catch up later. I need to tell you about his woman."

The doctor looked from him to me again. I knew why he was doing that.

"Why is her majesty-?" the doctor tried.

"That woman is not the queen," the hero interrupted.

The doctor bucked his head back.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he demanded. "Why it is clear as day-"

"-that you are wrong," Link interrupted again, "this woman is not her majesty."

The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I-" the doctor started again.

"She's my wife," he interrupted suddenly.

My eyes widened in disbelief at his rebuttal. I turned back but quickly turned away again and immediately faced the wall surprised. I couldn't believe he just said that.

_His wife? _I thought shocked.

The physician gave him a curt stare and groaned.

"Your wife?" he repeated incredulously.

Link raised a brow, not wanting to take this conversation any further.

"Yes," he confirmed more sternly, "my _wife_."

Dr. Borville looked at him in open disbelief and grunted.

"Oh really?" he replied. "And when did you get married?"

Link paused for only a second.

"Very recently," he replied.

Dr. Borville raised a brow at him.

"There would have been great fanfare regarding the great hero's wedding," the doctor said, "how did you keep it a secret?"

The hero raised a brow.

"It was easy," he replied, "I chose not to tell anybody."

The doctor paused for a long time.

"Hmph," he grunted still showing his disbelief, "well, I had no idea you had gotten married. _No_ idea... congratulations, she's very beautiful."

Link didn't have much to say on that. The unspoken tension here was very telling, very.

"Yes she is, very beautiful," he replied, then shifted the subject back to why we were here. "Anyway, this woman and her child were traveling here to Castle Town, when they were suddenly ambushed by some bandits," he explained. "The bandits tried to rob the woman and set her carriage on fire. Her body was so overwhelmed by the incident that she went into early labor. My…" he looked back at me, "uh… my wife helped her with the birth of the baby."

I didn't turn to face either one of them. I was too shaken.

"The placenta was not delivered yet," Link went on, with surprising knowledge about the last stage of labor, "she's showing signs of shock with her weak pulse and cold limbs. I didn't check her belly for early signs of reverse involution."

Link then turned to look at me again.

"Did you see any… uh… dear?" Link asked me trying to keep the ruse going.

It was useless.

However, reverse involution was when blood was hemorrhaging in the uterus.I couldn't believe how knowledgeable Link was about child birth. It was almost like listening to a doctor.

"Uh…" I trailed, "no."

Link then turned back to the doctor.

"That's all we know before we brought her here," Link said, "if you need her health history you need to ask her once she stabilizes."

The doctor merely nodded when the explanation was over.

"Thank you you've been most helpful," the doctor said sincerely, and then glanced back over at me.

Link discreetly stood in the doctor's line of sight of me. I just wanted to get out of here. However, the doctor looked between the both of us before we had a chance to leave. He addressed Link again.

"Do you and your… wife want to wash up before you head out?" the doctor asked all of a sudden.

I turned and hurried my answer before Link could.

"No!" I said rushed, which precipitated the doctor and Link to look at me.

I felt my cheeks burn.

That was foolish of me.

"No," I repeated in a calmer voice, "we'll go to an inn for that."

Link was staring at me hard and shook his head slowly. I knew I was only making matters worse.

_He probably thinks I'm an idiot, _I thought.

The doctor narrowed his eyes, completely confident with his thoughts. He probably knew without a shadow of a doubt now. that I was the queen, but kindly and wisely let the matter go.

"Very well my lady," he said purposely, then added, "oops, I'm sorry I meant miss."

I felt my throat tighten when I heard him intentionally call me out.

"Thank you doctor," I said anyway, then turned to my attention Link, "come on… darling."

Link still looked at me with open sympathy, but simply nodded, and afterwards we left. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I felt like such an fool. Outside the doctor's office I closed my eyes and twirled with my fingers in apprehension, thinking things were only going to get worse from here.

"He knows," I said more to myself than to Link, "he's going to tell someone that I'm not in Dragon Roost."

Link stared at me in concern.

"You have to calm down in situations like that," he said softly, "we would've been fine if you weren't so jumpy. He would've merely thought you were a look alike."

I looked down, knowing he was right.

"I know and I'm sorry," I said, staring at the ground, "but he already knew who I was."

Link put his hands on my shoulders just then, trying to calm me down.

"We'll find an inn for the night and continue to the gorge tomorrow," he said, "we're going to have to buy some new wares, and you need a new cloak. You will be recognized in your unhooded state."

I didn't look at him, feeling like the wasted day was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, "we would be halfway to the gorge by now."

Link's face softened a little when he realized I was blaming myself for what had happened today. He lifted my chin up to look into my eyes. I was grateful we were alone in the alley.

"It's okay," he said gently, "you did really well. You saved that woman and her children's lives. If you hadn't been there she would have died. And I don't see how you can blame yourself when those bandits sidetracked us."

I pursed my lips together and tried to smile at his kind words. I thought it was very considerate of him to try and help me see the good of what I was doing, though I couldn't see it myself. He smiled back and caressed my cheek. I looked up at him surprised, but then noticed a couple guards looking our way walking down the alleyway. My eyes widened and I started panicking again.

"We're being watched," I whispered.

Link put his hood over his head and stood in front of me.

"By who?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Two guards at your nine o'clock," I whispered.

Link paused and listened for their footsteps.

"How close are they?" he asked.

I glanced over at them.

"They're getting closer," I said, "they're looking right at us."

Link groaned, but then suddenly walked me very quickly up against an adjacent wall. I looked at him shocked. His arms suddenly went around me and he held me tight.

"What are you doing?" I whispered panicked.

He stared into my eyes and drew closer.

"Forgive me," was all he said.

Then without waiting for a cue from me, he pressed his lips against mine. I froze, and I noticed his eyes were still opened. My breathing increased, but he quieted me.

"Shhhh," he shushed against my lips.

I tried to calm down, but I was too nervous. The guards were getting closer and suddenly he went from lip smashing to actually kissing me. I was stunned and finally I moved my mouth in response to his. I forgot how good he was at this. He kissed me deeper when the guards got closer, which surprised me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his lean waist and hugged myself closer to him. I kissed him back with the same ardency he was showing me, and suddenly this was more than acting as a decoy. Our breaths got in sync, and, for a moment, it felt like old times. I held onto him tighter, never wanting to release him, but eventually the guards walked by the alley entrance. Once the coast was clear, Link pulled away and listened for their footsteps. I was so disappointed the decoy was over.

"They're gone," he whispered.

I was still taken aback by what just happened. I stared at him stunned and swallowed hard. He saw my discomfiture and went to reassure me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I was just thinking quickly."

I shook my head.

"Please don't apologize," I whispered back, "it's okay."

He nodded and stared into my eyes again. He caressed my cheek once more, and let his touch linger.

"We better go," he said. "I want you to wait for me outside the south gate entrance. I'll find a room, buy you some things, and then come and get you, okay?"

I was surprised he was taking charge so easily, but I was okay with that.

"Alright," I said, not arguing with one recommendation.

I couldn't traverse Castle Town the way he could. We finally left the doctor's office and exited back out the south gate. Link allowed me to use his cloak in the meantime, while he scoured the city. I waited for the hero outside the gate like he instructed me to. He was back to get me within an hour. Considering all he had to do that was rather quick. He certainly was resourceful with his time.

"Here," he said, handing me a new dark brown cloak, "I got us a room at the inn near the castle."

I nodded, wishing we weren't so close to the tektite's den, my home, but it was what it was. I gave him back his cloak, but he didn't put it on. He took me by the hand and guided me back into Castle Town. We were discreet in the streets, but it was difficult traveling with Link because of his recognizable face. Since he hadn't been in Castle Town for a good while, he was getting stopped quite frequently. He was, after all, the Hero of Twilight. He was greeted by vendors and patrons, servant workers and shoe shiners, painters and builders, as well as cooks and tailors. Link was a very popular man. However, I was also surprised by how many _women_ were stopping him. In fact, there seemed to be more women stopping him than men... not that I was observing too much. But seriously, it seemed like every beautiful maiden stopped to greet him.

"Master Link!" one pretty blonde girl said surprised as we walked by. "It's been ages! When are you going to visit the tavern again?"

By the tavern, I'm guessing the young lady meant Hylia's Tavern. I looked up at the marquee and it seemed like a place a single young man would pass his time. There were beautiful servant wenches everywhere inside. I raised a brow about how often he and Bastion may have went there.

_It wouldn't surprise me at all, _I thought.

It was probably awkward for him to talk with me around, but Link managed.

"I'm not sure," he replied politely.

She smiled a radiant smile.

"Well, how about today?" she asked.

Link paused for a moment.

"I... I can't," he replied, "I'm here on business."

She seemed sincerely disappointed at hearing that.

"Oh... that's too bad," she said, batting her big brown eyes, "I was hoping I could buy you a drink."

I didn't want to come off as insolent, but I wish she would flirt later. I really wanted to get to the inn. I rolled my eyes and groaned softly. Link obviously heard my audible displeasure and decided to cut the conversation short.

"Maybe some other time," he said.

The blonde noticed me behind Link and immediately realized I was with him. She smiled, but then shot her eyes to me.

"I'll be sure to keep you to that," she said, then came close to him boldly and whispered, "by the way... you look incredible."

Link cleared his throat at the compliment.

"Thank you," he replied.

She smiled.

"I was hoping if you could prove to me if all those _rumors _about you were true," she went on in a whisper, "don't be a stranger."

I raised a brow.

_Rumors? _I wondered. _What rumors?_

I couldn't see Link face, but judging by the blonde's smile apparently he was very aware of what she was talking about.

"Right," was all he said in reply, "I'll see you around."

She grinned.

"Sure," she replied.

After leaving the blonde's company, we encountered several more women who also showed overt interest in Link. It seems Elbourne had a little competition. I digressed, realizing the one hundred feet to the inn may as well have been a mile because it seemed we were never going to get there. We were then finally stopped by a gentleman. Not to be a nuisance, but I was grateful for the change of sex.

"Master Link," the gentleman greeted, stopping him, "it's wonderful to see you. You haven't been to Castle Town in quite a while."

Link nodded and smiled.

"I've been busy planting pumpkins and chasing goats," he replied.

The man laughed at his reply.

"It's still hard for me to see you, a great hero, as a farmer," he said shaking his head, "unbelievable."

Link grinned at his words.

"Dirt cleans off easier than monster blood," the hero reasoned.

For such an informal discussion, it was a very sobering thing to bring up.

_That's very true my friend, _I thought, _very true._

The man nodded.

"Indeed Master Link," he said, "indeed."

Even with the stop and go approach to our destination, I grinned underneath my cloak, liking that I was able to hear Link have so many informal conversations. It was interesting hearing the different perspectives of the people, and many of them carried a great deal of respect for Link. It wasn't surprising considering he was the reason they were able to go about freely. I was grateful to him too. However, I wasn't ready for the sudden shift.

"I'll give you this, that's better than what our queen is doing," the man said all of a sudden, "imagine going on a tryst with a man like Elbourne of Dragon Roost. It's bad enough she stays in that castle all day, but when she does decide to come out, she goes off to have some scandalous affair."

I stiffened immediately when he mentioned my dealings with Elbourne. This was the first time I was hearing the disdain I so knew my people had for me. It was the complete opposite of the admiration for Link. I was stunned that I was right here and I couldn't say a word in rebuttal. I felt all the blood drain from my face just then.

Link abruptly looked uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't say such things about the queen," the hero defended me, "she really does try to do what's right for Hyrule. She loves this country."

The man scoffed.

"You're a good man Link," he replied, "too good to be quite honest. Even after everything she did to you and with the history of how depraved the royal family is, you still serve the country loyally. That, good sir, is devotion."

My breath stilled for a quick second before I breathed again. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard at the man's words blunt words.

_Even the subjects haven't forgotten, _I thought, feeling a sudden onset of guilt, _how could they forget? How could anyone?_

Link didn't say anything in reply, wanting to end the conversation.

"I... I am loyal to Hyrule no matter who sits on the throne," he said, and then added, "but I really must be going, I have some business to attend to."

It was then the man glanced behind Link at me and gave the hero an approving nudge.

"Yes," the man said with a nod, "you take of that _business_."

I looked to the ground and sighed helplessly just then.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _not only does he think I'm a terrible queen, but he also thinks I'm a whore._

Link shook his head.

"It's _not _that kind of business sir," Link divulged.

The man smiled.

"S_ure_," he said sarcastically.

I took in a frustrated breath. I had had enough of his snide insults.

"It isn't!" I said to him with a brief sharpness to my tone. "Now would you kindly mind your own business!"

The man's eyes suddenly widened in embarrassment at my outburst. Link was a little taken aback now as well.

"Oh… sorry," the man said, rubbing the back of his neck, "no offense to you miss."

I bit my lower lip, realizing I put too much verve in my tone. I was overreacting. Why should I care about how one person sees me? I wasn't going to change his mind.

"None taken sir," I replied.

With that, we left the man's company and headed for the inn. After a few more stops, we finally arrived at our destination. We were given the room on the second floor in the back. When we got settled, I washed my hands at the basin, took off my cloak, sat down on the bed I was going to sleep in, and sighed. I was a little disheartened with what I heard.

_So, that's what the people think of me, _I thought, _well, it's no matter I guess. I knew it wasn't good._

I noticed Link staring at me from the corner of my eye as he washed his hands and dried them off with a towel. It was obvious to him I was bothered by the man's comments. There was a brief silence between us before either one of us spoke.

"Uh..." he trailed, not wanting to address the issue directly, "would you like to use the washing quarters first?"

I shook my head no and didn't look at him.

"You go on ahead," I said softly, "I can wait."

Link stared at me for a moment and didn't move immediately at my reply.

_Let me just get this over with, _I thought.

I took in another sigh and shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing where this conversation was going to go.

Link didn't answer right away and pursed his lips together.

"He doesn't speak for everyone Zelda," he said to me with a hint of reassurance.

I merely raised my eyebrows at his words.

"He speaks at what a great deal of them think," I said. "They think I just sit in the castle and live a pampered spoiled life. Most of the others that spoke with you didn't even bother mentioning me. I think it's safe to say that I'm not greatly liked."

_Then of course there was the_ other _matter he brought up... _I thought.

Link paused for a moment, knowing what I said was true. He looked to the ground, then back at me.

"I won't lie," he admitted, "I thought you were a little pampered and spoiled for awhile myself even when I first worked at the castle. However, after spending these last few days with you, I've found that you're a very surprising person."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked over at Link.

"Really?" I replied.

He nodded.

"Yes," he said, shaking his head impressed, "look what you did today. I didn't know you knew how to deliver a baby."

I blushed at the compliment and grinned.

"Yes well... I've read a great many books, and birthing babies was one of them," I replied, "it's my duty to know a lot about everything. I do have the Triforce of Wisdom you know."

Link sat down at the table and looked at me thoughtfully just then.

"I suppose you're right," he said nodding, "it must be hard living a day in your shoes."

I sighed at his comment.

"If you only knew," I said, more to myself than to him, "if you only knew."

There was a brief silence between us again.

"Hey," Link called to me softly.

I looked over at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

He grinned at me.

"I think I'm beginning to know," he said.

That was very kind of him to say. Our comfort levels seemed to have increased as the days went on. I think it was because we were having to rely on each other so much directly. That, and he was taking such painstaking measures to be accommodating towards me. I certainly appreciated that. Link wasn't as hard to talk to as I initially thought. We were silent for a moment again, before I broke it.

"I wanted to tell you," I started, "you were pretty impressive in the doctor's office when you were talking to the physician. You must have read a few books on babies yourself."

Link seemed caught off guard by the compliment. He cut his gaze and looked down at his hands.

"Oh... uh... yeah," he said, "you women have a pretty big responsibility when comes to bearing children. Sometimes I don't think we as men appreciate you."

I looked at him with a raised brow, finding that utterance very telling.

_It takes quite a man to admit that, _I thought.

"That's wonderful that you see the importance of having children," I said, "most men don't see things that way. They feel as though women are hysterical and that child bearing is for the simple and weak."

Link raised his eyebrows and avoided my eyes as though he were lost in thought.

"There's nothing weak about having a baby," he replied. "Hylia bless all of you for being able to take on such a task."

My eyes narrowed slightly, because it seemed like a profoundly personal statement. He was so different than when I first encountered him a couple weeks ago. I couldn't believe this was the same man I was talking to that manhandled me at his house.

"Well, well, well... you're right," I said suddenly, then added, "your chivalry _has_ grown up."

Link finally looked at me again.

"I just know it's devastating when a woman loses a child," he said suddenly, "it's like part of who she is dies as well."

I looked over at him in surprise, not expecting the serious turn in conversation.

"You don't know how right you are," I said.

Link merely nodded and looked away.

"Yeah," he said, talking more to himself.

There was another brief silence that overcame us, but I appreciated the candor we were both giving.

"So…" I began, wanting to continue, "do you plan on having any children?"

Link looked up again and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. "I'd love to have a few monsters to call my own."

I grinned at his statement.

"Monsters?" I repeated. "That's an awful way to refer to your future children."

Link chuckled at my statement.

"They'll know daddy loves them," he joked.

I stared at him for just a moment.

_He really is a kind person, _I thought.

I looked away for a moment. Link as a father, that would be a sight.

"What about you?" he asked. "Any princes or princesses down the irrigation line for you?"

I gave him an offhanded look.

_Down the irrigation line? _I thought, finding the comment a little off putting.

"Of course," I said matter-of-fact, ignoring his rather crass comment, "it's my duty as queen to produce an heir."

Link gave me a wayward look for a moment. He smiled, then shook his head at me.

"Some things shouldn't be done for duty alone Zelda," he said, "some things you need to do for love. Children should always be the fruit of love."

I blushed at his words.

_The fruit of love… _I thought, _will I ever truly have that?_

"I know that," I said, then got quiet, "but you have to understand there's more to life than love."

Link paused for a moment to mill what I was saying and stared deeply into my eyes.

"And you have to understand there's more to life than duty," he replied.

My brows raised involuntarily, however, I had nothing to say in return.

_He's right, _I thought, _and I think Hylia's helping me to see that._

There was yet another silence between us. I was glad we had the conversation. I felt we were beginning to have a better understanding of each other. However, I knew there were other things we needed to discuss as well. Link wasn't ready to talk about them now, but I hoped he would one day soon. It was then I decided to change the subject.

I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me for saying so," I started, "but you are quite the popular man, especially with the ladies."

Link looked at me surprised, then grinned at my assessment.

"I suppose so," he replied.

That only made me more curious.

"I know you'll consider this a brazen question, but I'm going to ask you anyway," I said, "what was that young lady talking about when she mentioned that 'rumor'?"

The hero raised a brow and scoffed softly. He fanned it off.

"Uh..." he trailed, "it's nothing."

I looked at him taken aback.

"Link..." I trailed, "come on, tell me."

He took in a deep sigh, still hesitating before he finally decided to address it.

"It's an old rumor," he replied, "one that's dated."

He wasn't going to change the subject that easily.

"Which is?" I pressed.

He raised his brows.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

I hated that question.

"Yes," I said, "that's why I asked."

He paused again, then finally told me.

"It's the rumor where everyone thought we were sleeping together," he divulged.

My cheeks reddened immediately.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

He smirked at my reaction.

"The tavern girl mentioned what she mentioned because of that old rumor about us," he replied, "just another fantasy to get caught up in."

I breathed a little faster.

"I..." I trailed discomfited, "I.."

He chuckled at my reaction and looked away.

"It's nothing for you to be embarrassed about Zelda," he said, "it's not like the rumors were true."

I didn't know why, but that made me blush more and I suddenly got up from the bed and fidgeted with my hands nervously.

"So... so I guess that means she probably likes you," I said absently.

Link shrugged.

"Probably," he replied, "but I haven't given it much thought. What she's after was never my kind of thing."

I looked over at him just then.

"What's that?" I asked.

He avoided my eyes.

"Promiscuity," he said quietly.

I blushed more.

"Oh..." I replied, "well, that's good."

The hero chuckled at my reply and shook his head.

"Same old Zelda," he replied.

I gave him a knowing look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Link shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "but you've always been the kind of girl who blushes easily."

His words were prophetic.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think I'm a prude, don't you?" I accused.

Link stared at me for a moment.

"I don't think you're anything other than who you are," he replied, "with the exception of you being painfully shy."

I took a step back. I was suddenly nervous.

"I-I-I've gotten better with my shyness," I stammered, "you shouldn't be so impertinent Master Link."

He nodded.

"Uh huh," he replied, then added, "it's Link... remember?"

I blushed again.

"Of course I remember!" I said with a hint of indignance.

The hero just grinned at me.

"Right," he said softly.

I pursed my lips together and went on.

"I suppose that's why it was so easy for you to call me your wife in the doctor's office and kiss me," I said suddenly, "you see me as a boring prude."

Link raised a brow at my new subject for conversation.

"Zelda I said you were my wife because it was the first thing I could think of," he replied, "and I'm sorry if my kissing you made you uncomfortable."

I shook my head.

"I wasn't uncomfortable, I guess it just means I'm boring," I replied, "you never would have said that if the tavern girl were with you."

He gave me an offhanded look.

"Are you seriously trying to get upset about this?" he asked. "Zelda, you should be glad you're looked at as a woman a man wants to marry. That's what a man wants, a woman he can marry, a woman he can rely on."

I blushed again.

"I'm-" I started, but stopped myself.

I didn't know what to say.

Link raised a brow and simply waited, but I never continued. Instead, I groaned and looked away from him. I was frustrated because he was right. There was another brief silence between us that made me wish I hadn't bothered with the subject. This seemed to always be the issue with me: I made small things big things when they really weren't. I needed to stop being so silly over nothing.

"Anyway, I suppose it doesn't matter," I replied, "and I know you'll think me a prude for changing the subject, but this is important."

Link gave me his undivided attention at my disclosure.

"What's that?" he asked me.

I interlaced my fingers.

"The ninja you were fighting," I divulged, "who was he?"

Link raised his brows and took in a deep breath.

"He wouldn't say," he replied, "but judging from his appearance he's probably a member of the rumored dark tribe. He fought with an old style of combat hardly used nowadays."

I nodded at his conjecture.

"He was wearing the symbol of the Sheikah," I said, "that symbol on warriors has been hidden sense before the days of my grandmother. It was odd, he was dressed just like one of them."

A troubled expression crossed Link's handsome face.

"But why is the question," he said more to himself.

That was what we needed to get to the bottom of.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

Link paused, as if debating whether or not he should tell me.

"He was strange," Link began, "he talked about stopping us from assembling the mirror, and then he said some things about your rule."

The hero hesitated when he realized what he disclosed.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Go on," I pressed.

Link paused and cupped his chin.

"He said this whole endeavor was foolish and that Hyrule and the Twilight Realm were on the brink of war," he divulged.

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I replied.

Link took in another deep sigh.

"He mentioned the _attributes _again," he said, "whatever the attributes are, apparently they are extremely deadly. Not only are we being warned by the guardians, but now strange ninjas as well."

When Link put it like that, it made the matter more disconcerting.

"This is getting very bizarre," I whispered to myself.

Link shook his head.

"It's been bizarre," he replied.

I sighed at the revelations.

_Who is that warrior? _I thought. _What are these attributes?_

There was only one way to find out.

"We better get plenty of rest," I stated, "we're going to get that shard in the next few days. I have a feeling before this is all over it's going to get even more bizarre."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspiration: The Ambiguous Law of Sines, lithostratigraphy, quartz and shale rocks, sine waves, harmonics in music, "Quest 64," by THQ (the crystal caves), the liturgical words: ira, superbia, & avarita, and "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Guest, Jolie, Stagetrinity, thanks for reading new reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Little Lies," by Stagetrinity; "I Dream of Jeanie," UniqueRosa Damascena; "Different Kind of Hero," by Silver Warrior.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/2/2020.**

**Word Count: 15,053**

* * *

Chapter 9

Three days later

After leaving Castle Town, Link and I spent the next three days traveling across Hyrule Field. Castle Town was a nice pit stop, but it was too close for comfort for me. I was grateful to sleep in a warm bed, but the delay set us back half a day. In addition to that, my concerns regarding Dr. Boreville and his staff prompted me to write another letter to Lydia and Shad. In it, I told them if any rumors started about me and the hero please ignore them, and also to increase security in the surrounding provinces. Shad would probably be more confused regarding the situation than Lydia, but it would be nearing a month soon that I was gone, so he needed to be kept abreast. I had to keep the ruse going, and a tryst for a month with Prince Elbourne would be illogical at this point. Although, the town's people had no qualms believing it if that man who spoke with Link was any barometer.

In any such case, I told them to make a public announcement that I sailed to Balaam to look after family there, which wasn't a complete falsehood. I did have family there. However, I did inform them that I would still be in Hyrule and I would contact them soon. I didn't sign either letter with my insignia, but I made sure to add information that they would both know that I only knew. What bothered me most about Dr. Boreville was the time he took away from caring for his patient to focus on me and Link. That woman could have died because of his salacious nature. It was frustrating how selfish he was in that moment. Even so, I shouldn't have just stood in his office with my mouth agape. If Link hadn't been there, it would have been more disastrous. Unfortunately, to make matters more complicated, there was an article published in the Hyrule Historia regarding Link's recent 'secret marriage'. The article was on the last page, but it managed to take up four columns. Who had four columns of gossip to write about with one utterance? Link reassured me this gossip would blow over. However, I wasn't so certain. It would be hard to refute the printed page in some people's minds.

In the mean time, my list of concerns were growing. With each passing day there seemed to be a new problem presenting itself. Before leaving the city, Link picked up a copy of the latest issue of the Hyrule Historia. There was an article on the front page talking about the growing incidents of the Arbiter's Tribe pillaging across the country. That woman and her children were not a one off occurrence. Link and I had not encountered them on our own, but it was quite possible the odds of that were going to increase. The article went on to explain that the marauders weren't just a band of thugs, but actually scavengers for a cult. Everything Shad and Rusl warned me about was coming true. It was believed the bandits were gathering things for their 'leader'. Who or what their 'leader' was was still a mystery. Did it have anything to do with the mirror? Were the attributes coming into play somehow? I couldn't lie. I was unsettled after reading that.

To add to the problems, there was the ongoing lack of transparency from Hylia. I understood she was the goddess of the land, so essentially her word was law. However, I didn't think she would be the adjudicator of willful deceit. No matter how many times I asked, she was not going to be clear with me regarding the true nature of this mission. Even Link was beginning to pick up on that. The goddess's secrecy, coupled with the veiled, and not so veiled, warnings from the guardians, was telling me that this venture was possibly leading to a disaster. But, what disaster? That I wasn't sure of, and that was what I needed to know. Why wasn't the goddess being more clear? Why was this endeavor not as black and white as it was once was purported to be?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Another clear and present danger was this business regarding this Sheikah individual. Who was this person? And, why was he so keen on stopping me and Link? If he was a true servant of the royal family, he wouldn't have been hostile in his dealings with us. Something about him seemed off from the very beginning. Why of all things was his first conversation with me a threat? Why didn't he offer to lend a hand in helping me with that woman? Why did he first aide Link only to fight him afterwards? What were his true motives? I had a terrible feeling we were going to meet him again, and soon. It felt like everything was coming to a head all at once.

I took in a deep sigh.

_Can it get any worse? _I wondered.

The days ahead would let us know. In the mean time, it was mid-morning and we were about three quarters of the way to the actual gorge. We could visualize it in the distance. Even from here it was mesmerizing. The light spectra dazzled even in the day time, with refracted rainbow-like light shining into the heavens. We passed several posts warning us of the danger ahead. It was amazing that something so beautiful was also the death of so many. As we traveled, Link and I didn't speak much. I think we were just too preoccupied. The hero looked lost in his thoughts, and I thought the journey overall was taxing. The last few weeks had been a revelation. I was beginning to think he had something very troubling on his mind. I hope he didn't think I was dissuaded from my goal. I wasn't. I was still determined to help him find Midna no matter what.

I decided to address him about it.

"If you're going to have that expression on your face great hero then you are begging for a question to be asked of you," I said, finally breaking the silence.

Link didn't respond right away, but he did grin at my utterance.

"A simple 'are you okay Link?' will suffice," he replied.

I raised my brows and smiled.

"Your point has been made," I said, "but then I wouldn't have gotten the reaction, thus the smile."

He turned and stared at me for just a moment. His smile widened.

"I suppose," he replied.

I then let my head fall slightly to my left shoulder.

"No, but really," I said, changing my tone a little, "what's the matter?"

He sighed and shook his dark blonde tresses.

"It's pretty much the same thing that's been bothering me since Castle Town," he divulged, "I was just thinking about that warrior and some of the things he said."

I nodded.

"And by 'that warrior' I assume you mean the bandaged fellow," I replied.

Link nodded and returned to looking ahead.

"He was so unusual," he went on, "he was insistent that what we are doing is going to bring about the destruction of Hyrule."

I sighed at the thought of all these doomsday prophecies. I couldn't ignore them, but I didn't want to give them the power that gave them their influence. It was important to keep them in mind, but they also needed to be kept at bay. Ganondorf was sealed away. The Moon Goddess was not a threat to my people. Vaati had not risen. Zant no longer had any influence. A lot of good had been done by Link's actions. I didn't want this endeavor to give unnecessary power to those who no longer had it. I was not going to let that ninja take our goals away from us. We worked too hard to get to where we were. I tried to lend a more optimistic viewpoint.

"He may have just been saying that to deter us," I replied, "there are imbeciles every day trying to predict the downfall of Hyrule."

Link looked on thoughtfully, but shook his head at anyway.

"This wasn't an empty threat Zelda," he stated. "That ninja was dead serious. I really believe we will see him again."

There was no denying that, but I wanted to appear confident.

"If so it will be his disadvantage," I said, "there's no one that can stand against the Hero of Twilight."

Link then looked at me surprised.

"I appreciate that, but I believe you think too highly of me your majesty," he replied humbly. "Although I will agree that I am competent in my ability, any man can have a bad day in combat."

I grinned at him and decided to coax him further. One thing I knew about men, they loved a little encouragement. Goddesses, they loved a lot of encouragement.

"It's Zelda remember?" I replied, then added. "And I fear you think too little of yourself. You should wear the title Hero of Twilight with pride."

Link smiled at my notion, but shook his head again while looking ahead of us.

"You know what they say about pride Zelda," he said nonchalantly.

I raised my eyebrows.

His point was taken, but in some instances I couldn't say I always agreed with it. Pride wasn't a terrible thing as long as it had its place.

"What's that?" I asked anyway.

Link shrugged.

"It comes before the fall," he replied.

It was then I gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled my eyes pretentiously.

"I've never completely agreed with that," I verbalized, "I think it's all in how a person exhibits their pride. If you only show in times of distress, then it is not a faulty virtue to have. Pride in one's lineage and country are not faults either."

Link turned his head slightly.

"You consider pride a virtue?" he asked.

I thought about the question for a moment. I suppose in the way I said my previous statement I was making that deduction. However, I couldn't say that pride didn't have its virtuous moments. I think if Hylians were more lateral thinkers they could see that pride didn't always stem from a negative construct. There was good to be had from the feeling as well.

"It can be a vice or a virtue," I said, "it all depends on how it's displayed."

Link paused before he answered, then finally nodded a little in agreement.

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it," he replied, "most people would say it's the first."

I had a counter for that.

"Most people look at things with only vices in mind," I divulged, "more people need to expand their minds and see the virtue behind it. Virtue isn't some grand concept where vice isn't teetering right along the opposite side."

Link raised his brows and nodded again.

"You do that Triforce of Wisdom justice Zelda," he said admirably, "I never thought to think of it that way."

I smiled.

It was wonderful impressing such an honorable man. This was the way I hoped it would be between us, civil. I was enjoying our conversations very much, and by the end of all this I hoped we would be friends again. Or, if not friends at the very least friendly acquaintances. I didn't want another five years to pass us by and we not speak to each other. I was more optimistic now than I was a few weeks ago. Even so, I knew all that desire was going to take time.

Link spoke up again.

"Since we were on the subject of virtues," he said suddenly, "I wanted to apologize to you."

I raised a brow puzzled just then.

"For what?" I inquired.

Link took a long time hesitating before answering.

"For my saying you weren't a warrior back in Ordon," he said finally. "I realize how stupid and foolish my behavior was. My anger got the better of me."

My eyes widened slightly and my cheeks blushed.

I wasn't expecting this.

"It's alright," I replied.

He shook his head, stopped his horse, and turned to look at me once again.

"No Zelda," he replied, "it isn't alright. It wasn't right for me to disrespect you like that in front of everyone. The other day you more than proved me wrong. You shot those arrows with amazing accuracy, and if you weren't with me that woman and her entire family would have died."

My cheeks flushed more with the way he was looking at me. I just couldn't help it.

"I..." I trailed, not knowing what to say, "I thank you for that."

He stared into my eyes for a long time and didn't reply right away. He finally grinned to ease the subtle tension.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Link reached up and placed his hand over mine and squeezed it affectionately. I was surprised at this and had to look away to clear my throat. Everything was going so well between us... _too _well it seemed to be quite honest. My natural cynicism was creeping back to the fore. When was this perfect scenario going to end? When was he going to start hating me again? I was surmising this because now would have been an excellent time to clear the air and try to start over officially. However, I wasn't sure how Link was going to feel about discussing the past. He made it clear to me a couple weeks ago that he did not even want to consider it. But, I knew that wasn't reality. It wasn't going to stay in the background forever. Eventually, we were going to have to address it. I decided to try and be subtle about my approach regarding it again.

"Besides," I started quietly, "I knew where all that anger was coming from when I first showed up in your village."

Link was silent, but seemed surprised by the directness in my statement. So much for subtlety. However, he still wasn't baited into the conversation. He slowly let my hand go and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was debating whether we should address this now or later. That _it _was conjuring itself in his head like an old festering wound. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but still didn't say anything regarding the matter. I avoided his gaze, hoping he would say _something _about the past -anything. Even if it was just a small acknowledgement. However, as it stood, that was just wishful thinking on my part. He said nothing.

_Do you want to talk about it_ _now Link? _I wondered.

My heart started beating faster. However, the hero turned back around and moved Epona forward once again.

"Even still," he said, ignoring my attempt, "I was out of line. You have nothing to prove to me. You're an extraordinary marks woman."

I appreciated his kind words, but I was a little disappointed that he didn't even want to venture into discussing our misgivings. But, when I considered the issues from his point of view, I could understand where his reluctance was coming from. There was a great deal of pain still there for him, for the both of us actually. I decided to let the matter go for now, even though I felt that now was the perfect time. I wanted to discuss our problems when we were both ready. I didn't want to discuss anything when we were emotional. Nothing beneficial would come of that. I also knew that ignoring it wasn't healthy either. Sooner or later we were going to have to discuss it.

"I thank you again," I replied softly, "that means a lot… really."

When he heard how quiet I got, Link turned to look at me and grinned when he saw the color at my cheeks.

"I knew it," he said, and with a light chuckle added, "you just can't help yourself, can you Zelda?"

I looked down at Epona and shrugged. That had to be his favorite question to ask me.

"I guess not," I replied, wishing the burn would go away.

Link chuckled more at my reply, which made me grin. I really enjoyed his laugh, he sounded so carefree when he laughed.

"Don't worry too much about it," he stated, "it's actually very flattering on you. It always has been, even when we worked together."

The compliment made me blush more. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous I was being.

_Come on Zelda, get a hold of yourself, _I told myself, _it was merely a compliment._

"Thank you once more kind sir," I replied softly.

He grinned, then countered with the usual.

"It's Link, remember?" he replied. "And a simple 'thank you' will suffice."

I wouldn't look at him now.

"Right," I said, wishing I wasn't feeling like such a prude in that moment.

I couldn't help but think if ancestral mother were in my place, she would have taken advantage of this conversation and had the hero laughing for a completely different reason. She would have said something witty or off the wall and have him bursting at the seams with laughter. I wish I were more spontaneous like her. Though Link laughed at some of the things I commented on, I think it was more because of my unassuming inflections than my words per se. In any such case, it wasn't a big concern, I just appreciated spontaneity and wished I possessed more of it. Maybe if I learned more peasant vernacular I could do so. Even so, we rode along in silence for several more miles before either one of us spoke again. I spoke up first and decided to ask him about Midna. I wanted to know more about the illustrious twilight queen.

"Tell me about Midna," I said suddenly.

Link was mildly taken aback by the question.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

I had no qualms.

"Tell me about Midna," I repeated, "what was she like? Why was she so fascinating? Tell me about why she's so perfect for you."

Link paused notably at the inquiries. I shouldn't have been surprised by that.

"Why?" he countered.

I shrugged.

"I'm just curious," I replied, "if you think I'm prying you don't have to tell me."

Link didn't want to seem unreasonable.

"It's not that," he said, "I just didn't think you would be interested."

I grinned.

"Well I am," I replied, "so tell me, don't keep me in suspense."

He probably thought it was odd that I was essentially asking about the 'other' woman, but I didn't care about that. I wanted to know why he was so enamored with her.

Link ran a hand through his hair and looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Uh..." he started, "she's a good and decent person."

I giggled with how he said that.

"A good decent person?" I repeated. "That's all?"

He shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I want you to be honest," I said.

"I am being honest," he countered, "she _is_ a good and decent person."

I smiled.

"You can find a girl like that a rupee a dozen," I joked, "it has to be more than that. Come on, tell me."

He took in a deep sigh.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I giggled and pressed him.

"She's good and decent, AND beautiful?" I added.

He was reluctant, but he nodded.

"Yes," he answered.

We were making progress.

"And funny?" I went on.

It was brief, but I noted a blush at his cheeks when I uttered that. Link _blushed _over a comment. Would the wonders ever cease?

"In her own way, sure," he said.

I giggled again at his facial expression.

"And smart?" I continued.

He nodded.

"Of course," he said.

I smiled and paused.

"You see, that wasn't so bad," I said.

Link then stopped Epona and turned to face me. He studied my features for a moment. His expression went from perplexity to suspicion all in one go. I think he thought I was being insincere. I didn't know why. I had no malice.

"What?" I said innocently.

He shook his head.

"You don't have to do this," he said suddenly.

I then looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Do what?"

He studied my face again.

"You know what I mean," he said.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"I promise I do not," I replied.

Link stared at me hard in that instance and shook his head.

"You're forcing yourself to talk about Midna when you don't want to," he said simply. "You don't have to do that."

I looked at him taken aback at his conjecture.

"I most certainly was not doing that," I insisted. "You couldn't be more wrong."

He raised a brow.

"I think I'm pretty right about this one," he said, "all things considering."

I shook my head. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm just making conversation," I said.

He scoffed gently.

"Stop it Zelda," he said, "you know that isn't true."

I was offended by what he was implying.

"I don't have to lie to you Link about this," I said. "There are no ulterior motives here."

He raised a brow.

"You don't have to, but you are," he accused outright.

My mouth became agape at that.

"Excuse me?" I countered.

Link didn't flinch.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself," he said.

I was not going to let that slide.

"You're taking a very conceited position by assuming so much Link," I said.

He started petting Epona's mane.

"I think in this case I'm justified," he replied.

I scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied. "You're being ridiculous."

He went to test that notion.

"Am I?" he challenged. "Do you really want to hear from me how much I love her? How much I miss her? How much I dream about her? Is that something you really want to put yourself through to prove you're strong?"

I froze at hearing that. I couldn't lie, those words stung and I wasn't expecting them to. I looked at him taken aback. I didn't answer right away.

"I... I wasn't asking about that at all," I reassured, "I just wanted to know what she was like."

Link didn't obfuscate.

"But you were," he said, ignoring my last point.

I wasn't going to let him brand me.

"I wasn't," I replied.

We were becoming circular.

"But that's what we would have gotten to, wouldn't we?" he countered. "That's what the eventuality would be."

I took in a deep sigh.

"I was only trying to create small talk," I said, "I wasn't trying to grandstand."

He scoffed unintentionally.

"You can stop now," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "we both know that isn't true."

That comment was not necessary.

"Now you're just being rude," I said. "Please don't tell me what my intentions are. You have no right to do that."

He gave me another obvious look.

"Then don't ask questions you aren't ready to hear the answers for," he countered.

I was not going to let that slide either.

"On the contrary, I am ready," I said, "I've _been _ready. I'm not afraid to hear what you have to say."

Link shook his head and then giddied Epona again, completely ignoring my last statement.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered and started walking us once more.

However, I tugged back on the reigns to stop the mare. She actually obeyed my command. Link turned and looked at his horse surprised, then up at me.

"Zelda, we have to get going," he said, "this is nonsense."

"This is not nonsense," I said defiantly, "your implications are unreasonable. Now, answer my questions, your arrogance is keeping you from telling me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And your pride is making you act like this," he replied. "So now you want to revert us back to what we are: you being the queen and me being your servant. You want to demand answers from me now? Why don't you just command me then?"

My breathing quickened, but not due to embarrassment, but from anger.

"You still think I'm that scared woman you left five years ago, but you're wrong," I said suddenly. "I've changed, I'm not running any longer. I'm not jealous of her the way I once was. I'm aware of how different our relationship is now Link. However, I wasn't asking you anything with any malicious intent. I was asking you because I hoped you considered me your friend."

Link stared at me long and hard before he replied.

"You think you have a right to say these things to me?" he asked carefully.

I nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do," I replied, "I didn't realize there were borders on conversation!"

Link looked away, but I saw him struggling to keep his composure.

"Zelda... I'm not telling you," he said. "That's the end of it. Now, we need to get to the canyon before it gets dark."

He attempted to guide Epona again, but again I stopped him.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"Stop ignoring me," I interrupted. "Stop ignoring this. Why are you so sensitive about Midna?"

Link looked my way again and lost his patience in that instance.

"Because I love her alright!" he raised his voice. "I don't want to talk about her because I love her! I miss her! I feel like a part of me is gone without her! That's why I don't want to talk about her, especially with you!"

There was an immediate silence that followed that I wish hadn't, but there was no stopping it. I understood all too well what that last part meant. It didn't take a genius to understand his position on the matter. I looked away from him and felt my throat tighten. I guess we still had a long way to go.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Link closed his eyes and pursed his lips together.

"I'm not angry," he said quietly.

I forced a chuckle and turned to him again.

"Like hell you're not," I said more honestly than I wanted to, then got to the heart of the matter. "You know this is deeper than Midna. You know this is about us. This is about your disdain for me. This is about a conversation you refuse to want to have!"

Link immediately shook his head.

"I'm not going there," he said. "I refuse to relive that nightmare again."

He was proving my point.

"Link you'll never forgive me unless you do," my voice started breaking and I hated myself for it, "please I-"

"You think you have a right to demand this of me?" he interrupted. "You have no rights to _anything _from me except my service to the country! That's all!"

That hurt even more. I stared at him and felt my eyes sting. I said nothing.

"First Ilia and now Midna," he went on for some reason. "Why do you need to know my relationships with either of them? Why is it any of your business?"

I raised my brows and refused to allow my tears to fall.

"I don't," I said simply to the first question, "and it's not," I said of the other. "I was speaking to you much in the same way you were asking about Elbourne."

Link groaned at the dragon prince's name and cut his eyes to me.

"Don't you ever compare Ilia or Midna to that scum Elbourne!" he retorted. "They have honor. He doesn't know what that means!"

I was stunned at this turn of events. This all happened because of a question I asked about Midna. A _question _about Midna. It made me realize nothing had changed for us really at all. The progress we made was artificial at best and evaporated in an instant with this one conversation. I hoped for so much more. It seemed I would need to keep hoping.

"I never compared either one of them to the dragon prince," I said, trying to keep calm, but he was testing my patience. "However, you can't make deductions on a subject you have no authority on. Elbourne is many things, but he has _always _been loyal to me. He's always been my friend."

Link looked at me taken aback.

"Are suggesting I haven't?" he demanded. "Are you comparing me to that bastard?"

"If you have to ask those questions then perhaps you need to revisit history Link," I replied.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"I need to revisit history?" he repeated. "Do you hear yourself? Do you even know how deluded that sounds?"

There was another silence that followed and I immediately regretted saying those things to him. Feeling vindicated in the moment was never a substitute for real progress. Even so, what was done was done. The hero stared at me with a hint of disbelief and I was growing tired of this back and forth. I hated quarreling. I hated it.

Link shook his head.

"I'm not the villain here your majesty," he said all of a sudden, "and if you think finding a goddamn mirror erases what you've done, you're wrong. You are incredibly wrong."

That poignant remark cut deep. He sounded exactly as he did when I first got reacquainted with him in Ordon. The anger was still there. The hatred was still there. Nothing had changed. Nothing had changed at all. I didn't expect miracles, but I hoped for at least civility. We had it for a little while, but now it was gone. Maybe the dream was over. Maybe this was the true reality from now on. I would rather it be out in the open than brimming beneath the surface. I was tired of the facades. If Link hated me, I wanted him to hate me openly. However, I realized something else too, I didn't have to put up with this charade. I didn't have to subject myself to being constantly attacked. He refused to talk about the past, but then weaponized it for his convenience -I didn't have to subject myself to _that_. If Link was so hell bent on being grudge worthy, I saw no point in doing this. There was no reason to go any farther if he found my company so detestable. Afterward, I dismounted from Epona, which surprised him a little. He stood unflinching as I walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. I wanted a concession. That was all.

"Do you want to forget this whole endeavor then?" I asked finally. "Because I see no point in going any farther if this is something you no longer want."

Link stared back, but didn't look at sure as he did a moment ago. He probably wasn't expecting me to be so direct. But, what other choice did I have? Seriously, what choice _did_ I have? He looked to be pondering deeply on what I said. It was then I decided to address his apparent issue with my speaking about his precious Midna as well. I wanted to be clear. I wanted to assure him I meant to no ill will_._

I spoke up once more.

"Look," I started, "I know... I _know_ how much you love her_. _All I want is for you to have the opportunity to see your beloved again. Why don't you let me try and make things right so the two of you can be together? I'm sorry about what happened to you years ago. I'm sorry _I _was the person who put you through a great deal of that. I was wrong... I was terribly terribly wrong. But now I implore you to let me try to make things right. That's all I want to do. All I want is your happiness Link. However, the choice is your. Do you want to forget this endeavor and go home, or do you want to keep going?"

There was a long silence that followed my utterance. The conviction in my tone and the sincerity of my words must have resonated with him on some level. His manner shifted a little judging from the expression now on his face. He had to know he was being unreasonable at this point, he had to. Even so, he rolled his eyes and looked away. He took in a deep breath and sighed. I waited fully expecting him to accept my offer.

A moment later, he grunted and turned back to staring in my eyes.

"No," he said finally, "no I don't want to go back to Ordon. I want to keep going. I'm accompanying you because... because I want to see this through to the end. I have no intention of turning away now, especially when this opportunity has been presented to me."

Though that was the answer I fully anticipated, I paused for a moment, not certain I wanted to put up with his attitude any longer. If we were going to continue, we needed to come to a consensus and stop arguing. This was getting ridiculous. Either we were going to deal with our past or we weren't. But, I refused to keep playing these silly back and forth games with him. We were adults and adults dealt with matters openly, not in these tiresome squabbles.

_You have to be the bigger person Zelda, _I told myself. _Ancestral mother helped you to see the importance of taking responsibility for your own actions when it comes to him and you._

"Are you certain?" I asked anyway. "Are you sure you want to travel with me?"

He gave me a obvious look, but that didn't deter me.

"Yes," he replied, "yes I'm certain."

I looked away and felt a little unsettled. Even so, I mounted Epona once more, but not with any real conviction. I worked hard to fight back the tears misting my eyes now. I wasn't the type of person who liked fighting with people I cared for. I knew Link saw me as a horrible individual right now, but I didn't see him the same way. My throat tightened and I was trying so hard not to become emotional.

_Fight it Zelda, _I thought, _he doesn't feel the same way, fight it._

"Well then…" I began, my voice broke a little, "shall we get going?"

Link looked up when he heard the crack I tried hard to conceal. I wasn't staring at him and attempted to appear stoic. At this point, the tears were there, but I refused to let them spill over. I didn't care if he saw them at this point. I just wanted to get this over with. I saw a hint of remorse on his face from the corner of my eye as he stared at me, but he didn't bother to speak up. He actually seemed disappointed that we regressed back to this state. At least, that was what I gathered from the look on his face.

He then pulled on Epona's reigns and rallied her along.

"Come on girl," he said gently to his mare.

I guess that was that. I was disappointed that our relationship shifted back to this unstable point. I closed my eyes and hoped for better things in the future.

_We have to get past this, _I thought, _we have to!_

We continued on our way to Kakariko Gorge.

~SSS~

Four hours later, Kakariko Gorge

We arrived at the open trenches of Eldin Fields four hours later. It was nearing dusk as we made our approach. Along the edge of the far eastern side of the planes was the entrance to the brightly lit canyon known as Kakariko Gorge. The chasm was deep, with crevices spawning for hundreds of yards into the earth. The brilliant luminescence shining heavenward was the phenomenon known as the Hylialis Borealis. The rainbow-like lights dazzled onlookers from miles away. Every year the nobles put on a fireworks show that celebrated the beauty of the Hylialis Borealis. Unfortunately, that beauty might be disappearing before the night was over. Even so, it certainly was a sight to behold, especially up close. The lights shined like a mirror and it was easy to see why people who got too close fell to their deaths without realizing it.

Once Link and I were near the entry point, I dismounted Epona and we headed for the barely seen entry at the fork in the rode. Epona was left to roam freely. Link has a whistle to call her when he needed her. Afterwards, we descended into the illuminated earth. Beyond the fork, was a narrow pathway that led down into the chasm. The the light from the opposing direction shined vividly, making our way down especially difficult. I paused and nearly stumbled. Link was quick to help me.

"Careful," he said.

I covered my hand over my heart.

"Sorry," I said.

_This is overwhelming, _I thought.

Link looked at me concerned.

"Do you want me to go alone?" he asked. "I've been down this canyon before."

I hesitated. There was no telling what was waiting for us when we got into the canyon. These were my trials, so that very well could have meant that something was specifically planned for me as the Triforce of Wisdom bearer. I made a quick decision.

"I have to come," I said, "I don't think I have a choice."

Link was still reluctant.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you going to be alright with the lights?"

I looked at the incandescent road ahead.

"This promises to be dangerous," I replied, "but I have to go."

Link still hesitated but then offered his hand.

"I'll lead," he said, "that way if there are any hurdles I'll come across them first."

I was concerned with that.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you," I said.

He stared at me with a hint of surprise regarding my concern, probably due to our previous conversation. However, this was way more important than trivial squabbles.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he said, "I have to stay alive to protect you."

Now that was a surprise to me, but he was obviously thinking beyond pettiness as well. I looked at his hand and then took it. He squeezed it securely.

"I won't let you get lost," he reassured.

I appreciated that.

"Thank you," I replied.

Afterwards, we headed down. I had to admit I was frightened. The lights were surreal with an almost opaque feeling. If Link was not holding my hand I would not be able to see him in front of me. I had no idea how he was able to see the road below or what was guiding him. There was a sensorial shock to my sight that was quite terrifying. I held onto Link's hand for dear life. My heart beat faster with each step. When Link stumbled for just a moment I nearly screamed, but held it in.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away.

"Yes," he said finally, "there's a fissure here that was not here before. Be careful on that step."

I would normally take note, but I couldn't see a thing.

"I'm afraid that's going to be difficult for me," I admitted.

Link made sure his grip was firm and then I heard him hop over a small gap in the road. My heart raced more, but his hand never left mine. Afterwards, he directed me.

"Jump," he said.

I hesitated, but realized that was only going to delay us. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, hoping to get some relief. I got a little, but then jumped. I landed unpleasantly and nearly knocked the hero over.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine," he said keeping his balance, "you okay?"

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it.

"I'm okay," I reassured.

"Let's go," he said.

Afterwards, we kept on. Finally, almost out of nowhere we reached a point where the dense light lifted and we could see each other. I was relieved. Link then let my hand go and scanned the way forward. He gestured for me to join him when he saw there were no immediate dangers. We trekked ahead, about half way down the path. At this point we found ourselves stuck at an inlet that led to a path continuing down into the great crevice. The pathway bifurcated into two separate directions: one to the left and one to the right. It was here where Link and I encountered our first trial.

Link placed his hands on his hips.

"Great," he muttered, "now which way?"

A fitting question. I groaned while pondering on what to do next. My best bet was to look in the Book of Mudora and check for any clues. I removed my satchel from over my shoulder and took out the large text. I opened it to a chapter on caves and caverns. After skimming over something related to the country of Somaria, I found an obscure notation that read this way: 'when in doubt of where you need to go, take the road less ambiguous.'

I raised a brow.

"Less ambiguous?" I verbalized.

Link peeked into the book too.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I sighed.

"It's this reference here," I said, pointing to the paragraph, "it doesn't make sense. How are we supposed to know which road is 'less ambiguous'?"

The hero shrugged.

"I see your point," he replied, "is there anything else we can refer to?"

I skimmed the page again and saw a tiny citation related to the word 'ambiguous'. Underneath it was a footnote. The footnote read: 'triangulate the location for the answer.'

"There's this," I said, now pointing to the bottom of the page.

The hero read the citation.

"Hmm," he moaned, then added, "what does ambiguity have to do with a triangulation reference? It almost sounds as if it's an off reference related to mathematics or geometry or something."

When he uttered that, I looked at Link surprised. That made perfect sense.

"Wait a minute," I said, feeling an abrupt sense of excitement, "say that again."

Link looked at me slightly taken aback, not sure why I was suddenly so enraptured.

"It sounds like something related to mathematics?" he repeated.

I closed the book immediately after that and turned to face him. I was confident that I now had the answer.

"Exactly, mathematics!" I said excited. "Of course that's it! And what theorem is related to ambiguity and triangles?"

Link raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh..." he trailed, "the ambiguity triangle theorem?"

I gave him an offhanded look.

"No silly," I corrected, "the ambiguous law of sines!"

He looked at me perplexed for a moment.

"The ambiguous law of what?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his apparent unawareness.

"The ambiguous law of sines!" I repeated enthusiastically, clasping my hands together. "The book must be referring to that! It's a theorem that determines whether a triangle is real or not."

Link's mouth broke into an 'O' of surprise, afterwards he grinned.

"Wow," he said, "that was nice of whoever to leave this clue like that."

I smiled as my confidence grew.

"Indeed it was!" I said. "Now all we have to do is utilize it."

Link shook his head for no particular reason.

"I'm pretty impressed with how you figured that out," he said, then added. "I'll tell you one thing, I'm glad you came with me. I don't think I would have figured this one out on my own."

I would have agreed with him outright if my reply didn't sound conceited.

"That's okay, we worked together to figure it out," I replied, "that's why we're a team in this."

The ambiguous law of sines is a mathematical concept that uses the actual law of sines to determine the missing measurement of an angle. That measurement will constitute whether a triangle is truly a triangle. The idea is based off the scientific notation of: side, Side, and angle, or SSA for short. If a triangle has three angles and three complete sides it is real. If it didn't it isn't. It was as simple as that. Even so, how did that relate to the pathway? And better yet, what numerical computation would I use to solve whether the triangle were real or not? That was what we needed to find out.

I looked around the cavern.

"There must be something in the geography around here that simulates constant triangulation, like a nook in the road that breaks off or something," I said. "Or perhaps the book is referencing angles of sediments, which all have natural logarithmic breakdowns, thus allowing the angles to change. Maybe those numbers need to be input into the theorem to determine which road was real or not! We can calculate the trajectories using the ambiguous formulation and determine whether or not we should go right or left! That has to be it! But then what mineral is it? Is it goddess ore or plain flint? Is it luminous rock of sapphire stone?"

I was being dead serious in all the time I was explaining, but Link was grinning at me. That was a little surprising considering earlier, but it was nice to see. His expression made me stop for a moment and address him.

"What's so humorous?" I asked.

Link merely shrugged.

"I've just never seen anyone get as excited as you when it comes to things like this," he said, then added, "well, except maybe Shad."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't have much to say in a manner of reply. It was what it was. I loved academia and these sort of things excited me. I looked to the ground and nodded.

"Yes… well…" I trailed, slightly embarrassed by my behavior, "I love riddles and such, I always have even when I was a child. It's one of the few things that comes naturally to me and I'm very good at it."

Link gave me a wayward look at my summation.

"Don't you think _you're _selling yourself short now?" he replied. "You have many talents, your intelligence just happens to be one of them."

My eyes widened slightly after hearing that. I was surprised at the compliment considering how rude we both were to each other only a little while ago. I hated quarreling, I simply hated it, and I didn't think we would have any real civility again after our fight. I simply wanted to make amends with Link and move on with my life. I would love to have things be as they once were, but that was a concession we both had to want. Link came up to me just then and I avoided his eyes. Surprisingly, he took hold of my shoulders gently when he saw me tremble a little. I wanted to calm down, but I didn't want a repeat of earlier. I didn't want to fight with him anymore. I was so tired of fighting... I was so tired of it. I still didn't meet his eyes until he lifted my chin. I was finally forced to meet his beautiful sky blue gaze.

I took in a deep sigh waiting for the inevitable.

_What now? _I wondered.

"Yes?" I asked.

His eyes were searching my face just then.

"I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier," he said finally.

I didn't answer right away. I figured he was going to say something like that. We were so cyclical at this point it was becoming a routine. We fought, we made up, we fought, we made up, we fought again, and now we were making up again.

I looked away.

"You don't have to apologize," I said.

He shook his head.

"Yes I do," he said, "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't have been so nosy," I said, "that would frustrate anyone."

A guilty look came across his face.

"That's no excuse," he said seriously, "talking to you like that is never going to be okay. Treating you with disdain is never going to be okay. You're doing this for me and I treated you like a senseless woman. Look, I know we have our issues and everything, but I want to put that all behind us. I was wrong in how I approached you."

I wanted to believe what he was saying, but I just couldn't. There was too much vitriol in our last argument.

"Link-" I tried.

He seemed determined this time.

"I'm serious Zelda, I don't want to argue with you anymore," he interrupted gently, "I'm tired of going back and forth when all I want is to go forward with you. I was wrong with what I said and I was wrong in how I said it. I don't want to spend our days traveling together walking on cuckoo shells."

My throat tightened. I really wanted to believe what he was saying.

"I don't want that either," I said anyway, feeling a slight break in my voice.

_Dear goddesses, don't become emotional Zelda, _I told myself, _don't._

It was too late for that. My eyes already teared up. I tried to avoid his eyes, but that was proving difficult to do too. I think he saw my frustration and wanted to reassure me.

"Some of the best times have been just talking with you while we're walking or riding," he went on, "that... and watching you smile. I... I really enjoy your smile Zelda. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. You have no idea how much you light up a room. Your laughter, your brilliance, your kindness -everything."

I took a step back, taken in by his words. Where was all this coming from? I must have missed something, or perhaps I was swaying the pendulum of opinion the wrong way. Unfortunately, my eyes teared up more at his utterance. My resolve seemed to be proving futile.

The hero continued anyway.

"I realize how stupid I was with some of what I said," he continued, "I _know _what truly happened back then. I _know _who's truly at fault. I _know _who was monopolizing hearts... and it wasn't you." He avoided my eyes for a moment and took in a deep sigh. "So, because I was such a fool in how I responded and how I misspoke, I need for you to forgive me... please."

I was speechless. There was an earnestness to his tone that wasn't there before.

"I... I don't know what to say," I whispered.

He looked at me hopefully.

"Say you'll forgive me for being so stupid," he replied.

His words made me chuckle.

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yes... of course I forgive you Link," I replied.

His eyes were still searching my face. It seemed he had a little more to get off his chest.

"I know what I'm about to say may seem out of left field, and I asked you this once a long time ago," he started, "but I was hoping we could be friends again. I really miss your friendship Zelda. You were one of the few people I completely trusted."

My eyes widened with his words. I couldn't believe he was saying this. This was the last thing I was expecting. The _last _thing. I stared at him dumbstruck for a moment.

"You... want to be my friend?" I asked in minor disbelief.

He nodded.

"Yes I do," he said sincerely, then added, "I'm older, I'm wiser now Zelda. I won't take you for granted again. I won't make the same mistakes like before."

This sounded too good to be true. I looked to the ground again and shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "About what you were talking about earlier, I-" I tried.

"I promise I won't bring up five years ago, directly or indirectly, again," he interrupted quietly. "Seriously, I'm done with that. I never should have done that in the first place, it wasn't fair to you."

I swallowed hard. I wanted to believe that so badly. I wanted peace. I wanted nothing more than to be Link's friend again. I wanted to help him find Midna and be content with being his friend. I remember how close we were in the past when it came to our friendship. I remember him telling me his 'terrible' jokes and me laughing at them. I remember it all and I wanted a little of that back. Could we really be friends again? Could we really put the past behind us? That I wasn't sure of, but at the behest of more possible disappointment I decided to be hopeful again. Instead of fighting it, I decided to embrace our third attempt at a true. Hopefully, this time it would stick.

"Really?" I asked finally.

He nodded.

"Really," he answered, "I was just as much a party to what happened back then as you," he went on, "it's unfair and stupid of me to blame you for doing what you thought at the time was right."

It seemed that was all the catalyst I needed. That was it. I tried to control my tears by blinking several more times, but they finally spilled over. I probably looked foolish right now. I knew my reaction was silly, but I really wanted to put the past behind us. I even covered my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping my throat. I just couldn't hold my feelings in anymore.

"Thank you," I whispered finally.

Link stared at me seriously for a moment, then without waiting for a prompt from me took me in his arms in a tight hug. I gasped softly from his embrace because I was stunned... stunned. It felt so nice to be hugged. My goddess, it had to have been at least five years since he hugged me like this -with care, with feeling. I teared up more. I was hesitant at first, but I hugged him back. However, my reluctance was more out of fear of this not working again rather than me not wanting to express myself. If I could _truly _express myself I would have told him what's been locked in my heart for so many years. I would have told him I still loved him. I remember when he used to hug me all the time. He hugged me when I was happy. He hugged me when I was sad. He hugged me when I was feeling low. He hugged me all the time. It was nice to have a little of that back.

When he pulled away he caressed my wet cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked away. I didn't reply.

"Please don't cry," he said to me gently, "you know I hate it when you cry."

I nodded again, trying to pull myself together.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, "it was foolish of me."

I attempted to wipe my cheeks with the back of my palms when shortly thereafter Link stopped me. Much to my surprise he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief I gave him and finished wiping my cheeks for me. When I realized what he was doing, I looked at him astonished. My bottom lip started quivering and I stared up into his eyes. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't expecting him to be so forthcoming about the gift, but I guess I made it obvious that I knew he still had it.

"Link..." I trailed.

He wiped under my eyes gently.

"You gave this to me," he whispered, "the least I can do is wipe your tears with it."

I pursed my lips together to control them and nodded.

"Thank you for keeping it," I whispered.

Link nodded.

"You're welcome," he whispered, "I had no intention of losing it. Thank you for getting it back to me."

I looked back down at my hands nervously.

"It... it was all you had left to remember me for awhile," I said, "I wanted to make sure you had it."

Link didn't reply to that. Instead, he lifted my chin and caressed my cheek again. I wasn't sure what to make of what was happening between us right now, but I didn't want to be confused by it. I would rationalize this like the kiss in Castle Town: it was nothing, it was just a fleeting moment. So, I stepped back and out of his grasp and we were silent for a few moments. I felt a little nervous, but I was happy we were trying to make things right. I appreciated his efforts.

"We seem to go back and forth, don't we?" I half joked.

He looked at me seriously.

"Not anymore," he said to me, "from now on we'll only go forward."

I didn't reply right away.

_Let's hope this actually lasts, _I thought.

Link raised his eyebrows when he saw I didn't answer.

"Deal?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and tried to smile.

"Deal," I replied.

This really needed to be the last time if we were ever going move on. There couldn't be this constant back and forth. It wasn't productive.

_I'm glad that's over, _I thought.

With our issues settled for now, Link looked past me down the chasm at the junction before us.

"So…" he began, "let's see about getting that shard."

I smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely," I replied.

I turned back around and directed my attention to the road ahead of us. I needed to pick up where I left off, which was me analyzing both avenues. I noticed both roads led down illuminated paths. There was however a subtle difference in how the light reflected off the goddess ore versus the luminous stone walls. The left pathway created triangles of different shapes and sizes, while the right pathway consistently made the same pattern going down the road. It was clear to me based off what I was seeing that the right road was the right way to go. However, just to be on the safe side, I did a quick estimate of the angles and plugged them into the formula in my head. The longest side was the big 'S' at ten feet. The altitude was determined by a quick calculation of the law of sines. The small 's' was the shorter side at four feet, and the 'a' was the acute angle, roughly thirty degrees. I began figuring out the calculations internally, and saw a consistent pattern of inconsistency in the left pathway. There, I deduced the altitude was insufficient and could not create a real triangle. I calculated the measurement for the right as well so as not to be presumptuous. The outcome was as I predicted. The right road was the less ambiguous one.

"We're going right," I said with a confident smile, "the light reflections on the left vary too much."

Link grinned at my enthusiasm, then gestured for me to go ahead of him.

"Ladies first," he said.

I nodded and began down the pathway. The crevice shined beautifully in all directions even down here, but it wasn't as blinding like earlier on. The walls resembled more mirrors than rock, possibly due to the constant casting of light and the embedding of goddess ore. I stopped to look at a prodigious reflection of myself. It would have taken four of me to equal that size of me in reality. I snickered at the portly woman staring back at me.

"So that's what a greedy Zelda looks like," I said, shaking my head, "I better lay off the tea cakes."

Link grinned at the sight of me, then looked at his own reflection. His was the exact opposite. He was standing in a demarcation that reflected a tall malnourished version of himself. We were quite the opposites, but I couldn't help but feel this subtle variance signified a truer reality. That was the way my people probably saw me, an insatiable woman only thinking of herself. It was strange to me that such a sobering thought came to me all of a sudden. Maybe it was this place that warranted such contemplation.

Link saw the now serious expression on my face and inquired of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I stared at my reflection once more, then finally looked away.

_That's not who I am, _I thought in defiance, _everyone will know soon enough._

"Nothing," I said, "nothing at all."

Link gave me an offhanded look.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, wanting to forget the excessive woman the wall was showing to me, "let's continue."

We traveled farther into the chasm, until we finally reached the bottom. Again, the surface shined from the goddess ore, as light reflected all around us, but something about it seemed manufactured ... false in a way.

_The shard must be in here, _I thought, _it must be._

"'Faded pictures of celestial bodies are reflected on fractured sand,'" I whispered, looking around the room, "where are you fractured sand?"

Link was next to me, but then narrowed his eyes and walked up to a far wall in the distance. After staring at it for several seconds, he ran his hand across the surface blindly. I looked over at him puzzled.

"Do you see something?" I asked.

Link didn't answer right away.

"I've learned to never trust just my eyes," he replied.

I nodded at his words.

"That's a wise way to go about things," I said.

Link continued feeling against the wall, until he suddenly pulled back when he sliced his thumb.

"Ouch!" he groaned softly.

I looked on surprised.

"Careful," I cautioned.

The hero examined his thumb as bright red blood seeped from it.

"I found it," he said, backing up a little bit.

I walked up to him and took hold of his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Link ignored the bleeding.

"I'll live," he said, taking his hand from my grip and going back up to the wall, "I'm going to pull it from the niche it's resting in."

I looked up to see where he was talking about. After examining the wall, I couldn't determine how he made his conclusion.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Link gestured to the center left of the wall.

"It's right there," he said, "whoever hid this thing is a clever bastard. You would never be able to tell it was down here if you weren't actively looking for it."

I had very little to say on that.

_My ancestors… _I thought, _they had to put this mirror here._

I sighed.

"That was the whole idea I suppose," I said simply.

Link went back up along the wall. A few moments later, he was pulling and tugging at a large orifice, until the mirror loosened and dislodged from its aperture. Immediately after the dismantling of the mirror from the wall, the luminescence abated. Literally, the Hylialis Borealis disappeared. Link and I looked around the commodious area slightly startled. The sudden darkening took us both by surprise. Even though I had my hypothesis, the darkness was unnerving.

_So... it was true, _I thought.

"The Hylialis Borealis disappeared!" Link said shocked, then looked back at me. "Is that suppose to happen?"

I nodded, not having much to say regarding the phenomenon.

"Unfortunately yes," I said honestly, "the whole occurrence was set up by… unsavory people."

Link stared at me taken aback, but then suddenly raised his brows when he glanced down at the huge mirror in his hands. Out of nowhere, a strange red light began glowing from it. Perplexed, Link walked back slowly to where I was with the mirror still facing him.

"What's about _this_?" he asked.

His voice carried waves of growing concern. I watched at him mildly puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link looked from the glass to me and back again. He shook his head.

"See for yourself," he said.

I stared at him with a raised brow. However, my puzzlement turned to a subtle foreboding when he turned the mirror around and let me see what he was staring at. I looked at it taken aback.

_What in the…? _I thought bewildered.

There, as if branded in bright red letters on the glass, were three words written in ancient Hylian: _ira, superbia, _and _avarita_.

"Wrath, pride, and greed," I whispered more to myself than to him.

A sinking feeling welled at the bottom of my stomach.

Link raised his eyebrows when he saw my facial expression.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked me.

I slowly shook my head.

"No, I have no idea why it's there," I said softly.

The unsettling feeling never went away. I may not have known why, but I was definitely going to find out. There was something very disconcerting about this. Why were ancient letters hidden on this shard? A moment later, the words suddenly disappeared from the mirror. Afterwards, the shard shook in Link's grip and shrunk down to about the size of his palm. The whole occurrence happened quickly without a word. It was very strange. We both looked on bewildered. There was no proper explanation for it.

"Do you think it shrank so we could carry it?" I asked quietly.

The hero took in a deep sigh.

"I suppose so," he replied.

It was the only rationalization that I could come up with.

Link then gripped the shard hesitantly. He shook his head.

"I... I have a bad feeling about this," he said more to himself than to me.

I couldn't have agreed with him more.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

He had no words for me and shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied.

I tried to remain enthusiastic, though it was admittedly a fleeting feeling.

"Well…" I started, "we've come this far, we might as well keep going."

Link paused at my words as he looked my way. He was obviously conflicted by the decision.

"Do you honestly think we should?" he asked. "I keep thinking about what the guardians warned us about and what the ninja a few days ago said. Now there's this… it all seems to be pointing to something terrible."

He was right, but then there was someone else to consider.

"I understand what you're saying, but what about Midna?" I asked quietly. "Don't you want to see her again?"

Link raised his brows briefly. He took in a deep breath and contemplated that question for a moment. He was apparently bothered by the notion of what seeing his beloved could mean, but if he was willing to go on so was I. I was serious about helping him find her.

"Of course I do," he replied, "more than anything else."

That was all I needed to hear. However, this was no longer just about Link, I also wanted to solve this mystery for myself. What was at the end of this tektite hole? What was at the end of this elaborate puzzle? Perhaps we were on our way to unlocking a very ancient treasure. Something Hyrule hadn't had access to in many years. I actually felt a little more encouraged after considering this. There was more than just the twilight queen to consider here, but I wouldn't disclose that to Link.

I nodded.

"Then getting you to her matters more to me than pondering over things that we think may or may not happen," I replied.

Link hesitated again and reluctantly nodded. However, he didn't share my enthusiasm.

"I suppose," he said trying to agree, but his doubt was apparent.

There was a brief silence between us just then.

"Let's get out of here and then we'll figure out what to do next," I suggested, "there are probably people already on their way to this area wondering what happened to the light spectra."

Link nodded again.

"True," he said, putting the shard in his satchel, "let's go before they find us."

I notice a tunnel leading deeper into the underground and considered taking that direction. I gestured for Link.

"Do you think we should go this way to see where it leads?" I asked. "We could avoid better detection that way."

However, the hero was adamantly against it.

"Trust me when I tell you that direction does not lead to a place where you would want to venture off to," he replied, "especially you."

I looked at him surprised and stared down the tunneling once more. All he did was ignite my curiosity.

"Where does it lead to?" I asked.

Link was already heading in the opposite direction.

"A little place called the Red Lantern District," he called, an didn't bother to elaborate, "come on, we're not sticking around here."

I was taken aback.

"The what?" I replied.

He didn't bother to answer me again.

"Let's go Zelda," he replied.

Link quickened his step as he started towards the incline. I hesitated before I followed after him. The Red Lantern District... I heard rumors about that place. I never knew where it was, but I knew it existed. Elbourne was a legend in the gossip circles regarding that place. However, it seemed the hero had a little knowledge too. Link was all to eager to get away from here now that he knew where we were. Had he been there before? Is that why he was so adamant about not going? I knew it was best not to ask, nor was it any of my business. Instead, I hurried after him to catch up with him.

We started the long trek back up the ravine to Hyrule Field. When we got back to the main landing, Link called for Epona. I mounted her and we headed towards Kakariko Village. We looked for lodging, but saw that the village was already in an uproar over the sudden disappearance of the Hylialis Borealis. If we stayed, we knew anyone just coming into town would look suspicious. We even overheard some villagers talking about a team of geologists from their village already on their way to the ravine. They were going to investigate the sudden disappearance.

After the close call in Castle Town, Link and I decided to take no chances and forego the inn. We would camp out on the open planes of Eldin Field by firelight. With the decision made, we traveled in the opposite direction of the ravine so as not to be noticed. Admittedly, I found nothing comfortable about itchy green grass and possible bug infestations, but beggars could not be choosers. This was the 'roughing it' Link spoke of weeks ago. While I set up camp, Link took Epona and went to gather some fire wood. It was a gamble leaving me alone unattended, but I insisted he go so we could be warm for the night. I set up a couple spots for us to sleep, used some stones to make a fire pit, and waited for the hero to return. In the mean time, I started looking in the Book of Mudora for clues to deciphering the second riddle. I was in the middle of decoding a term, when suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky and a beautiful, but familiar, apparition appeared before me.

She floated down slowly before walking over to me.

"Hylia!" I said surprised, jumping to my feet to greet her.

She smiled, but then for some odd reason looked ready to scold me.

"That's ancestral mo-" she started, but then stopped herself, "wait, no it isn't. You finally get it right and I start to crack up. Oh well. Anyway, how's it going?"

I really didn't know where to start with that question.

"Since you _already _know," I started, "I think it's safe to say that it could be better."

Hylia relaxed and sat herself on the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me.

I shook my head and sighed.

"I mean everything," I said, "there are bandits chasing after us, crazy ninjas trying to fight us, disgruntled servants finding out my identity, cryptic codes, skeptical guardians -just the whole nine cuckoos."

Hylia nodded and smiled.

"But you've never looked happier," she said to me sweetly.

My cheeks blushed at her utterance. I guess that was true with the exception of today.

"We... we did have a fight today," I admitted.

She fanned that off.

"And you two made up," she said simply, "no harm no foul."

I still found some of the things she said strange. I grinned.

"Oh Hylia," I said.

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a quick once over.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in a _long _time," she said to me seriously.

I guess she was right, but my happiness still didn't take away from the fact that I felt all my actions were leading to a very bad outcome.

"I suppose," I replied, sitting down next to her, "but I have to ask you why all this is happening."

Hylia stared into my eyes for a moment and hesitated. I took note of that.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

Hylia turned to look out at the fields.

"It's nothing," she said in answer to my thoughts "everything happens for a reason Zel. You just have to ask yourself is it worth it to you."

She was being evasive again.

"I believe it is for Link's sake," I said honestly.

Hylia then turned to look at me.

"What about for your sake?" she asked me.

I avoided her eyes when she asked me that.

"I'm happy as long as Hyrule is safe," I replied, "that's all I care about."

Hylia sighed.

"Right," she said sarcastically, "that's why you were discussing having children with the man you're in love with. That's why you're struggling to determine if you want to keep this ruse going. That's why you get all sexually aroused when he just looks at you."

I was surprised at her rather scathing recounting.

"I beg your pardon?" I said slightly upset.

She raised a brow.

"You need me to repeat it?" she replied.

I stared at her taken aback.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"When are you going to tell Link you're in love with him?" she interrupted.

One subject seemed to shift into another. I shook my head, not sure what to speak on first.

"I'm-I'm not in love with him," I fibbed, "Link doesn't feel that way about me. We just now got back to being friends again."

Hylia took in an irritated breath.

"That won't work on me Zel," she said to me, "you know you can't lie when I'm around. I know you're still in love with him."

I shook my head.

"He loves Mid-" I tried.

"I'm not talking about Midna," she interrupted, "I'm talking about you and Link. You think he can't tell that you care about him with all that blushing you do? Trust me, he knows it's not just your cheeks that are on fire, your loins are pretty hot as well."

My eyes widened in shock.

"I-I-I-do not get that way around him!" I stammered. "What you're suggesting is preposterous!"

Hylia leaned on her side on the grass.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick on you," she reasoned, "but you know as well as I do you need to tell this man how you feel before he ends up in the arms of that twilight chick, then he'll be stuck in the twilight zone if you know what I mean. If you don't start getting over your hang ups and approach him like a real woman, trust me baby, she will."

I looked away from her angrily. She didn't understand, it wasn't as simple as she was making it.

"He's in love with Midna," I insisted stubbornly, "he reassured me of that today. It is my duty to make things right between them."

Hylia rolled her eyes and looked at me defiantly.

"Who are you fooling?" she asked me. "Link can see right through you just as well as I can! He was practically giving you permission to tell him how you felt about him at the bottom of the chasm, and what do you do? You screw it up by thinking more of your pride than what you want as a woman!"

I stared at her stunned. I was so sick and tired of being reminded of how pathetic she thought I was. Yes, I was aware that I was putting my feelings to side. Yes, I was aware that I was hurting myself by doing this for Link. Yes, I was aware that I could potentially be throwing something wonderful away that may have been growing between us. But Hylia wasn't understanding the other side of the story. She didn't realize Link _wanted_ to be with his beloved Midna. Hylia didn't see how he lit up when he talked about her. She obviously chose to ignore the argument he and I had over his precious twilight monarch earlier today, which nearly made us depart from this venture. Hylia apparently didn't see that I was trying, that I was hoping, and that -bloody hell- I was dreaming of making things right. She couldn't see that there may have been something more important going on than my love life. There was more to Hyrule than the selfish pursuits of its queen. There were the people to consider. My people. No, I was tired of being Hylia's whipping girl and she was going to hear first hand from me why

I had had enough.

"You don't get it!" I said, then stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you he doesn't love me ancestral mother?! He's in love with another woman! He doesn't want to get to know me the way I want to know him! He doesn't! He's said these things to me! Why should I grovel after someone who doesn't want me? Am I wrong for wanting to keep my decency if he rejects me again? Am I wrong for thinking I'm better than being someone's second choice? So would you kindly do me a favor and stop bothering me about this! Leave me the hell alone!"

After I was done, Hylia looked at me stunned. I had to admit, I didn't know where that fiery woman came from, but I was so tired of always having to cater to people, only for them to want to walk all over me in return. I wasn't the ice queen that everyone thought I was. I was a person damn it. I had feelings. That was years of pent up anger released in one moment. Afterwards, there was a silence that followed. It stayed that way, until I finally calmed down and broke it.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice," I said quietly, stroking my hair behind my ears.

Hylia took in a deep sigh and got up. She came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't apologize," she said softly, "I'm glad you did that. You have so many pent up feelings. I'm glad you let some of that out. I'm sorry for needling you like that, but I had to."

I looked at her confused.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked.

Hylia grinned and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "you think everything so vividly. That woman you were in the ravine is the woman you need to be all the time. You should be vivacious and full of life. Stop holding back because you're afraid he'll say no. Let him, because if he does it's his loss."

I felt my eyes sting, but the tears didn't come.

_She did that on purpose, _I thought incredulously, but even though I was upset at the onset, I was grateful I was able to express myself.

I put my hand over my mouth when a perplexing smile curled my lips. Hylia quickly pulled my hand away.

"Stop that," she said seriously, "there's nothing wrong with your smile. Like Link said, you have a beautiful smile, and it's wonderful that you're showing it."

I characteristically blushed at hearing that.

"I suppose," I said quietly.

"You shouldn't suppose," she said to me, "it's true."

I looked down and nodded.

Hylia released me from her grip, then removed one of her bracelets from her wrist. Afterwards, she took my hand and dropped the bracelet in it.

"This is for you," she said.

I stared at the jewelry surprised.

"What's this?" I asked.

Hylia looked at the bracelet for a moment, then stared directly into my eyes.

"Something you need when the time is right," was all she said.

I looked at her puzzled.

"How will I know when the time is right?" I asked her.

Hylia grinned at me.

"A little birdie will tell you," she said.

I still didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

Hylia fanned off my concerns.

"Don't worry about it," she said simply, "trust me you'll know. Anyway, I think I've bothered you enough, and pretty boy is on his way back. I still have hope for you two. Don't blow your opportunity because you want to be noble Zel."

I looked at her surprised.

_That's advice? _I thought.

"Yes," she replied, flashing me a dirty look, "that's advice."

I raised my eyebrows, knowing I could never win with her.

Hylia then took a few steps back and snapped her fingers. A moment later, she was gone. I looked up to heavens wishing I understood her way of thinking better. But, digressed that that was just the way of the divine. Afterwards, I put the bracelet around my wrist and admired my hand for a minute.

_It's actually quite pretty, _I thought.

"A gift from the goddess herself," I whispered, "who'd have thought."

With the goddess now gone, I went back to my spot on the grass and resumed my studies. I was making good progress with the second riddle. I went back to decoding.

'_There must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind,' _I thought.

I would take apart this riddle like I did the first one. First, what was perfect harmony? I turned a few pages in the text to find a section focused on the function of harmonics. It stated that in music, harmony was based off the perfect integration of sine waves set at different amplitudes and frequencies. Sine waves were oscillations where the amplitude started at the origin. However, the waves were also effected by phase shifts, which were movements to the left or the right of the origin, and vertical translations, or shifts up and down the musical gradient. I came to the conclusion the 'perfect harmony' aspect of the riddle had something to do with music. I wasn't sure yet, but it was a start.

Now moving along, what was 'water kissing the wind'? It was a symbolic saying obviously, but there was enough jargon to deduce it referencing a real geographic location somewhere in Hyrule. But where? Well, there were two places where water was the primary source: Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. Considering Link and I just left from Lake Hylia, I knew the guardians weren't going to make it that obvious for us to just backtrack. No, that shard had to be hidden somewhere in Zora's Domain.

The next question to answer was: how did water 'kiss' the wind? Swells of water could be created if enough force by the wind was actuated upon it. Waves of water during a gusty storm could be the ideal situation for 'water to kissing the wind.' In any such case, it was a start. There were still some things I wasn't sure about, but at least I knew our next destination. The shard was somewhere in Zora's Domain, and it was hidden by music. This one wasn't as complicated as I thought it was going to be. I closed the Book of Mudora, and looked out onto the horizon to see Link galloping towards me atop Epona. When he dismounted, he started to unbundle the wood he had tied to the saddle.

I went to help him.

We worked silently before I finally said something. I thought of ancestral mother.

_"Stop holding back because you're afraid he'll say no..."_

She was right. I had to stop living in fear.

"I... I wanted to tell you that from now on I'm going to make a more concerted effort to say what's on my mind without any regrets," I said abruptly, "with tact of course."

Link stopped what he was doing and appeared perplexed.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I didn't look his way.

"I'm going to say what's on my mind," I repeated, "I think it's very important that I start being honest with you."

My utterance cleared nothing for the hero.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Haven't you been already? You seem like an open book to me."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Never mind," I said, "it doesn't matter."

He stared at me for a second and didn't reply right away. He was assuming something else.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" he asked quietly. "Is that why you're saying this?"

I finally turned and looked at him.

"No," I replied, "I wasn't even thinking about that."

He paused and nodded, then avoided my eyes for a moment. He lowered his voice a little.

"I... I didn't mean those things I said to you," he divulged, "really and truly."

His tone made me blush, but I was quick to reassure him.

"I understand," I said with a grin, "I promise I wasn't thinking about that at all."

Link took in a deep breath and continued unsaddling Epona.

"I meant what I said to you about wanting to be your friend again," he stated, "I really hope we can get back some of what we lost."

I was surprised to hear this, but I was appreciative he was making such an effort.

"I hope so too," I replied sincerely.

I looked into his eyes for just a moment and smiled. He grinned back, but then gave me this strange brooding gaze. It was long mesmerizing.

"What?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied.

It, of course, made me blush, but I turned away to escape it. We were silent for a long time, and I found that he was still staring at me.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

I decided to dissuade this by changing the subject.

"Anyway," I started, changing the subject, "I figured out where we're going next."

He raised his brows impressed.

"Already?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We head out at dawn," I said, "we're going to visit the Zoras. They may have a little something we want."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inspirations: "The Song of Storms," from OoT, Sine Waves, "Pocahontas," by Disney (the swan dive), squalls and hydrodynamics, the Liturgical words: _accidic_ & _gula,_ and "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit. **

**All Original Shout Outs: Nine-tailedemonfox1597, Zoridya, Theheartsbeat (you are good at predicting things lol), Blind Phoenix, and to all the unnamed guests for reading, I wish I knew your names. Thanks for reading new readers.**

**Recommended Readings: "Dereliction," by Shaowmisstress13; "Forest Tales," Nine-taileddemonfoxfox1597, this is a nice LoZ fic. "Twisted Fate," by Zoridya, check it out.**

**Author's Note: Doo doo da, Doo doo da, da de da da da da da… (low D, F, high D, low D, F, high D). Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/5/2020.**

**Word Count 13,985**

* * *

Chapter 10

One week later, the Kingdom of Dragon Roost: Prince Elbourne

I am a dragon master. Pardon me, I need to rephrase that. I am_ the_ dragon master. It had always been the goal of my life to be the best, and I was. Being the crown prince of Dragon Roost had its advantages, but I never fooled myself into believing that the throne was going to be handed to me. No, no, I was going to have to work for it. My father made sure of that. There wasn't a man I respected more than my father, but my goddess was he a stubborn bastard. As king, he had done more for Dragon Roost in his twenty-eight year reign than the last three kings combined. I was actually astonished he was able to actualize my grandfather's dreams in his lifetime. My grandfather, King Draco, wanted every Roostian family to have a dragon in their possession. At the closing of last year, that decree has been realized. I couldn't lie, I did not think my father had the gumption to make that come to fruition, but it seemed I underestimated the embattled fossil. Another big achievement to his credit, was that the Roostian people were the most educated people in Hyrule. Every citizen, even the blacksmiths, knew how to read, write, and reason. Dragon Roost University had a ninety percent success rate. It was why we were the technological marvel of the world. Zelda and her ilk may have had the goddess, but my people had the ambition. Ambition was a fire brand for industry. Though, ambition had its price.

Admittedly, Dragon Roost was Hyrule's silent siren for nearly six hundred years -the population was smaller, the province was more centralized, and the needs weren't as varied as the larger kingdom. My ancestors were a powerful clan of lava welders who turned their fortunes into might when they fought with one of the ancestral kings of Hyrule of old. The battle was an uprising brought about by the forces of darkness to take over the land. The dragons in that fight proved to be invaluable. Though, each Triforce welder could also take control of a dragon, even the Triforce wielder of Power. Fortunately, as history would have it, Din at the time had not bestowed her Triforce to anyone. Due to the act of loyalty by my ancestral father, the king of Hyrule granted him kingship to the lands of Dragon Roost, and gave him half the boundary of the Gorons. This decision was controversial at the time because the Gorons too were Hyrule's allies. They also aided in that war. But, my ancestors promised not to infringe upon the Gorons' mines.

Unfortunately, over time that promise was not kept and tension rose throughout the years between Dragon Roost and the Gorons. The result of that tension was another treaty that promised no more infringement into Goron territory by my grandfather. I had no intentions of keeping that treaty. I had a kingdom that deserved prosperity. I already began excavating deeper into the mountain. The dragons needed larger lava pits to procreate in. That required more tunneling. I couldn't worry about the nonsensical dealings of an ill bred people when I had dragons to raise. If the Gorons wanted to show their might they could fight my dragons to do so. The Gorons were well aware who would win that fight. Rock flesh was a favorite of my pets.

Dragon Roost was known for the fascinating animal known as the saurian. There were several different types of saurians, each with a color representing a class. The lowest class was the plasmasaurian. The plasmasaurian got its name for its distinct color. It was blood red and the most plentifully found dragon in Dragon Roost. This was the saurian of the lower class citizens. These dragons were smaller in stature, with a limited wingspan, but they were powerful. Their bodies were the most resilient in heat, though all dragons did well in heat. Plasmasaurians could fly, but they did not take flight as readily as other classes in Dragon Roost. They were often used as beasts of burden for blacksmiths and welders. Now, the little ones were domesticated for household use. Some in Hyrule thought we were crazy for having the initiative of every family in Dragon Roost having a saurian, but they lacked vision. They would see one day the might of the dragon masters one day and I think they were afraid. If it weren't for the goddesses protection they should have been afraid. I appreciated the plasmasaurian because it gave every citizen the chance to feel like a dragon master. Even if they weren't. I learned early on if the citizens were happy, the citizens would stay loyal.

The next class was the magisaurian. Magisaurians were aqua blue dragons and used primarily for seafaring. They could fish, breathe fire under water, fly, and blend in with the day sky. The distinct beauty of the magisaurian was its sheen on its scales. The sheen made it appear like a turquoise jewel. Also, this was the only dragon that breathed blue fire. I remember the first time I saw the magisaurian. I was a child waiting for my own dragon to grow up. I was swimming when one came up beside me. I think it laughed when it saw how shocked I was. When it emerged from the water it flew into the heavens and looked to have disappeared. What an incredible creature. I thought they were the most magical looking saurians -majestic, yet whimsical. There were only twenty magisaurians in Dragon Roost and they all belonged to members of the military. However, magisaurians were also deployed as seafaring envoys to Balaam. Zelda wasn't too keen on the idea of my people traveling this way to her relatives, but transportation was transportation. She would just have to get over it.

The next class was the illumisaurian. The illumisaurians were white dragons. There were only two and they were reserved for the royal family. My mother had one and Zelda would ride the other when she came to Dragon Roost to visit. There was also the time when the pathetic farm boy known as the Hero of Twilight came and rode one of my precious illumisaurians. It was at the Dragon Gala and he still lost. My mother allowed it, though I never understood her liking of the hero. I couldn't stand the low level bastard. Zelda had an affinity for such rabble as well. It didn't serve her too well. Moving on, the white dragon was very large, with a wingspan doubling that of the magisaurian. The white dragon blended in with the snow capped mountains and was difficult to detect in such weather. It was also resilient in the cold and rain. It flew faster in ice and was the most agile of all the classes. It was a beautiful thing to behold. Its grace was why it was reserved for royalty.

The last class and definitely the rarest was the dracosaurian. The dracosaurian was the black dragon. It was the largest, most intimidating of all the classes. It breathed fire from hundreds of yards away. Its scales shined like volcanic glass. Its skin was impenetrable. It had notable crystal green eyes and a dragon cry that could be heard from several hundred yards away. There were only two. One belonged to my father King Xavier and the other belonged to me. The black dragon could live for hundreds of years. It is believed my father's dragon, which belonged to his father and his father's father before his, was the first dragon found in Dragon Roost nearly six hundred years ago. My father's dragon was named Obsidian after the earth she was born from. She was the ancestral dragon, and essentially the queen of all the dragons. In time, Obsidian became pregnant with my dragon Orthella. Orthella was born on the same day as me. She was meant for me. I never knew a connection deeper than the one I had with my dragon. Orthella was my life and she was considered relatively young -only twenty-seven years old. I would be giving her to my children when the time came for it. Orthella would outlive me several lifetimes. She needed to be taken care of.

The dragons were the might of the world, so why weren't we the arbiters of Hyrule? It was simple, we did not have the blessing of the goddesses. The Triforce of any type would allow its wielder to have control over a dragon, even if the saurians were in flight. My people were aware of this, and though our ambitions were great, we knew our limitations. We existed because of Hyrule's grace. There were times when that grace was challenged and my people were reminded who the masters of Hyrule were. It was nearly two hundred years ago when the King of Dragon Roost attempted a coup. The Queen of Hyrule at the time was the wielder of wisdom, and she stopped the coup by controlling the dragons in midflight when they tried to siege the castle. She used a protective barrier to shield her people and the saurians were then directed home. But, my ancestor who attempted the coup was taken as a prisoner. His life was surprisingly spared by the queen and he was freed after some negotiations. However, at his arrival home he was assassinated by members of his court. That scandal plagued Dragon Roost for years, but it also cautioned the ambitious kings not to be too ambitious. I needed to remember that. That was why I decided on a different approach. I wanted to marry into the Nohanseen bloodline instead of conquering it. If only that stubborn queen today could see what we could be together.

Zelda was the perfect woman. There wasn't a maiden that came close to her in beauty or intellect. But if there was ever a vice in a person, it was her unwillingness to yield. I had been pursuing her for ten years -longer if the years I met her counted. I was not going to marry another woman except her. She was too important to my plans. I could only imagine having a dragon child of Hylian origins. A child with the affinity for both dragons and the power of the Triforce -that ruler would be unstoppable. That dynasty could last for a thousand years. Besides, my plans, Zelda was a woman I happened to love and deeply admire. She would never know what she truly meant to me, but she was one of three very important women in my life. Another was my mother. The last was a girl I had not seen in years, but she was now married to my cousin. A sad story, but one I contemplated from time to time when I wanted to remember my beating heart. In any such case, Zelda was the woman I wanted and there was nothing stopping me from eventually having her as my wife. She would be the dragon queen of dragon queens, but she did not understand that. She would one day. I would make her understand.

_She just needs a little persuasion, _I thought.

Currently, I was on my way to see my father, Xavier Wilhelm Draco, the twenty-fourth king of Dragon Roost. He had been ruling as king for the last twenty-eight years. The land flourished under his rule, and my admiration for him was based mainly on his desire to get things done expediently. He didn't like to waste time and neither did I. My father was a great man, and as with all great men he valued time. I was walking towards his private study, feeling pride to be the heir of the eighth wonder of the world. Zelda was the seventh. Dragon Roost Palace was carved out of the mountain it was founded on, with jewels and crystals embedding the walls in splendor that was nowhere to be found anywhere else. It was truly a sight. At my approach, the guard bowed and stepped to the side.

"Good morning my prince," he said.

I kept the pleasantries short.

"Good morning," I replied, "announce me."

He nodded.

"As you wish your highness," he replied, afterwards he turned to the door. "Your majesty, Prince Elbourne requests an audience."

There was a brief pause on the other side.

"Send him in," my father's voice was deep and brooding.

The guard then opened the door and I walked in. Sitting behind a large birch table and dragon ore chair was my father. The fifty-two year old king looked ten years his junior, and had the build of a man of war, as he was an axe wielder. His platinum blonde hair was a hallmark of the dragon master bloodline, and his crystal hazel eyes were as inquisitive as they were menacing when they wanted to be. My father's gaze was short and curt when I entered into the room. It signified to me he was in the middle of something I interrupted.

He got right to the point.

"Yes?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

I glanced at his desk and saw that he was writing a letter.

"Is this a bad time?" I countered.

His face did not change.

"You have my attention Elbourne," he said, "now, what do you want?"

No sense mincing words.

"Fair enough," I said, "do you remember the proposition I was discussing with you regarding the queen?"

My father nodded.

"The Sky City," he recalled, "yes what about it?"

I took a step forward.

"I'm going to make her an offer for it," I said.

My father grunted and went back to writing after hearing that. His body language said it all.

"She will never sell it to you," he replied, "don't be a fool Elbourne, especially after what happened with the Hylialis Borealis."

So much for a vote of confidence.

"She hasn't been offered the right price yet," I stated.

My father finished the letter he was writing then looked up at me.

"This isn't about a price," he said, "the Nohanseen's have more money than the goddesses, so monetary value isn't the issue. She will not sell a city to you with religious and spiritual significance because you want to tame a few dragons."

I couldn't believe he was referring to our currency that way.

"This is more than just a few dragons father," I said. "With that city I could plan a fleet. Orthella is only the beginning. Think of what this could mean for us."

He raised a brow.

"Are you planning world conquest?" he asked dryly. "Is your ambition so fantastic?"

I gave him an obvious look.

"No," I said, "that's a ridiculous notion."

His point was made.

"Is it?" he countered. "Then get such foolhardy ideas out of your head. Besides, isn't rumored that you were on a tryst with her majesty only last week? Why didn't you ask her then?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him taken aback.

"A tryst?" I repeated. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"So, you didn't know, I figured as much," he said more to himself than to me. "Damn gossip mavens. Well, it was a silly rumor anyway. I can say it has been swiftly debunked for weeks."

This was news to me.

"I had no idea it was even going about," I replied.

My father didn't seem too bothered by it.

"It's no matter," he said, then handed me the letter he wrote, "I need you to take of this."

I took the message and skimmed the page. I raised a brow.

"She wants to see me again so soon?" I asked cryptically. "I saw her a couple week ago."

He had no qualms about it.

"It seems you left a very good impression on her that time," he said, "do it again."

I took in a deep sigh and read the letter once more.

"Hmph," I moaned, "can a woman be so insatiable? When should I go?"

That seemed like a silly question to my father.

"Go now, the sooner, the better," he replied. "Just be sure to be back before the queen returns from Balaam?"

I looked at my father taken aback.

"When did Zelda go to Balaam?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Apparently, she set sail over a week ago," he uttered. "A family member is sick."

I was confused at all this sudden movement by the queen. She hardly ever left Hyrule Castle.

"So a queen leaves her country to care for a cousin after spreading rumors about a tryst?" I asked. "Why not send some servants?"

My father didn't seem to care and was disinterested.

"Stop worrying about the queen and keep your focus on the alliance," he informed me. "That is your goal Elbourne."

I knew exactly what he meant, but it didn't take my suspicions away.

"But what if-" I attempted.

"You are dismissed," he interrupted, "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

I shut my mouth, a little surprised at his gruffness, but was used to it. I was too lost in my own thoughts to give his tone any merit. It was part of his manner. Instead, I simply bowed and left the room. In the hall back to my own chambers, I was still wondering.

_What are you up to Zelda? _I wondered. _What are you up to? _

~SSS~

The road to Zora's Domain, five days later: Zelda's POV

Link and I spent the last two weeks dodging scientists and geologist alike while we traveled to Zora's Domain. Word quickly spread of the disappearance of the Hylialis Borealis, and the open roads became dangerous to travel upon. So, we camped a few days on and off in the brush to avoid other travelers and then went about our way. I would have to wait until I got to Zora's Domain to send anymore letters to Shad and Lydia. It was too risky to attempt otherwise right now. The academic community must have been in a frenzy. I could only imagine what they were thinking since the Borealis was no longer viable. We had no access to information, but we were stopped several times by other caravans and asked if we had seen anything unusual regarding Eldin Fields. Link and I simply stated that we noticed the canyon lights as they always had been and suddenly they were gone. The caravans thanked us and went about their way. It was just as well. The Borealis was a lie instituted by my family, and I felt it was my duty to dispel it.

Zora's Domain was in the northern most part of Hyrule. It was situated high in the mountains surrounded by clouds and precipitation. The province acted as the country's primary water source. And, the small establishment was functional enough to have its own royal family. The Zoras seemed to be doing quite well under the rulership of King Ralis, the young monarch. I certainly hoped his people were doing well. Essentially, the Zoras lived in a paradise, but they weren't without their troubles. His kingdom experienced terrible turmoil in the recent past. A coup was planned, member of the royal family were executed, and the people nearly experienced extinction. Ralis was able to secure his borders and keep all non-Zoras out. It was an extreme measure that was necessary due to the untoward actions of the former Rue Morgue family. The Rue Morgues were a wealthy clan that tricked the former Zora king and nearly ruined the Zora people. The Zoras survived with their dignity intact, but their economy and the way they did business with the outside world changed. They dealt solely with the rupee now. There was no longer a place for the corruptible _mon_. Besides commerce, the Zoras worried about the constant weather disturbances in their area. The snow nearby threatened to freeze the lake and that would lead to premature death for many of the Zoras. Ralis certainly had his hands full. I did not envy him, though I completely understood him. I hoped with everything that was going on Ralis would take an audience with us.

_Please don't turn us away, _I thought.

Currently, Link and I were nearing the main entrance. We were traveling up a long winding road, when we caught sight of another carriage traveling towards us in the opposite direction. It seemed the Zoras were having their fair share of visitors as of late. As the carriage neared, I made sure to hood myself and keep a low profile. Link and I pulled off to the side of the road to allow the carriage to go through the narrow impasse first. However, as the horse and buggy road by, the passenger stationed in it looked out the window at us in passing. When he caught sight of Link, he then tapped on the opposing wall of his ride to get the driver to stop. Soon, the carriage suddenly halted and now Link and I were both on alert.

I raised a brow and remained silent.

_What now? _I thought. _Who is this?_

Link glanced up at me and gave me a look signaling that he would handle this situation. I simply nodded in return. The carriage backed up a little and stopped more adjacent to us. When the door finally opened, out popped a familiar face. It was Shad. I took note of the scholar surprised, but was relieved to see it was him and not another scientist, though technically Shad was a scientist.

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly.

_Thank you Farore, _I thought.

The scholar looked between the both of us and didn't exit his carriage.

"I thought that was you Master Link," Shad greeted.

Link grinned when he saw it was his old friend.

"It's been ages," the hero replied, "how is everything Shad?"

Shad raised his brows and shook his head.

"In any normal case I would tell you the usual, but for honesty's sake I'll be truthful and tell you things are not so good," he explained. "Have you been to Eldin Fields lately? The whole country's in an uproar about the disappearance of the chasm lights."

The disappearance of the Hylia Borealis was turning out to be a bigger ordeal than I thought. This would be talked about for weeks.

Link looked at Shad inquisitively and nodded.

"We did see that when we were traveling through there a couple weeks back," Link replied, "it's the strangest thing."

The scholar sighed.

"You have no idea how some in the city are taking this," he replied, "they're thinking it's some kind of omen from Hylia herself."

I groaned softly. The people weren't too far off with that notion. Nothing about what was happening made any real sense. I remained silent.

"How is everything in the city?" Link went on.

Shad shook his head.

"It could be better," he replied, "unfortunately, I had to increase the presence of the guard to get some order back.  
The roads are coming harder to travel on because of all these goddess forsaken bandit. Other than that, everything is proceeding as it should."

Link nodded.

"That's good to hear," he replied, "I think the increased presence in the fields has helped. We haven't come across another band of marauders."

"Another?" Shad was quick to pick up on. "Have you in the past?"

Link nodded, but went to allay his concerns.

"Once, but very briefly," he reassured, "it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Shad grinned.

"Indeed," he said, then directed his attention to me. He pushed his glasses up his slender nose before he spoke. "I trust... my lady is well?" he asked.

I appreciated his attempt at being discreet, but in a way I was hoping he would keep his focus on Link, so as not to alert his driver.

_Please don't make this obvious Shad, _I prayed.

I cleared my throat and spoke softly.

"Quite well good sir," I replied, acknowledging him, "thank you."

I grinned at him from underneath my hood. Shad stared at me for a long time before looking away and sighing rather loudly. He even turned slightly red at my reply. Link saw that and raised a brow. I saw that and wanted to end the conversation before anything else suspicious conjured up. I knew Shad was worried about my safety, but he didn't need to worry, I had the best protection possible with the hero. Even still, Link looked between the two of us curiously just then before deciding to interject. I was sure he sensed something was amiss.

"What brings you to Lanayru Province Shad?" he asked, changing the subject.

The scholar turned his attention back to Link.

"More business," he said simply, "I was just informing the Zoras of the situation on Eldin Fields," he explained, "the last thing Hyrule needs is a full fledged panic taking place about natural phenomena going haywire."

Link nodded.

"I see your point," he replied, "losing the Hylia Borealis was like losing a national treasure."

When Link put it like that, it made me feel worse. I was certain many of the citizens felt the same exact way. However, we couldn't just put the shard back and act as if nothing happened. I sighed at the notion. Maybe a little lie was better than the harsh truth. Elbourne often reasoned that way, but Elbourne was also a man of looser morals.

Shad nodded in agreement at Link's reply.

"King Ralis informed me he would inform his people," he replied, "that should quell some of the storm."

Link nodded again.

"That's good news for us because we have business in Zora's Domain as soon as we get there," he divulged.

Shad looked at Link surprised.

"Oh," he said, then glanced at me, "really?"

This was slowly becoming more cumbersome. I wish Link had kept his mouth shut. He was unintentionally making this worse. Shad was still under the impression that I was on some cuckoo quest for redemption, which, if I wanted to be quite honest, was true.

Link gave Shad a brief once over again when he caught the note in the scholar's tone when he spoke to me.

"Yes," the hero replied, "really."

I could already tell from Link's expression what he was thinking.

_Don't ask Link, _I prayed, _please._

Shad sighed and simply looked between the two of us.

"I see…" he trailed, "well then I better let you continue onward," he said, then added, "make sure you protect your lady friend while traveling up the road." He then planted his gaze on me. "Women like her are... are precious cargo."

I unintentionally blushed at his comment. That was a very kind thing to say, but I closed my eyes again due to the soon to be repercussions of it. It was flattering that he was so concerned about my safety, but I couldn't believe he uttered his affections out loud the way he did. Shad was making it more than obvious how he felt about me. I guess he couldn't help himself and just didn't care if Link knew or not at this point. Shad often told me in not so subtle words that he would be a good husband for me. I always dismissed it, but I was aware of how serious he was about that notion. I just never entertained the idea. Even so, I was grateful to him for his loyalty, and I couldn't lie, a part of me cared a great deal for him as well. He was a very dear friend.

After all this, Link raised his brows and didn't bother to hide his surprise when he heard the inflection of love in Shad's voice. The hero glanced back up at me and grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_Oh goddesses, _I thought of the hero's teasing, _this is all I need right now._

I decided it was time for me to address my faithful steward.

"The gentleman is doing a fine job sir," I said, keeping my gaze away from his, "you needn't worry."

I didn't see it, but I knew Shad was staring at me longingly. He often did that when he had more to say, but just couldn't or wouldn't say it. There was no denying the man was in love with me, but I didn't reciprocate his apparent affection. I just couldn't. I didn't see him that way. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed after that. It was cumbersome until Link finally dispelled it.

"Well, I think we better get going," the hero said abruptly, "we still have a little ways to go."

Shad sighed and nodded, realizing our inevitable departure was imminent.

"Yes," he said, "that is true." Shad then turned his attention back to me. "Take care... miss," he said softly.

I sighed, wishing he didn't have such a nuance in his voice. He wasn't usually so obvious about his feelings. It was strange that he was being so bold now.

_What in Hylia's name has gotten into him? _I thought.

I wanted to end this conversation.

"I will," I replied, "you do the same."

Link simply nodded at the scholar once more. With that, Shad closed the door to the carriage, instructed the driver to get going, and then went about his way. However, as he advanced along, he poked his head out the carriage again to look back at me. Once his fixation was garnered, he went back inside to sit down. I sighed once the scholar was gone, wanting to refocus on the task at hand. We really needed to hurry to Zora's Domain before the king stopped taking audiences. However, Link was now staring at me in a very precocious manner.

_Do this now rather than later Zelda, _I told myself, knowing Link was going to inquire about Shad's and my relationship.

I groaned before speaking.

"What?" I asked.

Link paused for a minute and looked down the mountain trail after the carriage.

"He's quite fond of you, isn't he?" he asked me finally.

I looked away from him, not wanting to discuss it.

"Yes," I said, showing him I didn't approve of this conversation, "he is."

For some odd reason Link grinned.

"You don't have to be so short," he stated, "if you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it."

When he put it like that, it made me feel a little ridiculous. I was being defensive for no reason.

"It's not that," I divulged with a sigh, "Shad just wants more than I can give him."

Link raised his brows at me and nodded.

"So he _is _in love with you," he confirmed adroitly.

I looked at him surprised.

_He tricked me into telling him that? _I thought, getting a little irritated.

"Yes," I said, seeing no point in denying it now.

Link looked back down the road and nodded once more.

"Hmph… well," he started, "I'll give him this much, he has great tastes in women."

I, of course, blushed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Link then grinned at me again and didn't answer. Instead, he winked flirtatiously at me before turning around and taking hold of Epona's reigns. That surprised me too.

_Hylia help me for being so naïve, _I thought closing my eyes.

Afterwards, we then continued up the mountain to Zora's Domain.

~SSS~

Zora's Domain Impasse

Once Link and I got to the main entrance, I dismounted Epona and we left the magnificent steed near a watering station where she could rest. We then continued through the caves up to the assembly room where guests were required to present themselves before requesting to see his majesty King Ralis. I knew my peasant disguise wouldn't work in front of the king because we were too well acquainted for such sensibilities. Instead, I would have to use my diplomatic skills to get what we needed. I needed to come up with a plausible reason for my visit. It had to be convincing.

"I'll have to alert his majesty of my presence here," I said, removing my hood and stopping for moment to check my appearance. I needed to make sure I looked presentable.

I really would have been more suitable in a gown, but there was very little I could do in that regard. I would have to simply make do. I just hoped the young Zora wouldn't get too suspicious with what I was wearing.

Link nodded at my statement, understanding my reasoning all too well.

"I figured as much," he said, "he is the king after all. I'm sure he's conferenced with you many times over the years to be fooled by peasant wear."

I took in a deep breath, then turned to face the hero when I freshened up as best I could.

"How do I look?" I asked, only wanting a simple approval for my appearance and nothing more.

Link gave me a quick once over accompanied with a nod.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, then added, "the way you always do."

My eyes widened a little at that, not at all expecting the compliment, and per the usual I blushed… again. I really needed to get this under control. I was slightly frustrated with my anatomy.

Link simply grinned at my reaction.

"You've got to stop blushing every time I say that," he teased, then lowered his voice a little, "it only makes me want to see how much further I can go with that."

I looked at him surprised and was speechless for a moment. He was just openly flirting with me now. I guess he felt there was no need to be subtle anymore. To be quite honest, he had been doing so off and on for the past two weeks. I thought it was just me at first, but recently he had been going out of his way to compliment me or say something complimentary to my rule. Things like: "You look lovely this morning," "Your accent is perfect when you speak ancient Hylian," "Your eyes are sparkling in the sunlight, they look beautiful," "I noticed you were shivering a little, do you want my cloak too?" "Did I ever tell you you have a beautiful sounding laugh? It's like music to my ears." "I remember the time you ratified the charter easing the taxes on the poor, I never thanked you for that." Link would go on and on with things like that. I thought it was odd at first, but then I reasoned that he was just making a concerted effort to be courteous to me. We did state that we were moving forward. I appreciated that. However, to be quite honest, now he was confusing me.

There were other subtleties too. For instance, I would be reading to get some insight on a riddle and I would look up to catch him staring at me... just staring. But, he never seemed startled or off kilter when I caught him. "What?" I would ask. He would just shake his head, "Nothing," he would he reply softly. In fact, he seemed glad I questioned him about it, and then he would give me another brooding gaze. He certainly was a bold rascal. Or there was the time the other day when he went to go gather wood in the forest nearby, but came back to the campsite without his tunic on. Seriously, he wasn't wearing his tunic. I, of course, was stunned by his approach, but couldn't think of anything to say. "Uhh..." I started, but had nothing to add. Link simply stared at me and waited. "Yes?" he inquired. However, I had no words. "Nothing," I replied, and really that was that. The conversation halted. Why in the world did he take off his tunic? What could have possibly prompted him to do such a thing? Afterwards, I could barely concentrate on cooking supper with him now sitting across from me sharpening his sword half dressed. He was acting like it was the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it was... not that I was complaining. He had a magnificent physique, but it was just strange to me. I attempted again to say something several times, but didn't, and I think he was banking on that. I think he knew I wouldn't oppose him openly. Even so, I found his behavior rather strange considering the crux of our quest was so he could be reunited with his beloved Midna. He was acting very peculiarly for a man who was supposed to be so in love with another woman... just my observation. I even woke up yesterday morning and found a bouquet of freshly picked flowers resting by my head. They were silent princesses, my favorite. How did he know that? I did remember us having a brief conversation on flowers in passing, he must have ascertained that information then.

It was a very thoughtful gesture.

I reasoned that the talk down in the gorge obviously had a positive affect. We both benefited from it, but maybe even more so on Link's end than mine. So far, we hadn't reneged on anything we promised regarding our truce. However, something about all this new found attention was more than just 'friendly' banter to me, and it seemed to come out of nowhere. It was only a few weeks ago Link looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel at the sight of me. Now only weeks later we were suddenly the best of friends? Was I missing something? Not that I was complaining, but even so. These last two weeks had been wonderful and they felt like old times. However, they seemed so, I don't know, swift. Perhaps I was thinking too much into it, I often did that. My cynicism was always present.

Presently, I simply raised a brow at Link's latest offense, and decided I wasn't going to let him slide with his precarious tongue like the past several days. If he could be a little unconventional, so could I. I was going to play right along with him. After all, I did tell myself to say whatever came to my mind. So, I then walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes for a brief moment.

"You keep making all these forward comments about my beauty good sir," I said finally, "you seem to be very enraptured by that."

He just smirked at me.

"Can you blame me?" he asked boldly.

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I want you to take it further," I said suddenly.

Link wasn't expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry?" he asked surprised.

I smirked at him for a change.

"You heard what I said," I replied, "I didn't stutter."

Link raised his eyebrows at my afronted assertion and nodded. He was silent for a moment.

"You're not serious... are you?" he asked.

My grin never left and I purposely gave his face a long once over.

"What do you think?" I replied.

The surprise never left his eyes and he tried to make light of what was now happening. His expression was going from cautious to confident in a matter of seconds. He thought I was bluffing to be sure.

"Touche," he replied finally, "score one for her majesty."

I raised a brow.

"Do you think I'm joking?" I asked.

His smile broadened.

"That I'm not sure," he replied, "but I don't think you want me to cross a boundary you aren't ready for."

I looked at him impressed, his confidence was very apparent. It was then I started fixing the collar of his tunic, making sure it was lying flat. It was safe to say my comfort level was much better than what it once was.

"You keep forgetting something good sir," I said lowering my voice slightly.

The hero was a little caught off guard by my tone.

"What's that?" he asked anyway.

I came a little closer.

"You keep forgetting to call me by name," I replied barely above a whisper, "I want you to call me Zelda... remember?"

Even _I_ didn't even expect that of myself.

_What has gotten into me? _I wondered.

It was obvious Link wasn't used to me being so forward with him. He was slightly off his wits for a comeback, but he had no problem staring back into my eyes or receiving any of my grooming caveats.

"Yes…" he said a little taken aback, "I remember."

I grinned innocently once I was done and stepped back.

"There you are," I said, looking him over, "as handsome as ever."

Link raised his brows unexpectedly at my compliment.

"Uh… thank you," he replied.

I had to admit, it was quite fun having the tables turned and seeing the hero get a little discomfited for a change. The discombobulation left him speechless. Afterwards, there was a brief silence between us and Link had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you quite yourself today?" he asked a moment later.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine," I replied, "why do you ask?"

Link paused again and took in a deep breath.

"You seem a little more... carefree than normal," he divulged, "I'm used to that innocent, stoic woman you usually are."

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. I hadn't been called stoic in a long time and I wasn't sure it applied here. I came up to him again and fixed his collar once more. Nothing was out of place I just wanted to get close to him.

I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not that innocent Link," I said lowering my voice again, "I'm sure you can recollect a time when I was a little uninhibited... a little rambunctious. You'd do well not to _assume _anything about me either… remember?"

Link's brows raised at me surprised, and I wasn't sure if I was seeing right or not, but he looked like he was getting slightly flushed. Seriously. I think I just made the Hero of Twilight blush. I wasn't expecting that, and from the looks of it, neither was he. Link cleared his throat uncomfortably after a few seconds, then turned from looking at me. He hadn't had a queen flirt with him in a long time. He was a little off his game.

"We better get going," he said, redirecting to the task at hand, "we have to find that shard."

I smiled again and shook my head.

_Now he knows how it feels to have a dose of his own medicine, _I thought satisfied.

"You're right of course," I replied.

After our little tit for tat, we then turned and continued up the mountain to the throne room. Once we were outside the entrance, I took in a deep breath and sounded the gong nearby. The door to the other side opened slowly, and two male Zora guards greeted us with passive faces. When they both saw it was me along with the hero, their passive faces turned to more expressive ones, they both bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty," one of them said surprised, "his majesty just finished an audience with one of your councilmen."

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes I know," I replied, thinking fast for a rebuttal, "I informed him to come here to update you on the status of Eldin Fields."

The Zora nodded.

"Did you need to speak with our sovereign my lady?" the other Zora guard asked.

I nodded again.

"Yes," I said, "and please tell him it's urgent."

They understood the time sensitivity.

"I will inform the king you are here immediately," he said to me.

Both the Zoras then left our company and went up the sloping rock to where the throne room was situated atop the precipice. In front of the precipice was a deep pool of water where many Zora aristocrats gathered to speak on business matters related to issues of the Zora people. The king's throne was at the center of the pool where the audiences were to take place. Once Link's and my presence was made known, we followed the same trail and stopped before the throne. We both bowed.

King Ralis was the youngest monarch in Hyrule. His mother, Queen Rutela, was killed years ago during the height of Zant's tyranny. She was beheaded in front of her own son to be made an example of. I still to this day did not know how Ralis coped with having seen such a horrifying event, and then afterwards have to put up such a dignified front for his people. Most people would say that the years have lessened his pain, but I didn't think witnessing the beheading of a loved one could ever be lessened, ever. There were some things that stuck with a person the entirety of their life. Even so, when King Ralis caught sight of us he stood and bowed, which also reciprocated a bow from myself and Link.

"Your majesty," Ralis said in surprise, "you honor Zora's Domain with your presence," he then turned to Link, "as do you Hero of Twilight."

Link gave a nod of respect.

"Your majesty," he replied.

I took a step forward.

"The honor is ours sire," I replied.

Ralis then came down from his throne and kissed the back of my hand.

"Last I heard you were keeping company with Elbourne of Dragon Roost," he divulged, "is that not true?"

My eyes widened slightly at the mentioning of the dragon prince. That rumor certainly circulated. It had made its way all the way up here.

"His... highness and I had to cut our trip short when I learned of news of what happened in Kakariko Gorge," I replied, thinking quick.

That seemed reasonable enough for the king.

"I heard the news of the disappearance of the Hylia Borealis," Ralis said to me concerned, "I hope everything is alright."

I didn't want to make him worry anymore than he already was.

"Everything is fine," I reassured, "I already have my men investigating it. It was an abrupt phenomenon two hundred years ago, and it abruptly decided to stop."

Ralis looked at me surprised by my nonchalance.

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," Ralis said to me, then looked over at Link, "now besides the uproar of the celestial lights, what can I do for the two of you?"

Ralis raised his scaly eyebrows at Link and I expectantly.

Link spoke up first.

"I'm merely her majesty's escort," he said.

Ralis nodded at his answer then turned his attention back to me.

"Alright," Ralis said, "then what can I do for _you_?"

I knew I couldn't come in here with some foolhardy excuse.

_Make this convincing Zelda, _I told myself.

I pretended a cough to clear my throat.

"My lord, I know you're going to think I'm a complete fool," I began with a smile, "but I left the signet ring of my great grandfather Daphnes I at the bottom of the fountain when I last visited you."

Ralis gave me a peculiar look.

"Your grandfather's ring?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes my lord," I replied.

Ralis then shook his head.

"I don't recall us visiting the fountain on your last visit," he divulged.

I raised my eyebrows, forgetting that.

_That's right, _I thought.

I had to improvise quickly.

"Yes, I know," I went on, "it wasn't when I was in your presence. You see, I went for a midnight swim before retiring to bed one night and accidentally lost it. I had no idea it was out of my possession until I was looking for it the other day."

Ralis looked at me surprised admission.

"You swam in the fountain under the moonlight?" he asked me incredulously.

He seemed more interested in that than the fact I lost my ring. I tensed up a little, not thinking he would question it.

_Stick with it Zelda, _I thought, _you have a way in if you stick with it._

I smiled again.

"Yes," I replied, "I did."

Ralis's blue skin turned slightly pink after hearing that, and he looked down slightly embarrassed.

"I wish I'd known your majesty, I would have joined you," he said to me sheepishly, but what a bold proposition, "I know you must have looked extraordinarily beautiful swimming in the moonlight."

I raised my eyebrows, slightly caught off guard. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

_Oh my goddess… did he really say that out loud? _I thought, wanting to fall through the ground. _First Shad, now Ralis. What is going on with these fellows today?_

Link beside me suddenly pretended to cough to keep a chuckle from escaping his throat. I forced another smile across my face as well to keep the ruse going. I didn't harbor anything against Ralis, he was nineteen years old after all. He was young, impulsive, and quite handsome as far as Zora's went. He probably couldn't help himself.

_I won't hear the end of this, will I? _I wondered, already anticipating the taunts and teases from Link.

I had to go with it for now.

"Indeed my dear Ralis," I said, "indeed… and thank you for the compliment."

Ralis looked into my eyes and grinned.

"No compliments could ever do you justice," Ralis said, "I think you are the most beautiful woman in Hyrule."

My cheeks did blush at that. It was a very kind thing to say.

"Thank you Ralis," I replied.

Ralis took a step towards me, feeling a little emboldened.

"Have you thought about my offer of marriage?" he asked me with open impudence.

Again, Link offered another annoying cough. He was having a field day with this. I saw his incessant grin from the corner of my eye.

I kept in a groan from escaping my lips.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, _this is not going to help my 'non-monopolizing' hearts defense is it?_

To be fair though Ralis did seem more impetuous than usual. This wasn't like him.

"As I've told you before my dear Ralis, your magnificence is simply too much for the halls of Hyrule," I replied.

Ralis chuckled and shook his head, not falling for what I was saying for a second.

"Nice try at a cheeky way of getting out of a proposal," he said with a grin, "that was the eighth time I asked you."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Really?" I replied. "I wasn't keeping count."

_It's actually the twelfth time you asked me to marry you, _I thought, _but again... who's counting?_

Ralis sighed and put his fins on his scaly hips.

"Well then, enough small talk, onto business," he said, "if you are going to swim in the fountain then you must have the proper swim wear," he divulged, then clapped his hands.

Abruptly, two Zoras jumped up from the pool to the front of the throne. One was a female standing next to me, the other was a male standing next to Link. In their fins were a set of Zora garments. Link was familiar with his suit of armor having worn it before. Mine, however, was a different story. It was a dark blue two piece, made of special material only privy to the Zora people. The lattice structure was interwoven with intense hydrodynamic pressure. It was this pressure that allowed regular Hylians to swim in deep waters with the Zoras.

The female Zora handed me the clothes.

I took them in hesitation.

_What in Hylia's name is this? _I wondered.

"Uh…" I trailed, staring at the two piece, "you don't have any _other _designs of these clothes for women? Perhaps something similar to Master Link's wear?"

Ralis smiled and shrugged.

"I'm afraid not, the female Zora clothes were designed by Zora men," Ralis divulged with a sly grin, then added, "what are you going to do?"

I raised a brow and thought about that.

_That's a good question for the whole of Hylian-kind, _I thought.

The hero had no qualms about my outfit.

"Well, thank you just the same," Link chimed in, "we appreciate you giving us these."

I gave Link a snide glance, he grinned in return.

_I'll bet you do Master Link, _I thought sarcastically, _goddesses, I am going to kill Elbourne for fetishizing my birthmark._

There was no winning in this situation.

"Yes," I said finally, "thank you just the same."

We were then dismissed and directed to two separate chambers where we could change. However, before we went to our rooms Link came up to me to speak with me.

"You know, that's the third man that's fallen madly in love with you since I made your reacquaintance your majesty," he said with a slick smile, "you have to tell me your secret."

I gave Link an offhanded look, not being baited by such talk.

"Don't even try to come at me like that _Master _Link, when you've got three women of your own that you're trouncing along," I shot back.

Link raised his eyebrows at me surprised.

"If you want to say I'm 'trouncing' Ilia and Midna only accounts for two," he said, staring straight into my eyes with the same sly smile, "who's the third… my lady?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and grinned.

"Beth," I said.

Link's furtive smile then faded.

"Beth?" he repeated.

My grin widened.

"Yes," I said, "and you should know that by now. She's completely enamored with you."

Link looked at me indignantly just then.

"Now wait a minute," he started, "Beth is a-"

"We're wasting time," I interrupted, "go get dressed."

Before Link could reply, I went to my dressing room on the other side of the hall and closed the door on him. I sighed, and put the hydrowear on the coral dresser next to the divider to change behind. I glanced at my reflection, wondering if the woman looking at me was ever going to get this right. I was so confused with what was happening.

_What is going on between us? _I wondered.

I felt so drawn to Link and I think he may have started feeling the same way, albeit friendly or other wise, but it seemed to be happening so fast. I looked over at the wears once more and sighed nervously.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere before my eyes then quickly dissipated. I shielded my vision at the brilliance as it faded instantly. When it lifted, a familiar personage appeared.

"Yes, you really _do _have to wear that," a voice said above me.

I looked up and saw Hylia hovering over the door post in her standard white gown.

"Ah!" I cried out startled.

The goddess's eyes got wide playfully.

"Boo!" Hylia taunted, then floated down to the ground in front of me.

I took in a deep breath and put my hand over my heart.

"You gave me a fright," I said breathlessly.

Hylia snickered.

"Relax, that was the whole point," she joked, then sat down on a coral chair, "so, what's cracking?"

I looked at her flummoxed. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What's what?" I asked.

Hylia let out a helpless breath, seeing no point in trying to explain her question to me.

"What are you up to?" she repeated, changing her vernacular.

I raised my eyebrows and looked back at my reflection.

"We're about to get this next shard," I stated.

Hylia nodded, then grinned at me mischievously.

"I know that," she said, "anything else you want to tell me?"

I looked at her, not understanding what she meant at first, but then I rolled my eyes and looked away. She was going to mention my recent uncharacteristic behavior.

"Hylia…" I trailed.

Hylia put one of her hands on her hips.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let this conversation go on without so much as a _mention_ of your total one hundred eighty degree turn back there in the hallway?" she divulged, then added unrelated to the conversation. "Woo, say that three times fast."

I chuckled, knowing she was going to bring up my flirting with Link.

I shrugged.

"I was just having a little fun," I said.

Hylia's eyes widened in elation at hearing that and she nodded, approving of my slightly brazen behavior.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she said with open enthusiasm. "You do more of that and pretty boy will be putty in your hands!"

I shook my head and looked away.

_There's more to a relationship than flirting, _I thought, _there needs to be trust, and I don't know if he trusts me yet._

"I know that Zel," Hylia answered my thought process.

I raised my brows and sighed. I didn't know why I even tried having a private thought around her.

"You're silly," I replied with a small smile.

Hylia scoffed.

"Silly my foot!" she said. "I'm right!"

"There's more to a woman than the whiles of her feminine nature," I replied.

Hylia looked at me incredulously for a moment.

"Okay Zel spare me the lecture," she said, "I've been married, had a few dozen kids. I know the whole shebang. I'm a pro at this. I get that you're not used to being out of your _comfort_ zone, but what you need to do is show some skin and get the goods out there!"

I looked at her shocked.

"Are-are you serious?" I asked in minor disbelief.

Hylia didn't see what the problem was.

"Uh… yeah," the goddess replied, "you need to advertise baby, which is why I love that Ralis. Ah the Zoras… so young… so nubile."

I raised my eyebrows again when I saw her get lost in her thoughts.

_What is that all about? _I thought with a smirk.

"If you want, I could arrange a meeting between you and Ralis," I joked, "you seem to have some pretty heavy thoughts going on there."

Hylia shook her head and fanned me off.

"Nah he's too young for me, and I been there and done that already with the Hero of Sky," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, what you did just now is what I'm talking about!" She got up and came over to me. "You see that sassiness you just exhibited towards me? Well you need to have that same charm with Link. You've started, now you need to just let it shine."

I let my head fall back.

"Ancestral mother…" I trailed.

"Look," she said to me, putting a little firmness in her voice, "do you see the way the twilight queen shows a little skin -hell a lot of skin- you just need to get a counter image in Link's head and bam you're in!"

I shook my head.

_I don't want him if that's all he sees in me, _I thought, _I get enough of that from Elbourne._

"Link isn't Elbourne," Hylia said with a sigh in regards to my thoughts, "I'm telling you all you need to do is advertise."

I ran a hand over my face.

"Oh my goddess," I muttered, "you can't be serious! That is not how you win a man's heart."

Hylia lifted her hands up in surrender for a moment.

"You're right," she said, "but it helps!"

Something in her tone made me laugh. I sighed and ran a hand over my cheek.

"You are so incorrigible," I said, shaking my head.

Hylia smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know right?" she replied. "That's why you love me."

I shrugged again.

"I can't argue with that," I said.

Hylia then uncrossed her arms and shooed me behind the divider to change.

"Enough chitchat," she said, "I want to see how you look."

I took in a nervous breath, then did as she directed and began getting undressed behind the wall. Once I changed, I hesitantly came from behind the divider. When Hylia saw me she immaturely wolfos whistled at me.

_Dear goddesses, _I thought embarrassed, _really Hylia?_

"Yes really," she said to me, then added, "wow, you look… stunning."

I blushed at hearing her say that.

"I do not," I said, feeling self conscious.

Admittedly, I did feel uncomfortable wearing what was basically a Zora bustier and some hydro undergarments. The birthmark that looked like a music note was resting on the right side of my flat muscular stomach.

_There's the mark that got me all those dumb music jokes, _I thought. _'Let's make music together princess,' _I recalled with a groan, _those idiots._

Hylia gave me a quick once over, then gestured for me to look at myself in the mirror.

"See for yourself," she said.

I hesitated, but then gingerly walked in front of the mirror, deciding if I wasn't comfortable with my own body no one else would be either. I closed my eyes and then opened them quickly. I covered my mouth to hold in the gasp because I hardly recognized the woman staring back at me.

"Oh wow," I said in surprise.

Hylia stood back and smiled at my own shock.

"Didn't you tell Link you wore a two piece before?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I raised my brows, realizing I wasn't completely truthful with him.

"Yes, I told him," I said shaking my head, "but I left out the part where that was thirteen years ago. I still can't believe Elbourne mentioned that to him when he was his escort. Hopefully, he didn't mention anything else. It can be quite the controversial subject."

Hylia looked at my reflection seriously for a moment.

"How do you feel?" she asked me softly.

I continued to look at myself and turned to my side.

"I feel okay," I said, thinking I was being honest .

Hylia nodded at my reply, and then said, "I can't believe you were hiding those legs for so long. Someone's a knock out."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Her comment made me blush. Hylia then came up and brushed my long dark hair into braid that went down my back. It was the perfect fishtail, fitting for the occasion. She then touched my bracelet and it glowed slightly.

I thought that was odd.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Giving you a little juice, just in case you need it," she said inexplicably.

I looked at her perplexed.

"I thought you said I could use this one time and one time only," I divulged.

Hylia nodded.

"I did, but that wasn't exactly true," she divulged, "it isn't just a one time gig. I'm just getting it ready."

I smirked at her unorthodox nature. It seemed her secretive evasion was continuing.

"Are you going to tell me who the little birdie is now?" I joked.

Hylia continued powering the bracelet, until it glowed red. When it did that, she finally stopped.

"In due time my dear," she said, not looking at me.

I was going to ask her another question, but thought it better to just leave it alone.

_She'll tell me when she's ready, _I thought.

"Exactly," Hylia replied of my thoughts.

I didn't argue. I couldn't argue.

She then stood back behind me.

"Ahhh, you are so beautiful," she said sweetly, hugging her hands to her chest, "you look like a warrior goddess! Din would be proud!"

I laughed at her silliness.

Hylia then took in a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, "I have to go, but make sure you don't forget your ocarina."

I looked at her surprised through the mirror just then.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave me an obvious look.

"Because you might need it," she said, "wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

I nodded, taking the obvious hint.

With that, she gave me a quick hug, then disappeared.

_No matter how many times she comes in my life she never ceases to amaze me, _I thought.

I looked at myself one more time and grinned at my reflection.

"Hmph… a warrior goddess," I said, and shook my head, "a warrior goddess indeed ancestral mother."

With that, I left the dressing room and went to meet Link outside on the cliff bluffs overlooking the waterfalls. When the hero caught sight of me, he did a double take at my approach. His eyes got wide and he looked stunned.

"Great Hylia!" I heard him mutter underneath his breath.

Well, that was quite the first impression. Surprisingly, I didn't blush, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. I walked up to him and attempted a confident smile.

_Okay Zelda act natural, _I thought, _remember what ancestral mother said._

I decided to break the ice by complimenting Link first.

"You look dashing in your outfit," I stated.

Link shook his head and looked at me with complete and utter disbelief.

"Me?" he said. "I've got nothing on… _you_."

I grinned and turned away to look at the falls below us.

"It's a great day for a swim, isn't it?" I asked, still looking around, acting nonchalant.

Link didn't answer me. He was too busy giving my body several once overs. He was too taken aback to do anything else.

"It's like night and day," I heard him mutter to himself, "all of this time she's been hiding all of _that_ underneath her gowns."

I raised a brow at his utterance. Why was he talking like I wasn't here? I didn't look _that_ different. I think he may have been a little hyperbolic in his reaction, but then again I wasn't usually half naked when we saw each other either.

I wanted to get back on task.

"Did you hear me Master Link?" I redirected.

Link continued staring me down as if in a slight daze, but then he shook his head when he heard me speak again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head myself.

"Never mind," I said, securing my satchel around my shoulder, "you ready?"

Again, Link wasn't listening and I promise he was just brazenly staring straight at my breasts now. Also too, I could've sworn I heard him say something about 'those being _real_ pumpkins'. It didn't take a scholar to deduce what he was talking about. My goddess, this man needed to get a grip. I wanted to chuckle again, but I held it in. His reaction was unbelievable.

"Excuse me daydreamer," I said, snapping my fingers to get his attention.

Link shook his head once more.

"Uh- yes?" he replied, acting completely out of character.

I wanted to establish some order in the here and now.

"First of all, my eyes are up here," I said, pointing to my face, "and secondly, I asked you if you were ready to go."

Link cleared his throat and glanced at my breasts one last time.

He made it obvious.

He was a man.

What could he do?

He finally, however, decided to answer my question.

"Uh… yes I'm ready to go," Link said, raising his eyebrows again and pulling on his collar.

This was unbelievable.

_My goddess Link! _I thought incredulously. _It's just a bathing suit!_

Link finally reached his hand out to take mine so we could travel down the mountainside. I had a different idea entirely.

"What's your hand for?" I asked him.

Link looked at me surprised.

"We have to walk down the slope," he replied, then gave me another quick once over, "I don't want you to fall and injure… anything."

I raised a brow and put my hands on my hips.

_Anything huh? _I thought.

I had a sudden surge of boldness and bit my lower lip playfully.

"Maybe _you _will walk," I divulged, "I'm going to dive."

I glanced over the edge and saw several Zoras swimming in the pool below. When they caught sight of me, they waved and gestured for me to come down.

"Jump your majesty!" a male Zora called up to me. "The water is perfect!"

"Yeah!" another male Zora called. "We'll cheer you on!"

I smiled and waved back.

"I'll be down in a moment!" I called back.

Link looked from the Zoras to me stunned.

"You _can't _be serious!" the hero said with a hint anxiety. "It's a two hundred feet drop!"

I looked at Link with open defiance.

"I am going to do it," I replied, "besides I'm a pretty good swimmer."

Link didn't look convinced. He was probably thinking about the incident at upper Lake Hylia a few weeks back. I guess that didn't leave the best impression, but these weren't rapids, these were calm waters.

"I can't allow that!" he said incredulously, ignoring my reassurances. "As your escort I think you-"

"Come, come now, you only live once," I interrupted.

I hoped he understood the deja vu.

Link looked at me stunned.

"Your majesty-" he tried.

"I'm going to dive," I interrupted again, not being deterred, then took several steps back on the precipice, "you can either dive with me or walk down. The choice is yours."

His eyes widened more.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he cautioned anyway, "even seasoned Zoras don't risk a dive from all the way up here!"

I raised a brow.

_I'm not a Zora, _I thought, _I'm a queen._

"They just beckoned me to come down," I reasoned, "they must have some faith in me."

Link didn't seem to care about that.

"Zelda-" he tried, not caring we weren't in private.

I grinned at him, readying myself.

"You worry too much," I interrupted once more, flashing him a sly smile.

It was then Link looked at me in slight panic.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

I gave him a sarcastic salute.

"See you down under," I said to him, then ran from my starting position and jumped off the cliff.

Link tried to reach for me, but it was too late. I was already in midair.

"No!" he called after me.

I careened through the air like a vertical dart. I even did a couple of mid-aerial forward somersaults before my body hit the dark blue waters below with a loud splash. There were cheers and whoops of approval when I surfaced. I was a little groggy from the landing, but I was okay.

"That was magnificent your majesty!" the first male Zora said to me.

"Yes!" the other said. "You were like the goddess of the ocean!"

I did a mini bow and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, "thank you."

I turned to look up at the bluffs. Link was looking down at me from the landing above.

"Come on big hero!" I called up to him. "Show me what that Triforce of Courage is made of!"

I even surprised myself with that.

_Where did that come from? _I wondered abruptly. _I guess that was some pep talk with Hylia._

I couldn't see Link's facial expression, but I could imagine he was upset right now. However, that served him right for gawking. He knew better than that.

_His chivalry has grown up my foot, _I thought, but couldn't help but smile.

A moment few moments later, he dove off the landing and splashed into the pool below. His entrance wasn't as grand as mine, but he did impress me with his dive. When he surfaced he looked over at me slightly upset. He then swam to where I was. He didn't even bother to wait for us to be alone to scold me.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded of me. "You could've killed yourself!"

However, both the Zoras swimming with me came to my defense.

"Hey watch you tone," one of the Zora's warned, "it's not every day we see _two_ Hylians do the death dive."

Link sighed and rolled his eyes at the Zora. I in turn giggled.

_The death dive huh? _I thought incredulously. _No wonder Link freaked out._

I teasingly swam over to Link and circled around him on my back. My nonchalance was apparently getting under his skin. He didn't bother to hide his annoyance with my casual nature.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke," he said sarcastically, "but you could've seriously hurt yourself."

I stopped bobbing for a moment and looked at him.

"But I didn't," I said in reply, then added flirtatiously, "I told you I was more fun than you could imagine."

Link looked at me surprised by my rebuttal, and halted me from my swim for a moment by raising his arm underwater so I wouldn't circle him again. He then grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to face him. I was a little surprised at his bold maneuver. He gave my face a brief once over.

"I'm beginning to see that," he said to me, staring straight into my eyes, then finally smiled, "and with the way you look right now, I can imagine _a lot_."

My eyes widened at his comeback.

_I'll bet, _I thought, inadvertently feeling my cheeks blush.

This time I couldn't help it. I guess Hylia was right... the counter image seemed to be working. I wasn't expecting him to be so vocal about it.

"Uh… I'm sure you could," I replied.

I grinned, released myself from his capture, and swam for the shoreline. Link followed after me. When we got out of the pool I checked my satchel to see if my ocarina was still in place. It was fine. Link looked at my instrument perplexed.

"Why did you bring your ocarina?" he asked me.

I turned it over to pour the water out.

"I decided to pack it just in case," I stated, "but I'm glad I did. This second clue has to do with music."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I nodded.

I turned my ocarina over again to let out the water from the openings some more. It was completely clogged from the dive.

"Yes," I replied, "'there must be a perfect harmony of water kissing the wind.' That whole clue is based off playing a song that effects both water and wind."

Link looked at me impressed.

"You figured this one out even quicker than the one a couple weeks ago," he said.

I tossed my wet braid behind me and stood up.

"It gets easier over time," I said with a shrug.

The hero looked me over once more and smiled.

"I'll bet," he replied.

I looked past him to the truncated waterfall where the water turned into ivory mist and noticed the rainbow like prism from the sunlight. However, it wasn't the natural beauty that captured my attention immediately. I noticed a constant splash of particles, where six ringlets of water were dropping over the prism of the rainbow. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head slightly to get a better look. The splashing of elements almost looked like notes on a music paper. I felt my eyes widened when I realized the pattern wasn't changing.

_Wait a minute, _I thought.

"Do you see that?" I asked Link excited.

Link looked at the base of the falls, but didn't follow me. He just shrugged.

"You'll have to direct me," he said, not seeing what I was seeing.

I pointed to the prism.

"Look at the water formation on the rainbow," I whispered so that my excitement wouldn't alert the other Zoras swimming in the pool.

Link looked to where I pointed, and then his eyebrows lifted.

"The same six splashes are hitting the same six spots," he said in surprise.

I bit my lower lip.

"Exactly!" I said, then grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

I hurried us towards behind the waterfall, where there was a small encroaching of rock that created a small cave. It was there I took out my ocarina and began playing the six notes that constantly splashed in the same place.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. "Why not play out there?"

I stopped for a moment.

"I don't want the Zoras to see me play if something strange happens afterwards," I reasoned.

Link raised his eyebrows and nodded at my explanation.

"I see your point," he said.

With that, I put the ocarina to my lips and played the aquatic notes. The cadence was familiar, but old. It was a song from the days of my grandmother, it was known as 'The Song of Storms.' Link looked at me shocked when I stopped playing.

"How did you-?" he started.

"Wait," I interrupted, shushing him, "listen."

From behind the waterfall there was a sudden gush of water that swelled and mounted above the pool.

"Come on!" I ordered, and grabbed his hand once more.

Link and I quickly left the alcove and returned to the shoreline. Forming in the sky over the pool was a squall of white water and wind. The small storm created a tiny centrifugal force on the surface of the water and displaced the adherent matter.

"What in the world?" several of the Zoras called out in alarm.

"Everyone out of the pool!" a male guard shouted, abruptly sounding the alarm.

I looked on surprised, not realizing this song was going to cause such a ruckus.

_Oh dear, _I thought worried, _Hylia's not going to like this._

All the Zoras vacated the pool with the exception of a few guards. The storm rotated upon itself suddenly and created a nonthreatening cyclone. The cyclone turned and turned until finally a flash of light rose out of the center.

I felt my breath quicken when I realized in was the mirror shard.

"There it is," I whispered more to myself than to Link.

_I can't believe it, _I thought as if in a trance, _it's so beautiful._

On impulse, I ran, dived back into the water, and swam for the inverted vortex.

Link looked after me shocked.

"What the hell is she doing?" a Zora woman said panicked. "She could be killed!"

The hero's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait!" he called after me. "Your majesty! Goddamn it… this woman…!"

The Zoras looked on anxiety ridden, not wanting a controversial incident like my death happening in their kingdom. I should have used more foresight, but what was done was done.

"Master Link you have to go after her!" another female demanded. "This is no time for spectatorship!"

Link looked to the two Zora women and nodded. He quickly dove in the water after me. I was instantly pulled into the current created by the cyclone and rotated upward. When my body finally got to the eye of the cyclone, I was surprised to find no water there and I was suspended in midair.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought.

Floating silently in the center was a huge piece of the second mirror shard.

_There you are, _I thought in disbelief, but then looked around, surprised no other Zoras were taken up as well, _maybe they can't be taken up._ _M__aybe only the power of the Triforce allows this to happen._

I then looked down the eye and saw a cylindrical progression of hydrostatic revolutions going all the way down to the floor of the pool. A moment later, Link was in the eye of the cyclone too. His face held the same expression of wonder as mine when he suddenly floated in midair.

"Are you alright?" Link called out to me, not understanding this occurrence.

I couldn't lie, I didn't understand it either.

"I'm fine!" I called out over the raging waters. "Grab the mirror!"

Link hesitated for a moment, but did as I commanded anyway. However, when Link's hands touched the surface, something strange happened. A red light shined off the surface of the glass suddenly, and two words written in ancient Hylian suddenly appeared: _gula, _and _acedia_.

_More of those cryptic words, _I thought worried, _gluttony, sloth._

I looked at the sight puzzled, but my perplexity was short lived when the shard shrank to the size of Link's palm. It occurred exactly as the first. Link looked troubled and pocketed the shard. But, because of such actions suddenly the cyclone abated. Link and I were still in midair, when gravity finally took its toll and we splashed into the water below. Link's stronger body reached the surface from underwater before mine, and I quickly followed. However, when I got out of the pool, I was surprised when I saw Link standing in a battle formation an signaling for me to stay back. Confused as to why at first, I finally caught sight of his reasons down the shoreline.

_Oh no! _I thought, feeling my heart begin to race.

"Who in the world is that?" I heard a male Zora ask another.

There standing on the banks on the shoreline was the bandaged warrior from a few weeks ago. His red eyes were beaming like rays of sunlight.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the ninja said, taking a bow, "you may call me Sheik."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiration: "Prince," by Versailles, Jigoro Kano (the founder of judo), Ninpo Ninjitsu: judo, The Kinetic Molecular Theory, The 2 & 3 Law of Thermodynamics, Green's Theorem in Calculus, and Twilight Princess.**

**All Original Shout Outs: C . b l y 15, HylianprincessZ, She-king-Of-His-Castle, Manyanae, ArtemisandApollorock26, 7stones7steps, ShadowQueenMidna, and Hawk-eye Song.**

**Recommended Readings: "All About Chemistry," by Metal Choccobo; "The Sacred Weapon," by Manyanae; "Anonymous Truths," by C . b l y 15, "Reminiscence is Calling," by HylianprincessZ, "Being Torn Apart," by She-King-Of-His-Castle.**

**Author Notes: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/7/2020.  
**

**Word Count: 14,435**

* * *

Chapter 11

Link

This was a disturbing turn of events. When I returned to the shoreline, I saw that Zelda and I were no longer the only visitors to Zora's Domain. The crazed psychopath the queen and I first encountered a few weeks ago was now standing before us. And from his stance, he was here to continue where he and I left off. This was dangerous in that we indirectly put the Zoras at risk. How in the world did he find us here? How was he able to track us without my being able to detect him? Something about him clearly wasn't right. I sensed that the first time we fought. However, something told me there was more to him than meets the eye. Instinctively, I was going to approach, but I held back when I saw that Zelda too was attempting to follow suit.

I held up my hand to halt her.

"Don't come any closer," I warned, "I'll take care of this."

At my forewarning, the queen hesitated, assuming she was going to be my back up like before. However, she didn't protest and simply nodded at my request. She took several steps back to stay away from the fight zone. These were a different set of circumstances from our last encounter. Zelda getting involved would be more of a hindrance than a help. She also encouraged the rest of the Zoras to follow her lead. I was grateful to her for that. This could get ugly quickly. Considering we disclosed to King Ralis that we were only here to retrieve a signet ring, that lie could easily be exposed now. With this ninja's presence, this would bode for a whole host of other questions. This could turn into a complete disaster if I didn't nip this in the bud quickly. However, at seeing our engagement, Sheik, as he called himself now, wasted no time getting to the point.

"I want the shards," he said suddenly in a low voice.

I stood my ground.

"That's not happening," I replied.

Sheik took several steps forward at my reply and stopped within ten feet of me. He balled his fists at his sides, cracking all his knuckles in the process. It was apparent he wasn't here to mince words.

"I'll _ask_ you just one more time," he said with growing impatience, "hand… over… those… shards."

I didn't flinch.

"I'll _say_ this to you only one more time," I replied, "...no."

Sheik glared at me, clearly done reasoning.

"Then you leave me no choice," he growled, immediately initiating his _ninjutsu taijutsu._

It was a fighting stance without the use of a weapon. It was obvious he was quite proficient in all aspects of that eastern form of combat. However, I had a minor advantage myself in that I was versed enough in it to hold my own. I set my footing in my own battle stance, preparing to defend.

"I guess not," I replied.

Zelda and the Zoras were far enough away not to get caught up in the zone of demarcation. However, they were still close enough to intervene if necessary. My only expectation was that if things got out of control, they would be swift enough to call the king for help. This was a situation I was clearly the most qualified for. Even so, this deviant may adroitly decide on a whim to use one of the spectators as a hostage if things didn't go his way. I needed to be wary of that.

_I have to watch his footing, _I thought, _he's going to use trickery of some kind if I best him too soon._

The standoff between Sheik and I continued, but apparently it was making the Zoras watching antsy. One of them was even quick to voice his displeasure.

"Shouldn't we help Master Link instead of just standing here?" a male Zora demanded abruptly. "There are way more of us than are of just him! We can't let the young hero fight alone!"

I understood and appreciated his conjecture, but he wasn't seeing the bigger picture. If he, or anybody, intervened now it could potentially become a massacre. This ninja was not an honorable warrior. He would kill the Zoras in order to procure the shards. I was not about to let innocent blood be shed for a situation Zelda and I brought to them. I turned slightly to address him directly.

"No," I said, "you all stay back and protect her majesty! That's the best thing you can do for me right now!"

The Zora who spoke up looked at me surprised and hesitated, but then nodded at my words. He didn't realize the danger of this menace. This ninja would kill him... _kill _him if he got in his way, which was mind boggling to me. That was not the true Sheikah way. I learned a little about their culture from my journeys, and this Sheik's representation was not who they were. Even so, Zelda quickly came and took hold of the fin of the eager young Zora.

"I appreciate your valor, but Master Link is right, we'll only be in the way," she replied, "we have to let him do this alone…" She looked over at me just then, "for now."

Her caution was evident, but necessary, and at her utterance I glanced over at her and mouthed to her as discreetly as possible,_ 'Alert the king!'_

Ralis couldn't be in the dark about this. The sooner he was informed the better. This situation was fast spiraling out of my or Zelda's control. And, admittedly it was much bigger than she or I right now. Zelda looked at me taken aback for a moment, slightly perplexed by my silent expression. I couldn't mouth it again. I think however, she got the gist of what I was trying to tell her. I gave her a knowing look and stared at her hard for a moment. She said nothing in return as a look of recognition finally came across her face. She nodded ever so discreetly, then looked to Sheik beyond me. I gathered she was trying to gauge whether he caught on to what we were doing or not. Afterwards, she ushered for a guard still near the edge of the pool to come to her. When he approached, Zelda leaned in and whispered my apparent mandate to him. Afterwards, the young guard promptly ran to dive into the pool. His strong fins then carried him retrograde up the falls to where the throne room was.

That was a good sign.

_I hope Ralis comes quickly, _I thought, keeping my stance_._

I turned my attention back to my opponent. Sheik had now begun circling the general area. I moved in position with him to make sure he didn't try a surprise attack. I noticed him studying me, trying to find a weak point in my defenses. The most compulsory element with this fighting stance was his taunt in making the first move. In combat, a seasoned ninja never was the impulsive one. However, since we were both being extra cautious, Sheik decided to throw tradition to the wind and initiate his stance of the _judo_.

_Judo_ was a form of combat that focused more on throwing and grappling than standard offensive strikes. I noticed Sheik was trying to catch me off guard with that maneuver because he could alternate between the two disciplines seamlessly. It seemed his plan was to attack me when my guard was down and throw me into the pool if he could manage it. However, I wasn't going to be tricked by false engagements. The key was to keep an eye on the opponents feet. Knowing which foot set first was the key to defense. As if at my mental beckoning, Sheik lunged at me with the _kuzushi,_ an initial balance break throw. However, when he tried to grab my arm to throw me over his body, I countered, by grappling Sheik's forearm and body, slamming him into the ground. There was a significant _thud _when he hit the earth, with the impact making his breastplate crack.

Sheik groaned in anger, he wasn't anticipating my knowledge of his move sets. When he jumped back up, I knew he was going to try and approach this differently. He countered fast by getting low and kicking me in the chest. The force stumbled me back a bit, but I never lost my balance. I back flipped to disengage his fighting stance and afterwards I tried to tackle the ninja to the ground. However, Sheik, even though he was momentarily startled, dodged my efforts. He then countered by elbowing my back and forcing me to the ground. Sheik then tried putting me down with a plexus stomp, but I rolled out of the way and jumped back onto my feet.

It was my turn to get a little flustered. I was done fighting the way he desired to fight. It was then I unsheathed my sword.

"I'm done playing by your rules," I said, "you're going to fight how a man of Hyrule fights!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes and didn't answer immediately.

"Very well," he said finally, pulling out a ten inch dagger from his underneath his compromised breastplate, "if that is your wish."

I looked at him surprised.

How in the world did he carry that under his armor without injuring himself, especially after that impact? It didn't matter, and I certainly wasn't going to start pondering over it now. In any such case, I knew with the differences in weapons and weapon sizes that Sheik was primarily going to focus on defensive strategies as most dagger fighters often did. I readied my blade, clearly having the offensive advantage and went to strike. I ran towards Sheik. The ninja stayed stationary and was caught off guard when I rolled to the ground, jumped up, side stepped twice, all the while attacking his back. He was under the impression that I was going to do a frontal assault. He assumed wrong.

"Ah!" Sheik cried out when he felt a slight tear in his flesh. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

The ninja back flipped away from me, but then countered with a horizontal slice to my midsection. I, in turn, countered with a parry, however the attack left both my sides defenseless. Sheik lowered his body from the parried strike and swipe kicked at my feet. I fell onto my back after losing my balance.

"Ah!" I groaned, hitting the surface hard.

Sheik again tried to stomp my chest in. I quickly lifted my legs over my head and jumped up. I was breathing hard and was slightly thrown off by the minor disorientation.

"You really like that move don't you?" I demanded suddenly. "That's the third time you tried to use it on me!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes at him again.

"You'll do well to know I'm not someone to be trifled with," he growled.

I held my sword out in front of me.

"Do something a little more intimidating and you might have a case!" I replied.

My comment angered Sheik even more.

"You'd make this easier for yourself and the woman if you just handed over those goddamn shards!" he said angrily.

I once again initiated my battle stance.

"I already told you," I said, "that _isn't _going to happen."

Sheik didn't reply immediately. Instead, he looked past me to Zelda. The queen still in the company of the Zoras.

"If you don't hand over the shards right now, I'll kill the queen," he threatened suddenly.

I narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'd like to see you try that," I replied, calling his bluff, "you won't even _attempt _something so brazen!"

That wasn't a very well thought out statement on my part, especially considering who I was speaking to.

Sheik glared at me.

"Oh… you shouldn't have said that," he whispered to me, "never test someone who has nothing to lose... hero."

Sheik then stepped back and suddenly took out a five pronged star called a _shuriken _from his holster. Aiming immediately, without a second thought he threw it right at the queen. His accuracy was terrifyingly precise. The projectile landed dead in the center of Zelda's belly. None of the Zoras could defend her in time. The queen looked down at the pronged blade stunned.

"Ah!" she shrieked in pain.

She then gripped at the star, probably as an involuntarily natural response, and managed to pull it out, but not before it penetrating deeper into her flesh. Zelda slashed her hands in the process. I turned and looked at the queen shocked.

_Oh shit! _I thought.

"Your majesty!" I said panicked, then turned back to look at Sheik with an anger I didn't know I could feel. "You twisted bastard!"

Sheik merely narrowed his eyes.

"I called your bluff," he replied, "so who's really twisted here, me or you? You wanted to see it happen. I simply made sure it did."

I raised my sword to attack him, but soon forgot all about my abrupt revenge when I heard a sudden splash behind me. I turned once again to find that Zelda had fallen into the water. What the hell was going on? Why did she collapse? Were those blades poisoned?

"Oh no!" I whispered.

~SSS~

A few moments earlier, Zelda

When the blade punctured my abdomen, I looked down at my new wound in complete disbelief. However, I quickly forgot about my new onset pain when everything started getting blurry.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

I felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Everything in the environment began to spin and sway. There was no doubt that there was some type of poisonous reagent at the end of the spokes. I was becoming dizzy and anxious suddenly. Everything seemed to be closing in all around me.

_Dear goddesses, _I thought panicking, _what was on those blades?_

My eyes widened as I looked at my hands and saw the bleeding increase subtly. I was also starting to see flashes of black and white light with halos in the sky. I was becoming so disoriented that I couldn't catch my balance. The Zoras accompanying me were looking at me concerned, with one nearby taking hold of me.

"Your majesty are you alright?" he asked. "Don't worry, we will get you medical help."

I looked at the Zora trying to speak to me, but couldn't really see his face. In fact, it terrified me for a second as I startled myself from his grip.

"Ahh!" I cried out and took several steps away.

The Zora was looking at me concerned.

"My lady, if something isn't right please say something," the Zora implored.

I didn't reply.

However, I just shook my head and stepped back again. This time I stumbled, tripped, and fell several times. On my last attempt at trying to regain my balance it resulted in me falling again, and this time I fell into the water. The Zora first speaking to me even tried to reach out to help me, but I missed his fin and hit the surface of the water hard.

"Oh no!" the male Zora whispered.

"Ahhhh! Your majesty!" a couple of female Zoras screamed in the background.

Link at this point had stopped fighting.

"Your Majesty!" Link shouted at my plight and immediately jumped in after me.

The aquatic surroundings lessened the voices calling out to me. The aggressive poison was rapidly overcoming my natural defense mechanisms. However, the hypothermic effects of the water was slowing down its progression to some degree. I needed to calm down. The fact I was so terrified was making the reagent work faster. The natural mechanism of fight or flight was expediting the poison to reach a positive feedback loop in my body, which was detrimental in this situation. I needed to regather my thoughts and not make my situation any more dire. I closed my eyes and slowed down my racing heart. I reached within and tapped into the power of my Triforce. Calm... I needed to be calm... I opened my eyes again and felt a little bit better.

_Hylia... give me strength, _I prayed.

A moment later, the surface broke again and I saw Link swimming towards me. However, unfortunately he wasn't alone. The warrior Sheik dove into the pool after him as well. He was swimming towards me also, but intended on intercepting Link first. My eyes widened and I tried to alert the hero by pointing frantically.

"Behind you!" I attempted to shout.

My scream was muffled by the natural nautical barrier. Link however, at seeing my gesture, tried to turn around, but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Sheik caught hold of Link's leg and grappled him from behind. When the ninja overwhelmed him, he found a weak spot in Link's armor, took out his dagger, and stabbed him in the side.

"Ahhhh!" Link screamed.

I watched in complete disbelief.

Sheik pushed the blade in as hard as he could and turned it so the wound wouldn't close. The immediate area began to bleed red with Link's blood.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought, trying to fight my rapidly falling consciousness. _I have to help him!_

Sheik then turned his attention back to me. He came at me quickly. I immediately tried swimming away, not caring if my body didn't want to respond. I had to get out here and find a way to help Link. Sheik swam at me, lowering his head so he could ram me at my side. I dodged his first pass and quickly dove deeper. I knew he wasn't wearing Zora gear like Link and I, so it was only a matter of time when he would need to resurface for air. Even still, he followed me, and he was persistent. I couldn't believe his sheer will power.

_How in the world is he able to stay under for so long? _I wondered incredulously.

I was near the bottom of the pool, when suddenly Sheik grabbed hold of my leg. I felt a surge of panic and I wasn't certain if it was from the poison alone or the fear rising inside me. Perhaps it was both. Sheik pulled me to his chest and took out his dagger once more. His eyes stared into mine like red jewels of fire. He was able to enunciate clearly even through the waves.

"I will not allow you to destroy Hyrule for your _indolent piggishness_!" I managed to hear him say.

My eyes widened in terror and confusion, as the two words he used contradicted each other and didn't make sense.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered.

"I'm not trying to destroy Hyrule!" I replied. "I would never do that!"

Sheik's red eyes glared at me.

"_No _you _won't _do that!" he said menacingly, then raised the dagger in the water. "I'll make sure of that!"

My pulse danced when Sheik pressed his blade to my neck. I closed my eyes anticipating the cut, but felt nothing. Suddenly, Sheik's bandaged head whipped back and his body flung in the opposite direction. I was startled, but relieved to see Link have the ninja confined with his arm around his neck.

"Swim to the surface!" the hero ordered me. "Now!"

I nodded, not arguing with the suggestion for an instant, and swam with all my might and with what little strength I had left. When I broke water, I saw that Link was still undertow tussling with Sheik.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, and crawled onto the grass, _please be alright Link and get out of there!_

I looked to the top of the waterfall and still saw no sign of Ralis.

"Come on," I whispered eagerly, "where are you?"

A few of the Zoras waiting in anticipation came to see about me once again.

"My lady are you alright?" several female Zoras asked.

I nodded, trying not to worry them, but I knew the worst was far from over.

"Any word from his majesty?" I asked, redirecting.

The Zoras shook their heads.

"Not yet," one replied, "but he will be here."

I took faith in that and looked back to the pool.

"You all should leave here," I said, "that ninja is dangerous."

They looked at me like I belonged in an asylum.

"We're not leaving you your majesty," the one nearest to me insisted, "you look seriously unwell and your belly and hands are bleeding."

I was about to rebuttal, when finally Link and Sheik resurfaced. The hero's arm was still around the ninja's neck preempting me. My eyes widened a little in relief seeing that he was alright and was right now besting Sheik. I then mustered what little strength I had left to push the Zoras away from me. I didn't want them getting hurt.

"Please leave here!" I implored. "Save yourselves, it's too dangerous!"

The Zoras looked at me shocked, but didn't budge. I turned my attention back to the pool to see Link still wrestling with Sheik.

"Let go of me!" Sheik said in a rare loud voice, struggling to get out of the hero's grip.

Link tightened the pull of his arm.

"You're insane," he replied, "you just tried to murder the queen, if you survive this you're headed for a tribunal."

Link's words seemed to anger the ninja more and he abruptly found enough strength to elbow the hero's injured side. He effectively cracked one of his ribs and forced Link to release him.

"Ah!" the hero cried out in pain and gripped at his wound.

It was still bleeding profusely. Link's head went back under and I feared the worst for him. He could easily develop a punctured lung from a broken rib.

"He's going to bleed to death!" I whispered terrified.

Sheik then swam for the shoreline and jumped out of the water. He landed perfectly on his feet. How in the world he did that was beyond me. It was almost otherworldly to be quite honest.

_His skills are truly extraordinary, _I thought, knowing this was an unseemly time for a moment of admiration.

Sheik immediately came stalking towards me. I quickly tried to stumble to my feet, but fell because my legs were becoming numb and weak from the poisoning. I turned back around as the ninja quickly approached, realizing I had more of a chance defending myself if I kept my sight on him. My eyes widened in horror as I looked past Sheik to Link, who was now keeping his head above water. However, he was struggling to stay afloat. One of his lungs had to have collapsed by now. That was the only logical explanation as to why he hadn't swam to shore yet. I needed to help him, but Sheik's sodden presence was my only barrier. My throat tightened at the terrible anticipation of what he was going to do to me heightened. I closed my eyes, praying for some release.

_Dear Hylia, please let it be quick! _I thought, not having the strength to be tortured.

The Zoras still watching nearby had seen enough and came to my aid whether I wanted them to or not. A male Zora approached first, trying to intercept Sheik by standing in front of me.

"You won't touch her you scum!" the Zora said, then afterwards tried to throw a punch.

However, Sheik dodged the attack and backhanded the male Zora without even looking in his direction. Two more male Zoras went to go in after him when they saw their comrade bested, but Sheik made quick work of them as well. Seeing they were outmatched, none of the other Zoras then came forward, which was not too surprising. Most of them lounging by the pool weren't warrior Zoras anyway. It was no wonder the afront stopped as quickly as it began. As a result of that, the ninja continued stalking towards me. I looked beyond him at the fallen Zoras stunned.

_Dear goddesses! _I thought. _I hope they're alright!_

My gaze then darted quickly back to Sheik. The ninja stopped in front of me, as a pool of water settled beneath him. He was staring down at me with open disgust and breathing hard. He made his objective clear.

"I want those shards," he said without an ounce of remorse for his previous actions, "now!"

I froze, trying to determine how to proceed. I glanced back to the pool, knowing Link had them and hoped he was alright. From the corner of my eye, I could finally see Ralis and a small band of Zora warriors coming swiftly to the rescue from the top of the falls. I felt a mild twinge of relief, but not much. I hoped the king attended to Link first. Even so, I couldn't let any of what I seeing show on my face.

"Please," I begged suddenly, wanting to keep Sheik's attention diverted, "my friend is going to bleed-"

At my utterance, Sheik abruptly bent down and grabbed me by the neck. He picked me up from the ground where I was lying. His red eyes stared intensely into mine.

"I don't give a damn about your friend," he whispered, and began squeezing my throat, "don't play with me. I… want… those… shards."

My eyes suddenly widened as I gasped for breath. I knew I was losing air faster because of the poison in my system, but I was struggling to stay conscious.

"I-I don't have them!" I struggled to say finally.

Sheik narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder.

"You lying bitch," he whispered to me, "you must want to die."

I desperately tried to pull at his wrist to somehow loosen his grip, but it wouldn't budge. Terror filled my body, as I honestly thought these were going to be my last moments alive -in the hands of a blood thirsty madman. I was honestly gasping for breath.

_This is it Hylia! _I thought, beginning to see white. _This is where the journey ends._

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me all of a sudden.

"To think the safety of this country is left in the hands of such a weak indulgent woman," he said to me in a low angry tone, "your regency baffles me!"

I didn't have the strength to listen this psychopath's gripes about my rule. I was trying to stay alive.

"I am _not_ weak!" I managed to croak out.

Sheik shook my body slightly at hearing that.

"It's ironic you say that as you die right in front of me," he taunted.

He then strangely turned his attention to the bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet glowed red all of a sudden. Sheik's eyes widened at the sight.

"You think your little trinkets are going to save you?" he demanded of me all of a sudden.

I had no idea what he was talking about, and with my lungs burning the way they were, I didn't care.

"You're insane!" I gasped. "I don't even know what you mean!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me, as his grip tightened even more. I thought he was going to crush my wind pipe.

"You will Zelda," he whispered angrily, "you will."

However before he could finish me, Sheik's body suddenly jolted forward from behind him. He turned his head in surprise as a pellet then met his forehead.

"Ah!" he groaned in pain.

Suddenly Sheik released me to defend himself. I quickly put my hands at my neck, struggling to take in air. I heaved for several seconds. Sheik turned to see several Zoras firing stones at him.

Ralis was leading the charge.

"Fire!" the king ordered.

Sheik raised his arm to defend his face once more, then turned to run. However, before leaving he stopped for a moment to look back at me.

"This isn't over," he warned, "you _will _see me again."

I was still gasping for breath.

"I look forward to it," I said sarcastically.

With that, Sheik ran off and out the exit of Zora's Domain. I struggled with my breathing a little more, but then redirected my attention to Link's plight.

_He's still in the water bleeding! _I thought in alarm.

I tried to stand up and felt an immediate onset of dizziness from changing positions, but then fought through it to head back to the pool. I was about to dive in, when Ralis intercepted me by grabbing me around my waist.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of me.

I shook my head, everything was blurry.

"I… have to g-get Link," my words were becoming slurred as I was beginning to lose consciousness, and this time nothing was going to stop it.

Ralis looked at me with open concern.

"Your majesty!" he shook me slightly, trying to wake me.

My eyes were half open and I was beginning to see black.

"I have… to save…" I tried again, becoming limp.

I suddenly collapsed in Ralis's arms.

The Zora king looked at me in alarm.

"Link is in our care," Ralis reassured, "we just got him out of the water," he then demanded of me, "what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

I was breathing hard, barely able to talk.

"I was… I was poisoned," I managed to whisper.

Ralis then lifted me in his arms and dove back into the pool without a hint of hesitation.

"Hang on!" Ralis said flapping his strong fins up the waterfall. "I have to get you medical attention quickly!"

Water was splashing over my face as we went up the waterfall, but even that wasn't enough to arouse me.

_I have to save… Link, _I thought as everything got dark, _Hylia… help me._

Afterwards, I effectively passed out.

Everything went black.

~SSS~

Several Hours Later

A restless sleep:

_"I will not allow you to destroy Hyrule for your indolent piggishness!"_

_"To think the safety of this country is left in the hands of such a weak indulgent woman, your regency baffles me!"_

_"You think your trinkets will save you?"_

_"I don't give a damn about your friend, where... are... those... shards?"_

I seemed to be fighting an invisible foe.

~SSS~

"Sheik!" I whispered.

I let out a gasp when I awakened. I opened my eyes, blinked several times, and moaned softly in pain. That monster was haunting my dreams now? Was there nowhere for me to escape him? I sighed wearily and grabbed my forehead, rubbing it instantly when I felt a throbbing sensation at the front. After a few moments, the tension eased and the discomfort eventually went away, but then I noticed the bandages on my hands. Surprised at this, I slowly unwrapped the cloths and saw that my cuts were now healed. This was unexpected because my cuts were deep.

"They must have given me a healing unguent of some kind," I whispered.

It was then I sat up cautiously and looked around the room. I immediately saw that I was back in the heart of Zora's Domain. From the looks of the room, I was in a resting chamber. I was dressed in a long white night gown and covered with a white sheet from the bedding underneath me. I wasn't sure what the Zora's needed with bedding since they were nautical folks, but I wasn't going to question the generous hospitality. The fight from earlier definitely left me off balance. I was actually having a hard time remembering anything after Ralis rescued me and Link.

_What happened? _I wondered.

I took in a deep breath, grateful I was still alive, but was very worried about the implications of all this. That monster tried to kill me. That ninja was so close to achieving his goal. And not just with me, but with Link also. I was never so terrified in my life. The realization made me alert to the hero's absence. I looked around the empty room, hoping to find his adventure bag or some other sign of his presence. There was none.

"Dear Hylia, I hope he's okay," I whispered.

From last I remembered, Link was in pretty bad shape. That insufferable lunatic stabbed him in the side and may have punctured his lung. All I could recall was the blood gushing from the hero's wound. But, even through all that, he worked his hardest to protect me. He still tried to keep me safe. I felt a surge of guilt at the consequence. Besides, the hero's injuries, there was something else to consider. How was Shiek tracking us? How was he able to find us so easily? Link kept watch every night. The hero missed nothing. Even at the sound of a bird's cry he would awaken. So, how was it possible that he or I missed a ninja stalking us? Sheik must have been using some magic or some other cloaking device. The Sheikah were known for being elusive anyway, but this was a whole different level. I couldn't lie, the insinuation scared me.

_When we leave here we need to be extra cautious, _I thought, _but I don't know if that is going to be enough._

Even so, I was getting ahead of myself. Before I even considered departure I needed to ascertain the whereabouts of Link. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he in a coma like me? Had he succumbed to his injuries? I needed answers to these questions. I pulled the sheets back and stood up, but was immediately met with dizziness. The room was spinning incessantly and I was forced to sit back down. I placed a hand on my forehead and hoped the vertigo would subside soon. It didn't. It took me a few moments to gather my bearings. I started feeling nauseous the more I moved and realized I was in no condition to go gallivanting anywhere. That poison was pernicious. The after effects would take a few days to be completely gone. Now I wondered how long I had been out if my being awake constituted this. I glanced out the window and saw that it was nightfall. We arrived around mid-morning. The whole day was gone. I sighed and ran a hand along my cheek. My heart rate began to increase suddenly and I took note of the perspiration now seeding at my brow. I rubbed the back of my neck. It felt so stiff and rigid.

"That Sheik fellow really did a number on me, didn't he?" I whispered to myself.

I was about to lay back down, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I paused before answering and looked across the room at the vanity mirror nearby. I checked my appearance and saw I was as white as a poe. My braided hair was slightly disheveled and my eyes looked tired. I was a mess. Mildly repulsed at what I saw, I groaned and ran my hands over my gaunt face. This was none too reassuring. I wasn't going to win any beauty pageants in my current state, but I was grateful to be alive, even if I looked terrible. I attempted to fix my braid with no luck. There was another knock due to my lack of response. It was then I decided to let the vain pursuit go and answer whoever was calling. Maybe it was a messenger with some news on Link.

"Come in," I called out finally.

A moment later, King Ralis, and surprisingly, Link both entered into the room. My eyes widened at the sight of the hero, realizing my worry was for nothing. I put my hand over my heart relieved. They were both alright. Hylia be praised.

"Thank the goddess," I whispered to myself.

When Link met my gaze he too looked relieved. He took in a deep sigh and grinned. There was a hint of concern in his eyes, but it lessened the more he stared at me. I smiled back, hoping to give him more reassurance. Ralis too was concerned, but he seemed encouraged by my appearance.

"It's good to see you awake," the young monarch stated.

I nodded.

"It's good to be awake," I replied.

That garnered a smile out of both Link and Ralis.

"You look good," Ralis complimented.

I gave the king an obvious stare.

"I do not," I said, "but thank you for being kind."

They both chuckled.

"I would rather see you this way than the way you were earlier," Ralis said. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

I hated that this had to happen in his kingdom.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you," I apologized, "I was a bit reckless."

This time Link interjected.

"There was nothing you could have done my lady," he said, "that ninja's intent was to kill you."

Hearing the confirmation was so sobering. I tried not to let my concern show.

"Indeed," I said, then looked away, "indeed."

At this point, I garnered another long stare from the hero. He looked so concerned. It prompted him to come over by my bed and sit down on the chair next to it. He even reached over and grabbed my hands, squeezing them affectionately. Ralis was slightly surprised by the hero's actions, since he didn't ask permission, but the monarch didn't seem offended either. Link needed to be careful. We had to stay above suspicion if we wanted keep a low profile as we traveled. Ralis raised his brow and there was a slight look of distrust now. This was the last thing we needed.

_Link please use more discretion... _I thought.

The hero didn't seem to have an issue with his actions. He was too busy searching my face with his beautiful sky blue eyes to be distracted by anything I was trying to convey to him.

"Tell me the truth, are you alright?" he asked.

The inflection in his tone said it all.

I nodded.

"I'm alright," I replied finally, "much better than I was before."

Link nodded at my response.

"Good," he said, "we were all worried."

Ralis then chimed in.

"The Zora royal physician gave you some golden chu jelly," the king explained, "it's a good thing we keep a bottle in reserve for emergencies."

I was grateful he took such measures for my health, but I also felt guilty that he had to use such a rare and expensive unguent to revitalize me. Golden chu jelly was almost impossible to find and manufacture these days.

"Golden chu jelly?" I repeated. "I'm sorry you had to use your reserve potion for me. I promise I will repay you."

Ralis gave me an offhanded look and fanned off my offering.

"What's the point of having the potion if you never use it?" he asked reasonably. "Besides, I can't think of a bigger emergency than a queen in need of medical help. I'm just glad you're better."

I grinned at his point.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Link decided to scold me further.

"The king is right," he added, "the last thing you need to be concerned with is compensation. You're worth more than a bottle of golden chu jelly. You have to know that."

I guess I was being a little ostentatious, not seeing the forest among the trees. I giggled and raised my hands in the air in playful surrender.

"Alright, alright," I joked, "you both win." They chuckled at me, but then I promptly changed the subject. "How's your wound Master Link?"

The hero shrugged at my question.

"It's healed," he replied, then added with a grin, "I got the step down from golden chu jelly and was given blue chu jelly."

His inflection made me giggle again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Ralis grinned and shrugged himself.

"She's royalty Master Link," he reasoned.

Link smiled back at the king, then looked back at me as his grin faded a little bit.

"I know..." he trailed, with his eyes searching my face again, "I know, it was an attempt at a joke."

I appreciated Ralis's even handed approach, but I could tell he was concealing his concerns for the moment. I was going to need to do some damage control and quickly. I was certain he had serious questions regarding the appearance of that crazed ninja. My presence disturbed the sovereignty of his waters. Had one of his citizens been killed, it would have been a direct result of my presence here. This could have turned into an international incident. I decided to be upfront about the matter. I had some explaining to do and I didn't want Ralis thinking I was intentionally trying to hide things from him. Though, truthfully I was.

"I'm terribly sorry with what happened here your majesty," I started, "I take full responsibility for the hostilities extended towards you today."

Ralis paused before answering.

"I... thank you for that," he replied.

I sensed his reluctance. I needed to feel him out more.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss with me your majesty?" I asked. "Please, speak freely."

Ralis looked between Link and I before finally keeping his gaze just on me. He looked to be a lot more forthcoming.

"I have to ask you my lady," Ralis began, shaking his head, "who was that warrior and what was he after?"

I was expecting the questions, but I needed a quick tongue. I paused for a second and stroked my hair behind my ears. I had to be convincing.

"All I know is he's a ninja from the east," I started, "and he wanted my… my ring."

Ralis didn't reply right away regarding my explanation.

"Your ring?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

Ralis gave me a wayward look.

"That's odd because some of my people said he was looking for some shards of some kind," he divulged, "and that you had them."

I froze with him catching me in my lie. What was worse was that I didn't reply, which made him raise a brow.

"Is... that true my lady?" the king asked.

It was then Link chimed in.

"He did say that," he interjected, "but she doesn't have what he's looking for."

Ralis cut his gaze to the hero and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"She just said he was looking for_ her _ring," he replied, "but now that I mention the shard the ring is no longer viable?"

I had to try to rectify this. I was losing ground quickly.

"I misspoke," I replied, "he was never looking for my ring. He was trying to attack me because he _thought _my ring was what he was looking for."

Ralis stared at me for a moment in open disbelief. I knew he was pondering over that little bump in my speech.

"So, you found it then?" he asked, detracting the subject. "The ring?"

I was treading on thin ice, but I answered anyway.

"Yes," I replied with a nod, "and I thank you for accommodating me and Master Link regarding it."

I could tell from the look in his eyes that Ralis didn't believe me completely. He didn't need to be perceptive, though he was. I came to visit him out of nowhere, and during this visitation a maniacal psychopath wreaked havoc in his waters. Only a fool would think such an occurrence was coincidental. Even so, I had to keep in line with what I was telling him. The less people knew about what I was truly doing, the better. Though, it seemed to be coming apart by the seams little by little.

Ralis was still staring at me with open suspicion.

"Of course," he said finally, deciding to let the matter go, "how much longer will we have the honor of having you in our presence?"

I raised a brow and grinned, finding this to be the perfect time to lighten the mood.

"Can't wait to get rid of me?" I joked.

Ralis looked at me surprised, but then grinned.

"I could make a case for that after what happen today," he half-joked, "but why would I want that when you know I want to marry you?"

I chuckled, as did Link.

"Touche sire," I replied, "but the hero and I will be making our departure tomorrow. You need not worry."

Ralis nodded.

"I see," he said, "would you like me to send a message to your councilman regarding today?"

I hadn't thought of that, but I still didn't want Shad to be aware of what went on here. It was bound to travel on its own since it was a witnessed event. The Zoras were a very social people. It would only make him worry more.

"That won't be necessary," I replied, "I will correspond with my steward soon enough."

The young monarch only raised a brow at my response. There was that doubt again.

"Very well," he said finally, "and because I know you're tired, we won't speak on it anymore tonight. I doubled the guard just in case our little visitor decides to come back."

I nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Ralis, you are a dear friend," I said sincerely, "and I'm truly sorry for what happened here today. I will make arrangements to have you compensated monetarily. "

Unexpectedly, Ralis blushed at my words and looked down discomfited for some reason. It was a significant departure from his behavior only a moment ago.

"I'd... I'd do anything for you Zelda," he said softly, "you know that."

I looked at him surprised and smiled, as did Link. I was sure the hero was going to tease me more regarding my conquests when he got the chance. However, there was no denying all that Ralis had done for us. If it hadn't been for him, Link and I would have died. I certainly appreciated his efforts.

"I know that Ralis," I replied, "thank you."

Ralis then stood awkwardly for a moment before bowing and deciding to take his leave.

"Well, I will let you get your rest," he said to me. "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." He then turned his attention to Link. "Master Link your sleeping quarters are across the way. That way, you'll be able to access her majesty with a quickness if needed."

Link paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you," he replied.

Ralis nodded in return.

"It's of no consequence," he stated, "I want your stay to be comfortable."

Afterwards, I bowed at the conclusion of his utterance, as did Link, and Ralis started for the door. However, a moment later the hero stopped Ralis as his fin touched the knob.

"Sire if I may," he called out.

Ralis paused and turned at the slight alertness in Link's voice. I looked at Link surprised too.

"Yes?" he replied.

Link took in a deep sigh before going on.

"I know you're going to think this is untoward of me after that you've done, but may I ask another favor?" he asked all of a sudden.

Ralis stared at Link taken aback.

"Another favor?" he repeated.

Link then looked back over at me, not hiding for a minute what he intended to say.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would much rather stay with her majesty in her quarters tonight," he divulged. "I am her personal escort, and I don't want to leave her alone after what happened today."

Ralis looked at the hero surprised by the request and my eyes widened. Link asked that without a hint of hesitation.

"Uh..." I trailed.

Ralis crossed his fins over his chest.

"You mean you want to _stay_ in her majesty's chambers _with_ her tonight?" he asked.

The hero didn't flinch.

"Yes," Link replied, "I think it's for her own good."

I was at a loss for words and stared at Link taken aback. Ralis must have seen my expression and been encouraged by it. However, he wasn't going to preempt the decision for me.

"Uh well… if her majesty has no problem with it, then I don't have a problem with it," he replied, but then glanced my way.

I think Ralis expected me to object. I think he wanted me to object. The hero in turn was now staring at me too. Link obviously wanted me to tell him to stay. I was in the middle of a mini dilemma.

Link looked at me expectantly.

"Your majesty?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh, not wanting to make more of this than it needed to be. And, though it may not have looked good socially, I did want Link to stay with me. If for anything just for me to feel safe. This would be considered the scandalous route, but I was not foreign to scandal.

"I'm... I'm okay with him staying with me sire," I said finally to Ralis, "I commissioned him for that reason."

The Zora king raised a brow, obviously not in agreement with my decision, but he didn't make a show of it. He did however, look between the two of us with open suspicion again. Even still, being the diplomat Ralis was, he didn't say anything on it. Besides that, I think he respected the hero too much to doubt him.

"Very well," Ralis said, bowing once more, "if that is what you desire, then you have no arguments from me. Goodnight your majesty."

I bowed a second time.

"Goodnight," I replied.

Link bowed again as well

"Goodnight sire," he said.

With that, Ralis took his leave and Link and I were now alone. When the door closed, I sighed again and let my head fall back.

"That was close," I whispered.

Link nodded.

"Indeed it was," he said.

I pursed my lips together unsure of what Ralis was thinking.

"Do you think he believed us?" I asked.

Link gave a wayward shrug and shook his head.

"That I'm not sure," he said honestly, "he certainly had his reasons to be doubtful."

I had no rebuttal for that.

"I know," I said, "do you think he's going to tell anyone about our coming here?"

Link raised a brow.

"He might," he said, "and I can't say I blame him."

I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

The hero had no qualms.

"You wanted me to be honest," he said, "I'm just telling you what I would do if I were him."

My troubles deepened at hearing that and I pulled the sheets back.

"Then we should probably leave tonight," I insisted. "There's no telling who could be here in the morning if he sends word to Hyrule Castle."

At my attempt, I immediately got dizzy again when I tried to stand up and placed my hand on my forehead. Link looked concerned right away.

"Easy there," he said, helping me back into the bed. "You already told the king we're departing tomorrow. There's no need for you to leave now. Besides, you're in no condition to travel. You can barely stand."

He did have a point and I was starting to feel nauseous again.

"But what if he sends word?" I asked anyway.

Link shrugged.

"Then he sends word," he said. "You cannot discount your health for the sake of a quest. You'll end up dead."

My eyes widened at his sobering words. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Link scoffed and gave me an obvious look.

"I am right," he said.

I grinned, but the sudden increased metabolic rate from the movement made me perspire again. Link looked worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "You're starting to sweat and you look terrible."

I laughed slightly at his honesty.

"Thanks," I said with a hint of sarcasm, but then added, "could you get me another chu jelly from my bag, a red one. I'm feeling a little nauseous."

The hero nodded, then got up immediately and went to get what I asked for. When he returned, he sat on the bed next to me now and handed me the jelly.

"Here you go," he said.

I took it gratefully.

"Thank you," I replied as I sipped it slowly.

The concern in Link's face never went away as he looked me over again.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, trying to play it off.

I gave him an obvious look.

"Come on don't do that," I said, "please, tell me what's on your mind."

The hero then looked me straight in the eyes and all the playfulness left his features. He looked very serious in that instant and I didn't know what to make of it. Before I could say or do anything else, he reached over and took me in his arms for a hug. He hugged me tight. I was caught off guard by the display of affection, but not necessarily surprised at it. I hugged him back thankfully for it. It was nice that he was concerned. He looked so worried, but I wanted to reassure him that I was fine.

"Link..." I trailed softly, "I'm okay, really."

The hero didn't reply right away and hugged me tighter. He stroked his hand over my braided hair and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice that he cared so much. I rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed against my hair and finally spoke up.

"Let me tell you something about me," he whispered in my ear suddenly, which admittedly made me stiffen a little, "I don't get scared easily Zelda, a lot of things I can deal with. But waiting for you to regain consciousness scared the hell out of me."

My heart raced at his tone. I certainly wasn't expecting any of this. I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," I whispered, "I'm awake now, I'm fine."

Link took in another deep sigh and stroked my hair again. There was a brief silence between us. I didn't want to make more of this than it was. Link was my friend. He was concerned. That was all. I didn't want to confuse this with anything more. However, admittedly I hadn't seen the hero like this in a long time. It had been years since we had been this close in this fashion. Even so, I wanted him to know his concern wasn't just one sided. I was worried about him too.

"You know... I was scared for you too," I went on, breaking the silence, "I didn't think you were going to make it with that wound the ninja gave you."

After my utterance, Link pulled back and stared in my eyes. He reached up to caress my cheek.

"Were you?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"I was," I replied.

His eyes searched my face.

"Well, I appreciate that," he replied.

I grinned, but I knew I was probably blushing incessantly now, especially with his face was only inches from mine. I couldn't help it. I drew back, hoping he'd see that he was too close, but he didn't seem to get the point. He didn't draw back and he kept staring at my mouth like it was the most normal gaze in the world. His breathing was steadily increasing too. I was surprised.

_What's gotten into him? _I wondered.

My expression must have given away my thoughts, but he didn't seem bothered by it. To be honest, he seemed rather emboldened by it. So much so, that he stroked his forefinger over my lips. I wasn't going to lie, he was making me nervous.

"A little cut is not going to put me down Zelda," he said softly.

I raised my brows at his tone and edged back more.

"That wasn't just a little cut," I replied, "you could've bled to death."

Link shrugged at my concern, not thinking too much on it.

"Could've, should've, would've," he stated, "it makes no difference, I'm not dead."

That actually made me giggle. I appreciated his tenacious spirit and decided to match it with my own.

"Well... neither am I," I said.

My smile widened while his lessened a little. I sensed he suspected what I was trying to do, but he wasn't falling for it. He reached up and caressed my cheek again. He even came close and pressed his forehead against mine to negate any separation.

"Ah Zelda, Zelda, Zelda..." he whispered all of a sudden, "that is true, isn't it? Thank Hylia for that."

Another smile came across my face, but the hero unabashedly lifted my chin up and let his fingers linger on my neck.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he whispered, "you can't scare me like that again."

My breathing increased a little.

"I-I'll try not to," I whispered back.

At this point, I didn't think he cared that I knew what his intentions were. He seemed determined to kiss me whether I was aware of it or not. Link leaned in a little more after half closing his eyes, but before he could land his lips on mine, I placed my forefinger on his to stop him. I couldn't let this happen, not when I knew how confusing everything was going to be afterward. He looked at me slightly taken aback and seemed surprised at my interjection. I knew I was still glowing red.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I didn't bother to answer that.

"Will-will you let me up please?" I stammered in a whisper, before things went too far.

Link looked at me mildly stunned.

"Aren't you still dizzy?" he countered.

I shook my head.

"I feel much better after the chu jelly," I said, "I appreciate you being concerned with me, but I still have work to do. There's still one more riddle for me to decipher."

The hero didn't answer me immediately. He was probably wondering, since he knew there was an obvious attraction between us, why I was denying that attraction to take place? The answer was simple, Midna. The entirety of this quest was to find and reunite him with his beloved Midna. Link's eyes searched my face for a moment before he took in a deep sigh and released me from his hold. He seemed very disappointed, and I wasn't going to lie, I was a little disappointed too. However, this situation between us was starting to get convoluted. Were we friends, or were we more? And if so, what about the unresolved issues between us? Also, Link claimed to love Midna, so why was he brazenly trying to seduce me? I didn't want to act on something that was going to create more of a problem for us in the future. I finally scooted off the bed and headed over to the desk near the door.

I took in a deep sigh of relief.

_That was a little close for comfort, _I thought.

Realizing he was at the losing end, Link turned and watched as I walked by. In an effort to ease the tension, he grinned and spoke on it.

"Um... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he apologized, "I was just worried about you is all."

I just wanted to forget it.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I said, grabbing my satchel, "as I said before I appreciate your concern."

He gave me a quick once over and his grin broadened. He was going to change the subject.

"They made you change huh?" he joked, getting up from the bed himself and stretching. "That's too bad. I rather liked that bathing suit."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the Book of Mudora from my bag. I turned around and smirked at him.

"I'll bet you did," I said, shaking my head, "you were incorrigible, your eyes nearly fell out of your head. Do you know that?"

Link merely shrugged.

"I'm a man Zelda," he replied simply.

The inflection in his tone made me laugh. I shook my head playfully.

"That you are good sir," I said with a sigh.

Link rested his hands in his pockets and looked at me mischievously all of a sudden.

"That... and you have an incredible body," he divulged.

I turned and looked at him surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

He just shrugged again, not looking at all apologetic.

"It's the truth," he replied.

I grunted thoughtfully and blushed.

"Uh... well, thank you," I replied.

Link stared at me for just a moment before continuing on.

"So..." he trailed, "I'll bet you've heard all kinds of things about your birth mark."

I let my head fall back.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"Oh goddesses," I said, not wanting to hear it, "spare me, please."

Link grinned and went on anyway.

"It's actually very sexy and very becoming on you," he said boldly, "I could imagine any man would enjoy _playing around_ with a birth mark like that."

I looked at him taken aback.

_Playing around? _I thought surprised.

I knew I was beet red.

"Did you really just say that out loud?" I asked in mild disbelief. "You couldn't have wanted me to hear that."

Link looked like he had done nothing wrong.

"What's wrong with what I said?" he asked innocently.

I gave up.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh, "absolutely nothing."

We were silent again for a few moments, until Link started making a series of offhanded silly comments.

"Zelda makes you want to toot toot for love," he said absently, needling at me.

I ignored him and blew out an irritated breath.

"Oh my goddess," I muttered to myself, "really?"

He continued in his stupidity.

"Let's make music together," he went on.

I rolled my eyes at that.

_Oh, that's original, _I thought sarcastically.

"If I squeeze you hard enough you might squeak," he continued.

I didn't understand that one.

_Now that was just dumb, _I thought.

"If I kiss it you might sing too," he said.

That one... I got the implications on and it made me turn slightly red. I then pursed my lips together and closed my eyes.

_Dear Hylia help me, _I thought.

I turned around to look at him.

"How old are you again?" I asked suddenly.

Link smirked.

"Twenty-seven," he replied.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Then will you bloody act like it!" I said frustrated. "Shut up!"

Link smiled and chuckled at my reaction, but then let his laughter cease when he looked at the book in my hands and sighed. There was another brief silence between us.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he said all of a sudden, in reference to the book.

I looked down at the volume then back at him.

"The Book of Mudora?" I inquired. "What about it?"

Link took in a troubled breath and the smile faded from his handsome face.

"I think we need to hold it on the last shard," he said suddenly.

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

Link shook his head.

"Something about all this doesn't feel right," he said, "that Sheikah tried to kill both of us today and he almost did it."

I sighed, seeing his point. That _was _a close call.

"He did say some off the wall things," I replied.

Link's features dimmed slightly.

"That bastard was crazy," he said more to himself than to me.

It was a hard situation to be in. I raised my eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Do you still want to keep going?" I asked him suddenly. "Don't you still want to keep going for Midna?"

Link looked away from me and sighed, obviously conflicted with the decision. I knew he still wanted to see Midna, but I wasn't sure how strong his will was anymore. To be quite honest, with the way he was acting around me lately, it seemed Midna had become a secondary thought. However, I may have been judging his behavior too prematurely. I still believed he loved her very much. However, a moment later I noticed him turn slightly red when his thoughts of her continued. It was obvious that she still meant a great deal to him. I didn't want to be a deterrent to him. I wanted him to go on so he could see her.

_Let me get this man back to this woman and not interfere, _I thought.

I spoke up again.

"Let's keep going then shall we?" I said.

This was the right thing to do.

Link looked back up at me surprised.

"You still want to go on with this?" he asked.

I raised a brow and grinned at him.

"Of course I do," I said, "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to help you. I want you to find Midna."

I didn't bother adding I had my own agenda now. I wanted to see what was at the end of this quest. What secrets were going to be revealed at the end of this puzzle? Whether Link continued or not I planned on going forward. I had to. I wanted to know. The hero was looking at me strangely, perhaps not believing me, but I couldn't worry about that. However, he said nothing on it and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. He look vexed at what to do.

"It's just with everything…" he said, feeling helpless, "I don't know. Is it really worth it? I just want some reassurances on that."

I understood where he was coming from. But, with every undertaking there was a risk and a reward. I sat down at the desk, wanting to give him some practical advice if I could.

"Look, this is important to you," I replied to him sensibly, "sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices need to be made."

_From everyone, _I thought, but didn't add.

Link just stared at me for a moment.

"Do you really believe what you're telling me?" he asked with a hint of cynicism. "Or are you just saying that because you want to make me feel better about doing this?"

I turned in the chair to face him and tried to be optimistic.

"A little bit of both," I said honestly.

Link seemed annoyed with my passiveness and shook his head.

"But what are we going to sacrifice Zelda?" he asked me all of a sudden. "That's what we need to ask ourselves. We keep getting all these warnings about destruction and whatnot." He looked down and sighed after saying that. "I just don't want to be the cause of something terrible."

I stared at him for a moment. I saw his point. Neither one of us wanted to be a reason something terrible happened to Hyrule. But, what if there was nothing to worry about? What if all these warnings were hyperbole? I got up again and walked over to the hero. I stood in front of him, hoping to give him some confidence. Uncharacteristic to my nature, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged myself close to him. I looked up at his worried face and smiled. I didn't want this to feel awkward or forced. I wanted him to know I was genuine. I had to stop being so fidgety.

_If you're ill at ease, he'll be ill at ease, _I thought.

Link was surprised at my forwardness, but didn't object to it. What would Hylia think of me now?

"Look," I started, "I want what's best for _you._ You've sacrificed so much for Hyrule. I should at least be able to return the favor. Your happiness is the biggest motivating factor behind this endeavor."

Link didn't reply right away. He was staring in my eyes.

"Really?" he asked finally.

I grinned and nodded.

"Really," I replied.

There was another brief silence between us, with Link's eyes still searching my face.

"What's best for me huh?" he inquired, breaking the silence. He reached up and stroked his fingers over my cheek. He smiled when he saw me blush. "Now why would my happiness be a concern of yours?"

I edged back slightly. That was a silly question.

"Uh…" I trailed nervously, "I just told you… that's the whole point of this quest. It's because you sacrificed everything for your country."

Link just nodded, he didn't seem to be listening to me anymore.

"Right," was all he said in reply.

My throat tightened. I looked away from his gaze, as he was becoming too intense for me. Link saw my change in disposition.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, still avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing," I replied.

A small smile crossed his face.

"You look nervous," he said.

I rolled my eyes and his smile broadened.

"I-I'm not nervous," I stammered, clearly showing otherwise.

"Yes you are," he said.

It was then I decided to forget my endeavors. Why was I even trying?

"If all you're going to do is tease me for trying to help you then-" I tried, letting go of him.

However, Link took hold of me and brought me back to him.

"No, no that wasn't my intention at all," he interrupted softly, "I'm sorry, it was just a poor joke."

I still avoided his eyes.

"I suppose you think it's funny to constantly tease me," I said.

Link gave me a wayward look.

"I do find it humorous," he said.

I finally met his gaze again.

"That's cruel," I said.

He stared right back.

"Is it?" he asked.

I didn't reply right away.

"You're incorrigible Link," I said.

He chuckled.

"I am," he replied, "but I can be serious too. Would you rather I be serious?"

It didn't matter to me.

"You can be whatever you want to Link," I said practically, "you are your own man."

His smile faded a little and his eyes searched my face again.

"My own man..." he repeated in a whisper, he caressed my cheek, "and you're your own woman."

I was getting a little nervous with the way he was looking at me.

"Indeed I am," I said.

He continued.

"A woman full of innocence," he said strangely, "alluring, drive a man crazy, kind of innocence."

I blushed at that.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

Link didn't answer right away.

"I know you said you weren't that innocent," he went on in a whisper, "but I have a hard time believing that."

I needed to diffuse this situation.

"Link-" I tried, but stopped myself. I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the hero reached behind my back and unwittingly started unbraiding my hair.

_What in the world-? _I wondered.

I looked at him stunned. He caught me totally off guard.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, getting more and more nervous with the way he was now looking at me.

He shook his head and didn't reply right away.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" Link whispered back suggestively.

I thought my knees were about to give way. I pushed away a little from his chest, but he still didn't release me.

"Link-" I tried.

"Relax," he interrupted softly, "it's nothing that you shouldn't have done already."

_Dear goddesses, _I thought.

"I... I happened to want to keep it tied back," I attempted to protest, "it just makes it harder for me to do in the morning."

Link didn't seem to care about that. Once my hair was completely undone, he stroked his fingers through my dark tresses untangling my hair. I had to admit it felt nice. He let his fingers slide and started massaging my neck. He was right on one of my sensitive points and I think he knew that. I immediately felt that embarrassing wetness produce between my legs. It was inevitable. I was like jelly around him, and he wasn't helping with his tone either.

"There," he whispered, "that's better."

I swallowed hard.

"Please let me go," I whispered.

I couldn't look at him. I think he knew what he just accomplished. So, he abided by my request. He released me like I asked. I stepped back.

"Thanks," I said, trying to make light of the situation, "but I'm okay with the massage."

Link stared at me for a moment and just grinned.

"You look better like that," he said to me softly, "what did the Zoras call you? The water goddess?"

His tone made the crimson color stay at my cheeks.

_Why is he talking_ to me _like this? _I wondered. _I'm not Midna._

"Um…" I trailed nervously, "yes, they did."

Link smirked and nodded.

"_Now _you look like the water goddess," he said softly, giving me a long once over, "you're absolutely beautiful Zelda."

I looked to the ground, completed discomfited.

_I wish you were here ancestral mother, _I thought, _you would know exactly what to tell me._

"Thank you," I replied, still not looking at him.

Link tilted his head when he saw my eyes were still cast to the floor.

"I don't understand, didn't you say you wanted me to take it further?" he asked me all of a sudden.

My eyes widened and I didn't reply.

Link just grinned.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said to me gently, "next time I might go even further... with your permission of course."

I took another step back, not sure I should ever call his bluff again.

_I didn't think you would actually do it, _I thought.

I still didn't reply.

He raised a brow and grunted.

"I guess I win this round," Link said confidently.

I closed my eyes. He won alright, more than he would ever know.

"Touche," I said quietly.

A long uncomfortable silence followed us after that.

_What in the goddess's name was that? _I wondered. _Pay back for earlier?_

Link, seeing he made me uncomfortable, decided to change the subject.

"To go back to what you were saying before," Link started, breaking the silence, "thank you for thinking about me, but I think maybe it would be in the best interest of the kingdom if we stopped."

I had to calm my racing heart and clear my throat before I answered him. He must have found it humorous that I couldn't shift in conversation quite as comfortably as he could. It was in this instance that I decided to be more forthcoming. I had to let him know what my intentions were now, though I initially planned to keep them to myself.

"Well…" I started with a trail, "that's really up to you. As for me, I'm going to keep going with or without you."

Link looked surprised and was not amused at my reply.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

I took in a deep breath before I explained myself further.

"I have my own dealings to discuss with Midna," I divulged, "I merely asked you if you wanted to come along because I know you have feelings for her. If you don't want to go along any longer then I can't force you."

Link eyed me suspiciously for a moment.

"You're still going to go, even if you don't have an escort?" he asked mild disbelief.

I nodded.

"I have to," I replied, "I need to know what's at the end of all this."

Link studied my face again.

"You're either being foolish or you're bluffing," he said finally.

I shrugged, not at all intimidated by his statement.

"You could say I'm a little bit of both, but I'm going just the same," I said in defiance.

Link groaned and took in a deep breath while staring at me hard. It was as if his eyes were trying to see through me.

"You would really go at this alone, wouldn't you?" he asked again.

I nodded.

"I would," I replied, "but it would be easier if you were with me."

Link looked away from me and was silent for a moment. I knew he was contemplating everything I said. Link chewed on the thought for a few moments longer before reluctantly nodding.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'll continue with you. I'm in all the way, I won't let you do this alone. I started this with you. I'll be there with you until the end."

I was grateful to hear that. I smiled again.

"I certainly appreciate your saying that Link," I said, then went and sat back down, "it's going to be much easier with you than without you."

Link grinned when I said that, but still looked troubled. I caught that and turned in the chair. I rested my chin on the back rest. I studied him for a moment.

"What's the matter now?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied.

He was clearly lying.

"Don't to that," I said, "be honest."

"I am," he said.

I didn't believe him for a moment but realized we were becoming circular. It was best to change the subject.

"You know what the best remedy is for a troubled mind?" I asked him.

He looked at me expectantly.

"What's that?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Sleep," I said simply.

Link paused at my reply, but then tried to smile.

"You're right, nothing comes from worrying," he said, then added, "I'll be right back. I need to go to where I was going to sleep and get my things."

I looked at him concerned when he divulged that. There was a possibility Ralis could have had his belongings searched.

"You left your things unattended?" I asked.

Link took note of the alarm in my voice.

"Don't worry," he said, "the shards are on me. They haven't been out of my possession."

I was relieved to hear that.

"Thank Hylia, we have to be careful," I said, "sorry for troubling you."

Link grinned.

"You aren't trouble," he said, "I'll be right back."

Afterwards, he left and returned within ten minutes. He did inform me that the Zoras were watching him when he gathered his things. I knew we would have to leave first thing in the morning to avoid more scrutiny. When Link changed into some pajamas he looked over at me still situated at the desk.

"Make sure you don't stay up too late," he suggested. "Queens need rest too."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not to," I replied, "goodnight Link."

I thought that was going to be the end of it, but the hero stared at me for a long moment. Afterwards, Link came over to where I was and boldly leaned down to kiss me on the cheek... he barely missed my lips. I knew he did that on purpose.

"Goodnight Zelda," he whispered to me, staring into my eyes for a moment.

I blushed. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Link then went to get ready for bed. Once he was out of sight, my smile faded a little bit.

_I hope to Hylia you're wrong Link, _I thought troubled, _I seriously hope you're wrong._

~SSS~

When Link was sound asleep, I sat down at the coral desk and opened the Book of Mudora. There was still one more riddle for me to tackle. I needed to do so with the same due diligence as I had done with the other two. However, before I did so, I said a quick prayer to Hylia, wanting to give my mind some clarity so I could get the right answers. Afterwards, I felt at peace and was ready to begin.

The last riddle was this: 'there is great 'potential' in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire.' First, I had to determine what the 'great potential in the cooling of the womb' was. I turned to the index in the back of the book, and it referred me to the kinetic molecular theory, Falbi's theorem in mathematics, the second law of thermodynamics, and the third law of thermodynamics. I turned to the page it referenced to, and read a small insert on the kinetic molecular theory. It said:

_'Potential energy is untapped energy waiting to be released._

_It is the kinetics in its lattice, or strongest, structure before it is unconfined._

_When energy is moving it then becomes kinetic._

_For more information on equivocal quantities related to energy_

_refer to Falbi's theorem in mathematics. For more information_

_on energy exchange refer to the second and third laws of thermodynamics.'_

Falbi's theorem measured the space inside and outside areas to prove whether the energy released was equal to its former state in an enclosed area. At the bottom of the page it mentioned the theorem was used a lot in liquefactions like ice bergs melting into water on lakes.

_Hmm, _I thought, _that makes sense. An iceberg melting on a lake is released energy in a confined area._

The second law of thermodynamics stated that for every action there was a reaction.

_That makes sense too, _I thought, _every time Elbourne tells a dirty joke the more I want to slap him. It's not exactly the same but it applies. _I shook my head of that nonsense and thought more deeply on what I was going over. _Link and I would need to find something to react to this potential energ_y, I thought, getting my mind back on track, _but what?_

The third law of thermodynamics stated that when kinetics were entropic, or released, it became free. How would this energy be freed? The clue talked about 'great potential,' so it was definitely referring to energy that hasn't been unconstrained. I went back to the clue to get a better understanding of where this energy may be found. 'There is great potential in the _cooling_ on the womb…' What was this cooling? It obviously related back to the harnessed kinetics. Where in Hyrule was there an abundance of cool energy?

I looked up from the book as if having an epiphany suddenly.

"Snow and ice," I said quietly to myself, feeling my eyes grow wide. "That must be it!"

_Snowpeak, _I thought suddenly. _The untouched energy is in Snowpeak!_

I felt excited that I was making progress, but now what was the womb? I looked back in the Book of Mudora and turned to a section related to child birth. It mentioned a womb elongates and stretches in order for child bearing to take place. I stopped and thought about that for a second.

_Elongates? _I thought perplexed. _Could that mean a tunnel in this instance? A bridge? Possibly._

I would keep that in mind, things were never what they seemed with these riddles. Now, how did the 'cooling of the womb actuate to a birthplace of fire?' Well, if the 'womb' were a tunnel, that tunnel could lead from the top of Snowpeak to either Death Mountain or… Dragon Roost. It would be 'actuating to a birthplace of fire' either way it went. I rubbed the back of my neck, concerned at the thought of the last shard being anywhere near Elbourne.

_Let's hope that's not the case, _I thought with a sigh.

Lastly, why was I referred to use Falbi's theorem? What purpose did it serve? Why was it necessary? Unless… unless it was helping me to see that Link and I would have to use a heated source of liquefaction to release the energy… like hot spring water. But were we going to have to measure it in some way to make sure the melted ice was the same 'potential' as the frozen? That I wasn't sure of. There was a lot to consider, but at least I knew we had a destination.

Tomorrow we would leave the Zoras behind.

Tomorrow we were heading for Snowpeak.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspiration:"Cold Mountain," with Nicole Kidman and Jude Law, Skyward Sword: the ancient fruit, red and blue light waves, fakie maneuvers in snowboarding, November 11 from "Darker Than Black", and the "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit. **

**All Original Shout Outs: The Pilot, Michelle,**** Lorlian, ShawdowageImpa, and The Taco king.**

**New Shout Outs: ZeldaBrowser and The Cynic.**

**Recommended Readings: "Realization," by Protosspianist98.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/9/2020.**

**Word Count: 17,141**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day the predawn hours of the morning: Link

After Zelda went to bed, I woke up later in the night to stand watch. This had been my routine for the past few weeks and it proved to be most effective. I made my rounds about the room, looking for trap doors, or other concealed locations -making sure I didn't disturb Zelda in the process. I looked out the one window stationed at the fore of the bed and scanned the surroundings outside. From this vantage point, Zora's Domain looked like the perpetual paradise it was known for. Considering how vertical this city was, it would be difficult for that ninja to make his way up here. But, I underestimated him before. There was no sign of him at this time. However, that didn't prevent him from tracking the queen and me with virtual invisibility. I was still bothered by how Shiek was able to pursue us without my ever knowing it. I glanced back over at Zelda and saw her resting in a deep slumber. She was safe for now. I took in a deep sigh. The more we continued with this journey, the more my concerns were beginning to grow.

With my task completed for now, I went back over to the chair I was resting on and sat down. I watched the queen, hoping she was making her decisions based on the greater good of the country. But, I had my doubts. I was worried Zelda was allowing this quest to cloud her better judgement. I understood that she wanted to make the past right, but there were all these evidential markers showing Hyrule's future could be wronged. Why was she being so dismissive suddenly? Also, she made it clear that she wanted to know what was at the end of this 'puzzle'. Puzzle? Was that what this was now? This was more than just a puzzle. Did she think this was a game? Did she think this was some elaborate testing of wits? I didn't want to undermine her motives, but she seemed to be changing. Her goals seemed to be shifting. Every time I looked up, her nose was stuck in that Book of Mudora. She was consumed by that text. She read it at every free moment. There were a couple of times I had to pry her away from it. I was concerned she was no longer looking at the bigger picture. This was more than just us.

_Zelda... _I thought.

Then there was the case of that mysterious trinket suddenly appearing on her wrist. Out of nowhere, she was wearing a bit a of jewelry she hadn't showcased before. It was beautiful. It looked other worldly. And I had no idea where she got it from. I prided myself on never letting anything out of my sight. Two weeks ago that bracelet was nowhere to be seen. Then, out of the blue, she puts a new gem on display. It wasn't like her to suddenly break habit. It could have been nothing. Or, it could have been something simple like she kept it in her satchel all this time and she just now wanted to wear it. Did I think the latter was the case? No. Was that all I had to go by? Unfortunately, yes. Of course, it didn't have to be anything at all. But, something in my gut was telling me otherwise. Something was telling me that bracelet wasn't just a trinket. I was hoping she would speak on it herself, but she never did. I was hoping she would trust me enough to do so by now, but maybe we weren't there yet. Or, maybe that wasn't the case either. Maybe there was no need to. Maybe it was just a piece of jewelry. I had to digress.

_Maybe the gale boomerang was just a boomerang, _I thought with a hint of sarcasm.

Nevertheless, I didn't want to turn into the servant always doubting their queen either. I didn't want to develop cynicism over something so small. Zelda did put herself out at great risk to me. I did think she wanted to help me. I did think she had my best interest at heart. And with the way she reminisced about the past, there was a part of me that deduced she wanted more herself, but wouldn't outwardly convey so. Zelda was being cautious and I couldn't blame her. She spent the totality of our past relationship keeping what she felt for me inside. She never told me she loved me even though I knew she did. I believed she was having the same dilemma now. Zelda talked about the past so fondly. She spoke of our friendship with so much genuineness. How could she not want more? The inflection in her voice said it all. It must have been tough for her to make the decisions she was making. To pretend she wasn't affected by choosing what was best for me over what was best for her. To be honest, she might have been deferring what might be what's best for both of us. Wait a minute, what was I saying? Was I saying that I wanted to start over? That I wanted another chance for her to believe in me? I couldn't lie, when she recollected, I recollected right with her. There were some memories that were so special that no one could take them from us. But then, what about Midna?

Midna.

Midna.

Midna.

What an extraordinary woman. I would never forget her. But then I had to ask myself: were my memories of her more nostalgic than realistic? Was I living in a dream? There was a time my love for her was unwavering. There was nothing anyone could do to stop me from trying to find her. I even defied the queen in the past to prove my loyalty to her memory. But... but was that the case now? Was I more in love with the memory than the person? I remember falling hard for Midna. When I saw her vulnerable side -when she was right at death's door- I couldn't have tried to save another person's life more. She was hanging on with every fiber in her being. That was the longest trek of our journey. At the time, it felt like the longest trek of my life. Later, I remember seeing who she truly was and thinking she was the most beautiful, exotic creature in the world. I wanted her to invite me into her world. I wanted her to tell me she loved me and that she wanted a life with this 'light dweller'. But, it never happened. Maybe I was romanticizing the past because I wanted so badly to be with her. Maybe my memories were deceiving the reality of the moment. However, now... now things were different. There was someone else to consider. It was possible that if a person was broken by another to also be healed by another. I stared at Zelda and thought again about what she did for me recently.

_Where would I be right now without Nayru's Love? _I wondered. _Would I still be a broken man? Would I still be fractured?_

Thinking about all this made me consider the true weight of Zelda's destiny. The burden of the Triforce was only something another Triforce bearer could understand. Zelda had the responsibility of her kingdom and her people. She had access to a power that only her bloodline could tap into. It was the same with me. I had access to a power only the hero chosen by Farore could be granted. I saw the pressure get to her in the past. I saw the weighty decisions she had to face alone. I remember her confiding in me one night and telling me that whenever she doubted herself, she prayed to Nayru and asked for guidance from her Triforce. I never looked at it in quite the same way, but I tried that one day when I was looking to solve a problem. I prayed to Farore and suddenly my Triforce shined within me. I was surprised by this occurrence and told Zelda about it when I got the chance. In that same instance, she took my hands, closed her eyes, and suddenly she started glowing with blue light right in front of me -a gift from Nayru. She told me to reach in deep with her and suddenly I glowed with a green light too -a gift from Farore. It was the deepest connection I ever had with a person. That happened six years ago and I never forgot it.

Never.

I was surprised Zelda didn't recollect on that. Or maybe she did and didn't discuss it because it was something too personal. Something that garnered too much pain. That was a very substantial moment between us. It took our relationship to a much different place. And, the falling out we had after it didn't allay for us to talk about it right now. We weren't perfect. We had our past transgressions like everyone else. But we couldn't live in the past forever. I wanted to move on, and, I had to be honest, a part of me wanted to move on with... Zelda. I would never forget the very first time I offered her my friendship. She seemed so surprised and even suspicious of my wanting it at the time. I never blamed her for her initial distrust. There were a lot of vultures surrounding her in her court. One noble in particular was trying to use her to gain access to the Sacred Realm. His name was Vincent Rue Morgue and he was a snake among snakes. Even so, she allowed herself to trust me. It was quite a controversial thing at the time -a peasant being an adviser to the queen. No one in the nobility believed a queen and a peasant could be such confidants. However, they were proven wrong. The nobles didn't understand where our connection came from. Frankly, I didn't care what anyone thought of us back then. And, it was comforting to know Zelda came to my defense when the stakes got too high. She was always there for me, even though I wasn't always quite there for her. It was in part due to my arrogance at the time.

I would be the first to admit that I got involved in some pretty sordid things for the sake of duty back then. I was certain Zelda would be willing to admit the same thing. The problem was from the people's stand point, those were concessions that could not be sympathized with. The conversation with the man in Castle Town proved that. He assumed the worst of Zelda without considering all the facts. There was a great deal the people did not understand about the goings on of the post Ganondorf political era. There was no black and white strategy. There were grey politics everywhere. I was aware the queen was used to such talk, but it didn't make it any less unfair. The people had no idea how mixed up the past really was. No idea at at. It was a double edged sword. It was the same with me. I wasn't immune to the disdain from many of the aristocrats. To this day, many of them still despised me. However, I didn't let myself live in fear of them. If they wanted me, they knew where to find me. Even so, I never fooled myself. I knew it was dangerous to live constantly with provocation in mind. But, the nobles didn't control me and never would.

Ever.

That introspection brought me back to reality. Here and now, what needed to be done? What did I truly want? I wasn't so sure finding this mirror and seeing the woman on the other side of it was what I wanted anymore. To be honest, back when I initially started looking for Midna, it was mandated by me more as an expression of defiance than finding her for love. Now that the years have rolled on, I wasn't so sure. Those feelings for the twilight queen were there, but they have admittedly lessened.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"You can't have both of them," I whispered to myself.

What a greedy thought to desire the love of two women. I stared over at Zelda for a long moment before having to look away when an inappropriate thought suddenly came into my head. Admittedly, that was happening a lot lately -inappropriate thoughts and desires regarding the queen. I couldn't help it. She was stunning. I've always thought she was the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. My stance hadn't changed. She was walking, living, breathing perfection. There wasn't a woman in Hyrule who could match her. But, I needed to remember what our relationship was now. Even though, I was starting to want our relationship to be something more. Traveling with her has made me have an innate sense of responsibility for her. Last night I let myself slip up and I almost kissed her -forgetting for a moment I was hired help. I couldn't lie, I wanted to. So badly. If she hadn't stopped me, I probably would have considered going beyond just a kiss. I was contemplating great deal more. This situation was definitely becoming a lot more complicated.

I closed my eyes and took in another deep breath. I needed some clarity of thought, but there was none to be had. I realized then it was time for me to get my mind on something else. Afterwards, I pulled the sheets back and decided to get up and go for a walk. However, after I got cleaned up, dressed, and was putting on my boots, I noticed when I glanced over to check on Zelda again, her eyes were open and she was staring at me. How long had she been doing that? I was a little taken aback at how quiet she was without my being able to notice it. Her hair was sprawled out against the mattress and she was clutching the pillow she was laying on tightly. She looked amazing just staring at me with those beautiful dark blue eyes. Admittedly, she was going to make it hard for me to stand up in a second. Very hard. I think she knew biting her pouty lips like that was probably the sexiest thing in the world.

_Come on your Zelda, _I thought, _this just isn't fair._

She gave me a long once over before she spoke.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

Good question.

I didn't answer right away.

"Um... I was going to check the perimeter to see if everything was alright," I replied.

She stared at me again with that brooding gaze of hers.

"Oh," she said, "do you mind if I come with you?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask me that.

I found it a little odd.

"Why would you want to?" I asked. "You'll be safer in here."

She grinned.

"I suppose you're right," she replied.

Zelda then sat up, stretched, and let her arms rest above her head for a moment. I raised a brow when I realized suddenly I had another dilemma. She wasn't aware of this apparently, but the top of her white gown was very translucent. I could see right through it. She wasn't wearing a bustier to strap her large bosom back. I told myself several times not to look, but honestly that was proving difficult. She had a beautiful silhouette. And when she stood up, it became even more difficult. I couldn't just look away. Well, I could, but what the hell was I supposed to do? I was Hylian.

_Oh boy, _I thought when she walked over to where I was sitting.

"I was just thinking you were looking for another reason to swim before we left," she joked. "If that was the case, I was going to join you regardless of your reservations."

I grinned at her and kept my eyes fixed at her pretty face.

"No, I promise," I replied.

She nodded in return and her smile faded a little bit. I wasn't going to lie, she looked like an angel with her bangs falling in her face the way it was. Even with that ghastly white gown on, it didn't hide her perfect hourglass shape. The blue hued light made sure of that. Her eyes searched my face for a second, and admittedly I wasn't looking at her visage anymore. My gaze was much lower. She caught me staring at her breasts again and I quickly looked away. I know. I was wrong. She was probably going to chastise me for my brazen glance. She even placed her hands on her hips to preempt it.

"Now really Link-" she tried.

It was then I stood up to tell her the truth.

"You should probably put a robe on," I interrupted softly, "I can see right through your gown."

Her eyes widened at the disclosure. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh," she said, taking a step back, "I wasn't aware. Sorry, thank you for letting me know."

I just nodded.

"Yes..." I said with an awkward trail, then changed the subject, "why don't you get ready while I'm out and we'll head to wherever next."

Her cheeks were crimson now.

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied, "we're heading to Snowpeak."

I nodded again.

"Snowpeak," I repeated, "sounds good. It might take us a couple days from here, but that shouldn't be an issue. I'll be back within the hour."

Zelda was avoiding my eyes now.

"Alright," she said.

I nodded once more, then turned and couldn't get out of there fast enough. Outside the door, the two Zoras standing watch looked startled. It prompted them to assume something was wrong.

"Did her majesty need something Master Link?" one of the guards asked. "Is she alright?"

I looked between both Zoras.

"Her majesty is fine," I replied, "just make sure she isn't disturbed until I return."

Both guards nodded.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Afterwards, I walked past them and headed for the falls. The perimeter was fine as I had no desire to check it. At the precipice I stopped and took in a deep breath while overlooking the entire domain. My thoughts were betraying me again. My goddess, she was so beautiful... so beautiful.

"That's over Link," I whispered to myself, "that's over."

However, the problem was I wasn't sure I wanted it to be.

~SSS~

Zelda

As promised, Link returned an hour later. We gathered our things, readied ourselves, and began the two day trek to Snowpeak. The elements were harsh and unforgiving as we headed north. A day past when we had to find shelter in a remote sanctuary. The abandoned building was cold and drafty, which didn't garner us much sleep. The following day, we headed out again and traveled for twelve hours. It was evening when we finally arrived at the base of the mountain. There was no way we were going to be able to continue to the Snowpeak Mansion tonight. The snow storm was making it impossible to see. Fortunately, Link informed me were close to Ashei's home, so we headed there, hoping she would put us up for the night. Ashei's residence was at the bottom of the mountain. She was the most familiar with this territory, and she probably had some useful information to share with us. She was a procurer of secrets after all. Also, I was concerned about her husband Bastion's whereabouts. Since, according to Link, he was in a different undisclosed location. I wasn't sure why Link wouldn't divulge that information to me, but I didn't bother making it a bigger issue. I would know when I needed to know.

When we reached Ashei's home, Link knocked on the front door. There was a pause, then a lot of scuttling about inside before the fleeter feet came near the door. A moment later, a small square shaped aperture opened at the abridging. I understood why Ashei wasn't quick to answer. She was a mother with small children living in a very remote area. Who would be foolhardy to travel in conditions such as these? Only Link and me.

Suddenly, Ashei's voice hollered out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

She certainly didn't mince words.

It was then Link got a little closer and replied, "There are many ships that sail into the sunset…"

On the other side there was a slight pause.

"…because the sunset beckons the goddess's call," she finished.

Link then stepped back as the tumblers to the locks sounded. When the door opened, on the other side was the raven haired beauty Ashei. She looked incredible with her big brown eyes and perfect physique. She didn't look like a mother of three small children at all.

"Link!" she said happily and didn't hesitate to run up into his arms and give him a big hug. "You bloody recluse! How the hell have you been? It's about time you came and visited again. I thought you were dead!"

Link laughed and hugged her back.

"Not yet," he joked morbidly, "Hylia hasn't finished with me in this life."

Ashei giggled and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said.

I smiled at Ashei's reaction from underneath my hood. I really enjoyed seeing people's unadulterated feelings for each other. I appreciated how close Link was to Ashei because it only solidified to me how close he was to Bastion.

"By the way," she said suddenly, "congratulations."

Link pulled back and looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Congratulations for what?" he asked.

She gave him an obvious look, then nodded towards me.

"I heard you got married," she said, "is this the lucky girl?"

I stared at her stunned from underneath my hood.

_That rumor reached all the way up here? _I wondered. _Ashei's network _is _good._

The hero was surprised himself with how much traction that fib gained. Dr. Boreville or the patient he was treating apparently planned to capitalize on the rumor for all it was worth. He quickly went to refute the gossip and grinned at her with a bit of caution.

"You know better than to listen to the gossip mavens," he started playfully. "If I had gotten married you would have been the first to know. Besides, watch your mouth we're in the presence of royalty."

I looked over at Link and frowned just then.

_Really Link? _I thought slightly irritated.

I was enjoying watching the friendly banter without Ashei having to worry about acting a certain way in my presence. The thought of royalty made most people feel uneasy.

Ashei looked at Link perplexed.

"Royalty?" she repeated with a hint of disbelief.

Link nodded, not letting his grin fade.

Ashei scoffed.

"Come on you're pulling my leg, yeah?" she said. "You're just doing this to spite me, yeah?"

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he replied.

She then turned her attention to me. She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Your majesty?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

I simply nodded, not wanting to be introduced in such a way, but seeing that Link already befuddled the situation, I really had no choice. I attempted to make her feel more at ease.

"Good evening Miss Ashei," I said in a soft undertone.

Ashei's eyes widened even more. She immediately went down on one knee and bowed.

"Oh shit!" she whispered to herself.

Link chuckled at her curse, while he helped me dismount from Epona. When I was stationary enough in the snow, I bowed myself. Ashei looked at me shocked regarding my gesture.

_If she's going to show me that kind of respect, the least I can do is return it, _I thought.

"Are you well my Lady Ashei?" I asked her. "It's been so long."

She looked at me completely flummoxed and merely nodded.

"Forgive my rude language, and yes I've been well your majesty," she started respectfully, "but please, call me just Ashei. The 'my lady' title isn't necessary."

I smiled, wanting her to feel the same comfort level.

"Then you must call me Zelda," I replied, "not 'your majesty,' at least when we're in amiable company."

Ashei was still looking at me stunned, then glanced over at Link who only shrugged.

"It's what she wants," he said matter-of-fact, "she asked that of me as well."

Ashei gazed back at me and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, uh… Zelda," she replied uncomfortably, "yeah?"

I grinned at her reluctance and looked past her to her cozy looking home.

"May we come in?" I asked. "It's quite chilly out here."

Ashei's eyes suddenly widened again and she immediately stepped out of the way.

"Yes, of course!" she replied, shaking her head. "Where are my manners?"

Ashei gestured for us to come inside. However, Link took hold of Epona's reigns and backed up for a moment.

"I'm going to put her in the stable in the back Ashei," Link said, "I'll be right back."

Ashei nodded and Link then walked out into the unforgiving snow. I looked after him making sure he was okay, but then afterwards turned back to Ashei and walked past her into her house. The modest cottage was two stories, with well insulated fixtures to protect it from the snow and wind. There was a large stone hearth in the center of the room against the back wall, with two chairs nestled comfortably about it. The upstairs housed three bedrooms, and an area for washing. The house was very warm and inviting. It felt like a home.

_This is lovely, _I thought looking around, _much more comfy than a large castle._

I took off my hood and was momentarily taken aback suddenly at the sight of Ashei's three children playing on the floor. They were three little brunettes, all with raven black hair, two boys and a girl. The two handsome boys looked just like Ashei, but the little girl, who looked about three or four, looked exactly like Bastion. She was his spitting image. It took everything in me not to tear up. These were Bastion's children. His legacy. My... my family. When I walked up, they all looked at me with wide eyed expressions. I smiled at the sight of them. Children were such wonderful gifts.

_They're all so beautiful, _I thought, _Ashei and Bastion certainly stayed busy in these last seven years haven't they?_

"Hello there," I said to all of them.

The youngest boy and girl hid behind their older brother when I addressed them. It was the most adorable gesture ever.

"Hello," the oldest one said to me with a wave and a smile.

I chuckled at the other two's instinctive shyness.

"You'll have to forgive my children," Ashei said with a grin, walking up next to me. "They don't see very many visitors considering where we live. I'm making it a point to travel to Castle Town once a week to get them more socially adaptable."

I shook my head at the explanation.

"That's alright," I said, kneeling down and reaching out my hand for the oldest one, "it's good that they're cautious of strangers."

The little boy looked at my hand shyly and then my face. Ashei then knelt down next to me.

"It's alright, Miss Zelda's not going to hurt you," Ashei said, "she's a very nice lady."

The other two children poked their heads out from behind their brother's back and looked at me. The oldest boy approached slowly, leaving his brother and sister behind, but then hurried to the confines of his mother's arms. I giggled at him when he tricked me into thinking he was coming my way and tickled his stomach playfully for the transgression.

"Aww, you don't want to give me a hug?" I teased. "Now that's not very nice."

The little boy smiled and shook his head no.

"You're too pretty for a hug," he said to me all of a sudden.

I raised a brow and grinned.

_Well, that's a first, _I thought.

I put on a sad face and pretended to be upset.

"That's not very nice of you," I said, and exaggeratedly crossed my arms over my chest, "now my feelings are hurt!"

The other two children were watching my interaction with their older brother and immediately intervened.

"I'll hug you!" the little girl said excited all of a sudden.

I looked at her surprised.

"Really?" I replied, then opened my arms to her. "Well, let's have at it then!"

The little girl hurried to jump into my arms and Ashei laughed when I held her little daughter tightly. I caressed her shiny black hair and closed my eyes. I couldn't feel more at ease.

_Bastion's daughter... _I thought.

"I didn't know you liked children uh… Zelda," Ashei said, still feeling awkward calling me by my first name.

I cradled her child and rocked her slowly.

"I love children," I said honestly, holding the little girl close, "they make you realize how precious life is."

Ashei looked at me surprised, but then grinned.

"That is true," Ashei replied, stroking her older boy's hair.

The middle boy was starting to feel left out. He put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I want a hug too!" he demanded all of a sudden.

I looked at him surprised, but then opened my arms and gestured for him to come to me as well. The little boy quickly ran up, and rested his head at my bosom next to his sister.

_That's what I thought, _I perceived, _they are just born with a need to be at the breast… even when they grow up, _I thought, remembering Link's wayward gaze from before.

I hugged him tight as well. However, a few moments later, the door to the cottage opened back up and Link came inside. The three children immediately jumped in excitement at the sound and looked to see who it was.

"Uncle Link!" the children all screamed in unison and quickly abandoned Ashei and me for his company.

_What in the world? _I thought bewildered.

Link immediately knelt down, picked them all up and started laughing. "Hey! What's going on guys?" he said to all of them and hugged them tight. "You giving your mother a hard time as usual?"

The little girl looked at Link indignantly.

"No!" she said in a rather sassy manner. "We've been good."

"Yeah," the middle child chimed in, "we haven't broken anything in three days!"

That made me laugh.

_Three days? _I thought incredulously.

Link grinned at him and shook his head. "I guess that's good news," he replied, rubbing the child's head and in effect messing up his hair.

I watched in subtle admiration. I had to admit, it was quite the sight to see the Hero of Twilight in such an nontraditional role. The hyper masculinity of his title often suggested something else of him.

_He's going to make a wonderful father someday, _I thought.

Ashei must have noticed the slightly disappointed look on my face at my abandonment and chuckled at me.

"It can't be helped really," Ashei said, shaking her head, "as you can see they even left me, their mother, for Link."

I raised my brows and nodded.

"That's true," I replied.

I grinned at the sight of Link, but then instinctively looked around again. I really wanted to know where Bastion was. I knew if he were present he would be right here with us. I didn't want to be a nuisance, but I decided to inquire Ashei of Bastion's whereabouts since Link was now distracted by the children. I was aware the hero thought it best I did not know, but I couldn't just be left in the dark. I couldn't believe Bastion would just up and leave his wife and children without so much as a word. That wasn't the man I knew. That wasn't the man he was, even if his life was in danger. However, I was aware I needed to approach this in a delicate way. I didn't want her thinking I was prying. I decided to approach it on neutral grounds.

"Is Bastion out collecting some wears right now?" I asked.

I kept my voice low and my eyes on Link playing with the children. However, Ashei looked at me surprised by the question.

"I'm sorry?" she replied.

I guess that wasn't subtle enough. That probably came off a bit brazen.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "that was rude of me."

Ashei then looked at me perplexed. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Zelda..." she trailed, "are you not aware of what happened to my husband?"

My ears perked just then. I was slightly taken aback at how forthcoming she was being.

"I'm... I'm afraid not," I replied.

She looked away for a moment as her pretty features dimmed slightly with sadness.

"Bastion… Bastion died a few years ago," she said to me in a quiet restrained voice, "right after my little Aura was born."

I almost thought I didn't hear her right. I was completely thrown for a loop by the news.

"What?" I gasped in a whisper.

Ashei pursed her lips together.

"Yes," she whispered back.

My throat tightened almost instantaneously.

"Dead?" I whispered again.

Ashei took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She nodded, not wanting to utter what she said again. I turned away myself and had to fight back an onset of tears wanting to come on. I knew I couldn't do that. I knew I couldn't cry. It would only draw up too many questions. Still, I was in complete and total shock.

_Bastion's dead... _I thought.

I glanced over at Link who was still playing with the children, and suddenly understood why he said what he said in Ordon to Rusl. However, the hero seemed to also know the news would have been devastating for me. How could he be that perceptive unless... he _knew_? Did he know? Did he truly know everything about Bastion? They were best friends. I looked back over at Ashei and she seemed to have her bearings together, though her expression was now solemn. There was no way I would have brought up the subject if I had known her circumstances.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. I didn't want the play pattern with the hero and her children disturbed, "I had no idea."

I felt like my condolences rang hollow. Ashei looked to the ground again, then back up and sighed.

"So am I," she replied, "but it's gotten easier to talk about over the years."

I felt terrible for her.

_Life... can be so cruel, _I thought, _so cruel._

I wanted to remind her how amazing she was for being able to persevere.

"You're a great woman Ashei," I said softly suddenly, "and if you feel our presence here is too much of an imposition we can leave."

She then turned to look at me and grinned.

"Thank you for your kind words," she said, "but you're not leaving. You and Link's presence are always welcome in my home. Bastion would want you both here."

I attempted to smile at her words.

"Thank you," I said, "that's quite a compliment coming from you."

Ashei and I continued to watch Link play with her children. I wished I hadn't brought up such a somber subject, but thankfully it was about to get segued into something a bit more salacious.

"Uncle Link, is the pretty lady your _new_ girlfriend?" the oldest boy blurted out all of a sudden.

The question caught everyone off guard.

We paused.

_New? _I thought. _How many has he brought up here?_

I raised a brow and smirked.

"Uh…" Link said, glancing over at me.

The little girl then looked at Link confused.

"I thought Miss Ilia was your girlfriend uncle Link," she said puzzled, "when you come to visit from time to time you'll bring her with you once in awhile."

My smirk widened to a smile and I looked at Link knowingly at the revelation.

_Miss Ilia huh? _I discerned. _So... my first thought was right about them, Link you sly dog._

Ashei suddenly slapped her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, embarrassed at her children's behavior.

"These kids…" I heard her mutter.

Link suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Um… well…" he trailed inexplicably.

I needed to diffuse this. 'Uncle' Link was a man of many different hats it seemed.

"I'm just uncle Link's friend," I said, wanting to make things easier for him.

Link met my eyes briefly before looking away. The three children all turned to look at me. They were silent for a moment.

"Okay," the little girl said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ashei, sensing the subtle tension in the room, immediately went to gather her children so they could play in amongst themselves.

"Alright you guys," Ashei said bundling her two youngest children under both her arms, while the oldest slid down Link's leg to the floor, "time to let the adults talk."

Ashei set her children down on a wolfos skinned rug in front of the hearth. I glanced over at Link, who suddenly wouldn't look at me. What got into him all of a sudden? A little truth from the mouth of babes rendered the hero temporarily speechless. Afterwards, Ashei came back over to us and gestured for us to sit down at the table in the small kitchen. I took the invitation with no hesitations, grateful for the chance to rest my feet. The walk here was especially tiring. I knew Link had to be out of it, but just wasn't admitting it.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

Ashei went to her cabinetry and gathered three cups along with a pig skin flask. She held up the flask to Link and I.

"Would either of you like some ancient fruit juice?" she asked.

Link shook his head with no qualms and I followed suit, never having tasted it. I've heard rumors about its effects, but I didn't know if they were true.

Ashei grinned at our reluctance and rose a brow.

"Are the two of you afraid of a little truth serum yeah?" she teased. "Afraid you might say something you shouldn't, yeah?"

I grunted softly.

_Is that what it does? _I wondered.

Link looked over at Ashei and smiled.

"You know me all too well Ashei," he joked, but there was a hint of truth to it, "I stay away from that stuff, it's worse than alcohol."

I gave Link a thoughtful look.

_We've all got secrets, _I thought with a grin, _even altruistic heroes. I wonder what you're hiding under that handsome veneer._

I was curious about it, but still declined. Truth serum would be important at another time, not now.

"I'm afraid my secrets are going to have to stick with me," I teased.

She shrugged at our declination and poured herself a glass.

"More for me then," she replied, then finally sat down after she got herself settled.

I shook my head and grinned at her easy going spirit. I was sure that was why Bastion fell in love with her. She was as far away from histrionics as a person could get. We all needed someone to keep us grounded.

"So, besides my beautiful and beguiled children, what can I do for the two of you?" she asked, looking between the both of us.

I glanced over at Link who was looking down at the table. Still unwilling to look in my direction.

_What is this all about? _I wondered. _Why has his attitude changed so drastically? Who cares if the children blurted out his relationship with Ilia? It was apparent to me anyway._

Well, I wasn't going to waste Ashei's time.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," I began.

She nodded.

"Okay," Ashei replied.

She gave me her undivided attention.

"Is there any new news from any of your contacts?" I asked.

Ashei took a drink before she answered.

"Nothing serious," she replied, "but there are some rumors about some strange events taking place at the Arbiter's Grounds."

I looked at Ashei in open concern just then. Shad was telling me something similar a few weeks prior. Had the situation gotten more dire?

"The Arbiters Grounds?" I repeated.

At hearing that, Link finally snapped out of his silence and joined the conversation. It was about time. Now wasn't the instance for sloth of the mind.

"What news?" he asked.

She leaned in and lowered her voice.

"There's been some strange energy sightings from within the catacombs," Ashei explained. "My scouts say it's nothing serious as of now, but the catacombs have been dormant for the past seven years, ever since Link took out Stallord. There could be the slight possibility that Stallord is reviving itself."

Her scouts didn't think _that _was serious? My throat tightened, but I didn't want to alert her to anything.

_Or it could be something else entirely different, _I thought, with a growing sense of foreboding.

Link pressed on.

"When did this all begin?" he asked.

Ashei raised her eyebrows and took another drink.

"According to my contacts, a few weeks ago," she divulged.

That was about the same time we started collecting the shards. Could the shards be causing these sudden uptake in energy manifestations? Link sat back in his chair, completely engaged by the news.

"A few weeks ago…" he repeated to himself.

I pursed my lips together, wanting Ashei to go on, but didn't want to relegate any suspicion about what we were doing in her presence that evening. However, it seemed we missed that point when Ashei looked between me and the hero with open curiosity, possibly wondering why we looked so distressed.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

I immediately shook my head.

"The timing is odd is all," I replied.

She raised a brow.

"In relation to what?" she asked.

I needed to defer.

"It's nothing," I said, "please continue. Have there been any adverse effects as a result of this energy?"

Ashei paused when I dodged her question, but then took another drink.

"Not that any one of my people have seen," she stated, "but we're monitoring the area just in case."

I milled through that, knowing things were getting more and more complicated as the days passed. All this new activity had to be a result of us pursuing the shards. It had to.

"Thank you for your efforts," I said, "I do appreciate them."

Ashei grinned at me.

"No problem," she said, but then added, "but you know, I did forget to mention one other thing. I was informed there was a peculiar man dressed in strange ninja gear seen around the Arbiter's Grounds when my people were canvassing the area."

My eyes widened.

_Sheik, _I thought.

"What did his gear look like?" I asked, feeling my unease grow.

Ashei saw my expression and hesitated again.

"Are you sure there's something you don't want to let me in on?" she asked again. "You certainly sound like it."

I needed to be more aware of my facial expressions.

"I apologize," I said, "this is all such engrossing news."

Ashei wasn't too taken in by my explanation.

"That's it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I promise," I said, "please continue."

Ashei raised a brow, but then took another drink from her cup. I wondered why she kept doing that. I thought it was odd. But, I kept my inquiry to myself for now.

"There was a large emblematic eye on his breast plate, he had dark hair, red eyes, and his face was covered in bandages," she said. "My contacts determined his sex by his build, he was almost six feet tall and very muscular."

That was definitely Sheik she was describing. Even now I could recall his threatening words and manner.

Ashei saw my expression and she looked at me with a raised brow.

"Is that description familiar to you?" she asked me.

I nodded, not seeing the point in deflecting about that.

Link decided to chime in for more clarity.

"We just recently came in contact with a warrior of that description," Link explained to Ashei. "I know your people saw him around the grounds, but have you seen him anywhere around here as of late?"

I looked at Link perceptively, already knowing what he was thinking. Sheik was probably going after the third shard much in the same way that we were.

Ashei was quiet for a moment and took another drink.

"I received this information yesterday," she said. "There was some spottings of a suspicious character near the Snowpeak Mansion. It's quite possible he's headed to where the yetis live. For what reason, I do not know."

That was exactly where we were headed next.

_That bastard is insistent on stopping us at any given junction, isn't he? _I thought. _How in the world did he get up here so quickly? How did he know where to go? He has to be tracking us somehow._

Link looked over at me after Ashei's utterance, which wasn't the subtlest thing to do. Ashei looked between the two of us again. Our overt behavior only made her more suspicious.

"You two are acting beyond strange," she accused. "Seriously, am I missing something here?"

Her question was more of a demand now and I couldn't blame her. She knew we were being evasive. However, I couldn't tell her the truth. But, Ashei did warrant some kind of explanation. I would go with the cover story like before. She had been very forthcoming with us. I needed to give her something.

"That man may be after something important to my family," I said finally. "I've commissioned Link's help in coming up this way to fetch it. That's why we've come up here, to gather it before he does."

Ashei looked at me surprised.

"Why didn't you reach out to me first?" she asked. "It must be pretty important if you felt the need to leave the confines of the castle to go after it yourself."

She was more right than she knew. However, there was no way I could divulge the full truth to her. Her children's lives as well as her own life was at stake in this matter. Bastion's untimely death was evidence of that. I was still reeling from that news. However, before I could reply, Link spoke up.

"We believe he's after the signet ring of the royal family," he interjected, "it was stolen and hidden there."

The hero delivered that lie with such convincing verve. I glanced over at him, silently grateful he interceded when he did. It was going to take the both of us to make this work. However, that answer didn't sit well with Ashei. She looked between Link and I suspiciously again.

"He's coming all this way for a ring?" she asked with a hint of doubt.

The story did sound pretty far fetched when I thought about it from her point of view. I needed to provide more input to make it sound more convincing.

"It isn't an ordinary ring," I added, "the ring has special properties. It's been in my family for generations. During the uprising several years back, it was stolen by one of Zant's henchmen and was lost. I've been tracking it all this time and have finally found its location."

Ashei stared at me while she sat back and chewed on that thought for a moment. She then took another drink from her cup. She must have been determining if she believed what I was saying or not. I hoped it would be enough for her because I wasn't and couldn't divulge anymore information.

"I suppose," she said finally, "the royal family does have their secrets."

I knew she had her doubts, but, I couldn't worry about a little distrust right now. I decided not to explain further. Nothing good was coming from it. However, there was something about Ashei's _own _behavior I found a little disconcerting. I noticed it before, but why was she drinking ancient fruit juice before every answer she gave? What was the logic behind that? I just found it puzzling is all. It was then I decided to ask.

"Forgive me," I started, changing the subject for a moment, "but I must inquire, why do you drink that ancient juice before you answer?"

Ashei raised her brows and smiled at my question. She must have known it was coming.

"It does seem rather strange doesn't it?" she stated rhetorically. "But there is a reason for it. You see, ancient fruit juice works in two ways: one, it heals all restorative properties, and two, it enables the drinker to always tell the truth," she explained. "You can _never _tell a lie after drinking ancient fruit juice. I drink it before I answer important questions to make sure I don't leave out any information. Bastion and I used to do it all the time before we debriefed each other."

I looked at Ashei surprised, but then saw the reasoning behind it. I was sure it was all in what was asked as well.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

Ashei nodded with Link joining in.

"You've never had it?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"I know the military has a strict accounting for how much of that fruit came in and out of the castle gates," I explained. "I've heard they use it to garner information from prisoners, but it's very hard to ascertain so they stopped such expensive methods and decided on more aggressive measures. Unless an individual is a high ranking military personnel, or has connections like you Ashei, it's nearly impossible to procure the unguent. However, as for what it truly did, I didn't know until this moment."

Ancient fruit was such a rare and valuable commodity. I found it a little strange that Ashei would offer it so freely. Maybe I was putting too much thought into it. Ashei agreed with everything I said, but added one more caveat.

"There is the exception of the gallon flask worth twenty thousand rupees given away, or won I should say, at the archery event at the Hyrulean Festival," she explained. "That is the only time you'll ever see ancient fruit juice out of military hands and into civilian ones. Even still, it has to be monitored so it won't end up on the black market."

I was so wrapped up in finding the shards, I had forgotten the Hyrulean Festival was only a few months away. It was unfortunate that all this was happening on the cusp of such a happy event. This was the thousand year jubilee of Nohanseen rule. I hoped all catastrophes could be avoided while the people enjoyed their celebratory festivities. It was something everyone looked forward to.

"Well," I began, "that's all very interesting."

Afterwards, Link abruptly stood up and stretched. I think he knew it was time to end this conversation.

"Interesting indeed," he said with a yawn, "I hate to cut this short, but I'm afraid we have to get up at dawn to continue our investigation. Is it alright if we bunk in Aura's room tonight?"

Ashei got up and stretched herself.

"Of course, I'll have her sleep with me tonight," she replied, then added to the hero, "did you think I was going to let you sleep in the snow?"

Link grinned at her.

"I don't know," he joked, "there is that possibility, you have been known to do some crazy things in the name of the crown of Hyrule, like mangle people."

Ashei chuckled at his words.

"That is true," she said with a shrug.

I, on the other hand, failed to see the humor. It was bad enough people hated the crown for their own personal reasons. The last thing I needed to hear was that spies and the military were abusing their power.

"You're joking right?" I verbalized. "You don't really mangle people in the name of the crown do you?"

Ashei laughed more when she saw the slightly strained expression in my eyes.

"We were both kidding Zelda," she said in a casual manner, "please try to relax."

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, which made the both of them chuckle at me. I probably looked so uptight to them.

"Ah the obstacles of being a queen," Ashei teased.

I gave her an offhanded look.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

I guess I had an affinity for sounding humorous when I didn't mean to because they laughed more. However, soon after the teasing at my expense abated.

"You're quite funny Zelda," Ashei said, putting her hands on her hips, "you need to come around more often."

Her comment made me grin. She had no idea how happy her invitation just made me.

"I'm glad you think so," I replied, "and thank you for the invitation. I will keep you to it."

Ashei chuckled at me once more.

"Please do," she replied, then went to the living room to see about her children. "Alright everyone," she began, clapping her hands, "it's time for bed."

I looked over at Link who was still grinning at me. He shook his head.

"You're too much you know that?" he whispered.

I just shrugged which made him laugh again.

"I guess so," I replied.

We then followed Ashei into the living room. The kids were standing up in protest.

"But uncle Link and the pretty lady just got here," the oldest divulged.

"Yeah," the middle child chimed in, "we can't go to bed without at least playing one hand of jacks with uncle Link!"

The little girl pouted.

"Awww! Really mommy?" she whined. "It's too early for bed!"

Ashei put her hands on her hips and stood her ground.

"Really Aura," she replied, "I'm sorry children, but playtime is over. Come on, let's go."

The children gave Ashei a little more grief by stating their cases once more. However, it was to no avail and they halfheartedly went upstairs before effectively giving up. Once they were cleaned and settled, Ashei came back down and informed us that she prepared Aura's room for us to sleep in.

"Everything's ready for the two of you in the room at the end of the hall," she said, but then grinned mischievously, "and I remember those past rumors, don't do anything scandalous while you're here."

My cheeks flushed and I looked at her stunned.

"You know none of that back then was true, right?" I said quickly.

Ashei smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

I turned to Link for some moral support.

"Right?" I reassured.

He didn't seem like he was bothered by the accusation one way or another. He even scoffed in a playful way.

"Well..." he trailed.

My cheeks turned even more red and my eyes widened.

"Link!" I said helplessly. "Come on!"

Both he and Ashei laughed at me again. I was in a losing battle. Salacious rumors were what the gossip mavens thrived on. Afterwards, Link and I went upstairs to the small room. But as we got ourselves situated, Link felt the need to divulge something rather unusual. I placed my bag on the floor when he wanted my attention.

"Um..." he started quietly, "you know the kids were exaggerating about Ilia, right? She's only my friend."

I looked at him surprised. I wasn't thinking about that in one capacity or another. My mind was completely elsewhere.

"Oh," I replied, "well, if you say so. It's... it's really none of my business. What you two have is what you two have."

He just stared at me for a moment.

"We don't have anything," he stated rather bluntly, "I'm telling you, she's only ever been my friend... that's all."

My surprise never went away. I paused for a moment when I understood completely why he was telling me this. To be frank, I was quite taken aback at how important of a point he was making it.

"Alright," I said quietly, then asked, "is that why you were so quiet at the table?"

He stared into my eyes for just a moment before he went and put his things on the floor.

"Yes," he replied, without looking at me and didn't add anything else to it.

That disclosure made me realize how complicated our relationship was becoming. We both knew the unspoken reasons why. I sighed and decided to forego them for now, as there was too much already on my mind. In fact, the realization of what Ashei revealed to me earlier was now coming back to my mind. I couldn't believe Bastion was dead. I just couldn't believe it. There was no way I could grieve in front of Link without drawing suspicion to myself, so I excused myself.

"Do you mind if I use the dressing area first?" I asked, disguising the break in my voice. "I really want to get out of these clothes."

Link nodded, while he was preoccupied with pulling some sundries out of his bag.

"Go right on ahead," he said.

I wasted no time picking up my satchel and hurrying behind the dressing area. There, it took me a few moments to try and keep quiet, but soon the tears fell. There was so much I still wanted to share with Bastion. I knew it was impossible for us to have the kind of relationship I wanted, but I certainly wished I could have told him how much he meant to me before he died. He was one of the greatest men I knew. I hope I conveyed that to him in our few moments of being together. I covered my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping, but the whimpering was proving too hard to conceal. I didn't know how I was going to get it together. I didn't know what excuse to use to explain why I was crying. To be honest, I really didn't care. My brother was dead. This was the last thing I was anticipating finding out when I came here. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and finally got dressed for bed. However, when I came from behind the dressing area, I was startled to find Link staring at me. He had a look of concern on his face. With my pink tinged eyes, I knew the questions were coming.

"What?" I whispered anyway.

Link gave me a brief once over.

"Ashei told you, didn't she?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I paused, but didn't want to prolong this discussion.

I simply nodded.

"Yes..." I replied.

There was a brief silence between us, and with it, Link came up to me and took me in his arms. I was a little taken aback, but I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about Bastion," he whispered in my ear, "I didn't know what else to do."

I stiffened a little, but then I held him back.

"Wait a minute," I whispered, and pulled back to look at his face for a moment, my eyes refilled, "you _know _don't you?"

Link stared at me for a long time before he nodded.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "he told me the truth about who he was before he died. I knew he was your brother."

My tears spilled over and my bottom lip started quivering.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I whispered, "he died, and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Link's expression filled with remorse.

"He knew how much you would have wanted to," he replied, "but I know what you mean, I miss him too."

At this point I couldn't mask my sobbing. I was completely inconsolable. Link took me back in his arms and held me tight.

"Please, please," he begged quietly against my ear, "he wouldn't want you to be this way."

I held him tight and sobbed in his chest.

"I know," I replied, "I know, I know, I know."

We stood there holding each other, until I was okay enough to let go and get my bearings together. I pulled from Link's reach and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a fool," I said, "I'm turning into a crybaby."

Link grunted softly.

"Stop talking like that," he scolded, "there's nothing wrong with feeling sad when you're sad. It's called being Hylian."

I nodded and took in a deep sigh. Link came up to me and cradled my face with his strong hands and I appreciated how kind and attentive he was being. I looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Thanks for being so caring," I whispered, "really, I appreciate it."

He looked at me seriously and nodded. One of his thumbs stroked over my cheek.

"You don't need to thank me," he replied, "I want to help you in any way that I can."

I smiled again and gave him another hug. Afterwards, I pulled from his reach and went over to the bed and got under the covers. Link sighed and grinned at me before getting ready for bed himself. When he came from behind the divider, he went and put some other things away, but afterwards he pulled a blanket from the cupboard and settled himself in an uncomfortable recliner across the room. I looked at him taken aback, hardly expecting him be so uncomfortable when there was more than enough room for the both of us in the bed. I couldn't allow him to sleep like that and catch a cold. I then pulled the sheets back and rubbed the spot next to me on the mattress.

"Why don't you sleep next to me tonight?" I asked him all of a sudden. "It's quite chilly."

Link looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't want him getting the wrong idea with my invitation.

"You're going to catch a cold," I said seriously, "it's freezing."

Link stared at me for a moment.

"Uh… no thank you," he said.

I wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"I insist," I replied.

He shook his head.

"No," he said a little bit more firmly.

I looked at him disappointed.

"Why ever not?" I asked him.

He simply stared at me.

"It's just not a good idea," he replied.

I raised a brow.

"And getting frostbite is?" I challenged.

He groaned.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What is this nonsense you're speaking?" I interrupted. "Are you afraid of me or something?"

Link looked at me taken aback.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

I shook my head.

"You heard what I said," I replied, "are you really going to let your pride get the best of you?"

His eyes widened slightly.

"This has nothing to do with pride," he stated.

I nodded.

"This has everything to do with pride," I replied, "now stop being foolish and get over here."

He couldn't believe I was saying this to him. He was dumbstruck for a moment.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I rubbed the spot next to me again.

"Now," I said a little more insistently.

Link paused for a long moment. But then, eventually got up and did as I instructed. When he was in bed next to me, I turned in the opposite direction and faced the wall.

"You see," I said, closing my eyes, "it's not so bad. I'm not so scary after all."

Link didn't answer right away, but then I soon knew why when he scooted very close to me and boldly wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him so that my back was pressed against his chest. Surprised at this, I looked over my shoulder at him. His face was only inches from mine now. His sky blue eye eyes were mesmerizing, even in the moonlight.

"What... what are you doing?" I whispered.

He gave my face a long once over. It was an intended gaze.

"Just making sure you're safe," he whispered back,"now go to sleep."

I hesitated, but then turned back to facing the wall and didn't protest any longer. In fact, I was glad he was being as assertive as he was. Normally, I wouldn't have said anything about him sleeping in the chair, but the night air was so cold. It would be cruel not to. Even so, I closed my eyes and said nothing else on the matter.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied.

With that, we both drifted off to sleep. We were going to need it, we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

~SSS~

The next day

I remember reading about circadian rhythms as a child. It was the internal clock that worked in junction with the universal environment. As such, Link's and my circadian rhythms were set for dawn. When dawn arrived we got up, readied ourselves, and headed up to Snowpeak Mansion. The trek to this mansion was not going to be an easy one, as we were going to have to traverse the mountain via a sled. Or, so I thought. Link had other ideas. Unconventionally, the hero pulled out one of his bottles and poured some cold water onto the ground. The water instantly hardened and took the shape of a long oval board. When I discerned what our new mode of travel was going to be, I was surprised he only made one. He jumped on and gestured for me to take his hand.

However, I didn't budge.

"Don't I get my own board?" I asked.

Link raised a brow.

"You know how to snow board?" he asked me incredulously.

I grinned at him and put my hands on my hips.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," I replied, "and I'm pretty good at it too!"

Link smiled.

"Really," he replied.

I nodded.

"Yes, really," I said, "my father taught me when I was little. He told me the mountain is only your enemy if you don't understand the landscape. Respect the landscape and you can conquer it."

He looked at me impressed.

"Wise words from your father," he said, then with a shrug opened up his bottle of water, poured it, and made another board, "let's see if your respect matches your skill."

I relished at his challenging words.

"I'll tell you what," I began, "why don't we have a little wager? Whoever loses the loser has to tend to the other's wounds."

Link smiled at the idea and nodded.

"What?" he replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You heard what I said," I replied, "the loser tends to the other no matter the outcome."

Link chuckled.

"You're already foreseeing an injury?" he inquired. "I don't think you have too much faith your ability."

I scoffed slightly.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing," I replied.

Link chuckled.

"It hasn't let me down thus far," he said. "Alright, you're on. When _I _win you'll tend to me, and don't cry when you lose. I _am_ the Hero of Twilight after all."

His inflection did make me giggle. There was something about a confident man that was alluring. Even so, I wished to beat him this time.

"We'll see about that!" I said spirited. "You have no idea how competitive the women in my family are!"

I jumped on my board and got ready. Link laughed at my stance and then we both took our positions. Afterwards, he readied his hand to signal the officiating.

"On your mark…" he said, "get set… go!"

With that we both took off.

I careened low and to the left because I knew the first thing people wanted to do was go right. Why? Because it was safer, and I was not trying to be safe. I was trying to win. I avoided several patches of crud and inconsistent ice, as I glided over the surface. I turned to my right to see how my opponent was doing and saw that Link was sailing with a perfect and consistent motion.

I raised a brow.

_He's so self assured, isn't he? _I thought.

Suddenly, the road was about to bifurcate and we both jumped up to the tree tops. I was impressed. So... he knew about this short cut too. He was surprised that I was maintaining such a great range of momentum.

"I guess you know this path better than I thought!" Link called over to me and laughed.

I wasn't going to be faltered by him.

"You'd be surprised at all that I know hero!" I joked.

Link leaned low and jumped from tree top to tree top with relative ease. When we got to the midway point and landed on a curvature of the mountain, Link jumped and did and full turn and a half and landed like he the king of Hyrule on the main slope.

I grunted.

_Show off, _I thought with a grin, _well, two can play that game!_

I jumped, front flipped into a maneuver where I as the rider would land facing the slope backwards and faced Link. He looked at me in open amazement.

"Wow," he said, not being able to hide his shock.

I winked, waved, and turned back around doing a half revolution.

"Woo! Hoo!" I yelled out suddenly, raising my hands in the air as we continued towards our destination. "See you at the finish line pretty boy!"

I heard Link laugh at my glee behind me.

"Pretty boy huh?" he repeated. "I see how it is Zelda!" he called to me. "You only pretend to be prim and proper so people can underestimate you!"

I flashed him a sly smile and Link laughed even more.

"Exactly!" I called back. "You've got me all figured out, don't you?"

He gaining on me.

"Of course not!" he called back. "You don't have that Triforce of Wisdom for nothing!"

I laughed again, but then concentrated when I saw we were approaching the final pass and the mansion was in sight.

_Hylia don't fail me now! _I thought excitedly.

The final stretch of snow was over a bridge and Link was gaining on me. His legs were stronger than mine and he wasn't wearing a bloody dress.

_Come on Zelda! _I told myself.

I lowered my body to cut through some of the natural aerodynamics and leaned forward. Out of nowhere, I saw Link match me in my periphery.

_Oh no you don't! _I thought with a sudden competitive boost. _This race is mine! Mine!_

The finish line was in sight, and I could taste the victory, when suddenly a large heavy furred creature stepped into my line of sight. My eyes widened instantly.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, having to quickly careen to the right, barely missing Link in the process.

I hit a rock, stumbled, and landed in a pile of soft snow. I was grateful it wasn't a rock.

"Ow," I moaned, "I think I may have broken something."

My statement of the broken limb was hyperbole, but the whole fiasco made Link pass the finish line first. I sat up attempting to get my bearings together.

_Damn it! _I thought, turning to look at him with snow all in my hair. _I should have won this race!_

I held my hand over my racing heart, and reached up to pull myself from the frost ridden powder using a branch of a tree. I turned and saw that both Link and the abominable snow creature were staring at me. Link walked up a little in alarm.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. "That looked like a nasty fall."

I almost didn't hear him. I was too busy staring at the creature.

"I'm fine," I stated finally, swallowing hard.

I had never seen anything like it. The creature stared back at me and grinned.

_What in Hylia's name~? _I thought, cutting off my recourse.

Link saw my facial expression and shook his head in disbelief at my gaze.

"Zelda…" he trailed, giving me a look of warning to stop gawking, "do you mind?"

I understood his misgivings, but again, I was too preoccupied to give him a standard reaction. I shook my head and eventually looked away.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I just didn't-"

"-know how fast you were going," Link adroitly interceded, then looked up at the snow creature, "she didn't realize how fast she was going Yeto."

I raised a brow and shook my head of more snow.

_Yeto? _I wondered. _Link knows this creature?_

"Uh… yes," I replied, going along with his cue, "please forgive my imprudence."

Link looked at me incredulously, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Imprudence?" he muttered to himself.

Yeto suddenly started laughing.

"That's uh, alright uh," the yeti replied, "me wife uh, just uh, getting uh ready uh to eat uh."

I was slightly caught off guard by its unusual speech pattern.

_Does it say 'uh' after everything? _I wondered.

"Yeto this is Zelda," Link finally introduced us, "Zelda this Yeto."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh…" I trailed, not trying to be humorous, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

The yeti smiled again and started walking towards me. I was trying hard to hide my fear. I forced a smile across my face as it stopped right in front of me. My throat tightened.

_Dear Hylia help me now, _I begged in my head.

The yeti leaned over and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You uh want uh fish uh stew…uh?" Yeto asked me.

Before I could reply, Link interjected again.

"We don't have time for that Yeto," he stated simply, walking up to make sure I was alright and standing next to me. "We just need to gain access to your house to look for something we lost."

Yeto looked a little disappointed.

"You uh no uh want uh eat… uh?" the yeti asked unbelieving.

Link shook his head.

"No," he replied, "we don't have any time to waste."

Yeto couldn't understand how we could refuse the invitation, but merely shrugged at Link's conjecture.

"Okay uh," the yeti replied, "if you no want, you no eat… uh."

I couldn't take my eyes off the creature.

"Thanks Yeto," Link replied, then took my hand and pulled me from in front of the yeti.

We headed for the entrance in a rather hurried manner, when I turned to look at the yeti once more. It was still grinning at me.

"Bye uh pretty uh lady… uh," Yeto said to me.

It was subtle, but I couldn't help but smile.

_That yeti is like a gentle giant, _I thought.

Once Link and I were inside, the hero pulled me to the side and looked at me with open frustration. I wasn't sure why he was upset.

_What is this all about? _I thought.

"You have got to get your nerves under control," he said to me. "You better be glad Yeto is so sweet natured because you were incredibly rude with the way you were just staring at him!"

I was surprised at this chastisement.

"If I had known I was coming across a fifteen feet yeti, I would have better prepared myself for the shock!" I replied. "Why are you getting on my case?"

Link took a step toward me.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "your whole expression was jarring. You were staring at him like he was a freak! How would that make you feel?"

I saw his point, but thought he was being a little hyperbolic.

"I understand where you're coming from, but that wasn't my intention," I replied, but then added, "also too, don't forget who you are talking to. I think your comfort level with me has made you amnesic to your sense of respect."

Link looked at me taken aback.

"Are you serious?" he demanded. "I'm trying to help you and this is your response?"

I turned my nose up slightly, wiping more snow from my hair.

"I'm quite serious," I replied, "you're being ridiculous."

Link shook his head and cut his gaze.

"Whatever… if that's the way you see things then fine... _your majesty_," he replied.

It wasn't my intention to sound snobbish, but I did come off that way. This was the last thing we needed. I immediately regretted acting so haughty. Link turned and started heading onward, when I took hold of his hand. I pulled him back gently. He turned to me surprised, but was standoffish.

"Yes?" he asked.

My eyes searched his face.

"Please," I said, squeezing his hand affectionately, "please, don't be upset. I'm sorry, I was being foolish. You were only trying to help me."

Link looked away again and sighed. He didn't reply. I bit my lower lip and stared at him hopefully.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

He paused before answering.

"If you insist on throwing your title at me every time you get upset then we won't be able to work together," he divulged, "I need for you to trust me."

He was correct. I couldn't expect us to have a mutual respect for each other if I reverted back to a superiority complex. I didn't have much of a rebuttal.

"You're right," I said, "that was silly of me. I only did it because of my pride... do you forgive me?"

Link paused once more. He groaned at my utterance.

"Yeah, sure I forgive you," he said finally.

I squeezed his hand again, but then boldly stepped up to him and kissed him on his cheek. I was sure he wouldn't object to that. Link looked at me surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"A little token of my appreciation," I said softly, "like I said before, you're only trying to help me. I just wanted to thank you properly for it."

His surprise never went away, but his previous frustration did. He actually grinned at me when I tried to butter him up with another smile. The last thing I wanted for us was to start fighting again. We had come so far. I did not want to go back to that. After our truce, the hero looked around the grand hall we were standing in.

"So... why are we here?" Link asked finally.

I was glad he asked that question. I was eager to move on.

"The riddle stated that there is 'great potential in the cooling...'" I started, "from what I've gathered, the entrance to a tunnel, or pit, or something should lead us to Death Mountain or Dragon Roost from here."

Link raised his brows impressed.

"You figured that out from that?" he asked.

I nodded.

The hero shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me with how you come up with your explanations," he stated, "even so, you've been spot on thus far. I see no reason to doubt you now."

I smiled and did a quick curtsy. Link chuckled, then offered me his hand. I took it gratefully. No questions asked.

"From what you told me, I think I know exactly where we need to go," he said, "come on."

With that, we went left the great hall and started our search. The mansion was huge, standing three stories high, with reinforced rafters and beams for added fortifications. Gothic chandeliers hung from the ceilings in several places. The velveteen red plush carpet covered the main foyer and stairwell, as well as the adjacent stairwells leading to the upper halls. The windows were frostbitten, with two inch thick glass, set in broad oak window panes. The outside gardens were more like weapon graveyards, with artillery cannons and bombs littering the cold cruddy earth. The sights made me think this old mansion was once a military outpost from the Great War. But afterward it was abandoned by the battalions stationed here. The yetis must have savaged this place years later. On the upper floor, the bedrooms were wide and commodious, looking like small apartment chambers, with king sized beds and bathing rooms. The thick plush draperies kept the rooms looking dark. Broken crates and precious rare statues were along the walls, accompanied with frozen art work. It was a very dreary looking place. I was simply grateful there were no longer any monsters lurking about.

We continued to go through the different bedrooms, until we entered one that stood out. It had a large fireplace in the center of the room, with an equally large ice bolder covering the fire pit where the logs were supposed to go. Link and I went closer to investigate. The ice was blue and abnormally cold. It looked suspicious.

"Someone is definitely hiding something behind here," I whispered aloud.

I went to touch it, when Link stopped me.

"I wouldn't," he warned, "you'll freeze instantaneously."

I quickly drew back and looked at Link surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's happened to me a few times," he said, "trust me it isn't a comfortable feeling. How I survived, I still don't know."

My ears perked and I instantly backed away. I certainly had a great deal more respect for Link regarding his adventures. The places he had been too were dangerous indeed. The hero then walked up next to me and continued studying the ice.

"What's so special about this ice in relation to the riddle?" he asked me.

I needed to deduce that myself.

"This has to be the 'great potential,'" I replied, "and from what I'm a gathering with this fireplace, there must be a secret passage way behind it."

Link looked over the ice bolder again and raised his brows.

"We're going to need a lot of hot spring water to melt this thing," he replied, shaking his head, "and by the time we get it up here it will have been too cool to use."

I saw his point. I didn't consider that problem when I initially went over this riddle. Per my usual reference, I pulled out the Book of Mudora and looked up the laws of thermodynamics. I was thinking maybe I missed something when I read through the section the first time.

_Thermo… thermo…_ my mind trailed, _is this a double entendre of some kind? A play on words somehow? What was I missing?_

Link looked at me puzzled.

"What are you looking at there?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to find something useful.

"I was attempting to see if these laws could help us in some way," I explained.

Link read the laws to himself.

"Hmm," he moaned thoughtfully, "does the temperature in the riddle _have_ to be hot?"

My ears perked again when he inquired that. I looked at him attentively and contemplated what he said.

"That's a good question, and no…" I replied. "Thermo merely refers to temperature itself, not dictating whether something is hot or cold."

I looked back at the ice and noticed the blue tinged hue again.

_Those blue particles trapped within the ice oscillate on a particular wave length… _I thought, still trying to find another clue. _Energy can neither be created nor destroyed only transformed… _I rubbed my chin. _For every action there is a reaction… free energy is entropic._

My eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute," I whispered to myself.

Link crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've figured out something?" he asked.

I turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"What color cancels out blue?" I asked suddenly.

Link looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't expect him to grasp what I was suggesting right away.

"What color cancels out blue?" I repeated.

The hero looked at me bewildered.

"Red I think," he said, "I remember reading something about opposing colors canceling each other out in the light spectra from one of your books. Blue and red lights are natural antagonists, why?"

He just answered his own question without realizing it. I clasped my hands together and looked back at the bolder.

"You see all that blue trapped within the ice?" I asked. "Technically all it is, is particles of light. If we had some _red_ light we could melt this bolder! It'll _transform _the ice to water. The red light will _react _to the blue particles and the dormant energy will be _free_! Freeing the potential, making the potential kinetic!"

Link stared at me astonished.

"Wow," he said, shaking his head, "I never would have thought of it that way."

I smiled at him.

"I beg to differ," I replied, "you just did."

However, our problem was not yet solved. Where we were going to capture red light? Link and I immediately started searching, looking for something, anything, that looked remotely red withing the room. It couldn't be opaque.  
And, it couldn't be a structure that didn't reflect. Finally, Link caught sight of some broken pieces of stain glass underneath the bed. It was covered in snow. He dusted off the wet crystals and pulled it out from under the structure. From what was left of it, the glass looked like fragments of a soldier wearing a long red coat. The transparent glass still had some large pieces intact. I walked up to Link excitedly at his finding.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed, then looked toward the window. "We can put this in the path of the sunlight near the window and aim it at the bolder."

We wasted no time doing just that. I knew we were going to have to aim for the center. That way the inside and the outside would melt evenly.

_Like Falbi said, energy needs to be equal inside and outside in an _enclosed _space, _I thought, _in this case, the enclosed space is the ice bolder's shell itself._

Link and I worked quickly putting the stain glass over the window and reflected the red light on the center of the bolder. After a few minutes, it began to melt.

_Thank Hylia! _I thought excited, as the last remaining remnants of the bolder melted away, leaving behind a hollow opening in the wall, but also a puddle of water. Even so, as the water hit the floor it began freezing again. With our task completed, Link put the glass down and jumped from the large window pane. Afterwards, he helped me down while we hurried to the fireplace.

"The melted ice revealed a tunnel," Link said.

I was getting more excited.

"It's the womb!" I whispered. "Come on!"

The tunnel was long and stretched for what seemed like miles. This was une but we walked every bit of it. We were either going to end up in the Goron Mines or the edges of Dragon Roost. This was not going to be a short trip. In fact, it took Link and I two days to travel across the chasm. The bridge was made of stone and precious gems. The crossing closest to Snowpeak was made of limestone. As we traveled closer to Goron Mines, the bridge was made of luminous stones and more carbon rich gems like diamonds. This area was built in secret, but it was a magnificent feat in engineering. The dragon masters must have built this. It was the only logical way a bridge like this could be constructed.

We had to rest before we hit the second fork of the trek. It was hard resting against stone, but we managed. The following day we traveled across the most dangerous part of the crossing. We crossed over a large chasm where molten lava was gurgling at the bottom. The drop was over a hundred yards, and the internal temperature was well over forty-five degrees centigrade. I nearly passed out twice, and Link had to carry me for a swath of the journey. We finally made it out that dangerous crypt and was treated to some sunlight. There was a break in the mountain pass and the fresh air was welcome. We scuttled across the final stretch of the stone bridge to save our feet. When we finally got outside, we rested. We sweated through our clothes and were grateful to make it through alive. I would never underestimate a dragon miners occupation again. Them, nor the Gorons. These conditions were brutal.

Link went to check on me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'll be okay," I whispered.

We rested for a few more minutes then forged onward. Surprisingly, we found ourselves in a narrow cusp between the impasse of Dragon Roost and Death Mountain Trail. The narrow inlet curved into an alcove that was illuminating. I think we were here. This was it. Link and I were tired, but this had to be where we needed to be.

"It's just up ahead," Link said, "we're here."

He then took my hand and we hurried down the path. I tried to match his stride.

"I think you're right," I said.

My eyes widened as we got closer.

_'There is great potential in the cooling of the womb that actuates to a birthplace of fire,' _I thought.

When we entered the opening, a small in cropping of rock was carved out of the mountain and glowing brightly. Link went up to the inlet without hesitation, expecting to grab hold of the glass, but instead he grabbed a hold of nothing. The aperture was empty.

"What the-?" he cut himself off surprised.

The glee I felt faded.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link turned and looked at me stunned.

"There's nothing here!" he said in slight alarm. "The light's not shining off anything!"

My breath caught in my throat. He had to be joking.

"What?" I said shocked.

The hero then ran a hand over the space again.

"There isn't anything here!" he repeated.

He sounded more upset this time. I shook my head dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"It must here!" I insisted. "It must!"

_How in the-?_ I thought, but then cut myself off. _Did I miscalculate somewhere? Did I pick the wrong location?_

However, I thought of the only person who could of out maneuvered us first.

"Sheik!" I whispered. "That bastard Sheik must have gotten here before us!"

I thought Link was going to agree with me immediately, but he didn't. He shook his head as I was overlooking something important in my accusation.

"I was thinking that myself, but the ice…" he trailed, "the ice wouldn't have been solid if he had come the same way as we did. Someone had to have taken it from the outside coming in, but who else could have known about the mirror?"

That was a good question. We both got quiet, but I had a feeling we were both coming to the same conclusion. Link narrowed his eyes all of a sudden.

"Do you think…?" he trailed.

I let my head fall back. I didn't want to utter it.

"Elbourne has it?" I finished for him. "I don't know. I would assume he might, or if not him one of his miners, but we need to know for certain."

Link raised a brow.

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked.

That was another good question. However, I didn't let it stop me.

"Where's the nearest guardian from here?" I asked.

The hero looked puzzled.

"In Eldin," he stated, then asked, "why?"

I pursed my lips together.

_Hylia told me to trust my instincts, _I thought.

"We need to go there and ask Lord Eldin some questions," I said. "If Elbourne does has it, we need to ascertain his whereabouts."

~SSS~

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Dragon Roost: Prince Elbourne

I just returned home. I wasn't gone long -about four days roughly. But the mission my father sent me on required a certain amount of stamina. Some women needed more attention than others. Anything to keep the alliance intact. Anyway, I was in the middle of going over some correspondence when there was suddenly a knock on my door. My personal attendant knew I didn't like to be disturbed when I was taking care of business, but this could have been important. I didn't bother to look up when I answered.

"You may enter," I called, assuming it was my servant.

The door opened and I was right. From the other side came my servant Fortunado. He had been in my employ since before his beloved mother's death. His mother used to act as my governess. I gave her hell, but I actually loved her dearly. I couldn't ask for a more loyal personal attendant than Fortunado.

"My lord I don't mean to disturb you," he said, "but someone is here saying he found a rare treasure from his excavation in the mountains the other day."

I groaned and didn't even bother to acknowledge such nonsense.

"Tell him to go away," I replied, "I'm busy."

However, Fortunado wasn't so quick to follow my command.

"I know you might find me untoward, but I really think you should take a look at what has been unearthed," he said. "It looks extraordinary. You might find it valuable your highness."

I stared at him for a moment. I put my letters down and sat back. I hated being disturbed for what usually turned out to be stupid endeavors. The peasants were such easily amused people. They thought every rock in the ground was a significant find. I raised a brow and inquired further.

"Is it really worth my time?" I asked. "Be honest."

Fortunado nodded.

"I think so," he replied.

I milled over his enthusiasm. Fortunado wasn't one to mince words. Perhaps this was something important. In a minute decision, I decided to entertain the poor peasant.

"Fine," I said, "whoever it is they have two minutes."

Fortunado nodded, looking pleased.

"Yes your highness," he replied, then went out the door.

I hoped I wouldn't regret this. I wasn't the type of man to relish in ignorance. Even so, a moment later, a man covered in soot and wearing a cloak and a cape entered my chambers. I was surprised he didn't at least attempt to clean himself before seeing me. It would have shown some respect. I guess it didn't matter. He only had a couple of minutes to impress me anyway. So far, that wasn't happening. The man bowed and my patience was wearing thin. I wasn't interested in pleasantries.

"You found something?" I asked, getting to the point.

The man looked nervous, but then opened his bag and pulled out a strange piece of glass. It was a shard of some kind with a golden brown, green, blue, and pink hued luminescence about it. It looked like the piece of a broken mirror. I had to admit, it was beautiful, but hardly the valuable treasure Fortunado was claiming. Not exactly what I was expecting for the fervor he put forth.

I looked at the man and then to the shard.

"Is that it?" I asked dryly.

The man's eyes grew wide.

"Well... yes, but I've never seen anything like it," he replied, "it was just hidden in a nook."

I groaned.

"I tell you what," I started, "I'll give you two hundred rupees for it and you've solved my problem in what I was going to donate to Hyrulean Festival." I then turned to my servant. "Pay the man and send him on his way, afterwards have that shard delivered to the festival committee."

Both men looked at me surprised at how brief I kept this matter. When they didn't move expediently, I had this to add.

"Do you want me to renege on this?" I warned.

The man offering the glass shook his head and quickly handed it to my servant. After receiving his monies, he was escorted out. Fortunado seemed a little disappointed that I didn't see the apparent value the way he did. He came back over to where I was sitting to address it.

"My lord I understand you're busy, but that was business," he said.

I raised a brow.

"And I treated it as such," I replied.

Fortunado shook his head and groaned, then went to go wrap the mirror for transport.

"I understand your point," he said, "but I still think you were a little too presumptuous."

I grinned and didn't bother to answer. He was right in that regard. He often gave me insight to my hastiness. Fortunado had the glass packaged nicely and placed it in a box when he abruptly changed the subject to something I wasn't expecting.

"By the way," he said absently, "did you hear that Master Link of Hyrule got married? It was quite the chatter, even within the court."

I didn't pay very much attention right away, especially considering the subject matter.

"Why would I care about the private life of a peasant?" I countered.

Fortunado shrugged and finished wrapping the box.

"I thought it might interest you due the queen's former relationship with him," he said.

I wanted to forget that too. I still didn't understand why Zelda lowered her standards so much. What in Farore's name did she ever see in that man?

"It ended the way it should have with them," I said.

My servant was quiet for a moment. I sensed he knew I gave more credence to my previous statement than I should have. Still, he let the matter go for another.

"Well, then did you hear about what happened in Zora's Domain?" he changed the subject once more.

I was rereading my letter and thought to start again. It didn't seem to flow right. Fortunado barely had my attention now.

"Why would I care about the Zoras?" I asked. "I just got back a few days ago."

Fortunado shook his head.

"This has to do with the queen," he disclosed, "she was seen in Zora's Domain a few days prior."

My ears perked immediately when I heard that. I paused and looked over at him. Now I was intrigued.

"Come again?" I replied.

There was a slight grin that crossed my servants face at my tone. He knew how to garner my attention.

"I heard the queen was in Zora's Domain and while she was there a ruckus started," he said. "There was some attempt on her life."

I raised a brow stunned.

_An attempt on her life? _I wondered.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I overheard your father talking about it," he replied, "that's why I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

I scoffed softly, mildly amused at his new found information.

"I thought she was in Balaam," I replied.

He raised a brow.

"I thought so too, until I realized your father received word from King Ralis himself," he said. "He received a correspondence yesterday."

That certainly added credence to what he was saying.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, really," he replied.

Suddenly, I was very interested in what else my servant might know.

"Since I've been out of the loop, why don't you tell me what else I've been missing?" I asked casually.

Fortunado nodded.

"Of course my lord," he replied, "what would you like to hear?"

I leaned forward on my table, keenly interested.

"Everything my good man," I replied, "everything."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspiration: "Untitled," by D'Angelo, Black Widow's outfit, the Master Sword (recurring joke), Pavlovian reflexes, and the humorous psychology of men. "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Life-Is-A-Fantasy, Richardbg2, ****Alice-Ann in Wonderland, Jo, Zelda96, and Itherael, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/13/2020. ~SKIP~ and ~DONE~ for those who need it.**

**Word Count: 18,067**

* * *

Chapter 13

Later the same day, Death Mountain trail

After our discovery, or lack thereof, Link and I hurried out of the inlet where the mirror shard was supposed to be. We took a ladder leading down to an opening in the chasm. It led to a trail junctioning Death Mountain and Dragon Roost. We took the trail towards Death Mountain and carefully made our way down the dangerous road. We had to stop twice when we were bypassing the Gorons. The mighty people had guards at the forks in their roads. The only way to stop them when they rolled at a foe was with iron boots. Link informed me he had no iron boots at this time, but if we were stopped he could negotiate because he was an emissary to their people. I was impressed at hearing that. I had no idea the hero was keeping diplomatic relations with the Goron people.

For the most part, we past through without being noticed. However, there was an area leading towards Kakariko Village where Link had to identify himself. The Goron was not quick to let us by, but Link showed him a sigil of some kind from the Goron leader Darbus. The sigil was a sign of strength, a trait which all Gorons respected. The Goron also called Link 'brother' in an affectionate way. He nearly hugged us, but Link had to stop him for my sake. The Gorons were apparently unaware of their own power. In any such case, we were able to pass and I was grateful. Through our descent, I felt a little guilty for not stopping to speak with the Goron patriarch the way I did King Ralis in Zora's Domain. However, I couldn't risk the exposure being so close to Dragon Roost. If I spoke with Darbus the Roostians would find out. Even so, the Tribesman probably had a new list of concerns regarding the Roostians slowly infringing on his territory. I was aware of this continuing problem and in the future I would visit soon. If I heard the dragon masters were interloping anymore into the Goron Mines, I would intervene personally the way my forefathers did. Dragon Roost had to understand they were risking open war with Hyrule by violating their treaty with the Gorons. The Gorons were their own patriarchal nation state, but they were just as much Hyrulean as any Hylian in my eyes. When I had the opportunity I would visit Darbus at my earliest convenience.

_Stay strong Darbus, _I thought, _please._

After descending the trail, Link and I finally made our way to Kakariko Village -a small mountain post town at the base of the mountain. It was dusk, so the main road and village itself looked deserted. The hero wanted me to wait while he went on ahead and investigated on his own for a moment. The village was notably bigger than it was seven years ago, so many of the sights had changed. We were also coming at a time where many villagers would be suspicious of travelers. We avoided coming here a couple weeks ago because of the fiasco of the Hylialis Borealis. I was certain that news was still budding. On his return, I noticed Link looking keenly at a house near the northern entrance. I was a little puzzled with his caution and called over to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer me right away as he examined the house in question further. He walked up to it and looked into the window like a voyeur. I was surprised at his brazen action and hoped we wouldn't have to account for that right away. What was Link thinking just peering into someone's home like that? I took a couple of steps forward.

"Link..." I trailed, hoping he would hear the concern in my voice.

However, the hero did not come back to me until his search was through.

"Sorry," he said when he approached, "I was just making sure Telma and Renado weren't home. They must be away at their Castle Town residence. The last thing we need right now is to be stopped and questioned unnecessarily by people who recognize us."

I looked at him surprised, but vaguely remembered the first name he uttered. There was a woman by the same name Link recruited years ago to be part of the counter insurgency team. There was a roster Link turned into me every week regarding his group's activities back then. I recognized the name from that. However, I wasn't sure what role Telma played, nor did I know of her husband Renado.

"I see," I replied, "but she's someone you trust, right?"

Link nodded without question.

"Absolutely," he replied, "she was one of the chief curators on our team when it came to logistics. She could come up with any resource rubric in any given situation. Shortly after she retired from her post, Telma decided to get married to her long time beau Renado".

I grinned at the extra information.

"It's nice to know that people can still live life outside of always worrying about Zant or Ganondorf," I replied. "That's wonderful for them."

Link returned my grin.

"I agree," he said, "they're doing really well now. Telma always had a bar business in Castle Town, so they went back to that and it flourished. I'm glad Telma and Renado found some measure of happiness together."

I couldn't agree with him more, and thought it was kind that he recognized that.

"That's true," I said, then added, "you're going to have that for yourself soon. There's no way you can do what you did for Hyrule and not have a blessing like that in your own future."

The hero's eyes searched my face at my utterance.

"That goes for you too," he replied, "you deserve happiness as well Zelda. I hope you get all that you want after this."

My eyes widened slightly at his sincere words and I smiled.

"Thank you for saying so," I replied, "I hope so too."

Link stared into my eyes and his gaze intensified for a second. My cheeks blushed and I had to look away.

_Ancestral mother would probably tell me to take a lesson from Telma,_ I thought, _I can imagine Hylia now._

I appreciated the candor, but we needed to proceed forward.

"Which way now?" I asked, changing the subject.

Link nodded towards the north.

"Just ahead," he said, "but we have to be careful. There is no privacy in this pool. We can be easily spotted."

That condition worried me.

I paused.

"Do you think this is wise then?" I asked. "I didn't realize the pool was out in the open."

Link looked around again at the deserted pathway.

"Everyone is probably already looking at us from inside their homes," he said. "They don't recognize who we are because of how we're dressed, and this is a chance we need to take if we want to find that last shard."

All his points were valid.

"You're right," I said, "I think if we act quickly the villagers won't notice."

The hero scoffed slightly.

"The villagers will notice," he reassured, "Eldin is a guardian. Its presence is undeniable. However, whenever the guardian is summoned the villagers stay away."

I had a new concern.

"But if the villagers see us talking to it, won't they stop us once it's over?" I asked.

Link gave me a wayward stare.

"I've wondered that myself," he said honestly, "but considering my dealings with the guardians in the past, I think they shield us from being seen. It's the only explanation I have."

I understood his conjecture, but it was none too reassuring.

"I suppose our choices are limited," I said, "all we can do is hope and try."

The hero agreed.

"That's all we can do," he said.

Afterwards, we continued our trek down the empty road and approached the crystal clear pool encroached by reddish volcanic rock. The spring of Eldin had its own particular beauty. It was crescent shaped, with a mineral awning acting as a waterfall from the cave behind it. It was open from every angle, which afforded the pool no privacy, and thus our problem.

"I hope this works," I whispered to myself.

Link and I waded into the water as we had before and waited to see what would happen. This guardian was not expecting us, so there was no guarantee it would appear. I wasn't sure if we needed a commission from Hylia first. I hoped not, otherwise we were in trouble.

_Please come out, _I thought, _please._

Finally, as if in tandem with my thoughts, the surface waters suddenly bubbled. A pillar of water then rose into the sky and took shape. The ball of liquid differentiated into varying directions. After the transmogrification, the water took the shape of a flying creature with a wingspan of twenty five feet. The water shimmered and moved, creating this beautiful effect of crystallization. Abruptly in my satchel, the Book of Mudora started changing colors from yellow to red, to green to blue. I was astonished, but this _did _happen every time Link and I saw a guardian. My instincts must have been correct. We did need to visit Eldin. The colors had to represent new information being revealed in the text. After its complete transformation, Eldin hovered over us it all its magnificence, but its appearance was subdued.

I took note of that immediately and waited for it to speak.

"Queen of Destiny, you have hit a stumbling block in your journey," Eldin divulged without needing a prompt from me, "you now seek counsel as to what to do next, am I correct?"

The guardian already knew.

"Yes my lord," I said simply, "the Hero of Twilight and I are at a loss. We've been searching for the last shard with great urgency, but it is gone."

Eldin floated in silence after my utterance, but then the moment extended to minutes. I wasn't necessarily surprised at this reaction, I just wasn't expecting this prolonged of a delay. Even Link's concern was growing.

"My lord..." he started, "is there something wrong?"

Eldin didn't answer immediately.

"Even with a foreboding such as that, you still want to continue with this pursuit?" the guardian asked finally.

My eyes widened at the inquiry. That familiar dread was starting to manifest itself. Why was everyone so hesitant about us finding this mirror? What was so dangerous about this task? Why were Link and I being left in the dark? These were questions no one wanted to give us answers to. However, I was determined to get the answers on my own.

"Yes my lord," I replied anyway, "I have very important matters to discuss with Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm."

Eldin was silent again, but then turned its attention to Link.

"I thought you were doing this in behalf of mending the rift between the Hero of Twilight and the Queen of Twilight," Eldin disclosed. "Why is it that you say now that _you _have things you want to discuss with the queen?"

Astonished at the accusation in the guardian's voice, I was taken aback by the question. I was not expecting the guardian to delve so deeply into what my intentions were. My motives had changed, true, but I wasn't expecting to be extolled to answer them. What difference did it make? This inquiry was irrelevant. Link decided to intercede on my behalf.

"As we continued with this journey," he said, "the Queen of Hyrule has realized that she has her own concerns that she wants to discuss with the twilight queen, Midna. The light and twilight world have had an unspoken friction for years now."

Link was impressively correct regarding my motivations. I suppose I was more of an open book than I thought. I appreciated his coming to my defense.

"Thank you," I said softly to the hero.

Link glanced over at me.

"It's nothing," he said.

The guardian took note of the interaction, but didn't address it right away.

"I'm aware of this great hero," Eldin deferred back. "However her majesty stated from the onset, that this journey was for _you _and _you _alone. The fact that she has somehow added her own intentions leads me to question her judgment."

Now, I was completely befuddled by that statement. I wasn't allowed to have my own motives? I wasn't going to let that accusation slide. There was no way I could.

"What a ridiculous notion," I said upset, trying not to lose my air of respect, "I have to ask permission to have my own brain?"

Link took offense as well.

"My lord," he started, "unforeseen changes happen all the time in life. Why should the queen be considered untrustworthy because she suddenly has her own issues to settle with the Twili people?"

The guardian paused before it answered Link.

"I think it would be best if you didn't interfere in this," Eldin replied.

Link looked at the guardian stunned.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

Eldin did not stutter.

"You heard what I said," it stated.

The hero did not take the correction well.

"My lord-" he tried anyway.

"A hero with so _divided_ a heart and so beguiled in his affection for the people he protects, need not inform Eldin of Death Mountain on the matters of trust," the guardian said rather poignantly. "_You _cannot even be honest with yourself, let alone question a trustee of Hyrule."

Link and I stared at the guardian agape. I glanced over at the hero who was at a loss for words. Eldin was affront with its honesty, something neither of us was expecting. My heart started to pound.

_So divided a heart? _I wondered. _Does that mean... does that mean__ Link cares for me?_

However, Link's disposition soon turned to anger.

"I am _not _fickle with my feelings regarding the queen my lord!" he defended. "I set out on this quest to make things right with her!"

Eldin paused before it answered.

"Is that so?" the guardian asked simply. "And by 'queen', _which_ one do you speak of great hero?"

My eyes widened and I stared down at the water, not daring to look Link's way. Admittedly, the question made the hero's face flush. He was hesitating for a reason, whatever that reason may be. I didn't think he was going to divulge it. However, the silence on Link's end continued.

"Which queen young master?" Eldin asked again.

Again, Link was not quick to respond.

"I... I don't understand your question," he fibbed.

I couldn't lie, that was a poor attempt on the hero's part.

"You understand it perfectly Hero of Twilight," the guardian replied, "now answer, _which _queen?"

My throat tightened as the tension was palpable. I knew what Link was going to say, but it didn't make it any less nerve racking. He was obviously conflicted, but he was never going to admit that in the here and now. He was a man. He had his pride.

"Midna," he answered finally, "Midna, the Queen of Twilight."

My assumption was correct, but there was an apparent lack of conviction in his words.

"As it should be," I whispered to him with no ill will.

He stared into my eyes for just a moment, but then immediately looked away. He seemed more frustrated than before he answered. Eldin floated in silence above us.

"I see," the guardian replied, but then added, "hollow words never made a man whole great hero."

Eldin certainly had no qualms about directness. I glanced over at Link who had nothing to say in return. It was probably for the best. There was a brief silence between all of us, when I decidedly went to change the subject. Nothing good was coming of this. We needed to find that missing shard. We needed information, not lessons on propriety.

"My lord," I began again, "if my intentions question you to trust me, then I cannot force you to take action. However, I must find that last shard. It is imperative that we make it to the Twilight Realm. If anything, please help us for that reason."

After my words, Eldin's appearance suddenly shifted from a golden hue of iridescence to one of a dulled dimmed luminescence. I assumed what that signified immediately.

_A mood change? _I wondered.

I didn't bother to ask.

"Very well," Eldin said finally, "if you are insistent on this, then you must remember what I am about to tell you before I reveal the location of the shard."

Finally, a concession. The anticipation was radiating off me. The feeling was almost tethering at my fingertips. I needed to know.

"Something else?" I asked anyway.

Link turned his attention back to the guardian. He gave it an inquisitive look.

"I don't understand," he said, "what now?"

Eldin floated quietly and gave no further clarification.

"'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters,'" the guardian said cryptically.

I stared at Eldin completely confused. Why was it sharing this with us?

_Another riddle? _I wondered. _But we've already pinpointed all the shards._

The hero shared my sentiment.

"What?" Link asked.

Eldin did not entertain the inquiry.

"You will not understand it now," the guardian revealed, "that is to be understood by you much later."

I was more more confused now than when we stepped into Eldin's spring. This guardian certainly held nothing back.

_'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters?' _I wondered. _What could that possibly mean?_

I immediately scribbled the quote down in the Book of Mudora so I wouldn't forget it. Afterwards, I placed the book back in my bag to protect it from the water. Even still, there was something about all this that was not sitting well with me. Why was there another riddle? What else was waiting for us out there? Weren't we nearing the end? I had a sudden foreboding. Eldin then floated higher and uttered one last thing. The most important thing really.

"The last shard is in the possession of the Prince of Dragon Roost," the guardian revealed. "If you want to find him you must look skyward."

I didn't understand right away.

"Look skyward?" I repeated.

However, Link clarified it for me. The hero's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The City in the Sky," he divulged.

So our prediction was right. Elbourne did have it. But, what was this talk about the City in the Sky? What was Elbourne doing there? What was he scheming this time? Even with the location of the last shard revealed, this whole situation was disconcerting. There was so much that was not making any sense. It was better just to conclude this meeting and move forward. We needed to regroup for our strategy anyway. How in the world were we going to get this mirror away from Elbourne? I was already developing a headache thinking about it.

"Thank you my lord," I said finally, "you have been most helpful."

Eldin stared down at Link and I. The magnificence of the guardian illuminated the sky around it.

"I wish you great haste and insight my lady," Eldin said. "Farewell Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight. May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Eldin's luminescence dimmed and the water shaping its body revolved into itself. The aquatic sphere created a small rotundral force that splashed back into the spring below. Link and I were instantly soaked. We were given no warning.

"Something tells me that was purposeful," I muttered.

Link uncloaked himself for a moment and shook his wet hair. I attempted to ring out my dress. It was useless. I was so frustrated, I felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry," I said.

The hero sighed and and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"It's not your fault," Link said, then turned to leave the pool, "come on, let's get out of here before any of the villagers see us."

I forgot about that and quickly followed Link out of the pool. I saw the exit to east and nodded towards it.

"Should we head for the City in the Sky now?" I asked. "Eldin did say Elbourne would be there."

Link shook his head.

"Let's head back to Snowpeak and figure out a plan first," he suggested. "Besides, it will be quicker to get to the sky city from there."

I nodded. He had been a trusted guide thus far.

"That will work," I agreed, then looked back to the exit, "but which way back to Snowpeak."

Link raised a brow when he gazed at the expanses of Hyrule Field in the distance.

"We have two options," he started, "we could head back to Snowpeak via Hyrule Field, or we could go back through Goron City and use that secret impasse like before. Hyrule Field will be a two week journey. The secret passage will be a two day journey. The choice is yours."

The choice was obvious. I didn't want to delay two weeks.

"Let's take the passage," I said, "the sooner we get back the better."

Link nodded, but gave me a quick once over.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. "You didn't do so well in the sweltering heat."

He said the reasons himself.

"I'll be okay," I promised. "I don't want to stop if we don't have to."

He understood my conjecture, but made me aware of something else.

"Your safety is my biggest concern, not a timeline," he said. "If you're tired, we can get a room at an inn here if it suits you better and we can head out tomorrow."

After what he disclosed to me, there was no way we could stay in Kakariko Village without arousing suspicion. The sooner we got out of here, the better. I already noticed some lanterns coming on in the distance. There was a real possibility we may not have been shielded by Eldin. If we weren't quick, our cover would be blown.

"We have to go," I said and hurried towards where we came before. "We can't stay here."

He followed after me into the mountains. More lanterns were starting to light and I was starting to panic. Link eventually passed me and my paced slowed. I was trying not to let it show, but I was exhausted. The past few days had been draining. The hero slowed himself when he saw how behind I had gotten.

I attempted to reassure him.

"I'm coming," I said, "don't worry about me."

Naturally, Link stopped when I uttered that and waited. He gave me a quick once over.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

I shook my head.

"I don't want you to tire out unnecessarily," I said, "don't worry, I'll be okay."

He gave me an obvious look.

"You're the reason I'm here," he said, "if they catch you, it's over."

I saw his point. And when I caught up to him, I rushed past him to the first Goron in sight. We were finally cleared of the village. Going back was a lot easier than coming down, since the Gorons recognized Link. We made quick work of the vertical city. Afterwards, we headed back up Death Mountain trail and to the hidden passage from which we came. It was nightfall, so the glow of the lava pits emitted from the crevice. I was not looking forward to this, but I knew it had to be done. By the time we reached Snowpeak, it would be nightfall again two days from now.

In any such case, we trekked on. Our clothes dried almost instantly when we reached the hot chasm once more. After clearing it, we had to rest because that section was brutal, but we traveled for another six hours before we stopped and rested for the day. We spent the day at the same spot when we traveled through here before -against the stone clearing. The sunshine was nice, but Link and I slept under it indiscriminately. We had no food for this return trip, so fasting was mandatory. Around mid-afternoon, we woke up and headed out again. About two hours later the warmth in the canyon suddenly shifted. I knew we were close because the temperature dropped significantly at this point. It took us another five hours to get back to the snowy passageway.

It was well past midnight when we returned to the mansion. We were exhausted, but not sleepy at this time. We found lodging in one of the bedrooms on the third floor of the manor. Link advised against staying in the same room as the passageway because of its implications. There was no telling if Shiek would try and show up to use it. That ninja was astute. Link actually spent some time finding wood and furniture to barricade the secret entrance. I didn't know how he had all this energy after the traveling we just did. It must have been sheer will. Once he returned, we set up the room and put our things away. Unfortunately, when I was in the middle of counting the amount of potions we had left, my stomach made a series of loud and unflattering noises. I was a little embarrassed, but I was famished. We hadn't eaten in two days. I couldn't disguise it.

I rubbed my tiny tummy.

_Come on, _I thought, _have more dignity than that._

Link looked over at me when he heard the gurgling sounds and raised a brow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I tried to shrug it off, but there was no denying my feeling.

"I am a little hungry," I admitted.

Link nodded, understanding completely.

"You're not alone in that," he said, "if you don't mind finishing putting everything away, I'll see if we can join Yeto and Yeta for dinner."

My ears perked at the second name.

"Yeta?" I asked.

Link grinned.

"That's Yeto's wife," he explained.

I looked at him surprised, but then thought about the hour.

"Do you think they're both still up, let alone having supper?" I asked. "It is after one am."

He gave a wayward shrug.

"All I can do is check and see," he said. "They are nocturnal creatures so there's a chance. I'll be back."

I nodded as Link left. I finished organizing the room and checked to see if the pump in the washing room was working. Unfortunately, it was frozen solid, so there was no functioning water supply. Everything was frozen. How was I supposed to wash after not having bathed for two days? I was frustrated and went to undo my cloak, but stopped myself when a chill in the air made me rethink that proposition. I actually tightened it and took a seat at the large table centered in the middle of the room. I took in a troubled breath, thinking about our newest obstacle. How in the world were we going to get that shard from Elbourne? He could be so stubborn and bothersome when he wanted to be. However, I knew I had to appeal to his ego somehow. What was it going to take? What were we going to have to do? The stress was getting to me, so I ran my hands over my face. I needed to relax for now, knowing there was nothing I could do about it tonight. I looked out the window at the clear night sky. It was a full moon and it looked beautiful. I wish all nights could be so peaceful. Even so, the pale light was casting harsh shadows on the floor and making some of the furnishings invisible. It was starting to feel eerie.

I glanced over at the door.

"I hope Link returns soon with some firewood before we join the yetis," I whispered, trying to get more warmth from my cloak. "At least the room will be warm when supper is over."

I hugged myself when my breath started to make clouds of vapor. However, soon Link returned. He was carrying a basket that housed a bottle full of orange looking soup and two bowls. In his other hand was a candle holder supporting five candles. I was glad he was back, but I looked at him perplexed because I thought we were going to join the yetis for dinner.

"What's all this?" I asked. "I thought we were going to be eating with Yeto and Yeta."

Link shrugged, then smiled.

"Yeto said he and Yeta are having a romantic evening and we were not allowed to disturb them," he replied. "However, he did say we could have as much of the 'good' stew as we wanted."

I raised my brows at the explanation.

_Yetis having a romantic evening? _I wondered in mild disbelief.

"Hmph," I grunted thoughtfully, "isn't that interesting? Who would have thought that the yetis were such passionate creatures?"

Link grinned as he started setting the table.

"There's passion in even the most primitive of creatures Zelda," he divulged.

That was a telling statement.

"Apparently," I said, looking at the goods, then changed the subject, "I don't suppose you have a flint that can melt any ice in there do you?"

Link stopped what he was doing and looked at me thoughtfully just then.

"Why? What do you need?" he asked.

This was going to seem like a trivial problem.

"The handle to the water pump is frozen in the wash room," I explained. "I wanted to clean up, but I can't because it's stuck."

Link looked past me across the room.

"Show me where it's at," he said.

I clasped my hands together happily and hurried to the other side of the room. Link followed in stride. I opened the wash room door and pointed to the frozen pump and tub. The handle was frozen in a ninety-degree angle.

"There is it," I said.

The hero stared at it for a moment, then left the room and came right back. When he returned he had his sword in hand. I looked at him puzzled and stepped back because he swung two high and swift strikes on the ice surrounding the handle. Soon there was a crack and a mound of ice broke off the handle in big shards. Afterwards, Link grabbed the torque and pushed down with all his might. I thought he was going to pop a vessel with how sinewy his arms looked when he was pushing down.

"Link..." I trailed concerned, "if you can't get it, it's not a problem."

His teeth were clenched.

"I'm almost there," he reassured, "there's some ice shuttered down the irrigation line."

I watched concerned as his muscles flexed even more and soon there was another crack and a release. Soon, water started gushing from the pump and I looked at Link stunned. I was not expecting this.

"You did it!" I exclaimed happily. "You're amazing!" The hero grinned at me, but the effort did take a toll on him and my concern returned. "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Just tired," he said.

I imagine he was. He had been going nonstop all day.

"Why don't you rest while I set up the table?" I suggested.

However, Link chuckled and shook his head.

"I can finish that," he insisted, "why don't you take a bath and when you get out supper will be waiting for you?"

My eyes widened slightly at the idea. I felt he was taking on too much.

"Link-" I tried.

"I insist," he interrupted softly.

I stared at him dumbstruck and didn't know what to think. I did believe he was pushing himself too hard.

"I'll only do that if you promise to bathe and relax next," I said, "I'll even draw a bath for you."

He smiled.

"If that's what you want to do, fine," he said, "I agree to it."

I returned his smile, but didn't depart right away.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

His smile faded a little and he nodded.

"You're my queen," he whispered, "of course I'm sure."

My cheeks suddenly blushed at his tone and I stepped back. There was a brief silence between us, one where I kept it short.

"I... I'm your friend too," I added, "I'm not just royalty."

His smile returned.

"I know that," he said, then went and got my bag and brought it to me, "you relax, okay?"

I was still shocked, but then nodded and took my bag from him. I held it close to me.

"Okay, and thank you so much again," I replied, then promised, "I'll be out very soon. I won't be long at all."

It didn't seem to matter one way or another for Link.

"Take your time," he said, "we have all night."

I blushed again at the inflection in his voice.

_Am I hearing things? _I wondered.

I didn't reply right away.

"Um... okay," I said.

Link stared into my eyes again, before he left the room and closed the door. I stared at the closed door for a moment confused. What was going on?

"Did he just imply what I think he implied?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head, obviously overthinking things and hurried up to wash up and get dressed. Contrary to what he told me, I was not going to take my time. He had done enough for me today. He needed to rest too. I washed up quickly, even though the water was cold, and changed into my white gown. I quickly cleaned out the tub and pumped enough water in so Link could bathe too. I braided my hair and took last look at my self in the mirror. This was as good as it was going to get. I hoped to be able to help Link before he was finished. However, when I opened the door, I was stunned to find the table set and the candle holder lit with all five candles. It was very nice. I was speechless.

Link walked over to me when he saw I was out. He grinned at my reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I was at a loss for words. I looked up at him.

"It's lovely," I said sincerely, "thank you so much."

His smile broadened at my approval.

"Only the best for my lady," he joked.

I returned his smile and felt my heart flutter.

"You're silly," I said, then nodded towards the wash room, "it's your turn to relax, your bath is ready."

Link nodded, but didn't go in right away. He was staring into my eyes again.

"What?" I asked finally. "Did I forget something?"

He shook his head.

"No, you're fine," he replied, then went to go get his things, "I'll be out soon."

He walked past me and closed the door. I in turn walked over to the table and sat down. I put my bag on the floor by my feet. I stared at the set up and couldn't help but smile. The setting was so nice for what he could conjure. There were candles. There was seating for two. There was supper -he even got frozen flowers. It was so thoughtful of him to put in these added touches. He even managed to get a fire going in the fireplace across the room. This was beyond what I could have hoped for. I wanted to show him the proper gratitude. Soon, the door opened to the wash room again and Link emerged wearing his pajamas and looking as composed as ever. I turned when I heard the door and giggled with how his hair was slightly disheveled.

"You might want to do a quick shake," I said of his hair.

He looked up.

"Is it out of place?" he asked.

"Just a little," I said.

Afterwards, he shook his hair and like clockwork it fell into place the way it always did. It was perfectly imperfect.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's perfect," I said.

Link then put his things away and sat at the opposite end of the table. Before we ate, I wanted to express my thanks.

"This is wonderful Link," I said sincerely, "thank you very much."

He grinned at my tone.

"You're welcome," he said.

I was so happy, I got up and hurried over to his side of the table and gave him a brief hug. He chuckled when he hugged me back. When I pulled back, I looked him in the eyes.

"When this is all over you must come to the castle at my invitation so I can return the favor, okay?" I insisted.

Link laughed again, but then nodded.

"That sounds like a plan," he replied.

I smiled, but then saw he was going to get up, when I stopped him.

"Please sit," I said softly, "I want to serve you. You've done so much for me already."

The hero looked at me surprised, but then abided by my request. He sat back down.

"It isn't an issue," he said.

I nodded, knowing he was going to say something like that. I went over and opened the jar, then came back and poured the food into his bowl.

"I know that," I said, "but you deserve to be treated well too."

I avoided his eyes as I said this, but I saw him staring at me. I finally looked at him when I was done. His eyes were searching my face.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "that means a lot coming from you."

I grinned, and went back to my seat to pour myself some supper. When both helpings were served, I sat down.

"Bon appetit," I said.

Link smiled and we started eating. I wasn't expecting much of the stew, but to my surprise it was very delicious. It was a perfect blend of milk and cheese and vegetables. There was a hint of Hylian bass and potatoes for texture.

"This is marvelous," I complimented, "or am I just saying that because I'm so hungry?"

Link chuckled at me.

"It's both," he said, placing a napkin in his lap, "the yetis are known for this delicious stew."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

For the next few minutes we ate in silence. It seemed so ill fitting to have all this perfect ambiance, candlelight, and no proper conversation. I looked across the table at the handsome hero. I decided to make an attempt at such. We had plenty to draw upon considering the day we had. I started with the most relevant subject.

"Why do you suppose Elbourne took the mirror?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Link shook his head at the dragon prince's name. He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, "he really is causing us a great deal of trouble."

I nodded.

"I have to agree," I replied.

Link then tapped his fingers on the table.

"The question is, how are we going to get the shard from him?" he asked. "Who knows what his knowledge is about the mirror already."

I hadn't considered that. I shook my head.

"You think Elbourne knows about the Twilight Realm?" I asked.

Link gave me a wayward stare.

"He might," he said, "why else would he have the shard?"

This was becoming more bothersome.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said.

Link paused for a moment.

"You've been around Elbourne," he started, then asked, "what do you think will work?"

I raised a brow.

"He's so stubborn it's hard to tell," I replied honestly.

Link sat back and got quiet for a moment.

"I could muscle it out of him," he suggested all of a sudden.

I immediately frowned. It was an instinctive gesture.

"That won't work with Elbourne," I said.

The hero looked at me, surprised by my swift reply.

"Oh…" he replied, "really? Why not?"

I shrugged and didn't think anything of the question.

"He has a high tolerance for pain," I said plainly, "in fact, in some strange way I think he likes it."

Link looked at me taken aback.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

It did seem a little offhanded.

"We went on a hunting trip together a couple years ago where he got shot by an arrow in his thigh," I explained. "I wanted him to stop and get medical attention, but he insisted on keeping with the hunt. That hunt lasted for five hours. When it was over, he finally removed the arrow." For some strange reason the memory made me smile. "What a mule," I said more to myself than to Link, "that man..."

I looked down at my hands and giggled in an odd way. Elbourne was truly something else.

The hero didn't reply right away and studied me for a moment. He gave me a long once over before he spoke again.

"That man huh?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

I shrugged without looking at him. I didn't intend anything by it.

"It doesn't mean anything," I said, "Elbourne is just Elbourne."

There was a silence between us. Some of the tenderness in the the hero's eyes disappeared. Link was still calm, but Elbourne was a subject he never liked discussing, even when we worked together at the castle. I could tell from his expression he was reading too much into what I was saying. But then he uttered something I thought was odd.

"I've been shot at plenty of times," he stated, "and considering my journeys in the past it was almost a staple to my activities. But of course, I've had the good sense to dodge the arrows."

I raised a brow.

That was out of the blue.

I nodded.

"Really?" I asked.

He was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Really," he replied.

I was a bit befuddled. Why was he bringing this up now? Was he comparing himself to Elbourne?

"Well... you're a whole different breed of man," I said in reply, "you're imbued with the power of courage."

Link shook his head and made it a point to rebut my statement immediately.

"That doesn't matter if the intangibles aren't already there Zelda," he said.

I saw his point. However, it wasn't like Link to brag. Why was he acting like this?

"I suppose," I replied, "Farore obviously saw the qualities needed in you for you to be successful as the hero."

Link cut his eyes after my utterance.

"And yet you'd rather…" he muttered to himself.

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

He shook his head again.

"It's nothing," he replied.

His mind seemed to be elsewhere. I studied him further.

_Is he... jealous? _I wondered.

There was another brief silence before Link spoke up once more.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he inquired suddenly.

That starter was none too reassuring. I paused, but gave him my undivided attention anyway.

"You may," I replied.

He stared into my eyes again.

"Why do you spend so much time with that bastard considering what he's trying to do the Gorons?" he demanded.

There was no mincing words in that question. I was certain, there were _many _in the kingdom who wondered the same thing. I had only one explanation for it: loneliness. I was lonely, and being with Elbourne made me feel less lonely. I knew he was a womanizing charlatan, but he did have his strong suits. He was kind when he wanted to be, and he was loyal to me, even in a very dark time in my life. Also, this would probably sound a little strange, but a part of me needed him. We had a bond that no one but him and I would understood. It didn't make sense to most people, but it made perfect sense to me.

"He's my friend," I said simply, "he's been my friend since childhood."

Link was not at all satisfied with my answer.

"Why?" he asked. "You two are polar opposites."

He would be surprised to know just how much we had in common. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Elbourne's and my relationship is… complicated," I said truthfully, "I know it seems strange, and he is rather conceited and inconsiderate of others, but he does have another side that he doesn't show to people. I honestly think he puts up those walls as a defense mechanism."

Link seemed more frustrated with my response.

"Defense mechanism?" he repeated in disbelief. "The man is a tyrant with no regard to anyone but himself."

I shook my head, not necessarily agreeing with that.

"That isn't true," I replied, "he's under a lot of pressure to succeed his father's throne."

Link just got openly irritated with that reply. He sat back and studied me again.

"Why are you defending him?" he demanded of me quietly. "Are you in love with him?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed uncontrollably at the question. Not the reaction I intended.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

The hero looked at me surprised. I sensed that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Why do I want to know?" he repeated with a hint of disbelief.

I nodded.

"It's a valid question," I replied.

His disposition changed completely in that instant. His guard was up and a serious look crossed his face.

"Let's just say it'll determine how we should proceed later," he said.

Admittedly, I didn't understand what he meant by that. But even so, I saw no reason to prolong this conversation.

"No… I'm not in love with him," I finally answered, "he's just someone for me to pass time with."

Link didn't respond right away, but I think even that was looked upon disapprovingly by him.

"I think you might want to reconsider who you keep company with," he stated moments later.

A typical response from a man who couldn't stomach the dragon prince. I was used to such. I didn't need a lecture on the inappropriateness of my relationship with Elbourne. I was aware of that already.

"Thank you for the advice," I said with a slight curt undertone, "but just as you don't want me meddling in your personal life. I don't need you meddling in mine. I know who I should be associating with."

Link raised his brows when he heard the irritation in my tone. He could see that my disposition changed a little too.

"Fair enough," he said quietly, "I just wanted to give you a spectator's opinion."

There was another silence that followed that I wish hadn't. I shouldn't have been so terse. There was no need for that. The evening started off so well. We were having a wonderful dinner and then it muddled with talk of Elbourne. Not the ideal situation. Link broke the silence with what he had to say next.

"Well, I guess the solution to our problem is simple Zelda," he said suddenly.

His tone wasn't promising.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Link stared straight into my eyes.

"I know exactly how we can get the shard back," he started, "you can simply seduce it out of Elbourne."

I looked at him taken aback.

"What?" I asked stunned.

Link shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"It's the best possible way for us to get the mirror back," he explained. "And, since the two of you have such a 'special' relationship, it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for you to do."

This was ridiculous. He was only saying this for a reaction.

"Link-" I tried.

"Is that not true?" he interrupted.

I stared at him with my mouth agape. Afterwards, I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"Of course it's not true," I said. "What in Hylia's name is wrong with you? How dare you suggest such a thing?"

Link didn't flinch.

"It might be the only way Zelda," he said simply, "I thought you'd be pleased considering how you were just talking about him."

My heart began to race.

"I will _not_!" I countered. "Your impertinence has clearly gone too far!"

Link smirked.

"What's the matter?" he asked me in a snide manner. "You never seduced a man before? Is that what you're so afraid of?"

He was clearly goading me, and unfortunately, I was letting him get under my skin.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I replied.

He raised a brow, not changing his position at all.

"So is that a yes or no?" he inquired.

I groaned upset.

"Ooh! You insolent-!" I cut myself off. "That was what I meant! Of course I have!"

Link let his head fall back and grunted in disbelief.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

My throat tightened.

"Link-"I tried.

"I'm going to go out on a lam and say that you're telling me a fib," he interrupted me with cool conviction. "And, considering how scared you acted when you had your arms around me in Zora's Domain, I think that's a safe thing to surmise."

My blood was boiling.

_This arrogant bastard! _I thought.

"I have seduced a man you conceited brute!" I said, clearly upset now. "And to prove it, I'm going to show _you_!"

When Link heard that, his smirk suddenly faded and he looked at me taken aback.

"Wait a minute, what?" he asked surprised. "You're going to seduce me?"

I slammed my hand down on the table again.

"You heard what I said!" I replied, not backing down. "Get prepared pretty boy, because you're going to have the hell seduced out of you!"

Before Link could protest, I picked up my bag and stormed from the table to the wash room. When I got there I slammed the door shut behind me, leaving the hero sitting at the table looking after me stunned. Once inside, I took in a deep breath and rested my back against the door. I couldn't believe I just said those things to him. What was I thinking? I looked at my reflection in the mirror across the way and ran my hands over my face. This was insane.

"Hylia help me now," I muttered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light appeared across the room. I squeezed my eyes shut to protect myself against the glare. When the lights ceased a familiar face showed herself.

"Ask and you shall receive," the goddess's voice said from across the room. "You look like you're in some trouble Zelda baby."

When I opened my eyes, I saw it wasn't my reflection staring back at me anymore. But instead, it was the visage of Hylia.

"Ancestral mother!" I said surprised.

Hylia flashed me a big smile and thumbs up sign.

"You know it!" she replied.

She then leaned forward through the glass and crawled out of the mirror in a metaphysical fashion. She stretched when her body was fully excavated. How in the world did she do that? I didn't bother to ask.

"That's better," she said, cracking her neck.

I bit my lower lip and looked at her in complete distress. I clasped my hands together and pleaded my case.

"I'm in terrible trouble ancestral mother," I said in full blown panic. "The Hero of Twilight and I were having supper, we started talking about things we shouldn't have, and now I just told him I was going to seduce him!"

I covered my mouth once I finished and my eyes widened. I probably looked so pathetic to her. However, a huge smile crossed Hylia's face.

"I know!" she said excited. "I heard everything! I'm so pleased!"

I looked at her helplessly afterward.

_Why am I not surprised that this is her reaction? _I wondered.

Hylia merely grinned.

"You should have known this would be my reaction," she said of my thoughts, "I've been wanting you two kids to mix some fluids for a long time now."

I was freaking out inside.

"What am I going to do?" I asked worried. "I don't know the first thing about the art of seduction! I've read books true, but I've never actually put any of the academics behind it into practice!"

Hylia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Academics into practice?" she repeated. "Are you kidding me right now? What about your little rendezvouses with Elbourne? You're not a total novice at this."

"Elbourne is generally the assertive one when we're alone together," I admitted, "I'm usually just on the receiving end."

Hylia raised a brow.

"Really?" she replied with a hint of cynicism.

I nodded, not caring if she didn't believe me.

"What am I going to do?" I repeated.

Hylia smiled and had just the answer.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," she said. "You're going to go out there and you're going to give that man's Master Sword a _reason_ to go skyward!"

My mouth immediately went agape. She couldn't have been serious.

_This is her advice? _I thought in disbelief.

"G-give his what- a what?!" I demanded.

Hylia raised her brows and went on.

"You're going to pop his porpoise, shake his stick, stretch his long shot- you know, turn him on!" she repeated rather bluntly.

This couldn't be happening right now. She wasn't saying this to me.

"Are-are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

She put her hands on her hips.

"You heard what I said," she replied, then quickly went to my satchel. "Now, where's that little ditty your friend Lydia suggested you wear a little while ago? This is the perfect occasion for it."

My eyes widened again.

_Dear goodness! _I thought in panic.

The goddess smirked.

"You bet it is," Hylia said sarcastically of my thought.

I swallowed hard.

"You want _me _to wear _that_?" I asked shocked.

Hylia looked up at me when she finally found it and pulled it out.

"Yes," she said with no hesitations, "this outfit is perfect. There isn't a man in his right mind that wouldn't be turned on by that. Now put it on!"

Hylia tossed the black body suit to me and I looked at it with pure disbelief. I funneled the body suit through my fingers and hesitated. Hylia saw how uncomfortable I was and came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," she said, "you're a beautiful, sexy woman. You just need to own it more."

I looked at her incredulously.

"I feel like I'm getting lessons on how to become a slut from you," I divulged without realizing it, but then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry!" I added quickly.

Instead of Hylia getting upset, she laughed.

"I've got news for you honey," she said, smiling in a mischievous way, "there's a little slut in all of us. How do you think you got here? It wasn't because mommy and daddy were baking Hylian cookies. They were busy whipping up some whoopie pies! Whoopie!"

I let my head fall back..

_She did not just say that! _I thought.

"Oh yes my dear," she replied with a knowing grin, "I did. Now go get dressed before I dress you myself."

I sighed, realizing I was in a losing battle against her. I went behind the divider to change into this body suit, or whatever the hell this thing was. And... the outfit was everything I feared it would be. The platinum black suit was form fitting to the maximum stitch count. The 'V' collar was cut so low, it ended at my bellybutton. My breasts looked like two melons squeezed together. This was unbelievable.

"I look like a whore," I muttered.

When I came from behind the divider, Hylia's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

"My goddess!" she exclaimed ironically. "You look incredible!"

That was quite a feat coming from her.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Hylia walked over to me, undid my braid, and touched my hair. My straight dark tresses instantly curled into big bold waves. Hylia then put her finger to my lips and they immediately reddened do to some extra blood flow. She then turned me around to see myself.

"Check you out," she said, standing behind me.

I wasn't sure if I should have been freaked out or impressed.

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered.

I looked like a totally different woman.

_This is insane! _I thought.

"No," Hylia replied to my thought, "this is just right."

She looked me over again and noticed my footwear. It was too cold to go bare foot, so I put my shoes back on. Hylia snapped her fingers and suddenly a pair of heeled boots appeared in her hand. I was beyond dumbstruck. This was really happening. I was really about to to do this.

"Put these on," she instructed.

Reluctantly, I did as I was told and Hylia nodded approvingly.

"_Now_ you look perfect," she said with a devious grin and stared at my protruding bosom. "Those bad girls are really barking aren't they? Woof woof."

I ran a hand over my face embarrassed.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

Hylia looked me over again.

"Believe it, because in a few minutes Link will," she said, then shook her head in disbelief at my appearance, "I think the poor guy's going to have a heart attack from shock."

My heart raced. She was not being reassuring right now.

"What do I talk about?" I asked her nervously. "I don't even know where to begin with him. He's supposed to be in love with Midna. Why am I doing this?"

"Because you said you would," she said simply. "Besides, Midna-Shmidna I wouldn't worry about the twilight queen right now."

I wish she would have clarified, but she didn't. Hylia then came up and grabbed my wrist where my bracelet was and transferred some mystical energy into it. I looked at her surprised.

_Why is she doing this now? _I wondered.

"I'm doing this just in case you need help with what to say," she said in reply to my thought. "If you lose your thoughts don't worry it will _come _to you in time."

I looked at her confused.

"Ancestral mother," I began, looking at the bracelet, "what is this _truly _for?"

Hylia paused for a moment and didn't answer right away.

"You'll know soon enough," she said sweetly, and added nothing more to it. "Right now you need to focus on the task at hand."

I hesitated at her evasiveness. She was avoiding the subject again. But it wasn't something I could discuss with her at this moment. For now, I needed to let it go and trust what she was telling me. I really had no reason not to.

_Hylia would tell me if it was truly important right now, _I thought.

"I would honey," she said to me in response to my thought. "And, to answer your initial question, in situations like these you won't need to really worry about what to say. There isn't very much talking going on, but you do use a whole lot of _tongue_."

I blushed when she said that.

_Tongue? _I thought nervously.

"Yeah…" she said with a wide smile, "tongue. Now I've got to go… you try to have a little fun with this. He really likes you."

My eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Hylia shrugged.

"I told you, I read his mind and heart too, just not as often as yours," she said, then stepped back and blew me a kiss, "I'll see you around."

I wasn't ready for her to depart yet.

"Ancestral mother," I started anxiously, "how am I to-?"

"Zel," she interrupted softly, "you'll be fine honey. Go get 'em tiger!"

With that, Hylia wasted no more time. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. My heart began to pound even more when I was once again alone. I sighed and looked at my reflection. I couldn't get over how gaudy this outfit was. It screamed 'brothel girl'. I gripped the basin tightly and tried to calm down. I was beyond a nervous wreck.

"Okay Zelda," I told my reflection, "you can do this. If you can manipulate puzzles, you can manipulate a man. It should be much easier, right?"

I nodded at the beautiful woman staring back at me.

"I can't believe I'm talking to myself like this," I whispered, feeling like a fool.

Just when I was getting my bearings together, there was a sudden knock on the door. That only made me nervous again.

"Uh... yes?" I called back reluctantly.

There was a pause before a reply.

"Are you okay in there?" Link asked from the other side. "There sounded like there was a lot of commotion going on with you talking to yourself and such."

His tone wasn't too reassuring. He probably thought I was crazy.

"I do that to think!" I called back. "I'll be right out!"

My heart fluttered faster, until I thought I was going to pass out. I stared at my reflection one last time.

"Alright," I whispered, "just remember Zelda, you're a queen, you can do this."

After closing my eyes and calming myself down several more times, I walked over to the door and took in a deep breath. I paused before opening it.

_Just remember what ancestral mother said, _I thought, _just own it._

When I finally had the courage to open the door, Link caught sight of me and his eyes literally went from normal to widened in a matter of seconds.

"Great Hylia!" he whispered.

He was completely awestruck by my appearance. I nearly took a step back when I started to lose my will to do this. This was not me. This was not who I was.

_I'm sorry ancestral mother, _I thought, _I can't do this._

I attempted to take another step back. However, at my initial footing something odd happened. Out of nowhere, a strange shimmery white light shined before my eyes. It was instantaneous. It was like the twinkling of an eye. It was so quick, Link didn't even take note of it. It was unusual. But, after it I suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. I wasn't fidgety. I wasn't apprehensive. I felt relaxed. Freed almost. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something profound. I didn't feel inhibited anymore.

_What was that? _I wondered.

I placed my hand over my heart. Link noticed my slight change in disposition, and managed to get his bearings in check enough to ask about me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded, then opened them again. Everything was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. I could see him clearly now. Crystal clear. It was a wonderful sight. Suddenly, I smiled with my new found confidence.

I gave the hero a long once over.

"Yes…" I answered finally, "I'm alright."

A brief silence followed my saying that. Link looked me over several times before sweat seeded his brow. His throat tightened a little. He was slightly flushed at the cheeks. And, he seemed completely caught off guard like Hylia said. Perhaps he would have that heart attack. These instances of no action were enough. It was time to test the waters. I stepped forward out of the washroom and towards the hero. He immediately stepped back, which wasn't surprising, but was interesting. I think he was nervous.

"That's good to hear," he said, afterwards, he cleared his throat and struggled to go on. "I thought you were in trouble with the way you clutched your heart, and uh, uh... uh..."

He forgot what he was talking about and another silence followed. I smirked. Link stopped. And the clock in the background ticked. I didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. We were both just staring at each other. Link gave me another long once over. He couldn't get over what he was seeing. He shook his head still in disbelief.

"My goddess," he whispered more to himself than to me, "Zelda?"

My small smile broadened.

"I don't see anyone else here," I whispered.

I felt a surge of confidence.

"It's unbelievable," he said, then stared into my eyes for a moment, "it's like... you're- I don't even-"

He couldn't even finish.

I giggled at that.

"You're certainly glib tonight, aren't you?" I said.

He cleared his throat and looked into my eyes.

"So… you _weren't _bluffing," he said.

I took another step towards him. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"No..." I trailed softly, "I wasn't. I don't look so scared now, do I?"

Admittedly, Link had to shake his head.

"Not at all," he replied, then commented on my hair and seeming make-up, "you look... wow. I didn't think it was possible..."

I licked my full lips.

"You didn't think what was possible?" I whispered.

Link looked me over again.

"I didn't it was possible for you to look like this," he said honestly. "You look incredible."

I noticed something right away. He wasn't as confident as he normally was. That smile he was known for, his witty quips -they were gone. Now he was acting like a tongue tied pile of chu jelly. My, my how the tables have turned. I wanted to see how much further I could take it. I took another step forward, then another, and another, until I was undeniably in his personal space. Staring in his eyes. Feeling his warm breath. Seeing his muscles flex under that night shirt. This time he didn't bother backing away. Why pretend? He just stared back at me with that _look _in his eyes. I understood that look because I've had it many nights too.

I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"You like my outfit?" I whispered.

Link raised his brows and nodded.

"Yeah," he said truthfully, "it's… it's very- um… it'll-it'll do- it does what it's supposed to do."

I grinned at his stuttering and trounced two of my fingers over the front of his nightshirt.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

Link cleared his throat at my tone.

"N-nothing," he replied.

He looked back at me and I stared into his eyes. I gave him that deep brooding gaze he so loved from afar up close and personal. I saw the way he gazed at me, desired me, wanted me, but said nothing. Acted solemn, but didn't want to. I knew that act. I understood that act. I let my head fall to my shoulder when my gaze lingered. I lowered my eyes to his nightshirt and came a little closer. Slowly at first, pretending to play coy. Then I ran my hands over his broad chest. My goddess, he was so strong. It was like touching a statue. It didn't take but a moment for him to respond. His breathing increased. I then decided to be less coy and wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought myself closer to him.

Link was avoiding my eyes now.

"This is what I plan on wearing when we go get the last shard," I said, never raising my tone. "You think Elbourne will like this?"

He still didn't look at me and I could tell he didn't appreciate the mentioning of the dragon prince right now.

"Why would I care what Elbourne thinks or wants?" he asked simply.

I scoffed.

"Because you're a man," I replied, then lowered my voice. "You know what a man wants."

I stared at his down cast eyes. I got very close to his lips without touching him.

"What?" I whispered innocently, then added in a furtive manner. "_Am I so beautiful you have no words left?_"

The hero immediately shot his eyes back to mine. He looked at me in complete disbelief. His breathing increased more.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

I had to admit, I had no idea where that came from.

_What has gotten into me? _I wondered.

I paused.

"Is that what _she_ said to you?" I whispered. "Your precious Midna?"

He was slowly succumbing. He was looking into my eyes now, but then shifted his gaze to my mouth. This certainly didn't take long.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "yeah… that's what she said to me."

I laughed seductively at his behavior. I wasn't going to lie, this was fun. He was acting completely out of character.

"She's really got you smitten, doesn't she?" I teased.

Link didn't answer that. I came within inches of his lips to get an answer. He still didn't reply. I didn't know where any of this impulsiveness was coming from.

He remained silent.

"Well?" I asked.

Link looked momentarily confused, not at all paying attention to the conversation we were having.

"Well what?" he asked.

I laughed again.

"I asked you if you thought I was beautiful," I said. "Do you have an answer or are you just going to keep staring?"

He shook his head, as if snapping himself back to reality.

"Oh," Link said, "of course, you're-you're um… you're gorgeous. I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to look or act like this, but everything about you is amazing."

I chuckled softly again, then let my smile fade. I stared into his eyes.

"That's very kind," I whispered.

At my tone, Link was done with all this teasing and moved in a little to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah," I taunted, removing my arms from around his neck. I then took hold his hand to lead him over to the bed near the fireplace. "You have to ask me nicely first."

Link looked at me transfixed, then glanced back over at the washroom door.

"What did you _do_ in there?" he asked. "You're like a different woman."

I smirked at his question. My sudden change in behavior was novel.

"I gave myself a little pep talk," I replied, guiding him towards the edge of the bed and sitting him down.

Link looked at me incredulously.

"That's one hell of a pep talk," he said.

He looked up at me as I stood over him. I licked my lips again and grinned at him. I didn't bother keeping the conversation going. I had other things on my mind.

"Now," I whispered, interlacing his hands in mine and forcing him backwards onto the mattress. I got on top of him, "let's play a little game."

Link stared at me entranced.

"Uh… okay," he said.

I brought my face closer to his.

"We're going to play 'where's the Master Sword?'" I whispered.

My mouth was only inches from his.

Link raised his brows at my words.

"Where's the what?" he repeated.

I giggled and didn't answer him right away. Instead, I stroked my hands through his hair. I loved his soft blonde hair.

"Where's the Master Sword?" I said again.

He gave me a once over.

"That's what I thought you said," he replied.

I stroked his hair again.

"Any guesses to what I'm talking about?" I asked.

Link smirked.

"I think I have an idea," he whispered back.

My smiled faded a little when I suddenly grinded against his groin without a provocation. He looked at me surprised when I kept doing it. He was completely caught off guard.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"Shhh," I interrupted, "I'm trying to find it."

Link stared at me shocked and I kept my eyes fixed on his. I moved my pelvis against his, until I felt him get hard underneath me. It didn't take long. However, I think Link was more surprised in how I approached it than me actually doing it. I was very capable of being a sexual creature. He knew that. This wasn't our first time being alone like this. Even so, he ran his hands over his face slightly embarrassed. I waited for him to open his eyes before I spoke again.

"I found it," I teased.

His eyes searched my face.

"What's gotten into to you?" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged.

"I'm just making good on my promise," I said innocently, "you didn't like it?"

He was quick to respond.

"I never said that," he replied, "I'm just... surprised."

I stroked his hair again as I hovered over him. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in them, then slowly reached down and kissed him on his lips. I kissed him hungrily and deeply, not leaving much room for anything else. Again, the hero was surprised by my forwardness. He immediately kissed me back, but his astonishment never went away. I liked this. I liked being on top. I liked being in control. I like that he was willing to let me do so. I kissed him deeper and stroked my fingers through his hair, only to have the some of ringlets of my bracelet suddenly get caught in his locks. I pulled away and looked at my wrist in frustration.

"Great," I whispered sarcastically.

I quickly slipped the bracelet off my wrist to take it out of Link's hair.

"Ouch," he complained softly.

I looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry," I replied, then concentrated on untwisting one of the ringlets, "damn it, this would have to happen now."

Link grinned at our dilemma, while I continued with my work.

"When you get this undone, what are you going to do next?" he asked.

I smirked and looked down at him.

"I haven't decided yet," I teased, "but one thing's for certain."

Link kept his eyes on mine.

"What's that?" he asked.

I stopped working for a moment.

"It's like you said," I whispered, "we have all night."

His smiled faded a little.

"Yes... yes, we do," he said seriously.

I grinned when I went back to work. Link wrapped his arms around my waist, while I went on dethreading his poor hair from my jewelry. It was taking me much longer than I had anticipated. When I finally got the bracelet free, I tossed the unhinged wear to the far corner of the huge bed.

"Such a nuisance," I said.

Link grinned.

"I agree," he replied.

I focused my attention back on him and reached down and kissed him again. This moment was mine. I wanted to relish in it. However, something strange happened. Out of nowhere, just as before, a bright flash of light passed before my eyes. It was just as quick as the first time. I pulled away from the kiss and stiffened for a moment when it became intense. Link took note of that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head unsure.

"Nothing," I said finally.

However, that wasn't altogether true. I noticed an immediate change in my thoughts and actions. The effect was instant.

_What in the world? _I wondered. _What happened?_

I looked down, and suddenly I had no idea why I was straddled across Link's lap. What the hell was I doing? My eyes widened. My pulse danced. And my heart almost stopped. It was then I realized the true nature of what was going on. I looked back over at my bracelet I threw away. All my sexy words and expression were being fed to me by my that.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought panicked. _I need to put that thing back on!_

I initially reached out to retrieve what I just lost. But, before I could get up and save myself from abject humiliation, Link's gripped tightened around my waist. I was already in the middle of something intense and this happens. He stroked his hands down my thighs. What the hell was I supposed to say now? What was I supposed to do now?

"H-hey there sailor," I said, trying to keep the ruse going.

Link gave me a smirk at what I said.

"Sailor huh?" he said, reaching up and trying to run one of his hands over one of my breasts. "Are you going to put the wind back into my sail too?"

Inadvertently, I smacked his hand away. It was a completely instinctive reaction.

"Ouch!" he said.

Link looked at me surprised.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Link raised his brows completely flummoxed by my question.

"Uh… sorry?" he said, giving me an odd stare and raising his hands in surrender. "I thought the signs for going forward were there."

I felt like a complete idiot. That was silly of me to ask. I was about to make matters worse.

"What does sailing have to do with the Master Sword?" I demanded suddenly.

Link gave me an offhanded stare, probably wondering what had happened to the sexy woman who was just seducing him. He wasn't alone. I really wanted to get her back too. I glanced over at the jewelry glaring at me from the corner of the large bed. I needed that damn bracelet.

_Why did I throw it away? _I wondered.

"I don't know," he answered finally, "you said it."

I swallowed hard, trying to get comfortable with the situation I created, but was rapidly regressing to my shy prude self.

_Come on Zelda get a grip! _I thought. _You had this!_

However, I was not helping myself.

"Well, I'll-I'll have you know wind currents have no effect on the metallurgy of the Master Sword," I said abruptly. "None whatsoever."

Link paused for a moment and laid still underneath me. He was looking at me with open perplexity regarding my behavior. I couldn't say I blamed him. However, afterwards he sat up with me still on his lap and stared me in the eyes. I immediately looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

I bit my lower lip and looked at him nervously.

"I'm fine," I replied without much conviction, then awkwardly went to stroke his hair.

The action didn't seem natural at all, and when Link noted that he gave me another oddball expression.

"Zelda," he started seriously, "what's the matter? Why are you acting one way one minute and entirely different the next?"

I wished I could tell him. I stared at him helplessly.

_Because I need my damn bracelet! _I thought, looking over at it, watching it taunt me from the far corner of the king sized bed.

I looked back at Link and felt my throat tighten. I was going to say something very silly in rebuttal.

"Maybe because you turn me off and on like a lantern," I replied.

Now it seemed like I was blaming him instead of myself for my foolishness.

_What the hell was that? _I demanded of myself.

Link drew back a little at my words.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, glancing back over to the corner.

Link saw that I kept looking beyond him and turned his head to see what had my attention.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

I panicked immediately and turned my attention back to him.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly, fearing he would figure out this entire seduction was a ruse.

I turned his face back to mine and before he could say anything. I kissed him impulsively on the lips. I held his face with both my hands and kissed him deeply. He seemed surprised initially, but kissed me back like before. His reaction was almost involuntary, and his grip around my waist tightened slightly, but then loosened again when he sensed something wasn't right about all this. I tried to maintain control, but Link finally pulled away. He shook his head and prevented me from trying to kiss him again. He was clearly confused by the signals I was sending him. He stared me in the eyes once again.

"You're acting strange Zelda," he said outright, "do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I looked at him taken aback and insulted.

_Oh no! _I thought, feeling panic overtake me.

"Of course I do!" I said, and tried to kiss him again, but he wasn't having any of it.

He raised his hands to stop me.

"There's something not right here," he said. "One moment you were completely enrapturing and captivating, now you're a mess."

I wasn't expecting the brutal honesty. I looked at him visibly upset.

"Oh really?" I demanded.

Link raised his eyebrows and didn't back down.

"Yes, really," he replied, then asked, "what's going on?"

A helpless look then crossed my face, as I stared down at my hands resting at his chest to avoid his gaze. I was trying to think quickly for a suitable reply. What could I say? When he saw I was stalling, Link lifted my chin for me to look him in the eyes.

"Zelda?" he inquired expectantly.

My breath quickened nervously, while I tried to think of a proper rebuttal. I was at a loss. There was nothing I could think of but the truth.

"I…" I trailed, then took in a deep breath and added, "I usually get stuck about here."

Link raised his brows at my confession.

"Stuck?" he repeated.

I felt my cheeks burn, not wanting to elaborate. I was trying to conjure the right words. I went back to staring at my hands again.

"Yes," I said in a quietly, "every time I get close to… to this, I freeze. I don't know what to do after this point."

The hero looked at me surprised.

"What you talking about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. He knew what I was talking about. I didn't want to repeat myself, so I didn't. Link waited a few seconds when I didn't reply.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

I still didn't answer right away. I was dead serious.

"Yes," I said.

This was the truth.

The cold pitiable truth.

I felt pathetic.

Link was quiet again.

"What about all the time you spent with Elbourne?" he asked. "You and he have never...?"

I shook my head and didn't look at him.

"No, we haven't done anything together," I replied, "not anything notable at least."

Link raised his brows at the revelation.

"Are you saying you're still a...?" he went on.

I nodded, groaned, and blushed.

"...Yes Link," I said, "I'm still a virgin."

The hero looked at me incredulously as if he didn't believe me.

"But Zelda, you're twenty-seven years old, you can't expect me to believe-" Link tried.

"I know that!" I interrupted, but then pursed my lips together. "You said it yourself, I'm starved for affection." I closed my eyes at the confession. "You... you were right about me... I don't know how to seduce a man. Any time I was alone with Elbourne he would initiate these kinds of things, not me. I'm useless."

Link just stared at me, completely caught off guard.

"Oh…" he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was only teasing earlier."

I took in a deep sigh.

"Well, you happened to be right," I said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us after that, but a moment later Link broke it.

"Well... you were doing a pretty good job before," Link started. "You already have the look, and you were right on the rupee when it comes to stroking a man's ego."

I looked into Link's eyes just then.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Link shrugged and went on.

"Men like to be told they have a _big _Master Sword, or something equally manly," he divulged in a rather humorous way. "Hyper masculine titles always help: The Cannon, Mr. Bigstuff, the Great Snake of Hyrule, you know stuff like that."

As I was listening to him, I grinned.

"Is that how it goes?" I asked. "I've always wondered about that."

Link went on, seeing I was receptive to what he was saying.

"It also helps to have an abundance of confidence," he said. "The more confident the woman, the more desirable she is. You see, this is the thing about seduction, looks alone don't matter. You have to own it."

He had a point.

_Ancestral mother told me the same thing, _I thought.

"Okay," I said with a nod, "let me give it a try." I cleared my throat and looked into Link's eyes. "Your Master Sword is so desirable, it will serrate the flesh of any quims it comes in contact with."

Link tried to keep a straight face, but it broke, and he started laughing at my saying.

"Not only is that disturbing," he said, "it also sounds very painful."

I blushed and looked down.

"Oh," I said, feeling foolish.

Link grinned at my reaction and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"But... you are trying, so I give you an 'A' for effort," he said.

I smiled when he said that.

There was another brief silence between us that I broke.

"Now... what would you say about my kissing?" I asked, moving the conversation along. "Was I doing it too soon? Was there too much tongue?"

Link looked at me thoughtfully.

"I'll answer the last part now," he said, "you can never have too much tongue, never. Remember that. You are a great kisser, very controlled. But the last one was at the wrong moment. You never want to kiss someone when the moment doesn't call for it."

I nodded.

"Right," I replied, "that's good advice. It's actually convenient you're going over all this with me before I see Elbourne. It will be most useful."

Link was quiet at the mentioning of the dragon prince once more.

"Elbourne again huh?" he repeated.

I gave him an obvious look.

"Yes," I replied anyway, "he'll be surprised if I initiate anything with him romantically."

Link was quiet again, but then did something surprising when he ran his hand over my left thigh. He was very deliberate about the action.

"You know…" he began, "you could start again _now_."

I immediately looked into his eyes surprised. My skin prickled at his touch.

_Is he serious? _I thought.

I didn't know what to say.

"You mean…" I trailed, feeling my heart pound rapidly, "you mean, I didn't completely turn you off with my silly actions?"

Link grinned and chuckled.

"Let me tell you something about men Zelda," he said, "we're _never_ completely turned off."

I giggled softly and looked back down at my hands, feeling a little nervous.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Really," he replied.

After that, there was another silence between us.

_What now? _I wondered.

Link then lifted my chin once more and looked into my eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, caressing my cheek, it was as if he was reading my thoughts, "relax."

I was trying to, but it was obvious that it wasn't showing.

"I-I am," I stammered.

Link shook his head, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"No... let me _show _you how to relax," he whispered.

~SKIP~

With that, he came close and kissed me. His lips were soft and my heart raced at his touch. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a slow sensual kiss that gradually began to build. I could feel it in Link's strong hands with the way he held me. I could feel it in the passion brewing in both of us for weeks. Link had this natural feral sensuality that was ever present. It was evident in his eyes, his walk, his manner –his everything. It was in his everything. He was the kind of man that commanded the attention in a room without saying a word. Even now, he knew exactly how to take control without allowing me to make a complete fool of myself. He had an innate sexiness that was magnetic.

Link kissed me deeper when he started running his fingers through my hair. He always talked about my hair and now I understood why. He liked caressing it while he kissed me. His hands felt nice. Link slowly opened his mouth when he pulled me closer to him, though I wasn't opening mine. It made for a somewhat awkward kiss in that moment. He attempted his maneuver again, but I was still resistant. Why was I acting so self conscious? Why wasn't I kissing him the way I was earlier? I knew how to kiss, but I felt like such a novice with him. Even so, as I stroked Link's perfectly imperfect hair, he pulled back for a moment and caressed my cheek.

He stared into my eyes intently.

"Open your mouth," he whispered to me suddenly.

My eyes widened at his statement.

"What?" I whispered.

His gaze didn't waver.

"Open your mouth," he repeated.

I shook my head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I-I-I don't-" I tried.

He then put his forefinger to my lips to silence me and outlined my jaw.

"Shhh... don't be scared, you're holding back and I can tell," he interrupted in a whisper, "just relax, open your mouth, and act the way you did when we were alone in the tower all those years ago."

I looked at him surprised by the sudden recollection.

"The tower?" I whispered.

He looked at me seriously, but then grinned.

"I told you I had my own special memories of you," he whispered. "I couldn't forget a night like that. I couldn't forget how you risked your safety to help me. How else would I know about you knowing how to use your tongue properly?"

My eyes widened and I blushed. Of course he was thinking about that now. That was an incredible night. It was the first time I realized I loved him. He saved my life, but he ended up taking substantial damage from an attempted assassin's projectile. I nursed him back to health, but I did a little more than the primary care required. As such, I appreciated the recollection.

"That was the night I told you I never saw you as just my servant," I whispered, "remember?"

He nodded.

"I remember," he whispered, "I remember that was also the night you asked me to stay with you... take care of your needs. I never got to fulfill that promise."

I stared into his eyes.

"You can…" I whispered, "you can do so now."

Link smirked at my comment, but then let his small smile fade.

"I intend to," he promised, "I intend to."

Afterwards, I came close and kissed him again. I cupped his beautiful face between my hands and followed his lead. He opened his mouth on the initial contact, making me open my mouth on initial contact. His lips were _so_ soft. My tongue pressed against his and he kissed me deeper. I now understood exactly what he was talking about with that slow initiation. I wasn't too proud to say I preferred his way of kissing more than mine. Link started kissing me deeper when he saw how responsive I was to his guidance. His strong arms held me tight around my small waist. At this point, I could tell he was giving in more to his impulses than his conscious thoughts. We both were, but he was more evident.

"My goddess Zelda you are so beautiful," he whispered to me between a kiss.

His words made me blush.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

He shook his head.

"Don't thank me," he whispered, "just own it."

I chuckled softly.

"Alright then I will," I replied.

He came close and kissed me deeper.

He let his mouth slide to the side of my head and whispered gingerly in my ear, "You know this isn't the first I've had you like this, right?" he said. "I've had you so many times like this in my dreams. I get to have you as much as I want in my dreams."

I was astonished at the sordid confession.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.

Link kissed me again. He closed his eyes while I kept mine open. Everything felt surreal. This moment did not feel like it was happening but it was. I almost felt like I was witnessing this outside of my own body. However, his lashes, his face, his breath –it was all real. I wanted to show him I was serious about this. I wanted him to know I wasn't some asexual statue. So many of my servants looked at me and saw a woman who needed to be revered. I wanted Link to look at me as someone who needed to be loved. I wanted him to love me. I needed him to love me tonight. I started unbuttoning my body suit with the one button at my waist, and then I removed it off my shoulders. Link looked at me shocked when he saw what I was doing.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I want to," I interrupted sincerely.

I didn't want him to dissuade me, so I temporarily got off his lap and took it completely off. When I sat back down, I didn't have a stitch on. He was staring at me in disbelief. I wanted him to be comfortable with my nudity. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright," I whispered, "I trust you more than anyone. It's alright if it's you. I mean that Link."

He looked at me seriously, then reached in and kissed me deeper. We continued uninterrupted as we lost our center of gravity and tumbled onto the mattress below. Link methodically rotated us so that he was on top of me and I was on the bottom. Things were starting to get heavy.

Heavy breathing.

Heavy moaning.

Intense heart pounding.

I wrapped my arms around him and actively tried to slip off his nightshirt, which I was successful at. I could sense his hesitation now, and that may have been because he thought I was going through the motions. I wasn't, and I wasn't sure what else I could do to convey it to him. I wanted him to take full advantage of this opportunity. I wanted him to make love to me tonight. I wanted him to give me a memory that his love for another woman could never take away from me. I just wanted one night with him. If we went to the Twilight Realm and he decided that Midna was the love of his life, I would be content knowing I at least had this night with him. I wanted him to forget about his feelings for the twilight queen so he could consummate those desires with me. It was a selfish thought, but it was a truthful thought.

I noticed too he was trying his hardest not to look at my body and avoiding skin to skin contact. I wasn't going to let that slide. I shimmied my leg into his ankle so he lost his balance for a moment and came down on top of me.

"Oops," I teased.

My breasts flattened under the weight of his muscular chest, and I immediately wrapped my arms around him when he tried to get away. I stared into his eyes and held him tight.

"It's okay," I whispered, then reached up and kissed him.

Link didn't reply, but he was slowly getting more comfortable feeling my body against his -my soft skin, my supple breasts, my feminine clefts. He kissed me deeply, then started trailing down my neck. He was still in his pajama pants and I couldn't be more bothered. I wanted him to take those things off, but every time I attempted to remove them, he stopped me. This latest time he intertwined my fingers with his and placed them above my head. I was disappointed and made sure I let him know it. Why was he hesitating? Did he think I was going to renege? Did he think I was going to run away? All he had to do was ask me and I was all too eager to yes to him.

_Just ask me Link… _I thought, _please._

I stared in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

I made sure my impatience was apparent. Link stared at me and shook his head.

"This isn't something you rush Zelda," he replied.

My eyes searched his face. I wanted to say to him it's been five years. There never was a rush. I reached up and caressed his cheek and almost uttered my confession to him.

_I love you, _I thought, _I love you so much Link_

"I... I-" I started, but cut myself off.

I couldn't verbalize it.

Link waited, then raised a brow.

"You what?" he whispered.

I shook my head and then looked away, upset with myself that I was such a coward. I wanted to tell him so badly that I was in love with him. That I was _still _in love with him and had never stopped loving him. I wanted to let the walls down and be honest, but my pride wouldn't let me. I didn't want myself to be that vulnerable with him when I knew there was a chance it wouldn't be reciprocated.

"Nothing," I whispered.

Link gave me a brief puzzled looked.

"You sure?" he asked. "I'm not going too far am I?"

He wasn't going far enough. Even so, I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, "you're fine."

Immediately afterward I reached up and kissed him again. I kissed him deep and even guided him back down on top of me to hold me. I loved how his body felt on top of mine. It was perfect. A result of that led to Link kissing me harder and me closing my eyes and kissing him back. However, soon after we had to pause and recoup. The kiss was prolonged.

However, I couldn't lie, this was incredible.

_My goddess, _I thought, stroking my hands up and down his strong back.

I did not want him to stop.

The moment was just… heavy.

~DONE~

I pulled back and looked into Link's eyes when I needed to catch my breath.

"Someone's acting like a big bad wolf," I whispered.

Link smirked and nodded impressed.

"You see that was good," he whispered, then leaned forward to kiss me again, "you're learning," he said when he pulled away for a second time.

I laughed at him softly and bit my lower lip.

"Well, you're a pretty good teacher," I replied.

Link chuckled and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm an excellent teacher," he whispered.

I rested my weight on my elbows and stared at his handsome face. I nodded.

"Yes you are," I whispered, then wrapped my arms back around his neck, "and I want more lessons since you didn't finish everything else."

I reached up and gave him another quick peck afterwards. When I pulled away Link stared into my eyes and caressed my cheek. I thought that was going to be our cue to rekindle things. But then, the hero hesitated. I tried to reach up and kiss him again, but he stopped me. I looked at him perplexed just then.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He never answered my question. All of a sudden, a serious expression came across Link's face... a _very _serious expression. Almost like one of regret. One that made him look away from me when I stared back slightly confused. I didn't understand what his expression meant, until afterwards when he took my arms from around his neck and got up from the bed. Following his rushed reproof, he pulled the sheets resting underneath me to cover me before taking several steps away from the bed. He turned from looking at me. It was as if he was ashamed of what just happened between us. I froze, and all I could do was stare after him shocked. I didn't know where any of this was coming from. I thought everything was going well. I sat up, clutching the covers he gave me and looked at him confused.

The silence between us was tense and uncomfortable now.

_What's this all about? _I wondered, not understanding what went wrong. _Maybe the 'big bad wolf' reference was a bad idea, or maybe..._

Maybe this had nothing to do with what I said or did at all. Maybe this had something to do with something else... or _someone_ else. Even so, I wanted to know.

"Link…" I trailed, wanting to talk, but not wanting to talk at the same time, "what… what is it? What's wrong?"

He sighed, frustrated at my question, and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing, I just..." he trailed.

He didn't finish.

I went on for him.

"You just what?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head with his back still to me.

"You're... you're not some brothel girl, Zelda," he said to me all of a sudden, "and I'm not going to treat you like one."

I sighed, slightly disappointed. Was that what he was worried about?

I went to reassure him.

"I don't feel like a brothel girl Link," I said to him softly, "I was perfectly comfortable with everything you were doing."

He shook his head again as if he didn't believe me and didn't reply. I then wrapped the sheet around myself and got off the bed to see about him. He was apparently conflicted with what was going on between us and didn't know what to do about it. However, before I could touch him, he heard my approach from behind and walked several more feet away without turning to look at me.

"Get dressed," he said quietly.

My throat tightened.

"Why?" I asked in quiet defiance.

This time he groaned in mild irritation.

"Please," he begged, "just do it."

I bit my lower lip and took a step forward.

"But... but I was hoping we could-" I tried.

"I'm not free of her Zelda," he interrupted finally.

My eyes widened when I heard that. A slight pang of jealousy coursed through my veins at his confession. He stopped because of Midna? He couldn't go on because of Midna? Where was this earlier when he was flirting with me? When I was flirting with him? Where was this when his concern seemed so great? He said we had all night. I _knew _what he meant by that statement. But, apparently I was wrong. Why couldn't he have said this from the onset? Why couldn't he have just been upfront about his goddamn love for the twilight queen? Why do this? Why confuse us more?

I should have known better. I should have been smarter. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I could have spared myself from this humiliation. This was beyond humiliating. I felt like nothing. I offered myself to him and he rejected me. Now I was glad I didn't blurt out my love for him. Imagine me saying that when this was the outcome. Imagine me having no stakes whatsoever. I couldn't, and the sudden anger I felt regarding this situation was sharp. I was trying to control it, but I knew it was intense because my heart was involved. However, I said nothing.

Link finally turned around when he didn't hear me respond. He was just in time to see the frustrated tears fill my eyes. They spilled over and I didn't bother wiping them away. I cut my gaze immediately. I didn't want to face him. I didn't want more empty words. This was certainly enough. I could see the guilty look on his face from the corner of my eye.

"I see," I whispered.

He took a step forward and this time I stepped back.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I understand," I interrupted, "you don't have to explain anything to me."

I quickly wiped my cheeks with the back of my palm when another silence engulfed us. Link spoke up again when he saw my reaction.

"It wouldn't be fair to you or _her _if I did," he said suddenly.

I took in a deep sigh at hearing him say that.

_Midna…_ I thought, _Midna, Midna, Midna. How in the world could that woman have this much of a hold on his heart? How?_

"I understand," I said, not understanding at all, "I know how much you love her."

He didn't reply to that.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I forced a chuckle and looked away.

"So am I," I whispered.

Afterwards, Link came and put back on his night shirt he left on the bed and a pair of boots. Then he started for the bedroom door. I looked after him surprised.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

He paused for a moment with his hand on the knob.

"To go put my _head_ in the snow," he called back, "I'll be back."

I looked after him puzzled, not getting the full gist of what he was telling me right away. When the door closed behind him I was still contemplating what he meant.

"Head in the snow?" I whispered to myself, then my eyes widened as I covered my mouth. "Oh... his _head _in the snow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration: More humorous male psychology, and the budding but funny differences between men and women. "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Dbzfan8, BalancedColor, ****Shortie15, Marita, missmycomputer, thanks for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "Start of Indignation: Cool Snow," by Dbzfan8.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 4/16/2020.**

**Word Count: 12,168**

* * *

Chapter 14

Snowpeak Capstones, three hours past midnight: Link

The night air was cool and crisp. It was the perfect compliment to the clear night sky and the white snow capped mountains. It was maybe two hours since I departed the bed chamber. I came back a few times to check on Zelda outside the door. The first two times I heard her still crying. The last time there was silence. That confirmation of silence was when I entered to check on her physically and saw that she was asleep. The fire was still burning. She had cleared off the table. Our clothes were neatly folded. But most importantly, she looked to be resting peacefully. She was wearing her white pajamas again and snuggled in a blanket. I covered her with another comforter when I saw her shivering for a second. Afterwards, I left the room once again and went to clear my head. I was frustrated with myself. What was I thinking getting involved with Zelda like that? What was I thinking letting things get so out of control? Zelda is the queen. The _queen_. I'm a peasant. A goat herder. I had no place being anywhere near her the way I was.

This situation was already complicated. Last night only made it worse. I couldn't pretend this was some chance encounter between her and I. We had been building up to this for weeks. I knew it. She knew it. And it just happened. We played with fire and we both got burned. I was so close to just throwing caution to the wind and making love to her. She had no idea how close I was to becoming that 'big bad wolf'. No idea at all. But, Zelda wasn't some random brothel girl. She wasn't just a pretty face seeking pleasure. Though, brothel girls had their own stories. I would know. I listened to a few of them. I wasn't proud of that, but it was the truth. Some were sad. Some were mischievous. Some were funny. But none of them were Zelda. Zelda was Zelda. And things were officially problematic between us now. I had seen her naked for Hylia's sake. How the hell was I supposed to get that image of her out of my head? She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

"This just isn't fair," I muttered to myself.

She told me she trusted me. She practically begged me to fuck her. And what do I do? I leave. I get a goddamn conscience and tell her what we were doing was wrong. What the hell is wrong with me? Was I even doing it for Midna like I claimed? I wasn't sure. Maybe. Probably. Probably not. I didn't know. I prided myself on being a professional. Anytime I took a job, I weighed the pros and cons. I never let myself get attached. I wasn't supposed to. I took it seriously since my reputation depended on it. However, this was different. Zelda wasn't just a client. Zelda wasn't just another job. She was someone I had a history with. She was someone I cared for. She was someone I used to love. She was someone I was falling in love with all over again. Hylia help me. What was I saying? It's only been a couple of months. I couldn't fall in love in a couple of months, could I? Apparently I could, because that was what was happening and there was no denying it.

I was trying to put things in perspective. I thought back to the light guardian. Eldin had me pegged. It saw right through me. The guardian knew I was lying and called me out. I didn't realize it was going to do so in the fashion it did, but there was no hiding the truth. It knew I was grandstanding in my reply and that I wanted to say Zelda's name. I had grown fond of her again: her laughter, her mannerisms, her kindness, her gentle disposition, her sensitive soul -everything. She was an amazing person. Then of course there was the issue of her so called 'dear friend' Elbourne. If there was one person I could not stomach, it was the dragon prince. Everything about him rubbed me the wrong way. He was superficial. He was elitist. He was conceited. He hated the poor. He was everything that Zelda was not, and I did not understand her defense of him. Why couldn't she see him for what he was? Maybe she was right. Maybe there was a side of him she knew that I didn't. In any such case, it was none of my business.

What was my business was the foolish idea I put into her head about seducing Elbourne. I couldn't stand by and have her do such a thing when the only reason I said those things to her was to get her upset. It was childish, but at the time I found it humorous . I was aware I shouldn't have been so provocative, but Elbourne brought that side out of me. Even when I worked as his bodyguard he tried to make blatant comments about him and Zelda. I knew he was lying because I knew Zelda, but there was a chance he could have been telling the truth. I hadn't spoken to Zelda in years at that point. Maybe their relationship had changed. Maybe they had grown closer. Although, my confirmation of doubt was made clear by how freaked out she was when I told her what he said. There was also the time he kept me and his other men camped out at the Red Lantern District for three days because he was a sex crazed maniac. Three damn days. Who did that except a sadist? Whatever the case, I did not want him touching Zelda. The thought made my skin crawl. The idea of him all over her -touching her, kissing her, promising her things he never intended to keep- did not sit well with. I swear, I _swear _if Elbourne crosses the line with Zelda, I'll cut off his scrotal sac and make him choke on it. I would feed it to him myself.

"The grubby bastard," I muttered to myself.

Besides Elbourne's loose morals and disdain for anyone who was not him or Zelda, I couldn't stand his treatment of the Goron people. He was actively trying to steal their land. Their mountain. The Gorons had been living on Death Mountain for a thousand years. Dragon Roost's existence only accounted for six-hundred years. Rightly, the Gorons owned that mountain, but they were a generous people. Generous to a fault at times in my opinion. They partitioned and gave their land away as a gesture of goodwill, thinking this would bring reciprocity. It didn't. As Dragon Roosts' influence grew, so did the death of the Gorons by their dragons. I respected a dragon as much as anyone else, but they preyed on the Goron people. Why wasn't a stop being put towards the Roostians? What made Elbourne think he was above the law? What made him think he was superior to everyone else? He knew how to fly a goddamn dragon. So what. So did I. If I wanted to take control of his precious black dragon I could, and he knew that. He hated me for it. If he kept harassing the Gorons, that was exactly what I intended to do. Obsidian and Orthella would have a new master. And his name would be Link. Elbourne would not like that.

I took in deep breath and closed my eyes, not wanting to think of the repercussions of me taking such an action. That would provoke a war and Hyrule did not need a war. Hyrule needed the peace it was just now getting used to. I had to stop getting ahead of myself. Instead of thinking about what I was going to do to Elbourne, I needed to figure out how I was going to apologize to Zelda. I realize I was the main provocateur of the suggestion, but she didn't have to give in to it so easily. She could have fought me a little. She could have said, "Link I have no intention of doing such a thing, stop being incorrigible." Or something like that. Even so, I took advantage of a situation and made it worse by not fulfilling what I was essentially promising her. I hated to see her cry. I especially hated to see Zelda cry over me. I was aware of my selfish inclinations, but I wasn't Elbourne. I wasn't only interested in Zelda's crown. I cared about who Zelda was -what she represented to the people. Nevertheless, in the mean time, I needed to convince Zelda that my suggestion wasn't the right course. I needed to warn her of the potential danger. But how?

I continued to stare out at the mountains in the distance.

"What are you going to say to her?" I whispered. "How are you going to convince her this isn't a good idea?"

I wasn't sure. I was going to need a miracle now. A few moments later, the front door to the mansion opened and I heard some lumbering footsteps from behind. I knew who it was immediately and turned to greet my old friend. However, Yeto looked at me concerned.

"Good evening Yeto," I greeted, "or good morning depending on your perspective."

Yeto looked at me perplexed.

"Perspective uh?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said, changing the subject, "what brings you out here?"

Yeto just stared at me.

"Why uh you uh no uh sleep uh? he asked. "Big uh mountain uh very uh cold uh for uh Link uh man."

Good question.

"I'm not tired," I said simply.

Yeto nodded.

"You uh and uh pretty uh lady uh have uh fight uh?" he asked.

I smirked. He was a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"No..." I trailed, trying to be honest, "we didn't have a fight, just a misunderstanding."

Yeto stared at me again, but then walked over to where I standing and sat down in the snow next to me. Even with him sitting, he was two feet taller than me when I was standing. What a mighty fellow.

"Let uh old uh Yeto uh give uh young uh Link uh man uh some uh advice uh," he said. "Girl uh yetis uh are uh complicated uh. Yeta uh make uh Yeto's uh life uh hard uh sometimes uh by uh not uh making uh me uh good uh fish uh stew. You uh make uh pretty uh lady uh good uh fish uh stew uh and uh all uh will uh be uh forgiven."

I couldn't help but chuckle with how he said that.

"Is that all it takes to solve a problem?" I asked. "Good fish stew?"

Yeto nodded.

"Yes uh, lots uh and uh lots uh of uh good uh fish uh stew uh left uh," he said. "Give uh to uh pretty uh lady uh, and uh pretty uh lady uh will uh forgive uh you uh."

I raised a brow and shrugged.

"I'll try that Yeto," I said sincerely, "thank you."

Yeto fanned off my thanks.

"No uh problem uh Link uh man uh," he replied.

~SSS~

Later that morning: Zelda

When I opened my eyes later that morning, I didn't stir. I stared at the fireplace stationed in the wall I was facing and watched the flames. The embers had smoldered to a point, but there was still evidence of a dull red glow. The fire reminded me of what happened between me and Link. It started with such great intensity only to burnout. I would get over it. I always did. I was simply disappointed right now. Why did I take it so far? Why did I let my guard down like that? Why didn't I see the conflict he was going through sooner? Perhaps I was too caught up in my own selfishness to care. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly, but in the end he didn't want me. I had come to terms with it earlier, but it still hurt. I couldn't lie, it was going to be hard to face him this morning. However, it wasn't something I was going to run away from either. This kind of thing happened between Hylians all the time. It was a fleeting passionate moment that didn't lead to any fleeting passion. We did it. It was over. We would move on.

Several times last night I heard Link come up to the door, but he never entered. Admittedly, when he left the first time I shed a few tears. It was for my pride really, but eventually I stopped. When he finally did enter, it was after he no longer heard me crying and assumed I was asleep. I wasn't asleep. My eyes were closed, but I was fully aware of when he came in. I heard him walk over to the bed. I felt his presence as he stood over me watching me. I appreciated him checking the room as he always did. I was glad I cleaned up before resting. It was kind of him to get me another blanket when he thought I needed it. I hoped in that moment he would climb in bed and sleep next to me, but he didn't. Instead, when I opened my eyes I found him sleeping in an uncomfortable chair across the room at the dining area. He had a blanket too, but I didn't want that for him. The temperatures up here in the mountains were brutal. I should have just told him to sleep next to me, but that probably wouldn't have gone well.

Unsurprisingly, now he was gone. Probably up at his usual dawn departure. I didn't think he slept really at all. I sighed, hoping this wouldn't be a barrier between us. I was upset before, but I was dealing with it the best way I could. I wasn't angry with him. I wasn't bitter anymore. I wasn't going to be grating or slighting towards him. I just wanted closure and peace. If we acknowledged it early, we could have that. I then sat up and did a quick scan of the room. I didn't expect to find Link, but I was a little surprised when I saw that his things were missing too. I was instantly alerted to that.

_Wait a minute... _I thought.

I pulled the sheets back and slipped into my boots at the side of the bed. I hurried over to the washroom across the way. After a quick search, I saw that it was empty. I got mildly apprehensive at that.

_Did he... did he take off without me? _I wondered.

However, before I assumed the worst, I took note of a stationery placed expeditiously on the table. It was positioned in a way where it was meant to be found. I walked over to the table and picked it up.

It read:

_Good morning Zelda,_

_I haven't left if that is what you're thinking._

_I'm waiting for you outside. Get ready for the_

_day and we'll take off at your leisure._

_~Link~_

I raised a brow at the contents. I guess he knew me better than I thought. And, I did just so. I went and got ready for the day as instructed. After washing up and changing, I made sure to gather all my things, including my bracelet. I placed it securely on my wrist. I would never throw this jewelry away again. Ever. Afterwards, I went to do my hair. I brushed it and braided it down my back. I stared at my reflection for a moment, thinking about how foolish I acted with Link when the bracelet came off. What was I thinking? I had no charisma at all. What was wrong with me? How in the world was I going to pull this off with Elbourne when I couldn't do so with Link? It was frustrating and I needed to relax.

_Hylia help me, _I thought.

I continued with my grooming. Unbraiding my hair and braiding it again when I thought it was off center. I was nearly finished, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I paused for a moment and remained silent, but then the knock came again, only louder.

"Uh... just a moment," I called finally.

I finished braiding my hair, then hurried to put on my cloak. I had to be conscience of my identity. Link wouldn't have knocked. Maybe it was one of the yetis. Afterwards, the door to the bedroom opened and Yeta, Yeto's wife, came inside to greet me. My assumption was right. In this case, I didn't want to make the same mistake with her that I made with her husband. I didn't want to gawk. Wanting to show her some respect, I bowed. The female yeti smiled at me and bowed back. She was very charming with her big smile and lovely white coat. If a yeti needed a coat up here, that explained everything about the temperatures in Snowpeak. I noticed she had a bottle of stew in her hand.

"Good morning Miss Yeta," I greeted, "how are you?"

Yeta smiled at me.

"I okay uh," she replied, "you and uh Link uh had good time uh last night… uh?"

I returned her smile.

"Yes," I said, "thanks to your hospitality and your soup. You really saved us from being famished. It was delicious Miss Yeta."

Yeta smiled again.

"Good uh, Link uh asked uh me uh and Yeto uh if you two uh could eat uh soup uh alone uh," the yeti divulged, "I'm glad uh, you like uh."

I paused for a moment after her disclosure. What was that again? Did she just say Link asked if we could dine alone? I was surprised at hearing this. My eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

_Link planned that? _I thought. _Well… that_ does_ explain a great deal regarding his behavior last night._

"Oh…" I said finally to the yeti, "yes… thank you for that. We didn't want to disturb you."

Yeta nodded.

"Link uh say uh, you uh get uh nervous uh, around uh, unfamiliar uh surroundings uh, and need be alone uh, with only uh him… uh," the yeti went on.

I raised a brow when I heard that.

_Oh he did, did he? _I thought of his sly excuse.

"Yes well…" I trailed, not wanting to give him away, "thank you."

I didn't let it show, but her disclosure made me happier than she would ever know. So, Link planned that candlelight supper last night. He went through all that trouble to be accommodating because... he wanted to. That was so thoughtful. I knew we were having our difficulties, but that was very kind of him. I knew I couldn't thank him outright, but he certainly deserved credit where credit was due.

Yeta continued.

"I uh brought uh you uh more uh soup uh for uh your uh trip… uh," Yeta divulged, holding out her hand with the jar in it.

I went up to her, gladly accepting it.

"Thank you very much for everything Miss Yeta," I said, taking the bottle and putting it in my satchel. "It will be of great help to us when we're journeying. It really is delicious."

Yeta grinned.

"You're uh welcome uh," the yeti replied.

I smiled.

_The yetis really are magnificent creatures, _I couldn't help but think.

Afterwards, I finalized our conversation with a curtsy and made one last sweep of the room. Once everything was accounted for, I made my way out of the mansion. Once outside, I took in a deep breath of the frosty morning air. It was quite crisp. Crisper than I imagined. I bundled my cloak closer to me, wishing I had worn another pair of undergarments beneath my clothes for added protection. Unfortunately, I would have to make do. We would soon be departing this region anyway. I started walking down the steps, but stopped short after seeing Link looking out at the bluffs near the bridge in the distance.

_There he is as promised, _I thought.

I sighed and hesitated in approaching him right now. I knew this was going to be awkward, but it was best just to get it over with. The more we avoided dealing with this, the more uncomfortable we would both be. I didn't want us traveling together like we had to walk on cuckoo shells. We didn't. Even so, I finally gathered up the courage to walk up to the bridge and stand next to him. He saw me in his periphery, but didn't break his gaze. We both stared out at the snowy horizon for a moment. It was a beautiful quiet morning. Hyrule looked at peace. This was the kind of morning a loving couple would wake up to and talk about over tea. Unfortunately, there would be no tea for Link and me today. Only soup. That was unfortunate. It was such a lovely view for tea. After several more minutes, I finally broke the silence.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

Link nodded at my greeting.

"Good morning," he replied.

I decided to begin with a bit of humor.

"How's your _head_?" I asked with a grin.

The question did garner a chuckle out of him.

He nodded, still looking out at the horizon.

"It's better," he replied quietly.

There was a brief pause and I hoped he would speak up, but he didn't in that instant. I wanted to address the giant lizalfos in the room head on, but it seemed I may have been more eager to do so than him. Even so, I went on.

"I…" I trailed nervously, "I want to apologize for my behavior last night."

Link closed his eyes at my utterance. He looked to the ground for a moment and sighed. He still wouldn't look at me and I went on.

"I was foolish and I obviously put a strain on the progress we were making as friends," I continued. "I'm sorry for that because I obviously put you in a very bad position. I promise I won't do that again."

I was hoping my apology would be enough for us to start speaking frankly, but it seemed Link was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to do so. He remained silent. I finally looked over at him to question him. I was hoping my gaze would prompt him to share his feelings with me.

_Come on Link, _I thought, _please say something._

I pursed my lips together and waited.

"Link?" I inquired softly.

However, at my voice he looked away. I sighed at his lack of response and was disappointed. I decided to just let the matter go. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to force the issue. I was at least able to have my say. Link would deal with it in his own way. However, after a few moments, the hero finally turned back to look at me. It seemed like he was trying to conjure up the courage to do so. When he spoke, he got straight to the point.

"You understand why last night was a mistake, right?" he asked finally.

I didn't respond right away. From his tone, I could tell he felt like he needed to offer me some reassurances. I wasn't going to make this any harder than it had to be. I just nodded. However, I didn't see what happened between us as just a mistake. We were two people caught up in that little thing called passion. It happened all the time. If it were up to me, we would have gone a lot further.

I sighed.

"Yes I do," I replied anyway, "that's why I wanted to talk about it."

Link looked back out at the mountaintops.

"I don't want you thinking you aren't desirable, because that isn't the case at all," he divulged. "I just felt it wouldn't be right for you to have your virtue to be taken away like that. You deserve better than what last night was going to afford you. No one ever forgets their first time."

I didn't let it show, but I found it annoying that he was telling me about how and when I should have my '_virtue' _taken from me. It was mine to give to whomever I wished. And last night I wanted him to have it. I didn't bother to explain that to him.

I nodded.

"I understand," I replied.

Link sighed at my utterance.

"I... I also need to apologize for some of the things I said and did to you last night," he went on.. "I was out of place and caught up in the moment. I especially wanted you to know there's nothing wrong with you in any way for being twenty-seven and a virgin. If I could go back on some of the mistakes I've made, I would have waited too. I think that was the most insulting thing I said to you. I actually really respect that about you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Why was he apologizing? He had nothing to apologize for. I knew he was trying to be considerate, but it was actually having the opposite affect. I didn't think of what he said as an insult. It was simply the truth. I am twenty-seven. I am a virgin. I was acting as if I didn't know what I was doing. That was the truth. Why would I be insulted by facts? Maybe he thought I wouldn't know how to please him if we did have sex. Maybe he thought I was such a novice I would blush if he orgasmed inside me. Which, quite frankly, I probably would. I didn't have very much to say. I just listened.

"It's fine," I said.

After that, Link looked my way, concerned with my short terse answers. I was certain he knew there was more on my mind than I was letting on. However, this conversation was so predictable, I didn't feel the need to redirect it off its eventual course. I had no desire to try and convince someone to care about me if they didn't care about me. As such, he tried to make an effort of consoling me by putting his arms around me. I resisted. I didn't want his pity.

"Please... don't," I said, "it's okay, I'm alright."

The look of concern never left his face.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"It's okay Link," I repeated, but then added, "it doesn't matter, it didn't mean anything anyway."

That was when he got quiet. There was a brief pause on his end, with Link looking at me taken aback.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

I didn't meet his eyes.

"It didn't mean anything," I repeated. "It was merely you giving me a lesson on something I should have known how to do already."

I looked back out at the mountain view. He didn't seem to be taking too kindly to what I was saying.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I closed my eyes at his tone and turned to look at him.

"Link it's alright," I interrupted, "you don't have to coddle me. I'm a grown woman, I was very well aware of the consequences of what last night could bring, but I did it anyway. Even still, it was obviously stupid and reckless for the both of us to engage in, but it happened." I paused for a moment, and braced myself for what I was about to say next. "Last night didn't mean anything to you because I'm not Midna, and it didn't mean anything to me because it was merely a lesson."

Link stared at me taken aback. It was clear he didn't agree with my rationalization.

"What?" he demanded.

I knew what I was doing, but I didn't care. I still had my pride. I tried to keep my guise of dignity intact.

"You heard what I said," I said quietly.

I looked away, but I could see his breathing quicken in my side view.

"It had nothing to do with you not being Midna," he insisted.

I shook my head.

"That isn't true Link," I replied, "you said it yourself that you weren't 'free' of her and it wouldn't be fair to _her _if we had gone further. It's okay because that's how you feel and I respect that."

He didn't like how I was making this sound.

"It wasn't just because of that," he attempted, "I only-"

"You don't care about me in the same way, I know," I interrupted. "It's fine, I understand that too."

He was getting more visibly frustrated with my replies.

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" he demanded. "Thanks for telling me how I feel. This is news to me."

I shrugged. At this point, I didn't care if he was offended. I was offended too. He wasn't the only one with feelings here.

"It is what it is," I said.

He narrowed his eyes just then.

"So I guess you really are an ice queen," he insulted abruptly.

I didn't let it show, but that did hurt me. I really didn't think a comment like that was necessary.

_No Link, _I thought, _no I'm not._

But I didn't let him know so.

"Maybe I am," I replied.

Link clearly wasn't happy with the course of this conversation. I knew what his intentions were. He wanted to explain his reasons to me and try to make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, while at the same time telling me he wasn't interested in me and how _lucky _some _other _gentleman would be to have me. That comment was coming sooner or later. I knew it was.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

I was tired of him trying to sugarcoat what he wanted to say.

"Link drop it!" I snapped suddenly, turning finally to look him in the eyes once more. "It's over okay! I get it! You don't want me!" I paused for a moment when I realized what I just said, wishing I hadn't said it. "You don't… you don't have to think you need to make me feel alright. It was a stupid mistake. I'm fine… really."

Link stared into my eyes with open regret now, seeing that I was embarrassed about being rejected last night and didn't want to dwell on it.

"Zelda…" he began, "it's not that I don't find you desirable. That isn't the case at all. You're absolutely beautiful, but-" Link tried again.

I knew it.

Here it was.

Here the hell it was.

_I just don't have pale blue skin and ginger hair, _I thought with some bitterness. _We would have had a doozy of a time last night, if I was your fantasy girl._

"-you just see me as a friend," I interrupted, finishing for him. "Save it. I've heard that one before. You don't need to explain why you love who you love Link. It's none of my business."

He pursed his lips together, frustrated at my words.

"Zelda-" he tried again.

I didn't want to dwell on this any longer.

"I'm done talking about this," I interrupted for the last time. "You may choose to go on, but you won't get an answer from me. I've said my piece and I've heard what you had to say."

Link looked at me surprised, then raised his brows and sighed. He saw at this point he was in a losing battle. He glanced back at the beautiful horizon again. There was another long silence between us. I wanted to put last night behind us. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I needed to change the subject. I needed to steer our conversation elsewhere. However, I also didn't want him thinking I was bitter.

"I'm sorry if I snapped, that wasn't my intention," I apologized suddenly, then added, "anyway, Yeta gave us some soup for the trip."

After hearing that, Link turned and stared at me for a moment. Evidently, he was not appreciative of my change of topic, especially with the open ended questions he apparently had, but he accepted it. He conceded to that fact and simply followed my cue.

"She gave us some soup?" he repeated with a sigh.

I nodded.

"She wanted to make sure we were well nourished for the journey," I said. "It was very kind of her."

Link raised his brows and grinned.

"That's funny," he said, "because Yeto gave me a jar of soup too."

To show me proof, he opened his satchel and revealed the contents. I grinned at the disclosure.

"Well, now we have food for our journey," I said. "At least for the next couple days before we are back in the wild."

Link nodded.

"True," he said.

There was another brief silence between us that made me think of what Yeta revealed to me. Link's generosity was on full display last night. But, I was still surprised he thought he was so slick. This wasn't the first time he displayed that attitude. He had done the same in Zora's Domain. I then furtively brought up the subject.

"Yeta and I also had a little chat about dinner last night too," I said abruptly.

His ears perked when he heard that.

"A little chat?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

I knew that would get his attention.

"Oh...really?" he replied.

I saw him give me a quick once over.

"Yes," I said, "we were just talking in passing."

Link raised his brows at my words.

"Did she... say anything noteworthy to you?" he said, trying to be evasive.

I grinned.

_Like how you arranged for us to have a candlelight dinner alone? _I thought sarcastically.

"Why do you ask?" I countered.

He shrugged, pretending it was no big deal.

"Just wondering," he said.

I turned to look him in the eyes. My eyes searched his face. He had a bit of a beard starting to grow. It looked rather handsome on him.

"She didn't say anything noteworthy," I replied, deciding to leave his little fib alone, "I just thanked her for putting us up, and that was that."

Link stared at me for a long moment. I wasn't sure he believed me or not. But, if he didn't, he wasn't willing to verbalize his reasons. In the end, he just let the matter go.

"I see," was all he said.

Afterwards, there was another silence. There wasn't much to be said after what was already disclosed. I was just glad the breaking of the ice was over so we could move on. I gripped my satchel. It was time for us to depart. We delayed our trip long enough. This conversation was over. It was time to move on.

"Shall we get going?" I asked finally. "We have a long walk to wherever next."

At hearing me say that, Link looked over at me incredulously for a moment. His eyes had disappointment all in them. Before I could say anything, he effectively rolled those same eyes and walked off. I was at a loss.

_Well, what does he want me to do? _I wondered. _Cry like an incessant child and beg him to shag me? I will not do such a thing._

"Whatever," he muttered, picking up his things and starting across the bridge without me. "We're heading to Lake Hylia. Let's go."

I sighed as I watched after him. He looked like a petulant child mad at his mother.

_Why are men so juvenile? _I wondered, shaking my head. _I'm the one who got rejected last night, not him. What is he so upset about?_

I decided not to waste anymore time on it. We needed to find that last shard and we needed to do it quickly. With that, I followed after him. We headed to Lake Hylia. I would find out the trip would take four days.

~SSS~

Four days later, Lake Hylia

Heading south through the winterscapes showed some of the most beautiful scenery in Hyrule. The snow during the day had a lovely luminescence in the sun. The casting caused a rainbow-like effect going down the mountain. It was enchanting. The journey wasn't all beauty though. We had to dodge a couple bears and we even spent the night in a tree to keep ourselves from becoming a pack of wolves dinner. On the third day, I wrote another letter to Shad and Lydia, letting them know I was alright and that I was on my way to the Sky City. It was important for them to know my trail if anything happened to Link or me. I hope to speak with them soon. I hoped everything was alright with me being gone. We finally reached Lanayru Province trail by early after noon on the fourth day. We cut through the outskirts of Zora's Domain, rode the falls down to Lake Hylia, and when we got to the lake bed shoreline, we took brief break. We had been traveling nonstop for the past several hours. We needed to rest our feet. What was interesting though was Link not speaking to me very often while we walked. I knew that was his way of protesting me for not seeing things his way. He and I had more growing to do, but he never let up on his duty in protecting me. I appreciated how seriously he took his role. For our break, we reclined on the grass and relaxed by the water. I could not begin to describe how wonderful this felt. I even opened my bag and pulled out what was left of the soup Yeta prepared for us. I poured some in a cup and offered a portion to Link. He took it, but didn't say much else.

His manner was gruff.

"Thank you," he muttered.

I looked at him surprised. Was he still upset? It had been four days. It was time to let it go. Instead, I chose to ignore his tone.

"You're welcome," I replied.

We reclined on the grass and drank our food silently for the next few minutes. I looked around our familiar surroundings and inquired where we were going to next.

"Where exactly is the City in the Sky from here Link?" I asked.

Link cut his eyes to me and didn't answer right away. I gave him an innocent look, which he ingratiatingly found irritating, but answered my question anyway.

"We have to access it through that building over there," he said, nodding beyond me.

I turned to find a work shop with a cannon of some kind in the center of Lake Hylia. I remember seeing it the first time we came through here.

"What is that thing attached to it?" I asked of the cannon.

"That's our access to the city," Link replied.

I turned back to look at him surprised.

"Really?" I said.

He nodded, but his grim expression was apparent.

"Yes," he replied, "it's taxing to get up there. Rest while you can."

I took note of his sullen expression and decided to address him on it. He had been in a bad mood ever since we left Snowpeak.

"Is something wrong?" I asked finally.

He cut that piercing blue gaze back my way.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" he asked sarcastically.

I took in a deep sigh.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"Do you really think that tone is necessary?" I countered.

He looked away and didn't answer my question.

"You're so damn stubborn," he muttered to himself.

I raised a brow.

"That goes for both of us," I stated.

He just stared at me, having no rebuttal for that. Everything seemed peaceful, but I guess it wasn't. Link finally spoke up again.

"I don't think you should have to seduce Elbourne for the shard," he divulged suddenly.

I looked over at him surprised. That came out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

Link avoided my eyes and went on.

"I don't think you should seduce Elbourne for the shard," he repeated.

I had an idea where he was going with this, but I wanted him to explain himself.

"Why is that?" I asked.

The hero went on.

"I forced the issue on you," he stated. "Besides I can get Elbourne to tell us where it is, just give me a few minutes with him and he'll sing like a bird."

I gave him an offhanded look.

"I told you, you trying to muscle him won't work," I replied, "he isn't that kind of man."

Link shook his head.

"You've never seen me get inventive Zelda," he said.

I looked at him taken aback.

_He's not talking about maiming him, is he? _I wondered.

I didn't bother to ask, but I knew that was not going to be a winning strategy. When I wanted to, I knew how to have my way with Elbourne. He had done things for me that he would never do for another woman. It wasn't conceit leading me to disclose that, it was the truth. All he needed was some coaxing.

"Look we don't need to make this anymore difficult than it already will be," I said. "We'll just go with the plan we decided on at Snowpeak."

He groaned at my reply.

"That's my point," he replied. "We didn't really _decide _on anything. It was more like I goaded you into that decision."

I shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"I felt that way at first, but I've had time to think about it," I said, "and I'm fine. It could work."

Link shook his head.

"While putting you in unnecessary danger?" he tried to reason. "You think that's worth the risk?"

I didn't see a risk.

"I won't be in any danger," I reassured, then looked to the grass. "Elbourne... Elbourne would never hurt me Link. I know you won't understand this, but he cares about me a great deal. He'll only go so far. If I ask him to stop, he'll stop. He's... he's in love with me."

There was an immediate silence after I uttered that. But, it didn't last long.

"He's in love with you?" Link repeated in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Yes, he is," I said.

The hero stared at me hard.

"And you still want to do this?" he demanded. "Are you trying to prove something to yourself?"

He was missing the point.

"No," I said simply, "I just know he won't hurt me."

Link wasn't taking too kindly of my defense of Elbourne. He clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth in frustration. I raised my brows at the action.

_Someone's upset, _I thought, finding his aggravation a little humorous, but didn't let it show.

Link was silent for a long time before finally speaking up again.

"Fine," he said, "whatever, we'll go along with it. But, I don't think you should wear that outfit you were wearing when we were at Snowpeak."

I raised a brow at the sudden change of topic.

_Now we're discussing my clothes? _I wondered.

"Why not?" I asked.

He avoided my gaze just then.

"Elbourne might think all those disgusting things he said about you are true," he stated.

It was obvious to me now what he was trying to do. Still, I went along with it anyway.

"I can't very well seduce him in what I'm wearing," I said of my long green dress and brown cloak. "I wouldn't get close to what I could accomplish in what I had on at Snowpeak."

He avoided my eyes and grunted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered to himself.

I kept a grin from crossing my lips. I couldn't lie, it was flattering to me he was acting this way. I wasn't sure what to make of what he was thinking because of what happened at Snowpeak. I guess maybe I shouldn't have been so cynical. Link was quiet a little longer, but then shook his head and tried to reason with me.

"You're a beautiful woman Zelda," he complimented. "It doesn't matter what you wear, your clothes don't take away from your looks."

I found the compliment amiable, but I understood what he was doing much more than he was giving me credit for, especially with what the hero was trying to do now.

_Nice try, _I thought.

"Then how will I explain my peasant clothing to him?" I countered.

He fanned that concern off.

"You're clever," he said, "you'll think of something."

I almost chuckled with him saying that.

"Thank you for that Link," I said of his praises, "but I'm not worried about what Elbourne thinks regarding the body suit. It's the best option for the circumstances allotted."

After hearing that, Link took in a deep breath, turned, and looked at me with open frustration.

"Why do you have to be so damn argumentative all the time?" he demanded.

My eyes widened slightly at his rhetoric.

"I'm not," I said simply.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"We both know the things Elbourne said about me aren't true," I interrupted sensibly. "You know that for a certainty. One moment where I have to play a role isn't going to change the fact that Elbourne and I are never going to be more than that, Elbourne and I."

It was clear that he was annoyed with my nonchalance.

"You just told me he's in love with you," he countered.

What did he want me to say?

"So what," I replied.

He looked at me taken aback.

"So what?" he repeated. "You want to seduce a man who's in love with you, apparently has sexual desires to be with you, and all you say is 'so what'?"

I let my head fall back.

"Link..." I trailed.

I was tired of discussing this, but the hero went on.

"I'm going to be honest," he said, "I don't like the idea of him pawing at you. You're the queen, Zelda, not some brothel girl."

I sighed, irritated with this conversation. It was his idea in the first place. And for Hylia's sake, why was he so obsessed with brothel girls? With the way he spoke, it was as if he's had experience with a few. Was that the case? I didn't bother to ask. It was none of my business.

"I'm aware of that Link," I said.

Link was not going to let that slide.

"I don't think you are aware Zelda," he said, "I'm just telling you as a man, we get really… graphic in our thinking when it comes to the women we're attracted to."

I closed my eyes at his silly notions.

"Link…" I trailed.

He did not let up.

"I'm serious Zelda," he said, "we're scum."

I kept myself from chuckling again when he said that. At least he was being honest. In that moment, I tried to appease him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," I said, "there are worst things than being compared to brothel girls Link."

The hero's frustration was more apparent.

"Zelda you don't mean that," he said, "you don't want to be treated like-"

I groaned.

"Maybe I _do _want to be treated that way Link!" I interrupted. "How would you know? Maybe I do want the craziness and the wild passion that other people experience! I'm so sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm not a damn Hylian! I am, and sometimes I just want to be free! I'm not a statue! I have feelings! I have desires! I'm not just a queen!"

There was a silence that followed where Link was looking at me more upset than surprised, but I didn't care. I realized it was a rather silly thing for me to say, but it was the truth. Everyone had these assumptions about me. He said it earlier himself with the ice queen comment. Well, I wasn't an ice queen. And frankly, I could care less if he thought I was. However, I was hoping Link would see past my words to what I was really trying to tell him. But it was obvious he took what I had to say the wrong way. It was evident when he got up from reclining on the grass and stood over me. It was an obvious power move, but I stared right up at him.

"So, you don't care whether or not Elbourne takes it too far?" Link asked, wiping the grass off his pants. "Fine, then there's no need for me to intervene if things get out of control. You want it that way!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. I was not suggesting that at all. This was ridiculous. This conversation was mad. I couldn't believe it. We sounded like petulant children.

"Link-" I tried.

"Look, I heard you Zelda," he interrupted, "I got your message loud and clear, but I do have this to say. I'm taking what I just said back. You can do whatever the hell you want when I'm not around. But if I am there, I will not witness you being taken advantage of. If he crosses the line, I'm stepping in."

I looked at Link stunned.

_This is about something else, _I thought, _something he is unwilling to say._

"Why Link?" I asked again. "It isn't a concern of yours."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is Zelda," he said, "stop being ridiculous."

I raised my brows.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I asked.

Link looked away.

"You know already Zelda," he said.

He was frustrating me with his lack of transparency, and as such, I no longer wanted to discuss this. He couldn't honest, so why bother?

"Right," I said sarcastically and got up myself. "You would probably be singing a whole different tune if I were Midna."

The hero billowed an irritated breath at hearing that.

"I would not," he said, "you're being childish."

He was one to talk. I wasn't going to let that slide.

"Then why are you being so evasive?" I demanded. "Why can't you be honest with why you're acting like this?"

That was it. His composure flared and died.

"Have you _seen _the dragon prince?" he asked rhetorically, then went on without waiting for me to respond. "You have no idea what that man is like around other women. None. You have no idea what a promiscuous deviant he is. No man who claims to love a woman talks about her like she's a whore. And that's exactly what he does with you!"

I agreed with him, but thought he wasn't disclosing the whole truth.

"Link-" I tried.

"I'm not finished," he interrupted. "You have the nerve to tell me what you do 'it isn't my concern' when every night I look out for us to make sure you and I are both safe. I've seen you day and night for almost two months, watching you sleep, hunting for you, and making sure your protection is secure. I won't take the notion of you not being 'my concern' from you or anybody else. You're more than a concern of mine Zelda, you're my goddamn queen. I would die protecting you. I cannot allow you to act recklessly. I will not allow for you to act recklessly. Even if I have to protect you from yourself, I will."

My eyes widened slightly. I was rendered speechless. I took a couple steps back involuntarily. I wasn't scared, I was just surprised. I hadn't seen him like this before. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting this at all.

_'Will not allow?' _I wondered.

After his utterance, Link turned from looking at me in embarrassment. He ran a hand frustratingly through his dark blonde hair. I still had no reply as I stood there looking at him. Admittedly, I felt a little guilty for provoking him to such a state. I didn't have to make that comment about Midna. I didn't have to disclose to him how Elbourne felt about me. I was being childish. Rightfully, I needed to apologize and I would. However, we both knew what this was really about. We both knew we were tiptoeing around the bigger issue. Even so, I finally got up the courage to walk up to him and tap him on his shoulder.

The hero paused before he answered.

"Yes?" he said finally.

I pursed my lips together.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, "I didn't know you felt like this."

After hearing me say that, Link still didn't turn around right away. However, he did appear more relaxed.

"I'm sorry too for being so belligerent," he replied, "I didn't mean to speak to you disrespectfully."

I sighed.

"It's okay," I replied, "I know you're just concerned."

He then did turn and took hold of my hand. He kissed the back of my palm in a surprising gesture. Afterwards, he placed my hand on his face. My eyes widened surprised.

"I care about you," he confessed. "I care about you very much. Zelda I've grown fond of your mannerisms -your laughter, your smile, your intellect. And at Snowpeak when you said I didn't want you..." he trailed and paused for a moment, "that couldn't be farther from the truth. I did want you, I wanted you very very much, but I couldn't act on it because I didn't want your first time to be so meaningless. You deserve better than that even if you don't see that."

I blushed at him saying all this when I realized he was still thinking about our conversation at Snowpeak. I thought that was long behind us. Apparently, some of what I said must have made him feel guilty and he wanted to clarify it with me.

"I care about you too," I replied, "and I promise I'm not upset about that night. I understand why you acted the way you did. I respect your decision to be honorable."

The expression on his face was none too reassuring, but he nodded just the same. Afterwards, Link took me in his arms and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back and closed my eyes, wishing things weren't quite so complicated between us right now. I needed to rectify this situation. I didn't want him worrying about me. I didn't want him putting his life in danger. I didn't want the hero to get into a skirmish with Elbourne. None of it would do any good. Link was my escort. He had his concerns. I needed to address them. He needed to feel like he was doing his job. It was then I decided to make my idea known.

"If you want," I started softly, "you can do as you suggested and watch how the interaction goes. That way, if Elbourne does cross the line, or if anything gets out of hand, you can stop him."

Link was quiet for a moment at the suggestion, but I was certain that that was what he wanted to hear. I looked up at him hopefully when he pulled back to stare at me. His sky blue eyes were amazing in the sunlight. They looked like rare aquatic jewels. The hero gazed into my eyes for a long time, then surprisingly reached up and caressed my cheek before he reluctantly nodded.

"Okay," he said finally.

I tried to grin when his hand left my face. There was so much unspoken tension between us, and I desperately wanted to dispel it.

I smiled.

"Perfect," I said, "it's a truce."

Link grinned in how I said that.

"It's a truce," he replied.

I then sat back and picked up my cup of unfinished soup.

"You know, this soup is really delicious," I began, attempting to change the subject, "I should have asked the yetis about this stew recipe."

Link just stared at me for a moment and soon followed suit. He sat back down. He didn't reply right away, but he must have seen the plea I was trying to convey to him with my eyes. I didn't want our journey to be a series of fights and neither did he. When he saw I was trying to make things less awkward between us, he grinned. It was a half smile, but it was at least an attempt.

"I've been… I've been trying to pry the whole thing out of Yeto for years," he divulged.

I giggled, grateful he got the hint.

_Thank Hylia, _I thought.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Link replied, "I could extract only so much from tasting alone."

I grinned at his comment.

"Yeto probably thinks you'll mass produce it and make a profit," I joked.

Link grinned and we both started laughing.

"You're probably right," he said with a nod, "it is that good."

Afterwards, there was another silence to accompany us. I was glad we were moving forward. Even so, there was something that was bothering me about this endeavor, and I wanted to discuss it with Link. It was something we both needed to be aware of.

"I've been thinking about something," I started. "We spoke with Eldin five days ago. Will Elbourne even be at the City in the Sky?"

Link's ears perked at the question.

"That's a good point, I hadn't thought of that," he said honestly, "I suppose the only way for us to know for a certainty is to go there and find out."

I understood his reasoning, but I didn't like the idea of wasting time.

"Why would Eldin send us on a goose chase if Elbourne is not there?" I asked.

Link gave me an obvious look.

"The guardians haven't been exactly up front regarding their clues," he said. "Eldin said 'look skyward' and the City in the Sky is the only place that meets that description."

He had a point.

"Do you think the guardians were future proofing their responses?" I asked. "Or perhaps they don't look at time the same way we do."

Link raised a brow.

"I imagine they wouldn't, they're guardians," he said, "but I do think Eldin was clear. Elbourne rides dragons. He could go back and forth from the City in the Sky like it's nothing."

That was true, but I didn't like the sound of that.

"Elbourne knows it's illegal to ride a dragon over Hyrule," I said. "That would be foolish of him."

Link scoffed.

"Since when has Elbourne cared about the law?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm sure when we find him, his beloved dragon Orthella will be with him."

The more we discussed this, the more uneasy I was becoming. Elbourne knew he was only supposed to be riding his black dragon over Dragon Roost, not Hyrule. He was not supposed to have any dragon in Hyrule.

"If Orthella is with him that's considered an act of-" I started.

"-war," Link finished, "an offense punishable by death. If your generals catch sight of him in Hyrule's air space there's a good chance King Xavier will be getting a visit. Elbourne better pray to Hylia that he's alone."

This was a lot more sobering than I thought it was going to be. If everything Link was saying was true, how long had Elbourne been acting outside of the treaty? Why in the world would he risk a war his country would lose? His dragons are no match for the goddesses or the Triforce. It would be suicide. Suicide with a great deal of casualties.

I began to stress again and run my fingers over my forehead.

"Dear goddesses Elbourne," I whispered, "please don't have Orthella with you."

Link grinned at my stress and needled me on it a little.

"Got to love the dragon prince," he said sarcastically.

I shot him a venomous look.

"You're taking more pleasure in this than you should Link," I said.

He grinned.

"If anything gives that bastard less power I'm all for it," he replied.

I didn't remember the hero's dislike for Elbourne being this strong. That must have been one hell of a trip when he was his escort.

"Something tells me you wouldn't work for him again, would you?" I joked.

Link raised a brow.

"He would have to pay me ten times the amount he did before," he said.

I laughed at his reply, but suddenly my laughter was short lived when I looked beyond Link.

"Oh no!" I said.

Link turned his head immediately at my alarm.

"What is it?" he asked.

I pointed.

"It's Shiek!" I exclaimed and covered my mouth. "How in the world did he find us?"

The ninja was hurrying across the pylons to the building in the center of the lake. If Shiek was hurrying towards the sky city, then that was probably the confirmation we were looking for. Elbourne had to be there. Link instantly got up from the ground and helped me to a standing position.

"Looks like our break is over," he said, "let's go."

From the distance, we saw Shiek talking to a man with prodigious girth, and then handed him a bag of rupees. He must have been the owner of the shop. Afterwards, Shiek jumped into the cannon and got propelled off into the sky. I looked on stunned.

_Why would the owner just shoot anyone up to the temple without so much as an inquiry? _I wondered.

"Great," Link muttered and quickened his step. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

I was right behind him as we hurried to the dock. We scuttled across several small bridges and hopped over a few logs, until we were at the propulsion station in the middle of the lake.

"Feyer!" Link called to the man as we approached.

The short, slightly overweight, pudgy gentleman, with large round eyes and a helpless looking countenance finally had a name. He looked at Link and me in surprise.

"Master Link!" Feyer said. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," Link said, stopping at front of the door, "do you know who that individual was?"

Feyer looked confused for a moment.

"You mean that fellow who just used the cannon?" he inquired. "No, I don't know who he was. However, he just paid me ten thousand rupees to use it."

My mouth was agape.

_Where the hell did Shiek get ten thousand rupees? _I wondered.

"Ten thousand rupees?" I uttered in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Feyer turned his attention to me.

"I'm quite serious ma'am," he said, "he said something about it being urgent."

I would bet my life that bastard was going after the dragon prince. He must have somehow got confirmation he was there. But how? He couldn't have been around when we spoke to Eldin. Was he still tracking us without us knowing it?

"We have to use your cannon immediately," Link ordered.

Feyer looked surprised at the request, but didn't question it.

"Hop on in," he said.

No questions asked? That was a first. However, Link and I hesitated. Apparently, the hero knew Feyer too well.

"What about the fee?" Link asked. "You know ten thousand rupees is extortion."

Feyer waived it off.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm feeling generous today."

I raised a brow.

_Ten thousand rupees would make anyone feel generous, _I thought.

In any such case, we didn't worry about it. We had to catch up to Shiek. Link and I hurried inside the shop and got inside the cannon. A few moments later, we were blasting up into the stratosphere. We landed high and vertically into a small island pool that served as a directory suspended in the middle of the sky. We swam out of the pool to get an idea as to where we were. We stood at the cusp of the precipice pointing north. The city was enormous. I read books on the City in the Sky, but never imagined it would be so intriguing. It was indeed a strange and wonderful place. I found myself looking around in awe.

"Incredible," I whispered.

The city was composed of separate varying islands. The islands were of different shapes and sizes. However, they all shared the commonality of being propelled in the air by a generator. There were ivory and taupe structures that latticed each foundation. Each building had a golden dome shaped roof of an antiquated look. It was beautiful. To get between the islands, immobile rendered pehats set to do specific motions, stayed stationary in the air until prompted. Each visitor was required to hook shot from pehat to pehat to get to their destinations. It looked like a tedious, dangerous undertaking.

"Wow," I whispered, "this place is absolutely amazing."

Link didn't seem to be too concerned with my awe. He was too busy tracking Shiek. Shiek was hook shooting to an island with a large golden door.

"Where the hell is he going?" Link muttered.

A reasonable question. I then followed Link's line of sight and saw Shiek land on a platform across from where we were to the north of us.

"He must know Elbourne is here," I perceived, "that's the only reason he's acting so urgently. We have to stop him before he tries to kill him."

Link was already on it.

"Hold on to me and hang on," he said.

Suddenly, he pulled out two claw shots and prepared to follow the same track as Shiek. I wrapped my arms around Link's waist and held on tight. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to look down. I was terrified of heights.

"I'm ready," I said, bracing myself.

Link then aimed for one of the pehats and released the recoil. We then sprung through the air with rapid propulsion and traveled from pehat to pehat. This was one of the most dangerous things I've done in my life. I kept my eyes closed. However, I couldn't lie, it was exhilarating in a strange way. When finally we landed on the opposing platform, Link hurried to lift the heavy door. I stayed back, but then saw that he was cuing for me to go through to the other side.

"Go now!" he ordered, struggling to keep the door up.

I promptly followed his order and scuttled through. Unfortunately, when I got to the other side, I was suddenly yanked into a standing position. A hand clamped over my mouth and my heart started to pound.

_What in Hylia's name~? _I thought in panic.

"You should tell your boyfriend it's not nice to try and sneak up on people," a male voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly to see Sheik's venomous red eyes glaring into mine. Fear gripped me immediately.

"Please-" I muffled.

"Shut up!" Sheik snapped. "You cover your _jealousy _and _ardency _well,"he said to me cryptically, "that is… with the exception of the night at Snowpeak. One would almost think you were sincere."

My body stiffened.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered terrified. _How does he know what happened between Link and I? _

I couldn't worry about that now. I had to warn Link. The hero was walking into a trap. When he finally crossed over, he looked stunned when he saw me captured. He narrowed his eyes and cut his gaze immediately to Sheik.

"Let her go," he said quietly.

The ninja scoffed.

"Right," Sheik said sarcastically, "as soon as you both promise to turn around and leave," he said with an exaggerated shrug, "you see how ridiculous I sound."

Link cut his gaze back to me.

"It's going to be okay Zelda, I promise," he said to me, then got into his battle stance.

The ninja grunted.

"So… you two are on a first name basis now, are you?" Sheik asked, clamping my mouth tighter. "Isn't that going to _interfere _with your intentions with the queen of twilight?"

Link didn't answer him and drew his blade.

"Let her go," he repeated, "I still have a score to settle with you from Zora's Domain."

Sheik actually laughed. It was scary and wicked. Like a whispery cough.

"You mean how I left you to die?" he replied. "That wouldn't be good for your stellar reputation."

My throat tightened as Shiek's grip wouldn't shake.

_My goddess he is strong, _I thought.

"Let her go," Link repeated, steadily losing his patience.

Sheik narrowed his eyes.

"Or you'll what?" he taunted.

Link didn't reply, and I squirmed in Sheik's grip. I needed to help in some way. I then made a quick decision and kicked my foot backwards into Sheik's private parts. However, instead of feeling soft tissue, I felt a hard armored plate.

"Ouch!" I cried.

Sheik's hold tightened even more.

"I've already thought about that your majesty," he whispered in my ear, then suddenly tossed me to the side.

I landed hard on the ground next to the door, but wasn't hurt. Link glanced over at me, not breaking his stance.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I'm fine."

Sheik then initiated his battle stance, but didn't pull out a weapon. Link narrowed his eyes at him, gauging what he was trying to do. However, this time Sheik didn't hesitate as he had before, and once he saw Link's form he lunged for him. The hero's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the direct assault, but he quickly braced himself for Sheik's impact by resheathing his sword and protecting his core. The force was great, sending both men over the edge of the platform.

I panicked seeing Link fall over the edge.

"Link!" I cried out after him, scrambling to my feet to get to the cliff.

I looked over the edge and saw both men falling.

_My goddess! _I thought, watching helplessly. _Link's going to die! He's going to die!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspiration: "Guys and Dolls," with Frank Sinatra and Marlon Brando, "They call me big Elly…" LL Cool J; Ralph from TGwtGH, dopplegangers. "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 edit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Joseph Kuo, SweetNSpicy7, and**** Rose Bella Mortiferum.**

**New Shout Outs: Le oof and Hi My Name Is... thank you for reading. **

**Recommended Readings: "Madness," by Joseph Kuo; "Or Die Trying," by 7stones7steps; "The Ranch Girl's Predicament," by iBayfully; "Lol," by Moonclaw, these shorts are awesome and hilarious.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedit 4/21/2020. To Le oof: Zelda is being ostentatious towards Link lol. I hope that helps.**

**Word Count: 19,032**

* * *

Chapter 15

Link acted quickly, pulling out both of his claw shots and shooting to a nearby target. He hooked on and propelled himself up before the gravitational forces became too great and weighed him down. Not to be out done, Sheik also took out a pair of hook shots and latched onto a nearby target as well. He set his feet on the pillar and glared over at Link when his footing was intact. They were about thirty feet away from each other on two opposing pillars. The two men locked eyes waiting to see what the other was going to do first. Link then aimed his claw shot at a target right above Sheik's position and fired. Sheik countered quickly by using his free hand and tried to shoot at Link's suspended chain to disengage his course of action. But, the action didn't prevail. The chain missed Link's by approximately twelve inches. The ninja seemed to disoriented from the same blast recoil. Link took advantage of Shiek's disadvantaged state and lowered himself to the psychopath's position using one arm. Not taking any chances for a counter strike, before Link met Sheik vertically, the hero kicked the warrior hard in his bandaged chin sending the deranged ninja flying backwards through the open air.

"Ah!" Sheik cried out, but managed a mid-aerial flip and reoriented himself immediately.

The ninja quickly recouped by shooting and latching onto a nearby pillar. It took Sheik several seconds to shake off the pain from the previous attack. He gazed at Link furiously, and without a second thought pulled out a ten inch blade hidden underneath his breastplate.

I gasped and covered my mouth when I saw that.

_Sheik is going to attack Link in midair with a kodachi! _I thought in disbelief.

If the ninja was successful, there would be very little Link could do from impeding a serious injury. This aerial situation made this fight immensely dangerous. I averted my eyes back to Link hoping he had an immediate counter in mind. How was he going to fend off a kodachi using only one arm? What defensive measures was he going to employ when he seemed so vulnerable? I just hoped the hero wouldn't be presumptuous in whatever he was planning to do. Shiek was looking for blood. However, to my surprise, Link continued on the offensive, seeing it was throwing Sheik off his game. Link acted quickly and connected onto another pillar, setting his feet to initiate a jump. Since Link was limited in his choice of attack formations, he was going to have to be more inventive. He reached into his adventure pouch, pulled out a bomb, and readied to detonate it. I looked on in horror for his safety.

_What the hell is he doing? _I thought. _He's going to blast himself out of the sky!_

I took several steps forward on the landing I was waiting for him on.

"Link! No!" I cried out in panic like a fool.

My outcry wasn't clever by any means. However, Link ignored me while rethinking his attack pattern because my outburst alerted Sheik to the hero's offense. The ninja braced himself and readied his blade for a counterattack. I felt even more foolish after I realized what I had done. I had just put Link in more danger. Even so, the hero went on with his plan without a second thought. He lit the fuse and threw the bomb at Sheik's pillar. However, knowing Sheik was going to try and disengage it, Link did something unexpected. He latched onto the same pillar as Sheik, catching the ninja off guard. Angry that Link was now in his line of sight, the ninja tried to take a hurried horizontal strike at Link, but missed his attack zone by a sizable margin. Link then amazingly somersaulted up the side of the pole, never letting go of his chain, and caught his aerial bomb with his free hand. Finally, he turned around and shoved the heated ballistic into Sheik's face.

Sheik stared at the bomb in horror.

"Surprise," Link whispered, then quickly latched onto another pillar and jettisoned away before the bomb exploded.

The ninja's eyes widened.

"You bastard!" Sheik screamed before the bomb went off.

The still of the blue skies was interrupted by the massive explosion a few seconds later. Scattered debris blew in all directions. I dropped to the ground and protected my neck to ensure that I didn't get injured. When the fallen particles subsided, I looked on in worry, hoping Link was okay. I finally saw that he was safely attached to another pillar. He even waved in my direction to assure me not to be apprehensive about his well being. I sighed in relief, but continued looking on for the assailant. I saw no trace of Sheik. Was he dead? Did that explosion put an end to him finally? I looked beyond the shattered pillar to four other pylons in the distance and saw nothing. There wasn't a trace of Sheik anywhere.

"He has to be gone," I whispered to myself, "no one could survive that blast at that proximity, no one."

Having thought the worst was finally over, I waved for Link to make his way back to me.

"This way!" I called to him.

However, it was only then I realized something was amiss when his eyes widened and he called out to me in return. The danger in our current situation was far from over.

"Zelda!" Link shouted out to me suddenly. "Behind you!"

I froze in alarm.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

Before I could turn, Sheik suddenly reappeared and quickly apprehended me from behind by grabbing me by the neck.

"What in the the-?" I gasped.

The ninja's grip tightened.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at his voice and my head was forced back to stare in Link's direction. I could tell from the look on the hero's face he wasn't expecting Sheik to survive that blast. How could he? No one should have survived that blast. The ninja grunted in pleasure when saw he that Link was at a loss.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Sheik called out, taunting the hero by grappling me hard by the throat. "Your girlfriend is waiting!"

The look of loss soon turned to one of open frustration. Link stared between the both of us without uttering a word. He hooked onto another tower, while regrouping about what to do next. My presence, made this fight much more complicated. I realized Link was handicapped because he was thinking about my safety. I needed to provide some kind of distraction to help Link. I wasn't just going to be some damsel in distress.

I had to think quickly.

"How did you survive that blast?" I demanded.

Sheik snickered at my question.

"I can't tell you all my secrets, can I?" he taunted. "That would take all the fun away now wouldn't it? Let's just say, I'm in the know of the legend of your grandmother."

I stood there as he gripped my throat harder, perplexed and frustrated by what he meant. I knew there were many secrets of the Sheikah Tribe, and my grandmother, the Sage of Time, had been privy to all of them. However, I was never aware of her being able to use teleportation, which was what I suspected he was alluding to. Even so, when I thought about it, teleportation was the only way he could have survived that blast. The _only_ way. It was the only explanation that made any sense.

"The Sheikah are supposed to be _protectors _of the royal family," I said, struggling with his vice grip. "You disgrace my grandmother, and all the Sheikah by using their sacred powers to try and destroy the one whom you swore to protect!"

My words seemed to have gotten under his skin.

"You've got your facts twisted your majesty!" he said upset.

I was struggling to catch my breath.

"Enlighten me then?" I managed to croak out.

Sheik squeezed tighter.

_Great Hylia this hurts! _I thought, reaching for his hand.

"The Sheikah are protectors of _Hyrule_!" he said to me poignantly. "When a member of the royal family turns rogue and seeks out their own selfish desires over the greater good of their country, they are no longer allotted the protection of the Sheikah people! They then become an enemy of the Sheikah people!"

That was what I didn't understand, I didn't know what this unseen terror was.

"If you would only tell me what this arbiter is!" I stated. "We could help each other!"

Sheik yanked my arm behind my back.

"Ahh!" I yelped in pain.

"I shouldn't have to," he whispered in my ear menacingly, "you should know better."

I closed my eyes and looked away when I felt his breath at my neck.

"But I don't-" I tried.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I realized this situation was getting away from me and the ninja was losing his patience. However, I still needed to buy Link a few more minutes.

_Just keep going Zelda, _I told myself, _you can't let fear grip you._

"Is that why you're trying to kill us?" I asked. "You think I'm actively trying to destroy the country?"

Sheik was watching as Link was making his way back to the landing. It was obvious that Sheik was onto what I was doing.

"Answer me!" I demanded anyway.

His eyes never wavered from the hero's position.

"I already told you," he said to me, "your actions are a threat to Hyrule."

I shook my head.

"We are not threatening Hyrule," I replied, actively trying to release his fingers from around my neck. "As queen, it is my duty to establish peace between the Twilight Realm and the world of light."

"Your _peace_," Sheik basically spat, "is going to bring about untold suffering for the people of this land!"

I squirmed in disbelief, not understanding what he meant.

"I don't understand," I croaked, "what suffering? I only-"

"Stop toying with me!" Sheik interrupted me suddenly. "We're going back and forth like a pendulum in a goddamn clock! You have what you _want_! End this foolish quest!"

It was then my eyes widened in total surprise. I glanced at him over my shoulder shocked.

"What?" I replied.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered.

I was not going to receive an answer to my inquiry.

"Zelda!" Link called out to me in fear of my safety. "Are you alright?"

I attempted to nod, but admittedly everything was starting to spin.

"I'm alright," I managed to croak.

Sheik narrowed his eyes as Link finally reached the landing where we were standing. His grip on me tightened even more.

"If you come closer, I'll kill her," he warned.

Link stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. I stared back, pleading with my eyes for him to forgive me for putting him in this situation. My presence was making this so much harder for him. However, I also saw this as an opportunity. It was an opportunity to warn him of what I now knew.

"Link be careful!" I blurted out. "He can teleport!"

The hero looked at me in surprise by my revelation, but promptly took discretion at my words. Sheik's hold tightened even more, and he pressed at the pressure point of my throat. It was nearly impossible for me to breathe.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered in my ear.

His voice was full of malice. I thought this was going to be the end. I closed my eyes and readied myself.

"Do your worst," I whispered.

At my utterance, Link immediately intervened.

"Let her go Sheik," he demanded, "stop being a coward by hiding behind the woman."

All of a sudden the ninja chuckled snidely at the hero's words.

"A coward?" he repeated.

Link took a step forward.

"Yes," he replied, "your business is with me, let her go."

The ninja narrowed his eyes at the hero.

"My business is more centralized on the queen than you think hero, but I'm feeling generous today," Sheik said. "I might let the both of you live, _if_ you hand over the shards, turn around right now, and give up this idiotic crusade."

Link didn't bother rebutting to his nonsense and pulled out his broadsword.

"That's not happening," the hero replied, "you should know you speak like a fool."

I was trying to pay attention, but my breathing was worsening and I was starting to see white. Sheik's hold was merciless. I pulled my face away enough from his grip to speak.

"If you just tell us what you want maybe-" I tried.

However, in my mid-sentence he threw me to the ground.

"I've told you what I want!" he snapped. "I told you to give up this goddamn quest!"

I landed hard again.

"Zelda!" Link said in alarm, taking a step towards me.

I shook my head to get my bearings together.

"Don't worry about me," I replied, "just stop him!"

The hero wasn't completely convinced of my stance.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked anyway.

My breathing was labored and I was coughing a little bit, but I nodded through it.

"I'm sure," I promised.

Sheik, not caring one way or another, then snapped his fingers and once again reengaged his ten inch kodachi blade. The weapon appeared out of nowhere. Afterwards, he initiated his _ninpo ninjutsu ninki _stance, an attack stance with a weapon. Link shook his head at Sheik's second attempt. The rules of engagement were more in the hero's favor.

"I don't know why you try fighting me with that thing," Link ridiculed, "you know you're out classed when it comes to sword fighting."

The ninja narrowed his eyes.

"I had no problem stopping you before Hero of Twilight," he recalled, "and I will have no problem stopping you now."

Then without another word, Sheik lunged at the hero and sliced at Link twice. The move was predictable as it was a standard attack. However, Link had to be mindful of Sheik's lightening fast speed, which seemed to have gotten faster from the last time he encountered him. The ninja's speed, along with his teleportation, made for a deadly combination. There was no telling what he would do or when he would do it now. Link moved out of the way quickly from Sheik's strike zone, when the ninja nearly cut him at his left side. Link immediately countered with a thrust using the butt of his sword to Sheik's midsection. The effect sent Sheik stumbling backwards several feet. The hero then followed up with a jump strike that nearly knocked the ninja off the landing again. Knowing what the hero's plans now were, Sheik immediately jumped back onto his feet and initiated his stance once again. However, for some strange reason he didn't reengage Link with it. Instead, he turned his attention solely on me now.

I took several steps back and looked at the crazed warrior stunned.

_What is he doing? _I wondered.

My inquiry obviously wasn't going to be answered. And before Link or I could react to what was happening, Sheik teleported to where I was standing and grabbed hold of me by the neck once more. I was sick of this psychopath trying to choke me to death.

"What the-?" I croaked, but was cut off by his strong hold.

The ninja's red eyes looked at me furiously.

"Use it!" Sheik screamed at me all of a sudden.

My eyes widened in a fear. I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at him with confusion and horror.

"Use what?!" I demanded.

His hold around my neck tightened.

"Use the damn _trinket_!" he snapped at me. "I'm done fighting with your boyfriend! I want my _real _opponent! Now use the goddamn trinket and transform!"

The bottom of my stomach felt like it dropped.

_What in Hylia's name? _I thought, completely thrown for a loop.

"You're insane!" I croaked.

Sheik's grip tightened even more.

"Use it or I'll break your damn neck!" he growled. "There _isn't _a more perfect time!"

I didn't understand what he meant or where the hell any of this was coming from. What did Hylia's bracelet have to do with anything? Transform into what? All I knew was, right now I was losing air and I was losing it quickly. I was starting to see white again, when suddenly Link came up behind him and punched him hard in his left side, forcing Sheik to release me.

"Ah!" the ninja groaned loudly, as there was a crack indicating breakage either in his armor or a rib.

Sheik turned immediately and tried to counter using a cross to Link's face. However, the hero dodged it by ducking and jabbed him in the side. Link then lowered himself on his back, grabbed Sheik by the cloth of his bodysuit, raised his knee to his midsection, and tossed the ninja over his body to the other side of the landing. I fell to my knees once Sheik released me, trying again to catch my breath as I watched the scene unfold.

_Please be careful, _I thought as I watched Link go after him.

"Argh!" the ninja grunted.

Sheik, instead of landing at the pylon's edge, flew over the edifice's side, but managed to grip the precipice so as not to fall through the clouds below. Link then went over to the edge where Sheik was hanging and stood above him him. Sheik merely stared back, breathing hard, realizing he had lost this round. The hero reach down and offered him his hand which surprised the ninja.

"What's this?" he asked sarcastically. "Mercy?"

Link was breathing hard.

"You could say that," he replied, "or would you prefer death?"

Sheik growled angrily.

"I would prefer the shards you pompous bastard!" he replied.

The hero shook his head.

"You just won't give up with that, will you?" Link demanded. "You're not getting the shards! Now give me your hand!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes and looked from the hero's face to his hand in disgust.

"I'd rather die than be saved by the likes of you," he said quietly. "You haven't seen the last of me Hero of Twilight, you or your queen."

Then, without warning, Sheik let go of the platform and fell to the clouds below.

Link's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"No!" he cried out, trying to reach for him, but it was too late.

Sheik stared at Link the entire time he fell before he was out of reach. Soon he disappeared beyond the white precipitation. The hero watched in shock and afterwards he closed his eyes and sighed. The ninja was gone... for now. There was no telling when he would come back. I didn't believe for a moment that he was dead. I stood up when it was finally safe to do so and went to see about Link. However, before I took another step, I found myself unable to move and staring down at my bracelet. I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought of fighting that monster. What was he talking about? Why was he demanding that I transform? How was that even possible? This was a gift from Hylia, how could he know anything about the constructs of this bracelet?

I felt a terrible sense of foreboding.

"What could Sheik have possibly meant?" I whispered to myself.

I stared down at the bracelet and gripped it in fear. I found myself suddenly worried about the true purpose of this device.

_I have to talk to Hylia about this immediately, _I thought with growing concern. _Why would Sheik want to fight me? And how was this the 'perfect' time to use it? Something's not right about all this._

I shook my head of my thoughts just then and hurried over to Link to make sure he wasn't injured. He was still looking over the side of the landing at the clouds below. The look on his face said it all.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I approached.

Link didn't answer right away.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

I took note of his expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

Link took in a deep breath and then turned to look at me. He stared at me suspiciously for a moment. I returned his gaze taken aback at his expression, but I wasn't too surprised. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"What's the matter?" I asked anyway.

He gave me a quick once over.

"You know very well what the matter is," he accused. "Are you hiding something from me?" he demanded suddenly.

I took a couple steps back and looked at him at a loss for a moment.

"No," I replied, "why are you asking me this?"

He then faced me full on and took a step in my direction.

"Why did he attack you the way he did just now?" he went on, ignoring my question. "He told you to fight him!"

I looked at him helplessly, not having an answer.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "he just came at me out of nowhere."

He gave me a look of warning.

"Don't lie to me Zelda," he replied.

I shook my head at his words.

"I'm not!" I promised. "I have no idea why he said those things to me! I'm just as in the dark as you!"

Link then looked at my bracelet.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked abruptly.

I knew the question was coming. I gripped the jewelry and held my wrist close to my chest.

"It's a family heirloom," I replied, which wasn't really a lie, then added, "one of my ancestors gave it to me."

Link narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe me.

"One of your ancestors?" he repeated in disbelief. "One of your _dead _ancestors gave that to you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Of course not," I said, "I meant while they were alive!"

He milled on that for a moment, but still acted like he didn't believe me.

"I've been traveling with you for almost two months now, and I've never seen you wear that thing until a few weeks ago," he divulged.

My eyes widened at his keen eye. I wasn't expecting him to be so astute with my appearance, but he had called me out in the past for similar things. I should have known he was going to take notice of the bracelet. I took another step back.

"I..." I trailed, "I... was..."

I didn't know what to say.

He took another step towards me.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Link said, "where did you get that bracelet?"

My throat tightened a little, but I swallowed hard and looked at him with open defiance, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I already told you," I said, "it's an heirloom."

Link didn't reply right away. We were both quiet for the next few moments. He took in a deep sigh and shook his head before he spoke again.

"I don't like that you hide things from me," he said finally, breaking the silence. "I thought we were past this. If I'm to be your escort, then you need to let me know what kind of danger we're in."

I understood his frustration all too well. However, the truth of the matter was I _didn't _know what kind of danger we were in. I had no clue as to why Sheik came at me the way he did. I didn't know he was going to try to provoke me to use the bracelet. I was just as in the dark as Link was.

"I…" I trailed, wanting to offer some kind of explanation, "I promise you that once I get more information I will share it with you immediately."

Link was quiet after hearing me say that, but then he clicked his tongue off the side of his teeth in a sign of his annoyance. That wasn't a good indicator.

"Fine," he said, "what other choice do I have?"

I looked away when his gaze became a little too intense for me. We stood there in silence for a few moments before we finally decided to leave. We couldn't dwell on the matter for too long and we needed to find the dragon prince.

"We have to get going," I said softly, "we have to find Elbourne."

Link didn't seem too concerned about that. The way he raised his brows and gave me that odd expression was evidence to that fact.

"Don't worry about the dragon prince," he said, "I think I know exactly where to find him."

I looked at him intrigued just then.

"Based off what?" I asked. "He could be anywhere in this city."

The hero was about to educate me on the architecture.

"Elbourne is a dragon master," Link replied finally, "where in this entire city is the ultimate place for taming and capturing dragons?"

I raised a brow and shrugged.

"Where?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Link then looked heavenward and pointed to the highest platform in the city.

"Argorok's landing, the place where the former great dragon used to dwell," he replied, "and that's where we have to go."

I looked up to where he directed and squinted as the sun shined brilliantly on my face. It was a long way up, but I had to wonder if Elbourne had heard all the commotion. He may have already been alerted to our presence and left. I hoped that wasn't the case.

"Well, then we'd best get going," I said, "let's have at it."

~SSS~

The ascent upward took another hour or so and that was with Link and I traveling quickly. The stop and go motion of the pehats was the biggest deterrent of getting to our destination in a more hastened fashion. All the while, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful, yet antiquated, architecture. Each room's internal structure was in one way or another connected by a wind tunnel or an ancient looking grappling apparatus. It seemed the entire city was built together, but then at one point in time it was mysteriously taken apart by some unknown force, like a microburst or some strong turbulence in the atmosphere. There was extensive evidence in certain areas of the city that at one point or another the structure used to be completely connected. I looked around filled with wonder when we rested briefly on one of the structures.

_I wonder what happened here, _I thought of the floating pylon.

We continued on our way and saw that there were large halls that inverted on themselves leading to different access points of the structure. But since passage through the city was limited, we didn't venture to those places. We did, however, stop at a large circular dome shaped room where I was afforded the opportunity to change before moving forward. I looked around the commodious expanse and noticed the niche in the second floor on the north wall. I also noticed evidence of dried blood and pieces of wing carcass on the stone floor.

I paused before going any farther.

"What happened in here?" I asked Link.

He didn't bother answering right away, he was too busy toggling with his weapons.

"A fight with with a creature by the name of Aerolfos happened in here," he answered finally, offering me one of his claw shots, "he liked to fly and taunt a little too much and it cost him dearly."

I looked at Link surprised at his brawny speech, but it wasn't his words that truly captured my attention. His mannerisms seemed rushed and irritated all of a sudden. I only needed to guess what his problem was.

"Oh," was all I said in reply, but he didn't pay me much attention.

I studied him for a moment before inquiring further. I wanted him to tell me why he was so aggravated.

"Are you alright?" I asked finally. "Are you still upset about what happened back there?"

Link looked from his weapon to my face.

"I'm fine," he replied.

That wasn't convincing at all and he had to know I was going to question him further.

"Forgive me, but you seem frustrated," I said.

He took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not frustrated Zelda," he replied, obviously not telling the truth.

I raised a brow and paused for a minute.

_Okay... that was convincing, _I thought sarcastically.

I gave him a knowing look.

"Well, that's not-" I tried.

He groaned loudly in my mid-sentence, obviously not wanting to discuss this.

"I don't want you doing this," Link interrupted point blank, clearly still upset with the decision I made, "but since it doesn't matter what I think, I'm just going to support you in this endeavor anyway." Link then reached out his hand, and offered me the claw shot once more. "Here, take this."

I stared at him for a moment, then took the grappling device with a slight hesitation and sighed. I didn't know what he wanted me to tell him.

"Link…" I trailed, not wanting to make a big deal out of this, "come on… stop acting this way."

His mood seemed to worsen after I said that.

"Whatever Zelda," he muttered.

It was clear that he wasn't looking at the bigger picture in all this. We needed to get the shard. At first I was apprehensive about doing the idea, but then I came to realize this was the best solution. Elbourne trusted me. I had more leeway with him than anyone. If there was anyone who could get the shard from him it was me. However, to Link he thought I was doing this simply to frustrate him. He was wrong. Completely wrong, and I wasn't going to waste time stroking his ego to tell him otherwise. When did he become so brooding? I didn't remember him being this difficult when we worked together at the castle. I was disappointed the hero was being so silly about the matter. But, I didn't argue with him. Instead, I focused on the claw shot he just gave me, wondering what he wanted me to do with it.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked finally.

Link immediately pointed beyond me to the second story cave.

"You can get dressed in there privately," he explained, then added snidely, "unless you want to stay down here and have me watch you undress."

I gave him an obvious look and shook my head. I ignored his silly comment and looked over the aerial weaponry.

"How do I use it?" I asked.

The immaturity didn't cease.

"Squeeze, pull, and retract," he replied.

The simplicity was beyond annoying.

_Really? _I thought sarcastically.

I groaned and stared at him slightly bothered, wishing he would get over his hang ups about today's mission. It was easy for him to make light of such things. He had been using these apparatuses for years.

"If you don't want to show me then fine," I replied, done with his antics, "I'll figure it out myself."

I sighed, turned around, and aimed for the target in the alcove. I saw no point in asking for a demonstration. It was clear he didn't want to give me one. He had already made up his mind about this situation. However, when I lifted my arm to shoot, Link suddenly came up to me from behind and placed his hand over mine with the claw shot in it. I was surprised at the abrupt action. There was virtually no room between us. Unfortunately, my flushed complexion betrayed my expression.

"What are you-?" I tried.

"Squeeze," he interrupted quietly in my ear, then applied a slight pressure to my hand, "pull," he went on, showing me how to disengage the lock, "and release," but before he let go to send me flying, he grinned at my reddened cheeks, "you still can't help yourself, can you?"

My eyes widened a little bit.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought of his tone, _I guess not._

I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed that he could still make me blush so readily. There was no denying my attraction to him, but I wish I had more self control. With the brief demonstration over, he eventually let go and I sprung up into the cubbyhole. When I was at my desired location, I realized I still didn't have the privacy I needed. The aperture had a large opening in the effacement. I looked down at the claw shot and then to where Link was standing. However, I didn't need to prompt him to move away. When our eyes met, he immediately walked towards the northern wall so his line of sight would be skewed. I appreciated his voluntary discretion, though there were no surprises to be had. He had seen what already needed to be seen. Still, I admired his innate chivalry. The night at Snowpeak and even now proved he thought more than just with his hormones.

I went farther into the niche, and once I was out of sight of the first story floor, I got dressed. It didn't take very much time, and I decided to keep my hair braided. I rationalized it was a less sexualized look, or so I thought. It was debatable. When I came back down to where the hero was waiting, I received a more subdued reaction from him than the night at Snowpeak. But I saw the flicker of desire still in his eyes. He gave me a long once over as I approached.

"You look like a ninja assassin with your hair back and you coming down on one arm like that," he said with a smirk, "an assassin ready to break a man's heart... very sexy Zelda."

I would've given his comment more credence if it wasn't coming from a place of contempt. Sarcasm was laced all throughout his words. I could tell he was still being petty. However, I chose to ignore it.

"Thank you," I said simply, not wanting to engage this conversation any further, "shall we go?"

Link paused for a long moment while staring into my eyes. I could tell he was a little annoyed I wasn't willing to tussle with him.

"You just can't wait for big 'Elly' to see you, can you?" he accused "You just can't wait for him to lose his head, can you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Big Elly? _I thought in minor disbelief. _Seriously?_

I groaned and put my hands on my hips.

"You need to stop," I said, then, not helping the situation, added in an immature fashion, "you'll be singing a different tune when we get to the Twilight Realm and you get to gawk over your beloved Midna. So I would cease with the underhanded remarks if I were you."

The hero narrowed his eyes, a little upset that I called him out, but I didn't care. I was tired of his unnecessary comments. It was time for him to get over his hang ups. Afterwards, I walked past him to the edge of the precipice and looked towards the pylons above us. We didn't look like we had much farther to go, but I was concerned Elbourne might be too alerted to the previous ruckus to relinquish the shard in his company. He may decide to keep the piece of mirror if he discovers I want it simply for the sake of sport. The dragon prince loved taunting me when he saw it as a convenience to him. He could be that kind of nuisance.

I then turned to address Link once more.

"Which way to the Argorok's landing?" I asked, but then a sudden gust of wind blew past me and made me lose my footing. "Ahhh!" I cried out, realizing I was airborne for a second, but was immediately halted when Link came up to catch me.

He held me tight and looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and placed my hand over my heart. I didn't answer right away.

"I'm sorry," I said, "that gave me a fright."

He hesitated before replying. That serious look never left his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again after a few moments. "You don't have to. We can find another way."

I took in a deep sigh and shook my head.

"No, I'm alright," I reassured.

That didn't ease his mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

I attempted to give him confidence.

"This is the best chance that we have," I replied. "We're here now, I'm sure, just point the way to Argorok's landing."

Link stared into my eyes for a long moment. Apparently, my answer wasn't the one he wanted to hear, but he acknowledged it anyway. He did so by effectively grabbing me tighter around the waist and pulling me close to his chest. It was a very deliberate maneuver.

_What in the world~? _I wondered.

"Link-" I tried.

"It's this way," he interrupted, then shot at a target outside the exit sending us flying through the air.

I had to hold on to him for dear life. My cheeks were probably flushed, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of staring into my eyes. He clearly did that on purpose. I didn't understand why he was acting so childish. It should have been clear to him from the other night that he was the man I desired. So, why was he being so ridiculous about one meeting with Elbourne? I didn't bother to ask. When we arrived at the pylons at the final landing edifice for Argorok's landing, Link put his gear away. The winds at this final resting place were great. And, I wasn't sure why, but I could barely hear my own voice. There must have been a break in the atmosphere up here. With this new insight on the environment, perhaps Elbourne didn't hear the commotion below. However, I couldn't take that knowledge for granted. The only way to know for certain was to proceed forward. There was only one target left and a small wall to climb before my destination. Admittedly, I was a little nervous.

"You're on your own now," the hero said, speaking a little above the winds. "Just hold on to that claw shot. I'm sure Elbourne's not going to want you to stay up there once he sees you for too long."

I nodded, but wondered why that was.

"Is there another landing beyond this one?" I asked.

Link shook his head.

"There shouldn't be," he said, "I just said that because you look ready to go for a dragon ride."

I understood now. It was more of a rhetorical comment. I then looked up.

"Right," I said, then closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "well, wish me good fortunes."

Link nodded. His expression was still one of uncertainty.

"I will," he said sincerely.

Afterwards, I aimed for one of the last targets. However, before I could release the grapple, Link stopped me.

"Zelda wait," he said abruptly.

I stopped my release and lowered my arm.

"What?" I asked, thinking he might offer me a last minute tip.

Link paused for a moment, while staring me in my eyes. Then, acting on pure impulse, he came up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed his mouth against mine in a surprisingly fervent manner. I looked at him stunned and tried to pull away, but he kissed me deeper when I tried to resist. It was obvious to me he wanted me to return his affections. So, after a few seconds, I did. I couldn't pretend I didn't want to. I kissed him back with the same passion he was kissing me. It was insanely provocative. His grip around my waist tightened at my response. The kiss was deep, wet, and hungry. It lasted longer than I had anticipated, and when he finally pulled away from me I was speechless. Link was breathing hard and staring into my eyes. He caressed my cheek tenderly afterwards.

He looked so serious.

I didn't know what to say. So I asked the obvious.

"Wh-what was that for?" I whispered.

He caressed my cheek again.

"Luck," he whispered back.

My throat tightened and I avoided his eyes.

"Oh..." I trailed.

He stared at my downcast gaze.

"Just remember, he isn't _me _Zelda," he whispered.

I blushed again at his words, not realizing what he meant right away. I put my fingers to my lips and swallowed hard.

_What in the world...? _I wondered.

"I-I know that," I replied, now very confused with this man's way of communicating.

_What's gotten into him? _I thought.

However, I already knew the answer to that question. That was a statement kiss. He meant to prove a point. Even so, he reached in and kissed me again, but this time it was a shorter sweeter kiss. His lips lingered on mine for a few moments before he parted ways. He was staring so intensely into my eyes just then. I had to look away again. Afterwards, Link then let me go and stepped back.

"You better get going," he said, "the sooner, you do this the sooner you can be done with it."

I nodded and got my bearings back.

"Right, thank you," I replied, and then shot for one of the above targets.

Afterwards, I sprung up to the pylons leaving Link below. He still had a worried expression on his face as he watched after me. I gave him a subtle nod and a grin when I was safely away.

_Don't worry you beguiled hero, _I thought, _Elbourne has nothing on you._

Afterwards, I focused my attention on the task at hand. I needed to get that shard. Once up top, I put the claw shot away and climbed the side wall up to the platform. I was a little surprised in how accurate Link was in his prediction at my approach. There, standing in the middle of the large platform, was Elbourne of Dragon Roost. The crown prince's back was to me as I advanced, but that platinum blonde hair and that black and white dragon crest of the seal of his family couldn't be denied. He looked like he was immersed in some form of study, as he had a quill pen and a steward's book in his hand. But, I also saw he had his double axe ready as well. That wasn't a small thing. He was the best double axe wielder in Dragon Roost, which meant trouble for his opponent. There was no doubt in my mind now that he had heard the commotion earlier and was now alerted to Link's and my presence. He looked engaged even though his body was unmoving.

However, even more startling was when Elbourne subtly whistled. Out of the blue from the heavens above his massive dracosaurian suddenly appeared. Link was right about that too. This was not good. This was a direct violation of Dragon Roost's treaty to Hyrule. It took me a moment to catch my breath at the sight of Elbourne's beloved black dragon Orthella. She was probably the grandest creature in all of Hyrule. She and her mother Obsidian. I had to pause and take in her awe. The extraordinary animal roared as she glided and landed majestically next to her master. Elbourne didn't so much as a flinch when she landed. He simply pet her scales when she roared again at me. Considering Orthella's girth, I was certain she was seen from several of Hyrule's defensive observation points below. The City in the Sky was high up, true, but Orthella still appeared as a winged animal in flight below.

Elbourne then spoke up.

"If you're an assassin you'll do well to know you'll only lose," he warned, without looking in my direction. "All I have to do is whistle and you'll become dragon fodder."

Orthella seemed to confirm his words by roaring at me again. Such cool words for such a confident man, but I didn't expect anything else from the dragon prince. I grinned at his arrogance and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh really?" I replied, finally speaking up. "Why don't you turn around and see who's come to assassinate you your highness?"

He seemed surprised at the reply, and at the sound of my voice he did turn to look at me. However, it was me who finally had the revelation. It now came to me why Link did not like the idea of me entertaining Elbourne. It was because the dragon prince looked _exactly _like him. Exactly. That wasn't a hyperbole. The dragon prince could have been the hero's twin. I had known that fact for years, but it never crossed my mind that that was probably the reason why Link disliked him so. It was possibly like watching a mirror reflection of himself doing deplorable things. The resemblance between the two men was strikingly uncanny. Everyone who knew them knew it, but no one commented on it because of the controversy it entailed. Why did they look so much alike? What was the mystery behind their appearance? Was there a mystery at all? Was it merely a coincidence? The only difference was Elbourne's crystal hazel eyes and platinum blonde hair. The dragon prince had the hair of his ancestors. The dragon masters were known for those platinum blonde tresses. Everything else was identical. It was like Link and Elbourne were dopplegangers. Dopplegangers who despised each other.

Notwithstanding that fact, I had a confession to make. One of the reasons I kept Elbourne around was because when I looked at him he reminded me of Link. When I had no access to the hero, Elbourne was my access. Elbourne was my mirror, though he was nothing like him. I knew it was wrong to essentially use him that way, but he was all I had to remember the hero by. When Link first came to the castle, I remember staring at him in complete awe because he was a kind version of my childhood friend. I always thought Elbourne could be a better man if he just exercised a little kindness. However, Elbourne saw kindness as weakness. He preferred fear as a means of strength. It was one of the things I disagreed with him with vehemently. The inverse was also what made me drawn to the hero, even though Elbourne didn't understand it. I used to fantasize it was the hero holding me when Elbourne came to me at night. There were some nights I even slipped and called the dragon prince Link's name by accident. Those slip ups led to some interesting conversations. Even now, I found myself staring at him in amazement. However, I shook my head when I remembered my objective.

_Don't alert him to anything other than why you're here, _I told myself.

I made sure a smile was on my face. And when Elbourne caught sight of me, his brows immediately went up. His disposition changed from being on guard to relaxed in a matter of moments. However, he still looked at me with a hint of suspicion at my unannounced presence. He wasn't a shrew. He was shrewd, which made him dangerous. But, that didn't prevent him from giving me a long once over and returning my smile.

"Zelda?" he asked.

My appearance must have had him baffled. My smile widened and I walked over to him at his cue.

"Hello there my dear Elbourne," I replied.

Elbourne didn't answer right away as he looked me up and down several more times, before that smile broadened across his handsome face.

"Hello there yourself," he said.

When I walked up, he immediately stepped forward, took hold of my hand, and kissed the back of my palm.

"How are you?" I asked when he pulled away.

He stepped back so he could take in a full frontal view of my body suit.

"Not as good as you apparently," he replied, only half joking, "you look sensational."

I chuckled and pulled my hand away.

"Thank you," I replied with a small curtsy, "I knew you'd like this."

He raised a brow.

"Indeed I do," he said.

I then looked past him to his dracosaurian.

"Taking Orthella out for a ride?" I asked.

Elbourne looked over at his dragon and shrugged nonchalantly.

"She wanted to get out for a little bit," he replied, "it can be so stuffy in Dragon Roost."

I grunted thoughtfully and gave him a keen eye.

"I'll bet," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "you do realize you're breaking the law by having an unauthorized dragon in Hyrulean territory, don't you? That's considered an act of war."

His didn't reply to that right away and his smile widened.

"I figured since I knew the Hylian monarch she would make a concession for me," he replied. "Besides, Orthella is harmless."

Admittedly, that did make me giggle. This man thought he was so furtive.

"How do you account for that?" I countered. "You just told me she would make me dragon fodder."

He scoffed playfully.

"My Orthella knows her boundaries," he replied, "she would never mistake you for food my dear queen."

I raised a brow and shook my head.

"Indeed," I replied, then looked around the commodious space and changed the subject. "Besides the obvious, what are you doing up here?"

Elbourne didn't answer right away, which signaled to me it was something he shouldn't have, especially where his dragon was concerned.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he rebutted, "what's the queen of Hyrule doing in the sky city without so much as an escort? Why in the world are you outside the protective confines of the castle? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be traveling alone?"

That was a nice segue on his part, ignoring my question by bombarding me with a few of his own. However, it did make it easier for me to give him an excuse that would placate to his ego. So, I shrugged casually and walked past him to pet his beautiful dragon. Orthella initially growled at my approach, but then I closed my eyes and tapped into my Triforce in front of her. Soon my whole body was glowing blue, and when I reached to touch her, she calmed down immediately. Orthella's crystal green irises closed when my hand was on her scales. She knew I was her friend. She sensed my Triforce of Wisdom. My grandmother taught me how to tap into my Triforce to tame the saurians. She told me it was vital for every queen in Hylia's line to know how to control the dragons of Dragon Roost.

Elbourne stared at me impressed.

"Look how perfect you are," he said of me, "is there any doubt that you should be the queen of dragons?"

I knew very clearly what he meant by that rhetoric. I glanced over at him.

"I already am," I teased.

Elbourne chuckled.

"Indeed," he said, "indeed, I guess maybe with that power you don't need an escort."

He was still trying to source his inquiries.

"I just missed seeing you," I said simply, admiring the magnificence of Orthella's platinum black scales. "You've been so busy with your other maiden friends that you forgot all about me."

Elbourne grinned when I said that.

"Really?" he asked.

I stopped petting his dragon for a moment and turned to stare into his eyes. I pretended to look jealous.

"Yes really," I said, "and you should be ashamed too. What kind of man keeps a queen in wait?"

Elbourne chuckled.

"Did you get my letter?" he redirected.

I nodded.

"I did," I replied, "I thought you were eager to get reacquainted."

His smile widened.

"I was and I am," he replied, "but you never wrote me back. How was I to know?"

He had me there, but I gave him an obvious look.

"Do I ever have to tell you to come visit me?" I countered.

He chuckled again at my response.

"Touche," he replied, "I guess I should have known better."

I rolled my eyes playfully and went back to petting Orthella. There was a brief silence between us. He studied me for a moment, and those mesmerizing eyes of his roved about.

"How did you know where to find me?" he detracted.

I paused for a moment. I hadn't thought about that.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm curious," he replied.

I went back to petting Orthella.

"I... I have my sources," I said furtively.

He closed his book and put his pen away.

"You're not having me watched, are you?" he half-joked.

I looked at him and raised a brow.

"Never," I replied, "I just have the men in your court watched."

He chuckled at my counter.

"I see... then you must forgive me," he replied, "I had no idea you were longing to see me."

I scoffed in exaggeration, which made him laugh more. I did put a little oomph in that. He then paused and gave me another once over.

"And… is that why you wore the outfit?" he asked.

I smiled.

"You don't like it?" I inquired.

Elbourne raised his brows and stared straight at my cleavage.

"Quite the contrary," he said, "I think it flatters you all too well."

I put my hands on my hips again and turned to model for him.

"I knew you would," I said, "I wore it with you in mind. Are you going to tell me those maidens you were entertaining are more important than me?"

He looked at me surprised. And, seeing my flirting as an invitation, Elbourne went right along with it.

"You know no other woman has my heart like you do Zelda," he said, only half-joking.

I kept up with my ruse.

"I have a hard time believing that," I said, turning my nose up slightly.

He chuckled again.

"Why?" he grinned. "Is that the reason there's a rumor going around that we're on some kind of private tryst?"

I looked at him surprised, not expecting him to bring that up. So it did get back to Dragon Roost.

"So, you heard about that?" I asked.

He walked towards me, shamelessly looking me over, not bothering to hide the desirous glint now in his eyes.

"Who hasn't heard about it?" he divulged. "It's been industriously circulated between both our kingdoms."

I merely shrugged again, then took a step towards him.

"It couldn't be helped," I said simply, "how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

Elbourne smiled at me and raised a brow.

"You have it now," he replied, then added, "who started such a rumor I wonder?"

He inquired as if he already knew. I smiled at him seductively, not confirming or denying his inquiry.

"I wonder," I said.

Elbourne chuckled again.

"Maybe it was a woman of industry," he stated.

I shrugged.

"Maybe," I replied.

There was a brief silence between us, where he apparently had something else he wanted to discuss with me. He brought the subject up in the most abrupt way possible. He got straight to the point.

"I thought you were in Balaam," he said suddenly.

I froze when he uttered that. I didn't flinch.

"I was and I returned," I replied.

He raised a brow.

"Doesn't it take a four days voyage to get there?" he countered.

I paused.

"It does," I said, then asked, "what's your point?"

He heard the verve in my tone.

"I just wondered," he said.

There was another silence between us, where I whistled very softly and Orthella relaxed her wings so I could mount her. I looked over at Elbourne.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked.

The dragon prince shook his head.

"Not at all," he said.

I then walked up Orthella's strong wing and mounted her neck. She was so grand. I looked tiny on top of her. Elbourne had one of her scales carved into a saddle. Dragon skin was so strong, the only thing stronger than it was adamantine metal. A metal used by all dragon riders. I imagine it was Elbourne himself who carved this seat. Orthella wasn't very trusting of other riders. The saurians took on the traits of their owners. Elbourne was known for intimidating a noble or two with his black dragon. It didn't surprise me that she wasn't very trusting of others. However, Orthella let me mount her as if I were Elbourne. I remember the first time I met Orthella. I was thirteen and my family was visiting Dragon Roost for a council meeting my father had with his father. Elbourne took me to meet her, when at the time, no one else was allowed to touch her. Orthella was born on the same day as Elbourne. I remember him telling me that. So at times he referred to his saurian as his sister or his soulmate. His fraternal twin from the dragon mother Obsidian. I never knew a bond closer than he with his dragon. I respected that about him, but Elbourne left a lot to be desired. He exerted that power in a way that was dangerous. If anyone crossed him, he had no qualms about showing his strength.

"How does she feel?" he asked from below.

I nodded and looked heavenward.

"She's amazing," I said sincerely, "I can see why you love riding her. What a view!"

Elbourne piggybacked off that.

"Yes indeed," he said, staring at my cleavage again, "what a view."

I gave him an obvious look.

"You're incorrigible," I said.

He nodded.

"I am," he said, "and when you're done riding her I have _another _dragon I'll gladly let you ride."

I raised a brow.

"Elbourne will you be serious?" I replied.

He shrugged.

"I am," he said innocently, "it would be hours and hours of fun for the both of us."

I couldn't help but laugh and that was when he ingeniously changed the subject again.

"Besides," he started, "it'll give you an opportunity to tell me all about the adventures you had in Zora's Domain."

I was not expecting that. I should have played it off better, but I looked at him shocked. How in the world did he find out about me being in Zora's Domain? I stared at him.

"Come again?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Were you in Zora's Domain recently while traveling to Balaam and out gallivanting with me?" he asked sarcastically. "That's a great deal of travel for one woman with no escort."

There was another brief silence between us that I wish hadn't been. It made me look guilty. It was then I took the opportunity to dismount Orthella and walk up to Elbourne once more. How was he finding out all these things about me? The dragon prince stood his ground and stared into my eyes mischievously.

"Is any of that true?" he whispered.

I didn't reply right away.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

He got the confirmation he needed whether I wanted him to or not.

"My father received a letter from King Ralis," he disclosed. "He wanted to know if you had been in my neck of the woods since you were supposed to be on some of kind of tryst with me."

I didn't let it show, but I was stunned.

_So, I guess Ralis had his doubts after all, _I thought. _I can't blame him, but I never expected him to inform King Xavier._

Elbourne studied my expression.

"I ask you again," he started, "is any of that true?"

Considering he had confirmation from Ralis, there was no sense denying it. However, he could have been bluffing, but his timing was incredibly accurate. I decided to be indifferent.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to leave that answer up to you," I said.

The dragon prince raised a brow and snickered.

"Unwilling to let your stubbornness go huh?" he whispered.

I grinned.

"You know me too well," I whispered back.

This time he laughed, and I found this the perfect opportunity to change the subject. He shouldn't have been questioning me. I should have been questioning him.

"Speaking of stubbornness," I shifted, "now it's time for you to answer me, what are you doing up here?"

We've circled around his secretive nature enough. I wanted to know why he was on the sacred ground of the Oocca people. This could have been a potentially disastrous situation. Given Link's own knowledge regarding strategy, there was no telling what my generals were conjuring. As soon as possible, I needed to get in contact with my men to prevent them from taking any actions against Dragon Roost. But, I also needed to make it clear that this kind of behavior was not tolerated in Hyrule. Elbourne could not fly his dracosaurian whenever he wanted and without any consequences. Hyrule was not his harem. I decided he might have to have a display of those consequences now. He was never so bold in the past.

However, his response was nonchalant.

"I wanted to get some fresh air," he said simply.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You can get fresh air down below," I divulged.

He smirked.

"The air here is crisp," he said, "it's like being close to the goddess."

I stared at him.

"I hate to make our meeting so objectionable," I started, "but I have to warn you. This is the last time you will fly your dragons over Hyrule. If I catch you again, _all _of your dragons will belong to me."

Elbourne looked at me taken aback just then. There was an immediate silence that followed in that moment. However, he broke it quick.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

I didn't flinch.

"As magnificent as Orthella is, she does not belong in Hyrule," I said. "She belongs with her people."

The dragon prince stared at me for a long time. Some of the charm left his features.

"Are you threatening me?" he whispered.

I didn't break my gaze and slowly made myself tap into my Triforce again. When he saw the blue glow emit from my body he knew I meant business.

"Do I have to?" I whispered back. "Do you want Orthella, Obsidian, and Lightening to have a new master?"

Elbourne's eyes searched my face. He didn't appreciate me bringing his mother and his father's dragons into this discussion. His gaze was long, until finally he forced a smile.

"No of course I wouldn't want that," he said.

I then made my blue glow fade.

"Then respect my wishes Elbourne," I said, "keep your dragons where they belong."

The cavalier expression he had on his face faded, and admittedly I didn't like being so forceful with him. But he left me no choice. His aggression towards the Gorons was provoking enough, but his flying his dragons into my lands was interloping. It was a deliberate action. He was violating two treaties and thought nothing of it. Xavier needed to reign his son in. Unless, the dragon prince was being told to do these things by his father.

"As you wish my lady," he said.

I tried to keep my expression warm, but I knew I looked stern and was trying to compromise it. Even so, Elbourne softened his own expression by saying something surprising considering what I just uttered.

"You have so much untapped power," he said admirably. "You would be the greatest dragon queen Hyrule had ever seen. Imagine our children: your blood with the goddess's power and my dragon training ability. We would be unstoppable."

He sounded like he wanted world domination with that talk. I wasn't going to entertain such an idea.

"You still haven't told me what you are doing up here," I changed the subject.

Elbourne stared into my eyes. His admiration seemed to grow. He decided to be forthcoming go with the truth.

"Fair enough," he started, "I was thinking about offering you a bid on buying this city. It would be perfect for my purposes."

I had a feeling he was going to say something like that.

"Which are?" I asked anyway.

Elbourne smirked, realizing the irony in what he was about to say.

"Cultivating dragons my dear," he said.

I billowed a frustrated breath and rolled my eyes. Elbourne chuckled and shrugged.

"You asked for the truth," he said.

This situation regarding a shard was turning out to be a whole lot more.

_He's up to something, _I thought, _I know he is._

"You already know that isn't going to happen," I began. "This city isn't mine to offer. It's a sacred place to the Oocca people. I couldn't just sell it to you for profit. Where would the Oocca people go?"

Elbourne raised a brow and scoffed.

"That's your problem Zelda," he said, "you care too much."

I shook my head.

"And you don't care nearly enough," I replied.

Elbourne merely shrugged again at my statement. That seemed to be his favorite gesture these days.

"When are you going to learn that there is me, you, and everyone else?" he asked. "When are you going to realize we live in totally different worlds than everyone else? You have near absolute power. Why should you or I care about a bunch of oblong bird people who should have gone extinct a long time ago? If you ask me, I think Argorok was doing Hyrule a great service by having those annoying bastards eaten."

His contempt could not be more evident, and sadly, he simply did not care.

"Argorok was a servant of Zant, Elbourne," I reiterated. "That dragon usurped this place and took it over by ill gotten means."

He then came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The gesture was very forward considering our discussion.

"Correction," Elbourne said, "the dragon was under the _influence_ of Zant. It couldn't be totally blamed. It merely needed proper coaching."

It was then I realized I needed to get back on track. I needed to remember why I was here. I had a role to play. I needed to stop wasting time. I forced a smile.

"Like from a dragon master like you?" I asked, dropping my voice a little bit.

Elbourne returned my smile, evidently liking my tone.

"Yes," he said, matching it, "from a dragon master like me. However, it's too bad that bastard the Hero of Twilight had to go and kill it."

That was certainly going to make this more difficult. Any chance he got, he wanted to talk down about Link. I found it very frustrating. However, I knew I needed to be careful if I wanted what I wanted from him. Even so, I wasn't going to be a silent accomplice.

"The Hero of Twilight is a great man," I said. "Stop being foolish."

Elbourne wasn't impressed.

"He's a farm boy privy to the divine comedy," he said. "Farore was looking down one day and said let's bless the rubble."

I did not take kindly to his words.

"You're so insolent to what he has done," I said. "If it weren't for him Hyrule would be in shambles. If it weren't for him we-"

"He's an over blown hero with an inflated ego," Elbourne interrupted. "The only thing he is fit for now is farming and guarding. He's hardly a man worth getting upset over. I'm glad you have no more dealings with him."

He was going to be quite surprised when he found out the reality of this situation. It took everything in me to keep my composure. I had to avoid his eyes, but Elbourne took note of my expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I paused before I shook my head. I didn't answer. Elbourne studied my expression again and read it the wrong way.

"Thinking of him still hurts you, doesn't it?" he asked. "Let your cares regarding him go for now. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him."

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

He dismissed the previous conversation.

"Enough about farm boy," Elbourne said reengaging me, "I want to know where you got this little number from," he said, referring to my clothes, "and I want to know how you found me."

I stiffened slightly at his touch, but had to remember my objective. I couldn't seize up when what I needed was so important.

_Just let it go Zelda,_ I thought, _what Elbourne thinks about Link does not matter._

I stared into his eyes and had to will myself to go on with this.

"A little... a little birdie told me where you were," I said, trying to remember I needed to be playful and seductive.

Elbourne smirked.

"A little birdie?" he inquired. "Who?"

I reached up and stroked his hair. I had to stay in his good graces.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I whispered, "the point is I found you, and you have something I _want_."

Elbourne's crystal hazel eyes stared into mine transfixed.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "really." I looked around the spacious landing. "Is there any place we can go to be alone without your lovely Orthella watching us?"

Elbourne's eyes narrowed slightly at my request. He studied me for a moment.

"You're serious?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I am," I whispered.

To prove I was willing to go to the limits with him, I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a risky maneuver, but one I needed to take. He looked at me surprised when I pulled away.

"So... we're finally done playing cat and mouse?" he asked. "Have I finally captured the shrew?"

He actually sounded serious.

"There's only one way to find out," I whispered.

Elbourne stared into my eyes again and smiled. And I knew this was completely out of place, but he looked just like Link with the expression he was making... just like him.

"Indeed," he whispered back.

With that, Elbourne wasted no time getting on Orthella and reaching out his hand to invite me on her.

"Let's go," he said.

I hesitated, realizing I didn't want to leave Link behind in this city. If I left, there would be no way for me to contact him. It was too much of a gamble.

"I... I was hoping we wouldn't have to travel so far," I said.

Elbourne then did something surprising and point heavenward.

"We won't," he said.

I didn't see what he was pointing to at first until I realized there was another building in the distance. This building didn't look anything like the older buildings part of the city. It looked like an add-on made in secret. I wasn't expecting to see anything like this, and this is probably why Link said what he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Elbourne smirked.

"A surprise," he said.

I cut my eyes to him when I realized something was amiss. I didn't like the sound of this. Even so, I took hold of his hand and got on his dragon anyway. Afterwards, we whisked away quickly to the building higher in the sky. I noticed there was a target to claw shot to, so Link could get up here if he needed to. I wondered how he was fairing. When Elbourne and I landed, we exited via Orthella's back and went into the structure. However, I stopped short of the doorway when I realized what this was.

_What in the-? _I wondered.

It was a newly structured apartment with a bed and bathing area. This had nothing to do with Ooca or their culture. This was a complete disrespect to this city. How in the world did Elbourne manage to have something like this built without my knowing it? How many women did he deflower in this room when he was desecrating a sacred city? Did he have no shame?

I looked around speechless.

Elbourne took it for something else.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I looked around the commodious room then back to him stunned.

"You built this without my knowing it?" I countered.

He looked surprised at my question.

"It was only because I spent so much time up here unnecessarily so," he said.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"So not only do you defy the treaty with me, you illegally barter land as well?" I demanded. "Do you hear yourself?"

My tone made the mood wane. Elbourne removed his cape as he went to go sit down on the couch in the center of the room. I stood in the doorway still looking around, trying not to get more upset.

"Come on Zelda," he said, "don't be angry. You know I only do these things because business dictates it."

My mouth went agape.

"Business?" I repeated. "You stole land! How is this any different than what you're doing to the Gorons?"

Elbourne was surprised I brought up the Gorons, but he seemed to have no conscience about it. He shrugged and got up to open a flask of wine sitting on a table.

"The Gorons don't know what they're sitting on with Death Mountain," he said, pouring himself a chalice and then offering me some, "wine?"

I declined.

"No, thank you," I replied.

Afterwards, Elbourne went and deferred the couch for the bed. He was very nonchalant about the subject.

"The Gorons have riches they can't possibly comprehend," he continued, then took a sip. "There's no sense in letting all of it go to waste just because a bunch of mountain simpletons don't know how to use it."

I crossed my arms over my chest, offended for them by his insults.

Elbourne looked saddened suddenly.

"Oh no, now you've obstructed my view," he complained of my covering my cleavage.

I was not in a playing mood.

"Elbourne you're really something, do you know that?" I demanded. "You're breaking the law as if its the normal thing to do and acting as if there is no consequence for it. You're in violation of the treaty _you _helped pen two years ago. What is wrong with you? If you antagonize this any further our two countries will be at war."

Elbourne laid back against the pillows he was pressed against and stared at me for a moment. He was not expecting me to take the conversation in such a serious direction. Even so, he got up off the bed with his cup in hand and walked back over towards me. I didn't move and when he came towards me, he gave me a long once over before looking right back into my eyes.

"You're beautiful when you're upset, but I feel your anger is misplaced," he said. "We could put this all to rest if there was an _alliance_ of some kind. Perhaps we could _both _have what we want."

I knew exactly what he was suggesting.

"You mean marriage?" I asked outright.

Elbourne nodded.

"Why not?" he asked. "We're both beautiful, sexy people... let's make it happen."

I shook my head.

"I don't happen to love you Elbourne," I said bluntly, "and as much as you tote it, you don't really love me, even though you keep trying to convince yourself of that sentiment."

Elbourne smirked at my notion.

"Who says you need love for marriage?" he replied. "And I wouldn't be so quick to assume what others feel Zelda. I've told you time and again that you're the woman of my dreams. I won't marry anyone else but you."

This man was unbelievable.

"Yet you sleep with half the maidens in your court?" I countered.

He didn't flinch.

"So what," he replied, "if you want me to stop, I'll stop, but you can't blame me for having a healthy appetite."

I gave up on trying to reason with him.

"The simple fact of the matter is this," I started, "we wouldn't be right for each other. Plain and simple."

He shook his head.

"I disagree," he said.

I gave him a quick once over and recalled a point Link made before.

"Besides, why should I marry you?" I detracted. "I've heard you were saying some pretty vulgar things about me that weren't true."

Elbourne pulled back and looked at me surprised when I changed the subject.

He raised a brow.

"From who?" he asked.

He knew I wasn't going to give away my source.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "let's just say it's a very reliable individual."

Elbourne's eyes searched my face intrigued.

"Enlighten me?" he asked.

I raised a brow.

"Did you go blurting your big mouth about my birthmark?" I demanded.

I reached over and fixed a ruffle out of place on his shirt.

Elbourne's grin widened.

"Maybe," he replied, "I can't help it Zelda, it's sexy as hell."

_So... that was true, _I thought.

"What about some nasty comment about a 'cherry tart?'" I continued.

The dragon prince had no shame.

"I'm guilty," he said, "and that is something I _want _to taste."

He really was crass.

"I see," I said and went on, "what about moaning like a kitty and whimpering like a cat?"

He chuckled.

"You've got those backwards," he corrected, "and yes I said that too."

I looked at him incredulously.

"You have no remorse," I said in disbelief.

Elbourne grinned slyly.

"None whatsoever," he replied coming closer, "why should I? You're the sexiest creature in this kingdom, is it wrong for me to desire you?"

He was incorrigible.

"You would say anything to get in bed with me wouldn't you?" I taunted.

He nodded with no qualms.

"Yes I would," he replied seriously.

There was a brief silence between us after that, where Elbourne went to put his cup of wine down on the table and came back over to me. He slipped his arms back around my waist.

"You... said I had something you wanted," he whispered, breaking the silence, "what was that?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, you do," I replied, remembering the task at hand.

"Well then," Elbourne said, leaning forward, "shall we commence?"

He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me, but then I pulled his arms from around me and evaded his capture.

"Ah, ah, ah," I said, remembering my little taunt, "you have to ask me nicely."

Elbourne turned, all the while looking visibly frustrated now. I chuckled flirtatiously at his annoyance.

"What's the matter dragon prince?" I teased. "Need some water to cool your scales?"

Elbourne raised a brow and did not appear amused.

"I've got your scales," he replied, and followed after me.

I giggled at his manner. However, I wasn't expecting his next aggressive maneuver. When he came up to me, he had no qualms about swooping me up in his strong arms, walking us over to the bed, and placing me on the mattress underneath him. I quickly realized this situation was fast getting away from me, and crawled back. I suddenly felt like a fly caught in a spider's web.

_Oh dear, _I thought, _this isn't good._

Elbourne hovered over me in same fashion he always had when we got into situations like this. Only this time I think he was determined to get what he wanted from me. He probably felt like I taunted him enough. I could feel his large excited bulge when he pressed his body against mine. I knew he was not in any mood to be trifled with. He got a little closer to my lips.

"I'll ask you nicely alright," he whispered and tried to kiss me again, but I turned my face away and his lips planted on my neck. "Zelda!" he said exasperated at my action. "Come on!"

My heart was pounding as I was trying to think quick.

"I can't help it," I said stalling, "I imagined it differently with you big Elly."

Elbourne suddenly looked at me perplexed.

"How did you know I like to be called that?" he asked, detracting the subject for a moment.

_The question is how did _Link _know you liked to be called that? _I thought.

I was going to have to improvise.

"I just knew," I said, stroking his platinum hair.

Elbourne stared into my eyes, looking like he was totally enthralled by my words.

"How did you imagine it?" he asked.

I could hear the subtle desperation in his voice. This was the side of Elbourne no one else knew but me.

"I always wanted _mirrors_ around me so I could capture every moment," I abruptly, "you know what I mean."

Elbourne looked at me shocked.

"Mirrors?" he repeated.

I nodded, then sighed.

"It's always been a secret fantasy of mine," I went on, "I've always wanted to know what making love to you would look like from every angle."

Elbourne's eyes widened, wanting to make the fantasy come true.

"I have mirrors," he said about to get up, but I stopped him.

I needed him to really hear me.

"I mean very _specific _mirrors," I said, losing some of my ruse, wanting to get to the point and know where the shard was, "like _broken _shards to ancient mirrors."

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"Broken shards?' he said perplexed.

I got back into role for a second.

"Yes," I said with an exaggerated sigh, "do you have anything like that?"

Elbourne paused for a moment, seriously looking like he was contemplating the matter.

"You know, someone in my kingdom did find something like that while excavating a few days ago," he divulged, "I thought it was a worthless piece of trash so I had it donated to the peasant festival. It's strange that you ask about that now."

I looked at Elbourne beyond shocked.

"What?" I asked.

_Elbourne donated the mirror to the festival committee? _I thought, completely thrown for a loop. I tried sitting up, suddenly realizing something else just then. _That means it's going to exchange hands for several months and I won't have access to it until the festival._

Elbourne saw my preoccupied state and immediately took advantage of it. He forced me back onto the mattress and kissed me while my wits weren't about me. It was a rather clumsy kiss and I felt like I was going to gag because his tongue was so forceful. However, when I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, I saw something rather shocking. I nearly let out a shriek when I saw Link staring down at us from the roof rafters. I didn't know how he got up there, what he heard, or how he got past Orthella, but I could tell from the look on his face he was displeased with what was taking place. And with the way Elbourne was acting, I was certain Link was going to intervene soon. For now though, the hero put his finger to his lips shushing me. I nodded slowly through Elbourne's kiss, showing him I acknowledged him. When Elbourne pulled away, I kept his attention focused on me.

"Why did you give away that broken mirror?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

Elbourne shook his head, not sure why I was still on that point.

"I don't know," he said, "I had nothing else to give. Some poor unworthy peasant will have it to decorate their dreary home. However, I do have-"

I started losing my composure.

"That's my point!" I interrupted, grabbing him by his collar. "Why do you do things without thinking?"

Elbourne stared at me shocked.

"Uh… why are you so upset about a piece of mirror?" he countered.

I groaned irritably and tried to push past him. I didn't bother to answer his question, but now he wouldn't budge.

"Let me up!" I demanded. "You've done enough damage!"

The dragon prince couldn't understand my annoyance.

"Why are you so worked up?" Elbourne demanded. "I _have _other mirrors Zelda. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were keeping something from me."

I stared him down.

"What a marvelous revelation!" I said sarcastically. "Let me pass," I repeated.

Instead of moving, Elbourne doubled down on his positioning, which I wasn't expecting. He forced me back against the mattress once more and suddenly I was alarmed. When he pressed his pelvis against mine, my eyes widened.

"What are you-?" I tried.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing you naughty little girl," he whispered in a rather unconventional way. "It seems I might have to give you a lesson in bedroom etiquette Zelda my dear."

I stared at him astonished.

"What are you talking about?" I countered. "Let me up at once!"

Elbourne still didn't budge, but then there was a strange thing that began happening with his eyes now. The crystal hazel was slowly darkening to a baleful black. I had never seen anything like it. Admittedly, I was becoming frightened.

"Elbourne... what is going on with...?" I didn't finish.

Elbourne inched his face closer and my heart raced.

"There's a side of me you don't know," he whispered, "but one I'd be willing to introduce to you if fighting me would be your pleasure."

_What in Hylia's dear name? _I wondered.

However, I never got to answer because rapidly after that Link came dropping from the ceiling via a rope. But, Elbourne was more astute than I gave him credit for. He quickly turned after puling a dagger from his boot and fending off the hero's attack. I was stunned at how quickly Elbourne maneuvered that. I then hurried to get off the bed when the two men locked eyes.

"I knew I heard something," Elbourne growled.

Link clenched his teeth.

"She doesn't want you touching her you bastard!" he retorted.

Elbourne then looked over at me.

"I thought it was odd for you to be traveling by yourself," he said, "now I know that's not true."

Link looked over at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course she's alright," Elbourne answered for me, "who do you think she's with? I would never hurt her."

Honestly, I wasn't sure for a second.

"You were a bit more pernicious than usual Elbourne," I said.

The dragon prince ignored me and was more visibly frustrated when he got a better look at his apprehender.

"Wait a minute... Linux?" he asked in disbelief. "Farm boy?"

Link looked at him equally perplexed.

"Who?" he countered.

The story behind that name was a long one. It would take too much time to explain today so I wouldn't. Elbourne then looked back over at me.

"You're traveling with this vermin?" he demanded. "You've reduced yourself to crawling back to him?"

The vitriol was apparent, but Link didn't let it slid. He pressed his parried blade closer to Elbourne's face.

"Keep talking, and your innards will be all over this lovely white shirt of yours," he threatened.

"Only if you want you body to be returned to your wife in pieces!" the dragon prince retorted.

The hero looked at him surprised.

"I'm surprised you listen to gossip your highness," Link said, "I thought that was beneath you."

"Trust me when I say I could care less about your private life," he replied.

I couldn't believe what the dragon prince just uttered. Elbourne heard about that too?

_That lie spread to Dragon Roost?! _I thought.

My eyes widened at the prospect. I knew now I had to step in.

"Link wait," I said, "release him."

The hero looked over at me, not at all convinced.

"My lady..." he trailed.

This was escalating in ways I hadn't expected.

"It's alright," I reassured.

Link was still hesitant, but slowly got up. When the hero's grip lessened, Elbourne's parried knife circled about the dueling blade. Link jumped out of a kick Elbourne attempted when his legs were free and the hero landed on his feet next to me. One thing was for certain, Link was definitely more nimble than he looked. The dragon prince jumped off the bed too and stared the warrior down. He sheathed his blade.

"How dare you apprehend Elbourne son of Xavier Wilhelm Draco of Dragon Roost?" he demanded. "I'll have your head for this!"

Link simply stared back.

"You'll certainly try," he warned, "and if anything had happened to her majesty because of your depravity, you'd be choking on your genitals right now."

I looked at Link shocked and hurried to stand between both men. This was going to turn into a skirmish in a second. Elbourne looked like he was going to pass through me to go after Link. The dragon prince was seething.

"That's enough! This is getting us nowhere!" I said, looking between the both of them and then turned back to Link. "Please wait for me outside the door."

The hero looked at me surprised.

"Me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

He cut his eyes back to Elbourne.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded again.

"I'm quite sure, I'll be out in a moment," I said.

Link hesitated, backing up slowly, but then bowed and turned to head out the door.

"What a vagrant," Elbourne muttered after Link.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the dragon prince. He was very upset, and rightly so.

"Look," I started, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I really was left with no choice."

My words didn't make Elbourne feel any better.

"Thanks," he muttered angrily, "you could have been upfront with your intentions."

I gave him an obvious look.

"Would you have been more forthcoming?" I asked.

He scoffed.

"After this deception?" he countered. "Probably not."

I raised a brow.

"I rest my case," I said, then added, "I was even planning on making this all up to you, but I guess that's no longer an option."

Elbourne rolled his eyes and went to get his cape resting on the chaise.

"Don't do me any favors Zelda," he said, "especially if your bodyguard is going to tag along. That bastard nearly cut my throat!"

I did feel a measure of guilt regarding that.

"I apologize for that," I said, "he was only protecting me."

Elbourne fanned off my words.

"I suppose that makes everything better," he said sarcastically.

The sunlight in the background was starting to lower. It was already nearing dusk. The day had been awash with no shard to account for it. I had to rethink the strategy we were going to employ for what we were going to do next.

"I would love to continue this discussion, but I have to go," I said.

The dragon prince grunted.

"Don't let me stop you," Elbourne said, "I want to forget all about this incident if I can."

That comment was none too reassuring. However, there was nothing more I could do. I then turned and headed for the door. But before I headed past the abridging, I stopped and paused for a moment. I realized I forgot something. Something that needed to be done for the sake of civility. I walked back up to Elbourne and looked him straight in his eyes.

He raised a brow.

"What now?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I promised myself I'd give you something you sincerely deserved when I saw you again," I said.

Elbourne looked at me taken aback.

"What's that?" he asked.

I then raised my hand and slapped him clean across his face. Elbourne turned back and looked at me shocked. He was rightfully angry.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"For being vulgar and disgusting!" I exclaimed. "Don't you ever speak about me in such a deplorable way again!"

I then turned and stormed out of the room. Upon my exit, Link was waiting for me right at the door post. He looked back into the room and eyed the dragon prince one last time.

"Every thing okay?" he asked me.

I held a stern expression, but then it changed into a grin.

"Yes," I said.

Link grinned back, but then nodded towards the landing.

"You ready?" he asked. "It's going to take awhile to get back to Lake Hylia."

I stared out at the horizon.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said with a nod, "but we have a little bit of a wait on the next shard. The Hyrulean Festival is three months away. We won't be able to obtain it until then."

Link gave me a wayward look, but then offered his hand.

"Then the Hyrulean Festival it is," he said.

I took his hand and we soared our way out of the city.

~SSS~

Several hours later Lake Hylia

Upon our descent from the City in the Sky, Link and I made our way back to Lake Hylia to regroup. There was a great deal for us to consider since our journey had taken an unexpected turn. I didn't have an opportunity to change yet, so I put my cloak back on as we rested on the shoreline to talk.

Link spoke first.

"Are you sure alright?" he asked initially.

I nodded, looking up at the heavens where the city appeared like a bunch of islands.

"I'm fine," I said, "but it seems our problems have amplified."

The hero raised a brow.

"True," he said, "so what do you want to do now? Elbourne really did set us back by handing over the mirror to the Festival Committee."

I thought about that for a moment.

"I can always order the committee to hand the mirror over," I said, "but that might alert too many people, especially with me being gone so long already."

Link nodded.

"You have a point," he said.

I pursed my lips together.

"We need to proceed with caution," I said. "We might have to wade this one out."

The hero gave me a wayward glance.

"I considered that," he said.

I paused, needing to alert Link to something else as well.

"Elbourne knows about me being in Zora's Domain," I divulged.

The hero looked at me taken aback.

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"Ralis told his father King Xavier by letter," I explained, "and if that is the case, Ralis or Xavier may have sent word to Shad without my knowledge too."

Link looked troubled by that disclosure and gave me a quick once over.

"Shad saw us going into Zora's Domain," he replied, "that shouldn't be an issue."

I gave him a wayward look.

"True, but my concern is that he divulged information related to the shard to Shad," I reasoned. "My concern is that Ralis may have circumvented me do to his apparent lack of trust."

Link raised his brows.

"I hadn't considered that," he replied.

My concern was growing.

"This is grave," I whispered.

The hero paused for a moment.

"You stated Elbourne said he mentioned _you_," he reiterated, "Ralis didn't mention me?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "Elbourne didn't bother to say, but he seemed very surprised when he saw you with me in the city. Perhaps Ralis didn't mention you."

The hero sighed. That information made things complicated.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

I stared at the lake.

"I need to go back to Hyrule and convene with my counselors," I said. "The hens are coming home to roost and I need to stay one step ahead of them. In the meantime, if you want to go back to Ordon you can. I can always call on you later."

Link quickly dismissed that idea.

"I'm going with you," he said, "this isn't over. I said I would see this through with you to the end. Besides, if I go back to Ordon too preemptively, the villagers might have questions of their own."

I stared at him surprised for a moment, then grinned.

"Somehow I knew you would come to that conclusion," I said, "you're about as stubborn as your goats."

He returned my grin.

"That goes double for you," he said, "I don't think I've met a more stubborn woman in my life."

We both laughed, then got quiet. I was the first to break the silence when I spoke again.

"I… I want to say thank you for how you looked out for me up there and continue to do so," I said. "I appreciate your quick thinking."

Link thought nothing of it.

"That's what I'm here for," he said, then added. "Truthfully, after considering what you told me, I didn't believe Elbourne would do anything to hurt you, but he was too close for comfort for me."

My grin widened.

"I actually feel kind of bad for tricking him," I said honestly.

Link raised a brow.

"I wouldn't go that far," he replied.

His inflection made me laugh again and my eyes searched his face.

"Thank you for being you Link," I said. "However, if you stay with me, you may not be back in Ordon for awhile. The Hyrulean Festival is three months from now."

Link returned my gaze.

"Three months or three years, whatever it takes," he said. "I won't leave you until this is over."

I blushed at hearing that. I wish I hadn't, but I did.

"You're amazing Link," I said, "I mean that."

He nodded and didn't answer me right away.

"I have a reply to that, but I don't think it's appropriate right now," he said boldly.

My eyes widened slightly and I edged back a little.

"Link…" I trailed, "what are you talking about?"

He gave me no indicator. None. Instead, he got up from the grass and dusted off his pants. He then offered me his hand.

"Let's go," he said.

I stared up at him, hoping he would cave a little. He didn't.

"Link…" I trailed, "you're really going to keep me in suspense?"

He didn't budge.

"Absolutely, now let's go," he repeated, "we need to find shelter before night fall."

I still didn't immediately take his hand. However, he didn't bend to my will either. Eventually, I reached up and accepted his gesture. When he pulled me up, there was a serious expression on his face that I didn't understand completely until he spoke.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to escort you," he said all of a sudden. "It's been an honor."

My eyes searched his face.

"You don't have to thank me," I said, "the honor has been mine. I'm just glad you said yes."

Link's gaze became brooding.

"I may never say no to you again Zelda," he half-joked, "ever."

My throat tightened at that. I didn't reply. Seeing he left me dumbstruck, he nodded towards the falls.

"Come on," he said, "we have a long hike ahead of us."

I paused, trying to understand what was going on between us, but then nodded. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was finding that shard.

"Of course," I said, "of course."

~SSS~

A week later in the kingdom of Dragon Roost: Elbourne

Zelda was up to something. Zelda had a routine that she was always in lockstep with, and when she broke out of that routine she was out of character. I have known Zelda for years. Many years. So, when something didn't make sense, I knew there was an interplay going on. Upon my return to Dragon Roost a week ago, I went to see my father to discuss what happened in the sky city. However, he was in counsel with his men regarding a matter he apparently didn't want me to know about. He even told me not to bother him for the duration of the week. I was surprised at this because we seemed to be getting along so well lately. He must have heard about another indiscretion he was displeased with regarding me. Such was the nature of our relationship. What nonsense. Even so, if I could not capitulate with the dragon king, I would do so with my mother. Seven days after my venture to the sky city I went and requested an audience with my mother. I didn't need a request to see her, but I wanted to show her the respect she deserved. That was my current vocation, and as I walked down the halls of the hallowed palace, I reflected briefly on all that my mother had been through.

My mother Constance was perfection. To me, she emulated the qualities all women should have: elegance, temperance, grace, beauty, dignity, intelligence, and power. She heralded her power in a way like no other woman did. She never made a person feel beneath her, though her sway was great. The people of my country loved her. There were many who revered the royal family for her fealty alone. My father garnered respect for his industrious endeavors, but it was my mother who had the love of the people. Everywhere she went the peasants had a tribute to her in some way. She went and visited the patients in the infirmary who fell to dragon sickness. She bought goods from the market in person with her escort. She listened to the needs of the little ones. She was also a fashion icon as her dress and manner was emulated by many of the ladies of the court. Even so, my mother also had to contend with my father's constant infidelity. He bedded a different woman every night and it broke my mother's heart. It was rumored he had more bastards than dragons in Dragon Roost. It was no matter. I am the crown prince. Dragon Roost is mine. But, my father once made me privy to a grand revelation that may have given him reason in his own sick mind to hate my mother. I didn't like talking about it. So I didn't. There were rumors and even truths revealed to me. But destiny was destiny. I will be the next dragon king. No one was going to take it from me.

Arriving at my mother's chamber, I acknowledged the guard standing watch and nodded for him to announce me. However, he went with protocol.

"Good morning your highness," he said, "is her majesty expecting you?"

I nodded.

"She is," I replied.

The guard nodded, then knocked on her door. There was a brief pause.

"You may enter," my mother's voice replied.

She was expecting me, thus no reason for a delay. The guard then opened the door.

"Please proceed," he said.

I nodded again and walked in. Sitting behind her large oak table was my mother the dragon queen. She was fifty years old, but every bit as beautiful as the day she was when she was a young maiden. Her dark brown hair was graying at the edges and her crystal green eyes were still a marvel to behold. Her fair complexion reminded me of perfectly churned butter -without blemish and buttery smooth, while her countenance remained kind. In so many ways, I wanted to be kind like her, but it alluded me. I failed to see the good in people the way she did. I looked for the weaknesses. I relished in the idea of a person's folly. She warned me that that would be my downfall if I was not careful, and I believed she was right. I put a great deal of stock in her words. That was why I wanted to marry a woman just like her. That was why I wanted to marry Zelda. Zelda was the second most perfect woman in the world after my mother. I couldn't put into words what Zelda truly meant to me. I loved her in a way I would never love another woman, and she simply did not understand that. It was simply too long of a story to get into now, but time would be a harbinger for it. It would be told soon enough. Currently, I needed to understand what was going on with the elusive queen of Hyrule.

I bowed.

"Good morning mother," I greeted.

She stood and walked over to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dear," she said, "you're looking well."

I appreciated the compliment.

"Thank you," I said, "I'm glad I caught you before you went about your duties."

She then gestured for me to sit down next to her on one of her fine couches she used for tea. She sat first and I followed. She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Did you meet with your counselors this morning?" she asked.

I groaned.

"They're idiots," I said simply, "they think it's ill bred to know anything about the common folk so they dismissed my idea for the irrigation canals for every citizen's home."

Mother looked at me surprised.

"Why would they be opposed to that?" she asked.

"They are short sighted," I replied.

She nodded.

"I would have to agree," she said.

I grinned, loving that she understood the dynamics of diplomacy better than the fossils in the court. Dragon Roost would still be in the ore age if we listened to the likes of those men.

"That's why the people love you mother," I half-joked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh Elbourne," she said and rested her hand on my cheek, "you silly silly boy."

Her voice was like music.

"It's the truth," I insisted.

She then fanned me off and got to the the heart of the matter.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

I raised a brow.

"What makes you think there's a problem?" I countered.

She gave me a knowing look.

"You always come to me when you have an issue related to a certain Queen of Hyrule," she uttered. "Now what is it?"

I grinned.

"I guess I am an open book about her," I admitted.

She smiled.

"You are," she said, "but that's okay. I know she means a great deal to you."

I looked into my mother's eyes and lowered my voice.

"She's up to something," I whispered, "and I don't trust her."

She giggled.

"That won't make for the amiable relationship you're going for Elbourne," she joked.

I looked away for a moment and shook my head.

"She refused to sell me the City in the Sky," I divulged, "talking about some nonsense regarding the Oocca people."

My mother sat back.

"I warned you not to have your heart set on that," she said, "I told you there was a good chance she would say no."

I groaned.

"She said no alright," I said, trying to keep my frustration at bay, "but that wasn't the strange thing."

My mother raised a brow.

"Oh really?" she asked.

I looked back over at her.

"Yes," I went on, "she asked me about a shard from a mirror, and she was willing to seduce me to do so."

My mother's ears perked at that.

"I beg your pardon?" she replied.

"She asked about a shard from a mirror," I repeated. "I've been trying to bed that woman for years and all it takes is a shard to do so? Hylia help me."

Mother was shocked by my impropriety.

"Elbourne!" mother said. "Have you no manners?"

I wasn't worried about etiquette in this instance.

"It's the truth," I said, "which tells me she's got something else up her sleeve."

My mother was quiet for a moment, but then she backtracked the conversation.

"What do mean by a mirror shard?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Exactly what I meant," I said, "a piece of mirror with some old letters on it."

There was something in my phrasing that made my mother suddenly seize up.

"Old letters..." she trailed.

I looked over at her perplexed.

"Are you familiar with such a relic?" I asked.

Mother didn't answer me.

"Why would she ask you about that?" she countered.

My interests suddenly piqued. I studied her for a moment. I thought I saw a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I detracted.

Mother shook her head.

"No," she said unconvincingly and looked away, "nothing at all."

There was a brief pause between us.

"Forgive me, but you aren't a very good liar," I said.

Mother was now lost in her thoughts.

"So it would seem," she said more to herself than to me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You... you know of what Zelda wants, don't you?" I asked all of a sudden.

She didn't answer me.

"Mother-" I tried.

"I don't want to speak on it Elbourne," she interrupted, "please stop questioning me."

I looked at her taken aback.

"How am I supposed to take it when you suddenly start acting so strange?" I asked.

She didn't seem concerned with that and got up.

"The Arbiter..." she whispered suddenly.

I stood with her when she uttered that.

"The what?" I asked.

She fanned me off.

"Leave me my son," she said, "I want to be alone."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"But mother-" I tried.

Mother turned and looked at me.

"That was not a request," she interrupted, "that was a command."

My eyes widened. It wasn't like her to invoke her power like that. She was usually very calm. Something distressing now entered her thoughts. Something about what I told her made her feel uneasy. However, instead of fighting her, I decided to take my leave. It was obvious she was unwilling to discuss this further. I simply bowed before I addressed her again.

"I apologize for bothering you," I said, "it shan't happen again."

With that, I took my leave. Mother had nothing else to say, though I wanted her to stop me. I even paused at the door, but nothing. Afterwards, I left, but in the hall I had a new determination.

_It's time I did a little investigating on an ancient mirror, _I thought.

Afterwards, I headed straight for the library.

Duty awaited.

* * *

**The Hyrulean Festival is the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Inspiration: "The Hunchback of Notre Dame," by Disney (Esmeralda's outfit, Phoebus's outfit, and the 'Feast of Fools'), Irish River Dancing, and "Final Fantasy VIII," (the scene where Squall and Rinoa waltz), "Latch" by Disclosure, and "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachin for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Maya-430, LegendxofZelda, xVolcaloidanx, Adjacent to Addition, and ****thegokidrox, thanks for reading.**

**New Shout Outs: IamMe, thank you for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "Open the Door," by Hawkeye.**

**Author's Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 5/4/2020. Y****ep, that word count is correct. Take breaks lol.**

**Word Count: 30,819**

* * *

Chapter 16

The road to the Hyrulean Festival Part I: Happy Concessions

~SSS~

Two weeks later, Hyrule Castle

It took Link and me two weeks to get back to Hyrule Castle. We arrived by nightfall on the last day and we took the secret passage to my private chambers. It was quite the journey considering there was no longer the land marker of the Hylialis Borealis. We had to rely more on the stars in the sky and the compasses in our possession. Throughout our trek, we noted the roads were budded with more soldiers, which signaled to me Shad was on top of security measures. I appreciated his due diligence and knew the country was in good hands with him at the helm. Unfortunately, that also meant Link and I had to take the more scenic route throughout the countryside. We found a trail in the outskirts of Lanayru Province that led to a canyon of waterfalls. We stayed there one night and the following morning swam in the pools to cleanse ourselves. It was quite refreshing.

Fortunately as we traveled, Link and I didn't come across the Arbiter's Tribe again. Though, we saw evidence of their cult in the apertures across the countryside. One area that was particularly grotesque was a spot where a ritual must have taken place. It was near the outposts of Eldin. Link and I found the remains of a dog sacrificed upon a fire altar in some strange manner. It was a horrid image and the animal looked like it suffered a great deal before it died. Also, there were seven words written in ancient Hylian carved into the ground about it. I couldn't make a few of them out, but several were words Link and I recognized. Words found on the mirror. Words related to the attributes we were warned about. I couldn't lie, that finding left me a bit shaken. I couldn't sleep that night.

Even so, the sights weren't all sadistic. Link and I enjoyed traveling through the back end creeks where we saw a school of trout going up river against the current one afternoon. Those mighty fish were fighting for their dear lives. My goddess were they strong. Unfortunately for them, we had a few for dinner, but their journey was no less appreciated. A few days after that, we watched a star shower on the open planes of Hyrule Field. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world. The stars sparkled like diamonds. That was also the night I caught Link staring more at me than the stars. He asked me if I remembered the night after the Dragon Gala. It was much like this one. I told him yes, but didn't say much else. It was a bittersweet memory because it carried with it its own set of problems. But, it was also one that had its own beauty. One star even fell from the heavens to earth below. If it wasn't so far away, we would have explored it. Link informed me that he'd seen a nebula up close before. He told me it was like a cradle for baby stars. After that description, I did wish it were closer. Who wouldn't want to explore a cradle for 'baby' stars? What a magnificent prospect.

We also had the good fortune of avoiding Shiek. Link and I didn't see the ninja in all the time we traveled in that two week period. I was grateful, but I knew it wasn't over. I knew that ninja wasn't dead and was only biding his time. We stayed vigilant. I still had no explanation as to why he said any of the things he said to me in the City in the Sky. It frightened me, but I tried to appear strong. The next time I saw that ninja I knew would be a dangerous time. I was glad Link was with me. Though, I had this sinking feeling that maybe even he wasn't enough to protect me from Shielk. That ninja was insidious and incredibly dangerous. It was a danger I could not rightly identify, but their seemed to be a desperation in his venture. I was aware of one thing I needed to speak with Hylia as soon as she made herself available to me. I had questions that needed answering.

_Hopefully she will appear to me soon, _I thought.

Currently, the stone walls and great chambers of Hyrule Castle replaced our nature walks and beautiful sights. For a moment, it felt good to be home. A return to normalcy. For Link, it must have been like walking into the past. It had been over five years since he set foot in this castle. Watching him look around now brought back memories. I walked over to the table in the middle of the room and placed my bag down on the floor. I turned when the hero slowly made his way back to the middle of the room. He was staring up at the mural. It was a natural fixation.

I grinned.

"It captures my attention too," I said of the mural, "I still marvel at its architecture."

Link nodded.

"It's the most incredible thing about this room," he said. "The opulence is expected, but nothing compares to that mural."

I felt a sense of pride from his words and watched him as he continued to look around.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment and shook his head.

"Frankly, surreal," he said honestly, "I didn't think I would set foot in this room again."

I clutched the back of my chair and milled over his words. I didn't want this present venture to be a negative experience like the past.

"And yet here you are," I said, then nodded towards the seating next to the one I was clutching, "you used to sit there."

He stared at the chair.

"This is where we had all those lessons," he recalled.

I nodded.

"And it used to be just like this," I said, "you used to come late at night and wait for me in the secret passage until everyone went to bed. I would let you in and then we would study for hours. We got through so many subjects so quickly."

He nodded.

"Your tutelage felt like going to an amplified version of the Scholar's Academy," he half-joked. "I never received such an education in my life. That was also actually how all those rumors started. Everyone assumed there was more than tutelage going on."

I giggled at how he said that and shrugged.

"Who cares what other people thought," I said. "What mattered was we knew the truth."

Link looked over at me and stared me in the eyes at my utterance.

"Exactly," he said, "who cares, we knew."

I smiled and looked around the room myself.

"I didn't think we would be coming back here so soon," I said honestly, "but I need to touch base with my men."

Link thought nothing of it.

"It's completely understandable," he said, "I was surprised a search party wasn't sent out for you yet."

He had a good point.

"I circumvented that with letter writing," I divulged. "Shad and Lydia pretty much know what's been going on up until a few days ago."

The hero grinned.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" he asked.

I characteristically blushed. I didn't know why, I just did. It was silly.

"I certainly tried," I admitted.

We both chuckled at that and afterwards got quiet. I then spoke up again.

"We should wash up and get ready for bed," I suggested. "I want us to meet with the counsel in the morning."

Link raised a brow.

"You want us to meet them together?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

He gave me a wayward look.

"Do you think that's wise?" he asked. "I think it would be best if your stewards didn't know I was here. It could cause a scandal."

I grinned.

"Since when have you cared about a little scandal?" I countered.

That did get a grin out of him.

"True," he replied, "but this is different. There are already stories about you being here and there circulating. It's only a matter of time when the rumors about you being in Balaam come back as false too."

I understood that.

"Which is why I'm here," I said, "we have to catch the wind before it catches us."

He appreciated the saying, then decided to make a joke about it.

"Catching the wind is one thing, breaking the wind is something else entirely," he joked.

I couldn't lie, that did get a laugh out of me, though it was an awful jest. Link snickered more at my reaction than anything.

"You still tell the silliest jokes," I said.

He nodded.

"I know," he said.

Afterward, I looked over to my divan and antechamber where the washroom resided.

"It's late," I said, "we should retire and get ready for the morning."

He cut his eyes to the bed and for some odd reason took a step back.

"Maybe I'm turning into a rube, but I think I should get other accommodations," the hero insisted. "I don't want your servants coming in in the morning to a shocking scene."

I sighed when I saw him still objecting. I understood his conjecture, but I thought he was putting too much stock into it. The only servant with access to this room was Lydia, and she wasn't even aware I was back in Hyrule as of yet. I informed Shad in my letter to him, but did not in my letter to Lydia. It was a neglected oversight, but she wouldn't gossip about the hero and me now if she found us. Lydia knew what some of the stakes were. However, I finally caved to Link's reasoning. I didn't want him worrying unnecessarily.

"Fine, if you are that concerned what do you suggest?" I asked.

The hero did appear relieved.

"I'll go find an inn for the night," he said, "I know several of the innkeepers in town, and when the time comes, I'll request an audience with you in the morning."

I appreciated his idea, but I was going to modify it a little.

"Don't request an audience," I stated, "just take the route to my bed chamber and meet me here. I don't want it announced that I'm back yet. If you request an audience that will alert too many people. I want to be able to leave freely without too many questions if the situation calls for it."

Link thought about the idea and finally nodded.

"I see your point," he said.

With that, Link turned and headed back for the exit. Admittedly, I was disappointed he didn't want to stay, but I wasn't going to be ostentatious about it. I would see him in the morning. We wouldn't be parted long. Though, I couldn't lie, I was very fond of having him nearby. I wanted to know why he was so adamant about being chivalrous. Before he departed, I stopped him before he went through the door.

"Link," I called to him softly.

He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he inquired.

I stared into his eyes. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted to ask except to just ask it.

"Why... why don't you want to spend the night with me?" I asked.

He stared at me surprised for a moment, but then paused. He took in a deep sigh and didn't want me thinking this was like before.

"I do want to stay the night with you," he disclosed. "It's just I shouldn't to protect your honor. I told you, if I was going to be your friend again I was going to think of you before myself. That's why I made the decision I made. It has nothing to do with me not wanting to be with you."

I had a feeling he was going to say something to that nature. I wasn't going to dispute his response. His considerateness was paramount. I simply nodded.

"I see," was all I said in reply.

Link stared at me for a long moment again before making his exit.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Goodnight," I replied.

When the door closed behind him, I looked to the floor.

"He's so chivalrous..." I whispered, "sometimes I wish he wouldn't be."

Afterwards, I got ready for bed.

~SSS~

The next day

It was early in the morning when I got up and got ready for the day. I was up even before the door to my chamber abridged and in walked Lydia. When she caught sight of me, she nearly shrieked in shock. I had to hurry over to her to catch her before she fell from a fainting spell. I quickly closed the door as there was no guard stationed in front of it currently. It was probably because there was still the assumption I was in Balaam and resources were relegated elsewhere. Even so, it worked to my favor. The less faces that saw me the better. However, I didn't want to make a scene this early in the day. I helped Lydia over to the table and had her sit down. She was still in shock as she stared at me.

"Zelda?" she whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

"How are you my dear Lyddie?" I whispered back.

Lydia's eyes filled with tears and she hugged me immediately.

"Thank Hylia," she whispered as she sobbed, "I was so worried about you, even after getting your letters. I told Ivan we needed to postpone our wedding because there was too much preoccupying my mind."

I hugged her tight and pulled back.

"Don't cry darling, it's alright," I reassured, "besides, I'm going to be departing again soon after."

She looked at me surprised.

"What?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My journey isn't over, there is still much for me to do," I explained. "Master Link will be here shortly to meet with my men. There is more going on out there than meets the eye."

Lydia was staring at me stunned.

"Master Link has accompanied you to the castle?" she asked. "He's back in Hyrule?"

I nodded.

_He's back where he should be, _I didn't add.

Lydia caressed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered. "You have no idea how sick to my stomach some of your correspondence made me. Were you really chased by bears and a pack of wolves?"

I giggled and nodded.

"Indeed I was," I said, "and I met a yeti too."

Her eyes widened.

"A yeti?" she repeated.

"Two yetis actually," I corrected. "Oh my dearest Lydia, you wouldn't believe how beautiful Hyrule is. It's like a whole new world! I've seen things I never thought I would see."

I got up and couldn't keep the smile off my face. Lydia soon followed and eventually smiled herself at my glee.

"You sound like a different person," she commented.

I turned and looked at her.

"I am a different person," I said excited, "a completely different person. I will no longer rule from the sidelines after experiencing all that I have experienced."

Lydia stared into my eyes and raised a brow.

"Really?" she asked. "And why is that?"

I stared beyond her for a moment.

"Because there is so much more to life than just duty," I said, recalling what Link told me. "Duty is a part of it of course, but what good is it if life passes you by?"

Her eyes searched my face.

"I agree," she said.

I smiled.

"Isn't that a great attestation to life?" I asked rhetorically.

Lydia nodded anyway as she studied me.

"Is that what you learned gallivanting around the kingdom?" she inquired in return. "That life isn't just about duty?"

I nodded.

"Indeed I did," I said, "I can govern through my shared experiences of the people. The citizens have such interesting lives."

Lydia paused for a moment.

"Forgive me, but you... you sound like a woman in love," she said suddenly. "Is that what happened?"

I looked at her surprised.

"What?" I countered. "N-no, I was just telling you how different the world is from out there. I no longer have the rigid view from afar."

Lydia caught the blip in my voice and raised a brow.

"Right," she said sarcastically, then asked, "speaking of which, have you told Master Link you're in love with him yet?"

Straight to the point as usual. My cheeks blushed and my eyes widened, but before I could answer, the door to the secret passageway suddenly opened. Link walked in just in the nick of time, but was surprised when he saw me with Lydia. He almost went back through the door, but realized the secret was out one way or the other.

However, Lydia went to reassure him.

"It's alright," she said, "I've known about that passageway since I was six. There's no need to worry Master Link."

Link looked at her surprised, but then softened his features with a grin. Afterwards, he bowed before he approached us.

"Good morning my lady," he said to me, then addressed Lydia. "I'm glad she has a servant like you. You're amazing Miss Lydia."

I looked over at him needing to correct one thing.

"Lydia is more my friend than my servant," I said, "I trust her with my life."

Link appreciated the correction.

"That's even better," he said.

Lydia was only partially listening. She grinned and gave the hero the swooning eye.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," she detracted for a moment, "but you are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on."

Link looked at her surprised by the compliment, but then grinned.

"Oh... thank you Miss Lydia," he said.

I just blushed and felt my throat tighten. I knew where she was going with this.

"Lyddie..." I trailed, hoping she'd get the gist.

Lydia ignored me.

"Thank you for looking out for the queen," she went on. "What would happen to Hyrule without her?"

Link nodded.

"I agree," he said.

I then gave my friend the _look, _but she still ignored me.

"If only she had a king to be with her on a more permanent basis," she continued.

I stared at her shocked.

"Lyddie..." I trailed.

Link just looked to the floor and chuckled.

Lydia went on.

"She's positively the most-" Lydia tried.

"That's enough," I interrupted softly, "please, no more."

Lydia simply looked at me knowingly and grinned. There was no malice in her eyes, but I got her point loud and clear. _'Tell him' _her eyes were telling me.

"As you wish," she said, then turned and went about doing her duties, "I guess I uttered too much."

My throat tightened more at her teasing. When would she ever learn? I turned to look at the hero.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I don't know what has gotten into her."

He glanced over at Lydia before looking back at me.

"Don't be," he said, "that's what friends do. They make sure you're aware of what you need to be aware of."

I then looked at him surprised and he stared back at me with no qualms. They were certainly bold rascals today.

"I see," was all I had to say.

Afterward, we walked over to the table and sat down while Lydia still lingered about the room. Link wasted no time taking advantage of the fruit bowl and grabbed a pear. I wanted Lydia to depart so Link and I could talk alone for a moment, but I didn't want to appear pushy. Soon however, Lydia finished her cleaning and ceremoniously left. She made sure she gave a doting gesture at her departure with a wink and a smile, which caused Link to grin again and me to raise a brow.

"She's something else," Link said when the door closed.

I grunted.

"That something will remain unnamed for the moment," I said.

Link chuckled, then bit into another pear. I glanced over at him. He was probably famished.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should have had breakfast brought."

He fanned off the concern.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "this is fine."

I took in a deep sigh when I thought about everything we needed to discuss.

"What do you suppose would be a proper cover to give for when Shad and the others get here?" I asked.

Link glanced over at me thoughtfully.

"Well, I suggest we stick with the story we've developed," he said, "that way we can give the details without giving away the true gist."

I nodded.

"That's a good idea," I said, "however, Shad is very studious, so we have to be careful with him."

The hero nodded.

"Yes he is," he agreed, "he'll dissect every word."

Let's hope that wasn't the case this morning. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was approaching seven am.

"He along with the others should be arriving soon," I said. "In my last letter I told him to meet with me today by seven am. It's nearly time."

Link finished his second pear and then went to wash his hands.

"Good," he said, when he sat back down, "the sooner he comes, the sooner we can constitute a game plan."

I nodded.

"Very true," I said.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Link nervously, then cleared my throat before I spoke.

"You may enter," I called.

We both stood as the door opened. At our recognition, confusion latent expressions along with surprise hit the faces of the four men that entered the room. It had to be because of Link. My generals were men who worked and grew up with my father. They were known as the Three Riders of Hyrule because their escapades were so legendary. They were probably the most trusted men in the country behind Link. I think for some, even their honor superceded Link's. That was not an easy task. They were loyal and looked out for the country like no others. Along with them was Shad. Shad needed no introduction. He was Shad. The scholar. The steward. The confidant. He could do logistics on a whim. At their entrance, there was a quiet quell in the room. The three generals hadn't seen the hero in years and I was certain Shad's perplexity was based off something else. He was probably concerned about the look of all this. Why was the hero alone with me in my chamber? I quickly understood Link's reasoning from the night before.

The scholar looked between the two of us puzzled.

"Your... majesty?" he asked.

I gestured for them all to come in the room and close the door. When I was certain we would not be disturbed, I spoke.

"Good morning gentlemen," I said.

"Good morning your majesty," they said in unison.

I cleared my throat.

"I know this may seem untoward, but there is a reason for it," I started. "The hero is here because there are a great many things I need to disclose to you. There is no scandal, so you need not worry about that. However, my departure has given me information I could only be privy to having left the castle."

General Maximillion then spoke up first. The graying redhead was the chief strategist when it came to siege survival. His insight was invaluable.

"I was wondering where these rumors started about you going to Balaam and trysting and all this other nonsense," he said.

I understood his conjecture.

"There is a reason for that," I said, and realized I needed to inform my generals what I informed Shad of months ago. "I left under such a guise because I was sent out by the Goddess Hylia herself. She has specific instructions for me to make my way through the world until a certain goal is met. I have not reached that goal yet, but there are some obstacles I've come across I need to divulge to all of you."

My words were met with a pause.

"Forgive me my lady," general Zelvious uttered, "but you were... _contacted _by the Goddess Hylia?"

I nodded.

"I know it sounds extraordinary, but it's true," I replied.

Zelvious's green eyes searched my face. He didn't mean to have an air of distrust, but when words of an extraordinary measure were stated then they needed to be addressed. I couldn't help but admire how much his son Zall looked like him, black hair, green eyes and all.

"You understand our dilemma when you utter such things your majesty," he said respectfully.

I understood.

"Your concerns are well warranted," I said, "but that does not negate the truth. I wish I could impress upon you how wonderful the goddess is -how different she is. But, it would not do her enough justice. Perhaps one day you'll have the honor of meeting her. Even so, the truth stands as the truth stands. She sent me out and I must follow through."

I was met with another silence. It was apparent.

"My lady has always been an open book when it came to her connection with the goddess," general Gunter finally added. "You are right in that perhaps one day we will have the honor of meeting her." I grinned at Gunter and appreciated his attempt to understand my point of view. However, he had more to say. "Even so, I must ask, what goal are you intending to make?"

I realized the corner I put myself in, but I quickly dispelled it.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information," I said. "As unfortunate as that sounds, it is a necessary because of the sensitivity of the subject matter. However, that is why the hero is in my employ." Link nodded when I gestured to him. "I must keep a low profile while I travel. I cannot bring any unnecessary attention to myself with an entourage."

Shad then spoke up.

"Your majesty, you just said you must 'travel'," he caught. "Are you leaving the castle again?"

I nodded.

"I am," I said, "as I've stated before, I have not yet reached my goal."

The four men were not comfortable with my answer.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I must protest," Maximillion said, "it is too dangerous for you to be traveling the way you are."

I understood his protest.

"That is why I have Master Link with me," I countered.

Their eight eyes shifted to him.

"I mean no disrespect, but he is just one man," Zelvious said.

He had to know that was selling the hero short.

"He defeated Ganondorf and Zant on his own," I replied.

Gunter gave a loud groan.

"It is too much responsibility for one person to shoulder alone," he said. "What if he should die trying to protect you?"

The hero must have had enough of them speaking around him.

"I don't plan on dying my lord," Link spoke up himself.

Gunter cut his eyes to him.

"You are brave, but you are still just one unit strong," he countered. "You cannot be conceited when it comes to protecting the queen."

Link took a step forward.

"It's not conceit that guides me," he said. "I have the Triforce of Courage. With all due respect, the power given to me by Farore is without comparison. It negates nothing you're concerned about, but it is not a mere trinket."

Maximilion grunted.

"The gods and goddesses are funny and fickle," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "It's interesting with all their benevolence they allow so much war."

"Much less are the causes of it," Zelvious added.

Link shook his head.

"Are they the ones starting it though?" he countered. "Would you rather live your life knowing you never had a decision made for yourself? The goddesses are not the causes of Hyrule's conflicts."

Gunter then raised a brow.

"Tell that to Din in her sadistic choice of giving the Triforce of Power to a psychopath like Ganondorf," he said. "Of all the goddesses, she is the strangest to me."

Link had no rebuttal for that.

"Din... Din is complicated," he admitted, "but that does not discount what she has done for Hyrule in her powerful creative works."

It was normal for men of war to question the existence of a divinity greater than themselves because they saw so much death. However, I wasn't going to let that sway me. I knew what was real. I knew what Hylia had done. I knew what was expected of me whether my men understood that fact or not. I stood my ground.

"I cannot tell you how important it is to have a healthy dose of skepticism," I started, "but when you are talking to a _descendant _of the goddess herself, your words ring hollow. All of the battles you won -all of them- are a result of Hylia's grace. Never forget that."

There was a brief, but tense, silence between the six of us that lasted for only a short while. I needed to get beyond this drivel and get back out into the world to prepare for what Link and I were going to do for the festival. It was time to move forward.

"In any such case, I wanted to share with you all what I came across thus far," I started. "While going throughout Hyrule there was evidence of a cult making its way into the mainland when it used to be on the fringes. Do you have any idea what this cult may be after?"

Shad spoke first regarding that matter.

"I have been getting reports regarding marauders robbing citizens traveling through Hyrule Field," he answered. "The biggest take away is that they were killing indiscriminately with a goal of procuring a Hylian sacrifice."

I stared at the scholar stunned.

"A Hylian sacrifice?" I repeated.

Shad nodded.

"The Arbiter's Cult, as they like to call themselves, state in their deranged manifesto that they are getting the world ready for their master," he went on. "As to who or what that master will be, I have no idea."

I had the worst feeling of foreboding hearing that. I thought back to that mother who was forced into labor along with her son. Those thugs who attacked them had no intention of letting them go. They were going to kill them. If I had known they were going to be so mercilessly, they would not have escaped with their lives.

"How awful," I said anyway. "We came across something similar in our travels," I divulged, "but fortunately we were able to ward them off."

My utterance was not reassuring.

"You've come across such vermin?" Shad repeated.

I nodded, but stopped his interrogation there. It was not necessary to dwell upon.

"We did, but they were no match for Master Link," I said.

Link's expression was thoughtful, but Shad was not so convinced.

"The hero will always be a great man, but it is stupid to be reckless with his life," he said rather boldly.

I looked at the scholar surprised. However, Link didn't let that slide.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

The scholar had no qualms.

"A muscular physique and handsome face do not a hero make," he went on. "Thinking that is the only thing that matters in a man is ridiculous romanticism."

I knew _exactly_ what was going on here with that comment. I went to put a stop to it.

"What a silly thing to utter when we know no one here was making that case," I replied. "I'm disappointed with that comment Shad."

The hero had more to add.

"I think you might want to set your sights beyond the halls of the library my lord," he said respectfully. "There is a whole world out that doesn't dictate on the whims of intellect only."

Shad cut his eyes to the hero. I didn't want this going any further. The scholar was clearly allowing his jealousy to cloud his thinking.

"There is more to me than my intellect," he replied to the the hero.

I raised a brow and stepped forward.

"Wonderful," I interjected, "why don't we find out some of those other qualities now? In this instance, I need for you to remain as regent until I return."

Shad was silent when he shifted his gaze back to me. I saw the longing he was trying to conceal, but his anger was misplaced in the moment. We had important things to discuss. He had to get beyond his feelings.

General Zelvious too spoke up, sensing the triviality.

"We will work with him as we always have my lady," he reassured.

I looked beyond the scholar to Zelvious.

"Thank you," I said, then changed the subject. "Oh, and before it becomes sensationalized, I want you all to know I met with King Ralis at Zora's Domain."

Shad stared at me for a moment. I saw the frustration in his eyes, but he was a councilman. He knew how to bend and sway and shift in matters of diplomacy. He finally got it together.

"I've already informed them of your detour to Zora's Domain," he disclosed.

I figured as much, but wanted to make sure nothing else was being kept from me.

"Has King Ralis sent any of you a letter?" I asked.

My men perked at the question, but shook their heads no.

"Was he saying he would?" general Gunter asked.

I didn't want to delve too deeply into that subject.

"No," I replied, "he just appeared concerned when Master Link and I left. That's all."

I wasn't too reassuring with that phrasing, but they didn't question me further. There was another silence between us and I wanted to end this session so I could get back out into the world. I determined right then and there I was not going to stay at the castle leading up to the festival. I would never be able to maneuver, even if I had the freedom as a disguised peasant. I suddenly understood why my grandfather, the Hero of Time, sometimes took off to be alone. The confines of the castle could be grating. Once a bit of freedom was tasted, it was hard to let go of.

"In any such case, I want you all to know I'm departing again today," I said. "I have more traveling to do. Once my quest is over I will return to Hyrule." I was met with silence. So I decided to go on. "Master Link will still be accompanying me. I will update you via correspondence. I just ask that you respect my wishes in not sending spies out to follow me."

I was direct, but I needed to be. I knew my men. I knew how headstrong they all could be.

"As you wish my lady," general Zelvious said.

"I will not stop you if the goddess called you," general Maximillion added.

"Your safety is our greatest concern, but we will not defy you," general Gunter finalized.

I looked over at Shad and waited for his reply. He had the greatest hesitance.

"I... I will do all that your majesty commands," he said finally.

I was relieved to hear that. It was then I dismissed them.

"Thank you for your time this morning," I said with a hint of finality, "you may go."

With that, they all bowed and turned and headed for the door. Shad was the last out and turned to look at me before he exited. When the door closed behind him, Link spoke up.

"He really cares about you," he stated.

I sighed.

"I know," I said, "but that isn't important right now."

Link raised a brow.

"That's a bit harsh," he said.

I glanced over at him.

"That's life," I replied, "it often gives us bitter pills to swallow."

Link gave me a wayward look.

"I suppose," he said.

I wanted to get beyond that. Shad would be fine.

"We have to plan our departure," I changed the subject. "What time would you like to leave?"

He heard the slight impatience in my voice, but it wasn't because of irritation it was because of eagerness.

"Within the hour?" he suggested.

I nodded.

"Within the hour it is," I agreed.

Link did have one important question.

"Where are we traveling to?" he asked. "The festival is over two months away."

I had an idea, but wasn't sure it could work.

"We can ask Lady Ashei," I suggested. "She wouldn't turn us away."

The hero perked and nodded.

"That could work," he admitted.

I grinned.

"Perfect," I said, "then Snowpeak it is."

~SSS~

Two months later, Ashei's cottage: Link

After having discussed the plans with Zelda's councilmen, the queen and I set out to make plans in obtaining the last shard. We needed a place to stay and we knew it had to be with someone we could trust. Ashei was the only person who met all the criteria of being reliable without asking too many questions. It took a week to get back to Snowpeak and I knew then when it came closer to the festival, Zelda and I were going to have to figure out a quicker route to the the castle. After we got settled, that was actually my number one task. I spent a month going back and forth to Hyrule Castle Town. The first week was the regular route Zelda and I took before. Another route I found was on the way back from the first trip. It was through a cave underground that led straight to Snowpeak. The only problem was it was infested with skulltulas and it took four days to travel. That wouldn't work. On my next trip, I went going towards the same cave that housed the skulltulas, but I stayed above ground and followed the same walkway. Interestingly enough, this pathway was shorter and took a day and a half to get to Castle Town. On my way return journey back to Snowpeak, I cut off another twelve hours by finding another cave. This one was unlike any cave I had traveled through. It was a cave made of salt and crystals. It shined with blue and pink and green lights. The prism effect was extraordinary. How had I not found this cave before? I didn't matter, it was found now. In any such case, I had the perfect route that would be safe for Zelda and easy to travel through.

With the route of travel in place, I began collecting reconnaissance info on the square. I spent another two weeks in another collection of trips to Castle Town. My routine was: to Castle Town then back to Ashei's house, to Castle Town then back to Ashei's house, to Castle Town then back to Ashei's house, et cetera, et cetera and so forth. In that time, I bought several maps along with a sketching of my own of the square. I knew every alley and niche of the city after having studied the schematics for the past several weeks. South Castle Town was going to have the highest congestion because it was the single point of entry for the crowd. That meant trouble if there was a mass casualty incident. However, the committee also opened the east and west gates as ports of exits for crowd control. The vendors would be aligned along the edges of the walkways for ease of concessions, and there was a large carnival getting set up outside the castle's west field for families and little children. It seemed all precautions had been taken to keep the crowds as shifted apart as possible. Another issue was getting accommodations. It had been a virtual whirlwind trying to get a room for the evening because most of the citizens wanted to stay in or near the town for the festivities. I had to pull a few strings to get a room at the inn in the main square. My standings as the hero definitely helped, but it still was not an easy task. I had to run a few errands and procure some favors for some old colleagues. My reasoning was since I had the advantage, I saw no problem utilizing it.

Interestingly enough, in all the time Zelda and I were planning, there was no sign of Shiek. Frankly, that surprised me. I was fully expecting that monster to make an appearance. However, he did seem to only make his presence known when there was a shard nearby. If that was the case, he was definitely going to be at the festival in some capacity. With there being a large number of people, that crazed warrior might utilize a hostage situation. That could be detrimental. Zelda and I needed to stay vigilant when we scoured the square.

In the mean time, currently I was back at Ashei's cottage helping her chop some fire wood in her shed. Zelda and I would be leaving in a few days and I wanted to make sure Ashei had all she needed in terms of amenities. It was tough for her to be living up here all alone with three children. I understood she had to for the nature of her job, but I informed her over the years to perhaps think about moving to Castle Town. Her children were getting older and she needed to think about school and proper socialization. Ashei took it upon herself to teach each of her children to read and write. I admired her tenacious spirit, but she was only Hylian. It was only a matter of time when she would burnout from all the responsibility. I even heard Zelda talking to her about it in passing. I didn't want to lecture her, but Ashei needed to think about her situation more seriously. I was grateful to her for allowing Zelda and me to stay with her, but I would hate to visit one day and come upon a tragedy. That was why Zelda and I made a concerted effort to help her with everything when at all possible. Right now, the queen was inside preparing a stew and watching the children, while I helped with the more manual labor, like wood chopping and reinforcing the roof so no wind or snow would weather through. I was actually quite surprised how Zelda assimilated so well to domestic life. She seemed to love the simplicity of house work and child rearing. But, I also heard the scholar in her when she spoke with the children. She talked regularly about high level conceptualizations from the Book of Mudora in her free time. Little Aura even came to me in private asking what 'inverted planes' were. I just smiled at her and told her to ask 'aunt' Zelda when she had a chance.

Speaking of which, Zelda was fond of all of Ashei's children, but there was no doubt that her favorite was Aura. I believed it was because she was the most like Bastion. That wasn't to say she didn't love and adore the boys, she did, but I could tell she had a particular fondness for Ashei's beautiful little daughter. The two of them were almost inseparable. Wherever Zelda was Aura followed. If Zelda was cleaning, Aura wanted to clean. If Zelda was cooking, Aura wanted to cook. If Zelda was telling a story, Aura somehow wanted to interject her own thoughts into the story. I found it pretty humorous, but I think Zelda adored it. Even Ashei took notice and confided to me that she never thought Aura would like someone more than me. I just smiled, understanding why the connection was so strong all too well. Anyway, I finished chopping another large log in half, when Ashei offered to take over for me, but I naturally declined. I just needed a few minutes rest. Instead, she collected the wood that had been cut and threw it into the wagon, then carted it next to the door leading into the house. Afterwards, she offered me some water.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked.

I shook my head and placed the axe I was using on the old stump for a moment.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She nodded.

"Alright, then I'll have some for myself," she replied, pouring herself a cup and gulping it quickly.

A moment later, the door opened to the main house and Zelda showed her lovely face in the cool mountain air, Aura too came along for the visit.

"Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes," the queen announced.

Aura next to her almost repeated exactly what she said.

"Yeah," she started, "supper will be in 'fifty meeeenutes'!"

Ashei and I both smiled at them.

"Thanks for the announcement," Ashei replied, staring at her daughter in particular.

Zelda smiled and picked the mischievous little girl up.

"I'll come back for a five minute estimated time of completion," she stated, "Aura says she wants to announce it alone, but I think I better do so with her."

Ashei nodded.

"I agree," she said, then turned her attention to her daughter, "you're not sassing Miss Zelda are you?"

Aura looked at her mother with a slight indignation and put her hands on her hips.

"Noooo!" she insisted.

I laughed at her reply.

Ashei raised a brow.

"Very well then," she said in her most motherly voice, "just make sure you're helping and not hindering, okay?"

Aura saluted her mother in a humorous way. Where did this girl get all this personality at four?

"Okay mommy," she replied.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head, then decided it was time for them to depart.

"We'll be back," she said, then went back inside the house. "You did so good," she said to Aura as the door closed.

I grinned as I watched her, Ashei was smiling also, but turned back around just in time to see my gaze linger in Zelda's direction. She raised a brow and smirked at me.

"Hey hero, snap out of it, yeah?" she joked. "Your eyes are going to come out of your head."

I raised my brows and sighed.

"I suppose," was all I said in reply.

Ashei studied me for a moment. My reply didn't mask anything.

"So... is everything alright with you two?" she asked.

I paused, not sure how she wanted me to answer that question.

"Everything's fine from what I can tell," I replied.

Ashei gave me a knowing look.

"Come on Link," she goaded, "you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant and shook my head.

"It's not like that Ashei," I said, "we're just friends."

She raised a brow and stared at me like she didn't believe me.

"Link..." she trailed, "come on, are you going to try and tell me you don't care about Zelda?"

I returned her gaze. I wasn't sure what to say.

"She's a queen Ashei," I replied.

She scoffed audibly.

"So what," she replied.

I shook my head again like she didn't understand.

"It's not that simple," I replied.

She stared at me again for a long moment and decided to delve a little deeper.

"Are you... are you still upset about the past?" she asked.

That was something I had no intentions of talking about.

"No," I said quickly.

Ashei looked at me surprised.

"Sorry," she replied, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I was just asking."

I groaned.

"No, you're fine," I said, "I shouldn't have snapped."

There was a brief silence between us.

"Well, then what's the problem?" she couldn't help but ask. "You two make it all but obvious that you like each other."

Again, I had no proper rebuttal.

"It's complicated," I replied.

She fanned that excuse off.

"Then un-complicate it," she replied.

I chuckled at her saying that.

"You don't understand," I said, "I just... I just can't."

Her eyes searched my face.

"This is about something else isn't it?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

Ashei then raised a brow and studied my face again.

"You're... you're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked point blank.

I immediately cut my gaze and looked down at the stump. Ashei's eyes widened suddenly and she immediately smiled.

"You _are_ in love with her!" she confirmed excitedly.

She was getting a little boisterous. I immediately met her eyes again.

"Ashei will you shut up," I whispered, "she's going to hear you!"

She ignored my scold.

"When are you going to tell her?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking at the festival," I confessed. "I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous. It's been years, what if she doesn't end up feeling the same way?"

Ashei gave me an offhanded look.

"Please Link," she said, "you've got to be blind if you don't know that she cares about you. I could tell from when you two worked at the castle together, _everyone _could."

That was a little reassuring, but it wasn't enough.

"It would be different if she was a peasant girl," I said, "I would have no problem telling her right now if she was a peasant girl."

Ashei shook her head.

"That's your pride talking," she said, "and if you don't let it go, you could lose her. I didn't think she would be so down to earth and easy going, but she is. She seems perfect for you."

I thought so too.

"Yeah..." I trailed.

Ashei placed a hand on her hip.

"You better figure out what you want soon," she warned, "women like her don't just fall from trees."

I was aware of that also, and I gave her a sobering look. However, before I could speak again, the door suddenly opened and once again Zelda showed her beautiful face.

The queen had a mild look of distress.

"Uh... change of plans," Zelda stated suddenly, "supper's actually ready now, it seems little Aura put another log underneath the fire to hurry dinner along without my knowing it."

Ashei looked at Zelda and her mouth became agape. She ran her gloved hand over her face embarrassed.

"What am I going to do with that child?" she muttered.

Zelda laughed, then looked over at me.

"You better come in and wash up too," she said, "I think the boys are getting restless to play with you."

I nodded and then she closed the door. Ashei in turn, looked over at me with a knowing expression. I knew what she was conveying.

"I know," I said, "I know."

Ashei just shrugged and placed her hands in the air in a mock surrender. Afterwards, she went into the house without waiting for me. I stared at the closed door for a moment.

"I'm done going back and forth," I whispered to myself, "I love her and she needs to know how much. I'm going to tell her at the festival. Nothing is going to stop me."

With my new resolve in mind, I went into the house to join everyone for dinner.

~SSS~

Four days before the festival: Zelda

_Greetings and Salutations Shad,_

_I know it has been a long two months, but I ask that you exercise a little more fortitude_

_with my endeavors. Everything is going well and I am safe__. I am currently staying with a friend in the cold north. _

_She has been most hospitable. I am sorry I could not divulge this information to you sooner, _

_but secrecy has its virtues. As you know, this friend is a brilliant procurer of information._

_She has been instrumental in helping me on this journey, and as such I am getting closer to my goal._

_I am certain everything is going well under your lead, just remember to keep the men abreast,_

_and keep with the story that I am at the seafaring shores for now. I will let you know if changes _

_are necessary in the future. __Please try not to worry, and __write to our mutual friend if you need anything. _

_Do not hesitate to contact __me by carrier bird if an emergency arises._

_Always Your Friend_

_~'Elga'~_

I reread the finished letter several times to see if there was anything else I wanted to add. It seemed perfect, but I didn't want to be over confident. However, when I thought of nothing else to input, I sealed the letter and put it with the rest of the mail in the wicker basket near the front door. Link stated he would deliver the letters to the mailman tomorrow when he traveled back down to Castle Town. My hope was that Shad wouldn't worry too much and pull a Ralis. Ralis with all his good intentions may have lighted a flame by alerting the dragon masters of my goings about. It did not matter now. What was done was done. Now all I could do was wait until the festival.

Link too had written several letters over the weeks to Ordon. The hero told me he updated Rusl on everything that transpired and also that he wouldn't be returning home as quickly as he anticipated. I knew that news was going to ruffle a few feathers, especially where Ilia was concerned, but it couldn't be helped. The circumstances allotted for a change in plans. Besides, Link was his own man. He didn't have to answer to anyone in that village. I knew that was a little abrasive on my part, but the truth was the truth.

Afterwards, I got up from the table, put the writing utensils away, and began cleaning up my mess. There was a small ink blot I accidentally caused near the area I was initially writing at. I gathered a small basin of water with some soap to wash it up. I was scrubbing hard because the stain was particularly stubborn. However, I paused my work for a moment when I realized what I was doing. Hylia behold, I was cleaning. I am a queen, usually waited on hand and foot, and I was cleaning. What a change in circumstances. What would my ancestors think of me now? I deduced that most of them would be very proud of me, particularly my grandfather. With that in mind, I kept cleaning. I was going to make this the cleanest, most polished wood table Ashei had ever seen. No task was too big or small for a queen.

~SSS~

The day of the festival

For the last two months Link and I stayed with Lady Ashei in her lovely cottage home. As soon as we arrived Ashei welcomed us with open arms. She asked no questions and stated we could stay as long as we liked. She was such a jewel. I would never be able to pay her back for her kindness. We explained to her it would be more convenient for us to lodge at her residence instead of going our separate ways due to ongoing business we had in Hyrule. Ashei had no qualms with the request, but did express concern about how my long absence might effect the court. I told her not to worry, I was keeping in constant correspondence with Shad and Lydia regarding matters of the court. However, I did have a few concerns of my own regarding the hero's prolonged absence from Ordon. It didn't take five months to deliver a pumpkin.

I initially told Link to home and spend time with his friends and loved ones until the festival, but he wouldn't hear of it. He stated that if he went back, there would be too many questions as to why he would have to leave again. I saw his point. Besides, he made every effort to write the villagers every week since we were staying with Ashei. Also I couldn't lie, selfishly I was glad the hero was around. He was wonderful company. When he wasn't traveling to Castle Town, Link and I spent every single day together. The mundane things were the most wonderful -cooking and such. Admittedly, I felt a twinge of guilt today because I knew Link promised to go to the festival with Ilia. However, now because of the shard he was going with me. It was my concern that at one point in the evening the three of us were going to cross paths and it would get ugly. All I could do was hope for the best if that happened.

Anyway, I knew that once I resumed my duties as queen, I would never have an opportunity to get to know Link so informally again. This was a rare opportunity, and I saw no reason not to take advantage of it. When talking with him, I found that Link wasn't just a storied hero. He was down to earth, funny, warm, caring, and at times brooding. I also realized I didn't need to keep up my guard when I was around him. He spoke freely and wanted me to speak freely. In the past, that wasn't always the case. I was afraid to be free. I didn't want to get my heart broken. However, I knew now I needed to take a chance. I had to cast caution to the wind if I ever wanted anything in life. And Link made it easy. He was so wonderful. I cared for him so much.

Also, in living this simple life, I learned a lot in terms of domestic work and why certain architectural fixtures were important to small homes. Link checked on the main beam that ran across the living room everyday to make sure it was secured in place. If that beam got to impacted by the heavy snow fall he would have to go on to the roof and shovel the snow off. I often thought of Ashei alone up here with her children. When Link wasn't around, she had to do that arduous task herself. I offered her accommodations at the castle, but she consistently turned me down. However, I think Ashei needed to look at the bigger picture. If things got too rough for her, I wanted her to know she could call on me anytime.

Not to be without mention, Ashei taught me a few things too. She taught me the value of living in the moment. She taught me the value of having a sense of humor. She laughed all the time, even when it seemed inappropriate to do so. She never felt sorry for herself even with her husband being dead. Seeing her for who she truly was, I completely understood why Bastion fell in love with her. Ashei punctuated life with happiness. What a wonderful woman. What worked to be even greater compliments to her, were her amazing children. I couldn't be around them enough. Ashei's children were these beautiful, tangible personifications of wonderful moments, especially her little daughter Aura. She was a ray of sunshine. She followed me everywhere and asked me about everything when we sat and talked. I remember one time she said she wished I were her aunt. I struggled to keep it together when she uttered that, because I wanted her to know the truth so badly. But, I promised I would be so now and forever if she'd let me.

I wanted that.

I wanted that more than anything.

I wanted to relish life's moments without worrying about the 'whats' or the 'whys.' I found life was too short not to. I wondered if Ashei knew how powerful she really was? She had no idea what her example meant to someone like me. It was actually a funny thing for me to contemplate considering my station in life... someone like me. I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, protector of the Sacred Realm, emissary to the land of twilight, and completely conflicted as to what to do now that I've tasted this thing called life. I mean real life. I was enjoying this holiday so much, even the little things. It was having such a profound affect on me that I thought at times I didn't want to go back to the castle. Unfortunately, simplicity was not the life of a ruler. Nothing was ever simple.

_That's merely a dream Zelda, _I told myself.

No, it was my duty to look after my kingdom and make decisions that were beneficial to everyone, not just me. Admittedly, that was what was bothering me about moving forward with the rest of this quest. I didn't know if the decisions I was making were beneficial to everyone, or simply to myself. And I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from ancestral mother. The truth of the matter was, Hylia hadn't come to see me at all in the last two months. I couldn't lie, that bothered me. Where was she? Why hadn't she popped up to see how I was doing? Hylia expected me to make these incredibly important decisions and was nowhere to be found to guide me. I was on my own. What was I supposed to do? Keep going with this quest? Stop? Rethink my goals? What?

I sighed as I let my thoughts come to fruition. In the present, I was washing dishes while Ashei was tending to her children. The festival was later that evening, but Ashei stated she was not going because the trip would be to arduous for her babies. It was a shame too. I would have loved to have seen her have fun with her children. However, I understood her decision. Castle Town was a long journey, and three little one on a six hour trek was not an ideal situation for a single mother. Link recently shortened his travel time to Castle Town by another six hours. He said we would ride on Epona through the cave to cut our time in half. He stated it was the only cave that would not terrify her. I hoped that was the case. So, to assist Ashei before we left, I took over all the household duties for the day. I made sure the house was tidy, and started supper so she wouldn't have to lift a finger. It was the least I could do. Ashei had been more than accommodating. Link was currently working in the stables. I knew he would be coming in soon to get ready for the festival, so I decided to be preemptive and already be ready so when he got dressed we could go.

Even so, thinking my disposition was related to something else, Ashei turned at my extended breath.

"Do you need any help Zelda?" she asked me all of a sudden from the hearth.

I turned to look at her.

"No, I'm alright," I said, ringing out my hands and wiping them on a towel by the basin.

Ashei stood up and shook her head in amazement.

I grinned at her gaze.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I never in a million years would have thought the Queen of Hyrule would be cleaning my house," she divulged.

I raised my brows at her saying that and then went to where she was in the living room. I sat down in one of the chairs by the hearth.

"I'll be honest with you," I said, "neither did I."

Ashei chuckled at my words, when suddenly her little girl Aura came up and unsurprisingly sat in my lap. The other two children were asleep. I smiled and stroked her beautiful raven black hair, her blue eyes shined as she looked up at me. Ashei was surprised, but pleased at the action of her daughter. She knew how much I adored her children.

"Well, look who abandoned mommy," Ashei said, putting her hands on her hips playfully.

Aura shrugged.

"It's nothing personal," the little girl stated.

I laughed at the pragmatic statement, finding Aura's logic humorous.

"Thanks a lot," Ashei replied with open sarcasm and crossed her arms over her chest.

I hugged little Aura close to me and sighed again. I knew days like these would soon be over and admittedly it had me in a somber mood.

_When this is all said and done, it won't be the same, _I thought, _I won't be able to do this as readily as I can now._

Ashei grinned at me when she saw my expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded and stroked Aura's hair again.

"I'm just nervous about the festival tonight," I replied, detracting a little bit.

Ashei gave me a funny look.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I've finally pinpointed the location of my ring and am just a little nervous about how everything is going to go down, you know," I said, keeping my cover, "I just don't want social upheaval at a happy event."

Ashei raised her brows.

"Why would that be an issue?" she asked. "You act as if you're staging a coup or something. You're the queen. All you have to do is order that scum to give it back to you."

I grinned at her.

I wish it were that simple.

"If only Ashei," I replied with a smile, "if only."

Ashei looked at me with open curiosity, as if she had a question, but never asked it. I knew she knew a ring wouldn't stress me out as much as I appeared. Ashei was aware something more was bothering me.

Aura snuggled close to me just then.

"Miss Zelda," she started, "mommy keeps referring to you as the queen. Are you really a queen?"

Her innocence was wonderful.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "yes, I am."

Arura sat up and looked at me puzzled.

"Then why don't you live in a castle?" she asked.

I chuckled at her question.

"Because I'm here to see you silly," I replied.

Ashei smiled at the interaction and stroked her daughter's back.

"Miss Zelda is a very busy and important lady," Ashei explained, "she only came to visit mommy and you because she needed a break."

_Nice save, _I thought.

"Oh," Aura said simply and shrugged, "okay."

Her gesture made me laugh more.

_I wish everything were that simple, _I thought, _life can be so complicated._

"I promise in the future, I'll come and visit when I return to the castle," I told Aura.

Aura sighed and closed her eyes.

"Really?" she said.

I stroked her dark bangs out of her face and she looked just like her father just then.

"Really," I replied softly.

Ashei grinned at my tone and went to take her daughter.

"I better put her to bed with her brothers," she said, picking her child up, "they're all zoning out early today. Nap time came early."

I smiled and nodded, letting Aura go. Ashei carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed next to her two sleeping brothers she took up before. Afterwards, she came back downstairs to join me by the hearth. I could tell from the look on her face she had more to talk about with the innocent ears now gone.

"So…" she began with a smile, "you ready to party tonight?"

I smirked and gave Ashei a knowing look.

"I would hardly call it that," I replied, sitting back down in the chair and sighing.

Ashei studied me for a moment, she knew something was bothering me.

"You seem troubled," she perceived.

I raised my brows and looked down at my hands.

_That's an understatement, _I thought.

"I have a lot on my mind," I replied.

Ashei came and sat down at my feet before reaching over and taking my hand in hers.

"Let your cares go for one night," she whispered to me, seeing my stress, "just let tonight be about you and Link."

I looked at her surprised when she said that.

"Me and Link?" I inquired, trying to play down what she meant.

Ashei wasn't going to let me slide.

She looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked with a small smile.

I blushed at the question. That was probably all the answer she needed. Ashei's perception was spot on, but I shook my head no anyway.

"I…" I trailed, "I see him as a very good and dear friend."

Ashei sat on her knees and gave me a wayward look.

"Those kinds of men tend to make the best husbands," she said, keen onto what was really going on. "My Bastion was a dear and loving friend. He was my best friend before we got married."

I shook my head again.

"No…" I trailed, avoiding her eyes, "his heart belongs to someone else."

Ashei was quiet for a moment.

"Do you know that for a certainty?" she asked me. "People change Zelda."

My eyes widened at her surprised at by the indication and nodded.

"I know he does," I said.

Ashei bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm willing to bet he feels the same way as you do," she divulged all of a sudden.

I sighed at her words, wishing against all hope that that was true.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Ashei gave me another knowing stare.

"I can tell by the way you two interact," she said, "he's very protective of you, and every time he talks about you he has a smile on his face."

I looked at her slightly taken aback.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Really," she replied, "he even told me privately he wished you were a real peasant girl. Now why do you suppose he suddenly cares about that?"

My heart raced a little. I could hardly believe it.

_He said those things? _I thought.

"I-I have no idea," I stammered.

Ashei let go of my hand and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you do," she replied, "I'm willing to bet Link is in love with you too, but you'll never know until you tell him."

What Ashei was saying to me was almost too good to be true. The possibility was wonderful and all, but the thought of telling Link I loved him and then getting rejected was too much for me. I didn't feel like going through that again.

_No, _I thought, _his heart is set on Midna._

"I'll be alright Ashei," I reassured, "even if I end up as an old maid and am the last Nohansen left, I'll be okay."

Ashei looked at me seriously just then.

"You shouldn't put your crown where your heart is," she replied, "you should live life Zelda, not spectate it."

Ashei's words were like a sobriety unguent. They stung a little, but they were necessary.

_She's right, _I thought, but I didn't say anything in return.

Ashei shook her head disapprovingly at my quietness, and before she could say anything else, the front door suddenly opened. We both turned to see Link come through the scaffolding. He shook the snow off his cloak and unhooded himself.

"It's really coming down out there!" he called to us with a big smile on his handsome face. "I think Hylia is trying to tell us something."

I smiled at his utterance, while Ashei glanced back at me, giving me a knowing look and a nod. Afterwards, she got up to go into the kitchen. Link took note of that, then looked over at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the both of us.

Ashei and I simply shook our heads no.

Link was not convinced, especially with us both being so quiet.

"It's too serious in here," he stated, sensing the tension, "someone say something quick," he said, trying to be lighthearted.

Ashei, always one for sarcasm, responded.

"'Something quick,'" she replied, pouring herself a glass of water.

Link then cut his eyes to Ashei.

"Your sarcasm..." Link trailed.

"...is as charming as mist in the morning sunlight," Ashei finished for him.

I giggled at the both of them, then got up from my seat to help Link with his bag.

"It's not as serious as you think Link," I replied, trying to dispel his inquiry. "Anyway, are you finished with the stables?"

Link paused for a moment, looking over at Ashei and then again at me, knowing he probably just interrupted something important, but decided not to ask about it again.

"The stables are secure," he replied, "I actually forgot to tell you, last time I was in Castle Town I found out where the festival committee was storing their goods."

I looked at him impressed.

"Really?" I asked. "Where?"

Link stroked his hand through his dark blonde hair after hanging up his cloak.

"The clock tower," he replied, "once I clean up, we're going to have to leave."

I nodded.

"That's exactly why I got ready early," I replied, going to get my satchel from the cupboard.

Link eyed me for a moment, almost looking disapprovingly at my appearance.

"What's the matter?" I asked, catching his gaze.

He shook his head.

"Your clothes…" he trailed, but didn't finish, he eyed my dress and shook his head, "that just won't do."

I looked down at my blue dress and brown cloak and sighed. I was slightly annoyed that he didn't like what I was wearing. What did he want me to do? I needed to blend in with the town's folks. This was all I had.

"You know I have nothing else besides my other three dresses," I explained anyway, "why are you giving me such a hard time about the way I look?"

Link smiled when I said that.

"I've thought about that," he said, and then went to his bag.

I stared at him puzzled, until I saw him pull out a brown bundled package from his bag and hand it to me. My eyes widened as I took it from him. My heart nearly stopped.

"What's… what's this?" I asked softly.

Link grinned, looking from me to the package.

"Open it and find out," he replied, staring into my eyes.

I glanced over at Ashei, who was smiling between the two of us.

"Go on Zelda," she egged, "I want to see what it is."

A smile crept across my lips and I pretended to be coy no longer.

"Okay," I replied.

Feeling a little nervous, I went over to the table and untied Link's gift. When I opened the brown paper wrapping, I was shocked to see a beautiful white textured top with a laced corset, and a black tiered skirt. The clothes looked absolutely perfect together. It was like what the gypsy women of Gerudo wore in their down time.

_I don't own anything like this, _I thought, fanning the clothes out to get a better look.

The top was made from fresh spun white cotton, where it hugged the waist with the corset, and snugged at the bosom. The bow sleeves fell off the shoulders, and the ruffled shoulder line complimented the length of my long neck. The skirt was the perfect complement to the corset, as the latticed front of the corset, led down to the free flowing tiered skirt. The skirt had little beads sewn into it. There was also a pair of large hooped earrings and a black and royal blue burlesque mask. I looked at the clothes, and then to Link in utter surprise.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, uncertain of what my facial expression was revealing to him.

I didn't know what to say. I was a little speechless.

"I-I love it…" I said honestly, "thank you."

Link smiled at hearing that.

"I thought of you when I saw it," he said, "it's perfect for you, go try it on. By the time you're done I'll be ready too."

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright," I said, catching Ashei's smile from the corner of my eye.

I stared into Link's eyes for a moment, silently thanking him for the kind gesture, before I turned and hurried up the stairs to the room where we were staying. I closed the door behind me and placed the package on the bed. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

_I can't believe he got me something to wear for the festival tonight, _I thought in disbelief, _that was so thoughtful of him._

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a bright flash of light shined throughout the room. I raised my hands to cover my face, and when it was over, a familiar but lovely divinity was looking at me with a smile on her exquisite face.

"Believe it lady," Hylia said to me with her legs crossed sitting on the bed, "and yes it was thoughtful of him."

I paused when her face came into full recognition. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or uneasy to see her. I hadn't spoken to her since the night I tried to seduce Link, that was a over two months ago, _and_ I still had questions regarding Sheik's cryptic words regarding the bracelet she gave me. I wasn't certain, but I think Hylia was avoiding me because of all that.

"Hello ancestral mother," I said softly, "I'm so glad to see you."

Hylia smiled at my greeting.

"I'm glad to see you to Zel," she replied.

After that, there was a brief silence between us. I wasn't sure exactly why, but I was nervous.

"What are you... what are you doing here?" I asked finally, knowing she'd probably find my question strange.

She shrugged and seemed to think nothing of the question.

"I just wanted to see how you were before you went out tonight," she replied, "you've got a big evening ahead of you."

That seemed like too simple of an answer for her. I nodded, still feeling a little indifferent about her presence. I needed her in the last few weeks and she was nowhere to be found. Why was she suddenly showing up now?

"I haven't seen you in awhile," I stated, "are you alright?"

Hylia looked at me funny by raising a brow, but then grinned.

"Honey, I'm the Goddess of Hyrule, I'm fine," she said, then added, "the question is: are_ you_ alright?"

I paused at her question and nodded.

"I believe so," I said, thinking I was being honest with her.

Hylia took note of my hesitation and got up from the bed. She studied my face for a moment before she spoke again.

"What's bothering you Zelda?" she asked all of a sudden.

I avoided her eyes just then and looked to the ground. I wasn't sure I wanted to discuss what I was feeling with her.

"Nothing," I lied.

Hylia raised her eyebrows when she heard my slight inflection of dishonesty. She reached over and lifted my chin so I could look at her.

"Someone's fibbing," she said softly.

I hesitated again, and made a minute decision to just be forthcoming with her regarding my concerns. She probably already knew anyway.

"Hylia..." I started, "were you avoiding me?"

She looked at me surprised when I asked that and immediately shook her head.

"No, I just didn't want to interfere with your time with Link," she replied, "you two have been getting along perfectly."

I took in a deep sigh at her words and looked away from her again, not sure I believed that. Hylia took note of my disposition and another brief silence followed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there something else bothering you?" she asked me, deciding to inquire further.

I looked to the ground again, but then cut my gaze short to stare her straight in her eyes.

_Just say it Zelda, _I thought.

She raised a brow again at my thoughts.

"Yes Zelda," she repeated, "just say it."

I was mildly frustrated and rolled my eyes at her invasion of privacy then decided to be less coy.

"Fine," I said finally, "I want to know why you're hiding things from me."

Hylia was slightly taken aback at the direct accusation. She was so used to my being evasive that I think I caught her off guard with my forthcoming tongue. She didn't seem to take too kindly to my tone either.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I shook my head at her question, tired of the run around.

"Why are you hiding things from me ancestral mother?" I repeated.

The goddess took a step back and stared at me with a slightly off put expression.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something from you Zel?" she asked, cleverly avoiding my question.

I didn't reply right away. I wasn't about to do this. I wasn't about to go around and around in circles with her in some montage of words and wits. She knew what I was talking about. Sheik nearly killed me during my last encounter with him, and then he tried to force me to use the trinket Hylia gave me. She knew _exactly _what I was talking about. There was obviously a reason behind all this and I wanted to know what it was.

"Then tell me the truth behind this bracelet," I said point blank.

Her serious expression deepened, and for a moment, all the natural lightheartedness left her pretty face.

"I did," she said, "remember?"

I was getting nowhere fast.

_She's good, _I thought, _she's purposely avoiding what I'm trying to ask her._

She didn't take too kindly to my thoughts.

"No I'm not," she said in protest, "I did answer your question."

I sighed, frustrated I could hide nothing from her.

"No, you didn't," I said, and went on anyway, "why did that ninja tell me to use this bracelet to fight him? Why would he come after me personally?"

I said it as more of a demand than a question. Hylia paused when studied my new disposition and didn't answer me right away. She took in a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. I thought for a moment she was going to concede, but instead she said something surprising.

"That warrior is nothing but a nuisance," she said simply, "he's done nothing but try to stop you from getting what you truly want."

I gave her an offhanded look after her utterance. There was something in the way she was saying all this that was unsettling to me. She seemed more annoyed that I was questioning her about the ninja instead of being concerned that the ninja was coming after me at all. That didn't make sense.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"Don't worry about that warrior," she interrupted in a stern voice, "when the time comes, you'll deal with him."

I was suddenly taken aback at her words, not understanding what she was fully telling me.

"So what are you saying?" I demanded. "Are you saying I _do _have to fight him?"

Hylia looked away and took in another deep breath. She looked like she didn't want to answer. However that didn't prevent her from doing so.

"Yes, unfortunately," she replied quietly.

I wasn't sure how she expected me to respond, but my initial feeling was one of shock. I was supposed to fight that madman? How? Using what? What was the bracelet supposed to accomplish? This was suddenly insanity, and it seemed there was no way out for me. None of what I seemed to be doing now made any sense. However, I was indirectly about to get some answers to my questions.

_I can't do it, _I thought, _I'm not a warrior._

Hylia grunted at my thoughts.

"Yes, actually you are," Hylia said absently in response, "that bracelet I gave you will grant you the power of your grandmother, Zelda the Sage of Time, it'll transform you into her warrior disguise as the great Sheikah, Sheik."

I had no words left and covered my mouth in response to her divulgence. I was completely and utterly stunned. I was going to transform into a fighter?

"What?" I whispered.

"That bracelet has the essence of a warrior," she explained again, "I designed it that way on purpose."

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

I was under the impression that I was acting as a mediator and a mediator only for Link and Midna. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't aware I was going to have to _literally _fight in this endeavor.

_My goddess, _I thought, still reeling from the shock.

Hylia could see I was dumbstruck from what she just told me, and she got up from the bed to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "I'll be right there with you when the time comes. I would never abandon you to a psychopath like this impostor Sheik. I'll tell you exactly when you need to use it."

I was completely confused as to what was going on.

_I don't understand this, _I thought.

"You will," Hylia replied to my recourse.

I shook my head, suddenly frightened with having to go on.

"But what about Link's role?" I asked, still frustrated that I wasn't getting straight answers. "He's supposed to be protecting me."

Hylia looked away from me for a moment.

"Is he?" she asked. "Actually, that's something you mandated for him from this quest, not the guardians. The only technical position Link is supposed to have is you guiding him to the Twilight Realm. Remember you wanted to do this for him, not the other way around."

My eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"Are you trying to tell me that he's not supposed to be protecting me?" I inquired.

The goddess paused for a good while before answering.

"Technically no, and unfortunately when that time comes he won't be able to help you," she divulged. "You're going to have to face this warrior alone."

My heart seemed to stop in that moment and my breath quickened. The room looked to be suddenly spinning.

"Why?" I whispered. "For what purpose?"

Hylia then looked back at me.

"To test _you, _to see if you're worthy," she replied, "remember these are trials of _wisdom_ Zelda, this is what _you _wanted."

My eyes widened more.

"But I-" I tried.

Hylia held up her hand to hush me. It was apparent she had heard enough and nothing was going to change my fate, that was, unless...

"However, there is one caveat I forgot to disclose," she revealed suddenly, "there is the option of you stopping after you apprehend the last shard. That way the trials will have been accounted for and there would be no need for you to fight this ninja."

I looked at her befuddled.

"What?" I whispered.

There was very little remorse to be found in her face when I searched it.

"I'm afraid that's the way it goes Zelda my dear," she replied.

I shook my head, not knowing what to think.

"Why _after _I collect the last shard then do I have the option to stop?" I demanded. "Why can't I just stop now if I want to?"

Hylia stared at me hard for a moment. It was a look of indifference almost.

"Then stop now," she said, "I told you to use your instincts."

Her voice was suddenly very direct and cold. I understood what her voice was telling me. The look on her face however suggested something otherwise.

"But I want to solve this puzzle myself," I said.

She took in another deep frustrated breath, obviously tired of this back and forth.

"Then here's the bottom line Zel," she said, "if you continue and assemble that mirror on your own, then you will have to fight and defeat that ninja. If you find and relinquish your shard before the assemblage of the mirror, then you won't have to fight him. Those are your options, those are the ways of the world."

Her frankness was borderline callousness.

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

I couldn't believe this was all she had to say to me.

"I went on this quest at your beckoning because I needed to right the wrongs between Link and Midna," I stated, "I never intended to fight crazed ninjas and put the world in danger."

The goddess simply shrugged and just looked at me.

"Yes that's true, but it was _your_ choice," she replied. "I made a suggestion and you chose to go along with it. Let's not forget who did what Zelda my dear."

I was dumbstruck in that moment. I drew back a little at her sudden hardened manner. I wasn't used to seeing her this way. However, I always had a feeling she could shift into the role of the powerful goddess she was known to be in legend. She didn't attain that title for her jokes or her casual manner. She was a powerful, shrewd deity. She used humor to make her subjects feel at ease around her. But, I never forgot who she was and what she was capable of. Hylia noted my abrupt hesitance and immediately stood up to try to quell it.

She attempted a smile.

"Look Zel, why worry about those things now?" she asked rhetorically. "Tonight will afford you a grand opportunity. You can finally tell Link how you feel about him and retrieve the love of your life. If you do that and he reciprocates your feelings, you won't even need to worry about that mirror. Hell, you can even give the last shard to me if you want to."

I suddenly looked at her taken aback.

_What? _I thought confused.

That was a strange thing for her to say.

"Then what about Midna?" I couldn't help but ask. "She's the other motivating factor in doing this."

Hylia sighed, ready to drop this subject entirely.

"I told you before," she started, "some things are better left unsaid. If Link no longer is worried about Midna why should you be?"

I didn't know where any of this was coming from, but she didn't seem like the Hylia who had been giving me advice from the very beginning. She seemed consumed with a worry she wasn't willing to tell me about. It was as if she was trying to warn me about something without saying what that warning was. She was acting just like the guardians.

"Because I have my own questions to ask her," I rebutted in mild defiance, "I have my own agenda with the Twilight Realm. I can't just cast that to the side because the hero's priorities have changed."

The goddess seemed more and more upset at my utterances. Well, that was unfortunate. She wasn't the only one. I was frustrated too. I was tired of her speaking in circles when I simply wanted a straight answer.

_Why isn't she being honest with me? _I thought.

"I am being honest with you!" she replied sharply at my thoughts all of a sudden. "And if you really must know, I shouldn't be telling you this!"

My eyes widened. I was stunned by that declaration, but that didn't stop me from questioning her.

"I don't understand why not?" I asked.

Hylia took a step back and raised a brow. She was done with this conversation.

"Look, I've said all I'm going to say on the subject, you're old enough to _decide _for yourself," she said bluntly. "You've been warned… several times. It's up to you whether or not you want to proceed. I can't hold your hand."

I took a step back and narrowed my eyes at her. I felt like I didn't know who this person was. How could she say these things to me?

"I can't believe you're telling me this right now," I whispered, feeling like I lost my voice of reason, "what's happened to you?"

Hylia stared at me for a moment and wiped her nails on the front of her gown.

"Nothing has happened to me, I'm afraid you led me to it Zelda," she said rather candidly, "you're questioning me too much."

I didn't know what she wanted me to say to her.

_Questioning you too much? _I thought. _What else was I supposed to do?_

I didn't care if she read my thoughts now. I turned away from looking at her, completely at a loss for words. I felt like I was losing my best friend and my greatest ally. Who could I trust if I couldn't trust her? She was making it seem like I didn't have a right to know anything. There was an insightful, but tense silence that followed us. Finally, Hylia sighed and put another smile on her pretty face. I could tell she was preparing a segue.

"Let's talk about something else," she said, breaking the silence

Her simplicity was uncomfortable. I just stared at her.

_Something else? _I demanded. _How in the world am I supposed to focus on something else after what just happened?_

Fully expecting her to interject at my thoughts, I continued to stare at her not knowing what to say. Hylia then got up and picked up the blouse and skirt Link bought for me. She casually fitted them up against me to see how it would look.

"This flatters you," she said, acting as if nothing happen.

I cut my eyes from her with quiet restraint. I was annoyed that she was pretending there wasn't an issue here. I was aggravated that my concerns weren't a _concern _of hers.

"It's important for you to have fun tonight Zelda my dear," Hylia went on. "you need to tell Link you love him."

There was an eerie earnestness to her tone. My throat tightened at her words and I didn't reply.

_Love is the last thing on my mind right now Hylia, _I thought, hoping she read my mind.

Apparently, that was the case, because Hylia sighed again and put my clothes back down.

"Zelda you need to stop worrying," she said softy.

I still didn't reply.

_How can I not? _I thought, not understanding her recourse.

Hylia pursed her lips together seeing that our dialogue was strained.

"Well… I guess that's that," she said, and then said, "go get dressed, Link is waiting."

I cut my gaze back to her, not able to believe that _that _was all she had to say me. My feelings on the subject obviously didn't matter because when our eyes met, she returned my stare with a steely blue gaze. This was the other side of Hylia. This was the all powerful goddess of legend. This was the warrior that sealed away Demise from long ago. I had never seen her this way before. Her stance even made me bow out of respect. Although I was upset, I never forgot who she was.

_I have to just let my anger go, _I thought. _She is the mother of the royal family. I have to believe she wouldn't steer me in the wrong direction._

I went to pick up the clothes, when suddenly Hylia took hold of my hand. I was surprised at the gesture. She stared intensely in my eyes.

"Zelda you trust me don't you?" she asked with a hint of desperation.

I stared at her taken aback, not sure anymore.

"Of course I do," I said anyway.

Hylia's grip tightened.

"_Tell _Link you're in love with him _tonight_," she said to me seriously, "even if you feel nervous, just do it."

I was alarmed by her inflection. Why was this so important? I couldn't help myself but ask.

"Why?' I asked.

Hylia's eyes searched my face. She paused and looked away.

"Because why do it tomorrow, when you can do it tonight?" she answered in a way that didn't explain anything at all.

I was disappointed. We were back to circles. And though I didn't understand it, there was something off putting about Hylia's nature right now. She seemed deceitful, cunning, and it was making me uneasy. I trusted her and followed her advice implicitly, but after this display, I wasn't so sure if I could anymore.

"Alright ancestral mother," was all I said in reply, "I'll tell him."

Hylia hesitated to let my hand go, but eventually she did, and then shooed for me to get dressed.

"Good," she said. She forced a grin. I could tell she sensed the tension between us. "Now go get dressed, I can't wait to see how you look."

I nodded without much of an argument and went to the dressing area in the room. I put on the clothes and unbraided my hair. When I came back around, Hylia smiled.

"You look perfect, absolutely stunning," she said breathlessly, "like a Gerudo gypsy girl."

I smiled at her compliments, but didn't give a reply. Hylia got up, wanting to mend the rift that was apparently between us. She came up to me and took hold my shoulders.

"I apologize for my behavior a moment ago Zelda," she said softly, "but you have to understand, I _only _want what's best for you. Can you try and see that?"

I nodded, still not answering. Hylia then took me in her arms and gave me a tight hug. It felt awkward on my end.

"I love you my sweet little Zelly," she whispered in my ear, "and I'd do anything for your happiness... anything."

I closed my eyes and finally hugged her back, knowing I could never stay angry with her. I loved her too much. Hylia really was like a mother to me.

"I know that," I whispered back.

Relieved that she got a more amiable reaction, she pulled back.

"Now," she said, wiping a couple of tears from her eyes as she stepped back, "you have fun tonight. I know you're focused on the shard, but I want you to take advantage of seeing the festival from a non royal point of view."

I smiled when she said that.

"I'll do my best," I said.

Hylia then touched my hair and lips. My dark locks turned into big waves of curls and my lips reddened instantly.

"There, now you're perfect," she said.

Afterwards, we stood there a few moments longer taking in each other's presence before Hylia finally decided it was time for her to leave. She stared at me for a long time before she spoke up again.

"Tell him Zel," she said, "don't let the opportunity pass you by like before."

I bit my lower lip. She was right about that.

"I will," I replied.

With that, Hylia snapped her fingers and disappeared. When she left, I stared at the space she just inhabited in bewilderment. That whole interaction with her left me disturbed. I didn't know what to think. Why was she so different? Why wasn't she being honest about the ninja? What did all this truly mean? In any such case, I couldn't dwell on the matter. Hylia was right about one thing, Link was waiting for me. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I left the bedroom. The woman looking back at me was as beautiful as ever. I hoped she could be a little brave tonight. Afterwards, I wasted no more time heading back downstairs. As I reached the bottom rung, I was greeted by shocked and surprised faces.

Ashei's mouth became agape, but then she wolfos whistled at me.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, but now I see," she said, not being able to help herself, "my goddess your majesty-" she shook her head for a moment, "you look absolutely stunning."

I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you very much," I replied, "that's very kind of you."

I then glanced over at Link waiting for his reaction, but he was too busy being speechless. Our eyes locked for a moment. I finally walked up to him and turned to model for him.

"Well…" I said anxiously with a smile, "what do you think?"

Link looked me over several times, completely awestruck.

"You look-" he started, but then stopped himself and redirected, "you look perfect, you look absolutely perfect."

I blushed again and smiled more after hearing that.

_Perfect..._ I thought,_ just what ancestral mother said._

"Thank you," I said with a slight curtsy, and saw that Link was cleaned up and changed himself, "you look wonderful also."

Link glanced down at his humble wear and shrugged.

"Oh," he said, "yeah, I guess."

Link was wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, white cotton woven shirt with a bow, or widened, neckline, and an interlaced braided fabric down the front of his shirt acting as a lattice. It helped to keep his broad muscular chest from showing too much, even though in my humble opinion he could show off more. He complemented, not complimented, the shirt with a pair of simple light brown cargo slacks and boots. Link looked very handsome. I came up to him and put on my cloak.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

He smiled at me and nodded, not really saying very much, as he was just staring at me now. Ashei caught that, and I saw her give me another knowing look out of my periphery.

_I know Ashei, _I thought, _between you and ancestral mother, I don't know who's worse._

With that, Link and I left the snowy cottage and headed to Castle Town. It was going to be a long trek.

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Ordon Village, the villagers preparing to leave: Ilia

I was just about finished getting ready, when there was a knock at the door prompting me it was nearly time to leave. I placed the brush down I used to style my light blonde hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Having to be satisfied with my simple wears, I realized this was as good as it was going to get. There was a pretty woman staring back at me, not glamorous or sophisticated like a noble, but simple and pretty.

"Come in!" I said.

Punctual as always was Beth. She came in dressed in a nice pink dress her mother sewed for her and her brownish hair was pulled up in a bun. She looked lovely and something told me she was doing it more than for the festival. I complimented her as soon as she came in.

"Beth... you look breathtaking," I said, "Colin isn't going to know what to do with himself."

She blushed immediately when I said that.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not dressing up for Colin."

I raised a brow and smiled at her.

"You know that isn't true," I said, "you've been buzzing for weeks about how you couldn't wait to wear your new dress for the festival."

She didn't see my point.

"So what does that have to do with Colin?" Beth asked.

I raised a brow.

"You know very well what that has to do with Colin," I replied, "you've been seething ever since he encountered that woman Miss Elga."

Beth crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're one to talk," she countered, "weren't you just complaining to me the other day about how upset you were that Link wasn't going to be able to take you to the festival because of that 'stupid' pumpkin delivery as you called it?"

I frowned at her obvious lack of propriety, but shouldn't have expected anything else from Beth.

"I wouldn't say complaining," I replied.

She grunted.

"Don't lie," she said, "you were pissed, you nearly popped a blood vessel when Rusl said he wasn't going to be here in time for the festival."

I turned from looking at Beth and tried to keep my composure. It was no secret that I was angry that Link failed to keep his promise in taking me to festival, but it wasn't a wound I wanted to pour salt in. Somehow I knew this was going to happen. I didn't understand how a simple pumpkin delivery turned into an excursion that took over five months to complete. I had a suspicion from the very beginning that that woman was nothing but trouble. From the moment she stepped into this village yelling after Link, I knew she was more than she seemed. She was probably an old flame from Link's past and he didn't want to make that fact known to me. She was definitely pretty enough to be... maybe too pretty to be honest. She just came out of nowhere, and above all things, asked to have a pumpkin delivered to her village. Who did that when pumpkins were easily harvested in Castle Town? To add insult to injury, there was a salacious rumor going around that Link was married. I heard about it from Rusl, but that was only because he bought a copy of the Hyrule Historia. He read like the gossip he assumed it was. I was a little more concerned about the rumor considering who he was traveling with, but I knew it had no merit. What was wrong with Dr. Boreville? I was trying not to be jealous, but that was proving difficult. Link and I had our own history we needed to address. Those demons from the past weren't simply going to go away. Even so, it didn't help that Beth was bringing this up now. I really wanted to focus on having a good time tonight, not things I couldn't control.

"Look, that doesn't matter now," I said, "what's done is done. Link isn't taking me and I've gotten over it."

Beth gave me an offhanded look.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I was tired of this conversation already.

"You just focus on getting back into Colin's good graces, I'll worry about Link," I said.

Beth rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," she said, "we'll see if you still have that same attitude if you happen to bump into him tonight, especially with his so-called 'wife'."

Now she was just being silly.

I shook my head.

"Link isn't going to be there Beth," I stated, "are you hard of hearing?"

Beth grunted again.

"We'll see about that," she said, heading back for the door, "I'll try to adopt your logic Ilia. Link is gallivanting around Hyrule with a drop dead gorgeous woman and nothing is happening between the two of them... nothing at all, not even a kiss."

Her sarcasm was more than apparent.

My eyes narrowed when she said that.

"Beth..." I warned.

She didn't feel threatened in the least bit.

"Don't forget your mask," she replied nonchalantly, "you better hurry, we're leaving in five minutes."

With that, Beth went outside and waited for me by the end of the dirt road with the others. I was troubled when I thought about everything she had said. Even though I didn't want to admit it, she did have some good points. That Miss Elga _was_ extraordinarily beautiful and she _was_ traveling with Link. There was no telling what could have happened between the two of them over the course of five months. Something about their first encounter seemed all too familiar. It was like they knew each other or something already. I knew one thing for sure, if Link did show up suddenly tonight, especially with that girl, I was not going to be happy about it. Rusl clearly stated from his own letter that Link said he would not be able to make the festival. If the hero somehow made an unorthodox appearance after swearing he couldn't, he was going to pay dearly for it. How could he lie to me about such a thing? He knew how much I wanted to go to the festival with him. He knew how much it meant to me. I shook my head, trying not to think about it. I didn't want anything else to sour my already sullen mood.

I looked at my reflection one more time. Afterwards, I hurried to catch up with Beth outside. When I met up with her, she was busy talking to Talo, Malo, and Colin. Colin, who greeted me with a smile, did look very handsome in his navy blue tunic and matching pants. His blonde hair was slicked back and stood out significantly amongst the dark colors. He was almost like a little Link with his stature... almost, they looked too different to make the summation as a whole. I sighed when I realized I was going to have to enjoy many of the romantic aspects of the evening alone tonight. Who wanted to watch the fireworks display by their self? It was bloody ridiculous to think a person would want to do so. However, as it stood, I had no choice, I was going to have to force myself to enjoy the evening alone.

Colin took note of my solemn expression and inquired of it.

"Are you okay Ilia?" he asked.

I nodded, having to remember I was everyone's chaperon for the evening.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I was just thinking about something."

Beth had more to add.

"No she's not, but whatever," she interjected, "she was thinking about how many ways she wants to kill Link when she sees him."

Talo and Malo both looked from her to me surprised.

"Is that true?" Talo asked. "Is something wrong with Link?"

I just looked at Beth and shook my head. I didn't expect the boys to understand what she was trying to divulge completely.

"No, he's fine," I replied, "seriously, let's just get going, we have a long ride."

Still, no one was convinced.

"Ilia..." Colin trailed.

I attempted to smile to quell everyone's worries.

"I'm fine," I said, "let's go before it gets too late, we're borrowing your father's wagon, remember?"

Colin looked at me reluctantly and nodded.

"Yes I remember," he said, then gave me a not so subtle look, "if you need to talk just know I'm an ear."

I smiled at his genuine concern. He was so considerate.

"Thanks Colin," I said.

Afterwards, we all headed towards Colin's home and loaded up in the wagon. A few moments later, we were off to Hyrule Castle Town. A night of fun and fireworks awaited us, or so I hoped. I looked towards Beth, who was furtively making her way to the front to sit next to Colin. He had no qualms about it, and the two of them made me smile, wishing I had the same thing with Link.

_Maybe one day, _I thought, _maybe one day._

~SSS~

Dusk at Hyrule Castle Town: Zelda's POV

It took six hours to get to Castle Town from Ashei's home via the cave. I was tired, but I was ready and eager to get the evening started. However, before we went inside the south gate entrance, Link stopped me for a moment.

"Did you bring your mask?" he asked.

I held up the royal blue and black burlesque fixture. It was beautiful.

"Of course," I replied.

Link then took out his own tan Venetian one and put it on.

"Put yours on," he directed.

I chuckled at the sight of his covered eyes and quickly did as he ordered.

"See, there you go," he said with a smile, "now you don't have to worry about anyone recognizing you as the queen."

I couldn't lie, it _was_ liberating to be free to walk amongst the citizens of Castle Town without being recognized. There was no fear of being found out.

"Indeed," I said, then added, "I'm going to have a good time tonight. I know we're after the last shard, but let's make sure we go do some of the attractions! I've always wanted to be a part of a peasant festival!"

Link laughed at the way I said that and smiled at my enthusiasm.

"A peasant festival?" he repeated.

I didn't mean it the way it was said it.

"I'm not being snobbish," I insisted.

The hero shook his head.

"I know that," he replied, "I was just teasing, and no this isn't the Aristocrat's Ball, but I guarantee you'll have more fun."

I couldn't argue with him on that. I could tell from the outside already that it was going to be a sensational evening. The large colorful banner was evidence of that. I clasped my hands together excitedly.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" I said. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks!"

Link chuckled again. I could tell he was glad I wasn't being so uptight.

"I agree," he said. "You know, you've really grown over these last few weeks," he said admirably all of a sudden. "I've seen you work hard, get domesticated, and not worry or complain about it once. You actually seemed really happy in doing so."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked down after he uttered that.

"Yes well…" I said, reverting back a little to my shyness, "I've enjoyed this time with you immensely Link. You've turned out to be quite a surprising person since I've gotten to know you informally. You're actually pretty sensitive and caring for such a brawny hero."

Link chuckled at my words.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it as such," he replied.

I smiled in return, while his faded a little.

"You know something else," he said, "Colin was right, you... you really are something."

Now my smile faded a little and I looked down again. There was a brief silence between us.

"He did say that didn't he?" I said more to myself than to him. "I just hate the thought of this all being over."

Link didn't answer right away.

"You act like it has to end," he replied. "It doesn't have to end Zelda. We can still be friends when you return to the castle."

I didn't let it show, but I was slightly disappointed in hearing that. I certainly hoped for more than friendship at this point, but I wasn't going to be greedy. I looked up at him afterwards and did what was characteristic of me now, I smiled. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it affectionately.

_Friends… _I thought, _is that all he wants? If so, I'll take it. That's better than nothing at all, and I don't want to lose him again._

My smile broadened.

"I would love to be your friend Link... forever," I said just above a whisper.

Link stared into my masked eyes for a moment before his smile left his face completely. He squeezed my hand back and broke his gaze away from mine.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I didn't say anything in reply after he uttered my name. Honestly I didn't know what to tell him now... except one thing. And, if he didn't feel the same way, then it would be of no use to speak on it. It would be a lot of needless refuse. Link paused again and looked like he was going to utter something else, but soon reneged on it. Instead, he just shook his head and pulled out a little scrap of paper from his back pocket. On it looked like a rough drawing of Castle Town with some directions and an itinerary written on it.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Let's go over this before we go inside shall we?" he asked, cleverly changing the subject.

I paused, but eventually nodded in agreement. I wanted tonight to be as needlessly dramatic as possible.

"What is that?" I asked.

Before answering Link handed it to me.

"It's a map along with a scheduling of the evening's events," he explained. "If you get lost, I want you to refer to it and meet me at the next location."

That was a smart idea, but then I looked at him puzzled.

"Why would we get separated?" I asked.

Link shrugged and explained anyway.

"It can happen," he said, "these festivals can get pretty wild."

I looked at him surprised and nodded at what he said, then turned the paper over and noticed the little scribble of a number.

"What's this?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, which signified to me it was something important.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound casual, "that's the room number for the inn I rented for us for tonight."

I paused again, understanding why he hesitated the way he did.

"You got us a room?" I inquired without looking at him.

He studied my face and proceeded carefully.

"I figured it would be too far of a walk to go back to Ashei's," he stated, "especially since the festival ends after midnight, but if you aren't comfortable, we don't have to stay together. I can get another room for myself."

I didn't see how that was possible, assuming that all the places in town were booked. I wasn't going to be ridiculous and force him into an unnecessary exile.

"Don't be silly," I said, "it's perfectly fine. It makes the most sense."

My response seemed to relieve him. I grinned and nodded, thinking about the reasonableness of what he said. I never had to worry about such things in the past. I usually spectated from one of the castle towers and never participated in any of the functions. That was all going to change tonight. Link then took the paper from me and changed the subject again.

"Let's go over tonight's events, shall we?" he said.

I smiled at his taking the lead. I liked that he didn't feel intimidated by me.

"Very well," I replied.

He then went on to explain.

"At the start of the evening the confetti dancers are going to come out and greet everyone," he said, "then the Gorons are supposed to be performing throughout the night in a quintet. Then the countdown is supposed to commence at the clock tower before midnight."

It was amusing hearing Link explain a festival that my family normally put together for the enjoyment of the citizens. The interesting thing was, in all the time of the festival's inception, I wasn't aware of what really went on. I just granted the committees funding and let it be. Admittedly, that was not the best way to go about things.

"We need to stay on this time line for the shard," he went on, "I found out certain prizes are going to be circulated throughout the attractions. The shard is one of them, it was just instituted today."

I stared at the hero perplexed by the change.

"Who decided that?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he replied.

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"I haven't a clue," I said.

_Why would someone do something so silly? _I wondered.

Link tried to make light of a uncontrollable situation.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," he stated, "we just have to go with what we've got."

I nodded at his conjecture.

"You're right," I replied.

Afterwards, Link offered me his arm. I smiled and took it gladly. We then headed for the south gate entrance, but before we entered, I stopped him again.

"Wait a moment," I started.

Link looked at me concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I paused, and searched his masked eyes.

"What about Ilia and the others?" I asked all of a sudden. "What if they see you with me?"

Link was quiet at my question, obviously having already thought the matter through. He didn't have very much to say on it. Instead, he just returned my gaze.

"I'll deal with that when or if the time comes," he said simply, "I can't worry about that right now. I'm with you."

I wasn't too reassured by his direct words. I hated thought of the evening being ruined over something trivial when what we had to do here was so important. However, I knew he was right.

"I guess that's all we can do," I replied.

Afterwards, we got in line and entered South Castle Town. Immediately, we saw that the entire city square had been transformed. The cobblestone walkway was littered with people dressed in festive garb and masks of all different kinds. Concession stands were open with vendors selling roasted cuckoo, candied and caramel fruits, Hylian cakes, tea cookies, and a host of other goodies. Decorated in the middle of the square, was a large banner that could be seen from the outside. It read: 1000 Years of Hyrulean Rule. The banner arched across the entire expanse of the square like an enormous semi circle of hope. Stick dancers and clowns were juggling and telling jokes for children. Large confetti cannons were placed in four specific spots in the square, blowing off rainbow colored spectacles in all different directions. There were dozens of attractions stationed at every corner, but the most popular ones were: the star game, the archery tournament, and Falbi's mini Flight-by-Fowl. He somehow introduced it to Castle Town. It was at these three main events the gifts from the committee were to be circulated. It was these events Link and I needed to be mindful of. It was important for me to keep a mental note.

Party bags were given to each guest as they entered. In them were: kazoos, masks if an individual didn't have one, and more confetti. Balloons were hung up on the highest rafters of the Castle Town spires. They blew gently in the wind but never blew away. The clock tower situated in the center of the square had an array of gifts stationed about it. Larger ones were in the back, while smaller ones were in the front. I couldn't lie, I was in awe of the spectacle. The sights and sounds were enchanting. In my next letter to Shad I needed to thank him for approving such marvelous attractions. What a job well done. As I continued to look around, I noticed a faint glimmer near the back of the clock tower. Clustered in the back were one of the remnants of the twilight mirror.

I couldn't believe it. There it was. I tugged on Link's arm in that instant.

"Link..." I said cautiously.

He turned and looked at me briefly, where I nodded towards what caught my attention.

"Over there," I whispered, "behind the clock tower."

At my direction, Link then was able to focus on what I was trying to convey. Soon he saw it too and nodded.

"Noted," he said quietly.

With our quarry in sight, we looked around the rest of the edifice. There was a fireworks shooter situated behind the tower ready to go off at midnight. Afterwards, the hero took my hand and led me off to the side along a wall, as the confetti dancers began taking to the floor. We found a place to watch near the sideline.

Link then leaned over.

"I know we have the shard to get, but let's watch this," he whispered in my ear, "it's a lot of fun."

At his beckoning, I immediately looked on in anticipation. I couldn't wait to see what was to happen next. The confetti dancers were a group of men and women with extensive acrobatic training. The troupe jumped, flipped, and dazzled the citizens of Hyrule with complicated leg routines, and rainbow shooters with poppers. When they took to the floor, the dancers started clapping and getting everyone involved with the celebration. There was one dancer in particular who was extremely enthusiastic.

"You have to have more spirit than that!" the female dancer exclaimed. "Show your fellow citizens what you're made of!"

With that she blasted a confetti shooter in the air. Dozens of people cheered as the multicolored spectacle rained down on them. She was getting the citizens prepped for the real show. Soon after, the dancers then went into a rhythmic cadence routine, where leg work and tumbles 'oohed' and 'awed' the crowd of onlookers. When the routine was over, the dancers received a well earned enthusiastic ovation. The dancers then had one order for the onlookers.

"Everyone please enjoy yourselves!" a male dancer called out, throwing more confetti and taking a bow.

I clapped enthusiastically after the artistic display.

"Did you see that?" I asked rhetorically. "That was marvelous!"

Link laughed at my reaction and nodded.

"It was amazing," he replied.

His enthusiasm was more restrained than mine. I looked at him slightly disappointed.

"Killjoy," I said loud enough so he could hear me.

He just grinned.

I was still clapping, when I suddenly caught sight of some festival committee members picking up several gifts at the clock tower. I tapped Link's shoulder pointed discreetly to what was going on. When he saw that the shard was on the move, he took hold of my hand and followed its eventual pathway.

"That's our cue," he whispered.

Two burly men placed the broken shard on a wagon and headed to west Castle Town where the star game was located. Link and I followed closely, making sure to keep our distance. Upon our arrival, we sensed we had a good chance at winning the shard here since the prize was frowned upon by nearly everyone in line to play. Many of the individuals thought it was a poor prize. Proof again that Elbourne was out of touch. However, the committee told an interesting, but bogus, story of its fictional comeuppance.

"Do not let your eyes beget your hearts ladies and gentlemen," one of the committee members began, "the broken mirror may not look like much, but the prince of Dragon Roost donated it himself after slaying a nest of lizalfos on it with his dracosaurian! It is that kind of bravery that is this mirror's history!"

There was little enthusiasm even after the ridiculous story. The sparse applause stated it all. Many in Hyrule despised Elbourne because of his dragon threats. I shook my head at the ludicrous story myself.

_Elbourne you are such a fool, _I thought.

The committee speaker suddenly got nervous. No one was buying what he trying to sell them.

"Is that all the enthusiasm we have in this crowd of outstanding Hylians?" he asked anyway.

He was welcomed to more silence, then a voice in the back.

"I'd rather have a stuffed tektite!" a woman in a corner called out.

A few laughed at her utterance. It served the dragon prince right. He couldn't donate a broken mirror and expect people to fall for such a silly story. After hearing the less than favorable response, the committee members looked at each other and compromised. They decided as an extra incentive to put another prize with the shard.

"Hylia must be smiling down us tonight!" the first committee member said enthusiastically. "We now have not one but _two_ prizes for you to choose from!"

The incentive worked. The general reaction from the crowd was much more favorable. This was good news for Link and I.

"This is perfect," he whispered to me suddenly, "I've played this game hundreds of times. I'll win the shard with no problems. This is child's play."

I grinned at his confidence, but then felt my smile fade when I looked across the alleyway and recognized two familiar faces. This was not good.

"Speaking of child's play," I cautioned, and pointed to the other side of the alley at Malo and Talo, "those are your friends from Ordon right?'

Link looked to where I was pointing and saw the two boys. His groan said it all.

"Oh boy," he muttered, "yeah, that's them."

He then looked around to see if anyone else was with them. After scanning the crowd, he saw no trace of Beth, Colin, or Ilia. This situation was getting too close for comfort. We had to be careful.

"Why don't you wait here?" he suggested. "That way, there won't be any undue suspicion drawn to us."

I nodded in agreement at his suggestion. The last thing I wanted was to bring any undue attention to myself or to Link. However, considering Link was one of the taller, more muscular men here, he was already attracting more attention than the average fellow.

"That's fine," I said.

Link then stepped away from me and went to stand in line to play. All the while, I caught Talo's attention and suddenly he was eyeing me from the other side of the stone effacing. I could tell he was surprised to see me by his body language. However, I also think he was trying to determine if I was the same woman who visited his village a few months back. He must have seen me come this way with Link before we separated. It was the most natural assumption. He went from conversing with his brother to walking towards me in a matter of seconds after the spotting. It seemed he was going to find out if he was right or not. Admittedly, I was a little nervous about this.

_Act natural Zelda, _I told myself, _he doesn't know for a certain it's you._

When Talo made his inevitable stop in front of me, I smiled at him. I didn't want to alert him too much.

"Good evening," I said to him, attempting to put a hint of mystery behind my voice.

Talo smiled back.

"Good evening," he replied.

I interlaced my hands in front of my skirt, waiting for him to engage the conversation further. I assumed he would.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked anyway.

Talo didn't reply right away. He was too busy staring me down.

"You look familiar," he said.

That was what I was hoping he wouldn't say. I chuckled at his words, hoping to thwart him.

"Doesn't everyone behind a mask?" I asked.

Talo smirked at my shift.

"True," he said, "but not everyone has a face and body quite like yours. You're the most fascinating creature here."

I paused in surprise at hearing that. I stared at Talo stunned. Was this the same young man I met in Ordon?

_It looks like Colin's got some competition, _I couldn't help but think.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes... well... there are many beautiful maidens here," I replied.

Almost as if in tandem with my words, Talo looked around and stopped at an older couple kissing passionately in a corner. It wasn't the most convincing sight.

"Right," he said sarcastically, and turned his attention back to me, "there are lovely maidens here, true, but they don't all come here with Master Link," he divulged. "You'd have to be an extraordinary type of woman to capture him."

I paused again at his sharp eye.

"Master Link?" I pretended ignorance.

Talo smirked.

"The gentleman you walked down the alleyway with to get here," Talo replied. "Don't tell me you didn't know it was him."

My deflection wasn't going so well. I shrugged.

"Everyone's masked," I replied, "so it's hard to tell."

Talo only nodded at that and continued to smile at me.

"Miss Elga wasn't it?" he inquired.

He even remembered the name I gave. That must have been some impression I left. I smiled once more and nodded. I saw no point in circumventing any further.

"Yes," I replied, "yes it is."

Talo then smiled like he solved the mystery.

"How's that pumpkin delivery going?" he asked.

I didn't answer right away. That was bound to come up. There was no denying it now.

"It's going fine," I replied, "or... it went fine."

Talon laughed and shook his head.

"Right," he said, then added, "look, if you two are lovers that's none of my business. Just be mindful that Ilia is here and she's pissed that she's here alone. So steer clear of her if you can."

I stiffened a little when I heard that.

"Thanks for the warning," I uttered honestly.

Talo nodded.

"I bid you good night O beautiful one," he half joked.

With that, Talo bowed, turned, and went back to go join his brother Malo in line. I thought about what Talo just disclosed to me.

_Ilia's upset? _I thought, remembering how she was when she was considered lucid. _I'll be sure to take Talo's advice and avoid her._

As the line progressed, I watched as Talo and Malo maneuvered towards Link and got his attention. Malo tapped the hero on the shoulder and Link seemed happy to see them. Afterwards, a brief conversation ensued. The three of them chatted before it was Link's turn at the star game. So far no one had been successful. Purlo, the moderator of the game, was a sly looking, greedy, fast talking salesman. And, from the way he was staring at Link, he stood as though he would act as an adversary towards him. It was probably because Link knew how to win this game. I heard stories about Purlo from some of the citizens who complained about his devious business practices in open court. However, as it stood, he hadn't done anything illegal, so there was nothing I could technically do to close his business. Even so, when Link walked up, the instigating had already started.

"Well, well, well," Purlo said to the hero, "if it isn't our doting twilight hero. Are you going to conquer the star game like you have half the hearts of the women of Hyrule?"

Link smirked at Purlo and readied his claw shots. That wasn't going to work.

"Just start the timer Purlo so I can win my prize," Link replied.

Purlo had a grin on his face until it turned to an immediate frown. The businessman deferred the mind games.

"Do you need to know the rules?" Purlo asked only as a necessity.

Link shook his head no.

"I've won this game hundreds of times," the hero divulged.

A few in the audience laughed at that. However, Purlo was not amused. It only served to undermine him more.

"You have twenty seconds to collect all the stars," he said dryly.

Purlo then turned over a twenty second sands of time, and afterwards Link took off. I watched and marveled at Link's talent and speed as he shot from target to target. But, it wasn't just me rooting for him, it seemed every woman in the alley was rooting for him.

"Get it big hero!" a slightly inebriated young woman cried out near the front. "Show Hyrule what a true star is all about!"

She was offered more company.

"Yeah Link!" another woman hollered in agreement. "I want some star power baby! Show me some star power baby!"

That poor girl was so intoxicated that she looked on the verge of tears. I thought she was going to collapse. Still her egregious words weren't the end of the impromptu cheerleading.

"I want your _claw shot_ drilling my target!" still another said. "My TARGET!"

She shouted that last word.

I paused abruptly and had to turn and look at that woman. Those loose lips did not bring her any shame.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought incredulously, _she almost sounded... angry_.

There was nothing I could say that would match any of them. However, their behavior made me determined to do one thing, not drink alcohol tonight. I did not want to sound like a slurred drunk. Though, I had to admit that last lady's comment was humorous. I could understand her sentiments. Link was very desirable whether he realized it or not. Perhaps it was better he didn't know. I chuckled at the last woman's words, but then found my glee short lived when a couple of members of the committee abruptly came up and removed the mirror shard from the prize display. I was stunned as to why they were removing the shard when the game wasn't over.

"What are they doing?" I whispered.

The two men loaded the shard on a wagon and wheeled it away. There was nothing I could do but watch. It was so odd.

_Where are they taking it? _I wondered.

The twenty seconds came and went, and of course Link won. The crowd applauded him, including myself, but I wasn't as enthusiastic considering what just took place. Here he was thinking victory was his and now we had a new dilemma on our hands. Link did a slight bow to the crowd when the applause extended and turned back to greet Purlo, who once again was not amused.

The moderator didn't bother hiding it.

"What the hell do you want as your prize?" he asked Link dryly.

Link grinned confidently.

"I want the broken mirror," the hero stated.

Purlo then smirked. It was more like a smile of mild vengeance.

"The mirror is no longer a prize here good sir, it is gone," he disclosed.

However, Link looked at him perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

The moderator's eyes widened as he put more modulation in his voice.

"The item is gone," Purlo repeated. "G-o-n-e, gone! Please choose something else!"

Link stared at Purlo not amused. When he looked past him at the display, he saw that Purlo was telling the truth. The shard was gone. With that fact realized, Link chose the prize of potions. Purlo handed it to him without looking at him and Link went about his way. On his way back towards me, Link was stopped several times by some ladies and other admirers.

"Excellent job hero," a pretty young maiden with red hair said to him, stepping into his path, "you were magnificent."

Link smiled.

"Thank you," he said politely to her, "I appreciate that."

The maiden blushed at his acknowledgement of her. She felt comfortable enough to continue.

"Is... is it true that you're married?" she asked suddenly.

Link looked at her surprised. That rumor certainly had legs.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

The maiden shrugged.

"Here and there," she replied, "is it true?"

Link paused for a moment and gave the woman a quick once over.

"No it's not true," he corrected.

The maiden looked relieved and suddenly got emboldened.

"That's wonderful news," she said shamelessly. "Do you think you have a dance for me saved from the Goron quintet? I would love it if we could take a turn about the square."

Link sensed her sincerity, but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't," he replied, "but thank you for asking."

The young lady was surprised at his rejection and looked disappointed.

"Oh... that's too bad," she replied, "I heard you were a wonderful dancer."

Link tried to ease her disappointment.

"Don't believe everything you hear," he half-joked.

With that, the hero moved on. However, seeing that the first young woman was rejected, another bolder young woman stepped into his path. She was blonde, slender, and very pretty. However, she tried a different approach.

"Sometimes a rumor is all we have to go by," she said, as she walked towards the hero. "It makes the mystery of reality so much greater."

Link halted and studied her for a moment. She seemed more confident than the previous maiden. Something about her tone seemed familiar.

"Come again?" he asked.

The blonde giggled.

"You don't recognize me?" she accused.

Link then shored up for a moment.

"I'm sorry... should I?" he countered.

The maiden giggled, then pulled up her mask. Suddenly, she wasn't so mysterious.

"Do you think you have time for that drink now?" she asked suddenly.

Link then immediately recognized the young woman as one of the servant wenches from Hylia's Tavern. She was the same woman we bumped into when we came to Castle Town a few months ago.

"Oh," he said, his smile suddenly broadened, "how are you? I couldn't match the voice for some reason."

She seem encouraged by the hero's kindness.

"That's alright," she replied, "so what do you say? Since the dance is off limits how about a drink?"

Link looked past her to me in the distance at her offer. I just smiled and shrugged at the interaction. It was completely up to him. I wouldn't stop him if he wanted to go. He then looked back at the young maiden and declined.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he replied, "I'm with someone special tonight."

The maiden was disappointed.

"Someone special?" she repeated. "I thought you said you weren't married."

He shook his head.

"I'm not," he replied, "but it doesn't mean I'm alone either."

She looked at him surprised, especially regarding the bold disclosure.

"Oh..." she trailed, "I see."

The girl immediately looked embarrassed and attempted to walk away, when Link reached out and took hold of her hand for a moment. The maiden was stunned, but I sensed he was trying to let her down with ease. He was so considerate. The hero then lifted her chin to look in his face.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way," he reassured. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. That was a bold move on the hero's end, but it was kind. However, Link soon after departed before she got the wrong idea. Another maiden thwarted. Even so, the titillating wasn't over. The most unexpected flirt was yet to come. From the side of the roadway, an older woman stepped in Link's path. She was wearing garb that looked too big for her skeletal frame. Her graying hair was disheveled, and she smelled of alcohol. She had no qualms going right up to Link and asking for what she wanted.

"I know I probably weaned a lad like you in your youth, but I still know how to put a smile back on your face," she said. Her voice was deep and raspy, like she had been smoking too many ragweeds for that gravel undertone. She had a pipe in her hand even now. She was looking at the hero with devious green eyes. "Does that claw shot of yours need its springs reloaded?"

I nearly burst into laughter when I heard that. I couldn't help myself. I had to turn away and cover my mouth because of my constant giggle. What an outlandish thing to say, but it was humorous no doubt. I had to admit, that was a good jest.  
Link just stared at the older woman. He shook his head and had nothing to say. When he caught sight of me laughing, he in turn started laughing too. I turned back around and we made eye contact and our giggling continued. Several people took note of this, including the two girls who were previously passed over. They didn't look too happy that Link was apparently with me. The older woman didn't seem to care.

"She can come too," she offered.

Her comment made me laugh more. Link on the other hand simply walked past her. He made his way back to me and it was no denying we were together now.

"Who's she?" the first girl ask the second.

The second girl shook her head.

"I have no idea," she replied to him, "but she obviously knows Link."

I ignored the whispers. I didn't care if they were upset that Link was with me. This was our night. He was here with me. It actually made me feel pretty special. As he walked up, I saw the look of disappointment on his face. Before he said anything, I addressed his concern.

"I saw them carry the mirror away while you were in the cage," I divulged. "It couldn't be helped."

Link raised his brows at the revelation.

"Really?" he asked. "Why?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly.

He weighed our losses and moved on.

"That's alright," he said, "next time."

His optimistic spirit was infectious.

"That's right," I agreed, "next time."

Afterwards, Link grabbed my hand and started back down the alley entryway.

"Come on," Link said, "let's go."

I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"Of course," I replied.

It would have been a short walk, but the alley was littered with people drinking, those already intoxicated, and those who were not. I was surprised people were this inebriated this soon into the festivities. It hadn't even been a full hour that the festival was open. But, with all the ale everywhere, it couldn't be helped. Link was right. These parties do get wild. Along with the drinking, people were throwing confetti shooters, popped kernels, and candy. The popping sounds along with the festive music made for quite the scene. Link and I slipped past a couple arguing over a mask and then turned the corner. I held onto Link's hand for dear life. Finally, we made our way back to the main square. We were about to head to the next attraction, when Link suddenly stopped us and guided us to one of the walls of the square. I thought something was up. Maybe he caught sight of Ilia. However, I was about to find out it was nothing as troublesome as that.

"Let's listen for a moment," he whispered. "This is one of my favorite music troupes."

Intrigued, I looked to the main square to see what had his attention. Set center in the square were a quintet of Gorons. They were getting ready to play. It was just as the young lady mentioned before. Everyone close by quieted down when the master of ceremonies spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "I'm proud to introduce the 'rocktastic' sensation from the mines of Death Mountain! Thhhheeeee Gor Cors!"

I smiled at the name.

"Thank you, and good evening ladies and gentlemen," the lead Goron said to the moderator, "We'd like to dedicate this first song to all the forest dwellers out there. We know living in confines doesn't mean you don't have beautiful melodies."

I thought that was endearing.

"What a wonderful thing to say," I said aloud.

Link snickered at my sentimentality.

"Have you heard anything from Gor Cor before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I haven't," I said honestly, "this would be my first time."

He grinned.

"You're in for a treat," he said, "they're wonderful."

Now I was really looking forward to the performance. It would be interesting to now what kind of music Link liked. I was an astute classic music lover myself, but I enjoyed many of the folk songs my grandparents sang and played. When the crowd became quiet, the quintet of Gorons harmonized their instruments and began playing this beautiful melody where the flute and violin were the main harmonies. It was a forest Hylian jig. The cadence was very upbeat. I loved it.

"This is wonderful," I whispered.

Several members of the audience began clapping. Then the whole square was in tune with the jig. I looked around and saw several maidens take to the square floor and begin to dance. They were marvelous. They had to have been professionals placed in the crowd for hype. I couldn't stop smiling.

"What dance are they doing?" I asked Link.

"A Hylian river dance," he replied, clapping in sync with everyone else.

As the music swelled, the line of dancers grew. The dancers were extraordinary with their fancy foot work and perfect posturing. It was amazing. The girls formed a 'Z' formation and continued with the wonderful cadence. Soon they broke away and started grabbing members of the audience to join in. When they grabbed hold of me, I looked on shocked.

"Me?" I said surprised. "No wait! I can't river dance!"

Link laughed and gave me the added encouragement.

"Just do it!" he said. "Who cares if it's not perfect?"

The woman latching onto me agreed.

"Master Link is right!" the woman agreed. "It's not about perfection it's about fun!"

Without waiting for answer from me, the young maiden pulled me out into the middle of the square and danced with me to the number. She twirled around with me until I locked arms with another maiden. Once we were all facing the same direction everyone began to river dance. Well... everyone with the exception of me. I was _trying _to river dance.

_Dear Hylia! _I thought.

Link couldn't stop smiling at my efforts, and I held my head up high, even though I was missing every other step. Once the number was over, the crowd gave us a thunderous ovation, and many of the young ladies bowed. I had to admit, even though I was terrible, it was a great deal of fun. Link was clapping at me when I returned to him. He even did a slight bow.

"You were marvelous," he complimented.

I grinned.

"I was not," I said honestly, "but as foolish as I looked, I've never had so much fun before in my life!"

Link smiled at my enthusiasm. He stared into my eyes before looking around the square and back at me.

"You want to know something," he started.

He had my attention.

"What's that?" I asked.

The hero paused and looked beyond me for no particular reason.

"I haven't had this much fun with anybody in a long time," he replied sincerely.

My eyes widened under my mask and I blushed at his confession.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and his smile faded a little bit.

"Really," he replied, "I didn't realize how mundane my life was becoming, until you asked me to do this venture with you. I'm glad you did. I never would have gotten to know you so well otherwise."

I looked to the ground.

"Thank you," I replied, "I'm glad you said yes."

There was a brief silence between us where Link lifted my chin to look at him.

"None of that," he whispered, "you look too perfect tonight not to own it."

My heart skipped a beat. That was very kind of him to say. And to show him my renewed confidence, I was going to agree with him.

"You're right," I said, "I do look perfect!"

Link's smiled broadened.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said with a vigorous fist pump. "Own it!"

I really got into it and raised my voice.

"Confidence is mine!" I nearly shouted.

Several people turned to look at Link and I, and I covered my mouth embarrassed while Link laughed. I then laughed with him. Afterwards, we settled, stopped and stared at each other. Link reached over and caressed my cheek suddenly.

"I'm so glad you're here with me... Miss. Elga," he whispered.

I grinned at his use of my pseudonym. I surprised him and covered his hand briefly with mine.

"I'm glad to be with you too," I whispered back, "...Master Link."

Link's smile faded and he stared at me seriously.

I inquired of that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "nothing at all."

My eyes searched his face.

"So why the serious look?" I asked.

He paused.

"I have something important to tell you later," he revealed, "I just keep reminding myself so I don't forget."

"If it's important I doubt you'll forget," I reassured.

The hero nodded.

"True," he said, then added, "I just wish..."

He had my undivided attention. I held my breath at his trail. I really wanted him to go on.

"You wish what?" I continued for him.

Link paused at my question. He seemed to be going over the quagmire in his head, but then reneged and acted on semblance instead. Apparently, now wasn't the right time.

"Forget it, I'll tell you later," he replied, then took my hand and nodded towards east Castle Town, "let's go play another game."

I tried not to let it show but I was a little disappointed when he didn't say what he intended to say. But I wasn't going to make an ordeal out of it. When it was time, it would be time.

"Okay," I replied with a nod.

Link squeezed my hand affectionately and led the way. I couldn't lie, I never felt so happy, so alive. This night was incredible. Everything was so perfect. Anyway, we made our way through the crowd and down the alley leading to east Castle Town. Set up in the back of the narrow cobblestone foyer was a mini archery tournament. Link and I were just in time too. The festival committee just dropped off two prizes: the mirror shard and the coveted gallon of ancient fruit juice Miss Ashei was so familiar with.

"Here it is again," I said.

Link was about to go stand in line.

"You stay here," he said, "I'll go win us the shard."

However, I didn't want to stay behind. I loved archery.

"I want to play too," I said all of a sudden, "I'm a good marks woman. Besides, with the both of us our chances are now double."

Link gave me a knowing stare.

"I won't lose," he said confidently, "no one here can beat me."

I looked at him taken aback.

_Oh really? _I thought.

I accepted his challenge.

"I can," I replied.

Link smirked.

"That's cute," he said arrogantly.

My mouth became agape.

"You conceited brute," I uttered playfully, "how dare you utter such a thing?"

Link had no qualms.

"It's not conceit if it's true," he said simply.

I pursed my lips together and then decided on a whim to stand in line anyway. I was going to show him.

"We'll see about that," I replied.

Link raised his brows and grinned at me.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I had great skills too. I wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Link saw how we fought those bandits together.

"Yes, really," I replied.

He nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, "but don't cry when you lose."

I turned my nose up in the air in defiance.

"I'm not worried about that," I said, "I don't plan to."

Link chuckled at me, and soon, out of nowhere, another familiar face turned up. I was scanning the crowd to see how many people were actually registering for the event and spotted Colin. I immediately ducked when I saw him. After my encounter with Talo, I was very leery about seeing anyone else from Ordon. But, it was too late because Colin spotted Link and I was standing right behind him. Seriously, Link was more popular than theater troupe.

The handsome young fellow came up smiling.

"I knew you would do the archery tournament for the ancient fruit juice prize," Colin said, reaching for Link's hand and patting him on the back. "How in the world have you been? Everyone thought you fell off the planet."

Link merely shrugged.

"No, I'm here," he said with a grin.

The young protege shook his head.

"How did the pumpkin delivery go?" Colin asked abruptly. "It must have been hell, you've been gone for five months."

_Oh dear, _I thought, lowering my face so he wouldn't notice me.

"It went fine," Link replied.

Colin then looked at him perplexed.

"Why were you gone so long then?" he asked. "And why did you come to the festival alone? I thought you were going to take Ilia."

When I heard that for the second time, I felt even more nervous about running into her. However, Link stood to complicate the situation.

"I didn't come alone," Link said, and boldly pointed to me, "I came with Miss Elga."

I looked at Link surprised, never expecting him to tell anyone I was with him. Colin then turned his attention to me and his eyes widened when he recognized my face.

"Miss Elga?" he inquired.

I smiled at him. There was nothing I could do about it now.

"Hello Mr. Colin," I replied, "how are you?"

Colin looked back at Link and then to me once more.

"I'm… fine," he seemed a little taken aback knowing that I came with the hero, "how are you?"

I nodded.

"I'm okay," I said, "it's good to see you again."

Colin paused for a moment to stare at me.

"Likewise," he said, but then turned his attention back to Link, "does Ilia know about this?"

I kept calm, but was getting slightly annoyed at the constant mentioning of her name.

_Why does she keep getting brought up? _I wondered. _Link is not married to her._

Link hesitated to answer Colin, but said finally, "No, she doesn't know."

Colin gave Link a knowing stare.

"Uh…" he trailed, "avoid her if you can. She's extremely upset that you've been gone so long and couldn't take her."

I sighed at the not new revelation. I decided to change the subject. This was going to dampen everyone's mood.

"So Mr. Colin," I began, "how long have you been practicing with the bow?"

Colin looked between Link and I before he answered.

"About seven years," he answered, "under my father and Master Link's tutelage."

I wasn't certain, but there seemed to be an undercurrent of irritation in his voice. However, I didn't want to assume anything.

"You must be extraordinary then," I complimented.

Colin didn't reply to that. He simply nodded and took in a deep frustrated breath. I went to touch his shoulder as gesture of goodwill, but he moved from my reach. I was surprised at that.

_What's the matter with him? _I wondered.

"Mr. Colin…" I trailed, "are you alright?"

Colin shook his head and sighed.

"I'm fine," he said, then stepped back, "now please excuse me. You and _Link _have a good time."

It was only then that I realized what the issue was.

_The poor fellow is jealous, _I thought surprised.

Colin started walking away.

"Colin!" I called after him. "Colin wait!"

I was going to go after him, but Link stopped me.

"Let him be," he said quietly, "men like to be alone when they feel they've been spurned."

I closed my eyes when Link put it that way. He wasn't helping.

"But Link I-" I tried.

"Trust me," he interrupted quietly, "besides we need to worry about winning the mirror. Colin will be fine."

It seemed insensitive, but I knew Link was right. What Colin felt for me was merely an infatuation. It was nothing deep or truly personal. He would probably feel that way a hundred times in his life until he met the right girl. Even still, I felt terrible for being the reason his heart was temporarily broken. Anyway, I needed to focus on the task at hand. The line progressed and we moved in to register. It did seem kitsch that I was going to compete head to head with the best archer in the country, but I didn't care. I wasn't so bad myself. My father trained me and his father trained him. It was in my blood to carry a bow. Speaking of which, I was handed a standard long bow and arrow. I would have preferred a compound bow, but I couldn't expect that kind of complexity from an archery game. My first opponent was an older gentleman. He had prodigious girth and smelled of wine. It seemed the first past time of all the citizens was to get drunk then recreate. The older man was fawning at me with his glazed gaze. He probably assumed I was an easy opponent and blew me a kiss. My attestation was right, because when he took his shot, instead of looking at the target he stared at me. The poor bloke. His arrow missed the bull's eye zone by three markers. All things considered, he did pretty well. It was now my turn. I set my arrow and pulled back on the bow string. I kept both my eyes open and released. Not to sound overblown, but it was like child's play. This distance of thirty yards was for beginners. The target would be simple to ascertain. As expected, I landed a perfect bull's eyes. The older man's mouth became agape and several other people took note as well, even the belated Colin.

"Wow," I heard him utter from below the landing.

With my turn complete, I jumped down from the deck so the next competitor could go. I pulled on the thread to tighten the string awaiting my next turn. While I was doing that, Colin approached me.

"That was marvelous shooting Miss Elga," he complimented.

I smiled, grateful he was being cordial again.

"Thank you Mr. Colin," I replied.

He seemed nervous in that moment, as if he were anticipating something.

"Master Link is a great man," Colin began out of nowhere.

My eyes widened slightly and I paused. I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Yes," I agreed, "yes he is."

Colin avoided my gaze now.

"One day I'll be a great man too Miss Elga," he went on.

He sounded so serious. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"You already are," I said sincerely, "you're wonderful Colin."

Colin looked to the ground.

"I mean great like Master Link," he continued. "When you came to the village, you were a huge motivating factor for me wanting to get better."

I grinned as he told me this. I thought that was very kind.

"Was I?" I asked. "Well, I'm honored."

He pursed his lips together just then.

"It was my hope to begin courting you once I joined the royal military," he divulged.

I froze at hearing that.

_Oh dear, _I thought.

"Courting me?" I repeated.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Yes," he replied, "but now that I've seen you with Master Link, I know that that is quite impossible."

I felt terrible for him. He had no idea, but I could empathize with him in more ways than he realized.

"Colin I-" I tried.

He fanned off my attempts of comforting him.

"You don't need to explain," he interrupted. "It happens all the time. It seems every woman in this kingdom is in love with Master Link."

It must have been hard living in such a great man's shadow. However, he needed to be aware of something else.

"Not every maiden Colin," I said softly, "what about Beth?"

Colin groaned at her name.

"Beth is the worst of them all," he stated. "She constantly throws in my face how much she dotes over Link."

I grinned when he revealed that.

"There's a reason young maidens act that way," I divulged.

Colin scoffed and ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"What's that?" he asked.

"She likes you," I said simply. "You see, we women are complicated creatures. We think in order for you men to notice us we have to get you jealous."

Colin did seem puzzled.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied.

It didn't make sense to him.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

His tone made me giggle.

"Because that is how some of us are," I said honestly.

Colin still didn't get the gist.

"Well, whatever the case, it works," he said, "it's the most preposterous thing in the world."

I giggled again and gave him an empathetic look.

"She doesn't like Link as much as she claims," I explained. "She merely says she does to derive a reaction out of you. She likes you quite a lot."

Colin raised a brow at my saying that.

"No disrespect to you Miss Elga, but how would you know?" he asked. "You've only made her acquaintance once."

His point was well taken.

"Fair enough," I said, "but it was evident to me when I came to ask Master Link for his services. She was quite jealous when you weren't paying exclusive attention to her. She was so used to you doting on her, that when you paid attention to me, it nearly drove her mad."

Colin looked at me surprised.

"Did she now?" he asked. "I hardly noticed. You're pretty perceptive to women's behavior."

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm a woman," I replied.

Colin grinned and stared at me longingly in the eyes.

"And what a woman you are," he admired, "I'm surprised you're not married already yourself. You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever beheld."

I blushed at his comment.

_You, and everyone else Colin my dear, _I thought.

"Yes well…" I trailed, "don't worry about me, I'll be alright, but I think you should tell Beth how you feel about her tonight."

Colin raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

I grinned at his reaction.

"Tell her!" I said with growing excitement. "There's enchantment in the air! Tonight is the perfect night to tell the one you love you love them!"

Colin smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Are you quite yourself?' he asked me. "You sound rather silly."

I nodded, but then did sense a strange essence about the air. It seemed to be permeating all throughout the square.

_What has gotten in to me? _I wondered, then turned to watch the hero shoot and destroy the target across from him.

Link was such a showoff.

"Yes, I'm quite myself," I said, turning back to Colin.

Colin grinned at me.

"It sounds like you might want to take your own advice," he perceived, "you sound like one of those girls from the story books."

I giggled at his tease.

_Perhaps I will, _I thought, _perhaps I can be a little brave tonight. Perhaps I can tell Link at..._

"The fireworks show at midnight," I whispered to myself.

Colin gave me an offhanded look.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

What a wonderful idea.

"You should tell Beth at midnight during the fireworks show!" I said directly.

Colin looked at me surprised just then.

"You know what…" he began, "that's not a bad idea."

My conviction was growing, not just for him, but for myself too.

"You should!" I said. "You should tell her you're in love with her tonight!"

Colin laughed.

"I do believe you're right," he said, "now would be the perfect time for me to confess because I'm leaving for the royal academy in a month."

My eyes widened at his disclosure.

"You weren't kidding when you said you what you said," I replied.

Colin nodded.

"I got my conscription notice today," he explained.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Really," he replied.

That was fantastic news. No one deserved to enter the Royal Academy more than this young man. I was so happy for him that I jumped into Colin's arms and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised by the gesture, but he hugged me back.

"Miss Elga," Colin chuckled, "you are quite the woman."

I hugged him tighter, but then my smile faded for a completely different reason.

_Oh no, _I thought.

The festival committee was at it again. Two men were packing up the mirror and loading it onto a wagon. What was going on here? Who instituted this ridiculous idea? I then released Colin and kept up my guise. I didn't want to alert him, so I forced a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered.

Colin grinned.

"Thank you Miss Elga," he whispered back.

At the same time, I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Link.

"Are you done flirting?" Link asked with a smirk. "You and I are the last ones standing."

He was one to talk. I put my hands on my hips.

"Not quite," I teased anyway, "but since you interrupted I'm going to have to be."

Colin looked between the hero and me.

"Go easy on her you brute," he joked, then he focused on me, "she's a nice lady."

Link raised his brows at Colin's tone and grinned.

"Don't worry, I will," he promised.

Afterwards, I held my bow in the air.

"Root for me Colin!" I said, climbing back onto the deck. "I need your support."

Colin laughed and bowed.

"I am at your service," he said.

I then gave the moderator and Link my attention. I was ready.

"Take your marks!" the moderator sounded.

Link and I pulled our bows back.

"And… go!" the moderator shouted.

The arrows plucked through the air like the twang of a string. Both our arrows landed in the bull's eye target, but Link's was directly in the center. I lost by less than half an inch. Less than half a damned inch. I couldn't lie, I was annoyed by that outcome.

"Damn it," I muttered.

Colin looked at the target then back to me and nodded.

"For what it's worth Miss Elga," he commented anyway, "that was a damn good shot."

I didn't look over at Link, because I already knew what his facial expression was reading. I would not live this down.

"Get your bloody prize so we can go," I said dryly, and jumped off the landing again.

Link snickered at my reaction and turned looking for the mirror. He hadn't seen the festival committee carry it off. When he couldn't find it, he looked at me confused.

"It _was _here, wasn't it?" he asked. "I don't need to seek asylum do I?"

I clued him in.

"The committee took it away again," I revealed.

Colin looked at the both of us taken aback.

"You were playing for the mirror?" he asked Link. "The ancient fruit juice is worth a small fortune."

Colin's reaction was only natural. He had no idea what the significance of the mirror was. Even so, the moderator handed Link the gallon flask of ancient fruit juice. Link took it and held it up as the crowd watching cheered at him. Colin was still perplexed at Link's foregone decision.

"You really wanted that mirror?" he asked again.

Link grinned at his long time friend.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

Colin stared at the flask.

"If you don't want the ancient fruit juice, I'll gladly take it off your hands," Colin stated.

I giggled at his offer.

"He wants it Colin," I said; "he just wanted the mirror more."

Afterwards, Link hung the flask around his shoulder and jumped off the landing. He took hold of my hand, ready to go to the next attraction.

"We should get going," Link said.

Colin stared at Link's and my interlocked hands. He was trying to keep the sadness from his eyes. I wanted to encourage him.

"Tell her," I said sincerely, "don't let the night be over without doing that."

Colin smiled.

"I will," he replied.

I then got dragged off by the hero. We hurried out of the east Castle Town back to the square where the Goron quintet was playing a lovely waltz. But Link didn't stop to listen to the music this time. He led me back to south Castle Town where the other major attraction was. He was going so quickly. I didn't understand the rush.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

Link didn't answer right away until he caught sight of what he was looking for.

"There it is," he said more to himself than to me.

I wish he would share his thoughts

"There 'what' is?" I asked.

Link was looking up at a mini version of a familiar experience: Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Falbi had set up shop by renting one of the vendor's two story stations. Suspended in midair were these holographic images of rupees. How Falbi managed that was a mystery to many. The premise of his attraction was seductive: pay twenty rupees to _potentially _win much more. Most of the time people won like five or ten. Falbi generated tons of profit from the enterprise.

"This Flight-by-Fowl game here," Link said finally, "I'm sure the shard was shifted to this attraction next."

My assumption of his behavior was correct. He just wanted to get here before the shard was gone. We continued down the alley, but then suddenly Link stopped and turned around.

"Come on," he said, and started hurrying in the other direction.

I was taken aback at the sudden shift. What was going on?

"I thought you wanted to play that game," I said.

His grip on my hand tightened.

"I did," he admitted, "but now there's been a quick change of plans."

We were heading back to the square. He didn't offer me an immediate explanation, but I knew there had to be a good reason why. I looked at him concerned.

_What's gotten in to him? _I wondered.

~SSS~

South Castle Town by the Flight by Fowl: Ilia

I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but I was certain they weren't. I tugged on Beth's arm in the process.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

She looked around the crowd.

"Did I see what?" she repeated.

"The tall fellow that just walked this way, but then quickly turned around," I said.

Beth shrugged.

"I didn't see anyone," she replied.

_I did, _I thought, _and I think I knew who that was too._

I grabbed Beth's arm without waiting for a cue from her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Come on," I said without paying much thought to her words.

I dragged her towards the main square to see if my first thought was right.

_I know that was him, _I thought, _I know it._

~SSS~

Castle Town Square: Zelda

Link led to me to the middle of the dance floor and held me close. I didn't understand why he was acting so erratic. It didn't make any sense.

"What's the matter?" I asked him finally.

Link made sure his mask was on his face.

"I just saw Ilia," he whispered, "she's here with Beth. That's the last thing we need right now."

I suddenly completely understood. Ilia was not going to be pleased if she saw us together. Everyone else was already warning us of that.

"What about the shard?" I asked anyway.

He shook his head.

"We'll get it," he said quietly, "we just have to wait until it's closer to the clock tower."

I wasn't too sure about that. There was always a chance someone could win the mirror as a prize. A horrible prize, but a prize nonetheless. However, beggars couldn't be choosers. Even so, it was in this moment I realized how lovely the waltz was the Gorons were playing. The music was melodic and beautiful. I looked up at Link, who was leading the dance very well, but still looked concerned. I attempted to preoccupy him with better thoughts.

"I didn't know you could waltz," I said softly.

Link then looked down at me and grinned.

"Ilia taught me," he disclosed, "she actually taught me for the ball years ago, but I never got to dance with you that night. The dragon queen however complimented me on my lightness of foot."

I chuckled.

"Did she now?" I replied. "Well, it's a job well done."

Just then another couple came to the square. Well, the young woman was dragging the poor fellow she was with.

"Rinoa I can't dance!" the young man complained.

"Shut up Squall!" she snapped, putting his hand around her waist. "I'm going to teach you."

Link and I watched as the young couple made a scene. They struggled at first, but after a few turns about the floor they looked like lords of the dance.

I giggled at the sight.

"I can't believe he learned to dance that quickly," I said.

Link merely grunted with a more cynical notion.

"He was pretending," he accused. "He _knew_ how to dance. There's no way you get that good that quickly."

I giggled again at Link's summation.

"I suppose you have a point," I said.

Link grinned.

"I do," he replied, "that guy was a sleeper."

Link's cadence was full of humor. And, even though the circumstances forced it, I was glad to be in his arms dancing with him like this. I could sense he felt the same way. This was wonderful. The night couldn't have gotten better. There was a brief silence between us where we were staring in each other's eyes. I finally decided to break it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He didn't reply right away.

"I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss seeing you sweep up trash when this is all over," he half joked.

The smile on my face waned a little when he said that.

_When this is all over... _I thought again.

"Yes… yes that will be difficult," I said softly.

I didn't have very much to add. I avoided his eyes for a moment.

_Do I have the courage to tell him I love him? _I wondered all of a sudden.

I was about to test that notion, when Link spoke first.

"I need to tell you something in private," he said suddenly, stopping our dance and leading me off the floor.

I followed him surprised, but didn't object.

"Alright," I replied.

We went down an alley and managed to find a small clearing where we could have some privacy. I couldn't lie, I was nervous and excited all at the same time with why he wanted us to be alone.

"What is it?" I asked him, when I saw him pausing for a long period of time.

He didn't answer me right away. Instead, Link lifted up his mask then slowly lifted mine. He stared into my eyes for a long moment. It made me a little anxious, but my anxiety all went away when he reached up and caressed my cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed.

"That's very kind," I whispered back.

His forefinger circled my lips.

"It's very true," he went on quietly, "I just want you to know you're a special kind of woman Zelda. You're patient and wonderful with a giving soul. I hope you always know that."

My eyes widened a little at his words.

"Thank you," I whispered back, "you're special and amazing too Link... especially to me."

Link nodded at my utterance, then got quiet. He avoided my eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath like he was nervous. It was in that instant I realized what he was preparing to say.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought. _Is he… is he going to say he loves me?_

He continued looking down, but then stopped himself and met my gaze again. It was as if he made his resolve in his head. I think this was it. He was going to say it.

"Zelda…" he started in a whisper, "I…"

I waited for him to go on, but he suddenly stopped himself. My heart was pounding a million times per second.

_Come on, _I thought, _don't stop now!_

"You…" I continued for him, but he still didn't go on.

It was only then that I noticed his eyes were now cast to the right of us and he was staring at something else, or _someone_ else rather. I turned my head to see who now had his attention. I gasped quietly.

_Oh no, _I thought.

There, staring back at Link and me with a fiery green gaze was Ilia. She looked indifferent, but I knew a storm was brewing behind that stare. She didn't hesitate to express immediately what was on her mind. It seemed to come naturally to her.

"Hello Link," she said softly, "how was the pumpkin delivery?"

* * *

**Part two of the Hyrulean Festival will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Inspiration: "Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol,"; "Casablanca,"; "Jupiter Jazz," episode from Cowboy Bebop; "Rooftops," by Lost Prophets; "Unholy Confessions: Part 1 & 2," by Avenged Sevenfold, "Confessions," by Usher; forty strokes less one; blue & green lights, the Liturgical words: invidia & luxuria, and "Tree of Life" by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**All Original Shout Outs: Altojazzman, Anonreviewer #2, Too Lazy, InfamouslyMe, EmmaPrinceton, Hyaci, Irandi20, Alalalala, Predatorform, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, Fanfiction Ninja, Godessharp, Lagenerala, and ****EricLightscythe.**

**New Shout Outs: Ellenora, fictionwriter0.12,and this is stressful.****  
**

**Author Note: Read and proceed thank you. Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 5/15/2020. Take more breaks lol.**

**Word Count: 33,518**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Hyrulean Festival Part 2: Unholy Confessions

~SSS~

Back Alley of Castle Town: Ilia

I knew it.

I knew it.

I knew from the beginning that there was something unsettling about Link being gone for so long. Since when did a pumpkin delivery take five months? Since when did anything Link did in recent memory take five months? His last venture was a few weeks at best. However, somehow this menial task required more time? It was a ridiculous notion. I was not going to be fooled again. Link lied to me and he needed to explain himself. It wasn't enough to say I was upset. I was beyond upset. I held Link in the highest regard. He meant everything to me, but for whatever reason my feelings for him didn't seem to matter. Now, he was encroaching in corners with another woman. The _same _woman who came to the village to take him away from me. I knew there was something suspicious about her. I knew she wasn't just another pretty face like other pretty faces. She was obviously an important girl from Link's past. Why else would they be hiding alone in a niche together? Was she a former lover? Was she someone truly special to him? Why was he willing to throw away everything that we had for this girl? I was fuming with resentment. I needed some answers.

I couldn't properly put into words what Link meant to me. This wasn't some infatuation. This wasn't some grifted romance. Link and I grew up together. I knew him. I knew him when he was a scared little boy and I watched him grow into a courageous man. Life was happy in our village. Life was simple in our village. Our family grew our crops together. Our families broke bread together. Our families shared many happy times together. Then it happened. One day Link's parents went on an anniversary trip to Balaam and their ship sank. News didn't reach our village for weeks, so Link had no idea his parents were dead. One day, my father Bo received the terrible news and he was the one who had to relay it to Link. At the time Link was only seven, so he didn't properly understand what was going on. Even after my father told him of his parents tragedy, Link still asked about them a few days later. It was only after my father explained to him how when he hunted wolfos, killed them, and they didn't come back, that Link understood that his parents were drowned and also not coming back. It was a hard lesson to teach. Link was in shock for a week, and for a time he stayed with my father and me.

In fact, the whole village joined in making sure Link had what he needed and that he felt loved. If Link wasn't staying with my family, he was staying with Rusl, or Sera, or someone else who could care for him. Even so, there were nights I saw him stare at a picture of his parents. He stared and looked somber. But when I asked him if he wanted to talk about anything he always declined. He had been that way for years. However, he confided in me in other ways. Link used to tell me when he was old enough he was going to go out into the world and find out what happened to his parents. I thought that was a noble idea and I so wanted to go with him. However, when he did come of age, he left for a very different reason. Destiny called and he had to answer. Link was chosen to be the hero and went and saved the world. He saved us all. He saved our village. He saved our lives. Link was a hero. And when he came home, he received a hero's welcome. I was hoping he would be the man he was before he left, but he was so different afterwards. He was still Link, but he was a lot more serious. He suffered from nightmares. He talked in his sleep. He wasn't as sociable as before. Then soon after, duty called once more. He went off to go work at the castle.

Link had a very important job. He never told me what it was, but I knew it was important. I couldn't know any of anything he talked or wrote about. He even answered to the queen. I asked him one day if he ever planned to go on that trip to find out what happened to his parents. He said that he would, but not at that point in his life. I knew then he was a completely changed person. The Link I knew would never keep putting off something that was once so important to him. Something happened to him on that journey. Something also happened to him as he worked that job at the castle. I was so scared I was losing track of who he truly was. But, one thing was for certain, my love for him never wavered. I think I realized I was in love with Link the first time I saw him cry. I never saw him cry before then. We were both eight and we were planting some pumpkin seeds in my father's garden. I noticed he stopped for a moment and looked over at me when I had a trowel in my hand. I found it strange, but then his eyes filled with tears when he said, "Papa used to plant pumpkin seeds with a trowel." I didn't know what to say. I went over and hugged him when he broke down in front of me. After that day, he apologized and promised he would never cry in front of me again. I didn't understand why he was apologizing, but unfortunately it was true. He never did again. I suppose he didn't like anyone seeing him vulnerable, even at a young age.

In the recent past, our relationship had gotten more complicated and there were days when I wasn't sure what Link was thinking. He became more introverted. He didn't like talking about things that made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like thinking about the past. He stayed busy. He stayed working. He stayed away. I couldn't help but think if he was trying to stay away from me. I confronted him about this very issue a few times and he insisted that I was being nonsensical. However, I couldn't shake the feeling, and maybe my own guilt was making me think such things. I knew there were some nights in the past he would come home and he would have the scent of another woman on him. I was aware he visited the Red Lantern District from time to time because he would discuss his escapades with Rusl. Rusl didn't approve and ironically neither did Link, but he rationalized it anyway. What I didn't understand was that I was right there. I was right there waiting to be what he needed when he needed me. But, perhaps he was inferring something I wasn't willing to accept. Perhaps he was telling me he did not need me. Perhaps he was telling me to move on. However, I couldn't. I had too much invested emotionally to just let it all go. I wanted some answers, and with our history, I think I deserved some.

I took a step forward and looked between Elga and Link, ready for either one of them to explain themselves. The tension in the air was apparent. It could have been cut with a dagger. I probably looked silly and desperate, but I did not care. I deserved some answers. Elga looked on guard, but she kept her expression stoic. I could only imagine what was going through that pretty head of hers. She didn't have to pretend innocence now. Even so, the silence prolonged. Since they were unwilling to speak up, it seemed I was going to have to address them again, but in a moment. I was waiting for the second set of footsteps to catch up. We all listened quietly as the feet scuttled down the alleyway to where we were. From the look on Elga's face, she probably assumed more trouble was approaching, which in her case may have been the truth.

"Ilia!" the familiar female voice called from down the way. "Why did you run off so suddenly? I thought you saw a poe or something."

Link and Elga recognized who the voice belonged to immediately. Elga rolled her eyes at the disclosure, while Link's posturing too was to one of irritation. They were obviously not pleased with who was approaching.

"I'm over here!" I directed.

When Beth finally did catch up, her eyes got wide and her mouth became agape when she entered the clearing. She suddenly understood why I was so upset when we left the Flight-by-Fowl game. She looked between Link and Elga stunned.

"Link," Beth uttered, "what are you doing here?"

Link then decidedly took a step back and away from Elga. That was a question I was certain he had a doozy of an answer to. Beth and I intruding upon him was the last thing he was expecting when he planned this... this _romantic _moment with Elga apparently. That was all it could have been described as. Even so, Link was not going to have it that easy. He wasn't going to sidestep our issues that egregiously. The anger in me was rising. I hated feeling this way. I hated being jealous. However, it was only because I loved him so damn much. Why didn't he understand that? Link was driving me to this.

"It's… it's a long story Beth," Link answered finally.

Elga remained quiet. She probably figured silence was her best refuge, which, at the moment, it was. Beth stared her down, not recognizing her right away. Beth then, however, narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that…?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked between Link and Elga again.

"Yes," I finished for Beth, "that's Miss Elga."

Link looked away and pursed his lips together when he heard the bitterness in my voice. Elga looked to the ground too, she still said nothing. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not she wanted to stay. Whatever the case, she didn't make it known. Finally, I had had enough of this lack of transparency and wanted some answers.

I took another step forward.

"Aren't you going to answer my question Link?"

The hero wouldn't look at me now. He seemed more frustrated than anything. He didn't appreciate the subtle posturing.

"What question Ilia?"

I narrowed my eyes, not caring for his attitude.

"How was the pumpkin delivery?"

I knew there was no answer to this question. I just wanted to know why he was being so damn dishonest with me. Why did he lie to me? Why did he keep me in the dark? However in response, Link clicked his tongue off the side off his teeth and surprisingly shrugged.

"It went fine," he replied in a casual manner.

Elga looked at him surprised. She must have had the good sense to know this was not going to go well with him replying like that. It still didn't keep me from giving him the reaction he was expecting. I stared at Link with a hint of disdain. I uncrossed my arms and took another step towards him. I wasn't going to let his indifference slide.

"It's nice you think it _wasn't _that big of a deal Link," I did not bother concealing my pain. "I was worried about you!"

Elga looked to the ground again, obviously not wanting to get involved. At this point, I wish she would make up her mind as to whether she was going to stay or go. I wanted to talk to Link alone, but as it stood, Elga didn't budge. Even still, contrary to my first thought, I _did_ have a bone to pick with her regarding this situation too. I just didn't want to discuss it with her now. But, I turned my attention to her anyway.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe Miss Elga," there was a slight quiver in my tone. "It would've been nice of you to remind Mr. Link that he was supposed to be here with me."

Elga then looked my way and sighed. Her expression seemed to read she did, but she didn't clarify it. Instead, she raised her brows and shrugged. It seemed so callous an action. I was doing everything in my soul to control my anger.

"Miss Ilia-"

I didn't want to hear her lies.

"Don't! Don't try to deny anything! I knew what you two _were_ the moment I met you in Ordon!"

She stared at me, obviously wanting to afford me another explanation, but she didn't bother. I wasn't going to believe a word of it anyway. She and Link were in cahoots from the very beginning. Link took another step away from Elga and slowly came towards me, but stopped himself when he saw my disquieted expression. I knew he was trying to think of a way to diffuse this situation. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of an appropriate rebuttal.

"You're reading way too much into this."

It was then Elga looked at him surprised. She obviously didn't expect him to reply that way. Even so, I scoffed at his words. Tears filled my eyes immediately. There was no way I could control them now. I felt far too emotional to just let this go.

"Oh right," my voice began to break, "well then, what the hell is this Link?"

Elga too seemed intrigued by the question as evidenced by the new expression on her face. She looked from Link to me waiting for the answer. Instead, Link paused at my tone and probably felt guilt at the sight of my tears. Which he should, considering everything we had been through.

He was now solely focused on me.

"It's a misunderstanding."

I stared at him like he was insane. There was no way he could expect me to believe that.

"A misunderstanding? Are you kidding me?"

He took another step towards me.

"Ilia-"

I was getting tired of this run around. I wanted to know the truth about what was going on here.

"No! What in Hylia's name do you mean by that statement Link?! Stop trying to side step! Where the hell have you been?!"

There was a tense silence that followed between the four of us after that. The tension was so evident that it made everyone uncomfortable. The tears kept running down my cheeks now and I probably looked pathetic to Link, but I didn't care. I was tired of the constant waiting. I was tired of the broken promises he made to me. I wanted some relief from all this stress. I wanted to be free of him, but it was so hard because I loved him so much. Why didn't he understand that? Why didn't he see that after all these years? Why did he need to be in the arms of another woman when I was waiting for him willingly right here? It was infuriating, and he wasn't going to get away from this with sly talk and meager excuses. He was going to tell me the truth. It was then, Elga decided to take her leave. She pushed herself away from the wall and started for the square. However, that wasn't without her making sure Link knew where to find her.

"I'll be near the clock tower," Elga said to the hero quietly as she walked by.

However, with her clear motives and apparent lack of regard for the feelings of others, I wasn't just going to allow her to walk away without so much as a question. She was just as guilty as Link.

"Hold it right there Miss Elga," I ordered.

The young woman was under no obligation, but she halted at my utterance anyway. However, she didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes?"

I was getting livid at her nonchalance.

"You're just as much a party to this as Link. You _owe _me an explanation."

I was certain she going to counter with her telling me she didn't owe me anything, but surprisingly she looked a little remorseful, which was more than I could say for Link. There was something about her manner that wasn't as conceited as I expected it to be. She was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"Miss Ilia… I don't know what you want me to tell you, but all I can say is I'm sorry for deceiving you. It was wrong for me to ask Link to help me under false pretenses."

I was mildly stunned at the revelation, but apparently not as stunned as Link when he turned and looked at her with open surprise. It was obvious I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Elga what are you doing?"

However, Elga just stared back at him, but I hoped she would go on. I was tired of being in the dark. I focused my attention on her.

"False pretenses? What do you mean?"

She stared at the hero, knowing Link was probably against her speaking to me about this, but she was also probably bearing in mind the circumstances. I believe she felt she had to disclose something to me.

"The pumpkin delivery was a ruse, which you no doubt already know," she divulged. "I asked Link to help me find a ring important to my family. I didn't want to say anything about it initially, because I wasn't sure Link was going to say yes. As a result of that, we were gone much longer than I had anticipated."

I felt so frustrated I didn't even know where to begin. That was all? That was what was so secretive? She couldn't have revealed that from the beginning?

"Why didn't you just say that from the onset?"

She then raised a brow and gave me a quick once over.

"Because frankly it was none of your business," she replied as decently as she could. "I didn't owe you an explanation then and honestly I don't owe you one now. I am merely choosing to do so. It was a business proposition between me and the hero. It had nothing to do with you."

Link closed his eyes after her utterance. This was probably what he was attempting to avoid. My repercussions were swift. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh really? Is that what was happening here just now Miss Elga? A business _proposition_?"

The beautiful woman simply shook her head.

"I truthfully don't know what was about to happen here," she said, "but from the looks of it, it was going to be nothing."

It was then Link cut his gaze over to her stunned. His reaction seemed almost involuntary.

"That isn't true," he said to her.

Elga just stared at him.

"Are you sure?" she countered.

Link remained silent as their eyes met and to me that said everything. I knew something more was brewing here than what the hero was implying. He even took a few steps towards her as if wanting to reassure her that there was indeed _something _supposed to be happening here, but I interrupted them. Only after he caught himself did he turn back around to face me. He had no idea how much his actions were hurting me, but with his next set of words that didn't seem to be a concern of his either.

"Ilia you're getting yourself worked up into a fit of hysterics for no reason," Link said, "we were just-"

I looked at him livid. I was not going to let him do this to me.

"You are _not_ going to dismiss this the way you've dismissed _everything _else!" I screamed at him in his mid-sentence. "I love you, you selfish bastard!"

There was no way he was going to back out of this one. I was so sick and tired of being sick and tired. I was tired of waiting on him and wondering what was going on. This other woman... this... this _Elga _was going to know that Link wasn't the altruistic saint he presenting himself to be. She was going to understand that he had baggage. He had leverage that couldn't just unload. He had someone here who wasn't going to easily let him go.

_She has no idea what we've been through, _I thought, _no idea._

~SSS~

Zelda

This was what I was trying to avoid. I was frustrated at Ilia's lack of self control. It wasn't her words that were audacious, but her manner. She came across as unhinged and hysterical. I didn't understand why she felt the need to be so histrionic to make a point. I knew from the onset how she felt. I knew she was in love with Link. There was no denying her that. However, all of this attention seeking behavior was ridiculous. She wasn't a child. There was no need for her to scream and have a tantrum. What if others from the main square had heard her? What if she alerted the guards? I was surprised there was no one coming this way at this time. Thankfully, it stayed the four of us. Link looked completely embarrassed by the ordeal. I felt for him. Ilia was turning this into something more than it had to be. Link owed her nothing from my summation.

"I haven't dismissed _anything_ Ilia," he replied with understandable frustration, "will you please calm down?"

The hero stared at Ilia at a loss as she continued to cry, and that was my cue to leave. The two of them needed to resolve whatever issues they had without me eavesdropping on them. This was going in a direction that had nothing to do with me.

"I'm heading to the square," I said to Link once more, "I will meet you by the clock tower to convene later."

I started for the main square once more. However, Beth had other ideas.

"Excuse me!" she called to me.

I closed my eyes at the sound of her voice. The last person I wanted to speak to on this matter was Beth. I didn't have time for her nonsense. It was none of her business. But, I turned around to appease her anyway.

I raised a brow.

"What?" I demanded.

The young girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do you think you have a right to that attitude?" she demanded.

I simply stared at her for a moment.

"You are in no position to ask anyone anything," I rebutted. "This has nothing to do with you. Mind your own business."

Beth looked at me shocked. Well, she shouldn't have been. I was just as upset as she and Ilia were. These two selfish women were under the impression that they were the only ones entitled to their feelings. I had news for them. They weren't. I had feelings too. The both of them ruined_ my_ moment with Link. A moment I had waited a long time for. I didn't know if he was going to confess his feelings for me or not, but now I would never know because he and I both had to appease his melodramatic friend.

Beth was not appreciative of my tone.

"Why the hell are you trying to walk away?" she demanded anyway.

I paused. I sincerely found this juvenile routine annoying. I didn't understand why Beth thought a loud voice and erratic behavior was conventional for a young woman. Her acting this way didn't mean anyone was going to take her more or less seriously. She appeared foolish. This silly girl had no idea who she was truly talking to. She would have tempered her tongue in a second if she realized she was standing toe to toe with the goddamn Queen of Hyrule.

I put my mask back on my face.

I was done with this.

"I don't participate in petulance," I finalized. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be the adult here and allow Ilia and Link to speak alone."

Beth's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you're so cold," she said upset.

I never raised my voice.

"Believe it," I replied.

Beth was seething now.

"You are such a bitch!" she retorted.

I groaned. So now name calling was the mainstay of the moment? If so, was 'bitch' the best she could do? I would have been more impressed with 'quim' or 'twat' as peasant colloquialisms go. Bitch was easy. Bitch had no bearing. Bitch was my surname to some, especially in court. It reminded some of my servants how nonnegotiable I could be. And yet, they all had to bow down to this 'bitch'.

_The irony,_ I thought.

There was a brief silence between us. I smirked at Beth, which clearly got under her skin.

"Do you have anything else to say?" I asked nonchalantly. "Are you done?"

Beth groaned at my reply.

"You're really a horrible person!" she raised her voice. "Do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, and with that, I turned and left the alley heading back to the main square. That girl's manners were atrocious.

_And to think I told Colin to tell her he loved her, _I thought. _Maybe I should have rethought that._

Back in the alley, Beth was still seething, but she soon realized she was at a loss with me. I wasn't going to stop and give her the satisfaction of getting angry like she so desired. She was petty and there was nothing I disliked more than petty people. Instead, surprisingly she decided to follow my lead and leave so that Link and Ilia could be alone. They obviously needed to talk. Ilia was still glaring at Link.

"I'll wait for you in the square," Beth said to Ilia, then gave Link a quick disapproving eye.

Ilia nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"Thanks," she replied.

With that, the eager young adolescent left the alley.

~SSS~

Ilia

Watching Beth leave only made my disappointment in Link deepen. She knew how much I loved him. She had seen the ebbs and flow of our relationship. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he understand my pain? When we were finally alone, Link didn't bother to hide his frustration. He gave me a long once over and stared at me disapprovingly. There was a silence that overcame us. He seemed more upset with what just happened in front of Elga instead of how much he was hurting me. My feelings didn't seem to matter to him. Link even voiced his displeasure a moment later.

"Why did you have to make a scene Ilia?" he demanded suddenly. "That was beyond embarrassing! It isn't that big of a deal that I'm here with someone else! I've gone with you to the festival every year for the last five years!"

The tears just wouldn't stop.

"You know this isn't about the festival!" I divulged, shaking my head for no particular reason. "Goddesses Link, it's like you hate me or something!"

Link ran his hands over his face and took in a deep breath. Obviously, he didn't want to discuss this, but then again, he _never _wanted to discuss this. That was his usual method of operation. He deflected. He clammed up. He walked away. He never wanted to talk about the past. He never liked talking about the pain I knew he kept bottled up inside. In that moment, the hero just stared at me. But then after a minute, he walked up to me and stood right in front of me. I knew this was misplaced, but he was so beautiful. Perfect in every way, except one way.

"Look," Link started, losing some of the irritation in his voice, "I'll be back home soon, we'll talk about this then."

My bottom lip began to quiver and I looked away. I knew those words were nothing more than empty promises. We were never going to get to the heart of the matter.

"That's all we ever do Link!" I replied. "We keep putting it off and putting it off and putting off! When are you going to make a real commitment to me?!"

I was tired of the run around, but Link didn't take too kindly to my tone.

"Do you honestly think I want things to be like the way they are between us?" he demanded suddenly. "I've been trying to bend over backwards to please you for years now, but nothing ever seems to be good enough for you Ilia!"

I was not going to back down from that statement.

"You will _not _put this off on me!" I countered. "I've been nothing but loyal to you from the moment you returned home! I stuck by you! _That's _why we turned out the way we have in the first place! Everything I do and have _done _has been for you!"

Link was shaking his head while I was talking. He was clearly upset.

"No one told you to Ilia," he said quietly. "No one told you to put all your hopes in me. I never gave you any indicators that I felt the same for as you did for me. You can't think that trying to dictate my life is going to give you what you want. You need to find someone who loves you the way you want them to love you back. As it stands, that man isn't me Ilia. It _isn't _me."

Those words stung, my goddess they stung. I took a step back and stared at him dumbstruck. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. After everything we had gone through, after everything we had been to each other... this was it? This was what he thought I deserved? A forceful sob escaped my throat at his heartless words. The flow of tears never stopped. However, soon after I narrowed my eyes at him. My fists balled at my sides.

"How can you say those horrible things to me?" I whispered. "You know how much I love you and how crushing this is to me! You know this Link!"

A guilty look then came across his face for a flash of a second.

"Ilia-" Link tried.

"I can't believe you're doing this right now!" I interrupted. "What the hell has happened to you? You're like a different person!"

My emotions were completely out of control. How could he think this was fair? How could he think this was right? How could he be so cruel when he knew how much I needed him? I had no one except him and now he was deserting me for some trollop he had an apparent fling for? Didn't he understand how much this was hurting me? Didn't he know what this could potentially do to me? Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he had no idea how I waited for him day and night to return from his recent venture. Maybe he didn't know how much I wanted him with me when I went to visit father at his grave sight every year for the last five years. May he didn't know how I still cried myself to sleep because I thought back to the night he was so badly broken... how _I_ was so badly broken and lost someone important to the both of us. Maybe his heart turned to stone. Maybe it was easy to be callous in the arms of another woman. Maybe he needed to feel hurt the way I was feeling hurt right now. Maybe he needed a more direct conjuring. Something tangible. In that moment I unballed my fist and without a second thought I slapped Link as hard as could across his face. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted it to sting. I wanted to make him feel what I was feeling right now. The hero never saw the assault coming, and his face remained turned away until the sting subsided. It was all he could do to control his anger. I didn't care. I was glad he was upset. Now he could have a taste of his own bitter medicine.

I stepped back and tried to get my bearings together.

"If that's the way you see things then don't worry! You won't _ever _have to concern yourself with me again!" I warned, trying to hold back another sob. "Have a happy life you overblown hero!"

I didn't wait for his reaction. Instead, I turned and hurried toward another alley leading to west Castle Town. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Link was still standing there, but then he watched me running away from him. He hesitated in following for a moment. However, afterwards he reneged and hurried to pursue. His pursuit didn't prevent me from slowing my pace.

"Ilia!" he called to me. "Ilia wait! Ilia!"

I didn't stop.

I wasn't going to stop.

If he wanted to talk to me again, he was going to have to chase me. He was going to have to earn it.

~SSS~

Castle Town Square: Zelda

From my vantage point, it certainly didn't look like Link and Ilia's conversation went too well. I was back at the square near the edge of the dance area, when I saw the two of them in what looked like a heated discussion. I couldn't hear what was said, but after witnessing that slap, I knew it wasn't good. I covered my mouth at the sight of the confrontation.

_Oh no, _I thought.

This was turning out to be worse than I imagined. It was absolutely ludicrous. What could Link have said to warrant a reaction like that? I realize I was in no position to judge, but my goddess, was that necessary? Even so, it seemed Ilia accomplished her goal. Even with her physically assaulting him, Link followed after her when she ran away. He probably felt guilty. Afterwards, I lost sight of them.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Great," I whispered, "what now?"

I was at an impasse. Link and I were officially separated. I told him I would be at the clock tower, but I wasn't certain that was the best course of action about now. There was no telling how long he would be chasing after Ilia. My waiting there would make no sense if it wasn't going to be a quick venture. I recalled the hero informing to look at our agenda if we ever got lost. That was exactly what I intended to do. I stepped to the side, opened my satchel, and pulled out the note Link gave me earlier in the evening. There was some writing on the back that read: _If we get separated proceed to the next shard location, wait for me there._ The next shard location was the Flight-by-Fowl in south Castle Town. We just came from that way, and it looked like I was going back that way. I put the note away, but then noticed from my peripheral view I was being watched. That little miscreant Beth was glaring at me. Was she still upset about matters that did not concern her? That girl really needed to mind her own business. Even so, I chose to ignore her. I had too many other things to consider than her persistent posturing. However, soon Beth didn't give me a second thought. In that moment, Colin found her in the crowd and approached her. She looked surprised when she saw his serious expression and seemed lost in his words in whatever it was he was telling her. I couldn't help but grin at how wonderful Colin was. He deserved a wonderful girl. I wish I could say the same for the young lady he was trying to court.

I just raised a brow.

_I hope Beth learns to appreciate a decent man like Colin, _I thought. _She has so much growing up to do._

I was glad to see that Colin was making good on what we spoke on earlier. I would have to make good on my end too. For now, I needed to head to south Castle Town and see if the shard was still at the Flight-by-Fowl game. Although, the waltz the Goron quintet was playing right now was absolutely beautiful. I paused for a moment and enjoyed the music. The violins and flute were enchanting together. I listened carefully as I recognized the composition being played.

"Is that a variation of Ballad of the Goddess?" I whispered rhetorically.

That question was not supposed to have a reply.

"It is," a male voice said suddenly from behind me, "it's being played in D sharp."

I turned swiftly at the sound of the man's voice. My eyes widened underneath my mask. And, before I could say anything, the gentleman took me in his arms and started dancing with me on the floor. I stared at him stunned, recognizing him immediately. This was not good. I knew if he was here, there had to be a specific reason for it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

~SSS~

Moments earlier, an unexpected guest

There was something to be said about being studious. A studious person could outwit even the cleverest of men -of queens even, and that was my vocation for the last few months. I spent weeks studying and procuring information that would only be important to the scholastic class. The Twilight Realm was definitely a subject of the scholastic class. But why was a certain Queen of Hyrule suddenly interested in it? That was what peaked my curiosity throughout my investigation. I had my own personal education on the significance of the Twilight Realm. I was aware of its distinction to Hyrule itself, but what was spurring the motivations of a certain queen? Why was _she _looking for it? How did she learn of there being a second mirror and why had I not until recently? Perhaps that was the mystery in and of itself.

That was what brought me here tonight. That was what motivated me to wear peasant clothing, listen to peasant music, and enjoy a peasant festival. This wasn't my first time disguising myself as a peasant. I had done so in the past, for much different reasons, but this was definitely the most fun. I did not ride Orthella to Hyrule, I came by horseback. I informed my servant that I would be gone for a few days due to the length of the journey, Fortunado understood and informed my mother and father. The sights were to be expected with so much confetti and alcohol everywhere -laughter, tears, and squabbles. Peasants liked their parties. All I could do was grin and keep my profile as low as possible.

I enjoyed the roasted pheasant and ale that was bountiful at the vendors in the streets. I even met a lady acquaintance as I went about the square. She was beautiful, that I could already tell. She told me her name was Clarice. Her long black hair came down to her waist, and her sparkling green eyes shined seductively at me underneath her mask. However, her real beauty resided in her figure. She had the most curvaceous physique I had ever seen on a peasant girl wearing a simple dress. Once those clothes came off later tonight, she would get a nice dragon ride for being so provocative. Clarice asked me if I had any company. I told her no. She then asked me if she could join me. I told her only until I met up with someone I was looking for. I had finally found that someone I was looking for. Though, I had been closely following her and her companion for most of the evening. A certain queen was alone now and I wanted to take advantage of that. Clarice and I parted ways in the interim. However, I slipped her a note informing her to meet me by the stables later if she would like to continue our evening together. She aptly agreed. I looked forward to it.

Until then, I watched another beautiful looking peasant girl wearing a black triple tiered skirt and a white bow neck blouse toil through her bag. She had just come back from an alley where she recently went into with her former companion. Where had he gone? Why was she alone now? It didn't matter. I wasn't here for him. I was here for her. The queen. For Zelda. Clever women were accented with a rare sixth sense. The fairer sex liked to call it 'a woman's intuition'. It seemed something of that nature was guiding Zelda now and it made me drawn to her. I was finally done with my voyeurism and decided it was time to get reacquainted. It was time I made my move and pursued her the way I had been my entire life. I wanted to know what made the queen go to such lengths to try and get that shard from me in the the City in the Sky. Zelda was willing to sleep with me to get it, though she already knew I wanted her fervently over the last few years. Why did she desire to go to the Twilight Realm now? What was awaiting her? What did she want? That woman lived and breathed her sixth sense. Even now, she was so focused on her goal she could only sparsely enjoy the sights and sounds around her. Her mind seemed so regimented when she was not with the farm boy. That was too bad. When she freed herself, she seemed like a great deal of fun. I had witnessed that earlier at the archery tourney.

I smirked as I got closer.

_Ready or not Zelda, _I thought, _here I come._

As I made my advancement, I heard her characteristically talking to herself. She was commenting on the music.

"Is that a variation of Ballad of the Goddess?" she was whispering.

A question like that should not be unanswered. I was going to remedy that.

"It is," I whispered in reply behind her, "it's being played in D sharp."

At my verbal intrusion, Zelda whipped herself around and stared at me stunned. I stared right back. I knew what she was going to say. I knew what that look meant. So, before she had a chance to say it, I swooped her in my arms and took her around the square in dance. Zelda was an excellent improviser. She could follow along. Still, that didn't ease her ever roving mind.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

A proper question, one fitting for the occasion. However, that was something that needed to be asked of her as well, but in due time.

"I came here to visit you my beloved," I whispered, "don't look so surprised to see me."

The game was on.

~SSS~

Zelda

I knew those quick feet anywhere. The gentleman was wearing a Venetian mask like Link, but his platinum blonde hair gave away his identity immediately.

"Elbourne," I whispered.

The dragon prince just smiled while he twirled me around the cobblestone floor. We went for several more turns before he finally confirmed my suspicion with a nod.

"Hello there beautiful," he whispered back.

I was confused by his presence. I didn't know what to think. What in the world was he doing here? How was he able to identify me so easily? I needed to verbalize that last inquiry first.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked finally.

Again, Elbourne guided us across the floor in his perfect manner of waltzing before answering my question.

"Zelda I've known you since you were twelve," he divulged, "you could _never_ hide from me."

The way he said that made me a little uneasy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

Elbourne continued with the dance.

"I told you, I came to see you," he repeated. "You told me you missed me, so I decided to pay you a visit. Friends should do that for each other."

I wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans. I wanted a straight answer.

"That's a likely story dragon prince," I replied. "You're stalling for obvious reasons. Stop with your cajoling. We haven't seen each other in months. You are here for an entirely different purpose. What would make you come to a peasant festival besides deceit?"

Elbourne's smile broadened.

"The music, the merriment," he said simply. "It's the Hyrulean Festival. Aren't residents from Dragon Roost allowed to come and pay their respects for one thousand years of Hyrulean rule?"

I took in a frustrated sigh. He was obviously lying, but that didn't prevent him from making a solid point. There were citizens here from Dragon Roost. I noticed them with their saurian masks and dragon costumes. Elbourne was purposely trying to look more Hylian than Roostian, with his Venetian cover, lose fitting shirt with a wide open neck fixated with strings showing off his muscular chest, cargo pants, and black hunting boots. It was how he was able to blend in so well. Once, years ago when we were fourteen, Elbourne and his family came to visit and we did sneak into the Hyrulean Festival together at the time. I had to admit, I did have a great deal of fun with him. We rode on some of the rides, we ate confection, and Elbourne even won me a doll from a mallet display. I still had it. However, Elbourne blew our cover when he summoned his dracosaurian to pick us for a dragon ride. My father and his father lectured us for weeks after that incident. Looking back, I saw the danger we posed. In the present, it seemed tonight Elbourne left his beloved Orthella at home to not make the same mistake. However, I knew that in the here and now Elbourne had something up his sleeve. This wasn't about confetti and cookies. He was up to something and he was willing to risk exposing himself to the common folk in order to find out what that was. I knew how he felt about peasants, so he clearly had ulterior motives.

"Considering what we spoke on the last time we were together, I highly doubt that," I replied. "It's too bad I already know you to be a scoundrel Elbourne, otherwise what you said might have had some merit."

Elbourne chuckled at my words.

"Ah Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," he said, "you have to learn to be more trusting."

I was growing tired of this runaround.

"And you need to be less incorrigible," I divulged, "it's been years since you came to the festival."

Elbourne raised his brows.

"I know darling," he whispered, "that's why I came. If you want, we can leave this place and go back to your chambers. I have a _very_ big present for you for being such a naughty girl."

I rolled my eyes and groaned at his proposition. I wasn't going to play his game.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, "you aren't in a whore house where that line could work. You are speaking to a queen. You've been ignoring me consistently for weeks, even before the rendezvous at the City in the Sky. You think I'm going to just invite you back to my bed when you've ignored me like a senseless woman? I think not. I got your message loud and clear that you no longer wanted to be bothered with me. You prefer the company of a woman who will put out for you at the end of the night as opposed to the one who used to be your best friend."

The dragon prince stared at me with a hint of surprise.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"And just who should I be jealous of?" I countered. "A brothel girl? You know by you ignoring me the loss is yours."

Elbourne's expression waned for a moment. Some of the cavalier charm left.

"I suppose it is," he admitted, "you know I've been wanting _fuck_ you for years. It's rather convenient for you to mention that now."

His vulgarity was nothing new to me.

"And yet nothing has come of such a desire," I taunted. "You say all these things and your actions are deplorable. Why do you insist on hurting yourself this way? It is an empty life."

His breathing increased a little. This was not the way he was expecting this conversation to go.

"You know why I do what I do," he said, "it's because the only woman worthy of me keeps rejecting me."

I shook my head and was about to release myself from him, but his hold suddenly tightened around me.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Don't," he warned, "don't try and tell me that I don't love you Zelda. I have never loved a woman the way I love you and you insist on thinking I'm lying. Well I'm not. You have no rights to my words. My words belong to me alone. You, unfortunately, have my heart. You've had it since I first saw you. I have never and probably will never love another woman like I love you. My world begins and ends with you, but you just don't see that. I love deeply and I only love once. Unfortunately, the woman I'm enamored with is you."

I stared at him stunned, a little shaken by his confession. I didn't know what to say. I avoided his gaze in that moment.

"You-you keep on insisting on telling yourself that lie Elbourne," I rebutted unconvincingly.

He disagreed with me.

"You know it isn't a lie," he said, "shall I recount history for you?"

I was not going to delve into that rabbit hole. Elbourne had more merit in his words than I was willing to admit and I knew that. I even afforded him that convenience when I came to his defense from Link. I knew he was in love with me.

"That won't be necessary," I replied, "what is necessary is you telling me what your true intentions are here tonight."

The dragon prince narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It's amazes me how you change the subject when the conversation no longer suits your whims," he accused, but went and answered my question anyway. "However, if you really must know, I did a little digging about your mirror my love."

When I heard that, I involuntarily stiffened. Not the most subtle reaction to give, but I couldn't control it and Elbourne knew that. He gauged me instantly.

"Well, well, well it looks like I touched a nerve," he whispered.

My breathing quickened. I attempted to deflect anyway.

"What-what are you talking about?" I whispered back. "You're being fantastic."

He smirked at my facial expression.

"Am I?" he countered. "I was wondering why you would be so willing to seduce me over a cracked piece of glass, and alas… now I know why. It seems the little Queen of Hyrule is trying to get to the Twilight Realm."

I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked away. I was starting to feel a sense of panic with him knowing exactly what I was after. It was then we stopped dancing. Unfortunately, the dragon prince and I were the only ones not waltzing and we were garnering some attention because of it. Beth's ever nosy eyes were bartered in our direction now, even with Colin speaking to her. Elbourne and I were still too far for either of them to hear our conversation, but our stopping in the middle of the square was not the best of ideas, at least to me. I could not account for what Elbourne thought. He may have wanted to create a scene.

I was trying to think quickly for a rebuttal, but could deduce none.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

However, he then surprisingly took hold of me by the shoulders and held me tight all of a sudden.

"Now," he interrupted, with his voice sounding completely different, "what I want to know is _why _are you trying to get back there?"

I looked at him shocked. It wasn't his words so much as it was his behavior that stunned me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I replied. "It's my own private concern."

His piercing hazel gaze looked more haunting in the moonlight and his grip tightened.

"Everything you do matters to me Zelda," he whispered in a very menacing way, and I couldn't lie, he was scaring me. "There's nothing you could ever do that I would not know. There's nowhere you could ever hide that I would not find you. You know deep down you belong to me, just as I belong to you. We are destined for each other. So for you to stoop so low in your natural morals to offer yourself to me regarding a mirror when you never normally would do so, suggests you want something very very badly from the Twili people. More than a private meeting the way you're letting on."

Other people were now taking note of our terse expressions as we spoke. I didn't want this to turn into another incident like the one at the Aristocrat's Ball several years back. The memory of that event was still fresh in my head. I didn't want that to happen here. I didn't want Elbourne turning into a loose cannon and voicing off secrets. Elbourne had no qualms about embarrassing others to make a point.

I kept my voice down so the people around us wouldn't hear.

"You're being ridiculous," I said quietly, "your conjecture is conspiratorial."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes.

"Is it?" he challenged. "Then why are you here with, of all people, farm boy? I thought he broke your heart once. I thought he hated you. What's really going on that made you crawl back to that bastard? Why are you so obsessed with finding that shard if what I'm saying has no merit?" He then leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Why do you think I _told _the committee to rotate the mirror between the attractions?"

My breathing quickened again and I looked at him shocked.

"It was you?" I demanded.

Elbourne smirked, pleased with my reaction.

"I saw you and your little bootleg hero going from attraction to attraction to win it," he divulged, "I've been very amused by your efforts."

I was so upset now.

"You slimy bastard!" I retorted uncharacteristically. "I ought to-"

"Ah, ah, ah," he interrupted in a whisper, then took hold of me once more and resumed our dance, "none of that," he said, then added furtively, "what did the hero tell you?" he asked rhetorically, pretending not to know for a moment. "Ah that's right: _you look too perfect not to own it_. So, keep that mouth of yours pretty, otherwise I might have to shove something quite big inside of it to clean it out."

My bottom lip started quivering.

"You're disgusting!" I insulted. "How can you call yourself a decent gentleman when you've been following me all night?"

He didn't flinch.

"Why does it matter?" he asked. "Are you afraid I might break up your little romantic evening with Linux?" His eyes gave me a quick once over just then. "Are you going to let him pluck your flower tonight? Is that why you're so incensed at my knowing?"

He knew he would never get an answer to that question.

"What are you planning?" I countered.

Elbourne's smirk widened.

"I should be asking you that question," he said, "why are you on your way back to the Twilight Realm? What's waiting for you there?"

My throat tightened. I never did answer his questions. Elbourne just licked his lips and seemed satisfied with the outcome of our conversation.

"You know," he said lowering his voice, "you look very sexy in peasant clothes. Do you still have that other outfit when you saw me last?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You never answered my question," I replied, ignoring his comments. "What are you planning?"

He shrugged.

"And you never answered mine, what's your point?" he replied. "But I suppose I couldn't expect to get the same kind of honesty out of you as Linux would... my hair isn't dark enough, is it?"

I wasn't going to be baited into another argument with the dragon prince. Not tonight. Not when the stakes were so high.

"No," I said simply, "it isn't."

Elbourne stopped us from dancing yet again, and unfortunately we were now only several yards away from Beth and Colin's location. However, they still were unable to hear us over the music. The dragon prince seemed too preoccupied with his own thoughts to care where we were standing. In that brief rare moment he appeared serious.

"I know you won't believe this," Elbourne stated quietly, "but you're the only woman I want to be my queen Zelda. No one else is worthy of being the queen of dragons but you."

I rolled my eyes at his confession and attempted to release myself from his hold. He was right. I didn't believe him.

"That will all change once you head back to your favorite whore house, won't it?" I said rather cruelly. "You're a fool if you think your recent behavior absolves you-"

His eyes widened just then.

"What the hell do you know about my recent behavior?!" he interrupted. "Huh? What the hell do you know about it? I wouldn't even _look_ at another woman if you beckoned me to be your lover! Do you know how many dreams I've had about you Zelda? Do you know how much you haunt my thoughts? Every time I tell you this you attempt to thwart me! Well, you're not doing it tonight. You're going to hear this and you're going to deal with it! I've been in love with you since we were twelve years old. Twelve!"

I swallowed hard.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"That's not changing," he interrupted again, "that's _never _going to change Zelda, ever."

I didn't know what to say. Elbourne took my silence with indifference.

"You know you rightfully belong to me," he whispered, "even scoundrels like me have a soft spot."

I shook my head, but before I could reply, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. It wasn't for pleasure. It was to make a statement because it hurt. When he pulled away I stared into his eyes stunned. How could he be so reckless? My eyes then shifted to his mouth when I saw they were stained red suddenly. I reached up and touched the corner of my lips. They were bleeding. I quickly wiped the blood away.

"You bastard!" I whispered. "How could you do such a thing?"

Elbourne licked my blood off his lips and let it linger on his tongue.

"It was easy," he replied, "you gave me no other option."

He then swallowed and I took a step back from him, finding the implications of his words disturbing.

"What... what has gotten into you?" I couldn't help but whisper.

Elbourne stared at me for a long instant like he wanted to tell me. Something in his gaze alerted me he had a mystery to divulge. A secret. However, seeing where we were with all the eyes watching, he reneged. Instead, he found it the perfect time to depart.

"Ask me that again sometime," he half-joked, "the answer might surprise you. Until then, I bid you a good rest of the evening my lady. I hope you win your prize."

The dragon prince stared at me for a few seconds longer, before bowing, and turning to leave the main square. He didn't allow me to stop him, though I was tempted to. What did Elbourne _really _know? What was he _really_ trying to tell me just then? I would have to wait for a more opportune time. Even so, out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Colin and Beth watched the whole ordeal. Beth looked like she was seething. My focus was still on the conversation I just had, not the nonsensical pinning of a petulant young woman. However, that pinning was making her way towards me. Unfortunately, Beth stormed up to me after Elbourne walked away. I really wish she understood where her boundaries were.

She wasted no time telling me how she felt.

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded.

I didn't bother to answer her, and my silence made her more enraged.

"You are such a slut!" she shouted at me angrily. "I guess Link wasn't enough for you, was he?"

I suppose this was progress. I've graduated from a 'bitch' to a slut. Unfortunately, Beth's loud voice captured the attention of dozens of people in the surrounding audience. Some of the couples in the square stopped dancing to see what the commotion was. This was turning out to be a bigger ordeal than it needed to be.

"What's going on over there?" a young woman asked her young suitor.

The young man shook his head.

"I have no idea," he replied to her, looking between Beth and I, "let's hope it's no unnecessary ruckus."

I heard the murmuring and couldn't have agreed more. I knew not to instigate the situation because like the suitor, I wanted no ruckus. I stared at Beth, wanting to diffuse this matter quickly.

"Why don't you calm down?" I asked. "You don't understand everything that's going on."

Colin immediately came up beside Beth and tried to take hold of her.

"Will you stop?" he demanded of the wayward youth. "You're making a scene! I already told you! That _man _kissed her! It was not the other way around!"

Beth snatched her hand from Colin's grip, determined to have her words with me.

"No Colin!" she snapped. "This-this man leech needs to be taught a lesson!"

I raised a brow at her threat.

"Oh really?" I asked in a calm fashion. "By who? By you little girl?"

I knew those words would get under her skin. Beth was predictable. A woman at the cusp of her twentieth birthday would not like to be referred to as a child, but she was certainly acting like one.

Beth became incensed at my words.

"Why you-!" she didn't finish and reached forward to try and slap me.

I ducked and sidestepped out of the way. She nearly fell forward from her momentum, but Colin was quick to catch her. Beth was looking at me brimming with anger. What did she expect me to do? Stand there and let her hit me? I fixed my skirt and made sure my mask was still in place.

"Make sure you know how to stand on your own two feet when come up to a woman honey," I said to Beth. "You'll do well to remember that after you grow up a little and pass puberty."

Beth's eyes widened at my words embarrassed, but a few in the audience chuckled at what I had to say. It served her right for acting like an idiot.

"Well said," the young woman dancing with her suitor agreed, "serves that little wench right for trying to cause a scene."

I was glad I wasn't the only person put off by Beth's ridiculous behavior. I understood she wanted to be a true friend, but grandstanding to prove a point was ridiculous. Nevertheless, I no longer could afford to waste time on these distractions. I had to reconnect with Link. I then turned and headed for the rendezvous point in south Castle Town. At this rate, the mirror would be won by someone else, and Link and I would have another host of problems on our hands. I started making my way through the crowd. The full brunt of Hyrule seemed to be here now. There was very little space to stand or squabble in the square. Many of the citizens found themselves traveling to the overflow areas in the east and west exits of the northern area. The fields had way more space and the fireworks could still be seen by the clock tower. The dispersal helped with crowd control. I continued heading south as the crowds lessened, but then paused when I saw a shadow jump overhead. It was swift. If I wasn't paying attention I could have missed it. I looked up to the rooftops to catch the shadow again, but this time I actually saw the culprit -a bandaged face man, wearing a skin tight dark blue ninja suit with an emblematic eye on the breastplate. Suddenly, a chill ran down my back and my heart began to race.

"Shiek," I whispered.

The ninja looked determined and for a brief moment he caught sight of me and locked eyes with me. How did he know it was me? I had no sure identifier as to who I was. This was unsettling. Maybe he followed Link and me like Elbourne had been. I did a quick scan of the crowd, hoping to find the hero, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was on my own in this instance. Shiek looked to be heading over east Castle Town. I couldn't lose sight of him. I forgot about the rendezvous for now and started formulating a plan. I wasn't sure how I could apprehend him if I caught up to him. For now, I would have to tail him. I doubled my step, looking above instead of in front of me when the ninja took flight once more. My lack of vision soon would back fire. A moment later, I ran right into a young woman and her beau. I tumbled and fell forward.

"AHHH!" we screamed in unison.

I tried to maintain balance, but momentum was against me. We landed hard on the ground, with the large framed man with her breaking our fall. I felt terrible about the collision and quickly got up to help the couple. My face was unmasked for a moment and I went to dust off her dress.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," I said sincerely. "Are you alright?"

The offended maiden was not so forgiving.

"What in Hylia's name is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Why didn't you watch where you were going? You nearly-" However, the woman suddenly cut herself off when she got a good look at my face. "Your majesty!" she whispered shocked.

My eyes then darted to her masked ones, and immediately I went to cover my face again. Quickly realizing my cover could be blown, I went to silence the young woman. It was only then I saw that she was someone I knew. The young woman was Lydia.

"Lyddie!" I said surprised.

Lydia was with her fiancé Ivan, a tall friendly looking brunette with a broad chest and good disposition. He looked over at me confused by Lydia's utterance.

"'Your majesty?'" he repeated perplexed.

I shook my head.

"She is mistaken," I fibbed, "I get mistaken for her all the time."

Lydia gave me a wayward look and I had to basically will her to follow my lead with my gaze.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she improvised, "she is right," she told Ivan, then she looked back at me, "forgive me, but it was Miss Elga correct?"

I nodded.

"That is correct and I apologize for running into the both of you," I said.

Ivan wasn't so quick to let me off the hook.

"Why were you running?" he asked. "It's dangerous to do so with the crowds."

I nodded.

"I wasn't thinking," I replied, "I was trying not to lose sight of someone."

Ivan grunted at my reply while Lydia looked more intrigued.

"Who were you looking for?" she asked. "Maybe we saw them."

I was certain that wasn't the case.

"I doubt that, but thank you for your concern," I said anyway. "Now, I really must go."

Lydia was starting to look more concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want us to assist you in your search?" she asked. "It wouldn't be an inconvenience."

Ivan didn't share in Lydia's enthusiasm.

"As much as I appreciate assisting young ladies in need of help, I have to disagree with my fiance," he stated. "We have very little time to spend together as it is. I have been looking forward to this festival for months. The last thing I want to do is spend it searching for someone else's party. There are guards working in the lost and found for that."

Lydia looked at her beau stunned, but I understood where he was coming. Lydia stated to me constantly over the years that Ivan was always out on duty. They hardly had time to be together. Now that he was in her presence, she shouldn't have been so quick to relinquish her time with him. I for one appreciated Ivan's honesty. Besides, it made it an easy segue for me. I did not want to involve unnecessary persons in my pursuit of Shiek.

"You are quite right sir," I said to Ivan, "you two please enjoy yourselves, and I apologize again."

With that, I was about to take my leave when Lydia wasn't so quick to let me go, even with her fiance's objection.

"Miss Elga..." she trailed concerned, "please don't take what Ivan said the wrong way. Please know that if you need help we-"

"Enjoy your evening tonight," I interrupted softly, "don't worry about me." I turned my attention to Ivan and grinned. "Get her an ale," I half-joked, "she definitely needs it."

Ivan shook his head at his fiance.

"I think I might get her two," he suggested.

His reply made me giggle, but I knew I couldn't dawdle any longer. Shiek was widening his distance. I no longer saw him on the rooftop I was scanning. I looked around and felt a small twinge of panic.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _now where did he go? _

"You two have a wonderful time tonight," I said and hurried back into south Castle Town.

Lydia was still looking after me worried.

"She looks frightened," she told Ivan, "we should have helped her."

Ivan still didn't understand her concern.

"Let her be," he said, "it's not your concern."

In this instance, I was in agreement with her beau. There was nothing Lydia could do to help me. Shiek was a different kind of problem. He would use her as a hostage if he had to. My distance widened from them and I kept my eyes to the roofs where I saw the ninja jumping over wide gaps like it was nothing. He had to be on his way to the Flight-by-Fowl game. I doubled my pace and made it to the alley where the game resided in record time. I slowly peeked around the corner to see the line for the Flight-by-Fowl was as long as ever. I glanced up to see if Shiek had touched landing, but I saw no sign of the ninja. I waited, but saw that he still had not made his appearance. My foreboding started to grow when Shiek didn't show up at all. I stared up at the roofs, knowing this was where his direction allotted, but saw he was nowhere to be found. I groaned slightly in frustration. Where had he gone? Did he double back and head for the clock tower instead? Did he take note of me following him? Did he teleport? I was at a loss.

I tried not to get visibly frustrated, but that was proving difficult. Where the hell was he? Shiek being in Castle Town amplified this situation to a whole different level of dangerous. I got my bearings and was about to retrace my footsteps, when unexpectedly, I caught sight of Link and Ilia. I was slightly taken aback and froze. They were talking privately in a corner away from everyone. Ilia was tugging gently on the front of Link's shirt, wiping tears from her cheeks, while he was holding her close. One of his strong arms was around her waist, while the other was keeping her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. I couldn't lie, they looked like two lovers engaged in some serious talk.

I hurried to hide and went to the adjacent alley. My heart pounded as I glanced around the corner once more. My eyes weren't deceiving me. That was Link with Ilia. I shouldn't have felt uneasy, but admittedly I did. Why in Hylia's name were they standing so close? What were they talking about? Why did Ilia have to make tonight about herself? Didn't Link realize we had much larger problems to tackle? Wasn't the hero on the look out for Sheik like I was? This whole situation was maddening. Even so, I didn't want to be spotted and have him thinking I was following him. I then looked around to see where I was. I stared up at a marquee that read: Telma's Bar. Telma. That was the woman Link mentioned when we were in Kakariko Village sometime back. She was someone he trusted. Perhaps this was a good time to regroup and rethink my strategy.

I fixed my mask to make sure it was in place before I went inside. When I opened the door to the bar, it was completely abuzz with people. I looked around surprised at how many citizens were drinking and getting drunk. To be honest, it was disgraceful. There should have been more self-control exhibited here than there was. Telma's Bar was a small, but bustling business in south Castle Town. Right now, it had more customers than all of the other businesses combined in the area. The festivities made sure of that. However, I also deduced a bigger reason was because of the owner, Telma. When I caught sight of her, I saw why. Telma was a buxom, half Gerudo, half Hylian, sexy red head, with a countenance as prominent as the beauty mark on her gorgeous face. She was tall, with her red hair braided back in several rows. She commanded her bar with all the grace of a savvy business woman. Currently, Telma was tending to two customers. She was telling jokes while she made buttery chu chu shots. I went and sat down on a stool at the bar when an inebriated patron got up and left. I waited for her to come my way. Telma came over a few moments later and placed her magnetic attention on me.

She raised a brow and smirked.

"What'll you have honey?" she asked me in her deep rich voice.

I hadn't thought of that. I wasn't much of a drinker.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly, "what do you recommend?"

The pretty lady shrugged.

"Depends on what you're here for," she replied.

She was a good, then I looked across the bar and saw a man downing a blue concoction of sorts. It looked pretty good.

"I'll have what he's having," I said with a nod to the man I spied on.

Telma turned to see who caught my eye.

"You want a double blue chu jelly whiskey sour?" she asked, turning back to look at me. "That's some pretty potent stuff for a little lady like you."

I raised a covered brow.

_A what? _I thought.

I didn't understand a word she said.

"Uh... well it's necessary," I said, "it's something that might help me think."

Telma looked at me surprised and her grin broadened.

"That's not the kind of drink that makes you think honey," she said, "are you sure that's up your alley?"

I looked at her surprised. This was harder than I thought.

"I think it would be," I replied, "it seems precocious enough."

Telma raised an eyebrow.

"Precocious huh?" she repeated. "Not quite the word I would use, but you might want to consider something else. You may get whisked off in the arms of a crazy drunk."

Now I had my doubts. The drink couldn't have been that strong. I realized then I needed to sweeten the proverbial pot. So, I opened my bag and pulled from it a silver rupee worth two hundred rupees. I placed it on the counter and pushed it towards her.

"I'll take my chances," I said, "if you can make it for him, you can make it for me."

Telma looked down at the currency, then to me. She grinned slyly. No further questions were asked.

"One double blue chu jelly whiskey sour coming up," she said.

Somehow I think I may have gotten hustled. In any such case, it didn't matter now. As Telma made the drink I attempted to engage in some small talk.

"How has the night gone for you thus far?" I asked.

Telma's ears perked and she looked my way.

"It's gone pretty good," she said, "a few unsavory folks here and there, but nothing I can't handle."

I smirked.

"I'm certain," I agreed, "this place is pretty rambunctious."

Telma chuckled, then raised a brow.

"Rambunctious?" she repeated. "Something tells me you're not from around here."

I guess I made that obvious.

"I'm... I'm from Dragon Roost," I fibbed, "it's a very different climate."

Telma stared at me for a moment.

"I'll say," she said, "the bars in Dragon Roost are much wilder than this one."

She caught me off guard with that.

"Oh..." I trailed, "I suppose that's true."

So much for my reconnaissance. Telma just grinned.

"Here you go honey," she said once my drink was made, "a double blue chu jelly whiskey sour."

She slid it to me and I caught it.

"Thank you," I said.

Telma then offered me some unsolicited advice.

"Woman to woman," she started, "be careful tonight, there are a lot of crazies entering Hyrule. Even those dressed like ninjas looking for shards."

My ears perked immediately when I heard that.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

Telma then came in closer and leaned on the counter. She gave me a quick once over.

"Master Link told me everything weeks ago," she whispered suddenly. "He told me who he was protecting and if you should come into my bar for me to look out for you. I recognized you immediately from the clothes he said you would be wearing tonight. Also, you don't really fit into this scene."

I stared at her astonished.

"You know who I really am?" I whispered back.

She nodded.

"You're the queen," she whispered, "and I saw that ninja come through here earlier in the night. That was about an hour ago. He hasn't been back since."

My heart pounded a bit.

"You know about the mirror?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I know that it's an ancient piece of glass, but that's it," she revealed. "Working with Link in the past has always taught me to expect the unexpected."

I stared at her amazed. I didn't know what to think. Link's friends were some extraordinary people.

"I agree," I said, letting my guard down a little, "I was trailing him because he was roof hopping, but now I've lost sight of him."

Telma looked serious for a brief moment.

"I'll keep my eyes open then," she said, "if he comes back this way, I'll send word to you."

However, I shook my head.

"I don't want to alert anymore people than the ones who already know," I explained. "You attempting to tell me might send too many red flags."

Telma was hesitant at first, but then she soon agreed.

"Fair enough," she said, but then looked beyond me, "speaking of red flags, where is Link? Why are you alone?"

A fitting set of questions.

"He's... he's dealing with another problem," I disclosed, "hopefully he'll be through with it soon."

My answer wasn't too reassuring.

"You shouldn't be roaming aimlessly," she warned, "tonight is not a safe night to be gallivanting around Castle Town."

That was clear to see.

"I'll be careful," I said.

Telma placed a hand on her hip.

"Be sure to do that," she said, "I got to go, call me if you need me."

I nodded.

"I will," I said.

With that, Telma went back to the other side of the bar to tend to two new patrons. I had no idea how she did it. She had to be everywhere at once and still knew who everyone was. I now understood why Link had her on his team. She was sensational. I then picked up my drink and raised it slightly to the bartender.

_To you Miss Telma, _I thought and took a sip.

However, I was then brought back to reality when I realized how strong the beverage I was drinking actually was. I stared at the blue elixir shocked.

"What in the world is in this?" I whispered.

Not expecting an answer to that, a couple of inebriated men were watching me a few seats away at the bar. They both looked dazed.

"That, my dear madam, has the best damn whiskey in Hyrule," one of them said with a burp.

I looked at him surprised by the reply and said nothing.

"That drink is meant to be downed baby!" the other said with a bit of vigor. "You don't sip that shit! You down that shit!"

I raised my covered brows. Interesting use of words.

"Oh," I said, then, taking their advice, drank the drink quickly.

My small accomplishment garnered applause from them. It was a sad kind of victory really. I certainly hoped they got home alright. Even so, I caught sight of another man watching me intently from my periphery too. I groaned when the drunken fool wouldn't look elsewhere. I finally turned his way.

"Yes?" I snapped quietly.

The man could barely keep his masked eyes open.

"Whoa, whoa eazzzy lil lady," he said to me with massive slurred speech, "tat's not vaaater."

I just shook my head.

"Mind your own business," I said, thinking that was going to be the end of it, but did a double take when I realized I recognized the man, "my word... Shad?"

The drunk scholar's eyes were glazed.

"In de fesshh," he said to me and burped, "and yuuu arrre?"

At that, I immediately got up front my bar stool went over to help him. He looked like he was ready to fall over.

"Oh dear goddesses," I whispered, helping my steward, "what in the world happened to you?"

~SSS~

Shad

It was easy for a stunningly gorgeous woman to over look a man like me because I was told I had the face of a friend. Even my late father said so when I was a child. It wasn't that I wasn't handsome. It wasn't that I didn't have the prestige of the nobility from my bloodline. It wasn't even that I didn't have young maidens interested in me to court them. It was that I wanted to garner the attention of a certain queen. I had been her loyal steward these past five years and it was needless to say that I was completely in love with her. However, that was no shock. Zelda could make any man fall in love with her. She was that special. I wasn't ignorant to her feelings for Link. I knew about them even before I had feelings for her myself. There was no denying her attraction to the hero, but when her heart had been broken, I so desperately wanted to be the man to pick it up and mend it again. She was so duplicitous, but so gentle and kind as well. She was so powerful, but so shy and vulnerable with the hero. I knew she truly loved him. I just wish she would someone else have a try. I wanted that someone to be me.

I didn't realize how difficult it was running a kingdom until Zelda garnered me with that charge. Zelda came one morning months ago saying she had to go one some quest. I still thought it was nonsense, but I would never divulge that to her. However, she neglected to tell me early on that she was going to make contact with the hero. Had I known that I would have vehemently discouraged her. I remember the aftermath between those two. Everyone did. Needless to say, I wasn't happy in hearing the news when she finally did tell me, even though Link was a friend. To be honest, I had no real right to be jealous of him other than his relationship with Zelda. I aided the hero on his quest once long ago. Link had me work with him again at the castle in the following year. And, he used me in a great capacity to further her majesties interests. In short, Link was a good man. I just wish he had the good sense to see what he had in front of him. Everyone knew Zelda was in love with him.

Earlier today, I left the confines of the castle and made my way to south Castle Town Square where I joined my good friend Telma for a drink. It had been years since we just sat and chatted. As the drinks kept coming, I lost track of time. It was one beverage blurring into another. Telma asked me several times if everything was alright, to which I replied, "The Hyrulean Festival is a success, everything is fine!" I knew she was concerned by the look on her four faces. However, she didn't need to worry. I knew how to hold alcohol. That was why when I saw the pretty brunette at the end of the counter, I was surprised that she downed that rather strong drink like it was nothing. She had to know that it was going to catch up to her sooner rather than later, especially considering her slim physique. I didn't know what women tried to prove in thinking they had to out drink men. It was silly really. Gender dynamics needed to be improved upon in Hyrule. I also thought the woman was sillier still when she rejected my advice. However, admittedly I did find it strange that she was now next to me and placing my arm around her shoulders. I could tell she was quite beautiful, even with her mask on. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a loss after all. Maybe my luck was about to change.

~SSS~

Zelda

This was embarrassing.

"I think you need some help good sir," I said.

My chief of council was grossly intoxicated and seemed to have no qualms about it. Telma looked over at me from behind the bar and shook her head.

"I tried to get him out of here three hours ago," she explained, "he kept insisting he was alright."

Shad looked liked he was going to collapse, but managed to keep himself on his feet when I stood him up. I wasn't surprised that he didn't leave. He could be so stubborn when he wanted to be.

"It' fine," I reassured, not so certain I believed that, "I'll make sure he gets home safe."

Telma shook her head.

"I told him he was going too far," she warned, "he'll be hung over for days with the amount he drunk."

I put Shad's arm around my shoulders and started guiding him towards the exit.

"That's unfortunate," was all I could think to say, "thank you for all you have done Miss Telma."

She thought nothing of it.

"Make sure you look out for yourself as well ma'am," she said cautiously, "especially regarding you know who."

Her point was taken. This night was far from over.

"I will," I promised.

With the scholar now in tow, Shad and I stumbled through the crowded bar until we finally made our exit. Once we were outside, I sat him down on a crate in the alley. All the patrons passing by either snickered or looked on in shame at the drunken, open mouthed scholar. When we were alone, I temporarily lifted my mask and started patting Shad's face to arouse him.

"Wake up," I whispered, "come on Shad, come to your senses."

Shad's eyes fluttered a little. He blinked several times and tried to focus. When he saw my unmasked face, his eyes widened. It was almost like a sobriety potion.

"Your majesty!" he whispered surprised.

I sighed, shook my head, but finally grinned at him.

"Yes my dear Shad, it's me," I replied. "What in the world are you doing getting drunk? You're supposed to be ruling the country in my absence."

Shad gave me a sloppy smile.

"Sooo arrrre yoooou," he pointed out, "but loooooook whaat yuuuu diiiid."

I raised my eyebrows at his slurry conjecture. As inebriated as he was, he did have a point. I was off gallivanting in the world, while leaving him with this huge responsibility. However, that wasn't the issue. The issue was his lack of self-control.

"I suppose you're right," I said anyway, "but that doesn't shirk you from your responsibilities. I left Hyrule in your care for the time being. You promised to help me in this."

It was as if he hadn't heard a word I said, because he didn't reply to any of it. Instead, Shad stared into my eyes and surprisingly reached up and caressed my cheek.

"You know I'm in wuv wiff you riiiight?" he confessed.

My expression didn't change by his confession, but it was surprisingly more due to the circumstances. I tried not to giggle at his drunkenness.

"Shad-" I tried.

He silenced me by putting his finger to my lips.

"I know I'm no Rink," he interrupted with slurred enunciates, "but I woooould wuuuv you wiiiike you've never been wuuuved."

I just nodded, having to tell myself that I still greatly respected this man. He was beyond inebriated.

"That's very kind Shad, but I-" I tried again, but surprisingly he interrupted me this time with his lips.

My eyes widened as he kissed me and I quickly pulled away. I stared at Shad shocked. He stared back unapologetic.

"I've been wanting to do that for the last five years," he said to me in all seriousness and perfect speech.

My throat tightened.

"I see," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Afterwards, Shad effectively passed out and started snoring. I looked at him incredulously and ran a hand over my unmasked face.

_This man, _I thought, standing up afterward and putting my hands on my hips.

I sighed, deciding to alert a guard and have Shad escorted back to the castle. I flagged a soldier flirting with a drunken lady and explained to him who Shad was. He immediately recognized the scholar and went to get help. After twenty minutes, the scholar was taken safely away into the care of the soldiers. I was glad he was going to be alright. Shad would need a few sobriety unguents for the hangover he was going to have in the coming days. I did not envy him. Even so, in a flash of the moment, a shadow zoomed by overhead. I noticed the occurrence an looked up. It took me only a moment to realize _who _it was rather. Sheik was back on the move. And when I looked down the alley, I soon saw why. The mirror shard was being loaded back onto a wagon and taken to the clock tower. No one won it at the Flight-by-Fowl game. This certainly complicated things. The ninja was moving quickly. I couldn't lose him this time. There was no telling what he was going to do to apprehend the shard. I scrambled around the corner and hurried back towards north Castle Town. As I scuttled by, Link and Ilia were still talking. However, when Link saw me out of the corner of his eye, he turned slightly and gave me his attention. He saw I was in pursuit.

"Elga," he called to me, "what's going on?"

I didn't bother to stop.

"A bandaged fellow is on the move!" I called back, hoping he'd get the gist. "I can't lose him!"

That was all the hero needed to hear. Link's eyes widened and almost immediately he left Ilia's side. He ran after me. Ilia looked after the hero shocked.

"Link!" she called to him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

He didn't bother with the senseless questions.

"I'll be back!" he called to her instead.

After seeing Link and I running, we did garner the attention of the guards patrolling the alleyways. One of them even stepped in front of me.

"What you doing?" he demanded. "You aren't supposed to be running in the streets!"

I kept my eyes to the rooftops.

"I can't explain now," I started, "but there is someone who might try to harm the citizens here."

The guard looked at me stunned.

"What?" he replied.

I didn't have time to dawdle so I sidestepped him and continued on.

"Hey!" he called after me. "Come back here!"

This was fast becoming a bad situation, but I didn't stop. As I ran by, dozens of people suddenly became interested in what was going on. Link was hot on my heels and the crowds watched after him too. Soon, they followed us, and now there was a crowd of people heading towards the square. This was not what I had in mind.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"I have no idea," someone else replied.

"Is it the fireworks show?" someone else asked. "Is this the preshow to the fireworks show?"

"I'm not sure," a young lady replied, "but we're about to find out."

This was definitely no show. Link, running close behind me, soon past me. He was fast, incredibly fast. And the guard first alerted was now getting some of his men together to stop us. When we made it back to the square, Sheik jumped down from one of the buildings and headed for the clock tower. I paused for a moment when I realized now what was going on. Everything was happening so fast I wasn't aware of the time. It was already near midnight.

_The countdown's going to start soon! _I thought. _Sheik must've have been following the shard from the Flight-by-Fowl attraction in anticipation of intercepting it at the clock tower using the fireworks display!_

Link sprinted up to Sheik and tackled him down before he reached the tower. The guards were now on full alert along with everyone else in the square. Both men crashed into the base of the edifice where all the goods stacked the ground. The mirror was behind the tower out of everyone's view. The audience in the surrounding area looked on stunned.

"Is that Link?" an older woman asked removing her mask for a moment to get a better look.

Her husband next to her was peering pretty extensively as well.

"I do believe that is the hero!" he replied.

The soldiers then made there way to the perimeter and the square became abuzz with talk. The night was becoming more unpredictable by the minute. The initial soldier who stopped me approached me, while his men created a zone of demarcation.

"What is going on?" he demanded of me. "Who's the man with the bandages and the strange looking eye?"

I couldn't give too much information.

"I don't know," I fibbed, "I just saw him and saw that he was running across the roofs."

The soldier then got in front of me.

"Is that Master Link?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It is," I replied.

He groaned.

"And you thought to run after this ninja?" he asked in disbelief. "This is no place for you. You need to stand back."

He couldn't have been more wrong, but I understood his reasoning. I said nothing and followed his order.

A spectator in the crowd then asked what no doubt many were wondering.

"Why are they fighting?" he inquired.

This was not going to bode well if it didn't end quick. Sheik, not caring about the people watching, immediately jumped up and initiated his _ninjutsu ninpo akido _stance, a bare handed stance with a focus on grabbing and grappling. Link got up soon after and initiated his own battle stance. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Great Hylia!" a woman cried out clutching her suitor when she realized what was happening. "They _are _fighting!"

The man calmed his fiance.

"It's going to be alright, maybe it isn't what it seems!" the suitor stated.

I wish that were the case, but unfortunately it wasn't. The guards were keeping everyone back while Link handled Shiek. However, there were only ten minutes before the fireworks were supposed to go off. The hero didn't wait to engage the ninja. Link ran up and attacked him with an elbow to his face. The ninja didn't receive the complete impact of the hit because he ducked. However, he did get clipped on his chin before he maneuvered. The ninja didn't fully recover when he went to attack Link. Unfortunately, it didn't matter because it didn't effect Shiek's strength. He grabbed Link by the arm and threw him across his back. A few in the audience gasped, but Link recovered by doing a mid-aerial flip and landing on his feet. It was a rough landing, but it was a landing. The hero unconventionally garnered applause for that, but that didn't prevent him from keeping his focus. The ninja was already back in his battle stance.

"I want that shard," Sheik said quietly, not bothering to be discreet.

Link was breathing hard for a second.

"Not a chance in hell," he replied.

This was getting more and more dangerous. If the citizens weren't careful, Sheik would start using some of them as leverage, especially if he started teleporting. I stayed my ground near the soldier, but I knew I needed to help Link in some way. Unfortunately, a moment later Ilia made her way through the crowd and came up next to me. When she saw Link fighting, she covered her mouth in disbelief. She was so impulsive, she tried pushing past the guard to intervene.

"What are you doing?" the soldier demanded. "Stay back!"

"What's happening to Link?" she countered.

I had to stop her. Was she mad? She would only get in the way. I pulled her back.

"You can't go out there," I warned.

Ilia snatched herself from my grip and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

I held my hands up in surrender just then and let her have her space. Anything to prevent her from doing anything foolish.

"Look, you can hate me all you want, but don't be reckless," I replied. "Don't make Link have to fight for himself and you. That's incredibly selfish. I'm just giving you a fair caution. Take it for what you will."

She never replied to me, but she did seem to listen to reason. Although, she remained slightly petty and cut her eyes from me. Honestly, it was just as well. As long as she stood her ground. Meanwhile, Link avoided another grappling maneuver from Sheik and tackled him to the ground. Even so, the ninja got free from the hero's grip and jumped back onto his feet. With the way Sheik was fighting, it was obvious that he wasn't trying to have an all out brawl. And, that was when I realized what he was truly doing. I looked near the base of the clock tower.

_He's trying to stall Link long enough for the fireworks to go off and destroy the mirror! _I thought. _He doesn't want to apprehend it! He wants to destroy it!_

I couldn't let that happen. We had come too far to lose the shard now. I had to do something. I had to somehow go up to the shard, touch it, shrink it down to a pocket size without anyone noticing, and make my way out of there. That was not going to be an easy task with all these eyes watching. And, only I or Link's power of the Triforce could do it. With everyone's attention averted, I drew back into the crowd and made my way to the anterior perimeter of the square. If I could make it to the clock tower without being noticed, I could shrink the mirror before the fireworks went off. However, I didn't escape complete notice, Ilia saw me slip away and soon followed me. I was about to get on my knees to crawl, when she came over and stopped me by placing her hand on my shoulder.

She obviously wasn't going to let me go unquestioned.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Didn't you just say for us not to intervene?"

This was quickly becoming an annoyance.

_I meant all of you, not me, _I thought.

I groaned, not really wanting or having the time to give an explanation. I realized I needed to make a quick compromise.

"Do you want to come with me?" I countered, ignoring her concerns.

She seemed surprised that I would involve her so readily and hesitated at my request. However, she then looked back over to where Link was and made a quick decision.

"Fine," she replied, "what are you planning to do?"

I immediately nodded towards the fireworks cannon.

"When we get behind the tower, I want you to light the fuse to the fireworks," I stated, "I'll provide a diversion, so you won't get caught."

Ilia looked at me taken aback.

"You want to set off the display early?" she inquired. "Why?"

I took in a frustrated breath, not meaning to be short, but there was no time for a full explanation right now.

"Because if we don't do something now something terrible will happen later," was all I said. "Do you want to help or not? I can do this alone."

Ilia took offense to my being short with her.

"I'll help," she agreed, "I just wanted to know what we were doing, but just know I still don't trust you."

I didn't care.

"Fine," I verbalized, "come on!"

Afterwards, I quickly got down on my knees before the guards noticed and made my way around the perimeter to the clock tower. I didn't bother waiting for Ilia, but the Ordonian immediately hurried to follow me. In the mean time, we inconsequentially caught the eyes of both Colin and Beth in the crowd. They took note of us and discreetly pointed. I prayed that they didn't alert the guards. The soldiers were doing an excellent job keeping the crowds at bay. I didn't want to draw their ire towards me.

I quickened my crawl as time was running short. I knew the fireworks display would go off any minute now. When Ilia and I finally got to the tower, I motioned for her to make a run for the torch nearby when the area was clear to do so. This was the time where we would get caught, but we had to take a chance. I would stay behind to divert Sheik's attention if it was necessary. However, our discretion was soon discovered. Having taken note at our impromptu plans, the guards were alerted. Even Shiek motioned his head slightly in Ilia's direction when he saw what she was trying to do. Nevertheless, Link immediately took advantage of Shiek's distraction. The hero tackled him once more. He wrestled the ninja to the ground and looked up to make sure we were able to do what needed to be done. The guards still had a good bit of distance between us.

"Hurry up!" the hero called to the both of us.

We both responded to his mandate. Ilia hurried to grab one of the torches set high on a stone wall. Afterwards, she scuttled back to the tower and lit the cannon. However, before she did so, I took hold of a firework laying nearby and pocketed it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it, but if I could make use of it I would. It was important to have a contingency plan. I then turned my attention back to Ilia as the cannon was now lit.

"Get out of here now!" I ordered. "It's going to blow!"

Ilia quickly darted for the crowd where a guard was quick to apprehend her. Afterwards, I jumped onto the long table behind the tower and made a mad dash for the mirror shard. When Ilia saw that I wasn't behind her, she looked on shocked. Her eyes widened.

"Elga-?" she started.

Ilia looked like she was trying to run back to where I was, but the guard stopped her.

"You are_ not _going back over there!" he stated. "Do you hear me?"

The guard's apprehension helped because I didn't have time to explain. I jumped over a bundle of goods at the center of the table and kept going. The shard was nearly within my reach. The mirror was sitting on the ground level only a few feet in front of me.

_Almost there! _I thought, readying myself to slide off the table to the cobblestone below.

However, I was beginning my celebration too soon. Sheik's eyes widened when he saw from the front where I was heading, and from underneath Link didn't bother to reengage the hero. Instead, the ninja did the unthinkable and teleported from his grip. Everyone who saw it gasped.

"My word!" a woman cried out from the audience. "He disappeared!"

Link couldn't offer an explanation. He just locked eyes with me for a moment.

"Damn," he muttered, "Elga get it and get out of there! He's coming for you!"

I was well aware of that now. My heart was pounding when I had to force myself to stop mid-slide at Sheik's sudden reappearance in front of me.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out in alarm.

Ironically, as if like clockwork, my neck ended up in Sheik's grip. This man and his damn choke hold. Sheik obviously had no qualms about killing me in front of everyone. He would be willing to do anything to get the shard.

"Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" he whispered. "Did you think I was going to let you get away without so much as a word?"

My heart was racing. It was then I gripped the firework in my pocket and had a sudden idea. I only had one shot at this. Sheik's grip tightened. I needed to be quick.

_It's now or never, _I thought.

"No," I whispered back, then shoved the firecracker into the bandages of his face, "but I figured you wouldn't."

Shiek looked at the firework startled.

"Ah!" he cried out and released me.

Having no idea if the fuse was lit or not, Sheik immediately teleported. At his disappearance, I then hurried off the table and took hold of the shard. Link hurried behind the clock tower to where I was. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded breathing hard, too preoccupied with the mirror to answer his question verbally. Out of nowhere, the mirror suddenly cast that familiar, but haunting red light when I touched it with my hands. Two words appeared like fire on the glass: _invidia, _and _luxuria_. It was more of that ancient Hylian text. In that instant, a strange and sudden surge of raw energy flowed through me. It was both intoxicating and exhilarating. I looked on in awe as the words then disappeared and the glass shrunk down to a portable size.

_Finally, _I thought in a moment of triumph, _finally... the last shard is ours._

I didn't understand why, but the thrill of it all almost seemed sexual. Nothing was going to stop us now. Nothing. However, when I realized what was happening, I shook my head and got my senses back. The worst was not over yet. Everyone was still in danger. Link and I then ran from behind the clock tower to the crowd.

"Look out!" the hero sounded the alarm. "Take cover!"

The entire crowd looked at us shocked, then dropped to the ground at the sound of his command. Soon after, the fireworks cannon went off. However, it did not go off in the fashion the hero or I feared. There was no grandiose life threatening explosion. The display went off as normal. The projectiles flew off and the sky lit up in a multi-color spectacle. I was astonished there wasn't a booby trap the way I surmised. I looked over at Link who was equally surprised. The crowd then rose slowly, seeing there was no real threat. Everyone watched in silence for a few moments, then soon thereafter, strangely the audience broke out in applause. Seriously, everyone started clapping and even cheering. I had no idea how to account for it.

_What in the world? _I thought.

"Bravo!" someone from the back shouted. "That was wonderful!"

Link and I then turned to face everyone.

_Wonderful? _I wondered.

The confusion wasn't mine alone. Link was equally bewildered by the audiences' reaction. He looked puzzled. The hero then glanced over at me and mouthed: _'What just happened?' _ I shook my head. I didn't have a noteworthy response. However, the more the applause generated, the more I quickly deduced an idea. I think I had a way out of our dilemma. I abruptly took hold of Link's hand and rose it in the air. When I ensured his grip, I bowed to the crowds in front of us.

_I hope this works, _I thought.

Again, Link looked at me confused, but I cued him with a glance. When I readjusted my stance to a standing position, I forced a smile across my face and yanked slightly on his arm.

"Bow!" I instructed through clenched teeth.

It took Link a minute to figure out what I was doing, but finally he caught on. Afterwards, he bowed. Ilia, Colin, and Beth too had the same befuddled expressions. I then gestured for Ilia to join us. The guards holding the crowd back all appeared confused too, but soon laxed when they no longer saw a threat. Ilia hesitated at first in coming forward, but seeing that the crisis was averted, she finally aligned herself with Link and me. She too received an ovation and bowed. Colin and Beth slowly started to clap completely bewildered by what was going on. I soon hoped to circumvent an explanation. My assumption was the citizens thought we were all part of some stunt show put on by the festival committee. If that was the case, that was exactly the excuse I was going to use. I just needed the others to work with me. Hopefully the real theatrical troupe wouldn't catch us. We had to count our blessings and continue with the ruse for as long as we could.

The applause continued.

"That was magnificent!" a young woman said from the sideline. "The theatrical academy should be very proud!"

"I second that!" said another young lady. "That was the best show the festival has ever put on! I thought it was real!"

My smile never wavered. She had no idea. More people began to shout out.

"That was marvelous for you to be in on it too Master Link," an older gentleman stated with a laugh. "It's good to know our resident hero has a sense of humor."

"Indeed," a young man next to him added, "this reminded me of a circus troupe years ago when I was a kid."

Link forced a grin at the men's words. He didn't have much to say.

"Thank you," he replied to both of them.

Ilia was still staring at the crowd, trying to figure out what was truly going on, but she kept in step with the ruse anyway.

"We… uh would like to thank the festival committee for… uh… for not getting mad about the fireworks display," she said, "the maneuvering of it wasn't intentional, I swear."

I smiled at her reply and added to it.

"It is with great honor that I am standing here with the best acting troupe in the world," I said. "I could not have pulled this off without them. We would as a group would also like to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight in support of the kingdom. The queen would be proud! Let's hear it for one thousand more years of Hyrulean rule!"

The crowd got extremely enthusiastic after my utterance. The entire crowd broke out into thunderous applause. It was like magic. It felt incredible. It must have lasted at least sixty seconds.

"Hear, hear young lady!" a middle aged man shouted.

"Nay, not one thousand years, one _million_ years of Hyrulean rule!" said another man. "Let's hear it for this magnificent show of the Hylian spirit!"

I didn't think it was possible, but the applause seemed to get even louder. With the three of us standing there, even the guards started clapping. They were completely out of the loop as to what was going on and I hoped to keep it that way. Colin and Beth's applause suddenly heightened. They seemed to be taken in by the ruse too. It was unfortunate, but it was necessary. In fact, Colin suddenly got emboldened by all the adulation. He then turned his attention to Beth.

"There's something I've got to tell you," Colin started.

Beth looked at him surprised.

"What?" she asked. "Were you in on the stunt too?"

Colin shook his head.

"No," he replied, "but I think I'm in love with you."

And before she could reply, he took hold of her by her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. Many in the audience saw that and gasped, but then clapped even more.

I raised a brow under my mask and grinned.

_Well, what do you know? _I thought. _He did it._

The praise of his actions weren't just from me.

"Way to go young man!" a man said standing near him.

"There is no perfect time than this to express your love!" an older woman called out. "Bravo! Well done!"

I couldn't have agreed more, and knowingly I squeezed Link's hand. I looked up at him seeing if he got the gist. He did, because he was staring right back at me. His unmasked gaze made me blush. However, I then glanced over at Ilia who had witnessed it all. She was remaining silent, but I knew once the crowds subsided there would be theatrics. I didn't want to be rude, but this should have been a victorious moment for Link and I. This moment was ours alone and I couldn't help but feel Ilia was infringing a bit. She felt like a third wheel interfering. It was no matter. I knew Link wouldn't keep her around for long. I knew because this was something we worked for. We deserved our moment of triumph. We deserved to have our own private celebration. In the mean time, I addressed the crowds.

"Thank you all once again for enjoying the show," I said, "now please be safe as you return home."

Afterwards, I turned my attention to Link and gave him a prominent stare before I turned my attention to Ilia. I wanted her to know she had taken enough of his time away from me. It was time she understood that he didn't belong to her. Link could let her down anyway he wanted to, but he needed to make it clear to her that he was here with me.  
This was _my _night with him. I kept my masked eyes fixed on hers.

"Thank you for playing along," I said softly.

Ilia didn't reply right away and looked beyond me to Link. She looked nervous.

"I wasn't certain a game was being played," she said honestly.

I grinned.

"Well you know now," I said softly. Ilia gave me a hard stare, but I looked away and focused my attention back on Link. He was giving me nondescript look as if he were confused by my behavior. "Shall I leave you two to talk?"

Link gave me a brief once over and a subtle nod.

"Sure," he replied quietly.

I smiled at the hero and gave one last look to Ilia before I walked off and left the two of them alone. I wanted Link to make his conversation with her quick. Let her cry. Let her sob. Let her have her say. But, he needed to let her know. As I walked towards the main square, it seemed I garnered a little fan club. A contingent of the crowd stayed behind just so they could speak to me. I smiled as I walked up to the ladies, the gentlemen, and even some of the guards. My mask was intact and I answered what I could. The people asked about rehearsals, and the only answer I could give them was improvisation. They laughed at my answer. But, as I made my way through the crowd, a certain tall platinum blonde caught my eye. He was staring at me with a perpetual grin only a few feet away. I noticed a pretty masked brunette now standing next to him. The dragon prince had made another conquest. It was Elbourne, and he was clapping along with everyone else, but I knew for a totally different reason. Even so, there was no malice in his eyes and he blew me a kiss before mouthing: '_Good job._' I wasn't surprised he was congratulating me. Much of what he thought of tonight was a game to him. I would have to wait and see if he had more for me in the future. Something told me he would. To show no ill will, I even blew him a kiss back and mouthed: _'Thank you.' _He chuckled at my gesture and pretended to catch it and place my kiss over his heart. Afterwards, he nodded me a farewell, took the young lady accompanying him by the hand, and left the square. From the corner of my eye, I think Link caught the whole thing, but I wasn't certain. I would have to find out later.

Speaking of which, I decided to head for the inn. That was the last rendezvous point for the night. There was much Link and I to talk about. I just hoped he didn't hold up our evening with the prolonged histrionics of Ilia. I was growing tired of her meddling. I headed east of the main square to the two story lodge centered near the middle of the eastern side of town. Before I went inside, I was given more sparse fanfare from the citizens who recognized me. I stopped momentarily, smiled, and bowed. They were enraptured. It was too bad it was all a lie.

My action even prompted a young man to ask, "Who's the lady behind the mask?"

I turned to look at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased playfully.

The man smirked at my reply, thinking I was going to invite him upstairs with me. However, he had the wrong idea in that regard. I was saving my celebrating for Link. A few in the crowd laughed at his reaction. I simply grinned, winked at him, and went inside. Now I was waiting for my hero.

~SSS~

Meanwhile in the square: Link

"Are you serious Link?" Ilia demanded of me. "You're not coming home with the rest of us tonight?"

I was growing tired of having to explain this over and over and over again.

"No I'm not," I said once more, "I told you I still have to deliver the ring with Elga to her family."

She looked at me incredulously.

"Why?" she demanded. "I thought that was all over!"

I sighed.

"Because that's what she hired me to do," I explained, "yes we found it, but we still need to deliver it, stop worrying."

Tears filled her eyes just then as if on cue.

"I can't help it," she replied, "I'm... I'm scared of what's happening between you two!"

I paused at her saying that. There was nothing she could do to stop that now, and I think I needed to make her aware of that fact.

"Ilia..." I trailed, "Elga... is my friend."

She didn't like the inflection of my tone.

"You mean the same way that woman Midna was your 'friend' when she traveled with you on your last quest?" she shot back. "I know how friendly you can get Link!"

I shook my head.

"Don't bring up Midna," I warned, "this has nothing to do with her."

Ilia rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm sure it doesn't," she muttered.

I stared at her without really seeing her, then decided to go on.

"I... I care a great deal about Elga, Ilia," I confessed.

Her bottom lip quivered and she looked at me stunned.

"But... but how is that possible?" she demanded. "You don't know her Link!"

That was where she was wrong, and there was a long silence between us proving that.

"Yes," I stated, "I do, I've actually known her for quite some time."

Ilia's tears spilled over and she took a step back.

"No," she whispered, "are you telling me she's... she's _another_ girl from your past?"

I paused before nodding.

"Yes," I replied, "she is, I just never told you about her the way I did Midna."

She looked mortified. There was another brief onset of silence.

"That's why you acted like you did when you saw her in the village," she replied, saying it as more of a revelation to herself than to me.

I nodded again and looked to the ground. I didn't have much to say. Her breathing was quickening.

"But-but I love you," she whispered, "what about-?"

I closed my eyes at her constant confessions of love to me.

"You need to forget me," I interrupted, "I... I don't feel the same way as you do Ilia... I never did, I'm sorry."

When she heard my honesty, she took several more steps back. She could barely keep it together and I couldn't look at her. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She covered her mouth and started sobbing before she turned around and hurried away from me. In the distance, she met up with Colin and Beth who immediately asked her what was wrong and she could barely speak. She simply stated she wanted to leave. The two teens then looked my way, Colin with remorse, Beth with contempt. There was nothing I could do now. What was done was done. I was not coming back to Ordon with them tonight. I watched as they escorted Ilia down the south alley to the exit.

I sighed again, not sure how I felt about what I had just done. Afterward, I then looked to the inn on the eastern side of the square and realized this night was far from over. Sheik was still on the loose and Zelda and I needed to regroup on what to do next. Besides all that, I had some unfinished business to tell her from the alley. The night wasn't going to be over until she knew the truth.

~SSS~

Back at the inn: Zelda

I informed the innkeeper I was a guest of the Hero of Twilight and he showed me to a room on the second floor. It was a room that overlooked the square. The view was beautiful with the shutters opened. I immediately remedied that by closing the windows. There would be no voyeurism tonight. I removed my mask and placed it on the dresser. I was still euphoric from capturing the last shard. The plan was thrilling. What an incredible night. I still couldn't believe Link's and my fortune. I opened my bag to admire the piece of glass again. It was beautiful and it was ours. Link and I had fought long and hard for months, but we were successful. Hylia's warning went through my head, but since she was unwilling to tell me the truth, I was no longer going to concern myself with the warnings. I wanted to know what _I _wanted to know. When Link and I got to the Arbiters Ground that would be all the warning we would need. I ran my fingers over the glass and then closed the flap to my bag. I removed my satchel and placed it on the floor. I then checked the room as a standard practice. Making sure all the security measures were in place was a second nature to me. I was bound to pick up some habits from the hero. There were no bugs to be accounted for. I found no trap doors. The wash room was merely a wash room. And the bed looked secure. It was just a regular room. It was perfect.

I then went and sat down at the vanity where the desk was. I stared at the beautiful woman looking back at me and felt an excitement I hadn't felt in years. I was going to own tonight like I should have years ago. I was going to be honest about my feelings and cast caution to the wind. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of me having my moment with Link. We were on the cusp of the greatest discovery perhaps in a hundred years and I wanted the man I respected the most to know he was the reason why. I had so much to give him. I had so much to explain to him. I wasn't going to hold anything back tonight. I was going to own it. Whether the outcome was good or bad, I wanted to no regrets. I wanted to be free and I wanted to be free with Link. I went to the washroom and washed up, wishing I had something more provocative to change into. There was the option to wearing nothing at all, but I didn't want to be too forward. I knew there was something different about tonight –something different about me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wasn't going to concern myself with it, but I did recognize it. Perhaps it was the festive feeling of the evening. Perhaps it was the rush of getting the mirror. Perhaps it was the deep seeded desire to tell the man I loved that I loved him. Perhaps it was all those things, but something was different. Something was in the air.

Once I freshened up, I lit the lantern by the bed and propped up the pillows. Afterwards, I went and sat down again and brushed my hair at the dresser. I smiled a confident smile when I placed the brush down and unabashedly admitted that I liked what I saw. The woman staring back at me was damn near perfect.

"She's not so bad," I said of myself, then turned to my side view, "she's not so bad at all."

Afterwards, my anticipation grew when I heard footsteps coming from the hall outside. Link was on his way. I turned and looked at myself again in the mirror.

_Own it Zelda, _I told myself, _own it._

Afterwards, I turned to face the door. When the tumblers sounded and the scaffolding abridged, Link's handsome bodice finally emerged. Unfortunately, he had a slightly troubled expression on his much too beautiful face. Admittedly, it was an expression that made me a little annoyed. I didn't want any of that. I didn't want any distractions tonight. Our evening was not about to be ruined over the nonsensical hysterics of an emotionally charged woman. I knew it was because of Ilia. I gave Link a long once over when he walked in.

"Hello there," I said.

I got up to help him with his things. Link removed the flask of ancient fruit juice from around him and handed it to me, but he didn't reply to my greeting. Not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked past me.

"It's nothing," he said in quietly.

I raised my brows at his tone and chose to ignore the concern in his voice. I didn't want anything to ruin our moment of triumph. I kept my enthusiasm high.

"Can you believe how close that was tonight?" I asked excitedly.

Link went and sat down on the bed and nodded. He didn't seem interested in what I was asking.

"Yeah," he replied, "it was something."

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't want him to be this way. I didn't want him to be sullen. Tonight was too important. I walked over to him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Come on Link," I said, "put a smile on your handsome face."

The hero grinned at my attempt, but his mind seemed elsewhere. Damn that Ilia for doing this to him. This night was supposed to be about us, not her. I hated when people did that. I hated when people made everything about them. This was ridiculous. I had to get his mind on other things. I saw the perfect opportunity when he went remove his shoes. As soon as he bent over, I circumvented him when I knelt down at his heel to remove his shoes myself.

"I've got it," I insisted, taking hold of his boots, "let me."

Link looked at me surprised by the request and frankly felt a little uncomfortable with me tending to him this way.

"That's alright Zelda," he said, slightly on guard by my actions, "I can take my own shoes off."

I smiled.

"I know that, but I want to," I said, then pulled his left boot off anyway, "you've been taking such good care of me. Let me take care of you for a change."

He raised his brows at my utterance, but I went about my task anyway. After it was decided, I took off his other boot and got a foot basin to wash his feet. Link looked discomfited while I cleaned his toes.

"You know," I started, "for a man who fights a great deal, you have nice feet."

He was watching me carefully.

"Uh… thank you," he said when I finished.

I got up and thought nothing of it.

"You're welcome," I said softly, pouring the dirty water out and going over to the wash room to wash my hands.

When I finished with my task, Link was still watching me. He didn't seem to know how to respond to what I was doing. I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable, but I could understand why he may have been a little on guard. It wasn't everyday a queen washed his feet. Even so, I then got up and went behind him on the mattress and began massaging his shoulders. The maneuver also caught him off guard and he seemed more tense than he needed to be. The muscles in his back and shoulders were definitely taut.

"You have got to relax," I stated.

My words had no effect and he stiffened more.

"Zelda?" he asked quietly just then.

I continued with the massage.

"Yes?" I replied.

Link paused, and in an effort to show me he was 'serious', he placed one of his hands over one of mine. His action prompted me to stop. There was a brief silence that followed.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally.

I stared at his dark blonde hair from behind and didn't reply right away. He already knew the answer to his question. He had to know. However, if he wanted to play hard to get, so could I. I ran my hands down the front of his chest and got close to his ear. His body was so strong. I recalled back to his flirting with me at Zora's Domain.

"What does it _feel _like I'm doing?" I whispered.

Link tensed up a little more and it was just the reaction I was looking for. I hugged him tighter.

"Relax," I whispered, "you're so tense when there's no need for you to be. Did tonight get you all riled up?"

The hero paused.

"Maybe," he replied.

I smirked.

"I'm thinking that's more of a definitely," I stated, "but that's okay, you can play hard to get. I'm going to take care of you tonight anyway."

The hero again was taken in by my tone. He turned slightly to look at me.

"Oh..." he said, "really?'

I rubbed the back of his neck in a circular motion.

"Yes," I replied, "really, unless... you don't want me to."

He was silent for a moment.

"I..." he started, "I never said that."

I grinned.

"I didn't think you would," I whispered, stopping my massage for a moment and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, "let's make tonight extra special. Let's hold nothing back."

The hero was quiet for a moment.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do," I whispered, "I want to be completely honest with you."

Link was quiet again.

"I want that too," he replied.

I grinned and looked at him innocently when he turned to stare in my eyes.

"Perfect," I said and let him go, "and I know just the thing to get us on the right track."

Afterwards, I got up from the bed and went over to open the flask of ancient fruit juice resting on the dresser. The room supplied us with two goblets, so it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation. I poured two cups accordingly. Ancient fruit juice afforded no lies. Nothing was hidden. With both goblets poured, I turned to hand one to Link. However, he stared at the contents cautiously and aptly declined.

"I'm okay," he said, "thank you though."

I took a sip, not about to give up so easily. I didn't want any barriers between us tonight. Ancient fruit juice ensured that. The lack of it showed me he was unwilling to be completely honest. We needed complete honesty tonight. I didn't withdraw my hand.

"Come on Link," I pressed, "tonight's a night for celebration, just have one glass with me and see what happens."

Link gave me an offhanded look.

"I already know what is going to happen," he said.

I raised a brow.

"Which is what exactly?" I countered. "Your guard will be down and you'll say some things you've been meaning to say to me?"

The hero stared at me for a moment.

"Are you quite yourself?" he inquired.

I nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied.

He gave me a quick once over.

"You're a bit more glib than usual," he said.

I held up the goblet.

"I just took a sip," I said.

Link paused.

"Indeed you did," he said.

I took another sip.

"Would you rather I be a liar instead?" I countered. "Would that suit you better?"

Link paused for a moment.

"That's a silly question," he said.

I smirked.

"Is it?" I replied. "I was once told that people prefer a beautiful lie over an ugly truth."

The hero raised a brow.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"What difference does it make?" I asked. "Isn't it true?"

Link stared at me for a long time.

"It can be," he said, "it depends on what that truth is."

I stared in his eyes.

"You don't want to share a bit of truth with me?" I asked. "Is that why you're so willing to say no?"

I was baiting him, but he wasn't falling for it. In fact, he stared at my cup when he reassessed my behavior.

"That's some pretty potent stuff Zelda," he detracted.

I took another sip.

"It is," I said, "are you going to answer my question now?"

He raised a brow.

"Is this an interrogation?" he countered.

I walked up to him and stared into his eyes as I stood over him. I reached down and stroked my fingers through his hair as he sat on the bed.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered.

Link looked at me surprised.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

My fingers stroked over his cheek.

"Do you want it to be an interrogation?" I asked.

Link paused for a long moment.

"No," he said.

"Then it's not," I said.

Link stared into my eyes and I offered him the goblet again, but he still declined. I grunted at his discretion.

"I'm sensing a lack of trust," I said playfully.

Link paused, with his eyes stopping briefly at my bosom and grinned.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," he said quietly. "I trust you more than anyone Zelda."

The candor was surprising and I planned on capitalizing on it.

"If that's the case, then have a drink with me," I reasoned.

Link smirked.

"You're determined," he said.

I nodded.

"I am," I said.

Link looked at the goblet again and finally took it. He still didn't take a sip.

"My goodness Zelda, I thought peer pressure would have gotten easier with age," he half joked. "You wash my feet, massage my back, then you offer me a drink. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to seduce me."

I grinned and took another sip.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I asked.

Link raised his brows at my open honesty.

"Oh," he replied, "I see."

I gave him another once over before I stepped away from the bed and took a walk about the room. I took another drink and felt extremely relaxed. It was quite liberating to speak freely. I just hoped Link would stop being a killjoy and eventually join me. I turned back around to face him when I walked over to the shuttered windows. The hero still hadn't touched his drink. This was becoming circular. I considered a different approach. I walked back over to the dresser and sat down. Perhaps it was time I asked about the other _other _woman. I didn't want to appear like a self-centered sex kitten as Elbourne once referred to me as. I sat back and raised a brow.

"Did everything go alright with Ilia?" I asked.

The hero stared at me for a moment and shrugged.

"It went as well as expected," he replied.

I scoffed.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Did she cry incessantly and call me a bitch?"

Link raised a brow at my spicy language.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Well what exactly did she do?" I asked.

The hero stared at me again, but this time before answering he finally bit the dagger and took a sip of his drink. A long sip. It was about time. I was starting to think he and I switched places. I was usually the guarded one.

"She cried," he said finally, "she didn't call you a bitch, but she doesn't like you Zelda."

I simply smirked.

"I wasn't expecting her to for all the obvious reasons," I replied.

Link grinned and started looking more relaxed.

"What reasons are those?" he asked.

I gave him an obvious look. He knew the answer.

"Come on," I said.

He shrugged.

"Tell me," he said anyway.

I had no qualms.

"Fine," I said, "you have to know it's because I'm the most beautiful woman in Hyrule."

The hero stared into my eyes.

"That you are," he stated with no hesitancy.

I grinned.

"You see," I said, "you already know."

He looked me over again.

"That is the trial of every beautiful woman, isn't it?" he asked. "Dealing with the jealousy of others."

I nodded, but put the question right back at him.

"It's the same with you," I said, "remember, how Shad tried to downplay your accomplishments because he's jealous of you."

Link seemed surprised I brought that up.

"I don't think he meant any harm," he said.

I wasn't going to let that slide.

"But he did," I insisted, "he wanted to feel superior to you because he's felt inferior to you for years."

Link paused for a moment. He didn't seem to want to discuss this subject.

"Like I said before, I don't think he meant any harm," he repeated. "I consider Shad a good friend."

I stared into his eyes and took another long drink. When my goblet was empty, I refilled it. Even now, Link knew how to remain chivalrous. It was an admirable quality. There was a brief silence that he eventually broke.

"You're a little more forth coming than usual," he stated.

I sat back in my chair.

"It's the drink," I said simply, "you can't lie to me now Link. You're going to tell me _exactly _what's on your mind."

Link then stared into his goblet.

"I have no intention of lying to you ever again," he said, then amazingly downed the rest of his drink and offered me his cup for a refill. "I'm game for whatever you want to ask me."

I looked at him surprised, but then got immediately and refilled his goblet. This was going to be an interesting conversation. When his cupped was topped off I went and sat back down. Link then started another conversation.

"Let me ask you something," Link began.

I gave him my undivided attention.

"Okay," I replied.

He studied me for a moment.

"What was all that hoopla about with Elbourne after we stopped Sheik?" he asked suddenly.

I raised a brow at his keen eye.

"So... you saw that," I replied.

He nodded.

"I hardly miss anything suspicious Zelda," he replied.

I noticed the dig in his framing.

"It was nothing," I said simply, "he was just happy I finally got the last shard to assemble the mirror."

The hero stared at me taken aback.

"So he knows about the Mirror of Twilight?" he asked.

I saw no point in keeping him in the dark.

"As a matter of fact, he does," I replied, "he apparently has been researching it for weeks. He even confessed to me he was the one who rotated the shards between the attractions."

The hero's surprise never left.

"And you're okay with all this?" he accused. "You're speaking like you're at a recital or something."

I looked over at him and raised a brow.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Scream? Panic? I can't prevent Elbourne from having a curious mind. He's his own man."

The hero wasn't going to let that slide.

"You could act a little more concerned," he countered. "Elbourne knowing about the Twilight Realm isn't a small thing."

I saw his point and went to put his mind at ease.

"Elbourne can read books all he wants," I started, "just as long as he doesn't get in our way during this investigation."

Link grunted at my summation.

"This investigation?" he repeated. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know what else it would be," I replied.

He stared at me.

"Even so, I don't like it," he said emphatically.

The hero's action provided the perfect segue for me.

"I have to ask," I started, "why are you so aggravated by the dragon prince? I remember you disliking him, but now it seems your toleration of him is nil."

Link got quiet for a moment. He had to know I was going to ask that question.

"I don't like you being around him," he stated rather bluntly. "I don't like that he looks like me and sounds like me, but he's the exact opposite of me. I don't like it."

There was a brief silence where I gave him a quick once over.

"But why?" I asked. "That's been privy to you for years, why is it an issue now? You know you're the better man."

Link took another drink before he answered.

"I can't put it any other way than how I just did, other than I don't like that you like him," he replied, then added, "it makes me feel icky."

I couldn't lie, that made me giggle.

"Icky?" I repeated.

Link nodded.

"Icky," he said once more.

His inflection made me giggle more.

"Don't you think that's juvenile?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"It's very juvenile," he replied, "but who cares, it's true."

I shook my head.

"Why worry about wha-" I tried.

Link was growing tired of the subject.

"He desires you Zelda," he interrupted plainly, "and I don't like it. You're a queen of Hyrule, you're supposed to be revered, not looked at as sex object."

I scoffed a little at his reply.

"I've got news for you Link," I said, taking another sip, "queens of Hyrule like having sex."

Link paused and gave me a quick once over.

"This isn't about sex, this is about Elbourne," he replied. "There's something deeper in his depravity for you. He almost sees you as a prize, not as just _you._"

I didn't answer afterwards because I knew then he simply didn't understand Elbourne the way I did. Elbourne probably knew me better than I would ever give him credit for, thus him being able to identify me in my disguise tonight. Even so, I didn't try to explain that to Link. The hero took my silence as him making the final point on the matter and changed the subject.

"Since we're on the subject of resentment, I have a question for you," Link shifted, "why are you so jealous of Midna?"

I was expecting it. I saw no point denying it.

"Isn't it obvious?" I countered.

Link shook his head.

"I wouldn't be asking if it were," he replied. "You have everything she has. Why are you jealous of her?"

I paused for a moment.

"The only difference between Midna and I is you," I confessed. "It's because you two were so close. I could see it in your eyes when you spoke about her. She has a piece of your heart no other woman will ever be able to claim. That would make any woman intimidated who had a vying for you."

He got quiet and stared into his goblet.

"That is true," he confessed more to himself than to me.

I leaned forward after his utterance, letting my elbows rest on my knees. I stared at his down cast eyes.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" I asked just above a whisper.

Link didn't answer and didn't bother looking my way. Really, that should have been all the response I needed. He was apparently still very much in love with her. His silence only made him more complicit in my opinion. Even so, I decided to go on anyway.

"Did you make love with her?" I went on. "Is that why it's so hard for you to let her memory go?"

Link finally looked back at me and sighed. This was obviously something he didn't want to discuss. He knew there was no way he could get around it. He could only speak truth.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

I wasn't going to let up. I really wanted to know.

"Did you?" I pressed.

Link shook his head.

"No," he said, but then added, "but I wanted to. I won't lie, I've thought about it a great deal."

I wasn't surprised in hearing the confession, but it did make me a little more grounded in reality. What the hell were we doing alone in an inn when Link still loved another woman? Why were we even here like this? Why were we doing this to ourselves? I sat back up and looked to the ground. The hero studied my expression for a moment.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I replied, "no, it doesn't surprise me at all. I had a feeling."

Link paused.

"Do you think differently of me now?" he asked.

I didn't know how he wanted me to answer that.

"Why would I?" I countered.

He shrugged.

"I figured you'd think I'm not the altruistic hero you assumed I was," he replied.

This time I shrugged.

"I never assumed you were altruistic," I said honestly, "I knew you were a man of the world and had seen and desired many things."

Link got quiet after hearing me say that.

"Do you think I don't see you in the same way?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I grinned halfheartedly. I needed another drink before I answered that question. After what I had done to him, I seriously doubted it.

"I _know_ you don't see me in the same way," I said, then added, "especially with what happened between us five years ago."

My tone completely shifted and Link took note immediately. The hero's eyes shot in my direction when he realized what I was about to bring up. He attempted to negate the subject.

"I told you, none of that matters anymore," he said.

I shook my head.

"You know that isn't true," I said more to myself than to him.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I'm going to have my say Link," I interrupted quietly, then stared into his eyes. "I want to clear the air between us and get all my skeletons out of my closet. It's only the right thing to do since I might not have another opportunity to tell you these things."

Realizing I was going forward anyway, Link was at a loss. He sat back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes. I knew this was going to be hard for him. I knew he wanted to forget the past and move forward, but we couldn't until we addressed this. It was going to be hard for me too.

"There's no sense in rehashing any of that," he attempted to defer one last time.

I needed to do this for myself.

"I know, but I must," I said, then continued, "I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for having you falsely arrested and thrown into prison as a traitor to the crown. I look back at that and regret that decision every single day, especially after having spent so much time with you informally."

Link didn't reply right away.

"But you have spent time with me informally in the past," he stated. "The first year and a half after the fall of Zant and Ganondorf, I was at the castle everyday planning counter resurgences with the resistance team. It wasn't like we were ever strangers."

I nodded at his answer.

_And that was when I fell in love with you, _I thought.

"I know," I started, "and I was grateful to you for that, but it was when you inquired about the Mirror of Twilight… I... I..."

I didn't allow myself to go on.

Link stared at me intently just then.

"You didn't want me searching for it," he went on for me.

I shook my head.

"No I didn't," I whispered.

He sighed and gave me a knowing look.

"It didn't help that I defied your orders and tried searching for the rumored second mirror anyway," he divulged.

I avoided his eyes. I was so nervous.

"It turned out you were right," I said. "I told you a lie stating I didn't know how the effects of another wormhole would be in the land of Hyrule. The truth was a lot less complicated. I just didn't want you looking for Midna."

I knew from the silence that followed, that Link's intense blue gaze was fixated on me. However, I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why didn't you want me looking for Midna?"

The hero asked the question in such a way so I could be honest with myself, not because he didn't know the answer. Link knew the answer. Everyone did. I didn't hear any bitterness or malice. It was actually very kind of him. I took another sip of the juice.

"Because I wanted you all to myself," I confessed. "I had grown very fond of you, and hoped you felt the same for me. It turned out I was wrong when you informed me you were in love with her. After that, I got angry and bitter about our fallout and I just wanted you to forget her."

There was another brief silence, but when he spoke up again he brought up the most uncomfortable subject.

"Is that why you ordered the flogging?" he asked suddenly. "Forty strokes less one of a whip?"

I could hear a hint of bitterness now. I closed my eyes at his questions and involuntarily felt tears fill my eyes. I knew he remembered every last lash. The scars on his back were evidence of that. My lips began to quiver. There was a truth I really needed to convey to him.

"I never ordered a flogging," I divulged. "Never. I would never do that to you. I was informed of what happened after the fact. I found out there were some guards who conspired with Vincent Rue Morgue to have you whipped. They were paid and took it upon themselves to exact what they called the 'queen's justice'. They illegally gathered paperwork under false pretenses, stating you were to be flogged according to Hylian law because you were trying to escape," I whispered, wishing I didn't hate myself as much as I did in that moment. "The whole coup was planned by my former advisor. The initial letter given to me was written as an agenda against you. He hated you so much Link because you made him look foolish. He lied and said you turned rogue. He informed me you went after the mirror for divisive purposes, and because I was so bitter, I allowed myself to believe it. Based on that information I made a decision according to the law. However, I have another confession to make. I created that law solely to go after you if you defied me regarding the mirror. I didn't want you searching for it. I put you in jail. I wanted you to forget her. But, I stake this on my birthright as queen, I never ordered for you to be flogged, never. I know what I did was evil, but I could never hurt you like that."

More tears came and spilled over. I couldn't help it. I knew Link had every reason to hate me. It was hard for me to believe we had come so far. But, somehow through it all, he decided to forgive me. I just hope that forgiveness would stand now that we were talking about this. I knew this was something he wanted to forget.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

Link was silent. I could see it in his eyes that he was reliving every second in that prison cell. He was jailed for thirty days. I couldn't imagine the betrayal he must have felt from me. He was probably controlling his anger once again about learning that there was a second mirror, and that my efforts to thwart him were petty ones. He should have had a maddening rage against me still, but he appeared calm. The hero finally took in a deep sigh and a long drink from his cup before saying anything. I was certain he had a great deal to contemplate.

"You created that law to stop me?" he whispered.

I pursed my lips together and nodded.

"I did," I whispered back.

There was another silence that engulfed the room and I felt so uncomfortable. Link cut his eyes to me and for a moment I saw a glint of the man who once hated me. His stare was hard and brief.

"You were wrong, but I understand why you did it," was all he said in reply.

I stared at him stunned.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm done being angry about that," he said.

I was astonished.

"Link-" I tried.

"Let it go Zelda," he interrupted softly.

I didn't know what to think.

"You can't possibly-" I tried again.

"Let it go," he interjected once more.

My mouth was agape and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. However, I didn't want to become circular. If he was done with the subject, so was I. I just wasn't certain what to say next. Link's next words surprised me though.

"You... you were the one who came and tended to me in the dungeon after I was beaten, weren't you?" he asked all of a sudden.

I stared at him surprised. I wasn't sure how he knew that. I never told him.

"I... I think you're mistaken," I attempted to detract anyway.

Link's gaze intensified.

"Stop being evasive, you know you can't lie," he said. "There was a girl who came and tended to my wounds after I was beaten. I remember her crying and holding me close after she gave me a gold potion. I was blind temporarily, but I recalled her voice. She had a beautiful soothing voice. I remember her telling me everything was going to be okay."

I avoided his eyes as he said this.

"I-" I tried.

"She said her name was _Elga_, Zelda," he interrupted again. "It was you, wasn't it?"

I froze at the disclosure, but finally had the courage to look his way and in his eyes again. I nodded. I didn't know why I was so afraid for him to know that truth. He already knew it was me.

"Yes, it was me," I replied with my voice breaking. "I was worried about you. When I came in that dungeon and saw what had been done to you, I thought you were dead. That was why my reaction was so visceral. I couldn't imagine life without you, but I was relieved when I saw you were still breathing."

My eyes refilled from the memory. There was another brief silence between us before Link spoke again.

"Is that why you chose the name you chose when you appeared in Ordon?" he asked. "Is that why you chose the name Elga because you used it before?"

I thought about his inquiry. To be quite honest, I wasn't sure. It wasn't something I consciously considered.

"I don't know," I replied, "possibly."

Link gave me a quick once over and nodded.

"When... when you thought I was unconscious that day," he went on, "I wasn't, I _heard _everything you said."

My eyes widened at hearing that.

"You knew?" I whispered.

The hero nodded.

"I did," he said.

I didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"Why didn't you?" he countered.

I had no reply, but his point was well taken. I realized for quite some time he knew exactly how I felt about him. I avoided his eyes and stared into my goblet. However, it was then I noticed Link sit more upright and run a hand through his hair. He looked lost in thought for a moment. He seemed ready to make a few confessions of his own.

"You're not the only one with regrets Zelda," he started. "I was in the know of many things back then too. I was aware of your previous advisor's intentions. I was going to tell you he had his own ambitious devices after I got out of prison or somehow from prison, but that never happened. I'll be honest, I was pretty arrogant in my confidence of my relationship with you. I knew you would believe me over Vincent. I just didn't see it as a pressing issue at the time. That arrogance cost me greatly. I got caught up in the praise and adulation of my title. I relished in that you, the Queen of Hyrule, wanted to be near me." He then paused for a moment. "I defied you because I knew you were in love with me Zelda."

I wasn't surprised at that fact. I had a feeling that was the case.

"I suppose I was an open book," I replied.

He nodded.

"You were, but I shouldn't have taken advantage of that," he said. "I went after the mirror against your will because I was banking on your feelings for me to let me off the hook. I reasoned I was a hero. I should be able to do whatever I wanted, with or without your permission. I was wrong for that."

I paused when he made known a fear I had about our past relationship.

"So..." I trailed, "none of those moments back then were... real?"

Link didn't reply right away to the question.

"You mean did I have feelings for you?" he countered.

I couldn't look at him just then. I didn't feel like I had the right to.

"If you're willing to tell me, I'd like to know," I said.

Link avoided my eyes just then.

"I was with you almost everyday for a year and a half," he stated, "how could I not have feelings for you? You were one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen and you were so kind and gentle. I... I'll admit I _wanted_ something to happen between us. I cared about you very much and I wanted to protect you. You were this shy, lonely girl with all this power and no one to love it seemed. You laughed at my terrible jokes, and you opened up to me in a way that no one ever did about your family. You blushed back then the way you blush now. I never crossed the line because I wanted to protect you." He stopped himself to rephrase his point. "Well, I never _intentionally_ crossed the line because I didn't want to be disrespectful towards you."

I unintentionally giggled with how he said that because I knew exactly what he meant. We crossed the line many times in the past without ever really acknowledging it. I knew now wasn't an appropriate time for humor, but Link's inflection was amusing.

"Sorry," I said softly.

He took no offense.

"It's alright, I like it when you laugh," he said with a grin, then went on. "So, yes those moments were real for me." He then looked down into his cup and rotated the goblet in his palm. "But... I couldn't act on them because I had another situation to contend with."

I stared at him taken aback, curious as to what he meant. I didn't want him to stop.

"What situation?" I asked.

He continued avoiding my eyes and raised his brows tentatively.

"Another _woman _actually..." he muttered more to himself than to me.

My eyes widened slightly.

_He isn't saying what I think he is... is he? _I wondered.

Link continued with the silence until he finally had the courage to speak up again. He took a long drink from his goblet first.

"You aired your dirty little secrets," he whispered to himself, "now it's time that I did the same." He then looked me straight in the eyes. "The reason I couldn't take our relationship further was because I got Ilia pregnant."

I froze. Nothing prepared me for the shock that suddenly entered my veins.

"What?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Yes indeed," he replied.

I covered my mouth. Everything suddenly felt surreal.

"H-how?" I couldn't help but ask.

Link smirked suggestively.

"What to do you mean how?" he countered sarcastically. "We played Hylian jousting Zelda, my blue zone penetrated her red zone."

I blushed at the implied vulgarity. I felt a little foolish.

"That was silly of me, of course I know how," I replied, "when did it happen?"

He raised a brow.

"You want details too?" he asked.

I felt even more embarrassed.

"No!" I said quickly. "I only meant-"

Link held up his hand to stop me.

"I know what you meant," he interrupted quietly, "I was just being an ass." He paused before he went on. "It just… it just kind of happened one night," he confessed, "I have no idea why or how it started the way it did -a kiss perhaps, I don't know, but it did. Honestly, I think it just may have been a case of her needing somebody and me needing somebody... and it just happened."

I shifted a little uncomfortably in my chair with the thought now in my head of Link making love to Ilia. It was no wonder the poor girl was so love struck with Link. She probably relived those moments constantly.

"She told me a few weeks after the incident she was pregnant," he went on in a monotone, he didn't sound like his normal self. "We were going to get married before anyone found out. Mayor Bo, her father, already knew and told me to take care of my responsibilities. Interestingly enough, at that same time Ilia also knew I had feelings for Midna."

I was slightly puzzled by that disclosure. I didn't understand its relevance right away.

"How?" I asked.

Link chuckled with a hint of sadness.

"I told her," he said simply, "Ilia was my best friend, and she wanted me to clear up things with Midna before I married her. So, when I came to you commissioning an allowance to look for the mirror, I already had my own ulterior motives. I defied you because I knew Ilia wouldn't marry me if I was still thinking about Midna." Link ran a hand over his face and took in a weary breath. "I know I'm going to sound like a jerk, but there's something about that night I don't trust. I don't think Ilia was being honest with me regarding all the events that led up to me bedding her. I say that because she said I was saying Midna's name when I slept with her. If I was fully aware of what was going on I would never have done that. I never would have hurt her like that."

I felt a little shaken with everything he was telling me. It was coming from such a deep, personal place. It was obvious he hadn't shared this with anyone else before, except for maybe Bastion when he was alive.

"Are you saying you think you may have been tricked?" I whispered.

Link paused for a long time before he answered.

"I don't know what I'm saying," he replied, "all I know is I have vague memories of that night."

I looked away and felt for him.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked.

There was a brief conjuring of emotion from him I was not expecting from that question. It made me look back his way, and that was when he avoided my eyes again. He blinked his eyes several times to keep the tears from coming, but he wasn't successful with one. He wiped the lone tear from his cheek and got quiet. I almost got out of my chair to go comfort him.

"Link..." I trailed.

I didn't know what to say.

"Ilia lost the baby," he revealed, "and she's never been the same since."

My throat tightened.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

There was a brief pause just then and I wasn't sure if Link was going to go on. However, I was surprised when he did.

"When I was in prison, Mayor Bo hatched up a plan for my escape," Link continued, but then he dropped a deku shell, "that's actually the reason he died."

I stared at him shocked.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean that was the reason he died? What are you talking about?"

The hero didn't mean to sound so poignant, but he did.

"I meant what I said," he replied.

My breathing increased.

"You mean _you _weren't the one who planned the escape?" I asked.

Link was staring up at the ceiling now.

"No," he replied finally, "I wasn't."

My blood ran cold. I literally felt my fingertips go numb. This was huge. This was _huge_. On the night Link got flogged, I doubled the security because I was told he was orchestrating an escape with some of his men. I never authorized the flogging, but I did mandate the increased security presence... the same security presence who were under orders from Vincent. And now I was learning Link had nothing to do with it? Link never made the plans himself? I realize now how grave of a misunderstanding that situation really was.

_Link had no idea, _I thought, _he got blamed for something he had no hand in. _

The hero went on.

"Bo thought he was going to muscle his way through the guard and get me out," he continued. "I found out later, Ilia went after him to try and stop him, but it was in her pursuit that she fell off her horse -they both fell off their horses. Bo broke his back and died from the complications from the injuries. Ilia was in a coma for two days after she lost the baby. She suffered hypovolemic shock and nearly perished herself. That was why I was so concerned about that woman who went into labor a few months back. She could have lost her baby and died. That was the reason I knew so much about labor. I made it my business to know for Ilia's sake. I didn't find out what happened to either one of them until after I was released from prison."

I was dumbstruck by this information. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea the death of his child and his friend were indirectly caused by _my _jealousy. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't even look at Link in that moment.

_He… _I pondered.

I couldn't even think.

What was I going to say after that? Everything was so much clearer now, in terms of his behavior, in terms of why he was so attentive to Ilia tonight or any night.

_She was the mother of his child, _I thought, _the mother of his dead child... __and what have I done for him? I rewarded his loyalty to Hyrule with a prison term and misery, all due to my own jealousy._

Link was then frank with me about something I had known for quite some time.

"I won't lie," he spoke up, "I hated you for a long time after all that. That's why when I first saw you in Ordon I was so angry. It just brought everything back to mind."

I closed my eyes tightly at his words.

_I would hate me too, _I thought, _I would still hate me if I were him._

"I don't know what to say to you right now," I whispered.

My voice was broken.

Link didn't reply right away.

"You don't have to say anything Zelda," he replied, "I told you, it wasn't just you, it was me too. If I had of just let the past go, none of that would have happened."

A new onset of tears seared my eyes. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I was so ashamed and embarrassed. I felt a surge of guilt. I was getting so overwhelmed I wanted to escape it. Just then, I got up from the seat at the dresser and hurried for the door. However, Link quickly got up and intercepted me before I had a chance to get through the abridging. He took me in a tight hug when I began sobbing into his chest.

"Don't," he quietly, "that's why I didn't want to talk about this."

I tried to free myself from him.

"L-let me-me go!" I said, barely able to speak. "I-I j-just-"

I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Stop blaming yourself," he interrupted, "it wasn't just you."

_I can't believe I did that to him! _I thought. _I can't!_

I felt like I was going to stop breathing. The feeling was that intense.

"W-what the hell am I supposed to think?!" I screamed at him. "L-look what I-I've done to your life!"

Link forced my face up in his palm to look at him.

"You didn't do anything that I didn't have a measure in on myself," he said, staring into my eyes, "I'm not going to let you take all the blame for what happened back then."

I tried to shake myself from his grip, but he was so much stronger than me. There was no way I was going to overcome him.

"Let me go goddamn you!" I said angrily. "I don't deserve- I don't-" I cut myself off.

I settled down a little and cried into his chest like an inconsolable child. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and just sobbed. I felt like I was going to die from guilt. Link held me tightly.

~SKIP~

"Please don't cry," he whispered against my hair, "I hate seeing you cry."

I shook my head.

"I can't help it," I said, not able to stop the tears from falling, "I just-"

However, I never got to finish. As soon as I tried to speak again, Link interrupted me by pressing his mouth against mine in this fervent kiss. I was immediately taken aback and opened my eyes. It was a hungry, passionate kiss that I didn't initially understand.

_What in the world? _I wondered stunned.

I managed to pull away for a moment and look at him perplexed, but the hero went in and kissed me again anyway. He kissed me deeper when he lifted me in his strong arms and walked me over to the bed. I lost gravity for a moment when I landed back first on the mattress from the short trek. Link got on top of me and wasted no time getting down to business. I followed his lead for a moment until I realized what happening. Afterwards, I shook my head as my eyes refilled with tears.

"I can't do this," I whispered, "not after knowing I hurt you so badly."

Link stroked his hands through my hair.

"I'm not hurt anymore Zelda," he reassured, "honestly, it's because of you that I was able to finally move on. I don't have anymore hate in my heart."

As sweet as his words sounded, I didn't believe them.

"You deserve better," I said, "you're saying these things to be kind."

He shook his head.

"You know me well enough to know I don't play such silly games," he said, "I'm telling you the truth."

I still couldn't bring myself to believe him. I decided to deflect.

"I promise," I swore, "I _promise_, I'm going to get you to the Twilight Realm so you can be with Midna."

My words were a bit frustrating for the hero.

"What?" he asked.

I pursed my lips together and avoided his eyes.

"You will have a chance to be with someone who deserves you," I said, "that will happen."

He took in a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Stop trying to make decisions for me," he warned. "I don't need you telling me who I deserve to be with."

I narrowed my eyes slightly in defiance.

"You know I'm right," I said.

Link stared at me with a hint of remorse. He stroked his forefinger over my lips just then.

"You are so stubborn," he whispered. "I can make that distinction myself. I want to be with you Zelda. I want you."

I froze at his disclosure. My heart began to race.

"You want to be with me?" I repeated. "Why?"

Link shook his head.

"Stop asking questions you already know the answers to," he said. "The last few months should tell you why."

His voice was so calm, so soothing. I avoided his gaze as tears refilled my eyes.

"I just find it so hard to believe after everything you just told me," I went on. "I had you thrown in prison! You have every reason to hate me!"

Link wiped away one of my tears.

"I could never hate you," he whispered, "you seriously mean everything to me now Zelda. It just took my some time to see that."

My eyes widened at his frank talk, but I still kept trying to ward him away.

"You have hated me before!" I shot back. "You just admitted it to me."

Link's eyes searched my face.

"That was years ago," he said. "It wasn't one sided. I defied your order. I used you. I squandered your trust and broke your heart. I was just as guilty."

I remained stubborn.

"You're proving my point," I said.

Link shook his head.

"Zelda that's the past," he said. "I don't want to dwell on that anymore. I don't want to live in that anymore."

Link was being so kind... so kind. As I stared at him, I reached up and caressed his cheek. My tears ran over. The thought of him being in prison when he should have been free was killing me. I stroked my fingers over his perfect face. Nothing in creation could have been more beautiful right now than his eyes.

My throat tightened.

"I never would have done it," I swore. "I never would have put you in prison had I known you were going to be a father… never."

He winced at my utterance.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

My voice choked up.

"Please forgive me," I whispered, "I need your forgiveness. I mean it. I won't be able to go on without it."

Link stroked my bangs off my forehead so he could stare directly into my eyes.

"I told you, I already have," he whispered back.

I obstinately shook my head at his deflection. He didn't understand. I needed this for myself. I needed to forgive myself too and I could not do so if Link did not formally do so.

"I need you to say it Link!" I implored. "I need to hear it from you! Please."

The hero stared into my eyes for a long time. He saw I was dead serious. I probably looked so pitiful to him. Finally, he nodded and caved in to my reasoning.

"Alright, I… I forgive you," he reconciled.

At that his words, I closed my eyes and took in a deep sigh of relief. Afterwards, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He let himself gently on top of me so I could hold him tight. He felt so solid in my arms.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

His mouth brushed against my ear.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

Link had no idea what his words meant to me. It felt like a release. It felt cathartic, but I knew it was only in the moment. I would have to live with the true reality of what I did. I would have to understand the depth of our relationship from now on. I hoped to Hylia I could forgive myself one day the way Link forgave me just now. I believed him. I believed he was sincere. However, it was going to take me some time to truly forgive myself. I would eventually, but it would no be easy. I shed a few more tears at this realization. However, I felt hopeful. And hope was important in situations like these.

I hugged him tighter, but then my body responded to his closeness. There was no way it couldn't. My groin got moist when he pressed his pelvis against mine. I started breathing hard from the excitement I was feeling, and turned my face towards his when I felt his warm breath increasing against my skin. I brushed my lips against his cheek when that flash of sky blue looked my way again. He stared into my eyes for just a second before he kissed me when I beckoned for it. He kissed me deep, as his tongue licked all around my oral vestige. He wasn't holding back like before. I ran my fingers through his hair when he kissed me harder. Slowly our breaths got in sync and I couldn't have wanted anybody more than I wanted him in that moment. I was practically telling him with my eyes. But he was methodical, slowly he guiding me more towards the center of the bed so we could have more room to love each other. He was so thoughtful. And then his hands were at my blouse, and my blouse became undone. Soon it was the same with my skirt. His hands were at my skirt, and then my skirt was on the floor, along with my undergarments. He wasted no time getting to the point. This wasn't like at Snowpeak at all. When I was naked, I soon wanted him to be naked. I wanted there to be no mixed messages. I was very clear. I helped him by removing his shirt, and that gorgeous muscular body was every bit as inviting as it had always been. But when it came to Link's pants, he did what he always did, and kept them on. He was going to make me wait. He took hold of my hands and interlaced my fingers with his when he saw I was trying to undo them.

I wasn't going to let him get away with that without protest.

"You think you're being fair?" I accused.

He stared into my eyes.

"I want you to relax. You're eager which is good, but you have to learn to pace yourself."

I wasn't going to lie, he had me pegged.

"I just want to do this right," I whispered.

"There is no right or wrong way," he explained, "but you are a virgin and this is something you'll remember for a long time. I want you to enjoy it."

I appreciated his sensitivity to my feelings, but I didn't need child gloves. I wanted to be treated like a woman.

"You don't have to put off me seeing you naked. I want to see you naked."

He grinned.

"I understand that, but that's not why I'm doing it."

I tightened my grip in his hands.

"Then why are you doing it?"

Link paused for a moment.

"It helps me maintain some self-control," he admitted. "If I'm completely undone, I'm going to want to go right in and you aren't ready for that."

He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Yes I am."

He gave me an obvious look.

"No you're not."

I pouted my disagreement.

"You can just pretend I'm a brothel girl," I teased all of a sudden. "Think about one of your former escapades and play it out with me. That could be fun."

I didn't garner the smile I was hoping for from my comment. Instead, he got very serious.

"I don't want to think about anyone when I'm with you except you," he said. "Don't you ever compare yourself to a brothel girl again."

My eyes widened slightly at his serious tone. I was hardly expecting to be chastised.

"I'm... I'm sorry I was just teasing," I said, "I know most virgins are considered boring experiences, so I thought-"

"Who told you that?" he interrupted. "Elbourne?"

I stared into his eyes.

"No... I read it in a book," I said.

He raised a brow.

"What book?" he asked.

I paused, slightly embarrassed.

"The _Academics of Sex_," I disclosed.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't learn sex from a book Zelda," he whispered, "you learn by actually doing it."

I was well aware of that.

"I know, but I thought it would be helpful," I explained.

Link shook his head, but then used his superior strength to guide me down into the mattress. His closeness already made my groin slick and sticky. His voice was intoxicating. I could only imagine what the real thing was going to be like.

"Let me show you," he whispered, then kissed me deeply.

Afterwards, he spread my legs apart and wrapped them around his waist. He let his tongue run down my neck, and I got goosebumps from every touch. He looked me in the eyes when he licked my breast bone. He made those same eyes roll to the back of my head when he started suckling one of my breasts. My goddess, he was good at this. And that wasn't to negate his strong hands fixated at my thighs either. I promised myself I wasn't going to yelp or act like a prude, but dear Hylia he was tempting. Then his fingers slipped between my labia and I couldn't control it.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

I think he actually liked when I did that. He started kissing my other breast and he gave it just as much attention as the first. But it was when he started feathering his tongue down my belly that the real erotica began. I stared at him slightly nervous because he was so close to my birthmark -the one shaped like a music note. He didn't know this, but it wasn't just a piece of darkened skin. It actually had a bit of power to it. A power I found embarrassing. Anytime someone else besides me touched it, I sang. That wasn't hyperbole. It was true. I started singing uncontrollably. I did not want that to happen now. So, when Link got too close, I edged back. He saw that and looked up at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Don't... don't touch my birthmark," I said.

He then looked at me taken aback.

"Why?" he asked.

My breathing increased.

"Just don't," I begged.

He raised a brow.

"Zelda..." he trailed.

I was serious.

"Please... it's-it's embarrassing," I warned.

That probably wasn't the best explanation to give.

"Now with you talking like that I might have to," he taunted.

"Link..." I begged. A mischievous look came to his eyes and he kissed my belly button. I edged back again. "I'm serious," I warned.

"Alright, alright," Link surrendered, "I won't, but you owe me."

He then came back up and kissed me on my mouth. I stared into his eyes gratefully.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He just grunted and didn't reply. He was slightly disappointed with my plea. Instead, he closed his eyes and kissed me again. However, this time I felt him taking off his pants. It didn't take him long. Once he was completely naked, I initially felt that skin to skin contact and I loved it. Although, he neglected to mention how big he was. He hadn't gone in yet, but I could tell he was very very large. Bigger than I thought he was going to be. It made me a little intimidated to be quite honest. When I looked down to see it, my eyes widened and Link chuckled at my facial expression.

"It's not a tektite Zelda," he teased.

I had a mild look of distress.

"How is that thing supposed to fit inside me?" I demanded.

Link chuckled again.

"It doesn't fit all in one go... unless you've been around," he explained, "I'm not going to go farther than you want me to. And if it hurts too much, I'll stop."

I took in a troubled sigh and Link raised a brow.

"Or... we could stop now," he offered, "I don't want you uncomfortable, but then I get to play with that birthmark of yours."

He was insane.

"I never said I didn't want to," I replied, "and you are not touching my birthmark."

Link looked down at my skin again, tempted to harass it.

"What is the big deal?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"You don't want to know," I whispered.

He nodded.

"I think I do want to know," he said, staring down at it, "it's so pretty, just like the rest of you."

I was not going to be goaded.

"If you do I'll never forgive you," I threatened with no real conviction.

Link looked at me surprised for a moment, but then grinned when he realized I wasn't actually serious. However, he saw that I really didn't want my birthmark to be touched, so he didn't. Instead, he slid one of his strong hands between my legs and started aggressively massaging my labia. I was stunned by the maneuver. My back arched almost involuntarily under him.

"Ah!" I yelped again.

He came close to my ear and kept working my center with his hand.

"I have other ways of making you wet," he whispered.

I was breathing hard, but I couldn't catch my breath too readily because he planted his mouth back on mine and kissed me again. He started breathing with me when he saw how much I was writhing in pleasure. Finally, he removed his hand altogether and spread my legs apart. With his mouth still pressed against mine, he penetrated that massive manhood inside me. I gasped, but it was muffled by his lips. The pressure sent a jolt up my spine like electricity. He held me firmly. He kissed me harder as he thrusted me gently. The whole room seemed to burst in wetness. Link finally pulled away so he could look me in the eyes. I couldn't lie, he was a very intense lover.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

I stared at him like he was insane. He was a such a tease.

"No," I whispered, "no, I don't want you to stop."

Link kissed me again and kept his motion going, but then he cradled my face between his arms to keep me looking in his eyes. He now had a serious expression.

"You are everything to me Zelda," he whispered, "everything."

I was a little surprised at how intense his gaze was. Even so, I attempted to answer him, but he maneuvered in such a way that it nearly made my eyes roll in the back of my head. It felt so damn good.

"Ah!" I whimpered.

He didn't let up on.

"This isn't just some game," he went on, "the past doesn't matter anymore, it never did. I only want you, _just _you."

My head buried into the pillows as he continued to take me. My breasts bounced after each thrust. Then something incredible happened. It only happened once before and it was between the two of us. My body began to emit a soft light blue glow, while Link's emitted a soft light green glow. I opened my eyes when the energy surged and looked around -everything seemed surreal. This wasn't just something in my head because Link saw it too as he paused and stared at his skin for a moment. The lights surrounded our bodies, then fused to make a bluish-green glow. However, soon after it disappeared. It was like it never was.

_What in the world was that? _I wondered.

Link was looking around the room too once it was over. However, he resumed his position and hovered back over me. His face held all the inquiries I had.

"What was that?" he asked.

I wasn't sure.

"A blessing from the goddess?" I guessed.

Link chuckled at my reply and stroked my hair.

"Maybe it was," he whispered.

I grinned, while his faded a little. He stared me straight in my eyes.

"I'm in love with you Zelda," he confessed suddenly.

I stared at him taken aback. I couldn't say I wasn't expecting it, but I didn't expect to feel so surprised by the disclosure. I didn't reply. Link looked at me befuddled by my lack of response.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked. "I said I'm in love with you."

My bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Y-Yes I heard you," I stammered.

His gaze became more intense when my desired reply was still deferred. Even so, I couldn't look away. Where was I going to look? Concern suddenly enveloped his features.

"Zelda... don't you love me too?" he asked.

He had no idea.

I nodded.

Link looked at me seriously just then.

"Then say it," he whispered.

My throat tightened at his request.

"I-I'm in love with you too," I whispered finally, "I've always loved you Link. I've never stopped loving you. I've been wanting to tell you for years."

Link's serious expression never left and he caressed my cheek. He then leaned in to kiss me again. However, the milieu we created was not to last. Out of nowhere, an explosion set off outside on the bedroom window seal.

~DONE~

We were both startled back into reality. Link immediately covered me, as glass and shards of debris came raining through the room. When the propulsion subsided, he checked on me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I quickly nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied, "what about you?"

"I'm okay," he reassured.

When it was over, Link took one of the sheets off the bed to wrap around his waist. He went and examined the now gaping hole in the wall, but the culprit had no intention of leaving the hero or myself second guessing who it was. Link's eyes widened when he saw the perpetrator.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily at the night sky.

I sat up and covered myself too so I could peer out the window. When I saw who it was, dread filled my stomach. There, standing on the opposing rooftop, was Sheik. He made sure I saw him too when I walked up. I gasped and covered my mouth. The ninja gave us both a sarcastic salute.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to thank your lady friend for the explosive," he retorted, "it was the perfect plan B. I will get those shards, one way or the other."

With that, Sheik turned and jumped off the roof. Afterwards, he disappeared into the night. Link turned to look at me, trying hard to keep his anger at bay. Considering the circumstances that was proving to be difficult. I understood, because I felt it too.

"That bastard!" I growled.

_This all goes down at the Arbiters Grounds, _I thought, staring up at the night sky. _There will be a reckoning Sheik. You can count on it!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the Hyrulean Festival! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Inspiration: The Seven Deadly Sins: Ira (wrath)**_, Superbia _**(pride), Avarita (greed), Accidic (sloth)**_, Gula _**(gluttony), **_Invidia _**(envy), & Luxuria (lust). The Arbiter (absolute or sole power to judge something). There is a very vague reference to tGwtGH.**

**Special Shout: I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my absolute favorite writers **_OdnetninAdlez_**. This is an eight year old message and it still stands. I am still your biggest fan across the Atlantic pond. ~ZR~**

**Original Shout Outs: LegandofThunder, EternalNght1212, Quick, The Guy, The Blind Archer, Bwen4ever, Zxphyr.**

**New Shout Outs: TywinLannister44 and Timekeeper210, thank you for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "Brother of Mine," by InfamouslyMe, "The Legend of Zelda: Remnants of the Past," EmmaPrinceton.**

**Author Note: Reupload 3/4/2020. Reedited 5/19/2020.**

**Word Count 13,934**

* * *

Chapter 18

The next morning in the kingdom of Dragon Roost: Elbourne

I was on the move. I had a great deal of things to take care of this morning, but I was on the move. Last night made me privy to something that I couldn't lose sight of: one way or another Zelda was on her way to the Twilight Realm. And I needed to know what she truly wanted. Was she going to reinforce her alliance with the queen? Was she interested in war tactics of the Twili? Was she going for trade? Was her visit more personal in nature? Most of all, why was farm boy with her regarding her endeavors? It didn't make sense to me. What was Zelda after? I needed to know.

I alerted my personal attendant, Fortunado, that I would be leaving the kingdom for a few weeks. He wasn't happy about the news, but he knew once my mind was made up there was no changing it. Fortunado and I were nearly the same age, but he lectured me much in the same way his mother did when she was alive. He was one of the few people who could speak to me without restraint. I appreciated his concern, but he knew all spots were blind when it came to Zelda. Though, I had no intention of telling him I was going after the Queen of Hyrule. I wanted Zelda to travel freely. I wanted her to feel she was one step ahead. I didn't want her feeling pressured to deviate. But I knew where the endgame was. It was the only place left where one of the four pieces of the mirror resided, the Arbiters Grounds. If Zelda and her escort left right away, it would take at least ten days for them to get there. However, considering it was farm boy leading the charge, that time could be cut down to a week. I hated him, but that bastard was resourceful. He knew Hyrule like no one else. I needed to intercept them before they put that mirror back together.

Currently, it was dawn and I was going about my room gathering things for my personal satchel. The young lady, Clarice, I brought home with me last night was wide awake and watching me quietly. It was quite novel now, but she was stunned when she found out who I really was. It became evident to her when I brought her up from the bowels of the palace to my bed chambers. Everyone in the process who saw us together bowed. She thought that was odd. However, the biggest confirmation came when I whistled for my precious Orthella to see her off for the evening when I got back to my apartment. I said goodnight to my dragon every night. I was not going to change that for a guest. The terrace right outside my bed chamber was commodious and wide enough to support my dragon to land. I had the terrace reinforced years ago so I wouldn't have to constantly go to the dragon pits. In any such case, Orthella landed gracefully, but her powerful wings sent a reverb in the air. When Orthella calmed down, I offered Clarice a dragon ride. She was awestruck at the sight of the dracosaurian. Clarice actually divulged an insight I did not think she was aware of. "You're the dragon prince," she whispered the revelation. "There are only two black dragons in all of Hyrule and the king and the prince of Dragon Roost are the only ones to have them. You must be the prince." I was impressed with her knowledge. Most peasant girls were unaware of that fact.

Nevertheless, Clarice did indeed take that dragon ride with me. I showed her all over Dragon Roost. It was beautiful at night with the dragon pits aglow below. She held onto me for dear life, but she promised me she was having a wonderful time. I believe she did. Afterwards, when we returned, we talked and had a special brew of tea. I then gave her the option of sleeping with me or going home. I never had to beg for it, nor did I ever have to take it. I left the option open, but generally most women wanted to stay. I am the dragon prince. I had a reputation for pleasuring women. And Clarice chose to stay. That night she received the best sex she was probably ever going to have. She was a moaner, which I liked, but she was also a virgin, which I liked even more. Virgins were pure, though their inexperience could be grating at times. However, I found them to be fun. They were awed by everything and they had the tightest quims in the world. There was nothing like a soft wet orifice to penetrate. I have had my fair share. I knew the difference. In any such case, I appreciated Clarice and enjoyed my night with her. I glanced over at her and smirked when she blushed as she caught my eye. The sheets were covering her nudity and her black hair was shiny, even without the sun being shined upon it.

Clarice finally spoke up about my goings about. She wanted to know what I was up to.

"Are you going away on business?" she asked.

A fitting question.

I was placing some sundries in my satchel when I stopped for a moment to appease her. I smiled.

"You could say that my dear," I replied, "let me just tell you a certain person hasn't been truthful with me about certain things, and I want to make sure I catch them before they leave the country."

Her eyes widened at my summation.

"Really?" she asked.

My grin widened.

"Really," I replied.

Clarice giggled and her green eyes sparkled. My goddess, she was lovely. I stopped what I was doing for a moment and went over to where she was. I sat myself down at her feet and stroked her covered ankle. She blushed again when her eyes met mine, but then she looked away. When I first met her last night at the festival, I remember her being the only person who could answer my question correctly about wyrms versus wyverns. That was impressive to me. Not many people knew the difference. Clarice was simple, but she was sweet. She actually reminded me a lot of another girl in my past. A very important one. Someone who I would never forget, but I could guarantee she wished she could forget me. I didn't like recalling it because she was the only other girl I felt guilt about. She was the only other girl I loved after Zelda. In this moment, I reached over and caressed Clarice's cheek, but thought about my past lover. Clarice looked so much like her -black hair, green eyes and all. It was no wonder she caught my attention.

I then asked of her hunger.

"Do you want me to have some food brought?" I asked quietly. "I don't remember you eating very much last night and you must be famished."

She didn't answer immediately and defaulted the way most girls did when they didn't want to be honest about their appetites. She was probably starving, especially after the night in bed we had together.

"I'll leave that up to you," she replied softly.

I chuckled, having a clear decision in my head. I got up and rung the gong near the side of the bed.

"It's settled then," I replied, "I'll have breakfast ready and waiting for you at the table and you can have it whenever you decide to get up later. Afterwards, I'll have a couple of my servants escort you back home, but you'll need to be out of here before the tenth hour of the morning. How does that sound?"

She stared at me, but then she couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds wonderful your highness," she said just above a whisper. "I've never had an escort before. That will be exciting, thank you."

I thought nothing of it. I reached over and kissed her forehead before I got up and finished packing for my eventual departure. I looked to my table to make sure I had everything I needed. It seemed I was missing something, but I couldn't figure out what that something was. So I went over my inventory briefly: there was a compass, a map, four pairs of clothes, toiletries, sundries for healing, and food rations for a week. I even had a copy of that arcane text _Secret Mysteries of All the Ages. _It seemed I had everything, but something was amiss. Afterwards, I left the room and went to my mother's chamber down the hall. I needed to discuss a few things with her regarding my departure. I excused myself from the young lady's presence and made my way down the hall to the to my mother's chamber.

As with every walk in this palace, I had a great deal of pride as a Roostian. During my trek, I admired the splendor of the palatial architecture. In many ways the palace rivaled, and even surpassed in my opinion, the beauty of the spires of Hyrule Castle. Precious metal and jewels embedded the walls of this magnificent castle naturally. My apartment was mostly composed of marble and blue jade, while my mother's chamber was composed of a mixture of gold and marble. Not to be without mention was my father's chamber. The king's room was the most incredible in all the palace. It was composed of gold, gold, and more gold. The reason for the shifts in design was because the palace was carved directly out of the side of the mountain six hundred years ago. Each room had its own particular radiance. Dragon Roost Palace was considered one of the six wonders of Hyrule. However, the Roostian means for such a procession was often under outside scrutiny, particularly from the Gorons.

I was going to have to consider some negotiations if I wanted to keep the peace with the Goron people. My biggest concern was Zelda getting involved and reducing the sovereignty of both our nations. In any such case, I couldn't concern myself with that now. Though, I already drafted a letter to Darbus, asking if he would like to come to the table for a new truce. I wanted to keep the Gorons at bay so the greater forces in Hyrule would let us tend to each other in peace. It was an important political maneuver for my people. When I approached my mother's door, I presented myself to the guard outside for him to announce me. He did. A few moments later, I was in the presence of my beloved mother. She looked like she was going over some correspondence, and she didn't seem as frustrated as she was the last time I spoke with her. However, to my surprise she was wasn't alone. Her brother, my uncle Cadence, was there with her. I had no idea he had come in for a visit. He must have just arrived from Balaam. I went to greet both of them immediately.

"Good morning mother," I said to her, but then offered my uncle my hand. "Well, well, well good morning uncle, how are you my good man?"

Cadence turned to greet me and he was the spitting image of my mother. He was one year older than she, but he had the same graying dark brown hair and bright crystal green eyes like her. The fifty-three year old aristocrat was father to two sons, one of which married a certain girl I had gotten involved with years ago. My uncle didn't dislike me, but I knew he didn't approve of many of the choices I made regarding women. He was a firm believer in monogamy. He thought a man could love one woman all his life if he searched for the right one. Thus, his long standing marriage to my aunt Genevieve. I agreed with his logic, but unfortunately my actions stated otherwise. He was a lot like my mother when it came to morals, but the difference was he was more vocal in his disapproval about my philandering ways. I appreciated his concern. It showed he cared for me.

He finally took my hand and shook it.

"I'm doing well Elbourne," he replied, "and I hear you're making strides in your dragon cultivation, congratulations on mastering your craft."

I appreciated that.

"Thank you very much," I replied, "I'm hoping to double our productivity by the end of next year."

Cadence nodded, but he looked at me with open caution.

"I wouldn't be so quick to double your efforts," he warned. "There _is_ another monarch on the other side of this country. She might not take too well to your hurried ambitions."

I grinned.

"Tell that to father," I replied.

Cadence grunted and didn't have much to say on that. He didn't have too high of an opinion of my father, which I couldn't blame him for. My father was far from a saint, especially where the treatment of my mother was concerned. It was no secret that he was a less than ideal husband. He was known for his perfidy and had no qualms about it.

"I would if the old battle axe was still here," he said simply, "your mother told me he took off on some business yesterday."

This was news to me. Though, leaving during the festival would negate unnecessary suspicion. All eyes were on Hyrule and not Dragon Roost. I then turned my attention to my mother.

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Unfortunately not my love," she replied, "he simply said he was in a hurry and he didn't have time to explain, then left."

The inconsideration sounded like him. It made me ponder aloud for a minute.

"Did he sound troubled?" I asked.

My mother was quiet for a moment.

"That's his new language as of late," she replied, "but I don't think it was too important."

This was starting to sound more than serious than it should. However, I didn't want to speak on my concerns now because I needed to inform my mother I was soon leaving too. Even so, father was making himself look increasingly suspicious.

"Well, I hope he is successful whatever his endeavor may be," I replied, then changed the subject. "The reason I needed to see you this morning mother was to inform you that I'm going to be traveling myself. I'll be gone for a few days, but if I get delayed I'll write you to let you know how long."

My uncle looked at me taken aback.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I wasn't going to go into that.

"I saw some land I was thinking about putting in a bid for near Lake Hylia," I fibbed. "I need the time to negotiate if need be."

My lie sounded plausible enough, but my uncle and mother were natural cynics.

"You need a few days for that?" my mother asked.

I nodded.

"Unfortunately yes," I replied, "you know how these negotiations get."

My mother looked over at her brother with mild distrust.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have the king and the prince gone at the same time," she reasoned.

I raised a brow.

"You know father relies on his regent and you to make the decisions when he is gone," I half-joked. "My appearance is merely window dressing."

My mother gave me an obvious look.

"Will you be serious?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I am," I replied, then added, "you know how father feels about me."

My mother stared at me mildly stunned for a moment. I tried, but I couldn't keep the hint of bitterness out of my voice. This was a slippery slope she wanted to avoid, especially with my uncle here. She then saw no further reason to rebut me. She finally nodded against her better judgement and gave me her blessing.

"A point well taken Elbourne," she uttered. "Very well, you may leave. Just be careful."

I grinned.

"Of course I will," I replied.

I was about to turn and excuse myself, when suddenly Cadence stopped me for a moment to inform me of some rather interesting news.

"Oh Elbourne," he said, "before you go I wanted you to know that Adle's firstborn is learning how to dragon ride. The little lad is quite good. He's a natural... like his father."

My eyes widened slightly, but I tempered my expression with indifference. I stared at him for just a moment.

"Really?" I replied.

Cadence nodded.

"I just thought you would want to know," he replied, "he's exceptional for a five year old."

I grunted when I heard that and glanced over at my mother who was now looking down at her table. Her silence spoke volumes.

"How... how does he look now?" I asked.

I attempted to sound casual.

Cadence just raised a brow.

"He looks like his father," he said, "hair and everything."

I knew what that meant.

"I see," I said.

I didn't have very much to say after that, but I was glad the little boy was doing well.

"I'm glad he's making strides," I said, "who knows, he might ride in the galas one day."

There was a brief silence between the three of us afterwards, but the unspoken candor was there. Cadence finally decided to break it.

"Adle too wishes you well," he went on, "she told me to tell you not to be so intense when you're making your business deals."

I raised a brow and grinned. That sounded like her.

"Tell her I'll try," I replied, then asked, "how are her other children?"

Cadence shrugged.

"Her daughters are as pretty and proper as they should be," he replied, "my son is a proud father."

I just nodded, not having very much to say on that either.

"Well, I'm glad she's happy," I replied, "she deserves it."

Cadence just stared at me.

"Indeed Elbourne," he replied, "indeed."

I then turned my attention back to my mother.

"I promise to write if I get delayed," I reiterated once more, "but I shouldn't be gone too long."

My mother simply nodded.

"Of course my love," she said.

I then bowed and was about to make my exit when I remembered I wanted to ask Cadence one last thing.

"Uncle, this may seem like a strange question, but I thought I'd ask you," I started.

Cadence raised a brow and gave me his undivided attention.

"Which is what exactly?" he inquired.

I chose my words carefully.

"Do you remember how long Queen Zelda was in Balaam recently?" I asked.

Cadence looked at me perplexed.

"When was her majesty in Balaam?" he countered.

I felt vindicated in that moment. My uncle had no idea. And if he had no knowledge being a statesman, chances were Zelda never left Hyrule for the seafaring kingdom.

_I knew she was lying, _I thought.

"I assumed she was," I said, "I thought she might be."

Cadence looked concerned.

"Was she planning a trip?" he asked. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

I fanned off his concern.

"It's no matter," I said, "it was probably a rumor, or some other simple mistake."

Cadence gave me a knowing look.

"Trust me, if the queen was in Balaam everyone would know," he reassured. "Her visit wouldn't relegated to a rumor or a mistake."

I grinned.

"That's what I thought," I said.

I didn't want to prolong this conversation. I needed to get going so I could find her majesty and ask her these things myself. I bowed once more and exited before I had anymore suspicion come on me. However, when I was in the hallway I paused for a moment. I considered everything we discussed, especially the child. That little boy was special no doubt. I would have to make sure he entered the Dragon Master's Academy when he came of age. Nevertheless, I tried not to think of it anymore. I couldn't let anyone else cloud my thoughts. I needed to be focused. It was with these concluding resolutions that I hurried back to my chambers and finished packing. I wanted to be sure to make it to the Arbiter's Grounds before Zelda and her little hero friend passed through. After all, they had no idea how helpful I could be in this endeavor.

No idea at all.

~SSS~

A rare peek into the heavens, the Goddess Tribunal: Hylia

It wasn't the norm for a goddess to experience stress. However, that was my innate feeling right now. There were so many cogs already set into motion, I wasn't sure there was time for another intervention. Though, it was looking more and more like there needed to be one. I was pacing about the clouds, looking more concerned than I wanted to, when Din came over to where I was and plopped herself down right in front of me. The vivacious red head was known for causing trouble. I knew right now all she wanted to do was get under my skin.

"What's the matter?" she asked mischievously. "You looked troubled."

I was in no mood for her taunting. She knew very well what the matter was.

"I'm just thinking," I replied.

Her grin widened.

"You better start thinking more clearly," she replied, "you're running out of time deary."

I groaned in frustration. I was more than aware of that. I decided not to answer her. Suddenly, Nayru appeared out of nowhere and came over to try and comfort me. She knew how Din could get when she purposely needled someone. The white dress Nayru was wearing complimented her sky blue hair, and her presence conveyed the essence of wisdom. Of the three sisters she was my favorite.

"Ignore her," Nayru said, "you know she likes goading you. If everything goes well in these next couple phases, then all will be fine."

That was true, but these 'next couple phases' depended on the decisions of a certain stubborn queen with a will of iron. I had a feeling she was going to choose the path of most danger instead of the one of least resistance. It was just in her blood to do so. I was hoping for more reassurances, when Farore abruptly showed up. She placed her hands on her hips after tussling with her long green hair. However, she seemed to take more of the side of Din.

"That may be true," Farore said, "but that requires a lot of 'ifs' and the mirror is now ready to be assembled. Once those shards fuse together we're going to have a whole lot of trouble about the land and you know what that means for the inhabitants."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about it. I was more than aware of the consequences of my actions if none of this worked.

"Everything will be fine," I reassured, "all the shards are gathered I just need to go down and collect them."

Din grunted and smiled, while the other two goddesses stared back at me with open concern. They were all aware of the impending danger of the assemblage of this mirror. It just seemed Nayru and Farore were taking the process a little more seriously than Din.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Din said, "you know what this means if you fail."

I didn't need her reminders. Admittedly, she was starting to make me upset.

"Why don't you stick to finding out who you're going to bestow your Triforce of Power to next," I countered, "and you should think of a better target than crazed Gerudo men."

Din laughed and simply shrugged. She didn't feel threatened at all.

"Then tell some Hylians to exhibit the same attributes as Ganondorf and I will," she replied, then added snidely, "I guess I would be a little on edge too if this tribunal was focused on me and the foolhardy plans I concocted."

Nayru shook her head.

"Will you two stop," she said, "you fighting isn't going to make this better. You're seriously worse than children."

Farore didn't have much to add.

"Hylia I think you should go now and try to talk some sense into Zelda," she suggested. "As it stands now, time is not on either of your sides."

I looked over at the sensible goddess and knew she was right. I nodded at her suggestion and decided to be about my way. I walked over to the cloud's edge to make my departure. However, Din had a last parting word.

"Good luck," she called to me.

Her voice just echoed sarcasm. I chose to ignore her. However, if there was anything I needed right now, it was a little bit of luck.

"Alright Zel, I'm going to need for you to listen to me," I whispered to myself. "None of this stubborn foolishness."

Then without a second thought, I closed my eyes and disappeared in a flash of light.

~SSS~

On the road to Gerudo Desert, one week later: Zelda

After that impending explosion, Link and I had no choice but to leave the inn that night. The aftermath was swift with the innkeeper coming to see about us immediately. Guards were called and an investigation was started. I had to stay hidden while Link spoke with the soldiers about what transpired. However, the innkeeper alerted the investigators that Link did have female a companion with him. Link was able to thwart that by telling the guards I left right before the incident occurred. I actually did slip out the window via a sheet Link shimmied together and waited for the hero in an alley below. The investigators did a search of the room and found nothing related to me, but plenty of ballistic evidence related to the explosion. Link gave a description of Shiek, but he didn't inform the authorities on why or how Shiek knew who he was. I could tell from Link's recounting of the matter that the guards didn't believe everything he told them. Even so, it was all we could do considering our circumstances. Even so, I felt terrible regarding the ordeal and discreetly left an electrum rupee on the counter in the room so the innkeeper could easily find it. Hopefully, ten thousand rupees would assist with the insurance payout.

When Link finished, he left the inn and regrouped with me in the alley. We had to keep a low profile, but the whole northern square was in a frenzy after the explosion. We narrowly got out of the city before it was placed on lock down. I couldn't expect otherwise after the kind of threat Shiek presented. Now that the fireworks, confetti, alcohol, and ancient fruit juice was gone, sobriety set in. That ninja devastated the entire evening. He made it obvious of his vendetta was against Link and I. Amazingly, no other rooms weren't disturbed, but that didn't allay the crowds from forming. It was going to be a long process of recovery. Shiek was going to pay for what he had done, one way or another. Vengeance wasn't my usual feeling of forte, but I felt a strong inkling of it that night. I wanted to get to the Arbiters Grounds now more than ever.

Nevertheless, once we got out of the immediate vicinity of Castle Town and the surrounding areas, we found a small forest with an abutting alcove to rest at nearby. We had been traveling for several hours that night into the early morning. The hero looked like he was ready to fall out. He needed sleep, so we encamped there. Afterwards, we spent the next six days heading towards the Gerudo Desert where the Arbiters Grounds resided. We didn't let our guard down as we traveled because Shiek was an ever looming threat. I attempted several times to speak with Link about what Hylia told me regarding Shiek, but I didn't want to burden him. I know that was a foolish thought considering what the implications were, but I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. Even so, I knew I would have to do so soon because the closer we got to the grounds, the closer I was to having to face him alone.

Another problem showcased throughout the countryside. Link and I saw strange symbols imprinted on the ground in the shape of a sword with seven words surrounding it. This had to be more from that deranged brotherhood. The Arbiter's Cult wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. Their allegiance to whoever this symbol represented was disturbing. Link looked over at me troubled when we passed through. There was even an attempt by another group of marauders to rob us. These thieves specifically stated they wanted the shards. How in the world did they know we had the shards? After their defeat one of them informed us by Link's persuasion that they were paid by a ninja to collect them. I couldn't believe it. Shiek knew no boundaries. He was a monster. Did he have no chivalry? Apparently not. We doubled our trek to get back to the main roads at that point. We did not run into anymore bandits on our way to Lake Hylia.

There was another instance I was avoiding too. I was avoiding talking to Link about what happened between us the night at the inn. I hoped to keep us preoccupied with our journey so we could avoid discussing it altogether. However, I knew it would come up eventually. I was just nervous about it. For all intensive purposes, I should have been ecstatic. The man I loved loved me back and wanted to be with me. However, I still couldn't completely reconcile what I had done regarding our past, regarding Ilia, regarding the truth -regarding everything. The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. I saw Link staring at me over the nights, wanting to bring up what happened between us, but didn't because I purposely had my nose stuck in the Book of Mudora, or I changed the subject to something related to the quest. However, Link knew me better than I thought he did. He knew I was avoiding the discussion because I was afraid of facing my own insecurities. Our relationship was completely different now. I could tell with how Link looked at me. I could tell with how he held me and spoke with me. There was even a time he stated he saw no need for us to go on, but I ignored him. Having this quest was a barrier for me having to deal with myself. I knew it didn't make sense, but it was the truth. Even so, it was all going to culminate if I didn't muster up some courage to face it.

Currently, it was before dawn and we were at Lake Hylia. Link was resting his head on my lap sound asleep. In the days before, the hero informed me we were going to have to take the propulsion machine to be shot into the desert. That was going to be quite the ride because I didn't enjoy it very much the first time. However, I was ready and willing to do whatever to move forward in our journey. Even so, for now I let the hero sleep. I was stroking his hair and staring at his handsome disposition. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. That was what he deserved, peace. I wanted that for Link. I wanted that for him more than anything in the world. He deserved a peaceful life. I took in a deep sigh, frustrated with myself, because now I began to believe sleeping with him was not the best course of action for us. We were so close to the Twilight Realm, so close. I should have waited and let Link make his decision then. I should have let him see Midna first to see if he was truly over her before I gave myself to him. It was one thing to say he was over her, it would be another thing entirely once he saw her. What if deep down he still loved her? What if he didn't realize what he was truly giving up by not giving himself a chance? He seemed determined, but he was determined before too... right before he told me he was in love with her in the past.

I tried not to think like a cynic, but I couldn't help it. It was part of my nature. Anyone could say anything when they were caught up in a moment of passion. But passion faded and reality now loomed. Admittedly, I was thinking a little of my pride too. I hated thinking I was number one, if the reality was I was the number two. However, if that was the case I would accept it. It would still hurt, but I would accept it. I now understood Ilia's plight a lot more. It might be my plight too when I got to the Twilight Realm. I stared out at the water, now lost in thought. I paused my massage of the hero's hair, pondering over everything that transpired between us. It had been a long five months. There was so much for me to cherish. But could five months really compete with seven years of longing? Seven years was a long time to love someone. Seven years was a long time to wait for someone. And Link had desired and waited for Midna relentlessly in all that time. Did I really even stand a chance against that? Better yet, did I want to even be second fiddle? I wasn't a brothel girl. I felt I could have and should have been any man's first choice, including Link's. I took in another deep sigh, wishing I knew the outcome now. I then averted my eyes back to the hero, only to find his eyes were open and he was staring up at me without so much as a flinch.

I was startled for a moment. I placed my hand over my heart when I caught his gaze.

"You gave me a fright," I said breathlessly.

He grinned as his eyes searched my face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked softly, referring to my massage.

I didn't have an explanation so I just shrugged. He in turn laughed softly.

"I didn't know you were awake," I replied.

He nodded then sat up and stroked a hand through his disheveled, but perfect hair. He looked at me with a sleepy smile.

"That felt nice," he said and yawned, "my grandmother used to do that to me when I was a baby."

My eyes widened at the mentioning of his grandmother. It was the first time he ever brought up his family.

"Your grandmother?" I inquired.

He yawned again and stretched.

"Mmm hmm," Link moaned.

I giggled at the shadow of hair budding around his handsome face while he got his bearings together. He hadn't shaved in several days. He looked quite rugged like that. I rather liked it. There was something very brawny and sexy about it. I brought my knees to my chest and gave him my undivided attention.

"What was she like?" I asked.

Link was in the middle of stretching again when he looked over at me and half smiled once more.

"I can't say really because I was two or three when she died, but everyone raved about how beautiful and funny she was," he replied. "She was known for having the most unique green hair. I don't know where she got it from. Someone made a joke saying she washed her hair with too much chlorophyll and hemp herbs and that was how her hair turned green. Even still, she must have been amazing because my grandfather fell head over heels for her."

I smiled at the explanation.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah," Link went on, "it was even rumored she had a love affair with the hero who became the king of Hyrule before she met my grandfather."

I looked at Link surprised by the revelation, never hearing of such a rumor, but with my family's history, I knew it was possible.

_Love affair with my grandfather huh? _I thought. _She must have really been something._

"Wow," I replied quietly, "you have an extraordinary blood line. It's no wonder you're so inclined to being so… passionate."

At that point I wish I held my tongue because I knew what was to come next. There was a brief silence where Link didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The unspoken candor had been present all week between us. However, instead he just smiled at me and came close to where I was sitting. I suspected he would. He unsurprisingly wrapped one of his arms around my waist and slowly lifted my chin so I was no longer staring at the ground, and without waiting for a cue from me, he kissed me tenderly on the lips. It started off slow the way a kiss normally would, but soon it got a little hungrier and a little needier when he held me tighter and obvious memories of the other night went through his head. We stayed like this for a good while. I initially kissed him back, appreciating the affection he was showing me, but then soon after I pulled away. My dormant insecurities were starting to surface again about our relationship. I didn't want to face them. Link thought my separation was only temporary, but soon he stared at me taken aback when I put my finger to his lips to stop him once more.

His eyes searched my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Nothing," I replied.

He paused for a moment.

"Then why the hesitation?" he asked.

I looked away.

"I'm sorry," I apologized oddly, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

Link studied me, then got up and made another suggestion. He offered me his hand.

"Let's go to the falls and bathe together," he said. "We should probably do so before the deer come out and eat."

My eyes widened for some strange reason.

"I beg your pardon?" I countered. "Bathe together?"

The hero seemed to be tempering my reaction.

"What's the issue Zelda?" he asked.

I began to feel nervous.

"N-nothing," I stammered, "there's no issue."

His point seemed to be made.

"Good, then let's go," he said.

Link never rescinded his hand, but I didn't accept it anyway. Instead, I got myself up off the ground on my own and dusted off my dress. I walked past Link to the shoreline where the lake was and kept my back towards him. I was making it obvious something was amiss, but I hoped the hero wouldn't address it. That was wishful thinking on my part. I didn't want to discuss my insecurities. I didn't want to delve into why I was willing to potentially lose the best thing that ever happened to me. Even so, I knew that wouldn't be the case. I knew Link.

"Why don't you go on ahead without me?" I detracted. "I'll wait until you get back."

There was a long silence between us after that. One where Link walked up behind and turned me around slowly to face him. I was avoiding his eyes, but he lifted my chin to negate that. Nevertheless, I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him.

"Zelda..." he started, "what's going on?"

I shook my head and pretended ignorance.

"Nothing is going on," I replied.

Link took in a deep sigh. He knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked point blank. "You've been distant from me all week."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Have I?" I replied. "Well, I apologize. That wasn't my intention."

Link stared into my eyes avoiding his.

"What is your intention Zelda?" he asked.

My throat tightened.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

His patience was wearing thin.

"Stop with the games," he said. "You know what I mean. Why are you acting like _this_? Why are you pretending there isn't something you're hiding from me?"

I shook my head, unwilling to go where he wanted to go.

"Please don't," I whispered.

My inflection said it all.

"Zelda-" he tried.

It was then I just blurted out my thoughts. I probably shouldn't have, but I felt impulsive in that moment.

"I don't believe you've really forgiven me," I interrupted suddenly, "I'm sorry, but I just don't."

Link's eyes widened slightly at my outburst. He was quiet for a moment.

"What?" he inquired.

I already felt foolish. I didn't want to repeat myself.

"You heard what I said," I replied.

The hero then took in a deep sigh and gave me a long once over.

"I knew something like this had to be plaguing you," he was speaking more to himself than to me. "I informed you during the festival that I put all that behind me. I no longer hold a grudge against you."

I shook my head.

"I have a hard time believing that," I said honestly. "After what you disclosed to me I find your sudden reformation towards me a bit swift."

Link raised a brow.

"You call over five years apart swift?" he countered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You know what I mean," I said.

This time he shook his head.

"I don't think I do," he replied, "I think you're afraid and you're regressing back to what feels comfortable for you."

I opened my eyes and stared at him taken aback.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

He ignored my tone.

"I didn't stutter," he said, then stated his point more definitively, "I think you're scared."

He was actually one hundred percent correct, but I wasn't willing to relinquish my pride yet.

"So what if I am?" I retorted. "It doesn't negate the fact-"

"-that I love you," he interrupted.

I stared at him stunned and took a step back. He just stared back when I had no rebuttal. I felt so silly.

"I... I..." I didn't know what to say.

Link stood patiently and waited.

"What is it?" he asked."What are you afraid to tell me?"

I looked away for a moment.

"Your child died because of me," I said. "You didn't get married because of me. You didn't get to go after the second mirror because of me. How am I to reconcile all that?"

Link watched me carefully. He could see I was trying my hardest not to cry. I wanted to let the guilt go, but it was not easy. I hated the thought of innocent people suffering because of my actions.

"Zelda..." he trailed softly, "you didn't kill my child, recklessness did. I'll be honest with you, I couldn't marry Ilia even if times were good. I don't love her like that. And we both know the second mirror was a misunderstanding you and I had no real knowledge of."

My eyes did sting then, but it was only because his reasonableness was making me feel worse.

"Why aren't you angry?" I demanded.

"I told you I am done being angry," he replied.

I blinked several times. No tears produced. I knew there was one last subject that could garner a possible reaction from him.

"Midna is waiting for you Link," I rationalized. "Why are you worried about me when Midna is waiting for you?"

It was then there was another silence between us. But this one was much more uncomfortable than the first. A few moments later the hero spoke up.

"Why are you bringing up Midna?" he asked finally.

I took a step back from his reach.

"She's the reason we did all this," I said, avoiding his eyes, "she's... she's the love of your life."

His features dimmed when I said that.

"The love of my life?" he repeated. "That's difficult to conjure Zelda when I just told you I love_ you_."

I closed my eyes.

"You only think that because... because we slept together," I whispered. "I think your heart truly lies with the twilight queen. She's had it for so long, there's no way you could let it go so easily."

His mouth became agape at my disclosure.

"Because we slept together?" he repeated. "Is that how you see it?"

I paused.

"How else am I suppose to see it?" I countered.

He was clearly upset with me. He didn't bother to clarify. He was too annoyed at that point.

"What's going on with you?" he demanded suddenly. "Why are you doing this now?"

I really didn't know.

"It's the truth," I said.

He took a step towards me.

"It's the truth according to you," he corrected. "I told you I was done lying to you. If I wanted to be with Midna I would tell you so. We both know what this is about. You're afraid, but you don't have to be. You need to stop being a coward and let me love you the way you deserve -the way we both deserve."

I expected him to say such, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him completely. Then I uttered something I would immediately regret.

"You don't love me," I said more to myself than to him.

There was a long silence after that. The anger line that sometimes etched his features was more than apparent on his handsome face now. There was no way Link was going to let me slide with saying that.

"Don't do that Zelda, don't tell me how I feel," he warned. "If you have a change of heart that's on you, but don't try to push your wayward feelings off on me."

I shook my head.

"My feelings aren't wayward," I replied. "They were never wayward. I've never had any doubts... never."

He raised a brow.

"Then what's the problem?" he demanded. "I have told you time and again that I have forgiven you. Let your fear go!"

I swallowed hard.

"I-" I tried.

"Look at me," he interrupted. "If you're going to try to convince yourself you don't love me, then you're going to look me in the eyes when you do so."

My throat tightened and I hesitated. I then reluctantly looked him in the eyes like he requested. It wasn't easy.

"I wasn't going to say that," I replied, going back to his previous statement.

Now Link crossed his arms over his chest.

"It certainly sounds like it," he said.

I knew I wasn't communicating the way I wanted to.

"Look," I started, "I only meant that you should keep your options open before you make declarations of love to someone." Then, I added unwisely, "You're known for going back and forth with what you want."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So now you're holding what _I_ did in the past against me?" he demanded. "Is that what you're doing? I thought we were beyond that!"

I cut my eyes from his just then.

"Can you blame me?" I said in a moment of weakness. "I was ready to marry you back then and you rejected me like I was a piece of trash!"

Link was staring at me in complete disbelief.

"I explained to you my reasons at the festival," he said. "I _couldn't _do anything about us back then. I had gotten Ilia pregnant!"

I shook my head.

"Whatever," I said more to myself than to him.

He gave me several once overs like I had two heads.

"That's your reply?" he inquired. "'Whatever?'"

I rolled my eyes and looked away in frustration. I didn't answer his inquiry.

"You... you don't trust me," he said, "you don't trust what I'm telling you."

I didn't want this conversation to devolve into an argument, but I think I was already unsuccessful in that regard.

"No," I replied, "that isn't what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" he demanded.

I hesitated for a moment when I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. I was probably so foolish to him.

"I just want you to be sure," I said.

Link stared into my eyes for a long time before he took several steps towards me and took hold of my shoulders. His eyes searched my face almost imploringly.

"I _am _sure Zelda," he whispered. "I love you, I promise. I love you more than my own life."

I felt a little shaken with him saying it again and this time I had to avoid his eyes. I wanted to believe that so badly.

"But what about Midna?" I whispered back. "She's always going to hold a special place in your heart."

Link stared at me for a moment and took in a deep sigh. He nodded slowly, not denying his feeling for the illustrious monarch.

"Yes she is," he said honestly, "but that doesn't change how I feel for you."

I didn't reply and let my gaze fall to his chest. He may have thought this was helpful, but it was just making my insecurities surface even more. Knowing what Link was willing to do to go after Midna in the past, coupled with how I mistreated him, I just couldn't bring myself to believe him. I took a step back and released myself from his grip. I didn't want to be the 'other' woman. I didn't want to be the second choice when he was my first. I knew he was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working.

Link was studying my facial expression.

"What's the matter Zelda?" he asked after a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

I remained stubborn.

"I... don't think you should make a decision until after you see Midna," I said, "until after we get to the Twilight Realm and you know for sure what you want."

His eyes widened slightly. He was stunned.

"You're serious?" he demanded.

I took another step back.

"I just think the night of the festival may have clouded your judgement," I said. "It happens all the time."

His breathing quickened.

"Not with me it doesn't," he replied. "Stop talking about what happened between us as though it were a mistake, it _wasn't _a mistake!"

I didn't reply right away. I stroked my hair behind my ears and still avoided his eyes.

"Yes it was," I whispered, "you know none of that would have happened if we hadn't spoken about the past. You made love to me because you pitied me."

I didn't even know why I said that.

"I can't believe you," he said, "you're really serious."

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I have to be," I whispered, "I need to protect my heart."

Link was quiet for a moment, he was obviously upset.

"Because yours is the only one involved here," he said sarcastically, then added with a bit of anger, "you're so damn selfish."

I looked at him surprised with his blunt candor.

"Aren't we all in the end?" I asked. "Don't you think-"

It was apparent he had had enough. He put up his hand in my mid-sentence and turned and walked away from me before I could finish. He went to get his bag and picked it up off the ground in a frustrated fashion. I was a little taken aback at his anger, but I couldn't say it wasn't warranted.

"Don't you say another word to me," he said, trying to control his temper, "not another word."

This was not the way I wanted this to go, but somehow I managed to screw it up.

"Link-" I tried anyway.

"Not another goddamn word Zelda!" he turned and yelled at me, it was clear that he was hurt. "Not one!"

I took several steps back until my skirt touched the edge of the water. I wasn't going to lie, he frightened me with how angry he got just then. I watched as he snatched up his bag and headed for the waterfalls alone. It prompted me to stop him even though my better judgement told me not to.

"Where are you going?" I called to him finally.

He stopped for a second and turned to look at me finally. He shrugged his shoulders sarcastically.

"What difference does it make?" he called back.

I looked at a loss.

"Are you coming back? We still have-" I tried.

He groaned in open exasperation.

"I'm not leaving you, okay?" he interrupted.

Afterwards, he turned back around and headed for the falls. I watched him helplessly and felt like a fool for having provoked him. I might have really ruined things growing between us. And just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse, a sudden bright light flashed before my eyes. A familiar, but stern looking divinity reared her lovely head. I knew I shouldn't have been aggravated, but I didn't want to see Hylia right now after what just transpired with Link. She had seen and heard everything and I knew I was going to get scolded for it.

_She is going to let me have it, _I thought miserably, and sat down on the grass before she prompted me to.

"Hello Hylia," I said, not looking at her.

I didn't have to see her expression to know there was a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey there Zel," Hylia said, sitting down next to me.

I stared out at the lake and took in a deep sigh. We were silent for what seemed like forever before I did the inevitable and broke it.

"I know you're disappointed in what I said to Link, but I had to," I started, "I couldn't help myself."

Hylia didn't reply immediately. She simply nodded, but I could tell a storm was brewing behind her bright blue eyes.

"You couldn't help it..." she said more to herself than to me.

Her inflection said it all.

"Yes," I replied anyway.

She cut her gaze in my direction.

"So... let me get this straight," she started, "you finally get the man you love to say what you were hoping he'd say for years now, and you push him away because you're afraid he might actually love you? Do I have the gist?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer that.

"It isn't that simple," I rebutted.

She clearly disagreed with me.

"Oh yes my dear, it is," she replied, "you're a fool. I said it once and I'll say it again, what is wrong with this generation?"

I ignored her dig.

"Contrary to what you may think, I'm not a fool," I shot back. "Link is not being completely honest with me!"

Hyliua challenged that notion.

"How do you know?" she asked.

I looked away from her.

"I just do," I said. "I could tell from... from-"

"From the way he made love to you at the inn?" she finished for me. "I wasn't going to bring it up, but you're acting like a complete idiot in this regard."

I clamped my mouth shut after that and refused to speak. If this was the way she was going to conduct herself, she could speak to the wind. I didn't need to be badgered to have a point made. Even so, she saw my reluctance and went on anyway.

"Do you have any idea what you're about to throw away by tempting the hero to go back to Midna?" she demanded. "Do you know how rare a man like that is? You better be careful what you wish for Zel, because you just might get it."

I turned from staring at the water to the falls in the distance. I didn't want to see the goddess in my periphery. I still had nothing to say. I was well aware of how special Link was, but I couldn't shake this feeling of doubt I had. Something was gnawing at me that he was not over Midna. Link had been intimate with plenty of different women. That was his own admission. What difference would a night in bed with a queen make? It did not negate the past. It was still there. It was still ugly. There was no way it could.

Hylia sighed when she sensed she hit a wall with me. I wasn't budging and I didn't want to talk about being intimate with Link. I was too embarrassed about it as it was. I didn't need her to remind me of all the things I did wrong in passing. She rested her weight on her elbows before she addressed me once more.

"Look," she started, "I'll leave you alone about it. I didn't come here to argue with you anyway. I was initially going to ask you how you were feeling, but I already know -not so great. I saw you two lovebirds just had a spat and I wanted to dispel it."

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my weary head on them.

"I understand," I muttered finally.

Hylia just stared at me for a moment.

"Besides the obvious, how _did _the festival go?" she redirected.

I didn't know why she was asking. She already knew.

"It went fine," I replied without much conviction, "we got the last shard and we're ready to proceed to the Arbiter's Grounds, but I'm sure you're aware of that."

Hylia nodded, but didn't reply immediately. She sensed a bit of hostility from me.

"Why are you still so defensive Zelda?" Hylia asked me quietly. "I changed the subject."

My throat tightened at her question. I looked over at her incredulously. After the tongue lashing she just gave me, she had the nerve to ask me why I was so defensive? Dear goddesses, give me a break.

"I just want things to be right," I said simply, "I want everything to be right with everybody."

Hylia stared me straight in the eyes and raised her brows.

"You know as well as I do that _that_ is impossible," she replied. "I'm a _goddess _and I'm telling you this. You'll never be able to make everyone happy, never."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to feel vindicated for the stupid decision I was making.

"Then I'm a fool then," I said stubbornly, "because I do believe it is possible."

The goddess sighed, then reached over and took hold of my shoulders like a mother wanting to speak to a wayward child.

"Zelda," she started softly, "you aren't thinking clearly, you have no idea what's gotten into you."

I looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"Ancestral mother I-," I tried.

However, she shushed me with her finger. It wasn't supposed to be a comment for me to reply to.

"No, I'm serious," she said almost cryptically, "you have _no _idea why you're acting this way."

I then stared at her taken aback. With the way she was talking she was making it seem like I had no _choice_ in how I was behaving. I was perplexed and hoped she would afford me more clarity with her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Hylia released my shoulders and turned to stare at the lake. Her expression was troubled. But, I think she was finally going to reveal some truths to me.

"It's those damn shards," she divulged all of a sudden.

My eyes widened slightly.

"What?" I asked.

The goddess closed hers.

"The shards are affecting your ability to reason rationally," Hylia explained. "There's a very ancient evil cast onto those shards proctored by an unholy alliance that took place years ago in the Twilight Realm."

I went from surprised to dumbstruck. I had no idea in what she was talking about.

"An unholy alliance?" I repeated. "What alliance?"

Hylia was then quiet for a very long time, but never answered my question.

"Your behavior is being directly affected by the evil attributes of those shards," she went on, deflecting cleverly. "The longer they're in your possession, the worse off you'll become. I know you've noticed a significant change in you."

That _would _explain why I was acting the way I was acting at the festival a few days back. Perhaps that was also the reason I was so harsh regarding the situation with Ilia. I knew there was something going on. I just had no idea it was something so sinister in nature.

"Why didn't you notify me of this sooner?" I demanded.

I did not mean to sound so forceful with her. Hylia ran a hand over her face and shook her head, not having a clear answer for that.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't get this far," she divulged more to herself than to me.

I stared at her clearly confused now, not understanding what she meant. I pursed my lips together in worry and shook my head.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. "Didn't you have faith in me?"

The goddess then glanced my way.

"It has nothing to do with having faith in you," she tried to reassure. "This is just a matter of common sense on my part... I never should have had you do this."

Her tone was full of regret.

"Hylia-" I tried.

"I just wanted you to fall in love," she interrupted, still speaking more to herself than to me, "that's all."

I stared at her for a moment, obviously stunned at what she just told me, but I still wasn't clear on everything. There were still some things that weren't making sense to me.

"Hylia..." I started carefully, "I... I have noticed a change in my behavior," I admitted, going back to her initial thought, "but is it just me that the shards affect? Can they affect others as well?"

The goddess sat up and fiddled with some grass next to her. It looked like she was milling through my questions.

"No and yes," she replied, "it affects Link too, and all Hylians actually." She then paused for a long time before she went on. "You see, the shards highlight the _attribute_ a Hylian most possesses."

I looked at her taken aback.

"What?" I whispered. "What do you mean?"

The goddess met my gaze before she went on.

"I know I told you I wouldn't tell you this, but now I feel I must," she divulged suddenly. "There are _seven _deadly attributes of the mirror," she revealed. "The words that you saw branded red in ancient Hylian are: pride, envy, wrath, sloth, lust, gluttony, and greed_. _You, Zelda my dear, possess a lot of _envy_," she said, "and Link possesses a great deal of _wrath. _However, as you must know, you both have an equal amount of _lust _for each other."

This was all so incredible to me. It was surreal for a moment.

"Are you serious?" I asked in minor disbelief.

Hylia nodded.

"Every time you took possession of a shard," she continued, "there was a notable increase in the change in your behavior towards one another. It would have culminated at the festival in that bedroom if that ninja hadn't shown up to stop it."

I found it strange that she said it that way.

"I don't understand," I replied, "why?"

Hylia didn't expect me to.

"It is a lot to take in," she said, forgoing my question for the moment.

I swallowed hard as my thoughts swirled in my head. I looked away from her briefly to the lake where the crystal blue waters were still and calm. This was bordering on the boundaries of the unbelievable.

_It was almost as if Sheik's mission with regard to that explosive was to stop Link and I from having sex, _I thought.

The goddess subtly grunted.

"You would be right about that to a certain extent," Hylia revealed in relation to my thought process. "Though unconventional, Sheik is a servant of Hyrule, he knows that those shards feed off the caustic energy of its latent attributes. Even so, he was not able to stop the occurrence from happening. It did culminate."

My eyes widened.

"You're talking about when Link's and my Triforces emitted energy through us," I realized.

Hylia nodded.

"You would be correct," she said.

I was confused.

"Wouldn't our energies be constituted as good energies?" I asked. "Why would it feed the mirror?"

Hylia understood my puzzlement.

"I would agree with you if it wasn't initiated when you were both under duress," she explained. "The circumstances leading up to the culmination revealed some very poignant stuff." I hadn't thought of it that way, but it did make sense. Hylia continued. "Every time you or Link showed anger, envy, or lust the shards influence grew stronger."

I looked at Hylia surprised just then.

"Are you saying that because Link and I were at the festival with the shards, it made everyone else around us more susceptible?" I asked.

The goddess nodded and raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I understand your dismay, but that's it exactly," she divulged. "I know it was wrong for me to keep this from you, but that _enchantment _you felt was nothing more than the reverberations of the shards."

My mouth became agape involuntarily.

_My goddess, _I thought.

"Think about all the people you came in contact with when you had those shards and what their reactions have been," Hylia continued, but then paused for a moment before she went on. "After you gathered the shard in the gorge, you went to see King Ralis did you not?"

I was starting to see where she was going with this.

"Yes," I replied, "Link and I did."

The goddess looked up at the sky.

"And what was his behavior like?" she asked me.

I bit my lower lip thoughtfully, while I contemplated what she was asking.

_He was more forward than usual, _I pondered, now that I looked back, _he asked me to marry him right in front of Link, that was unusual._

"Exactly," Hylia replied to my thoughts, not waiting for me to enunciate, "Ralis's _lust _was made more apparent towards you. Are you beginning to understand?"

I nodded.

"This is unbelievable," I said.

The goddess went on.

"Now, what about when you had _two_ shards and you went to see the prince of Dragon Roost?" Hylia went on. "How was he?"

This one was going to be a little harder for me to deduce because Elbourne was typically a very forward man. However, I was beginning to see a pattern in what she was saying.

_Elbourne was never that aggressive in the past when it came to his desire in coveting property in Hyrule, _I thought. _Even though he has an apparent fixation with me, he still usurped my authority, illegally had a pylon built, and arrogantly flew his dragon over Hyrule air space without so much as a flinch for retribution. He was never the type to be so antagonistic before._

"You are correct again," Hylia said, not waiting for me to answer, "Elbourne of Dragon of Roost's _greed,_was made more manifest due to the influence of the shards. I believe Link was right when he said he desires more than your bed Zelda. Now, think about when all _three_ shards were in one place, the festival, what did you see there?"

I raised my eyebrows at the question. Everything seemed so obvious now.

"There was…" I trailed, finally speaking up, "there was _gluttony, _with excess in terms of how the citizens were consuming and being consumed with their exhibitions. There was _greed _in the overindulgence of hedonism. There was _sloth _in the drunkenness of some of the people…"

I stopped myself from going on, not wanting to express the characteristics of the other attributes, knowing they had a more personal nature. Hylia looked at me waiting for me to go on, but when she saw that I wasn't planning to, she took the liberty to finish for me.

"There was _wrath _on the end of Ilia and Beth," she continued, "they saw you as a threat to their intentions with Link."

I found it strange that she said 'they.'

"Wasn't it just Ilia?" I asked.

The goddess shook her head.

"Don't be mistaken," Hylia said, "Beth had a considerable amount of anger towards you, understand that her feelings, or infatuation, had been quite established at this point for Link."

I looked at her surprised and Hylia merely grinned.

"Shocking isn't it?" she said with open sarcasm, but went on. "_Envy _was shown on the scale of Beth, Ilia, Elbourne, Shad, Link, you, and even your sweet Colin," she divulged. "It was clear that Elbourne and Link were jealous of each other, though their reasons may be very different. Shad was jealous of Link because of your affection for him. Beth and Ilia were obviously jealous of you because of Link, but you were also jealous of Ilia because of Link's obliged dedication to her. Colin was jealous of Link because of his affection for you, but there is also a deep seeded need in that young man to become great like Link, and seeing _another _woman he was interested in dote over a man he was trying to overcome was a little much for him."

I listened amazed, but it was almost too much for me. I was disturbed with how powerful this mirror actually was.

"To think a measure of the excess that took place at the festival was because of a few pieces of glass all in the same place_," _I whispered more to myself.

Hylia felt the need to correct my thinking.

"That mirror _isn't _just a few pieces of glass," Hylia divulged, "that mirror is dangerous, that mirror is... _insidious._"

Her utterance made me think back to when I first heard that description in Ordon about the Arbiter.

_'The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss,' _I thought.

"Trust me when I say you don't want this arbiter to awaken," Hylia continued in line with my thoughts, then smirked and added, "and I don't think I need to give you another example of lust between you and Link, that one should be easy, right?"

I suddenly looked away from her embarrassed. I wished what happened wasn't talked about so nonchalantly by her. She had no idea how belittling she was making it seem.

"You don't need to be ashamed of what happened between you and Link," Hylia said, reading me entirely the wrong way, "The problem was the _circumstances _with which they happened. You see, if you had told him you were in love with him _before_ what happened between you two had taken place, then Sheik would not have interrupted you. But… since your passion was a direct result of the influence of the shards, it had to be stopped."

I suddenly looked at Hylia flummoxed.

I didn't understand that.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. "We said we loved each other during the act. Why is that any less acceptable?"

Hylia raised her brows, knowing she was going to have explain that.

"Because again it was _after_ you were both already acting on the influence of the mirror," she explained once more. "All of the energy from the seven attributes _feeds_ the arbiter. You and Link have Triforces of Courage and Wisdom. You two culminated your lust for each other under those circumstances. You unfortunately fed the arbiter's kiss more energy than he could ever need."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"This is insane," I said, shaking my head.

Hylia didn't have much in the way of a rebuttal.

"Unfortunately, it is," she replied, "but that is the nature of the mirror."

I was completely bewildered.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

Hylia looked down at the grass and ran her hand through a patch.

"Because the arbiter made it that way," she replied.

Something in how she was choosing her words was suddenly confusing to me. I leaned in a little and lowered my voice.

"Hylia..." I started, "why do you sometimes say the arbiter, while at other times you'll say the arbiter's kiss? What's the difference?"

She got definitively quiet at my question.

"I... I would rather not say," she replied.

So, there was a difference and she was deliberately hiding the truth from me. I stared at her desperately just then.

"Who's the arbiter Hylia?" I asked. "Please tell me, I need to know."

Hylia groaned and shook her head.

"Trust me you don't want to know," she warned, then added as if talking to herself, "he's sick, he's so incredibly sick and twisted Zelda," she whispered.

_So the arbiter is a male, _I discerned.

"Yes," she whispered in response to my thoughts, but didn't say anything else.

There was real terror in her voice, and for the first time I felt truly petrified of the consequences of what putting this mirror together could mean. Hylia looked lost in her thoughts, and when I reached over to touch her shoulder she jumped a little. Her reaction startled both herself and me. I placed my hand over my heart to quell it.

_My goddess, _I thought, _if the arbiter does this to _Hylia _what chance do I stand?_

"Exactly," Hylia said to me quietly in reply to my thoughts, "which is why I want you to relinquish the shards to me. I don't want you assembling that mirror Zelda," she said all of a sudden.

My eyes widened shocked.

"Ancestr-" I tried.

"Tell Link you've changed your mind and that you love him still," she interrupted. "You have the man you want as your king, Hyrule will be safe with the shards in my possession, and no one will ever be the wiser."

I didn't know what to say, except for the obvious.

"But what about Midna?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at my question.

"What about her?" she demanded impatiently.

I wasn't surprised at her reaction, but she didn't seem to care to echo the sentiments of why she told me to do this quest in the first place. She seemed very frustrated that I kept bringing up the twilight queen.

"Isn't she-" I tried.

"Link loves you," she interrupted sternly, "he's said so, if you love him, take him at his word and go home. You will hand those shards over to me before the day is out. I never should have told you to do this."

I looked at her shocked by the ultimatum.

_What in the~? _I thought.

Hylia got up from the grass and walked down to the shoreline of the lake. I looked after her, knowing she wouldn't want to be followed.

"I was hoping things would turn out differently," she whispered barely above the still of the waves, "as it turns out I have a huge responsibility in all this."

I stared at her, wishing she would just tell me what she was talking about.

"I don't understand," I said, "I partook of this quest of my own free will."

Hylia sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes you did," she replied, "but I put cautionary warnings at every turnstile I could," she paused before she went on, "I _told _the guardians to warn you."

I was stunned, but then I shook my head.

"But when I told you about Lanayru, you seemed truly surprised," I stated.

Hylia turned finally and half grinned at me.

"That's called acting kid," she said softly.

My frustration with this situation couldn't have been more apparent.

"You did what?" I asked.

Hylia nodded, then turned back around to stare at the lake.

"I had to," she said, "I know what imminent danger awaits you in the Arbiter's Grounds."

I appreciated and understood her concern, but that still didn't explain why she even had me do all this.

"Then why did you tell me to do this?" I demanded. "I don't understand!"

Hylia didn't answer my question and pursed her lips together.

"I don't want you to go any farther Zelda," she said with a hint of finality, "I mean it."

I knew I was in a losing battle with her.

"What about my promise to Link?" I asked. "I can't renege on that."

Hylia raised her eyebrows and walked back towards me. She looked down at me sternly as she stood over me.

"Yes you can," Hylia said, "promises are broken all the time. Besides, I honestly don't think he cares about going to the Twilight Realm anymore anyway. The obsession in getting there now lies with you."

I was taken aback at her direct accusation on the matter.

"But Hylia-" I tried.

"I'm serious Zelda," she interrupted, "tell Link you love him, move on from here, and marry your king. You have to do it for you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_This is more than just about my happiness, _I thought.

"You would be right," she replied to my thoughts, "but my primary concern _is_ your happiness Zelda."

I got up from the grass and dusted myself off.

"My happiness?" I repeated in disbelief. "I doubt that."

Hylia came up to me took hold of my shoulders just then.

"Please don't doubt that," she replied, "take your own advice, and take a chance on Link. He loves you Zelda, he truly does, you don't need _enchantment_ or temptation to make you see that, you just need a little of Link's courage." She then took hold of my wrist with the bracelet on it. "But just in case you decide to be stubborn… " she trailed, and began transferring energy to it, "I'm juicing this to maximum. If you… if you decide to go forward against my wishes, you will need to be at full strength, because you are going to have to face the warrior Sheik alone without Link's help."

The thought of fighting Sheik on my own terrified me to no end.

I shook my head.

"I don't know how to fight a skilled ninja ancestral mother," I said.

Hylia just stared at me.

"You will with that bracelet," she stated, "you'll be as powerful as your ancestors."

I was still not convinced.

"Why does it have to be that way?" I asked. "Why can't Link help me?"

Hylia looked at me serious for a moment.

"Because these are trials of wisdom Zelda," she said simply, "this is what you _asked _for."

I bit my lower lip after hearing her say that. Hylia saw my expression and tried to encourage me.

"Zelda you've got more in you than you think," she said, "you've got to trust that."

I was troubled with everything she revealed to me, but I nodded anyway.

"I guess I'm going to have to," I replied.

With that, Hylia hugged me.

"I've got to go," she said, "pretty boy is on his way back," she held me tightly for a moment, "_tell_ him Zelda."

I closed my eyes, as her words echoed in my ear. Hylia then stepped back, snapped her fingers, and just like that, she was gone. Everything she told me left me wondering what in the world I should do.

_I can't assemble this mirror, _I thought, _if I do, there is no telling what will happen._

However, I was at war with myself, thinking about what Hylia told me and remembering what I promised to do for myself. I glanced in Link's direction as he was walking towards me. He had changed into his tan tunic and shaved. His hair was still wet from bathing. As he approached, he didn't seem as frustrated as he once was. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to tell him that our journey was about to be over. I needed to see things the way ancestral mother was seeing things. It was obvious something sinister was on the horizon. Why was I acting so foolishly? I didn't matter now. It seemed I would never know the key to this puzzle. However, Hyrule being safe was far more important. Hylia was about to get her wish. It looked like Link and I wouldn't be going to the Twilight Realm after all.

* * *

**Did you see all seven sins in the previous chapters?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Inspiration: "Aristocrat's Symphony," by Versailles, "The Arbiter Ground's," in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, "One," by Metallica with the S&M orchestra; "The Black Swan," with Natalie Portman, Voldo from "Soul Caliber 2," (Voldo is the sexiest video game character in creation lol... look at his stance), The Seven Deadly Sins; "Last Surprise," Persona 5 soundtrack, and "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Outs: Farore64, Thaytay, EternitySoul, PotterAlltheWay64, ****Lady Agent, Guest44, and Sontishinomme.**

**New Shout Out: Adelita P.M. I forgot to shout you out. Thank you for reading.**

**Recommended Readings: "The Legend of Zelda the Return," recommended by PotterAlltheWay64**

**Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter. Reedited 5/25/2020.**

**Word Count: 12,337**

* * *

Chapter 19

As Link approached, I became slightly nervous, but prepared myself to let him know the change in plans. I had to be swift -diligent. Hylia was expecting me to relinquish the shards to her before the day was over. However, before I could utter a word, when Link stopped in front of me he spoke up first.

"Fine, I understand your position," he started. "You want proof, you want to know my loyalty is genuine -I can accept that. So, I decided to do as you suggested. I'll prove to you that you're the woman I want. I'll go to the Twilight Realm, I'll see Midna, and after our reacquaintance you won't have anymore doubts. You'll _know _I love you."

My eyes widened at his change in disposition and sudden resolution. I couldn't lie, this was the last thing I was expecting him to say. Honestly, this was the last thing I was hoping he would say considering what the goddess just revealed to me. Hylia gave me an ultimatum. How was I going to reconcile that now? I couldn't just disobey her. I shook my head at his comment, needing clarification.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

Link ran a hand through his damp hair and looked more determined than ever.

"I'm talking about what we discussed earlier," he pointed out. "After I cooled my head, I was able to think a little clearer. I was able to see things from your point of view and you were right. Maybe I do need to prove to you that I love you the way I claim. My admissions in the past were shoddy at best, so I see where your doubts are coming from, but I promise you this time things will be different."

I raised my brows at his words. Things suddenly got complicated. Hylia told me to circumvent this, but now it seemed things were right where they were before. I was so preoccupied with what the goddess told me, that our minor spat seemed insignificant now.

"Oh," I said finally, "right, I see."

The hero stared down at me and pursed his lips together.

"Do you forgive me for being so short with you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to yell."

I shrugged, knowing it wasn't what he intended and that it clearly wasn't all his own doing.

"Of course I forgive you," I replied and attempted a smile.

He stared into my eyes after searching my face. He came up to me and took me by the shoulders.

"No more talk about the past, okay?" he asked. "That's over, we only move forward from now on."

I appreciated his willingness to let things go. I needed to do the same. I nodded and finally initiated a hug. He held me tight when my arms went around him. I was grateful he was being so open and honest with me. When I pulled back he caressed my cheek and stroked his fingers through my hair. I knew at this point I should have told him what Hylia instructed me, but after seeing he was so determined to do the right thing, I wasn't sure I wanted our quest to be over just yet. I wanted for the both of us to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were what we both wanted in each other. That could only come if Link saw Midna again and was able to be honest with himself wholeheartedly. It wasn't foolishness on my part to desire that. It was only foolish in how I was approaching this situation earlier on.

"The past is the past," I said finally after a few moments, "and I promise not to bring it up anymore, but I am glad you're so willing to move forward."

Link rested his fingers at my chin.

"I'm not going to lie to you Zelda," he said suddenly, "I get a little… greedy when I get around you for some reason. I don't know why, maybe it's because you have this way of making people feel like they're the most important person in the world. That's rare to do and selfishly... I just wanted that all for myself."

After ascertaining everything Hylia had told me, 'greedy' wasn't the best choice of words considering everything that was going on with the shards. But, I understood what he meant and smiled.

"I understand," I whispered, "sometimes I get a little greedy too."

He chuckled, then shortly afterwards looked at me seriously. His eyes searched my face again.

"You're still _my _queen," he whispered, "if you command me to do something, or _not _do something, I'll do it. If you don't want to go forward to the Twilight Realm, then we won't."

I took in a deep sigh and stared him in the eyes. I knew this was his way of reassuring me that whether we stayed in Hyrule or went forward that things weren't going to change between us. I was grateful that he was acting so sure, but I really wanted to know for myself. Besides, I couldn't pretend that I wasn't curious as to what lied at the end of this puzzle. I knew Hylia would probably think I was foolish, but I wanted to keep going because I wanted to know who or what this 'arbiter's kiss' was. The goddess wouldn't tell me and that only peaked my curiosity. I then reached up and caressed Link's cheek.

"I think we should keep going," I said, forcing a smile. "I think you need to follow through with Midna for yourself and for me."

Link was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Is this what you really want?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I verbalized, "I'm sure."

_I'm sorry ancestral mother, _I thought, _but I have to see this through. I won't allow myself to cower in fear. I'll face Sheik and _two _arbiters if it means Link's happiness, he deserves it._

The hero nodded slowly, still uncertain of my reaction.

"Okay," he replied.

I nodded again, then pulled myself from his reach. Afterwards, I decided to break away for a moment and go bathe myself. I probably should have just taken Link up on his offer earlier, but I think he understood why I needed to be alone right now. When I returned, the hero was ready to go and nodded towards the propulsion cannon.

"Let's go," he directed.

With that, Link and I set out for the Arbiters Grounds.

~SSS~

Two days later, the Arbiter's Grounds

The Arbiter's Grounds was a place shrouded in a dark and convoluted history. One filled with beheadings, trappings of agents of evil, judgments bestowed on prefects, the murder of sages, and of course, the doorway to the realm of twilight. The original intention for the grounds was to establish a network of diplomacy and communication with the inhabitants of the Twilight Realm. That initiative began five hundred years ago. However, as time often does with intentions, it later became a judicial hall where the most extreme criminals were taken to to be executed. The king of Hyrule and the king of the Twilight Realm at the time, made a pact that was supposed to generate peace for hundreds of years to come. As history had shown however, the pact didn't last long, and the two nations soon went to war. No one knew exactly when the break down between the two kingdoms took place, but there were rumors of all sorts as to the reasons why. One of the most erroneous and salacious being, a child was born out of a love affair between one of the kings of Hyrule and a queen of twilight. Scandal often ruled the day with the gossip mavens.

Even still, I quivered at the thought of everything my family had done. I knew there were plenty of nations who wanted to exact vengeance against Hyrule. And they would probably be warranted in doing so. The Twili people would just be another kingdom of perpetrators. However, most recently the Twilight Realm and Hyrule avoided war for two reasons: the the actions of the Hero of Twilight, and the treaty recently put into place by Queen Midna and myself. _If_ what Midna and I agreed upon could be called a treaty.

_Politics... _I thought.

Thinking about the past and all it entailed was depressing to me. I decided to give the activity a rest for now. In the interim, I was determining the best way of dealing with the sweltering heat from the withering Gerudo Desert. I covered my face, knowing my fair complexion didn't stand a chance otherwise. I also attempted to protect myself from the many small sandstorms throughout the day. Link traveled in front wearing his own cloak, attempting to shield me from the sand as much as he could. However, he looked like he was suffering in silence too. The heat from this desert was legendary, making many wondered why it got so hot. The reason I hypothesized was the light rays from the sun hit the sand with the most concentrated form of quanta in all of Hyrule, white light. That white light had all particles of the spectra woven into it by a complex shifting of electrons. All of that pure energy hit Hyrule's surface in the Greudo Desert, and as a result the heat was unbearable. It was no wonder why the Gerudo people left this place when they did. It was a death trap.

As Link and I trekked on, I looked around the vast barren landscape and took note of a large abridged hole in the ground in the north east. I narrowed my eyes for a more focused look, but still wasn't sure what I was seeing. It was then I tugged on the back of Link's arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me, with his hand to his face as his cloak covered everything but his aqua blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I nodded towards the hole I spotted.

"What's that place over there in the ground?" I countered.

He turned and looked where I was looking.

"Over where?" he asked.

I pointed to the north east and Link's brows suddenly went up when he saw where I was observing.

"Ah yes," he said, as a grim expression crossed his handsome face, "that's the Cave of Ordeals."

I stared at him perplexed.

"The Cave of Ordeals?" I repeated. "What's that?"

Link nodded and paused for a moment.

"Fifty floors of some of the roughest underground terrain you'll ever traverse in all of Hyrule," Link revealed.

I was intrigued, having never heard of such a place, then gazed back at the hole.

"I'm guessing you traveled through there before," I said to him.

Link nodded at my utterance.

"Three times," he stated.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Three times?" I whispered. "My word."

He smiled at me, finding my inflection humorous.

"You know what was interesting when I got to the fiftieth floor?" he inquired.

I waited for him to go on.

"What?" I asked.

Link grinned again.

"The postman was down there," he disclosed. "That cave is supposed to be a challenge for warriors. Now I ask you, how did the postman make it all the way through that cave without so much as a scratch?"

I was surprised at the revelation and saw his point. What _was_ the postman doing down there?

"Your guess is as good as mine, I have no idea," I replied.

Link shook his head and raised a brow.

"Our postman is a lot more than he's letting on," the hero said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he were in league with Ganondorf."

After hearing that, I laughed at Link's supposition and decided to scold him playfully for it.

"Don't you dare make such accusations about our friendly postman," I teased. "Who's going to deliver our mail if he decides to go to the dark side?"

Link chuckled and went right along with it.

"True, and that's why I've kept it hush hush until now," he replied. "It's up to you now to keep the secret."

His words made me giggle, but soon his smile faded as he looked towards the keep in the distance. He sighed at the sight of the large edifice and shook his head.

"There it is," he said quietly.

My smile soon faded after as well. The sobering reality of what was about to happen was setting in. Link and I stared at the sand colored mausoleum in the distance in silence. I suddenly had a terrible sense of foreboding. A tingling sensation ran down my back that made me freeze in my tracks. Link turned to face me once more and looked concerned when he saw my expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I kept my gaze towards the keep and my throat tightened.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

Link knew that to be untrue. His eyes searched my face for a moment.

"If you have doubts about doing this, we can turn around right now," he stated, "we don't have to go forward."

I understood where he was coming from, but right now I didn't think I had a choice. We were here now and somewhere in that building lied the mirror.

_He's in there... _I thought suddenly, _he's in there and he's waiting for me._

"It's not that, it's just... it's just such a terrifying looking place," I whispered.

Link looked at me concerned.

"Then let's not go," he replied. "I'd rather you feel more secure in this than you do. I can go by myself since I've been through the catacombs before and you can wait for me out here."

I shook my head.

"That's unlikely," I said, "don't you remember how the guardians kept saying these are trials of wisdom? I have to go."

He reached over and took hold of my shoulders.

"Not if this isn't what you want to do," he reassured.

I kept my gaze past him, but finally looked him in the eyes.

"I..." I trailed, feeling at a loss for words.

He kept his eyes constant.

"No one's going to hurt you, no one," he promised, "I'll be _right _there to protect you."

I attempted a grin at his comforting words, but inside I felt more terrified than ever because I knew what Hylia told me about having to face Sheik alone. I wasn't sure if I could or should divulge that truth to Link. If he caught wind of what I was going to have to do to assemble this mirror, he would put a prompt stop to it immediately. I wouldn't even have to guess what his words would be. Even still, I reached up and caressed his cheek, thankful that he was the considerate man that he was.

_No you won't Link, _I thought, but continued to smile anyway.

"I know you will," I verbalized, then nodded towards the distance, "let's keep going."

Link nodded in return and turned back around to continue going forward. The sweltering trek was nearly over, as the keep in the draw distance grew ever closer. The large vertical rotunda-like edifice lay at the edge of the Gerudo Desert, surrounded by a barren courtyard, where years ago an apparent massacre of some kind took place. I wasn't sure if I should ask if Link partook in such an activity, but considering the recentness of the carnage, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Even still, I didn't bother to bring it up.

The main structure of the Arbiter's Grounds was a crypt underground, overlaid by a gargantuan cylinder edifice with focused keystone arches above land. The risen structure was surrounded by pillars erected opposite each other that lined the escalating stairway to the sage's precipice. The sage's precipice was the former resting place of the first mirror. Before going underground, Link and I went upstairs to the hallowed place and paid quiet homage in remembrance to the breaking of the first mirror. Even though he would never admit it, I could sense being in the presence of the former mirror was having an affect on the hero. He was very quiet, possibly reflecting on what had taken place here seven years ago. Midna's reluctant goodbye... her trailing words...

"_Link I…" _she had said, but never finished.

One didn't need to be a genius to know what she wanted to tell him.

_'Link I love you,' is what she wanted to say, _I thought and looked over at the hooded hero. _She loved you then Link, and it's quite possible that she loves you still... I can't say I blame her._

I saw the look of yearning in his eyes that he tried to conceal. He seemed almost incomplete without her and I contemplated that without the slightest hint of jealousy. I understood that yearning myself. It came from a deeper place of longing than romantic love. His connection was more visceral now and I knew it was conjuring for the presence of his beloved friend once more. It was actually a very beautiful feeling to have for another person. I walked up to him, touched his shoulder, and when he turned to look at me, I grinned at him.

I paused for a brief moment to stare into his eyes.

"You'll get back to her," I said softly, "I promise."

Link didn't say anything right away, but appreciated my efforts in understanding why he was feeling the way he was. He covered my hand with his and sighed, then afterwards nodded towards the staircase.

"Let's go," he said.

A few moments later, we headed back down the main stairs and made our way to the entrance of the underground crypt that housed the catacombs. When Link opened the door to the dank dark vault, my heart suddenly accelerated to what seemed like a thousand beats per second. I didn't understand the magnitude of the involuntary reaction. Yes, I was scared, but my reaction seemed conducive to something deeper.

_What in the world-? _I thought, having to stop for a second.

Link too paused at my hesitation. His concern for me never faltered.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I didn't answer immediately and a chill of terror ran up and down my spine.

_Sheik... _I didn't verbalize, _that warrior could possibly kill me today._

"Nothing," I fibbed, shaking my head, "it's just my nerves I guess."

At this point, I think Link was starting to guess that I was keeping something greater from him. He gave me his undivided attention and took hold of my hand.

"I've been in these catacombs many times," he reassured, "I promise _nothing _is going to happen to you here."

I looked into his eyes just then, wishing I could believe that, but I knew Hylia wasn't kidding when she divulged to me what she divulged to me. I was going to have to face Sheik alone. I reached up and caressed his cheek just then.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing I couldn't say more.

Link grinned through my touch and squeezed my other hand tighter. Afterwards, he tugged on it a little to nudge us forward.

"I've got you," he said, "trust me."

I attempted a grin and nodded. We then went into the undercroft. The tomb led down a long stairwell to a sandy pit with several disjointed looking sections. Link took hold of me around my waist and held me close, then produced his claw shot to lodge us to a more safer landing across the room. I looked down when I took note of the shifting and swirling ground.

"Is that quicksand?" I asked.

Link nodded, but didn't verbalize anything right away. He looked like he was trying to deduce something from the distance around us.

"How far in the vault do we have to go?" he asked me, changing the subject suddenly.

That was a good question and one I wasn't sure of myself. However, I was going to assume it would be the farthest recesses into the catacombs.

"The deepest part of the crypt," I replied, "my guess would be there."

The hero nodded at my reply, and I think that was all he needed to know in moving forward. We traveled relatively quickly now, but we did hesitate at several junctions due to there being an apparent change of some kind in the architecture. Link was making mental notes of the new sites and changed our direction accordingly. I had never been down here, so I was solely relying on Link's memory to guide us through. However, it was also extremely helpful that he still had access to the map he acquired before. I knew one thing, when he sought to do something he was definitely determined to finish the task. It was a quality I greatly admired. As we continued onward, my minor case of claustrophobia was slowly turning into a major case of claustrophobia. The constant darkness and the cramped halls were beginning to be too much for me. I never liked such places as a child and I didn't like such places now. When we entered a large square room with four places of exit and entry, it was here Link told me to stay put.

"Don't move," he ordered suddenly, then readied his claw shot to latch onto a pylon on the second landing above.

I looked at him like he was insane.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing onto his arm.

The hero looked at me surprised by the subtle fear in my tone.

"I have to get to the next room," he explained, "I'll only be a moment."

My grip tightened.

"Can't we go together?" I asked.

Link looked at me now with open concern.

"Zelda," he said, searching my face, "what has gotten into you? Why are you so jumpy?"

I didn't let him go and decided to be honest for a moment.

"I don't want to be alone here," I said quietly.

Link released his stance just then and took hold of me.

"And you won't be for very long, I'll be right back," he reassured, stroking my cloaked head, "I just need to open a door on the above landing, okay?"

He pulled back the hood to look into my eyes. I stared back, swallowed hard, and took note of his words reluctantly, afterwards I nodded.

"Okay," I said, but then impulsively reached up and kissed him on his lips.

Link looked at me surprised when I pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little disappointed it was so short.

I tried to smile through my fear.

"For good fortune," I whispered to him.

He grinned back at me and shook his head.

"That should bring me lots," he said as a half joke, then added, "stay put, I'll be back."

Afterwards, he aimed for a target above the opposite door and jettisoned away. With him temporarily gone, I stood on the centered stone aperture feeling my heartbeat steadily increase. I looked around and tried to reassure myself I was overreacting.

_It's just four walls Zelda, _I told myself, _just four walls._

I nodded at my thoughts.

"He's going to be right back," I whispered, "Link is going to be right back, and everything is going to be sunshine and daisies."

It was in this moment I got a _good _look at where I really was, and that was when I realized my reassurances were ringing hollow. There were Hylian skeletons cluttered everywhere, along with giant cobwebs and sand pits. The sand pits forked every corner of the room, with death being the accompaniment at the bottom of the minor ravines. It made me wonder how in the hell Link got through this place the first, second, third, or _however _many times he traversed through here. It certainly took a definitive man of courage to get through a locale like this. To quell my troubled feelings, I started humming a melody from my childhood in an attempt to calm myself down. It was one taught to me by my grandmother the Sage of Time. 'The Nocturn of Shadow' it was called. However, after I started humming the tune, I could have sworn the room got darker and the eminence became greater. It was then I realized it wasn't the best song to sing in a crypt. It was celebrating the beauty of darkness.

_What the hell am I thinking? _I wondered, feeling more and more terrified with Link's prolonged disappearance.

I tried to calm down and looked over to a wall to the east of me. I squinted a little as I took note of something I hadn't seen before. There, written in ancient Hylian, were the words 'arbiter's kiss'. I immediately felt more anxious after that. Who or what was this 'arbiter's kiss'? I took in a deep breath while looking away from the wall briefly, but felt my heart accelerate when I looked back. I nearly jumped from terror because the wording had suddenly changed. The wall now read: 'are you ready Zelda?'

"Great Hylia!" I whispered.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth as fear cloaked me. The words were changing ever still. The wall now read: 'the putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss.' I could hardly breathe. I was so shocked.

"The riddle," I whispered.

The wall then changed once again, but it wasn't in words this time. It was the visage of a man's face... Link's face.

"End this foolish quest," the wall whispered.

At that, I involuntarily jumped back and into a quicksand pit behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed, trying to desperately get myself out, but the more I struggled the quicker I began going under.

_Don't panic Zelda! _I told myself. _Don't panic!_

Sand was covering every orifice of my body and it was already up to my thighs. I was trying to reach up for the landing I just toppled from, but the give and force of the sand was too great. There was no traction for me feet and no way for me to anchor myself. I looked around frantically trying to find something to grope onto, but there was nothing. The sand was now at my waist, and the fear that suddenly enveloped me was one I couldn't begin to describe. I had heard horror stories about drowning and suffocation. The death wasn't slow and painless. It was harsh and it burned with a kind of tenacity that made a person wish for death. And I was going to die by drowning in a sand pit... a _sand pit_. I kept my head erect as tears started to fill my eyes and my body began to tremble. I abruptly started having flash backs of my childhood and my short stint as ruler.

_It was wonderful while it lasted, _I thought, _stressful, but wonderful._

All my thoughts swirled in my head at once: _At age three, I remembered my father's anger at my grandfather's sudden disappearance into the Lost Woods... At age seven, I remembered my first lesson on a Gerudo Stallion... At age twelve, I remembered meeting Elbourne for the first time, he was awestruck when he saw me... At age fourteen, I remembered my last vacation when both my parents were alive with Elbourne and his family... At age fifteen, my father died... At age sixteen, my mother died, and my grandmother died... At age seventeen, I became princess regent of Hyrule with the queen-ship left in trust until my twentieth year of life... At age twenty, Zant attacked and I met Link as the great hero of this age... At age twenty-one to twenty-two, I thought I was in love and wronged a great man... At age twenty-seven, I stood to die alone in a sand pit at the cusp of making amends for the degenerative actions in my past..._

I tried to be brave, but it was a fleeting emotion.

_It looks like I didn't have to worry about Sheik after all, _I thought, trying to find a comforting consolation.

The sand was at my chest now, when suddenly the door across the room opened.

"Zelda?" Link called out when he didn't see me.

I suddenly felt a glimmer of hope.

"Link!" I cried out, trying to keep my voice steady. "Link I'm down here! I'm in a sand pit!"

I couldn't see him, but I heard him move quickly. I looked up when I saw his face over the edge of the landing. His eyes were wide in shock. He immediately reached down for me.

"Give me your hand!" he demanded. "Now!"

It took a little wriggling, but I unbound one of my arms and grabbed for his. Link latched on to mine quickly and pulled me up with his one free arm. It took a few minutes, because the sand was so cumbersome, but finally we were making some progress. I thought Link's arm was going to dislocate from his shoulder with the strain my body, but I greatly under estimated his strength, he wouldn't let up on me. Soon, I was high enough to climb onto the landing without his aide. When I was finally out of danger, I looked back over at the pit with a trembling countenance. However, I didn't have too much time to think about my would be death because Link took me in his arms in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded with my eyes closed, not answering. I was too petrified. After a few moments, Link saw fit to scold me.

"I told you to stay put!" he reprimanded. "How in the world did you end up in a sand pit?"

I shook my head, not having an answer for him.

"I-I'm sorry," I couldn't think of anything else to say, "I just saw something and it made me-"

"There are always going to be things that make you jump Zelda!" Link interrupted me, not letting me go. "Goddamn it! I could have lost you!"

I held onto him tightly after he said that.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, "I was foolish."

He pulled back for a moment and took off my hood.

"Does anything feel broken?" he asked doing a brief examination.

I shook my head no, Link stared at me again with an upset look.

"You have to overcome your fears Zelda," he said seriously, "there's no way you can get through life with this much fear trapped inside of you."

That was easy for him to say, he was imbued with courage, but I understood his point and didn't deny it.

"You're right," I said, biting my lower lip, "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Link took in a deep sigh and his face softened a little after hearing me say that. He caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, and then added trying to lighten the mood, "so much for your good fortune kiss."

I raised my brows and grinned at his attempt at brevity.

"Yes," I agreed, "so much for good fortune."

Link's smile gradually faded and he stood up.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand, "you'll stick close to me. We're almost to Stallord's crypt."

I pulled back for a second.

"What's Stallord's crypt?" I asked.

He saw the need to clarify.

"The deepest inner most part of the vault," he replied.

His grasp tightened around my fingers as a reassurance, and I was grateful for the offer, but the feeling of fear for what was to come was still tantamount. Eventually something was going to happen to separate us. I was dreading that inevitable moment because I knew it meant I was going to be on my own. After the brief stop, we traveled deeper into the catacombs until we came across a large cavernous alcove. This was no doubt Stallord's crypt that Link referenced earlier. In the center of the commodious pit, were the skeletal remains of a deranged looking monster. However, also in the center of the remains was a large, full tang, three tiered, six pronged, adamantine fused, reddish black sword with an inverted symbol of the Triforce on it. From it, a strange black mist was emanating about the room in an eerie circular fashion, the same black mist Ashei said her spies had seen. I took several steps back at the sight and felt my heart begin to pound like crazy. Link on the other hand looked more puzzled by the bizarre sword's appearance than anything.

He immediately got on guard.

"_That_ wasn't here before," Link uttered, then put his hand on the butt of his broadsword.

The surprises were about to get greater. Something else that was unexpected was shimmering slightly from the far left corner adjacent to the true origin of the black mist. A crystalline structure giving off soft multi colored lights. The final shard already fixated in the round base of the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That's the- that's the fourth shard!" I whispered. "Can you believe it Link? The fourth shard!"

Link didn't share in my brief reverie as he was still on guard. In fact, it seemed his sense of alarm was growing. He gripped his sword now and motioned for me to stay behind him.

"_That_ wasn't here either," he said oddly in relation to something else.

At first I thought he was speaking about the mirror, but then I realized he was talking about the sudden appearance of the _person _standing next to the mirror. It was like he appeared out of nowhere within a blink of an eye. I was so preoccupied in my brief excitement that I missed it. I felt my blood run cold when I recognized who it was.

"Oh no," I whispered terrified, "Sheik!"

Link lifted his arm, gesturing for me to stay behind him.

"I want you to stay back," he directed me, "he's mine."

I did as Link suggested... but it was not to be. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. A wall of rock suddenly rose from the ground between Link and I, separating us from each other. It was only a moment later that I realized Link had been encased in a cylinder-like edifice of stone.

"Link!" I called out to him, suddenly horrified for his safety.

How in the world was he going to breathe in there?

"Zelda!" he called back, pounding on the structure from the inside. "Zelda! Are you alright?"

I tried pounding on the rock myself, but I knew my efforts were futile.

"Link!" I screamed, beginning to feel overwhelmed with fear. "Link! Please I need you!"

An unconventional reliable voice was about to give me a reassurance.

"He's going to be alright," the voice said from the bottom of the vault.

I looked down and saw that it was Sheik talking. The ninja walked towards the center of the room where the strange looking sword rested with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That casing won't hold him forever," Sheik said to me, "your enraptured hero is too strong to be held by such primitive bonds."

I wasn't certain if that was to be a reassurance or not, but I took a step back and covered my mouth. Sheik narrowed his eyes when he saw my expression.

"I gave him just enough time to sit in there and simmer so that you and I could tussle," he went on.

I backed up against the wall suddenly and felt my breath quicken.

"I-I don't want to fight you!" I said honestly.

Sheik scoffed and started making his way up the escalator to where I was standing, he was cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Of course you don't," he replied, "but you really didn't leave me very much choice, now did you?"

I didn't answer and edged back a little as he got closer. I was increasingly getting more and more panicked, and I knew a panicked state was a dangerous state to be in. A person couldn't reason, judge, or learn anything when their body was gripped with panic.

"Sheik-" I tried.

"Shut-up, stop stalling, and get over here!" he interrupted.

From inside the stone casing Link could hear everything that was being said.

"Zelda I'm going to get out of here!" the hero tried to reassure me. "Don't fight him!"

I didn't think at this point I had a choice. I looked from the casing back over to Sheik, who had now stopped his advance, waiting for me to make the next move.

"I warn you," Sheik said to me, "I don't like to repeat myself. Get over here!"

I could hear him loud and clear, but my feet were frozen, my feet felt as though they were implanted into the ground. Sheik groaned at my lack of propriety and shook his head.

"Okay," he said, losing his patience, then suddenly teleported.

I gasped at his disappearance, but then saw a moment later him reappear right in front of me. His red eyes were beaming, and he caught me by the throat, afterwards he teleported us down to the center of the room. When we reappeared at the bottom of the vault, Sheik let me go and shoved me hard to the ground. I landed near the strange looking sword and tried to get my bearings. I rubbed my left shoulder as I got up and turned to face the ninja. He was staring at me very poignantly.

"I'll give you one last opportunity to relinquish those shards without you having to fight me," he said suddenly, "you either give them to me now, or I'll take them from you."

I had no reply to his suggestion, and it seemed to anger him more. He took a step forward and nodded towards the eclectic looking blade.

"Do you know _what _that sword is?" Sheik asked me abruptly.

I hesitated for a moment, but then glanced over at it, recognizing it for a moment, but ultimately shook my head no.

"N-no," I stammered.

He took another step forward.

"That's an _ancient _sword," he divulged, "that's an _evil _sword. It belongs to the great adversary of Hyrule."

My eyes widened at his utterance.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sheik scoffed again and shook his head.

"And you call yourself a sage and a daughter of the royal family?" he said with apt disgust. "You fool, that's the sword of Demise."

I had an idea, but that sword was supposed to have been banished to the nether regions. How in the world did it suddenly appear down here in the grounds? Even still, I couldn't keep the shock from entering my veins.

"The sword of Demise?" I repeated in minor disbelief.

Sheik seemed to no longer be in a talking mood, as he began tightening his wrist bands and tying the bandages tighter around his arms.

"It's not at full strength," he went on anyway, "but it's got enough power to release itself and _personify _its form once that mirror is put back together," he said, then looked at me, "I can't allow that to happen."

I shook my head, taking several steps back.

"I don't understand," I said in all earnestness.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me again and tied the sash around the waist of his breastplate.

"No," he said angry, "I suppose you wouldn't."

The ninja then took his battle stance and that was when I knew this nightmare was now a reality.

"Wait," I tried to reason.

He was done reasoning.

"You've stalled enough, now use your little trinket queenie," he said to me with growing menace, "I'm going to show you why you never should have crossed me."

I took another step back, I needed some kind of filler.

"The _only_ person who is to give me the order to _use _this bracelet is the great Hylia of Hyrule!" I said, trying to hold an unwavering conviction.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at me just then.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well guess what? If you don't use it I'm still going hit you... _very_ hard, and if you don't fight back, you will die."

My whole body began to tremble there after, and I took another step back.

"Use the trinket," he uttered once more.

I stepped back again, and that was when he was truly done.

"Okay," he said, then suddenly lunged at me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed at the sudden movement.

Sheik came at me fast and before I could make sense of what was going on, he backhanded me with all his might across my face. I flew to the ground and blood poured from my now open lip. I turned back around stunned and quickly edged away by crawling backwards from the ninja. Link apparently could hear the scuffle from inside his temporary prison.

"Zelda!" Link called out again. "Are you alright?"

Sheik seemed visibly annoyed with the hero's utterance.

"Shut up!" he screamed back at the casing. "You keep calling out like that I'm going to kill your little girlfriend right now!"

The pounding from the inside got even louder.

"You bastard!" Link retorted. "I swear to you if you hurt her I'll break your goddamn neck!"

Sheik turned his attention back to me.

"Your boyfriend thinks I'm playing," he said, now stalking towards me, "maybe I should show him that I don't make empty threats."

Involuntary tears filled my eyes just then and I trembled when the ninja advanced closer towards me. At his halting, he kicked me at my right side and then tried to pound out my knee with his foot which I dodged fortunately.

"Get up!" he seethed, kicking me again at my right side.

I cried out more.

"Ah!" I yelped, trying to bring my knees to my chest to protect myself.

Sheik didn't let up.

"I said get up!" he yelled, continuing his assault.

He paused for a moment while I coughed, and it only took me a moment to realize my sputum was blood. Sheik was getting increasingly annoyed with my resistance to using the bracelet. So much so, he reached down and grabbed me by the neck only to lift me in the air.

"I warned you," he said to me in a low voice, "I warned you back at the falls and in the sky city to end this stupid quest, but you didn't listen."

He suddenly assaulted me again with another slap, but then quickly turned my face back to his and held it there so my gaze would be fixated on him. He looked increasingly angry as he spoke.

"All you had to do was _fall in love_," he said cryptically, "you were _never _supposed to go after all the shards!"

I was weary from the pain he was inflicting on me, but I did look at him surprised by his utterance.

"What?" I whispered. "What are you talking about?"

My question seemed to infuriate him even more, because afterwards in retaliation he punched me hard in my face, quickly bursting open one of my cheeks from the pressure. He then released me and I fell to the floor writhing in pain. I was dazed and the room was spinning.

_Is this what Link goes through all the time? _I wondered.

"Yes," Sheik said abruptly as if in answer to my thoughts.

I wasn't expecting that and looked at the ninja dazed and confused for a moment.

"How did you-?" I stopped myself.

He shook his head angrily.

"You still don't get _it_ do you?" Sheik said ignoring my inquiry. "Get up and use the damn bracelet!"

I was too dazed to follow that immediate command and Sheik was going to make me pay for it. He picked me up by the throat once more and held me up in the air.

"How much pain do you have to endure before you give in to your stubborn _pride_?" he demanded, shaking me violently. "Is your _greed _for what awaits you on the other side so apparent that you're willing to destroy a whole country for it?"

Sheik gripped my neck tighter.

_I can't breathe! _I thought, grabbing at his hand.

"Good," he whispered in answer to my thoughts again.

I was beyond shocked at what was going on here, and when I didn't answer verbally, he slammed my body back into the ground. I thought I was seeing stars for a moment from the sudden onset of vertigo. Sheik stood over me and just glared down at me, I thought I was seeing two of him.

"Your _gluttony _for trying to make things right with a world shifted so far from ours will be your undoing," he went on, then knelt down and starting choking me again, "your _lust _and _envy _for the hero and the twilight queen have blinded you to your true resolve!" he continued not letting up. "It was only in a moment of _sloth _and _wrath _at the night of the festival that you began to see the true consequences of your behavior."

I didn't understand that last part Sheik just uttered, maybe it was because I was losing oxygen to my brain from his hold. However, the only thing that saying could have been related to was when Link and I were drinking the ancient fruit juice leading up to the moments that followed afterwards.

_But how would he know that? _I wondered. _He did stop us, but how could he know what went on before that?_

"Stop being a damn fool!" the ninja said to me. "Use the bracelet!"

I was finding it hard to catch my breath.

"Use it!" he repeated, and slapped me across the face again.

Blood from my open cheek splattered across the dirt ridden ground. I coughed when the dust perfumed the air.

"Use it damn you!" Sheik screamed in my face, letting go of my neck and grabbed hold of my collar.

I looked wearily at Sheik in that moment and was slightly taken aback by the sudden haunting but faint familiarity I felt when I stared in those red eyes. I almost couldn't believe it, but then assumed it was just delirium on my part due to a lack of oxygen.

"Who…?" I trailed and asked anyway.

The ninja saw that subtle reprisal and backhanded me again across the face.

"Use it you weak bitch!" he screamed once more. "Is this _all _the queen of Hyrule has? You call yourself a protector of your country? Use the bracelet! Use the only means that will let you survive from here! Use it damn it!"

Sheik let me go and I collapsed onto the floor, I was physically and mentally exhausted. I heard Link's constant pounding and the screaming of my name in the background, but none of that was going to help me. The stone ceiling was suddenly circling about my head like a kaleidoscope of vertigo, and my mind wandered as my body ached. I closed my eyes when I tried to get my mind at peace.

"_You have to overcome your fears Zelda," _Link's voice echoed through my mind,_"there's no way you can get through life with this much fear trapped inside of you."_

The hero was right, and tears filled my eyes from how much I realized how true that statement was. When I opened them, Sheik was standing over me, looking down at me with open contempt. he shook his head as he gave me a long once over.

"You're pathetic," he whispered, "you weren't even a challenge."

I would normally let words like that go as they usually had no real gumption, but in this case he had been right. Even still, I was sick of his vicious taunts and less than favorable words, he had insulted me and my rule enough. I was _not _weak, I was _not _a coward, I had every right to be the sovereign of Hyrule, and he was soon going to learn why. I narrowed my eyes at him suddenly, and _finally_ something conjured an unshakable resolve inside me.

"Oh really?" I whispered finally through a labored breath.

Sheik nodded with a grunt.

"Yes," he replied, "really."

My fists balled at my sides almost involuntarily, and then I touched my opposing hand to my bracelet. It immediately emitted a strange blue light.

"We'll see about that," I whispered.

Suddenly, the light from the bracelet spread across the room and encapsulated the entire chasm. I instantly felt the wounds on my face and body heal, as my hair transformed from dark brown to platinum black with a golden blonde streak in the front. My tresses then wrapped itself by clairvoyance into a self contained bandaged scaffolding about my head, with only the blonde bangs showing. My cloak and dress suddenly disappeared and was replaced with dark blue, skin tight ninja gear decorated with that familiar emblematic white and red eye on the breast plate. My muscle tone and build changed, and I was abruptly little bigger, my stance was suddenly a little bit greater, I grew four inches taller, just short of six feet like Sheik. In fact, I looked _exactly_ like him now, with the exception of my blonde bangs and his dark brown ones. It was an uncanny resemblance, and I was certain if I had a mirror, I would be staring back at myself with the same mystic crystal red eyes. I was completely rejuvenated and imbued with the power of my ancestors.

I could feel it.

This was strength.

This was power.

This was what true wisdom was made of.

I had nothing to fear now.

_I'm going to let go of all my reservations now Link, _I thought, closing my eyes for a brief moment and taking in a deep sigh of relief, _because you and ancestral mother helped me to see that I can._

When the transformation was over I stood up... no, I _jumped_ up onto my feet and cracked my knuckles. There was a surge of confidence in me that just wasn't there before. It now tingled and burned at my fingertips. I even did a quick bow as Sheik did back when he formally introduced himself in Zora's Domain.

"Is this better?" I taunted, realizing my voice now had that deep unisex resonance like Sheik's. I assumed it was due to the bandages covering my face.

The opposing ninja took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"It's about time," he said to me, reengaging his battle stance.

For some reason I smirked underneath my bandages and initiated my own battle stance, the _ninpo ninjutsu akido_.

"Yes," I replied, "I would say it is."

A few seconds after my feet were set, I didn't wait for Sheik to engage me, I lunged at him first and the fight was on. I plowed into his right side, his dominant side, making him stumble but not fall. He tried grabbing my arm at his reverb, but I slipped from his grip and caught him with a mid kick, knocking him to the ground. When he got his senses about him, his red eyes finally stared into mine impressed.

"Not bad for a newbie," he said, getting up and rotating his shoulders.

I smirked again under my bandages.

"I've had the best teacher," I said in reference to Link.

Sheik paused for a few moments before setting his feet and attempting to come at me again. To defend against him, I pivoted my feet inward when he tried tackling me on my dominant side and took advantage of his positioning. Afterwards, I kneed him the chest and sent him stumbling again backwards. However, Sheik shook off the attack and lunged at me again, but this time he was met with a punch to his chin which caught him by surprise. He stumbled back again and was now getting really really upset.

"Okay," he said angrily, "I'm done playing with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was eventually going to resort to mindless intimidation tactics.

"I didn't realize you were," I replied.

Sheik didn't wait for me to get settled and sprung for me again. I braced myself for his attack, but I fell onto my back from the impact. The ninja was on top of me now, ready to trade blows and hit me in the face, but I dodged his efforts and palm punched his chin upward, disorienting him slightly. He countered by grabbing hold of my neck, of which I then wrapped my unbridled feet around his own neck and yanked him backwards, it was time he had a taste of his own medicine. All the while in the background I could hear Link still pounding away through the stone edifice he was trapped in.

The ninja stared into my eyes as his grip tightened.

"Why didn't you just heed the warnings?" Sheik demanded of me suddenly.

I grunted as his hold was lessening but still proving effective, this man's strength was otherworldly. I took his wanting to speak to me as a way of trying to distract me, but it wasn't going to work. I never replied to his question, and suddenly jabbed at him twice near the middle of his chest, trying to disengage his breastplate. I knew if I could get a break in his armor, I could possibly destroy the rest of it. I got my first real breakthrough when I elbowed his midsection from the side and heard a crack.

_Perfect, _I thought.

Sheik, when he realized what I was doing, tried grappling my arms to hold them down. He was attempting this with my legs still wrapped around his neck, holding it back. He finally had to release me and jump off me when he realized his was putting himself in a more submissive state. I too wasted no time jumping on my feet and repositioning my stance. Once I understood his skill set, my moves became like fluid, I knew exactly which counters were for what moves. I believed a great deal of it was due to the guiding influence of my Triforce of Wisdom.

_This has to be a gift from Hylia, _I thought, _there's no way I could have done this on my own._

Sheik took in a deep breath, and then did something I was anticipating from the onset of this fight, he teleported. I watched over my shoulder and waited, then dodged him when he reappeared and tried to land on top of me. I rolled to the right and countered with a high kick to the side of his head, which made him stumble immediately, and once I had him where I wanted him, I didn't let up on him. I realized I couldn't or he would attempt to kill me again. I began pounding his face relentlessly with blow after blow from my fists once I had him in a submissive state. A few moments later, Sheik fell to his knees attempting to try and defend himself from my onslaught, but I was not about to let up. I let out all my frustrations on him.

"_This_ is for getting in my and Link's way on our way to Zora's Domain!" I said angrily, picking him up shortly thereafter and punching him square across his chin.

The ninja flew several feet backwards and landed on his bottom near the strange looking sword. I stalked towards him and again, not giving him a chance to recuperate or revamp, and gripped the fabric of his body suit before pulling him up from the ground to face me once more... just like he had done to me earlier before. I narrowed my eyes at him before I spoke once more.

"You twisted deviant," I whispered, "how dare you use the sanctity of the Sheikah tribe to exact your vengeance against a queen of Hyrule? _This _queen! You remember now all that you had done to try and stop Link and me because it is being delivered to you seven fold! _This _is for stabbing Link and poisoning me _in_ Zora's Domain," I said, then suddenly threw him over my head with a burst of strength I didn't know I had.

I watched as he landed on his back. I wasted no time going back over to him and straddling over him. I readied myself for another assault.

"_This _is for when you choked me out at the City in the Sky," I went on, then dropped down abruptly on his groin and headed butted his head into the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" he cried out and went to protect himself.

Sheik was dazed from my attack, but that didn't stop me from going on.

"_This _is for nearly killing everyone at the festival," I continued, and got up to kick him in the side.

I was so frustrated with that, that I kicked him again. Sheik closed his eyes, and winced in pain. Even still, I showed no mercy.

"_This _is for almost preventing me and Link from _getting _the last shard!" I growled, and picked Sheik up again by the neck and assaulted him into the wall below where Link was trying to get out of the stone casing.

I looked up and saw that the hero was going to be free soon. Afterwards, I came up to Sheik and took hold of his collar, bringing his face within inches of mine.

"And _this _…" I trailed, trying to catch my breath, "_this _is for being a traitor to the royal family, you're an accursed man who's going to have an accursed memory. You _know_ the Sheikah are rightly servants to the throne of Hyrule!"

I then brought my knee to the ninja's genitals repeatedly until I heard the crack of the groin plate. Sheik's eyes suddenly widened and rolled to the back of his head. Afterwards he had no more fight in him and he slumped to the floor. I prevented him from falling completely and caught him by the collar once more.

"You said you wanted a fight," I taunted, "was that good enough for you, you rotten bastard? Or do you want more?"

Sheik never answered my questions and merely stared at me as he breathed laboriously.

"You... you have no idea what you're about to release with that mirror," he whispered, ignoring my taunts, "_don't _do it."

I scoffed at his warning and got a visibly annoyed when he didn't answer my question. Instead of heeding his premonition, I kneed him decidedly in his groin and let him go. I watched as he fell to the floor.

"Hmph," I groaned, and twirled my fingers, "surprisingly that was child's play."

My timing couldn't have been more perfect, because as soon as Sheik fell to the floor defeated, Link broke through the stone casing he was once trapped in. The hero jumped out and hurried down from where he was on the above landing. When he got to the bottom floor, he stopped short of me when he didn't recognize me. He looked taken aback suddenly when he saw Sheik beaten and lying prostrate on the ground nearby. Afterwards, his eyes darted back to me and he immediately got on guard.

I made no qualms about what just happened.

"He won't bother us anymore," I said in a low voice.

Link still didn't advance, narrowed his eyes at me, and had his hand fixated about the butt of his sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded quietly, probably already knowing the answer to that question. "Where's Zelda?"

I stared at him for a brief moment before pulling the bandages from my face so he could get a good look at me.

"It's me," I said, "I am Zelda."

Link's face suddenly distorted with confusion.

"What?" he whispered.

I nodded while he gave me a long and puzzled once over.

"Why do you look like that?" he asked. "You look like... like him."

I then held up my wrist.

"The bracelet turned me into the warrior that I never knew was within me," I divulged, "my grandmother once traveled the land and lived in hiding this way."

He didn't have much to say in way of my explanation, but then looked back down at Sheik. He was silent for a moment.

"Did you... did you do _that_ to him?" he asked me.

I paused before answering, but soon nodded thereafter. Link merely raised his brows, but looked troubled. I chose for now to ignore it as there were more pressing matters at hand and was about to make my way over to the mirror, when Sheik suddenly grabbed my ankle in a last ditch effort to stop me. His eyes were wide and desperate.

"Please!" he whispered with a labored breath. "Don't do it! Don't put that mirror back together!" Sheik implored, barely able to breathe. "I'm _begging _you! Don't do it!"

I simply stared down at him with narrowed eyes, then, without giving him or Link a warning, I kicked the fledgling warrior in the throat. Afterwards, he past out cold and was immobile from thereon. I snatched my leg from his grasp and watched from the corner of my eyes as Link stared at me mortified.

"Zelda…" he trailed in uncertainty.

I darted my eyes back to the hero.

"We've come too far," I replied, "this wretched bastard tried to kill us! Serves him right for being such a ruthless charlatan!"

I made no apologies about the contempt I felt for him. Even still, Link stood his guard especially when I walked up to him. I began unwrapping the cloth scaffolding around my face to release my two toned hair.

"Don't worry about him," I said stroking my blonde bang, "he isn't dead. "

Link was staring past me at the fallen warrior, then looked back to me again with doubtful eyes. I just stared back and raised a brow, I was done with all the delays.

"We have a mirror to assemble," I reiterated for him, "that's why were here."

Link looked from me to Sheik once again with a tentative expression. He eyed me with open suspicion when I came closer still. I stared back, but then spontaneously reached up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. I didn't let him go even when he tried to pull away and when we did release he looked at me stunned. I just licked my lips, knowing the shards influence were acting its most powerfully right now, my actions and lack of regard proved that.

"You care too much," I whispered, "didn't you tell me to stop being afraid?"

Link's gaze searched my face just then, trying to find the woman he had spoken to only a short while ago. She was gone for now, and he was going to have to accept that. I let him go, letting him think what he wanted of me, it was none of my affair. I just wanted to assemble the mirror. I just wanted to see what was at the end of this intricate puzzle. I walked past Link and headed for the shard set in the circular frame of the mirror. Link didn't follow me immediately, he was still looking at the now fallen Sheik. He shook his head, displeased with my actions. It seemed to take him a good while to verbalize his feelings about the matter.

"We could have gotten intelligence from him Zelda," he said quietly, "that blow could have killed him."

I shrugged.

"Could've, should've, would've," I said, approaching the mirror standing in the corner, "it makes no difference now, as I said before he isn't dead, he's just down."

Link still didn't feel good about any of this and sighed troublingly. It took him a few moments but he finally joined me at the mirror. I looked up at him, when I saw his hesitation and grim expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

The hero cut his eyes to me and looked mildly distrustful.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

I smirked and reached out for the shard.

"I encountered one great big family reunion all at once," I said with a snide undertone.

Link didn't understand what I meant.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Forget it," I replied and changed the subject, "where are the shards?"

Link hesitated again at my tone and manner, but didn't argue with me on the subject. He opened his satchel and handed the three pieces of glass to me. I put the pint sized shards into specific fitted holsters, and then watched as each piece went back to its original size. It was incredible, I stared at the mirror entranced.

"Now we'll finally know what your big secret is," I whispered absently, not really speaking to Link, then recited the first riddle, "'the putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the Arbiter's kiss.'"

All the while Link was looking at me slightly disturbed.

"Zelda-" he started, but didn't finish when the glass suddenly shined brilliantly.

It halted the both of us. Link and I covered our eyes when the light didn't dissipate. If fact, it started refracting in red and seven ancient Hylian words appeared across it: _superbia, invidia, accidica, avarita, gula, luxuria, _and the last word that seemed to appear the biggest, _ira._

Link looked at the wording perplexed.

"All seven are appearing at once," he said with growing alarm in his voice.

_That's right, _I thought, _he doesn't know the significance of the words yet._

The mirror abruptly bonded and crystallized into a perfect undeterred latticed structure. The mirror suddenly created a fractal, integral image, of rotating pixelation inverted inward on itself. It looked like a gate way to another realm.

My eyes widened with excitement.

"That's it!" I whispered, but Link was hesitant to share in my excitement.

I got closer to approach it, when all of a sudden, the sword that was fixated in the earth, rose itself and spearheaded toward the glass.

"Look out!" Link shouted.

Link saw the rotating blade, and instantly pushed me out of the way of its intended target. The sword pierced the glass, but surprisingly didn't break it. The sword began to _meld_ with the glass, as if melting into the structure of the mirror. The black mist that permeated the room soon congregated at the glass and stayed there.

_What's going on? _I wondered, feeling a growing sense of dread.

The glass diffracted different colors suddenly. The hues changed from black, white, and red. Near the back of the chasm Sheik managed to sit up and looked on in terror.

"Too late," the ninja whispered.

Link held onto me tightly, and tried to shield me from the random excitations of color. Finally, the mirror stopped shifting and another strange occurrence took place. There was an image in the mirror now. The image was of a male. When he opened his eyes, they were as black as night with a dark purple lining around the orbicularis oculi, the bottom muscle of the eye socket. His skin was platinum white, the same as his hair, with slight lavender pigmentation to his lips. One of his ears was pointy, while his other was sliced into a curvature. He smiled when he saw Link and I, and then came through the mirror. Once his full countenance was expended, he stood six feet eight inches. Even though he was only four inches taller than Link, he looked like he towered over the both of us. He wore a skin tight body suit that was decorated with diamonds along the sides and a belt around his waist. He had an other worldliness about him that made him terrifying, but alluring at the same time. He looked like he could have been thirty years old, but he seemed to have been around for eons. When he turned his attention to look at me and Link he licked his lips and grinned.

"Were you the one who put the mirror back together?" he asked in a deep sonorous voice.

His voice gripped me with fear. Link quickly pushed me behind him and stood his ground in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" Link demanded.

The male narrowed his eyes at Link and licked his lips again.

"You're not the Hero of Sky, are you?" he asked more to himself than he did to Link. "You have his spirit, but you are not him, but I sense the presence of _one _with whom I know _very _well."

The male turned his attention to me and I gasped.

"No…" he trailed, looking at me with an un-hidden desire, "not you… though you are, without a doubt, the most magnificent creature I've laid eyes on in a thousand years."

_A thousand years? _I wondered.

Link narrowed his eyes at him.

"You didn't answer my question!" he demanded.

The male held up his pale hand and pulsed a force of great magnitude, sending Link and I flying back about twenty feet. We both looked at the male creature dumbfounded.

"No," the male started, and then began walking across the chasm to where Sheik was lying, "I didn't answer your question, and I don't plan to, especially if you ask me like that."

The male creature then walked up to Sheik and picked him up from the ground by the neck. But, when the creature whipped off Sheik's bandages, everyone was in for a horrible surprise.

Sheik wasn't a man at all.

The countenance that stood before us was that of a _woman _with golden blonde hair, and a dark brown streak in the front that protruded as her bangs. She was beautiful... and she looked just like _ancestral mother_. In fact, she _was _ancestral mother. I felt shock enter my veins and I fell to my knees when I saw her face.

_That was who I was fighting? _I thought in disbelief.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered, then covered my mouth.

Link was dumbstruck too, but not for the same reasons. He had no idea _who _this woman really was.

"Who is that?" the hero whispered more to himself than anyone.

The male creature held her up in the air with one hand and grinned at her with a wicked smile. It was like he had known her the whole of his life.

"It's been a long time Hylia," he whispered to her.

The goddess looked down at him and wallowed enough in her throat to try and spit in his face, but was unable to when the man squeezed her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said to her, "I don't want to have to squeeze that pretty neck of yours."

She grunted at her captured state.

"Whatever you crazy bastard," she croaked, gripping at his hands.

The man then turned back to Link and I, with Hylia still in his hand, and bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said with a snide knowing smile, "you may call me Ghirahim."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, time compression; multiverse theory, Dirac seas ('Faroric' Seas in this story lol), Yiddish for the Twili language, the Liturgical word: **_ira _**(wrath), and the "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Out: CookieYamiAiri, Nikki, Jenny, LoZ Fan, Averan Skybane, Markky, Blurg, Max, Scramb1ed, Katia0203, CharmlessUnicorn, Nodoubttakenotice, Zelink-fevah-3, ****RandomButLoved, KuramaFTW, & SwilliamX thanks for reading.**

**Author's Note: My take on the villain is very, very dark. I think his depravity is deep. ~ZR~**

**Word Count: 20,282**

* * *

Chapter 20

Link and I remained still when this creature, this Ghirahim, finished uttering his name. When I saw Hylia in his capture, I felt an intense feeling of guilt overtake me. I couldn't believe that all this time she was the ninja giving chase to us. The goddess was the one trying so desperately to stop us... but why? I stared at her bruised and bloodied countenance, realizing I had beaten her within an inch of her existence. This was beyond bizarre. It was down right nonsensical. And, I sensed the explanation of why would give her actions due credence. However, that was after she was freed from this demonic creature's grasp. Link was readied in his battle stance, stationed in front of me. Ghirahim then slowly walked towards us from the other side of the chasm. At the center, where the sword had once been, the monster stopped his advance and simply smirked at us from afar. Hylia was squirming in his grip.

"I'm going to ask you again," he said very quietly, almost at a whisper, "who put the mirror together?"

His voice was beyond sonorous. It was so deep and brooding, it didn't even seem terrestrial. But then again, neither did he. Link nor I answered his question. It seemed like a sarcastic inquiry from this creature's point of view. Why did it matter who put the mirror together? Even so, our lack of cooperation seemed to test his patience. He stared us down with baleful black eyes. They were soulless, menacing. I had never seen such eyes.

"A course of silence is a course of cowardice," Ghirahim uttered suddenly. "Since neither one of you want to answer my question, you're leaving me no choice but to kill Hylia right in front of you."

My eyes widened at his words. Kill the goddess? Was that even possible? I was not about to stand here and find out. I immediately left the safety of Link's side and advanced forward to where Ghirahim was standing in the center of the room. Link reached for me as I hurried by, obviously to stop me, but I evaded his grasp. The hero looked at me like I was insane.

"Zelda!" he called in a slight panic. "Don't!"

Even still, I ignored the hero and stopped short of a few feet of the creature. Afterwards, I clasped my hands together, dropped to my knees, and looked desperately at the goddess.

"Please!" I begged, which probably wasn't going to make much difference to this creature. "I put the mirror back together!" my voice was trembling. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this! Don't hurt her!"

Ghirahim appeared indifferent at my supplicating stance. His manner was stoic. It was probably the last gesture he was expecting from me. Slowly however, as he kept staring at me, a small smile crept his lips. It wasn't a usual smile of happenstance. His eyes had a very apparent look of desire in them. It frightened me to no end. The creature took another step forward.

"You?" he asked.

His voice was husky, low, with a seductive subtlety. I hesitated in answering as I looked between Hylia and Ghirahim. However, now I knew I initiated my stance and I couldn't back from it. I stood up and took several steps back. I needed to garner more space between us. I sensed an unpredictable nature about this creature. His presence was overwhelming.

"Yes," I said finally, "now please let her go!"

Ghirahim took another step forward and gave me a long once over, before licking his lips very slowly. His tongue was unusually long. The appendage could grapple around his head. Perhaps even beyond that if he wanted to. I couldn't lie, his intense gaze sent a shiver down my body. I innately wrapped my arms around myself.

_Why... why is he staring at me like that? _

I knew the apparent answer, but this seemed like more. His gaze was beyond desire. There was something more mysterious in that look, haunting... almost familiar? I could not make sense of it.

"You are the Queen of Hyrule are you not?" he asked.

His voice was gentle at this phase. I had to proceed with caution.

"I am."

His gaze narrowed slightly.

"I thought so," he said. "I can sense Hylia's blood within you. You really are a work of art, aren't you?"

He didn't bother hiding the sexual overtones in his voice. I inadvertently stepped back. I didn't answer, but the creature went on anyway.

"Make no mistake queen, I am a creature of cruelty," he stated without hesitation. "I hurt, I maim, and I destroy indiscriminately. I can't wait to get you alone in a dark room, strip you of all your defenses, and find out what truly terrifies you. Then, and only then, will I make all your worst fears come true."

My eyes widened at his utterance. I took several steps back.

"What?" I whispered.

Link had heard enough and sprung to my side from the other side of the chasm. The hero readied his stance and stood back in front of me. He had his broadsword ready to fight the monster. Link turned his head slightly to scold me.

"Don't you ever leave my side to engage him again, do you understand me?!" Link then turned his attention back to Ghirahim. "You won't touch her you twisted deviant! You're going back to the-"

The creature sneered at the hero.

"Another nuisance," Ghirahim interrupted, "but it's no matter, you're nothing without the Master Sword."

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you put the woman down and find out?"

Ghirahim grunted in amusement.

"Don't make me laugh boy," he replied. "You'd be dead in an instant, and be grateful I'm feeling so generous. I don't feel like killing anyone in the moment."

It was then Hylia wriggled her restrained neck to Link's and my direction to look at us. She was struggling a great deal with Ghirahim's grip, but she was alive. The goddess was able to croak out an utterance.

"Don't believe him for an instant," she said to Link. "He isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. He's merely a shadow of his former self. He can't kill you because he isn't at full strength yet. He knows that the spirit and courage of the hero who possesses the Triforce is too much for him to overcome. In his current state, he _can_ be defeated without the aide of the Master Sword! He isn't-"

Before she could finish, Ghirahim turned her around to face him and slapped her hard in the mouth. A slight spray of blood sprinkling the air from his abuse.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her. "Your incessant word vomit isn't going to add an inch to your life!"

Hylia merely stared back at him as blood seeped from her nose.

"You don't scare me," she whispered. "I've dealt with you before. If you had all your power, I would already be dead."

I looked at the mortalized goddess stunned.

_Dead… _I thought in disbelief, _I couldn't imagine Hylia dead._

Ghirahim growled and suddenly threw her already beaten body back into the ground. His rage was unrestrained in that moment. Apparently, there was truth behind what she was saying. He, in no way, attempted to rebut it.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to get to full strength, won't I?" Ghirahim was speaking more to himself than to her.

Hylia remained immobile for a few moments before turning her head to look up at him. She was breathing hard and attempted to wipe the blood percolating from her nose away. I had had enough of just standing there watching her suffer. I wanted to help her, knowing part of the reason she was going through any of this was because of me. I knew Link wouldn't approve, but I left his company again to tend to the wounded goddess. The hero reached for me once more at my departure, but I still evaded his grasp.

"Zelda!" he called to me in frustration.

However, I couldn't just stand by knowing Hylia needed help. It was an impulsive move. I dropped down on my knees at Hylia's side and cradled her head. I immediately applied pressure to her bleeding nose. Her bruised face made me feel and intense surge of guilt. Link then locked his eyes on Ghirahim. Based on his last utterance, this creature was going to try to escape. Knowledge of his weakened physical state was not information the hero or I were supposed to be privy to. Link stood in his pathway when Ghirahim started for the mirror. The creature was not amused.

"Move," he said to the hero, losing all of the subtle arrogance he had in his voice. It was replaced with anger. "I have an appointment in the world of twilight."

Link stood his ground.

"You're not going anywh-" he couldn't finish.

Ghirahim suddenly held up his hand and shot out a sonic wave pulsar that sent Link flying backwards across the room. I turned and looked after him shocked.

"My goddess!" I gasped. I placed Hylia's head down gently on the dirt and scrambled to my feet to hurry to the hero. "Link! Link are you alright?!"

Ghirahim and I watched as Link's body slammed back first into a wall. Afterwards, the hero slumped to the ground and didn't move. I was mortified when I saw his body was limp. I couldn't get to him fast enough.

"Link!" I screamed. "Link! Please, wake up!"

He was slow to respond, but he did open his eyes and wince slightly in pain.

"I'm... I'm okay," he managed to say through a labored breath.

When I got to him, I immediately hugged him tight, but I released him quickly and turned to face Ghirahim. The monster's irritation was surging.

"You're beginning to annoy me," he growled and started walking in our direction. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside?"

Suddenly, there were these reverberations that started oscillating around him. They looked like orange and black electrical currents. Link was breathing hard, but he still managed to sit up. He pulled me from in front of him and acted as a shield by forcing me behind him. Even hurt, Link was still incredibly strong.

"If he tries anything, I want you to run, get the other woman, and get out of here," he mandated to me. "I'll hold him off until you're clear."

However, I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you."

He groaned at my rebuttal.

"You have to," he reasoned, "it's the only way to get you out of here safely."

Even so, I was not going to leave him.

"I'm not going to run away and let him kill you! I won't do it Link!"

Link turned his head and gave me a hard look.

"You're the _queen_!" he said, raising his voice. "You will do it! You need to think about the kingdom! The people need you!"

My throat tightened.

"Link I-"

"This isn't a time for negotiations!" he interrupted. "If the time comes, you will do it, do you understand me?!"

Before I had a chance to reply, the reverberations from Ghirahim became greater. The monster was making his way towards us and Link took of hold of me, using his whole body as a shield.

"When you see a break in his defenses, I want you to run," he whispered in my ear, keeping his eyes on the monster.

I, however, felt frozen. Ghirahim took another step towards us and the earth suddenly began to shake.

_Where is he getting all this power? _

Without a warning, I suddenly felt Link's arm on my back shoving me from underneath him.

"Run Zelda!" he ordered. "Go now!"

Link then attempted to stand up against the pressure gradient to ward off Ghirahim's attack. I in turn fell forward onto my knees due to my lack of balance. However, afterwards I scrambled to my feet and hurried as quickly as I could back to Hylia in the center of the chasm. I wasted no time picking her up and placing one of her arms around my shoulders. However, as we started for the escalator, I couldn't bring myself to move forward and just leave. I turned the both of us around to see Link's plight. The hero had somehow managed to pull out his broadsword and have it in front of him acting as a guard. But, I could tell from the way he was standing that he was suffering from several broken ribs. His slow but labored breathing was evidence of that. It was hurting him greatly just standing there like he was. Ghirahim was closing in on him to take advantage of his weakened state. The tremors in the room grew and Hylia and I both stumbled to the ground from the impact.

The creature then started speaking again.

"It makes me _furious_," the monster said finally, now well within Link's personal space.

The hero's sword was being pushed aside by the pressure gradient. My heart was beating a million beats per second as I watched. Even still, Link didn't flinch.

"Does it?" he taunted.

Afterwards, the room suddenly darkened. I looked around the vault and held Hylia closer.

_What is all this? _I thought. _What the hell is happening now?_

The monster had more.

"_Outraged!_" Ghirahim continued

The creature then picked the hero up with one hand and held him against the wall. Link's painful breathing increased. I could tell he was braving it due to his extraordinary will. He didn't show an ounce of fear. He just stared the demonic foe down with his steely blue eyes. I was starting to realize something in all this, the pressure exerted on Link's chest was going to kill him if the oscillations didn't abate soon. I was sure that was Ghirahim's plan, since he apparently didn't have his full power to completely overwhelm him. I couldn't just let that happen.

_I have to do something! _I looked for something to distract the monster with.

Even so, the creature didn't let up.

"_Sick with anger!_" Ghirahim finished, and another pulsar released from his body.

This time, Link felt the full impact of that.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned.

It was then Hylia lifted her weary head and stared over at the hero when she heard Link's cries of pain echo throughout the chasm. She offered some immediate advice.

"H-hit... the monster with a stick," she managed to say breathlessly.

I looked at her perplexed. She couldn't have been serious. What was a stick going to do?

"What?"

Hylia then got impatient with me, reached up, grabbed my collar, and yanked my face down towards hers.

"Throw something at the son of a bitch!" she growled bluntly. "A stick, a rock, an arrow, throw _something _at him! Don't just stand here! He's going to kill your hero!"

I wasn't expecting her to be so straightforward, but I understood her point. Afterwards, I let her go and placed her on the ground. A few yards away was a large rock. It was big enough to make an impact if I threw it hard enough. I hurried to fetch it, then went back towards the other side of the chasm. Link saw me approach from behind the creature and couldn't have looked more displeased, but he didn't utter a word. I crept up as close as I could and waited for a break in the reverberations. When I saw a pause, it was then that even Link saw the need to provide me with a brief distraction.

The hero cut his eyes back to the creature.

"Sick with anger? he taunted. "Sounds like you need some self control!"

Ghirahim smirked at the hero's words.

"Yes…" he trailed in a low growl, "self…control…" The smile suddenly left his face. "Let me tell you about self-control miscreant. Self-control is keeping me from ripping you apart. Self-control is preventing you from leaving this world's existence. Self-control is allowing you to even have an utterance right now. You really do have the same spirit as that annoying little retch I dealt with a thousand years ago. I hated him as I suspect as I will hate you. Your insolence makes me want to use the _attribute _laced in my name, _ira. _It is why I'm called Gh**_ira_**him?"

Link didn't look impressed.

"I don't care why the hell you're called Ghirahim! You're a monster who needs to be stopped."

Ghirahim smirked and nodded.

"You will care... you will," he threatened. "If you don't die in this moment, I'm going to kill you… slowly. It will be pleasurable for me to kill. Wrath is my _cardinal_ attribute. The other six are merely byproducts of my essence."

Link's features suddenly contorted with confusion. He seemed thrown off by the new information.

"What?" he demanded. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about the riddle?"

It was in this moment that I realized how out of the loop I kept Link. The hero was still very much in the dark about what Hylia revealed to me. Hearing those words were my cue. I hoisted the sizable rock and threw it with all my might at the back of Ghirahim's head. The small boulder had more of an impact on the right shoulder than the villain's head. Even so, it had the desired effect. The rush of oscillations vibrating from him halted. Ghirahim was forced to release Link as he stumbled and lost control. The monster then turned immediately in rage against me, but he didn't advance right away. I took several steps back before finally standing my ground. I saw no instant way out. What was done was done. However, I should have had a plan 'B' for an escape.

In any such case, after his brief pause, he stalked towards me, but then halted himself. His behavior was odd. He seemed more of a creature of perception than of irrevocable action. Nevertheless, his breathing did quicken and his black eyes widened. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity: thinking, waiting, watching. What was he going to do next? Then, suddenly he opened his mouth and protruded his long obscene tongue. The appendage stretched until it touched his collar bone. I stared at him with taken aback at the grotesque action. Afterwards, he twirled his tongue in a circular motion for some strange reason. The way the appendage flailed about, it almost appeared like a snake's tongue sensing the environment. I couldn't hide the sheer repulsion at his activity. I looked at him truly horrified.

"Dear goddess," I whispered, "what is he doing?"

He took another step forward. I never got an answer to my question.

"I promise you... I _promise _you that one of these days I'm going to get you alone in a dark room and have my way with you with _just _my tongue," he threatened. "That exquisite body of yours is going to be left broken and violated. And only after I've terrified you within an inch of your life will I kill you." He lowered his tone and got more perverse. "Think about it… you all alone with me, where no one can hear your screams of pain… while I'm ripping your insides to shreds with nothing but my oral appendage. I rather enjoy causing pain to you women of light."

His words nearly induced me to vomit. I took another step back and said nothing.

Ghirahim just stared at me.

"You know... I think you might actually like it," he went on. "What did your hero tell you before?" he asked, pretending not to know. "You were _starved _for affection. You won't have to worry about that. I'll give you plenty of affection before your death."

My eyes widened and I froze. I was stunned. How in the world could Ghirahim possibly know that? Link said those words to me months ago under very specific circumstances. Were the shards sensory too? Could it listen and record conversations? It didn't matter right now, but it was something I needed to know. Ghirahim being able to recall such things was a dangerous precedent for Link and I. There was no telling what he truly may know about us. Even so, Link had heard enough. The hero was getting more and more visibly upset with each perverse promise coming out of Ghirahim's mouth. Link was so riled up, that despite his injuries, he got up off the floor and unsheathed his sword once again. He even readied a stance to charge at Ghirahim. I looked beyond the monster to the hero in fear, hoping he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do.

_Just stay down Link, _I begged silently. _Just stay down._

However, I knew that was wishful thinking.

"You won't touch her you twisted son of a bitch!" Link retorted, then using extraordinary strength of will, went to lunge at the monster.

The results were as I feared. During the hero's mid-aerial strike, Ghirahim raised his hand again and shot another pulsar. The pulsar was visibly lessened, but the aftereffects sent Link flying once again in the opposite direction. My eyes widened in horror as he landed even harder than before. And this time I heard the sickening _crunch _of the break that took place.

"Link!" I cried out to him in panic.

The hero landed against the wall and slumped back to the floor. This time he stayed down. I tried to hurry back over to help him, but during my approach Ghirahim stepped in my path. I stopped short when I saw the irises of his eyes were rotating like mini black vortexes. I had never seen anything like it. His tongue was still out and about sensing the environment. He stared me down like I was a brothel girl at a whore house. He walked towards me, bringing his appendage back to a normal size to lick his lips again.

"Now I know why _he_ wants you so badly," he whispered cryptically, more to himself than to me. "You're absolutely captivating."

I assumed he was talking about Link. I swallowed hard and suddenly stepped back.

"And you're a deviant," I growled. "If the hero dies you have to contend with the wrath of Hyrule!"

Ghirahim didn't look threatened.

"If the hero dies then Hyrule dies with him because there is no one worthy to pull the Master Sword except him," he corrected. "Don't be mistaken, you know you are in no position of power or negotiation if this age's hero dies. You have only to look at your defeat at the hands of Zant as evidence of that fact."

I gasped, not expecting him to divulge such a thing. How was he privy to all this information? He only just appeared. Just what kind of power was truly in that mirror? I had no words. Ghirahim took my silence as deference.

"We will continue this discussion in the future," he finalized with a slight bow. "Until we meet again."

I took another step back. He obviously wasn't at full power, otherwise, he would have killed us. He was merely stalling to make his exit. Link, Hylia, and I watched helplessly as Ghirahim stalked back towards the mirror and walked through to the other side. His body disappeared in a haze of diffracted fractals and pixelated sequences. He was now en route to the Twilight Realm. I stood staring after him briefly, but immediately broke my gaze and went to check on Link and Hylia. Hylia was the most hurt, so I went to her first. I still couldn't believe how much damage I caused with her being a goddess. I felt guilty as I dropped on my knees and tended to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

However, the goddess fanned me away.

"Go see about Link," she directed. "I'm fine."

I was slightly surprised at her stubbornness with some of the apparent injuries to her face, but I didn't want to object. I had done enough. I merely nodded at her request and hurried back over to the hero. I knelt down and helped Link sit up. He winced a little in pain.

"Would it be better if we didn't move you?" I asked.

Link shook his head.

"No, it hurts just the same, that bastard broke a few of my ribs," he moaned, closing his eyes briefly, but then nodded toward his bag at his side. "I have a blue potion in there, get it out for me and give it to me, will you?"

I nodded and promptly obeyed the request. I rummaged through his bag, pulled out the potion, and gave it to him. A few moments later, Link's general vitality returned to him. He already looked much better. Afterwards, I helped him to his feet, but his gaze was fixed on the mirror.

"He did all this to mitigate us from going after him," he said. "We have to stop him. There's no telling what kind of havoc he will wreak in the Twilight Realm. Midna has no idea what's coming her way."

I was in complete agreement with his reasoning. However, I was surprised Ghirahim went to the Twilight Realm at all, when his ultimate goal was Hyrule. Whatever he was planning there would definitively lead him back here. Even so, before we blindly ventured forward like we had been, we needed to speak to Hylia. There was so much up in the air. There were still so many things Link didn't know. There were still so many things _I_ didn't know. The only consolation regarding this situation was that Ghirahim by his own admission was not yet back to full strength. We were going to need to allay our inquiries quickly from the goddess.

"We will go after him," I replied, "but we need to regroup. We must speak with Hylia before we do."

At my reminding the hero of the goddess's presence, he looked past me towards her. His eyes widened and suddenly his whole disposition changed.

"Is she _the _Hylia?" he asked me, lowering his voice.

I nodded.

"She is, that was why Ghirahim recognized her. They are from the same era."

Link seemed even more astonished at my divulgence.

"That's a thousand years," he iterated.

I nodded again.

"Indeed it is, she will tell you that fact herself."

Link was still staring over at her.

"Great Farore," he whispered.

Afterwards, we wasted no more time and hurried towards the goddess in the middle of the chasm. We approached her with concern. Hylia greeted us with disdain. Her facial expression said it all. Even so, the hero knelt down and helped her to her feet. The goddess readily took it, but did not return the gesture.

"Are you alright?" Link asked her anyway.

Hylia just stared at the hero. Then, so no more questions could be asked, she snapped her fingers to change from her ninja gear to her normal wears of a white gown. The brown streak of hair at her bangs disappeared, replaced with her normal golden colored tresses.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Link stared at her stunned.

"How did you do that?"

Hylia merely raised a brow.

"I'm a goddess," she said simply, "I can do anything."

Even so, I reached out and touched her shoulder, not completely convinced of her statement.

"Are you sure? You look like you've sustained some pretty bad injuries."

The goddess then cut her gaze to me and stared at me hard for a moment. Afterwards, Hylia snapped her fingers again and instantly her bruised and tattered appearance vanished. She looked good as new. Her complexion was perfection. Her bright blue eyes seemed bluer in this dark vault. There was not one shred of evidence that she had ever been in a fight.

"Is that better?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You keep forgetting I'm built a little bit differently than you Hylians."

I avoided her eyes for a moment, understanding most of her frustration with me. However, she had to see the error in her ways too. How in the world was I supposed to know she was Shiek? How in the world was I supposed to know that an ancient evil would be released from the mirror if we put it back together? I didn't think it was fair that she was willing to scold me for such things when she could have easily prevented it by telling me the truth. Even so, I knew the tongue lashing was coming. I should have relinquished the shards to her the way we discussed. I should have told Link the truth from the beginning regarding Hylia's involvement. I should have listened to the guardians trying to warn me. I should have done all those things, but I didn't. However, this wasn't one sided in the least. Hylia had her fair share of explaining to do too. Even so, Link wasn't appreciative of the goddess's sarcastic tone of voice. He wasn't aware of why Hylia's frustration was so great with me. The hero came to my immediate defense.

"She was only inquiring about your health," he stated. "There's no need to be facetious. _You _were on our tail."

Hylia then stared at him. She gave him a quick once over.

"No kidding pretty boy," she said dryly. "Why don't you tell me what else I was up to while you're at it?"

Link stared at her in mild disbelief.

"Pretty boy?" he understandably got upset at Hylia's attitude. "If you hadn't-"

I realized then I was going to have to be the mediator.

"Link," I interrupted, before things went too far, "I should explain what's going on here before you get any more confused."

The hero then looked my way, showing his annoyance.

"Do you hear her tone?" he demanded. "I could understand if we were being disrespectful, but nothing of the kind was on display here."

I nodded and reached over and touched his shoulder.

"I know and I apologize. Hylia isn't as conventional as one would think a goddess to be. However, there is more going on here than what meets the eye."

Link paused for a moment and milled through my words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I didn't go on immediately to think of how I wanted to convey what I needed to tell him.

"It all started when I prayed to her at the onset of this quest," I began. "I needed guidance and she appeared to help me. She is the reason I decided to come to you and reunite you with Midna."

The hero had no qualms with that.

"You've explained that to me before," he said. "Not her coming to you, but everything else. I understand that."

Hylia rolled her eyes when I mentioned the twilight queen's name.

"Well I don't," she added. "I'm completely against Zelda helping you find another woman when I want you for herself. Why invite drama in your life when you don't need to?"

Both the hero and I looked at the goddess surprised. Her blunt speech was still novel to Link.

"Excuse me?"

Hylia raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Do you agree with her stance?" she countered. "I've been cheer leading the two of you getting together since I transmogrified. Why are either of you willing to tempt yourselves?"

Link was left dumbstruck, while I didn't want to go into this matter right now. We had more pressing issues than Hylia's disapproval of our reasons for going into the Twilight Realm. However, unfortunately the hero took the bait.

"Setting matters straight is not a temptation," he corrected. "Zelda knows how I feel about her, as should you if you were watching us. I happen to pride myself on-"

"Not the best syntax for this occasion," the goddess interrupted. "Don't be a fool. I'm telling you this because I _have _been watching you. What do you think is going to happen when you see Midna again? You think those dormant feelings you have for her won't rise within you?"

My eyes widened and I stepped back. I was hardly expecting her to be so forward so quickly, but this was Hylia.

"Ancestral mother, this is hardly the time or the place-"

She groaned audibly.

"This is both the time and the place," she corrected. "You are at the cusp of the whole reason you claim to have wanted to come here. And now because I'm making you uncomfortable you don't want to discuss it? You weren't saying that at Lake Hylia. You want to test and see if Link's heart is truly ratified before he has a future with you. That kind of thinking is just stupid!"

My mouth became agape. I didn't know what to say. And Link's displeasure became more apparent.

"Is that any reason to insult her?" he demanded. "I told her I wanted to prove to her I deserved her! Given what I've done, I can't say I blame Zelda for being cautious."

I then looked over at Link surprised. Hylia shook her head and looked away without answering. There was a tense silence between us for a moment. After a few minutes, I found it to be appropriate to speak up.

"Link... please don't take what she is saying personally. She is naturally brash."

However, the hero wasn't going to let that slide.

"That isn't an excuse Zelda," he replied, giving the goddess another long once over. "For a goddess, you are certainly not what I was expecting. You seem..."

His disrespect was blatant at this moment, which was not helping. However, Hylia hardly seemed offended. In fact, she encouraged it.

"I seem like what?" she challenged. "Charming? Gorgeous? Witty? What?"

Link raised his brows.

"You're just... different from what I was expecting," he repeated, "I thought the position would construct a whole different persona."

Hylia scoffed.

"So you in other words, you thought I'd be more serious, less spontaneous, and a stick in the mud?" she stated bluntly. "Sorry kid, that ain't me."

I couldn't say Link didn't have a point with his assumptions. I felt similarly when I first met her. However, after coming to terms with who she was, I found her much easier to talk to because of her unorthodox manner. In time, I believe Link would see that too. He was just put off right now because he was the target of her blunt veracity. Even so, considering everything that transpired, Hylia should have been a little more considerate regarding the hero's ignorance.

"I know it is a lot to take in right away, and initially, I felt the same as you do," I spoke up. "However, once you get to know her, you'll realize she only has our best interests at heart."

Link grunted at my last saying cynically.

"Our best interests at heart?" he repeated. "Is that what you call what she was doing while she was chasing us around like a psychopath over these past few months? That hardly seemed like the case to me."

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say. He had a point. Why the ruse? Why the lies? What purpose did Hylia's other persona serve? At hearing that, the goddess raised a brow. She wasn't going to let that slide.

"If you had any reservations about what was going on, why didn't you say anything?" the goddess countered. "Why did you allow yourself to be led without knowing full and well what you were getting in to? Or were you purposely being dense?"

This was not going well and it was degenerating quickly. Link narrowed his eyes as he spoke up again.

"I wasn't being dense about anything," he rebutted. "I didn't want to unjustly question the queen. I find it very aggravating that you think you can be so snide, when on several different occasions you tried to have Zelda and myself _killed_! Your deranged alter ego set a precedent for violence against the royal family. Now you want to sit up here and insult my intelligence because I wasn't more perceptive to what was going on? Am I hearing you right?"

This was only going to make our current situation worse. I needed to intercede.

"Will you two stop please," I said. "I know there are a lot of things right now that don't make any sense, but us sitting here going at each other's throats is not going to make any of what happened any better. We need to calm down, think, and collaborate on what to do next. That's going to take effort from all of us. Now isn't the time for us to go against each other. We can talk about personality traits and all that other nonsense later. Right now our specific goal should be to find out why that monster was unlocked when the mirror was put back together. _That _is the most important bit of information we need right now."

I was met with a bit of silence, but it seemed my change in subject had the desired affect. Link took in a deep sigh and looked away, while Hylia directed her gaze back at me. The goddess had to know the person who was the most at odds here was her. She had been acting suspiciously for weeks. She disguised herself, knowingly put us in harms way, and thought nothing of it. How was this acceptable behavior? It was high time she explained herself. Nevertheless, though Link's anger was justified, he needed to remember who he was talking to. This wasn't some marauder on the side of a road. This was the Goddess of Hyrule. The hero needed to control his feelings when he addressed the goddess, otherwise we were going to get nowhere. Though, I think the brunt of his frustration stemmed from being left in the dark for so long. He still didn't have all the facts. However, to be quite honest neither did I. I intended to remedy that right now and took a step forward.

I then addressed Hylia.

"Ancestral mother," I started, "you must be honest now with what you're withholding from us. Had I known such a horrible occurrence would have taken place, I never would have put that mirror back together." I looked her straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this creature Ghirahim before now? Why would you have me even go after the shards when you knew the outcome would be so dangerous?"

At hearing that, Hylia was quiet and looked between the hero and I. The silence that followed was prolonged and contemplative. I raised a brow when she still had not spoken up. This was not the time for keeping secrets. Every second we delayed that monster Ghirahim was potentially wreaking havoc in the world of twilight. Hylia needed to be forthcoming.

"Hylia?" I inquired after a few moments.

The goddess closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, her expression was one of resolution. Finally, she decided to start talking.

"I've... I've known about Ghirahim being trapped in that mirror since I told you about this quest," she divulged. "The problem at the time was, as the Goddess of Hyrule my time here in the kingdom was over. It wasn't my place to forewarn you about the true nature of the mirror. If I did, it would have caused more harm than good. Simply put: it is forbidden for the goddess to get intertwined with Hylian fates. My interference would have caused a disturbance so great in the natural order of things, it would have possibly destroyed the kingdom. So, to rectify that problem, I didn't directly involve myself with getting the shards. I had you find the mirror for me instead. I reasoned I technically wouldn't be doing it myself, so it should not have satisfied the definition of interdimensional law."

I stared at her completely befuddled.

"Interdimensional law?" I repeated.

The goddess understood my perplexity.

"It was a law created by the other goddesses and myself to keep the universe in balance," she explained. "There couldn't be unexplained phenomena for the sake of unexplained phenomena. Otherwise, dominion of this land would be futile. Fate was never to be messed with, no matter what the outcome."

What she was stating seemed reasonable to me, especially since she seemed to care about Hylians having free will. However, there were still some things that made no sense.

"If that was the case, how could you possibly not be breaking that law now?" I asked. "You are literally here. You disguised yourself. You literally tried to stop us. How is that not tampering with fate?"

Hylia seemed to be expecting the question.

"I don't have an answer that will satisfy you," she said. "However, the outcome that came was the outcome I foresaw. I never stopped it though I attempted to thwart it. It will be up to the other goddesses whether my actions will be deemed as a breaker of interdimensional law."

Link looked keenly at the goddess when she uttered that.

"You mean like a court?" he asked. "A tribunal of some kind?"

Hylia nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean," she said. "I have accountability too."

The hero and I both stared at her dumbstruck.

"Had I known all this, I would have collected the shards for you and given them to you with no questions asked," I stated. "I would hate for something terrible to happen to you because of fate."

The goddess rubbed the back of her neck and nodded waywardly.

"I understand your position and thank you for it," she replied, "but the truth be told, there was no way other way for this to happen. As I stated before, my divulging the truth to you would have interfered with the natural balance established by the goddesses along with myself."

Link crossed his arms over his chest. He found that to be an unfitting answer.

"So your plan was to trick Zelda into doing it instead?" he accused. "That's very noble."

I looked over at Link and gave him a knowing stare. He had to know his loose lips weren't helping right now.

"Link... please..." I said softly, "that isn't going to get us anywhere."

However, Hylia was not offended.

"No, it's alright," she stated, "in a way he's right. I did trick you, but I had to. I knew you wouldn't leave the kingdom under any other circumstances. I had to make my proposition sound alluring." She paused for a moment and grinned. "Besides, I also wanted you to mend things with Link. I watched you for years. I knew you wanted to leave that castle. I knew you wanted to make things right. I knew you wanted to go on an adventure. I thought this would be the perfect excuse for you to do so. I also knew you wouldn't do it on your own, so I figured this would give you that extra push. I've been rooting for you guys to make it for some time."

Her explanation caught both Link and I off guard. I knew my cheeks were glowing red because of it. There was a brief silence between the three of us after that.

"Ancestral mother..." I trailed.

I didn't know what to say and Hylia fanned off my discomfiture.

"Don't feel embarrassed about it," she said. "It's perfectly normal for two people to reconnect, grow, and fall in love. For whatever reason you both seemed to have taken a lot longer than most."

After hearing her say that, Link glanced my way and stared at me vindicated. I didn't meet his gaze because I knew what it meant. I had no rebuttal. All I could do in return was stare at the ground. I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Could you please tell your ancestral daughter that again so it sticks?" he asked Hylia rhetorically. "She seems to think that's impossible to happen to her."

I blushed more.

"Link..." I trailed.

Hylia raised a brow.

"He has a point," she said. "Will you stop being so coy about a man who apparently loves you very much? You're so silly Zelda."

Link finally grinned.

"I keep telling her that," he said to Hylia, "and I will _keep _telling her that until she believes me."

My throat tightened and I didn't meet either of their gazes. There was another brief pause between the three of us. I didn't want to discuss this right now. It seemed so trivial in the grand scheme of things. To be honest, there was still so much embroiled in what was going on. Everything may have seemed fine right now, but that was because there was no real test to go by. The only way I would know for a certainty that Link loved me, and _only_ me, was when we got to the Twilight Realm and he had a chance to see Midna again. The hero needed to do this for himself not just for me. That would determine if our love was real or not. Until then, I wanted to change the subject. This was not important right now.

"Though I appreciate you both, we need to focus," I said. "There are still other matters for us to discuss here."

At hearing me say that, Link just stared at me and shook his head.

"You are incredibly stubborn," he said.

He was right.

"I am and we can talk about this later," I said. "Ghirahim is out in the open now. We need to focus on that."

Hylia just grinned at our interaction and shook her head.

"You won't win against a goat pretty boy," she said to Link. "That's my Zelly, stubborn, sometimes to her detriment. But anyway she does have a point. Getting back to what we were discussing, it's like I told you before, it was never my intention for either of you to find all of the shards and then reassemble the mirror."

Relieved at the subject change, I wanted to hone in on that.

"Without knowing the means, how were we ever supposed to know your reasoning?" I asked. "This is becoming circular and was a foolhardy quest."

Hylia raised her brows.

"That may be true in your eyes, but it was necessary," she said, "I had to try and get Ghirahim."

Link then took a step forward.

"There's something about that I still don't understand," he said. "If your only desire was to find and trap Ghirahim, why did you decide to dress like a ninja and pursue _us_? Why chase us like a madman, when all Zelda was trying to do was go by _your _suggestion to go after the shards?"

That was important point that couldn't be understated. The ninja Shiek acted more like a terrorist than a protector of Hyrule. And knowing that it was Hylia all along made it even more shocking. There had to be something other to her reasoning than simply a disguise. The goddess looked between the hero and I for a moment and shrugged.

"You make a very compelling argument my boy, and I don't think I have an answer that is going to be satisfying to you," she said honestly. "But, I did what I did hoping to prevent you from pursuing the shards further. My _only _goal as Sheik was to stop you from getting the shards."

I gave Hylia an offhanded stare just then. I didn't want to appear overtly doubtful, but something in her explanation didn't make sense. Whether it was her intention or not, she attempted to kill Link and I on more than one occasion. Such actions couldn't simply be pushed aside. I was going to inquire on that, but Link interceded first.

"Then you need to explain what you were thinking at Zoras Domain, the City in the Sky, and the Hyrulean Festival!" he demanded. "Say what you will about prevention, you tried to kill us."

Hylia cut her gaze to the hero. She was silent for a moment.

"I know it seems far fetched because of my actions," Hylia went on, "but I had no intention of killing either one of you."

I raised a brow.

"Then why did you take it so far?" I couldn't help but ask. "You stabbed Link, and you choked me out repeatedly. In Zora's Domain I nearly died of poison from your shiruken. At the festival that explosion could have killed innocent bystanders. These encounters were not simply coincidences Hylia."

Hylia sighed, knowing she couldn't merely explain everything she had done away. It was confusing and irrevocable at the same time.

"At Zora's Domain my hope was to terrify you so badly, you wouldn't go for the last shard," she stated. "It was then I realized I made a big mistake in having you do this. When I saw how much success you were having so quickly, how determined you were to solve the puzzles, and how intrigued you were with what you were finding, I panicked. The shards influence was was becoming greater with each passing day. That was why I was so hell bent on you telling Link how you felt about him, stopping this quest, and why I never bothered to see you when you two were living together with Ashei."

Link suddenly looked at her taken aback.

"The influence of the shards?" he repeated confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hylia raised a brow, but then nodded.

"That's right, I'd forgotten you don't know what I'm speaking of," she stated, then went on to explain. "The shards exert a powerful influence because they have these embedded attributes in them. Evidence of those attributes were seen in the fiery colored words that appeared on the mirror. Those words coincided with the seven deadly attributes of the arbiter's kiss, Ghirahim. It was why he was able to overcome you so easily as of now. Those attributes were manifested in certain behavior sets you were both prone to acting on. Yours happened to be anger Link, anger from the past, anger from the present, anger from your own misgivings. That was why after each shard was found you may have had a stronger impulse to anger than before."

The hero's eyes widened at her utterance.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

Hylia nodded.

"Believe it because it's true," she said, she stroked her golden blonde hair behind her ears and focused her attention back on me before she continued. "When I saw how easily you were solving the riddles, I was determined to get the last shard from Prince Elbourne myself, hoping that would be enough of a factor to deter you, but it wasn't. I made the reference of fighting you and only you to frighten you Zelda." She looked down. "I know it was wrong and cruel of me, but I really had no choice. I knew once that mirror was assembled Ghirahim was going to awaken and try to revive his master, the _true _Arbiter. The thing is... _all _of this happening now is my fault." She bit her lower lip. "I should have thought of another way to capture the shards and stop Ghirahim. I never should have had you do this. That was why I came at you so strong when you got here, but I wasn't expecting you to whip my behind so easily."

I felt terrible when she put it that way.

"Ancestral mother..." I trailed.

There was another brief silence between the three of us, but Link's puzzling gaze afforded the assumption he was going to break it. In fact, that preemptive assumption was correct as he took another step forward and gave the goddess a quick once over.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," he started, which wasn't a good sign, "but with you having the power of the divine, why were you defeated so easily? You're _the _Goddess of Hyrule. No mortal should be able to stand against you. How can an ancestral daughter even fight you when you _are _the ultimate divinity?"

Hylia grinned at his question, obviously already having anticipating it.

"I can understand your confusion, but there is a legitimate reason for it," she started. "It goes like this, years ago I fought the surface hordes with an army of Gorons, Parella, and Mogma. During that time I had complete and absolute power. No one could stand against me. However, after the battle for the surface was determined, and I sent the Hylian people skyward, I, along with the rest of the goddesses, created the Triforce and expended _most _of my power into it. With the creation of the Triforce, I was equal to the other goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru. They expended their energies on the surface, making the land have more governance. They also all reinforced the Triforce, by making it _one hundred times _more powerful than when I solely had parsonage over it. In short, when I became a Hylian I lost most of my power as the goddess, and when I went back to my goddess form, I was strong, but not the ultimate goddess I once was." She paused for a moment. "The Triforce is now the _ultimate_ power source because it has the essence and the wisdom of _all _the goddesses in it, not just me. Even divided it is stronger than when I was the goddess incarnate before," she divulged, "and as such, Link your courage was always able to match toe to toe with my skills as Sheik. The only reason I gave you that bracelet Zelda was to give you the fighting skills. The power of the Triforce of Wisdom was strong enough for you to defeat me. I knew that. I'd known that for centuries with my bloodline. I knew once you tapped into that true power I was going to be defeated by you."

Link and I listened to Hylia amazed at the revelations. This was hardly anything I was expecting hear.

"The Triforce is stronger than you?" the hero couldn't help but ask, finding it a little hard to believe.

Hylia nodded.

"It is," she said simply, "why do you think individuals like Ghirahim and Ganondorf want all three pieces so badly? Once the Triforce is reunited the individual who possesses it will have absolute power."

That made sense and explained why everyone who vied for power was after the hero, myself, or sought the Triforce of Power. It meant ruling everything.

"You have a great power within you you two," she said, "never lose sight of that."

I couldn't lie, this was beyond anything I was expecting to hear. I stared down at the bracelet she had given me and touched it. In that instance, I transformed back to my true self. My tresses turned back to their original dark brown hues and my dress and cloak reappeared as before. Afterwards, I took the bracelet off my wrist and handed it back to Hylia. I didn't want such power if it meant harming her.

"I can't take this knowing what I almost did to you," I said, "I could've killed you."

Hylia grinned and pushed my open hand back to me.

"I want you to keep that for the future," she said, "and don't worry, you _wouldn't _have killed me. You would have pummeled me within an inch of my life true, but you wouldn't have killed me. I _am _still a goddess."

That was true. Her logic was sound. Even so, Link was still astounded, taking all this in at once was very overwhelming. There was so much to digest.

"What about this Ghirahim character?" he asked. "Who is he? And why is he so powerful?"

Hylia nodded at the inquiries and went on.

"Like I stated before, Ghirahim is a servant of the true Arbiter, Demise," she divulged. "He's Demise's weapon or _sword_, that's why he was referred to as the 'Arbiter's _kiss_' in the riddle. There's a saying in battle that constitutes the 'kiss' of a sword results in a rolling of one's head." She paused for a moment. "Ghirahim has _kissed _many in battle."

Link was unsettled hearing that.

"Then we have to follow after him immediately and warn Midna of what's just transpired," he said. "She has no idea what has just been released in her kingdom."

Hylia nodded.

"I agree and we will," she said and stood up.

Link then turned to me and tightened his gauntlets.

"We're going to find him and stop him," he reassured, "I promise."

I just stared at him and nodded. I knew this was an inappropriate time, but my insecurities were starting to surface again. I wasn't sure what was waiting for us on the other side, but Ghirahim had to be stopped. I wasn't going to let my fear of losing Link negate that.

"I know," I said, and looked to the ground.

Hylia took note of my action and subtly shook her head. However, she didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time for it, and I worked so hard earlier to defer it. But, she probably knew what was bothering me.

"We should probably get going," Hylia said, changing the subject. "We've wasted enough time with these draw backs."

Link nodded.

"I agree," he said.

I looked over at the rotating mirror and hesitated for a moment. There was still something I needed clarification on.

"Hylia there is something else I need to ask you," I started.

The goddess then turned to look at me.

"What's that?" she asked.

I suddenly felt a strong sense of foreboding. I hesitated for a moment.

"Ghirahim started quoting some of the things he heard from conversations between Link and me," I said. "How was he able to do that? Were the shards able to record what we were saying?"

Hylia looked over at the hero, who seemed to have forgotten that aspect of our interaction with Ghirahim.

"Zelda does have a point," the hero added. "Ghirahim uttered something I said to her months ago. How would he know that unless he had the capacity to listen to us?"

The goddess raised her brows.

"I think you both answered your questions," she said. "The mirror was able to make a record of your journey. I don't know how Ghirahim will use it against you, or if he will at all. But if he was able to quote you in any way it is definitely something to keep in mind when we come up against him again. He may try to use to it to his advantage."

This was all so sobering. I glanced over at the hero concerned. There was no telling what he could use as leverage if he listened everything Link and I said. I shook my head worried.

"What do you suppose that creature's _really _after?" I asked rhetorically. "What makes monsters like him tick?"

Hylia gave me an obvious stare.

"What all filth like him are after," she said with simply, "the resurrection of his master and the destruction of Hyrule."

I glanced over at the goddess. I knew she was going to say that, but I still didn't understand it.

"But why?" I asked anyway. "Does he want to rule of a graveyard?"

Hylia stared into my eyes for a moment.

"None of us here could ever understand a creature like Ghirahim," she said. "We have love and understanding. Ghirahim only knows chaos and suffering. We will never truly know what makes him tick."

I paused for a moment and stared at the mirror.

"If his ultimate goal is Hyrule, what concessions does that monster have in the Twilight Realm?" I asked. "What could he possibly want there?"

Hylia was staring at the mirror now herself.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "but we definitely have no time to waste, like Link stated before, we have to warn Queen Midna about everything that has just transpired. She's ignorant of all this and it could cost innocent Twili lives."

Link, who had been silent momentarily, nodded in agreement.

"I... I hope she's alright," he said more to himself than to anyone.

I heard the inflection he tried to conceal in his voice. It was already starting. However, I was not going to speak on it. I was not going to intervene in any way. What would be would be. I simply reached over and touched his shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to her," I reassured. "Besides, Midna's a tough woman."

After my utterance, I glanced over at Hylia who was giving me the most peculiar stare. I knew what she was thinking, but I wasn't going to address it.

_If I have to let go Hylia, then I will let go, _I thought.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at me, and I knew it was in rebuttal to my thoughts. I couldn't worry about it. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Shall we get going?" I asked. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

Link nodded, while Hylia continued to stare at me. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was disappointed in me. I was disappointed too. Afterwards, Hylia touched her bracelet and morphed her appearance back to that of Sheik.

"I'm going to travel this way," she said. "I don't want to make the political ramifications anymore convoluted than they already are."

I nodded, and was about to speak up, when another male voice interjected all of a sudden.

"It's about to get more convoluted than you think," the voice stated.

My eyes widened.

_I know that voice, _I thought.

We all turned and looked up at the overpass to see Elbourne of Dragon Roost peering down at the three of us. The expression on his face said it all.

"Elbourne!" Link said stunned.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself, "how in the world did he find us here?"

~SSS~

Moments earlier: Elbourne

There were very few times in life where I was completely and utterly surprised. This was one of those times. I couldn't believe I had just stumbled upon the 'Sacred Realm' of all secrets: the goddess was incarnated in Hyrule, the Mirrror of Twilight was placed back together, a monster of insane power was just unleashed, and now that said monster was going to cause possible destruction in the Twilight Realm. This was unbelievable. Completely and totally unbelievable. I knew Zelda wasn't simply making moves to make moves. She was on a mission and this was a gold mine of information. I had done my own research and uncovered her unsavory little secret. I knew about her mirror. I just had no idea her venturing would lead to anything remotely as incredible as this. Why was the goddess herself here?

I was very familiar with the tale of the powerful Goddess of Hyrule. She had vanquished the forces of evil and taken her rightful place back in the heavens after her stint here on earth was finished. I thought her destiny was now to rule for an eternity in the heavens. But, it seemed my texts were wrong. For the goddess herself to have to come back to Hyrule, showed me this new menace was a lot more dangerous than she was letting on. This menace was already showing a deviation from normal by deflecting into the Twilight Realm. Why go there when he apparently wanted the crown jewel, Hyrule? And after Hyrule, this monster could possibly try a coup and wreak havoc in Dragon Roost. Dragon Roost was thriving and on the cusp of an intellectual and industrial explosion. There was no way I could allow the proclivities of a demonic monster to deter that. My people were in a stage of a sensational boom. It was my duty as the crown prince to protect the invested interests of my people.

Then, of course, there were the personal concessions of this matter. Zelda, the woman I loved, was allying herself with that useless farm boy Linux. What purpose did he serve beyond being her bodyguard? I understood his role when saving the kingdom years ago, but what could he offer now? What did the twilight monarch have to do with him? Why was Zelda subjecting herself to more possible bouts of humiliation? That bastard had broken her heart once. If she wasn't careful, he was going to do so again. I overheard their petty talks of love and devotion. It was sickening at best. That peasant didn't love her and I was going to show her once and for all his true nature. This was simply a repeat of past transgressions. It was my duty to intercede when Zelda couldn't do so for herself. There wasn't a noble bone in his vagrant body. I didn't understand how such a brilliant woman could be so naive. Such introspection often left me wondering.

Even still, I knew one thing was for certain, I wasn't going to get the answers to my questions just lying here in wait. I was going to have to make my presence known. The interesting caveat here was that Zelda had no idea how useful I could be in this endeavor. If we all traveled together, she would see what a remarkable ally I could be for her. It was then I emerged from the shadows. I heard them speaking about going through that mirror. Without wasting another moment, I made myself known to the trio at the chasm below.

"It's about to get more convoluted than you think," I said abruptly, interjecting into their conversation.

The three of them turned and looked at me as I got up and made my descent. They all looked appropriately surprised with the exception of the goddess. That, I could make a reservation for.

~SSS~

Zelda

I was shocked to see the dragon prince here. Distrust immediately enveloped Link's face as Elbourne made his way down the escalator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the hero demanded.

Elbourne answered true to his nature, he scoffed and grinned.

"Besides overhearing your entire conversation, and knowing that the magnificent Hylia is now in Hyrule's presence… nothing," he replied.

The hero groaned at the prince's utterance and suddenly rested his hand at the butt of his sword. This was escalating quickly. I immediately got in front of Link and stopped him from taking any further action.

"There's no need for that," I told Link, then turned my attention to the dragon prince. "Elbourne this is not the time for cheap tricks and silly speeches, we have serious business to attend to in the world of twilight. You must promise not to utter a word to anyone."

Elbourne raised a brow, then jumped down from the overpass to where we were in the chasm below.

"I have no intention of revealing your secret…" he trailed, then stood up and narrowed his eyes slightly, "_if_ you take me with you."

I wasn't surprised at his request, but I was annoyed with it. I closed my eyes. I knew he was going to come with an ultimatum. However, before I could say anything, Link interjected first.

"Absolutely not!"the hero retorted. "You'll only get in the way!"

Elbourne crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since when do peasants give princes orders?" he demanded.

The impulsive hero then unsheathed his blade.

"Since this _peasant _saved your pathetic royal behind on several different occasions!" he shot back. "You're not in Dragon Roost now Elbourne. You have no power here."

I then moved quickly to stand between the hero and the dragon prince to prevent the two men from getting into a skirmish. They were both incredibly headstrong and impetuous. I knew if I didn't diffuse this now, a physical altercation was going to take place. Hylia surprisingly stayed back with her arms crossed over her chest. Her bandaged wrapped red eyes were studying both men. She appeared like she had more insight into this situation than she was willing to give. I on the other hand chose not to be a spectator.

"Both of you have to stop acting this way!" I said sternly. "This is ridiculous. The last thing we need is to start fighting in amongst ourselves when there is such an apt terror on the loose!" I then turned back to the dragon prince. "This isn't a recreational trip Elbourne. We have to inform the twilight queen of that monster."

Elbourne studied my face for a moment.

"Then I can be of help to you," he said, "I'm excellent with negotiations."

Link groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break," he muttered, "this is ridiculous."

Elbourne ignored him and kept his attention focused on me.

"It's either I go with you," he said to me, but then cut his gaze to Link, "or I tell everyone where you've gone. The Hyrule Historia would have a field day with this story."

I hid my frustration, knowing Elbourne wasn't calling a bluff. When he wanted to wreak havoc he could wreak havoc. I only had to remember years ago what he did to one of his former councilmen when he betrayed him. The man became a laughingstock and had to relocate to Balaam. The man was never able to live his humiliation down. It seemed the people of Dragon Roost were not fond of men who acted on animalistic sexual provocations with... dragons. Elbourne made sure he no longer had any real standing in the kingdom. If the dragon prince said he was going to alert everyone in Hyrule about my whereabouts, he was most certainly going to do so. I had to mitigate this. There seemed like only one solution.

"Then it is decided," I said to Elbourne, "you can come with us."

Link stared at me stunned. He was incensed.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

I turned my attention back to the hero.

"What choice do we have?" I asked Link. "Every minute we waste, could be a minute that monster is causing more trouble. We're going to have to make an exception this time and try to get along."

Link's aggravation was paramount. He looked away to control his temper.

Elbourne simply grinned at the hero's irritation.

"Don't fret farm boy," he said, "your precious Twilight Realm is still going to be there, settle down."

I raised a brow. There was something about his tone that was too auspicious to simply be condescension. Elbourne then locked eyes on me and smirked. Afterwards, he winked to get under Link's skin. I was tempted to let the matter go, but something told me I needed to address his statement now. Without consenting, I took hold of Elbourne's hand and led him to the side where we could have some privacy. The looks of surprise and disapproval were on both Hylia and Link's faces, but I understood Elbourne better than both of them. We communicated in a way that only we understood. The dragon prince even seemed surprised at my actions.

"Well, well, well," he said quietly, "I wasn't expecting this."

I ignored his inflection.

"Stop being sill and tell me honestly," I whispered, searching Elbourne's face, "are you hiding something from me?"

The small smile on his lips faded with my question.

"What makes you ask that?" he whispered back.

I stared deeply into his eyes.

"Because I know you," I replied, "I know how you operate."

Slowly his grin returned. He gave me a quick once over.

"Is it true that you and the farm boy are supposedly in love again?" he whispered without answering my question. "I couldn't help but overhear that."

My eyes widened a little.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

He raised a brow.

"Is it?" he asked.

I didn't understand why, but I hesitated to answer for some odd reason.

"Yes... yes it's true," I said.

The dragon prince didn't react right away. His eyes searched my face.

"Hmph, I see," was all he said in reply. "He's lucky, and I think you better ask me that question later."

I stared at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

His slick smile widened.

"Ask me that question again when we get to the Twilight Realm," he whispered, then came a little closer and said in a normal voice, "By the way, you look very sexy in peasant clothes. It almost entertains one of my fetishes I have about you."

I knew Link heard that.

"What the hell did you say?" the hero demanded from behind us.

I shook my head at the dragon prince, then turned back around to put a stop to what was inevitably going to happen next.

"It was nothing Link," I said. "He sometimes says pernicious things like that."

Link didn't appreciate my defense of him. He looked at me disapprovingly.

"So that makes it okay?" he demanded.

I guess I did imply that with my response, but I needed to quell this.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," I replied, "just expect to hear things that may or may not aggravate you."

Elbourne merely smiled.

"It's true Linux," he said, "she loves my _wood_."

Link cut his eyes to Elbourne, fighting to keep his temper in check. Hylia finally decided to interject.

"Shall we get going gentlemen?" she asked. "Is the knight academy of hyper masculine theatrics over?"

Link rolled his eyes and groaned, while Elbourne continued to grin.

"I'm perfectly fine, if the Hero of Twilight is good," Elbourne replied, then glanced over at Link, "you okay Linux?"

Link narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Link, _Link_," he said emphatically. "Get it right or don't address me at all."

There was an uneasy silence that followed. This was not going to be an easy trip. I already saw the fallout coming. Even still, Hylia and I both looked at the hero, who in turn looked away from the both of us.

"I'm fine, let's just go," the hero muttered in frustration.

Link in turn started ahead of us to the mirror. I stared after him, while being watched by ancestral mother and Elbourne. Hylia had her arms crossed over her chest.

"After you my dear," she said in her deepened voice.

I nodded, then hurried for the mirror. Elbourne stared at the goddess for a brief moment before following after me. Finally, Hylia came in at the rears and was the last one to jump through the mirror. We were finally on our way to the Twilight Realm.

~SSS~

Two weeks later, reflections of an unexpected monarch

Time was running out.

Time was not on my side. The years seemed to creep up on me and now the moment was here. I made a deal. I made a promise. Now it was time to pay. I felt it when the atmosphere shook. I sensed it when the chill went down my back. He was out. And he wanted blood. I was a hardened warrior and that creature was the only thing that frightened me. Nothing brought me solace. I can still recall her screams. I can still see her suffering. I can still see his vicious eyes. And yet, I was at his mercy. My life was intertwined with a terrible fate.

"_Xavier… Xavier…" _that monster's voice reached out to me, _"the time is now…" _

Dragon Roost had prospered. The people were doing well. My treasury had doubled. All that he promised had been given me, with the exception of Hyrule. Hyrule was no longer a desire of mine. I made my deal with the devil and now it was time to pay. I wanted to be through with my bargain so my people could be free. I looked down at the strange amulet given to me to give to _her_. It was a strange configuration, but I clutched it tight, knowing what I must do. I contemplated my treachery. She looked to me as a counselor. She looked at me as a friend. She looked to me as a father. We had an alliance going back to the days of her father. Was I really going to trick her by giving her this? Truth be told, I didn't even know what it was. Only that it came from that monster's world. Anything from that region could not have been anything a mortal would want.

I hesitated.

I had been out of the world of light for about a week, which probably accounted for two weeks time here. Only my wife and closest stewards knew I was gone. The twilight queen was nothing but accommodating. And I would pay that hospitality with disloyalty unfortunately. I had no choice. I had to think of my people. I walked slowly down the Twilight Palace halls and watched as the eclectic, but interesting Twili people interacted. They were many aristocrats who lived within the palace as with any power structure. But what always amazed me about the Twili people were how they communicated. Their language was unique. They didn't just speak, they gestured thought bubbles so their ideas could be seen and heard. This was primarily from the Twili who had no faces. However, they spoke traditionally as Hylians did as well. I just found it interesting.

In the moment, I was greeted by a magistrate of the Twilight Forest District. His name was Twilo. He had a very prominent position in the court and he was serving as my emissary during my visit. Most of the Twili had no idea I was coming, even her majesty. Even so, I was treated with the greatest of respect just the same. I had no complaints about my visit. It was just a shame I could not visit under better circumstances.

The dignitary stepped forward and bowed.

"גרוס מיין האר, עס איז ווונדערלעך צו זען איר אַמאָל ווידער," Twilo spoke in Twili. "Greetings my lord, it is wonderful to see you once again."

I nodded at the official.

"Thank you," I replied, "it's wonderful to see you too. Please tell your family I appreciate the luminescence show they put on for me yesterday. It about made my visit."

Twilo was pleased.

""איך טראַכטן גאָרנישט וועגן אים, מיר טווילי האָבן אַ לאַנג שטייענדיק רעספּעקט פֿאַר די ראָאָסטיאַן און ראָאָסטיאַן קולטור. עס איז מיין האָפענונג איין טאָג צו שאַפֿן אַ טעכנאָלאָגיע וואָס וועט לאָזן טווילי אַרומוואַנדערן די וועלט פון ליכט ווען איר אַרומוואַנדערן אין די טוויליגהט מעלוכע," he spoke in Twili. "Think nothing of it sire, we Twili have had a long standing respect for the Roostian and Roostian culture. It is my hope one day to create a technology that will allow the Twili to roam the world of light as you roam the Twilight Realm."

The implications for that were immense, both good and bad. I could not say I agreed with that conjecture. I knew there were Twili who did not care for the world of light, let alone Dragon Roost, especially with the provocative relationship my country had with its queen. However, I could not concern myself with that now. Such technology would be an obscure thought soon. There was no way that monster was going to allow that to happen. I had a task to fulfill and I couldn't let anything deter me from fulfilling it… no matter how much it hurt me personally. Even so, I thought to conclude my conversation with the magistrate and move on.

"Sounds promising," was all I said in reply and changed the subject. "When I get an opportunity, you'll have to show me your orchards. I hear Twilight ferns are particularly beautiful this time of year."

Twilo looked pleased.

"טאַקע זיי זענען, איך קען צולייגן צו אַ פּריוואַט רייַזע צו זיין מאָרגן," he replied in Twili. "Indeed they are, I can arrange for a private tour to take place tomorrow."

I had no plans on being here tomorrow. After my delivery, I planned on returning to Dragon Roost tonight. The sooner I completed my treachery, the sooner I could get over it. Either way I looked at it, my position was one of loss.

"I appreciate the offer," was all I said in reply, "I might have to postpone such a leisure."

Twilo took no offense.

"ווען איר קענען נוצן זיך, מיין משפּחה וואָלט ווי דאָס אַ כּבֿוד," he spoke in Twili. "Whenever you can avail yourself, my family would consider it an honor."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied, then finalized the conversation. "I must be going. I have a meeting with her majesty."

Twilo bowed.

"זיכער," he said in Twili. "Of course."

With that, I presented myself to the door to be announced, and soon I was in the presence of her majesty.

Of Queen Midna.

~SSS~

Reflections of a Twilight Queen: Midna

רעפלעקטיאָנס פון אַ טוויליגהט מלכּה: מידנאַ

עס איז נישט גענוג צו זאָגן איך ינדזשויד ווייל אַ רויאַל, איך ליב געהאט ווייל אַ רויאַל, די אַפפעקטאַטיאָן עס איז געווען דערייווד אין מיין זייער נשמה. מיין פאָטער האָט ינסטילד אַז שטאָלץ אין מיר יאר צוריק ווי אַ קינד. טווילי בלוט איז די בלוט פון אַ איידעלע שטאָלץ מענטשן, אָבער מיר זענען אַ מענטשן וואס זענען אָפֿט רידאַקיולד און מיסאַנדערסטוד. אָבער, איך געמאכט עס מיין מיסיע צו דערמאָנען מיין סאַבדזשעקץ פון די שיינקייט און ווונדער וואָס איז געווען יוניקלי זייער אייגן. עס איז קיין אָרט ווי די טוויליגהט געביט און עס איז געווען קיין קולטור ווי די טווילי קולטור. דאס איז געווען ריין קענטיק אין ווי מיר דערציילט אונדזער מעשיות, געלאָפֿן אונדזער פּאָליטיק, און יקספּאַנדיד אונדזער השפּעה.

א דערציילונג איז נאָר אַ מיינונג און געדאַנק פּראָצעס פון אַ יחיד מיינונג. אין דער וועלט פון ליכט, די געדאנקען זענען ענקאַפּסאַלייטיד אין וואָס זיי גערופֿן ביכער, אין די טוויילייט געביט אונדזער מעשיות זענען פּרעסערוועד און סקאָרד אין וואָס מיר גערופֿן טווילי אָרבס. די אָרבס יוטאַלייזד אַ ביסל פון די טווילי ענערגיע געפֿונען גרינג אין אַלע אַספּעקץ פון די לאַנד און זענען פילטערעד סטעדאַלי זיך אַ קאַמפּאַקטיד טעמפּ פּלאַץ. דער מחבר וואָלט פאָקוס ווי לאַנג ווי זיי דארף צו און ייַנפלאַנצן זייער געדאנקען אין די אָרב אָן אלץ בעת צו זאָרג וועגן דעם שוואַך און אַרויסגעוואָרפן מידיאַ פון טינט און פּאַפּיר. אויב אַ יחיד געוואלט צו גאַרנער די געדאנקען פון דעם מחבר, אַלע זיי וואָלט האָבן צו טאָן איז געווען פאַרבינדן די אָרב און אַ קאָנפלאַגראַטיאָן פון דער מחבר 'ס בילדער, שפּראַך, און סינטאַקס וואָלט סיימאַלטייניאַסלי באַשייַמפּערלעך זיך צו פּראָדוצירן די געשיכטע אָדער געדאַנק געוואלט. עס איז געווען אַ בריליאַנט וועג צו וויטרינע ידיאַמז און אַזאַ וואָס וואָלט אַנדערש זיין אוממעגלעך צו קאַנוויי. פילע פון יענע אָרבס זענען געניצט צו פּילאָט אידעישע פּראַפּרייאַטי און די מאָראַל באוווסטזיין פון די מענטשן, ספּעציעל אין די מעלוכע פון פּאָליטיק.

פּאָליטיק איז טריקי אין קיין פאָרום, צי עס זייַן אין דער וועלט פון ליכט אָדער די וועלט פון טוויילייט, ווייל סטייטיד אַז, די וועלט פון מיין מענטשן איז געווען ווייניקער שטרענג צו די וועלט פון ליכט. הירולעאַן פּאָליטיק זענען קאָמפּליצירט און אָפֿט באַרראַגעד מיט נאַנסענסיקאַל טריטיז אַז קיינמאָל סאַלווד קיין פון די פּראָבלעמס זיי צוגעזאגט צו ויסמייַדן. אין די טוויילייט מעלוכע, פּאָליטיק זענען באהאנדלט מער ענג מיט די קונסט. אויב די אַגענדאַ פון איין פאָלק פּאַראַללעלעד די אַגענדאַ פון אן אנדער לאַנד אָפֿט מאל די מענטשן וואָלט שטעלן אויף אַ שפּיל צו זען ווי די קאַנסאַקוואַנס וואָלט אַקט אויס. עס סימד ווי אַ מאָדנע וועג צו צוגאַנג פּאַלאַסיז און פּראָצעדור, אָבער פֿאַר הונדערטער פון יאָרן עס פּריווענטיד מיין מענטשן פון דיסטרויינג און ענגיידזשינג אין ומנייטיק קאָנפליקט ינעווייניק. עס איז קיין ווונדער וואָס די בלויז פּראָבלעמס די טווילי מען האט געווען פֿון אַן אַרויס מקור, דער הויפּט פון די וועלט פון ליכט. איך איז געווען ניט זיכער וואָס די גאַדלעס פון ליכט דוועלערז איז געווען ספּרינגקאַלד מיט אַזאַ קאָנטעמפּטואָוס דיסדיין פֿאַר די רעכט פון אנדערע, אָבער עס געווען צו זייַן ימביוד אין די זייער שטאָף פון זייער ווייל. איך קען דערציילן די מלחמות און ינסורגענסיעס פון די וועלט פון ליכט, אָבער די געשיכטע וואָלט זייַן אויך לאַנג און אויך ניט גרינג צו שטאַט. אָבער, אַז איז ניט צו זאָגן עס זענען נישט ליכט דוועלערז איך האט נישט צוטרוי, עס זענען געווען, זיי זענען נאָר ווייניק און ווייַט צווישן. עס איז געווען פון לויף מלכּה זעלדאַ, איך טראַסטיד איר אַפֿילו כאָטש איך האט ניט געזען איר אין יאָרן, אָבער מיר געמאכט אַ פּאַקט און איך איז געגאנגען צו שטעקן צו עס. זי און איך זענען עמאַסעריז צו אונדזער מענטשן, מיר דארף צו ווייַזן די מאַקסימאַל כשיוועס און רעספּעקט אין סדר פֿאַר אנדערע צו נאָכפאָלגן פּאַסן. דעריבער, פון קורס, עס איז געווען אַז אנדערע יונגערמאַן פֿון דער וועלט פון ליכט איך האט ניט געזען אין יאָרן, די גרויס העלד לינק ... איך געהאט מער דרינגלעך געדאנקען וועגן אים, אָבער מער איז געווען צו קומען פון אַז שפּעטער. אין קורץ, פּאָליטיק זענען די וועגן פון דער וועלט, און ווי יעדער קולטור פּראַסידאַד מיט אים באשלאסן צי אָדער ניט זייַן מעטהאָדס זענען פעאַסיבלע אָדער ניט. אזוי ווייַט, טווילי מעטהאָדס האָבן געארבעט פֿאַר טווילי מענטשן.

קולטור איז אָפֿט Defined ווי די ניט וויכטיק און די מאַטעריאַל גייַסט שטעלן פון די מענטשן עס רעפּריזענטיד. אין די פאַל פון מיין מענטשן, קולטור איז געווען ימבאָסט אין די זייער ערד אַרום אונדז. וואָס האט איך מיינען? א טווילי נאָר קען נישט באַזונדער זיך פון די טוויליגהט געביט און עקסיסטירן עקסיסטענטיאַללי. די טוויליגהט איז געווען אַ מעקאַניזאַם פון עניגמאַטיק באוווסטזיין אַז ימביוד יעדער טווילי מיט אַ לעבן מקור פון ענערגיע. אין קורץ, אויב מיין מענטשן סטעפּט אַוועק פון די טוויילייט אויך לאַנג זיי וואָלט אומקומען. וואָס איז געווען וואָס עס איז נייטיק פֿאַר מיר צו צעשטערן די שפּיגל צו פאַרמייַדן ווער עס יז פון ווייל טעמפּטעד צו שריט אין דער וועלט פון ליכט. ליכט דוועלערז האט נישט האָבן די זעלבע שטאַרביק צושטאנדן ווי טווילי מענטשן, און קען פרעעלי אַרייַן און אַרומוואַנדערן די טוויליגהט געביט אָן מורא פון לוזינג זייער קאָלעקטיוו זיך. אָבער, ליכט דוועלערז וואָלט אויך טראַנססענד אָדער אַראָפּגיין צו אַ אַנדערש ווייל פון באוווסטזיין דיפּענדינג אויף די שטאָף פון זייער מאַכן אַרויף. פֿאַר בייַשפּיל, רובֿ ליכט דוועלערז וואָלט ווענדן אין טרערן פון ליכט און בלייַבן אַז וועג ווי זיי געמאכט זייער וועג דורך די טוויליגהט מעלוכע. אבער, עס זענען אנדערע וואס האט ניט יבערמאַכן אין טרערן פון ליכט פֿאַר פאַרשידן סיבות. עס מייַ האָבן געהאט צו טאָן מיט די טריפאָרסע, אָדער אויב די מענטשן זענען געגעבן פּאַרדאָנס און באקומען ספּעציעל קאַנטינדזשאַנסיז פון די רויאַל משפּחה, אָבער ביידע געשען פֿאַר פאַרשידענע סיבות. א באַזונדער יחיד פון די וועלט פון ליכט האט באקומען אַז שענקען געזונט, די אנדערע אָבער, איך האט ניט געזען זינט די צייַט פון מיין באַגעגעניש אים ווי אַ וואָלף ... אַז מענטש איז געווען לינק.

לינק ...

לינק ...

לינק ...

וואָס קען איך זאָגן וועגן לינק? ער איז געווען העלדיש. ער איז געווען טאַלאַנטירט מיט דער שווערד. ער איז געווען מויסער-נעפעשדיק. ער איז געווען אַלץ אַ פרוי קען פרעגן פֿאַר אין אַ העלפּער. איך געדענקען דעם טאָג ווען איך געזען אים אין אַז צעל, קוקן צעמישט און דיסמייד ווי צו וואָס זייַן אומשטאנדן האט אויסגעדרייט אויס ווי אַזאַ. 'וואָס איז ער אַ וואָלף? ער איז געווען מיסטאָמע וואַנדערינג. 'ווער איז דאָס מאָדנע באַשעפעניש סטערינג בייַ אים?' רעפעררינג צו זיך. צוריק דעמאָלט איך געקוקט זייער אַנדערש ווי איך האט איצט, איך איז געווען אַ קליין ביסל ימפּ מיט אַ דעווילישלי כיינעוודיק באַזייַטיקונג. איך קיינמאָל פאַרפאַלן מיין מאָקסיע אָדער וואָס געמאכט מיר מיר, אָבער איך האט שוין געשאלטן דורך אַ פאָאָלהאַרדי יחיד געהייסן זאַנט בייַ די צייַט, אַזוי קיין איינער געוואוסט וואס איך באמת איז אָדער וואָס איך באמת געקוקט ווי. עס איז קיין ווונדער נאָך אונדזער פּאַסירונג צוזאַמען לינק איז געווען אַזוי אַסטראַק ווען ער האט געזען מיר פֿאַר וואָס איך טאַקע געווען. איך האט צו אַרייַנלאָזן עס איז שפּאַס רענדערינג אים אַזוי ספּיטשלאַס, ספּעציעל זינט איך האט געפֿאַלן אין ליבע מיט אים בייַ אַז פונט. איך איז נישט געגאנגען צו פאַרהיטן אַז די בומבלינג וואָלף וואס האט יראַטייטאַד מיר צו קיין סוף געוואקסן אין מיין האַרץ און געווארן אַ יראַפּלייסאַבאַל פרייַנד, אַליירט, און ליבע פון מיין לעבן. איך געוואלט צו דערציילן אים אַזוי באַדלי אַז איך ליב געהאט אים. איך געוואלט אים צו קומען צו מיין מעלוכע און לעבן און פּרעסידע מיט מיר פֿאַר די מנוחה פון זייַן טעג, אָבער ... עס איז געווען ניט צו זיין. איך קען נישט נעמען אַוועק פון דער וועלט פון ליכט איינער פון די ביסל מענטשן עס האט געגאנגען פֿאַר אים. איך געדאַנק אפֿשר לינק וואָלט זאָגן יענע פאָאָלס צו טוישן, געבן זיי אַ אַנדערש פּערספּעקטיוו אויף וואָס די טוויליגהט געביט איז טאַקע ווי. מיר זענען נישט די סקערי פינצטער דוועלערז וואס כאָנטאַד זייער נייטמערז אָדער זענען די פּראָדוקטן פון עטלעכע פינצטער פאַנטאַסיעס. די טווילי געווען אַ ווערדיק מענטשן מיט אונדזער אייגן קולטור, שפּראַך, און וועג פון לעבן. אויב לינק קען טאָן אַז, ער וואָלט אויף אייביק האָבן מיין דאנקבארקייט.

איך איז נישט געגאנגען צו פאַרהיטן איך האט ניט געדאַנק וועגן אים אין אַלע דעם מאָל. איך געדאַנק וועגן לינק אַ גרויס האַנדלען. איך געחידושט וואָס ער האט געטאן מיט זיין לעבן. האט ער געזעצט אַראָפּ? איז ער נאָך אַדווענטורינג? איז ער אַ טאַטע איצט? האט ער געפֿונען זייַן ריגהטפול אָרט אין די וועלט? האט ער נאָך טראַכטן פון אונדזער פּאַסירונג צוזאַמען? האט ער וויסן אַז טיף אַראָפּ איך ליב געהאט אים און געוואלט אים צו זיין מיט מיר? האט ער וויסן אַז מיין פלירטאַטיאָוס אַקט איז געווען ניט נאָר אַ אַקט? אויב איך אלץ גאַט צו זען אים ווידער איך וואָלט מאַכן זיכער צו פרעגן אים די זאכן, און איך איז געווען זיכער ער וואָלט פרעגן זיי פון מיר. פֿאַר מיר איצט, מיין לעבן איז געווען עמבראָילעד אין פּאָליטיק, און ליידער עס איז געווען אין אַ פלאַגראַנט וועג, אָבער איך וואָלט טאָן עפּעס פֿאַר מיין מענטשן, עפּעס. איך וואָלט ניט גיין אין וואָס איך סטייטיד עס ווי אַזאַ, אָבער עס זענען געווען זיכער זאכן וואָס האט אַ דיפּער אָפּקומעניש ווי אויף די ייבערפלאַך פאָרמאַליטיעס ... מאל אַ בעדפעללאָוו געמאכט אַ בעסער פּאָליטיש אַליירט ווי אַ שטייענדיק איינער. אבער, איך דייגרעס ווי איך איז געווען אָט אין דעם בייַזייַן פון אַ אומגעריכט גאַסט ווי פון שפּעט און ער איך האבן קאַנקלודינג אונדזער באַגעגעניש. די מאַנאַרק דערלאנגט מיר מיט אַ מאָדנע טאַלאַנט, אָבער איך טראַסטיד אים זינט איך האב אים לאַנג

...

...

...

Pardon my Twili.

It is almost indicative of my nature that I think and contemplate in my native tongue. However, due to the fact that my life currently has a reasonable amount of duality in it, I shall also propagate my introspection to Hylian for the ease of clarity and understanding as well. With that being stated, let me repeat what I previously rendered:

It wasn't enough to say I enjoyed being a royal, I loved being a royal. The affectation of it was derived in my very soul. My father had instilled that pride in me years ago as a child. Twili blood was the blood of a noble proud people, but we were a people who were often ridiculed and misunderstood. However, I made it my mission to remind my subjects of the beauty and wonder that was uniquely their own. There was no place like the Twilight Realm and there was no culture like the Twili culture. This was purely evident in how we told our stories, ran our politics, and expanded our influence.

A story was simply an opinion and thought process of an individual mind. In the world of light, those thoughts were encapsulated in what they called books. In the Twilight Realm our stories were preserved and scored in what we called Twili orbs. These orbs utilized Twili energy found readily in all aspects of the country. They were filtered and compacted steadily into dense space. The novelist would focus as long as he or she needed to in order to implant their thoughts into the orb. This was orchestrated so that the author wouldn't have to worry about the weak and useless media of ink and paper. If a Twili wanted to garner the thoughts of the journalist, all he or she would have to do was touch the orb the writer filtered their thoughts to. When activated, a conflagration of the author's images, language, and syntax would simultaneously manifest to produce the story or idea. It was a brilliant way to store our language and culture. Without it, some ideas would otherwise be impossible to convey. Many of those orbs were used to pilot ideological propriety, and the moral consciousness of the people, especially in the realm of politics.

Politics was tricky in any forum, whether it be in the world of light or the world of twilight. Having stated that, the world of my people was less austere than the world of light. Hyrulean politics were complicated and often barraged with nonsensical treaties that never solved any of the problems they promised to avoid. In the Twilight Realm, politics were treated more closely with the arts. If the agenda of one nation paralleled the agenda of another nation, often times the Twili people would put on a play to see how the consequence would act out. To Hylians it was an odd way to approach policies and procedure, but for hundreds of years it prevented my people from destroying and engaging in unnecessary conflicts internally. It was no wonder why the only problems the Twili people had were from outside sources. Mainly, the world of light. I wasn't sure why the arrogance of light dwellers was conflated with such contemptuous disdain for the rights of others. It seemed to be imbued in the very fabric of their being. I could recount the wars and insurgencies from the world of light, but the history would be too long and too arduous to state. However, that wasn't to say there weren't light dwellers I didn't trust. There were, though they were few. There was of course Queen Zelda, I trusted her even though I hadn't seen her in years. But, we made a pact and I was going to stick to it. She and I were emissaries to our people. We needed to show the utmost dignity and respect in order for others to follow suit. Then, of course, there was the great hero Link. Of all light dwellers, I trusted him the most. I have more pressing ideas regarding him, but I would explain that later. In short, politics was the theater of the world. How each culture proceeded was their own where with all. So far, Twili methods have worked for Twili people.

Culture was often defined as the immaterial and the material mind set of the people it represented. In the case of my people, culture was embossed in the very earth around us. A Twili simply couldn't separate themselves from the Twilight Realm and exist existentially. The twilight was a mechanism of enigmatic consciousness that imbued each Twili with a life source of energy. In short, if my people stepped away from the twilight too long they would perish. That was why it was necessary for me to destroy the mirror to prevent anyone from being tempted to step into the world of light. Light dwellers didn't have the same mortal circumstances as Twili people. They could freely enter and roam the Twilight Realm without fear of losing their collective self. However, light dwellers would also transcend or descend to a different being of consciousness depending on the fabric of their make up. For instance, most light dwellers would turn into tears of light and stay that way as they made their way through the Twilight Realm. However, there were others who didn't transform into tears of light for various reasons. It may have had to do with the Triforce, or if the individuals were granted pardons and received special contingencies from the royal family, but both happened for different reasons. A particular individual from the world of light had received that pardon. The other however, I hadn't seen since the time of my meeting him as a wolf. That person was Link.

Link...

Link...

Link...

What could I say about Link? A great deal actually. He was brave. He was gifted with the sword. He was selfless. He was everything a woman could ask for in a companion. I remember the day when I saw him in that cell, looking confused and dismayed as to why his circumstances had turned out as such. 'Why was he a wolf?' he was probably wondering. 'Who was this strange creature staring at him?' referring to myself. Back then I looked very different than I do now. I was a short little imp with a devilishly charming disposition. I never lost my moxie or what made me me, but I had been cursed by a foolhardy individual named Zant at the time. So no one knew who I truly was, or what I truly looked like. It was no wonder after our adventure together Link was so awestruck when he saw me for who I really was. I had to admit it was quite fun rendering him speechless, especially since I had fallen in love with him at that point. I wasn't going to pretend that the bumbling wolf who had irritated me to no end grew in my heart and became an irreplaceable friend, ally, and love of my life. I wanted to tell him so badly that I loved him. I wanted him to come to my realm and live and preside with me for the rest of his days. But... it wasn't to be. I couldn't take away from the world of light one of the few people it had going for it. I thought perhaps Link would tell those fools to change. Give them a different perspective on what the Twilight Realm was really like. We weren't these scary dark dwellers who haunted their nightmares, or were the products of some dark fantasies. The Twili were a dignified people with our own culture, language, and way of life. If Link managed to do that, he would forever have my gratitude.

I wasn't going to pretend I hadn't thought about him in all this time. I thought about Link a great deal. I wondered what he had done with his life. Had he settled down? Was he still adventuring? Was he a father now? Had he found his rightful place in the world? Did he still think of our adventure together? Did he know that deep down I loved him and wanted him to be with me? Did he know that my flirtatious act wasn't just an act? If I ever got to see him again I would make sure to ask him those things, and I was sure he would ask them of me. For me currently, my life was embroiled in politics, and unfortunately it was in a flagrant way, but I would do anything for my people, anything. I wouldn't go into why I stated it as such, but there were certain things that had a deeper derivation than surface formalities... sometimes a bedfellow made a better political ally than a standing one. However, I digress as I was presently in the presence of an unexpected visitor as of late. I appreciated his company over the last week and he I were concluding our short meeting. The monarch presented me with a strange gift, but I trusted him since I knew him long before now.

"דאַנקען איר פֿאַר די פּרעזענט, Thank you for the present," I stated in both Twili and Hylian.

The Roostian monarch smiled and bowed.

"It suits you," the king said, then paused and looked me over for a moment, "your father would be so proud of you Midna my dear."

I looked down and became solemn when he mentioned my father. I knew how close the two of them once were.

"דאַנקען איר פֿאַר דיין סאָרט ווערטער, Thank you for your kind words," I whispered, "and I'm sure he would appreciate your presence and your being here to assist me."

The king scoffed and chuckled.

"I'm afraid there's very little for me to do for a person as grand as you," he replied.

I grinned at his flattery, but was halted in what I was going to say next. The door to the throne room suddenly opened and a Twili soldier presented himself.

"איך בין נעבעכדיק צו ינטרוד מיין דאַמע, אָבער אַ רובֿ כידעשדיק שטעלן פון וויזאַטערז איז אנגעקומען," he said slightly breathless in Twili, then repeated in Hylian, "I'm sorry to intrude my lady, but a most surprising set of visitors have arrived."

I looked at him taken aback. I was hardly expecting to hear anything like this.

"א חידוש גאַנג פון וויזאַטערז? A surprising set of visitors?" I repeated. "איבער וואס רעדסטו? What are you talking about?"

The soldier took another step forward.

"דיין מאַדזשאַסטי, איר מאַדזשאַסטי מלכּה זעלדאַ איז דאָ און זי איז באגלייט דורך צוויי זכר גאַרדיאַנז און אַ נינדזשאַ. איינער פון די מענטשן קוקט ווי דער העלד פון טוויליגהט!" he said in Twili. "Your majesty, her majesty Queen Zelda is here and she is accompanied by two male guardians and a ninja. one of the men looks like the Hero of Twilight!"

My amber eyes widened when he said that. I immediately stood up.

"What?" I whispered in complete disbelief.

The guard didn't hesitate.

"One of them looks like the great hero my lady," he repeated.

That was what I thought he said. My heart began to race.

"די קווין איז דאָ און דער העלד, אָבער ווי? פארוואס? The queen is here and the hero," I repeated more to myself, then shook my head, "but how? Why?"

I immediately turned my attention to the Roostian king in my company. My expression turned to one of open accusation. However, he in turn raised his hands in surrender, promising he had not betrayed the treaty he made all those years ago with my father.

"I had nothing to do with this," he swore. "I have no idea how they all got here."

My frustration was growing when I cut my gaze back to my servant. I didn't have time to dissect this now. If the queen was here, she must have had a good reason to come. However, that still didn't account for why she came unannounced.

"Send them in," I said finally.

The soldier bowed, turned, and hurried back to the door. I looked back to the king who appeared just as confused as me. But, when the guests came into the hall, his confusion only deepened. Soon his confusion morphed into anger when he saw that one of the men was his son. He recognized him immediately.

"Elbourne?" he demanded.

The dragon prince looked equally surprised.

"Father?" he replied. "What in the world are you doing here?"

The others with him, then turned their perplexed eyes on the monarch

"Wait a minute," the Hylian queen said, "what in the world is going on here?"

Link didn't say anything right away, as his eyes were suddenly fixed on me. I couldn't believe he was really here. He had gotten more handsome over the years. He looked older, wiser, but that same innocent yearning I once saw so long ago was still very apparent in his eyes. I was taken aback to those yester years when I first met him in that dungeon. He still carried that same impetuous spirit with him... that same zeal. I felt so overwhelmed that I involuntarily took a couple steps forward when I saw him. However, I stopped myself when I saw that his hand was interlocked with the queen's. It wasn't an action that was by accident.

My eyes widened slightly.

_What's this? _I thought.

I didn't have time to ponder it, as Link let the Hylian queen's hand go and hurried to me. I was initially stunned by the action, but not more stunned when I was suddenly in a tight hug in his arms. I was frozen for a moment before I finally managed to hug him back.

"Midna," he whispered in my ear, "Midna, Midna..."

I closed my eyes at his voice.

"לינק ... איך קענען ניט גלויבן איר ניטאָ דאָ," I whispered in Twili, "Link... I can't believe you're here."

When I opened them, beyond the hero's shoulder I was met with a peculiar look by the dragon prince and the down cast eyes of her majesty. The dragon prince's face suddenly went from perplexed to a furtive grin in a matter of seconds. It was as if he had an epiphany with what was going on. He was about to start a dialogue of interesting questions.

"You... two know each other?" the prince asked.

The instigation was clear, but I was dumbstruck. I wasn't sure I wanted to utter the truth. However, that was when Link pulled back finally and suddenly looked at me taken aback.

"Of course we do," he answered anyway, staring into my eyes, "Midna's a very dear friend."

My throat tightened, while the dragon prince's smile widened.

"Hmph," he moaned, "I see."

It was _that_ inflection that made Link release me completely and look at me with a sudden bout of suspicion.

"Wait a minute..." he started, then turned to look at Elbourne, "do _you _two know each other?"

It was then the Hylian queen finally looked up and glanced over at the dragon prince.

"Elbourne..." she trailed, then asked, "is that true?"

The dragon prince glanced back over at his father, who for whatever reason was fuming.

"Yes," he said matter-of-fact, "actually it is."

Link then turned back to me.

"Are you serious?" he whispered.

I understood why the hero suddenly looked upset. I glanced back over at Elbourne, who now had his eyes fixed on the Queen Zelda. Afterwards, I gazed back at the perplexed hero.

"Yes Link..." I said finally, "I'm afraid it's true."

~SSS~

Entering the Twilight Realm, two weeks passed: Zelda

The portal was like a time compression. Scenic occurrences from other dimensions acted upon itself in a cluster of kaleidoscopic imagery. One moment a black haze was in front of us. The next moment a white haze was in front of us. The space around us differentiated inward and outward like a metallic cadence of silver at one point. Then the space swayed and acted as if it were decelerating and accelerating at the same time, creating a static state of polar energies. The energy became multifaceted when the space directly in front of us shifted into a fractal sequence of dark and light matter. The particles once again acted upon itself into an opening -spitting us all out as it were into a bed of time. We were now in the Twilight Realm. However, considering how space and time worked, I couldn't determine how much time had passed. A week? Two weeks perhaps? And all in a blink of an eye. We landed in a chasm below the the entrance of the Palace of Twilight. The convenience could not be overstated.

_That's a relief, _I thought.

I turned to see if the others were okay.

"Nothing's broken right?" I asked them. "Everyone's okay."

Hylia nodded.

Elbourne smiled.

Link simply raised a hand.

With everyone accounted for, I looked around and was momentarily awestruck by the realm's mysterious beauty. It was incredible to say the least. Bioluminescence surrounded us. The trees were black, with rounded and gnarly branches covered in white leaves. The water wasn't crystal clear, but multi colored and translucent like a painting. The pinks, the greens, and the blues all bled into each other, creating a magnificent umbra effect that could only be seen to be believed. The ethereal light perpetually cast was golden brown, with the atmosphere sprinkled with evidential markers of squared shaped fractal components of space. The dimly lit incandescent dimension resided right next to Hyrule as her sister country. The idea of its existence could better be explained with the use of the multiverse theory. In multiverse theory, several universal spaces could exist together at once. It is believed that each individual universe was separated by a nano-thin membrane of space called a 'Faroric' Sea. A 'Faroric' Sea was an inverted space within itself. In a word, the Twilight Realm was enchanting.

The Palace of Twilight was a large adamantine, four towered edifice, with ancient grooves replicating circles, triangles, and squares in a very distinct patterns. It was rumored the ancient markers were the Twili royal family's cote of arms. However, the mystery was never verified. The language and culture were vastly different from Hyrule's. Even so, a clue deciphered that the code wasn't a message of ill conceived means for the land of light. As proof of that, there was an emblem of the Triforce embedded in the center of the seal. Seeing this all made me wish I had more time to explore the land properly, but this was hardly a social visit. Link, Hylia, Elbourne and I headed past all the ornate architecture for the entrance of the Palace of Twilight. The Twili guards were beyond surprised at our arrival, but immediately let us pass through when they realized who we were. We walked down the hall in haste. My heart was pounding a thousand beats per second. We had no idea of knowing whether or not Ghirahim had already made an attempt on Midna's life. We stopped outside the throne room to speak with the guard.

"I know this is very untoward," I said, "but will you please alert her majesty that Queen Zelda of Hyrule is here along with the Hero of Twilight."

I didn't bother to mention the others as I didn't think it was necessary. I looked over at Link, who then walked up to me and took hold of my hand. I think this was his way of making his statement of solidarity with me. I appreciated it to be sure, but the real test was to come. The guard hurried through the door and went to announce us. I glanced up at Link.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

He appeared calm, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Not as much as I thought I was going to be," he said.

I tried to smile, but I _was_ extremely nervous. I had no idea how these next few days or weeks were going to turn out. I just hoped Ghirahim hadn't attempted anything yet. It was quite possible that he only arrived a few moments earlier. From his first encounter, he proved he was extremely dangerous. I could only imagine what he would he would be like at full strength. I glanced over at Hylia and Elbourne. They both had nondescript expressions on their faces. Elbourne though was particularly hard to read. He appeared to be carrying a variation of a smile and a sneer. I had no idea what he was thinking.

_'Are you alright?' _I mouthed to him.

The prince caught my question, but never answered. He just stared back at me without replying. I knew something was amiss. Soon after, the guard returned to the door and announced our audience.

"Her majesty will see you now," the Twili guard said.

Link and I nodded graciously and hurried inside. The hero was particularly fleeter in his approach. He was practically yanking on my arm. Soon, however, I could see _her_... and she appeared every bit as amazing as the last time I saw her. It seemed that time stood still for the stunningly beautiful monarch. She hadn't aged a day. She stood up and looked at all of us temporarily dumbstruck. However, I quickly saw she wasn't alone. Surprisingly, in her company was the presence of another monarch: Xavier, Lord and Sovereign of Dragon Roost. I was taken aback when I saw him. What was he doing here? _How _did he get here? I turned to look at Elbourne who appeared just as befuddled as I.

Xavier, however, was less than pleased to see his wayward son.

"Elbourne?" he demanded.

The dragon prince gazed at his father taken aback.

"Father?" he replied. "What in the world are you doing here?"

I stared at Xavier, but then that feeling of foreboding I felt earlier only deepened. Something wasn't right about this.

"Wait a minute..." I trailed, "what is going on here?"

The four of us stopped short of her throne. Link remained silent, but his eyes were fixed on the woman before us. The look therein was undeniable. Even her walking towards him spoke droves about her apparent feelings before she stopped herself. Finally, Link stopped pretending and did what his heart compelled him to do. He let go of my hand and hurried towards his beloved twilight queen. Link took her in his arms and they embraced for what seemed like forever. It had been a long awaited reunion. It was actually quite touching.

"Midna..." he whispered in her ear, "Midna, Midna..."

She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"לינק ... איך קענען ניט גלויבן איר ניטאָ דאָ," she whispered back, "Link, I can't believe you're here."

All I could do in that moment was look down at the ground. There was nothing I could do or should do to interrupt their moment. They hadn't seen each other in seven years. I would probably jump into the arms of the man I loved too if I hadn't seen him in that long. I glanced over at Elbourne, who was now eyeing Link and Midna in a most peculiar way. I was slightly puzzled by that because he looked like he was in the know of some very important things.

The dragon prince took a step forward.

"You... two know each other?" he asked.

There was a brief pause before a reply.

"Of course we do," the hero said finally, "Midna's a very friend."

Elbourne then grunted and smiled.

"Hmph," he moaned, "I see."

The inflection didn't sit too well with the hero. Link pulled back and stared at twilight queen for a moment before letting her go and turning to look at Elbourne.

"Wait a minute..." he started, "do _you _two know each other?"

Elbourne looked from him to the queen. Then, my eyes widened.

_It can't be..._ I thought, having a feeling I knew what was truly going on here.

"Elbourne..." I trailed, "is that true?"

The dragon prince looked at his father before answering.

"Yes," he said matter-of-fact, "actually it is."

Link looked stunned, then turned his attention back to Midna. He gave her a brief once over.

"Are you serious?" he whispered.

Midna's amber eyes searched his face.

"Yes Link," she replied, "I'm afraid it's true."

Link's throat tightened and he swallowed hard before taking a step back.

_He looks like a spell was just cast on him, _I thought, _like he's been bewitched._

Hylia, who had be silent all this time, merely crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a pillar in the background.

"I told you some things are better left unsaid," she muttered to herself.

I glanced over at Hylia, then back to Elbourne.

_How could this even be possible? _I wondered. _How?_

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Inspration: "Gladiator," with Russel Crowe, "The Count of Monte Cristo,"; Eldin's Riddle from chapter 13, and the "Tree of Life," album from Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Special Shout Out: Averan Skybane, this one's dedicated to you. **

**Original Shout Outs: Stark Girl, Staarsgazer, Shadowheart123, Dang, Lilneo, ShatterShot, ****mikotolee and Hendrewen.**

**Re-edited 6/15/2020.**

**Word Count: 14,021**

* * *

Chapter 21

Midna

A vision of love:

_The twilight sun shined mystically in the sky overhead as I hurried through the fields of gold in front of me. The amber waves of long grass were mesmerizing and accommodating, when I stopped short and allowed myself to fall back within them. I landed softly onto the foliage and stared at the perfect afternoon sky. It was a beautiful day, where the twilight was its most effective. The ethereal light shined like a prism. It was the time of the Twilight Solstice, so the star shower would be starting soon. I loved watching the star shower from the open fields, especially now that a certain someone was here with me. A moment later, a handsome face peered overhead. He was smiling. He was wearing traditional Twili garb like all the men of my country. His dark blonde hair sheened in the sun. His blue eyes appeared ever bluer with the twilight in them. His countenance was that of a king. My king. The rightful king of the Twili. He was where he belonged. He was where he should have always been. Afterwards, he sat down next to me in the grass and stroked my red hair._

_"Why did you run off?" he asked._

_His tone was kind. I stared up at the sky while I contemplated._

_"The world is so peaceful," I whispered. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to take it all with me."_

_ He then ran his other hand over my belly. He became protective._

_"You know that isn't wise. You could have been reckless and had an accident."_

_I grinned._

_"But I didn't," I reassured._

_He shook his head._

_"That isn't the point." _

_I giggled and stared into his eyes._

_"You worry too much," I whispered. _

_He gave me a knowing look._

_"And you don't worry enough," he countered. "What if something happened to the baby?"_

_I then ran my hand over his._

_"I would never hurt our child," I promised. "He is going to be the king someday."_

_Now he grinned._

_"You're quite certain the baby is going to be a boy. Why is that?"_

_I looked up at the sky again._

_"It's a feeling I have. Only a mother can truly know such things."_

_He raised a brow and chuckled._

_"Fair enough, but I don't think that is how that works." _

_I smiled at him and reached up and caressed his cheek. I let one of my fingers linger on his skin._

_"I want you to know that my happiest days are with you," I whispered. "My happiest moments are with you."_

_He stared at me seriously just then._

_"I feel the same exact way," he whispered back. "Thank you for allowing me into your world. Thank you for allowing me to love you the way I always knew I could."_

_I sat up at his words and felt a stirring in my soul. It wasn't simply my baby kicking. This was deeper. This was about our future._

_"I always knew you would come back to me," I whispered. "I always had a feeling that the end wasn't really the end."_

_He took my hand and kissed the back of it._

_"I've missed you dearly. I waited so long to find you, but I would do it all again if it meant us being together like this. It was worth every sacrifice."_

_Those were the words that struck me the most. Those were the words that gave me solace and turned days like today into perfect days. I leaned in closer to fill in the inches between us._

_"It was, wasn't it?" _

_He nodded and half closed his eyes._

_"Yes."_

_I then kissed the father of my baby. I kissed my hero and king. I kissed… Link._

~SSS~

I dreamed that dream many nights for many years. Now, in front of me was the elusive phantom that haunted my dream, Link. I could not believe he was here. I could not believe he was tangible. I could not believe I could feel him close to me this way. It had been so long. My memories seemed so far away, but now they were storming back to the fore. However, after what was just disclosed, I could see some of the happiness wane from his features. His features… my goddess he was handsome. The years had been good to him. He transformed into the man I always knew he could be. Even with everything revealed, I took a step forward towards him.

"I can't believe it's really you," I whispered anyway.

However, I wasn't met with much of a response, just disbelief. I couldn't say I blamed him, but that did not negate what I felt for him. What I still _feel_ for him. I wish I could take all these people away so I could have a moment alone with him. So I could properly explain to him what was going on. I felt what he was seeing was not the full picture. Not the _true_ picture. This wasn't some scandal that couldn't be explained. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for my actions. But I did not want to explain them here. I didn't want to do this out in the open. However, the look in Link's eyes could not be denied. He looked betrayed. He looked disappointed. I wanted to take that away. I wanted to explain myself, but it seemed the dialogue was going to be dictated in one direction. He uttered the first thing that was on his mind. That was natural to him.

The hero looked from me to the dragon prince.

"How do you two know each other?" he demanded.

~SSS~

Link

When I stepped back and understood what was unfolding in front of me -what was _truly _unfolding- I was dumbstruck. How was this possible? How could this even be happening right now? Midna knew Elbourne? This could not be true. It just could _not_. Access to this world was cut off. Unless... unless that was all a lie. It had to have been a lie. The evidence was right in front of me. There was a greater deception going on here. Why was their relationship kept secret, and for how long? What was the true nature of it? I was not trying to, but I felt a sudden surge of contempt and jealousy. It seemed completely out of place considering _who_ I had here with me, but it was undeniably there. Midna could not have known Elbourne in secret all these years. She could not have known him in the worst way possible. She just _could not._ At least... at least, that was what I was trying to reassure myself. However, given the circumstances, my futile hopes seemed futile at best. This was worse than anything I could have ever imagined. It was so unexpected. It was the nightmare scenario. I wasn't a fool. I knew what was going on. I knew what Elbourne meant. Elbourne was Elbourne. His reputation didn't accrue for a casual acquaintance with a woman. Women didn't just associate with the dragon prince. He had an infamous reputation for a reason. It looked like that reputation stretched into the boundaries of the Twilight Realm.

I tried not to appear shocked, but it couldn't be helped. I had questions. Many questions. And I wanted some answers. First, how in the hell did Elbourne have access to the Twilight Realm _without_ the mirror? If such a gateway existed, where was it? Why was it kept a secret from the world at large? Why didn't Midna inform _me_ about such a portal? That seemed to be the strangest caveat above all. Why was I shut out? This was _me._ _Me_ of all people. _I_ traveled with her. _I_ tended to her when her life force was low. _I _carried her on _my_ back when she was dying. So, why was I left in the dark? Why was I the last know of this? Better yet, why didn't she _come_ to me? Did I mean nothing to her? Was our adventure merely an after thought given what I thought we meant to each other? Why was this only known to the Roostians? Why would the twilight queen risk such a huge political fallout by hiding the existence of such a gateway? This made no sense.

I looked between the twilight queen and Elbourne with open frustration. I started with the first thing that came to my mind.

"How do you two know each other?" I demanded.

Elbourne didn't offer much of a concession. His facial expression became more arrogant when he looked past me to Midna once more. Even so, he offered a trite explanation.

"A few years ago I received an invitation to meet the illustrious twilight queen," he stated. "We met, a friendship ensued, and afterwards an alliance was formed between Dragon Roost and the Twili, that's all."

That sounded conventional enough, though I knew that wasn't the case. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're lying." I tried hard to control my temper. "You know damn well that isn't all that has taken place here!"

Midna winced slightly at my tone. She was probably surprised with how upset I appeared.

"Link..." she trailed.

However, Elbourne didn't seem to care.

"Whether you believe me or not makes very little difference to me," he replied. "Think what you wish. It doesn't negate the truth."

Midna then took a step forward and clasped her hands together. It was apparent she wanted to circumvent this somehow, but in a more diplomatic way.

"Link it is as he says," she confirmed. "The relationship I maintained with the dragon prince was to help stimulate alliances between the world of light and twilight. It was merely a political maneuver."

Midna sounded convincing as most public figures would in a situation like this. However, I knew she wasn't telling the complete truth. I could tell from the way she kept glancing past me to look at Elbourne to formulate her cues. She was hiding the details because she knew the details were sordid. I cut my gaze from the twilight queen and said nothing for a moment. It was then Zelda spoke up from the rear of the hall. The Hylian monarch seemed to have her own misgivings about what was going on here.

"Then you won't have an issue explaining some of the details to me then, will you?" Zelda inquired. "I apologize if I am speaking out of turn my lady, but that answer you gave does not sit well with me. If what you are saying is true, then why was this alliance kept secret?"

There was a brief silence that hushed over the room. Midna, Elbourne, and Xavier had to know that question was coming. A treaty between two of the most powerful nations in the world and it was kept secret from Hyrule? It was preposterous to think Zelda would not question the validity of that. Seeing the kerfuffle he created for himself, Elbourne went back and stood next to Zelda. He didn't say anything immediately, but I saw what he was attempting to do. He wanted to shine more light on this situation, but he preferred to do so in private.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you alone?" he asked her.

However, I wasn't going to stand here and let him manipulate the situation.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it here," I interjected.

Elbourne cut his eyes to me and Zelda too looked my way. Her expression was more stoic, but I could only imagine what was going through her head right now.

"This doesn't concern you," the dragon prince growled. "Mind your own goddamn business!"

Zelda hesitated when she stared at me, but she conferred more to my thinking.

"As tempting as that sounds, Elbourne you aren't in a position to be making such demands," she said softly. "The hero is right. Whatever you need to say to me you can say to me right here. It seems there was enough secrecy procured."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me slightly before fixing his facial expression. He couldn't hide behind his title now.

"If that is what you wish, fine," he said, staring directly at me. "There is more to it than the simple explanation I gave. The truth of the matter is, it isn't _just_ politics. Midna and I are carrying on a rather personal relationship as well."

The twilight queen stared at him shocked. She obviously had other ideas on what to say. She wasn't expecting him to take the conversation in this direction. A tense silence followed. One where I couldn't help but feel my frustration grow. Why didn't they just admit it was a sexual relationship and be done with it? Why were they stringing this along? I for one wasn't going to let up until they did. I wanted everything out in the open. I wanted to know where everyone stood on everything. I was holding out hope to be wrong, but I knew I wasn't. I knew what the truth was. I just wanted to hear them say it. More accurately, I wanted to hear _Midna_ say it.

I turned my attention to the twilight monarch.

"What _kind_ of personal relationship?" I demanded.

Midna stared me in the eyes and said nothing. There was another silence that engulfed the room. At this point, when my gaze met everyone's faces, even Zelda was giving me the obvious eye.

"Link... please..."

I remained stubborn.

"I want to know," I replied anyway, then turned my attention back to the dragon prince. "What _kind_ of personal relationship?"

Elbourne merely raised a brow.

"What kind do you think?" he countered. "You know what I'm known for. It's not Twili science farm boy. You've passed puberty you know what men and women do when they're old enough to be attracted to each other."

My eyes widened, not in reprisal, but at his taunts. I glanced back at Midna, who avoided looking at me now and stared at the ground. Nothing more needed to be said. That was all the answer I needed.

I took a step towards her.

"Is this true?" I demanded anyway.

The twilight monarch was hesitant to reply. However, she saw I was serious and I wasn't going to let up. Instead of prolonging what was inevitable, she finally spoke up. She finally corroborated what was untenable.

"Yes Link," she admitted quietly, "yes it's true."

At the confirmation, I looked away and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I caught Zelda staring at me. She had mostly been quiet about all this, but I saw the look she was trying to conceal. Her expression was stoic, but her eyes held the pain. She looked disappointed and I couldn't blame her. I hadn't even considered how my behavior was making her feel. What seemed like a swift moment in time ago, I made all these promises to her. I told her I was willing to prove my loyalty to her and I was acting like this. It was not my intention to hurt Zelda, but this information caught me completely off guard. I should have displayed more self-control with my feelings, but this was divulged to me so abruptly. I had no time to confer with my actions. Even so, that didn't negate how Zelda was seeing this. That didn't negate how this was possibly making her feel. To make matters worse, I sensed what Elbourne was doing. I knew what he was trying to capitalize on here. Just now, he moved closer to Zelda when he saw how uncomfortable she was with my behavior. He lowered his voice and stared at her down cast eyes. He even reached for her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Zelda nodded, but obviously didn't want to speak on her feelings here. She replied with what was expected of her.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Elbourne decided not to let up on the instigation and emboldened his needling. He came a little closer to her ear.

"That was a touching scene a moment ago when they hugged, wasn't it?" he whispered. "It was almost like they were all alone."

The dragon prince was audible enough for everyone to hear. Zelda then cut her gaze to him. She stared at him for a moment. Her expression said it all, but she parleyed with her pride.

"Will you stop it," she quietly chastised him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Besides the apparent, you're attempting to be facetious," she said. "You know perfectly well what you are doing. Now isn't the time for this."

I was glad to hear Zelda correct him. Elbourne was seriously beginning to annoy me, as I knew he would. This was what he wanted. This was how he intended to try to drive a wedged between us. He wanted to cast doubt. However, I wasn't helping my case by giving him fodder. Another silence came over everyone. It only made the tension worse. As it prolonged, Midna took a step forward. She spoke up, but it only stemmed to make things worse.

"I know this will sound untoward, but these kinds of negotiations are sometimes necessary for peace. It can't be helped that sometimes these things take a salacious turn."

However, Zelda in turn raised a brow. I knew a rebuttal was coming. She, probably like me, couldn't believe Midna just uttered that aloud.

"Carrying on a secret sexual relationship with a powerful kingdom without letting that knowledge be made known to Hyrule is necessary?" she inquired with a hint of cynicism. "Are you serious? Do you understand the political ramifications that have just been found out here? Do you not know that both you and his majesty King Xavier have usurped your authority regarding the passage to the world of light by allowing this to happen?"

My eyes widened slightly. I wasn't expecting Zelda to be so poignant so quickly, but her point was valid. This was not a one dimensional situation the way Elbourne and Midna were trying to make it seem. Two of the most powerful kingdoms in existence allied in secret without Hyrule's knowledge. Whether the negotiation was nefarious or not was not the issue. The issue was that it was done without Zelda being in the know. It did make one wonder what was really the intention of the Roostians and the Twili with that being the case. However, as expected, Midna, as well as King Xavier, didn't take too kindly to Zelda's presumptions.

"My lady... that seems a bit harsh for what is only a leisurely liaison," the king stated.

Zelda scoffed.

"A leisurely liaison?" she repeated. "Don't be preposterous sire. You know that isn't the matter at all."

The twilight queen set to defend her honor.

"I don't like what you're implying, but like any monarch I have to do what's best for my people. The alliance is best for my people."

Zelda was not going to let that slide.

"And when exactly were you going to inform me of this?" she demanded, with a little less reverence. "I thought as fellow emissaries, Hyrule would mean something to your negotiation process."

Midna raised a brow.

"Not everything needs to be Hyrule's business," she rebutted. "I'm sure as a queen you can understand that."

Zelda stare at her surprised, then cut her gaze to King Xavier.

"It seems there needs to be a correction of an understanding here," she started. "I don't know what his majesty promised you or told you, but _everything _is Hyrule's business. Dragon Roost wouldn't exist without Hyrule's grace."

Everyone stared at Zelda stunned after that, even Elbourne. However, the queen of light stood her ground. I imagine she had to learn to be a sophisticated legislator early on to deal with geopolitical situations such as these. The dragon prince then went to intercede.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he attempted, "now, let's not be hasty my love."

Zelda ignored him.

"Stop being foolish Elbourne," she replied. "You and your father know it to be true."

Midna looked at Zelda indignantly.

"How dare you?" she demanded. "How dare you storm into _my _realm and make such grievances against me and my people? So now you're saying I have to have your permission to garner an ally in the world of light? Don't make me laugh. The Twilight Realm is its _own_ kingdom and does not need the permission of light dwellers in order to sustain itself!"

This was devolving fast. However, Zelda didn't back down from that statement.

"You know very well this secret treaty, or whatever you want to call it, is going against everything we worked for," she rebutted. "Such activities have to be assumed that you have negative intentions for _my _kingdom your majesty. You may think it isn't necessary to let me know such matters exist, but your very actions prevailed the thought that twilight and light negotiations had to be done delicately. Why else did you destroy the mirror seven years ago?"

Midna's amber eyes widened and she didn't answer Zelda's question. The tension in the room was more than palpable at this point. I looked over at Zelda, surprised at how relentless she was being with her inquiries. For two people who hadn't seen each other in seven years, this was not the way their first meeting should have gone. It seemed all the unspoken misgivings embroiled between both kingdoms were conjuring at once. I knew I was taking a gamble with what I was going to do next. However, I couldn't allow these talks to continue this way. I was going to have to mediate Zelda's approach. This was not effective.

_Please don't take this the wrong way Zelda._

I stepped towards the light queen.

"Your majesty," I started, "do you think it's wise to begin such a discussion now? We haven't even told the twilight queen why we're really here."

After my inquiry, Zelda stared at me for a long moment. I expected that.

"Excuse me?" she countered.

I pursed my lips together, understanding why her tone was so curt.

"It is my humble opinion that these proceedings should be presided differently," I suggested anyway.

Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm _very_ well aware why you're taking the stance you're taking Master Link," she replied. "However, wasn't it you who inquired of this matter in the first place? Why are you suddenly ready to renege?"

She had me there. I just stared into her eyes. I could see it. I could feel it now. I knew she was angry with me.

_Come on Zelda._

"Yes it's true I asked about this first, but the manner with which you're going about the questioning is counterproductive in my opinion. It's doing more hindrance than good."

Elbourne then interceded again.

"How dare you speak to a Queen of Hyrule this way! You have no power here, you are merely a peasant! Why should she listen to you?"

I shifted my gaze to him.

"I know her majesty in ways you will never know her," I said boldly. "The way we communicate is none of your business, your highness."

Zelda didn't take too kindly to my saying that. However, she may have assumed I was trying to put our relationship on display. But I would never dishonor her like that. I would never make a spectacle of her. Even so, her tone dictated something else.

"Explain what you mean Master Link," she demanded.

I paused for a moment, and wanted so badly to dispel her doubts.

"My lady... I only meant that you allow me to offer my advice to you freely," I corrected. "That's all."

Zelda stared at me again. I sensed her frustration mounting with me.

"Then as someone who freely gives advice, you will understand when I need to reject it," she replied. "In this case, you happen to be wrong. If I find out something that is related to kingdom affairs, then yes I will speak on them. It is not my concern whether a person feels comfortable with it or not. I must think of Hyrule."

My reasoning was ostensibly shot down by Zelda, but I noticed right away Midna was appreciative of my coming to her defense. She even seemed emboldened by it.

"And _I_ must think of the Twilight Realm," she countered. "Master Link is right in that you have been counterproductive with your discourse. I will not be forced by anyone, not even you, your majesty, to not do what is in the best interests of my people. Never has my throne been approached with such disrespect."

Zelda cut her eyes to me and looked like she was ready to kill me because of what my actions caused. She then shifted her attention back to Midna.

"And never has Hyrule been treated as such an after thought, my lady," she shot back. "You can try to turn this into a one sided issue, but the fact remains that you, his highness, and his majesty acted in secret. I have no idea how long you and Dragon Roost have been conspiring against my kingdom, but I promise you it will not be forgiven if my people suffer for it."

Midna stared at her in total disbelief. As did I. As did everyone to be quite honest. There was another onset of silence that was short lived. The twilight queen soon spoke up.

"Nothing I have done or will do has been mandated to destroy the relations my realm has worked so hard to maintain with Hyrule. How can you think so little of me?"

Zelda didn't answer right away.

"I don't think little of you my lady, but I have to assume you think very little of my kingdom. Why else would you keep me in the dark? Why did I have to find out about this meeting in this way?"

This conversation was becoming circular, with thoughts and phrases repeating itself. With the way things were going now, this situation was going to implode. We needed a mediator. My attempt to do so was not effective. I didn't get a proper foothold of the situation based on how this conversation was progressing. However, with everyone getting so upset so quickly, now even King Xavier felt the need to step in and make a defense for himself.

"Your majesty, it was never my intent on keeping you in the dark," he explained to Zelda. "I was just looking out for the vested interests of my people. The Twilight Realm has organic technologies that we could only dream of in the world of light. I was trying to make a concession for the benefit of both our kingdoms."

Zelda raised a brow.

"I find that highly unlikely Xavier. You did this with the hopes of me never finding out. So, my assumption has to be as follows: your _intent _was to siphon such technologies for yourself for the sole benefit of yourself. And that's only to say if I believe what you're telling me is true. You could be telling me a falsehood to curtail your true intentions, your majesty."

The Roostian king was starting to get more visibly upset.

"Now see here-"

"No you see here," Zelda interrupted. "I'm choosing for now to put this matter to the side because a more imminent threat is here upon us. There are dangerous issues at the present. However, make no mistake, there will be a reckoning Xavier if you tried to deceive me with what you just told me. You _cannot_ and _will not_ hold secret meetings, make backhanded promises, then expect me to brush your treacherous actions aside. It shows a gross disrespect for my throne and for the legacy of my father and forefathers." She then turned her attention back to Midna. "Besides this surprising set of events I stumbled upon, I have more unfortunate news for you my lady. A monster of unknown power has just been unleashed and has made his way into your realm. Where he is now, I have no idea, but we have come to warn you for I fear he may try an attempt at your life."

Midna stared at me dumbstruck just then.

"What?" she whispered. "How is that even possible?"

The story was long and complicated, and we didn't have time for it now. I decided to interject here.

"It has been made known that there was a second Mirror of Twilight that was reassembled," I chimed in. "Encased in this mirror was an ancient evil. That evil is now free and unfortunately he has made his way into your realm. His name is Ghirahim."

Xavier's eyes widened suddenly at my utterance and he took a step back at the name.

"Ghirahim..." he whispered more to himself than anyone present. "Dear goddesses."

Midna narrowed her eyes and directed her next words poignantly at Zelda.

"I see, it looks like it's more trouble you _light_ dwellers are bringing to my kingdom. This is unbelievable. Why in the world would you assemble this second mirror if you knew something so heinous was upon it?"

Zelda's mouth then went agape.

"Are you serious?" she demanded. "The only reason I even did this endeavor was so that the hero could be reunited with you again! I had no idea there were two mirrors! I had no idea there was an ancient demon attached to it! However, it would have been becoming of _you_ if _you_ had made known the fact that there were illegally established portals linking your realm to mine after you destroyed the mirror! So before you start with your accusations, make sure you can account for your own!"

Midna stared at me stunned.

"How dare you?" she seethed. "Once again you are mistaken. I too had no idea there were two mirrors. I also wasn't the one who established portals to your world. That was my father based off a treaty he made years ago. For a person who doesn't appreciate accusations, you sure have no problem divvying them out!"

It was then Elbourne stepped forward.

"Look, all of this back and forth is getting us nowhere. The fact of the matter is her majesty Queen Zelda is right. We acted in secret and we were caught." He then directed his attention to his father. "I told you this was not a good idea sire."

Xavier's eyes widened at his son's words. He seemed very angry all of a sudden. I could tell from the king's disposition he was about to unload on Elbourne.

"You!" he growled abruptly. "This is all happening because of _you_!"

Elbourne then looked at his father taken aback.

"What?"

Xavier's countenance shifted immediately.

"Why in the world did you come here with her majesty Queen Zelda?" he demanded all of a sudden. "Why would you think this was a viable decision?"

Elbourne was speechless for a moment, but soon his face contorted to one of anger. I couldn't lie, I was surprised at the outburst from King Xavier as well. Considering what had just been divulged, I had a feeling Zelda, Hylia, and myself only stepped onto the outer perimeter of what was truly going on here. The apex was presumably something much greater. However, whether we wanted to be privy to it or not, everyone was about to bare witness to the unintentional inner workings and problems of the Roostians royal blood line. Problems I always assumed were there, but never had enough evidence to substantiate. The Roostians were the Roostians, and my interactions with them were sparse at best. Even so, that didn't seem to matter to the disgruntled king suddenly angered with his son. He was going to show his displeasure whether everyone was comfortable with it or not.

_This is not going to end well._ _I just know it._

~SSS~

Elbourne

I couldn't believe this.

I simply couldn't believe this.

However, I wasn't surprised that my father was once again blaming me for something he obviously didn't know everything about. That was the gripe with us. He assumed I was the root of all his problems and blamed them on me accordingly. It was a tiresome activity, but I learned to deal with it over time. Twenty-seven years of being a disappointment made me a connoisseur. Even so, this time I wasn't going to allow him to shamelessly embarrass me in front of the woman I loved. Zelda was here and there was no way he was going to make a fool out of me. There was already a great deal of contention in this room. However, it didn't seem to matter to his majesty that he was making us an exposition. His anger with me seemed to overwhelm his senses and overtake his rational thoughts.

It was then I stepped forward.

"This isn't what this seems father." I tried to remain calm. "You may not believe this, but us running into each other was a sheer coincidence."

The king growled at my response.

"I find that highly unlikely."

I raised a brow.

"It's unfortunate that you think such," I responded, trying to keep my tone respectful, "but it isn't unlikely at all."

My father balled his fists at his sides.

"You conniving, underhanded..." he didn't allow himself to finish.

Everyone in the room was stunned at his outburst. I had to admit that even _I _didn't understand why he was so angry with me. I didn't understand what I had done that provoked him to such a state. It wasn't as though this were his or my first visit to the Twilight Realm. It shouldn't have been such a shock to his system. However admittedly, over the past few weeks I had no idea where he had taken off to. Even my mother had no idea of his whereabouts. He left no correspondence with his personal steward. No forwarding post. Nothing. Now it seemed none of that mattered. Even so, his reaction stated to me that he didn't want me in the know of his current visit to the Twilight Realm. It was obvious he planned on having a discussion with the twilight monarch in secret. That discussion no doubt already took place, but it seemed Zelda, farm boy, and I stumbled in before father could make his inevitable departure. This was where his frustration with me lied, because he assumed I followed after him for ulterior motives. He couldn't have been more wrong.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now, now, there's no need for the name calling," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Everyone knows how much you adore me."

He didn't find any amusement in my words.

"You think you're clever, don't you? You think everything is a joke, don't you?" he demanded. "Well it isn't. You have no idea what you've just done! This took _years_ of preparation Elbourne! Years! Now you may have jeopardized everything with your theatrics you sniveling bastard!"

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What theatrics?" I demanded. "I had no idea that you were even here!"

Midna now looked at the king taken aback.

"What are you talking about? Years of preparation for what? This is the first I'm hearing of this."

There was a tense silence that suddenly engulfed the room. Everyone looked around at each other, but the primary focus was my father and me. The Roostian monarch looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel. However, while keeping quiet he turned to the twilight queen and bowed abruptly. It seemed for him the conversation was over. This wasn't going to bode well with the others.

"I must apologize for the interruption my lady," he said, breaking the silence. "We will have to finish our discussion some other time."

Midna gave him an offhanded look, not understanding how he thought he could just leave after everything he just divulged.

"Sire," she started, "I don't think now is the time for you to depart."

It was then Zelda spoke up from behind me.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with her majesty, sire," she said. "Your departure would be premature at best. You have a great deal of explaining to do, and it seems her majesty is in need of an explanation herself. As it stands, you _cannot _leave."

My father looked over at the Hylian queen and was beside himself in anger. However, if he thought he was going to take his frustrations out on Zelda, he had another thing coming. He was not going to be trite with her. I decided then to intercede if necessary.

"Father-"

The king then exploded at me.

"Don't call me that Elbourne!" he interrupted vehemently. "You know I can't stand _you_, and you know I can't stand when you call me that! After what you pulled today you're no longer any son of mine!"

I was too stunned to completely register what he just said to me. However, soon the words sank in. The poignancy of his utterance brought reality back to the fore. I worked hard to bury that somber, empty, dark side. But he seemed to be doing everything in his power to conjure it within me. I hated the man he thought I was, but I often _acted_ in his expectation because that seemed to be the only way he would give me any credence. Even though I hated Xavier of Dragon Roost -I hated this man with every fiber in my being- I wanted his respect. I wanted his approval. I wanted him to see me as his son. I knew such a feeling didn't make any damn sense, but the dynamics of my family didn't make any damn sense. I tried to appear stoic, but I couldn't lie, that got under my skin. That shit cut me deep, but I forced a hollow smile.

What else could I say?

"Alright father, alright..."

~SSS~

Zelda

I watched as Elbourne stared at his father. He was just too caught off guard to say anything else in rebuttal. I couldn't lie, so was I. This was beyond anything I was imagining would happen.

_I didn't realize their relationship had deteriorated this much._

It was no secret that Xavier and Elbourne of Dragon Roost had a strained relationship at best. Even when Elbourne was a child, his father chose the company of his generals over the companionship of his son. Elbourne's mother tried to compensate for his father's lack of love, but a man was always going to want the approval of his father. Elbourne did everything in his power to try and make his father proud. However, it never seemed to be enough for Xavier... ever. I didn't understand why. I couldn't grasp why he hated his son so much. It seemed so unnatural.

Needless to say, that was why Elbourne's and my relationship was so complicated. I knew how much he needed me in times like this. When we were children, I was one of the first people not to be taken in by his rumored viscous nature, even though he attempted to act on it on several different occasions on my first visit. He was intrigued by my kindness, and soon he treated me with adoration and respect. Over the years, he told me his admiration had turned into deep love for me. I tried to ignore it, but I knew it was true. Though Elbourne was a scoundrel to others at times, I understood where that animosity came from. When analyzing the dichotomy of the relationship with his father, it was easy to see why Elbourne was so intolerable. His vehement disregard for others was bred from his father's vehement disregard for him. His way of communication had been marred by the only man he ever wanted to please. I witnessed the dysfunction first hand on several occasions. I could not come to grips as to why Xavier was so incredibly displeased with his son. What could he have possibly done?

However, what was taking place here presently was a completely different level of malice. The amount of contempt Xavier was showcasing to his son was coming from a much deeper place of hatred. _No one_ knew what was precipitating this. No one. Only Xavier. Link, Hylia, Midna, and myself were bearing witness to what looked like the final break in an already strained relationship between a father and son. The proverbial last straw as it were. The tension between Xavier and Elbourne was reverberating. It was making everyone extremely uncomfortable. Even Link, whom Elbourne had serious contentions with, was starting to feel a little sympathy towards the dragon prince. The impulse on the hero's part was so strong, that Link took a step towards the king, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Sire, do you think it's necessary to be so cru-" the hero tried addressing Xavier.

Elbourne then cut his eyes in Link's direction.

"I don't need your defense farm boy!" he interrupted. "Stay out of this!"

_And _there was _that_.

There was the unspoken giant lizalfos in the room.

It was also no secret that King Xavier had an unwavering deep respect for the Hero of Twilight. Years ago, about five or so, I commissioned Link to act as an emissary to the king of Dragon Roost for the purpose of relieving tense communications between the two nations. He came up with some extraordinary ideas to boost infrastructure designs between Hyrule and Dragon Roost. During an event that the nobles had every year, the Aristocrat's Ball, Link laid bare his ideas and Xavier responded favorably to them. That, coupled with Link's past accomplishments as the hero, garnered an unlikely admirer for the young adventurer. Xavier goaded more on the tales and adulation of Link, than any other citizen in either Hyrule _or_ Dragon Roost. And, it seemed to magnify over the years. Xavier's apparent fixation on the talented young hero only helped to drive the wedge further between him and his son.

Link had no idea that Xavier had become such an aficionado of him.

Even so, Xavier scoffed at his son's displaced arrogance.

"This unfortunately has nothing to do with you Hero of Twilight," Xavier said to Link in a respectful manner. "You are an honorable man, and if I needed your counsel I would have called on you." He then turned his attention back to Elbourne. "My son _wishes_ he could be half the man you are."

Link stared at Xavier stunned. I covered my mouth to gasp. Midna too looked shocked. Elbourne just narrowed his eyes in anger. He wasn't going to let that slide.

"I am _every _bit the man he is!" he growled. "You will never take that from me."

I felt terrible for Elbourne in this moment, but I admired his tenacity. No man ever wanted to be compared to another by their father. However, it was probably something he was used to. The king shook his head, not caring one iota about his son's feelings.

"I've so prayed to Hylia for such a switch," he muttered to himself, "unfortunately, you were shackled to me."

Under her disguised scaffolding, Hylia raised her eyebrows. I looked over at the goddess just then.

_If the Goddess of Hyrule finds that to be harsh,_ _then that is harsh._

Midna decided to be quiet no longer. She was going to come to the defense of her lover.

"This is disgraceful," she began. "Your majesty, there are-"

The king was not going to hear a positive rebuttal.

"Your majesty you know him in _one _way and _one _way only," Xavier interrupted. "Just because a man pleasures you immensely doesn't take away the crassness of his general character. I've _known _my son for twenty-seven years, and he has yet to show me he's the son I want him to be."

Those words were cruel, and in my opinion, unjustified. I saw firsthand Elbourne work his soul off to please his father. Elbourne was first in his class for schooling and became a scholar. He learned strategy and was a brilliant negotiator. He was a dragon master and the best dragon rider in Hyrule. He cared about the welfare of Dragon Roost, even if it was for selfish reasons, but for the most part he worked for the people. By and large, he accomplished things that most men would dream of having a chance at. And, Xavier thought that wasn't good enough? The Roostian monarch saw a deficit where I could see none. If Xavier had issues with Elbourne's promiscuity, he need only look in the mirror for the example. I remember Elbourne before he allowed himself to be used by hundreds of women. I remember the mischievous boy who actually had a kind heart. Unfortunately, I had my part in his erosion too. I used him at times because I was aware how he felt about me. However, I knew if he could change back to the good person he once was, he would be a brilliant king one day. Even now, I could tell he was trying very hard to hold it together, but the pain of his father's words was all in his eyes. That was the one thing that betrayed Elbourne. For all of his forward charisma and charm, I was always aware of what he was truly feeling, because I could see it in his eyes. Even when he tried to mask it from other people.

I felt for him.

I really, truly felt for him.

Even so, Elbourne kept his ruse going.

"You just said ex-son…" he said with a forced half smile. "You just disowned me, remember?"

The Roostian king seemed more frustrated from Elbourne's utterance. He didn't bother to reply. And, before anyone could stop him, Xavier walked down the steps near the throne and headed for the main entrance. We all stared after him stunned. Where did he think he was going? He still owed everyone an explanation. This was preposterous. I wasn't just going to stand there and let him walk out.

"Sire-" I called to him.

At my voice, Xavier stopped and turned around.

"Your majesty I'm afraid there is nothing left for us to discuss," he interrupted. "As such, I must get back to Dragon Roost. I have business to attend to."

Link then spoke up. He knew Xavier was on shaky ground.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid it would be foolish for you to leave now. Whether you like it or not, you owe the Queen of Hyrule an explanation. Furthermore, regarding your safety, we have no idea about the whereabouts of this Ghirahim creature. He could be anywhere in this realm right now. You need to stay here for your own safety."

Xavier had no interests in listening.

"I am a king. I don't have the luxury of staying gone for a long period of time from my people. Chaos could ensue."

Elbourne grunted.

"Is that why you didn't bother to tell mother or me of your whereabouts?" he asked sarcastically. "That certainly states your priorities."

Xavier cut his eyes to the dragon prince.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Don't you say another word to me! That ancient demon is ferocious. That ancient demon is vicious! I have no intention of staying here and letting him kill me!"

Hylia then spoke up.

"With the way you speak, you act as if you've had contact with him before," she accused. "Is that the case, sire?"

Xavier's frustration was mounting.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, but didn't wait for an answer. "Since when did a king need to answer to a Shiekah? I will not be questioned by the likes of you or anybody!"

Midna soon followed suit.

"Your majesty you're being foolish," she said simply. "If this creature is as you've said, why would you take the risk? You shouldn't leave the palace until a full investigation of this menace is underway. You could die!"

Xavier cut his eyes to Midna.

"Then I will die then!" he said stubbornly. "No one is going to keep me here. No one! Now I must bid you farewell."

After contradicting his previous stance, Xavier turned and stalked out of the main hall. Link attempted several times to reason with him as he walked away, but Xavier would not listen to the hero. The door closed behind him, and silence ensued the rest of us. I couldn't make rhyme or reason with what just happened.

_What was that all about? __Why was there _that _much hatred in Xavier's eyes for Elbourne? Why?_

I turned my attention to the dragon prince to check on him. Elbourne was still staring at the closed door. I could only imagine what he was thinking. His father uttered such horrible things to him. No one should have been subjected to that. I reached over to him and touched his shoulder. However, he pulled from my attempted comforts and cleared his throat. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to be coddled in front of everyone. I understood that and decided to leave him be for now. But I knew Xavier's words tore him up inside. I went to reach for his hand, but he resisted me.

"I'm fine Zelda," Elbourne said, avoiding my eyes.

Of course he was telling a fib, but I let him be just the same. I hoped to speak with him alone in the future soon. He didn't want to appear weak. Though, I would never think of him as weak. I was certain he had things he needed to get off his chest. At some point the opportunity would present itself.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I was just concerned is all."

I took a step back, but from the corner of my eye, I noticed Midna now staring at the dragon prince and me. There was a mild shift in her manner. I glanced over at her and caught her eye. This matter was far from over. Just because Xavier was no longer here did not mean she herself was in the clear. She needed to provide an explanation herself for her own misgivings. I believe she now saw the need for that as she spoke up.

"That was... that was quite the display," she started. "Xavier's anger was visceral. He was vague, but he was probably upset because he was hoping a long standing issue was going to be resolved today."

That was interesting. I waited for her to go on, but she didn't elaborate further. I then decided to inquire of what she meant.

"What long standing issue?" I asked.

Elbourne was quiet, but I saw his eyes cut to Midna, relaying a message no words could.

My brows went up catching that.

_What in the…? _

I glanced back at Midna who I thought was going to answer me, but didn't. However, suddenly she looked hopeful.

"I..." she trailed, but never went on.

The dragon prince then looked away again. Elbourne had communicated _something _just then. Link caught sight of it too, but like me he didn't say anything. It was then Elbourne finally spoke up.

"I already told you how _I _feel about that Midna," he said cryptically. "I _won't _do it."

That was a vague statement. Elbourne wouldn't do what? I looked between the two of them and stepped back. Midna raised a brow and her expression changed. She seemed indifferent at his words.

"I see," was all she said in reply. "Well, it doesn't make one bit of difference to me one way or the other. It seems that what I've wished for has finally come to me."

Afterwards, she not so subtly looked over at Link. I raised a brow. I think then it was quite obvious what she was talking about. Marriage. Love. Or, something to that nature. Link looked surprised and uncharacteristically blushed. How quaint. I couldn't believe it. At least he was being true to who he was. He didn't need to hide behind any variances anymore. At least he was putting himself out there. However, before he could say anything, something strange happened. A bright light shined brilliantly within the room. It went to and fro and everywhere. Everyone was surprised, looking around to see where it came from. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. I made eye contact with Hylia just then, thinking she may have had something to do with the phenomenon. However, she shook her head, signifying she had nothing to do with the occurrence. What was going on?

Finally, I looked back over at the twilight monarch and that was when I noticed... _it_.

_It_ was subtle.

_It _wasn't noticeable right away.

But, I saw _it_.

My eyes widened ever so slightly.

_Where in the world did she get_ that_? __That doesn't look like anything native to this realm._

The _it _I saw, was a locket Midna was wearing that rested at the center of her large, protruding cleavage. The piece of jewelry wouldn't have been so strange _if _the locket's emblem weren't of a man readying to kill a woman with a spear. Such oddities weren't privy to the cote of arms of the Twili. So, why in the world was the Twili queen wearing such an amulet? It was so... grotesque.

I looked around, wondering if the others noticed the necklace too. However, their expressions didn't give evidence of such. Even so, the strange locket suddenly glowed a soft, subtle dark purple. I shifted my gaze to Midna's face and noticed a minor change in her eyes. They were still amber. They were still beautiful. But, they were also fixed. Almost opaque. What in the world just happened? Midna then squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. After opening them to refocus, she gazed back at Link. That was significant. I wonder beyond all his fixation if the hero caught that too? Perhaps not. It was quite possible that Link's perceptive reasoning was momentarily skewed due to his personal feelings. Her change may have skipped his notice.

I still had to know for sure.

_I can't be the only one who saw that._ _I just can't._

~SSS~

Link

I couldn't lie, I was still dealing with my feelings of denial. I knew the truth was out in the open, but I wasn't ready to accept it yet. I wasn't ready to accept Midna sleeping with my nemesis. This wasn't what I wanted when I anticipated seeing the twilight queen again. It should have been a precious moment between us. Not a side show. Not an after thought. We hadn't seen each other in seven years. I knew there was more we wanted to say to each other. I knew there was more that hadn't been spoken. Unfortunately, the conversation had been overtaken by politics and gossip. I would get my moment. I just needed to be patient. In the mean time, there were more important issues at hand: Ghirahim, and now, the elusive Roostian king. Xavier walking out the way he did left more questions than anything, especially regarding Ghirahim. Did he know the creature? How was he able to express his fear so absolutely? He only made the situation more convoluted. Even so, I took a step forward towards his son. I gave the dragon prince a brief once over. I sensed he wasn't going to divulge what Midna meant or what his glance conveyed. However, I didn't need to be a genius to decipher it either. In any such case, I wasn't going to address it right away.

"Are you alright?" I asked anyway.

Elbourne shifted his eyes to me.

"I'm not a child farm boy," he replied, "I'm fine."

I raised a brow and thought to concede, but decided to go further.

"Listen, I understand that you don't want to discuss this, but he said some pretty harsh things to you."

Elbourne didn't flinch.

"Which I'm used to," he replied, then added, "he was just getting warmed up. The real show would have been if he kept going."

He didn't want to discuss it. Fair enough. I then turned my attention to Zelda, who was looking beyond me at Midna. The Hylian monarch had a peculiar expression on her face. I questioned her on it.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Zelda didn't exactly answer.

"I... I really don't know," she said honestly.

It was then I gave my undivided attention back to the twilight queen. I immediately understood Zelda's perplexity. Something was off. Midna had the strangest look in her eyes. Now, for whatever reason, she was staring intently at Elbourne. What was this all about? I was getting tired of these masked glances. I wanted to know what the hell was going on between the two of them. It was already known what their relationship was. Why hide it now?

"Midna what are you doing?" I demanded all of a sudden. "_Why_ are you staring at the dragon prince like that?"

At hearing that, Elbourne rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, "are you still on that?"

I was going to respond to him, but then Midna preempted my rebuttal. The twilight queen came down her steps and walked right over to me. This was unexpected, and I swear she never looked more beautiful than when she stared into my face. Her eyes looked haunting. Her countenance was subdued now, almost ethereal. She gave me a long once over, and suddenly came close and wrapped her arms around my neck like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. I looked at her stunned at her bold maneuvers, but I didn't stop her. I didn't want to stop her honestly. However, I was perplexed. This was not her a moment ago. She seemed completely different. She finally spoke up again.

"Was I staring?" she whispered with a slight overture. "I didn't mean to. I just... I just couldn't help myself is all."

She wasn't making anything anymore clearer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I just asked you about-"

She put her finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh... let's not worry about that right now," she interrupted in a whisper. "I never got to tell you how happy I was to see you."

I was taken aback. This was strange. Very, very strange. What was going on? I even went to take her arms from around my neck, when suddenly her grip tightened and she closed in on me. There was no space left between us.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

My eyes searched her face.

"You aren't yourself," I stated. "You're acting strange. If you think this little ploy is going to deter me from knowing what's truly going on here you've got-"

However, before I could finish, she impulsively reached up and pressed her mouth against mine. She kissed me deeply on the lips. My eyes widened at her impulse, and I tried to pull away, but she was determined and held me tightly at the back of my neck. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to kiss me harder.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zelda stare at us shocked. Elbourne just scoffed and smirked. I even heard him mutter, "unbelievable." For whatever reason, I froze. I didn't pull away again, when I knew I should have. Instead, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Zelda's disappointment. I wouldn't have to see her shock in my betrayal. I had to admit, Midna's lips were like fire. She was intoxicating. I knew it would be something like this if I ever kissed her. Admittedly, I started giving into my latent desire and slowly kissed her back. I tried not to make it obvious. I knew it was wrong, but Midna was so beautiful, and I hadn't seen her in so long, and she constantly tugged at my heart strings. She haunted my thoughts. She haunted my dreams. This didn't mean I didn't love Zelda. I did love her... I really did. I just needed to get this pent up desire for _this_ woman out of my system. This was the perfect storm of trouble for me because I knew when the time called for it Elbourne was going to instigate this situation further. Even now, he looked over at Zelda and raised a brow.

"So... you two are in love, huh?" he inquired sarcastically.

The Hylian queen looked to the ground and said nothing. I didn't have to imagine what she was thinking. It was apparent. Then finally, as if on cue, Midna pulled back from the kiss and caressed my face gently. She had no qualms about her behavior. She was acting like we were the only two people in the room.

"I've missed you so much Link," she whispered.

I stared into her eyes, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, I wanted to hear those words from her more than anything in the world. On the other, I knew something was amiss with her actions. She wasn't acting like her true self. Even still, I didn't step back and stop this the way I should have... I let this linger.

"Midna... I..." I didnt know what to say.

The twilight queen stared into my eyes.

"I'm so glad you came back to me," she went on, "now we can be together. Haven't you wanted that?"

My eyes widened slightly.

"Midna... I-" I started.

Suddenly, a loud groan interrupted us from the back of the hall.

"This is ridiculous," the voice said. It was Hylia. "Good hero are you an idiot? Can't you see that the twilight monarch is not herself?"

I looked over at the goddess taken aback. I wasn't doing myself any favors by getting on her bad side. She was Zelda's ancestral mother after all. I finally took Midna's arms from around me and looked at her with an objective eye. There was definitely something different about her. Her flirtatious nature was natural true, but even this was brazen conduct for Midna. I didn't know what to say right away, because I knew I had just made a fool of myself. Midna on the other hand grew indignant.

"Who in the world are you to make such accusations?" she demanded of Hylia. "You wear the emblem of the Sheikah, but you do not conduct yourself in their honorable ways!"

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Midna and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Believe me sister, neither are you," Hylia replied. "With the way you've just conducted yourself, you should be ashamed."

Midna narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You think you have a right to speak to me this way? Who do you think you are?"

Hylia didn't appear threatened at all.

"I'm merely a servant of the goddess," she replied sarcastically, "nothing more, nothing less."

Throughout their exchange, I glanced over at Zelda. She was not happy. I saw the fire brewing behind her dark blue eyes.

_This was not how all this was supposed to go, __not by a claw shot._

~SSS~

Zelda

This situation was simply a mess. Decorum needed to be reestablished. I decided to help Hylia in her endeavor. I didn't know what Link was thinking, or where his mind was right now, but it was clear my first assessment was the correct one. He was allowing his better judgement to be clouded by his desire to be with the woman he loved. Instead of focusing on how and where we were going to trap Ghirahim, he was too concerned on learning about the sex lives of Elbourne and Midna. What a fool. Why in the world would that take precedence over a blood thirsty menace? To say I was disappointed was an understatement. For him to allow his good senses to be chaffed was simply intolerable. However, maybe that was just how his mind worked. I wasn't a man in love with Midna. So, maybe that was why I didn't understand why he didn't get it. Maybe he did need to hear the words uttered again and again repeatedly to release himself from his obvious denial. Whatever was the case, it plagued of stupidity and futility.

Elbourne wasn't in the clear either. I was aware that his father had just had a falling out with him, but him goading this situation with his little remarks wasn't helping. I took a step away from the dragon prince and Link, showing my solidarity with the goddess, completely aghast with their attitude and actions at the moment. Elbourne saw my gesture and attempted to come stand next to me again, but I prompted him to stop. I wasn't taking sides in this silly little skirmish. I knew what he was trying to do with probing the fact of Link kissing Midna. I wasn't blind. I saw that _she_ kissed him, but I was also aware that Link _wanted_ her to kiss him with the way he was kissing her back. There would be a time to deal with that nonsense later. For now, we needed to focus on finding Ghirahim. Two questions needed to be answered: why the hell was Ghirahim's essence encased in a portal leading to the Twilight Realm? And, why did Ghirahim speak of an 'appointment' in the land of twilight?

It was then I stepped forward and addressed the twilight queen.

"Your majesty I know for a fact that you aren't yourself," I accused. "Your behavior and manner of governance right now is severely compromised."

Midna didn't take too kindly to my words.

"You're mistaken."

I shook my head.

"I think not."

"I agree," Hylia chimed in. "It's clear that you aren't in your right mind."

Unsurprisingly, Link came to her defense.

"Now wait just a minute-"

Hylia held up her hand.

"Look at her!" she demanded. "Take a good look at her!"

Link reluctantly turned towards the twilight queen and stared at her, but didn't reply.

"She isn't the same Midna, Link," I reiterated. "She's under some kind of spell, like hypnosis or something."

Link looked at me taken aback, and then turned to look at Midna once more. So much for things hardly passing his notice. I was surprised he hadn't taken note of her jewelry.

"Hypnosis?" he repeated.

Midna, of course, rebutted our statements.

"They're being fantastic Link. I am not under any spell." She then cut her gaze towards me. "Light dwellers like you enjoy making such accusations, don't you?!"

I ignored her.

"We have to get that necklace off her," I divulged. "That's what's causing her to act so erratic. Its emitting some caustic energy somehow."

Link then gave us an obvious stare and looked like he had the solution.

"Is that all?" he asked, then walked back up to Midna and grabbed hold of the locket around her neck. "I can rectify this right now. It might explain why she said some of the things she did."

I raised a brow at his words.

_That's wishful thinking Link. _

I knew his intent. However, Hylia tried to hurry to stop him. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"No!" she cried out. "Don't!"

But it was too late.

When Link pulled on the chain, a sudden shock pulsar reverberated, sending him flying backwards. He landed hard against a pillar, but didn't sustain an injury. Midna, unfortunately, screamed and fell to the floor unconscious from the aftereffects. Afterwards, the palace shook slightly and abruptly became encased in a force field of red and black electrical energy. It looked like Midna's Twili powers had been released and was now acting as a barrier from the outside. I hurried to a now covered window and saw that the force hadn't just actuated upon the palace, but suddenly there were substantiated Twili hubs scattered throughout the land. The energy looked like it was covering houses of the Twili people.

"Well, that was useless," Hylia muttered of Link's actions.

I turned and looked at the goddess for an explanation. This was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"What just happened?"

Hylia stared down at the unconscious queen before she spoke.

"That locket she's wearing is known as a prodigy locket," she divulged finally. "It has the seven insidious attributes concentrated in it. It can only be found in the Demon Lord's Lair. It binds to a person's power and manipulates them to control them. In this case, Midna's Twili power acted like a fail safe device so that if anything happened to her she would at least be able to protect her people with her powers. That damn thing is potent. Where she got it is beyond me."

I had a feeling I already knew. Even so, I stared at Hylia shocked.

"The Demon Lord's Lair?" I repeated.

Hylia nodded.

"It's a dimension right next to this one."

Before she went on, I saw Link struggling to get up. That blast may have taken more out of him than I thought. At least he was stirring. I hurried past Hylia to help him. I knelt down to check on the hero.

"Are you okay?" I asked, assisting him to his feet.

Link nodded.

"I'll live," he said, then his eyes widened when he saw Midna unconscious on the floor beyond me. "Midna!" Link said in alarm.

I didn't have a chance to react when Link unknowingly pushed past me and went to tend to her. I was a little taken aback at how rough he was, but I tried not to let it show. His vital force seemed fine. Good, at least he didn't sustain any injuries.

"Looks like he'll be okay," I muttered mordantly.

Upon arriving at her side, Link dropped down on his knees and took Midna in his arms.

"Midna!" he said, patting her cheek. "Midna!" his voice got louder when he got no response.

Before the goddess continued, Hylia came to see about me. She was studying my expression more than anything. However, I didn't let Link's reaction bother me as I knew it was primarily out of concern. Although, I was starting to think I was right in assuming he was being too presumptuous in how he felt about me before. It was clear he had some unresolved feelings for the woman he was trying to nurse. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Hylia and Elbourne. I knew what they were thinking, but I wasn't going to discuss any of it now. I was preemptive in keeping the subject focused.

"Please continue," I said to Hylia.

Hylia looked over at Link with minor disapproval herself, but she didn't say anything either. She decided to forego it for now.

"Very well. Before this land was governed by Hylians, it was under the influence of Ghirahim. Even though he hasn't had rulership on the lands below in a while. It was believed he had a keep somewhere _between _Hyrule and the Twilight Realm in the multiverse."

I looked at Hylia confused, never knowing such a thing existed.

"Wherever she got that locket, the person who gave it to her was a servant of Ghirahim," Hylia went on.

It was a sobering thought, and made the implications of my assumption that much more disturbing. If it was who I thought it was that gave it to her, we needed to get him back to the palace and question him immediately.

_Xavier... did you do this? _

I looked over at Midna's unconscious body being held by Link.

_This is grave. __This is very, very grave. She can tell us who gave it to her when she wakes up, but how do we take it off?_

I knew Hylia had to be reading my mind, because she came up with the answer immediately to my second thought.

"We have to make contact with the Twili guardian Exerion," she revealed. "Exerion will give us information regarding the location of the Virtue Key."

I was taken aback by this new revelation and information. I had no idea the Twilight Realm had a guardian and what was this Virtue Key?

"Exerion?" I inquired. "The Virtue Key?"

Hylia nodded, but then elaborated.

"Right, I forgot," she said, shaking her head. "Let me tell you this quickly. The Virtue Key is the only aura that will unbind this spell. It has the seven spiritual virtues that counteract the vices Ghirahim's brooch bestowed on her. It can only be found in the Twilight Realm. So in a way, we're fortunate. The issue regarding the guardian is that no one has seen Exerion, or its brethren, in over five hundred years," she disclosed.

The wonders were expounding today. What a revelation.

"There's more than one guardian?" I asked surprised.

Hylia nodded again.

"There's three in total," she said, "Exerion, Azimuth, and Radian. They were supposed to have only been legend, but I know that not to be the case."

_Of course Hylia, __you're the Goddess of Hyrule, you've seen everything._

"How are we supposed to find the guardians?" I redirected.

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest.

"The legend states that if you find Exerion you'll find the other two."

There was a brief silence and I gave Hylia an obvious look.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Hylia raised a covered brow.

"I don't…" she trailed and gave me a knowing stare, "but you do."

I looked at her puzzled, truthfully not knowing what she meant.

"I don't understand."

Hylia narrowed her red eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you do," she replied. "Didn't you go to see Eldin a little while back?"

My eyes widened when she said that.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, "when we came down from Snowpeak."

Link looked over at Hylia with open curiosity just then.

"What are you getting at?"

Hylia kept her attention on me.

"Didn't Eldin _tell _you something that you could use for later?" she asked me.

If that wasn't a hint, I didn't know what was. I continued to stare at Hylia, until finally, it hit me.

"The riddle," I said stunned.

I had almost forgotten all about it.

Link looked at Hylia taken aback as well.

"What was it?" Hylia asked me.

"Wait a minute, I have it here," I said excitedly, then searched my satchel and pulled out the Book of Mudora. I hurried and turned to the back page where I wrote it down. "Here it is!" I said, and then cleared my throat. "'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters.'"

Hylia began tightening her wrappings and tying up her bandages.

"You know what to do kid," she said. "Decipher it."

I nodded wholeheartedly.

"Right!" My enthusiasm heightened.

Hylia then turned her attention to Elbourne.

"Hey blondie," she started, "why have you been so quiet?"

It was true, Elbourne hadn't said a word in a good while. He didn't seem to be in the mood for shenanigans.

"Excuse me?" he replied slightly annoyed.

Hylia gave him an obvious stare.

"You have some explaining to do," she said matter-of-fact, side stepping the small talk. "The first being how the hell did you know we were going to be at the Arbiter's Grounds?"

Elbourne was taken aback by Hylia's blunt rhetoric. It reminded me of when she first met Link.

"A prince of Dragon Roost-" he started.

The goddess stopped him right then and there.

"-will answer to the Goddess of Hyrule! Don't be foolish like your father. Let's not forget who's who here."

Elbourne groaned and looked away.

"You see how silly you sound?" Hylia cracked her knuckles. "I can throw out titles too. Now start talking!"

I edged back. I hoped ancestral mother kept her alter ego intact. She had a tendency of going overboard. Elbourne appeared frustrated and looked over at Midna's unconscious body. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

_Out with it Elbourne._ _Y__ou might as well come clean._

Elbourne took in a deep breath and suddenly cut his gaze to the goddess like a man with a resolve. He was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"When I… when I looked up the information of the mirror, I read that the first mirror had been established in the Arbiter's Grounds," he confessed. "It was natural for me to assume that the second mirror would be assembled there as well. I knew it was the best possible destination considering I knew how eager Zelda was to get her hands on the shard at the festival. I got there and hid before following you into the crypt. However, I was locked out for a time when you got down to the bowels."

That was true. He couldn't have gotten inside at that time because the door was entombed when I was fighting Hylia.

"When the door opened," Elbourne continued, "I heard the point of the conversation pertaining to seven attributes, and then I saw you," He pointed to Hylia, "and you changed to the way you look now."

I didn't realize the door to the chasm had been shut that long.

_It didn't seem that way._

Hylia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you follow us here when you have access to the Twilight Realm by means of Midna?"

Elbourne hesitated, but then shifted his gaze to me.

"I wanted to know what Zelda was up to," he said honestly.

I looked at him surprised, hardly expecting that to be his answer. It wasn't something grander than that?

"Me?" I asked. "Why would you be worried about that?"

Elbourne just stared at me again, but soon after a strange and almost sad looking smile spread across his handsome face. He stared deeply into my eyes. I knew that look. I had seen that look many times before.

"It shouldn't be a surprise to you that I'm always worried about you Zelda," he confessed. "You know why, it's because I'm in love with you, it's as simple as that."

I felt numb for a second, not expecting him to be so candid so openly, but I sensed he was going to say something of this nature sooner or later. Even still, I didn't know what to say. However, it was Link's reaction that surprised me the most. It was almost as if he was transported back to reality. He nearly dropped Midna's body when he heard the dragon prince's confession. The hero had to readjust his grip and place Midna gently on the cool adamantine ground so as not to cause any injuries to her. Afterwards, he turned to face the rest of us.

"You're what?" Link demanded.

Elbourne didn't answer him. He was focused on me.

_Why is he confessing this now in front of everyone? __This isn't like him._

"I'm not going to lie," Elbourne went on speaking directly to me, "_I get a little greedy when I get around you Zelda._"

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth stunned. Link said the same exact thing to me. The _same_ exact thing. How could something so uncanny possibly take place? I didn't know what to say. What _could _I say?

Hylia raised a brow and looked over at me.

"Oh boy," the goddess muttered.

I took a step back and suddenly realized I couldn't step back anymore. I had walked into a barricade. Link was right behind me. I was speechless.

"Elbourne…"

I then turned to look at the hero, who was now staring at the dragon prince. He didn't hide his disgust.

"I knew you were going to try something like this," he said, keeping his voice low. "You were just looking for the perfect opportunity."

The dragon prince then cut his eyes to the hero.

"Don't get me started on what I _really _think of you and what you just did here farm boy," he replied. "I don't even know why Zelda puts up with you."

The tension in the room was rising.

"What did you say?" Link demanded.

Elbourne didn't flinch.

"You heard what I said," he replied. "Take it for what you will."

I couldn't believe this was happening right now. Of all the times for these two to decide to have a skirmish it would have to be now. I made it a point to stand between the two of them so nothing would transpire. However, the tension in the room was undeniable. They were just staring at each other. The flicker of a flint would ignite the room. This wasn't just one moment. This was years of conflict and disgruntlement embroiled into each other. However, before this personal matter got out of hand any further, a loud sound suddenly alerted us outside. It was a scream. Startled, we forgot our differences immediately and ran over to the nearest window. To everyone's horror, Xavier was hacking away at some large creature that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Was Ghirahim already on the attack?

"Dear goddesses, he's already made his move," I whispered.

Hylia was the first to act. She retied her arm bands and fixed her breastplate.

"Looks like the conversation is going to have to wait gentlemen," she said, heading for the exit. "The king of Dragon Roost ran into an unexpected visitor."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Inspiration: Shrodinger's Cat... this will be referred to as the LoZ character Tingle's Cat (the Law of Superposition Quantum Mechanics), Avagodro's Number, it will be the LoZ character Owlan's number (6.022 x 10 to the 23 power); The Theory of Relativity by the incredible Albert Einstein (for this story the scientist will be the LoZ character Gaepora); and the "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to Predatoform and Norkix for presenting me with the monumental challenge and task of implementing Shrodinger's Cat in this LoZ FF. ~ZR~**

**Original Shout Outs: ZeldaFan88, Decidecii, ****ambrose-nti, and sarahthorogoodaz.**

**Recommended Readings: "Love In a Hopeless Place," by the LegendofThunder. "Letters," by EternalNight1212.**

**Author's Note: The name's of the 'alchemists' will be characters from the LoZ universe. I used to tutor that's why you find so much science in my stories. Re-edited 6/18/2020.**

**Word Count: 10,772**

* * *

Chapter 22

This was grave. Xavier could die out there all alone. Considering everything that was just disclosed, we needed to get him back to the palace alive. I decided then and there I was going to help. I actually had the power to do so now. However, before I had a chance to transform, Hylia stopped me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

The goddess got straight to the point and nodded towards the unconscious twilight queen.

"You stay here and look after her majesty," she said to me. "The gentlemen and I will assist Xavier."

My mouth became agape at hearing that. I looked at her surprised, but my surprise soon became annoyance. I found her request ridiculous. The last thing I wanted to do was spectate. No one was going to disturb Midna here, especially with the barrier present. I didn't want to wait for things to happen. I wanted to be a part of the action.

"You can't be serious!" I said in protest. "I can be of help to you!"

However, Hylia wasn't in any mood to argue.

"You can be of more help by looking after Midna and deciphering that riddle," she said in rebuttal. "That is a priority."

I was frustrated and had no qualms about letting it show. Somehow I knew I was going to get saddled with this responsibility. Chaperoning. In the past, I would have been satisfied with a bystander's role. I had done so for years. However, after these past few months, I no longer wanted to sit on the sidelines. I had tasted adventure. I had tasted life. I wanted to be a part of the grind like my companions. I knew Hylia would understand that. But, I sensed her suggestion was coming from a place of pragmatism. Someone had to stay behind and look after the queen. I did not have the years of fighting experience, or the strategical mind that the others had. Then, of course, there was the obvious complication of my life standing. I am the Queen of Hyrule. If something were to happen to me here, then a whole host of other problems would succeed the kingdom at large. When I considered the situation from that point of view, I felt less hindered by being stuck in the palace. I still wasn't happy with the decision, but I was going to be diplomatic and conform. However, before I could say a word in reply, Link suddenly interjected.

His expression was even slightly upset.

"Midna's vulnerable right now," he insisted. "Don't be selfish. Come on, she needs you. Stop being argumentative."

I froze and stared at him taken aback. Stop being argumentative? Was he serious? I hadn't even gotten a chance to reply. If there was one person who exemplified in terrible timing today, it was Link. He seemed to be off in his own world without considering the thoughts and feelings of others. I really could not believe his behavior today. He was like a completely different person. Not only was he acting recklessly, but the only person that seemed to matter to him was his precious twilight queen. I understood that he was worried about Midna. We all were. But, for him to assume the worse of me because of his feelings for her was really telling. I think now he needed to stop fooling himself and just admit the truth. The truth being that he was in love with Midna. There was no doubt in my mind about that now.

It was time I stopped living in a fantasy. It was time to smell the proverbial roses and face reality. What he and I had was a nice holiday. It was something we could reflect upon when we thought fondly of each other. However, there was no mistaking how he felt about the twilight queen. He was doting on her the way a man should when he loved a woman. He did that with me when we traveled. He hunted. He stood watch. He kept me safe. He took care of me too. I think that was just part of his character. But, this... this display today. This was coming from a much deeper place of dutifulness. This was coming from seven years of desire. Seven years of want. Six months of company could not compete with seven years of longing. The guardian Eldin said it best that Link had a divided heart. It was apparent the other side was winning. At least my journeys would make for provocative entries in my diary, especially the night of the festival. I could always reread our escapades and private moments. I did enjoy them. Perhaps Link could do the same. He could tell his Ordonian friends he made the ultimate conquest. He deflowered the Queen of Hyrule. Ilia and I now had something in common. It would make great gossip.

I kept with my stare and tried hard to weed out the contempt I was beginning to feel in my heart. I was not going to be bitter. I was not going to act like a jealous charlatan. I was not going to be that weak woman I was before. A woman who couldn't handle rejection. A woman who couldn't take 'no' for an answer. I was going to do what was required of me so we could stop Ghirahim. Link's expression changed for a moment and it only annoyed me more because he just didn't get it. He didn't seem to understand.

_So, I_ was _right,_ _it didn't mean anything to you._

Link was so damn dense at times. I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted _him_. I wanted his love and companionship. But... if he didn't want me, I was not averse to that. I finally spoke up.

"I was just about to say 'no problem,'" I did not hide the disregard in my voice. "Maybe you should let me finish, before you assume that I won't do it."

Link's gaze shifted to one of surprise, which he shouldn't have been. However, he didn't say anything to dispute it. He knew after everything he had done, the last thing he needed was to reinsert his foot in his mouth. Afterwards, I cut my gaze and decided to leave his company. I was done. I had nothing more to say. I glanced past him over at Elbourne to see if _he_ needed anything. The dragon prince had been quiet. He didn't have very much to say regarding what was going on. He was probably worried about his father, so his mind was elsewhere. To expedite things, he went over to Midna's sprawled body on the ground and picked her up. Afterwards, he placed her on a chaise in a room nearby. I followed after him, leaving Link to stand alone. However, as I walked by, Link gently took hold of my wrist to halt me.

"Zelda-" he attempted.

I released myself from his grip.

"There's nothing left for us to discuss," I interrupted with a hint of finality.

I didn't allow myself to be stopped again and continued to the anteroom. Elbourne was standing over the beautiful twilight queen when I approached. I went up to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. Of all of us, he had been embarrassed the most. I wanted to be sure he was okay. He looked a little better.

"Are you alright?" I asked anyway.

He looked my way and nodded. He even grinned.

"I'm fine," he replied softly, then reached up and caressed my cheek and looked at me seriously. "Don't let anything happen to either one of you, okay?"

I was surprised at his emboldened maneuver. I nodded.

"I promise I won't," I whispered.

Elbourne's serious expression never faded and he took me in his arms to hug me. It felt nice. Afterwards, he pulled back to take his leave. I followed him to the entrance and watched him walk down the large hall. He made sure to equip his double axe first. Before heading outside, he turned back and stared at me again. I grinned at him and waved, but his expression never changed. Afterwards he took his leave. I then turned back around to see both Link and Hylia watching me. I stared right back and had nothing to say. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured, especially after what Link just pulled. I was told to stay, so I was staying.

_Just go._

I walked past them. Hylia looked disappointed. I was certain she was going to scold me later. For now, she merely shook her head and headed out. Link was the last to leave. Before doing so, he walked back over to me. I avoided looking at him, while he stood over me appearing upset. He wasn't the only one. I was upset too. Even so, I spoke up first.

"You better get going. They're going to need you."

The hero paused for a moment and gave me a quick once over.

"What was that all about with Elbourne?" he demanded quietly.

I turned and looked at him in complete disbelief. His tone was out of place.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes searched my face.

"You heard what I said," he replied. "What the hell was that?"

I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable," I whispered. "You have the nerve to ask that of me after what you just did?"

He stared deeply into my eyes.

"You have that all wrong," he whispered back.

I looked away. I felt frustrated. I couldn't keep composed with him saying these things. It was an obvious lie.

"Do I?" I asked. "It certainly doesn't seem that way."

There was a brief silence between us, but Link soon broke it.

"We'll continue this discussion later."

I shook my head.

"I don't think that's necessary."

Link gave me a hard stare, while I stared right back. Neither of us said anything in return and the conversation abated for now. Link then broke his gaze and started for the main hall entrance like Hylia and Elbourne before him. I stood there slightly shaken, but then turned to watch him as he headed down the hall. The hero paused when he got to the main foyer to look back at me. Our eyes met, but I looked away first. I hated quarreling with him. I hated it. Afterwards, Link headed outside. I took in a deep sigh, wishing we could have been more civil. I loved him. I truly did. It just hurt me that he couldn't see or respect my perspective. How was I supposed to act? Was I supposed to just stand there and take that dishonor from him? I had my goddamn pride too. Link couldn't have me and Midna.

I went into the room and closed the door. Afterwards, I turned, pulled up a chair, sat down, and focused my attention on the twilight queen. The blue hued beauty was in a deep slumber. Midna's long lashes rested on her cheeks and she looked at peace. I hoped her dreams were serene. There was no telling how long it would be until she awakened again. Inadvertently, my gaze shifted to her curvaceous silhouette. There was no denying it, she had the perfect body. Link probably fantasized about her for years. I could see why.

I raised a brow when my gaze lingered.

_I could wear that, _I thought of her dress.

The black, long sleeved, shoulder shawl half top that buckled in the front of her large breasts, along with her double thigh high split ankle skirt, left very little to the imagination. I shook my head of my silly thoughts, realizing I was only thinking this way because I was the _other _woman. I sat back in the chair, wishing I wasn't so insecure around Midna. What was wrong with me? What was I missing? I stared at her closed eyes again.

"You have Link's heart," I whispered. "Will another woman ever be able to obtain it?"

It was obvious Link and Midna's journey together was impactful. I wondered if my journey with Link would have the same lasting effect. I wondered if he would think of me the way he thought of Midna. It was possible. Anything was possible. It just made me a little sad to think we probably wouldn't be more.

_Will you remember me the way you remember Midna, Link when you're old and grey?_ _I hope so, because I'll always remember you._

I sighed.

"I hope at the end of all this everyone has closure. You Midna, me, Link, Elbourne... everybody. Hylia knows we need it."

I stared at the sleeping twilight queen and came to terms with the possible outcomes. What was going to be was going to be. Until then, I needed to remember the task at hand. Hylia instructed me to decipher Eldin's riddle. That was what I needed to do. With that, I opened my satchel and pulled out the Book of Mudora. I ran my fingers over the binding, realizing these pages had changed my life and my world so much. I then glanced at the sleeping queen once again.

"I'm doing this for you too."

With my new resolve, I opened the book and began my analysis. I turned to the back page where I wrote the riddle down.

_'A relative nuance is manifested by seemingly empty matters,' _I looked at the encrypted statement carefully.

First of all, I needed to understand what the first part of the riddle was suggesting. The word 'relative' could take on many meanings. In this case, the riddle surmised 'a relative _nuance_.' What nuance? I turned to the index and looked up the word relative. I was given three different reference points: the first was a page focused on familial definitions, the second was the Theory of Relativity related to spatial orientations, and the last had a reference to Quantum Superposition with a focus on the experimentation of Tingle's Cat.

I went to the familial definition first.

A relative was someone related by blood that shared the same matrilineal or patrilineal lineage, along with similar genealogical make up. The information was pretty straight forward, but it also gave a broader definition related to extended families and ambiguous relationships. I thought about that for a moment.

_That does make sense in that the twilight guardians are related, or are 'relatives' to the guardians of Hyrule._ _Perhaps, that's what this reference is trying to tell me._

It was a start, but I needed more to go on. I continued on with the next reference. The Theory of Relativity was a complex concept developed by the brilliant Hylian alchemist, Gaepora. The idea behind it was quite profound: he surmised that space and time were _relative _to each other, meaning one cannot exist without the other. If there was no space there would be no time, and if there was no time there would be no space.

_Maybe the 'relative nuance' was a vague reference to the time shift stones based off the concepts of Lord Gaepora._ _Maybe a displacement in space will cause the twilight guardian or 'relative nuance' to appear._

It was an idea.

However, I still needed more and continued on.

The most elusive and cryptic form of the word 'relative' was in the insanely complicated idea of Tingle's Cat by means of the Quantum Superposition Theory. In short, the Quantum Superposition Theory was this: matter existed in all states, however, it can _only _be measured in one state. That was according to this philosophy. Tingle's Cat was an experiment conducted by the eccentric Hylian alchemist and adventurer Tingle. The idea behind the experiment was to prove that in multiple universes, or multiverses, matter was both composed and decomposed at the same time. The illustration of this concept was the _cat. _In the experiment, the cat was supposed to be _both _alive and dead because all universes, or multiverses, collide on each other at once, making matter exist in _all _forms, but only being _seen _in one state.

I rubbed the back of my neck, needing to expound on that more.

_How did this relate to 'relative nuances?' _

It could be deduced that the Twilight Realm, Hyrule, and the multiverse with which this guardian was residing in, needed to _collide _into one another for Exerion to appear. The question was: how was that supposed to happen? I looked back at the riddle. 'A relative nuance is manifested…' I stopped reading there and thought about the word 'manifested'. To manifest something, is to _make something known_.

_How are we supposed to make Exerion known? _

I turned back to the index and looked up the word 'manifest'. The definition was clear in that manifesting something was seeing the unadulterated _truth. _How were we supposed to see the truth? I thought about that for awhile, then it finally hit me. I had an epiphany. There was only _one _way to see the truth.

"This is referring to the Lens of Truth!" I whispered excited. "It must be talking about the Lens of Truth!"

I was thrilled. I was making progress. I looked to the riddle once more for the last section.

"'…Manifested by _seemingly _empty matters,'" I concentrated on what that possibly meant.

Matter could seem empty because the tiny particles that made it up, atoms, were invisible to the naked eye. A reference in the citation referred to Owlan's number for more information. Owlan was another brilliant Hylian alchemist who deciphered that within all matter there was a composite number. The number was 6.022 x 10 to the 23rd power of atomic molar sets of individualized particles. This composite number was said to be situated in everything.

_Perhaps this 'matter' will appear hazy, or appear as if there is nothing there, and the only way to know for sure is by using the Lens of Truth. __That must be it._

So, after all of my milling, my deduction was this: Exerion was located somewhere in the Twilight Realm under specific conditions. It would have to be something that alluded to the guardian's existence _not_ being there. I needed to ask Hylia where such locations were. And Exerion, guardian of the twilight, would be a legend no longer. I set the book down, satisfied with my conclusion. My work was done for now, but I was worried about the others. None of this would matter if everyone was hurt. Hopefully that creature wasn't giving Link and the others too much trouble.

"Please come back in one piece," I whispered. "All of you need to come back in one piece."

~SSS~

The palace courtyards: Link

For now, I was going to have to put my problems with Zelda out of my mind. Nevertheless, she was insane if she thought I was leaving things as they were. We needed to talk. I needed to explain myself. I understood her disappointment completely. But, there was a clear misunderstanding going on here. I didn't want her thinking things were over between us. I hoped she would let me plead my case. Until then, I caught up with Hylia and Elbourne. They were waiting for me at the end of the foyer. While making our way to the courtyard, I noticed right away the palace was now empty. There wasn't a Twili in sight. This was strange. Where had everyone gone? What was going on? I didn't have time to ponder over it, but it was definitely something that needed to be looked into. The three of us hurried through the gate, and immediately we encountered a problem when we reached the outside gardens, the barrier. The black and orange electrical light was pulsating erratically. This was Midna's Twili powers at work. I had witnessed it before. However, I was protected from it in my wolf form. I wasn't sure how this was going to effect me as a Hylian. Hylia and Elbourne too stayed back, miring over the same dilemma. We were losing precious minutes.

"What now?" Elbourne demanded, looking beyond the force field at his fledgling father.

I tried thinking of a solution, but couldn't come up with anything concrete.

"I don't know," I replied. "I've always been on the _other _side of Midna's powers."

Hylia shook her head and looked around the entire perimeter.

"We're going to have to risk it and run through," she said finally. "Her powers shouldn't harm us. She uses it as a repellent of evil. It isn't as potent as the Master Sword, but we should be safe."

Elbourne nor myself looked convinced, but there were no other alternatives. The longer we stood here, the more danger Xavier was in. In a minute decision, I decided to go with what Hylia suggested. It was either do or die. I readied myself by setting my feet, then, after bracing myself, ran right through. I expected to feel some of the effects of the energy, but it was just as Hylia said. No harm came to me. Following suit, the goddess came through. She too was unscathed. However, something unexpected happened when Elbourne ran through. The current shifted slightly and he sustained a minor injury on his right forearm. It was substantial because he cried out.

"Ah!" he groaned.

Hylia and I both paused to check on him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The dragon prince looked at his wound then back at the barrier in surprise. He was just as taken aback as Hylia and I. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't understand... what could this possibly mean?" he asked more to himself than to anyone.

I looked from him to the barrier as well and found myself a little unsettled too. Why did Elbourne sustain an injury? I glanced over at Hylia, who now had her brow raised and was giving the dragon prince a suspicious look. No one said anything, but the undercurrent of distrust was there. Sensing our misgivings, Elbourne turned and caught us staring at him. He unsurprisingly got defensive.

"What?" he snapped. "Is that supposed to prove I'm evil or something farm boy?!"

I remained silent. I wasn't sure what it proved. But, this was unexpected. Even so, this wasn't the time or the place for this discussion. We had other problems to contend with.

"Forget about that," I said. "I just need to make sure you're okay so we can help your father."

Elbourne was surprised for a moment at my reasonableness and looked down at his arm. The wound was superficial at best.

"I'll live," he said after the examination.

"Very well," I replied, "let's go."

The dragon prince had no problem dropping the subject. He hurried to grip his double axe and continued on to the courtyard. However, before we followed after him, I glanced over at Hylia and stared at her unsettled for a moment. The goddess didn't offer much in the way of concessions. She was simply staring after Elbourne too. We were concerned. Very concerned. However, that concern was soon short lived. In the near distance was King Xavier fighting for his life. He was fighting a large shadowy, reptilian looking creature. It looked like a variation of a lizalfos and a shadow beast. At the sight, I unsheathed my sword, while Hylia went and unsheathed her _kodachis _from her breastplate. We then hurried to the king to help. Elbourne arrived first, jumping in in time to parry a strike with his adamantine axe. He saved Xavier's arm from being amputated. When he saw who came to his rescue, Xavier looked surprised. He didn't say anything, but gave him a silent nod of thanks. Elbourne returned it, but wasn't looking for adulation.

The dragon prince took his stance in front of his father.

"Are you alright?"

The king simply nodded and kept his eyes fixed on the creature.

"I'll live," he replied. "This demon appeared out of nowhere."

In his mid-sentence, Hylia too ran in quickly and somersaulted through the air before using her dagger to incise the creature's upper back. The creature wailed when she tore into its flesh. When she landed, she got into her battle stance.

"Did you see where it came from?"

Xavier reengaged his stance with his battle axe.

"When I was on my way out, suddenly this thing rushed me from the stairs," he divulged. "I have no idea where it came from. I thought monsters like this were long gone."

They should have been, but with Ghirahim on the loose, there was no telling what was lurking in the shadows now. We had no idea what had been unleashed with that mirror. I took the remaining unaccounted for side to attack the creature.

"So did we," I chimed in, as I stepped up. "My guess is this is the work of that demon lord."

With the four of us here now, we could make quick work of this monster. It wasn't a sophisticated fighter, but it did have more gravitas than a regular shadow beast. I looked around expecting to find the demon lord nearby. He was nowhere in sight. His absence convinced me Ghirahim was conjuring these creatures from afar somehow. Possibly from his realm. If the demon lord had this kind of power already, there was no telling what kind of menace he would turn into when he reconnected with his master. The Hero of Sky was a great hero indeed to have vanquished such a foe. We needed a little of his will to do it again. In any such case, when the creature swung my way, I dodged its attack and came at it with a powerful strike, cutting off its right appendage. The creature screamed, and afterwards it was subdued and put down by Hylia and Elbourne. Xavier took in a sigh of relief and looked exhausted from the fighting. He expended a great deal of energy fighting alone.

I went to check on the dragon king.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

The king was slow to answer, but then nodded. However, he didn't seem to be worried about his safety. His mind was elsewhere.

"This is grave," he whispered to himself.

That was an understatement.

"Indeed it is," I agreed.

However, before any of us could let our guard down, we were reminded of the danger we were still in. Coming up the stairs to the courtyard was another small contingent of shadow beasts. I was perplexed when I first saw them, but it seemed my previous hypothesis had merit. Ghirahim was doing this remotely somehow. And, it made me wonder now if the reason for the sudden disappearance of the Twili people was to protect them from an outside threat. Inside their homes under the barrier was probably the securest place for them to be. But how long would it last? Others outside the barrier were possibly taken _into_ the barrier and hidden by it as a protection. Like Hylia stated before, it worked as a fail safe device in the anticipation of the queen's capture or fall. I just had no idea it would be this substantive. However, because of the breadth of the power, the realm itself was left unstable and probably more vulnerable to attack. The normal mechanism of the twilight had been disrupted and the gradients controlling it shifted. The twilight was more than ethereal energy. It was the life source of the Twili people. Meaning, if there was a sudden change, it could probably be manipulated.

This was a problem.

This was a serious problem.

"Stay on guard everyone," I said, getting back into battle formation. "I've fought these creatures before, they're shadow beasts. We have to stop groups of them at a time, otherwise they'll revive one another."

The dragon prince looked at me taken aback.

"What?" he demanded. "What do you mean they can 'revive' each other?"

I didn't have time to give a detailed explanation.

"I meant what I said," I replied. "If we slay them individually they will overwhelm us. But, if we work together they shouldn't be a problem. This cannot, and should not, be a solo act."

Everyone was on guard, but it seemed as though no one was taking my word for it. This wasn't a joke. This was life or death. We would soon see. The shadow beasts were a group twenty five strong: all over six feet tall, with interwoven shiny platinum black locks, and multifaceted faces with no facial features. The shadow beasts had long arms that dangled, creating a sharp kyphosis in their backs. The curvature made it impossible for them to stand all the way up. Their hunched state allowed for quick swipes, but it opened them up for poor posturing, which led to bad defense. For a lightening fast warrior, their hulking size was a terrible disadvantage. I was certain the goddess took note of that. She was going to use their disadvantage to her advantage. Hylia already set her feet and readied her _ninpo ninjutsu niki _stance. However, since the shadow beasts were unpredictable in their aggression, she attacked first, aiming for the back. The goddess lunged at her foe, then subdued the beast with a forward somersault that transitioned into a mid-aerial attack. She then used her blades across the beast's back. The shadow beast tried countering with a horizontal swipe but missed. However, when Hylia landed behind it, she sensed something was amiss.

"Something's off with these creatures!" she called. "They're not very skilled, but they should be more aggressive than this! Look out! They may be a decoy to thwart whatever Ghirahim really has planned for us!"

That was a good assessment. I supplemented my attack strategy accordingly. I took a moment to study my foe's behavior. The shadow beasts weren't acting belligerent at all, even for a shadow beast. They weren't even attempting to side step out of danger's way. That was highly uncharacteristic of this creature's natural instincts. They may have lumbered, but they sensed danger. Ironically, these beasts were acting like 'shadows' of their true selves. Even so, I didn't have time to ponder over it. Instead, I went to attack using my jump strike, and saw firsthand my adversary not retaliate. When I landed, I made sure I dodged and rolled away. These creatures were exhibiting almost no voracity. What the hell was going on? With the docile nature completely manifest, I had to wonder if these beasts were a trap. I went to inform the others.

"Hold off on any final blows!" I called out all of a sudden. "Shiek has a point in the behavior of these beasts. There's something not right about this!"

I expected some response, but got none. Elbourne and Xavier may have heard my call for concession, but they did not acknowledge it. Whether it was pragmatism or just plain stubbornness, it was the motto of the dragon masters to fight until the enemy was dead. The shadow beasts in front of them were being shown no mercy. They plowed through two almost on cue with my words. I couldn't lie, there lack of discernment was making me angry. Now wasn't the time for an ego trip.

"I told you _no _death blows!" I called to the dragon prince. "You have no idea if one of these creatures will create a chain reaction!"

Elbourne turned sharply.

"I don't take orders from you!" he called back and attacked another shadow beast.

I groaned and kept my battle stance.

"You're missing the point! This isn't the norm for these beasts! This could merely be a testing ground! Stop acting like a hothead and use some restraint!"

When Elbourne heard that, he seemed to finally grasp the supposition of my argument. He paused for a moment.

"What the hell do you mean 'testing ground'?" he demanded. "A testing ground for what? Why would Ghirahim test us when he wants to kill us?"

That was my point.

"I don't know," I replied, "but something else is propagating these conditions, we have to figure out why that is!"

It seemed I finally got through to the dragon prince. Elbourne drew back and became more defensive in his stance instead of offensive. His father, however, stayed his course. While Elbourne's attention was temporarily diverted, a shadow beast did try to take a strike at him from behind. Xavier quickly countered the attack in good measure, but then angrily turned to scold his son.

"If you aren't going to fight then get out of here!" Xavier growled unnecessarily.

Ironically, his exploit nearly caused the same fate. Another shadow beast now attempted to attack _him_. Fortunately for Xavier, Hylia was there to counter it. She made sure to make him see the point of that.

"Let's not have the pot calling the kettle black now, shall we?" Hylia countered.

Xavier groaned and had no reply. As he shouldn't have, he was clearly wrong.

With the four of us somewhat on the same page, I concentrated my focus on the _why _the shadow beasts were attacking, not so much on the _how_. I backtracked their route of transmission from the shore bed to a moat adjacent to the courtyard. The crystalline waters were rippling slightly. It was as if something was actuating upon the surface above it. That was odd. A generator needed to provide that kind of surface tension. That assumption drew my attention upward to the treetops. Something was pulsating in the trees. A translucent black and white orb flashed inconspicuously from a high branch. The orb was oscillating sound waves to the water below. It must have been amplified to a frequency that only the shadow beasts could hear. This coup must have been orchestrated to assassinate the king, but it was also a means test to see if the shadow beasts could be controlled remotely by these energy orbs.

_Ghirahim,_ I thought immediately, _he somehow found a way__ to tap into the mechanism of the twilight and use its unique features like these orbs to create a diversion._

Just then Hylia looked over at me.

"You would be right," she said suddenly.

She caught me completely off guard. I cut my eyes from the tree to her taken aback. I thought I was losing my grip on reality for a second. I gave her a knowing look.

_Wait a minute... did she just reply to my thoughts? _

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I did," she said openly, "but ask me about that later, now isn't the time."

My eyes widened and I stared at her stunned. However, it seemed all our interaction did was confuse the dragon prince and the king. They looked between the both of us.

"What are you two going on about?" the dragon king demanded.

Elbourne was not amused.

"Yes, what was that?"

Hylia didn't bother to clarify.

"It's on a need to know basis gentlemen," she replied, then nodded towards me. "right now you don't need to know."

I was reeling from the revelation. If Hylia was able to do this all along, then I was in some serious trouble. She knew _exactly_ what I thought of her ancestral daughter. I was aware this wasn't the time to be worried about this, but when the dust settled, she was no doubt going to tell me I needed to have purer thoughts. In the mean time, I needed to rectify this spherule situation. On a hunch, I took out my bow and fired an arrow at the crystalline orb. I thought it might simply go through the sphere, acting only as a shape. However, when the ball of energy shattered, it seemed my instincts were right. The energy was contained within a vessel. The reverberations immediately stopped, and the shadow beasts standing at the roadway suddenly fell to the ground dead. Before anyone in our party had a chance to investigate, their bodies abruptly disappeared.

I knew something was amiss.

"I thought so..." I muttered.

Elbourne raised a brow at my utterance.

"What just happened?"

I pointed to the boughs of the gnarled tree above the moat in the distance.

"The creatures were being controlled by some strange orb hidden in that tree over there," I explained. "This was more or less a trap than anything else."

Hylia looked over at me puzzled. That was significant considering her station in life. But then she turned her attention back to Xavier.

"Do _you_ have any idea as to what that was?" she asked him.

The goddess didn't bother to hide her distrust of the Roostian monarch. I couldn't blame her. Xavier had acted treacherously since before we got here. If we hadn't showed up when we did, he would have been dead. Even so, he still hesitated to reply. I found that telling.

"It was a propulsion orb," he replied anyway.

I was slightly off on my guess.

"A propulsion orb?" I repeated. "It wasn't an orb native to the Twilight Realm?"

Xavier paused for a moment, and fixed his axe back on his back.

"No," he replied.

I then glanced over at the dragon prince, assuming he may have had some questions for his father, but he remained silent. I couldn't say I blamed him. After what happened only a short time ago, I was certain there would be no viable reconciliation between the two of them for quite some time. However, Hylia obviously had more to garner from the stubborn secretive king. Rather than approaching this tactfully, she auspiciously grabbed the monarch by the collar of his ruffled under shirt and pulled him to her. I stared at Hylia with open frustration just then. Such brawny tactics weren't going to work on a man like Xavier. Not all situations called for aggressive measures. However, I didn't exactly stop her either. She _is _the Goddess of Hyrule.

"You have some explaining to do," she said to the king, narrowing her red eyes..

Xavier got indignant and yanked her hand from his clothing.

"Get your hands off me!" he demanded. "Since when does a _Sheikah _give orders to a king?"

Hylia had no qualms about grabbing Xavier again, but this time she utilized a little of her other worldly strength and lifted him off the ground.

"Since a _king _decided to put the welfare of his own ambition over the welfare of his own kinsmen! The _Sheikah _are protectors of the world of light! My allegiance lies with Hyrule!"

I caught that undercurrent of guilt in Hylia's voice. I knew she blamed herself for what was going on.

Xavier's eyes widened.

"Put me down at once!"

Hylia narrowed her eyes again in anger.

"I think not!" She dropped Xavier onto his behind and grabbed him by the back of his cape. She started dragging him back towards the palace. "You are going to share your secrets today, _your majesty_."

I stared at Hylia concerned, knowing her aggressiveness would only go so far. This wasn't going to help any of us. I glanced over at the dragon prince again. He was viewing his father's treatment with indifference. I shouldn't have expected otherwise. He remained silent and followed after Hylia and Xavier towards the palace. I followed in suit as well. However, I did notice something when we came to the barrier once more. I noticed Elbourne's reluctance. He hesitated. He paused. He didn't want that suspicion cast on him again. Eventually, he went through, but remarkably this time he was unscathed. I halted for a moment. This was interesting. Why was the barrier reacting differently now? Was earlier merely a mistake? Was Elbourne now above suspicion? I had questions, but I knew now wasn't the time for them. My inquiries would have to wait. However, there would be a reckoning. This was not going to go unchecked. I watched the prince go up the stairs of the courtyard, and thought about his confession to Zelda.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_If you think I'm giving her up, you have another thing coming Elbourne of Dragon Roost_. _Zelda is mine. Zelda belongs to me._

I was aware I needed to make amends because of my actions with Midna, but I wasn't letting the light queen go. I wasn't letting her go by a long shot.

~SSS~

Palace of Twilight, the counsel room: Zelda

I promptly shut my book when I heard the others return from the skirmish outside. The door to the chamber abruptly opened, and I was surprised to see Hylia dragging Xavier by the collar of his cape. The goddess then helped the king up and shoved him inside the room.

I stood up astonished, hardly expecting to see this.

"What's going on?" I asked, caught unawares by Xavier's rough treatment.

Hylia didn't answer right away.

"That's what we're trying to find out," the goddess said, sitting Xavier down forcefully in a chair.

Link and Elbourne soon followed inside. I looked to the two of them perplexed.

_What just happened? _

Xavier groaned and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Your head will be-"

"Shut up," Hylia interrupted, "I'm done hand holding you like before, you're going to tell me what I want to know. What the hell were you planning against Queen Midna that precipitated a coup to have you murdered? Someone wants you out of the picture, sire!"

Xavier stared at her with complete indignation.

"As if I'd tell a worthless retch like you."

Hylia narrowed her eyes, then shocking everyone in the room, raised her hand and backhanded Xavier across his face. I covered my mouth.

_What is she doing? _

"Shiek!" I couldn't help but say.

Even Elbourne couldn't be silent on the mistreatment.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded of Hylia. "He is still a king! A man worthy of some respect!"

"You stay out of this!" the goddess snapped to the dragon prince. She then grabbed Xavier by the collar once more. "I'm going to ask you again," she said angrily, "what the hell were you planning?"

Xavier stared at her with an unwavering resolve.

"You will not break me you insolent-"

The goddess back handed him again, and this time pulled out her _kodachi_.

"Oh no?" Hylia interrupted. "We'll see about that, I'm going to use some of the tactics on you that you've used on your prisoners your majesty!"

A sudden onset of panic came over.

_Oh my goddess! _I thought ironically.

Hylia raised her hand to strike, but soon Link came up and caught her by the wrist.

"Stop this!" he interjected. "Can't you see this isn't going to work?"

Hylia stared at the hero hard for a moment before snatching her wrist from his grip. The tension in the room was palpable.

Link tried to reason with her.

"You're becoming irrational. If you can't keep your emotions in check, you should not be conducting an interrogation."

Hylia scoffed at Link's words and sheathed her _kodachi_.

"You're one to talk after your display earlier, but fine, if you think you can reach him, you talk to him. I've had enough of these silly Hylian tactics."

Hylia then walked to the other side of the room, leaned against a wall, and crossed her arms over her chest. Link stared at her for a moment, not appreciating the dig at his character, but stated no rebuttal. The goddess may not have agreed with Link, but she couldn't deny his point. The hero then turned his attention back to Xavier.

"My lord," Link began respectfully, "let's begin this in another way. We need to know what is going on here. I understand your meeting with Queen Midna was one of significance. One with which you do not wish to disclose, but we need some kind of explanation. There was just an attempt on your life. Someone knew you were going to be here today and set this up."

Xavier was quiet, but then shook his head.

"I... I can't tell you."

Link raised a brow.

"I'm afraid that's not a viable answer sire. You _have _to disclose something."

The king cut his eyes to the hero.

"You don't understand."

Link gave the monarch a quick once over.

"Then help us understand."

Xavier glanced over at me suddenly. I thought that was a little odd. I was uncomfortable by the gaze.

_What is this all about? _

Link took note of that too and raised a brow.

"Your majesty?"

The king then looked to the ground. He was at a loss.

"Fine," he said finally, "I will... I will tell you what I can."

That was a start.

"Very well," Link replied, "tell us about your discussion with Queen Midna."

Xavier sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I won't disclose everything," he began, "but I will say I was working on a more _permanent_ alliance with the Twilight Realm. I worked for many years to keep the Twili people happy. I wanted to make sure that our alliance was set in stone."

I had a feeling I knew what that 'setting in stone' meant.

"Permanent?" I chimed in anyway.

Xavier then cut his gaze towards his son. Elbourne met it and was already shaking his head. It was apparent he already knew what his father was going to say. However, he stared his father down with a relentless resolve.

"My father wants me to marry Queen Midna," he revealed suddenly, then turned his attention to me. "That's the permanence he wants -that's the setting in stone. The problem is I won't do it. I'm certain that's why he came in secret. He probably wanted to force the issue without my being present."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked back over at the king. I figured as much.

_An alliance through marriage..._ _Dragon Roost and the Twilight Realm would become a super power._

Xavier narrowed his eyes at his son.

"That's because you're shortsighted!" he said to him angrily. "That's because you are unwilling to see the big picture! I _finally _find a task where you can please me and you defy me vehemently!"

Elbourne took a step towards his father, having had enough of his insults.

"I'm to the point I don't care about pleasing you!" he shot back with quiet defiance. "For as long as I can remember you've hated me! You were disgusted with my birth! You hate my mother! Everything I am you seem to have an issue with! So yes, I sleep with your twilight queen to make you happy! To make sure the _alliance_ stays intact! But, I don't love her, and I never have! And I will not marry her! _Never_!"

Elbourne's words soon enticed indignation from the hero.

"Watch your tongue!" he warned. "Don't think you were ever worthy of Midna in the first place! You will not speak about the queen of twilight in such a fashion! She is a-"

The dragon prince interjected.

"-woman I've been sleeping with for the last three years. Not worthy of her? She _begs _me for it! I've fucked her in ways you could only imagine! I haven't said anything that wasn't true _hero_! Even so, I won't marry her, especially when I'm in love with another woman."

It was then Elbourne paused and looked past Link at me. We locked eyes for a moment. I immediately felt my heart race.

_Oh goddesses, _I did not want to get involved, _please leave me out of this._

The dragon prince shook his head when he cut his gaze back to Link.

"You don't even realize what you have in front of you. You're so hell bent on Midna you have no idea what you're about to pass up!" He then walked right up to Link and got in his face. "Well guess what? I'm putting you on notice farm boy. If Zelda gives me so much as an _inkling _that she loves me, I'm taking her from you. No… questions… asked…"

Link stared at Elbourne in complete disbelief, but apparently didn't feel threatened by Elbourne's warning.

"You're delusional if you think you'll get your hands on the Queen of Hyrule. You're not going to treat her the way you treat every other disposal woman in your life! She's not going to be treated like some no account trash like you've treated Midna. I won't let you."

Elbourne scoffed again and suddenly smirked at Link's comments.

"You can ask Midna yourself when she wakes up how I _treated _her when I was with her," Elbourne divulged. "I _guarantee _she will tell you it's the best sex she's _ever_ had... ever. And _no one_ will put it on her better, not even you."

This conversation certainly derailed quickly.

_The best sex ever?_ _That's quite a boast._

Elbourne took another step towards Link.

"They don't call me the _dragon _prince for nothing," he taunted.

Admittedly, that did make me raise a brow.

_Oh really? _I thought, only half joking.

Hylia, having read my mind, glared at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_I'm joking ancestral mother, _I thought.

Link nearly lost his temper, but kept his composure intact.

"You son of a bitch!" he growled. "How dare you speak about Midna like this?! She is not one of your brothel whores! She is a queen worthy of your respect!"

Elbourne went further.

"It just needles at you, doesn't it?" he continued on. "It bothers you so badly that Midna had me over you. That she writhes and moans for it when we're together." He looked him straight in the eyes. "Well guess what? Now you know how it feels. It's nice to finally one up you, hero."

This had turned from a serious conversation to a penis measuring contest. This was ridiculous. Link and Elbourne stood in each other's faces like they were ready to fight.

Hylia ran a hand over her bandaged visage and sighed.

"These men are idiots," I heard her mutter. "Why are they discussing this now?"

I couldn't have agreed more and thought this was the perfect time to intervene. I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"Um… excuse me," I said, not really sure why I was being so polite.

Both Elbourne and Link turned to look at me. They were like twins being rallied by their mother.

"Uh…" I trailed, "now really isn't the time for such talk. We still have pressing matters to discuss with his majesty."

Elbourne didn't seem to care about interrogating his father further. He was unhinged now. He was his most volatile when he was this way.

"It _never_ is a good time Zelda," he said to me, then turned his attention back to his father. "I'm actually glad you disowned me," he said to him, "now I don't have to concern myself with whether my actions displease you or not."

I stared at Elbourne for a moment and knew he wasn't being truthful. He cared too much about what his father thought to simply cast it aside. Although, twenty seven years of fault finding would wear any man down. Elbourne was tired of it. I didn't blame him. I understood his frustration of trying to please a man who would never be pleased. I glanced over at Link just then and thought something I never thought I would think.

_If you don't want me Hero of Twilight, just tell me so I can find someone who can. _I shifted my gaze to Elbourne once more. _Maybe... maybe I already have and just never realized it._

Almost immediately, Hylia looked my way and narrowed her eyes in disappointment. She must have read my thoughts. She didn't look pleased with me at all. I couldn't concern myself with that.

_I'm sorry Hylia,_ _but it is what it is._

I decided if anymore questioning was going to be done I was going to have to do it myself. This whole ordeal had been turned on its head. I spoke to Xavier myself.

"Sire," I began, "perhaps you can enlighten everyone more on the origination of the original treaty between you and the former king of twilight. That would be most helpful."

Xavier's gaze then shifted my way, but instead of promptly answering my question, he instead just stared at me. He stared at me hard. I raised a brow, finding his response odd. Something in what I asked must have struck a nerve.

"My... my lord?" I inquired.

Soon after, he cut his gaze and continued in his defensive posture.

"I'm a afraid I have nothing further to say here your majesty," he finalized.

I wasn't too surprised by his reaction, but I knew my question boded something he found intrusive. Now he locked up and refused to speak.

"I beg to differ," I rebutted anyway.

The king then stood up and stared at me as if to promise a threat. However, both Link and Elbourne responded to it.

_What's this? _

"Sire..." Link warned.

Elbourne said nothing, but he kept his gaze fixed on the king. This was getting worse and worse by the minute. Xavier stared deeply in my eyes before looking away.

"Dear goddesses," he whispered to himself, "you look so much like your mother."

My eyes widened slightly at the unintended disclosure. I was certain he didn't mean for that to be uttered aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked anyway.

The king groaned in open frustration and never answered my question. Instead, he turned and headed for the counsel room door.

"I'm retiring for the night," he redirected. "There's nothing more that can be done here."

I stared after him shocked. I didn't know what to say. He deliberately walked away from that. However, Hylia wasn't about to let him go so easily.

"We're not done here," the goddess said, stepping in his path.

Xavier had had enough of the temperamental goddess. He boldly put his hand on his battle axe in warning.

"Yes," he said, with a definite air of finality, "we are."

Hylia looked at him surprised, but didn't flinch.

"Oh really?" she said, readying her hand on her _kodachi_.

However, I prompted to stop this. This was getting out of hand.

"Let him be Sheik," I said to her. "We're going to get nothing out of him tonight. If he wants to retire, let him retire. Tomorrow is another day."

The king stared at the goddess. And, while the goddess hesitated in letting him leave, she finally digressed to my reasoning. She stood down. Xavier then walked past her and headed out of the room. The room got quiet immediately with him now gone. There was no doubt in my mind something much bigger was going on here. Why else would my question have precipitated such a reaction?

_He's hiding something huge._

Hylia then stood back up and headed towards the chaise where Midna was sleeping.

"Indeed he is," she said in answer to my thoughts, "but there's nothing we can do until he wants to talk."

Elbourne gave her an offhanded look at her reply. He looked over at Link then back to me.

"Are you talking to yourself?" he asked the goddess.

Hylia shook her head and didn't bother to clarify. She was staring at the sleeping queen.

"We have to act quickly because Midna's life force will leave her if we don't find the Virtue Key soon," she said suddenly. "She's expending a lot of energy protecting all of her people. That barrier will not sustain itself forever and Ghirahim is going to try and take advantage of that. I say she has a month tops before her energy gives out."

The reality of that was so sobering. Where did we even begin?

"A month?" I repeated.

Hylia nodded and looked my way.

"Indeed," she replied, then asked, "did you decipher that riddle?"

I almost forgot all about it. I nodded.

"I did, it's not full proof, but I think I know where we need to start."

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare at the sleeping queen.

"Good, we'll go with whatever you've got. You're a pro at this now Zel. Before we even think about any strikes regarding Ghirahim we need to wake up Midna... she knows more than she's letting on."

Link then looked over at Hylia taken aback. Soon, it turned to indignation.

"She was under a spell," he defended sharply. "She can hardly be considered deceitful because of that."

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Link and placed her hand on her hip.

"Even if she wasn't succumbed pretty boy, she _still _would have withheld the truth," she divulged. "There are secrets galore here and we need to extract them."

Link looked at the goddess with a sudden onset of frustration.

"You don't know her like I do!" he snapped. "She isn't that kind of person!"

Hylia stared at him long and hard.

"Correction," she said, "I'm a goddess, I know her _better_ than you do." She then glanced over at Elbourne. "And you may not like this, but even pretty boy number two over there knows her better than you do now too."

The hero looked beyond upset. His breathing increased.

Hylia simply shook her head.

"Stop letting your penis do your thinking Link, use your other head for a change," Hylia reprimanded him. "I'm telling you, she would have held out initially."

I was certain the hero didn't appreciate her bluntness, but it was necessary. However, I then looked at the goddess puzzled.

"What makes you think she'll change her mind when she wakes up?"

Link looked at me in disbelief by my question.

"Zelda... seriously?" he countered.

I simply stared at him and shrugged. With the way he was acting, I didn't care if he found my question insolent.

"She'll be more willing because of the Virtue Key," Hylia divulged, ignoring Link's inquiry. "It unlocks the seven vices, but it also unbinds all the secrets a person has. Even if she wanted to withhold something, she couldn't."

That was compelling information. I looked over at the sleeping twilight queen.

_What in the world could you be hiding? _

Hylia then cracked her knuckles and rotated her neck.

"We better retire to bed," she said. "We have to find Exerion tomorrow."

I glanced over at her, realizing we were still in need of a specific device.

"We're going to need the Lens of Truth," I divulged. "The riddle calls for it."

She nodded.

"I know," Hylia replied, "I know exactly where it is. We'll retrieve it tomorrow."

In all this finalized talk, Link was staring at Midna. It was then I decided to make a quick suggestion.

"It would be foolish to leave Midna alone in here," I stated. "Why don't you stay with her and watch her for the night?"

The hero glanced over at me dumbstruck when he saw I was talking to him.

"What?" he asked. "Why me?"

I didn't reply for a moment as my eyes searched his face. He already knew that answer. He had to.

"Because I know how much she means to you," I said softly. "I know how much you care about her. You got an opportunity to show her earlier. With _you _watching her, you can ensure that she's safe."

The hero's features dimmed a little at my utterance. He apparently didn't appreciate what I was doing. Hylia too was staring at me disapprovingly. I didn't care. I was done being treated like an afterthought. Link could protect the woman he loved and I could have my self respect. Elbourne was the only one who seemed to approve of my suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea," the dragon prince spoke up.

Link then cut his gaze to Elbourne. All the dragon prince did in return was stare right back. It was clear the friction between these two was at an all time high. It wasn't going away any time soon. When Link went to address me once more, Elbourne mouth something to me silently at the same time.

Link said: "Zelda, you and I need to talk."

Elbourne mouthed: _'I need to speak with you alone later.'_

I almost didn't catch the latter. However, I looked at Link and didn't know what he wanted me to say. It was clear to me what he wanted. There was nothing to talk about.

"I don't think that's necessary," I said quietly to the hero.

Link's eyes then widened slightly.

"Zelda-"

He obviously didn't get the gist of my words, so I said them again.

"It _isn't_ necessary Link," I interjected once more. "You have what you want, alright?"

The hint of finality in my tone made the hero stare at me in disbelief. I didn't bother to try and dispel it. Instead, I turned, and headed out of the counsel room. I was going to have to hunt and find a comfortable chamber to lodge in. The palace was huge. I was sure it would be more than accommodating. The others would break ranks soon and do the same. However, something prompted me to stop for a moment and turn back around. When I did, I caught both Link and Elbourne staring at me. Link looked concerned. Elbourne looked confident. Both had their own agendas.

I just raised a brow.

"Isn't this interesting," I whispered.

I then turned back around and headed down the hall to the main foyer. From there, I went upstairs and found a myriad of empty chambers. I chose one and I got ready for bed. However, I didn't go to sleep yet. I had a great deal to think about. Ghirahim was out there somewhere. The world was in peril. He needed to be stopped. But also, there was something else for me to consider.

I was expecting a visitor.

A very unexpected visitor.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Inspiration: "Don't Know What You Got 'Til It's Gone," Joanie Mitchell. "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Out: Jessica, Leah, Catnip101, Elza17, PrincessZeldaFigureSkater, thanks for reading.**

**New Shout Out: Pumpkinboss, thank you for reading.**

**Author's Note: To GodonXiR there's a little something in there for you lol. Reuploaded and reedited 6/26/2020.**

**Special note: Remember it's ONLY a story. Enjoy the read! ~ZR~.**

**Word Count: 18,237**

* * *

Chapter 23

Later that night: Link

After the meeting with King Xavier everyone retired to bed. I was currently in the antechamber room of the main hall watching over Midna. The day had been arduous. I was grateful, for the most part, that everyone was safe. Midna being the exception. However, I was hopeful with what Hylia disclosed. The twilight monarch was breathing. The twilight monarch was subdued. She resembled a woman more in deep sleep than on the verge of death. But, this was only the first few hours of this happening. There was no telling what toll her body would take as the days went on. Her vital force was being monitored with an orb floating above her, giving constant readings of her status. The orb turned on automatically when I moved her from the chaise she was previously resting on to a plush couch situated in the far right wall of this room. There must have been a sensor to her life force for it to automatically activate and monitor her. This condition was grave. We needed to find this Virtue Key Hylia spoke of as soon as possible.

Until then, I made sure Midna was comfortable by placing a blanket over her body and tucking her in. Afterwards, I went checking the perimeter once more. The room appeared safe, but Ghirahim was no regular menace. If he wanted a way in, I doubt he could be stopped by a barrier. I went back to the window to reexamine the panes and saw that nothing was out of place. It would be hard getting through an adamantine structure. Hard, but not impossible. That was the issue. We had no idea what destructive powers this monster could definitively employ. Beyond the pane, I found myself staring at the mysterious black and orange light flickering in its own unconventional way. Midna's twilight power. It was a marvel. However, I couldn't rightly explain how she was sustaining herself, while also protecting everyone else. Sheer will? Training? Something else perhaps? In any such case, Midna's safety was an absolute priority.

_The only thing any of us can do for her now is keep her out of harms way._

Beyond the barrier was the vast landscape that made up the rest of the Twilight Realm. It was amazing. The ethereal light stayed perpetually cast, only differentiating the night time from the day time by a waning darkening luminescence. At night, everything seemed to give off a glow. The black trees radiated. The multi colored water shined, creating these small rainbow-like arcs on the surface. And the general vegetation had an inherent biological luminescence to it. In short, the realm was magnificent. That magnificence was now being threatened by a deranged psychopath.

Ghirahim was out there in the world somewhere and he wasn't going to stop after one set back. That attack at the moat was merely a test to see how far he could extend his reach while still eliciting control over the creatures he sent to this realm. If he somehow was able to maintain a greater amount of control, he was going to use that to his advantage. My guess was he was going to try more aggressive attacks as the days went on. The strength and will of those monsters would determine the growing strength of their master. It would also determine how much weaker Midna was becoming. Hylia stated that Midna had one month at best to maintain the full concentration of the barrier before her life force gave out... one month. It was a sobering reality. I just hoped that it would be enough time to find this Virtue Key and wake her back up. It would have to be.

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

_I am not going to let anything happen to you Midna._

Soon after, I turned from the window and walked back over to the twilight queen. I stared at her sleeping face for just a moment. She was a vision even in slumber. It was no wonder I lost my head for a moment when I saw her. I thought seven years would have dulled that. It seems it hadn't. Even now, I felt surreal in her presence. All those memories of our adventuring together, cajoling each other, getting frustrated with each other -they surged through me like lightning. And when she kissed me... I couldn't say I hadn't desired that from the moment I took on this endeavor. Here she was. Alive. Tangible. Real. It was no wonder Zelda reacted the way she did. I sat down on the chair next to the bed and ran my hands over my face. How in the world was I going to reconcile my actions with the Queen of Hyrule? How could I explain to her it was a moment of weakness that had nothing to do with my love for her? I wasn't grandstanding. Even now, I knew who I wanted to be with. I knew who I was in love with. It was Zelda. But would she believe that if I told her right now? Had I done too much damage? I needed to talk to her. I needed to see her so I could try to reassure her. However, I wasn't sure she would let me. I wouldn't be surprised if Zelda told me she never wanted to see me again after everything was said and done. It was like the most terrible parts of our history were repeating itself.

I shook my head at my folly.

"Link, you're an idiot," I muttered of myself.

I had to make things right. However, a new problem had now presented itself: Elbourne of Dragon Roost. That slimy bastard was trying to weasel his way into my relationship with Zelda. I saw how he was trying to manipulate the situation. I saw how he was trying to discredit me in front of her. I saw how he was trying to needle everything I said and did. It was by design. He wasn't a fool and I knew there was credible history there. I knew from the moment he infringed himself upon us at the Arbiter's Grounds that he was going to be a problem. I just had no idea how big of a problem he was going to be. He was involved with Midna, a secret alliance, and who knew what else. Then there was that incident at the barrier. Hylia stated that the barrier repelled evil. What the hell did that say about Elbourne? What was going on with him? I couldn't let myself be consumed by him because Ghirahim was the greater threat. However, this was not going to go unresolved. There would be a reckoning.

I was at a loss for now. There was only so much my two Hylian hands could do. After my contemplation, I got up and went back to the window to watch the horizon. No changes to the landscape, as I hadn't expected there to be, but then suddenly something unexpected happened. I saw a figure land in the foliage below after apparently jumping from a second or even third story window. Afterwards, the person took off running into the forest nearby. It caught me off guard, but it only took me a moment to realize that the figure running was Hylia in her Sheikah disguise.

I looked on taken aback.

"What is she doing?"

Realizing I wouldn't get an explanation just standing there, I made a quick decision to go follow after her. It would be a gamble leaving Midna alone, but we couldn't afford to lose someone as valuable as Hylia. The goddess is the goddess and she was spot on in her insights, unorthodox as she may be. I grabbed my satchel and my broadsword, then made my way to the main hall. However, I stopped midway to the front foyer when I noticed a shadow looming across the opposite wall of a long stairwell. It was someone heading upstairs.

"What in the world...?"

Unsettled with this discovery, I quietly hurried over and hid myself underneath the stairwell. As the adjacent staircase winded around to the top, I saw that the shadow belonged to Prince Elbourne. My frustration grew at the sight of him. I had a strong feeling I knew where he was going. _Who_ he was going to go see. I continued my stealth climb when he ascended to the top. When I heard him knock on the door, I walked slightly faster but stayed low. I crouched at the top stair so as not to be seen, but I was just in time to witness him being invited into Zelda's room. I wasn't going to lie, I felt my blood begin to boil at this revelation. However, I wasn't going to barge in on them right away and make a scene. That was what Elbourne wanted. I was going to wait. Elbourne had twenty minutes. If he wasn't out of there in twenty minutes, Zelda was going to have another upset visitor. At that point I wouldn't care about creating a scene. Until then, I was going to wait. I would bide my time. However, there was no way in hell I was just going to allow something like this to happen right under my goddamn nose. I walked over to a curtain near the entrance of the door and hid myself behind it. I didn't want to stay in sight.

_What the hell Zelda._ _I understand that you're upset with me, but what the hell is this? What are you doing? Why are you being reckless? Whatever the case, you have twenty minutes. _

~SSS~

Meanwhile moments earlier in Zelda's lodging: Zelda

What a day yesterday had been. I was glad we were able to intercept the queen in time, but the dangers were only beginning. I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing much of what was going on was happening because of me. If only I hadn't been stubborn. If only I had listened. If only I had given the shards to Hylia. All would be well. Midna would be awake. Ghirahim wouldn't be out in her world planning its destruction and the insurgence of Hyrule. Demise would stay an after thought. History would remain how it was. This was grave. This was very grave. It had only been seven years since the people had peace. Would their lives be shattered once again? I tried not to be a cynic, but I couldn't shake this feeling. What was Xavier truly doing here? His alliance talk was a cover. He was here for another purpose entirely. Why else would there be a coup waiting for him? Did he give Midna that locket? If so, why would he do so? To silence her? To warn her? What was Xavier _really _up to? Why was he so terrified of Ghirahim? Besides the obvious, he sounded as though he knew the creature. Was he working with Ghirahim somehow? I had my suspicions, but I needed answers. When dawn arrived, the king had some explaining to do. He was not going to walk away again. There was too much at stake.

I rubbed the back of my neck wearily as I stared out the window at the half jade half opal moon. The mysterious luminary rose high in the sky and shined an eclectic dual light beyond the barrier. The phenomenon was extraordinary. I wondered what accounted for its existence. I had never seen such a thing. There were sights here that were simply magnificent. Black trees with platinum white ferns. Gradients of xylem and phloem being seen while drawing up within the foliage. Dark spectras of space created fractals, which were responsible for the bioluminescence in the surroundings. Branches swayed in a constant rhythm in the wind. The wind actually sounded like music at certain points in the stream. The Twilight Realm is incredible. There wasn't a place in Hyrule that could compare. I had to wonder how anyone would want to leave. I could stay here and study its culture and atmosphere for a lifetime and still not know everything. I suddenly understood why Midna was so proud of her land and her people. It was a world of wonder. It was a world of secrets. I could understand why she wouldn't want a bunch of 'light dwellers' interloping and ruining it. However, beyond the beauty was a menace lying in wait. A menace that needed to be stopped. I could have no solace until he was stopped.

I walked away from the window and sighed as I contemplated the events of the past few days. So much had changed in such a short span of time. I hoped to garner some more insights. I needed some information, some clarity with what to do next. I looked in the Book of Mudora, but there was no other clue for me to tap into at this time. Until I spoke with Exerion, the next few chapters were shrouded in mystery. Pages coded in an ancient Twili language. That was strange because those pages didn't appear that way until we entered into the Twilight Realm. Therein lied the problem. What could I reference now? I needed some way to access information. Maybe I needed to look again. I was about to restart my search in the Book of Mudora, when something caught my eye. I noticed a large shelf in the north corner of the room.

The shelf did not have typical bound volumes as seen in Hyrule, but instead round orbs organized on it, hundreds of them. I walked over to the shelf curious. Could this be what I needed? I picked one up and saw the orb had an inscription engraved in Twili: פאַרמינג אָרב farming orb. I raised a brow and picked up another. It read: סטראַטעגיע אָרב strategy orb. I then realized these orbs were like books. Each orb had different subjects and frames of reference. I was marveled. I decided to look at the strategy orb I procured. It might provide some much needed information. I placed the other orb back on the shelf, and took the strategy orb to the table in the center of the room. Something told me this large piece of furniture was not merely for decoration. I wasn't certain how to activate it, until I saw a concave recess in the center of the table. Thinking I might have found the mechanism to open it, I placed the orb on the recess. A moment later, a Twili projection appeared and a male Twili started speaking. I took a step back stunned.

It spoke in Twili:

"די טוויליגהט אָרב נומער 121735, סטראַטעגיעס פֿאַר ניצל," די פּרויעקציע סטאַרטעד. "עס איז גאָר וויכטיק אַז איר מאַדזשאַסטי קווין מידנאָ, בעל די טווילי סליפּ טעכניק. עס איז אַ טעכניק וואָס איז געניצט דורך אונדזער אָוועס צו באַשיצן אונדזער טווילי מענטשן פון די אַרויס וועלט און פון ליכט דוועלערז, אויב זיי קלייַבן צו ברעכן דורך. איך האָב גערעדט צו קינג טווילים וועגן די ענקערידזשמאַנט פון זיין פרוי און אויך דער דערציונג פון זיין טאָכטער פּרינסעס מידנאַ. אָן זיי לערנען און מאַסטערינג דעם טעכניק, די טווילי מענטשן קען ליידן אַ שרעקלעך גורל. א בילדונגקרייז אָרב איז געגעבן צו פּרינסעס מידנאַ, און קווין מידנאָ האט שוין ינקעראַדזשד צו האַלטן אין זייער פרייַע צייַט. טוויליגהט אָרב אן אנדער דערהייַנטיקן וועט זיין צוגעשטעלט אין דער צוקונפֿט צו מעסטן און האַלטן שפּור פון זייער הצלחה.121735 איז גאַנץ."

I obviously didn't understand everything that was said, but then I saw there was a translation option. I pushed the round shaped button operating the device and suddenly the Twili translated to Hylian. The projection started again.

It spoke in Hylian this time:

"Twilight orb number 121735, strategies for survival," the projection started. "It is of utmost importance that her majesty Queen Mydno, master the Twili Sleep technique. It is a technique used by our ancestors to protect our Twili people from the outside world and from light dwellers, should they choose to break through. I have spoken to King Twylim regarding the encouragement of his wife and also the rearing of his daughter Princess Midna. Without them learning and mastering this technique, the Twili people could suffer a dire fate. An educational orb has been given to Princess Midna, and Queen Mydno has been encouraged to keep practicing in her leisure time. Another update will be provided in the future to measure and keep track of their success. Twilight orb 121735 is complete."

The projection then stopped. I placed my hand on my chin thoughtfully.

"That would explain Midna's fail safe," I reasoned, "but I can't imagine her energy could be sustained at such a level. Hylia said it herself. Midna's life force would only last a month."

I then removed the orb and went back to the shelf. I searched for another orb that could provide some more useful information. Instead, one caught my eye that was a little more salacious. But, it might be helpful. It was titled: ליכט דוועלער יענטע אָרב light dweller gossip orb. I raised a brow at the title, but I took it to the center console anyway. I placed the orb in the recess like before, and immediately chose the Hylian setting. A moment later, another projection was showing. It was quite a revelation.

"Twilight orb 282167, the light dweller," the projection started. "A light dweller has been seen on several different occasions walking throughout the Twilight Realm. The light dweller seems respectful of our customs, but many of the people find it strange that Queen Midna would be entertaining such a person when there are far more exceptional Twili suitors in her consort. This has led some to believe that the queen is not looking out for the best interests of her people, but her own selfish desires. There are even rumors that she is having a romantic relationship with this light dweller. He is a prince from the world of light, but beyond that not much is known to the people at large. The queen is secretive for the most part about this relationship, but too many Twili now know of this prince. Many of the queen's counselors have advised her against this relationship, but that has proven ineffective. Until more insight is garnered on this situation, the relationship will be seen as professional. Twilight orb 282167 is complete."

With that, the projection stopped. I was surprised at the contents of that orb. So, it wasn't only me who thought it was strange that Midna and Elbourne were carrying on a secret affair. The Twili had their suspicions too. Any reasonable person would. It made me ponder back to what Elbourne mouthed to me. What did he want to discuss tonight? What was so important? Would it be something like what was found in the contents of these orbs? Perhaps he would provide more insight on his father. I never knew what I was going to get with the dragon prince.

When Elbourne and I were children, we had our own method of communicating with each other. We left notes and messages in covert places. Or, if we were present in the same room, we would simply look at each other and know by an expression that the other person wanted to speak privately. It was something I couldn't properly explain, but we learned to master it over the years. Elbourne was truly my kindred spirit. It was an odd thing for me to admit when he was so cruel at times, but he was kind when he wanted to be. When my parents died, he put off going to the Dragon Master's Academy for a whole year so he could be there for me whenever I needed him. I couldn't lie, I called on him often. I had so many sleepless nights that he helped me get through. Elbourne was at my beck and call. He even bonded with me in a way that I never should have allowed. He fell deeply in love with me after that incident and never came out of it. In many ways, I was his first... everything. He told me so. It made me feel guilty when I didn't properly reciprocate it. When I knew that was what he wanted from me... what he needed from me. I was selfish. I uttered things to him I never should have to get my way. I didn't truly mean them. That was cruel, but I felt a comfortable lie was needed for the both of us. Perhaps that was why I put up with some of his shenanigans now. I branded him with my own type of cruelty. It hurt him. I know it did because he told me so. In the end, I didn't know what to do about Elbourne. I wanted him to be safe. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to settle down and find his dragon queen... it just was not me. I was in love with Link, even if he was acting like a charlatan as of late.

_I should have swallowed my pride and spoke to Link about how what he did earlier made me feel._ _That would have been the best course of action. Now, I've just made a mess of things._

I expected my thoughts to be my own, but then came an utterance in reply from the background.

"Yes," said the voice from behind me, "you should have."

I thought I was alone. I then turned quickly to find Hylia staring at me from the other side of the room. I wasn't sure how long she had been there watching me, but it was intrusive nonetheless.

"Ancestral mother," I said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Hylia didn't reply right away. Instead, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. I figured now would be the time for my inevitable chastisement, but I felt it would be futile. There was too much to think about outside of Link's and my relationship. Ghirahim was the more important issue, not my love life. I took the orb I accessed and placed it back on the shelf I retrieved it from. The goddess walked over to where I was and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood in front of me, still in her Sheikah disguise. She had a very disapproving look in her eyes.

"I was just wondering why you were still up," she replied, but then looked at the shelf, "but now I see. You've accessed the Twilight orbs."

I avoided looking at her while I searched for another one.

"I was doing some research for tomorrow. These orbs are incredibly useful right now. The Book of Mudora is once again encoded."

Hylia looked at the shelf herself.

"As it should be," she said. "It will open when it needs to."

That wasn't helpful. Even so, I found another orb I wanted to access. It was on maps of the landscape.

"Which is exactly why I decided on another route for research," I replied. "Why stay in the dark unnecessarily when you don't have to?"

Hylia narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's one way of looking at it."

I wish she would stop with the games. I didn't need this build up.

"I suppose it is," I said with a slight impatience.

Hylia took note of my tone.

"What's the matter Zelda?" she asked finally. "Why are you so defensive?"

The answer was obvious.

"You know why. When are you going to start your lecture?"

She paused for a moment.

"I'm not here to lecture you."

I didn't believe that for a second.

"But you are, I know you are. You might as well side step the small talk and get to the point."

Hylia studied me for a moment.

"Your attitude could use some readjusting."

I scoffed then turned to look at her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I demanded. "Fight me again?"

The goddess got quiet.

"You are really angry, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

I hated that.

I hated the stating of the obvious.

"Yes," I said honestly, "now could we please get on with it?"

Hylia's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Fine," she said, "why is Elbourne coming to see you tonight?"

Here we go.

_You should have just done this from the beginning._

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to," she replied to my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at her reading my mind. I was so tired of that.

"If you must know, he asked to speak with me alone."

"For what purpose?" she went on.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What other purpose is there?" I countered. "He's a friend. Am I not allowed to have friends?"

The goddess sighed.

"You're being juvenile. This kind of behavior is beneath you."

I had no rebuttal for that.

"There are much more important things for you to be concerned with than my meeting with Elbourne. Why don't you focus on that?"

"Zelda-"

"If you're going to scold me ancestral mother," I interrupted, "do it in your true form, I have had enough deceit."

There was a brief silence between us, one where the goddess appeared frustrated with me. However, a moment later she snapped her fingers and changed back into her true form. Her ninja gear was replaced with her traditional white gown and golden blonde hair.

"Is that better?"

I thought nothing of it and walked past her.

"Yes," I said anyway.

Hylia turned to look at me when I went over to the large table. I placed the orb on the recess. A moment later, just as before, another Twili projection appeared. I didn't have a chance to change the language setting as Hylia spoke up again.

"Zelda," she began concerned, "why are you acting so rashly against Link? You haven't even given him a chance to explain himself."

The projection was running in the background.

"די טוויליגהט אָרב 273451, טיפּאָגראַפי," די פּרויעקציע סטאַרטעד..."

I suddenly looked at her in complete disbelief.

"Are you serious? After his blatant display with Midna yesterday I can't believe you're even saying this to me. You saw what he did when he caught sight of the twilight queen! He kissed her in front of me, then proceeded to marginalize me and act as if I didn't exist. You'll have to forgive me if I don't see that as becoming behavior from the hero."

"די טיפּאָגראַפיע פון די טוויילייט באשטייט פון פילע מאָווינג טיילן. אין סדר צו דורכגיין די ווילד לענדער רעכט, אַ טראַוולער מוזן פֿאַרשטיין ווי די פראַקטאַלז אין פּלאַץ אַרבעט. פראַקטאַלז זענען די פּאַרטיקאַלז וואָס ווייזן צו זיין פלאָוטינג אין פריי פּלאַץ. פּאָרטאַלס צו זיכער טיילן..."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm surprised at this reaction. Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked poignantly. "To be the martyr? To be the self sacrificing victim of a love lost?"

I groaned in frustration and looked away.

"I should have known you would side with him!" I snapped. "For as long as you've acquainted yourself with me, you seem to have always favored his position over mine."

Hylia scoffed.

"Spare me Zel," she said calmly. "That man has said time and again that he loves you, and _you _were the one that was insistent that he come to the Twilight Realm to see Midna. He was perfectly happy with abandoning this quest, but _you _were the one who decided to be 'noble' and go on."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How dare you?" I demanded, not being able to help myself. "With _everything _you've done to me, how dare you come at me this way?"

Hylia didn't budge.

"I told you from the onset to listen to your gut, which at times you did, but in the end Link did wind up falling in love with you. Again, _you_ were the one hell bent on getting him back to his 'beloved! And now what do you do? Run back to good old reliable, Elbourne. The only reason you're running back to the dragon prince is because you refuse to listen to Link. However, I must say, you need to be cautious with him. He isn't everything he seems Zelda!"

"די פּאָרטאַלס וועט ניט מער פאַנגקשאַנינג אויב די מלכּה אַקטאַווייט די טוויליגהט סליפּ. פאר מער אויף די טוויליגהט סליפּ, ביטע אַקסעס טוויילייט אָרב 121735. טוויליגהט אָרב 273451 איז גאַנץ. "

There was a tense silence between us just then as the projection ended in the background. I stared at Hylia indignantly. I came at her again with a deflection.

"You made me miss the information I was researching," I detracted.

Hylia gave me an obvious look.

"Are you serious right now? Will you focus!"

That was the point. I was attempting not to focus.

"Hylia this isn't important."

The goddess groaned then answered my deflection head on.

"The transmission said this: 'Twilight orb 273451, typography,'" she started. "'The typography of the twilight consists of many moving parts. In order to properly traverse the wild lands, a traveler must understand the way the fractals in space work. Fractals are the particles that appear to be floating in free space. Portals to certain parts of the realm are accessed through these fractals. However, the portals will no longer be functioning should the queen activate the Twilight Sleep. For more on the Twilight Sleep please access twilight orb 121735. Twilight orb 273451 is complete." She then gave me a knowing look. "There, satisfied?"

My frustration grew, but for a much different reason.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I replied smartly.

Hylia shook her head.

"Zelda-"

"Elbourne has been my friend since childhood," I defended. "He has never done anything to hurt me, never."

The goddess took in a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something," she said suddenly. "Whether you like it or not, it's for your own good."

Something in her tone made me uneasy. As if I knew, but didn't want to rightly acknowledge it. I took a step back at her warning.

"What's that?" I asked anyway.

The goddess then paused for a long time before speaking.

"When Link, Elbourne, and myself went to go help Xavier, something strange happened," she divulged. "We all went through the barrier pretty much unscathed _with _the exception of Elbourne, he was the only one who sustained a minor injury."

I looked away.

"So what, what does that have to do with anything?"

Hylia stared at me sympathetically.

"Zel... the barrier _repels _evil," she revealed, "and the only person who got hurt was the dragon prince. Now I don't know what that means, but I think you need to be careful."

My throat tightened.

"I don't believe it," I whispered. "I don't believe _you_. He... he would never..."

She came up to me and took hold of my shoulders.

"Honey, I know he means a great deal to you, but you have to consider the possibility that he might be..." she didn't finish.

My bottom lip quivered as tears suddenly filled my eyes.

"The possibility of what?" I said quietly. "That he might be evil? He isn't a wicked person Hylia."

The goddess didn't answer.

"He _isn't_ evil," I tried to reassure.

Hylia's eyes searched my face.

"Zel-"

I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"No!" I interrupted and freed myself from her grasp. "I refuse to accept this! He's my friend and I _know _him! I _know _him! I don't need this from you right now! If you're so hell bent on believing that Elbourne is a dishonorable man, then why don't you read his mind and be done with it? If you think he's such a terrible person, why don't you look into his thoughts definitively and know for sure?"

Hylia raised her brows just then.

"That's the problem," she divulged, "I _can't_, and when I can't read someone's mind I have a hard time trusting them."

My eyes widened stunned. I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"What?" I asked. "You can't read his mind?"

Hylia sighed.

"No I can't," she repeated, "or Xavier's for that matter," she disclosed. "Why do you think I was so aggressive with him when I brought him back to the palace?"

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't think to consider it that way. This was a profound revelation to me. But how? How was it possible that Hylia could not read Elbourne or Xavier's mind? I stared at her stunned.

"But why?" I whispered. "You're the _Goddess_ of Hyrule... why can't you read their minds?"

Hylia shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, truly puzzled. "The only way that could happen was if-"

She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

I stared at her expectantly. I waited for her to continue.

"If what Hylia?"

The goddess's eyes suddenly widened.

"That's _impossible_…" she said to herself, "unless…"

I didn't understand and wanted her to share her thoughts.

"Unless what?" I asked a little impatiently. "What do you mean?"

She never answered me. Instead, Hylia snapped her fingers, changing back to her Sheikah form. She then went over to the window and jumped onto the seal in preparation to leave. I looked at her completely bewildered.

"Where are you going?"

The goddess then turned to look at me.

"I need to do a little investigating," she explained. "I think I just stumbled onto something big. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

With that, she opened the window, jumped through the barrier, and into the night. I hurried over myself to look after her as Hylia landed gracefully onto the foliage below. Afterwards, she sprinted ahead into the neighboring forest.

_What was that all about? _I wished she had been more clear.

I watched after her for as long as I could. However, soon after, there was a knock at my door. I turned and stared at it with a sudden rapid beating of my heart. I knew it was Elbourne.

_He's here._

With everything ancestral mother said to me, I didn't know what to think now. I wiped my eyes and hurried to the door. However, I stopped mid-trek and went over to the vanity mirror for a moment to check my appearance. I picked up the brush and brushed my hair to make sure it wasn't disheveled. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I swooped my hair behind my shoulders. Afterwards, I checked to see if my clothing was suitable. I turned to the side and eyed the long white cotton gown. Honestly, it couldn't turn on a statue, which meant my attire was appropriate. I didn't want to give Elbourne any ideas. Soon, there was a secondary knock.

_Perfect._

"Coming, coming," I called, scuttling across the floor.

I paused for a moment, trying to calm my racing heart.

_Why do I feel so nervous?_ _Ancestral mother is wrong about Elbourne... he isn't that kind of person... he just isn't._

I didn't want to think on what Hylia divulged anymore, so I put it out of my mind as I answered the door. I made it a point to be conscious of my expression. The abridging sounded and on the other side was Elbourne of Dragon Roost. He was dressed down from earlier. His cape and regal garb was replaced with a simple long sleeved bastian white cotton shirt and a loose fitting pair of hunter pants. His platinum blonde hair, normally slicked back and perfect, was falling slightly into his face at the bangs. His hazel eyes seemed more crystalline in the twilight moonlight. He couldn't have looked more handsome. And, for a moment, he looked exactly like Link. _Exactly _like him. It had to do with the way the light was capturing his eyes... they almost looked blue.

_My goddess, _I thought in minor disbelief, _his resemblance to the hero is uncanny._

I greeted him with a curtsy.

"Good evening," I said quietly.

He grinned at my etiquette and bowed in return.

"Good evening."

It was then I noticed he was holding a bioluminescent flower. The flower was black and white with a repeating optical pattern that glowed in the moonlight. It was intriguing and lovely. I had never seen a flower so magnificent.

"How beautiful," I whispered, "is that for me?"

Elbourne nodded and handed me the flower.

"You and no one else. There was a bouquet of these in the room I chose to lodge in. I thought I'd bring you one if you didn't have any."

I took in a deep whiff of its natural essence. It smelled like honeysuckle and white rain.

"It's wonderful," I looked up into his eyes, "and no, there were no flowers like this in this room, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He then eyed me for a second and grinned. He raised his brows at my appearance. "No body suit tonight?"

I raised a brow in return and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm think not. It isn't that kind of meeting."

He pretended to be disappointed.

"That's too bad," he joked. "It should be."

I couldn't help but giggle and shook my head.

"You're incorrigible."

He smiled at my laughter and looked past me to my room.

"I know," he replied, then asked, "may I come in?"

I hesitated for a moment, still contemplating Hylia's words. But then decided against it when I realized I was being ridiculous. I spent many nights with this man. He never, in any of that time, was presumptuous. He was always a gentleman. I, in turn, gestured for him to come inside. Right now, Elbourne needed a friend. It seemed the whole world was against him. I wanted him to know my solidarity. I wanted him to know he could count on me. I decided to answer his question with a jest.

"You're not going to unleash the _dragon_ are you?"

Elbourne chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Only if you don't want me to," he replied, then shrugged and added, "but if you have a request…"

I never finished his trail for him. I simply laughed at his reply and moved out of the way.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

The dragon prince came into the room and immediately spotted the orb in the recess at the table when he looked around. He commented on that first.

"I see you've accessed the Twilight Realm's library, the twilight orbs."

I closed the door and came up next to him.

"Indeed, I was quite surprised when I first saw one. There's a whole shelf of them on the north wall. They hold a great deal of information."

Elbourne looked around the room again.

"It makes sense considering you chose a tactician's room for your quarters," he divulged.

I stared at him surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded, then walked over to the table.

"What orb did you access?"

I came up next to him and shrugged.

"This one was on typography. It was quite educational."

Elbourne stared at the orb before activating it. When the projection actualized, he raised a brow.

"General Twilo..." he said more to himself than to me.

I looked at him perplexed.

"General who?" I asked.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment.

"The Twili in this projection is someone I know," he disclosed. "I've met him several times when I visited here in the past."

That was an unexpected revelation.

"Is his information something we can trust?"

Elbourne gave a wayward shrug.

"It depends," he said, "but I've been here so often, I have much of the typography memorized."

I wasn't expecting to hear that either, but it gave the other orb I just listened to more credence.

"Really? You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

The dragon prince grinned.

"You know me," he half joked. "I beat to a different drum."

I then moved in to remove the orb from the recess. I didn't want to get off track with why he was truly here.

"I'm just going to put this back." I headed for the orb shelf.

Elbourne smirked.

"How many of those have you accessed?"

I reached up and put the orb back on the third shelf.

"Two," I replied.

The dragon prince paused for a moment.

"What was the other?"

I looked over at him and studied his face for a moment. Why did that matter?

"It was actually about you and the escapades you had with Midna," I divulged anyway. "It seems the Twili people are concerned with that too."

He raised his brows and his smirk never left.

"That's quite the coincidence that you would access an orb like that considering the nature of this visit."

I gave him a knowing look.

"There seems to be a bunch of coincidences lately. Starting with you and your father."

Elbourne's smile widened.

"Right for the jugular I see," he joked. "You pull no punches as of late."

I walked back over to him and stood in front of him.

"As I shouldn't, you have some explaining to do."

The dragon prince chuckled, then crossed his arms over his chest. It was then I noticed the injury to his right forearm. I deflected for a moment.

"What happened?"

Elbourne caught my gaze and looked down at his arm.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch from yesterday."

I heard his reply, but I stared at it much longer than I intended to. Afterwards, I looked into his face and felt a small feeling of dread. This was the injury Hylia was talking about. This was what the barrier did to him. My expression probably revealed my feelings. It prompted him to inquire about it.

"What's the matter?" he asked, with a hint of concern.

I looked to his wound again.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Let my-uh-let me uh... get some threading to fix you up."

Elbourne then gave me a peculiar stare.

"There's no need my dear, it's only a scratch."

He was too late. I was already heading for the dresser.

"I insist," I pulled out a small needle with a threaded bobbin from my satchel. I used this for my dresses, but this would work for his wound too. "Now go sit down."

He just grinned and did as I instructed. He went and sat down in a chair across from the bed. Once I had all the things I needed, I went and sat across from him on the bed. I placed his arm in front of me in midair.

"Hold it still," I mandated, and cleaned the wound first with some red potion.

Elbourne chuckled at my seriousness and obeyed. The red potion worked quickly, but I still wanted to thread the scar together. It would look better aesthetically once it healed. Once I was done, I looked on proud at my work.

"There, that's perfect."

The dragon prince nodded in agreement.

"It is indeed, thank you."

Afterwards, I got up and put my sewing implements away. A moment later, I came right back and sat down across from him again on the bed.

"Now," I began, rubbing my hands together, "why did you call for this rendezvous tonight?"

Elbourne smiled at my question, but then looked away when his smile faded and his expression was replaced by a serious one. He even seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. I assumed it was because of what his father had said to him. The king's words were so hateful. It would cut to the core of anyone. Elbourne remained quiet before finally looking me in the eyes again. I noticed a sadness he was trying to conceal. He then leaned forward and rested his weight on his knees. He seemed uneasy, which was rare for him.

_What's this all about? _

I reached over and touched his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

Elbourne then looked away and cleared his throat.

"I-um," he started, choosing to ignore my question, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was unbecoming considering the circumstances."

I raised my brows in surprise. I wasn't expecting an apology, especially after what his father had said.

I squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to apologize to me," I whispered. "If anything, I think you deserve an apology. I think you had every right to feel what you felt."

Elbourne still wouldn't look at me. There was another brief silence between us. One where he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"Why did you come to the Twilight Realm Zelda?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes widened slightly. I was expecting the question, but not quite in that manner.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "It seems futile now."

Elbourne finally looked my way.

"It matters to me, I want to know why you went through all this."

I was quiet for a moment. My reasons seemed a bit embarrassing now when the outcome was attested, but what was done was done.

"I stated my reasons when we were in council with Midna, did you not hear?"

"I must have missed it because I cannot recall," he said honestly, "remind me again."

Considering how our conversations went, I could see how my divulgence could get lost in translation. I took in a deep sigh, not wanting to appear as foolish as I felt.

"You'll probably find this humorous, but I came here to reunite Link with Midna."

The dragon prince stared at me taken aback.

"What?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"It's true. You remember how sordid things got in the past. Link didn't work out with me because he loved another. It turns out that other was Midna."

Elbourne raised his brows.

"I _thought_ his initial reaction to seeing her was odd when he's supposedly in love with you."

I didn't have very much to say.

"Yes... well, now you know."

He studied me for a moment as his eyes searched my face.

"Well, your mission was accomplished, you reunited him with the woman he loves."

I avoided his eyes.

"Indeed," was all I said in reply, "and I unleashed a lunatic in the process."

Elbourne shrugged.

"A small price to pay for love," he joked.

I groaned.

"Will you be serious? This is no laughing matter."

Elbourne had no qualms one way or the other.

"For someone who accomplished their mission you don't seem very pleased."

I cut my eyes to him.

"I just told you why. Who could be pleased with themselves when they released a devil? You're just savoring this, aren't you?" I accused. "Besides, you know why I'm hesitant... I... I love him."

The dragon prince was quiet at my utterance.

"You love him..." he repeated, "and he treats you like garbage."

I sighed and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand."

He shook his head.

"You're right, I don't. He has clearly made his choice and you are sitting here sulking over him."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am not sulking. I handled myself very well. I will not beg him to love me."

"As you shouldn't," Elbourne agreed. "You deserve a man's complete heart."

I paused when I heard that. I knew where this was going.

"Elbourne-"

"You deserve my heart," he interrupted. "You know how much I love you. Why settle when you can have everything you desire in a man from me?"

I shivered a little with how much conviction was in his voice. I stared into his eyes, which were challenging me. I decided to take it up.

"How are you any different than Link? You sleep with Midna. You are in no position to judge."

Elbourne accepted it.

"True, but I never loved her," he countered.

I groaned.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm honest. The only person I have loved is you. The only person I _will _ever love is you."

I was going to bring someone up, but decided against it. I knew he would find it too intrusive.

"Elbourne, you have to understand why that's so hard to believe."

His eyes roved about, searching my face again. He then changed the subject. It was extremely abrupt.

"Do you want to know why I followed you to the Twilight Realm?" he asked all of a sudden.

I was taken aback at the shift, but I gave him my undivided attention anyway.

"Besides what you already disclosed earlier?" I inquired. "If you desire to tell me more you are free to do so."

He paused for a moment.

"I initially thought you found out about me and Midna," he divulged.

I raised a brow and gave him an offhanded stare just then.

"Really?"

Elbourne nodded.

"Really, I thought you found out about my affair somehow and was coming here to confront Midna about it. So, I followed you to the Arbiter's Grounds."

I didn't see the logic.

"Why would I do that? It's none of my business."

Elbourne paused for a moment and smirked.

"I guess it's my own arrogance in wanting you to be that way," he stated. "I thought maybe you had seen the error of your ways."

I blushed when I understood the under current of his argument. Even so, I chose not to address it.

"I had no idea you were courting Midna, and even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to act so irrationally. Now, what it means politically is a whole different story. That's why I was so upset when I initially found out."

Elbourne was quiet for a moment.

"I wasn't _courting _Midna," he corrected for some odd reason. "I was _sleeping _with her, that's _all_."

I raised a brow.

"I beg your pardon?"

He avoided my eyes just then and didn't answer right away.

"You heard what I said," he replied.

That was a provocative response.

"I didn't mean to touch a nerve, I was merely assuming."

"Never assume."

I looked down at the flower he gave me and was at a loss for words.

"Whatever you say."

We were quiet for a moment. Elbourne then turned my way and studied me.

"Are you disappointed with me?"

I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"Your life is your own. You can share it with whomever you wish."

I avoided his eyes now. Elbourne got quiet after hearing me say that.

"So you _are_ upset."

I didn't understand why he cared so much. In the end, he didn't have to answer to me. I immediately reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"No," I said sincerely, "I'm not, really. Stop being bothered by what I say."

I suppose that was easier said than done. Elbourne stared into my eyes, but then cut his gaze back to his hands. I must not have completely convinced him. Elbourne then looked uneasy all of a sudden and it made me concerned. He was one of the most confident men I knew. _Or,_ maybe I was mistaking what I thought was confidence for something else. Elbourne was a man of many faces. Insecurity often masked itself in a cloak of confidence.

My concern was deepening.

"What is it?"

He paused for a long time before he spoke up again.

"Do you think what my father thinks?" he asked me suddenly. "Do you think I'm a disgrace?"

I looked at him taken aback, but I empathized with him.

"Elbourne…" I expected him to know the answer.

He finally looked up at me again.

"I'm serious."

I could tell from his gaze that he was. The hint of playfulness was gone. _This_ was the dragon prince that no one knew but me. _This _was the man he worked so hard to keep tightly kipped. _This _was the side of him that tempted me to marry him on several different occasions. There were times when Elbourne just poured his heart out to me. Some of the things he said scared me, but he was honest and I respected that about him. This instance actually made me recollect on a moment we had ten years ago at an Aristocrat's Ball. We were both seventeen. Elbourne just announced his acceptance to the Royal Dragon Master's Academy. I was very proud of him. He looked proud himself. However, I knew he was uneasy about displeasing his father. He also wanted reassurances from me. He told me that if I believed in him he could do anything. To which he gave proof thereof by graduating at the top of his class. I remember it like it was yesterday.

We were dancing.

He was staring into my eyes with the same hesitancy and doubt that he was exhibiting now.

The conversation went something like this:

_"Are you proud of me?" _

_I smiled at him._

_"Of course, I'm sure your father is proud as well."_

_Elbourne wasn't so sure._

_"I don't care what he thinks Zelda. All I want is to make you proud so you'll marry me."_

_I giggled at him, thinking he was joking._

_"You're so silly Elbourne. However, if you keep doing these marvelous feats, I might consider it."_

_He smiled sincerely in that moment._

_"Then I shall complete more marvelous feats," he whispered, then added with more seriousness. "You know I'm in love with you, right?" _

_I sensed it then, but did not want to acknowledge it._

_"Of course."_

_I sounded more like a tease than anything. Then Elbourne looked at me seriously. _

_"Your opinion is the only one that matters to me Zelda. Yours and yours alone."_

_I stared into his eyes and knew then he wasn't joking._

As I stared into his eyes now I saw he still wasn't joking. Even after after all of his accomplishments: crown prince, dragon master, scholar, warrior, negotiator, he still needed reassurances from me. He still needed to know that he was good enough. I hoped one day he would understand that he was good enough. I hoped he could know that for himself. That was the greatest actualization a person could have.

"I've never thought of you as a disgrace," I said finally. "A hedonist and a fool yes, but never a disgrace."

Elbourne grinned at my description of him.

"Well… that's good to know." Then we both laughed softly and got quiet. Elbourne looked to the adamantine ground for a moment. "It's certainly a step up from what my father thinks."

I didn't understand that myself. His father seemed irrational to me as of late.

"Elbourne, I know you may find this untoward," I started, "but I must know, why was your father so cruel when we were in conference? I don't remember him being so poignant."

He got quiet for a moment.

"Father always speaks like that," he said more to himself than to me.

I looked at him taken aback.

"I don't remember him being so daft about it, and it doesn't make it right."

He grunted.

"You get used to it after twenty-seven years, but I guess if I were him I would be the same way too. I can't say I blame him."

I thought that was an odd thing to say.

"I beg your pardon?"

Elbourne didn't mince words.

"He hates me Zelda, but he has his reasons. I try not to let it bother me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was he making excuses for him?

"Elbourne... he was downright sadistic. You can't excuse that."

He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know if I agree with your logic, especially where my mother is concerned. The capacity for that kind of hatred is within all of us."

I didn't understand the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Come again?"

Elbourne then turned and simply gave me a knowing look. He stared at me hard for a moment. He was definitely conveying his thoughts with his eyes. It was then _my_ eyes widened slightly and I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe it.

_It can't be! _

"Elbourne you aren't saying..." I couldn't bring myself to finish.

He looked thoughtful at my trail, but he decided to finish what I couldn't.

"That I'm not Xavier's son?" he said sarcastically. "Yes."

I ignored his inflection.

"Be serious, this is no laughing matter."

He shrugged.

"I know that, but how do you expect me to deal with it?"

"Tell me the truth," I demanded.

"I just did, I am _not _Xavier's son."

I felt surreal for a moment.

"Dear Hylia," I whispered, "but you have the Roostian bloodline features. How do you account for that?"

Elbourne shook his head.

"That confuses me too," he said honestly. "I think I'm Rowen's son, the man I currently know as my uncle. It would explain why him and Xavier have such a rift. Rowen has always cared for my mother... perhaps too much."

I didn't know what to say.

"This is.. this is sensational Elbourne," I whispered.

He just smirked.

"Imagine how I felt when I first learned of it."

I was at a loss for words.

"I thought the only person your mother was involved with was the former chief of my royal guard."

Elbourne wasn't too inclined to me bringing that up.

"Apparently that wasn't the case."

There was a long silence between us where I felt deku shell shocked. I couldn't believe the hatred Xavier was exhibiting was because Elbourne was never his blood. This certainly complicated things.

"Have... have you spoken to Rowen about this?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment.

"No."

"Then how do you know for a certain that you are his son?"

He avoided looking at me.

"I don't, but it is the logical guess."

"But Elbourne-" I tried.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. Drop it, okay?"

I looked at him surprised. I expected he would want to end the conversation soon, and I could understand his reasoning. I wouldn't want to talk about something so sordid either, especially if it dealt with my family. I was very sensitive about my father in particular. There were things people knew about him that I didn't know as a child. When I found some of those things out, I was shocked. But it never shook my love for him. I suspected the same thing was the issue with Elbourne, and even Xavier. There was a mutual convolution between the two. I had no idea Elbourne was harboring such a secret. Elbourne then stared me in the eyes once more. He looked like he was preparing to tell me something else. I leaned forward to show he had my attention. I wondered if it would be anything on the same scope and scale as what he previously uttered.

"I... I meant what I said to farm boy about you."

When I heard this, I was slightly disappointed. I tried not to let it show, but I didn't want to discuss the hero again. Link was on my mind enough.

_I can't seem to get away from you Link, can I? _

Even so, there was no avoiding it now.

"His name is Link, Elbourne," I corrected.

He knew how I felt about the hero. I just told him. Why did he feel the need to always put him down? It was rather juvenile to be honest. Elbourne studied me for a moment.

"What do you see in him Zelda? He's totally oblivious to you."

After what Link pulled yesterday, it would be hard to convince anyone, let alone Elbourne, of his love for me.

"He _is _a good man."

Elbourne raised a brow.

"A good man who just kisses another woman in front of the one he claims to love?"

I had no rebuttal.

"You don't understand."

He shook his head.

"You're right, I don't."

"It was just a mistake."

Elbourne's eyes searched my face.

"So now you're making excuses for him now?"

I shook my head and looked away.

"It's not like that," I reassured. "I'm not a fool."

Elborne got mildly frustrated with my words.

"Zelda... I love you too," he confessed again. "Why is that so hard for you to accept? Why won't you give me a chance?"

I raised a brow.

"If you must know, it's because your life course is rather contradictory to your words. The things you allow yourself to do without conscience is very telling."

The dragon prince wasn't going to let that slide.

"Like?" he challenged.

I didn't see the need to remind him of all his indiscretions. However, if he wanted a refresher, then so be it.

"Like how you allow your body to be used as if you have no respect for it at all. You can say it's simply because you're a red blooded male and that you enjoy the company of many women, but the reality is it's an empty life. I know how that life has made you feel. Do you know how many girls have been devastated by you not wanting to see them again after you've had your way with them? You need to think about how what you do affects your soul."

He held a serious expression for a moment. He seemed to be milling through my words.

"Okay," he said quietly, "you want me to stop sleeping with other women. Fine. It's done. What else?"

I gave him an obvious look.

"I think you missed the point."

He disagreed.

"No, I got the point loud and clear." He prompted me to go on. "What else would you like for me to do?"

This wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

The prince looked undeterred.

"What else?" he pressed.

I shrugged. If he wanted me to go on, why not? What harm could the truth do?"

"Well, what about your dealings with the Goron people? Every year I hear that another mine has been confiscated from them. I understand you want expansion of your culture, but infringing on the rights of others is not the way to go about it."

Elbourne raised a brow at that critique. I don't think he was expecting me to mention politics. However, he slowly nodded at my response.

"It's funny that you mention that. I plan on meeting with Darbus as soon as I get back to Dragon Roost. I'll work on my relationship with the Gorons, what else?"

There was no need for this laundress's list. He knew what he needed to work on.

"You know what else. Treat people with kindness. Stop acting like you're immune to the concerns of peasants. Stop acting as though no one's rights matter, but the rich and your own. Find one woman, stick with her, and marry her. Stop being a philandering fool. You're too old for that nonsense Elbourne."

At the end of my list, he seemed in agreement. He was hardly argumentative except for one thing.

"For the record, that point you made about the peasants is nil," he corrected. "I have increased the wealth of all my people, including the poor, by one hundred percent. Every citizen has a dragon. Every citizen owns land. Every citizen pays their fealty. The people give me nothing but praise when I see them."

I looked at him impressed by the correction.

"Well, those words were my folly then. Just fix everything else."

Elbourne chuckled with how I said the last statement. I did grin at his laughter and it so made me want to ask why he didn't see these things for himself. Why did he need to be told what was so obvious? It was then I asked him a rather personal question. I deferred it earlier, but now I thought it was appropriate.

"What... what happened to that girl Adle?" I asked suddenly. "I thought you had a real connection with her."

Elbourne stared into my eyes surprised for a moment.

"You remember her?"

I gave him a knowing look.

"Of course, I do. You were with her not that long ago. What happened?"

He looked away just then and stared at the ground again. He was quiet for a long time before he answered.

"She ended up marrying my cousin," he divulged.

My eyes widened slightly. I was stunned.

"What?"

He nodded and didn't reply.

"Really?"

His features filled with regret suddenly.

"Yes... it's complicated, I don't want to talk about it."

Unintentionally, I knew I hit a nerve at the mentioning of her. I knew how special that woman was to him at one time. Now I wish I had held my tongue.

"I..." I did not know what to say, but then changed the subject, "well, then what about Midna?"

Elbourne immediately snapped out of his thoughtful state and turned to look at me. His expression said it all.

"What about her?"

It almost sounded like a demand. I paused for a second.

"It's obvious you and her have a connection. Why not utilize the proper course of action and court her? You could get married and have a legitimate alliance."

Elbourne stared at me with open frustration.

"After everything I just told you, you still want to run with that? You really don't get it."

"What was wrong with what I proposed?"

He didn't bother to dignify my question with a clarified response.

"The answer is no."

"Elbourne-"

"I said no Zelda," he interrupted.

I pursed my lips together and shook my head. There was another brief tense silence between us. However, I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Then why do you sleep with her Elbourne?" I asked finally, not being able to help myself.

Elbourne had no qualms.

"Because it's just sex, because of the alliance. I just told you."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't believe that. You can't expect me to believe that _nothing _is there."

He then got up from his chair and sat next to me on the bed. He didn't back down from his initial stance.

"Believe it Zelda. The only reason I sleep with Midna is because she lets me. I don't know how else you want me to answer that question."

I couldn't reconcile that.

"You've been sleeping with her for three years, and you don't feel anything for her? Nothing at all?" I asked incredulously. "You must have emotions of stone then."

Elbourne wasn't offended.

"Apparently you don't know me very well then Zelda. I don't _feel_ a thing. My relationship with Midna is purely political. Besides, when I'm with her, all I think about is you anyway."

My heart skipped at hearing that confession. I was hardly expecting him to say that.

"What?"

Elbourne didn't reply right away.

"That shouldn't surprise you Zelda."

I didn't know what to think.

"I..." I started, "don't you think that's cruel?"

The dragon prince simply shrugged, then got himself more comfortable and laid back onto the mattress.

"This _is _me you're talking to," he stated in reply. "I'm not known for my piety."

That wasn't exactly a revelation.

"That's true, you're not."

_That attitude is the reason I can't fall for you Elbourne._ _I can't be with someone who has so much contempt for everyone else in his heart._

Elbourne saw my expression and went to stroke my back gently to quell it. He didn't immediately give me the same arousing sensation as Link did, but he wasn't exactly immune in how to seduce a woman either. There had been some evenings that he and I had gotten very very close to consummating the ultimate desires, only to stop ourselves because of some fleeting idea I had of keeping our boundaries intact. I couldn't explain how many times those boundaries had become blurred from our inherent passion and selfishness for each other. Even now, he had come closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him to hold me close. It was already starting.

"However... you do know I wouldn't be that way with you," he disclosed, dropping his voice a little. "You're special."

My throat tightened. Afterwards, I got up to escape his hold. I wished he wasn't so selfish. He could be such a good man if he wasn't so selfish.

"I'm not that easy," I said, turning around to face him from my standing position.

Elbourne grinned at my stance.

"No, you're not," he stretched and put his hands behind his head. "That's what makes you so desirable."

I looked at him helplessly and shook my head. I would be just another good time girl.

"That's all you want, isn't it?" I couldn't help but ask. "Just one night in bed? You'd say and do anything to me for just one night in bed."

The dragon prince stared at me for a long time before saying anything in reply. His small smile faded. He sat up and rested his hands on his knees as he gave me a long once over. He didn't bother to mask the desire now in his eyes.

"You've got me wrong again Zelda," he divulged finally. "I want you _every _night in bed. You seem to think I don't take you seriously because I find you so sexually attractive. That isn't true, I respect you immensely."

I doubted that and cut my eyes away from him. Elbourne then got up and stood in front of me. I avoided looking at him when it was obvious he wanted my attention. He lifted my chin to look in his eyes. I finally gave him the gaze he wanted, but I remained stubborn. The cavalier expression on his face was gone and was replaced with a serious one. It was then he finally spoke.

"All joking aside, I've been in love with you since we were twelve," he disclosed. "I still remember the day we first met. I couldn't speak or see straight when I first saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful creature in the world." He looked at me somberly just then. "I still do."

His eyes were so intense that I couldn't look away.

He continued on.

"How you find it in your heart to show kindness to a man like me is beyond me. I don't understand it because I have so much hate inside, but you are the _only _person who cares about me without expecting anything in return. _That's _why I love you Zelda. You don't have to love me back, I've got enough for the both of us. Only _you _are worthy of the throne of Dragon Roost. Only _you _could ever be the queen of dragons. You're the only woman I've _ever _loved. Maybe... just maybe you would seriously consider marrying a scoundrel like me."

My eyes widened stunned.

_Marriage? _

I knew this time it wasn't a joke like before in the sky city. This time he was dead serious. I attempted to step back, but suddenly Elbourne's arms went around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Elbourne wait I-" He cut me off by pressing his mouth against mine.

It was a passionate kiss that probably went on a lot longer than it should have. I was holding onto him and kissing him back with the same ardency he was showing towards me instead of letting him go and stopping this. It felt comfortable. It felt familiar. And, while I cradled his face between my hands and opened my mouth to his when he beckoned for it, I remembered why the lines were so blurred with us. We did things like this. Our breathing increased a little, and when he pulled away after a few moments, I inadvertently reached up and kissed him again without thinking about it, wanting to prolong the moment. Elbourne was a little surprised at my sudden forwardness and searched my face slightly perplexed because of it. He pulled away once more.

"Zelda...?"

I gripped the collar of his slightly opened shirt and got on my tip toes as I stared into his eyes.

"Just a little bit longer," I whispered, "...please."

Elbourne looked at me seriously just then and didn't hesitate to kiss me again, only this time it was hungrier than before. He was holding me tight, with his hands stroking up and down my back lovingly. He was always so accommodating to me when I needed him. I think in a way those small selfish words of mine gave him hope. He even pulled back to reassure me of his feelings.

"I love you so much Zelda," he whispered between a kiss, "you have no idea."

At hearing that, I stiffened a little bit because I knew what he was saying was true. Elbourne didn't just say things of that nature to say things of that nature. He wasn't a man of idle words. Or, one to just pour out his feelings and be vulnerable. He really meant what he was saying to me right now. I wasn't sure what to do about it. I kissed him back, but my eyes were open throughout it. I felt so guilty for using him like this, but admittedly it was nice to be the object of someone's affection. It was nice to be someone's number one and not their number two. I closed my eyes just then.

_I just want to forget you Link._ _Maybe I can if I got lost with someone else._

When Elbourne pulled back once more, he stared in my eyes with open desire. He didn't bother trying to mask what he wanted for the both of us now. He stroked his fingers through my hair and pressed his forehead against mine before verbalizing his request.

"Did you... did you want me to join you in bed tonight?" he asked me quietly all of a sudden. "You know I will if you need me to."

I stared into his eyes surprised by his forwardness. My cheeks blushed as I looked away and contemplated his request. I knew nothing good would come of me using him in such a way. Besides, I couldn't deny that the biggest reason to decline was because I didn't want to betray Link in such a way. I still loved the hero even though I was angry with him. However, the irrational part of me knew the sex would be amazing. I knew Elbourne would do anything I wanted. He would spoil me. However, the rational part of me understood there was more to life than amazing sex. Especially with Ghirahim on the loose. I would have to decline.

I hesitated for a moment.

"I... I think we better not."

His eyes searched my face.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

I couldn't lie, I was tempted. Goddesses, I was tempted. However, I knew deep down I couldn't entertain such a request. It would be reckless. It would be beyond foolish.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Elbourne was quiet at my reply and he understandably looked disappointed, but soon masked the emotion with a smirk.

"That's too bad. You would have really enjoyed it. Even so, just think about everything else I said to you, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

With that, Elbourne kissed me softly again, took a step back, and bowed.

"I better go then. I don't want to stay and get tempted. Besides, we have to get up in a few hours and get going anyway."

I did a slight curtsy back.

"That is true, but thank you for coming to see me and thank you for the flower," I said, not wanting to forget the gesture. "It was very thoughtful."

Elbourne grinned at my thanks, and I swear he looked exactly like Link just then.

Just like him...

_Why is that man always on my mind? _

I felt like I was cursed.

"Anything for you Zelda."

Afterwards, the dragon prince bowed once more and made his way over to the door. However, at the entrance he paused for a moment to look at me.

"You _will _think about what I said, won't you?"

My eyes widened slightly. I think he thought I wasn't taking his words seriously.

"Yes, I promise I will."

That seemed to be all the reassurance he needed.

"Perfect, goodnight."

I grinned at him.

"Goodnight," I said in return.

He finally took his leave. I sighed after he had gone, realizing that my relationship with him was as complicated as ever. I couldn't believe he wanted me to _seriously_ contemplate marriage with him. That seemed like such a far fetched idea. When we were children Elbourne had far fetched ideas all the time. He often joked that marriage was for the weak and foolish. I guess after living such a lonely, empty existence he grew up a little. He finally realized that monogamy and marriage was the only constitution of union that made the most sense for a long term relationship. I didn't want to guess how many women Elbourne had to deflower to come to that conclusion.

_That man... _

I walked back over to the window and stared at the twilight moon once more. What in the world was I going to do with Elbourne? I was hoping to ponder that a little further, but suddenly there was another knock on my door. I froze for a moment, but then a smile curled my lips. I hurried for the door. I thought it was Elbourne coming back for a goodnight kiss. He deserved a goodnight kiss. He was often impetuous like that. I knew it was silly, but I loved the attention he showered me with.

I made haste to unlock the door.

"What's the matter dragon prince?" I teased as the tumblers sounded and the scaffolding started to abridge. "You've come back to give your beguiled queen another kiss?"

I had a smile on my face as I answered the door, but soon it shifted to one of pure shock when I realized the man staring back at me wasn't Elbourne.

It was Link.

And he didn't bother hiding that he was upset.

Damned upset.

My stomach suddenly churned.

_Dear goddesses_.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before either one of us decided to speak up. The hero spoke up first. It seemed he didn't want me to miss that he heard what I previously said. It was the first thing he mentioned.

"_Another _kiss Zelda?" Link inquired quietly.

I immediately looked away. I wish I hadn't said that out loud. Now things were going to be even more awkward. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. Afterwards, I opened them and replied with an inquiry of my own. I decided on a diplomatic approach to this conversation. I started with ignoring his question.

"Is everything alright with Midna?"

He seemed frustrated with the inquiry, as he probably assumed it was a ploy on my part. I couldn't say I blamed him. And with the way he was staring at me, I could tell he was going to call me out soon.

"Midna's fine."

I nodded.

"Oh, well... good. So... then what are you doing here?"

He stared deeply into my eyes just then. His blue eyes seemed bluer in that moment.

"I came to see if you were alright."

I shrugged.

"I'm fine."

Link's eyes narrowed slightly at my response. He then looked beyond me in my room.

"Is everything okay in there?"

I didn't reply right away and looked over my shoulder merely for show.

"Everything is fine."

I turned back to meet his disapproving gaze, but he cut it shortly thereafter and looked into my room. Something caught his eye.

"Did I interrupt something? You seem distracted."

I didn't budge.

I _was _making myself look more guilty than I intended to.

"You didn't interrupt anything."

Link gave me a quick once over. I knew he was wondering why I hadn't invited him in yet.

"Are you alone?" he asked point blank.

I cut my eyes from him, which was a bad idea because that often assumed guilt. However, in this moment I didn't care. Afterwards, I returned my gaze and narrowed my eyes at his accusation.

"What kind of a question is that?"

Link took in a deep frustrated breath. He clearly could see I was trying to be evasive.

"Is Hylia with you?" he redirected.

I shook my head.

"No."

He took a small step towards me, staring into my eyes.

"Why are you so defensive?" he demanded. "What's going on in there?"

He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was trying hard to peer around the corner of the door to broaden his line of sight. However, I put my hand on the door to stop him.

"Nothing, now will you please step back."

The hero looked down at me and decided this time to ignore my request.

"No, I want to know what you're trying to hide."

Without waiting for a word from me, he brushed his strong body past me and came inside without my invitation. Once inside, he looked around the commodious room to find no one there. He turned back around to look at me, attempting to cover his tracks.

"Where is she?" he asked regarding the goddess.

I knew he didn't come in here looking for Hylia.

"I don't know, as I said before she isn't here. She left a little while ago saying she needed to investigate something."

Link didn't reply right away and nodded.

"I see."

I then opened the door wider for him and gestured for him to depart.

"There, are you satisfied now? Can I bid you goodnight?"

There was no need for us to talk right now. It was only going to end badly. However, Link didn't budge. In fact, he seemed more determined than ever to have his say.

"I'm not leaving," he stated to my actions. "So, you might as well close the door and forget that idea. You and I need to talk."

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together, not wanting to discuss this right now. However, I did close the door so as not to prompt another appearance from Elbourne. I didn't want this to turn into a physical altercation. Afterwards, I walked back towards the middle of the room and crossed my arms over my chest. I was already in a defensive mood, which wasn't good, but I couldn't help it. I was frustrated with this man and his treatment of me. One day he loved me, the next he didn't. And I could tell by the look on his face he didn't approve of my attitude. Well, guess what? I didn't care. I didn't appreciate his disrespectful behavior towards me either. I was tired of him treating me as an after thought.

"Fine, say what you intend to say and leave."

Link raised his brows at my tone, but was wise enough not to comment on it.

"Look, I understand why you're upset" he started. "I know I messed up, but I wanted to apologize."

I looked away from him, expecting to hear the same song and dance as to why he acted so erroneously. I honestly was not interested in hearing why he loved Midna so much, or why he lost his head for a second. Onomatopoeia, onomatopoeia, onomatopoeia, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. It was none of my business. I had no problem defending him to Elbourne, but ironically seeing him here now only aggravated me.

"For what?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"You know for what, for the way I acted last night. What I did with Midna yesterday was inexcusable."

Those sounded like hollow words to me now. I had nothing to say and looked away. That was when Link came over to where I was standing and stood in front of me.

"Zelda..." he then took hold of my shoulders, "I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him and felt my throat tighten. I still had nothing to say. I was so tired of all this. I was sick of this back and forth. Link lifted my chin, forcing me to face him. He caressed my cheek and his eyes were full of regret.

"I need your forgiveness," he whispered. "I can't leave here without it."

I didn't know why, but this reminded me of a time when he came to visit me secretly in my chamber years ago. It wasn't the same circumstances, but he was acting with the same general disposition. He wanted to reassure me of his loyalty.

"I've already forgiven you," I avoided his gaze, "life's too short not to."

Link came a little closer and his features shifted a little at my curt wording. He sensed it was all a ruse.

"I love you," he whispered, and I trembled.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, attempting to free myself from his hold. I didn't need this right now.

"Let me go," I protested when his grip tightened, "I don't want to talk about this."

The regret he had in his eyes suddenly filled his face.

"Zelda..."

I didn't understand why, but the way he said my name made my eyes fill with tears. I hated myself for it. I hated being vulnerable in front of him like this when I wanted to be upset. I knew he wasn't going to let me go now.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

My throat tightened as two tears spilled onto my cheeks. I didn't want this to happen because I knew I was losing ground when it came to my pride. But I felt helpless when it came to my feelings for him. I loved him so much. I still didn't say anything. He wiped my tears away and suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Zelda... please..." he whispered.

I didn't even know what he was begging for now. I looked up into his eyes while my bottom lip quivered. More tears came and all I could do was look and shake my head. I hated that he was seeing me like this, but I had no control over it.

"I'm-I'm tired of being treated like I don't matter," my voice was broken. "It isn't fair."

The hero nodded at my words and reached up and caressed my wet cheek.

"I know."

I wiped my tears away, but before I had a chance to say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. It was tender and sweet, much of what I needed right now, but wouldn't readily admit to. I initially resisted, but it wasn't long before I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reluctantly hugged him back. Link's grip suddenly tightened around my waist when he kissed me deeper and squeezed me in his arms. His breathing increased and it wasn't long before he swooped me up and carried me over to the bed. When he placed me down, he hovered over me immediately. I crawled back as a secondary reaction. I knew where this was going. I was resisting to simply resist at this point. However, he was determined.

Link waited for me to relax before he reached down and kissed me again. His lips were soft and obliging. He was firm, but not aggressive. He finally let his full weight come down on top of me. He kissed me deeper when his solid body made me slightly nervous. It wasn't nerves related to fear. It was nerves related to my resolve. I wasn't sure I could keep my resolve with him being so close. And... I think Link knew that. He ran his hands through my hair and admittedly I was starting to succumb. It didn't take much for me to have a reaction. That wetness began to release between my legs and I felt so vulnerable. I was frustrated with myself. I didn't want to be vulnerable when I wanted to be angry.

Link's hands slowly found their way down at the hem of my gown. He was cautious, but he had every intention of lifting that night garment. He kissed me deeper once it was up around my waist. I didn't stop him. I was telling myself to, but I didn't and I should have. I finally closed my eyes and kissed him back. He didn't take off my undergarments. He didn't provoke me sexually in any way, even though I was aroused more than I had ever been with him. He just spread my legs apart gently and kissed me tenderly on the lips. His hands were at my waist, rubbing over my belly. His touch was soft and gentle. However, it was when I yelped involuntarily that I realized what he was truly doing. My eyes widened suddenly and I gasped. Link then opened his and stared into mine. It was a very intimate gaze since he was so close.

I was hoping against all hope he hadn't heard that, but I knew with his prolonged pause he was gauging me. He ran his strong hands over my belly again and it happened once more. I yelped. I tried to make the reaction softer, but it was hard to control. His eyes gave my face a long once over.

"So you weren't lying," he whispered. "It does make you react."

I didn't reply right away because I knew that operatic cadence was going to come forth once more. Link was deliberately pressing on my birthmark. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't keep looking him in the eyes. I looked away, but then he did it again and I yelped out like before. He kissed me once more to make me feel less self-conscious, but there was no denying what he was doing. When he pulled away, he saw I still wouldn't look at him.

"It makes me sing," I confessed the obvious, "I hate it."

Link shook his head.

"Why? I think it's sexy."

I blushed.

"You wouldn't understand."

He stared down at it and shook his head.

"You're right, I don't."

I met his gaze again.

"Link…"

I didn't know what to say. He came close, but instead of trying to reassure me of something he would never understand, he kissed me again. His strong hands then went up the rest of my gown and cupped my clothed breasts. My hope was when he came here tonight he wouldn't try to take advantage of this situation. It seemed I was wrong. I didn't have the willpower to say no. I wasn't sure I even wanted to say no. However, it seemed so inappropriate to make love when the world was in such peril. It was such a Hylian thing to do. It was so reckless. We needed to find Ghirahim, not magnify our petulant squabbles. Even so, it was hard to resist him when the hero's hands were so perfect. He knew exactly how to touch me. Link didn't seem to care about any of that inappropriateness. He was focused on me. He soon parted from my lips and slid his hands back down to my thighs. He then maneuvered in such a way that his mouth was now on my abdomen. He started kissing my belly button. I edged back, knowing my belly button wasn't what he truly wanted.

I attempted to crawl from his grip, but his hold tightened.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

I shook my head. I didn't have an answer.

"Link... please..." I begged, but didn't say anything else.

Those sky blue eyes of his looked at me determined. He finally stopped stalling and did what he intended to do. He licked his soft tongue over my birthmark and I couldn't control it.

"Ah!" that operaic yelp escaped my throat.

He kept going and I kept singing. He did it again, and I sang again. He did it once more, and I sang once more. It was erotic. It was freeing. It was exhausting. It was also discomfiting. I didn't stop singing until he pulled away. I could finally catch my breath. Once I got my bearings together, I looked down at him and he was smirking at me.

"I really like the singing. You have no idea what you look like from this angle. The writhing is very provocative."

My cheeks blushed.

"It's embarrassing," I insisted.

He stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really think something so unique and sexy about you is something you need to be embarrassed about? You need to have more confidence Zelda."

I edged back a little, not in reprisal, but in nervousness.

"I... I..."

I had no answer. And Link wasted no more time. He tugged on my legs so I collapsed in the pillows. Afterwards, he kissed my birthmark and I sang again. It was visceral. Every time I sang the more sexually aroused I got. When he pulled away he caressed his fingers over my skin.

"That's right queenie," he whispered, "sing for me baby."

He ran his soft tongue over my birthmark again and kept it there to tease me. I held that last note for a good ten seconds. However, I had no time to catch my breath when he suddenly pulled away and came back up and kissed me. His mouth was hungry and his kisses were intense. Even so, his passion certainly wasn't one sided. I felt that wetness soak my undergarments. I felt like a fountain. A moment later, I could feel his clothed bulge press against my groin. The action was more than intentional. Link pulled back and stared me in the eyes. I knew what he was going to ask. I could see it all over his face.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered. "Let me show you how much I love you."

I stared into his eyes and froze. This was not how this was supposed to go. I was not supposed to be this weak. I was not supposed to give into him like this. I was supposed to be angry for how he treated me. I was supposed to stand my ground. Not let him kiss me, and touch me, and make me feel like a yearning little girl. Where the hell was my pride? I suddenly shook my head.

"I-I can't do this," I stammered.

Link stroked my hair.

"Yes you can," he whispered in my ear.

I was starting to cave.

"Link please..." I begged.

He started kissing my neck.

"I know you want me Zelda," he whispered in my ear. "I can feel it in your touch. I can feel it in your body. I can hear it in your voice." He then boldly slid his hand between my legs and started massaging my labia. "I want you as much as I know you want me."

My bottom lip quivered helplessly.

"Oh my goddess!" I whimpered.

His expert fingers went beyond the cotton barrier of my undergarments and slid slowly into my orifice. The two that went in were saturated immediately. He kissed me deeper when he felt that. He even penetrated me a little when he felt how tight my walls clenched around him.

"Link please!" I begged. "Ah!"

I began to writhe in pleasure.

"Please what?" he taunted.

I didn't know what to say.

"I can't."

Link kissed my neck again.

"Yes you can."

I shook my head, almost having an orgasm at that last touch.

"Link," I moaned, " ah!"

He didn't let up.

"I love you Zelda."

I was at a loss for words.

"I love you too, " I whispered honestly, "but I can't do this."

He negated that notion.

"Yes you can," he reassured. "Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise."

I shook my head.

"No, no, I can't, please, please stop."

"Zelda-"

However, finally I sat up and freed myself from his grasp. I couldn't let this continue.

"I can't do this Link!" I exclaimed.

Afterwards, I pushed past him and hurried off the bed. I walked back towards the center of the room to put some distance between us. There was a deafening silence between us. When I turned back around to face him, Link wasn't exactly surprised, but my reaction wasn't exactly what he was anticipating either. He was startled for a moment, taken aback at my tone. He got off the bed and raised his hands in surrender.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I didn't answer that and nodded towards the door.

"I want you to leave."

That was when he looked at me shocked.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration and shook my head.

"Go!" I repeated. "I want you to go!"

His expression changed slightly at that and he stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I had had enough.

"Oh yes you are! I'm tired of being used by you!"

His eyes widened stunned.

"Is that why you think I came in here?" he demanded. "To use you? I was worried about you!"

I didn't believe him so I didn't bother to answer. I just looked away. He came up to me again and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Zelda listen, I-"

"No Link, you listen," I interrupted suddenly, "you can't come in here and have it both ways."

Link was dumbstruck for a moment and shook his head.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he demanded.

I scoffed.

"You know exactly what I mean! You honestly think you're the only one entitled to your feelings, aren't you? As soon as we got here you forgot all about me!" I said, realizing I was letting my feelings get in the way of being rational. "Zora's Domain, the time at Ashei's, our traveling together, the night of the Hyrulean Festival, -_none _of it meant anything to you!"

Link stared at me in complete disbelief.

"What?" he demanded. "You know that isn't true! One of the biggest priorities I had at the festival was telling you how I felt about you, which I did! You said it in return and I thought we were going to start building our foundation from there! But no, for whatever reason you started questioning whether what we had was real! You tried to convince me I still loved Midna!"

I knew I had no rebuttal for that. Somehow I knew my words would come back to bite me in the end.

"I don't see how you could blame me when you practically confessed being in love with Midna throughout the entirety of our time traveling together! What was I supposed to do?"

Link wasn't going to let that slide.

"You _insisted_ that I come to the Twilight Realm and make things right with Midna! Or, did you forget? You're so obsessed with you're own self righteousness you're too blind to see that!"

I couldn't rebut that either.

"You didn't need much convincing from me now did you? At the very _mentioning_ of the twilight queen you were eager to cast what we had aside!"

Link's eyes widened.

"That's not true!"

"Your actions yesterday state otherwise."

The hero shook his head and almost seemed at a loss.

"Why are you always doing this to us?" he asked. "Cheating you? Cheating me? Why don't you want us to work?"

He couldn't have been more wrong, but from his point of view I could understand why he thought that way. Even so, I answered none of his questions. Instead, I walked back over to the door, opened it, and prompted for him to take his leave.

"Please go," I said, staring at the ground.

He didn't budge.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

I didn't waver.

"Please go Link! This isn't important right now! We need to focus on stopping Ghirahim!"

Link was growing tired of my stubbornness.

"You say that, but how do I know that as soon as I leave that you won't invite that bastard Elbourne back here?" he demanded all of a sudden. "I know he was with you tonight! Don't think I didn't know about your little rendezvous with him! _Nothing _passes my attention Zelda!"

I forced a laugh.

"Right," I said sarcastically, "like when you noticed the locket on Midna that was keeping her subdued? You're not perfect Link! No one is!"

He came over to where I was and slammed the door back shut, which made me back up reactively.

"Why is it okay for you to sneak around with Elbourne when I can't make a mistake with Midna? What kind of double standard is that?"

He had a valid point. One I couldn't argue down.

"You're right! I guess we're both just horrible people!"

He stared at me in disbelief.

"I-" I tried.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you act recklessly, I won't let you play with fire!" he interrupted with a slightly raised voice. "Elbourne of Dragon Roost is the deadliest kind of fire there is! There is something going on with that man!"

I stared at him defiantly.

"I'm not playing with fire! I've known Elbourne longer than I've known you! He's my friend!"

Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"He only wants _one_ thing from you! I'm telling you Zelda you need to be careful of him!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So what!" I replied, knowing I didn't mean it. "There's more to me than a crown!"

He tried to reach for me, but I slipped from his grasp.

"Zelda-"

I didn't want to hear anymore spiels from him. I had heard enough.

"Go back to watching Midna!" I snapped. "I know that's what you want!"

Link was starting to lose his patience.

"What I want-"

"-is two women!" I interrupted vehemently, not caring any longer. "You get a little _greedy _alright! Well, I have news for you! You can't have us both! You have to make a choice, and I am not going to be your rebound girl any longer!"

It was then he came over and successfully grabbed me by the shoulders once again.

"You were _never _that kind of girl to me!" he insisted. "I-"

"You did the same thing to me that you did to llia!" I interrupted. "You used her when it was convenient! So why not do the same with me?! It's probably easy for you now!"

Link's grip suddenly tightened as his eyes narrowed. I knew I crossed the line just then. I stiffened a little do to his grip. It was the first time I felt afraid of him.

"You're-you're hurting me," I tried to keep my voice steady.

His grip didn't lessen and he ignored my complaint.

"You better thank Hylia that I know you, or I can't promise you what I would've said to you just then!" he threatened in a whisper. "You don't know a _goddamn _thing about Ilia's and my relationship! You only know-"

I had had enough. I was tired of going in circles on this matter.

"I want you to leave!" I interrupted.

Again, he didn't budge.

"No Zelda! I-"

I knew if I really wanted to end this I was going to have to use my trump card, my power.

"Unhand me!" I interrupted in a stern authoritative voice. "I _am _Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, and you will do as I say! Unhand me at once!"

After hearing that, Link looked at me stunned. He stared in my eyes almost dumbstruck.

"Zelda-"

"I said let me go!" I interrupted again, showing I was not playing.

The shock never went away from his face. Slowly, I felt him release me. His eyes searched my face in true disbelief. Link took several incredulous steps back and just stared at me. I looked him straight in the eyes. There was another silence between us.

_That may have done it Zelda, _I told myself, thinking it was really over between us.

I finally walked over to reopen the door.

"I bid you goodnight," I said to him, without looking at him.

However, Link didn't leave the room right away. He kept his gaze on me and was about to show me just how determined he was. I knew he was stubborn. I just had no idea he could be as stubborn as me. He was going to make sure he had his say before taking his leave.

"Fine," he said with a hint of finality, "I'll leave, but I'm coming back. I'll _keep _coming back until you rightfully know how I feel about you. You know I love you Zelda, and I know you love me. You're going to know at the end of all this that we belong together. But... for now, I'll leave. I bid you goodnight… your majesty."

His words left me a little shaken. I had nothing to say. However, his exit was definitely a barometer. He slammed the door hard behind him when he left. So hard, that the _adamantine _room shook.

Adamantine.

I stood staring at the closed door in confusion and soon after burst into tears. I covered my mouth, having no clear answer of why I made the decision I made. What was I thinking?

"Why did I do that?" I whispered. "_Why_ did I do that?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Inspiration: "My Curse," by Killswitch Engage. Erick Erickson's Developmental Theory: Intimacy vs Isolation (20-41 years of age). **

**Original Shout Outs: IanH, Majora's Mask02, Shizukachan07, Redguy221, Nightingale Mistress, Jazzmatazz2000, Lovewarriors, HidngFromMyself, OblivionStarSeeker,79's4, Sunndayskyday56, ****Maijin-Kun, and Guestfinity.**

**New Shout Out: Ember228, jjbro21**

**Author's Note: Reuploaded 7/7/2020. Mitsuki-love13 it's always good to hear from you. This one is shorter because I needed to break it up, but nothing is going to get lost.**

**Word Count: 6,344**

* * *

Chapter 24

A dream of happiness:

_The golden fields of Hyrule Ranch seemed to go on forever. This ranch belonged to my father when he wanted to get away from the real world. Now, it belonged to me and my family. It was actually extraordinary that I could state that... me and my family. I never thought I would get married. I never thought I would have a child. I never thought love would find me. But here I was. I was watching my son playing in the distance. He had golden hair, like his father. He was such a happy boy. He was so courageous. He was so strong. He too would be a hero when the time called for it. He laughed constantly and told me to stop being so serious. I suppose I was._

_I suppose I was..._

_In watching him, I wasn't alone. Next to me was my husband. My king. He looked so handsome with his beard and crown. I was so proud that he finally understood his place in Hyrule. I was so glad he could finally see that the people needed him in a higher position of authority. And, I was glad that I realized that I needed him. He now knew what his rightful place in history was. What it would be. What it should be. I was glad to help him find it. There was peace here. There was solace here. There were no threats from the beyond. Hyrule would never be forsaken again. Not if I could help it. As I stared at my husband, he smiled at me. He reached over and caressed my cheek. He too told me to stop worrying so much. My son was so much like his father. __I smiled back, covering his hand with my own. _

_I closed my eyes._

_"I wish all our days could be like this." _

_He stared at me seriously for a moment._

_"If we work hard at it, they can be. They _will _be Zelda."_

_He was right. _

_He was so right._

_We just needed to work at it._

_"Then we must strive to make it so." _

_His smile returned._

_"Indeed." _

_I kept my eyes closed and took in a deep breath. I loved this farm. I loved this moment. I loved this man in front of me. I loved my son. But mostly, I loved Hyrule. I loved my land. My people. And right now, they were free. Happy. Like my son running through the fields. _

_This is what I want. _

_This is what I've always wanted..._

_And now that I had it, I was never letting it go._

_Never._

_"Let's not forget what we mean to each other... Link." _

_The bliss of this moment seemed everlasting. I didn't want it to end. I never wanted it to end._

_But... it did end._

~SSS~

The following morning

I opened my eyes to tears. I stared at the mural staring back at me, hoping the dream I dreamed was the reality, and the reality of last night was the dream. Perish the thought. That was simply wishful thinking, but I was certainly wishful in this moment. To be frank, I was surprised I had a dream. I hardly got any sleep. My eyes only seemed to close in moments of frustration, let alone moments to dream. In any such case, one nocturnal cycle got through. An important one too. It would give me plenty of food for thought today. It would remind me of how foolish I was.

I did the inevitable and thought back to what happened last night. I thought back to Elbourne, to the confusion I caused, to Link catching me with the dragon prince. All of it. I only made things more confusing by being selfish. I should have been upfront with the dragon prince after he kissed me. I should have told him then I had no intention of taking his proposal of marriage seriously. It was cruel of me to let him have that kind of hope. I let him have that kind of hope before, and nothing came of it. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell him otherwise then because of how terrible a day he had had. I wanted to be a comforter, much in the same way I would appreciate a comforter who would provide solace to me. Elbourne had done that on my maligned days too. Even so, I couldn't allow him to foster such hope when I knew what the reality was for the both of us. I couldn't marry him. We wouldn't be right for each other. I would speak with him today at the first opportunity. Now, what was I going to do about my situation with Link?

Link...

I said some foolish things to him last night. Things that I didn't mean. Things that were hurtful. Things that were cruel. Things that would drive a wedge between us. I acted recklessly in using Elbourne, when all I wanted was another chance with the man I loved. I wanted to be with Link more than anyone. I loved him so much. So, why did I push him away? Why did I allow my pride to take precedence? I should have just admitted that I was angry and forgiven him. He came to me. He apologized. He said he was sorry. He informed me he was out of his senses. So, why did I do what I did? Why did I say those things to him? It wasn't worth it. None of it was worth it. In the end, I still loved him and I didn't feel any better. If Link does decide he no longer wants to court me, I have no one to blame but myself. I won't be bitter of course, but I will be hurt because I had a chance. I had a chance to make that dream I had a reality, and I let it slip through my fingers. I let him slip through my fingers.

My eyes welled with tears again.

"Oh well," I whispered, "serves you right Zelda."

When my tears spilled over, I sat up. That was enough self-loathing for the morning. I had to get up and get ready. The others were probably already waiting for me. We had a big day ahead of us. Perhaps even more where the layout of the land was concerned. I put my troubles out of my mind for now and went and got ready for the day. I bathed using the twilight tub, and the water was a revelation. It was purple, blue, green, orange, and pink when it poured from the pump, but when I sat and washed in it, it appeared clear. The cleansing balm was made from some sort of element that resembled sulfur. It was warm, but then it got enigmatically cold when it lathered. It was the most mesmerizing bath I ever had. I couldn't lie, I looked forward to doing it again. Afterwards, I brushed my hair and got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment and wondered what was going on with the woman looking back at me.

"You've caused so many problems for yourself," I told her. "You should have been content."

It was frustrating thinking that now because a few months ago the opposite was my entire supposition. I went out thinking my putting the mirror back together was the salvation for everyone. Oh how wrong I had been.

_Hind sight,_ _hind sight. _

I was going to right this wrong now. Realizing I was alone, I looked around the room for Hylia. She was nowhere to be found. Was the goddess still gone? Had she gotten hurt? It was unlikely, but this land was different from Hyrule. There was no telling if Ghirahim had broken through the barrier or not. If Hylia was not here, finding her would be our first priority. Of course, there could be the possibility of her simply choosing a different sleeping quarter from me. With the way I spoke to her last night, I wouldn't be surprised if that was her reasoning. Very few in our party probably wanted to associate with me willingly anyway. I was straining all of my relationships as of late. I needed to remember the importance of the people around me and focus. These were the days I particularly missed my father. He understood me like no one else.

_Oh father... I wish you were still here to guide me._

After I finished getting dressed, I gave myself one last look before I went and grabbed my satchel. I looked through my bag, making sure I had my ocarina, potions, and sundries. There was no telling what we would need, or would come across on the road ahead. I wanted to be ready. I then headed for the door. Coincidentally, before I reached the abridging, there was a sudden knock. I froze in mid-step, not expecting to be visited by anyone. I was under the assumption we would all meet together in the main hall from our respective quarters. Perhaps there was a change in plans. Or, maybe it was Hylia. But, Hylia would never knock. Her personality didn't afford me such a luxury. My next natural assumption was that the greeter was Elbourne. Considering what he asked of me last night, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the dragon prince. His reasoning in coming down to escort me this morning might be to simply remind me of that fact. It was a very 'Elbourne-esque' thing to do. He was impetuous.

_That man... _

If it was Elbourne, I didn't want to keep him waiting. Besides, it would give me an opportunity to tell him privately I was declining his offer of marriage. I didn't want to string him along. There was enough complicated relationship networking going on as it was. I didn't need to make it worse. However, when the tumblers sounded, I was in for a bit of a surprise. Much to my disbelief, it wasn't Elbourne waiting for me at all. It was Link. I was so shocked, that as the door opened I took a step back. He was the last person I was expecting to see, especially after last night. He was dressed for our outing wearing a tan tunic, cargo pants, boots and his cloak. He also had his broadsword and a bow and arrows equipped. He was ready to go. The look on his face was surprisingly calm and reserved. My heart skipped a beat.

_What in the world...? _

"What... are you...?" I was so surprised I couldn't finish.

He looked beyond me for a second.

"Can I come in?"

I held my breath for a second then absently nodded.

"Y-yes."

Link walked inside and closed the door behind him. When he turned to face me again, I didn't know what to say. I was still so stunned. I didn't expect to see him so soon. I thought he would be angry with me. There was a brief silence between us. However, a moment later, Link dispelled it.

"I know you weren't expecting me, and I know you might still be upset with me," he started quietly. "But I made a promise to you to protect you. You hired me to be your escort first and foremost. I'm going to do my job whether you're speaking to me or not."

My eyes widened a little at that. I was at a loss for words. He gave me a brief once over and continued.

"Look, let's not rehash the nonsense that was said last night. That's over. I understand that you were angry. I don't believe you meant a word of it. We have a very important objective today, and if it suits you better not to think about us right now to meet that objective, then that's fine by me. However, let's let bygones be bygones. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

I took another step back. I was hardly expecting this. I didn't expect us to be working towards a reconciliation so soon. Although, I most certainly was not complaining.

"I-I don't want to fight either," I stammered, "and I'm sorry for what I said to you. I... I was wrong."

Link took in a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked relieved as I spoke. When he opened them again, he attempted a smile.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me hearing you say that. I can't lie, I was worried."

My eyes stung, but I tried to keep them free of tears.

"I was worried too," I admitted. "I thought it was over between us after what I did."

Link looked at me seriously. Then, without a warning, he came up to me and took me in a tight hug. He even guided my head to his shoulder.

"Never," he whispered against my covered ear, "I love you too much to let you go Zelda. I'm sorry for acting like such a fool. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did yesterday regarding my actions with Midna. Please... please find it in your heart to forgive me."

I stiffened in his arms. He didn't have to say anything else.

"I'll forgive you as long as you forgive me twofold. I love you too. I practically spearheaded the idea of wanting you to see Midna at the onset of this journey. Then when we get here, I acted like I shouldn't have expected you to be so eager to see her. I wanted what wasn't possible. I should have been more understanding with you seeing the twilight queen for the first time in years. She's your dear friend. She aided you in your quest. You loved her for so long. I should have been more empathetic with your reaction instead of feeling jealous. After all, you said it yourself, you still aren't free of her."

Link was quiet after hearing me say that, letting my words mill through his head. For some reason, he hugged me tighter. He then spoke up again.

"I need to be honest with you about something Zelda," he said all of a sudden.

His inflection was telling.

"What's that?"

He paused again.

"I wasn't exactly forthright when I told you that at Snowpeak."

Afterwards, I pulled back to look up at him. My eyes searched his face.

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated once more.

"What I mean is, I... I _am_ free of Midna, Zelda," he confessed. "I've been free of her for quite a while now. It just took me a moment to see. It just took me almost losing you to understand that."

I stared at him stunned.

"What?"

Link reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I wasn't being truthful back then because I was falling in love with you again. I tried to push you away. I tried to remove those feelings from my heart, but I couldn't."

My throat tightened a little.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Really. Can we please put what happened yesterday behind us and move on? I'm done with arguing with you. I really am."

I felt a relief I couldn't begin to describe.

"Of course we can. I am more than willing to reconcile."

He finally looked comfortable enough to exhale, which he did. He hugged me again.

"Thank you," he whispered against my hood.

I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"You don't need to thank me."

Afterwards, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Let's not fight anymore, okay? I'm serious Zelda, I'm done. I am done."

I nodded.

"I know," I replied.

This was incredible. Things were going forward in a way I did not expect. A moment later, Link moved in and impulsively kissed me on the lips. It was tender and sweet, just what we both needed. Afterwards, he pulled back and stroked his hand over my cloaked head, then nodded towards the door.

"We better go, the others are probably waiting for us."

I was in agreement.

"Sounds good to me."

With that, we headed for the exit. As we left, I stared at the hero as he guided me down the stairs. I felt surreal. I felt a happiness I couldn't begin to describe, considering our circumstances. Link was so impetuous. I marveled at his courage. He was pragmatic when he needed to be, but he was also sensitive and caring. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be in my life. Even when I was stubborn, he refused to give up on me. He wasn't in fear of my crown, though he respected it. He didn't let me push him away. He was willing to fight for me. He was willing to reconcile because what he felt was true. I had grossly underestimated his feelings for me. I allowed my insecurities to cloud my thinking. No more. I was not going to allow myself to be insecure anymore. I was not going to be jealous no matter what the future held. I was grateful the hero truly cared. I needed to reciprocate that. However, now I was concerned about seeing Elbourne this morning. He had been so open and honest with me last night, that this situation was rife for the dramatics. Once he saw the hero holding hands with me, I was certain he was going to be perplexed, frustrated. What was last night if not another frustration for the dragon prince? This meeting was going to be tense.

_I hope he allows me the opportunity to explain. _

Link and I were the first ones to arrive downstairs, but soon after another set of footsteps prodded our way. As expected, the footsteps belonged to the dragon prince. His normally cavalier expression was lessened when he took note of what I knew he was going to take note of first: Link and I holding hands. From our grasp, Elbourne cut his line of sight straight to mine. His expression said it all. I knew what he was thinking clear across the room. It was then I attempted to free myself from Link's grasp and walk over to him, but Link voiced his displeasure with that decision immediately.

"What are you doing?" the hero asked.

He did not bother being discreet. I didn't want to make a scene. I glanced at the hero and looked him in the eyes imploringly.

"Link please..." I begged quietly, "I need to talk to him."

Link looked at me taken aback for a second, but I wanted to reassure him this wasn't what he was thinking.

"It's not like that. I just need to tell him of our reconciliation."

The hero didn't hide his annoyance.

"He can't figure that out for himself?"

I stared at Link at a loss.

"Link... please..." I begged, "we have to try to all get along."

Link had no qualms showing me he did not agree with my stance. However, he yielded anyway. The hero knew the bigger picture was more important in this case. Link let my hand go and I walked over to the dragon prince allowed. Elbourne was staring at me with open suspicion as I approached. His expression was a mixture of emotions: surprise, confusion, anger, frustration, and hurt. His confusion only seemed to deepen when I stopped in front of him to greet him. My heart began to race.

"Good morning Elbourne," I said quietly.

Elbourne paused before he answered me. He looked beyond me to the hero then back at me again.

"Good morning?" he repeated with a hint of cynicism.

My stomach began to churn at his tone. I knew I needed to make some kind of recompense. I could only imagine what was going through his head. I could see the quiet storm brewing behind his crystal hazel eyes. Then, without warning, I took hold of his hand and pulled him to the side so we could have a measure of privacy. I made sure we were far enough away so Link would not hear us. Afterwards, I addressed him.

"What's the matter?"

That was foolish. Elbourne stared into my eyes like I belonged in an asylum.

"What's the matter?" he repeated. "Are you serious right now? What the hell is going on?"

I then avoided his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," I attempted to circumvent.

His frustration became more apparent.

"You know exactly what I mean. Stop playing with me Zelda."

I looked into his eyes again and saw more hurt than anger now. He was trying to conceal it, but the nuance could not be denied.

"Elbourne I... I-"

"Stop stalling," he interrupted.

I looked to the ground. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't lie to him either.

"Link and I reconciled," I whispered. "I... I told you I loved him. I still love him. That hasn't changed."

My confession seemed to anger him more.

"So it _is _back on again."

I made no attempt to hide that fact and nodded.

"Yes..." I replied.

Elbourne looked away and took in a deep frustrated breath.

"You two can't seem to make up your minds, can you?" he said more to himself than to me.

A swell of guilt surged within me hearing that. Even so, I made a stance.

"My mind is made up."

At that, Elbourne looked my way again. I was still avoiding his eyes. He never looked so betrayed. I couldn't face it directly yet.

"You know you've been through this with him before," he warned. "He hurt you once, don't think he won't hurt you again."

I understood his point, but he also wasn't aware of all that Link and I had been through. Our bond was strong even with the hiccups we faced.

"That isn't fair," I replied. "Your bias is clouding your judgement."

"Excuse me for having a bias!" he snapped quietly. "I happen to still fucking love you!"

My eyes widened and that was the part he was trying to keep at bay. I didn't know what to say. Elbourne went to challenge my stance further.

"Even with what he did in front of you with Midna, you're going to forgive him?" he demanded quietly. "You're going to let that kind of disrespect slide?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away myself.

"It was one mistake Elbourne. You've never made mistakes?"

He shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Unbelievable... so, I guess I was a convenient diversion for you? Is that what last night was?"

My throat tightened and my eyes stung a little at his tone.

"Last night was a friend being there for a friend," I replied, knowing I was wrong. "It should be of no surprise to you. We've done such things before."

His disbelief seemed to deepen at my tone. I was surprised at myself that I let that slip in that fashion. I couldn't even look in his eyes now. I felt horrible.

"That's your answer? That's what you have to say to me?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

He scoffed and took a step back. He gave me a quick once over and the expression on his face was one of incredulousness.

"I guess nothing. It appears this is just like old times, just like before."

I knew what he meant by that. This went all the back to when we were children. Sixteen to be exact. Elbourne was talking about one night in particular, and it seemed to haunt the both of us all these years later. We were young and vulnerable. I needed someone just like he needed someone... and... and he was there for me. I used him in a way I never should have. I was technically many virtuous things, but I was definitely also a _first _in many things with him. I manipulated that situation. I controlled it just so I could feel better about my loneliness. I knew Elbourne fell in love with me after that. He told me so over and over again. I knew he was forever going to be cursed with thinking there would be a future for us because I was so cunning. I was aware Elbourne stated he was always in love with me, but that night solidified it. And, it was because I used him for my own selfishness. I couldn't bear to disclose all the details. They were extremely titillating. But, I was keenly aware why he told me all he ever thought about was me when he was having sex with Midna. It made plenty of sense when all the facts were laid bare.

"Well," he said finally with a forced smirk, "I'm glad I could be of service to you my lady."

I winced a little at his words.

"I-"

"I think you've said all that needed to be said Zelda," he interrupted calmly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Then without waiting for another word from me, Elbourne bowed slightly and walked on, heading towards the center of the main foyer past Link. I, in turn, turned around, and looked after him. I nearly walked after him in an attempt to comfort him, but knew that would be useless. I swallowed hard, then looked to Link who had been watching the entire time. I was sure he was gauging the interaction. I was at a loss. I felt terrible that Elbourne felt betrayed, but what could I do? Did the dragon prince expect me to lie? Did he expect me to just throw my love for Link aside? I didn't think there would ever be a way to remedy his feelings for me now. I never said I would marry him last night. I never said I wouldn't forgive Link. I wasn't the one who asked him to come to see me. Elbourne did that on his own accord. How could he be angry with me when many of his grievances were brought up on himself? Even so, I felt terrible. I was trying to ease my conscience.

_Come on Elbourne,_ _don't be this way._

I took in a deep sigh then walked back over to Link. The hero studied my face as I approached him.

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged.

"I guess so."

He took hold of my hand.

"It'll be alright, just give him some time to get over you."

That was the issue, I didn't think Elbourne would _ever_ be over me. The man had been fixated on me for years, even when he carried on relationships with other women. This was much deeper than him just moving on. This was about a bond that seemed impossible to break. I was afraid of how volatile Elbourne would become without me as his usual outlet. He needed me and probably felt like I turned against him, which was far from the truth. Even so, I couldn't focus on that right now. We had an objective today. We had to go out and find Exerion, but to do that we needed the Lens of Truth. The dramatics were going to have to go to the wayside for now. Ghirahim was still out there.

_I just want peace._

I unexpectedly got an answer to that.

"Don't we all," a unisex voice said suddenly.

Link and I turned to see Hylia approach from the long hallway at the entrance. She stopped short of the extended foyer when she caught sight of the hero and me. She seemed surprised but pleased to see us together. However that didn't quell Link's curiosity with what she said.

"Don't we all what?" he asked.

Hylia shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said in reply, then glanced over at the dragon prince in the distance. She nodded towards him. "What's up with pretty boy number two?"

I gave her an obvious stare, wishing she wasn't so insensitive.

"Hylia..."

She shrugged innocently.

"What?"

I just shook my head.

"Forget it," I changed the subject. "I'm glad you're back, you were gone so long, I was getting worried."

The goddess studied me for a second, then, for some odd reason, glanced back over at Elbourne.

"Yeah..." she said absently.

Her eclectic behavior made me look over at Elbourne myself now.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at him for a long time before she looked back over at me.

"Nothing," she didn't bother to elaborate, "just thinking."

This time Link chimed in.

"Where did you go off to last night? I saw you take off unexpectedly, but I couldn't go after you."

Hylia didn't reply right away, which made my suspicions about her activities deepen.

"I've been out finding out some information regarding certain things, important things."

This time, Elbourne turned to look our way in the distance, showing he was listening.

"What things?"

Link pressed the issue as well.

"Yes, tell us what you found out."

Hylia paused again, but then shook her head no.

"I'm afraid this is girl talk only gents," she replied, staring straight at me, "and at the moment my precious little Zelly is confined."

I looked at her taken aback. What was she implying? Hylia's gaze didn't lessen.

_What is this all about? _

I attempted to find out.

"Hylia... did you want to speak with me alone for a moment?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at me.

"Later Zelda."

There was a sternness to her voice. I looked at her surprised. Something was definitely amiss.

"All... right," I said, getting the hint, then changed the subject. "We should set off then. We still need to get the Lens of Truth. We won't get anywhere without that."

Hylia didn't seem concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I already have it, that was on my 'to do' list last night. I didn't want to waste time on needless excursions today."

I looked at her impressed.

"You have it? That's good news."

"Yes, no sense getting caught up over trivial matters right? Let's focus on the task at hand. We need to find Exerion."

I stared at her surprised. Her tone was telling, curt and impatient, but I said nothing. Whatever was bothering her was making her cautious. I hoped she would fill me in sooner rather than later. I really wanted to know what this 'girl talk' was about.

Elbourne then spoke up.

"Are we done with the idling? We need to get going. We're wasting time just standing here."

I agreed with the dragon prince. We needed to leave. Link also nodded in agreement, but was quiet. I think he sensed Hylia's subtle skepticism as well. Even so, we would have to forego it. However, before we left the foyer, we noticed something else of importance. We were still one party member short. Where was King Xavier? He had to know we were waiting for him. I looked around the commodious hall, thinking perhaps the elusive monarch was sitting privately somewhere and listening from afar. But, that was merely wishful thinking. He was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have still been upstairs sleeping. He had to know today was an important endeavor. I decided to inquire his son regarding his whereabouts.

"Elbourne... have you seen his majesty?" I called over to him.

The prince seemed lost in thought when I addressed him. However, he gave me his attention with a look.

"I'm the last person he would talk to Zelda. I wasn't lodging with him last night. I think you know that."

My eyes widened, but I wasn't necessarily surprised. Link didn't appreciate his tone.

"She was asking you because you're his son," he said smartly. "It doesn't take a genius to understand why she asked you Elbourne."

The dragon prince cut his eyes to the hero.

"You're just relishing in this, aren't you?" he accused suddenly.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," he taunted with a hint of sarcasm.

Hylia groaned audibly.

"Will you two stop? This is not the time for this. Let's just get Xavier so we can go."

The two men looked at her, then again at each other, and came to a silent truce. They had to know nothing would come of them fighting.

"Fine," Elbourne muttered.

Link nodded, then suddenly volunteered to look for him.

"I'll go search the palace," he offered. "I think I know which room he chose to stay in. I saw his shadows come and go a few times when I checked the perimeter from Midna's room. I'll go take a look."

"That's a good idea. Please hurry, we need to leave."

The hero received no objections and hurried off towards the staircase. With him gone, there was a silence between Hylia Elbourne and myself. I avoided looking at the dragon prince, until I could no longer. When I glanced his way, Elbourne was staring directly at me. I gasped a little and took a step back. I felt so uncomfortable just then. His eyes were mesmerizing, but he looked so hurt. I tried to keep contact until I finally had to look away. Hylia took note of our interaction and remained silent. She was staring at us with keen interest. She had her obvious reasons. She did warn me about using Elbourne last night, among other things. The dragon prince never broke his gaze, and it did in turn make me want to go over and comfort him somehow. I was going to approach him, when Hylia, sensing my intentions, reached over and grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Leave him be," she said quietly. "His heart is broken right now, and you constantly being in his face isn't going to mend it."

I stared at the goddess surprised. Suddenly, I felt ten times worse. I looked over at Elbourne and saw that she was right. He heard her obviously. He avoided my eyes again.

"But he's-"

"Leave him be," she interrupted.

I swallowed hard and didn't try to fight her on it any longer. I felt terrible. I fidgeted with my fingers nervously and stared down at the floor. This promised to be a terrible day. Even so, a few moments later, Link returned to the group and looked concerned. There was no denying his facial expression.

"We have a problem," he announced, as he came back towards the group, "Xavier is gone. He's nowhere in the palace."

My eyes widened, but I immediately alerted my gaze to Elbourne. He was trying to conceal his shock.

"What?" the prince demanded.

Link looked over at him and tried to be respectful.

"He's gone your highness," the hero repeated.

There was a tense silence that followed. There was an instant shift in the priorities of the day. First and foremost, we had to find the king.

"Why in the world did he take off?" Elbourne said more to himself than anyone.

That was a good question.

"It seems Xavier has more to answer for than I thought," Hylia said with incredible insensitivity. "Why else would he leave in the middle of the night?"

Link and I both looked at her taken aback.

"Ancestral mother!" I scolded.

Hylia wasn't listening to me at that point.

"We better go. We have to find him before Ghirahim does."

Then without waiting for any of us, Hylia headed for the main entrance. Link groaned at the hotheaded goddess and followed soon after, leaving me and Elbourne alone for a moment. I looked over at the dragon prince and saw the concern in his eyes. He was staring at the floor. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now. I decided then to let our disagreement go to the wayside so I could comfort him. I was aware of what Hylia said to me, but I couldn't just abandon Elbourne when he clearly needed a friend.

"We'll find him," I reassured and took his hand in mine.

Elbourne finally looked into my eyes and didn't have much to say. I squeezed his hand affectionately.

"We'll find him," I repeated with more conviction, "don't give up hope."

The dragon prince attempted a smile, but not much else. He squeezed my hand back then released it and walked past me towards the main foyer. I turned to stare after him for a moment and hoped he would keep his mind in focus.

_Keep it together Elbourne,_ _just keep it together my dear friend._

With that, we were on our way.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Inspiration: Star Wars, The Information Paradox by Stephen Hawkins, Grand Unified Theory by John Preskill (Preskill didn't institute the theory, he was just a big proponent of it); and "The Song of Healing," in Majora's Mask. "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Author Note: Some chapters will be different from the old story even though the story will read with a similar outcome (25 will be 26, 26 will be 27, 27 will be 28, etc). I know some of you know this story by the chapters. The chapters will be numerically different from this point onward, not in terms pivotal changes. Though, that can happen too. Thanks. Reuploaded 7/31/2020.  
**

**Word Count: 14,136**

* * *

Chapter 25

A world between worlds

A weakness.

Everyone has one. It is only a matter of finding out what it is. The Hero of Sky's weakness was Hylia of Skyloft. The weakness of my master was his overconfidence. The weakness of the Twili people was the pride in their king. The weakness of the Hylians was their faith in the goddess. So, what was the weakness of this new foe? This Hero of Twilight? He is impetuous as the Hero of Sky was, but what truly makes him tick? What gave him his resolve? The obvious answer was the Triforce. The second obvious answer was the woman with him, Zelda of Hyrule. But, was that all? Was he harboring another secret? I imagine he was. All Hylians did. I was intrigued. I needed to investigate.

I walked over to the mirror I conferred with, the Mirror of Shadows. It was an ancient mirror that had the same powers as the Mirror of Twilight, only this one was under my implicit control. It was long vertically at eight feet. The pane was made from bone and petrified ash. The glass shifted, as it wasn't a normal sand and heat combination. It was a mixture of twilight particles, the gravel from my lair, and a spell cast upon it by my master. It came back together as soon as the Mirror of Twilight did. This mirror was the mysterious compatriot of the twilight mirror. It shared the same fate. If the twilight mirror broke, then this mirror would break. Such is the inverse of these looking glasses. The fortunate and unsuspecting thing about the Mirror of Twilight was that it recorded the conversations of its patrons. The holders had no idea that everything they said, whether the mirror was in pieces or in whole, was recorded. I could go back to the log of conversations holders partook in and extract information from there. A weakness was bound to come up.

Yes.

That was exactly what I would do. I was never the type to wait for a solution. I _created_ my solutions. Having made my decision, I waved my hand in front of the mirror and suddenly the staid glass shifted. A rotating vortex was sudenly created. This manifestation was not a wormhole, though I could channel that too if I wanted. This conjuring was a memory vacuum. It conveyed only aspects of the mirror where thoughts were concerned. A fascinating phenomenon to be sure. I focused it on one entity only, the Hero of Twilight. Suddenly, voices began filling the air from the past. The conversations began right after the collection of the first shard. However, as I scurried through, much of it was nonsense. I was beginning to think the Queen of Light was the hero's only weakness. That was, until I came across an interesting conversation from several months back. I cycled back to the beginning where I heard a certain name midway through.

The conversation went this way:

_"Why do you suppose Elbourne took the mirror?" the queen asked._

_"Your guess is as good as mine," the hero said. "He really is causing us a great deal of trouble."_

_"I have to agree," she replied._

_"The question is, how are we going to get the shard from him?" he asked. "Who knows what his knowledge is about the mirror already."_

_"You think Elbourne knows about the Twilight Realm?" she inquired._

_"He might," the hero said, "why else would he have the shard?"_

_"Your guess is as good as mine," the queen replied._

_"You've been around Elbourne," he started, then asked, "what do you think will work?"_

_"He's so stubborn it's hard to tell," she answered._

_"I could muscle it out of him," the hero suggested._

_"That won't work with Elbourne," she divulged._

_"Oh…" he replied, "really? Why not?"_

_"He has a high tolerance for pain," the queen stated plainly. "In fact, in some strange way I think he likes it."_

_"How do you know that?" he asked._

_"We went on a hunting trip together a couple years ago where he got shot by an arrow in his thigh," she explained. "I wanted him to stop and get medical attention, but he insisted on keeping with the hunt. That hunt lasted for five hours. When it was over, he finally removed the arrow." For some strange reason the memory made me smile. "What a mule," I said more to myself than to Link, "that man..."_

_"That man huh?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"_

_"It doesn't mean anything," the queen said, "Elbourne is just Elbourne."_

_"I've been shot at plenty of times," he stated, "and considering my journeys in the past it was almost a staple to my activities. But of course, I've had the good sense to dodge the arrows."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Really," he replied._

I paused the vortex there. I noticed the inflection. I could sense the aggravation in his voice here.

"Interesting, it seems this dragon prince frustrates him, and exceedingly so." I smirked knowingly. "I'm not surprised."

It was an important find. However, I needed more. I continued my search through the conversations and came across another one with a similar theme. The earmarks were all there. It had to do with the Roostian prince.

This one went this way:

_"I don't think you should have to seduce Elbourne for the shard," the hero divulged suddenly._

_"I beg your pardon?" the queen asked._

_"I don't think you should seduce Elbourne for the shard," he repeated._

_"Why is that?" she inquired._

_"I forced the issue on you," he stated. "Besides, I can get Elbourne to tell us where it is, just give me a few minutes with him and he'll sing like a bird."_

_"I told you, you trying to muscle him won't work," she insisted. "He isn't that kind of man."_

_"You've never seen me get inventive Zelda," he said._

_"Look, we don't need to make this anymore difficult than it already will be," she replied. "We'll just go with the plan we decided on at Snowpeak."_

_"That's my point," he stated. "We didn't really __decide __on anything. It was more like I goaded you into that decision."_

_"I felt that way at first, but I've had time to think about it," the queen said, "and I'm fine. It could work."_

_"While putting you in unnecessary danger?" the hero tried to reason. "You think that's worth the risk?"_

_"I won't be in any danger," she reassured, then added. "Elbourne... Elbourne would never hurt me Link. I know you won't understand this, but he cares about me a great deal. He'll only go so far. If I ask him to stop, he'll stop. He's... he's in love with me."_

There was a definitive pause in the conversation.

_"He's in love with you?" the hero repeated in disbelief._

_"Yes, he is," she said._

_"And you still want to do this?" he demanded. "Are you trying to prove something to yourself?"_

_"No," she replied simply, "I just know he won't hurt me."_

_"Fine," he said, "whatever, we'll go along with it. But, I don't think you should wear that outfit you were wearing when we were at Snowpeak."_

I raised a brow when I heard that.

"What was she wearing at Snowpeak?" I wondered with a smirk. "Whatever it was must have been very provocative."

The conversation continued.

_"Why not?" the queen asked._

_"Elbourne might think all those disgusting things he said about you are true," he stated._

_"I can't very well seduce him in what I'm wearing," she said. "I wouldn't get close to what I could accomplish in what I had on at Snowpeak."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered. _

The nuance was becoming more and more evident. The Hero of Twilight had a serious issue with the dragon prince and... anger. I could feel it resonating from him when I fought him. But why? Not that it mattered. I was simply curious.

"It seems the solution is becoming clearer," I uttered, "but… I'm not really surprised. This essentially could be purported by design."

I dialed through the vortex one last time. I wanted one last conversation to solidify my hypothesis. I found one some time later. Their voices sounded like they had been drinking a bit too much honey wine or something. There was a bit of a slur in both the queen and the hero.

The conversation went like this:

_ "What was all that hoopla about with Elbourne after we stopped Sheik?" the hero asked the queen._

_"So... you saw that," she replied._

_"I hardly miss anything suspicious Zelda," he stated._

_"It was nothing," she said simply, "he was just happy I finally got the last shard to assemble the mirror."_

_"So he knows about the Mirror of Twilight?" he asked._

_"As a matter of fact, he does," she answered. "He apparently has been researching it for weeks. He even confessed to me he was the one who rotated the shards between the attractions."_

_"And you're okay with all this?" he accused. "You're speaking like you're at a recital or something."_

_"What would you like me to do?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Scream? Panic? I can't prevent Elbourne from having a curious mind. He's his own man."_

_"You could act a little more concerned," he countered. "Elbourne knowing about the Twilight Realm isn't a small thing."_

_"Elbourne can read books all he wants," she started, "just as long as he doesn't get in our way during this investigation."_

_"This investigation?" he repeated. "Is that what we're calling it now?"_

_"I don't know what else it would be," she replied._

_"Even so, I don't like it," he said emphatically._

_"I have to ask," the queen started, "why are you so aggravated by the dragon prince? I remember you disliking him, but now it seems your toleration of him is nil."_

_"I don't like you being around him," he stated rather bluntly. "I don't like that he looks like me and sounds like me, but he's the exact opposite of me. I don't like it."_

_"But why?" I asked. "That's been privy to you for years, why is it an issue now? You know you're the better man."_

_"I can't put it any other way than how I just did, other than I don't like that you like him," he replied, then added. "It makes me feel icky."_

_"Icky?" she repeated with a giggle._

_"Icky," he said once more._

_"Don't you think that's juvenile?" she asked._

_"It's very juvenile," he replied, "but who cares, it's true."_

_"Why worry about wha-" she tried._

_"He desires you Zelda," he interrupted plainly, "and I don't like it. You're a Queen of Hyrule, you're supposed to be revered, not looked at as a sex object."_

_"I've got news for you Link," she said, "queens of Hyrule like having sex."_

_"This isn't about sex, this is about Elbourne," he replied. "There's something deeper in his depravity for you. He almost sees you as a prize, not as just _you._" _

I stopped the recording there and grinned.

"Aren't you a perceptive fellow Hero of Twilight, and now you've made it quite clear to me how I can instigate this situation. I just need to foster more tension between you and the prince of… dragons."

What an interesting title. It was quite titillating actually. However, I knew I had work to do. It was time to get reacquainted with this hero and his beloved queen. If I could separate them, then I could get what I was truly after. At that, I shut off the vortex and summoned another. This one allowed me to jump through dimensions. Time was of the essence. I had another audience in the Twilight Realm.

~SSS~

The Twili Impasse, several hours later: Zelda

We journeyed several hours heading west from the Palace of Twilight through an area known as the Twili Impasse. It was a commodious expanse of field where mysterious incandescent lights cast low, demarcating the sky and the earth. The distinction was so great that the visible space _between _the demarcation reflected all the colors of the rainbow. It represented a displacement in the light spectra. I had never seen anything like it. It was magnificent.

"It's incredible," I whispered as we walked nearby.

Link nodded in agreement.

"It truly is."

Our journey thus far had been relatively peaceful, but I wasn't without my worries. First, there was the barrier. We could now see up close what the electrical barrage was doing outside the palace confines. As from afar, we could visualize the same black and red spastic domes shifting and protecting all of the homes of the Twili people. Witnessing this showed me that the twilight queen's power was truly a marvel. I just hoped it would last.

Second, there was the missing king. I, nor the others, had any idea why or where Xavier had run off too. It was quite possible that the wayward monarch returned to his kingdom via the portal that only he and Elbourne were aware of. Elbourne reluctantly spilled the proverbial beans as to where that was. But when we searched that bridge of field near the palace as we left, the king was nowhere to be found. There was also the worst case scenario to consider. The king may have already been captured by Ghirahim, and possibly... compromised. More plainly, he was probably dead. I hated the thought, and there was no way for us to know, but I put nothing past the vile nature of that monster Ghirahim. Being out here alone was dangerous for anybody. There was no indication of when the demon lord would try to attack again. I just hoped Xavier was still alive.

Lastly, my concern for Elbourne was growing. I noticed him lingering behind, keeping to himself. That was bothersome to me. I had no idea what he was thinking, and he could be a very volatile man when I didn't know what he was thinking. I understood that he wasn't a child, and that he had gone through bouts like this before, but this was with _me_. When we had disagreements like this in the past they often didn't bode well. I remember one time when we hadn't spoken to each other for weeks. He later confessed to me he spent most of our time apart in a brothel trying to forget me. He said he drank potions so that every time he slept with a woman she looked just like me. I didn't know what to say to him after that. I... I sometimes didn't understand how his mind worked. There were times Elbourne was so painfully honest that it scared me. Even so, I wanted to reconcile anyway. To do so, I left Link's side for a moment, but with a bit of an objection.

"Where are you going?" the hero asked quietly.

I didn't want to make a scene, but I didn't think every move I made needed to be questioned either.

"I'm going to go speak to Elbourne," I said softly.

Link sighed and stared into my eyes. He looked beyond me to the dragon prince, then back to me. Afterwards, he reluctantly nodded. He had to know now wasn't the time for needless banter.

"Very well, he must be worried sick about Xavier no matter how bad their fallout was. I feel for him."

I was grateful to hear that. Elbourne needed a bit of sympathy.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find the elusive king," I said. "Perhaps luck is still on our side."

Link grinned.

"Perhaps."

With that, I let Link's hand go and lingered behind myself. Elbourne could clearly see what my intentions were and paused for a moment. He probably thought I was being disingenuous. I wasn't. I just wanted to help if I could. I stood my ground when the dragon prince halted. Who knew Elbourne's bumping into us at the Arbiter's Grounds would lead to such serious circumstances? He finally started walking again, and when he caught up to me I walked in step with him. He was silent, staring in front of us at the road ahead. The sights were incredible. It was a neutral enough subject. I thought I would begin our conversation there.

"This is all so new to me," I said softly. "What a magnificent place."

Elbourne didn't reply right away. Instead, he paused in his trek again and turned to stare at me directly. I paused with him. His beautiful hazel eyes were searching my face. Admittedly, he looked slightly annoyed with me trying to talk to him. I assumed he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but there was only so much silent scrutiny one could have. However, he didn't let himself get dissuaded. I think he conceded because he knew silence at this time was improbable. We needed each other right now. We had too many years of friendship to just ignore each other.

"It is," he replied finally. "What's your point?"

I didn't let myself get discouraged by his tone. I even attempted a grin.

"My point is that I wish Hyrule had areas of similar mystique. Have you been to this impasse on your previous visits?"

Elbourne gave me a poignant stare before cutting his eyes and looking around momentarily. He eventually nodded at the recognition.

"I have, but to be honest this spatial separation didn't start happening until recently. I've never seen this before."

That was of note.

"Really?"

Elbourne nodded again and continued.

"Really. It had to have begun five or six months ago... after my last visit with Midna. The sky was completely normal then. This just came out of nowhere."

I stopped in my tracks befuddled for a second. His timeline correlated exactly when Link and I started our journey. That had to be more than a sheer coincidence. There was no doubt in my mind that finding the shards had something to do with this. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"Six months ago?" I whispered again.

Elbourne gave me a quick once over.

"Yes, what's so notable about that?"

I didn't answer him immediately and turned my attention to the goddess at the head of the pack.

"Hylia did you hear that?" I called to her.

The goddess, walking ahead, stopped momentarily and turned to face the rest of us.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I left Elbourne's side for a moment and hurried over to the goddess. I wanted her input. This could be important news.

"Elbourne just mentioned this demarcation started after his last visit with Midna," I repeated. "That can't be mere happenstance."

The goddess gave me a wayward look and nodded.

"There's nothing happenstance about it my dear, and yes his highness is definitely right. However, I would state the demarcation did not start until after Midna was _subdued_. That may have been Ghirahim's plan from the beginning. I only say that because this area is slowly being taken over by the Demon Lord's Lair."

I couldn't get over the name.

"The... the Demon Lord's Lair... could a dimension be more provocative?"

The goddess understood my unease.

"The title is a bit overt, but it is what it is. With Midna succumbed, her power is being primarily utilized to protect her people," she explained. "However, now the overall defenses of the realm have been compromised and the whole region is steadily getting more unstable. Ghirahim is taking advantage of that by slowly gobbling up small pockets of space and time. The only way to prevent the Twilight Realm from being devoured completely is to find the Virtue Key and wake her majesty up to restore the working order."

Elbourne then walked up to be in step with the rest of us, but he looked perplexed.

"Devoured?"

Hylia turned her attention to the dragon prince.

"It isn't a term I use lightly. The more I ponder over this, the more I believe his intention was to take over this realm completely so he could be right next to Hyrule. That would make his dimensional jumps easier."

The dragon prince still appeared dumbstruck.

"Who truly is this Ghirahim?" he couldn't help but ask. "Why is he so hell bent on destruction?"

Hylia understood his frustration all too well.

"He's an ancient lord who's a servant of Demise, and quite frankly, all they both know is destruction," she explained. "Trust me when I say you don't want him to bring his master back. Demise makes Ghirahim look like fodder. Stopping the demon lord from awakening his master is our number one priority."

The dragon prince shook his head. He was at a loss for words.

"I see."

Link, who had been quiet, was also listening. However, he wandered ahead a bit, studying the terrestrial phenomenon more closely. He finally spoke up.

"How long before Ghirahim makes a full breakthrough?" the hero asked Hylia suddenly.

The goddess shook her head.

"It depends on how quickly he gets back to full power, or the stability of this realm" she replied. "When we first encountered him, he was but a shell of his former self. If he gets back to full power before we wake up Midna, then we'll have some serious problems on our hands. He'll completely consume the Twilight Realm and prepare to do the same with Hyrule."

This situation was becoming more detrimental than I could even imagine.

"This is grave," I said to myself.

"Indeed," Hylia replied anyway. "That's why we can't stop. We're going to have to pick up the pace to find what we're looking for."

I nodded.

"I agree."

However, before the conversation was concluded, Link looked like he found something.

"What's this?" he asked rhetorically.

We all then turned and looked in the hero's direction. The sight that caught his attention was a space _within_ a space. It looked similar to a nebula, a cradle for 'baby' nebulae, a small 'stellar nursery' for a lack of a better term. It looked like a tiny galaxy transposed inside the space. What a sight.

"It looks like a portal substantiating," the goddess replied.

Link kept his eyes fixed on the space.

"Is this where the clue was leading us to?" he redirected suddenly.

Hylia paused for a moment, contemplating his inquiry.

"It could be, but I don't think so," she replied. "We'll have to find a specific area in the Twilight Realm that displaces space and time. This looks like it's only displacing space."

I stared at her puzzled, finding that phrasing odd.

"But how is that possible when space and time are inversely proportional? How can one be displaced and not the other?"

Hylia didn't have a straight answer.

"I know that seems confusing, but there are many things in the world that are meant for discovery," she stated. "Nayru was the progenitor of the heavens, so she may have created spatial arrangements full of mystery for that very reason: discovery. Can minutes march on when a space is confined? Possibly. Can time truly be measured without space? Probably. There is also the possibility that this phenomenon is being created by Ghirahim's interference."

I saw her point, but it still wasn't any clearer for me.

"The latter seems more like the logical conclusion," I replied.

The goddess gave me a knowing look.

"Don't be so caught up in the definitive laws of the universe," she cautioned. "Those laws can be broken at any moment, especially when the laws are instituted by a goddess." Hylia then turned her attention back to the hero and prompted him suddenly. "To illustrate that point, watch this: Link put your hand through the space."

The hero turned and looked at her taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

She grinned at his reluctance.

"Trust me, I know it sounds extreme, but you'll understand soon enough."

Link looked from her to me and hesitated at her words. However, he then turned and faced the space again anyway. He reached out, but then paused in doubt. I couldn't say I blamed him. Even so, he eventually stretched his arm through the space. The hero was able to move his arm to and fro freely, and... nothing extravagant happened. It was just substantiated space. A small hole in the bend so to speak.

Elbourne raised a brow.

"Is something else supposed to transpire?"

Hylia shook her head.

"No," she said, "the point has been made. If this was what we were looking for, we would have had far greater evidential markers than this. However, we are on the right track to finding Exerion. This demarcation is evidence of that."

I was encouraged to hear that.

_We'll find the Virtue Key before the week is out. _

"Patience my dear," the goddess said in response to my thoughts. "Let's not be presumptuous. Let's take it one step at a time."

Elbourne then gave Hylia an offhanded look.

"Who are you talking to?" he couldn't help but ask. "That's the second time you spoke spontaneously like that."

I understood his confusion. Elbourne still wasn't aware that Hylia could read minds. I knew his question was directed to the goddess, but I decided to intervene anyway.

"She was replying to my thoughts," I disclosed.

The dragon prince then looked at me taken aback. He turned his attention back to Hylia.

"You can read minds?"

Hylia smirked underneath her bandages.

"Yes I can," she confirmed, "however there seems to be a couple of brains I can't penetrate."

Elbourne's expression never changed.

"I don't follow you."

The way she uttered got Link's attention as well.

"Yes," the hero chided, "what do you mean?"

I was fully aware of what she was speaking on, but I hoped she wouldn't divulge it. It would only lead to more infighting and we needed solidarity right now.

"Ancestral mother..." I hoped she'd get my gist.

However, the goddess ignored me. She kept her eyes on Elbourne.

"What I mean is I can't read _your _mind or your father's for that matter," she revealed anyway.

Link stared at her taken aback, then cued his eyes over to Elbourne. The dragon prince looked just as surprised. However, his surprise soon gave way to defensiveness.

"Is that a problem?" he demanded suddenly.

Hylia didn't answer his question directly and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm the Goddess of Hyrule, if something escapes my notice, it's _always _a problem."

Elbourne didn't appreciate her apparent insinuations.

"What are you getting at?"

Hylia stared the prince down.

"What do you _think _I'm getting at big Elly?" she countered.

I closed my eyes, wishing this wasn't transpiring this way. This was not boding well.

"Will you two stop it?" I pleaded. "This isn't helping."

There was tension in the air now. I glanced over at Link and saw him looking suspiciously at Elbourne. It was already starting. Elbourne ignored me and boldly took a step towards the goddess.

"If I knew I wouldn't be inquiring," he stated.

There was something in the prince's tone that made Hylia pause for a moment and search Elbourne's face. I presumed she was checking to see if he was lying.

She grunted.

"No… I suppose you _don't _know."

Now _I _was getting confused.

_What are you talking about Hylia? _I wondered, hoping she would read my mind just then.

She obviously did, but ignored my thought anyway. Afterwards, the goddess turned back around and redirected the group.

"We need to keep moving," she ordered. "We can discuss this later."

I was taken aback at her abrupt manner, but didn't question it. It obviously wasn't something to be discussed now. Hylia then went on ahead of us in the direction of the impasse. Link, Elbourne, and I were watching after her for very different reasons. This was becoming more and more unsettling. And, almost inadvertently, I glanced over at Elbourne. Surprisingly, he was already staring at me. His gaze was so intense, it made me blush. His eyes looked like they were imploring me not to believe whatever Hylia was trying to imply about him. Link, however, saw my reaction and quickly intervened. He stepped towards me and took hold of my hand.

"We need to get going." The hero nodded after the goddess to not make it so obvious that he was trying to pry me away from the dragon prince.

Elbourne then cut his gaze to Link, and I never saw him look at another man with so much hatred. It was open, raw, and frankly, scary. However, Link was not intimidated. The hero stared right back. In fact, the hero was even emboldened and yanked on my arm to prompt me in the goddess's direction. Not the most conventional response, but it was effective. I didn't have much of a rebuttal and followed in step. We headed after Hylia, but I glanced over my shoulder to see Elbourne staring at me again. He hadn't followed yet. His eyes were an emotional kaleidoscope: pain, anger, resentment all wallowed together in one expression. He finally cut his gaze from me and cursed under his breath. I turned back to the hero and clung a little closer to Link, feeling both guilty and confused. What was Hylia implying?

_Don't make them right about you Elbourne, you aren't that person, _I pleaded. _Please don't make them right._

~SSS~

Several hours later, The Whispering Wood

Over the next several hours Link, Hylia, Elbourne, and I continued traveling along the same road. When dusk arrived, we entered an area called The Whispering Wood. I thought it was simply in name only. However, suddenly voices moved to and fro about the wind. The group as a whole was initially caught off guard by the strange occurrence.

'איר האָט אריין די ווהיספּערינג האָלץ ... האַלטן דיין געדאנקען'

_'You have entered the Whispering Wood... mind your thoughts...'_

I looked around with a hint of fear.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Hylia and Elbourne were the only ones unscathed. Link was more on guard that anything.

"Voices," Elbourne answered simply, "voices of the people."

I stared at him taken aback.

"Voices of the people?"

Hylia nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.

"The dragon prince is right. This forest is very old and full of memory. The whispers are from the memories of the people. However, I gather with Ghirahim being on the loose, these might be the voices of the entrapped."

What a sobering thought. I couldn't conceive such a notion.

"Or both," the dragon prince added. "I've walked through here many times in the past and I always heard something profound... or gossipy. The Twili would use these woods to communicate scandalous information and to create memories."

Link raised a brow.

"Gossiping trees?"

Elbourne shrugged.

"It caught me by surprise too when I first learned of it," he replied.

The hero looked intrigued.

"How does one create a memory?" he asked.

Elbourne looked up into the trees. The black xylem was glowing more brightly here. I just noticed it. The dragon prince reached up and grabbed a branch. Immediately, the branch illuminated more and Elbourne closed his eyes. When he opened them he said something in Twili.

"ווי אַ שאָטן חיה צו אַ שאָטן, אַזוי מאַכט צו אַמביציעס מענטשן - טווילאָ די לעצטע טווילי מלך," he uttered, then promptly translated. "Like a shadow beast to a shadow, so is power to ambitious men- Twylo the last Twili King."

I stared at him stunned.

"How is this possible?" I whispered.

Elbourne let the branch go and ensured the roots were undisturbed.

"The trees record the memories of the people," he explained. "My father often told me King Twylo walked these woods when he was alive. He recorded many things for his people to recall. The xylem has memory sap and binds it into branches which allows the woods to keep record of it. There are thousands, perhaps even millions, of memories here."

I could not lie, I was impressed hearing that. What an extraordinary place. I looked around in awe, like we were in a world of wonder. However, I had a bit of caution.

"Wouldn't that make it easy to extract information? What if an enemy were to take siege of this forest?"

Elbourne nodded at my reasonable questions.

"The royal family thought of that and infused the soil with pretermit minerals," he replied. "These minerals are inactive now, but if an enemy were to capture this forest, Midna would activate those minerals and cause this forest to whither and decay."

What an ingenious idea.

"Remarkable."

The dragon prince simply nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed.

I gave him a quick once over.

"I suppose it was also Midna who told you all this," I surmised.

He gave a bit of a shrug.

"A bit," he admitted, "but I like to do my own research. The Twilight Orbrary has a wealth of information too. I ascertained most of my information from there."

I would state it again, I was impressed. The goddess too was impressed, but for a very different reason. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph," she grunted, "I have to say, you explained the typography well. You were spot on in your explanation. It's nice to know you have other proclivities beyond sex and dragons."

For the first time in speaking to Hylia, Elbourne grinned.

"I do, but you have to admit there aren't many things more fascinating than sex and dragons," he joked.

I couldn't lie, that was exceptionally humorous. We all laughed, even Link. The hero nodded.

"That's a hard argument to win," he agreed.

We laughed more and it was nice to have a moment of brevity. The tension had been so grating. A laugh was just what we all needed. Afterwards, we continued through and into the Whispering Wood. There were sayings all throughout the trees.

Some daunting:

'העלף אונז'

_'Help_ us...'

'וואו איז אונדזער מלכה?'

_'Where is our queen?'_

'אונדזער ייז זענען אומעטום'

_'Our eyes are everywhere...'_

'די פאַרזעעניש אַווייץ'

_'The monster awaits...' _

Some resentful:

'פארוואס זענט איר דאָ ליכט דוועלערז?'

_'Why are you here light dwellers?'_

'וואָס בייז איז איצט באפרייט ווייַל פון דיין ליכט דוועלערז?'

'_What evil has now been released because of you light dwellers?'_

'איז גאַנאָנדאָרף נישט גענוג?'

_'Was Ganondorf not enough?'_

Some lamenting:

'דער קעניג ... דער קעניג ... דער קעניג ... איז געפֿאַלן'

_'The king... the king... the king... has fallen...'_

Some philosophical:

'די וועלטן זענען קעסיידער קאַליידינג'

_'The worlds are constantly colliding...'_

'אַ בייגן אין צייט איז אַ בייגן אין פאַקט'

_'A bend in time is a bend in reality...'_

'וואס איז דער אמת?'

_'What is the truth?'_

'קען אַ פאַרפאַלן נשמה ווערן געהיילט?'

_'Can a lost soul be healed?'_

Some resourceful:

'היילן די נשמה פון דער וואַלד'

_'Heal the soul of the forest...'_

'עס איז אַ זאגן אַז אַן אלטע שלאנג לעבט ערגעץ צווישן די ביימער'

_'There is a saying that an ancient dragon lives somewhere among these trees...'_

That last saying made me pause.

_A clue regarding Exerion? _I wondered.

It certainly seemed that way. We would have to keep going to find out.

~SSS~

Dusk, the Forest of Lost Souls

We continued onward and finally exited the Whispering Woods. It was an interesting place, but admittedly I was glad not to have voices conjuring all around me out of nowhere. The idea was novel and enchanting initially. However, the novelty quickly wore off for me. I wanted my peace of mind back.

The road ahead had a junction that bifurcated into two distinct trails. Both trails looked similar, however there were distortions of space on the right road and none on the left. It looked similar to what we saw earlier in the impasse. The distinction made me contemplate aloud.

"Is that a black hole?"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest at my question.

"That's a pretty far fetched idea my dear Zelly," she mused. "We wouldn't be standing here if it were."

She had a point, but her omission still didn't explain it existence.

"Well then, what is it?"

She raised a brow.

"What does your gut tell you?" she countered.

That was a rather daft question. However, I studied the space again, then proceeded with what I deduced before.

"My gut tells me that my first instinct was right and that this _is _a black hole," I replied. "But with your obvious curtailment, this phenomenon isn't a black hole. At least, not in the truest sense of the form. Rather, I believe it is a similar construct with polar variances. Those variances are what is preventing us from being sucked into its center."

Hylia shrugged waywardly at my rationale.

"Interesting point," she said, "but considering your deduction, _would_ we be pulled into its center?"

I groaned at her circular reasoning. What did she want me to say?

"Hylia..." I trailed, "is this another riddle?"

The goddess chuckled at my answer.

"No, it isn't."

Link then decided to chime in.

"Don't get too frustrated Zelda, Hylia's right," he added. "If we were to follow the gist of the alchemist Gaebora alone what you initially said would be true, but you have to consider the work of Lord Owlan as well. He stated that information can_not_ be completely lost if materials are sucked into a black hole's center."

I turned to the hero surprised. Link was speaking on the principle of the Information Paradox by Lord Gaebora and the Grand Unified Theory by Lord Owlan. Gaebora purposed that all information, or more accurately, all matter was lost when it was pulled into the magnetic center of a black hole. However, Owlan countered the idea by stating information could _never _be completely lost due to such magnetism, only concentrated. Otherwise all the laws of the physical world would cease to exist. Gratifying that point, the road to the right of us had the appearance of a black hole. However, there was no way _we _would be able to stand near the holes' center if Lord Gaebora's idea were absolute truth. Hylia and Link proposed very good counter arguments.

I paused for a moment. I was impressed.

"Well, color me dumbstruck," I said to Link. "It seems you were paying attention to your tutor all those nights of study."

The hero grinned at my reply.

"I had too, it was for an important occasion if you recall. We don't just plant pumpkins in Ordon, we read just like everyone else. I remember we were going over logistics one evening and you talked about forms of Twili radiation. That was when you mentioned the Grand Unified Theory. I had to take a few books home from your library that night to understand what you were truly trying to teach me."

I grinned at the memory.

"You were very diligent in your studies," I recollected. "The best student I ever had."

Link returned my grin.

"I'm hoping I'm the _only_ student you've ever had," he flirted.

At hearing that, Elbourne groaned and rolled his eyes. He decided he was going to interject at this point, having heard what he thought was a flaw in the hero's reasoning. He apparently wasn't as impressed.

"Give me a break," the prince uttered. "Again, you're behind the times in your academia farm boy. Everyone knows that what you just mentioned is useless information. The Information Paradox has been irrelevant since the introduction of the Grand Unified Theory. Lord Gaebora should be grateful his legacy is still intact for coming up with such presumptuousness. His theory is hanging on by a spider's thread. He was arrogant to assume that all information could be lost."

I raised a brow at his counter.

"Which was exactly the point Link made," I defended.

Elbourne simply stared at me.

"He can't speak for himself?" he inquired. "Does he need you as a shroud all the time?"

Link then spoke up.

"Of course not, but like any free thinking woman she doesn't need permission from me or you to divulge her opinion."

Elbourne cut his eyes to the hero.

"Always the wise ass, aren't you?"

Link took a step towards him.

"Actually yes, I can be."

I made sure to stand between the two of them.

"Will you two stop this?" I said calmly. "Please?"

They both looked at me and neither of them replied right away. Hylia finally had something to add.

"I know why you two don't like each other, it's because you two are so much alike."

Link and Elbourne both looked at Hylia like she was insane.

"Excuse me?" they said in unison.

She smirked.

"I rest my case," she replied, and stated nothing further. "Now, let's refocus on why we are here. We need to initiate a way to make the environment more favorable for Exerion's appearance."

I then looked over at the goddess inquisitively.

"So this is it?" I asked. "We're where we need to be?"

Hylia gave a wayward shrug.

"I cannot tell you definitively, but we are close," she said.

I looked around.

"Where are we exactly?"

Elbourne was prompt in the reply.

"The Forest of Lost Souls. A Twili can get lost in here forever if he or she doesn't know the way out."

Link then chimed in.

"This is similar to the Lost Woods. The configuration even has a few similarities."

When I looked around again, I saw what Link was talking about.

"Do you suppose we are in that abutment of space?" I asked.

The hero grabbed his chin.

"Perhaps," he said, "I can't be sure."

The dragon prince had more to add.

"The interesting thing about the Twilight Realm is that there may be places that feel similar to Hyrule, but the twilight can overlay or even transform some structures differently. I'm sure you noticed that immediately when we got here, but as we traveled to different areas, the landscape took on a feel and look of its own."

I nodded.

"Very true," I said, "it's almost as if this world represents all the imaginative realities yet to be discovered in Hyrule."

"Only it's already here," Link corrected.

A point well taken.

"Very true," I stated, "but, my word, what a wonderful thought."

Hylia grinned at my summation.

"It's mind boggling, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Indeed it is," I said.

She raised a brow.

"And to think you initially wanted to sit at home with this one. You never would have gained so much insight."

I couldn't argue her there, but then I backtracked for a moment.

"I suppose," I agreed, "but expand on something for me for a moment. What do you mean by making the environment more favorable for Exerion? What change needs to be configured in the environment?"

Hylia raised a brow and gave me an obvious stare.

"You know I can't tell you Zelda my dear. Remember, I am not the director. My input must be very minimal. You have to be the one to get us through this. Trials of Wisdom and all that."

My eyes widened at her puzzled. I was under the impression the trials were over. We were already in the Twilight Realm.

"Am I still held to that edict?" I inquired. "I thought the trials had come to fruition after our transference to Midna's kingdom."

The goddess shook her head.

"Has your _resolve _come to fruition?" she countered.

I saw her point and had the epiphany at the same time. Until this matter was completely concluded between Midna, Link, Elbourne, Ghirahim and myself, these would _always_ be my trials. This was, and forever would be, my quest.

I finally nodded at her words.

"I see your point," I replied, "I truly understand now."

She grinned.

"As I knew you would," she said, then went to settle my first inquiry. "Regarding your previous question, I'm going to have to direct it back to you. How do _you_ suppose we make the environment more favorable to Exerion?"

I then turned my attention back towards the two roads. I pursed my lips together in thought, then opened my satchel and pulled out my old reliable source, the Book of Mudora. I turned to a reference page in the back and looked up inferences to the Owlan's Grand Unified Theory. There was a small paragraph discussing healing properties of radioactive celestial waste. That information seemed to out of place for what was discussed in the chapter, but I knew every reference in the Book of Mudora had a purpose. Also too, there was that hint given to us by one of the memories in the forest: '_heal the soul of the forest...'_ A moment later, Elbourne walked up and looked where I was reading intrigued. I had forgotten. He had never seen this book before.

"What's this?" he asked.

However, Link answered for me.

"The Book of Mudora," the hero replied, he too came and stood next to me.

Elbourne then looked at the both of us taken aback.

"It actually exists?" he inquired.

I nodded, and paused from reading for a moment.

"It surprised me too. I thought it was merely a legend."

The dragon prince nodded.

"I saw a few references to it in _The Secret Mysteries of All the Ages. _I had no idea the text was real."

The book the prince was referring to was an arcane concordance that referenced rare treasures and old manuscripts believed not to be in existence. I went on to explain its purpose.

"I used this book to decipher some information from the guardians of Hyrule," I explained. "Now that there are believed to be guardians of the Twilight Realm, I think this book will help us find them as well."

The prince nodded.

"Sounds logical enough," he replied.

I then went back to reading and noticed Link walk ahead and go down the road on the right. Something must have caught his attention. The hero reached out to the distortion of space like before, but this time instead of the dead space just existing, energy was being sucked in. A small vacuum tugged slightly on the hero's skin and wears. It looked like the space was trying to take him in, but at a very low suction rate. This was the exact opposite finding from the space we saw earlier in our journey.

Link then turned and looked at the rest of us puzzled, but he had an idea.

"Do me a favor and read the riddle once more."

I stared at him intrigued.

"What are you supposing?"

The hero turned back to the face the space again.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but I want to hear what the clue once more to get an inquiry going."

At Link's request, I turned to the last page of the book where I scribbled down the latest riddle. I cleared my throat, then read aloud.

"'A relative nuance can be manifested by seemingly empty matters,'" I verbalized.

Link reached out into the space again where the suction was more apparent.

"'Seemingly empty matters...'" he said quietly, only repeating the last part.

We all stood in silence for a moment while we contemplated what that meant. I turned back to the reference page on celestial healing properties to glean some more insight. I hoped to catch something I previously overlooked. Elbourne was looking where I was reading. He then spoke up.

"'Healing properties of energy…'" he read quietly at the center of the page, then looked at me, "any ideas?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Unfortunately, not at the moment."

I thought about the riddle again.

_'A relative nuance can be manifested by seemingly empty matters,' __I know it entails the Lens of Truth. I know it has something to do with this space in front of us. What I _don't _know is the book's reference to healing. _I kept thinking. _Avagodro's number… matter particles… healing… healing... healing... what is this healing?_

I then uttered an unconventional thought.

"How do you heal a broken spirit?" I asked rhetorically.

Just then, Hylia interjected.

"Interesting comment you made, now think back to last night Zelda," she said all of a sudden. "What did Link have you doing then?"

My eyes widen immediately. I stared at her stunned. Was she serious?

"I beg your pardon?" I said in minor disbelief.

Link too turned and stared at the goddess surprised.

"Excuse me?"

Elbourne then looked between the two of us with a raised brow, obviously out of the loop with what was being conveyed.

"Am I missing something?"

Hylia kept her attention on me and ignored our rebuttals.

"Just think," she said, staying focused, "in amongst... _everything _that happened last night, what would you consider the stand out feature?"

My cheeks turned crimson immediately. I didn't want to answer that question. To be honest, I wasn't sure what part of the evening she was talking about. I raised my eyebrows and hoped she was talking about something _other _than what I thought she was deducing.

"I don't follow you," I tried to circumvent.

Hylia grunted.

"You follow me alright."

My throat tightened.

_Please don't make me say it..._ _at least... not out loud._

"Are you talking about when we confronted Xavier?"

Hylia gave me an obvious look.

"Try again."

I looked over at Link who at this point was grinning at me. He knew _exactly _what she was talking about now.

"Midna's untimely collapse?" I asked anyway.

Hylia rolled her eyes.

"No," she said dryly.

Link in return looked to the ground and started chuckling, then raised a brow and looked back over at me.

"Zelda... just say it."

I didn't think it was possible, but I think my cheeks turned more red.

"Link..." I hoped he'd understand my obvious reluctance.

He shrugged.

"The longer you hold out the more she's going to press you on it," he said. "You might as well tell her what she wants to hear."

I saw his point, but my goodness, was this even necessary? Elbourne however still had no idea what we were talking about.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" he asked. "This is becoming rather juvenile."

I then closed the Book of Mudora and thought to put an end to this.

"Singing," I said finally, "we're talking about singing."

The dragon prince looked at me perplexed.

"Singing?" he repeated cynically.

I turned to look at him, hoping I wasn't too flushed.

"Yes," I said quietly, "...I did some singing last night."

The dragon prince's features changed for a moment. I think then he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh... really?" he replied.

I nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes really," I said.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment.

"That's too bad," he said. "I would have loved to have been there."

Link then interjected.

"It was a private performance," he said boldly, "and Zelda has a beautiful voice."

I looked over at the hero in complete disbelief, but he wasn't the one who surprised me. That mantle went to the dragon prince.

"I'm well aware of how beautiful her voice is farm boy," Elbourne replied. "You aren't the first man who's made her _sing_."

My eyes widened and Link looked thrown for a loop by the dragon prince's rebuttal.

"What?" the hero demanded.

Elbourne didn't flinch.

"I didn't stutter."

I needed to deescalate this.

"This isn't important," I insisted.

The instigating goddess agreed.

"Zelda's right," she said. "The important thing is we now know the mechanism with which to use. And, what song heals a weary soul?"

I didn't answer right away, as I was slightly frustrated with the goddess. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"The song my grand father taught me when I was a baby," I replied quietly, "the Song of Healing."

Hylia nodded.

"Right you are my dear," she said, then turned to look at the space in question.

When Hylia faced Link, the hero just shook his head and grinned at her.

"Really Hylia?" he asked rhetorically.

Hylia shrugged at his question.

"Was she not singing Master Link?" she asked him.

The two of them laughed at the inside jest, but Elbourne was not humored at all. Hylia provoked this situation and expected nothing to come of it. I stared at the dragon prince, hoping to allay this somehow. I then reached for Elbourne's hand, but he evaded me. I tried again and this time took hold of him anyway. I led him away several feet so that we were alone. I was panicking slightly because when he addressed Link I knew what he was referencing.

"What was all that about?" I demanded in a whisper.

Elbourne just stared at me.

"You know what that entailed," he replied. "He was trying to embarrass me. I wasn't about to let that slide."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"That's your ego talking."

"Am I wrong?" he countered.

I had no rebuttal.

"Please..." I trailed, wanting to change the subject, "we are on an important mission right now. We don't need to do this."

He scoffed.

"Unbelievable," he said. "You willfully dismissed me last night to entertain him. You weren't thinking about the mission then, were you?"

I just stared at him.

"Elbourne-"

He didn't give me a chance to answer him.

"You gave yourself to him, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

I paused as my eyes searched his face. He looked so angry. No answer I gave would be good enough.

"Not... not last night, no," I replied, looking away.

He was breathing hard and I saw him ball his fists at his sides.

"I'm not talking about just last night," he replied. "You know what I mean."

I then stared into his eyes for a long time. I finally nodded. There was no point in lying. I already implied it. His eyes in return widened slightly and he said nothing for a long time. He looked so... so hurt.

"You did..." he whispered accusingly, "you did..."

My throat tightened and I attempted to calm him down.

"I never meant to hurt you," I whispered sincerely. "Please try to understand."

His eyes widened a little more, and I swear if they were a weapon, he would have killed me right then and there.

"Understand?" he demanded. "What exactly am I suppose to understand? That you used me? That you're a selfish-"

He cut himself short and stepped back. He looked so disgusted in that instant. Instead of continuing, he turned and walked away. Link and Hylia watched him carefully as he walked past them and back down the road from where we once traveled. When he distanced himself enough, he stopped. I stared after him feeling terribly guilty. Afterwards, I walked over to Link and Hylia.

"What was that all about?" Link asked.

I shook my head.

"He's... he's just upset with me right now," I said.

The hero glanced over at Elbourne and paused for a moment.

"I see that," he said, he turned his attention back to me. ""Is he going to be alright?"

I wasn't sure.

"I think so," I replied anyway. "He didn't know about us being intimate. It was a bit of a shock to him."

Link raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked dryly. "It's more than apparent that any man with you would want to be intimate with you Zelda."

I understood that, but that wasn't the point.

"I know," I said, "I guess he just wasn't ready for that truth right now. I think more fervently he realizes it would have been better for him not to follow us here. First his father, and now this bit of disappointing news."

The hero nodded, but the goddess disagreed. Hylia tapped her foot and looked after the prince thoughtfully just then.

"Better for him, but not for us," she said absently. "We can't lose sight of him. As long as he stays nearby and we can see him, he should be okay to be alone."

I looked at the goddess surprised. Why was she so interested in keeping in step with Elbourne's whereabouts suddenly? What in the world had she found out? I wanted to know.

"What do you mean?"

However, Hylia, ever the circumventor, fanned off my question.

"It's not important right now."

This was getting frustrating. What was she hiding? I knew I wasn't going to get any answers now, so I let it go. I glanced from her to Elbourne in the distance and wanted desperately to take away his pain. I understood his ambivalence towards me and decided to leave him be for now. Link caught me staring at the dragon prince again and wasn't too appreciative of all this unsolicited attention.

"He'll be alright Zelda," he said simply.

I nodded.

"I know."

The hero studied my expression for a moment.

"Is... is he justified in what he's feeling right now?" he asked suddenly.

I immediately cut my attention from Elbourne to Link surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

The hero searched my face.

"I didn't miss what he said Zelda, he was very clear. He said he made you... sing. We both know what he was suggesting. Are you sure you have nothing you need to tell me?"

My mouth became agape at the insinuation.

"Is this seriously a conversation we're having right now?"

Link raised a brow.

"You're deflecting, and yes we need to discuss this _right _now."

I shook my head.

"There's nothing to discuss Link," I insisted. "I just told you. Elbourne is upset with me-"

"-Because he loves you," Link interjected. "He has said it. He owns up to it. He doesn't try to hide it. The question remains with you."

My eyes widened.

"Just exactly what are you trying to imply?" I demanded.

The hero shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, "that's why I'm asking."

"You're insinuating and you know it!"

Link paused for a moment.

"I thought we weren't going to argue anymore."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't expect me not to respond to such an accusation."

Link shook his head.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I merely asked you a question. You're the defensive one here, not me."

This was becoming circular and that was when Hylia stepped in.

"Look you lovebirds, this is all important grown-up lovey-dovey stuff, but this is going to have to wait," she said. "We have bigger fish to fry. We need to focus on the guardian."

I then cut my gaze to her.

"You started this!" I accused exasperatedly.

Hylia just shrugged.

"Hey, you can't cast stones at a glass house. Something is bound to break."

I groaned.

"What does that even mean?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out," she said, then redirected. "Now let's get back to problem solving."

I stared at her incredulously and looked over at Link. He too, didn't look like anything was resolved, but decided to drop the subject for now. This was a petty issue considering the greater threat.

"Fine," the hero agreed.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down.

"Fine," I said too, "you're right ancestral mother."

Hylia grinned.

"As mothers often are," she said, then turned her attention over to the dragon prince. "Hey, blondie get over here, you are not on time out."

Elbourne threw his head back and let out an audible groan. He turned and looked at Hylia.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" he asked. "I have a name."

Hylia grinned.

"But blondie is so fitting for that platinum mop on your head," she joked.

Elbourne did not find her amusing, but finished with his self-loathing and headed back our way anyway. With the dragon prince back in the fold, the goddess cued me and Link to moved ahead.

"Ready or not, it's time we summoned Exerion," she said. "The spot ahead is about right. We need the guardian's input. We've lollygagged enough."

I wouldn't call the last discussion 'lollygagging'. There was some brainstorming too. Even so, Hylia was right, we wasted enough time. Afterwards, I pulled out my ocarina. I blew into it to tune it. When the notes had the proper resonance, I began playing the 'Song of Healing'. I learned this song from my grandfather, the Hero of Time. In his later years, he carried a sadness in his eyes that never relinquished. I didn't know what brought him so much pain, but I remember his kindness towards me. Every evening he would come into my room and tell me a story and play me a song. He told me about the forest and the trees and how they could heal a broken heart. My grandfather disappeared among the forests and trees never to be seen again. I only had him in my life for three years, but his love was so vivid. There were stories and whispers about him regarding a certain maiden, but I had no way of knowing the truth. My father was upset with my grandfather a great deal of time because he claimed my grandfather's mind was never in the present. My grandfather never disagreed with him, and one day took off, never to be seen again. I was heartbroken as was my grandmother, though she never showed it. My grandmother understood him in a way I never could and told me when I got older that my grandfather had to leave. He had to mend what was so broken. What could have broken my grandfather so deeply? A memory? A legacy? A friend? I had no idea, but I wished I understood him better.

_Grandfather…_ _I hope you finally found peace in death._

As I played, the notes of my ocarina echoed through the air. Hylia then took out the Lens of Truth and tossed it to Link. Link caught it just before it hit the ground and looked at the goddess surprised. Hylia just nodded towards the space.

"I would suggest you shine some light on this situation _now_," she said to him.

If that wasn't a clue I didn't know what was. Link took hold of the odd looking monocle and shined the mystic magnification at the paradoxical wormhole. Suddenly, the resonance of the music became more manifested. Then, something strange happened. An ethereal displacement in space actuated in the _left_ road as opposed to the right. The lens brought forth the truth. The particles shifted and swayed, creating a number in the air: 6.022 x 10 to the 23rd power. Owlan's number. It made sense that music would hide a number sequence in it because music was the language of numbers. The scenic intonation quickly differentiated from particles into the body of a dragon like creature. Apparently, Exerion was hearing the call.

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew up from underneath us and drew in upon itself towards the creature taking shape. Exerion's tail extended from its body, it was long and diffracting twilight, with a shifting luminescence of golden brown and platinum black. Exerion's neck elongated to a reptilian-like, platinum black face, with shiny black onyx eyes. It had a pair of wings that spanned one hundred feet into the heavens at maximum capacity. In short, it was a magnificent creature. The legend that was thought to merely be a legend was now here. Hylia, Link, Elbourne, and I looked at the guardian in wonder.

"Wow," Link uttered.

Elbourne shook his head in disbelief.

"Incredible," he whispered.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

"So this is the great Exerion," I whispered in awe. "I never knew such brilliance could exist."

The giant guardian stared down at all of us without an ounce of maleficence, which would have surprised an outsider because it looked like a creature that belonged to the underworld. After a few moments, it spoke.

"Greetings Goddess of Hyrule," Exerion said to Hylia. "For no disguise could ever hide Hylia the Great."

Hylia took this moment to step forward and bow. If she saw fit to bow to the guardian, the rest of us followed suit as well.

"It has been far too long my friend," she said to the guardian with rare hint of seriousness to her tone.

Exerion then lowered its head as if trying to bow.

"Indeed," it said in a deep, booming voice, "nearly twenty eight years."

We hadn't even gotten into the thickets of the conversation yet and I was already confused. I looked at the guardian perplexed.

"Twenty-eight years?" I repeated. "I was under the impression that you came into existence over five hundred years ago."

Hylia glanced over at me.

"That's not what the guardian is surmising, but I too am at a loss for words regarding what the guardian is trying to divulge."

If Hylia was in the dark about this. I knew this was going to be an eye opening conversation.

"Excuse us for being so confused my lord," Link said.

Exerion hovered quietly for a moment.

"I'm not surprised, I have indeed been in existence for over five hundred years. However, an envelopment of darkness took place nearly twenty-eight years ago preventing even the Great Hylia from seeing the tangible Twilight Realm. I had no way of communicating what was going on to her."

I was taken aback at hearing that and looked over at Hylia shocked.

"Even you couldn't see it?" I couldn't help but ask.

The goddess took in a deep sigh and shook her head.

"Unfortunately no."

I couldn't believe it.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered.

"What happened?" Elbourne stepped in and asked the guardian. "What could have possibly been so momentous that not even the Goddess of Hyrule could see?"

Exerion was quiet for a moment and stared at Elbourne inquisitively.

"You are known as the Prince of Dragons," the guardian said. "The Twili people speak a great deal about you. I hear it in the Whispering Wood."

Elbourne looked at the guardian surprised.

"Really?"

Exerion's girth resonated. The atmosphere shined.

"Really," the guardian replied. "There is an unprecedented confusion about you amongst the Twili people. Some of it good. Some of it bad. However, it is not for me to divulge to you. Just know that your fate lies directly with you."

The dragon prince stared at the guardian in pure disbelief.

"I... I had no idea I would be hearing such words today," he said. "However, I thank you for them."

Everyone in the group was staring at Elbourne now, but Exerion brought the conversation back to the initial question.

"Twenty-eight years ago there was an unholy alliance formed between kings and the Demon Lord," the guardian divulged."

My eyes widened immediately at hearing that.

"What do you mean? What alliance?"

Exerion shifted his gaze towards me.

"Five hundred years ago, Hylia commissioned me, and my brethren Azimuth and Radian to guard the Realm of Twilight. It was a secret commission known only to the Twili royal family and the Goddess Hylia herself."

It was no wonder there was no written record of the Twili guardians existence. It was made in secret as a gift to the Twili people.

"As time went on, the deplorable servant of Demise made his way to the Twilight Realm, Ghirahim," Exerion continued. "He was sent to kill me and my brethren. However, we knew of his plans and had his essence trapped forever in a Mirror of Twilight by designation of the Twili king."

My stomach churned when I realized my putting the mirror back together foiled those plans. My actions brazenly put the Twilight Realm at risk. I kept quiet. However, Link appeared puzzled.

"How so my lord?" the hero asked. "How was the Twili king privy to Ghirahim's existence?"

"That I'm not sure, but he knew," Exerion explained, "and he made provision to protect his people. Even so, the king of Hyrule at the time, Daphnes II, had no idea that the fiend Ghirahim had traversed dimensions and was now on the loose in the Twilight Realm. Nor had he any knowledge that the king of Twili had Ghirahim's essence placed onto the Mirror of Twilight. All of that was done in secret of the Hylian king, even though Daphnes II had knowledge of the second Mirror of Twilight's construction from over two hundred years ago."

Inadvertently my mouth became agape. I was shocked. I couldn't believe all this time Hyrule was harboring the demon lord Ghirahim without my father's knowledge. Why didn't the Twili king tell my father? Why would he allow such an important occurrence to happen and neglect to inform his ally in Hyrule? Something else was amiss. Something that needed to be brought to light and I didn't know what it was.

As if reading my thoughts Exerion went on.

"A great cloud of darkness overcame the Twilight Realm shortly after these events took place. The king of Twili was betrayed and murdered by his overseer Zant. At this time the seal keeping Zant out of Hyrule had waned. Two years after the fact, it gave way completely. It was eighteen years after the sealing of the mirror and the killing of the king that Zant made his move to take over Hyrule," the guardian continued. "It was only because of the brave actions of the Hero of Twilight, the Queen of Destiny, and the Queen of Twilight, that Zant was over thrown. However, the threat of Ghirahim was always a sleeping menace."

All of us were listening as if spellbound.

"Ghirahim has the same ability as his master to traverse space and time," Exerion revealed. "He ripped a whole in the dimensions to get here."

We were all silent. Someone with that kind of power was more than a sleeping menace.

_Just _who _are we dealing with? _

A shiver run down my spine.

"Who indeed," Hylia whispered in reply to my thoughts, but spoke as if she was talking to herself. "He's a monster."

I looked around and saw the unsettled faces of my companions. Ghirahim's eradication was going to take some significant planning. Hastiness would lead to many deaths. However, I couldn't lie, I was still confused about some of the things revealed. I had an idea about this unholy alliance, but what did it all entail? There seemed much more there if the goddess was not able to see. Also, how did the king of the Twili at the time know _how _to capture the demon lord? That was quite the foresight.

Hylia then spoke up.

"Finding the King of Dragon Roost is once again our number one priority. Something tells me he has some of the answers we seek."

Hylia could have been a little more subtle, but that wasn't her forte. Elbourne looked her way, but said nothing to defend the king. He knew it wasn't worth the trouble right now. He could only speak in his wayward father's behalf.

"He's not a wicked man, he's not. He's stubborn and foolish at times, but he isn't wicked."

I stared at Elbourne remorsefully. The dragon prince and his father may have had their ups and downs, but I knew it was Elbourne's desire to still please him. He's only ever wanted the approval of Xavier.

I took a step forward.

"We will find him, don't lose hope."

Elbourne looked my way, but said nothing. The guardian was listening carefully, but took the stance of the goddess.

"I understand your grievances Prince of Dragons," Exerion addressed Elbourne, "but Hylia of Hyrule would never allow you to falter, and as unorthodox as she may be, her words do merit consideration. The Dragon King is in great peril and has been for a long time."

Elbourne then looked to the ground, closed his eyes, and groaned in frustration to himself. Surprisingly, Hylia came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. I was mildly taken aback at this, but I was glad that again she was taking the initiative to show some kindness to the dragon prince besides me. He was going through so much and it seemed like the whole world was against him, he needed to know that he wasn't alone.

"Like the queen said before, we will find your father, and he will have a chance to explain himself without prejudice," she promised. "Have a little faith in me."

Elbourne paused, but then nodded.

"Thank you."

Link then stepped forward with an inquiry of his own.

"You mentioned other guardians my lord," the hero said, shifting the conversation, "how are we to find your brethren?"

An excellent question on the hero's behalf.

"You will find them in same manner that you found me," the guardian answered. "They are hidden in the world of twilight by means of riddles. Riddle me this, riddle me that, and they will give you the whereabouts to the Virtue Key."

Link then attempted to gain some more insight.

"What is the Virtue Key my lord? What makes it so powerful?"

Those inquiries seemed more direct than the guardian was comfortable with. It even stayed quiet for a long time before answering.

"It is the great undoer of any prodigy," Exerion explained. "It unbinds any spell, undoes any cast, releases any hold, and tells all truths. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the Twilight Realm."

I was stunned at hearing that. I never expected the Virtue Key to wield such power.

"It's no wonder the protection of it was bestowed upon you and your brethren my lord. Such a weapon would be malevolent in the hands of an enemy."

The guardian gave me a quick education.

"The Virtue has no malice, thus it cannot be wielded by evil," Exerion explained. "It is similar to the power of the Master Sword. Its power comes from its spiritual assets."

It made sense considering its description. However, there was still the mystery of who gave Midna the locket in the first place. My gut was telling me it was Xavier, but I had no proof. All I had was a hunch and the witnessed combative nature of the Roostian from our last encounter.

"This question may seem a bit presumptuous, but I must ask," I said. "Could you tell us who gave the locket to Lady Midna, Master Exerion?"

It was as I assumed, there was hesitance.

"I thought it would be obvious by this point my lady," the guardian said anyway, "but as with the Great Goddess of Hyrule, there is only so much interference I as a guardian can do. I will let Queen Midna tell you when she awakens. Or perhaps your perceptive powers will lead you to the answers before then. Whatever the case, it is not my place to tell you."

That was probably all the answer I needed. It was more than likely Xavier. The secret meeting. The treacherous behavior. The outright deception. The Roostian monarch was the high probability culprit. Although, Exerion was exhibiting the same reservations as the Hylian guardians. It seemed to be a familial trait.

"I understand," I replied, and conferring on of familial traits, we still needed the information on the other guardians. "My lord, one more question, where are your brethren? You never did answer Master Link."

At the inquiry, Exerion's countenance illuminated. Its platinum black appearance shifted to look like the stars of the heavens. It appeared like a living breathing dragon nebula now. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Ah yes," Exerion started, "I have kept you in suspense of the much needed coordinates. Even so, in the spirit of your journey, I shall give you the destinations in riddle form like my light kin before me. The names of my brethren are Azimuth and Radian. Part of how to find them lies in their appellation. The rest lies within the two riddles I will bestow upon you now."

I raised a brow.

_Their appellation? _

This information was significant. Azimuth. Radian. What was in a name? Just from off the top of my head I knew an azimuth was a way to measure a part of a circumference. It was an angular rudiment in mathematics. A radian was a quotient between the span of an arc and its radius. It was also used as a conversion measurement from degrees in trigonometry. The names of these guardians already told me a great deal. I was ready to learn more.

"What are the riddles?" I asked finally.

Exerion seemed to be waiting for my cue.

"Azimuth's riddle is this: 'the inverse of the lag to what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" Exerion divulged. "'Radian's riddle is this: 'avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve around a sweet kind of tart.'"

Everyone looked at the guardian waywardly, especially with that last riddle. There certainly wasn't any austerity when it came to the procurement of these riddles. Where in the world did Hylia come up with this stuff? Lag? Tart? I suppose it didn't really matter.

"Book of Mudora," I said aloud, "here I come."

The dragon prince simply shook his head.

"'The inverse of the lag to what is natural will purport the conservation of all things?'" Elbourne repeated, then looked at me. "You've solved this kind of obscurity before?"

I nodded, not really blaming him for being so off put.

"Four other times thus far," I replied.

Hylia came up and patted my shoulder.

"This will be child's play for Zelda," she said proudly. "There's nothing this girl cannot solve."

I stared at the goddess surprised and blushed. I thought it was a bit premature to be singing my praises. I solved the other riddles true, but I studied day and night to do so. It looked like I would have some long nights again.

"I appreciate that ancestral mother, but I can't take all the credit," I said modestly. "I had your and Link's help at times too."

Link shook his head and grinned at me.

"As much as I would like to ascribe myself to your outcomes, I'm afraid you're being too kind. This is what you do Zelda and you're brilliant at it. There is no doubt that the crown jewel of Hyrule is not the Triforce, but the woman who sits on her throne… my beloved Zelda."

The hero was being more than generous.

"I... I don't know what to say... thank you."

The hero stared into my eyes.

"That's good enough, you're welcome."

With all this faith in me I knew I couldn't let everyone down.

"I'll get started as soon we break for camp tonight," I reassured. "We will find the Virtue Key long before Midna succumbs."

Link then turned his attention back to the guardian.

"Speaking of the Twili queen, can you give a status of Midna's condition?" he asked suddenly. "Is there some way you can gauge her condition?"

Exerion stared at the hero with illuminated eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot," the guardian stated. "It has too much sway on the events of this world. Just know the sooner you find the key the better the queen's outcome."

That wasn't too reassuring, but it was something.

The hero sighed.

"With all this talk of the Virtue Key, it's actually making me miss the Master Sword," he uttered suddenly.

Elbourne then looked over at Link.

"You miss it?"

The hero nodded.

"It's strange, but at least if we had it maybe it could be useful now in this instance. I used to think of it as a burden, but after realizing what it can do to protect people, it makes me want to wield it again."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we're going to need the Master Sword again to defeat Ghirahim," she divulged. "That's the only way to stop him."

The group then focused on the goddess.

"I'm not surprised," Link said, "evil's bane is evil's bane."

Hylia nodded.

"His seven deadly attributes are no match for the spiritual ones latent within the sword," she went on. "Those virtues are already encapsulated in the Master Sword. Once the demon lord has been compromised, he can once again be encased in the mirror."

The plan seemed plausible enough, but there were still lingering questions I had. However, I never got to ask them. Out of nowhere a screeching sound suddenly filled the air. Everyone stopped immediately and covered their ears. The sound was piercing. To make matters worse, an unexpected visitor teleported from the other side of the forest with a small army of shadow beasts. A battalion. It was Ghirahim.

"Dear goddesses!" I whispered. "He's found us!"

Both Link and Elbourne readied themselves and took the guard position. Hylia took the point position and snapped her fingers for her _kodachi_.

"Speak of the devil," she uttered more to herself than to any of us.

Link looked back at me.

"We'll hold them off," he said to me. "Do not engage, do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Right, I'll stay in the back."

At seeing the numbers, Elbourne groaned and equipped his axe.

"How in the world did he find us so quickly?" he demanded.

The goddess shook her head.

"That's a good question. we'll have to ask later, but I like our odds."

Exerion then dispelled from the field of battle.

"I must bid you all farewell," the guardian said. "In my current state I would be of no help to you."

With that, the guardian disappeared. We set our sights to face the demon lord ahead. This was not what any of us had in mind.

_What now Ghirahim? _I wondered. _What are you planning now?_

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Inspiration: Deconstructive thinking, and deductive (if and only if…) & inductive logic (if…then …); Napier Euler, the scene in 'Twilight Princess' where Zelda summons the light arrows, The Cretan's Paradox (it will be the Hylian Paradox in this story lol); logarithms, the azimuthal series, and the "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Outs: Nice, Feer, Dshjh, Zephyrcitrus, DarkAngel of Sorrow, AmethystJoker, ****The Ancient Deruvish, thank you for.**

**New Shout Out: TeamElbourne, sorry I should have shouted you sooner.**

**Recommended Readngs: "Birth of the Fourth Goddess," by Anywaysgirl.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading sorry for the delay. Reupload 8/9/2020.**

**Word Count: 19,541**

* * *

Chapter 26

I stayed back as Link cautioned, but I readied my bracelet just in case. It was a gamble, and I knew it would be risky for me to get involved, but if Ghirahim overwhelmed my friends I was not going to just stand by and watch. Ghirahim would try to use me as a bargaining chip true, but if a negotiation was needed to save my companions, then so be it. In the mean time, I needed to stay focused and stay out.

Out in front, Hylia, Link, and Elbourne were in battle formation with their weapons equipped. They spread out equidistantly, creating a perimeter. Ghirahim was marching at a steady pace. His battalion of shadow beasts were advancing and bunched in groups of five. The separation actually made it more convenient for each of my colleagues to take a group down. That couldn't have been a coincidence. The demon lord was at the rear with one of his hands outstretched. He looked to be manipulating his minions like a puppet master. His black eyes looked more soulless in the perpetual twilight. Even from here they looked terrifying. The monster sent a shiver of fear down my spine when our lines of sight met. He even smirked at me while licking his lips. I was certain they were already aware, but Link, Hylia and Elbourne needed to keep in mind that Ghirahim may try a stealth attack using his shadow beasts as the bait. Something about the inelegant lumbering gave me pause. I was with probably the best fighting tacticians in Hyrule, outside of my generals, but overconfidence was a vice even a seasoned soldier could fall to.

"They can win if they stand together. Just stand together."

The goddess was already on the up and up and snapped her fingers again for a second _kodachi. _With two in hand, she went strictly from offense to defense in her strategy.

"We have to be careful in this fight like the last!" Hylia called out to the others. "As I've stated before, the demon lord is not at full strength and is probably using these shadow beasts as a decoy for his true intentions."

Hylia was aware, like I assumed. Link and Elbourne simply nodded, not breaking their stance for a moment. However, instead of letting the fight come to them, both men steadily started walking forward. Hylia followed suit, but kept her distance closer to my field of vision. When everyone was where they needed to be, Link turned his attention back to me for a second. He gave me a firm and declarative warning.

~SSS~

Link

"Zelda, no matter what happens you are not to engage, you must stand clear of the carnage!" I called to her over my shoulder. "Do _not _involve yourself in this! Understand?"

The queen stared at me and nodded, but didn't answer right away. She was hesitant at my mandate. That only served to deepen my concern. So, I repeated myself.

"This is no time for heroics," I reiterated. "If anything happens to us, you are to retreat from this area and save yourself. Do you understand?"

I waited for a response. The Hylian queen suddenly avoided my eyes, but finally gave an answer.

"I understand," she verbalized.

She understood, but did she agree? My gut told me Zelda was not going to comply. That woman was beyond stubborn. Was she really going to defy me in the here and now? Something told me she would. She had to know her interference would be more of a hindrance than a help. She was the Queen of Hyrule. She was no mere bystander. Ghirahim knew her value just as well as any of us here. Even so, I had no time to get a more definitive answer from her. I had to hope she would listen. Instead, I gave her a look of warning and turned back around.

The trekking was considerably more difficult through this area of the Forest of Lost Souls. This part of the woods had a heavy influx of marsh lands, making the ground terse and foliage ridden. We would have to rely on attrition strategies if we wanted to be successful in overcoming Ghirahim's assault. Take him down fast and quick. He was not going to be easy to defeat this time, though last time was no simple task either. Even so, I was certain he gained more power since our last encounter. His appearance had more opacity to it if that made sense, like he was more tangible to this world. However, he chose an area that would be to his advantage, with luring us out until we got embedded in the marsh lands. That wasn't a coincidence. This was not going to be a predictable fight. There was no telling what the demon lord would try to do to keep the upper hand.

"We'll just have to see how this plays out."

I stopped my advance when I was about twenty or so yards away. However, Hylia and Elbourne advanced a little farther into the tall grass. I didn't think that was wise, but I soon understood why. They intended to meet the shadow beasts head on. I didn't think that was a viable strategy considering the nature of this fight. Even so, they proceeded unmitigated. However, suddenly Ghirahim outstretched his arms to create a force field. The force field was circular in shape with a rotating barrier of dark matter. The dark matter appeared like concentrated energy projectiles with a red hued luminescence surrounding the outer edges. The caustic missiles substantiated around the demon lord to protect him from the sides and aerial attacks. Admittedly, his defense was extraordinary. Attrition alone was not going to work in this case. We were going to have to use annihilation tactics too. Get rid of his horde and take him out quick.

Hylia immediately stopped her advance when she saw the energy surrounding the demon lord.

"This isn't good." She then turned to look at Elbourne in particular since he was closest to her. "Be careful of his long ranged attacks! If you have a shield or armor, you need to engage them now!"

It was a practical suggestion, but one that wasn't to our advantage right now. We were traveling light and our basic armor was our standard fair. While I had my Hylian Shield, Elbourne only had his axe, and Hylia was working with just her breastplate and standardized daggers. We didn't have much in the way of defenses. Even so, we did need to take evasive action. I couldn't lie, this was going to be a difficult battle to win in terms of strategy alone. We had everything working against us: from our numbers, to the typography, to Ghirahim's new set of abilities. How in the world were we supposed to successfully fight off these monsters and deflect Ghirahim's projectiles when he finally used them?

_Think, think, think! _

It wasn't like me to worry, but this situation was starting to stack the odds in the demon lord's favor. However, we still had stealth maneuvers on our side due to the layout of the land. The tall grass made it easy for us to hide and not the shadow beasts. Even so, I sensed Ghirahim could tell we were fish out of water out here. The monster expressed his confidence by readying the displaced matter surrounding him into attack formation. Then, without warning, he sent two projectiles flying towards us. I immediately raised my shield and braced myself to block the incoming onslaught. Hylia back flipped and jumped out of the way, while Elbourne was forced to raise his adamantine axe to cover his head. Surprisingly, the matter ricocheted off our weaponry, and ironically hit several of the oncoming shadow beasts. It was unconventional, but effective. Twelve of them fell onto the marsh grounds dead.

Afterwards, I looked over at Elbourne who obviously took note of what just happened. A strategy seemed to find us.

"That may be our go to attack!" I called out to him anyway.

The dragon prince nodded and readied his axe again.

"It might be the only way to level the playing field!"

The dragon prince was right, but would Ghirahim continue to use his projectiles now knowing we could take out his small unit with them? Half of his contingent was already dead. It was then I saw a change in the demon lord's battle strategy. He suddenly shifted his energy barrier so that his missiles were pointing downward instead of straight away like before. Afterwards, he then raised his hands and abruptly sent a pulsar of sonic energy to the shadow beasts, who admittedly looked like they were in a trance-like state. Their usual aggressive nature seemed pacified. However, now with that sudden jolt of energy, the shadow beasts looked to come alive. Since the demon lord was exhibiting control over them, their actions were apparently being switched on and off at will. Instead of relying on a propulsion orb and controlling them remotely like before, the reverberations were coming from Ghirahim himself. The result made the combatants more aggressive because of it. We no longer had the luxury of using his power against him. Seeing this new development, I along with the others had to switch modes. We needed to go back to close quarters combat. However, at some point we were going to have to attempt and all out assault on the demon lord to get him to use his projectiles once more. We had to neutralize him in order to stop the sudden vigorous behavior of his minions.

"We have to stop him directly now!" I called out to the others. "We have to attack head on without let up! Kill on sight! No mercy!"

Elbourne had no qualms.

"Sounds good to me!"

The goddess nodded.

"Understood!"

Rushing at us with renewed speed were the last thirteen shadow beasts. Unconventional, but what made this situation dangerous was the leader in amongst them, Ghirahim. I could not predict what his new plan of action was. Even now, he suddenly started rushing towards us with the shadow beasts, smiling a twisted smile. His lean muscular build suddenly got more taut with each step. We were all looking at him befuddled.

"What the hell is he about to do?" I whispered.

Suddenly, without a cue, Hylia immediately took flight, not waiting for the horde to come to her first. She took off at full speed towards the charging mob and when close enough, engaged the horde from the left, initiating her _ninpo ninjitsu ninki _as her primary attack. She landed hard and worked skillfully to take on two warriors at a time. She slashed her way through four beasts pretty easily before I realized why.

My eyes abruptly widened at what she was about to do, which prompted me to take several steps forward. I called out to the goddess.

"Hylia wait!"

However, it was too late for her to heed my warning. The hotheaded goddess took an aggressive lunge at Ghirahim. Her hope was to catch the monster off guard, but Ghirahim countered her strike by stopping suddenly in his mid-run and redirecting his projectiles at her. He fired off four missiles and blocked her strike with his... _arm_(?). He couldn't be damaged by her weapon? Holy... shit! All his projectiles missed the goddess and instead came at Elbourne and me in the distance. We deflected the missiles like before, and in the process we took out seven more shadow beasts coming towards us. The goddess's surprise attack did have its benefits. Even so, when Hylia tried to disengage Ghirahim and redirect her strike, he caught hold of her blade and yanked her weapon from her grip. Hylia's eyes widened in disbelief. The demon lord just smirked. His retaliation was going to be relentless.

_Oh no._

"Did you honestly think your puny little relic was going to stop me Hylia?" Ghirahim growled at her. "Haven't you learned anything from your lover's fights with me?"

Hylia narrowed her eyes at Ghirahim and didn't back down.

"I've learned plenty, and I know enough to know you aren't invincible the way you think you are."

Hylia's words may have been strong willed, but she had to know she was a sitting tektite out there with no weapon. She was at the mercy of a madman. She needed to maneuver. Draw herself away. Run. Flee. Take evasive action. Do _something_! Talking was not an option.

_Why is she just standing there? _I fended off an oncoming shadow beast.

A moment later, Ghirahim raised his hand over her head, ready to strike her with her own _kodachi_. I looked on through my parry with another shadow beast. With a burst of strength, I pushed off the beast with all my might and hurried towards her.

"Hylia!" I called out, and made quick work of two other shadow beasts in front of me to get to her. "Get out of there!"

However, Elbourne was nearest to the goddess. He was fighting off another shadow beast before he slayed it and went to engage Ghirahim first at Hylia's plight.

"I've got her!" he called to me. He raised his adamantine axe and swiped at Ghirahim's right side where his defense appeared the weakest. "Argh!"

At seeing the oncoming attack, Ghirahim side stepped out of the way before the axe met him. He then jumped back and out of the attack. With the diversion from Elbourne in play, the prince addressed the goddess.

"Move!" he ordered. "Reengage him from his other side!"

Hylia immediately scuttled away unscathed. She actually did exactly as the dragon prince suggested and snapped two more _kodachis _in existence.

"I appreciate the help! He'll have a hard time taking us both down!"

Elbourne kept his eyes on the monster.

"That's the whole idea! Look alive, we're not out of the woods yet!"

However, at catching sight of the dragon prince, Ghirahim suddenly took his attention off the goddess and focused solely on him. The demon lord gave Elbourne a long once over and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't the illustrious prince of dragons."

Elbourne stared at the monster taken aback, but never let his guard down.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" he demanded.

Oddly, Ghirahim just smirked.

"I know more than you think, your... highness, but now isn't the time for introductions. You have something I want."

That was unexpected.

"If you think you're going to get your hands on the Queen of Hyrule you have another thing coming!" the dragon prince informed. "You will not touch her!"

The monster didn't flinch.

"I have to make you aware that those muscular theatrics never work on me. It's a dull cliche that almost seems beneath you your highness."

Elbourne kept his stance and ignored him.

"What are you doing here in the Twilight Realm?" he interrogated. "What are you trying to find?"

Ghirahim paused and gave the Roostian another once over. In an inexplicable instant, the demon lord suddenly raised his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Interestingly enough, I just found it."

Then, out of nowhere, he summoned a wave of reverberations around the dragon prince.

_What the hell-? _

The dragon prince immediately let his axe go and fell on his knees. A high frequency of sound pierced his ears, causing him to lose his balance. Elbourne put his hands over his ears to try to get some relief from it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried out in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

Hylia, standing guard, suddenly looked on in panic.

"Elbourne! Don't give in!"

I burrowed through the last two shadow beasts and doubled my step when I saw what was happening. Was Ghirahim trying to elicit control of Elbourne? I couldn't be sure. At my approach, Hylia looked more terrified than I expected her too. Something in what was going on had her in high alert. She was juxtapose to Ghirahim at his left side, but she didn't engage him. I didn't understand why. Instead, she tried to compromise. Her plan looked to be to negotiate.

"Let him go!" she demanded of the monster. "We both know he isn't who you're truly after! You're here to free Demise!"

Ghirahim smirked and glanced over at her.

"True, but a convenience is a convenience. You can't discount that."

Hylia's anger seemed to heighten.

"Let him go!" she demanded. "Let him go you demon!"

I had no idea why she was trying to talk sense into this monster. It was not going to work. In fact, the goddess's effort made the demon lord pulse more energy into his target. Elbourne definitely paid for it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Hylia's eyes widened when she stared at the dragon prince. Why wasn't she attacking? This was ludicrous. Well, I wasn't about to stand by and let this monster kill Elbourne. I came up from her left and went to strike, but she stopped me.

"Link wait!" she cautioned. "You can't!"

I looked at her taken aback.

"What are you talking about? We can't just stand here and do nothing?!"

She looked over at me.

"I know that, but if we touch the demon lord as he is now, he will kill Elbourne. If we wait he might relinquish that idea."

I stared at her shocked.

"Why would it matter one way or another?"

She wasn't very forthcoming.

"I understand your dismay, but trust me when I say it does," she reassured.

Her conviction was not doing very much convincing for me.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do? Wait for him to finish?!"

Hylia shook her head.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, nothing is going to work against him now!" She then focused her attention on the dragon prince. "Elbourne please! _Please_ listen to me!" she begged for some reason. "Whatever you do, do _not _engage the demon lord! _That _is what he wants from you! Do you hear me?! Do not engage him!"

I was taken aback for a moment. How could she expect Elbourne to hear her voice, let alone concentrate on what she's saying, when he was fighting for his life? Even so, something compelled the goddess to tell Elbourne these things. It was odd. Something was amiss. There was more going on here than what met the eye. I wasn't going to pretend I understood any of this. What the hell was going on? Why was she imploring him this way? Elbourne didn't seem to have any bearing on what Hylia was saying either. The poor man seemed to be trying to keep his head afloat from Ghirahim's attack. Even so, he managed to answer her.

"What are you talking about?" Elbourne groaned.

However, Ghirahim spoke up before she could.

"The questions you need to ask your self dragon prince is this: why is she so concerned about you?" he taunted. "What are her motives?"

The monster mercilessly exerted more energy on him.

Elbourne groaned louder.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh!" he cried out.

Hylia's eyes widened in panic.

"Dear goddesses!" she whispered to herself. "Is it happening?"

The irony was not misplaced with her statement, but I caught her utterance. I turned my attention to the dragon prince.

_Is what happening?_ _What am I missing?_

My confusion only deepened with what Ghirahim uttered next.

"Why don't we discuss the goddess's concern for you your highness?" he taunted more. "Haven't you wondered why _certain_ things are the way they are Elbourne of Dragon Roost? _Why _you have the thoughts that you do? _Why _you have the dark desires of your heart? _Why _everything you want is within your reach, but always seems to evade your grasp?"

Elbourne's pain in the midst of all this was turning into open confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

The demon lord concentrated more energy on him to keep him in submission. How was Elbourne able to resist like he was?

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed in agony.

"You _know _what I'm talking about!" the monster snapped. "Don't pretend to be naive with me your highness! I know how much you long to be accepted by King Xavier! I know you desire to have his respect. The man is quite the bastard, isn't he?"

Elbourne groaned more in pain, but managed to answer him.

"What the hell do you know about my father?!"

The dragon prince's question made the demon lord snicker.

"I know more than you realize... Elbourne. Of course Xavier would never tell you, his prodigal son, his next in succession, his calculus for hatred, that he was in league with the great demon lord, Ghirahim. I _know_ your father far better than you realize!"

I wasn't surprised by the revelation of Xavier working with Ghirahim. The Roostian monarch had all the hallmarks for treachery. From the moment we caught him secretly visiting Midna, to the moment he disappeared, I knew something was amiss. The question now was, why would he make such a deal? The devil he did not know was far more dangerous than the devil he knew. Though, a devil was a devil. I just hoped the wayward king was still alive. But, given Ghirahim's new abilities, I seriously doubted Xavier's survival. Seeing what he was doing to Elbourne was enough. Through it all though, Elbourne was trying to resist.

The dragon prince shook his head.

"I don't believe you!" Elbourne screamed. "You're a goddamn liar!"

Ghirahim saw his resilience and raised a brow. I sensed he expected him to give in already.

"I'm a great many things prince of dragons. A killer? Yes. A lover of surface women? Yes. A desecrator of queens? Yes. A deviant and fiend? Yes and yes. Servant to my lord and master Demise? Yes. But, I am _not _a liar. I _never _lie, even when it is necessary. I'm going to make you pay for that utterance!"

Ghirahim amplified his energy cell, but amazingly Elbourne resisted more and there was even a minor pulsar in the opposite direction. He attempted to reach for his axe. However, to no avail. The demon lord was furious in that instant.

"Why the hell are you resisting this much?!" he demanded. "_She _cannot have this much influence over you!"

I stared on taken aback at the monster's disclosure.

_She?_ _Is he talking about Zelda?_

~SSS~

Elbourne

A vision of white noise:

_Falling._

_I'm falling._

_I've stopped._

_My eyes open and I look around. I'm in Dragon Roost. I see the palatial lights. I see the people. I see the wonder. I see the greatness. My mother Constance is there smiling at me. My father Xavier is there scowling at me. Expecting me to forego my duties as crown prince. I reach for them, but suddenly they are far away, and when I see the eyes of my mother, they are blackened. Like her very soul has been tarnished. My father turns away and keeps looking away. I am a disappointment to him. I am a disgrace. I am not the son he wanted. The scene of my home suddenly goes black. _

"Elbourne please! _Please_ listen to me!"_ a voice from beyond begs._

_I start falling again._

_Falling._

_I'm falling._

_I've stopped._

_My eyes open and I look around. I'm in Hyrule Castle. I am in Zelda's bed chamber. I see the terrace where I used to admire her. I see the bed where I used to comfort her. I see the table where I used to dine with her. I even see her. Her back is to me. Her long dark hair is at her waist. The pink gown she's wearing glows for some odd reason. She turns and looks at me. Her eyes are not the same dark blue. They appear hazel... like mine. She walks over to me and reaches out her hand._

_"Why have you kept me waiting?" she whispers. "Why do you always keep me waiting?"_

_I do not understand what she means._

_"I would never do that to you," I reassure. "I love you. I've always loved you."_

_She scoffs._

_"You don't know what love is Elbourne," she whispers, "just as all the maidens who share your bed don't know what love is."_

_Suddenly, that's exactly what happens. Zelda's room twirls and shifts, until it resembles a room I frequent in the Red Lantern District. I am laying on a bed naked. Hundreds of women are in the room, kissing on my body, begging me for love. But... they all look like Zelda. One Zelda is kissing my bare chest, while another is kissing my lips. All the others were kissing me everywhere else. Until, a door opened and in walked the madam. She was wearing a cloak with a scythe in her hand. When she disrobed she too was naked, and she too looked exactly like Zelda. Only, she wasn't here to please me like all the others. No, she was here for something else._

"Whatever you do, do _not _engage the demon lord! _That _is what he wants from you!" _a voice from beyond warns._

_"It's time for you to pay what you owe dragon prince," she orders._

_I stare at her confused._

_"I've already paid," I say. "The till is in your hand."_

_The madam shakes her head._

_"That's not what I'm talking about," she says, then lifts the scythe over her head. "I've come to collect your heart. You have no need of it anyway."_

_I start to panic._

_"No!" I scream. "No!"_

_The scythe comes down quick, but before it penetrates my chest, the room goes black and I begin to fall again._

_Falling._

_I'm falling._

_I've stopped._

_My eyes open and I look around. I see a place I'm not familiar with. It's a crypt. There are bones everywhere. There's a mirror in the corner. It is made of ash and bone as well. This place is haunting. This place is shrouded in darkness. Where am I? Where have I fallen? I walk slowly over to the mirror and have a look. Surprisingly, I see my reflection, but my eyes are different. My eyes are sky blue in this reflection. As I watch, my hair changes color to dark blonde. My royal wears are exchanged for a peasant's tunic. I realize then I look just like the hero. From behind my reflection a set of arms wraps around my waist. Not in this reality, but in the mirror. The arms belong to a woman. She pokes her head from the side. It's Zelda and she holds my reflection tight. My reflection that looks like Link. But here in this dark place, she is not with me. She closes her eyes and nestles her head against my reflection. Against Link._

_"I love you," she whispers to him._

_I stare at her, wanting her to say those words to me. I look at my reflection who just stares back and smirks. I don't smirk. He smirks. He holds the woman I love close._

_"You will never be me," the reflection whispers. "Never. Just give up and find someone new to love."_

_I look at my reflection telling me these things and it angers me._

_"I am you!" I retort. "You are_ my _reflection! Not the other way around!"_

_My reflection scoffs._

_"You're delusional," it taunts. "You have lost, give up."_

_I look away for a moment, down at my clothes. In my reality, I am still dressed as the dragon prince. I still have my white and black cape on. My hair is still platinum blonde. I am still Elbourne. But something is different. I look down and there is blood on my ruffled shirt. There is an opening in my chest. A wound that won't heal. I look back at my reflection to see what it is. Now I look like myself. My hair, my eyes, my clothes. I am the crown prince of Dragon Roost. But, in my reflection my hands are holding my beating heart. My hands are bloodied, but when I look down I don't see them in my reality. I don't have my heart in my hands. Only in my reflection. Only in my reflection that truly looks like me now. I stare into my eyes again and I see something different. They are baleful. They are black. They are not the eyes of the dragon prince, but something more. Something I have been trying to contain my entire life._

"Do not engage him! Do you hear me?! Do not engage him!" _a voice from beyond warns again._

_It was by design._

_My reflection talks to me one last time._

_"Some things aren't worth asking or waiting for anymore," it whispers. "There comes a time when you must take what you want. Little by little. Bit by bit. Take it. Dragon Roost. Hyrule. Zelda. Take it all."_

_It stirs something within me. Something I've felt before._

_"Take it all," I whisper to myself, "not a bad notion."_

_My reflection smiles at me._

_"Take it all," it whispers in repeat._

_Dragon Roost._

_Hyrule._

_Zelda._

_I smile back._

_Then just as inexplicably as it began, the vision ended._

_Everything went black. _

~SSS~

Link

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elbourne screamed, but somehow managed to get on his feet.

Hylia and I watched astonished. I wanted to help him somehow. I was done spectating. Even so, the goddess stopped me.

"I told you, you can't Link!"

I looked at her frustrated.

"Are we just going to stand here and watch him die? I may not care for him as a person, but that demon is torturing him!"

She stared at me with open remorse.

"I understand your concern, but we have to leave him be. This is Elbourne's fight right now, and, believe it or not, he is winning. He's winning! He's resisting the demon lord! Can you not see?"

My frustration never left, but I went back to staring at the two foes in conflict anyway. I saw what she was referring to, but it didn't make it any easier to ingest. Sooner or later, Elbourne's heart would give out.

Seeing Elbourne attempt to stand, Ghirahim then created an energy ball of power. It resembled a beam Ganondorf used on me in the past. One thing was certain with that weapon, I knew that would kill him.

"No, no, no, dragon prince," Ghirahim taunted. "On your knees like the dog you are!"

The monster then shot off the beam. The surge of power hit the center of Elbourne's chest. After the surge coursed through his body, the dragon prince looked down at the targeted space shocked. Then, as if a delayed reaction, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell down onto his knees before collapsing face forward into the ground. At that, I left Hylia's side and leapt forward to catch him before he hit the marshlands below. I was successful, but he didn't move in my grasp.

My eyes widened.

"Dear Farore!"

Elbourne's complexion was as white as snow. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Elbourne!" I panicked, trying to shake him. "Elbourne, come on! Wake up man!"

The dragon prince didn't respond.

Surprisingly, instead of being pleased, the demon lord looked disappointed. He appeared indifferent for a moment, but displeasure was seething through his expression.

"Such a waste," Ghirahim whispered angrily. "To allow himself to be beguiled by a light dwelling Hylian. What an utter foolish mistake."

I had no understanding of what was going on here. However, Elbourne lay in my arms still not moving. Zelda's scream echoed in the distance after witnessing what happened.

"Elbourne!" she called out with a broken voice. "Elly?! Link is he answering you?!"

My eyes widened even more at his continued immobility. No... no he wasn't answering me.

_Dear Nayru, _I stared down at the unresponsive dragon prince, _is he dead?_

We all stared in shock at the fallen dragon prince. I placed him down in the tall grass so his body would not be disturbed. I had no words for what had just taken place. I literally stood aside and watched a man be tortured to death. What the hell was I thinking? That wasn't who I was. That wasn't what the Triforce of Courage was about. I wasn't supposed to stand by and watch people suffer. I glanced over at Hylia, who appeared openly remorseful. Why didn't she allow me to fight him? Why did she want me to wait? What resisting did she see that was worth this? Elbourne was dead. I then turned my attention to Ghirahim. I narrowed my eyes at him. He truly was a monster. He truly was a fiend. He truly was everything he said he was. This was beyond deplorable. This was down right sadistic. I finally got up and reequipped my sword and shield. I wasn't going to let this go unavenged.

"You twisted bastard!" I growled. "You killed a man in cold blood and act as if it's nothing! You truly are the deviant you claim to be."

Ghirahim didn't flinch, but he raised a brow.

"What exactly is your point?"

I clenched my weapons. I was going to wipe that smug expression from his face.

"You took him down, now take me down you worthless son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

The monster just smirked.

"Ah more theatrics. If you wish to meet your demise sooner than later I would be glad to end your life. Just know you are no match for me."

I got into my battle stance.

"We'll see about that."

However, before he or I could engage him in combat, Hylia got in front of me. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Get the dragon prince, get the queen, and get the hell out of here!" she ordered suddenly. "I'll hold him off."

I looked at her taken aback.

"What?"

She didn't repeat herself.

"You heard what I said!"

I stood my ground.

"Hylia move out of the way! This is my fight!"

She looked over her shoulder at me.

"This is _not _the time for that! I understand your anger. What he did angered me too. Your time will come. Now do as I say and get out of here!"

I thought she was talking nonsense and didn't budge. Before I had a chance to argue her point, she took out her_ kodachis_ and lunged at the monster. Ghirahim immediately got into his battle stance and parried her attack. He tried to grab her, but she evaded his grasp. He didn't hide his frustration with her quickness.

"I'm so sick of you Hylia!" he growled. "I swear to you by the end of all this you'll be a dead goddess!"

Hylia landed on her feet, turned around, and reengaged.

"You couldn't kill me then and you won't kill me now Ghirahim! You know you're nothing without your master!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"As are you and your worthless hero are nothing without the Master Sword!" he rebutted.

She switched blades to switch hands, which reversed them. She was about to go on offense again.

"Which we will get to defeat you! I fear nothing from you, you cowardly bastard! You've forgotten, you aren't in your home territory! You are _not_ at full power!"

Ghirahim reestablished his force field at her taunt.

"We'll see about that... _goddess_," he said sarcastically. "Back those words up with your combat skills you useless whore."

I hoped she didn't fall for that. He was trying to bait her in attacking him. Unfortunately, the tactic worked. Without thinking, Hylia suddenly ran at him at full speed. She jumped into a mid-aerial somersault to strike Ghirahim at his right side. Not the best method of strategy, because even though he left it open, his right side was his strong side. I realized that from how Elbourne attempted to attack him from that side only moments earlier and how he gesticulated his barrier. It was always from his left to keep his right engaged. Ghirahim's parry was already established. He drew in some power and countered her with another pulsar. It was particularly strong. When it connected, it sent the goddess flying in the opposite direction. She was still in mid-air when he attacked.

"Hylia!" I shouted.

"Ahhh!" she cried out as she flew by.

A moment later, she landed hard in the grassy reeds several yards away. The goddess looked seriously hurt.

"Hylia!" I called to her in alarm. "Hylia! Are you alright?"

Hylia didn't respond to my call, or move at the sound of my voice. Her entire body was motionless. I had to keep my senses and stand my ground. However, I felt a small glimmer of relief when I saw that she was breathing. Even so, the danger was far from over. Just as the monster approached Hylia, he soon approached me. He was already revving up his pulsar, as he stared me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to do to you what I did to the prince of dragons," he warned. "Only I won't leave you within an inch of your life. I want to see you die."

I reengaged my stance and raised my shield.

"You'd be surprised what I can live through."

The monster smirked.

"I think no."

However, before the pulsar went off suddenly a woman's voice intervened. A voice I did not want to hear. A voice I told to stay clear.

"Stop this!" she yelled from the distance. "Please! Let them go, there is no need for bloodshed! Take me instead!"

_Oh no._

It was Zelda. I knew sooner or later she was going to try something. I knew sooner or later she was going to step in. But, what the hell was she thinking? She had to know there was no negotiating with a monster. This wasn't a time for diplomacy.

Ghirahim shifted his attention briefly.

"You?"

"Yes," she said without hesitancy.

I didn't want her taking this any further.

"Zelda stay out of this!"

She didn't answer me.

"Zelda!" I repeated in frustration.

Ghirahm then narrowed his eyes and kept his attention on her. Her plea inadvertently worked. He momentarily drew back the pulsar.

"I'm listening," he said to her.

Zelda spoke up once more.

"Let them go," she repeated from afar. "I'll only come to you if and only if all three of them are safely away."

Ghirahim gave her a long once over and suddenly licked his lips at the proposal. I did not want to fathom what he was thinking.

"I might be willing to forego my plans a little while for a consolation prize like you."

He didn't bother to mask the sexual desire laced throughout his voice. I could have killed him in that very instant.

Zelda was quiet for a moment.

"Then I must have your word. I won't go anywhere with you until you give me your word."

The demon lord groaned sexually at her utterance.

"You _really _are beautiful," he said, ignoring her whole spiel. "I'm telling you when I get you alone…" he trailed, not finishing. "Ohhh," he moaned like he was having an orgasm, "I'm getting excited just thinking about you whimpering in pain from when I ravage you and drink the blood coming from one of your orifices." He narrowed his eyes just then. "I'm particularly fond of tasting the _feminine _one."

I had heard enough.

"If you go anywhere near her I swear to you I'll kill you," I promised. "That is _not _an empty threat!"

Ghirahim cut his eyes to me. The negotiating was over.

"Shut up," he reestablished his energy. "I was willing to let you go in lieu of her majesty's wishes, but you're getting on my nerves with your incessant mouth."

"Taking Zelda was never an option. You're going to have to kill me Ghirahim if you plan on that."

The demon lord had no qualms about the idea.

"So be it. So be it."

He began surging his power through his hand.

~SSS~

Zelda

I couldn't allow this to go on any longer. I needed to intervene. Hylia was down, Elbourne was down. There was no way I was going to watch until Link was defeated too. I gripped my bracelet, closed my eyes, and summoned its energy.

"Triforce of Wisdom and ancestors of the past, lend me your strength!" I cried out in a strong voice. "Please!"

All of a sudden, a bright light shined brilliantly from the jewelry and engulfed itself all around me. My cloak and dress suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a skin tight Sheikah armor and my two toned blonde and platinum black hair. My tresses were immediately wrapped in bandages and tucked away. I felt that surge of power as I once did in the Arbiter's Grounds. My eyes changed from blue to red. It was undeniable how much stronger I felt. Once my transformation was complete I was ready to go.

"Yes…" I trailed in my now disguised voice, and then cracked my neck from side to side. "That's more like it."

I didn't waste time hurrying over to where Link was. When I took my position next to him, he looked beyond upset.

"I told you to stay out of this!" he snapped. "It's too dangerous for you!"

I never took my eyes off Ghirahim.

"If we attack him together," I ignored his concerns, "there's no way he can defeat the both of us in his current state. We _both_ have the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom. Ghirahim is merely a shell of his former self. He knows that. There's no way he can defeat the both of us together."

Ghirahim didn't take too kindly to my supposition.

"We'll see about that," he boasted.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know it to be true, otherwise you wouldn't have had an army of shadow beasts with you as a distraction."

Link looked at me surprised, probably unaware that I was so astute to battle informatics now. How could I not be? I was traveling with one of the greatest warriors in Hyrule. He taught me many things without uttering a word. Even so, Link looked notably cynical.

"Zelda-"

I stared at him from my periphery.

"Trust me," I interrupted, "why do you think he hasn't attacked us yet?"

Then, without waiting for a reply, I turned my attention back to the demon lord and lunged at him.

"Zelda!" Link called out in alarm, but had no choice but to reengage his battle stance and fight. "This woman... damn it!"

I aimed to strike Ghirahim on his left side, his weak side. My strategy would be to play the decoy, while Link was the muscle. Ghirahim turned his attention solely to me and snapped his fingers to make his projectiles reappear. He sent two off without warning, but I back flipped twice to dodge both missiles. Afterwards, I ran back towards him and jump kicked him square in the center of his chest. He stumbled to the ground, where Link was waiting to pounce him with a jump attack. The demon lord didn't see it coming. However, as with Hylia before, the blade merely made the _appearance _of piercing Ghirahim's body. It didn't actually do any damage. Something about his tangible self was not fully substantiated anymore. I wasn't going to lie, I was perplexed by that.

_How is he able to have so much power yet not be fully here? _

I did not have time to stop and think.

Ghirahim was furious when Link jumped off him.

"You will pay for that!" he growled.

Link reengaged his attack stance right in front of me. However, we both knew this battle strategy needed to change. Ghirahim was not going to be defeated by brute force alone. At least, not with the weapons we had now. I recalled in that moment what Hylia constantly reminded me of. These trials were of _wisdom,_ and in the truest sense of the word. Because of such, _any _inclinations of _any _kind had to be defeated by means of wisdom.

It was then I came up with an idea.

"Link we're going to have to switch places," I said abruptly. "I'm going to have to be the offense and you'll have to be the defense!"

Link groaned like I was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. "That's not happening!"

We didn't have time to argue.

"It's the only way!" I insisted. "You forget these are my trials, trials of wisdom!"

Link did not see my logic.

"I don't give a damn if these were trials of a conundrum! You're insane! There's no way in hell I'm letting you take the offensive stance! He's too powerful! He'll kill you!"

I understood his doubt.

"You have to trust me! I _know _how to defeat him now!"

"Well, then tell me so I can do it! I won't _let_ you fight him! I won't!"

I stared at the hero and tried to be a calming source. This was probably his biggest concern, having to protect me while fighting off a monster like Ghirahim.

"It won't be close combat," I reassured. "I can displace space now because my power as a sage has amplified. I need for you to be the decoy long enough so I can concentrate, summon the arrows of light, and send him back to his dimension!"

My plan sounded ridiculous to him.

"How can you summon the light arrows? We aren't in Hyrule! I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger!"

I gave him a pleading look.

"I can summon them from anywhere," I revealed. "That is my birthright as the Sage of Light. Please... please Link, you're going to have to trust me. We can do this if we stick together."

Link wasn't reassured by my words, but realized we had no other options. He turned his attention back to Ghirahim and made the quick concession.

"You better be right! I'll buy you some time. Whatever it is you have to do, do it quickly."

Afterwards, he didn't wait for my reply and lunged at Ghirahim.

"I won't fail you!" I promised, then closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. "Light guardians of Hyrule I beseech you," I chanted softly. "Hear the sage of the mother land and grant me the golden power of light!" I said it again. "Light guardians of Hyrule I beseech you! Ordona! Faron! Eldin! Lanayru! Lend me the power of the arrows of light! Lend me the power of light!"

Suddenly, everything got quiet, like listening to white noise. Then, the ground began to shake. Afterwards, I disappeared from the tangible world, and ascended to a different space and time. When I opened my eyes the heavens appeared dark, but the ground underneath me was like water, with Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru flipping over and around me like a rhythmic cadence. When the cadence ended, the guardians came together and created a ball of light. Through the light was a nebulae of space, and within that space was the legendary arrows of light. Only the Sage of Hyrule who bore the Triforce of Wisdom could call upon the great power. With the arrows now in hand, I looked to the guardians gratefully.

"Thank you," I whispered to all of them before disappearing once more.

They all bowed at my utterance. Afterwards, I descended back to the Twilight Realm. When I reappeared I saw that Link was holding Ghirahim at bay. I wasted no time pulling out my bow, readying an arrow, and pulling the string back.

"Link!" I called out suddenly. "Move!"

Link looked over his shoulder at me surprised, but didn't hesitate to hurry a parry and push himself away from the monster. With him cleared safely away, I let the arrow fly. Ghirahim saw the projectile, but rose his hand thinking he was going to stop it. However, he was in for a rude awakening. The arrow _pierced _through his hand and nearly severed his limb off.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in shock. "What the hell! You insolent worm filth!"

His words had no bearing on me and I let another arrow fly. However, this time I didn't shoot the arrow at him, but _behind _him, demarcating the space _between _the dimensions to create a vacuum. All Link needed to do now was push him through to the other side.

"Link!" I called quickly. "Hurry! Send him off!"

Link, seeing the opportunity, got up and pushed Ghirahim through the displaced matter. However, Ghirahim did not go quietly. He latched onto the edges of space surrounding the wormhole, trying to claw his way back into the realm. He was staring at me.

"You better pray to Hylia that when I come back that you aren't my victim!" he warned. "You will be begging for death before I'm done with you!"

I narrowed my eyes and set another arrow in my bow. Without giving him the response he so desired, I shot him right in the chest. The demon lord screamed and was forced to let go of the edges of space and was sucked into the dimension. Afterwards, the hole closed over itself. Ghirahim was gone... for now. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before hurrying over to where Link was.

He was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" I touched his shoulder.

He nodded, but his breathing was labored. I came up to him and hugged him. However, it was then I saw Elbourne lying on the ground not moving nearby. My eyes widened immediately and I went to see about him. I knelt down, took the dragon prince in my arms, and saw that his skin was as white as snow. His lips were blue. His chest was not moving up and down. I shook him to try to arouse him.

"Elbourne," I whispered in a shaky voice.

The prince didn't answer.

"Elbourne," I said a little louder.

He still didn't answer.

Link turned and saw me trying to wake him.

"I tried too. He... he wouldn't respond."

At hearing that, I transformed back to my normal state. I then rummaged through my bag for a potion. When I found a bottle of golden chu jelly, I put it to Elbourne's lips for him to drink. He didn't even look like he could drink, so I had to open his mouth a little and force the contents inside for him to swallow. I waited to see if there were any visible changes. Gradually, a hint of warmth suddenly came back to his cheeks. However, I was more relieved when I saw his chest start to rise and fall again. When I saw he was going to live, I couldn't keep it together after that. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed in open relief. As Elbourne's breathing steadily improved, he finally had the strength to open his eyes. When he saw me, he looked perplexed.

"Zelda?" he whispered.

I bit my lower lip as more tears spilled over. I lifted my head and stared into his beautiful eyes. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"Yes," I whispered back.

Elbourne continued staring at me puzzled.

"Why are you... why are you crying?" his voice was hoarse. "What happened?"

I just smiled more and didn't answer him. I hugged him tight.

"No reason, it's nothing. I'm just happy you're alright."

I glanced over at the hero. He had a little bit of a grin on his face.

"You gave everyone a scare," Link said to the dragon prince. "We thought you were dead."

Elbourne looked at him taken aback.

"Dead?" he repeated.

Link nodded.

"Dead," he said again. "Ghirahim shot you with a huge bolt of energy. You were unconscious for awhile. You weren't moving."

Elbourne then looked back at me.

"Is that true?"

I nodded.

"It's true," I affirmed, and more tears filled my eyes. I had to avoid looking at him because I was so emotional. "I was so afraid. I-I couldn't imagine life without you Elbourne. You can't ever scare me like that again."

The dragon prince looked at me surprised.

"Zelda..."

I had to cover my mouth so another sob wouldn't escape.

"I thought I lost you," my voice was broken.

Even I was surprised at how poignant of a reaction his near death was having on me. However, I couldn't pretend that I didn't care for him, Elbourne was one of my dearest friends. I had known him for years and he had been there for me through the thick and the thicker. He sat up and attempted to comfort me now because of how much I was crying.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, "I'm okay, I promise."

I didn't respond, instead I threw my arms back around his neck and hugged him tight. I couldn't help it. It was almost as if I had no control over it.

"I'm so glad."

He grinned and hugged me tight.

"Me too."

~SSS~

Link

I didn't want to come off as rude or insensitive, so I said nothing. I was just as glad as Zelda that Elbourne made it through. I did think for a moment Ghirahim killed him. So, I understood where this deep reaction from her was coming from. However, admittedly it was getting... prolonged. Zelda was still cradling Elbourne in her arms. She was still crying. She was still emotional... and, the dragon prince was eating it all up. The grin on his face could not be denied. He looked like a man in love. I couldn't lie, I probably would too. I understood that Elbourne and Zelda were close, but they needed to consider the other people in their lives as well. Mainly Zelda. I wasn't trying to be _that _guy. I wasn't trying to be _that _partner. But, the way Zelda was doting over Elbourne at this point was a bit much. It wasn't like she didn't have a reason. We both _did _think he was dead for a moment. Even so, the moment passed, Elbourne was fine, and we needed to get going. She needed to stop stroking his hair, get up, reassure him of her friendship, and move the hell on. I knew I was getting too bothered by this, but I knew where this kind of behavior could eventually lead. To vent my frustration, I looked away and groaned, hoping to get the queen's attention. It didn't work. Instead, I let my chiding go for a moment and decided to check on Hylia.

"I'll uh... I'll go see if the goddess is okay," I said to the both of them.

The only one to acknowledge me was Zelda, and all she did was nod without looking my way. I paused for a moment, wanting to react to that, but decided against it. It wasn't worth it. Instead, I rolled my eyes and walked over to see about the fallen deity. When I walked up, I saw Hylia laying on her back with her eyes closed. Fortunately, she was breathing, though she looked to be in pain.

I knelt down to arouse her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The goddess moaned at my words, then opened her bright red disguised eyes. She sat up and touched her forehead.

"I think so, just a little more nimble than I'd like to be."

I gave her a quick once over.

"Do you need a potion?"

She shook her head and looked around.

"I'll be alright. How's Zel and Elbourne?"

I raised a brow when she brought them up. I then nodded their way.

"See for yourself."

I didn't bother to hide the sarcasm. At my tone, Hylia stared at me for a moment. Afterwards, she cut her line of sight to the prince and the queen. She watched as Zelda helped Elbourne off the ground and dust off his cape. The goddess then glanced back at me and noticed my poorly hidden annoyance.

"Looks like their fine."

I took in a deep sigh, then stood back up and offered her my hand for assistance.

"Looks like."

Hylia took it willingly. She also took note of my growing aggravation. I avoided her eyes. I didn't want to make this out to be something it wasn't, so I tried not to be bothered by it. However, I obviously was not being discreet enough. In the mean time, I decided now was as good a time as any to address what just took place, and debrief the previous situation.

"We're going to need to regroup." I finally got the others attention. "Ghirahim may be gone for now, but there's no telling when he'll attempt his next move. We have got to double our efforts and make haste in finding this Virtue Key. The sooner the twilight queen is awakened, the better."

I was met with no disagreements, just nods. I then addressed Elbourne.

"I'm not sure what that monster's aim was, but we're glad you made it through Elbourne. You had us worried."

The dragon prince was a bit surprised with my speaking to him this way.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Are you talking to me?"

I ignored that.

"Take it for what you will. I can't convince you of something you don't want to be convinced."

Elbourne stared at me for a moment.

"You mean that?" he asked sincerely.

I nodded.

"I do. You are every bit a part of this team as everyone else."

Zelda was staring at me stunned. She looked pleased though.

"What a wonderful thing to say. I second that notion Elbourne. I agree with everything Link said."

"As do I blondie," Hylia added behind me.

I smirked and Elbourne continued to look surprised. He even seemed a bit humbled by the adulation.

"I-uh... guess I better stop calling you Linux then huh?" He tried to add a little brevity. "But you must know that will be a hard habit to break."

I grinned.

"I'm sure it would."

He and I both snickered, and I couldn't believe it, we were actually getting along. Zelda looked so happy.

"Maybe I should ask if _I'm _dreaming," she joked.

"I was about to say the same thing," Hylia added. "You two sure you're alright?"

I nodded as did Elbourne.

"We're fine," we said oddly in unison.

_Great._

The goddess and Zelda giggled.

"Somehow this is going to haunt me," Elbourne muttered. "I know it."

The girls laughed more, until finally I decided to change the subject.

"Alright let's settle down." I gestureds for decorum. "We need to discuss Ghirahim's obvious power surge."

The reverie then quickly dissipated.

Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know how to account for it," she admitted. "It seemed to come out of nowhere."

Hylia provided the needed insight.

"Ghirahim... draws his power from creatures and environments that have an affinity for darkness," she explained. "There's no doubt in my mind that he powered up in his realm before making the jump back to this one."

That was not a comforting disclosure.

"Was he able to get back to his realm because this one is so weak?" I asked.

The goddess shook her head.

"That's the only explanation that makes since. However, I can't say that definitively. I think he already had a doorway he accessed that we are unaware of. Whatever the case, he's as mad as a tektite now that he's been temporarily subdued."

I nodded, then looked at the queen. Her quick thinking was what got us through. I needed to stop underestimating her ability in combat. This was the second time she surprised me.

"Speaking of which, Zelda... I was wrong, your plan worked," I admitted. "Your efforts saved us all."

Her eyes widened at my divulgence and she blushed. It was charming, but there was no need for her to feel bashful. The truth was the truth.

"Oh, well, I couldn't have done it without you Link. You were the brawn."

I shook my head.

"Credit is given where credit is due. Stop being modest."

Zelda blushed more.

"I... I suppose you're right."

Elbourne looked her way and smirked.

"I guess you're my hero then," he flirted. "Seems fitting enough to me."

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Elbourne... will you stop."

I raised a brow at the interaction. Am I seeing things? I shook my head.

_Let it go Link._

Hylia then nodded. I think it was to my thoughts.

"Letting go is good," she confirmed.

I glanced the goddess's way. She was right. I would be peaceable for now. I decided then to change the subject once more.

"We need to get out of these marshes and find dry land to make camp for the night," I suggested. "Dusk is already giving way to evening."

Everyone nodded.

Elbourne elaborated on the typography.

"There's an oasis not far from here called the Ethereal Canopy," he stated. "We can rest and start a fire there."

No one had any objections.

"Sounds good," I said, then added, "and don't think we've abandoned the search for your father, we haven't."

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"I... I appreciate that. I can't lie, I'm worried about him."

Zelda touched his shoulder.

"We all are," she added. "Please, don't give up hope."

She took hold of his hand and squeezed it affectionately. Elbourne looked her way and stared into her eyes.

"I won't," he whispered.

She grinned at him and reached up to caress his cheek.

"That's the confidence I like to see," she whispered to him.

I raised my brows at that and glanced Hylia's way again. She was staring at me and slowly shaking her head. She could probably sense my growing aggravation. However, she had to see I wasn't being unreasonable. They were doing this _right_ in front of me. I hadn't said a word, but this was getting ridiculous. Even so, I tried not to be bothered.

_Let it go Link, _I thought once more.

"Yeah... well anyway, do you have any ideas where he may have run off to?"

Elbourne stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"My first thought was that we would have intercepted him at the Whispering Wood," he stated. "I know he has a particular affinity for that place. I think because so much history is hidden there. But as you saw, we haven't come across him. If he knows about the guardians the same as we, then there is a good chance he could be heading the same direction."

Hylia was quick to debunk that.

"Xavier has no idea where to find the guardians. That knowledge was hidden from everyone. Only the Twili kings of old knew of them. I mandated it that way because I didn't want Ganondorf going after them. He would have tried had he known they existed."

Elbourne nodded at his correction.

"Well then, I can only surmise he may be injured somewhere, or hiding from us purposely at this point."

Either could have been a defacto reality for the king. I just hoped he was still out there somewhere.

"In any such case, we're keeping our eyes open. I have a feeling we may be on the right track."

Elbourne didn't look as confident, but he kept his wits.

"I hope so."

Zelda was right there next to him.

"Ahhh, now you've taken a step back," she joked.

Elbourne looked her way and chuckled. They looked like they were in their own little world for a moment. However, when I saw Zelda caress his cheek again, and whisper "Are you sure you're okay?" I had had enough. This pandering was intolerable. I couldn't let this go. Not this time. The dragon prince was not a child. I then let out an audible groan, one that would get everyone's attention, which it did. I was getting tired of this display.

"He's fine Zelda," I snapped before Elbourne could reply. "What needs to stop here is you goading over him."

Everyone then looked at me stunned. There was a brief silence between all of us.

"Excuse me?" she uttered.

I didn't reply and that was when Elbourne spoke up.

"I guess you finally saw no need to keep the facade," he accused. "I was wondering when the real you was going to show up."

I cut my eyes to him.

"The real me?"

He gave me a quick once over.

"The one without the pretense. You don't have to falsify your concern. We both know you would rather see me dead."

I groaned.

"Stop with the self righteous indignation. If you want me to be honest, I _was _concerned about you. I thought you were done for. No man should have had to go through what you went through."

He scoffed and raised a brow.

"A likely story," he said. "Admit it, this is about you not being able to handle a friend being there for a friend."

I wasn't going to let that slide.

"This has nothing to do with not being able to handle a friend being there for a friend. This is about the unnecessary pandering going on here. You were flirting with her right in front of me. I'm not going to take that kind of disrespect from any man."

"Zelda was only making sure I was okay," Elbourne replied.

"Which you are," I stated. "What more do you need? She doesn't have to hold your hand and coddle you. You're a grown man."

The dragon prince shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he said, then added sarcastically, "who needs Ghirahim when I have friends like you?"

I decided to challenge that inquiry head on.

"With what just happened, I wouldn't be so quick to make such a comment," I warned.

Elbourne then gave me an offhanded look.

"Excuse me?"

I narrowed my eyes and didn't bother answering his question.

"Forget it. As it stands now, this is getting us nowhere. I think we need to leave this subject alone. We have other things to worry about."

My attempted circumvention didn't work. Elbourne immediately identified my insinuation and chose not to back away from it. He took a step forward.

"What the hell are you getting at?" he demanded.

I looked from him to Zelda and didn't reply. However, I could tell by the look on Zelda's face she did not want me to go there. She knew what I was going to say if I said it.

"Link..." she pleaded, "don't."

Hylia interceded as well.

"Uh... look, I agree with Link that we shouldn't say things that are going to cause disharmony," she chimed in. "We already have enough problems on our hands as it is. Remember, our focus needs to be the Virtue Key and finding the king."

Elbourne didn't take too kindly to her words either.

"What things? What would cause disharmony?" he challenged, then turned his attention back to me. "What the hell do you mean _Linux_?"

He was trying me, and in a moment I wasn't going to care about us getting along. My suspicions about him were already there. They only heightened since we got to the Twilight Realm. Now after seeing how Ghirahim targeted just _him _for the good part of our fight, my distrust was growing. It was obvious to me that Ghirahim saw some value in capturing the dragon prince.

"It doesn't matter," I attempted to dismiss. "Let's just get our bearings together so we can keep moving."

However, Elbourne didn't budge.

"It does fucking matter! I want you to tell me what you meant by that insinuation!"

I narrowed my eyes and Hylia could see that if she didn't mediate soon, we would have a serious issue on our hands.

"Elbourne really," she said, "now isn't the time for this. Let's get past all this pent up frustration and discuss this when we have cooler heads. We barely got away from that monster with our lives."

I kept my gaze fixed on the dragon prince.

"Hmph," I moaned, "not _all_ of us Hylia. Just him. _Just _him."

The dragon prince then took another step forward.

"Yes," he said to me directly, " just me. I'm the one who nearly died! What's with all this dancing around the subject? Say what you really mean. Out with it farm boy!"

That was it.

That was enough provocation for me.

"Fine," I said with a hint of contempt, "I think you have some explaining to do, your highness."

Zelda looked at me surprised just then.

"Link don't!" she interjected.

Elbourne stopped her.

"No, it's alright," he insisted, then turned back to me. "And exactly what the hell am I supposed to explain? What are you getting at?!"

I scoffed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

He didn't take too kindly to my tone.

"Apparently you do, because I don't know what you mean!"

I paused for only a moment.

"Why was Ghirahim able to exert control over you?"

I finally got to the point and there was a brief silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me _dragon_ prince," I did not back down from my accusation. "First the barrier at the palace and now this! Why was that monster able to elicit control over you?"

Elbourne rotated his shoulders, loosening himself like he wanted to fight me. He took another step forward.

"If I recall he was trying to kill all of us," he accused. "Don't go getting one sided on this!"

"Cut the dragon shit Elbourne!" I snapped. "The only person he controlled was you. The only person he seemed interested in in that fight was _you_! You have to know more than what you're letting on! Now tell the truth!"

Elbourne looked at me incredulously.

"I have no idea!" he retorted. "I want answers the same way you do, you spineless dog! I'm telling you I don't know!"

I made no apologies about not believing him.

"We'll see about that..." I warned, "we'll see."

Elbourne scoffed at my tone.

"We'll see or what?" he demanded. "What the hell are you going to do?"

Admittedly, I made this situation more cumbersome by not just letting the issue go. However, what was done was done. I was tired of Elbourne thinking he was just going to fancy his affection for Zelda in front of me. Truthfully, I was mildly frustrated with her too. She should have been more aware of her surroundings as well. I wasn't suggesting she couldn't be there for her friend, but she had to understand that history was history. Elbourne was going to use that to his advantage. Even so, the tension in the air was seismic now.

Elbourne then looked to Hylia and Zelda.

"I have no idea why he targeted me earlier," he swore, breaking the silence. "You have to believe that." He was met with more silence and looked between the two women. "I give you my word!"

Zelda said nothing and looked to the ground, while Hylia sighed and decided to speak up.

"Look, right now we're not going to get anywhere fighting. We're fortunate that we were able to buy ourselves some time with Ghirahim's disappearance. What's important now is that we regroup so we can find Azimuth. And given what we learned from Exerion we're going to need to double our efforts in finding Xavier."

Zelda raised her brows.

"I just hope Ghirahim hasn't found him already," she whispered more to herself than anybody.

I never took my eyes off the dragon prince.

"_If... _that was what he was looking for," I accused quietly.

Everyone looked at me surprised just then.

"Link..." Zelda trailed.

Elbourne came up to me just then and got in my face.

"Whatever _farm boy._"

Afterwards, he pushed past me angrily, shoving my shoulder in the process. He started ahead in the marshes. I watched after him, until I caught Zelda staring at me. I met her disapproving gaze.

"What?" I asked anyway.

She shook her head.

"You know what," she replied. "Why did you do that? You knew that was only going to cause more harm than good."

I groaned at her question and didn't reply. Zelda looked to the prince now distancing himself and stared after her friend in open concern. Hylia then came up to me and touched my shoulder.

"Not your best move my good man," she said honestly. "Not your best by a long shot."

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them, I looked to the queen once more. She was still staring at Elbourne. This unsettling concern grew within me.

_What's going on in that head of yours Zelda? __What are you thinking about?_

"There's only one way for me to know," I whispered to myself, "and that's to ask her later."

~SSS~

Two hours later, the Ethereal Canopy: Zelda

We left the marshes abutting the Forest of Lost Souls and continued traveling east. Two hours past and nightfall was upon us when we finally reached an area called the Ethereal Canopy. It was beautiful. It was an oasis of waterfalls and sleeping ferns. The waterfalls were multi-colored like a rainbow and the sleeping ferns had a bright green luminescence with a dark blue bark. The leaves were were white like many of the leaves here. I began to believe there wasn't an ugly place to be seen in the Twilight Realm. Every sight inspired awe, even though right now my companions didn't feel awe inspiring.

We were silent for the walk. We were silent when we made camp. We were silent when we started a fire. And we were silent when Link and Elbourne went their separate ways. I was concerned. I tried to keep some normalcy by preparing supper. I went to gather vegetables for a stew. I saw a garden of bright purple flowers that, when picked, a large root stock was attached. So, I guess technically they were fruit. I couldn't be certain. All I knew was, I gathered six, chopped them up, and heated them in a small cauldron with some water over the fire. Link and Elbourne each took a portion of the forest's perimeter to stand watch. Hylia too was standing watch, but closer to the campsite than the others.

With dinner simmering, I decided to check on the others. Well, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to check on Elbourne. I knew Link wouldn't approve, but I was worried about him. He had been through a lot today. There was no telling what was going through his mind right now. He seemed to be brewing and that bothered me. I knew he was troubled by what had taken place. He was probably thinking everyone was against him. I wanted to assure him that that wasn't the case. I wanted him to know he had an ally in me even if he thought the others didn't trust him.

I made sure to be discreet when I left the campsite. I walked down the short road that forked into a beautiful lagoon where a lovely multicolored waterfall was steadily splashing into a small pool. There I found Elbourne staring down at the water. The fascinating reality was the alcove appeared more like a twilight version of Faron's Spring in Hyrule. It was lovely. I saw Elbourne at the pool's edge. I attempted to approach him quietly, but suddenly his voice stopped me.

"What is it Zelda?" Elbourne asked without turning around.

I paused in my tracks. He was very astute. I shouldn't have been surprised that he knew it was me. This had been our routine for many years. We always looked out for each other.

"I… I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

Elbourne didn't answer right away.

"I'm fine. Go back to camp."

I noted a slight echo of contempt in his voice. I knew where that resentment was coming from, but I wasn't going to let that deter me. I took another step forward.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I know your moods better than my own Elbourne of Dragon Roost."

Even though I couldn't see, I was quite certain Elbourne had closed his eyes as he sighed heavily at my reply. He got quiet again and I sensed he was conflicted with how he felt about our friendship right now. So, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held him securely and rested my head against his back. I wanted him to know I still cared for him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly. "Please… won't you share it with me?"

The dragon prince still didn't answer me right away. He shook his head.

"I don't have very much to say Zelda."

I squeezed his waist affectionately.

"But you do, I know you do because I know you."

He groaned at my words.

"Zelda please..."

I knew he wanted me to go away, but I wasn't going to give up.

"I'm not leaving," I said stubbornly. "Come on... you used to share everything with me."

I was aware that wasn't the best shift in conversation considering the circumstances, but I had a feeling it would resonate. He hesitated again then finally conceded.

"Fine. I was just thinking about how much I hate seeing you in farm boy's arms. It makes me vomit a little."

I raised a brow.

"Elbourne..." I trailed, "will you be serious?"

He then took my arms from around his waist and turned to look at me.

"I am being serious," he replied. "I'm dead serious."

I could see from his expression that he was. I didn't know what he wanted me to tell him.

"I'm..." I shook my head trying to find the words. "I'm sorry."

Elbourne gave me a quick once over before locking his eyes on mine.

"Do you think what they think?" he demanded suddenly, changing the subject. "Do you think I'm some kind of traitor to the world of light?"

I stared right back and didn't flinch.

"No, of course not."

He took a small step towards me.

"Are you being honest?"

My eyes searched his face.

"I have no reason to lie, You're one of my dearest friends. I care very much for you."

"Your boyfriend was all but accusing me of being the devil," he said angrily.

I didn't have much of a rebuttal for that.

"I'm sorry for Link's actions. I told him he was wrong."

He shook his head like he didn't believe me and looked away.

"I'm certain," he said sarcastically,

"I did," I insisted.

Elbourne didn't reply for a good while, but I sensed some of the tension leave his body. And though he tried hard to mask it, he looked a little relieved with what I was telling him. He continued to avoid my eyes, but his actions made me grin.

"Are you going to stop with the angry charade now?" I asked with a hint of playfulness. "You know we could never stay upset at each other."

The dragon prince paused and cut his eyes back to me. It took him a moment, but he eventually gave me the grin I was looking for.

"Who said it was a charade?" he asked anyway.

My smile widened.

"I did," I replied boldly, "and I want you to stop it."

He snickered a little at that.

"You're demanding all kinds of things from me, aren't you?" he inquired with a hint of playfulness himself.

I nodded.

"Indeed I am."

His grin broadened.

"Well... you know you're the only woman who could. I only care about what you think."

My eyes widened slightly at his words, but I didn't want to delve into his inflection.

"Oh my silly, silly Elbourne," I attempted a little brevity.

Elbourne's smile lessened for a moment and he looked past me to the entrance of the lagoon. Afterwards, there was a brief silence between us before he met my eyes and spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" he inquired suddenly.

My ears perked.

"Of course."

Elbourne paused for a moment and looked past me once more.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly.

I didn't answer right away.

"I'm here because you're my friend. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He shook his head at my response as his eyes met mine once more.

"No Zelda," he said and his voice got lower, "_why _are you here?"

I suddenly looked at him puzzled. What was he asking of me?

"I don't understand what you mean."

He gave my face a quick once over.

"You claim to be in love with another man. Why are you worried about me? Why are you following after me?"

My face shifted to one of surprise. Why was he delving so unnecessarily into things he already knew the answer to?

"Those are silly questions. A friend is allowed to care for a friend, and you happen to be one of my dearest friends Elbourne. Stop being fantastic."

Elbourne took my statement head on.

"I'm not being fantastic. I'm being realistic with you. Now answer my question: _why _are you here?"

My eyes widened in slight disbelief.

_What does he want me to say? _

"Would you rather I not be here?" I challenged. "Would that suit your whims better?"

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"It might."

I raised a brow and groaned.

"I know that isn't true. You're saying these things because you're being stubborn."

Elbourne shook his head.

"I'm saying these things because I want a straight answer from you," he stated.

I stared at him helplessly just then.

"I... I wanted you to know that I'm here for you. You're wonderful, funny, and caring. I just wanted you to know someone was in your corner."

I could tell my explanation wasn't what he wanted to hear. He probably assumed I wasn't being truthful. He gave me another long once over, then came a little closer to me. I was suddenly a little nervous with the look in his eyes. Afterwards, he reached up and caressed my cheek tenderly.

"So... you're in my corner?"

His tone unintentionally made me blush, which made this situation more compromising.

"I only meant that I'm here for you as a friend," I stated and took a step back.

Elbourne immediately took hold of my right arm and pulled me back toward him. When he had me in his grip, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You mean kind of like how I was there for you the other night?" he whispered.

I pushed back on his chest to give us some space, but I knew he wasn't going to release me. I shook my head at his words. I had a feeling he was going to use that against me.

"Look I can't-"

"Do you suddenly realize you love me Zelda?" he asked all of a sudden. "Is that why you're here?"

I stared up at him stunned. I was dumbstruck for a moment. I knew he was getting the wrong idea about this. I immediately shook my head no.

"No, no not the way you're suggesting, but as a friend, of course I love you as a fri-"

However, instead of listening to me, he interrupted me by pressing his mouth against mine before I could finish. I stiffened in his arms and stood still, hoping against all hope Link or Hylia wouldn't catch us in the act. I resisted initially, but he was insistent. When I saw he wasn't deterred, I then closed my eyes and tried to be as cooperative as possible to hurry and lessen the kiss. However, it seemed the dragon prince was prolonging it because I wasn't reacting the way he wanted me to. It was then I attempted to pull back to put a stop to this, but he negated our separation knowing what my intentions were. In fact, he kissed me deeper because of it. It was only when I gave in a little and gave him some affection back that he compromised with me. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed him back deeply and leaned in on him a little. We stayed like this for a moment, before he finally pulled away. When we were separated, I stared at him shocked.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded in a whisper.

His reply was obvious.

"Why do you think?"

My throat tightened.

"I _can't _do this with you!" I whispered. "I'm involved with Link now."

Elbourne didn't seem to care about my relationship with Link.

"That's no concern of mine. You don't have a ring on your finger _yet_. He isn't Hyrule's king _yet_. Even though I assume that's the direction the two of you are going in."

I didn't know what to say.

"Why do you insist on proceeding this way? You know it's only going to hurt you in the end."

I could tell he didn't appreciate what I was saying to him.

"Because I'm not going to pretend with you any longer. Didn't you tell me once before that friends are entitled to a little affection? That's all that happened here, a little affection. Does that only pertain to you? Does that only pertain to the other night?"

I broke away from his grasp. I pursed my lips together, feeling terribly guilty.

"That-that was a mistake," I stammered helplessly. "I never should have used you like that. This can never happen between us again! Ever!"

His features dimmed a little.

"Don't try to downplay what happened between us Zelda. You know it was more than that. It's always been more than that."

I shook my head.

"It wasn't!" I tried convincing him. "It isn't!" I then looked around suddenly at a loss. "Why isn't friendship good enough for you?"

He stared at me in disbelief at the question. He probably found it a little disrespectful.

"After what we've been through? After what you've always meant to me? You expect me to just want friendship and nothing more?" he asked with a hint of bitterness. "No. No Zelda, it isn't good enough."

I bit my lower lip.

"I-"

"It isn't good enough," he interrupted. "It'll never be good enough. I don't want to be just your friend. I've never wanted to be _just _your goddamn friend!"

I took a step back just then.

"Elbourne-"

"I love you," he interrupted. "Do you understand that? I. Love. You. Stop trying to convince me or yourself otherwise." He then turned from looking at me to stare back at the spring. "Now go back to camp before your boyfriend finds out you've left your post to fool around with me... _again_."

I stared at him stunned.

"I-"

"Go Zelda," he interrupted once more.

I was dumbfounded by his insistence. I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing. I just stared at him, milling through what he conveyed, and slowly turned back around and headed for the exit like he suggested. I was shaken, but I was trying to deride what happened before I ran into Link or Hylia. Speaking of which, as I approached, I saw that Hylia was sitting down on one of the logs near the fire and stirring the pot of stew I left unattended. I paused for a moment, having a feeling she knew where I scurried off to. I assumed now she was going to give me a brief talking to about it. I sighed at the thought, but knew it was unavoidable at this point. When I approached the log she was sitting on, I sat down next to her. She glanced over at me when she saw the troubled expression on my face.

"Everything alright?"

I shrugged.

I wasn't sure.

"I suppose,"

The goddess grinned and paused for a moment.

"It… didn't go so well with Elbourne, did it?"

I stared at the fire, not bothering to deny where I was.

"No."

The goddess nodded.

"I see."

We both got silent, but I felt compelled to go on.

"He's... he's angry with me right now, and I don't know how to help him because... because..."

Hylia raised a brow when I found it hard to continue.

"Because he's in love with you?"

I closed my eyes and I nodded. The goddess continued stirring the stew.

"That's a tough position to be in, isn't it? So, what are you going to do?"

I looked at her puzzled just then. I didn't understand what she was asking.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

She glanced over at me and stopped stirring again.

"I meant what I asked, what are you going to do?"

I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "keep being there for him."

Hylia raised a brow.

"You saw how that turned out for you. Honey your best bet is to leave him be for right now. You trying to be there for him is only going to make what he feels for you deeper. His love for you isn't simply going to vanish."

I knew she was right.

"But he needs an outlet."

Hylia then turned her attention back to the fire.

"True, and if he needs you, I'm sure he'll come back to you."

I then turned my attention to the fire too.

"You're right," I whispered.

She grinned.

"Of course I'm right," she replied.

I rested my head on my knees.

"Sometimes I wish I could act like the Hylians who had the condition of the Hylian Paradox and be done with it," I said suddenly. "Elbourne would then be happy and Link and I could go about our business."

She chuckled at my suggestion. She understood I was referencing a literary hyperbole about how Hylians countered all their military maneuvers to save their lives in battle. It was probably a silly thing to say considering the circumstances.

"So basically you want to lie to keep the dragon prince happy," she said rather bluntly. "That will help no one Zelda my dear."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know," I replied.

Something in my inflection made her chuckle more. She reached over and caressed my cheek.

"My poor, beautiful ancestral daughter," she said sarcastically. "Whatever will you do?"

I grinned at her teasing.

"Run for the hills at this point," I replied, "but only after we stop Ghirahim."

Hylia laughed again and turned her attention back to the fire. After a few moments, I studied her expression and realized she still hadn't revealed to me what she wanted to disclose to me in private. It was just her and I here at the campsite. I discerned now would be as good a time as any for her to share her secrets with me. Whatever it was must have been very important if she didn't even want Link to hear.

I then spoke up.

"Since we're on the subject of covert intelligence," I started, breaking the brief silence. "I was hoping you would finally share with me what you wanted to tell me in private at the palace."

At my mentioning, the goddess suddenly got very quiet. She looked over at me and took in a deep sigh for some odd reason, but then broke her gaze and looked around the campsite to ensure she and I were alone. I looked around myself since her serious expression warranted it. Hylia then came a little closer and lowered her voice.

"I want you to keep what I'm about to tell you between just you and I," she whispered suddenly.

My ears perked immediately.

"Of course," I whispered back.

She came a little closer.

"You have to promise."

This had to have been serious.

"I promise."

She turned from looking at me to the fire and hesitated for a moment. A solemn expression then came across her pretty face. I waited and she still said nothing. It was then I reached over and touched her shoulder to cue her.

"Hylia... what is it?"

She wouldn't look at me now and stared down at her hands.

"It's regarding Elbourne."

I looked at her taken aback just then. My heart skipped a beat.

"What about him?"

Hylia hesitated again.

"I... I have strong reason to believe Ghirahim is solely after him," she divulged.

My eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

The goddess then turned to look at me.

"When I went on my excursion the other night there were all these strange insignia pertaining to Dragon Roost in the light of the trees," she revealed. "That is not a normal occurrence, and I'm willing to bet Ghirahim has created that disturbance because he wants something from Elbourne."

My bottom lip quivered.

"What would Ghirahim want with Elbourne?"

She shook her head.

"The truth is stranger than fiction," she said cryptically and didn't elaborate, "but, I know that to be the case. We cannot deny that it has to be something, earlier today was proof of that."

I didn't want to believe that was the case. It _couldn't _have been the case.

"How do you know it doesn't have anything to do with the Roostian king?" I challenged. "What if what you saw was for Xavier and not Elbourne?"

She shrugged.

"You have a point," she said, "and that very well could be the reason Xavier left the palace. He may have seen the signs and took off, but it's highly unlikely."

I looked away and suddenly felt distressed. This was turning more and more into a convoluted mess. I really wish now Elbourne had stayed back in Hyrule. Little did he, or anyone, know he was going to be such an important catalyst to what was happening. I just hoped it wasn't true. I hoped Elbourne wasn't who Ghirahim was trying to capture, but if he was, why? What would he want with the dragon prince? Hylia was all, but saying it outright.

I sat staring at the fire, when Hylia reached over and touched my shoulder. She attempted a smile.

"Come on," she whispered, "don't look so sullen. You have to keep being Elbourne's compass. We can't lose sight of him. We have to protect him."

I nodded.

"You're right," I whispered back.

The goddess then looked over her shoulder at the hero in the distance.

"Besides..." she went on, "there's someone else for you to consider in this matter as well. I know you care for Elbourne, but don't forget that you've fallen in love with Link."

I understood all too well.

"I haven't forgotten ancestral mother," I promised. "I know how much I love Link."

She stared at me for just a moment.

"Don't forget that, and don't forget what you two went through to be there for each other."

I looked over at Link myself.

"I won't."

It seemed to be the convincing reassurance she wanted to hear. Afterwards, Hylia got up and headed for the perimeter where Link was standing watch. I saw her speak to him and nod towards me. I grinned at her trying to keep things civil and always thinking about Link. She really cared for the hero. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself and looked up at the night sky. A few moments later, I was unsurprised to see Link approach from the other side of the fire. He looked down at me from his standing position and nodded in a respectful manner. I in turn smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" he asked me.

I pointed to the spot next to me.

"Not at all," I replied.

He sat down and attempted to grin. His handsome face lit up when he smiled. He took my hand in his.

"Are you holding up alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

He caught the glint in my tone.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked over at him and my smile broadened.

"I'm sure," I said.

Link then stared at the fire and got quiet. There was something about his facial expression that alerted me that he had more to say. He must have been finding the right way to say it. I squeezed his hand a little.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

He paused for a good while, then finally took in a deep sigh and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry about how I approached the situation with Elbourne earlier," he said quietly. "I realize now, I've done more harm than good."

I stroked his back.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It's over now."

Link got quiet again before he spoke once more.

"Zelda... are you still angry with me regarding what happened with Midna?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him slightly taken aback just then. I hadn't thought of that all day.

"No," I said quickly. "I told you before I was foolish for getting upset about that the way I did. I was completely irrational when it came to that."

He simply nodded at my reply, but his eyes never left searching my face. I noticed the concerned look he was trying to conceal.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

Link shrugged and attempted to be nonchalant.

"No reason," he said, "just wanted to be sure."

I was a little hesitant with how he said that.

"All...right," I replied when I noticed he wasn't very convinced.

He gave my face another quick once over.

"How's Elbourne doing?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him taken aback and involuntarily felt my cheeks blush. That was certainly an unexpected shift in the conversation.

"What?" I said in response.

Link raised a brow and gauged my reaction. I knew I was doing more harm than good.

"How's Elbourne?" he asked again. "You checked on him didn't you? You saw him alone last night in your bedroom and now you saw him alone where he's stationed in the alcove. Or did you think I didn't see you sneak off to where he was?"

My heart raced a little.

I paused for a moment.

"I wasn't sneaking off," I reassured, "but yes I did see about him. He's... he's having a hard time right now."

The hero took in a deep sigh as he looked at me seriously just then.

"You didn't think that maybe he wanted to be alone for awhile?" he countered.

I saw his point, but he didn't understand Elbourne the way I did.

"I see where you're coming from," I said, "but he needs a friend right now. He probably feels like the whole world is against him."

Link's handsome face dimmed a little when I said that.

"Zelda... I want you to be honest with me," he said suddenly, and then stared right into my eyes, "are you in love with him?"

I gave him an obvious stare.

"No," I said immediately, "you have to know that's a silly question."

His eyes searched my face again.

"I don't think it's silly," he said, "that display of concern earlier was really heart felt."

I looked at him surprised by his reply.

"Are you serious?" I asked in minor disbelief. "You're going to hold that against me? I thought he was dead Link. You and I both did."

He looked away and shook his head.

"I just want you to be sure in what you want," he said quietly.

I then reached up and turned his face back to mine and caressed his cheek. I wanted to put his mind at ease.

"I am sure in what I want," I promised. "I want you. I love you."

Link could hear everything I was saying, but still didn't look convinced. However, he nodded at my utterance anyway.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something," he went on and lowered his voice, changing the subject again. "It's why I'm concerned with you spending so much time alone with the dragon prince."

I gave him my undivided attention, but I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes?" I said.

Link looked away again for a moment.

"I... I never told you everything that went on with me and Ilia," he said suddenly.

I stared at him astonished, not expecting him to shift the conversation so overtly.

"You and Ilia?" I repeated.

He nodded and went on.

"The night she and I slept together," he divulged in a more forthcoming way.

I raised my brows at how bluntly he stated that. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

"Alright," I replied anyway.

He sighed again and continued.

"I, too, felt an obligation to her at times," he confessed. "How could I not? She was always concerned about me, she's one of my best friends, and she has this perpetual love for me in her heart. However, on my part it was because of that obligation I felt towards her that I let my guard down in a moment of weakness. It winded up hurting the both of us."

I looked to the fire and understood why he was saying this to me. I didn't reply. He rubbed his hands together and went on anyway.

"We caught ourselves off guard Zelda," he said with a hint of warning. "I thought I was stronger than I was."

I pursed my lips together and still didn't say anything.

"I... I just wish she'd stop reliving those moments in her mind," he went on, talking more to himself than to me. "It's over, I just wished she'd stop thinking about it."

I raised a brow and found some of what he was saying a little insensitive. What did he expect her to do? She was in love with him.

"Link... do you think you're being fair with that statement?" I asked. "You can't expect Ilia, who has perhaps been dreaming about being with you her whole life, to forget something so special. Making love for a woman is different than for a man. It's very emotional."

He grunted.

"I understand why you're saying what you're saying Zelda, but I can't completely agree with that," he stated. "Trust me when I say I've met some women who think of sex as being just sex. Women can be just as callous as men."

I saw his point, but that didn't dismiss mine.

"True, but would you really warrant that as the case with Ilia?" I countered. "Do you really think all she wanted from you was a love affair?"

Link didn't bother to delve into that further.

"Look, I'm not trying to be unfair to Ilia," he said. "I know she cares about about me, which is exactly my point when it comes to you and Elbourne. What I'm saying is, I know you care for Elbourne. I know... a part of you loves him very much, but you have to use discretion. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you."

I was quiet for a moment when he finished.

"I wouldn't let something like that happen between him and I," I said quietly, "I wouldn't betray you that way."

He looked at me once more.

"I'm not saying you would," he replied, "but what about him? I know he desires you very much. He makes no qualms or apologies about being in love with you Zelda. I will give him that credit. I know he truly cares for you, but Zelda... you belong to me."

I looked from the fire to him surprised. I never expected him to be so upfront with his feelings like this. There was no beating around the bush with those words.

"Link..." I trailed.

He reached over and caressed my cheek.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered. "I'm done saying it simply. You need to know how much I love you."

I grinned at him.

"You won't lose me," I whispered back, "I promise."

He tried to be comforted by my words, but I sensed the worry in his eyes. I squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I promise," I whispered once more.

There was a brief silence between us with Link's beautiful blue eyes still searching my face. He finally broke his worried expression with a small smile, and I felt a twinge of guilt for what happened between Elbourne and I only a few moments ago. Link came close, kissed my forehead, and hugged me tight.

"Okay," he whispered back, "I believe you."

I closed my eyes and wished things weren't so complicated with Elbourne and Link. There were definitely some issues I needed to straighten out with both of them. Not now, but soon. After we ascertained the Virtue Key. I didn't want another blowup like before. I never wanted to argue with Link like that again. Never. I decided then it was time to shift the conversation.

"You know," I began, "there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

Link gave me his undivided attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

I raised a brow.

"Seeing that this is the Twilight Realm," I started, "why haven't you turned into a wolf?"

Link looked at me surprised by the question, but then thought about it too.

"Well," he started, "honestly I don't know. I was given the power to control it at one time, but I haven't attempted to try and transform since after I put the Master Sword away."

I looked at him surprised.

"Oh really?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"When I adventured with Midna, I acquired a special amulet called the Shadow Crystal," he explained. "That coupled with the Master Sword allowed me the ability to shift between my human form and wolf form at will. Why I haven't changed to my wolf form yet is beyond me."

I nodded at his explanation.

"Perhaps you were given a royal reprieve by Midna," I suggested. "Or maybe now that Zant and Ganondorf are gone the true essence of the Triforce of Courage has encapsulated you, allowing you to be human in both worlds."

Link shrugged and nodded at my theories.

"Perhaps," he said, "we'll know soon enough."

Immediately after that we got quiet and gazed up at the stars. There were millions in the heavens to reflect upon. However, a moment later, I saw Link cut his gave and stare at me again.

"I better get back to my post," he said softly.

I glanced over at him and nodded.

"Okay," I replied.

He stared into my eyes and caressed my cheek once more, then reached over and kissed me softly.

"You better get to solving that riddle," he said to me when he pulled away. "We're going to need to make haste."

I nodded.

"True," I said.

Link then got up, stretched, and grinned when he looked down at me.

"I'll leave you to it okay," he said.

I grinned at him in return.

"Okay," I whispered.

Afterwards, Link headed back to his watch. I stared after him and took in a deep breath, thinking about the things he disclosed to me. He was right. I never considered the Ilia situation quite the way he put it when I thought of Elbourne and myself. There was a chance that a compromise could cloud my better judgement. Link and Hylia both were trying to convey that to me. Even so, I needed to let that go for now. I had a riddle to decipher. I then opened my satchel to pull out the Book of Mudora. I stared at the green leather bound volume and stroked my fingers over the cover realizing the responsibility this text placed on me.

_I need to solve the next riddle, _I thought. _S__olving the next riddle gets us closer to the Virtue Key._

With that, I made it my resolve to find the great Azimuth. I read the encrypted words again.

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered.

First of all, what was 'the inverse to the lag?'

A lag was simply a way of describing something that had fallen behind. So the inverse of a lag would be something that did the opposite function, like a log, or logarithm. In mathematics logarithms were used in a variety of equations to compute and chart data. In this case however, the logarithm was being specified. How?

I looked back at the riddle: 'the inverse to the lag of what is _natural_…' I stopped there and thought about what was being said in that phrase. The first part was fairly simple to understand, the second part deduced that the logarithm had a precise characteristic. A _natural _one.

"Hmmm," I moaned thoughtful, "could it be referring to the natural logarithm of base _e_?"

The natural logarithm of base _e _was discovered by the sage Lord Gaebora Kaepora many many years ago. It was an irrational number, or a whole and a partial part of another, 2.718 to be exact. The logarithm of base _e_ had been found in many instances in nature. The half-life of most chemicals could be calculated with the natural logarithm of base _e_. Engineers understood the importance of their building materials with the natural logarithm of base _e_. Mineral substances and their decaying properties could be calculated using the natural logarithm of base _e_. In short, it was an important number.

Having discovered which logarithm, I looked back at the riddle for more information. 'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will _purport _the conservation of all things.'

_Purport, _I thought isolating the term.

I looked the word up in the index. Purport meant to understand the significance of something else. In this case, it was 'the conservation of all things.' What _conservation _of things?

I looked up from the book to the fire for a moment and thought about it.

"The Law of Conservation of Mass?" I inquired to myself.

It was an idea. I decided to look it up.

The Law of Conservation of Mass stated that matter in an enclosed system, when broken down, will remain constant over time. For instance, if a candle were to burn inside of a house where all the windows and doors were closed, the broken down properties of the wax -carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen- would remain the same. If there were six molecules in the wax, the same six would still be present just in a different form. So how did this law tie with the first part of the riddle?

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered again. "_The natural logarithm of base e will help signify the remains of the broken down constant_," I narrowed my eyes slightly, "the _constant _in this instance is Azimuth."

I was getting close.

So, to understand correctly, there had to be some cumbersome manifestation in nature that was a clear evidential marker that the natural logarithm of base _e _was there: _over_growth of trees, extreme _escalating _weather patterns, nautical swells that turned to _tidal waves_.

_Something_ had to be there to signify Azimuth's presence.

I paused and sighed for a moment.

_Now, how were we supposed to find it? _I wondered.

I pondered back to what Exerion said about the use of the other two guardian's names, and how those in themselves contained clues.

_Azimuth… _I thought, _what does your name reveal?_

I understood previously that an Azimuth was a part of a circumference, or an angular measurement of a circumference, but I needed to truly understand how its name related to the riddle. I knew in quantum measurements there was a series of numbers known as the azimuthal series. These numbers focused on the function of momentum. The first of these numbers was two to calculate the shifting differentiation of a sphere.

I paused for a moment.

_Two… _I thought, _the natural logarithm of base e was 2.718, stating that somewhere there was an exponential constant in a spherical surrounding._

And then it came to me.

"A dome of some kind," I said to myself, "Azimuth resides somewhere in a dome where there is a massive over growth of life."

I looked around and knew the Twilight Realm was Hyrule's shadowed sister.

_Where were we? _I wondered looking at the roads.

I then realized we were the equivalent to where we would be in the world of light if we were in the alcove of Faron Woods.

"Looks like we don't have to go too far," I said to myself, "we're going to the Twilight Realm's version of the Forest Temple, but it won't just be a tree," I said aloud, "it's going to be a tree inside a large dome."

With that, I closed the book and sighed weary but satisfied.

We were one step closer to the Virtue Key.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Inspiration: Phoenix the rebirth bird; the Anaconda; "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past;" Circular Dichroism (differential absorption of left and right polarized light); circular polarization (an electromagnetic field that doesn't change strength, but does change direction); exocytosis; peroxisomes; mitochondria; phospholipids; pi (3.14); gradus degree & illuminas ray, "Sidewinder," by Ax7, and "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.  
**

**Original Shout Outs: This is for xLinkk, Xakousti, Angelanimexinf, R.J, myheartsafire, darkyami1214, hylianbeauty91, thanks for reading.**

**New Shout Out: 11lol11, thank you for reading and the critique. **

**Recommended Readings: "Twilight Princess with a Twist," by Mssbue (it is funny as hell).**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait thank you for reading. Reedited 8/20/2020.**

**Word Count: 19,600**

* * *

Chapter 27

Two days later, the Valley of the Twilight Tuberosity

After leaving the Ethereal Canopy, we headed south and traveled for two days until we reached a region known as the Valley of the Twilight Tuberosity. This was the first place where there was a stark contrast from our previous surroundings. There was nothing beautiful here, just desolation. The valley was barren, with white sand that shined in the moonlight, and fissures that appeared in the cavities of the ground. Black trees were weathered and gnarled, having no leaves or foliage for shade. In fact, there wasn't a shrub to be seen for miles. It appeared like a wasteland, but with a constant cool breeze blowing from the east. There was also a melody playing faintly on the wind. It was strange. One would have to be concentrating to really hear it, but it was consistent. For a moment, I thought I recognized the song, but there was something obscure about it. Like it was a known descant, but being played backwards. I was perplexed by the landscape. What happened here? What caused such devastation? Even the marshes with all its mud and mayhem had more beauty than this place. This wasteland felt more haunting than anything else.

_Grandfather once went through a place called The Haunted Wasteland in Hyrule._ _I wonder if it was anything like this._

I didn't give it too much thought because I was eager to hurry through here. Another problem I was coming to terms with, was through all our travels, not once had we come in contact with the dragon king. I was beginning to believe that our search was in vain. I had a strong suspicion that he was dead. If he were alive, surely we would have come across him by now. To be frank though, the inverse was also true. If he were dead, we would have come across his corpse by now too. So there was that. I just hoped something worse hadn't happened to him, like him getting captured by Ghirahim. I didn't think that was the case. Ghirahim didn't seem like the type to keep a person around he no longer had a use for. But, there were a great deal of unknown quantities to consider when it came to that monster. There was no telling what he was willing to do to get revenge. I had a tiny bit of confidence after our last encounter with him. He was not able to ward off the arrows of light, so that defense bought us some time. I tried to keep optimistic with that thought, but this valley didn't help those considerations honestly. This valley looked to go on forever. In fact, as we trekked along the music seemed to amplify.

It was very odd.

𝄞דער ניגון וואָס דראָז איר אין ינפאַנאַט פינצטערניש ... אַז אַבזאָרבז אפילו צייט𝄞

𝄞_The melody that draws you into infinite darkness... that absorbs even time_𝄞

It was unnerving, but then it played again, only in the inverse.

𝄞אפילו אַבזאָרבז צייט ... די ניגן אין די ינפאַנאַט פינצטערניש דראָז איר דראָז𝄞

𝄞_Even absorbs time... the melody into infinite darkness draws you_𝄞

I stopped when a shiver went down my spine. Something was not right. I felt like I knew this melody.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" I finally wondered aloud.

Soon after, the others stopped with me at my inquiry and listened.

"It's probably because it is," Hylia said simply.

As usual, that only left me with more questions.

"But where have I heard this before?" I went on anyway. "It's driving me mad that I can't conceive the thought."

Link looked to be listening intently too, but he seemed to understand my frustration.

"I get what you mean. There _is_ something familiar about the music. It almost sounds like one of the melodies played by the great Sage of Time. It almost resembles what was faintly present at the Arbiter's Grounds. You were whistling it, remember?"

I stared at Link taken aback.

"Grandmother?"

The hero nodded.

"Listen carefully."

At his beckoning I did, and after a few moments, I heard what he was hearing. Then, it finally came to me.

"This is a variation of the Nocturne of Shadow, however it's playing the opposite way," I realized. "But, why would it be playing here? It's not a Twili melody."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"You just said it yourself. It's playing backwards. Nothing here will ever be exactly as in Hyrule."

The music then swirled and surrounded us. I found no comfort with it.

"Fascinating," I said anyway. "This realm never ceases to amaze me."

The hero nodded.

"I have to agree. When I fought Zant, it was only at the palace. I didn't set foot into the inland, but this place makes me wish I explored more back then."

I nodded.

"Indeed."

The music suddenly shifted to something more forlorn. I didn't think a song could be more forlorn than the Nocturne of Shadow.

It went like this:

𝄞מידסאָמער שפּאַלט ...𝄞

𝄞_Midsommer cleft..._𝄞

𝄞מידסאָמער טויט… 𝄞

𝄞_Midsommer death…_ 𝄞

𝄞טרוקן ערד, טרוקן פֿיס, טרוקן טויט, טרוקן באַזיג ן ...𝄞

𝄞_Dry earth, dry feet, dry death, dry defeat..._𝄞

I repeated what I heard. It was so strange.

"'Midsommer cleft, Midsommer death… dry defeat'. What a peculiar set of lyrics."

The obvious cadence change made us more attuned.

"Is it though?" Elbourne finally spoke up. "You see where we are."

He had a point.

"This feels similar to the Whispering Wood," I stated. "Why is this place called the Valley of the Twilight Tuberosity?"

The dragon prince was going to provide insight into that.

"I once thought the same thing. However, I was told long ago a plush forest once resided here. But over time it withered and died, leaving only its bones, thus the name tuberosity. Finally, it became barren like a wasteland. No one knows exactly why the forest decayed the way it did, or why a melody plays perpetually on the wind. But the Twili believe an ancient force came and sapped it of all its resources."

I was intrigued.

"An ancient force?"

Link then chimed in.

"The guardian perhaps?"

I raised a brow when I looked at the hero.

"That's a good point. But, wouldn't the guardians bring prosperity like they did in Hyrule? This seems like the exact opposite of a guardian's influence."

"It depends on its function," Hylia stated adroitly. "Perhaps this forest needed to be sapped."

If she was stating this, then apparently there was more to what was meeting our eyes.

"Was this a battleground?" I asked the goddess.

Hylia was quiet for a moment.

"I'll tell you this, the Twili king of old prayed for a miracle to a devastating conflict and he got it. This wasteland is the byproduct of that, but you can hear the songs of the dead here. Some of them are clues, others are warnings."

The way she stated that sounded ominous. I tried not to let it show.

"We must be on the right track then. Azimuth must be the ancient force the Twili people were talking about."

Hylia said nothing definitively and merely shrugged.

"We shall soon see."

Link appeared more hopeful.

"I think we are on the right track," he reassured. "It makes the most sense."

Elbourne spoke up once more.

"Well, whether it makes the most sense or not, we need to get moving. It's going to take us three days to get across this wasteland."

I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Three days! Are there any oases or outposts across this land mass?"

Elbourne shrugged.

"I don't know. This would be my first time going across it. I was always told to avoid this area if I could."

That wasn't too reassuring. I looked back out at the desolate horizon.

_Grandfather, I'm going to need a little of guidance._ _Give me the resolve you once had. _

I took in a deep sigh, then looked over at the dragon prince again.

"Lead the way. The Virtue Key won't find itself."

Elbourne simply nodded then headed out front. Hylia followed after him, and I stayed in step with Link. We began the long trek across the valley. As we walked, the music swelled and changed once more. The song playing on the wind was unlike any I heard before.

It went like this:

𝄞עס סליידז דורך די ווייסטלאַנד אַז זייַן וועלט זיין הונגער נעמט אונדזער לעבן, רויב צו האַלטן עס לעבעדיק, רחמנות איז אַלץ וואָס מיר פרעגן, רחמנות איז אַ ליידיק שיסל𝄞

𝄞_It slides through the wasteland that is its world. Its hunger takes our lives, preyed on to keep it alive. Mercy is all that we ask, mercy is an empty cask_𝄞

Chilling.

_Is this song referring to Azimuth?_ _Why does it sound so sinister? Are these the voices of the dead Hylia was speaking of? _

It went on.

𝄞עס הויט שעדז הייַנט בייַ נאַכט, אָבער די פאַנגז זענען שווער צו באַהאַלטן און מיר וויסן מיר וועלן שטאַרבן. מיר בעטן רחמנות. רחמנות איז אַלץ וואָס מיר געבעטן פֿאַר. אָבער רחמנות איז ליידיק אין עס. 𝄞

𝄞_It sheds its skin tonight, but its fangs are hard to hide. And we know we are going to die. We plead for mercy. Mercy is all that we asked for. But mercy is empty in it__._𝄞

_Did the guardian really protect the Twili? __Or did something evil happen here? But the guardians cannot be evil. There is something missing that I simply do not understand. _

The song ended with a warning.

𝄞בלייַבן ין הייַנט בייַ נאַכט. מיר זענען דאָ אַלע אַליין. פאַרשווינדן פֿון זייַן ראיה. פֿון זיין ווענאָמאָוס קאָנטראָל. מיר קענען ניט מאַכן עס רעכט. זיין אַפּעטיט איז געוואקסן. מיר פאַרלאָרן אונדזער לעצט קאַמף. קיין ליבע וועט זיין געוויזן ... קיין ליבע וועט זיין געוויזן𝄞

𝄞_Stay inside tonight. We are out here all alone. Vanish from its sight. From its Venomous control. We cannot make it right. Its appetite has grown. We lost our final fight. No love will be shown… no love will be shown_𝄞

When the song was over, I was left with a complete sense of foreboding.

_What are we truly about to encounter?_ _Could it be possible that the guardians who protect this realm have an ambivalence not seen in Hyrule? Would they be willing to kill to keep the natural order in place?_

I stared at the goddess ahead, wanting to believe the best, but my doubt was growing. This unrest began to fixate. I would just have to wait and see.

~SSS~

Three days later, the Serendipitous Sanctuary

Three days passed and we finally made it through the Valley of the Twilight Tuberosity. There were several small outposts that allowed us to rest, but they looked abandoned for quite some time. Admittedly, I was glad to not have to worry about songs of a lore I did not understand. On several occasions I asked Hylia if she would inform me of what really took place there. She was quiet, she didn't, and she stated it was nothing for me to worry about. I suppose I should have been satisfied with that, but I wasn't. In any such case, the mystery would still remain a mystery, but I would never forget the haunting lyrics of that song as we were leaving. It played again right as we left on the final day. I knew there was a reason for it and it was soon to come to me.

After departing the wasteland, we soon reached a place called the Serendipitous Sanctuary. Once again, the Twilight Realm showed its unique beauty. However, this was truly unlike anything I had ever seen. We headed south up a winding road and stopped short of a black and violet tree. The tree was surrounded by a translucent golden brown semipermeable type membrane. The membrane looked like it contained fats of some kind, almost like the phospholipids of an animal cell. In fact, the entire innards of the membrane resembled the organelles of an animal cell. This was extraordinarily odd because everything inside was plantlike. Why didn't the structures take on the morphology of an _actual _plant cell? Plants had their own genetic makeup. This was fascinating, and the scholar in me was intrigued to know more. I stopped as the others went about looking around the perimeter. I pulled out the Book of Mudora and read several passages, but nothing outstanding seemed to catch my eye. However, strangely enough, I found myself humming the melody of our previous three days of passage. It was subconsciously still with me. I thought about the words.

"'It slides through the wasteland, that is its world,'" I whispered. "'Its hunger takes our lives, preyed on to keep it alive…' hmmm yes."

Link came up to me when he heard what I was humming.

"Are you singing that song?"

I nodded and put the book back in my bag.

"I think it's a clue. I think it specifically wanted us to know something about Azimuth."

The hero looked at me intrigued.

"But what?"

I was quiet for a moment. I needed to consider all elements of that lyric.

"What slides through deserts and wastelands, but preys in secret?"

Link then raised his brows and looked at the dome in renewed wonder.

"I don't follow you."

I stared at the dome myself.

"I wager you do. Think about it."

The hero was quiet for a moment as his eyes roamed. Then it hit him.

"Awwww, a snake."

I nodded.

"Exactly, so the logical explanation is that Azimuth resembles a reptilian creature of some kind, with the most obvious of those being a snake. It would also explain why its lair is a unique cocoon of exotic sights. If you look closely you can see the structures that function like organelles of an animal cell, but this is clearly all photosynthetic. These are indeed plants, but plants with a function like an animal. Absolutely extraordinary. It is some kind of biome for a different breed of life."

Elbourne said it simply.

"It's Azimuth's lair."

I suppose I could have been less winded.

"Precisely."

We all stared in awe at the tree in the center acting as the nucleus. From that focal point, the branches elongated and stretched, creating a pseudo golgi-like apparatus. It acted as an irrigation line to move things in and out of the dome. As our vision panned downward, the roughened exterior of the tree, with its huge turquoise and red fruit, looked like vesicles. The fruit protruded outside the dome at certain points, creating the look of exocytosis. Odd. The smooth facets of the trunk resembled a pseudo smooth golgi-like apparatus. All the while, a dark green double flapped fern encapsulated the tree, acting similar to the nucleolus of the nucleus. At the surface, bubbling gulches of multicolored liquefaction paid homage to the peroxisomes and lysosomes of the cell -the enzymes that ate foreign material. A pyrotechnic phenomenon of winding helical light particles acted as the dome's energy source, its mitochondria. The helix had a fixated outer brim of light that acted as a secondary barrier to it. Everything inside the dome was extraordinary in size. A Serendipitous Sanctuary indeed.

_This must be the natural logarithm in its truest form._

"My goddess," I whispered.

It was one of the most captivating sights I had ever seen. Azimuth's lair was truly a place of wonder. But now, how were we suppose to awaken the guardian? Getting here was one thing, getting the guardian to appear was something else entirely. I was still mesmerized, when absently I stretched out my hand to touch the membrane. However, Hylia was quick to stop me.

"I wouldn't," she warned. "This whole place is like a living breathing organism. You wouldn't want to disturb something you don't completely know."

I sensed that and should have known better. I drew back.

"I see your point."

Link crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, how are we supposed to get through?"

That was a question I was still working through. However, suddenly a dynamic epiphany gave us all a clue. My satchel flashed green and red with a mysterious sporadic light.

_What in the world-? _

I unbuckled my bag again and knew immediately it was coming from the Book of Mudora. Link looked on guard, but Elbourne looked on in alarm.

"Don't touch it!" the dragon prince cautioned.

Hylia glanced his way unfazed.

"Why ever not?"

Elbourne stared at her with a hint of disbelief.

"Did you not see what just happened? What if it burns her hands?"

Hylia gave him an obvious stare.

"Calm yourself dragon prince, this isn't a singular occurrence."

I then went to reassure him.

"Ancestral mother is right. This has happened before. The guardians of Hyrule all had similar incidences, as well as Exerion. There is nothing to fear."

Elbourne didn't look to reassured.

"Are you certain?" he asked anyway.

Hylia smirked underneath her bandages.

"Quite certain," she said, then added, "why don't you check the book to reassure his highness?"

I didn't need more of a hint than that. I opened the book to the back where the pages were previously emptied. Now they were filled with brand new sacred writings. There was new information on Exerion, as well as Azimuth, and no doubt Radian when the time came for it. Hylia went to further explain the phenomenon.

"After Exerion was rediscovered and it was able to give you the riddles for its brethren," the goddess stated. "At the guardian's dispersal, the Book of Mudora was able to encapsulate that data and record it for all time."

I was still in awe of the moment. Never in my wildest dreams did I think one simple request from her would take me to such magnificent places. I dreamed of adventure when I was a little girl, and even longed for it in my adolescence, but never did I think I would be traveling to such far off exotic places with the goddess of the world, the great hero, and one of my dearest friends as a young woman. For a moment, it almost seemed surreal. I nearly had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't daydreaming. However, it only took me a moment to remember Ghirahim's threat to the world. The daydreaming quickly subsided. I was shot back to reality.

"How wonderful," I whispered sincerely.

Link seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength as I. His words were in tune with my thoughts.

"You never thought you would see anything like this, did you?" he asked.

It was more of a rhetorical question than anything, but I answered anyway.

"I had no idea," I whispered. "I feel so privileged."

Link grinned at me.

"As you should," he said.

Maybe this quest wasn't exactly what Hylia intended, but it certainly opened my eyes to a great many things. The world was so much grander than anything I could have imagined. I didn't need to rule from a tower. I needed to rule within the thickets. This gave me so much more insight. I cradled the book to my chest. All the while, the dragon prince was staring at me waywardly, waiting for me to read what was inside.

"Well," Elbourne started, "don't leave us in suspense. Tell us what it says about Azimuth."

I needed to educate him for a moment.

"The Book of Mudora has never been exact in its references to things," I explained. "It merely gives suggestions to what is given by the guardians. It's up to us to figure out what those suggestions mean."

Hylia scoffed softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean up to you," she redirected, "I hate riddles."

I gave her a disingenuous look. She had to know that came off as high blown and false.

"I find that hard to believe since you are the one who instituted the ones I had to decipher," I said. "Will you please stop being ridiculous?"

Hylia chuckled at her own antics.

"Yeah, that's true," she said, "but I didn't expect you to solve them so quickly. It took me three weeks to think of them!"

Elbourne raised a brow at the revelation.

"You wrote the riddles?" he asked.

Hylia nodded.

"And I thought I did a good job too," she said. "It turns out Ms. Wisdom here is better than I thought."

Elbourne had a look of perplexity for a moment.

"Well, then why are we even chafing in this book?" he asked. "Why don't you just tell us how to get in?"

I interjected.

"It's not that simple," I said. "This is my journey. I made the request to Hylia at the onset. I have to be the one to overcome the trials set before it. These are considered Trials of Wisdom."

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"Trials of Wisdom?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes indeed," I replied.

The dragon prince looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh," was all he said, "I see."

I had more to add.

"Besides," I went on, "the goddess can only intervene so far in Hylian affairs."

Elbourne found that bit of information interesting.

"Really?" he replied, then turned Hylia. "Is that true?"

The goddess didn't reply right away.

"It's as true as it needs to be," she replied.

That was an odd reply, but I sensed she didn't want to be direct about the subject. Perhaps I said too much. In any such case, Hylia didn't go any further and turned her attention back to me.

"What does it say Zel?" she asked, getting back on task.

I refocused and skimmed the newly penned pages. I browsed a paragraph on semicircle computations related to biophysics. Biophysics… it was the perfect subject for the surroundings. There was also an illustration under the text similar to the typography in front of us. The succeeding paragraphs referenced circular dichroism and circular polarization. In short, circular dichroism were the differential rotations of left and right highly charged electrons. Circular polarization was an electromagnetic field that could change direction, but never lose strength. What did differential rotations of electrons have to with summoning the guardian? I stared at the domed biome with pursed lips. A dome was a semicircle. Half of what was needed to solve this riddle. So, how did circular polarization effect a semicircle? Complete polarizations couldn't take place in a semicircle… could it? The reference would have to suggest something else.

_Unless… _I thought

I tilted my head to the side and stared at the base for a moment. On the side view the dome was a semicircle. However, when I looked right side up again, I realized the base from an aerial view was a full circle. Then… then I noticed something else.

"Wait a minute…" I whispered, "is that…?"

Link glanced over at me when I didn't continue.

"Is that what Zelda?" he asked.

I shook my head and took a step closer. Within the membrane were these tiny particles of light. They were moving in continuous revolutions at the circumference of the base.

"I think these light particles are electrons," I divulged. "They might be acting as a barrier in the dome's membrane. The book talked about circular polarization. These light particles traveling at a constant rate represent that finding. The problem is in order to break through this shield we have to reverse the polarization, but how?"

Hylia shrugged.

"Good question," she said, "why don't you look in the book again and find out?"

Another obvious suggestion. There was no sense looking a gift horse in the mouth. I picked back up where I left off previously reading. The following paragraph read 'reversing the dynamic state would need to byrn.' It was an odd play on words.

"'Reversing the dynamic state would need to byrn?'" I read again aloud.

The perplexity spread.

"'Burn?'" Link repeated it as it sounded, and then came up to me to look where I was reading.

I noticed Elbourne too studying the membrane closely. He was actually very astute when it came to complicated subjects. I decided to pick his brain.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Elbourne grabbed his chin and kept his eyes on the optical pattern in the dome. He then came up with a clever question.

"How is 'burn' spelled?" he asked.

If he was asking that, then he must have been privy to something I was not. Link looked up intrigued.

"Why?" the hero asked.

Elbourne shook his head.

"Just answer the question," he said with a hint of impatience.

The hero ignored the inflection and called out the spelling.

"B-y-r-n," Link spelled.

It was then Elbourne came to a realization.

"B-y-r-n," he repeated. "Hmmm, you don't suppose it's referring to Byrna do you?" he asked absently. "Like in the-"

It then came to all of us.

"-Cane of Byrna!" Link, Elbourne, and I said in unison.

We all looked at each other in surprise.

"You think that could be it?" Link asked me.

I wasn't sure.

"It might be," I said, "it's the best clue we've got thus far."

Hylia stared at all of us and grinned. A moment later, she snapped her fingers and in her hands appeared a long blue cane. The rest of us looked at her shocked.

"The Cane of Byrna!" I whispered stunned. "I thought it was a legend."

Link shook his head in minor disbelief.

"So it does exist," he said more to himself. "This is unbelievable."

Elbourne raised a brow and eyed the goddess.

"It seems there are a great many things you hold secret to Hylia of Hyrule," he said.

Hylia merely smirked back.

"You and me both Elbourne of Dragon Roost," she half-joked.

Elbourne chose to ignore her. He turned his attention back to me.

"Why is the staff so significant?" he asked.

I wasn't at first sure, but then an idea came to my head. I looked at the membrane surrounding the dome again and looked at the goddess.

"May I have that please?" I asked of the staff.

Hylia handed it to me with no qualms.

"Of course," she said.

I took the staff and slowly approached the dome. I struck the earth three times below to activate it. A moment later, a beam of highly energized light suddenly surrounded me. It went about in a continuous revolution, and that was when I realized what I had to do. I knew then exactly how to 'byrn the dynamic state.'

"Of course," I whispered, "it's so obvious. Stand back everyone."

Link was not as confident as I.

"What are you doing?" he demanded with a hint of alarm.

I ignored his concern, but answered him anyway.

"You'll see," I said.

The beam rotated around me so that the energized revolution was going in the _opposite_ direction of the one constituted in the dome's base. I deduced that once the two energies met, the end result would be a hyperpolarization of electrons. That polarization would 'byrn the dynamic state' and make Azimuth appear. I stepped closer and the two energies converged. Suddenly, the membrane began to shift. The resulting force caused the membrane to close in on itself. The gelatinous goo gathered in on itself and went skyward above the black and violet tree. The balled up membrane then exploded and a rain of fatty pulp landed on everyone and everything.

It was not pleasant.

_This is disgusting, _I thought.

"Great," I heard Elbourne mutter in regards to his white and black cape.

Link and Hylia said nothing, accepting their gelatin bath and continued to watch. Above the tree, a beam of light rose and then swelled into a sphere. The sphere then elongated and wrapped around the tree, taking on the form of a snake. The creature had crystalline orbs for eyes and a long optical succinct tongue that protruded in and out of its mouth. The skin glowed dark green and yellow. The color was magnificent.

"'The inverse to the lag of what is natural will purport the conservation of all things,'" I whispered to myself. "My goddess, how true that was."

Azimuth had awakened.

"Greetings to you Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," Azimuth said. "I see you are accompanied with the Goddess of Hyrule and the Prince of Dragon Roost. Your journey to my lair was a tedious one no doubt, but I, Azimuth of the Serendipitous Sanctuary, am grateful that you seek my counsel."

We all bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Lord Azimuth," I started, "we have grave tidings to bring before you."

Azimuth stared at all of us with those shifting orbs for eyes and listened carefully.

"I know what concerns you great queen," the guardian stated. "The Queen of Twilight has fallen ill under the slumber of otherworldly means. You wish to bring her back to this reality by means of the Virtue Key."

I nodded.

"Yes my lord," I stated.

Azimuth stared directly at me again.

"Well then, let me give you what you seek and send you on your way," the guardian said. "Time is of the essence."

I stared at the guardian surprised. I didn't expect it to be so swift. It was the first time a guardian had shown a real sense of urgency.

_This is unusual_, I thought.

"No," Hylia said suddenly in reply to my thoughts, "it's necessary. Once one part of the Virtue Key is found the other must be retrieved within seven days," she divulged. "Azimuth simply doesn't want to waste our time. It has always been the no nonsense guardian."

I looked at her stunned.

"Seven days?" I repeated.

The goddess nodded.

"Yes," she said, "or the key will be rendered useless."

This was graver than I thought.

"I see," I replied.

Link had no qualms with that.

"Then we must receive the first half and be on our way," he said. "This edict forces us to use the time we have left with definite expediency."

Not much could be said after that.

"True," I replied.

Azimuth then opened its mouth and a ball of light proceeded out. The light floated above us, and then synthesized into the shape of a key fragment. Afterwards, the golden fob floated into my hand. The first half of the coveted Virtue Key was now in our possession. One more to go. I held onto the treasured implement tightly. The urgency was not to be underscored.

"You must make haste Queen of Destiny," Azimuth said to me suddenly. "The Dragon King's life is in mortal danger. The pact he made with the Demon Lord is going to be reprieved with his own blood."

We all stared at the guardian stunned now, possibly all for different reasons. I was shocked to learn Xavier was still alive. I immediately looked over at Elbourne. He was staring at the guardian in disbelief.

"Reprieved with blood?" he whispered.

I quickly went to reassure him.

"We won't let that happen to him," I promised. "We will find your father. The good news is he is still alive."

Link too looked over at Elbourne. The hero actually looked concerned.

"The dragon king is still an ally of Hyrule," he said, then came up and put his hand on Elbourne's shoulder. "It's our duty to help our allies."

Hylia was silent at Link's utterance and I think it spoke droves without anything being said of the goddess. Xavier was alive, which was good, but he had a great deal to answer for. There was a reckoning due, and the fledging king had to know it was coming. He was in league with the demon lord, but for how long. Azimuth's reaction was noteworthy as well. It hovered above us and said nothing. The guardian knew as we all knew, Xavier's time was coming. When we got back to Hyrule the tribunal would be the last of the king's worries. I still didn't understand Xavier reasoning. What would push him to join such a demonic creature? What pull did Ghirahim have over him? What was the real story? For now, I needed to keep Elbourne centered. He needed to know that no matter what, we would help him find his father.

"Link is right," I said, "we will find him. He must not be far from here if Azimuth has given us confirmation of his life."

Elbourne looked troubled, but tried to hide it with a grin.

"Right," he said quietly.

Hylia was growing slightly impatient.

"Shall we be going then?" the goddess asked, wanting to bring the conversation to a close. "We have to make haste."

I nodded, and then turned my attention back to the guardian.

"Thank you so much Lord Azimuth," I said. "You have no idea how grateful we are."

At my words, Azimuth raised its head and drew back into itself near the top of the tree.

"Farewell Queen of Destiny, and Goddess of Hyrule," Azimuth said and then turned its attention to Link and Elbourne. "Hero of Twilight, and Prince of Dragon Roost be of good fellowship with the two women you are traveling with. They are of great importance. May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Azimuth curled into a ball at the top of the tree and soon after its body dispersed across the twilight sky. The guardian returned to its slumber. I looked on at the iridized heavens.

_So… that was the great Azimuth_, I thought. _The twilight guardians are unique indeed._

I then turned to look at everyone.

"We have to go," I said. "We haven't a moment to lose. I must solve this next riddle quickly."

Everyone was in agreement.

"There's a fork in the road down the mountain," Link said. "We'll break there while you decipher the next riddle."

There were no objections.

"Sounds good," I said, "let's go."

~SSS~

Six hours later, the Crepusculum Meadow

Not far from the Serendipitous Sanctuary was the Crepusculum Meadow. The Crepusculum Meadow was a field of white bioluminescent grass that stretched for miles. There were no voices here. There was no singing here. Only solace. The grass glowed in the perpetual twilight of this region, making the area feel ethereal. It never got dark, nor did the sun ever rise. It was an area where dusk reigned eternal. I wasn't sure how we were supposed to sleep tonight, but the decision was made. We decided to camp here and my first task was to decipher the riddle. There were only seven days between us and finding the other half of the Virtue Key. I went right to work. I sat down on a blackened log and pulled out the Book of Mudora. Link, Hylia, and Elbourne all stood watch. I had no time to delay. I needed to solve Radian's riddle immediately, and with that insistence I proceeded.

"'Avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve around a sweet kind of tart,'" I said aloud.

First of all, I needed to understand 'avenues to a certain degree.' An avenue was a roadway or street. That concept was pretty simple to deduce. However, the context of the riddle inferred the idea of direction. How was an avenue to be turned to a certain degree? Was it a specified direction? Was there more needed in the implementation? Was the codex suggesting something else entirely? I needed more information.

I focused on just the second half of the riddle for a moment.

"'…And revolve around a sweet kind of tart,'" I said, putting my hand to my chin. "'A sweet kind of tart..." I repeated.

_What was a 'sweet kind of tart?'_ I wondered. _An 'apple' tart perhaps vaguely referencing Owlan's Gravitational Law? A Hylian law with a play on words for the word 'tort' for 'tart'?_

I soon let that idea go, realizing I was probably thinking too deeply on the concept.

"A sweet kind of tart..." I said aloud, and then after pondering over the idea it came to me. "Ancestral mother this one was just too obvious."

'The sweet kind of tart' was a double entendre for pi, or 3.14, in mathematics. Pi was the numerical computation used in calculating circles, finding chemical roots, and in trigonometry it was the sign for… radians. Now that was interesting.

I looked up from the book for a moment.

_Radians…_ I thought_, this whole riddle is focused on the appellation of the guardian. Radian your name couldn't be any more obvious, but that obviousness is meant to obscure what's hidden._

"'Avenues turn to a certain degree…'" I whispered, saying the first part several more times. "Maybe whatever it is we're looking for can't be measured in degrees. Maybe the measurement is relative to radians."

It was beginning to make sense. I tried to find a reference for what I was hypothesizing. In chapter three hundred fourteen, under the subtitle Radian, it read this: 'revolutions must be measured on a trigonometric table by means of radians.' That was clear as water. The lantern came on in my head after that.

_There it is_, I thought. _Whatever roadway we're going to manipulate, the arc to finding it needs to be measured in radians, not degrees_.

With the context of the riddle understood, I now needed to figure out where we were supposed to find this guardian.

"Where in the Twilight Realm are you hiding Master Radian?" I whispered.

I checked the riddle once again.

"Avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve…" I trailed and paused there for a moment.

Revolving dealt with a continuous motion around an object. A revolution was a complete 360 degree rotation of a circle. The interesting thing about a circle was that all the angles within it could be measured in degrees or radians. Wherever Radian was located, the environment had to have some resemblance to a trigonometric table, or at least have an evidential marker of one. Also, the roadway was going to somehow be manipulated by means of a converted measurement.

"That has to be it," I whispered, then closed the book. "I'm sure ancestral mother will be pleased with this progress, and Elbourne will lead us to the next destination."

This one was done. I was excited. I couldn't wait to let the others know that the last riddle was solved. However, before I could approach the group as a whole, Elbourne came walking towards me alone with a semi-smile on his face. The last few days had been tense. We were so focused on finding Azimuth that we didn't allow our differences to get in the way, which I was grateful for. However, I could feel it brewing beneath the surface between Link and Elbourne. They stayed away from each other as much as they could. It was sad really, because I knew if they put their differences aside they could be really good friends. The idea sounded preposterous, but I had seen evidence of it over the last few days. The two of them couldn't spend the rest of their lives quarreling. They were going to have to make a compromise at some point. Even so, that compromise didn't look like it was coming today. I decided to stay my ground as Elbounre approached.

"Hello there," I greeted with a slight curtsy.

Elbourne chuckled at my mannerisms.

"Always diplomatic aren't you?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I was just trying to be polite," I replied.

His smile broadened.

"I know," he said, "I was just teasing." He then looked down at the Book of Mudora. "Any success?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Actually yes," I said with a hint of confidence. "I think I solved it."

Elbourne looked at me impressed.

"So soon?" he replied. "It hasn't even been half a day."

I giggled.

"You can't expect me to waste time when something so serious needs to be done," I said. "We only have seven days more to find the Virtue Key."

He nodded.

"True, true," he said, then stated, "but I think I need to make you aware of something."

I raised a brow.

"What's that?" I asked.

He gave me a quick once over.

"I was watching you while you were thinking through the riddle," he revealed. "You do realize you talk to yourself when you postulate, right?"

I smiled at his inquiry.

"It can't be helped," I said, "talking to myself helps me stay focused."

Elbourne chuckled.

"As long as that's the case," he said.

I nodded.

"Always," I said.

Elbourne gave me another once over and his smile lessened a bit. His expression turned slightly serious and he preemptively sat down on the log. I paused at his activity and looked to Hylia and Link in the distance. They were engaged in a conversation of their own. I then sat down next to Elbourne and waited while the silence prolonged. Elbourne then turned my way. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

"What's on your mind my friend?" I asked when he still didn't speak.

Elbourne kept silent a moment longer, then looked my way.

"Tell me the truth," he said, "do you really believe father is still alive?"

I was surprised at the inquiry.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise," I said. "Besides, Azimuth gave us that reassurance."

Elbourne nodded.

"That's the only thing keeping me going," he said.

I felt for him.

"Don't lose hope," I whispered. "If your father is still alive we will find him. We have all the motivation to."

I didn't bother to add that Xavier would be facing a litany of allegations once his safety was determined. Elbourne was quiet for a moment before he looked my way.

"I feel I should apologize for him," he said suddenly.

My brows raised slightly.

"You've done nothing but try to be a good son," I said. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Elbourne shook his head.

"I let him down," he said. "Somehow, I feel as though he joined the likes of Ghirahim because of me."

I couldn't let him reconcile that.

"Don't do that to yourself," I warned. "You'll drive yourself crazy. That was a decision your father made for himself."

Elbourne was quiet.

"I suppose," he said.

I attempted to reassure him.

"I know," I said with a hint of confidence.

There was a brief silence between us before Elbourne spoke up again. Then, there was a familiar gleam in his eyes, and for some strange reason, his eyes appeared dark even in the twilight. It made me slightly worried.

"Are… are you alright?" I asked.

Elbourne looked right into my eyes and the color never changed. It was very strange.

"I'm fine," he said simply.

I wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Elbourne smirked again, then leaned in and lowered his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine," he whispered.

I wasn't certain about that, but he preempted me before I could speak.

"What do you think the true power of the Virtue Key is?" he asked me suddenly.

That was a question I hadn't considered. I didn't know what it was supposed to do outside of what Exerion said. It was supposed to unbind any spell, undo any cast, release any hold, and tell all truths. Those were vague statements in their own right. I wasn't sure definitively what any of that meant. I did not have a clear answer.

"I hadn't considered that," I said, then asked, "why?"

Elbourne looked away for a moment.

"I know it's supposed to help awaken Midna," he said to me, "but I'm wondering if more is involved. What if it wields power similar to the Master Sword?"

I couldn't say for a certain.

"That would be something," I said.

Elbourne focused his gaze back on me.

"What do _you _think though?" he asked. "You seem to have these extraordinary ideas."

I grinned, that was very kind of him to say.

"I appreciate your confidence," I said, "but I don't have much to add to what Exerion said. I had no idea what the Virtue Key was until I came here to the Twilight Realm."

Elbourne's eyes searched my face.

"Do you think it will allow you to grant wishes?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "That would be something."

"Do you think it has the power to make you fall in love?" he went on.

I unintentionally blushed at his question.

"I… I don't know," I know.

Elbourne took note of my reaction.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he complimented.

His words made me blush more.

"Oh… well thank you," I said softly.

His eyes searched my face again. They were still darker than usual.

"Have you thought of any of the things we discussed a few days back?" he asked suddenly.

I looked away just then and avoided his eyes.

"I have," I said quietly.

Elbourne waited with a raised brow.

"And?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh, hoping to say the right things.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your proposal of marriage," I said quietly, "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Can I ask why?" he countered.

He knew the reason.

"I am courting the Hero of Twilight," I said formally. "I love him and he loves me."

Elbourne turned away. He was quiet for a long time.

"Has he offered you a proposal of marriage?" he asked.

I hesitated.

"No," I said anyway, "but he will."

Elbourne cut his eyes back my way. It was an intense stare.

"And what if he doesn't?" he demanded.

I remained calm.

"Then he doesn't," I said.

Elbourne's eyes searched my face.

"Do you desire to die an old maid?" he demanded. "Do you not care about a legacy?"

I met his gaze.

"If that is to be my destiny," I said with a hint of defiance, "then so be it."

He looked at me at a loss.

"Zelda…" he said and his eyes softened, they reverted back to hazel, "I love you. We could get married. We could have children. More than anything in this world I want to father your babies."

My heart skipped a beat hearing that.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say.

Elbourne looked hopeful just then.

"Before you make the decision to say no completely, please think about it," he begged gently. "You have no idea how much my heart yearns for you Zelda. You're the only thing that gives me hope in this world."

My eyes stung slightly at that, but I tried not to get emotional.

"Elbourne…" I trailed, "I… I… will think about it."

My mind was already made up, but what harm could a little hope do? Hope was all some people had. He looked relieved and he smiled at me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Of course," I whispered back.

I tried to smile again and redirect the conversation. Elbourne stared into my eyes and I knew things were getting more convoluted, but I couldn't bring myself to break his heart today.

_Focus on the task at hand Zelda_, I told myself. _This other stuff can wait. _

I then stood up and alerted Link and Hylia in the distance.

"I think I have it you two!" I called out excitedly, waving my hand.

The hero and the goddess stopped talking and looked my way. Afterwards, they both headed towards Elbourne and I. It seems they concluded their conversation. Elbourne stood up when the others arrived. He looked calm, but I saw the renewed spirit in his eyes. I didn't want him to lose that. However, there was going to come a time when he and I would have to sit down and I would need to be honest with him. Link gave him a quick once over when he approached and caught the look on his face.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

Elbourne looked my way again and then back to the hero.

"Nothing a long soak in a hot spring won't cure," he replied.

With that, the dragon prince smirked at the hero and turned and walked away. Link stared after him for just a second before he cut his gaze to me. I could see the displeasure there, but he said nothing to justify it. Instead, he changed the subject.

"You've solved it already?" he asked impressed. "That was quick. You did this last one in less than half a day."

I grinned and did a short curtsy. Elbourne uttered the same thing.

"Thank you," I replied, "but I could hardly delay when we have such an important task at hand."

Hylia nodded, impressed as well.

"Your timing is impeccable," she said. "We'll set out to find Radian in the morning. Now all we need is to find the highest peak amid the deepest valley."

That certainly sounded like a task.

"The highest peak amid the deepest valley?" I repeated.

It was then Elbourne spoke up again.

"That sounds like Twili Mountain," he stated, already staring at the horizon.

We all looked at him.

"Twili Mountain?" I inquired.

Elbourne nodded, pointing to the mountains in the distance.

"Death Moutain's dark and mysterious sister," he replied, "That's the only place I can think of that has the highest peak amid the deepest valley. If that is the main crux of the clue, we will find Radian there."

I stared at the dragon prince impressed, while Link kept his expression tempered. I hoped the hero maintained his self-control. It was good for all of us.

"Then Twili Mountain it is," I said, "let's go."

~SSS~

Moments earlier, Link

Zelda was sitting on a branch working diligently to solve the last riddle when all of a sudden Elbourne walked up to her. I kept silent, but I was getting tired of these private conversations between the two of them. For all of Zelda's talk about relationships, she certainly had no qualms giving herself a pass when it came to Elbourne. Yes, she was with me the majority of the time, but for the time she gave to Elbourne they often had private conversations. I did not like that, and I was at my wits end just sitting here taking it. I was about to go approach them, when a hand reached over and grabbed my shoulder. It was Hylia naturally, and as soon as I turned to look at her, she was giving me a disapproving look.

"What?" I snapped.

She gave me an obvious stare.

"You know what," she said, "let them be."

I groaned in frustration, knowing she was going to say that.

"I have to tell you I am not okay with what is going on here," I said honestly. "Could you imagine how Zelda would be reacting if I were doing this with Midna?"

Hylia saw my point, but she didn't yield anyway.

"Link, I know this may seem hard for you to understand, but it is important for Zelda to be there for Elbourne," she said. "She keeps him centered. He needs her."

I was tired of hearing this.

"I need her too!" I snapped. "I love her too!"

Hylia stared at me for a long moment and sighed.

"Link… I get it," she said. "I get how you feel, but your jealousy is misplaced at this time."

I shook my head and looked away from her.

"Zelda loves you," she divulged. "She loves you more than any person she has ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can say that with confidence because I can read her heart. Just like I can read your heart and know your displeasure is coming from the right place, but it is misplaced right now."

I still said nothing.

Hylia eyed me for a moment.

"You have to look at Elbourne the way you look at Ilia," she said suddenly.

I turned her way surprised.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

The goddess had no qualms.

"You heard me," she said. "Elbourne is to Zelda what Ilia is to you. Ilia is complicated just like Elbourne, but in a different way. A part of you loves her. A part of you would never abandon her. You have to understand the bond between Elbourne and Zelda is the same way."

It was a sobering thought, one I didn't consider.

"Ilia is nothing like Elbourne," I said stubbornly.

The goddess grunted.

"True," she said, "but she's no saint either, none of you are. That's why you need to learn to be more reasonable."

I did understand her point now, though I wasn't completely willing to accept it. Ilia and I would always have a convoluted relationship, but I understood Ilia. I knew why she was so emotionally fragile. Elbourne must have had his own issues, and it seemed the only person he confided in was Zelda. It had been that way for years and I guess I needed to accept that if I ever wanted to be okay with their relationship. However, Zelda and I would need to have a serious talk about our priorities. If she couldn't let him go to a certain extent, then we couldn't be together the way I hoped. I loved her. I wanted to marry her. I could see myself having a family with her. But, I couldn't do that with Elbourne always around. She was going to have to make a choice, much like I did when it came to her and Midna. For now, I would let it be, but she and I needed to talk, and soon.

"Alright," was all I said in reply, "alright, I hear you. I don't one hundred percent agree, but I hear you."

The goddess was willing to take that.

"Just keep calm for now," she said. "Understand that this is important and we need to stick together."

I heard her loud and clear. However, there was something else puzzling me. I looked over at Elbourne talking to Zelda then back to the goddess. It had to do with us fighting Ghirahim back in the marshes. Something didn't sit right with me.

"I need to ask you something," I said suddenly.

Hylia gave me her full undivided attention.

"Fire away," she said.

I looked back over at Elbourne before I spoke.

"I need you to be honest with me," I said, lowering my voice, "what is going on with Elbourne?"

She stared at me for just a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I didn't want the run around.

"You know what I mean," I said. "When we all thought he was dead you told me to take him and Zelda and flee. You wanted me to protect him. Why?"

Hylia was silent for a long time.

"Because he doesn't deserve to die," she said simply.

I shook my head.

"That isn't the reason and you know it," I said. "You're hiding something from me. You're hiding something from all of us about him. It was the reason you left the first night we got here, isn't it?"

Hylia didn't flinch.

"Look Link, now isn't the time for this conversation," she said. "We need to find the Virtue Key and we need to keep Elbourne in our sights. Ghirahim cannot capture him."

I caught that inflection.

"So then you admit Ghirahim wants him," I said.

The goddess looked over at the dragon prince.

"I'll tell you that yes, but not for what you think," she said. "Elbourne is a lot of things, but he has been instrumental in helping us here. Without him, I doubt we would have traversed the land so easily.'

I gave her a knowing look.

"Hylia, you know Hyrule and the Twilight Realm like the back of your hand," I said. "If push came to shove we wouldn't need Elbourne."

The goddess was quick to correct me.

"You forget, I wouldn't have been able to guide you," she disclosed. "You would have had to figure it out all on your own. And trust me when I say you would not have found our next destination in the next seven days without a guide."

I wasn't so sure about that.

"I traversed Hyrule without a guide," I said, "I could do the same with the Twilight Realm."

Hylia groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let that pride go Link," she warned. "It isn't worth it."

I looked away from her and understood her warning all too well.

"I suppose," was all I said in reply.

Suddenly our conversation was cut short when Zelda stood from the branch she was sitting on and waved to us. She had a big smile on her face, which signaled to me she solved the riddle and in record time too.

"I think I have it you two!" Zelda called to us excitedly.

I paused and glanced over at the goddess.

"She's solved it," I said. "That was quick."

Hylia waved back.

"I didn't expect anything less," she said with a hint of pride. "She is after all a Nohanseen."

The goddess walked on ahead before me. I lingered behind for a just a moment.

_Sooner or later Hylia you're going to have to tell me what's going on here, _I thought.

The goddess paused for a moment.

"I know," she said.

My eyes widened slightly. I somehow forgot in that instant she could still do that. It didn't change how I felt, but I realized how much I could never have a true private moment around her. I looked from her to the dragon prince.

"What are you hiding Elbourne?" I whispered. "What's the real story?"

~SSS~

The next day, the Grasslands of Twilar the Great, Zelda

After concluding the matter of the riddle, we made camp and rested for the night. The next morning we got an early start and set out for Twili Mountain. We could see the fiery mountains in the distance. However, before we made our way there, we traveled through a region called the Grasslands of Twilar the Great. According to Elbourne, Twilar was considered the greatest monarch of the Twili people. He was the first Twili to institute a treaty with Hyrule. I remember reading about this king in one of my history books, but he was never named. It seemed disrespectful to me to not name the king who became the first emissary to the world of light. I didn't understand that, but I knew it needed to be rectified. I was going to make sure his name was rightly restored when I returned to Hyrule. It was a blight to the world of light's history to be so irresponsible. Completely unacceptable.

As for the pastures we were traveling through, the grasslands named after King Twilar were green with a blue hue. The fields seemed to shimmer with a blue glow in the twilight. It was lovely. There were also white and black bioluminescent flowers puckered throughout the entirety of the countryside, giving it the illusion of mini vortexes waiting for transmission. It was then I realized these were the same flowers Elbourne gave me on our first night here in the Twilight Realm. What a miraculous field. It was like something out of dream. I was enjoying the sights and smells of honeysuckle and white rain, when suddenly something caught the attention of the entire group up ahead. There was something disturbing the tall grass.

It was an oddity that preempted the hero to raise his hand and signal for the rest of us to stop. He was met with no objections.

"I'm going to investigate what that is," he stated. "Something is not right. You all stay here."

Elbourne then raised a brow.

"I'll go with you," he offered. "No sense not having any back up if you need it."

Link didn't look like he agreed, but he didn't argue either. He simply nodded. With Elbourne guarding the rear, both men proceeded with caution. Hylia and I watched, as the dragon prince kept his hand readied at his axe, while Link kept his fixed on his sword. However, neither one of them were prepared for the surprise to greet them. As they approached, the figure they found prostrated among the reeds was a bloodied and bruised Xavier of Dragon Roost. Link dropped his guard immediately and tended to the king.

"Sire!" he exclaimed, as he dropped to his knees. "Sire!" he said with more urgency. He then turned and called to me. "Zelda come quickly!"

The hero didn't have to utter another world. I was on my way. Hylia and I both. Elbourne appeared deku shell shocked at the sight of his father and shook his head to bring himself back to reality. When I approached, I quickly opened my satchel and pulled out a bottle of red potion. I handed the bottle to Link, who immediately put the elixir to Xavier's lips.

"Come on your majesty," Link said, "wake up, give us a sign."

Elbourne stared down at this father with open concern. He tried to conceal it, but he look terrified for him. I got up when I saw the expression on his face and stood next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay," I assured. "Azimuth told us we would find him."

I said those words, but didn't rightly believe them entirely until now. Elbourne merely nodded, but didn't acknowledge my words with any of his own. Hylia stood back with her arms crossed over her chest. She was observing everything intently.

Link was patting Xavier's face to bring him to.

"Sire," he said in earnest, "sire! Wake up!"

Eventually, Xavier coughed and gagged as the potion began to circulate. At seeing the response, we all took in a deep sigh of relief.

"He's going to live," the hero whispered.

Elbourne didn't let it show right away, but I could sense the tension ease off him.

"Thank Hylia," he muttered to himself.

Hylia looked over at Elbourne and grinned.

"There's no need for that," she said as more of an inside jest.

The goddess was careful to keep her identity concealed now that we were back in Xavier's presence. The dragon king sat up, still coughing. Link was percussing his back to clear his airway.

"Are you alright sire?" Link asked.

Xavier nodded, but avoided everyone's faces. There was a long silence where we allowed him to get his bearings. After a few moments, I finally took a step forward.

"What happened?" I asked.

Xavier was still trying to catch his breath when he stood up with the hero's help.

"I was ambushed," he revealed.

I wasn't surprised by the disclosure. However, I was surprised to find him all the way out here. How was he able to travel so far when he was less than a day ahead of us? Why was he out here near Twili Mountain? Xavier must have been a hell of a fighter.

"Ambushed?" Elbourne repeated.

Xavier nodded, but he knew he had to choose his words carefully. He paused before he spoke again.

"Yes," he said, "there was another horde of Twili that followed me."

There was another brief silence.

"How did you get all the way out here with your injuries?" the hero asked. "This field is days from the palace."

I was glad I wasn't the only one thinking on those lines. Xavier appeared frustrated, as the thought of whatever caused it quickly came to his mind.

"I was teleported here," he divulged without thinking. "I was teleported by that mon-"

Once he realized his mistake, he immediately clamped his mouth shut. He cut himself short. He caught what he was about to let slip. Unfortunately, little did he know we already knew what he was going to say. Even so, everyone waited for him to go on. Xavier naturally hesitated.

"You were teleported by what monster your majesty?" I continued for him.

Xavier didn't reply right away and avoided our gazes. His hazel eyes turned glassy, as if he were in his own world.

"A demon," he said finally.

A silence fell on all of us again at the disclosure. We all knew he was talking about Ghirahim. The question was, why did the demon lord choose this place to take Xavier to? Also, Xavier still needed to account for his disappearance after our initial contact in the Twilight Realm. Ghirahim must have attacked Xavier as soon as he left the palace again, teleported him here, then left him to come after the rest of us.

"Who attacked you?" Hylia demanded all of a sudden. "You said a demon. What demon? That implies you recognized who or what the creature was."

Subtlety wasn't the goddess's forte, but I understood her aggravation. Time was not on our side, and we were currently using resources that could have been dedicated to finding the Virtue Key. The other half still needed to be found.

Xavier was quiet for a long time.

"I didn't mean to imply that," he muttered.

This run around was not going to be acceptable. He needed to start telling some truths. We knew way too much for silly derisions. It was time to be direct.

"Your majesty listen, we know," Hylia said bluntly. "We know about your affiliation with Ghirahim. He told us himself. You might as well stop with the semantics and tell us the truth. It's for your own good."

Elbourne gave his father a quick once over and still said nothing. He had to know his father was probably still hiding more secrets from him as well. It was probably why Elbourne saw no need to come to the king's defense.

"Shiek is right sire," Link confirmed, "the only reason we were able to find you is because one of the guardians of this land told us you were still alive. We were looking for you to protect you. Ghirahim has sworn to take your life."

Xavier barely flinched when he heard that. It was probably something he was privy to for a long time.

"He wants his reprieve of blood," the king said more to himself than anyone. "It is time to pay."

It was then Elbourne spoke up.

"If that were the case you would already be dead," he brought to his attention. "Your reprieve is not yet due with that monster, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Xavier's eyes widened slightly and he finally looked over at the dragon prince. He stared at him for a long time.

"You say those words as though you're actually concerned," he said.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That's easy to refute," he replied, "it's because I am."

Xavier was surprised for a moment, but tried to circumvent it.

"You don't have to pity me Elbourne," he said.

The dragon prince shook his head.

"Trust me," he said, "I don't."

The tension was more than apparent between the two of them, but I didn't want this discussion to become derailed. There were too many things to still account for.

"Sire, how long have you been involved with the demon lord?" I asked, getting the conversation back on track. "This may be untoward, but we really must know."

Xavier cut his gaze form Elbourne to me. He didn't answer, which prompted Link to interject. The hero raised a brow at his gaze.

"Sire?" he asked.

Xavier continued to stare at me until he finally looked to the ground.

"Quistis…" he whispered to himself.

My eyes widened slightly at my mother's name.

"Sire…" I trailed.

Elbourne appeared more frustrated at hearing that.

"Her _name _is Constance! _Constance_!" he said angrily of his mother. "Why the hell are you stalling? Answer the question!"

I turned to Elbourne surprised at the anger in his voice. We were heading into unfettered territory with this conversation. I knew how much Elbourne loved his mother. I was also aware of how much of an infidel Xavier was to her. Elbourne struggled with wanting Xavier's respect and protecting the honor of his mother for years. However, this was an added dimension of the dragon king mentioning _my _mother's name. What did my mother have to do with any of this? I had a feeling I knew, but I wasn't sure I wanted to ask. Elbourne was now struggling to conceal his contempt. He just needed to stay focused.

"It's alright," I told the dragon prince, then turned my attention back to the king. "Sire, you have delayed long enough, please answer the question."

Xavier continued to stare at the ground. His hazel eyes looked more crystalline in the twilight.

"Twenty-eight years," he divulged finally.

I thought I almost heard him wrong.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

The dragon king slowly nodded.

"I have known of that monster for twenty-eight years," he said again.

Hearing it a second time made it seem even more surreal. A feeling of foreboding surged within my gut. This conversation was about to take a very distinct turn.

_That… that means Xavier knew him even when my father was alive… during his entire reign, _I thought.

Everyone was stunned by that revelation, except Hylia. Exerion did state there was a great darkness that enshrouded the Twilight Realm at that time that blinded the goddess from seeing what was going on, but it didn't negate her instincts now. I was quite sure she was putting the puzzle together in her head in this moment.

"Twenty-eight years?" Link couldn't help but repeat.

Shame then enveloped Xavier's face.

"Don't remind me Master Link," he stated, "I know how traitorous my actions truly were."

Hylia's sympathy was lacking.

"Why in the world would you make a pact with Ghirahim?" she asked. "What would compel you to do such a thing?"

Xavier met the goddess's gaze and shook his head.

"I'd rather not say," he replied.

Hylia scoffed.

"I'm afraid that's a luxury you no longer have your majesty," she countered. "You must come clean. This is not a time for secrets."

For some odd reason, Xavier then shifted his tired gaze towards me again. He stared at me for a long time. It honestly made me a little uncomfortable. I inadvertently blushed because of it.

"Sire?" I asked.

The dragon king then looked away.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said bitterly. "I wanted power."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"The demon lord is the last person you should have made such a pact with," she divulged. "He cares for no one or nothing but his master."

Xavier raised his eyebrows.

"I know that, but..." he trailed, not wanting to go on.

Link pressed him.

"But... what sire?" he continued.

The dragon king groaned.

"It wasn't that simple," he said. "You see, I… I wasn't the only one in cahoots with the demon lord."

We all stared at him shocked.

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Xavier seemed lost in thought and didn't reply right away. The goddess's patience was wearing thin.

"Your majesty?" she pressed.

Xavier then closed his eyes.

"The… the king of Twili and I _both_ made a pact with Ghirahim," he divulged.

My heart skipped a beat. Nothing could prepare me for that admission, because it only implied one thing. The Twili king and Dragon Roost made an alliance to take out Hyrule… to take out my father. That was the only explanation that made sense. But that couldn't be. Xavier was my father's best friend… his dearest friend. They were like brothers. They fought together. Served together. Made treaties together. Xavier couldn't be saying he betrayed my father. However, not just him, but the Twili king too? This was the unholy alliance Exerion spoke of. This was the 'unholy alliance forged between kings and the demon lord.' Hylia guessed right of the dragon king, but she had no idea it encompassed the Twili king as well. That was why the Twili king never informed my father that he encased Ghirahim in the second mirror. He had his own agenda against Hyrule.

I was at a loss for words.

"W-why?" I stammered. "Why would you do such a thing?"

My words were rhetorical, but I wanted an answer anyway. Xavier was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"Why else great queen?" he asked. "We wanted your country. We wanted Hyrule."

I shook my head knowing that wasn't the full answer, but I couldn't bring myself to say more. My eyes stung at the thought of my father. I hope he didn't know before he died. I couldn't bear the thought of him feeling betrayed before he left this earth. I tried not to be emotional, but it was impossible. Both Link and Elbourne tended to me.

"Are you alright?" the hero asked.

I didn't know how to reply.

"Zelda…" the dragon prince trailed, "I'm so sorry."

I was still reeling.

"Then the treaty was…" I trailed.

Xaver wouldn't look at me now.

"It was all a lie your majesty," the dragon king finished for me. "I betrayed my dear friend, your father Daphnes II because I wanted his kingdom. I had been jealous of him my entire life."

I stared at him stunned.

"But you… you were such good friends," I said. "What would compel you to do such a thing?"

The dragon king looked away, as shame engulfed him once more.

"Some things you will never understand my queen," he started quietly. "It wasn't just Hyrule I wanted Zelda my dear. I wanted his wife, your mother, the dark haired beauty Quistis Baalam. I was in love with her since the moment I saw her. I even pursued her, but she forewent my engagement to marry your father. I never let the bitterness of him having her go. It was my goal in life to be greater than him, to show her her folly." He paused for a moment and directed his next statement to Elbourne. "That was why I was so cold to your mother, to Constance. She was always a decent and kind woman, but she wasn't the woman I wanted."

Everyone listened astonished. I turned to look at Elbourne, who appeared more angry than anything.

Even so, Xavier continued.

"It turns out I found an unlikely ally in the king of Twili when he came as an emissary of his people to Dragon Roost," he said. "It was a secret meeting, one that he did not want Hyrule to know. He stated the King of Hyrule wronged his people, and he wanted to exact revenge upon him. He never stated what that wrong was, but I didn't care. It gave me all the incentive I needed. It was then he gave my kingdom access to his realm. It was a vow we made for all eternity."

Tears filled my eyes when I thought back to my father. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be betrayed. I thought about some of the struggles he endured in his short life.

_I'm so sorry father, _I thought.

Surprisingly, Hylia came up and placed her hand on my shoulder. She must have read my thoughts.

"It's alright," she said to me, "King Daphnes was a good man."

I wiped my eyes.

"I know," I said, "thank you for that."

Xavier stared at me like a man defeated. The guilt was all over his face.

"Ghirahim fooled us both," he went on. "That demon promised a swift insurrection of Hyrule if we helped him destroy the Master Sword and revive his master. However, the Twili king found out about a betrayal plot Ghirahim set in motion against him. That was when he reneged on the demon lord and used the second Twilight Mirror to trap Ghirahim. That event occurred twenty-six years ago. However, over the past several, I started hearing a voice."

Link raised a brow.

"A voice?" he inquired.

Xavier nodded.

"A voice," he repeated. "It told me to 'prepare for my return'. I was told to keep my preparations secret, especially from the Twili king. I knew it was Ghirahim. I had been waiting with one eye open at night for years. I knew his return was inevitable. Ganondorf may have used Zant to kill the Twili king, but Ghirahim's influence to make such an event happen had been around for years -the Arbiter's Cult, the increased hatred for the Twili. All of it. That was why I was so angry when I saw you all the other day. My plans became completely unraveled with you all in the fray. I knew I would have to begin again. That, or he no longer had a use for me and was going to kill me."

This was all so unbelievable.

Link then chimed in.

"Were you the one to give Midna that necklace?" he demanded.

The hero was trying to keep his tone respectful, but I understood his frustration. It was an obvious answer at this point.

Xavier paused, but then finally nodded.

"Yes, I did," he confessed.

Link shook his head.

"Did the twilight queen know anything about this?" he asked.

That was a point I had not considered and I was glad he asked. We all waited for Xavier's reply. However, the king shook his head immediately.

"Queen Midna had no idea," he said. "She was only a child when the pact was made, and she didn't know the workings of her father. When Zant murdered her father, she was hidden away for a while before she defiantly decided to go back and face him eight years ago. That was when she was transformed into an imp. And, of course, we know the history from there. A year later she met you great hero and liberated her people. The two of you along with Zelda saved everyone."

Xavier's disclosure was a relief, but there was something else lingering. What did ancestral mother mean about the twilight queen being resistive even if she weren't under a spell? That didn't make any sense. Even so, now wasn't the time for that inquiry.

The dragon king went on.

"In fact, that was why I was so hell bent on you marrying her Elbourne," Xavier continued. "She may not be in love with you, but she told me the last three years were some of the best in her life."

We weren't expecting to hear that. Link merely raised a brow and looked over at Elbourne. Elbourne stared defiantly back at his father.

"You know how I feel about that sire," Elbourne said, not wanting to discuss the matter. "She doesn't love me, I don't love her, so what would be the point? I wouldn't even be sleeping with her if you didn't ask me to. Our relationship would be like that of you and my mother, and we both know how much you hate my mother."

The tension was mounting. Elbourne's voice was scathing. I could hear the vitriol, the bitterness. It was quite telling. Unfortunately, Link unwisely decided to interject.

"Watch how you discuss your affairs with the queen of twilight," he warned.

Elbourne cut his eyes to him.

"Or you'll what?" he demanded. "Stop living in a fantasy farm boy. You know as well as I that I'm telling the truth. If you must know, Midna is in love with you. She will tell you so when she awakens. Just you wait."

Link's eyes widened involuntarily at the disclosure. That wasn't exactly a revelation, but the conversation didn't suggest it was going to allot for it. I wasn't sure what to make of the hero's expression. He appeared both stunned and relieved, not the biggest confidence booster for me. However, in any such case, now wasn't the time to concern myself with this. Hylia glanced my way and then at the hero. She decided to once again take over the conversation before it got sidetracked even more.

"How is Ghirahim going to revive his master?" the goddess demanded. "How much time do we have?"

Xavier sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Ghirahim once spoke of a resurgence of the land of Hyrule. He wants to storm the Temple of Time and purge the Master Sword into darkness and blood. How he plans to do that, I don't know."

Link and I both looked at him taken aback.

"Purge the Master Sword into darkness?" I repeated. "The Master Sword is a holy blade to destroy evil's bane. It cannot be purged into darkness!"

Xavier had no answer for me.

"That may be true," he said, "but whatever Ghirahim is planning, the purging of the sword may mean the purging of his master from the sword."

The dragon king did have a point. Maybe Ghirahim wasn't trying to destroy the sword, but free his master because of the seal of the sword.

"Ganondorf or Demise," I whispered. "It could be either or."

Hylia closed her eyes at hearing that.

"This is worse than I could have imagined," she said.

Link stepped forward immediately.

"Then we must make haste," he said. "We have to wake up Midna to stabilize the realm. Then head back to Hyrule to reclaim the Master Sword. Once we have it we can trap Ghirahim back in the mirror."

So much was coming out of all this. It was hard to process. We now had a full blown crisis on our hands. Not that we didn't before, but the stakes seemed so much higher now. We seemed to get more information than we bargained for, but Elbourne was not yet through. His focus was fixed on the dragon king.

"What did you let him do to me?" he demanded all of a sudden.

Xavier stared at him taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" he countered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Elbourne snapped. "What did you let him do to me? You have so many secrets, I'm certain you have one more!"

The dragon king looked at him confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied. "I cannot explain what I do not know."

Elbourne then walked up and got in the king's face.

"See if you know this," he seethed, "that bastard was able to control me, why? Did you let him put some spell on me? Was I a bargaining chip?"

Xavier's eyes suddenly got wide.

"He… he was able to elicit control over you?" he whispered.

The dragon prince started breathing hard. He could barely contain his anger.

"Yes!" he replied. "Why?"

Link then walked up to act as a mediator. He sensed where this was going to go if he did not intervene.

"Elbourne, try to calm down," he reasoned. "Now isn't the time for this. We need to stick together."

The dragon prince cut his gaze to the hero.

"You say that, but I know you don't trust me for that very reason," he replied. "I need answers for myself." He then focused back on Xavier. "Well?"

Xavier surprisingly was staring at Elbourne with open piety. I was taken aback considering their relationship, but it left me puzzled at the same time.

_What is this all about? _I wondered.

However, before Xavier could utter a reply Hylia came up and placed her hand on Elbourne's shoulder. She too, had a look of empathy. She intervened before the dragon king could speak.

"Elbourne, now is not the time for that question," she advised. "I understand your frustration, but right now we need to focus on the task at hand."

Her words didn't sit well with him.

"How the hell could you possibly say that to me?" he demanded. "I deserve to know if something's been done to me!"

I couldn't help but feel for Elbourne. Ghirahim did make some rather stunning accusations regarding his character. It was only natural that Elbourne would want to know the truth about it. However, it seemed today wouldn't be the day.

Hylia nodded.

"You're right," she said, "you do have a right to know, but right now is not the time."

Elbourne was heated.

"Sheik-" he tried.

"Please," she interrupted, "you'll know the truth soon enough. Calm your mind and try to be free. We have to stay focused and get the other half of the Virtue Key."

Elbourne was visibly frustrated with her words, but understood their importance. He looked away from her, but eventually regressed. I hated to admit it in this instance, but Hylia was right. We really needed to get back on task. However, I did make it a point to remind myself to speak with Elbourne privately later. He was going to need someone now more than ever. I was not going to let him carry this burden alone.

"Elbourne," I said from behind him. "Please don't let your anger get the best of you. You will have closure at the end of all this I swear."

Elbourne then turned my way and looked me in the eyes. There was so much sadness there. His eyes shined with the same luminescence as Xavier's. He swallowed hard before cutting his gaze away. I looked beyond him to the dragon king. He too had a pitiable look on his face. In a strange way, I felt for him. His whole life he lived showing himself as one way, when he was really a much different person. A person who… was in love with my mother. I never would have guessed. He experienced disappointments and allowed those disappointments to consume him. He went to a point of no return. At least now his conscience was clear. However, there would be a reckoning. A tribunal was in his future. He had to know that.

Afterwards, Link looked between Elbourne and me, then turned his attention to Xavier.

"Sire you're coming with us," the hero said to the king. "The threat on your life is too great. You'll be safe in our company."

Xaver nodded absently. He was lost in his thoughts. I wasn't surprised. He had a lot to ponder.

Link took note of the king's expression.

"Are you alright sire?" he asked.

Xavier shook his head.

"No," he whispered, "no son, I'm afraid I'm not."

It was a reasonable response. How could he be? His world was in a shambles. The future was bleak. Xavier knew this was only the beginning. Even so, the matter with the dragon king was concluded for now. He was safe, he was in our company, and he informed us on some rather important events. The day had been eventful. It was time we continued on to Twili Mountain.

Radian was waiting.

~SSS~

Two days later, the road to Twili Mountain

Radian's lair was definitely our objective, but I couldn't help but be concerned about Elbourne. He was so upset at Xavier's disclosures the other day. That, coupled with everything he went through in the recent past, I knew he needed somebody, regardless as to whether he was willing to admit it or not. Even now, I noticed him lingering behind as we traveled. He looked thoughtful, but his thoughts were making him lost -taking him away from the moment in this reality. I needed to bring him back. I knew it was a gamble, but I decided to linger too so I could speak with him alone. Link was up ahead speaking with Hylia and keeping an eye on the king. I appreciated the hero's efforts in keeping Xavier preoccupied. It showed he still respected the man without losing sight of the complicated situation. It was important because these next few days were going to be troublesome for all of us.

I stopped in my tracks and waited for Elbourne to approach. The dragon prince saw me waiting for him and paused at my action.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I thought I would walk with you for a little while," I replied, then asked, "how are you holding up?"

Elbourne raised his brows and shrugged.

"I've had better days," he admitted, but attempted a grin.

I grinned back and took his hand when he finally approached. I squeezed it affectionately. I wanted him to know everything was going to work out. We then started trekking slowly down the mountain. The others were way ahead of us now.

"You know," I started, "when we were children you used to hold my hand when I was afraid of the dark."

Elbourne looked at me surprised by the recollection.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I grinned and went on.

"I distinctly remember when we were thirteen and we went exploring in one of your father's newly excavated caves," I said, "I had fallen behind from you and the rest of the group, and you were the only one to come back and retrieve me. You told me to hold your hand and you would guide us home, and you did. I never forgot that Elbourne."

Elbourne smirked all of a sudden.

"Do you remember what I did to everyone once we got back?" he asked.

My smile then faded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes unfortunately," I said, "you had them all stripped naked and sitting in the dragon square for an hour."

Elbourne laughed at the thought.

"Serves those bastards right for deliberately leaving you when you were relying on them for assistance," he said.

I shook my head and smiled again.

"You're incorrigible," I said.

He nodded.

"I am," he said.

I gave him a quick once over.

"That's the Elbourne I know," I said, "always confident, always smirking."

Elbourne looked down at me.

"Is that how you see me your majesty?" he asked. "Confident? Smiling?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "and when you aren't like that, you aren't you. The Elbourne I know is always like that assertive thirteen year old boy..." I paused for a moment. "Like me you looked like you needed a guide just now."

Elbourne's smiled faded at my utterance and he squeezed my hand back. He stared into my eyes with that familiar look of love.

"I suppose you're right lady of Hyrule," he whispered. "I suppose you're right indeed, and... that's why I have my new unwavering resolve regarding you and I."

I suddenly tensed up. I had a feeling I already knew.

"What resolve is that?" I asked anyway.

Elbourne stopped us from walking for a moment, the others continued on without noticing us. However, they would inquire of us soon if we weren't quick. We needed to be mindful of that. I took a step back when his gaze intensified.

"Elbourne…" I trailed, "please…"

He ignored my plea.

"I'm in love with you," he said, "and I'm not giving up on a chance for us because of your uncertainty. I know you don't feel the same way right now, but I think one day you could. You've already stated you loved me in a way, and that's good enough for me right now. I am a prince of Dragon Roost Zelda, and you are the only woman I want."

My throat tightened at the conviction in his voice.

"I…" I tried, not knowing what to say, "I- don't you remember what I said before?"

Elbourne nodded.

"Yes, you said you'd think about it," he replied. "I don't expect an answer right away. However, you're so quick to discount us. I could be good for you. I know I could."

I bit my lower lip.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"We could get married Zelda," he went on interrupting me, "have some children. I know how much you love children. I'd love to have eight little princesses that all look like you."

I stared at him taken aback.

"Eight children?" I repeated.

Elbourne chuckled at my inflection.

"I was initially going to say twelve, but eight will suffice," he said. "For whatever reason, my father chose not to have any more children. I wish he had of. It would have been nice having a brother or sister to tussle with. However, we both know the reasons why he never touched my mother again." He looked to the ground for a moment. "I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want you, or that I don't want you to bear any of my sons or daughters. I could keep you pregnant Zelda."

I appreciated his honesty, but constant pregnancy was not my idea of perfect married life. I raised a brow.

"You want eight children?" I repeated. "Are you mad?"

Elbourne chuckled at my inflection and felt a slight reassurance.

"I wouldn't call it mad," he said, "just goal oriented. Our kingdoms could be united under one banner. You could be the Queen of Dragons bearing the Triforce of Wisdom. There isn't a monarch who could come close to that kind of power. We could bring peace to Hyrule and Dragon Roost."

Admittedly, there were times when I thought about that very thing. I wanted a united banner between Hyrule and Dragon Roost. Marriage was ideal, but it wasn't realistic in our case. I was going to marry the hero if he would have me. Elbourne could still have the things he desired if he settled down, courted a nice lady, and kept our treaties. I couldn't have him acting as king as he was as the crown prince. He was breaking treaties right and left. If he got aggressive with any other nation the way he was with Hyrule, we would be at war. Balaam out at sea, nor the Gerudos in the desert, nor the Zoras of the north would put up with such antics. It was important for me to be Elbourne's guide, but I was not going to lie to him. I couldn't marry him when he was such a loose cannon. I had to consider his treatment of the Gorons, his disregard for the Ooca, and his dragon flying in Hyrulean air space. That was all proof he preferred an aloof approach to a diplomatic one. I needed a proletariat monarch, not a divisive dictator. I couldn't entrust the throne of Hyrule to such an individual.

I was shaking my head as I considered all this.

"I'm sorry Elbourne, I-" I tried.

Elbourne then reached up and silenced me with his forefinger.

"I knew that was what you were going to say," he interrupted. "Give me a little hope. Just think about it."

My throat tightened because I was genuinely confused. More than anything in the world I wanted him to be successful, but I knew I wasn't the realistic person in his equation. I should have just said that, but I didn't. Instead, I chose the path of diplomacy.

I nodded.

I knew it could never be, but I felt obliged to let him have a comforting lie. If it was going to keep his head in the right place, it was worth it.

"Alright," I whispered, "alright, I will think about it."

Elbourne then grinned. He had a beautiful smile.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I grinned back.

"You're welcome," I said.

There was a brief silence between us when I looked down the road and saw that the others had now stopped because we were so far behind. This was what I was dreading. I tugged on Elbourne's hand so we could catch up to everyone else.

"Sorry!" I called out to them. "We're coming!"

Elbourne spoke out too.

"You can blame me, I asked her to stay!" he called to the others. "Just please no scolding! As punishment for my crimes I will man the front when we catch up!"

I chuckled, but as we approached Link and Hylia were both looking at me with nondescript expressions. Elbourne went to the front as promised, but before he left, he stopped, took hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. I wish he hadn't done that, but his actions appeared genuine to me. He looked happy.

I glanced back at the hero and the goddess.

"What?" I asked.

Hylia didn't bother answering and went on ahead alongside Xavier. Link on the other hand stayed behind and gave me a quick once over. Admittedly, I blushed, but then he offered me his hand and nodded for me to walk with him. I got in step, but he was still quiet. I was getting nervous with the continued silence.

"What's the matter?" I asked again.

Link shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied, clearly showing he wasn't telling the truth.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That face you're making states otherwise," I replied. "You want to try me again?"

Link grinned at hearing that, then turned his head to look at me.

"I wanted to apologize if I seem distant," he divulged. "That isn't my intention. I just have a great deal on my mind."

I thought nothing of it.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said. "This ordeal has been stressful on all of us."

The hero then looked back ahead.

"Yeah…" he trailed.

That signaled to me he had more to say.

"Anything else you want to unload?" I asked. "The least I can do is listen."

Link was quiet for a moment.

"I have no right to claim ownership over you," he said suddenly.

I stared at him surprised.

_Where was this coming from? _I wondered.

"I never saw anything you said or did as ownership over me," I stated. "You've been nothing but chivalrous."

Link wouldn't look at me now.

"You don't…" he trailed, "you don't belong to me, you belong to Hyrule. I have no right to say such a thing to you when I still haven't made an absolute stance in your behalf."

I was getting more nervous with this talk and stopped in my tracks. I tugged on his arm to prompt him to stop too. He turned to look at me, but he avoided my eyes.

"I _want _to belong to you," I reassured. "I love you Link."

He was still quiet for a moment.

"I hold nothing against you if you have your doubts," he said suddenly.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Link-" I tried.

"Please let me finish," he interrupted.

I closed my mouth, but my heart began to race. Now I looked away.

"When we get the last part of the Virtue Key and Midna awakens," he said, "promise me you won't do anything... rash."

I didn't understand what he meant.

"Why would I?" I countered.

Link then looked over at Elbourne now guarding the front.

"I know he made an offer to you because in a lot of ways we're alike," he said. "I hate to admit it, but it's true. Just know I have every intention of treating you like the queen you are. As I told you before I'm older, I'm wiser. I know what I want in this life. I just hope you want the same."

I felt like he was preaching to the choir. I wanted everything he wanted. All of it. I just didn't understand why he felt the need to talk like this.

"I do," I said simply.

He took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Good," he said. "I can't stake a claim for someone unless I know they are truly mine. That's why I'm looking forward to finding this Virtue Key. If it does everything it's supposed to we can speak with no barriers."

Some of this seemed misplaced.

"We already speak with no barriers," I said.

Link was silent for a long time and raised a brow.

"Do we?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly.

"Why are you talking like this?" I asked.

The hero stared at me hard.

"Because it's necessary," he replied.

My eyes searched his face.

"Link-" I tried.

Link then silenced me by putting his forefinger on my lips. It was the same action as Elbourne. However, I had no intention of bringing that up.

"Promise me that you'll leave everything up in the air until after we find the last part of the key and talk," he interrupted.

I stared into his eyes again.

"I promise," I whispered.

Link then reached down and kissed me.

"Thank you," he whispered back when he pulled away.

I was a little shaken. I couldn't believe he was saying any of this.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

Link looked away and back ahead of the pack at Elbourne.

"I'm just keeping everything in perspective," he said.

That wasn't a definitive reply.

"As far as I knew, I thought our perspectives were fine," I divulged, "am I wrong?"

Link was quiet at my words. He never answered the question.

"Just know," he began again, "that I will support any decision you decide on Zelda."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Link-" I tried.

"We have to focus," he interrupted quietly, "we still have a bunch of ground to cover."

I didn't appreciate being silenced like that, but I didn't want to take this conversation any further than it needed to go. With that, I said nothing on the matter and allowed Link to guide me towards Hylia and Xavier while he went on ahead and joined Elbourne. Before he left, Link nodded towards Hylia, and she in turn nodded back. At times I swear Hylia and Link were in league with each other.

Hylia looked at the two men ahead and then to me.

"All is well?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"As it can be," I replied.

Hylia shook her head.

"I don't envy your position my dear," she said. "Having two equally strong willed men goading for my attention would be too much for me."

I grinned at her, but her comment precipitated an odd look from Xavier who had been silently listening.

"You…" Xavier trailed, "court men?" he asked Hylia.

I worked hard not to giggle. He still had no idea who Hylia really was. Xavier saw her as a male warrior named Sheik.

Hylia looked at Xavier and shrugged.

"Uh…" she began, "only when it's convenient for me."

I pursed my lips together and looked away.

_Really ancestral mother?_ I thought.

Xavier raised his brows and decided to forego any further explanations. It was just as well. Hylia would probably have a field day teasing him. With that, we focused the rest of our energies heading up Twili Mountain. I knew from the surroundings we were getting close as dangerous terrain, with broken cascades of twilight and volcanic ash suddenly enveloped us. It became unbearably hot soon. The lava appeared purple, blue and red. The multiplicity of colors made the deadly pits look deceptively beautiful. Even so, we traveled up the mountain until we reached the peak. It took several hours with several stops. When we hit a precipice that bifurcated into two directions, we encountered our first dilemma. It was then the riddle came to mind.

_How can this roadway be turned to a certain degree?_ I wondered.

I then looked around the landscape and noticed a sundial carved into the mountain across the ravine. It had the same configurations as one on land, but it looked like could be manipulated if it were stuck with an object. I noticed right away that the circular rotary resembled a trigonometric table. That had to be the implement we needed to change direction, but how? When I looked down over the cliff, I took note of something I didn't discern before. The Twili Mountain had a circular interface.

_Revolving around a tart alright_, I thought, recalling the last aspect of the riddle.

"Do you all see that?" Link asked, pointing to the sundial I already took note of.

Elbourne and Xavier squinted to see the marker. Hylia stood back, saying nothing.

Elbourne shielded his eyes for a better look.

"We're going to have to have to shoot," he stated.

The dragon prince was right, but I was beginning to think the way it needed to be shot was more of a play on words. I deduced this when I considered Radian's name again. It had to have been more than a converted measurement the way I initially thought. However, I wasn't quick to dismiss my previous conjecture either until I had proof. I panned my vision upward and noticed two inlets carved above the stone aperture.

"What's that?" I whispered.

Link looked my way.

"You found something?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I think so," I said to the hero, "can I borrow your sniper sight for a moment?"

Link stared at me puzzled, but then did as I obliged. I took the goggles and looked through them to see if there was a difference between the apertures. True to my guess, there were two words written in ancient Hylian: _gradus_ or degree, and _illuminas_ or ray.

"I thought so," I said to myself.

Everyone was looking at me eagerly.

"You thought what?" Link asked with a hint of impatience.

"There's an inscription above the sundial," I said. "We're going to have to strike the one that says _illuminas_ for Radian to appear."

Link raised a brow.

"Are you sure that's the right cubbyhole?" he asked.

I gave him a confident smile.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" I asked. "Trust me."

Link returned my smirk.

"No," he said.

The goddess added the confirmation.

"Just do it," Hylia said, "just know that she's right."

The hero needed no more reassurances after hearing that. He pulled out an arrow and readied his bow.

"Just tell me when to shoot," he said.

I looked ahead.

"Fire now!" I ordered.

I watched as Link aimed and perfectly targeted the diamond shaped device in the tiny alcove. However, as with all these trials, nothing happened right away.

"What in the…?" Link said surprised.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that simple.

"It was just as I suspected," I said aloud, and then took out the Book of Mudora. "Before you shoot again I want to take another look at the clue."

I opened to the back page and paid close attention to the wording once more. 'Avenues turn to a certain degree and revolve around a sweet kind of tart.' We knew now the avenue was a junction. We knew the sundial was the implement to 'revolve'. The circumference of the mountain is the 'sweet kind of tart' with its obscured latent reference to pi. Pi is a reference to radians and thus illumines. What was missing?

I glanced over at Xavier casually. It wasn't even incidental. I stared at his black and white cloak and noticed his cote of arms while I was reasoning. It was his saurian insignia: a fire breathing wyrym tamed by the hand of industry.

I raised a brow.

_Could it be that 'illuminas' is referring to a source of light?_ I thought. _Not actual light?_

"Fire," I whispered suddenly.

Link looked at me perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

It finally hit me.

_That has to be it,_ I thought.

"Fire!" I said with more conviction.

Link, Elbourne and Xavier were still lost.

Hylia grinned underneath her bandages.

"What about it?" she asked me.

I turned back to Link.

"Fire arrows!" I said excitedly. "We have to hit the radian insignia with fire arrows because of the word '_illuminas_'! That way the pathway will turn and Radian will appear."

Everyone looked at me impressed, but the dragon prince was cautious.

"Wouldn't that make more sense with light?" Elbourne inquired.

I shook my head.

"The word _illumnas_ in ancient Hylian is a verb, denoting an action," I explained. "Since it's not a noun, it can be deduced that the action is taking place from something else. In this case the illumination of a ray is caused by means of fire."

Elbourne and Link both nodded.

"I always feel a little awestruck in your presence Zelda," Link said respectfully. "You do Hyrule proud."

"Indeed," Elbourne agreed.

With that, I said a quick prayer to Din, and the fire imbued arrows appeared in my hands. I handed the arrows to Link. He then released another perfect shot into the small cubbyhole, and soon a significant occurrence happened.

_Here we go_, I thought.

Smoke and particles of ash began to spray as the cliff suddenly shifted to the left. Everyone braced themselves up against the wall until the rotunda stopped. Next, the top of Twili Mountain began to awaken as smoke and ash gave way to more of that strange multi-colored lava. The lava rose high in the sky and swelled into the heavens, then substantiated into a molten ball. The ball instantly crystallized and began to crack. The pressure on the inside was forcefully breaking through, until finally the outer shell burst completely. Out came an aqua blue and fiery red bird that resembled a phoenix, the rebirth bird. Radian's wing span was one hundred feet into the atmosphere. It had long seriated optical shifting feathers and crystal blue orbs for eyes. It was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever beheld.

"My goddess," I whispered.

Radian hovered above us.

"Greetings Queen of Destiny and Hero of Twilight," the guardian's deep voice beamed across the expanse. "Your fellowship has expanded to incorporate the King of Dragons and the Prince of the Roostians. A Sheikah Warrior too, is within your midst and has great responsibility, even though their true identity garners the respect of one such as Radian of the Twili Mountain."

At hearing that, Xavier looked over at Hylia with a raised brow.

"True identity?" he asked surprised.

Hylia didn't answer right away.

"You never know who you're keeping company with dragon king," she said simply.

Xavier was intrigued, but was forced to let the matter go.

"My lord," I began to Radian, "we come to you with great urgency. Certainly you have heard of our circumstances."

Radian stared down with those incredible crystal blue eyes.

"I am aware of the situation," it said, "and I shall give you what you seek to awaken the Queen of Twilight."

One thing I had to appreciate about Azimuth and Radian was their sense of urgency. They didn't dawdle when they saw no need for it. However, considering the time constraints I understood why they were so rushed in their manner. Radian then opened its mouth and produced a ball of light. The light shifted and shaped itself into the second part of the Virtue Key. The golden fragment then floated down into my hands. I stared at it amazed. It was finally here. We finally had it. The other part in my bag suddenly floated out and fused together with the other fragment. We were all mesmerized. This key signified so much. Midna was finally going to awaken.

I gripped it tight.

"Thank you lord Radian," I said finally. "We shall make haste and leave."

Radian flapped its wings, nearly sending us flying.

"As you should," it said, "the queen of this realm is waiting for you."

On that note, I thought the conversation was going to be over. However, suddenly Elbourne spoke up. It was completely unnecessary, but he didn't seem to consider that.

"Before you leave my lord, I have something to ask," he started.

The rest of us looked at Elbourne with a bit of surprise. Hylia and Xavier in particular were staring at him inquisitively. Radian did not answer for a long time, but it eventually addressed him.

"What is that Dragon Prince?" Radian asked.

Before he asked, Elbourne looked over at me. His gaze took me by surprise.

"What is the true power of the Virtue Key?" he asked.

A silence fell across all of us.

_Why is he asking this now? _I wondered.

Even Radian was paused for a moment.

"Why great prince?" the guardian asked. "Do you seek the power for yourself?"

The dragon prince shook his head.

"No," he said, "I have no desire to capture its power for myself. I just wanted to know what its true essence is. Can it make a person fall in love?"

My eyes widened at the question.

Radian stared at him for a moment.

"Ah, I see," it reasoned. "A factor motivating your question is the strong feelings you have for someone present here."

If that wasn't obvious, I didn't know what was. I said nothing.

"Yes," Elbourne said with no hesitancy.

Radian went on.

"Patience my dear prince, for life cannot be sprawled upon a person," it said. "Matters of the heart must be handled with confidential talk. Of this, the Virtue Key can help you. That is all I can say."

There was still silence within everyone else, but Elbourne looked satisfied.

"Thank you," he said, "you have no idea how much you helped me."

Radian beamed with iridescence that made the whole sky light up.

"Think nothing of it," the guardian said. "Now you must go. You must head back to Twilight Palace and reinstate the queen. Make haste, for the demon lord is getting stronger as we speak."

That wasn't reassuring, but we were all aware of that fact.

"We will," I spoke up again finally, "thank you again."

Radian enveloped its wings around itself.

"It is my pleasure," the guardian said. "Farewell Queen of Destiny, Hero of Twilight, King of Dragons, Prince of Dragons, and the Shiek too Powerful to Hide in Disguise. May fair winds proceed you. May we meet again at the crossroads of life."

With that, Radian rose high in the sky, stretching its wings heavenward, and then dispersed like a cosmic explosion of color in the twilight sky. Everyone was silent. I stared at the Virtue Key again. Everything is about to change. When Midna awakens and tells us what she knows, the truth from everyone was going to come out. Seven years of wondering was finally going to come to an end. We finally had it. We finally had the Virtue Key. It was time to awaken the Queen of Twilight.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Inspiration: "Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus;" male and female psychology; paying it forward; coming full circle with one's self; the butterfly effect; the long black sexy dress. "The Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Author Note: I am splitting this chapter into two because it would probably be near or at 40,000 words as a standalone text. This is an event chapter much like the "Hyrulean Festival." This is "The awakening of Twilight Palace." The second part will be up soon. I apologize to those who were anticipating reading this in its entirety in one setting. The chapter would have been too long, and I've already gotten complaints on the length. Don't worry everything that needs to be here _will_ be here. Thank you for reading. Reuploaded 8/31/2020.**

**Word Count: 22,139**

* * *

Chapter 28

The Awakening of Twilight Palace, Part 1:Misgivings

~SSS~

One week later, Link

After garnering the second piece of the Virtue Key, it took our group a week to get back to the Palace of Twilight. In that time, Xavier needed to be tended to because he caught a mild bout of twilight sickness. I had the plight myself some years ago, and I felt for him as he sweated the disease out by firelight. However, he recovered with some good nursing by Zelda. She made sure to give him round the clock potions for three days. That completely diminished our supply, so any other diseases anyone caught would have to be reckoned with by the elements of this world alone. I wasn't sure what was poisonous or not, but we did our best to stay healthy and not fall into any unnecessary traps. Zelda, and even Elbourne, were instrumental in making sure we knew the nomenclature of the plants that appeared too exotic and too beautiful for their own good. In any such case, we made it back to the palace as a whole unit and preparations were made in awakening Midna.

We went to the 'orbrary' and consulted several different Twili orbs referencing the Virtue Key. There was a great deal of information regarding the relic, which led me to believe the Twili people knew more than I initially thought. However, most of the information found was dissertations on theories related to the Virtue Key. Most of the scholars debated whether the key even existed or not. So, much of that material was useless. Hylia finally had mercy on us and stated she would tell us how the key was used in the morning. That promise was made yesterday. We planned on awakening Midna today after everyone got a good night's sleep. We were all going to meet in the anteroom seven hours past midnight. That time was fast approaching. I was going to meet up with everyone in fifteen minutes.

In that time, I contemplated the past few months that broiled down to these next few minutes. I thought about the women in my life and how each of them affected me to this point. They represented the stages in my growth as a man beyond my adventuring. It was important for me not to lose sight of that. Ilia was the girl I grew up with. She was the girl who helped me get over the death of my parents. Ilia, more than anyone, knew how much I loved my father and mother. When my parents didn't come home, I thought nothing of it initially because they always came home. Then the days rolled on and they still weren't in the village. Then the letters came. Then the villagers cried. Then Bo came and got me and told I was going to be staying with him for a while. Then I saw Ilia crying after she spoke with her father. Then he told me. I didn't understand right away. But then… it hit me. I realized when I was planting pumpkins with Ilia one day that my parents were dead and they weren't coming home. I was eight. I was terrified. It was the first time I realized I was alone in the world. I cried in front of my best friend. It wasn't something I should have been conscious of, but I was. I didn't like for people to see me cry. I didn't like being vulnerable. I never allowed myself to cry in front of Ilia again.

Ilia and Bo helped me through that hard time, and in a lot of ways they were the reason I am the man I am today. I appreciated Ilia's friendship. I always would. I just had no idea she would fall in love with me throughout the process over the years. I should have assumed it, considering the capacity of our village. But, I only thought of Ilia in so many ways as just my friend. She was good for me in that regard. However, I had no idea our relationship was going to take the slippery slope it did. I had no idea we were going to be closer than we ever should have been. I had no idea she was going to get pregnant. I had no idea she was trying so hard to become my wife. There were still some things that were a blur to me. I couldn't remember everything that happened that night, and that was the biggest reason for the wedge between us. I felt guilty because I couldn't rightly mourn our dead child because I had issues of trust with her. It was wrong and I was probably thinking too much on the subject, but something was bugging me. I thought with time I would be able to move on, which I did, but I did become distant from Ilia. I knew she wanted more than I was giving her, or willing to give her. I just couldn't. It was why I chose intermittent nights with other women in the Red Lantern District than her bed. I did not trust her anymore. However, I knew being a frequenter to the Red Lantern District was not what I wanted to be known for. Elbourne already had that title and I had no desire to take it from him. We already looked too much alike as it was. But… there was a girl there that I went and checked up on from time to time. Her name was Mystere and she had more significance than I think she even knew. She was someone that admittedly I spent a few nights with because… well, because she reminded me of someone else. Even so, I knew one day I would have to sit down and hash everything out with Ilia. She needed to know the truth about us and so did I.

Midna was different in that she was the first woman I got to know intimately outside of my village. I had to admit that when I first saw her she didn't offer much in terms of looks. That was shallow, but it was true. She was a little imp with a very big mouth. It took time for me to appreciate her. We traveled all across Hyrule looking for her lost power, the Fused Shadow. I had no idea of its significance at the time. I remember when she nearly died and I had to carry her on my back as a wolf. I was running for dear life for Zelda to save her somehow. Midna's life force was hanging by a thread, when Zelda sacrificed her own life to save Midna. Zelda knew even then how important Midna was. That was when I realized she meant more to me than simply being a guide with a big mouth. I still think about the day after Ganondorf's defeat. I still think about the world finally being free. I finally saw who Midna really was. She was this beautiful mysterious Twili woman from another world I so desperately wanted to understand. At the time, I hoped she was going to ask me to come with her. I saw it in her eyes. I knew she wanted to, but instead she left me with those trailing words and her tears. She broke the mirror. She broke my heart. And, I thought I was never going to see her again. I was proven wrong. And even now, I still felt a bit surreal.

Was Elbourne right? Did Midna really love me? My gut told me he was telling the truth, but my gut had often gotten me into trouble before. I remember after my fallout with Zelda I just wanted to escape my mistakes with Ilia and find Midna. I wanted to find her and tell her I loved her. I wanted to get her out of my system. But honestly, so much of that was motivated by selfishness. One way or the other my motives weren't to think about what I had done to get me to that point. I just wanted to escape the misery I put myself in. I hurt two people I cared about to make that happen and my selfishness cost me. I used my memory of Midna to break free of my reality. However, I couldn't rightly call what I was feeling for her at the time love. I was feeling arrogant and entitled.

That brings me to the current lady in my life and our complicated past, Zelda. I remember when I first met Zelda. I was in wolf form and she appeared so stoic and regal. She was a very serious woman then and she stayed true to her course to protect her people. She sent me on my way because she sensed the Triforce of Courage even before I could. I knew she was special, even in that first meeting. However, when Zelda gave her life to protect Midna, I didn't rightly process what she had done for the twilight princess at the time. It was only when Ganondorf appeared and showed himself to be the true darkness behind the malevolence attacking Hyrule and the Twilight Realm that I knew what happened to Zelda. She appeared undead and Ganondorf used her as a puppet. I had to be careful not to kill her to free her. When she came to, and helped me defeat Ganondorf in the end, I knew she was so much more than I assumed. The aftermath was great.

I always respected Zelda, but it was when the Great Restoration started that I truly got to know her. I worked at the castle as a member of her resurgence team, but soon I was used more as an adviser to her. I remember first thinking she was an icy woman. I didn't know exactly how to read her. It was then I learned she wasn't necessarily icy at all, but painfully shy and lonely. Her parents were dead. Her grandparents were dead. She had this huge burden of ruling the country. She wanted guidance. She needed guidance, but she didn't know who she could trust. Her chief adviser at the time was a man named Vincent Rue Morgue. He was the definition of a snake. I sensed she knew that, but she wanted another set of objective eyes to sniff him out. That was when Zelda confided in me that she wanted me to act as another set of eyes and ears in the castle.

Slowly, Vincent was shut out and he hated me for it. He planned, he schemed, and he ultimately lost -him and his deplorable sister. Throughout that time, Zelda and I got close, closer than a peasant and a queen had any business being. She fell in love with me, though she never told me at the time. And truthfully, I came to love her too, but I allowed my overconfidence to get in the way. It was a hard lesson learned, but I was grateful to be where we were now in the present. I loved Zelda. I really and truly did. I want more than anything to live through this and spend the rest of my life with her. That was why I made it my resolve to ask her to marry me today. At some point in the next twenty-four hours, I was going to throw caution to the wind and ask her to be my bride. I couldn't wait because I had no idea what would become of us. I wasn't guaranteed to live through this. I couldn't take the Triforce for granted. I had to have something else to compel me through this crisis, and Zelda was it. If she said yes she would truly make me the happiness man in the world. I would spend the rest of my life making up for the loss time we had apart. I was aware she wanted to marry me years ago… I just hoped that hadn't changed in the present.

I stared at the clock on the wall which read in Twili metrics, but revolutions were revolutions, so I knew the seventh sign represented the seventh hour. It was ten minutes before that. I needed to go. The others were probably already downstairs. I looked at my reflection in passing –a dark blue tunic and hunting pants. Attire fit for a hero. It wasn't something I worried about, but was conscience of this morning. Why was I concerned about it today? Maybe subliminally I wanted to be seen in what I considered my best color. I was told blondes look good in black. I had nothing black to put on, so dark blue was the next best thing. It didn't really matter honestly and I let the fledging thought go.

Afterwards, I headed for the door to meet up with Zelda. I was to be escorting her this morning. However, when exited the room I was lodging in to the main loft upstairs, much to my _not _surprise was Zelda talking with Elbourne. It seemed he beat me to the draw this morning… again. I couldn't lie. I was frustrated in seeing him with Zelda, but that had been issue since we came to the Twilight Realm. Unfortunately, they hardly noticed when I came forth. I would remedy that. So, I made sure to get their attention again by reopening and closing the door a little more forcefully. I slammed the damn thing.

That did the trick. Zelda and Elbourne both looked my way.

Zelda was more surprised than Elbourne.

"Good morning Link," she greeted anyway.

Elbourne was less cordial.

"What's with slamming the door farm boy?" he demanded. "Adamantine can take your arm off."

Then there was _that_. I was sick of that. I walked up to the both of them, but I kept my focus on Elbourne for just a second.

"My name is Link," I corrected. "I am not Linux, and I am not your farm boy. If you can't say it right then don't bother addressing me at all. I am sick of having to explain that to you."

The dragon prince was slightly surprised by my poignancy, but he looked to welcome the instigation.

"I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he half-joked. "Can't take a little correction?"

I stared into his eyes.

"Correcting me has nothing to do with this," I said. "It's your lack of respect I have an issue with. Address me as Link or don't bother speaking to me. I'm not putting up with your dragon shit today Elbourne."

Elbourne raised his brows at my direct tone. I didn't bother giving him anymore of my time. I then turned my attention to Zelda.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She was staring at me concerned, but didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She simply nodded,

"Good," I said and unintentionally yanked her away from the dragon prince's company when I started down the hall.

Zelda had to scuttle to keep up with me. Her concern never went away, and Elbourne was apt to verbalize his displeasure with my treatment.

"Will you watch how you're handling her?" he demanded of me. "She isn't some ragdoll."

I ignored him, knowing if I stopped and spoke now I might punch him in the face. We didn't need that right now. However, I was sick of him. I was sick of his meddling. I was sick of his ever lingering eyes on the woman I loved. I wasn't in the mood for his nonsense today. The occasion was too important. Zelda walked in step with me now and was looking up at me concerned. She glanced back at Elbourne to reassure him she was fine.

"I'm okay," she insisted. "We do need to hurry."

I wish she hadn't. Who cares what Elbourne thought? Apparently Zelda. She and I were going to need to hash that out. I was not okay with this, not by a long shot. We headed down the stairs to the main foyer. We could discuss it later, but it needed to be discussed. For now, we needed to focus on the task at hand. We were about to awaken Midna.

~SSS~

Reflections from a lady of light, Zelda

Last night we got home extremely late, about eleven pm, so we decided to wait until the morning to awaken Midna. It was the best decision for all of us, but especially Xavier. He had fallen ill with a mild bout of twilight sickness, possibly due to the exposure of some of his wounds. I took it upon myself to be his nurse, even when we returned to the palace. When everyone went to bed, I went and checked on Xavier in the room he was lodging in. He was sound asleep an hour after we arrived back, but he was easily aroused when I entered his place of rest. His eyes opened when I approached his bed, and I had forgotten how handsome this embattled man was. His Roostian features stood out in the twilight. I never saw a more beautiful shade of hazel than his right now. And though his platinum blonde hair was graying, it looked more silver than gray anyway. The wrinkles under his eyes and that indented his brow told the story of his worries. Still, he smiled when I sat down next to him. I attempted to comfort him and smiled back.

"How are you feeling my lord?" I asked quietly.

Xavier looked weary, but tried to be optimistic.

"I feel much better than before," he replied. "Thank you for taking care of me."

I fanned that off.

"Think nothing of it," I said, "it is my duty."

The monarch was quiet for a moment as he looked in my eyes.

"Is it?" he asked.

I understood the question, but now wasn't the time for this conversation.

"Yes," I said simply, "your people need to see you healthy when you go back to them."

Xavier had far less optimism.

"My people are going to be disappointed with what awaits me," he said.

I couldn't refute that.

"When that time comes we will deal with all that," I said.

Xavier sighed and looked away.

"I am such a fool," he said more to himself than to me.

I wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"You're Roostian," I half-joked, "foolish behavior is expected."

The king chuckled at my efforts.

"I suppose that is true," he said.

I nodded.

"I've had plenty of experience with your family to know," I teased.

Xavier laughed more, and it made me glad to give him some solace in his time of distress. He stared into my eyes again.

"You are a good woman," he said. "I should rightly be receiving a tongue lashing from you."

I grinned.

"That can wait until tomorrow after we awaken Midna," I said.

Xavier was quiet for a moment. Those words were truer than they had any business being.

"Midna…" he trailed, "she's going to be so disappointed."

He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me again.

"Free your mind for now," I said. "Worrying about things you cannot control will only make you less stable. I want you to get well."

My concern surprised him, but he understood my reasoning.

"You are right my queen," he said, then added, "thank you for your kindness."

I then stood and went to tuck him in.

"I would hope you would do the same for me," I said. "Let your cares go."

I was about to reduce the lighting by his bed by turning off the orb, when surprisingly he reached over and grabbed my hand. I was slightly taken aback by his grasp. I didn't know what to make of it. I tensed slightly and stared him in the eyes.

"Sire…" I trailed.

His eyes searched my face.

"Forgive me Zelda…" he whispered, "please."

His tone made me blush. It was unconventional.

"I have no malice towards you," I reassured. "That wouldn't be helpful to either of us right now."

Xavier was quiet for a long time.

"You will," he whispered.

My eyes widened slightly at that.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

The dragon king looked away.

"I… I have something I need to tell you," he said, "something very important."

_More important than what you've already disclosed to me? _I wondered.

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this now.

"Your majesty…" I trailed again, I didn't know what to say, "you really need your rest. Your disclosure can wait until you feel better."

Xavier was quiet at my utterance, staring at the ceiling. Whatever he was about to divulge I must have negated because he seemed to be rethinking his stance in real time.

"Yes," he finally agreed, "yes, I suppose you are right. I need to rest."

I nodded and my heart gradually calmed down. Xavier then closed his eyes and stood up and I let him be. I turned off the orbs lighting his room and left his company. I stared at him for a moment from across the room. When I closed his door and attempted to tiptoe away, I was unknowingly greeted by Link. I was surprised to find the hero still up, but I was glad to see him. He was grinning at my gesticulated walk. He then approached me.

"How is he?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

That was a more loaded question than I rightly knew how to answer.

"He's alive and his condition is stable," was all I could think of. "He needs his rest."

Link nodded, then looked past me to Xavier's door before giving me a long once over.

"You know, if you weren't a queen you would make one hell of a doctor," he said absently.

I raised my brows at the compliment.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My grandfather and father were both physicians," he divulged. "It turns out my father preferred goat herding more. He liked the small town country life to the roaring city. In that way, he was a lot like my grandmother."

This was a revelation to me.

"I had no idea you came from a dynasty of physicians," I said. "It's no wonder Farore chose you as the hero. That is quite the lineage."

His smile broadened.

"I didn't become one," he said, stating the obvious, "but I'm a damn good goat herder."

I grinned.

"You didn't need to become one," I said. "You've become so much more. There is no doubt in my mind they would both be proud of you if they were alive today."

Link's smile lessened at my compliment.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I stared into his eyes, wanting to tell him so badly how much I loved him and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I didn't, but I would. I just wanted the setting to be appropriate. Right now, we had other priorities. However, he seemed to be thinking on similar lines because he came up to me and took me in a tight hug soon after.

"When you get a moment tomorrow, I want to speak with you alone," he whispered in my ear. "No one else around, just you and me."

I stiffened a little, but I knew it was only because we needed to clear the air regarding our relationship. I wanted us to be successful and was willing to make whatever changes necessary to do it.

"Of course," I whispered back, then asked, "is everything alright?"

He hugged me tighter for some reason.

"Considering what we're up against, I'm not sure," he said regarding Ghirahim, "but I know there will never be a perfect time if we don't try and make it for ourselves."

I agreed with him there.

"That is true," I said.

Link pulled back and stared into my eyes for a moment. Afterwards, he took my arm in his and gestured for me to walk with him to the room I was lodging in. I walked in step with him and we stopped at the door once we arrived.

"Get some sleep," he whispered, "we have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded.

"You too," I said.

Link then reached down and kissed my forehead. I sensed he was being more conscience with his chivalry. And, I couldn't lie, I found his restraint admirable. When he pulled away, I stared into his incredible sky blue eyes.

"Goodnight Zelda," he whispered.

There was something he was trying to convey without actually saying it. I didn't inquire of it though.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

Afterwards, he turned and I watched him leave. I then went inside my place of lodging. I stared at the closed door for a moment, wondering what was truly going through the hero's head. I hoped he would share it with me tomorrow. With that, I retired to bed.

The next day, I woke up six hours after midnight. We were supposed to convene at seven am to awaken Midna. I bathed and got dressed for the occasion, wishing now I had one of my gowns to be more presentable in. A peasant's dress had its uses, but it wasn't appropriate to take an audience with a queen. Perhaps I could find a better solution later. For now, the important thing was Midna be awakened. Admittedly, I still had no idea how the Virtue Key worked, and the intended research done by all of us fell short last night when we arrived back at the palace. It seemed the Twili people had their ideas about the Virtue Key without really understanding what it was. Though, there was one Twili orb I accessed that I did find interesting. It was in Lord Twilo's room, the room I accessed before. His personal 'orbrary' was extensive. I found one on the top shelf all the way to the back.

When I accessed it, it transmitted this way:

"טוויליגהט אָרב נומער 919343, די ווירטועל דורכפֿאַל. די ווירטועל שליסל איז אַ מיסטעריעז רעליק וואָס איז געמיינט צו האָבן כוחות עקוויוואַקאַל צו די פון די האר שווערד פון ליכט. מלכּה מידנאָ האָט פאָרשן דעם דערשיינונג פֿאַר יאָרן אָן הצלחה פֿאַר זיין עקזיסטענץ. עס איז טעאָרייזד אַז די ווירטועל שליסל קען אַקטשאַוואַלי זיין אַ פילאָספיקאַל געדאַנק וואָס איז געווען פּערפּאָרטיד צו זיין אמת צו געבן די Twili מענטשן האָפענונג אין צייטן פון פאַרצווייפלונג. אויב דער שליסל איז מער מעטאַפאָריקאַל ווי פּשאַט - פּאָשעט, טאָמער זיין מאַכט טראַנסענדז מאַמאָשעסדיק אַבדזשעקץ. עס קען נישט שנייַדן ווי די לעדזשאַנדערי שווערד פון ליכט, אָבער עס קען נישט דאַרפֿן. דעם ענדיקן כייפּאַטאַסאַסאַז פון טוויילייט אָרב 919343."

I naturally changed the language to Hylian.

It then transmitted this way:

"Twilight orb number 919343, the Virtue Key. The Virtue Key is a mysterious relic believed to have powers equivocal to that of the Master Sword of Light. Queen Mydno has been researching the phenomenon for years with no success to its existence. It has been theorized that the Virtue Key may actually be a philosophical idea that was purported to be true in order to give the Twili people hope in times of despair. If the key is more metaphorical than literal, perhaps its power transcends tangible objects. It may not cut like the legendary sword of light, but it might not need to. This concludes a hypothesis of twilight orb 919343."

It was an interesting thought. Though I knew the Virtue Key was real, there was something to the idea of it having a philosophical meaning to the Twili people. It was the same way with the Master Sword. There was only one man who could wield the mighty blade, the great hero who bore the Triforce of Courage, Link. Perhaps the Twili thought of the Virtue Key in the same way. It was something to keep in mind.

I was currently braiding my hair, when there was a sudden knock at my door. I fully expected that to be Link because he said he wanted to escort me to the main hall this morning. However, when I finished and answered, I was surprised to find the dragon prince beyond the abridging. I had to admit he did look handsome in his pressed white ruffled shirt and black straight legged pants. He had on a pair of long stemmed boots on too. He definitely knew how to appear regal when he wanted to, and next to him I felt so under dressed. He looked like a prince. I looked like a pauper. But, there was nothing I could do about that now. Even so, Elbourne bowed when he saw me.

I thought that was charming.

I curtsied back.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," he greeted back.

I looked beyond him to the grand palatial walls where morning twilight was filtering through the room from the windows. There was a bit of a prism glow from the bend in some of the diffractions. It was a lovely twilight sunrise.

"Today is the big day," I said.

Elbourne nodded.

"It's a very important occasion," he said.

"Indeed it is," I replied.

His eyes then searched my face.

"Are you ready to find out what is truly going to happen?" he asked.

I thought about his question for a moment.

"I am," I said honestly, "I'm just not sure what to make of it."

The dragon prince looked eager.

"We shall soon see," he said, then offered me his arm.

However, I turned down his invitation.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I apologized. "Link is escorting me this morning."

Elbourne stared at me for just a moment. He didn't seem pleased by that news, but his reaction wasn't something I could concern myself with right now. Even so, he didn't hassle me on the issue either. Instead, he changed the subject.

"I want to thank you for caring for my father," he said sincerely. "You have been an angel in his time of need."

I thought nothing of it.

"His majesty has made some mistakes, but it has been an honor for me to serve him," I said. "He was always kind to me despite the issues he had with my father. I don't want to be cold and vengeful. His comeuppance will be here soon enough."

Elbourne was quiet for a moment.

"That is going to be a sad day for Dragon Roost," he said.

I understood his dismay.

"That is going to be a sad day for us all," I replied. "Who wants to celebrate the downfall of a great king?"

Elbourne stared me in the eyes just then.

"You're a good woman Zelda," he said, "far too good for any of us Roostians."

I grinned.

"You paint yourself far blacker than you are Elbourne," I said. "I don't think those words rightfully bode well with you."

The dragon prince raised a brow and smirked.

"I don't know," he said, "I might surprise you with how scary I can be."

I thought he was joking and giggled.

"Right," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "oh Elbourne, you're incorrigible."

He nodded.

"I am," he agreed.

We both laughed and that was when a door across the upstairs loft slammed and slammed hard. Elbourne and I both were startled and we turned to see Link emerge from his lodging. Judging from the look on the hero's face, he did not appear pleased to see me chatting with Elbourne. I looked at him surprised and hoped to remedy his apparent disapproval. His expression was terse.

"Good morning Link," I greeted.

Elbourne didn't allow for an immediate response from the hero.

"What's with slamming the door farm boy?" he demanded. "Adamantine can take your arm off."

Link paused and just stared at the dragon prince for a moment. He looked openly annoyed. The hero walked up to the both of us, while he still kept his focus on Elbourne. Things were already getting tense.

"My name is Link," he said in low controlled voice. "If you can't say it right, then don't bother addressing me at all. I am not Linux, and I am not your farm boy. I am sick of having to explain that to you."

Elbourne raised his brows, but then he unwisely took a step forward.

"I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he half-joked. "Can't take a little correction?"

Link didn't break his gaze.

"Correcting me has nothing to do with this," he said. "It's your lack of respect I have an issue with. Address me as Link or don't bother speaking to me. I'm not putting up with your dragon shit today."

I stared at the hero stunned. Link didn't bother waiting for a response. He then turned his attention to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I was looking at him concerned, but didn't want to make more of this than it already was. I nodded instead.

"Good," he said, then yanked on my arm to pull me away from Elbourne's company.

We started down the hall and I had to scuttle to keep up with him. My concern never went away, and Elbourne quickly voiced his disapproval.

"Will you watch how you're handling her?" he demanded. "She isn't some ragdoll."

I understood Elbourne's frustration, but he was not helping.

"I'm okay," I reassured. "We do need to hurry."

I got in step with Link as we went downstairs and to the anteroom of the main hall where Midna was resting. Our trek was silent. I had a feeling it was for the best. When we entered the anteroom, Hylia was the only one to greet us. Xavier was not there, which didn't surprise me, but I thought he would be strong enough to accompany us for what would be happening this morning. I guess I was wrong. His absence was going to bode a lot of questions. Link was first to initiate one.

~SSS~

A necessary disclosure, Link

"Where is King Xavier?" I asked.

The goddess looked between the three of us and let her eyes rest on Elbourne.

"I think blondie can provide more insight than me," she said.

Elbourne groaned slightly at her tease.

I just smirked.

_Hypocritical much? _I wondered.

I let my pettiness go for now and addressed the dragon prince. I turned to look at him.

"Your highness?" I asked.

Elbourne stared at Hylia a moment longer than he should have before he cut his gaze to me.

"Father won't be able to make it down," he explained. "I checked on him this morning. He's still weak from the twilight sickness and he needs his rest. He has given me his word he is not going to leave the palace again."

I wasn't sure Xavier's word amounted to much these days, but it was better than nothing. If he did try to leave again the respectable attention he was receiving would be rescinded. There was no way I could justify showing respect to a man who was going to be a coward and run away from his misgivings –his fate. Xavier brought this on himself. If there was one thing I hated most in the world, it was a coward. Die with integrity. Admit defeat when it was necessary. Keep your embedded honor. But, admit it. Cowards were a waste of space. Cowards were useless eaters. Cowards were everything lowly and disgusting about the world. I truly detested such people. In any such case, there was no sense dwelling on an issue that had no bearing on the here and now. The present was about the twilight queen. The present was about Midna.

"Fair enough," I replied. "Shall we proceed?"

Hylia nodded, then walked up to me and Zelda and addressed the queen first.

"Please give me the key Zelda," she said.

Zelda nodded and handed her the key she had secured on a chain draped around her neck. Hylia held it tight before she spoke up.

"This seems like a long time coming," she said more to herself than anyone.

We all nodded anyway.

"It does," Zelda said quietly.

Hylia then turned and went to the plush couch Midna was sleeping on. The twilight queen had a dull blue hue radiating off her as the orb recording her vital force showed her life energy was waning. She had been expending her power for a couple weeks now. Hylia mentioned that Midna could only maintain the barrier with her life force for one month. We were well before that time frame, but even with two weeks left, we could see the physical toll it was taking on her body. Her heart beat was reading slower. Her breathing was shallow. Her skin was pale beyond the radiance emanating off her body. She looked on the verge of death quite honestly.

Hylia stared at the twilight queen as she started talking once more.

"The Virtue Key is a sacred relic to the Twili people," she started. "As you know, many of them believe it to be an idea rather than a real object. They thought this because they had no access to the guardians to show them the way to it. I regret not informing the Twili people of the guardians' existence in their world. It would have helped quell many of the misgivings the Twili people had regarding the Virtue Key. You see, the Twili people believe many things about this ancient relic. They believe the virtues embedded in it reduce vices, which they do. They believe it would give the wielder true insight. They believe it is a doorway to infinite knowledge. But one belief that rings truer than them all is the belief of a hero to wield it. This Hero of the Twili would come and vanquish an evil that was harboring in their land; that was threatening their people. In many ways, the Virtue Key mimics the ideas of the Master Sword –of evil's bane. However, the people weren't sure who this hero was…" Hylia then looked straight at me. "It turns out the hero they were looking for was right under their noses."

My eyes widened slightly. I knew she was talking about me.

"Hylia…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

The goddess walked away from the couch back over to me.

"You are that hero Link," she revealed. "You are the champion the Twili people knew, but were also unaware of. You were the biggest mystery already in place. The Virtue Key can only be wielded by the one who liberated the Twili people with the courage of a feral wolf. You have done all that. Queen Midna has her own ideas about the Virtue Key, but I will let her explain herself when the time is right. However, the true power of this key lies with you Link."

I had no idea she was going to say any of this to me. It was very sobering. Zelda was looking at me stunned. Elbourne was more subdued.

"What… what must I do?" I asked.

Hylia took my hand and placed the key in it.

"You must awaken the queen with your courage," she divulged, then looked over at Zelda. "These may have been your Trials of Wisdom…" She then looked back over at me, "but _you _Link are Midna's champion."

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea what to make of this. I looked back at Zelda, who appeared just as surprised, but was encouraging.

"Her champion," she whispered more to herself before she spoke back again to me, "Link… what an honor."

I stared in her eyes and didn't know what to feel. I was honored. I just had no inkling the crux of Midna's awakening was going to fall on me. I looked back at the goddess, who then gestured for me to go over to the sleeping queen. I hesitated, looking back once again at Zelda.

The light queen grinned.

"Go," she whispered confidently, "get her back for us."

Her reassurance was all the confidence I needed.

I nodded.

"I will," I whispered back.

Zelda smiled at me again. I finally turned and walked over to where Midna was laying. The twilight queen's closed eyes were a reminder she was only consciously aware of what was going on around her. Losing that connection could result in her being lost forever. I knelt down by her side, closed my eyes, and held the key tightly.

_I pray this works, _I thought.

I then concentrated in all my efforts in bringing Midna back.

~SSS~

A manifestation, Zelda

Link's eyes were closed tight as he knelt down by Midna. Suddenly, an indicator of his efforts came about. The locket around the twilight queen's neck shook and reverberated. A moment later, the tumblers reduced opening the keyhole. From it a light came forth, as if emerging from a well. It shot out and swirled all around the room like an optical illusion. Shifting images rapidly sequenced through the air –visions of Link, Midna, Elbourne, and myself– before the light moved quickly and embedded itself into the crevices of the panes of the adamantine windows. Finally, it broke free from the confines of the palace. Outside, the black and red electrical current acting as the barrier converged with the white light, making the barrier disappear and stabilize into the atmosphere. I was astounded by what was taking place around me. I hurried over to a nearby window to watch the phenomenon in action. As the white light traveled, it stabilized the barrier in real time throughout the horizon. Elbourne soon followed and we watched the Twilight Realm normalize together.

"Remarkable," I whispered.

Elbourne was in just as much awe.

"I have never seen anything like this," he said.

Soon after, voices filled the air.

Live voices.

Twili voices.

"וואס איז געשען?"

"What happened?"

"פארוואס טאָן איך פילן ווי איך געווען אין אַ לאַנג דרעמלען?"

"Why do I feel like I have been in a long slumber?"

"איז די מלכּה זיכער?"

"Is the queen safe?"

"די שלאנג מלך גייט סטעלטלי אין דער נאַכט. מיר מוזן באַשיצן אים אַזוי ער קען נישט פאַרלירן דערזען פון זיך"

"The dragon king walks stealthily in the night. We must protect him so he does not lose sight of himself."

"די זאָגן איז דארף דאָ ... רעכט דאָ ..."

"The evidence needed is right here... right here..."

"וועסטו חתונה האָבן מיט מיר?"

"Will you marry me?"

"איך בין אין ליבע מיט דיין ברודער. איך קען נישט חתונה איר."

"I am in love with your brother. I cannot marry you."

"טווילי אָרב 8675309, סאָף טראַנסמיסיע ..."

"Twili orb 8675309, ending transmission..."

"אָרגאַניק טווילי וויסנשאַפֿט איז צו קאָמפּליצירט! פארוואס טאָן איר נישט פֿאַרשטיין דאָס?"

"Mother organic Twili science is too complicated! Why do you not understand that?"

"פלאַטולענסע נאָר מיטל אַז איר זענט געזונט. אַזוי האַלטן עסן דיין שאָטן וועדזשטאַבאַלז און פאַרצן אַוועק. געדענקט אַז דאָס איז אַ דאָקטער ס סדר."

"Flatulence just means you are healthy. So keep eating your shadow vegetables and fart away. Remember that is a doctor's order."

"נייַן צוואַנציק מינוט ביז דרעמל צייט, Tweelo."

"You have twenty-nine minutes until nap time, Tweelo."

"איך טאָן נישט וועלן צו נייַן צוואַנציק מינוט מאַמי!"

"I do not want twenty-nine minutes mommy!"

"מלכּה מידנאַ וועט האָבן צו מאַכן אַ באַשלוס. זי קען ניט מער שאָדן מיט די ליכט דוועלערז. דאָס איז געפערלעך פֿאַר אונדז."

"Queen Midna is going to have to make a decision. She cannot not dawdle with these light dwellers any longer. It is dangerous for us."

That last exchange was telling. It felt so surreal hearing the people of her world speak out. They were alive. They were well. They were safe. I glanced over at Elbourne who was just as captivated.

"Do you think they were frozen in time?" I asked. "Do you think the crux of their conversations were restarting because they hadn't lost a moment?"

Elbourne shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said, "but given what we are hearing it certainly seems like the logical explanation."

I turned and looked at Hylia. The goddess was looking beyond us, out into the realm itself.

"Hylia, how do you explain any of this?" I asked.

The goddess was quiet for a moment.

"It is just as you have said," she uttered. "The Twili people were frozen in time, never knowing what happened to their queen. If you want me to be honest, I think them not knowing is best."

I couldn't agree with her more.

"Your point is valid," I said.

Elbourne was still watching the horizon.

"So this is the true power of the Virtue Key," he said more to himself than anyone else.

The goddess watched with him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said.

I stared at her surprised, then looked over at Link, who still had his eyes closed and was concentrating. I then heard the voices of the people sound closer. Right here in the palace.

"איך וועט פאָרשטעלן די אַרויסגעבן צו איר מאַדזשעסטי אַמאָל איר געסט לאָזן."

"I will present the issue to her majesty once her guests leave."

"מלך קסאַוויער מיינט מער פאַרנומען ווי געוויינטלעך. צי איר האָבן אַ געדאַנק וואָס?"

"King Xavier seems more preoccupied than usual. Do you have any idea why?"

I found that conversation piece telling.

_It seems you were more of an open book than you thought your majesty, _I thought.

The voices continued.

"עס איז אַ ביסל פון אַ זשומען אין די לופט."

"There is a bit of a buzz in the air."

A very underappreciated comment.

"די איבערזעצונג אַמט איז געקומען אין אַן אַרויסגעבן מיט דיסטינגגווישינג צווישן די ווערטער 'Hylian' און 'Hyrulean'. וואָס טאָן איר טראַכטן איז די מער צונעמען וואָרט?"

"The translation office has come into an issue with distinguishing between the words 'Hylian' and 'Hyrulean'. Which do you think is the more appropriate word?"

"איז איר מאַדזשאַסטי נאָך אין קאָנפֿערענץ מיט די ליכט דוועלערז?"

"Is her majesty still in conference with the light dwellers?"

"איר האָט דאָס געהערט? מיר מוזן גלייך זען וועגן איר מאַדזשאַסטי!"

"Did you hear that? We must see about her majesty at once!"

That alerted me to the potential guards who may come into this room. I looked to the anteroom door. We all did, hoping the Twili weren't going to rush through before Midna was fully awake.

"Should we lock the door?" I suggested.

The goddess shook her head.

"They won't come in here until the extraction is fully finished," she reassured. "I made sure of that."

That was good to hear, but I hoped Link could bring her back soon. The longer this went on, the more worried her people were going to be. I walked back over to the center of the room and continued to watch, wanting to see Midna open her eyes after her long night of slumber. Elbourne followed, but kept his eyes on the door. He didn't seem as confident in Hylia's words as me. However, he didn't let it show. He then relayed his focus back on the twilight queen. It would be nice to finally have a chat with the _real _queen of the Twili. The real Midna. A moment later, the room shined with a bright brilliant light. Her comeuppance was imminent.

I began to feel goose bumps.

"She is coming back to us," I whispered. "She is coming back to her people."

~SSS~

The awakening, Midna

Leaving a waiflike abyss:

_How long have I been here? A week? A day? An hour? A minute? This world is like a dream, but the dream is not pleasant. There is nothing pleasant about perpetual darkness. I look all around me and that is all I see. It takes me to a lonely place. A place without my mother. A place without my father. A place without my people. What brought me here? Why can't I find my way out? _

_I float._

_ I wander._

_ I dream._

_ But do I even exist anymore? Is this a new plane of existence? A different plane of existence? I am looking for an answer and see none. I am looking through the great divide and only sense confusion. I am reaching beyond the void and find more nothingness. I can sense my people. I know they are out there, but they are silenced. What has happened? Are they safe? Am I here because something terrible has transpired? Did I bring this upon my people? Have I betrayed the Twilight Realm somehow? Is there not a reprieve from this isolation?_

_From the darkness there is a sudden flash of light._

_I see it._

_I reach for it._

_I cannot grab it._

_All around me is still the darkness, the emptiness, the loneliness. I hear whispers and faint voices._

_"Midna…" _a male voice is calling to me_, "Midna…"_

_I recognize it. I open my eyes._

_"Link?" _I whisper.

_"Midna…" _the voice gets louder.

_I am compelled to go to it. Suddenly, a figure is swimming towards me in all this darkness. He is strong. He is feral. He is my hero. He swims faster and I reach for him because I cannot swim myself. He swims harder when he sees I cannot move on my own. He gets closer. I see his face. I am in awe. I am in shock. Blue eyes. Dark blonde hair. A rugged disposition. This _is _Link. He swims closer. He takes hold of my hand. He pulls me to him. He holds me tight. He never lets me go._

_"I've got you," _he whispers in my ear.

_I am overjoyed. The nightmare is over. I am coming home. I am leaving this void. I am leaving with my hero. I am leaving with Link. _

~SSS~

The phantasmagoria of darkness finally abated. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where had I been? What was that place? Why was I so tired? I blinked several times to gain focus. I looked around. Immediately to the right of me was an extraordinarily handsome man. His eyes were closed. He looked calm. He looked to be praying. But, he also looked so familiar. Who was he? I studied his features a moment longer. I then sat up in shock when the recognition finally hit me.

"Link!" I whispered stunned.

The handsome man opened his eyes when he heard my voice. I was met with the most beautiful sky blue gaze I ever did see. I remember those eyes. I remember that face. I remember that countenance. Though, I didn't remember it being quite as handsome as it was now. He was my hero, but he looked older. He was my champion, but he looked wiser. He was that same wide eyed feral wolf, but he had lived a little life. Where had the time gone? What were the years telling me? He smiled at me and took my hand in his. He looked so kind.

"Hello Midna," he said softly.

I realized then he was the light I was swimming to. He was the voice in my vision. His caring face was familiar and left me with a sense of ease… Link. However, he wasn't the only person present. I looked past him and noticed a very beautiful peasant girl. Only when I stared at her longer I realized she wasn't a peasant girl. She was a queen and she appeared just as I remembered her. The same dark hair. The same dark blue eyes. The same serious countenance –the Queen of Hyrule. But why was she dressed this way? It didn't matter. There was probably a logistics reason. I went on to the next person. Next to her was a man I was very familiar with. Hair like lightning. Eyes the color of dusk. The face of his nemesis, his twin –the Prince of Dragons, Elbourne. He nodded respectfully when our eyes met. Oh yes, I knew him quite well. He was a magnificent lover. He was a brilliant dragon rider. He was mysterious and distant, but his strategic mind was something I admired. I found it interesting that he was standing so close to the light queen. What could that mean? Lastly, I looked at the last person in the room. Red eyes. Bandages covering his face. Dark protruding bangs. A breastplate with an enigmatic eye. A Sheikah. A male. I did not recognize him. I had no idea who he was. But, I read about these great people. Perhaps he was a bodyguard to her majesty, but his focus seemed more overt than normal. He stared at me intently. Afterwards, I looked back at Link, the face I knew the most.

The hero then gives me the greatest welcome ever,

"Your majesty," he said, "it's good to see you awake."

It takes me a moment to register his words.

"It's good to be awake… Master Link," I said, then asked, "what happened?"

The hero gave me a wayward stare.

"So much," he said honestly.

I would soon realize how much weight those subtle words carried. It was then the beautiful queen stepped forward.

"Your majesty," she started respectfully. "There is a great deal to share with you regarding this situation. It involves our journey. You were in a slumber for over two weeks. The reason behind that needs to be thoroughly explained. I request an audience with you at your leisure to discuss the details. When you are completely rested, please call for me so we may talk about the issues now falling both our kingdoms. It would be inappropriate for me to bombard you with information now."

That was quite the revelation. I didn't get the gist of everything.

"I was out for two weeks?" I repeated.

The queen nodded, then clasped her hands together in front of her dress.

"Yes," she said.

I was dumbfounded.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

Link spoke up again.

"The locket around your neck," he replied.

I looked down at my necklace and saw the once bridged keyhole was unlocked.

"This?" I whispered.

The hero nodded.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked softly.

I paused before I replied. I was slightly confused.

"His majesty, King Xavier," I replied.

There was a significant hush about the room after I uttered that. It was apparent. Something in what I said was telling.

"What is it?" I asked Link in particular.

The hero smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry yourself now," he replied. "We have plenty of time to talk."

He was right of course, but that didn't dispel my inquiry. Even so, I put it out of my mind for now, as I reached up and caressed the hero's handsome face. I was happier than he could have possibly imagined.

"Link…" I whispered, "you have no idea how seeing you makes me feel."

The hero's smile lessened for a moment when a serious expression came across his face.

"I'm happy to see you too," he whispered back.

It was then I couldn't contain myself. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I was elated. The queen watching smiled sweetly, then curtsied and went to excuse herself.

"I will leave you alone so you two can talk," she said. "It's so wonderful to see you again your majesty. You pulled through as we all knew you would. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that, the light queen curtsied again and headed for the exit before I could utter a reply. Notably, the dragon prince was staring after her as she took her leave. He didn't say anything, but his expression was telling. He didn't bother to stay behind and explain. Instead, Elbourne bowed too and took off after the light queen.

"My lady," he said to me before he dismissed himself.

I watched them slightly perplexed, but didn't worry too much about it. The person I really wanted to speak with was right in front of me. I hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go.

"My dearest Link," I whispered to him softly, "welcome to the Twilight Realm… welcome home."

~SSS~

No malice, Zelda

"Link…" Midna whispered, "you have no idea how seeing you makes me feel."

The hero replaced his smile with a serious expression.

"I'm happy to see you too," he whispered back.

Midna was staring at him with a compulsion I knew all too well. She couldn't contain it. She took him in her arms and held him tight. For a moment, I thought she was going to kiss him. It was just as well. I felt no malice. It was honestly a very beautiful moment. Seven years of waiting and they finally got to see each other –the _real _versions of who they were. There was no hiding behind a veil of hypnotism. I would leave them alone so they could share it together. It seemed inappropriate for all these eyes to be here intruding. I saw this as the perfect time to dismiss myself.

I stepped forward and curtsied.

"I will leave you alone so you two can talk," I said. "It's so wonderful to see you again your majesty. You pulled through as we all knew you would. Now if you'll excuse me."

Elbourne looked surprised at my utterance and glanced my way as I headed for the door. I said nothing to him. Afterwards, he took it upon himself to dismiss himself too.

He bowed.

"My lady," he said to Midna, then hurried to catch up to me.

However, as I opened the door and entered the main hall I was greeted by two Twili guards. Their faces appeared surprised. Their last thoughts being the first things they uttered to me.

"דיין מאַדזשאַסטי, מיר געהערט אַ שרעקלעך שרייַען. איז אונדזער מלכּה אָלרייט?" The first guard uttered. "Your majesty, we heard an awful scream. Is our queen alright?"

I went to reassure them.

"Her majesty is fine," I said. "She is safe. She is currently in conference with the Hero of Light and Twilight. Please do not disturb them."

They both looked at me surprised. That probably wasn't the answer they were anticipating.

"יאָ, מיין דאַמע." The other Twili uttered. "Yes, my lady."

I curtsied to both of them and continued on my way. I had a healthy stride going. However, I heard Elbourne's footsteps prodding closely behind. He excused himself from the guards when they attempt to preempt him and caught up to me in no time. He reached for my hand and grabbed it. That was when I turned to look at him. I had the feeling he had the wrong idea about why I was leaving. He tugged on my hand forcing me to take a couple steps towards him. I wished he hadn't. I looked beyond him to the guards now watching us perplexed.

I kept my expression stoic.

"What's the matter?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

Elbourne's eyes searched my face.

"Are you alright?" he countered.

I nodded.

However, before I could verbally answer, the light that engulfed the entire realm came back around, and swirled around me, Elbourne, and the guards. A tear drop of energy formed on all our mouths and it felt like a baptism of enlightenment. Just as quickly as appeared, it disappeared. I stared at the prince astonished by what just took place.

"וואס איז דאס געווען?" one of the guards asked behind us. "What was that?"

Elbourne was staring into my eyes.

"The Virtue Key," he whispered in answer.

I stared back and felt a clarity I had never felt before.

"This is what Hylia was talking about," I whispered.

He nodded.

"Indeed," he said.

The dragon prince's eyes appeared more crystalline now, almost like the purest form of hazel I ever did see. His eyes were beautiful. I know they belonged to the Roostian side, but in a way he reminded me of his mother. Constance was as pure a woman could get. She was practically a saint if not for a few indiscretions. Elbourne squeezed my hand affectionately in his.

"You never answered my question," he said quietly. "I asked if you were alright."

I was silent for a moment.

"I am fine," I said honestly.

Elbourne looked at me surprised.

"They were embracing each other like they loved each other," he said, keeping his voice low. "You have to have seen that."

I nodded.

"I did, but I am not jealous or scared of what that means," I replied. "I _know _Link loves me. I know he does. I am not worried about him sharing a moment with a long time friend."

The dragon prince didn't appear pleased with my stance.

"Zelda… she's in love with him," he disclosed. "I know that for a fact."

I couldn't let that bother me anymore.

"As she has every right to be," I said. "Link is a man worth loving… as are you."

His eyes widened slightly at my utterance.

"You know… you _know _the only person I want to share my life with is you," he whispered.

I looked away. I felt so guilty.

"Don't waste your time on me Elbourne," I whispered back. "I'm only going to end up breaking your heart, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

His eyes searched my face and I saw both a sadness and a pleading there.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't let you go when I feel like you're the missing part of my soul. I won't be complete without you Zelda."

My eyes stung at his tone.

"You have to try," I begged. "I'm not right for you."

He shook his head.

"You're wrong," he insisted.

I attempted to free myself from his grip, but he wouldn't let me go. He would _never_ let me go it seemed. Then, I looked beyond him and noticed not only the guards staring at us, but Midna and Link as well now. I was starting to get nervous.

"Please," I whispered, "let's not speak on this anymore."

Elbourne didn't care about the audience.

"I'm not going to lie to you to make others feels comfortable," he said. "I _can't_ lie to you! I need you."

I looked at him at a loss and saw Link now leave Midna's side and head our way. I wasn't sure if he heard that or not. We were at least sixty feet away. I then forced my hand free from Elbourne's and took several steps back.

"I can't," I whispered to the dragon prince, "I'm sorry."

Elbourne's face looked determined anyway. However, before he could speak again, Link approached and came and stood next to me.

"Is everything okay over here?" Link asked, taking note of the expression on my face.

I tried to appear normal and nodded.

"Everything is perfectly fine," I reassured.

Link didn't believe that for a second and cut his gaze to Elbourne, who only added more fuel to the fire.

"Are you done fawning over Midna yet?" he asked. "That was a very touching scene back there. I was just going escort Zelda to her room."

The hero didn't bother hiding his displeasure. However, Link kept his expression tempered because we weren't alone. This could turn embarrassing for all of us quickly and Midna had just awakened.

"There's no need for that," he said rather poignantly. "Wherever her majesty needs to go _I_ will take her."

Elbourne stared right back.

"Are you certain that's what you want to do?" he demanded. "Your priorities seemed to be misplaced for a moment."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I promise there will come a time when you're going to wish you didn't cross me dragon prince," he warned. "I have fought men for less."

Elbourne didn't back down.

"Name the time and place," he replied. "I'm not afraid of you or anyone farm boy."

This was already starting to become unhinged. That was when I took it upon myself to get between the two of them and act as a barrier. I knew if this didn't stop, a fight was going to ensue and that would further complicate things. We were emissaries, not brutes.

"Will the both of you stop this?" I said, keeping my voice low. "This is not the time or place for such shenanigans. The Twili people are watching. Midna has just awakened. They are probably still trying to determine why any of us are even here. To them we just arrived. If we start a ruckus in their realm this could lead into an inter-dimensional scandal. The Twili already have issues with light dwellers. Let's not cement their misgivings."

I knew they heard me, but Link and Elbourne were too stubborn to be the first man to step away. Even so, this couldn't be for naught. Instead, I took hold of Link's hand and tugged on his arm. I started walking and eventually Link let me lead him away and towards the exit. The hero was still stewing. I could see it in his face. I wished the two of them saw the good in each other instead of always looking for a fight. This wasn't the time for any of this. I looked over my shoulder and met Elbourne's eyes, grateful a crisis was averted. He was then approached by one of the guards regarding the situation to which he just said it was nothing and walked away.

_Please don't lose sight of what's important, _I thought.

Upon Link's and my leaving the grand hall, a regal looking Twili with white eyes suddenly greeted us. He looked to be eight feet tall. I couldn't get over how grand these people were. As soon as he saw the hero and me he bowed.

"גרעעטינגס מיין דאַמע און גוט העלד. איך בין טווילאָ אַן ייצע - געבער צו איר מאַדזשאַסטי מלכּה מידנאַ. ביטע מוחל אונדז פֿאַר נישט געבן איר אַ געהעריק באַגריסונג ווען איר ערשט אנגעקומען. צייט סימז צו זיין פאַרפאַלן צו אונדז עפעס." the Twili stated. "Greetings my lady and good hero, I am Twilo an adviser to her majesty Queen Midna. Please forgive us for not giving you a proper welcome when you first arrived. Time seems to have been lost to us somehow."

Twilo. I knew that name. It was then I realized it was his room I was staying in. He had every bit of the countenance I assumed he would. He looked like a scholar. In some ways, he reminded me of Shad.

"You have nothing to apologize about," I said. "What happened was not of your making. Master Link and I are just glad that the people are now alright. We may have been a little presumptuous in the places of lodging we chose for ourselves. You may need to rectify us."

The councilman looked surprised.

"ו סייַדן עס זענען דאָך די טשיימבערז פון קווין מידנאַ מזין מיין דאַמע, וואוהין איר באַשלאָסן צו בלייַבן וועט זיין דיין וווינאָרט ביז דיין בלייַבן דאָ איז גאַנץ." Twilo insisted. "Nonsense my lady, wherever you decided to stay will be your place of residence until your stay here is complete, unless it is Queen Midna's chambers of course."

I wasn't sure how Twilo was going to feel about what I was about to tell him next.

"I know this may seem strange, but you are right when you stated you were lost for time," I started. "We have actually been here for about two weeks. While I stayed here on my first night, I was in the first apartment upstairs from the queen's main hall. Does that belong to anyone significant?"

The Twili looked surprised.

"דער ערשטער וווינונג ויבן פון די קווין ס הויפּט זאַל? וואָס, דאָס איז מיין וווינאָרט. The first apartment upstairs from the queen's main hall?" he repeated. "Why, that is my residence."

I had a feeling due to the orbs I accessed in his absence.

"Then I shall leave immediately," I said.

Twilo wouldn't think of it.

"איר טאָן מיר אַ גרויס כּבֿוד מיין דאַמע. צי איר וויסן ווי קאַוואַטיד מיין קוואַרטערס וועט זיין ווען איך פאַרקויפן עס נאָך די בויערס וויסן אַז איר געווען אין עס? You do me a great honor my lady," he said. "Do you know how coveted my quarters will be when I sell it after the buyers know you have been in it?"

I couldn't help but grin. What a way of looking at things.

"So you are saying I can stay?" I asked.

The scholar nearly scoffed.

"דאָך און מיט מיין ברכה. קען איך פֿאָרשלאָגן איר זיך צו טונקען זיך אין אונדזער קולטור ווען איר באַקומען די געלעגנהייט? איר קען געפֿינען עטלעכע פון אונדזער ווערז לעגאַמרע שיין. איר ווי גוט העלד. Of course and with my blessing," he said, and then gave me covert once over. "Might I suggest you immerse yourself in our culture when you get the chance? You may find some of our wears absolutely beautiful." He looked beyond me to Link. "You as well good hero."

That was the nicest insult I ever received. Twilo adroitly told me and Link we looked terrible. I had no ill feelings. All I could do was smile.

"Thank you," I said, "I'll be sure to do that."

Link wasn't in a talking mood right now, but nodded anyway.

"Thank you," was all the hero said.

Afterwards, we left Twilo's company and went upstairs. As we headed up, I caught sight of Elbourne once again staring at me from one of the main windows he was looking out of. There was a beautiful garden that was a main stay of the scenery to the grand hall. He watched me go up every step. The dragon prince's eyes said everything. This was not going to bode well.

_Elbourne… it's time I told you some things that are long overdue, _I thought. _It's time I stopped dangling your chain and told you the truth. _

I knew it was what was needed. I just hoped he was ready for it.

~SSS~

Moments earlier, Link

I hoped Zelda didn't have the wrong idea about what was going on here. I hoped that wasn't the reason she left. In any such case, I would be going after her shortly to make sure. In the meantime, I was glad Midna was awake and safe. Wherever the twilight monarch was, was an abyss of darkness. The locket that confined her there was definitely an amulet of ill means. The effects of it were nullified as evidenced by the locket being unabridged. I didn't see the results right away, but I could hear it all around me.

"My dearest Link," Midna whispered, "welcome to the Twilight Realm… welcome home."

Those were kind words. There was so much candor wrapped in them that needed to be rectified and expounded on. There would come a time for that today, but not now. Not when Midna just woke up. I pulled back from the hug and looked into the twilight queen's magnificent amber eyes. They were still some of the most beautiful irises I ever did see. They were playful and flirtatious as they had always been. Her light red hair was long and flowing down her back. She was wearing her customary black garb, leaving very little to the imagination. Her pale blue skin had a hint of a deeper pigmentation now that she wasn't exerting so much force from her body. I couldn't believe she was able to keep her realm safe the way she did and still live. Both Zelda and Midna had some extraordinary abilities. If they had never been at odds they could have been compelling allies. However, that wasn't a lost hope. That was going to be the future for both kingdoms.

"Thank you for the welcome," I reply finally. "Your palace is beautiful."

Midna smiled and let it fade as she stared into my eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you," she whispered. "I can't you believe you're actually here."

I nodded and returned her smile.

"It was quite a trip," I admitted, "but now isn't the time for us to talk about that. You need to acclimate yourself. You've just awakened."

She reached up and caressed my cheek. It was like she hadn't heard a word I said.

"Consider myself acclimated," she whispered.

I wish this hadn't happened, but I blushed like a bashful school boy at her touch. Not the reaction I intended, and one I wish it hadn't happened. Her expression however was pleased. She just smirked.

"איך בין נאָר סטאַרטינג. איר טאָן ניט וויסן וואָס איך פּלאַן צו טאָן ווען איך באַקומען איר אַליין מיט מיר." Midna flirted in Twili. "Ikh bin nor starting. Ir ton nit visn vos ikh plan tsu ton ven ikh bakumen ir aleyn mit mir."

I could tell due to her facial expression that she was probably saying something she shouldn't have, especially with other people around. Hylia was still in the room, and even under those bandages I saw her brows rise. Whatever Midna said was probably risqué. I waited for the monarch to self-translate. She never did.

It was then I decided to ask.

"Are you going to tell me what that means?" I asked.

Midna gave me a devious grin.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered.

I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure what to make of that and decided to forego what I was going to say. Instead, I stood up and offered her my hand. Midna took it gladly, and when she stood, I forgot how tall she was. I finally outgrew her over the years, but not by much. Maybe a few inches at most. Her long red hair then flowed down to her waist. She wasn't wearing a headdress right now and she looked amazing. I couldn't lie, my heart stirred a little. She was still the girl from my memories. She was still a creature of magnificent beauty. She still had that playful flirtatious nature that made her who she was.

"I'm so glad you're awake," I said honestly.

Midna's eyes searched my face.

"I'm glad I'm awake too," she said, "but I'm even more glad you're here with me."

I paused again, but this time looked Hylia's way. The goddess said nothing, but I could tell by her expression she was gauging me. I understood why, but she had nothing to worry about either. I had no intention of breaking her ancestral daughter's heart. I loved Zelda. As far as I was concerned, Zelda was my future. Midna was my past, but a past I hadn't caught up with yet. I hoped the goddess understood that. Hylia was wise, and as mischievous as she was, she never let that get in the way of her seeing the bigger picture. I realized that with how she rationalized Elbourne and Zelda's relationship. I had my issues with the two of them always speaking alone, but I understood why it was important. I think in many ways Hylia was seeing my situation with Midna the same way. At least, that was what I hoped.

Midna caught my glance and looked over at the goddess. She gave the divinity a once over before she spoke to her.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

Hylia took a step forward and bowed.

"I am Sheik," the goddess replied. "I am acting as an escort to her majesty and the hero. These are grave times we are living in. Your awakening is beyond pleasing."

It was the first time Midna heard what would be considered sobering news.

"Grave times?" she repeated.

Hylia decided not to go any further.

"It is not my place to talk for the Queen of Hyrule," she said ironically. "Queen Zelda will explain everything to you in due time. She has stated this before, but at your leisure you can call for her and get all the details."

Midna's intrigue never left.

"I guess I'm going to have to," she said. "If this is as you say, then I probably shouldn't dawdle."

Hylia shook her head.

"No, none of us should," she replied, then quickly glanced my way.

I got the gist of what she meant, but she had to know it was misplaced. Even so, I let her know I acknowledged what she said.

"Absolutely," I replied.

With that, Hylia bowed.

"I must take my leave," she said. "Peace be with you your majesty."

Midna nodded.

"You are dismissed," she said.

Hylia left the room, but intentionally left the door opened as she exited, and that was when I saw Zelda speaking with Elbourne in the distance. I also took note of the light traveling through the main hall as it poured over everyone and everything. It even zigzagged itself back this way and came in contact with Midna and me. The twilight queen looked shocked.

"What is this?" she asked, as a tear drop of light touched her lips.

I looked up as the light touched me too.

"The effects of the Virtue Key," I whispered.

The room appeared white for a moment, but soon everything became clear. Everything. I stared at Midna who was staring back at me. She had a look of astonishment on her face.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

There was disbelief in her tone, but I knew she had the clarity now that I did. We all did.

"This is due to the Virtue Key," I repeated.

Midna's expression never changed.

"That's what I thought you said," she whispered. "So, it _is _real. It _does _exist."

I nodded.

"It was how we were able to rescue you from wherever you were," I explained.

Her face lit up.

"Do you have it with you now?" she asked.

That was a good question. It was no longer in my possession, so I assumed it was in the keyhole. However, when I looked at the locket around her neck there was nothing there, only the evidenced of the unabridged tumblers. The key was nowhere in sight. Had it transformed into energy when it unbounded Midna? This was a 'Hylia' question. One I would need to ask at a later time. In the interim, I shook my head.

"I'm afraid I don't," I said regretfully.

The disappointment in her eyes was apparent.

"How could something so precious slip through your fingers?" she asked.

There was no accusation in her tone.

"Because it rightly may be something you or I don't fully understand," I replied.

It was a sobering thought, but it didn't provide the queen with much solace.

"You have no idea what the instrument means to my people," she said more to herself than to me.

That was where she was wrong.

"I think I do," I said, "there were many-a-twilight-orb that said so."

Her eyes widened at the revelation.

"You've accessed the twilight orbs?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I have," I admitted, "I hope I wasn't intruding."

She raised a brow.

"It depends on who and what you accessed," she replied.

I grinned.

"I touched nothing in your private collection if that is what you are worried about," I reassured.

She returned my grin.

"It's not my only concern, but I might show you a few in my private collection for good measure," she teased. "They don't just record voices, they record images too."

Given what I knew about her and Elbourne, I didn't think I needed to see them.

"That's alright," I said. "I see enough of Elbourne already."

She giggled at my tease, but quickly let it abate. She looked back out in the main hall to the dragon prince and Zelda.

"The dragon prince," she said more to herself than to me, "what an interesting man."

I didn't necessarily agree with that assessment, but I wasn't a woman sleeping with him for the last three years. I merely cut my gaze from her and watched the conversing royals in the distance. I had a feeling I knew what they were discussing. However, before I could provide any insight, the twilight queen made an unintended incorrect observation.

"They are a beautiful couple," she said quietly.

I raised a brow and looked back her way. I shook my head. I was going to elucidate that mistake now.

"No they aren't," I said casually.

Midna then looked my way and gave me an obvious gaze.

"Now, now, let's not be petty," she said. "They are very beautiful people, just as beautiful as you and I."

I figured she would miss my point.

"That's not what I meant," I rephrased. "I just don't think they look good together because they _aren't_ together. Zelda belongs to me."

Midna's eyes widened slightly at the disclosure.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I had no qualms repeating myself.

"Zelda belongs to me," I said again.

Midna's eyes searched my face.

"Belongs to you?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes indeed," I replied.

She appeared dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" she demanded slightly. "Are you saying you are the King of Hyrule now?"

Her tone was telling.

"No, I should have clarified," I replied. "I simply mean I'm courting her."

Midna took a step back at that divulgence. The astonishment never left her features.

"But… but I thought…" she didn't finish.

_I thought so too... for a moment, _I pondered.

I understood.

I understood all too well, but now wasn't the time for this conversation.

"We'll talk soon," I reassured. "I have a great deal to tell you. For now, just ease your mind and get back into things at your pace. You're going to have some informative audiences today. Call for me when you're ready for me."

Midna looked blindsided for a moment, but her cool collected composure soon returned.

"Well, it seems today will be full of surprises," she said. "A few surprises I wasn't expecting."

I nodded.

"I'm sure it will be and I'm sure there are," I said respectfully, but then I took a step towards her and stared into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Midna didn't answer right away. Her happiness seemed waned.

"Me too," she whispered finally. "_Fully _awake."

I got the gist, but life had an ebb and flow that was constant not stagnant. I then bowed and excused myself.

"I'll await your call," I said.

Afterwards, I left her company and headed straight for Elbourne and Zelda. It was time to break up their conversation. It was time to reclaim my future. I past the guards, who looked bewildered by my and everyone else's presence who they probably thought should not have been here. I heard them speaking in Twili as I walked by. I had no idea what "אַז איז דער גרויס העלד, az iz der groys held" meant, but I was certain it was compelling. Even so, as I approached, I saw Zelda quickly snatch her hand from Elbourne's grip. They apparently were talking about something they did not want me to hear… something I had a feeling was the crux of most of their conversations. I tried not to appear frustrated when I took note of Zelda's nervous expression. She probably already knew what my reaction was going to be.

"Is everything okay over here?" I asked anyway when I walked up.

Zelda nodded, not looking convincing at all.

"Everything is perfectly fine," she said.

I didn't believe that for a second and cut my gaze to Elbourne. He decided right then and there he wanted to be confrontational.

"Are you done fawning over Midna yet?" he demanded. "That was a very touching scene back there. I was just going escort Zelda to her room."

I was closer to punching him in his face than I had any business considering. Elbourne was seriously asking for it. However, I was not about to let that happen here, especially when Midna just awakened.

"There's no need for that," I said. "Wherever her majesty needs to go _I_ will take her."

Elbourne didn't let up.

"Are you certain that's what you want to do?" he demanded. "Your priorities seemed to be misplaced for a moment."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. I was close to not caring about the repercussions of having a skirmish.

"I promise there will come a time when you're going to wish you didn't cross me dragon prince," I warned. "I have fought men for less."

Elbourne stood his ground.

"Name the time and place," he replied. "I'm not afraid of you or anyone farm boy."

Zelda immediately stepped in. She looked discomfited with our behavior and stared between the both of us. The guards near the door were on edge too.

"Will the both of you stop this?" she demanded, keeping my voice low. "This is not the time or place for such shenanigans. The Twili people are watching. Midna has just awakened. They are probably still trying to determine why any of us are even here. To them we just arrived. If we start a ruckus in their realm this could lead into an inter-dimensional scandal. The Twili already have issues with light dwellers. Let's not cement their misgivings."

I heard everything Zelda, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it in the moment. My frustration was steadily mounting with this man. He respected nothing. He respected no one, except his own selfish endeavors. Elbourne said nothing either, but sooner or later we were going to come to a head. It took Zelda taking my hand and leading me away to deescalate the situation. She did unwisely look over her shoulder at Elbourne, but I didn't fault her too much for that. She was probably making sure he wasn't trying to follow us. We were about to leave when a tall Twili man stopped us. I couldn't lie, when he spoke I wasn't paying much attention. I really wanted to get some place where I could speak with Zelda alone. There were some things I needed to get off my chest.

"גרעעטינגס מיין דאַמע און גוט העלד. איך בין טווילאָ אַן ייצע - געבער צו איר מאַדזשאַסטי מלכּה מידנאַ. ביטע מוחל אונדז פֿאַר נישט געבן איר אַ געהעריק באַגריסונג ווען איר ערשט אנגעקומען. צייט סימז צו זיין פאַרפאַלן צו אונדז עפעס." the Twili stated. "Greetings my lady and good hero, I am Twilo an adviser to her majesty Queen Midna. Please forgive us for not giving you a proper welcome when you first arrived. Time seems to have been lost to us somehow."

Zelda was being amiable.

"You have nothing to apologize about," the light queen said. "What happened was not of your making. Master Link and I are just glad that the people are now alright. We may have been a little presumptuous in the places of lodging we chose for ourselves. You may need to rectify us."

The councilman looked surprised.

"ו סייַדן עס זענען דאָך די טשיימבערז פון קווין מידנאַ מזין מיין דאַמע, וואוהין איר באַשלאָסן צו בלייַבן וועט זיין דיין וווינאָרט ביז דיין בלייַבן דאָ איז גאַנץ." Twilo insisted. "Nonsense my lady, wherever you decided to stay will be your place of residence until your stay here is complete, unless it is Queen Midna's chambers of course."

The queen paused for a moment.

"I know this may seem strange, but you are right when you stated you were lost for time," she started. "We have actually been here for about two weeks. While I stayed here on my first night, I was in the first apartment upstairs from the queen's main hall. Does that belong to anyone significant?"

The Twili looked surprised.

"דער ערשטער וווינונג ויבן פון די קווין ס הויפּט זאַל? וואָס, דאָס איז מיין וווינאָרט. The first apartment upstairs from the queen's main hall?" he repeated. "Why, that is my residence."

"Then I shall leave immediately," she uttered.

Twilo had different ideas.

"איר טאָן מיר אַ גרויס כּבֿוד מיין דאַמע. צי איר וויסן ווי קאַוואַטיד מיין קוואַרטערס וועט זיין ווען איך פאַרקויפן עס נאָך די בויערס וויסן אַז איר געווען אין עס? You do me a great honor my lady," he said. "Do you know how coveted my quarters will be when I sell it after the buyers know you have been in it?"

Zelda grinned.

"So you are saying I can stay?" she asked.

The scholar nearly scoffed.

"דאָך און מיט מיין ברכה. קען איך פֿאָרשלאָגן איר זיך צו טונקען זיך אין אונדזער קולטור ווען איר באַקומען די געלעגנהייט? איר קען געפֿינען עטלעכע פון אונדזער ווערז לעגאַמרע שיין. איר ווי גוט העלד. Of course and with my blessing," he said, and then gave her a covert once over. "Might I suggest you immerse yourself in our culture when you get the chance? You may find some of our wears absolutely beautiful." He looked beyond her to me. "You as well good hero."

As far as insults go, that was actually quite pleasant.

Zelda smiled.

I smirked.

"Thank you," she said, "I'll be sure to do that."

I nodded.

"Thank you," was all I said.

Afterwards, there were no more interruptions on our trek. Though, many of the Twili we encountered were shocked to see us. It was like they were frozen in time. Many of them had no idea we were here until we started interacting with them in this moment. I noticed Zelda staring at Elbourne again as we went upstairs. She looked troubled and I needed to know what that look was all about. What was truly going on with these two?

_What is the deal? _I wondered.

~SSS~

A reconciliation in Twilo's chamber, Zelda

As soon as we got back to Twilo's room, I closed the door and locked it. I rested against it for a moment before turning and addressing Link, who already looked upset. I didn't want to argue. I knew he was frustrated with Elbourne, but I hoped soon we would be returning to Hyrule and we wouldn't have to worry about the dragon prince any longer. I wanted his mind at ease, so I walked up to him and went to comfort him.

"Don't be angry," I whispered. "It was nothing."

Link's expression didn't change. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me that," he said, "it was something and you know it!"

I placed my hands on his chest.

"Please…" I begged softly, "let's not quarrel."

Link wasn't concerned with that right now.

"He desires you Zelda," he said. "He wants you in a way that makes me-"

I then shushed him with my forefinger.

"I don't want anyone else, but you," I reassured. "I want _you_. I love _you_. I cannot lie to you. The Virtue Key is in effect."

He knew this. He saw the manifestation himself. There was no doubt in my mind that the light that poured over all of us was the true power of the Virtue Key. I felt it. I felt renewed in my resolve. I wish I knew more about that marvelous power, but its mysteries would probably never be completely known. Even so, Link stared into my eyes, looking a little more relaxed. I reached up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," he whispered when I pulled away. "I hope you didn't think that was in question when we awakened Midna."

I shook my head.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," I said honestly. "I know how you feel about me."

He looked relieved.

"Then why did Elbourne follow you?" he demanded anyway.

I didn't have an answer for him.

"That was of his own doing," I said. "I think he was just concerned about me and he assumed the worst. I told him he had no reason to be."

Link looked away for a moment.

"I'm really tired of him butting into our relationship," he said. "You need to set him straight."

I gave him a wayward look.

"I don't know if 'setting him straight' is the right term," she started, "but I told him that I had faith in you and my future was with you."

Link looked back my way.

"He needs to be told something," he insisted. "Promise me if you speak with him again that you end this nonsense of him thinking he has a right to interfere with us. He doesn't."

I could feel his frustration and I went to hold him.

"I promise that I will," I swore. "That is a reasonable request."

My words didn't have the immediate effect, but they had the intended touch. Link let me go and walked towards the center of the room. He was still upset. He ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep sigh. I smiled at him and walked back up to him. I rested my head on his back and wrapped my arms around his waist. I wanted to get his mind on something else. It would be beneficial for both of us.

"How did the meeting with Midna go?" I asked.

Link paused, but then shook his head.

"There was no meeting yet," he explained. "She just woke up. She needs to get adjusted before she calls for any of us."

I hugged him tighter.

"I see," I said.

There was a brief silence that made me think of what we all just witnessed. How could a relic like the Virtue Key have so much power? Why did it need the hero of light to be activated? These were questions I wish I had the answers to. Hopefully, the Virtue Key would keep Ghirahim at bay for now. It would be quite ironic that our waking up Midna resulted in an easier access for Ghirahim to the Twilight Realm. However, I didn't think that was possible. I decided to start our conversation again on that measure, not on Ghirahim but the Twilight Realm.

"Link… I can't believe how important you are to this world and to Hyrule," I said suddenly. "The only person who could have used the Virtue Key was you. What a privilege."

The hero was quiet for a moment.

"That caught me by surprise too," he replied.

I nestled against him.

"You are indeed blessed by Farore," I whispered.

At my saying that Link turned in my arms and looked down at me. There was so much determination in his eyes.

"I feel blessed when I am with you Zelda," he said. "I can't tell you what being with you has meant to me over these past few months. I haven't felt this complete in a long time."

I smiled up at him.

"I feel the same way," I said. "You have been an inspiration to me in so many ways. I learned how to survive in the elements because of you. I learned how to fight because of you. I learned to never take people for granted simply because of their life standings because of you. I learned all these things from you. It has enriched my life. _You _have enriched my life. I am a better person because of you Link."

The look in his eyes could not be denied.

"You have no idea what that means coming from you," he said.

My smile widened. I then let him go and took his hand in mine. I led him over to the table and had him sit down. He looked slightly puzzled, but I wanted him to remain seated when he attempted to get up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wait here," I replied, "I want to show you something."

I then hurried to the other side of the room where the closet was and went to search through it. I wasn't sure how I expected to find women's clothing in a Twili man's room, but there were women's clothes hanging on a glowing dowel. Interesting. I removed the black dress that looked about my size and went to the dressing room in the back to try it on. It was perfect, and it was the same style as Midna's dress. The bare mid-drift at the belly and back, along with the double splits of the skirt left very little to the imagination. The clasp at the front squeezed my large breasts together, making my cleavage extremely prominent. It's the sexiest piece of clothing I ever put on, even over the body suit. I looked at myself in the mirror several times and couldn't believe the woman staring back at me. To complete the look, I undid my braid and let my long hair flow. I slipped into some black and white hills and knew this was going to be a show stopper.

"Link is going to be astonished when he sees me in this," I whispered to myself.

I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, so after brushing my hair a couple times I walked back to the main sitting area of the apartment. When I approached, Link's eyes widened stunned. He even stood when I stopped a few feet from the table. I turned for him, not being able to contain my smile.

"Well," I started, "what do you think?"

The hero stared at me amazed before he found any words to say.

"Wow," was all he could utter.

I giggled at his reaction and walked up to him. I stared into his eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Twilo told me to get immersed in his culture," I said.

Link chuckled.

"He did," he said, "you look incredible."

I pretended to be bashful.

"Thank you," I said.

He stepped back and looked at me again.

"My goddess you are going to break every neck you come across," he said.

I giggled again.

"The only neck I want to turn is yours," I said.

Link raised his brows.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the only man here," he said. "Trust me when I say my eyes won't be the only ones looking."

He had nothing to worry about.

"Trust me when I say, you are the only man I have eyes for," I reassured.

Link stared back into mine and came up to me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his eyes searched my face.

"You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman," he whispered, "everything."

I bit my lower lip.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

Link then looked away for a moment. A very serious expression then came across his face. I looked at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me right away, but suddenly he let me go and got down on one knee. I froze when he took my hand in his. He kissed the back of it. My heart began to beat fast. I tried to appear calm.

_He… he isn't, is he? _I wondered.

The hero was quiet for a long time before he looked up at me.

"I don't want to waste any more time wondering, searching, or guessing," he started. "I want you. I want to share your struggles. I want to help you with your fears. I want to be by your side for the rest of your life. I want to have my sons and daughters with you. I love you more than you could ever imagine Zelda. With that being said, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My eyes widened. I was stunned. I was so stunned, I released myself from his grip and took several steps back. Link was slightly surprised at my reaction, but he wasn't negated. Instead, he stood up and waited for me to answer. My breathing increased.

"You want to marry me?" I whispered. "But-but why? After all I've done to you why-?"

"I just told you why," he interrupted quietly. "None of that matters."

I took another step back.

"It's only been six months," I said.

Link raised a brow.

"No it hasn't," he corrected, "it's been six years. I don't count us not being apart. I know you were thinking about me as much as I was thinking about you. We need each other."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was a mixture of emotions. I didn't know what to think.

"I… I'm overwhelmed," I whispered.

He nodded and gave me another once over.

"I know," he replied, "I can tell." He then walked up to me and took my hands in his. "You don't have to answer today. Just think about it."

I squeezed his hands affectionately.

"You won't have to wait long," I whispered. "I swear."

His eyes searched my face.

"I see…" he replied. "Take your time. Don't feel rushed to answer. Think it through."

I nodded.

"I will," I whispered.

With that, Link kissed the back of my hand again and bowed. He didn't have to, but I thought it was a kind gesture.

"I better get ready for my meeting with Midna," he said. "I probably should change too."

I grinned.

"Probably," I said.

Link stared at me for just a moment before turning and heading for the door. When it closed behind him, I nearly collapsed in shock. No way did I think he would ask me to marry him so soon. I thought he would wait at least a year into our courtship, but I suppose he didn't want to waste any more time. We had been apart long enough. It was time for us to have a future. It was time for us to be together the way we needed to be. So why didn't I say yes right away? I walked over to the window, watching the newly construed Twilight Realm. The trees were magnificent in the perpetual twilight. I knew what was holding me back. I knew there were some skeletons in my closet.

_It's time you took care of this Zelda, _I thought.

I knew what I had to do.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of with a certain prince," I whispered to myself. "I have to come clean about everything before I accept Link's hand in marriage."

I just hoped Elbourne would be ready for it.

~SSS~

A sired king, Link

Zelda reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but there was no doubt in my mind that when she was ready to say yes, she would say yes. I had faith in her. I walked across the main loft upstairs and was greeted by several different Twili. They all wanted to speak with me in one form or another, but I told them I needed to get ready for my meeting with Midna. However, as I went back to the room I was staying in, the Twili who normally stayed there was already inhabiting it again. I stopped short and asked him if I could procure my things, but once he saw it was me, he insisted that I stay and he would leave. I told him I didn't want to be a burden, but he wouldn't think of me going elsewhere. He then departed the room, but not before giving me a quick once over and telling me where to find the closet. Another not so subtle dig at my appearance, I appreciated the honesty though.

In the immediate aftermath of the Twili's departure, I went and cleaned myself up again and changed. I changed into an ankle length black Twili robe that only had a clasp at the upper chest and a matching pair of pants. There was no undershirt as I don't think this outfit was meant to have an undershirt. I would be showing a lot of chest and abdominal muscles today. The Twili people certainly took liberties with their clothing. In any such case, I left the room once more, but in the main loft I was surprised to find King Xavier out and about. I understood his not wanting to be at Midna's awakening, but I was surprised to see him in full capacity now. He looked as good as new. There wasn't a scratch on him. I then decided to walk over to the king and speak with him.

When I approached, I bowed, which Xavier appreciated.

"Good morning Master Link," he greeted.

"Good morning sire," I replied, "it's good to see you awake. I wasn't expecting to see you out of your room so soon."

Xavier shrugged.

"It surprised me too," he said honestly, "but this strange light came in and filled the entire apartment with energy. I never felt so alive in my life."

I grinned.

"That's good to hear," I said. "That was the effects of the Virtue Key. When Midna awakened, the device was able to energize the entire realm."

Xavier shook his head in awe.

"Remarkable," he whispered more to himself than to me.

I paused for a moment and looked beyond him to where Zelda was staying. Xavier followed my gaze.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I just want Queen Zelda to stay safe," I said.

Xavier grinned.

"She has you protecting her," he said. "I think she has the best protection in the world."

I returned his grin.

"Thank you your majesty," I replied.

He then gave me a quick once over.

"What's with the new clothes?" he asked.

I looked down at my attire.

"I wanted to embrace the Twili culture," I half-joked.

Xavier stared at my robe in particular.

"The Twili were never known for their practicality in clothes," he said.

I chuckled.

"Just wait until you see Zelda," I warned.

Xavier looked at me surprised.

"She changed too?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Twilo practically told us to," I explained. "I guess we looked like vagrants for too long and didn't realize it."

Xavier grunted.

"Well, as long as you don't wear that in battle you will be fine," he said. "I already know where your weak points are."

I chuckled again.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I said. "This is strictly for being appropriate to see her majesty Queen Midna when she calls for me."

Xavier got quiet when I mentioned Midna's name.

"Her majesty…" he whispered more to himself than to me.

I didn't reply right away.

"She's going to want to talk to me," he said more to himself.

I nodded.

"I imagine she would," I said honestly. "You are going to need to clear the air."

He took in a deep sigh. He stared at the ground for a moment.

"It's just as well," he said, "my sins are long overdue for confession."

I didn't say very much to that either.

"We all have a little confessing we need to make," I said.

Xavier then looked back over at the door where Zelda was staying.

"Do you think her majesty will let me accompany her when she goes to see the queen?" he asked. "I have a few things I need to tell her as well."

It sounded more rhetorical, but I didn't want to leave that up in the air.

"The only way to know for a certainty is to go ask her your majesty," I said.

Xavier grunted.

"That is the logical explanation isn't it?" he said more to himself.

I nodded anyway.

"Indeed it is," I replied.

The king then looked back my way.

"Whatever the future holds for you Link, I think you're going to be a great king someday," he said suddenly.

I raised my brows.

"Sire… Zelda and I aren't even married yet," I replied.

He fanned off my modesty.

"We both know Zelda is going to choose you," he said. "It was the same scenario with me and Daphnes. I should have known Quistis was going to choose him over me."

My eyes widened slightly. I didn't know what to say.

"Your majesty…" I trailed.

Xavier shook his head.

"Where is Elbourne?" he asked me suddenly.

Not my favorite subject, but I understood his reasoning.

"He is downstairs looking out at the gardens in the main hall," I replied.

Xavier nodded.

"Thank you," he said, then bowed before he walked off. "I'm going to go see if I can talk some sense into that boy."

I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I was happy to hear that.

_Please do, _I thought.

I bowed again as he walked by and I watched him go down the stairs. If there was anybody who needed some sense talked into them it was Elbourne. I just hoped he had enough sense to listen.

~SSS~

Matters of the heart, Elbourne

One of the things I appreciated about this Twilight Realm was that it was a perfect place for reflection. I could sit anywhere and think all day. It was why I was so familiar with the territory. After I would have my… meetings with Midna, I would go for a long walk and explore the realm. There was intricate beauty here that didn't exist anywhere in the light world. I was grateful to have those moments of solace. However, sometimes it made me incredibly lonely for something more fulfilling. I remember one time I walked upon what would be considered a peasant village and the Twili people were so shocked at seeing a 'light dweller' up close. They were very kind to me and invited me into their home where they shared their twilight orbs, their culture, and their food with me. There was a Twili girl about the age of an adolescent who taught me the secrets of the Whispering Wood and how to channel the deeper roots of the trees. It was an interesting visit and I never forgot how much that meant to me. Sitting with that family made me want my own. It made me recollect about the woman I loved. It made me think of Zelda.

Even now I thought about Zelda. I couldn't get her out of mind. I couldn't rightly explain what she meant to me. When I was a young boy I had a penchant for trouble. I was known for it. My poor now deceased nanny could attest to it. So there was no guessing how I was going to react when I found out I was going to have to entertain a princess for a whole week when I had no desire in doing so. I was twelve and my father hadn't seen Zelda's father in years, so my father arranged for them to stay for a week in Dragon Roost. It was all anyone was talking about. I saw it as no big deal and didn't treat it as such. I wanted to dragon ride and practice for the upcoming gala. I was a dreamer back then. However, when I was told by my father directly I was responsible for the princess having a good time, I was livid. I had no intention of spending an entire week with a girl and playing dolls, or whatever nonsense I assumed she wanted to do. I wanted to ride my damn dragon.

_Bless you Orthella, _I thought humorously, _I meant no ill will._

When the time came for the royals to arrive I was right there at the gate with my parents. I made sure to have a sullen expression when they disembarked from their carriage. I didn't even look their way when they walked forward. My mother was constantly giving me the 'look' and even that wasn't enough to get through to me. My father and Zelda's father hugged and my mother and Zelda's mother chatted like two long lost hens. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, looking away from everybody. That was when Zelda approached me. She spoke first. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Elbourne," she said in the sweetest voice ever. I didn't make eye contact with her right away. When my father saw me being rude, he smacked me upside the head and demanded that I greet the princess properly. Needless to say, the embarrassment didn't help. Even so, I finally complied. I looked her way and when I did I was shocked. I was actually beyond shocked. I couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was with the yellow ribbons in her hair and her matching dress. I couldn't utter a word. She looked at me concerned when I didn't answer. She even reached over and touched my hand in kindness. I never forgot that gesture…. "Are you alright?" she asked. I finally snapped back to reality and introduced myself. "I'm fine my lady, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," I replied. "I'm Elbourne."

After the spell was broken on her beauty, I wanted to know what she was really made of. I took her everywhere with me. I took her to the dragon pits. I took her to the palatial halls. I took her hunting. I took her frog chasing. Most importantly, I introduced her to my dragon Orthella. Orthella was my soul mate. She and I were born on the same day. If my dracosaurian liked her, chances were I would like her too. Orthella was cautious when Zelda approached her, but she quickly calmed when a strange blue glow came emitting from Zelda's body. I was stunned to see this, but it gave me all the confirmation I needed. I knew I could trust her if my dragon trusted her. When the week was over, and Zelda had to leave, I was devastated. I had grown fond of the pretty princess who liked to go frog chasing. I remember running to the gate as the Hylian royals' carriage road away. She was waving at me through the window. "Thank you so much for a wonderful time Elbourne!" she called. "I looked forward to when we can do this again!" I hated to see her go. "When am I going to see you again?!" I shouted to her. Zelda smiled from afar. "I don't know," she said, "but I hope soon, bye!" And she was gone. She was gone...

The next day, I demanded my parents make arrangements for me to see Zelda again. My mother was surprised, but pleased. My father was surprised, but annoyed. He told me arrangements could not be made out of thin air. I asked him then make it happen. He ignored my roguish manner. I would show him. I was an excellent equestrian rider. I reasoned that if I could ride to Hyrule in less than a day, it would be appropriate for me to visit Zelda when I wanted. My mother was optimistic. My father was not. He told me visiting a princess was not like stumbling upon a peasant. There were protocols I needed to be mindful of. Even so, I went with my mother's enthusiasm. Over the years, I noticed a change in me. I wanted to be better because I wanted to impress Zelda. When I was fourteen, I got top marks for my entrance exams and showed her my report. She was impressed. At fifteen, I won my first Dragon Gala. Zelda again was impressed. However, sixteen was a difficult year, not for me, but for Zelda. In one fell swoop, she lost her father, her mother and her grandmother. The entire dynasty was nearly wiped out. Zelda was devastated.

I couldn't rightly explain her despair, but she cried every night for hours for a whole month. I deferred my entrance to the Dragon Masters Academy so I could make myself available to her. Whenever she needed me I came to her. It wasn't a burden. I wanted to be with her. I let her cry. I let her talk. I let her be silent. I let her do whatever she needed to do to feel whole again. However, I didn't properly ready myself for one night with her. I came to be with her as I always had, but something was different. There was a different look in her eyes. I remember stroking her hair and staring up at the mural the way I always did before she went to sleep. Instead though, she raised herself from my touch and hovered over me so she could stare into my eyes. I remember her dark blue eyes looking like jewels in the moonlight and her hair falling in her face. She looked like an angel.

"I'm so scared Elbourne," she whispered. "What if I'm not a good queen?"

I went to reassure her.

"You'll be an excellent queen," I whispered back. "You're the smartest girl I know."

She grinned.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I do," I said, "I think you need to give yourself time to heal."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I miss them so much Elly," she whispered. "Daddy was teaching me a new method to shoot the bow."

She was the first person to call me 'Elly'. I liked it, but I didn't know what to tell her.

"Then you must perfect it no matter the cost," I whispered back. "Your father would want you to be proficient."

Zelda stared into my eyes and surprisingly reached down and touched my cheek.

"You're so kind to me," she said, "thank you."

I was tempted to tell her then I was in love with her, but I didn't.

"You're worth it," I whispered.

We were silent for a moment with her eyes searching my face. Then she changed the subject and asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"Are you still a virgin?" she whispered.

I looked at her surprised. That came out of nowhere. Even so, I nodded because at the time I was.

"Yes," I whispered back.

Her follow up question was equally direct.

"Why?" she asked.

I had no answer for her.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I haven't thought about it much."

She stared into my eyes.

"You're lying," she went on, "you have thought about it."

I had no real rebuttal.

"Okay… so I have," I admitted.

She smiled down at me.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "I'm sure there are a million girls in Dragon Roost who would let you deflower them."

I shrugged.

"I'm not interested in a million girls," I said simply.

She let her head rest on her shoulder. Her voice dropped.

"Why? Are you waiting for me?" she asked boldly all of a sudden.

I remember feeling my heart race. I didn't expect her to go in this direction, but if she wanted to know the truth I was willing to tell her.

"I might be," I wasn't direct.

Zelda saw right through that, then reached down and kissed me softly. I was surprised at her action. It was only the second time we kissed. The first time I caught her by surprise when I gave her a bouquet of silent princesses. I told her to close her eyes and I gave her a simple peck. It wasn't really anything spectacular, but I remember her blushing when it was over.

"What if I asked you to make love to me tonight?" she whispered when she pulled away.

My breathing increased.

"I would then ask you to pinch me," I replied. "I would have to make sure I'm not dreaming."

She never did pinch me. Instead, she straddled herself across my waist and unexpectedly pulled her gown over her head. I was numb for a second when I saw her naked body for the first time. Then I got hard… really, really hard. She was so beautiful. I mean really beautiful. She took my hands and guided them up to her supple young breasts.

"Does it feel like you're dreaming?" she whispered.

I shook my head, still feeling surreal.

"No," I whispered back.

She gave my garments a once over and looked back into my eyes.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to do it for you?" she whispered.

I was still astonished, but I did as she requested. However, we never actually had sex that night. We just kissed and held each other most of the time. There were moments when I discovered the secrets of her birthmark, and there was a bit more intensity involved when we kissed on each other, but I never actually deflowered her. She asked me back to her room the next two nights and it was the same routine. I couldn't deny I loved feeling her naked body next to mine, but I was confused with her only wanting superficial closeness. I wanted to be one with her. I wanted to take her. I was tempted one time to pretend like I forgot we were only just casually making love, and wanted to go inside her. However, I couldn't bring myself to go past where she didn't want to go yet. I did think we were actually going to eventually, but it never happened. And soon, we even stopped undressing while we slept. I didn't understand where her sudden shyness came from. However, the first instance of her taking her clothes off was highly irregular anyway. But I couldn't deny it was those nights that made me captivated with her. That was when I realized how sexy she could be and that prudish shell she gave into to make a moralistic argument was nothing more than a façade. I knew the _real _Zelda. I knew that sexy, but scared girl who made me fall in love with her. I told her I was in love with her, but she never said anything back. I think she thought I was lying.

I was never the same after that, but neither was she. She started pushing me away, because she felt guilt for whatever reason. It was only after the wedge that started developing between us that I started sleeping with other women. But, no one compared to Zelda. That was why all I could ever do was see her when I made love to other women. I could never '_un-see' _her. I felt like I was cursed. I sighed as I stared out at the garden. I had so many memories. So many things to make me wish I had chosen someone else. I just couldn't break free of Zelda's spell. Even to this day, my heart yearned for her. I loved her so much and she would never understand that. Staring at these gardens brought it all back. The touch of the Virtue Key brought it all back. I wanted to either be free of her, or cast caution to the wind and ask her to marry me again. I needed some kind of respite. It was then I made my decision and decided I needed to speak with Zelda again. I needed to know where I stood with her. I stared out the window one last time before I turned and started heading for the staircase. However, I didn't take more than two steps when I saw my father walking towards me. He looked like he could take on a whole brigade himself now. He looked well rested and healthy.

He stopped in front of me and gave me a quick once over.

"Greetings," he said.

I paused for a moment.

"Good morning father," I said.

He glanced out the window beyond me.

"It's a beautiful day," he said.

I nodded.

"Well, the queen did just awaken," I replied.

My father raised a brow.

"True," he said. He then looked my way. "Where are you going off to?"

I paused again.

"What makes you think I was going anywhere?" I countered.

He gave me an obvious look.

"You stopped when you saw me," he said. "Come on now, where were you going?"

I looked up the stairs.

"If you must know, I was going to see the queen," I replied.

Now father paused.

"Which one, Midna or Zelda?" he asked.

The answer should have been obvious.

"Zelda," I replied simply.

My father stared into my eyes for a long time.

"Zelda?" he repeated.

I nodded,

"Yes," I replied.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Elbourne I think you and I need to talk," he said. "I need to give you some advice."

This was certainly a surprise. Since when did my father care about giving me advice?

"I beg your pardon?" I half-joked.

My father fanned off my sarcasm.

"I'm serious," he said.

I had no qualms about that.

"So am I," I replied.

He went on anyway.

"I feel I need to caution you regarding your relationship with Zelda," he said. "In many ways, you remind me of how I acted in pursuit of Quistis."

My throat tightened. I didn't want to hear this because there was more truth here than I wanted to acknowledge. And also, I didn't like the thought of him disrespecting my mother by expressing his love for another woman. I knew how much my mother loved him and he treated her like shit. I was aware he had his reasons, but she didn't deserve to be treated so badly.

"I think I'm okay," I said and attempted to leave.

My father stepped in my path.

"You're not okay," he said. "Zelda has been an obsession of yours since you were a child."

I was starting to get upset.

"I'm not obsessed with her," I replied.

He shook his head.

"What would you call this relentless and hopeless pursuit of a woman who has no desire to be with you?" he asked. "Explain that to me."

That stung, but I wasn't going to give in.

"I love her," I said simply. "You have no idea what she means to me because you've never wanted to know. You were to goddamned busy hating my guts to care."

The king sighed and looked away.

"I… haven't been much of a father to you Elbourne, and for that I am sorry," he said surprisingly. "However, I have to tell you the only person who is going to end up with a broken heart here is you. Zelda is not going to marry you. She is going to marry the hero."

I didn't want to hear this either.

"She has no ring on her hand yet!" I said stubbornly.

Father shook his head.

"Does she need one?" he demanded. "Are you this blind to reality? There are hundreds of women who would love to be your bride! Choose from among them!"

I cut my eyes to his and knew he was right, but I couldn't face it yet. I wasn't willing to give up on her yet.

"Father… I need her," I whispered.

There was a look of pity in his eyes.

"I know how you feel," he said. "I needed Quistis too, but that didn't change her decision in the end. She chose Daphnes over me. Zelda is a great deal like her mother. She has chosen Link. Forget this pursuit Elbourne."

I had a feeling he was going to say these things to me right before I went to go see Zelda. I knew his words had merit. I knew deep down he was right. I just didn't want to see it. I looked him in the eyes.

"I can't," I whispered, then without waiting for another word from him I left his company.

I hurried for the stairs and went up them.

_The only person who can push me away is Zelda, _I thought as I reached the top stair.

The main loft was empty with only two Twili at Zelda's door. I walked up.

"Could you announce me please?" I asked one of the attendants.

One of the guards nodded then knocked on the door.

"Your majesty, you have a visitor," the attendant called. "It is Prince Elbourne."

* * *

**The next part will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Inspiration: Dhampir, reflections, prisms, "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Author Note: The second part is complete and I am glad I split this up. Take breaks lol. Reedited 9/13/2020.**

**Warning: There is a scene in this chapter that might trigger some people. Please use the ~SKIP~ and ~DONE~ option accordingly. **

**Word Count: 29,198**

* * *

Chapter 29

The Awakening of Twilight Palace, Part 2: Revelations

~SSS~

The truth, Zelda

I was staring out at the forests abutting one of the palace windows, when there was a sudden knock on my door. I was still reeling from the astonishment of the marriage proposal from Link. I couldn't believe we had come so far. Six months ago I wasn't sure I wanted to step outside my castle. Now, I was entertaining the fate of a demon lord, the feelings of my dearest friend, and a marriage proposal that would change the rest of my life. There was no doubt in my mind I was going to yes to Link. I just needed a more appropriate setting and set of circumstances to do so. I couldn't bring myself to amuse such an idea with the world in peril. In the interim, I needed to remember today was an important day. Midna was finally awake. With that being the case, who was knocking at my door? Was the queen calling for me already? It had only been an hour since we left her antechamber downstairs. She couldn't have been requesting for me so soon. However, my initial assumption was about to be curtailed.

"Your majesty you have a visitor," one of the guards called out. "It is Prince Elbourne."

My eyes widened slightly at hearing Elbourne's name.

"Elbourne," I whispered to myself.

I paused my reply to the door.

_Elbourne… _I thought.

The dragon prince.

My original sin.

The implications of this soon-to-be audience were substantial, more than I was willing to let on. There was a great deal I needed to consider when it came to that man. Elbourne wasn't a cut and dry situation. Nothing with him ever was. His sudden stopover made me contemplate. My abrupt recollection took me back fifteen years to when I was twelve –to when we were both twelve. It seemed like a different age in Hyrule. At the time, my father, King Daphnes, informed me and my mother that we were going to be visiting the dragon masters. I was intrigued when I heard this news because I recall my father always talking about them, but he never really associated with them when I was younger. I read about them in newsletters, and heard gossip about them as the mavens always gossiped. But, the dragon masters were a mystery to me up to that point. I wanted to know of this enigmatic place where the saurians reigned. Why didn't Hyrule have dragons? Why was there only one locale in the totality of the kingdom where dragons could dwell? I wanted to know these things for myself.

My father explained my inquiries to me rather simply. He stated it would be too dangerous for other species of animals to exist if dragons roamed freely about the earth. I understood that, but then I asked him about the power I had as a Triforce wielder to tame them. He told me though my power was great, it was best not to tempt the goddesses by using it for selfish reasons. And, taming dragons for domestic use was a selfish reason, especially if such actions weren't necessary. There was also the theory forged to me by my father that if I acted recklessly, then Din would have reason to bestow her Triforce of Power on someone who exhibited a desire for conquest… again. If that happened, they too would be able to control dragons. I couldn't imagine a Triforce of Power wielder controlling all the dragons of Dragon Roost. Ganondorf the King of Dragons? That would be a nightmare. My father informed me we needed to be grateful for the lands we had and remember that there was a place for everyone in Hyrule. His lecture also made me understand why a few years prior when King Xavier sent a gift, a plasmasaurian –a red dragon, my father sent it back to Dragon Roost. Considering what I knew now, I understood my father's caution.

Even so, I was excited to go Dragon Roost. I couldn't wait. My governess told me constantly it was important for me to act like a lady and be a good role model for the dragon prince. I thought that was odd since this would be our first official meeting and we were the same age. I wasn't entertaining a child, or so I thought. My grandmother also informed me of the importance of presenting my best self to the dragon prince. Again, I was puzzled, but I listened dutifully. I was alarmed, however, when my governess lectured me again and told me story after story of Elbourne's misgivings. They seemed endless.

There was the time when Prince Elbourne flew his dragon over an open field and nearly killed a family. There was the time when Prince Elbourne left his hunting party to hunt in Hyrule. That was considered interloping. The royal elk was a sacred animal only to be hunted by the royal family of Hyrule. Elbourne didn't care, and his family went looking for him for two days. There was the time Prince Elbourne threatened to keep one on his servants chained to a pillar in the dragon pits because the servant apparently lost one of Elbourne's precious dragon eggs. The dragon pits were unbearable. I had no idea how people even functioned down there. Why in the world would he think it was suitable to chain someone to a pillar? I was stunned when the stories went on and on and on. This couldn't possibly all be true. Was the prince really that much of a misfit? Wasn't he only twelve? If so, how were the people of Dragon Roost going to deal with him when he got older? Elbourne was begging for a mutiny if he was really that cruel and still so young.

In any such case, I wasn't easily deterred. I considered it my duty to do all that was required of me. If I could be a role model in some way, I would try. I wanted to make my father and mother proud. My mother was particularly excited because her best friend was now the Queen of Dragon Roost. When they lived back in Balaam, they were ladies of the court together. I hadn't seen my mother so happy in a long time. The Queen of Dragon Roost must have been a good friend. My father was also best friends with the king. Though, I found it strange for best friends to not see each other for years in a stretch. Ruling didn't leave much time for a social life it seemed. However, my father told me that when they were younger they were inseparable. I noticed a hint of sadness in my father's eyes when he talked about Xavier, but considering what I knew now, his weariness back then made since. Even so, I was looking forward to the trip.

Upon our arrival, I was staring in awe at the palace in the distance. I had never seen anything like it. I asked my father if the palace was _actually_ carved from the mountain. He told me yes. I was astonished. He chuckled at my amazement. On the other side of Death Mountain, a grand hill side of windows, terraces, and valences appeared. The top of the mountain had edifices that worked as watchtowers, but the bulk of the castle was entrenched in the rock. Even from afar I could see the different stones and minerals that stratified the surface of the palace. If that was the way it looked on the outside, I could imagine what it looked like on the inside. What a sight.

At the gate, we were greeted by the Roostian royal family. They were a marvel. Extraordinarily beautiful people, with the best fashion sense I ever did see. King Xavier was tall and strong. He looked like he could wield a double axe with one hand. He had the blondest hair probably in Hyrule. It was almost white like lightning and it contrasted magnificently with his crystal hazel eyes. I didn't know such eyes could exist. Next to him was Queen Constance. Though she was equally as beautiful, her hair color was the exact opposite. She had long dark brown hair that lingered to her waist and light green eyes. Her features were exquisite, like something from a sculpture. She was lovely and her smile was radiant. In some ways, she looked a little like my mother.

We disembarked from the carriage and I was nervous because I wanted to make a good first impression. I remembered everything my parents, my grandmother, and my governess taught me. I was to be a good role model and a good guest. However, I stopped short when I first saw the dragon prince. I was momentarily taken aback with how beautiful this boy was. I couldn't believe it. I looked to his parents and then to him and felt my heart race. He looked a great deal like his father, but Elbourne's features were more striking, more beautiful like his mother. Where did he get such a perfect face? He wasn't looking at me at the time, and he actually looked upset. Even so, his beauty could not be denied. Was this the misfit everyone talked about? Was he really Dragon Roost's infamous little monster? This perfect looking creature?

I had to shake my head to get my senses back. I was being silly and I knew it. I made sure to appear like a lady. I even wore yellow because it was the color of friendship. Perhaps the dragon prince was so ornery because he didn't have any friends. I wanted to remedy that if that was the case. I walked up to him while our parents got reacquainted. I bowed and greeted him. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Elbourne," I said, "I am Princess Zelda." He still didn't look at me, even after my welcome. It took his father chastising him for that to finally happen. I was a little surprised at Xavier's method, but it had the intended effect. Even so, when Elbourne looked my way, he stared at me with wide eyes for a moment. He literally said nothing and was taken aback. I wasn't certain he was okay, so I went up to him and touched his hand softly. "Are you alright?" I asked. Elbourne didn't answer me right away. He gave me the briefest once over. "I'm fine my lady, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," he said finally. "I'm Elbourne."

That was the start to a very eventful week. Afterwards, Elbourne showed me everywhere, but I never forgot that first day. I felt like that first day was a test. After having supper in the main palatial hall, Elbourne showed me the gardens. I wasn't aware anything could grow this close to a volcano, but apparently I was wrong. The green and red flowers were lovely. They thrived near hot springs. The catch to all this lovely scenery were the frogs that lurked there. I wasn't afraid of frogs, but I wasn't exactly a fan either. They were slimy and wet, with definitive sludge on them. Elbourne showed me all around the garden and I thought it was beautiful. I was having a lovely time when he expertly explained every species by memory. I thought I was in the company of a botanist. However, there was one flower Elbourne told me I should smell up close. It was at the back of the garden. I thought nothing of it. However, when I went to approach it, a huge dragon frog jumped forth. I nearly screamed and Elbourne laughed at my dismay. I looked at him surprised. Through it all, he told me I was fortunate the frog didn't spit on me because the spit was poisonous. I was stunned. Why would he lead me to such a thing? But, I was determined I would show him. Instead of getting upset and giving into my frustration, I decided to get even.

I then went and chased after the frog. I scooped it up when I caught it and shoved the docile looking creature in Elbourne's face.

"Since you think it's so funny to scare people, why not have a look at it face to face?" I demanded.

Elbourne was stunned at my rebuttal, and actually studied the little creature up close for a moment.

"You know, I've never had such proximity to it before," he said.

There was a brief silence before both of us surprisingly laughed and he released it. I then went to go catch it again, which surprised the dragon prince.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's find more just like it!" I said.

It was rather odd I was so willing to play with a poisonous creature. Even so, we spent the rest of the evening chasing frogs. The next day, I was granted the privilege of meeting his dracosaurian Orthella. The previous day must have been a warm up, because that day was more troublesome that I could have imagined. Even so, I couldn't wait to see a black dragon up close. At the start of the day, Elbourne showed me his dragon conservatory, which had all different types of saurians being domesticated and trained. I thought the blue dragons were particularly beautiful because they could blend in with the day sky. However, that also made them dangerous if they attacked. They camouflaged in the blue skies. In any such case, I learned a great deal about dragons that morning. Around midafternoon, after lunch I was finally going to meet Elbourne's prized dracosaurian Orthella. Orthella was housed in this grand pit that seemed to go on forever at the base of Death Mountain. She was currently sleeping. When I first laid eyes on her, I had no idea her scales were going to be so shiny. She was magnificent. Elbourne was walking ahead of me towards the gate to open it. As the torque sounded, I stopped for a moment.

I suddenly got nervous.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me.

"Of course," he replied, "why wouldn't it be?"

I bit my lower lip.

"What if your dragon does not like me?" I asked.

Elbourne only raised a brow.

"I hadn't thought of that," he said. "Well, then I wouldn't want to be you."

I stared at him surprised. Not the response I was anticipating.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

He shrugged.

"She might eat you," he said simply, "and if she eats you, I'll know I couldn't trust you anyway."

He looked at me mischievously and smirked. What kind of logic was that? My nervousness tripled.

"You can't be serious," I said.

The dragon prince stopped the torque when the gate was fully opened.

"I am," he said.

I took a step back and was about to turn around.

"I think I changed my mind," I said cautiously. "I am not certain I want to meet your dragon."

I was going to head back to the palace, when suddenly Elbourne whistled ever so softly. I soon found out why a moment later. Orthella's eyes then opened, and from the pit below she looked up. My eyes widened at her awakening and I stepped back again. When her wings expanded I nearly tripped. Elbourne walked towards the edge of the pit, even as the dragon flapped its wings creating a slight wind turbine. I had to cover my face from the current, as she finally rose from the pit and hovered over the immediate airspace. The two attendants working in the area both looked worried, but didn't readily step forward. I was certain Elbourne would be scathing to them if they said a word. They must have seen this kind of behavior before. They might have been afraid Elbourne was going to take off on an unsupervised flight. Even so, Orthella's wingspan was impressive. She was the grandest creature I had ever seen at that time.

"My word!" I whispered.

Orthella was staring down at me with those crystal green eyes. There was something more to her presence than simply power and might. I attested there was a bit of knowledge there too. I sensed this with the way she curved her head so as to let her master on her back. If she suddenly started talking I wouldn't have been surprised. Even so, Elbourne climbed her back and settled in like he was putting on a pair of boots –like he was dancing. This seemed to be child's play to him, when unironically he was a child at play. Once the prince was comfortable, he stared down at me with a nondescript expression on his face. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

He then formally introduced me to his dragon.

"This is Orthella," he said simply of his dracosaurian.

I stared at the dragon and nodded for some reason.

"Uhhh… I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." I uttered.

Elbourne rubbed a dragon scale on her back.

"As you might have guessed she has a bit of an issue trusting people," he said.

I looked from his dragon to him surprised.

"How are you able to surmise that?" I called to him.

He scoffed slightly and slowly reared Orthella's head.

"She takes on the personality of her owner, me," he replied. "Here, let me show you."

Slowly, he started walking his dragon towards me. My heart raced and I immediately turned and headed in the opposite direction. At seeing me flee, Elbourne quickened her step.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a hint of panic. "Elbourne, this isn't funny!"

He smirked.

"I'm surmising," he said simply.

The attendants watching were stunned.

"Your highness you must stop this!" one of the attendants said. "That is the princess!"

Elbourne ignored him and instead lowered Orthella's head to swoop me up on her back.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed initially.

However, my brief aerial ascent was met with me landing on Orthella's hard dragon scales. It wasn't the most comfortable position as far as landings went, but I wasn't injured either. I was just dumbstruck. Elbourne simply turned and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Are you insane?" I demanded. "Your dragon could have killed me!"

He didn't seem too concerned.

"But she didn't," he rebutted.

I groaned.

"You're incorrigible dragon prince!" I shouted.

The attendants watching hurried over to check on me.

"My lady," one of them said, "are you alright?"

I was still seething from Elbourne's malcontent. I finally looked his way.

"I'm fine," I said, "I just want to be off of this beast."

Elbourne raised a brow.

"Orthella is not a beast," he warned.

I shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not interested in what you think!" I retorted. I then ignored him and looked to the attendants. "Could you please help me down?"

The first attendant reached his hand out to me.

"I have you my lady," he said.

I took his hand graciously.

"Thank you," I said.

He helped me off Orthella, but something surprising happened just then. Out of nowhere, I began to glow a soft light blue color. My Triforce of Wisdom was activating on its own. My grandmother told me this would happen sporadically throughout my adolescence and not to be afraid. I just had no idea it would happen in a situation like this. However, this manifestation did make true what my lineage delineated when it came to having power over the dragons. This was apparent evidence of that. The attendants were staring at me shocked, and soon the one attendant let me go when a hint of fear overcame him. I bore no ill will towards him. I was a bit afraid too. However, when I turned and looked up at the dragon prince staring down from atop his dragon, he too was stunned. The most fascinating thing was yet to happen though. Orthella was staring at me like she was hypnotized: I waved my hand and her head followed, I moved my arm and her head followed –it was unlike anything I ever experienced. I then walked over to Orthella slowly and touched her snout. It was a gentle touch. She closed her eyes and suddenly my glow subsided. A moment later, she bowed her head. I looked at my hand taken aback, then looked up at the dragon prince once more. He too was at a loss for words, but not for long.

"Amazing," he whispered.

I pulled my hand back and stepped away from her.

"What… what is she doing?" I asked anyway.

Elbourne slid off of his dragon in awe. He walked right up to me.

"Have you always been able to do that?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I gave him an obvious look.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did," I replied. "Now tell me what is she doing?"

"Obeisance," he said simply. "Orthella is acknowledging you as another rider. She trusts you!"

Elbourne smiled and looked ecstatic. I would have appreciated his excitement more if it wasn't drawn from erroneous circumstances. This was not a laughing matter someone could have been seriously hurt or killed. However, before we could finish our discussion, the door to the main dragon terrace opened and out from the palace came my father, Elbourne's father, along with ten guards. Both kings looked concerned, and when they saw the closed eyed dracosaurian, their concern only grew.

"What's going on out here Elbourne?" King Xavier demanded. "We heard a scream."

My father stepped forward too.

"Zelda are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes father," I replied, "I'm not hurt. There was just a bit of a misunderstanding."

All eyes then went back to Elbourne at hearing that.

"Misunderstanding?" Xavier repeated to his son.

Elbourne looked bored for a moment. Then, he did the unthinkable. He attempted to shift the blame.

"The attendants let Orthella out irresponsibly and they scared Zelda with her," he lied.

I stared at him stunned. The poor attendants being accused were taken aback as well. However, Xavier immediately looked to them.

"Are you mad?" he demanded. "Why in the world would you do something so stupid? You could have killed the princess!"

Both attendants drew back in fear.

"My lord," they both begged, "please, we would never do such a thing! It is an untruth!"

Xavier was narrowed his eyes.

"Are you calling the prince a liar?" he demanded.

The attendants looked at a loss.

"We would never put words in his mouth," one said carefully, "but his highness is unfortunate in how he is reporting this to you."

This was atrocious. Was Elbourne really going to lie outright and let his servants take the blame for something he did? This was preposterous. I was in no way going to allow this to slide.

"Sire if I may speak," I said and stepped forward.

Elbourne looked my way.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I ignored him.

My father then looked between the both of us.

"What is this about Zelda?" he asked me.

I kept my attention on King Xavier.

"There has been a grave misunderstanding here," I started. "Your attendants are telling the truth. It was not them who released Orthella, it was his highness. In fact, they were the ones who helped me. Why Prince Elbourne feels the need to lie is beyond me. It's craven actually."

There was a brief silence that then befell everyone. The tension was apparent. Xavier cut his eyes to his son.

"Is this true?" he demanded finally.

Elbourne was quiet for only a moment. I could see him glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Yes," he uttered. "Yes it's true."

The attendants looked relieved, but they didn't dare say anything. Instead, King Xavier dismissed them.

"You may both go," he ordered, "see your families for the rest of the evening."

The attendants didn't think twice. They bowed and hurried to the terrace entrance. When the door closed behind them, Xavier maintained his focus on his twelve year old son.

"Why did you lie Elbourne?" he asked.

Elbourne was silent. He looked down at the ground.

"It was convenient," he replied smartly.

His father groaned.

"You know better than this," he said. "As punishment for your lie you will not ride Orthella for a month and you will have to train your axe with me instead of Lord Batrix."

Elbourne looked up stunned.

"A whole month?" he repeated.

Xavier narrowed his eyes at him.

"Keep this up and I'll make it two," he warned.

My father and I remained silent while Elbourne was reproved. The frustration was all over Elbourne's face. He had nothing else to say.

"It is to be so then father," he said respectfully.

Xavier stared at his son once more before cutting his gaze to me. He gave me a quick once over.

"Are you sure you're alright my dear?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine really," I replied, then felt compelled to add, "please don't be too hard on him sire. I don't think he meant any harm."

Xavier raised a brow.

"I appreciate your kindness Zelda, but the prince knows better," he said. "He'll have a whole month to make sure he never does it again."

It seemed my attempt at a reprieve failed. I looked Elbourne's way and his expression was nondescript. He didn't look too upset to be quite honest. Even so, his father had more to add.

"You are also going to finish the attendants' jobs of tending to the dragons," he went on. "It was your actions that caused this, you will be the one to mend it."

I was surprised at that, but not too surprised. Elbourne said nothing. It was then Xavier was done with his reprimanding and turned and headed with his men back to the palace. He left two guards to stand watch to protect him and to make sure he got all the tasks done. My father was going to head back into the palace too but he was waiting for me. However, I had a surprising request.

"Do you… do you think I can stay and help him?" I asked, keeping my voice low so the king wouldn't hear.

Elbourne looked over at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

My father glanced his way before looking back at me. That probably wasn't what he was expecting either.

"Zelda are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I feel like I'm the reason he got in trouble," I replied.

My father raised a brow and grinned at me. He looked over at Elbourne again. Elbourne was just as stunned. He then addressed the wayward prince.

"Are you going to look out for her this time young man?" he asked the dragon prince. "Are you done with these falsehoods?"

Elbourne stood erect and looked at my father seriously.

"Yes sir," he said, "I apologize, the last thing I would want to do is bring harm to your daughter. I actually really like her already."

Now my eyes widened. This was news to me. Elbourne certainly didn't act like it. Father raised a brow.

"Is that right?" my father asked. "Then you need to show it with more honorable deeds."

My father's words were sobering.

"Yes sir," Elbourne replied.

My father then looked at me.

"You have my permission, but I want you back in the palace in an hour no matter if the job is done or not," he said.

I nodded.

"Yes father," I agreed.

With that, my father went back inside, following the lead of King Xavier before him. The two guards were standing watch, making sure we got started soon. I then looked over at Elbourne who was already staring at me. I wasn't sure what to say. This certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I decided just to jump right on in.

"Shall we get started?" I asked. "If you lead I can follow."

Elbourne didn't reply right away, and when he did, he didn't bother to answer my question.

"Why did you tell my father it was me and not the servants?" he asked all of a sudden.

The interesting thing about his question was that it sounded genuine.

I raised a brow.

"Because it was a lie," I said simply. "You cannot live your life telling a bunch of lies Elbourne."

He was quiet again.

"Do you ever lie?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised, but then seriously thought about the question.

"I have," I admitted, "but not when it could cost someone their livelihood."

He scoffed.

"You might want to start," he said. "If you want to be a good politician you need to be an expert liar."

I was truly dumbfounded.

"Don't you think that approach is cynical?" I countered.

He shrugged.

"That's what my father taught me," he replied, "and my father is the greatest man in Dragon Roost."

I felt a bit bad for him if those were the greatest life lessons he was learning from his father.

"Truth has its place Elbourne," I said.

He nodded.

"True," he replied with no pun intended, "but everybody prefers a lie over truth if it makes them feel better."

I didn't have a clear response to that. In a way I knew he was right.

_Would I really need to lie to be an effective ruler? _I wondered.

"Well, I don't want to give too much credence to that," I said. "Let's just get started. What do I need to do?"

Elbourne scanned the area quickly.

"We need to put the ore buckets away," he stated. "There are about twenty, after that there are the graters that need to be cleaned."

I glanced at him perplexed.

"Graters?" I repeated.

Elbourne thought nothing of it.

"The implements used to breakdown Orthella's food," he explained.

I still had no idea what that was, but I was certain when we came to that it would be a new education.

"Okay," was all I said in reply and took off my gloves.

We started with the buckets, and as we worked I noticed Elbourne staring at me… a lot. I had to finally address him on it.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"In a way I need to thank you," he said. "Now I get to spend a whole month with my father uninterrupted."

My eyes widened slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Elbourne shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, more to himself than to me. "My father is so busy I hardly see him. However, now I get a whole month where I get to see him every day."

I hadn't thought of it that way, but I had no reason to think of it that way before this disclosure.

"You and your father don't talk every day?" I asked anyway.

The prince shrugged as we walked together across the terrace.

"Not really," he admitted. "In fact, we hardly talk at all unless it's to discipline me. I think that's why I have a penchant for trouble. It's the only way I get to talk to my father."

If that wasn't a revelation I didn't know what was. Elbourne was begging for his father's attention. I was at a loss for words for a moment. I had no idea how to reply. I spent every moment I could with my father and he encouraged me to do so. I couldn't imagine my father not wanting to speak with me. It was very sad actually, and it added a new dimension to the so called 'demon child' he was known for. Even so, if I could find some way to help him I wanted to, especially if he was considering me his friend after only two days. The rest of the visit was completely different from then on. Elbourne was an absolute gentleman when he showed me the sites of his beautiful country. And, when he got out of line he was willing to be corrected. Some of the servants and staff were astounded. When my family had to leave Elbourne was genuinely sad. He even attempted to hide me in his closet so I wouldn't go. On our last day together I promised him I would come back and visit. Then, surprisingly, he hugged me tight. I wasn't expecting it and I hugged him back. I thought that was good progress.

Year after year our relationship grew, but so did Elbourne's cruelty if it went unchecked. I never forgot the man he said he was going to have put to the rack and tortured because he left me alone in a cave when we went on an excursion. I had gotten lost and it took half a day to find me. Elbourne was shocked and relieved when we were reunited, but he was also livid. I had to calm him down so he wouldn't kill the poor man. Instead, he dismissed him from that post and reassigned him to graveyard duty. To this day, I believed the man dug ditches. We were fifteen. I did give him credit, though he could be harsh, Elbourne did work on his treatment of people, especially when we were together. I appreciated his efforts, but I hoped one day he wouldn't need me to guide him when it came to being kind. In a way, there seemed to be some embedded since of vindictiveness within him –an innate nature he was constantly fighting. He told me in private when he was with me he was able to stave it off. One night it nearly culminated in murder when he thought someone was trying to steal his dragon. He bludgeoned the man so badly he nearly killed him. He came to me that same night cool as a cucumber. I had no idea what happened until after he revealed it to me. I was stunned and immediately told him to send word to the man's family regarding his whereabouts. Elbourne did, and that was what saved his life. He actually paid for all his medical care too. It turned out the man was innocent of trying to take Orthella. The man was merely trying to reinforce the gate.

We talked constantly about Elbourne's ability to rationalize in a way that made since to his people. However, those conversations were put on hold when my parents died. I felt like I couldn't function when one death came after another. My grandmother went one year after my parents and I felt that one the most. My grandmother was my guiding light, and when I lost her, I felt like I lost my greatest ally. I cried for a month, but Elbourne was there for me every day. He even stopped his entrance into the Dragon Master's Academy. I told him not to, but he insisted. I wasn't going to argue with a determined young man. In any such case, he turned out to be a goddess-send. He helped me through some of my darkest times. I even had a moment where I didn't want to live anymore. Elbourne told me I couldn't be selfish and take my own life because Hyrule needed me and so did he. His reasoning actually made me laugh, but I knew it was coming from a good place. I thanked him and told him I couldn't get through this hard time without him. However, it was then I took advantage of a situation I shouldn't have. I probably ruined our friendship because of it. I basically wanted to have sex with him, but I couldn't bring myself to go all the way. I had my reservations for several reasons, but I was so lonely. I just wanted to feel close to someone. However, the questions did go through my head: what if I got pregnant? Was I ready to be a mother? Did I even know myself yet? I was only sixteen. A week after the instigation by me, I called for Elbourne. At that point, he was head over heels in love with me. I knew that from when he entered my chamber that day. He came up behind, wrapped his arms around my waist, and hugged me tight. His hold was gentle but firm. He kissed my nape tenderly. He was ecstatic to see me. I still remember the conversation.

"Good afternoon darling," he whispered in my ear.

I stiffened and paused for a moment.

"Good afternoon," I greeted back.

Elbourne hugged me tighter.

"I came as soon as I got your letter," he said. "Is everything alright?"

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. My life was in a shambles at that point. Nothing felt right.

"As it can be," I replied anyway.

I turned around in his arms and faced him. His hazel eyes were brilliant in the sunlight. However, before I could utter another word, he leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't surprised with his forwardness, but I could have dealt without it, especially with what I needed to tell him. He kissed me deeply, forcing me to open my mouth to his and respond accordingly. I had to admit I loved the way he kissed me. He was incredibly passionate and attentive. However, considering where our relationship had gone recently, I wasn't surprised. The kiss lingered and lingered, and if we didn't stop soon, I knew where this was going to lead and I couldn't have that. I then pulled away. I didn't let him reconnect when he attempted to kiss me again.

"We need to talk," I said finally.

My tone was serious and his expression turned slightly staid with it.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I shook my head and stepped back from his grip. He took note of that immediately. "Are you upset with me about something?"

I shook my head again.

"No, no," I said quickly, "you've been wonderful, a perfect gentleman… maybe too perfect."

He gave me a quick once over.

"What does that mean?" he asked. "How can something wonderful be too perfect?"

I had no reply to that. I then decided to be upfront so no time was wasted.

"I'm… I'm afraid I can no longer see you in the capacity that we once were anymore," I announced.

His eyes widened slightly at my utterance.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

My heart started beating fast.

"I can no longer see you the way I once did," I repeated. "We have scurried too far from what would be considered acceptable boundaries."

He was staring at me in complete disbelief now.

"You can't be serious," he said.

I had no qualms.

"I'm dead serious," I replied. "With the rate we were going I could have gotten pregnant."

He took a step towards me.

"So what," he replied.

I stared into his eyes.

"We aren't married," I said. "I can't possibly have a child as an unwed queen. The scandal would be sensational. I would have to abdicate."

Elbourne had no qualms either.

"Then let's get married," he said. "I have no issue with that. I love you."

I was a little shaken with his honesty.

"I can't do that Elbourne," I said.

He stared at me taken aback.

"Why?" he demanded. "It makes the most the sense."

I stepped back.

"We're too young to get married," I insisted. "We have goals we must meet individually. You have the Dragon Master's Academy. I have my rites of passage as the Sage of Light –we're on two different paths."

Elbourne did not see that as a roadblock.

"We can meet them together," he said.

I shook my head again.

"I can't Elbourne," I replied.

He was started to get upset.

"Why?" he demanded again.

I paused, not knowing how to say what I needed to say but just to say it.

"I'm not right for you," I uttered. "I realize that now."

He gave me an offhanded stare.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It's true," I replied.

Elbourne rolled his eyes and came back up to me.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "You know that's nonsense of which you speak. You're perfect for me."

My throat tightened.

"No it isn't nonsense and I'm not perfect for you," I whispered. "I'm not right for you."

He took in a frustrated breath just then.

"Can we discuss this later when we're both calm?" he asked. "I feel this conversation is hyperbolic because we haven't had a chance to clear our heads."

I didn't flinch.

"My head is clear," I said.

Elbourne stared into my eyes.

"You're… you're serious," he said incredulously.

I nodded.

"Indeed I am," I said.

His eyes searched my face.

"Zelda… this isn't funny," he uttered.

I pursed my lips together.

"I'm not trying to be," I whispered.

There was a brief silence between us where his breathing steadily increased.

"Why are you doing this now?" he asked finally. "What have I done that you need me to do differently?"

That was an impossible question to answer. I couldn't be with someone who needed reminders on how to be kind. It was exhausting with my parents dead and my own emotional fallout with what I was dealing with. I couldn't take on the added responsibility of keeping a man on the straight and narrow, when he should have known what the straight and narrow was all along. It was too much to ask of me.

"Nothing," I said, "it isn't about that."

He shook his head.

"Then I don't understand," he said.

"I don't expect you would," I replied.

His frustration was mounting.

"You expect me to just take this from you?" he demanded. "I have no say in this whatsoever?"

I avoided his eyes for a moment.

"I'm letting you have your say," I stated.

His anger was increasing.

"Oh, is that what this is?" he demanded. "You're _allowing_ me to speak your majesty?! How kind of you."

This was already hard enough.

"Will you stop being sarcastic?" I asked. "This is serious."

He scoffed.

"You think I don't know that!" he countered, then implored me. "I need you! You're the only person in the world who keeps me centered! Why are you doing this to me?!"

My eyes stung.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you," I whispered, "I swear."

He didn't want to hear that.

"Dragon shit!" he exclaimed. "This is about you and your selfishness and you know it!"

I couldn't deny that.

"Yes this is about me," I admitted, "I'm not ready for what marriage could bring us Elbourne. I'm not right for you."

His composure left him.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Shut up right now with your goddamn untruths! Tell me what you really mean!"

I closed my eyes and burst into tears.

"I can't do this!" I nearly shouted. "I can't be your center! I can't be the reason you live! I can't be the reason you die! I can't be the center of your life! I can't be the reason Elly! I can't! I have nothing to give you except pain! It's too much! Don't you understand? It's _too _much!"

There was an immediate silence between us after that. All I could hear was our breathing and our beating hearts. Elbourne stared at me long and hard before he finally stepped back. I looked to the ground feeling horrible about what I had just done. He was so happy to see me and I ended up breaking his heart. A couple of tears fell from his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. He groaned audibly in frustration, then turned and left. We didn't see each other after that for almost a year. I thought it was truly over back then, and admittedly, I did miss him. However, I knew it was the right thing to do. I cried for a week after our argument. I even caved a few times and wrote him letters that he didn't respond to. It was then the rumors got back to me about all the girls he deflowered in Dragon Roost and the Red Lantern district. I wasn't surprised, but I was unsettled with how he was handling his pain. However, I knew he was struggling with his dark side once again when he just showed back up in my chambers one night after ignoring me for nearly a year.

I was getting ready for bed and noticed his reflection in my vanity mirror when I was brushing my hair. I got up and turned stunned to see him. I was terrified that he didn't announce himself the way he normally did. He could have been an assassin sent to kill me for all I knew. What was going on with my security? In any such case, he had definitely grown up since I last saw him. His physical conditioning was top notch. I had heard about the rigorous physical training a cadet had to endure in order to become a dragon master. It was like amplified training for the military. But the most telling thing about that encounter was his eyes. His eyes were different that night. I couldn't put my finger on it. Despite that, when Elbourne spoke, he sounded older. "I miss you," he told me. I didn't know what to say except the obvious. "I miss you too," I replied. He stared at me for a long time. "Let's be friends again," he said. I was surprised by the request. I thought we still were, which was probably delusional on my end considering the circumstances. Even so, I reconfirmed it anyway. "We will always be friends," I promised. He didn't say much or stay long after that, but he thanked me before he left. That was a strange occurrence.

_It feels like a million years ago now, _I thought in the present.

My recollection concluded for the most part. I felt like I was being brought back to that moment when we were sixteen. Was I really going to break his heart again like that? I hoped not.

"Is this déjà vu?" I whispered to myself.

There was another knock at the door due to my prolonged pause.

"My lady?" the guard asked.

I shook my head of my thoughts. This was the opportunity I needed. I needed to tell Elbourne the truth about everything. There was no way I couldn't.

_It's time to do the right thing, _I thought.

"Please send him in," I called back finally.

A moment later, the door opened and in walked Elbourne. I was still staring out the window, before I cut my gaze and turned around to greet him. When I met the dragon prince's gaze he was astounded by my appearance. It was the first thing he commented on.

"My goddess Zelda," he said, shaking his head, "you look amazing."

I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied and walked over to him with outstretched hands and took his into mine when I reached him. "You've been instrumental to our success here in the Twilight Realm and I want to thank you for that."

He shook his head.

"It was nothing," he said, "I did essentially invite myself."

I giggled.

"True," I replied.

We both laughed, but then got quiet. I gestured to the table where we could talk and we walked over to it and sat down. After he got comfortable, I addressed him.

"What brings you here my friend?" I asked.

Elbourne smirked with how I said that.

"Besides your magnificent beauty and you nearly having to break up a fight earlier, nothing," he teased.

I giggled.

"I suppose that was a silly question," I said.

He agreed.

"Just a bit," he said.

There was a brief silence between us, one where I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Elbourne… I… I think we need to talk," I said suddenly.

He studied my expression before he replied. He nodded.

"I agree," he said, "I have been wanting to discuss some things with you."

My heart raced slightly, but I knew it was important.

"Good," I said, "would you like to go first?"

Elbourne stared into my eyes.

"I think you know what I'm here to say to you," he said directly. "I've been an open book."

I nodded.

"You have and I'm grateful to you for it," I said.

He raised a brow.

"So grateful for it you don't want it?" he countered.

I rescinded my hand when my nervousness grew.

"It isn't that," I said, then added directly, "Elbourne I can't marry you."

There was another brief silence.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I'm in love with Link," I said honestly.

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"A likely story," he said more to himself than to me.

"It's true, the Virtue Key is in effect, I can't lie to you Elbourne," I insisted. "The sooner you believe that the sooner you will be able to move on with your life."

Elbourne milled on that a second.

"Are you certain you would even want me to move on with my life?" he countered. "I've tried that several times before and you've always lured me back to you. Or did you forget about Adle?"

I had no rebuttal for that.

"I was wrong for that," I said, "and I promise not to do it again."

Elbourne didn't put too much stock in that.

"Just like you promised before," he said sarcastically.

I shook my head.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," I said.

He nodded.

"Good," he said, "I don't want it to be easy. I want you to seriously think about the decision you're about to make."

That is what he didn't understand.

"I've already made it," I said. "I love Link I am going to marry him."

He stared at me hard.

"So… he finally offered you his hand?" he asked. "Is that what he did when you dragged him off here? Is that what you're telling me?"

I paused, but then eventually nodded.

"Yes," I said finally, "that is what I am telling you."

Elbourne got quiet for a long time before he finally stood up from the table.

"And you're going to marry him?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up with him. However, I attempted to temper this situation.

"This doesn't have to be a divisive thing for us Elbourne," I said. "We will always be allies."

He closed his eyes and scoffed in disbelief.

"Wow," he said, "because that was the reason I came here, right?'

I didn't know what to tell him.

"You're being unreasonable," I said.

The dragon prince shook his head.

"I don't think I am," he said. "You are making a hard line decision right now Zelda."

My eyes widened slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He didn't flinch.

"You're a smart woman I think you know what I mean," he said.

I groaned in frustration and turned away from him. I walked back over to the window.

"You're incorrigible," I said. "You're being stubborn and you know it."

Elbourne soon joined me. I heard him approach. His footsteps stopped right behind me.

"I'm as incorrigible as you are stunning in this dress," he whispered.

My heart raced a little when I turned to face him again.

"Elbourne…" I whispered.

His eyes searched my face.

"I don't want to be your enemy Zelda," he said.

My eyes searched his face.

"You don't have to be," I replied.

The look in his eyes was telling.

"This has been years of this back and forth with you," he said. "Now that you have everything that you want you feel it's okay to cast me away, isn't it?"

I hated that he was putting it this way.

"I'm not casting you away, you can have any woman you want," I insisted.

He forced a chuckled.

"Now we both know that isn't true," he stated. "You being the exception to that rule."

I avoided his eyes.

"I've told you time and again I'm not right for you," I said.

"And I've told you time and again you're wrong," he replied.

I shook my head.

"Why don't you understand that?" I pleaded.

"Because you don't make any sense," he rebutted.

I stared at him at a loss for a moment, but then tried to muster up my resolve.

"I have to tell you something," I shifted suddenly, "something you need to hear."

He raised a brow.

"What's that?" he asked.

I met his gaze again.

"You're going to think I'm an atrocious person once I divulge this to you," I reassured. "You'll probably never forgive me."

Elbourne didn't look convinced.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said. "Fire away."

I hesitated for just an instant, but then went on.

"I… I've used you for years because you reminded me of the Hero of Twilight," I confessed. "Do you really want to be with a woman who has done such a horrible thing to you?"

Elbourne was quiet as his eyes searched my face.

"Is that all?" he countered.

My eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean is that all?" I repeated. "Aren't you shocked?"

He shook his head.

"I've been aware of that fact for some time," he disclosed.

My breathing increased a little.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I'm not a fool Zelda, of course I knew," he said, "but you really need to ask yourself who reminds you of who. Remember, I knew you first. He is probably just all the things you wanted in _me_."

There was an uneasy feeling that developed within my gut, because part of what he was saying was true. In the beginning, it did start that way. When I saw Link, I saw Elbourne instantly. How could I not? They could have been twins. All the good the things the dragon prince could have been were already there in Link. It was ironic. However, over time that changed. I just saw Link for who he was. I couldn't lie, Link was my world. I loved the hero more than my own life. Even so, that didn't discount the point Elbourne made.

"It may have started that way," I admitted, "but I have come to see Link for who he was and is as a man. The question bodes: why would you want to be with somebody who has done this to you?"

He shook his head and shrugged indiscriminately.

"Because you're what I want," he whispered, "you're what I've always wanted."

My throat tightened at his tone.

"You deserve better," I whispered back.

"What could possibly be better than a Queen of Hyrule?" he asked. "You tell me."

I was quiet for a moment, but then unwisely decided to bring up a person that had no real bearing in this conversation.

"Midna," I replied quietly. "There is always the Twili queen."

Elbourne's features suddenly dimmed when he heard that.

"What?' he said with a hint of disbelief.

"There's always-" I tried.

"I heard what you said," he interrupted, then took hold of my arms and pulled me to him. "I want you to listen to me carefully, as long as there is breath in my body that is never going to happen, _ever_. I don't need you acting as a matchmaker for me. It isn't necessary. _I _am the Dragon Prince. Women flock to me."

I stared at him with a hint of defiance just then.

"Then there is no need to worry about love from me is there?" I countered. "I would only be a-"

"You aren't like anyone else!" he interrupted again. "It's as I've said to you time and again! You're what I want! You're what I've always wanted!"

I stared into his eyes and saw the pain there. I saw the hurt there. I didn't want to do this to him, but I had no other choice. I couldn't look for long and shifted my gaze to his chest.

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm afraid I can't help you in that regard."

Elbourne was quiet for a long time before he finally let me go and stepped back. I kept my eyes away from his when he looked me over.

"I hope you're happy with your decision," he said quietly. "Link is a lucky man. I bid you good day."

My eyes widened slightly and I finally looked up, but at this point Elbourne had turned and was already heading for the door. I couldn't let him leave.

"Where are you going?" I called to him.

Elbourne turned and looked at me with open frustration.

"What difference does it make?" he demanded. "Didn't you say all that needed to be said?"

I walked back over to him.

"This doesn't have to drive a wedge between us," I reassured. "I still care about you. I want you to be happy. I-"

"You can stop now," he interrupted. "Save your spiel for someone who wants to hear this. I don't."

I stared into his eyes.

"I mean what I'm telling you," I said.

"I'm sure you do," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I bit my lower when another thought came to mind.

"You're not going to leave the palace are you?" I asked.

Elbourne gave me a wayward look at my inquiry, but then his eyes narrowed when he realized what I was implying.

"And if I did?" he demanded.

"That wouldn't be wise," was all I said in reply.

His expression morphed to one of open disgust and I saw in real time his eyes darken. I wasn't sure what was going on there, but it was apparent his mood affected the phenomenon related to his irises.

"You think what _they _think!" he accused. "You think I'm some kind of pawn of Ghirahim's, don't you?!"

I shook my head.

"I do not think you're a pawn," I swore, "but there is reasonable evidence to believe that he wants you for some reason."

"What evidence?" he demanded. "The words of farm boy? The goddess? What evidence?"

This was not how this was supposed to go.

"Please don't be angry," I begged. "I'm only looking out for you."

His breathing increased.

"If this is what you truly think of me, I'm glad you didn't choose me!" he said angrily. "I could never be with someone who thought I was a-" He stopped himself and shook his head. "I don't need this."

Elbourne then turned and headed for the door. I hurried after him and grabbed his hand, but he quickly snatched it from my grip.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Don't touch me!" he warned. "Don't speak to me! Say _nothing _to me! It's over! Do you hear me? It's over! Don't ever call for me again! I mean it!"

With that, he didn't allow me to utter another word. He opened the door and slammed it with all his might, passing the guards in the process without saying a word. I stared at the closed door with my mouth agape. I stood feeling numb for a moment, but then went and sat down at the table. I ran my hands over my face, wishing I could go back and change some of what I said.

"What in the world was I thinking?" I whispered. "I've just made things worse."

However, I didn't have a moment to ponder my misgivings, because there was another sudden knock on my door. I immediately stood up, hoping it was Elbourne again.

_Maybe he saw the light, _I thought.

"Come in," I said with no hesitation.

However, to my disappointment the man that entered the room was not who I was expecting to see. It was King Xavier. Even so, I was surprised to see him, but I was glad he was up. I respectfully curtsied. Xavier bowed in return, but was quiet for a long moment as he eyed me conspicuously.

"That dress makes quite a statement my lady," he uttered finally

I shouldn't have been surprised.

"I suppose it does," I replied.

Xavier eyed me again before his gaze rested on my face. I wasn't sure what to inquire of him now.

"Sire…" I started, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

Xavier cleared his throat before he spoke. His wondering eye wondered no longer.

"I was hoping to intercept you before Elbourne got here, but it seems he beat me to it," he disclosed.

I was surprised to hear that.

"Uh… yes that is true," I replied.

He raised a brow.

"Judging from his expression as he walked by me, I assume it didn't go well," he guessed.

I paused for a moment feeling terrible that Elbourne was so hurt.

"He… he is upset with me right now," I admitted.

Xavier groaned and shook his head.

"Foolish boy," he said more to himself than to me.

There was a brief silence between us after that. I understood the king coming here looking out for the dragon prince, but when he didn't leave immediately after, I also understood he was here for a different purpose.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with my lord?" I asked.

Xavier gave me another once over before he replied.

"Actually there is," he stated. "I wanted to know if I could accompany you to Queen Midna's when she requested to see you. I have some things I need to disclose to both you and her."

I was surprised at hearing this.

"You want to meet with the both of us?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If you don't mind," he said.

There was an uneasy feeling developing in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why, but something told me this was not going to go well. Even so, it had to be important if Xavier was coming himself to see me. It was with that reasoning I made the next decision.

"Of course you can come with me," I said, "but it will be up to Midna if we can share the audience or not."

Xavier nodded.

"That is a fair compromise," he said, "thank you."

I clasped my hands together.

"It is nothing," I replied.

Before Xavier left he gave me another once over.

"You look so much like Quistis," he said admirably. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Everyone wanted to emulate her."

I blushed involuntarily and looked to the floor.

"Sire…" I trailed.

I didn't know what to say.

"Link is a lucky man," he said quietly.

I grinned.

"That's very kind, but it is I who am lucky," I corrected.

Xavier returned my grin.

"I'm sure the hero would have a different answer," he said, "but your modesty is admirable." He then turned and headed for the door. "Will you call for me before you go?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

Afterwards he made his exit. The guards standing watch looked in again to catch a glimpse of my face before the abridged closed. I stared at the closed door and felt my unease grow.

_What is this really about Xavier? _I wondered. _Why do you want to talk to Midna with me?_

It was intriguing, and soon, I was about to find out.

~SSS~

Two hours later, thinking things through, Link

After speaking with King Xavier, I made my way downstairs to one of the main halls adjacent to the Grand Hall. At my arrival, I was approached by several Twili. They were imploring me to give them an update with everything that was going on. I couldn't blame them, and I took it upon myself to give them a little insight. I wouldn't want to be in the dark when everything around me seemed up in the air either. During one of my conversations I was approached by that same Twili I met earlier with. Twilo was his name, and he was about to give me a good reason to trust him.

He stopped short of me and bowed. I appreciated the gesture, but felt it was a bit formal for me.

"Master Link you honor us with your presence," he started, "and I am glad to see you embrace our culture."

I assumed he was talking about the clothes.

"Thank you for making the suggestion," I replied.

Afterwards, Twilo looked at the other Twili in our company and gave them an order of dismissal. The other Twili complied, and I found it interesting that he wanted to speak with me alone.

"May I have a few words with you young master?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You may," I said.

Twilo then gestured for me to walk with him. I complied. When we were several yards away, he started speaking again.

"I have a concern that I think you might be able to help my people with," he stated.

I was surprised it was going to be something so broad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Twilo was quiet for a moment.

"It is a matter of our defenses," he stated plainly. "I have been warning the queen an attack on our world is imminent. I don't believe in scary unknown threats, but caution is needed."

I had no qualms.

"I completely understand," I said, then did a general look around. "I would start by saying her majesty needs more protection from her royal guard. She was compromised on so many levels when my party and I entered her Grand Hall."

Twilo nodded.

"I agree," he said.

I looked around again.

"Though your adamantine palace is made from the strongest material known to both our worlds," I started, "it is imperative that you prepare you people for a siege."

Twilo raised a brow.

"There hasn't been a siege on Twilight Palace in over three hundred years," he reasoned. "No one can penetrate these walls."

I raised a brow.

"Precisely, but all your enemy will have you do is starve within them," I replied. "You need to start stockpiling goods and rotating them out when they hit a near expiration date every six months. You should be thinking you are three hundred years overdue for a conflict to be brought to your people."

Twilo looked distressed.

"With the way you say that, you act as if you know more than what is generally going on," he stated.

I paused for a moment, thinking of the true gravity befalling the Twili people when it came to Ghirahim. If he was an adviser to the queen he needed to be aware of what was truly going on. He shouldn't have been in the dark. I pulled him to the side and lowered my voice.

"I need to make you aware of something," I said quietly.

Twilo looked surprised and I guided him over to a more distant corner so the guards standing watch wouldn't hear us.

"What is it Master Link?" the Twili asked concerned.

When I was certain we weren't going to be heard I started speaking.

"I don't want to alarm you," I said quietly, "but there is a very dangerous monster that is now free. I have reason to believe he may attempt to attack the palace."

Twilo's eyes widened.

"What monster?" he asked.

I paused for a moment.

"I'm sure you've heard of him," I said, "the creature's name is Ghirahim."

Twilo covered his mouth, but tried not to appear too surprise due to the eyes still watching us from afar.

"I have heard of him," he whispered. "That monster has been lurking in my mind as a threat for years. The late king had a reckoning with him. I was sworn to secrecy regarding that ordeal."

"You're the perfect person to inform then," I said. "So preparations for your people to last in a siege are necessary. I would get on that right now."

Twilo nodded.

"I will," he reassured. "I will go meet with some of the generals and magistrates of the people to inform them of the need for emergency supplies. We do have tunnels outside in the districts that lead back to the palace. We can have the people use those if the roads above ground are too dangerous."

I agreed with everything he was suggesting.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

Twilo nodded again.

"A plan I need to start getting together now," he said. "I must leave you now. Thank you for the information."

I fanned off his thanks.

"It's nothing," I reassured, "it's my duty to look out for Hyrule's allies."

"Indeed," the Twili said.

Afterwards, he bowed and left my company. I watched after him for a moment, hoping he could institute what was needed sooner rather than later. I also hoped he didn't get any push back from the citizens. Ghirahim was a real threat and he couldn't be treated with child gloves. In any such case, as Twilo left I noticed Hylia walk in the hall and come towards me. Her Sheikah disguise was still intact and I wondered how she was fairing with everything that was happening. I decided to ask her when she stopped next to me.

"Is all well?" I asked quietly.

True to her quirky nature she shrugged and spun on her heels like a dancer.

"As well as it can be," she replied anyway, "but those clouds are none too reassuring."

I looked out the window to what she was suggesting and saw the billows on the horizon. I also saw a faint flickering that happened sporadically throughout the realm. I thought that was odd.

"Is the realm still stabilizing?" I asked.

Hylia grabbed her chin as she stared at the storm clouds in the distance.

"It shouldn't be, and that's the concern," she said. "Why is this happening?"

I took in a deep sigh, hoping this wasn't something more ominous.

"I just finished talking to Midna's chief council about the need to reinforce her defenses in this palace," I said.

Hylia nodded.

"I know," she said, "I was listening."

I raised a brow.

"But you just entered the room," I stated.

She shrugged.

"I'm a goddess Link," she said dryly.

I chuckled at her inflection. She grinned underneath her bandages.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked. "Midna needs to know about this."

Hylia nodded.

"Tell her when you see her," she said simply. "She'll take the information better coming from you."

I realized that, but I went to reassure Hylia.

"I'm sure that's true, but she was a bit thrown for a loop when I told her I was courting Zelda," I disclosed.

Hylia was quiet for a moment.

"That is quite the truth to take," she said, "especially when you've been in love with someone for so long."

I was surprised hearing this from her. I glanced over at her.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Hylia returned my gaze.

"I think you know," she said, "just be careful not to have too much confidence in your own ability."

That was a sobering statement, but I didn't want to lose track of what was important.

"Hylia…" I trailed quietly, "I asked Zelda to marry me. You have nothing to worry about. I love her. I want her. I'm serious about her."

She shook her head.

"I don't doubt that for a second, but the heart is treacherous at times Link," she said. "Sometimes it just yearns. I had a similar situation a thousand years ago with a man named Groose."

I gave her an odd look at the appellate.

"You knew a man named Groose?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I did," she disclosed. "He was the biggest rival of the Hero of Sky. He came off as a chump when you first met him, but in the end, he was a very decent man. He even helped with stopping Demise. He just happened to be in love with me too."

I raised both my brows. I had no idea what a 'chump' was, but I didn't bother to ask.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

She paused for a moment.

"I married the man I loved," she uttered quietly. "I married the Hero of Sky."

I grinned.

"See, you did the right thing in the end," I said. "I trust Zelda will do the same. Your blood runs through her veins."

She chuckled.

"True," she said, "and congratulations on your soon to be engagement."

I gave her an obvious look.

"Zelda hasn't said yes yet," I informed her.

Hylia looked back out the window.

"She will," she reassured, "trust me. I know that girl. I've watched her her whole life."

Hylia's reassurance gave me a confidence boost.

"That's wonderful to hear," I said happily, "you have no idea how hearing this from you makes me feel."

The goddess glanced my way again.

"I wager I do," she said, then she gave me a quick once over. "By the way, what's with the get up?"

I stared at her puzzled.

"The what?" I asked.

Hylia groaned at my lack of understanding her eclectic speech.

"Your clothes," she said plainly, "what's with the new clothes?"

I looked down at my garments. I guess I was making a bit of a statement.

"The Twili suggested I needed to immerse myself in their culture," I said with a shrug.

Hylia looked me over again.

"You've heard of the Red Lantern District right?" she asked suddenly.

I raised a brow.

"What are you suggesting?" I countered.

She stared straight at my abdominal muscles.

"You look like one of those male exotic dancers," she stated, "just saying."

My eyes widened slightly.

"What?" I demanded.

She fanned me off.

"Don't be upset, men have a right to be sexy too," she said.

I would never understand this divinity. What was she talking about? Men have the right to be sexy too? Even so, I decided to let the matter go. A moment later, we were intruded upon by another visitor to the adjacent hall. It was Elbourne and if there was a person I did not want to see, he was at the top of my list. Hylia and I both turned when he approached us. I was surprised he was looking for either one of us honestly. His focus seemed to be obsessively fixated on Zelda. Even so, I was going to civil.

Hylia spoke to him first.

"What's going on pretty boy?" she asked.

Elbourne just stared at her for a second, looking openly frustrated.

"Why are you always calling me that?" he asked.

The goddess had no qualms.

"Because it's true," she said simply.

The dragon prince shook his head. I thought it was ironic that he found being called out of his name so frustrating when he did it so readily to everyone else, or at least to people he did not like… like me. Elbourne then cut his gaze to me and gave me a quick once over.

"Nice outfit," he said sarcastically.

I nodded.

"Thanks," I replied.

The dragon prince stared into my eyes for a long time, then uttered something surprising.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you," he said suddenly.

I didn't flinch. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" I countered.

"If you hurt Zelda again I'm going to make you dragon fodder for Orthella," he threatened.

I raised a brow.

"You might want to rethink that notion Elbourne, because according to the laws of nature if I wanted to I could control your dragons… all of them," I warned.

It was apparent my rebuttal angered him more.

"You think you're special shit don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

I shrugged.

"The outfit is helping," I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and he got off the subject.

"You know what I mean," he said. "She has made her decision. Don't break her heart again you lucky son of a bitch. That's all."

Afterwards, he didn't bother to wait for a response from me or Hylia. He just turned and left. Whatever happened in the last few hours must have been sobering. He looked genuinely upset.

_I wonder if he spoke with Zelda, _I thought.

"He did," Hylia answered as she watched him leave the hall, "and she made it clear to him that she wants to be with you. This is the fallout from that."

I looked over at the goddess surprised.

"Oh… I see," I replied.

Hylia turned and looked back out the window.

"That wasn't an easy thing for him to do just now Link," she went on. "Zelda has been his compass for many years. He loves her in a way that maybe you or even I won't ever truly understand."

I doubted that.

"Or you?" I countered cynically.

She nodded.

"I used to think he was a selfish man with a sexual fetish only," she explained, "but now I have a very different take. He's just a complicated man with a complicated family life. Relinquishing his love for Zelda to his arch nemesis was not easy for him. Have some pity."

I didn't want to come off as roguish, but pity was a word I didn't think of using when it came to the dragon prince. Dragon's ass was better. Much better. Even so, I got Hylia's point. I stared at the closed door from which he came and grunted.

_He's still a bastard, _I thought stubbornly.

~SSS~

Midday, a meeting of three monarchs, Zelda

It was midday when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and in walked a Twili courtier.

"My lady, her majesty, Queen Midna has summoned you to her chambers for an audience," he said.

I was expecting the invitation. It was time to finally have my audience. I closed the Book of Mudora -my reading material of late- and stood from the table.

"Thank you," I said. "Please lead the way."

He nodded.

"Of course," he replied, then gestured for the door.

He led and I followed. However, before we headed to Midna's chamber, when we entered the main loft of the floor, I looked across the hall. I hadn't forgotten Xavier's request.

"Pardon me," I said, stopping the courtier for a moment, "but can we go across the hall and have his majesty accompany us?"

The courtier looked surprised at my entreaty.

"But my lady, the queen only called for you," he stated.

I nodded.

"I know," I said, "but his majesty asked me if I could make an appeal for him when the queen called for me. I am not going to enter the queen's chamber with him, but I was going to ask her if he could meet with us."

The courtier looked doubtful, but he nodded anyway.

"If that is your wish my lady," he said.

We then walked across the hall together and announced ourselves at King Xavier's door. The guards standing watch were surprised to see us, but they offered no rebuttal and quickly knocked on the door. A moment later, the king showed his face and looked as though he was expecting me. He bowed when he saw me.

"Thank you for remembering," he said.

I returned his gesture.

"It's nothing," I said, "but it will be up to Midna whether we can share the audience or not."

Xavier nodded.

"Fair enough," he said.

With that, we set off to Midna's chamber. The courtier escorted us up a long grand staircase to the third floor. The stairwell was made of adamantine and another stone I had never seen before. It had the essence of all the colors in a prism, but it was harder than any stone I had walked on. With each step, it was like walking on a rainbow, or more appropriately over a rainbow. It was really a vision and fitting as we ascended to Midna's residence. At the top stair, there was another commodious loft with that same multi-colored rainbow stone embedded in the ground. Green plants lined the walls, but the roadway was clear to the one door found here. This must have been Midna's chamber. It was grand as I knew it would be. We walked over to the door, but Xavier stood to the side without having to be prompted.

"I will wait for you here," he said to me.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied.

Then, the courtier announced me. He knocked first.

"Your majesty," he called out, "her majesty, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, is here to take an audience with you."

There was a brief silence.

"She may enter," Midna's voice finally called back.

The courtier then opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

"The queen awaits," he said.

I nodded and afterwards went into the chamber. The walk was surprisingly long, as there was a hallway before I reached the main area of the room. And the room was beautiful. It appeared almost as if we were submerged in water from the nautical lights casting from the window. I learned quickly it was because of some beautiful light blue iridescent trees right outside the panes. The leaves glowed with a light blue hue, while the trunk had the familiar black xylem. The glass fractured the light coming through, appearing as waves. I understood the logistics behind it. It was very calming. Water had that kind of effect. In direct sight of the large windows, was a table in the center of the room where twilight orbs could be placed. However, there wasn't much else in the way of furniture. The room was calm, but austere. It reminded me of the faint furnishing of my room. It was very simplistic too. Even so, there was a very large divan at the north wall. It was centered with the table, and it was quite a sight. The base was made of adamantine and it resembled half a clam's shell. The board was built all the way into the ceiling. The sheets looked to be made of silk, but I wasn't sure silk was native to the Twilight Realm. It was probably a gift… a gift from Elbourne possibly. I was certain she entertained him many a night here. The dark purple and blue colors created a serenity here that was unparalleled anywhere else in the palace. And… there laying in the center of her bed was Midna. She was wearing all white. Her hair was down lingering at her waist. Her garments were much in the same fashion as her traditional black dress. She left very little to the imagination. I garnered she probably felt it wasn't necessary. That must have been very freeing for a confident woman like Midna. As soon as I entered, she gazed at me with her amber eyes. I couldn't lie, she was mesmerizing.

The twilight queen gave me a long once over.

"Well, well, well," she started, "don't you look magnificent in the clothes of a Twili woman."

I was surprised by the compliment.

"Thank you my lady," I said, "that is very kind."

She fanned off my modesty.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it," she said. "You are simply enchanting your majesty, accept it and own it as every beautiful woman should."

I actually greatly appreciated that sentiment.

"Hear, hear, well said," I replied. "I guess there's no point in beating around the bush with you."

Midna shook her head.

"None whatsoever," she said. "Now, let's get started. It has come to my attention that you have some information for me. Is that right?"

I nodded.

"That is true," I said, "but can I ask a favor before we begin?"

Midna raised a brow and sat up.

"A favor?" she repeated.

I nodded again.

"Yes," I said.

She paused for a moment while giving me another long once over.

"Go on," she said.

I then disclosed my promise to Xavier.

"His majesty, King Xavier of Dragon Roost wishes to join us in conference," I said. "Would that be possible?"

Midna paused again.

"He wants to join us?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes my lady," I replied, "he informed me he had some information he wanted to share with me and you, and it would be best if we could do so together."

She still was hesitant.

"Did he specify anything important?" she inquired.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not," I replied. "All I know is what I've told you."

Midna paused again and took a deep breath. She contemplated for a moment.

"Are you alright with it?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"I have no issue," I said. "There is _something _he wants to get off his chest, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me for such a request."

Midna raised a brow.

"Well, if you have no issue neither do I," she said.

I had no qualms.

"It is good with me," I said.

Midna then sat up and rang a gong by the side of her bed. I hadn't even noticed it until now. A moment later, her faithful courtier walked in.

"You rang my lady?" he asked.

Midna saved the small talk.

"Please send in King Xavier," she said, "and be quick about it."

The courtier bowed and left immediately. A moment later, he returned with the king. Xavier walked in and bowed when he saw Midna. She nodded her head in return.

"It's wonderful to see you again sire," Midna said.

Xavier appreciated the graciousness.

"Thank you my lady," he said.

The small talk ended there.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have some information for us," she said.

He nodded.

"Indeed I do," he said, "but I did not want to intrude or dominate her majesties time. I will wait until she has finished with what she needs to tell you first."

Midna then glanced back at me.

"Well… you heard the man," she said casually, "don't let your time become infringed."

I grinned and happily agreed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said, then went in with my testimony. "It all started when I went to call on the great hero of both our worlds, Link. He had returned to rustic life in his village, but I came to him seeking to reunite him with you."

Midna stopped me for a moment.

"Coming to the Twilight Realm was your idea?" she asked.

I paused, knowing that wasn't altogether true.

"Yes and no," I replied. "I should explain. Several years prior, the hero desired to see you again. At the time, it wasn't possible, and soon after, he no longer worked with me at the castle. I wanted him to be reunited with you because I knew that was a desire of his heart. He deserved to be with the woman he loved."

The twilight queen raised a brow.

"He has said these things?" she asked.

I nodded.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Then I am confused," she said.

I didn't see any confusion.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

Midna raised a brow.

"Come, come now," she said, "surely you must know. He told me when I saw you with the dragon prince earlier today that you belonged to him. I even saw the two of you walk off together. Is this not true?"

I didn't know why, but I was stunned to hear this from her.

"Link… Link _told_ you I belong to him?" I asked.

She gave me another once over.

"Yes," she replied with a hint of hesitation, "why do you look so surprised?"

I shouldn't have. I just wasn't expecting him to tell her so directly.

"It's nothing," I said, "I guess some things are more obvious than not."

Midna was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose," she said, "but please go on with what you were saying before.'

She had a point. I didn't want to lose track of what we were discussing.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Anyway, we left Ordon and eventually found out information on there being a second Mirror of Twilight. This was a revelation to me because I had no idea a second mirror existed."

Midna's eyes widened.

"There _is _a second mirror?" she asked.

Her reaction was telling.

_So, she really didn't know, _I thought.

"Yes my lady," I said, "I learned it was actually crafted over two hundred years ago. It was so secret that even my father had no knowledge of it."

Midna's mouth became agape.

"How did you find out about this?" she asked.

"There were a series of clues that were hidden across Hyrule," I explained. "Link and I deciphered those clues and put the mirror back together. It was broken into shards and displaced across the country."

The twilight queen's shock never went away. She looked past me to Xavier.

"Did you know about this?" she asked.

Xavier was quiet for a moment before he stepped up.

"Actually, I do have knowledge in this situation," he admitted. "I was aware there was a second mirror because you father told me about it. It wasn't broken until much later. It was created two hundred years ago, but it was kept hidden because the existence of it was only for those who needed to know."

I found that explanation unsatisfactory.

"Forgive my saying so, but my father was one of those people who apparently 'didn't need to know,'" I said. "He wasn't aware of a second Mirror of Twilight and neither was I. So if you're suggesting that the HyruIe royal family didn't need to know you are mistaken."

"I completely agree because neither was I," Midna added.

Xavier didn't have much of a rebuttal.

"Certain secrets are regrettable," he replied. "I wish Daphnes had known."

His reply wasn't too reassuring. That was all he had to say? I couldn't dwell on it now.

"In any such case, when the mirror was put back together, unfortunately an ancient evil was released," I said.

Midna nodded.

"I know," she said, "you told me before that is was Ghirahim. I remember bits of our previous conversation before I went to sleep."

That was telling.

"Do you remember much of anything else?" I asked.

Midna looked to concentrate.

"It's hard to tell," she said. "Link informed me it was this locket that caused me to pass out." She then cut her eyes to Xavier. "A locket you gave me sire."

Xavier didn't have much of an argument for that either.

"I apologize for my treachery," he stated.

Midna was not swayed by that.

"I would rather know why you did it," she countered.

Xavier looked between the both of us.

"I can explain that further after her majesty finishes her explanation," he replied.

She didn't like the dismissal.

"Why can't you say your piece now?" she countered.

Xavier paused.

"I could, but it would make more sense when all the facts are laid bare," he replied. "Please, be patient a little longer."

Midna's patience was waning, but she agreed.

"Very well, but don't think you'll leave here without telling me what I need to know," she warned.

The king nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, then gave the floor back to me, "Queen Zelda."

I wish I had better news. I wish I knew what to say.

"I am so sorry for releasing that menace on you and your people your majesty," I said. "I take full responsibility for what has transpired."

Midna was quiet for a moment at my utterance.

"Ghirahim…" she repeated more to herself than to me, "that monster only wants destruction. How do such creatures exist?" Her question was rhetorical. "Even so, how did he get trapped into the mirror?"

It was then Xavier interceded again.

"Now may I speak?" he asked. "I have insight on this manner."

The twilight queen shifted her eyes.

"That was sooner than I thought," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why even bother to stop talking?"

The king shrugged.

"I didn't realize the subject was going to be so swift," he replied. "In any such case, your father put Ghirahim in the mirror Midna. He devised a brilliant plan to save your world and ours by encasing that monster in the mystic glass."

She stared at the king. Something obviously was not making sense to the monarch.

"But how did my father even know him?" she asked. "Why was my father even associated with such a monster?"

Appropriate questions that I was certain Xavier knew were coming. He was going to have to disclose to her what he already told Link, Elbourne, Hylia, and myself.

"It does not please me to inform you of this, but your father knew how to stop Ghirahim because he was in league with Ghirahm, and… so was I," he admitted.

Midna's eyes widened.

"You and my father?" she asked.

The king pursed his lips together.

"_That _was the reason I gave you the necklace," he confessed. "I received orders from Ghirahim years ago to keep this amulet and not to use it until he told me too. This was before he was encased in the mirror. He spoke with your father and myself. He also gave your father an orb while giving me the necklace."

Midna rightly looked dumbstruck.

"He gave my father an orb?" she repeated. "Is it still here in the Twilight Realm?"

Xavier gave a wayward stare.

"It might not be," he said, "but I think the hero destroyed it when he crushed it with an arrow. It was hidden in the tree tops when we had to fight a horde of shadow beasts. Once it was destroyed its influence was gone."

I wasn't aware of any of that. It must have all taken place when they fought in the garden the first night we arrived here. Midna was still looking at the king in disbelief.

"Why would you or my father do such a thing?" she demanded. "You had to know Ghirahim's reputation. It was written about extensively in our history, but not just ours, yours too!"

The king shook his head and glanced over at me.

"I'm not proud of myself, but it is true," he said. "I have made Queen Zelda already aware of what I'm about to tell you, but you have a right to know too. I made the pact with Ghirahim because I wanted Hyrule. I wanted the kingdom with its riches and glory. Your father's reasons were different Midna. He had no desire to have Hyrule outright, but he did say he wanted to make the Nohanseen bloodline pay for the folly of one of its kings to his family."

I knew exactly what incident Xavier was speaking of. It was time I spoke up again.

"If I may interject here," I said. "His majesty is talking about an affair you know doubt are already aware of. One of my ancestors had an affair with one of your Twili queens. The end result was of a child of that union that neither kingdom wanted. The child was treated wrongly and cast off into exile. He later grew up to be a threat. The king of the Twili kingdom at the time was executed by my ancestral father, even though he was his ally in the Great War. The King of Hyrule had him killed to cover his misdeeds. I know this treachery. I understand its depravity, and I beg for your forgiveness. My ancestral father was wrong and should have dealt with the consequences of his actions. Many Nohanseens have died already because of this history –my uncles and aunts and other kinfolk. I beg you not to let this be a strain between us any longer. I want us to move forward and be allies."

Midna was quiet as the sordid history of how her ancient family was wronged was repeated by me. I could see the frustration in her eyes she was trying to conceal. I couldn't say I blamed her, but those actions were many years ago between people who were no longer here with us. I wanted desperately to get beyond the past and move forward. However, I could not deny that that history left a singe. A mark. A scar. It was a course of events always lurking in the background that was ever present. I had to be honest and wonder if I could give it up so easily if the shoe were on the other foot. My foot. Had my family been so wronged could I simply let it go? My family were the offenders, not the offended. I could not tell the Twili people when and how they could and should forgive. It was only something I could hope for and Link was the first step.

"There is a great deal we all must atone for," she said quietly. "You are not alone in that your majesty."

I nodded.

"I agree," I said.

Xavier then spoke up, seeing the expression on Midna's face.

"Forgive me my lady," he said. "I was wrong. I never should have made such a deal."

Midna looked in his eyes. She sought to find out another truth.

"Was the alliance all a lie then?" she asked suddenly. "Was that trickery too?"

The king shook his head.

"I have never wavered on my alliance to the Twilight Realm," he reassured, "never Midna."

I felt a little slighted in that comment. I wasn't going to let that slide.

"So, it's just to Hyrule then, right?" I interceded. "Just to my father, right? It seems you have no issue tricking and deceiving us. And then again, I wouldn't have known any of this unless I caught the two of you. The lack of respect for my throne is wildly understated here."

Xavier turned his attention to me.

"I have no rightful rebuttal," he admitted.

Midna wasn't so yielding. She didn't appreciate how blunt my tone was.

"I appreciate your frustration as I have had my own," she said. "You understand it clearly. You've just recited some of the history of your family with mine. You have to understand if I find it at times hard to trust your word. Light dwellers have a tendency of saying one thing and meaning something else."

She was being hyperbolic in our situation.

"That has never been the case with us," I countered. "That argument is futile in the here and now. The truth of the matter is the two you acted in secret and I want to know why. King Xavier has given me his reasons. I would like for you to give me yours. Why Dragon Roost and not Hyrule? Why hide what I thought we were working for?"

Midna didn't reply right away.

"Are you sure you're in a position to make such demands?" she asked.

I paused. I did not want this conversation to erode.

"I don't think it's a demand to understand why you decided to do business with one nation over the other," I reasoned. "Or why you decided to give them access to your world when it was the hero who saved you, a Hylian. Forgive my presumptuousness, but I don't think I'm being irrational."

The twilight queen narrowed her eyes slightly.

"The hero has nothing to do with Hylian politics," she said.

She was wrong in that regard.

"I disagree," I said. "We built a treaty off his actions, or so I thought. If anything, you should provide an explanation because of what he has done. With all due respect, the Twilight Realm would not have you as its monarch if it were not for him. I would argue that that was a great recent political feat between our two nations."

Midna didn't see things quite that way. She had her own objections.

"If you must know, I made the choice I made because of presumptuous words like the ones you're exhibiting right now," she stated. "I don't need permission from you, or anybody, to make decisions in the best interests of my people. I understand that you want an explanation, but the arrogance on display here is very off putting.'

I could see where she was sensing that. I had no rebuttal.

"I apologize if my words came off that way," I said. "I am just eager to know."

Midna glanced from Xavier to me again.

"Aren't we all," she said, then added. "In any such case, I will tell you as I think it is fair based off of all we discussed."

I was glad we avoided a skirmish.

"Thank you," I said.

She didn't return my thanks.

"I made a pact with Dragon Roost because I wanted to be free of having to rely on Hyrule," she disclosed. "I come from a proud people. We do not like to grovel or ask for anything from anyone. When my Fused Shadow did not work against Ganondorf, I was amiss. I had never been defeated using the power of my people in battle. It was only when I was brought back due to the greatness of the Master Sword that I wanted to find something similar for my people. That was why I broke the mirror. That was why I sealed your kingdom off. I wanted to find my own way," she admitted. "I then began researching the ancient relics of my people's past. I figured, if Hyrule had a Master Sword then the Twilight Realm too must have a Master Sword. That was when I learned of the Virtue Key. I had no idea what it was or how it was accessed. I just knew it was out there and existed. I wanted to find it. That was why I chose Dragon Roost as an ally. I told his majesty here of my problem and he stated he might be able to help me. I was hoping to find a metal with similar properties to the Master Sword, but nothing ever showed up."

I felt the need to provide her insight into why her search was in vain.

"I'm afraid any mining labors would have been impossible my lady," I said. "It took the combined efforts of the twilight guardians to show us the way of the Virtue Key. The guardians were never revealed to you or your people. However, I can reassure you the Goddess Hylia understands that that can no longer be the case. The guardians can no longer be kept a secret. You may need them for guidance in the future."

Midna's eyes widened.

"There are twilight guardians?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"I was only able to find them because of an ancient book in my possession," I explained. "Even so, I think now that since the roadway has been opened, the guardians may be forever known to you and your people. It was how we found the Virtue Key."

The queen stared at me eagerly.

"The hero told me something similar when I awakened," she said, "but the key is nowhere to be found. Do you have it?"

I shook my head.

"I do not," I replied. "I believe it disappeared. I'm not sure where it went. Only Link could wield it."

She looked disheartened when I uttered that.

"That's unfortunate," she whispered.

I gave her a quick once over.

"But you are free from the spell, why do you still want it?" I couldn't help but ask.

Midna was quiet for a moment.

"I wanted to forge a new weapon from it," she revealed. "I wanted to make a new Master Sword –a Twilight Master Sword. I figured if my people had an equivalent blade to ward off evil we wouldn't need to rely on your kingdom. We would have our own protection. However, you just reminded of another impossibility, only the hero would be able to wield it… not a Twili."

Her honesty was surprising, but it revealed a harsh truth. It revealed that Hyrule wasn't protecting its allies –I wasn't protecting my allies. I needed to do better.

"You wouldn't feel the need to forge a new weapon if only we had communicated better," I said. "I take responsibility in my part for making you feel neglected."

Midna took in a deep sigh.

"I apologize too," she said. "I realize my actions only left you in the dark, which is not a comfortable place for any monarch to be."

I was grateful for the civility.

"Thank you," I said.

There was a brief silence between the three of us. It had been a sobering meeting thus far. I now understood why Hylia told me what she did. Hyrule and the Twilight Realm would have been at war over a misunderstanding. The goddess was perceptive in so many ways. She uttered those words to me six months ago. A moment later, Midna broke the silence.

"I feel I should tell you something up front so you won't be surprised if something happens later," she said suddenly.

I wasn't sure with the way she started that this conversation was going to be conventional.

"What's that?" I asked.

The queen paused for a moment.

"I am going to tell Link I'm in love with him," she divulged. "I understand your position, but I hope you understand mine."

I stared at her with slightly widened eyes, but I wasn't surprised. I was certain that was going to be the crux of her audience with him. I would just have to trust that the hero would be true to his word. I was done being jealous. I was done being insecure. What would be would be.

"I understand it," I said simply, "just prepare yourself as well."

She raised a brow with how I said that. If she could be that confident, why couldn't I? I was a queen too. In any such case, it looked like our meeting was about to conclude when Xavier interceded once more. He spoke with me in particular.

"My lady," he started, "I have one last thing I need to tell you."

I didn't think much of it.

"Yes?" I asked.

He paused and looked to be bracing himself. Finally, he just came out and asked the question.

"Were you familiar with a young soldier by the name of Bastion Belmonte?" he inquired.

I froze and my eyes widened immediately at his utterance. I felt like a bucket of ice water was just thrown at me.

"B-Bastion?" I repeated in a whisper. "How do you know Bastion?"

From my answer Xavier knew I knew him. The king looked uncomfortable for a moment, but went on anyway.

"My lady, I knew _everything _about Bastion," he disclosed. "I'm sorry for having to tell you this way… I regret to inform you that… that he died by my hand."

The room seemed like it was spinning in that instant. I nearly collapsed and Midna had to get up and catch me so I wouldn't end up on her floor. My face wrinkled instantly and I burst into tears. I couldn't control it. Midna looked at me shocked, while Xavier looked away.

"H-how could you do such a thing?!" I demanded. "How could you?! He had a family! A wife! Children!"

The twilight queen was bewildered.

"Zelda who is Bastion?" she asked confused. "Please don't cry my dear."

Her comforts weren't helping me.

I was stunned.

Stunned.

I couldn't keep my emotions together. I pulled myself from Midna's arms and stared at Xavier with an anger I didn't know I could feel.

"There will be a reckoning," I warned in a whisper. "I swear to you, you will answer for this."

Xavier closed his eyes and said nothing. With that, I didn't wait for either of their rebuttals. I hastily bowed to Midna so I could leave the room.

"Please excuse me," I said with a broken voice.

I turned and hurried out of her chamber. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't believe it. Bastion was dead and Xavier was the man who killed him. How was I supposed to reconcile this? How? I tried not to let vengeance in my heart, but that was proving difficult.

_There will be a reckoning Xavier, _I swore, _there will._

~SSS~

Dusk, the calling, Link

The day had gone by quickly, as it was already dusk. I was speaking with Hylia for the better part of it when we were suddenly approached by a tall Twili man. This wasn't Twilo, this was another attendant. Hylia and I stopped talking when he approached.

"Master Link," he said.

I promptly acknowledged him.

"Yes," I replied.

He gave me a quick once over.

"Her majesty, Queen Midna, states she is ready to see you," he said.

I couldn't lie, I was slightly nervous now that the time had finally arrived. I looked over at Hylia who was already giving me the 'eye'.

"Keep your wits about you," she cautioned.

I knew full well what she meant.

"I will," I said anyway, then gave my attention back to the Twili. "Please lead the way."

With that, I was on my way. I was on my way to see the twilight queen. On my way upstairs, I noticed Elbourne leave the room he was staying in and head down stairs. I thought he was just going to meet up with Hylia in the main hall, but he bypassed that altogether and headed outside the palace. I thought that was odd.

_Where is he going? _I wondered.

It didn't matter. I needed to concentrate on the audience about to happen.

_Keep focused, _I told myself, _everything will be fine if you keep focused._

~SSS~

An unexpected disclosure, Zelda

An hour passed since my meeting with Midna. I was still reeling from Xavier's disclosure. It made me think about how much I missed Bastion all over again. For so long, he was the only family I had, knowing that he was murdered by Xavier only made his loss that much more devastating. I was aware I couldn't stay grieving forever, but a few more tears for my brother seemed appropriate. I missed him so. After a few moments, I tried to get my emotions together. Being so upset made me think about my discussion with Elbourne earlier and how he left feeling. I should have had more tact. I should have taken his feelings into consideration more. I was unnecessarily blunt. I could have been kinder. I decided I was going to go apologize to him. I then got up and washed my face so the puffiness might leave my eyes. There wasn't much success. I looked in the mirror hoping for a miracle. It didn't seem like I was going to get one today. However, I couldn't worry about that now, I needed to speak to my friend. After I dried my face, I went to the door. I was greeted by the guards standing watch.

"Can I assist you my lady?" one of them asked.

"Can you request an audience for me with Prince Elbourne?" I asked. "I would like to speak with him."

Both guards then paused.

"I'm afraid that may not be possible my lady," the other stated. "Prince Elbourne left the palace an hour ago."

My eyes widened immediately when I heard that.

"What?" I asked shocked.

I couldn't help myself.

The guards were startled by my reply.

"Yes my lady," the first uttered, "I'm afraid he is not here."

At hearing it a second time, I didn't waste a moment. I slipped past the two guards and hurried down the stairs to the main hall.

"Your majesty!" one of them called after me. "Where are you going?"

I didn't stop and answer, and when I found my heels were a hindrance I quickly took them off. On her way up was Hylia coming in the opposite direction. She saw how hasty I was and attempted to intercept me.

"Uh… is there something I can help you with your majesty?" she asked, trying to be cautious.

I was too alerted to worry about being cautious.

"The dragon prince has left the palace," I told her.

She then saw why I was so panicked.

"Why is the world would he leave?" she asked.

I shook my head and moved past her.

"I don't know," I said, "but I have to go."

Hylia attempted to stop me again. She took hold of my hand.

"I don't think that's wise," she said. "We can't lose sight of both of you."

I didn't care about that.

"You _know _what being out there all alone might mean for him," I said. "I'm _going _after him Sheik."

Hylia knew she was in a losing battle with me, and all the eyes weren't helping. I knew I was probably the only person who could bring him back, no matter how angry he was with me. I then continued my descent downstairs and didn't let her stop me again. I hurried out the palace to a flurry of protests from the guards, but ignored them all.

I had to find my friend.

I had to find Elbourne.

_Where are you? _I wondered. _Where are you?_

~SSS~

The long awaited reunion, Midna

I wasn't sure what that was all about with Zelda, but I certainly hoped she was alright. Who was Bastion Belmonte? Why did his death trigger such a reaction from her? I wonder. In any such case, it was no longer something I could or should bother myself with. I was certain Zelda would figure that out for herself. Happening soon was my most anticipated audience. I could not wait to see Link. I could not believe how much he changed with the years. Even so, he was a special person to me and my people.

I remember meeting him all those years ago when he was a wide eyed wolf. He seemed so reckless and compulsive, but he was willing to help me. He had a giving heart even then. I appreciated that about him. It was only after getting past his outer shell that I saw the man he was inside. Admittedly, I wasn't the biggest fanatic of light dwellers before meeting Link. But, he helped me learn that goodness resides in all people in both worlds. It had been seven years… seven long years. I knew the hero was probably going to have questions regarding my motives. He was probably wondering why I kept him in the dark. I was certain he was going to ask me why I didn't give at least _him _access to my world. Truthfully, I did not have an answer that was going to be satisfactory. I just hoped he would understand and know that my heart never was unfaithful even if my body was.

This was going to sound cruel, but the dragon prince meant nothing to me. Elbourne was merely a convenient diversion. He was not the hero just as I was not Queen Zelda. I was aware how in love Elbourne was with Zelda. He talked about it all the time. I opened up to him regarding my feelings for the hero soon after. Our sexual encounters were quite strange considering we were so interested in other people, but it led to honest conversation.

Even so, I should have taken a chance at the mirror seven years ago. I should have opened my heart and told Link then and there I loved him. I was tempted to, but I didn't know what those ramifications would mean for my people. Would they have accepted a light dweller as my lover? As their king? Possibly, especially considering how undisturbed my people had been about my relationship with Elbourne. Not everyone, but most of my people. It was a great deal to think about at the time. I got up from my bed and walked over to my windowed wall and stared out at the horizon in the distance.

It was dusk.

Twilight.

_Perpetual mystery… _I thought.

It was such a beautiful sight, even with the flickering distortions taking place sporadically in the horizon. That was odd. I wondered what was causing it. It was no matter now. It was probably a weather disturbance. I thought back again to my dilemma. There was more motivating me than the will of my people. I had a bit of selfish reasons too. I wanted to be a good queen, but I needed to think about my own individual needs. I needed an heir. I wanted my bloodline to continue. My constant philandering was an issue, and I needed to stop. I hoped I would one day. I hoped today could be that day. It all depended on how this next audience went. My contemplation was fleeting when suddenly there was a knock at my door coupled with a voice.

"Your majesty Master Link is here to take an audience with you," my attendant announced.

Just the person I was waiting to see. I didn't want to waste any more time.

"Send him in," I called back.

_And so it begins, _I thought.

The door opened and closed to my chamber, and I waited as the footsteps from the long hall sounded closer. I turned facing the direction the hero was going to enter, but I was quite surprised with how handsome he looked in what he was wearing when he made his appearance. He was wearing Twili clothes. How appropriate. He looked magnificent in all black, but especially with those muscular abdominal muscles showing. It was nothing spectacular, but I appreciated his embrace of my culture. When ours eyes met, he grinned.

"Good evening your majesty," he greeted.

Your majesty? What was with this formal nonsense? I ignored it and walked over to him. I got straight to the point without being too aggressive.

"Good evening you handsome hero," I flirted. "You look incredible in our Twili clothes."

He chuckled.

"Thank you," he said.

I stared into his eyes.

"You were my most anticipated audience," I whispered. "I hope you understand why."

His eyes searched my face.

"I think I know," he whispered back.

I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"You have no idea how seeing you makes me feel," I whispered.

Link avoided my eyes for a moment.

"I think I do," he teased.

I smiled and made casual talk.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked.

He shrugged, but then became matter-of-fact.

"Conferring with my colleague mostly over some of the defenses of this palace," he said. "I hope you don't think I'm too untoward, but there are a great deal of deficiencies you need to consider for your people."

I looked at him surprised.

"Oh, is that so?" I replied.

He nodded.

"I was telling your chief adviser Twilo about preparations for a siege," he went on. "The people need to know a way into the palace from the outside. A food strategy needs to be implemented. A water strategy needs to be implemented. These things should not wait. I think it's imperative that you do so and do so soon. You can always switch out food items that are going to expire and give it to the needy or use it as compost for your fields."

These were all very good ideas, but I thought a siege protocol was a bit… Hylian. There would be no need for such measures with an adamantine palace.

"I appreciate your concern," I said, "but I don't think old ideas like that work here."

He raised a brow.

"Fundamentals work anywhere," he stated, "even in technologically advanced places like the Twilight Realm."

I had to be honest, I did not want to spend the majority of my audience with him discussing protocol maneuvers regarding my palace. I wanted to speak on matters of the heart.

"I will keep that in mind when I speak with Twilo," I reassured.

Link smirked.

"Please do," he replied.

There was a brief silence between us afterwards. That was when I took hold of Link's hand and led him over to the window. I wanted to change the subject to something more amiable, more romantic.

"Have you ever seen a twilight sunset?" I asked.

He paused, but then nodded.

"Not from a view like this, but having been in your realm for the past two weeks, I have seen some magnificent things here, the sunsets being one of them," he replied.

I was glad.

"There's a saying among my people that every sunset is the answer to a Twili wish," I uttered.

Link looked at me intrigued.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have any wishes this evening?" I asked.

He paused again for a moment.

"I want you and everyone in the realm to be safe," he said nonspecifically.

I thought that was a politically correct thing to say.

"How charming," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "you're already learning to be a politician."

He grinned and turned to look me in the eyes again.

"There was nothing political with what I said," he replied.

I raised a brow.

"Right," I replied.

He chuckled at my inflection.

"It's true," he said.

I guess I had to believe it.

"Do you want to know my wish?" I went on.

He nodded.

"Absolutely," he said.

"I wanted to end the rest of my day with you," I said, lowering my voice. "You see, and I got it."

His grin faded a little.

"Yes you did," he said.

I looked back out the window.

"There is a heartbeat here unlike any place in the known dimensions Link," I said.

I saw him staring at me from my periphery.

"That is true," he said. "I feel it in the earth when I walk among the forests."

I kept my eyes on the sun lowering amongst the trees.

"Did you miss me as much as I missed you when we were apart?" I asked all of a sudden.

Link paused, but then nodded.

"I did," he said honestly. "I thought about you all the time."

I then turned and gazed in his eyes.

"It's the same with me," I whispered. "I never stopped thinking about you."

He looked back out the window. He was about to bring up a controversial subject.

"Even when you were entertaining Elbourne?" he asked sharply.

I stared at him surprised. I didn't expect him to go there so soon.

"Elbourne has nothing to do with you or I," I said simply. "He is simply an ally."

Link didn't let that slide.

"An ally that you were sleeping with Midna," he corrected. "Don't deny that."

There was nothing to deny.

"I don't," I replied, "why does it matter?"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Is that even a serious question?" he countered.

I saw the point, but did nothing to correct it.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

The hero took in a deep breath and gave me a long once over.

"Actually yes," he admitted, "I am jealous because you know it should have been me who was your first, not him."

That was a statement I wasn't expecting to hear. I said nothing, but Elbourne wasn't my first lover either. Link's nobility was admirable, but he was incredibly naïve in that regard. If we had of slept together, his frustration with me would have been amplified, especially if we still ended up being apart for seven years. Even so, I wasn't going to let the proverbial cat out of the bag. It was actually nice to see a reaction like this from him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He shook his head.

"You don't have to pretend," he said.

I went to correct him.

"I can't pretend, the Virtue Key is in effect," I replied.

Link then turned and stared me in the eyes again.

"Why him?" he asked suddenly. "Of all the men you could have had a relationship with, why him?"

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say. I already told him.

"I only did it for the alliance," I said, then added, "but he _does _look exactly like you Link."

The hero closed his eyes. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"I know," he said with a hint of bitterness.

I grinned.

"Don't be angry," I whispered, "no one could ever compare to you Link. You're my champion. You saved my people. How could you even feel the slightest bit of jealousy when you are the perfect man?"

My words weren't very reassuring to him.

"When you choose to give the Roostians access to your world over me," he countered. "When you decided that an alliance was more important than what we had."

I had no rebuttal.

"I made those decisions because I was looking out for my people," I explained. "It had nothing to do with you."

He shook his head.

"That is not an excuse," he rebutted. "I wanted to see you more than anything in the world. Surely you knew that."

I couldn't lie.

"It did cross my mind," I admitted. "If I could do it all again I would have given you access to my world once more."

The hero wasn't too reassured.

"Midna… I was in love with you," he finally confessed.

My eyes widened slightly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I whispered.

Link looked away and didn't answer. I sensed he was conflicted now.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that from you," I whispered.

He pursed his lips together.

"I said _was _Midna," he reiterated. "I'm in love with Zelda now."

I stared at him defiantly. Then why say this to me?

"Are you sure?" I challenged.

He was up for it.

"I'm quite sure," he replied.

I went to challenge him again.

"I'm_ still_ in love with you," I admitted. "I never stopped wanting to be with you. What do you have to say to that?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"There's nothing I can do about that now," he said.

I didn't believe him for a second. It was then I was done being coy and reached up and kissed him expeditiously. I didn't feel him kissing me back right away, but I could tell he wanted to, and eventually he did. I kissed him deeper when he was responsive to me. I felt his arms go around my waist and he hold me tight. When I pulled back I stared into his eyes.

"Are you going to pretend you don't love me?" I whispered. "I know you do Link."

He was struggling, I could see it. He never answered.

"Remember what I told you earlier, איך בין נאָר סטאַרטינג. איר טאָן ניט וויסן וואָס איך פּלאַן צו טאָן ווען איך באַקומען איר אַליין מיט מיר." I whispered in Twili. "Well, it means: 'I am only getting started. You have no idea what I plan to do to you when I get you alone with me.'"

I could see the surprise in his eyes.

"Midna…" he trailed.

His defenses were falling.

"Do you know what that means for you?" I whispered. "It means I'll do whatever you want sexually."

His breath was increasing. I was certain he wasn't expecting that.

"You've never known love until you've made love to a Twili woman," I teased. "Nothing compares to me or my people, not even a Hylian queen."

Link was staring at me stunned, and I had him right where I wanted him. I took his hand in mine and led him over to my bed. I saw him try to resist, but ultimately he let me lead him where I wanted him. I laid down on the mattress and reached out my arms to him. He hesitated again, but I then took hold of his hand and yanked on it for him to fall on me. It was unexpected, but the end result was perfect. Before Link could try and get away, I wrapped my legs around his waist, then reached up and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back, but with a lot more passion this time. I knew he couldn't resist. I ran my fingers through his hair and was practically begging him to take my clothes off and make love to me.

"You can't run away from me now," I whispered. "I have you right where I want you."

Link was breathing hard when he kissed me again. I could feel his hands run up my thighs and get ever so close to the clasp of my dress, but he never unbuttoned it. He was trying use restraint. I decided I would do that for him since he couldn't. I undid my dress and he was stunned to feel my naked breasts against his chest. I knew he wouldn't do so on his own. I stared into his eyes as I saw him struggling to do what he thought was right.

"I… I made a promise to Zelda," he whispered. "I can't do this."

I didn't want to hear this.

"Yes you can," I insisted, "you have no allegiance to anyone yet. You know deep down you love only me."

I reached up and kissed him again, but he immediately pulled away. He was staring in my eyes and suddenly he shook his head.

"That isn't true," he whispered. "I love Zelda. I'm going to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

My eyes widened. I attempted to wrap my arms back around him, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't do this."

I was losing control.

"Link-" I tried.

"I _can't _do this Midna," he interrupted again more firmly.

He took my hands and crossed them over my chest to attempt to conceal my nudity. My eyes filled with tears as he got up from the bed and turned from looking at me.'

"Link you can't leave like this!" I said with a broken voice. "I love you!"

He didn't turn around, but he spoke to me anyway.

"A part of me is always going to love you Midna… always," he admitted. "A part of me now wants to be selfish and make love to you, but I can't. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I'm leaving. Get dressed."

Before I could say another word, Link hurried for the hall. A moment later, I heard the door close. When I was alone again, I burst into tears.

_He really does love her, _I thought, _he really loves… Zelda._

~SSS~

The missing monarch, Link

I headed downstairs, thinking about everything that just transpired. I ran my hand over my face and sighed. I was grateful I kept my word, even if I slipped up a little. However, I had no time to contemplate my actions because as I headed downstairs I was intercepted by Hylia coming from the opposite direction. She uncharacteristically looked alarmed. I met her half way so we wouldn't be in earshot of Midna's guards.

"We have a problem," she said quietly when I approached her.

I stared at her taken aback.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What problem?"

She came closer and lowered her voice.

"Zelda has left the castle," she divulged.

My eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

Hylia shook her head.

"She went in pursuit of Elbourne," she replied. "Apparently, he left the palace earlier."

I was aware of that.

"That's true, I saw him leave before I met with Midna," I revealed. "I didn't think anything of it."

Hylia looked at me with open frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me so I could stop him?" she demanded.

I didn't know what she expected me to do.

"There was no way I could do that," I said. "I was already with Midna's attendant at the time."

Hylia closed her eyes.

"This is a problem," she groaned, "a very serious problem."

I moved past her.

"I'm going after her," I said determined. "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her because she's so stubborn."

Hylia followed me for a moment.

"Please hurry," she said quietly, "the atmosphere is not looking good."

I looked out the window when uttered that and saw the subtle disturbances in the sky. I didn't understand it. What was going on?

"I will," I said, "I promise."

With that, I left her company and hurried down the stairs. The Twili guarding the palace entrance looked bewildered as I passed them by, as though this was a repeat offense but by a different person. It was nightfall when I got outside, and I had no way of knowing where Zelda went. I got a hint from a guard who saw my worried expression.

"If you're looking for the light queen she headed for the forests straight ahead," he divulged, "but after that I lost sight of her."

It was a start.

"Thank you," I told him.

I hurried towards the immediate forest. However, when I got to a sign that bifurcated in the road, I was stumped once again.

"Which way now?" I groaned in frustration. "Twilight Falls, or the Eventide Forest?"

I wasn't sure.

I was going to have to gamble.

I just hoped it was the right one.

I made my decision and hurried off.

_Please be there Zelda, _I thought, _please._

~SSS~

Earlier as nightfall resided, comeuppance, Zelda

I was running as fast as I could when I reached the main roadway outside the castle. I was stopped several times by some of the guards standing watch, but I couldn't let them keep me. I had to find Elbourne. However, I did take advantage of the opportunity to ask a couple of them if they knew which way the dragon prince had gone. They informed me he went into the main forest, but was unaware of his current location. It was a start, but I was frustrated that no one thought to stop and ask him where he was going. Maybe the guards were used to Elbourne going off as he pleased. It also could have been that the dragon prince made it clear that he did not want to be bothered. He was quite upset when I last saw him. Even so, I thanked them and left the guards company, even when they tried to stop me. This was no time for me to sit and chat. In approaching the junction of the immediate forest, there was a fork in the road with a sign. I stopped at it to read it. The right lane read: the Twilight Falls. The left lane read: the Eventide Forest. I had to think quickly. Which way?

"If I were Elbourne where would I go to be alone?" I wondered aloud.

My dilemma made me recall a time when the dragon prince took me on a hike to a secret place only he knew about in Dragon Roost. We were fourteen. It was an underground hot spring with some of the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen in Dragon Roost. He told me then waterfalls and springs were some of his favorite places to inhabit. It was then I decided to gamble on the Twilight Falls. It was more in line with where Elbourne would want to go for solace. With my decision made, I took off running east, forgetting for a moment I wasn't wearing shoes. I needed to be careful of the reeds. I nearly tripped several times. There was something strange going on too. I took note of it in the atmosphere. The sky was flickering ever so slightly. It wasn't doing this before and I was surprised because I assumed with Midna being awake the atmosphere would have stabilized. Evidential markers were waning, which only added to my dread. I quickened my step when I finally entered a clearing. It was a roadway. However, the road led to a large white sleeping willow tree where it looked like it was hiding the entrance to a lagoon. This must have been where the Twilight Falls were located. I became more confident with my guess when I heard the bubbling of the falls beyond the veil. I wasted no time going down the road and walking through the white curtain. The atmosphere here was like another world.

_My word, _I thought.

There was a mountain that hugged close to the large willow where a majestic rainbow-like waterfall poured into a multi-colored pool of light green, light pink, light purple, gold, and light blue water. The pool radiated a cloud of prism water that circulated throughout the canopy. The white leaves surrounding the enclosed area had a bed of dark green grass that glowed an iridescent blue at the tips. It was one of the most enchanting places I had ever seen. And, sitting near the shoreline of the pool was Elbourne. My guess was right, but he looked lost in thought. I was grateful to see he was alright, but he didn't acknowledge me when I walked up to him. He had to know he was no longer alone. Even so, I approached him. I was still breathing hard from the run.

"There you are," I said breathlessly, "I'm so glad I was able to find you."

Elbourne kept his sight focused on the pool.

"What do you want?" he asked.

His tone was telling.

I sat down next him, ignoring his inflection, understanding the bigger picture was more important. I hoped to appeal to that.

"We need to go back to the palace," I said straight away.

He wouldn't look my way.

"I'm not going back to the palace," he uttered.

I billowed a deep sigh.

"Please," I reasoned, "this is not a time for pigheadedness. It is too dangerous-"

"If you've come here for more of that nonsense you were spewing earlier, you are wasting your time," he interrupted. "Go away."

I was not going to be deterred.

"This is not nonsense," I said. "This is important."

Elbourne shook his head.

"Not to me it isn't," he insisted.

I stared at his profile. I knew I was going to have to acknowledge our earlier discussion and his feelings, but I didn't want that to be the focus.

"Look, I understand that you are angry with me," I reasoned. "You have every right to be, but now isn't the time for us to be out alone. Ghirahim could have captured you. I-"

He made his frustration audible.

"I don't want to hear this! That's dragon shit and you know it!" he interrupted. "I came here to get away from you!"

Elbourne then got up and walked away from the pool.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Go away Zelda," he warned. "I am done being used by you."

I knew this was coming eventually.

"I don't want to use you," I reassured. "I just want to help you if I can."

He groaned.

"I don't need your help," he insisted.

I was quiet for a moment, but then I walked up behind him and went to take hold of his hand. However, he immediately snatched it from my grip and turned to look at me.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. "Why can't you take a hint?"

I held my ground.

"It's a hint I cannot take," I insisted.

He shook his head.

"And you call me incorrigible?" he mocked.

His point was made.

"Fine, but I am not leaving until you come back with me," I said. "That is non-negotiable."

Elbourne stared at me with open frustration.

"It's like you haven't heard a word I said," he insisted. "Get this through your stubborn skull. I have no desire to be around you right now. Go away!"

I was gauging him. I knew he was angry with me because of our argument earlier, but this was also so much more. This was about the past. This was about our relationship and how it hurt the both of us. This was about a comeuppance I knew was due for all my sins. The culmination was imminent. I saw it in his eyes. I saw it in his physique. However, so was the lack of Elbourne's safety if we weren't careful.

"And what will happen if I don't?" I challenged. "There are more important things than our pride right now Elbourne."

The dragon prince stared at me in disbelief.

"Our pride?" he repeated. "Are you serious right now?"

I knew the hammer was coming.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"This has nothing to do with _our _pride Zelda," he interrupted. "This has everything to do with you using me over the years. Have you forgotten? Do I need to remind you?"

My throat tightened.

"I-" I tried again.

Here it was.

"Perhaps you are in need of a reminder," he interrupted. "Let's have a recap shall we. Let's look back at all the times you used me for your own selfish gain. When you had no one to call and you were alone, who did you rely on?"

The vitriol was all in his voice, but I wasn't going to run away from it.

"You," I answered quietly.

He went on.

"When you needed someone to accompany you to the ball or any function for that matter, who was there?" he demanded.

I looked to the ground.

"You," I said.

He nodded.

"That's right, me!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself. "_Me _Zelda, not Link! And what do you do? You choose him over me! You _choose _him over me!"

The pain was laced in every word.

"Elbourne… I am grateful to you," I begged. "You were a better friend than I ever could have been, but now isn't the time for this. It truly is dangerous for us to be out here like this. Don't you see it around you? The atmosphere is not stable. We have to get back to the palace."

He scoffed, ignoring my warning.

"Now is the perfect time for this," he said. "Now is the perfect time for us to recollect Zelda because you can't lie to me now! You can't hide behind a guise of duplicity, your crown, or anything! The Virtue Key has made sure of that!"

I winced slightly because I heard the break he was trying hard to conceal in his voice.

"I never meant to hurt you," I said.

He shook his head.

"I worshipped the ground you walked on," he went on. "I would do anything for you. You were the only good thing in my whole miserable goddamn life that I cared about! That I wanted!"

I pursed my lips together and took a step forward.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

He took note of that.

"Stay back," he warned. "I mean it, don't come near me!"

I halted my advance, but I saw his defenses falling as they naturally did when we were upset with each other.

"Alright," I said, "I won't come any closer."

Elbourne stared at me and I saw his chest just rise and fall in anger.

"Then of course you ruined the only other relationship with a girl that I cared about," he continued. "Admit it, you were jealous of Adle. You were jealous because you no longer had me at your beck and call like you were used to."

I swallowed hard.

"Elbourne…" I trailed.

He didn't want deflection.

"Tell me the truth!" he demanded.

I paused as I stared into his eyes.

"Okay… okay," I whispered, "I admit it. I _was_ jealous of Adle. I didn't want her taking you away from me because I wanted you to myself. I didn't want to share you with another woman."

Elbourne just stared at me. He gave me a long once over before dropping a deku shell.

"Did you know that I have a son?" he divulged suddenly.

Nothing could prepare me for that shock. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

"What?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Adle's firstborn is mine," he confessed, "but to cover my sin my mother arranged for her to marry my cousin. I didn't marry her because I didn't want to lose what we had. I didn't want to lose you, but I guess that was foolish thinking on my part."

I was still reeling from the news he just divulged to me. I never would have thought to send that letter had I known he was going to be a father. I never would have interfered the way I did. I knew he would leave Adle for me if I wanted him to. I knew that and selfishly I made him invoke that decision. I felt terrible.

"I had no idea," I said. "I am so sorry."

He looked me over again in open disgust.

"None of that matters to you does it?" he accused. "The only thing you care about is what _you _want. What motivates _you_. What matters to _you_. You are the most selfish-" He had to stop himself.

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. However, I knew one thing, I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave no matter how much he wanted me to. I took another step forward and he took note of that as well.

"Stay back Zelda," he warned, "I mean it."

I stared into his eyes, about to call him on his bluff.

"Or what are you going to do if I don't?" I challenged.

He shook his head.

"I can't promise you what I might do," he warned.

It was then I walked up to him completely and got right in his face. He stared right back and all I could see was the beautiful hazel that the twilight brought out in his eyes. He looked like a man who was hurt, who was struggling. Not someone who wanted to hurt another person.

"Who is this big bad dragon prince that you speak of?" I whispered. "I have never seen him."

His eyes searched my face before he looked away. He scoffed.

"You would say these things," he muttered.

I ignored that.

"More than anything in the world, I am sorry for hurting you," I promised. "I never meant to cause you pain, I swear."

Elbourne closed his eyes at my tone.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

The break in his voice was apparent now.

"Yes, I was selfish," I admitted. "Yes, I used you at times, but you were always my friend. You still are. You're my best friend Elbourne."

He looked back into my eyes and shook his head when he heard me say that.

"That's the thing," he whispered, "I don't want to be just your friend."

I winced slightly. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

His gaze got more intense.

"You have no idea how much I need you," he whispered back.

He returned my tender touch and caressed my cheek, but before I could say anything in response, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I didn't resist and closed my eyes and kissed him back, hoping this wouldn't venture off into anything more. Hoping this would be enough to persuade him to come back to the palace with me. He kissed me deeper as the intensity grew. I knew his feelings were starting to command more of what he was doing than his conscious thoughts. It was then I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"Do you feel better?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"No," he whispered back, "not yet.'

~SKIP~

He came close and kissed me again, only deeper, harder this time. It was an apparent shift in dynamics, especially when his mouth trailed down my neck unexpectedly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I stiffened and felt nervous when he leaned in on me in a significant way. The difference in strength between us was substantial. This was going too far. He came back up and kissed me again, but I pulled away.

"We have to get back to the palace Elbourne," I whispered.

He ignored my utterance and kissed me once more. I wasn't sure how long I could entertain this behavior. I attempted to pull back, but this time was negated. I tried to pull back again, but was stopped a second time. My unease was starting to grow. I calmed down and got my breathing in sync with his so I could attempt to stop this before it got too out of hand. Perhaps if I kept up the ruse just a little longer he finally would come with me. It was in that moment I eventually had enough gusto to pull away and look him in the eyes. However, I was startled when I stared into them up close. They were different now. They were as dark as night and I had no idea how to account for it. What was going on?

"Elbourne, we have to stop this," I whispered anyway. "We need to get back to the palace."

He shook his head.

"I have no intention of going back to the palace," he whispered. "I have what I want right here… you."

My heart began to race. I then attempted to escape his hold with no success.

"I'm afraid that isn't a wise idea," I said. "We _have _to go back."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm not going back and neither are you," he said.

My eyes widened slightly at his rebuttal, but I didn't have a chance to utter another word as he pressed his lips on mine once more. However, I had no intention of playing along with this any longer. He was crossing the line into territories that were scaring me. I didn't kiss him back. I didn't show I wanted anymore of this, but I yelped when I felt him bite my lower lip furtively. When it bled, he licked up the blood like a dhampir. He was acting like it was a normal thing to do. I couldn't lie, my fear was amplifying, especially when he picked me up and took me over to a plush patch of grass nearby. When he placed me down, I attempted to scramble away, but he grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me back to him. I was terrified and he seemed to be enjoying my fear. He turned me over and I felt like I was face to face with a different person. A monster. I didn't know who this man was.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

My eyes searched his face. I was genuinely frightened.

"What are you going to do?" I demanded in a trembling voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Something I should have done all the nights you teased me," he growled. "Something I should have done years ago. Something you owe me."

My breathing increased and I had no way to regulate it when he came and forced his lips on mine again. Elbourne wasn't even attempting to be pleasurable now. This was to make a statement. This was to hurt me in all the ways I hurt him. This was payback. I fought with all my power when he forced my legs apart. My lips were bleeding more and I tried wriggling my head away until it was temporarily free.

"Stop this!" I screamed. "This isn't you! What are you doing?!"

Elbourne didn't bother answering me. Instead, he forced my hands above my head and muffled my screams with his mouth pressed against mine again. In fact, he actually started pretend laughing when I was screaming. I couldn't hear my own voice after a while. I never felt more terrified in my life. Tears filled my eyes when sobs wretched my throat. Elbourne eventually pulled away when I forced myself to calm down and be quiet, but all he did was issue me a warning.

"The more you struggle the more it's only going to hurt you," he threatened. "Just hold still and it will be over soon."

My bottom lip quivered as my tears spilled over.

"Don't do this," I begged. "This isn't you."

He came close and licked the blood still seeping from my lips. I turned my head away to stop him.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," he whispered as he hovered over me. "No idea at all.'

I shook my head.

"I've known you for fifteen years," I whispered. "This is not you."

His dark eyes searched my face.

"Do you know me Zelda?" he countered. "Or do you only know what I choose to let you see?"

I didn't want to answer that question right now, especially when he placed himself firmly on top of me and had his mouth situated at my ear.

"How well do you think you know me, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

I was trembling all over now. He kept my legs forced apart and suddenly my terror heightened when I heard and felt fabric tearing. He was ripping off my undergarments. I yelped in despair.

"No please!" I begged. "Elbourne don't!"

"Do you know me now?" he demanded. "Do you know me from all the nights I desired you, wanted you, and you rejected me?"

I burst into tears when he tore my undergarments completely off. I tried to push on his chest, but he was so much stronger than me. In some ways, it felt otherworldly. I couldn't move him an inch. I was starting to hyperventilate in panic.

"Please don't do this!" I begged. "Please!"

He ignored me.

"I'm just going to take what I want," he whispered in my ear.

Everything began to feel surreal, especially when Elbourne lifted my skirt and slid his hands between my legs.

"Little by little," he went on.

He unbuckled the clasp at my bust, exposing my breasts.

"Bit by bit," he continued.

This wasn't the man I knew.

Not at all.

"I'm just going to take it," he whispered. "Dragon Roost. Hyrule. You. I'm going to have all of it one way or another."

My blood ran cold. I closed my eyes when I heard Elbourne undoing his pants so that his massive manhood was now visible. I opened my eyes and looked down. Elbourne wasn't just big, he was huge. He was big enough to cause some serious damage if he wanted to hurt me more than he was going to. I stared at it frightened, but then I looked away. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of looking me in the eyes while he raped me. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it without me appearing terrified any longer. I braced myself for what was probably going to be a painful forceful entry. However, as the waiting increased, the pain never came. There was no forceful entry. I held my breath as it prolonged, but I finally opened my eyes to surprisingly find Elbourne hesitating. He was staring down at me with the most shocked look on his face. I noticed right away that his eyes weren't black anymore. They were back to hazel. They were back to normal.

~DONE~

I wasn't sure if I should speak or not, but I did.

"What's the matter?" I whispered finally.

He looked me over again.

"What am I doing?" he whispered more to himself than he did to me.

I didn't know how to answer him, so I didn't.

"I can't do this to you," he whispered. "Not you."

My eyes widened stunned. He immediately got up from hovering over me and I crawled back as a natural reaction. He looked ashamed.

"Get up," he whispered, "get out of here."

At his beckoning, I buckled the clasp to my dress and pulled down my skirt. He in turn fastened his pants to keep from exposing himself. The full reality of what he almost did seemed to be registering to him in some form of shock.

"I am not a monster," he said, talking more to himself again. "I will not take you this way. I will not rape you."

I was trembling when I got to my feet. He seemed more taken aback than I was. He looked dispossessed and his mind was coming to terms with his actions in real time. I took several steps back as he walked farther away from me. The lagoon remained insulated, but I noticed the flickering beyond the white veil of the trees. Something in that was ominous to me.

"You must come with me," I said finally.

Elbourne shook his head and ran a hand frustratingly through his hair.

"Get out of here," he said to me without looking at me.

I could tell from his tone he felt guilty, but when I saw the flickering in the atmosphere again, I then took it upon myself to go back over to Elbourne get him to go back to the palace with me. When he heard me coming up behind him, he turned around to face me.

"Get out of here," he told me again.

I shook my head and tried to take hold of his hand.

"I can't leave you alone," I said, "we have to leave here together. Don't you see what's happening around us?"

Elbourne stared at me like I had two heads.

"You still want me to go with you after what I almost did to you?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He snatched his hand from my grip and took several steps back. I understood his dismay, but I had to move beyond that.

"I can't leave you alone Elbourne ," I insisted. "I can't."

He shook his head.

"I'm not going with you," he said. "Just go."

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"Go the hell away Zelda!" he interrupted. "Go away!"

I stood my ground.

"I can't leave you alone Elbourne!" I replied. "I won't! No matter how much you try and push me away I won't leave you!"

Elbourne then stared at me at a loss and let his head fall back. Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears when he looked at me again. Seeing him so hurt made a visceral reaction come from me too. My eyes welled up. He ran a hand through his hair again and basically pleaded with me.

"Please Zelda," he whispered in a broken voice, "please go. I can't be around you right now. I could have hurt you so badly and I never would have been able to forgive myself."

I came up to him just then, whether he wanted me to or not.

"But you didn't," I whispered back, "you didn't because that isn't who you are. It's as you said you aren't a monster."

Afterwards, I hugged him tight. He wasn't expecting it, but he in turn leaned down and buried his head in my shoulder. He wept in frustration. I shed a few tears with him and held him tighter. I knew his heart was broken if he was willing to cry in front of me like this. He only cried around me two other times. The first time was when I told him I couldn't play with his heart anymore, though I continued to do so. And the second time was when he found out about his mother and the chief of my guard. He hugged me tighter when he finally got his emotions in check. I wanted to take him away from this place. I wanted to get him to safety.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

My heart raced.

"I know," I whispered, "I love you too."

At this point, he knew what I meant, but he pulled back and looked into my eyes anyway.

"You can say that to me?" he whispered. "You can utter those words after everything I've done?"

I stared back.

"I know you," I said. "I _know_ Elbourne of Dragon Roost. Who you are right now is the man that has always been there for me. You're my dearest friend."

I watched as his throat tightened and before I could utter another word he came close and kissed me again. However, this time I wasn't afraid. I let him, and I kissed him back. This wasn't going to be like a moment ago. I knew I would probably never see that side of him again. Whatever that was wasn't Elbourne, and he had successfully overcame it. He kissed me deeper and I finally had to pull away and stop this.

"We have to get back to the palace," I whispered.

He nodded.

"I know," he whispered, "thank you for not giving up on me."

I grinned.

"I never could," I whispered.

Afterwards, I took his hand in mine to lead him to the canopy entrance. However, I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart raced when there, standing at the entrance, was Link. I quickly let Elbourne's hand go and stared at the hero stunned.

"Link," I whispered stunned.

There was a brief silence after that. The tension was apparent.

"This isn't what this looks like," I swore after a few moments.

Link's blue eyes looked like they were going to brand a hole through me.

"Then what the hell is it?" he demanded quietly.

At Link's tone, Elbourne got in front of me to shield me, not the he needed to.

"She's telling you the truth," he said, "nothing happened."

Link cut his eyes to him.

"You're a goddamn liar," he growled. "I saw you when I walked through. I saw how you were kissing her."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes.

"So what," he retorted, "she's in love with you anyway. She only came out here to get me to go back to the palace."

Link shook his head.

"That's a likely story," he said.

I took a step forward.

"It's true," I insisted, "please, let's not quarrel."

My rebuttal seemed to anger Link more.

"Let's not quarrel?" he repeated. "Are you serious right now?"

Elbourne in turn took in a deep frustrating sigh and looked away, then unwisely said, "This is all I need right now."

I closed my eyes at his utterance because I knew that was going to be the triggering agent to set Link off.

_Why did you say that Elbourne? _I wondered. _Why?_

~SSS~

Red fury, black abyss, Link

I couldn't lie, all I could see was red for a good three or four seconds. I was trying to stay composed, but that was impossible. I walked over to where Zelda and Elbourne were standing. Zelda was disheveled, with her hair slightly unkempt. I noticed some bruising on her lower lip. But I also noticed from the corner of my eye some torn cloth lying in the grass. What was that? I looked over Zelda's dress again and saw nothing out of place. Maybe it came from Elbourne's shirt, but his garments were intact though slightly unkempt. So… where the hell did that come from? I didn't want to think on it more because it only was going to make me more upset. There was no denying what I caught them doing. They were kissing, but how far had this gone? What the hell was really going on here? I was trying to keep my cool, but it was fleeting.

Elbourne then sighed in irritation.

"This is all I need right now," he said to himself sarcastically.

My eyes narrowed slightly when I heard that. I didn't understand why right away, but hearing him say that really pissed me off. I mean _really _pissed me off. Was he serious right now? Did he think he had a right to be upset when I just caught him with my woman? And what was Zelda thinking believing this was okay? This was _not _okay and I wanted a goddamn explanation? With all the dragon shit Elbourne espoused, especially today, he had the nerve to say this?

My breathing increased.

_This is all _you _need? _I thought with my frustration building. _I'll give you what you need!_

I cut my gaze to Zelda, who probably saw the fury coming even before I did. Her eyes were wide and she was subtly shaking her head. No… no, she didn't get to make that decision. Not after when I caught them. Before I uttered another word, I balled my fist and punched Elbourne right in the face. I was done. I was fucking done. I was tired of him meddling in my relationship. I was tired of his disrespect. I was tired of his taunts. I was just tired of _him_. He had this coming and it was long overdue. When it landed, Zelda looked at me shocked.

"Link!" she cried out. "What are you doing?"

I ignored her and watched as Elbourne regained his balance. He was startled momentarily, but quickly he wiped the blood from his lip and lunged at me. Elbourne landed hard at my midsection and tackled me to the ground. Once he had me subdued he socked me in the face and side. My lip burst open.

"Stop this both of you please!" Zelda screamed in the background. "This isn't helping us!"

Neither one of us listened to her. I went to guard Elbourne's last strike and elbowed him in the chin. The blow disoriented him enough for me to push him off me. With us separated, Zelda immediately got between to try and put an end to this.

"Link please, stop this!" she begged. "This was a misunderstanding I swear!"

I wiped my mouth again.

"This is more than a misunderstanding Zelda!" I shot back. "You know that as well as I do!"

I was done talking, and when I saw Elbourne get up again I pushed Zelda out of the way. I didn't mean to, but Zelda landed hard on the ground. She let out an audible groan. Elbourne saw that and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay," he warned, "now you've crossed the damn line."

Elbourne lunged at me again and we landed near the pool's edge. Elbourne managed to get his hands around my neck. His vice grip was strong. I was struggling to breathe for a moment, when I raised my knee and kicked Elbourne in the back. That didn't deter him. I then wrapped my legs around his torso and forced him back, so I could free myself from his grip. When I got the upper hand I punched him off me. Elbourne stumbled and fell to the ground landing on his ass, but soon it wouldn't matter. The atmosphere around us began to flicker and shift, like we were in a portal of some kind. Our fight halted immediately when we looked around and saw the space around us channel in and out.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered.

Zelda shook off the dizziness from the fall and looked around as well. Her eyes widened when she took note of the space around her.

"Something is not right," she said aloud. "It's been getting progressively worse since we've been out here. We have to get back to the palace!"

I think we were all aware of that fact now. However, something ominous began to happen. Underneath the dragon prince the ground suddenly turned black and a circular shape appeared.

"What the-?" I stopped myself.

Zelda too saw it and immediately went to Elbourne's aide.

"Elbourne watch out!" she shouted.

Then she got up without waiting for a reply and pushed him out of the dark circle. Elbourne was shocked with her coming to his aide so readily. However, in the process Zelda was now caught in the darkness. I stared in disbelief.

"Zelda!" I called to her. "Look out! It's underneath you!"

Zelda was startled at by my outcry, until she saw the darkness engulf around her.

"Link!" she cried out, trying to stand up but couldn't. "Link! Elbourne! Help me!"

Suddenly, a white arm appeared from the darkness and roped around her waist.

I felt my panic surge.

_That can't be! _I thought incredulously.

Zelda screamed.

"No!" she exclaimed.

I hurried and dove for the black hole. Elbourne followed soon after and we both grabbed a hand. Zelda looked terrified.

"Don't let him take me!" she begged. "Please!"

"I won't!" I promised. "I won't!"

"I've got you," Elbourne reassured. "I will not let you die!"

Out of nowhere, the face I was dreading the most finally appeared. It was Ghirahim.

"Well, well, well," the demon said with a sinister smile, his hand was gripped over Zelda's mouth now, "look what we have here. Not exactly what I was looking for, but a very nice consolation prize."

The monster's mouth was at her ear and a feral rage surged inside me.

_Don't let her go! _I told myself.

"Unhand her go you bastard!" I yelled. "I swear if you harm her I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? _I _will be the one to end your life!"

Ghirahim laughed.

"I think not," he said and then pulled Zelda around the waist further into the darkness. Her grip loosened from both me and Elbourne. Her eyes widened in fear as her screams were muffled from Ghirahim's grip. She was beyond my reach now.

"If you touch her-" Elbourne threatened him.

Ghirahim grinned at him.

"I'm going to touch her a great deal," he promised. "I'm going to _do _what you couldn't."

The dragon prince started breathing hard.

"You disgusting-" Elbourne started.

Ghirahim's laugh cut him off.

"See you on the other side boys," he chimed. "The queen and I are going to have fun. She's going to scream like she's never screamed before."

We were already seeing evidence of that as Zelda's muffled screams echoed in the background.

"Zelda!" I screamed. "Zelda!"

Finally, they both disappeared into the swell of blackness. I fell onto my knees in pure disbelief. I couldn't believe I let this happen to her.

Zelda was gone.

And now… now she was in the clutches of a madman.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I apologize to anyone the one 'scene' might have triggered.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Inspiration: "Scream," by Avenged Sevenfold, the _tongue_**_,_** the character Sheik from OoT, & "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Outs: SomeRandomGuy, Ramona, TNM, Good Job, Eclair Belmont, LadyZayriah, NewIzzyS2, Uhmm, Some Person, Shhimannja16, WTFWTF, Ai Da Beast, Pedro, Net2, KisaTracer, Reddog10, Zephycitrusdew, & Hendrewen.**

**Author Note: Surprise! The subject matter gets a little dark. This is just a warning. Reuploaded 9/15/2020.**

**Word Count: 12,305**

* * *

Chapter 30

The aftermath, Twilight Palace, Link

I couldn't get Zelda's scream out of my head as that demon dragged her into that portal with him. Where had they gone? Where did that portal lead to? I was a wreck with worry. After Zelda's abduction, Elbourne and I put our differences aside for now and hurried back to the palace. Zelda's disappearance was way too important for us to continue our fight. Even so, I had every intention of finding out what happened between them when the time was appropriate for it. We got back to the palace within an hour. The first thing I did when we entered the palace halls was inform Hylia, she was waiting for us near the front gate. The goddess's reaction was tempered, but I could see the concern in her eyes. We all were, but this was her ancestral daughter that was now in the clutches of a sadistic monster. We had to act fast.

Upon our arrival to the main hall, the Twili people were shocked at Elbourne's and my appearance –blood on our faces and disheveled clothes. We looked a mess. However, the disapproval at our appearance was the least of my worries. I was trying to keep a leveled head. However, as the minutes ticked on, the notion of self-control was becoming increasingly more difficult. The next immediate course of action was to inform Midna. There was no way she could be out of the loop on this. Ghirahim may have attempted another abduction. And, the next time he may have tried to capture her. One queen in the capture of the demon lord was an inter-dimensional emergency. Two queens in that monster's capture would be an inter-dimensional catastrophe. World war would be an understatement of what that could lead to. That could lead to another cataclysm. Midna also needed to know that her realm was still not stable, something I did not understand. Why in the world didn't the Virtue Key reestablish the atmosphere? How the hell was Ghirahim able to create a portal and get through? I needed answers, but I wasn't sure I was going to get them in the conventional way. These seemed more like Hylia-type questions. I would ask the goddess later if possible.

After my initial fallout with Midna earlier, she would probably be surprised I was requesting to see her so soon. Twilo was a little off put by my insistence when I went to see him, but I did not care. I couldn't blurt what needed to be discussed out in the open, and this was an emergency. Elbourne asked if he could accompany me when I went to see Midna. I told him I expected him to, but informed him that Hylia, Midna, him, and myself were the only people who could know about what happened to Zelda for now. He was in agreement. The news would eventually get back to the Twili people, but informing them of what just happened would send the citizens into a panic. The guards who had seen Zelda leave earlier, were probably already wondering where she was. It would not be long before two and two were put together and the secret was out in the open. Hylia was with us too. I was grateful she was here. Her rational and calm demeanor was necessary for what may lie ahead for us. In addition, more than anyone, she knew about the secrets of the Twilight Realm. The game had changed. The goddess may have had to take a more hands on approach than hands off. I couldn't make that call, but she could.

With the three of us in agreement, we headed upstairs to Midna's chambers. The guard standing watch was surprised by the three of us coming up before an initial response was given by the queen. I understood etiquette, but this was no time for long delays. We needed to speak with Midna now. Whatever misgivings she had with us she was going to have to sort out later. The attendant saw the determination, but also the stress in my eyes. He knew something was amiss. I couldn't lose Zelda to that monster. I couldn't. If he killed her, I would probably go mad with rage. I couldn't promise what I would do. The attendant understood this was a more than usual serious matter and went to inform Midna again. I understood that Midna may have still been upset with me, but bygones needed to be bygones. A moment later, we were advised we could go in.

I was grateful.

Midna appeared stoic when we all approached, but her stoicism was negated when I got right to the point.

"I apologize for the hasty maneuvers, but something terrible as happened," I started.

Midna looked at me stunned, while giving the three of us subtle once overs. Admittedly, Elbourne and I did look unkempt.

"What happened?" she asked anyway.

I closed my eyes and prayed for self-control.

"Zelda was taken by Ghirahim," I revealed quietly.

Midna's shock never went away.

"What?" she demanded.

I nodded.

"Apparently, the Virtue Key did not stabilize the realm the way we thought it would," I said. "Somehow he was able to establish a portal and take her to his realm."

Midna was so stunned, she nearly collapsed. She then went to her chair and sat down.

"Dear goddesses, how in the world did he get through?" she whispered more to herself than to me.

Elbourne then spoke up.

"I have a theory I think we all should consider," he said. "It might sound grandiose, but hear me out. The locket you were initially given may have produced an energy that permeated all throughout the realm. When the Virtue Key unbound you from your sleep, we might have inadvertently destabilized the kingdom because the key ironically may have been what Ghirahim was looking for."

I stared at the dragon prince taken aback.

"Are you suggesting the locket was given to Midna just so it could be unlocked using the Virtue Key?" I inquired. "Are you saying the Virtue Key was the_ true_ destabilizer of the realm?"

Elbourne raised his brows.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me," he said.

Hylia then chimed in.

"It makes sense to me too," she added. "It would seem that even the best of us were fooled."

I assumed Hylia was talking about herself. Even so, something about this hypothesis didn't make sense.

"How would Ghirahim know about the guardians?" I asked. "They weren't even known to the Twili people."

Hylia gave a wayward shrug.

"Ghirahim is a thousand years old," she said. "He has been around since the birth of Hyrule. He is definitely aware of the twilight guardians."

That seemed to be all the confirmation needed. If the goddess was saying so, then Ghirahim knew. So it would seem the Virtue Key wasn't so virtuous after all, but I wasn't completely convinced.

"Even so," I went on, "wouldn't that mean the twilight guardians were complicit in the destabilization of the realm? That is the exact opposite of their existence. They are supposed to be protectors not distractors."

Hylia had a counter.

"Not if they had no prior knowledge to the prodigy amulet Ghirahim set in motion," she said. "It's a very good chance he acted when the guardians were dormant."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"When were the guardians dormant?" I asked. "I was under the impression they were always around, but could not or did not show themselves to the Twili people."

Hylia had a reply to that too.

"The twilight guardians are six hundred years old," she replied. "It's quite possible that Ghirahim had that amulet way before they even existed. He was a warrior in the Great Cataclysm. It was possible he forged that amulet from long ago and kept it all this time. Also, remember the Virtue Key was meant to unbind any spell, reveal all truths, refute any lie –the greatest lie may have been our thinking the realm was being stabilized when her majesty was asleep when in reality the prodigy amulet was casting a destabilizing spell on the realm."

I was beginning to see what she and Elbourne were surmising.

"So the powers we thought were from Midna were possibly from the prodigy amulet?" I asked anyway.

Hylia nodded.

"It makes the most sense," she said, "and when the Virtue Key was released it broke the spell."

Midna was not appreciative of our theorizing.

"You happen to both be wrong," she chimed in. "It is the birthright of my family to protect my people if anything happens to me. We have been practicing the technique of Twilight Sleep for hundreds of years. The locket was not what was protecting my people. _I _was."

I understood her offense to our hypothesis. However, Hylia didn't back down.

"The technique of your family is strong, true," she said, "but you cannot deny that there are other factors at work here your majesty. We all could be wrong, but nothing else makes as much sense as what we are deducing. How then do you explain the destabilization of your realm?"

Midna looked at her taken aback.

"Do you find it fitting to question a queen Shiekah?" she demanded.

We didn't have time for this. I interceded.

"What Sheik is trying to get you to understand is that we don't have a full proof answer, but the Virtue Key might have been used in a nefarious way without our having knowledge of it," I said. "It doesn't the Virtue Key in and of itself were evil. That's all."

I wasn't certain Midna was listening to me as she was still staring suspiciously at Hylia. The goddess merely stared back.

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked Hylia suddenly. "You are only a servant."

I wasn't sure if Midna realized how elitist she sounded, but her question was an honest one. Hylia was supposed to be posing as a Shiekah, and she was espousing knowledge like that of a Hylian scholar. If she didn't watch it, she was going to reveal herself.

"I read a great deal in my free time," Hylia rebutted. "Besides, this is nothing but brainstorming anyway."

Midna sat back, but she still kept a distrustful eye on Hylia.

"I see," was all the queen said.

There was a brief silence between us where I then looked over at Elbourne. He was quiet during most of the last exchange. I still had no idea what transpired before Zelda was abducted, but something had to happen between the two of them for them not to come back to the palace. There wasn't even a guarantee that the palace was a safe place, but it would have been better if we had all stayed together than got separated. We could have probably had a chance to fight Ghirahim off if he appeared in the palace. I decided now was the time to get a few answers to those questions. Elbourne was too quiet for me right now anyway. He spoke up initially but had nothing more to say. He looked lost in his own thoughts. Something was disquieting his contemplation. It was time he did some sharing.

"I know this may be hard for you right now," I started, addressing the dragon prince, "but you need to tell us what happened before Ghirahim took Zelda."

Elbourne looked my way when he realized I was speaking to him.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked anyway.

I wasn't in the mood for this so I ignored his inquiry.

"You were with her the longest before she disappeared," I said, "what happened?"

Elbourne was quiet for a moment, then looked between the three of us.

"I would rather not say," he replied, "what happened between us had nothing to do with her disappearance."

That was where he was wrong.

"Correction, if Zelda hadn't gone after you then she would still be here," I redirected. "You owe _me _an explanation as to what happened to her."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't owe you anything," he said, "but she kept asking me to come back to the palace when I told her I wanted to be alone. I told her to leave!"

Now I was getting heated. There was a brief silence between everyone after that. It sounded like he was hesitating, like he was leaving something out to not only protect himself, but Zelda as well. I realized then I might not ever truly know what happened between the two of them at the lagoon. It only stemmed to bring about bitter jealous feelings. However, I did need the dragon prince to be aware of something regarding Zelda. I needed him to be aware of how much the Hylian queen truly cared for him. She constantly stood up for him when I went to bring him down. She insisted he wasn't a charlatan even when he acted otherwise. He needed to be reminded of that. He needed to be reminded of what was truly lost here. I spoke up to break the silence.

"The only reason she went after you was because she cared about your safety," I said. "She wanted you here with us, and now she's gone. You heard what that monster said! You heard what he threatened to do to her. How could you be so goddamn selfish?!"

Elbourne's eyes widened.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" he demanded. "You think I don't feel guilty for what happened to her? I wanted her to leave because I didn't want anything to happen to her! I love her as much as you do Link! I want her back here too!"

Hylia then interceded.

"Look, I know tensions and emotions are high right now, but we all know how much Zelda cares for the both of you," she said. "That's what makes her such an extraordinary person, her loyalty. However, there is still something about all this still doesn't make sense." She then shifted the conversation to keep everyone focused. "Why would Ghirahim take Zelda when it was clear he was after the dragon prince?"

Elbourne's eyes widened as he stared in open frustration at the goddess. He was obviously offended by the inquiry.

"None of you know that!" he nearly shouted and took a step back. "Stop with these baseless accusations!"

Midna then looked at the dragon prince taken aback. She was completely out of the loop.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Hylia.

"Nothing!" he answered vehemently. "Absolutely nothing!"

He was not helping his case, and I was not going to go back and forth on something he knew was true.

"Elbourne don't be blind," I said. "You know as well as I that Ghirahim was trying to pull you under and capture you. The only reason he wasn't successful was because Zelda pushed you out of harm's way. Don't be a fool. You know his focus is you."

The dragon prince cut his gaze back to me.

"I don't believe that to be the case," he replied. "It was merely a coincidence."

I couldn't lie, that was pathetic no matter how empathetically I could see things. I don't think even _he_ believed those words. Now he was just using wishful thinking.

"Your belief in irrelevant," I said. "The proof was there. Your denial doesn't refute it."

He narrowed his eyes at me just then.

"You would like that to be the case wouldn't you?" he demanded. "You would like for me to be the sole reason Ghirahim's after us?!"

Hylia then interjected.

"Will you two stop it?" she demanded. "You're both being ridiculous." She then turned her attention to the dragon prince. "Elbourne, I know you don't want to believe this, but unfortunately the facts are the facts. You're going to have to come to grips with them. However, our focus right now is on what's important: Zelda's return."

Midna was reeling by all the revelations regarding the dragon prince, but chose not to focus on the topic for now. She decided to be diplomatic.

"Again, Sheik is right, our number one priority is Zelda's whereabouts," she said. "Quarreling will get us nowhere. There has to be a way to intercept our world with Ghirahim's to find her majesty. Our mission should be to concentrate on that."

Hylia nodded in agreement.

"There is, we just have to find it," she said, "but it must be at an exact fractal point within the Twilight Realm."

Again, Midna looked at Hylia puzzled.

"How do you know _that_?" she asked her. "You, in my opinion, have more surprises than anyone here."

I wasn't sure about that as I stared at Elbourne. Even so, Hylia needed to remember if she revealed too much she was going to blow her cover.

"There was some beautiful scenery that I took note of that seemed out of place," she replied. "Your majesty, do you know where there are regular occurrences of distortions of twilight in your realm?"

Midna gave Hylia another distrusting look and sat back. Both the question and the shift in conversation were noteworthy. The twilight queen was contemplating. I could see it in her eyes. She knew she was in the dark about something, she just didn't know what yet. If she allowed her pride to cloud her judgment, then we would have trouble. Even so, the queen decided to do the right thing. She placed her pride to the side and considered the inquiry. I saw the relevance in Hylia's question, but I wasn't certain Midna did due to being out of the loop for so long.

"I'm afraid I can't say for certain," she said honestly finally. "As far as I knew and know the realm has been fortified."

Surprisingly, Elbourne spoke up again and provided some needed insight.

"There are those regular strange occurrences deep in the forest," he said suddenly.

Everyone's eyes shifted back to him.

"What?" I asked.

He took in a deep sigh and paused for a moment before speaking again.

"There's this area in the forest that would be considered the equivalent of the Sacred Forest Meadow," he divulged. "It's called the Sacrosanct Paddock. There are distortions of twilight there. They happen all the time, even before the effect of the Virtue Key."

I gave him an offhanded look. His specificity was telling.

"How do you know of this place?" I asked.

Elboourne gave me an obvious look.

"The same way I know about every place in this realm," he said, "I've traveled there before."

There was a brief silence where everyone was staring at Elbourne, even Midna. Her misgivings may have been the most startling, as she had no idea that Ghirahim had an interest in Elbourne. In fact, it was the first thing she brought up when she spoke again.

"You have made yourself quite invaluable Elbourne," she started, "but I'm starting to wonder if your motives are as you once said they were."

Elbourne shook his head.

"My motives have never changed," he said. "I have no ill will against you or your realm."

Midna raised a brow.

"Then what is this that I am hearing about you and Ghirahim?" she countered.

The dragon prince's frustration mounted.

"It's nonsense!" he exclaimed. His raised voice was predictable with his aggravation. "I have nothing and know nothing of Ghirahim! This is all posturing from the hero and his colleague!"

Midna was not convinced, but she did not push the matter further, nor did I. Hylia however, was studying the prince closely, and it looked to me that she had realized something that the rest of us were still unaware of. She did not utter what it was, but I could tell by her expression that she figured something out that she may have been contemplating for some time. Perhaps she already knew. Perhaps this was the confirmation she needed. I hoped she would tell me in secret when the time came for it. For now, I desired to get past this because nothing was coming of it. This circular dialogue was taking precious minutes away from finding Zelda. Admittedly, Elbourne had been an invaluable escort in the past. There was no reason to deny him that signature now. I knew he wanted to find Zelda as much as I did. I needed to appeal to that.

"This arguing will get us nowhere," I said. "Let's forget this issue for now and focus on Zelda. Truce?"

Elbourne did not reply right away, as he was still dealing with the frustration of our accusations. Now Midna was in the fray. Maybe I should have been more considerate. Finally, he nodded.

"Truce," he replied.

It was time to move on.

"Now, are you certain of what you just spoke of?" I asked. "Is this Sacrosanct Paddock truly distorted?"

Elbourne gave a wayward shrug.

"I'm not exactly sure, it's just a hunch I have," he said. "I remember noticing a weird phenomenon of sorts when I went traveling through there alone a couple years ago."

That was telling.

_A couple years ago? _I wondered. _It's no wonder he knows the landscape so well._

"Do you think it's possible that it's still happening?" I asked.

Elbourne shrugged with uncertainty.

"I can't say for sure," he replied, "all I know is what I saw at the time."

The divulgence left everyone silent. I glanced over at Hylia who at the time was looking over at me. It couldn't be ignored that some things that were outsider knowledge shouldn't have been. How in the world did Elbourne of Dragon Roost know the resting place of the Master Sword? Even if the Twilight Realm is Hyrule's shadowed sister, that still didn't account for the dragon prince being spot on in his summation. The only persons I thought were privy to such knowledge were me, Zelda, Hylia, and Midna. How in the world did the dragon prince find out about The Sacred Forest Meadow, and more importantly, for how long? I understood study and scholarship was his past time, but The Sacred Forest Meadow was a gateway through time. If the word got out of its location, adventurers from all over would come looking for it. Elbourne was keeping far more secrets than he was letting on and I did not like it. I noticed Hylia shake her head subtly at my expression when my suspicions deepened. Elbourne's knowledge may have not been sitting well with me, but I couldn't allow my suspicions to cloud my better judgment either. I knew the goddess's glance was because of that. I had to let it go for now.

"That's exactly where the Master Sword rests in the world of light," I stated, trying to say it without cynicism.

The prince nodded.

"I know," he replied.

I raised a brow and Hylia immediately interceded.

"When you think about it," the goddess said, "it makes sense, even if it is rather ironic, Ghirahim's connection to this world is connected to the light world where he could never break through because of the barrier enforced by the Master Sword. He being the _Master Sword _of darkness, it only makes sense that he would want to replicate the organization of the light."

I nodded at her conjecture, but was still not comfortable with that fact.

"So to put it plainly he's nothing more than a copycat," I replied.

Hylia shrugged.

"That's one way of putting it," she replied.

Midna raised a brow and gave Hylia another suspicious look. The goddess was faltering again.

"Are you sure you're _just_ a Sheikah?" she asked. "You seem to be more knowledgeable than even I remember the Sheikah being."

The goddess grinned.

"It's as I've said before, I read a great deal of books," she reassured.

That statement was none too reassuring for Midna, but the twilight queen said nothing in rebuttal and instead turned her attention to me.

"What do you make of all this Link?" she asked.

I pondered her question for a moment.

"I think following Elbourne's suggestion is worth a shot," I stated. "Even so, it makes you wonder why Ghirahim would even create such an access point besides the irony you stated Sheik."

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"True," she replied.

I tried to keep my tone neutral, but the undercurrent of my misgivings unfortunately rang through. Elbourne took note of my tone and narrowed his eyes at me. He probably thought I was making a statement blanketed towards him. However, he said nothing in return.

"If Elbourne does turn out being right, how are we supposed to get through to Ghirahim's world?" I asked changing the subject. "How are we to gain access to a place we know nothing of, and better yet, how are we supposed to return from such a place?"

Hylia raised her hand to stop me.

"We have to take one obstacle at a time," she said to me. "The first thing is finding the access point. There must be a separation in the multiverse somewhere in the Sacrosanct Paddock. It makes sense considering Azimuth was able to reside in its dimension without disturbing the overall peace of the Serendipitous Sanctuary. The dynamic energies that shift and sway to keep everything in balance must be concentrated in a different form to access the Demon Lord's Lair, which in turn would mean the individual going through the access point would have to be in a different form as well. It would have to be something very apparent... very _feral_."

She then stared straight at me and gave me a long once over. I returned her stare slightly taken aback.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hylia raised a covered brow.

"You're going to have to walk on the wild side for a while Master Link," she said cryptically. "That's the only way you'll get through, and you're going to have to go alone."

Elbourne looked between the both of us baffled.

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

I raised both my brows when I realized what I was going to have to do.

"She means I'm going to have to become a wolf once more," I disclosed.

Hylia nodded, while Elbourne looked at me stunned.

"A wolf?" he replied.

I nodded and sighed.

"Yes, a wolf," I repeated. "Seven years ago when I traversed the Twilight Realm my form changed to that of a wolf. I was told it represented my unbreakable spirit as the hero. However, for whatever reason, I haven't changed into the beast since I got here."

Midna provided some insight.

"Its quite possible because your will proved true and you no longer needed to transform to show it otherwise," she disclosed. "Or perhaps you were reprieved of such service when you returned the Master Sword."

I glanced over at her.

"Zelda and I spoke about this a little while ago," I divulged. "She suggested the same thing, but even still, we weren't certain."

"Well whatever the case, we're going to have to find a way to summon the will of your inner wolf," Hylia added. "That's the only way you'll be able to travel to the Demon Lord's Lair safely."

The dragon prince was still staring at me stunned. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked of his gaze.

He gave me a quick once over.

"So those tales about your transformations were _true_," he said incredulously. "I used to think they were merely legends about the man who could transform into a wolf."

I was hardly expecting to hear those words from the dragon prince.

"Yes, they were true," I said, "but ever since I put the Master Sword away, I haven't been able to do it. So don't hold your breath just yet."

Hylia chimed in again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about whether you have the ability or not," she said, "I'm sure if you simply _tried _you would be able to do it."

I looked at the goddess surprised. She was essentially giving me the confirmation that I still had the ability. Again, Midna gave way to suspicion.

"One of these days you're going to take off those bandages and we're going to have a face to face discussion Sheik of the Sheikah," she said.

Hylia merely grinned.

"I look forward to it," she replied.

I didn't pay too much attention to their conversation. I hoped our next course of action was the right one.

"Well," I began, "we're going to have to take minimal provisions and move out. The longer we stall the longer Zelda's life is in danger."

Everyone was in agreement_._ Midna then stood from her throne.

"I want to go as well, I think it's important I'm a part of this," she said, "Zelda would do it for me."

However, Hylia quickly objected.

"Your majesty," the goddess said, "this situation is already fragile as it is and your people need you here for protection. Besides, someone has to keep eyes on King Xavier. He's a fugitive now and there's no telling where his mind is. If you were to get hurt this whole incident would implode to catastrophic proportions."

Elbourne cut his eyes to the goddess and took a minor offense of her description of his father. However, I couldn't help but feel that her statement was ironic considering she was the _Goddess _of Hyrule. If anything happened to _her_ it wouldn't be just an international incident, it would be a _universal _incident. Even still, I understood Hylia's reasoning. This situation was delicate, and another queen's capture would not suit our whims. I was surprised Midna offered to go.

"I have to agree with Sheik your majesty," I reasoned. "It would be better for you to stay here out of harm's way."

The twilight queen looked at me surprised.

"Link..." she trailed.

Elbourne chimed in as well.

"My father would feel more at ease knowing you are here with him," he added, trying to alleviate the brunt of Hylia's harsh words. "He would just worry about you being in the thicket of things."

Midna said nothing for a long while, before reluctantly nodding and sitting back down. She knew we were all right.

"I suppose what you're saying has merit," she said finally. "There would be no need to make the situation more dire than it already is."

I nodded, grateful the twilight queen wasn't being difficult about the matter. Hylia then directed her attention back to me.

"We better get going," she said.

Elbourne agreed.

"Sheik is right," he said, "Sacrosanct Paddock is a day's journey from here."

I realized the gravity of Zelda's plight in that moment. She was going to be in that madman's capture for at least another day. The thought of that was sobering. I channeled all the courage I had.

_Just hold on Zelda, _I thought, _just please hold on._

~SSS~

The Demon Lord's Lair: Zelda

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness from the moment I came to my senses. It took me a moment to even realize this because of the intense cluster headache centered at the back of my head. Even so, I knew my situation was dire the second I opened my eyes.

There was no light.

There was no sound.

There was no evidence of life anywhere... just darkness. The room was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand in front of me if I wanted to. I involuntarily started trembling in fear. I hated the dark. I had been terrified of it since I was a child. Terrible things happened to people in the dark. I tried swallowing to calm myself down, but it was painful as my throat was parched and dry from a lack of water. How long had I been like this? My stomach was in knots. It was churning relentlessly from apprehension and hunger pains. I moaned softly from the pain at the back of my scalp, praying my headache would subside. However, I knew my prayer was wishful thinking. The blood oozing down the back of my neck was drying and creating an itchy uncomfortable scab there. How did that happen again? How did I injure myself?

Oh yes... I remember...

A memory:

_When we first arrived here, we traveled through a long portal that led to a barren waste land from what I could see. We landed on some white and black earth, and Ghirahim pushed me away with a burst of strength at his footing. As a result I hit the ground very hard below. I managed to break my fall with a bit of a stumble and I crawled away when he towered over me. All the monster did was stare at me with those soulless black eyes. Soon after, he growled and whispered for me to flee._

_"Get up and get moving," he whispered._

_My eyes widened and I stared at him terrified._

_"What?" I whispered._

_My question frustrated him. _

_"I said run," he whispered again, "get up and run... I like to catch my prey before I kill it."_

_I crawled back more, then froze when I didn't know whether I should follow his command or stay put. Either way I knew he was going to try and kill me. I stared at him and found it hard to move._

_My reluctance aggravated him more._

_"Get up!" he screamed finally. "Do you think I'm bluffing?! Run before I kill you right now for thinking I'm just toying with you! Run!"_

_My heart raced. He didn't need to say another word. Afterwards I scrambled to my feet and hurried as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away from him. There was nothing but a large keep in the distance for miles around. It was like a barren wasteland. This realization was more terrifying than the keep ahead of me. Where was I to go? How was I supposed to get out of here? How would I contact the others? I had no time to ponder such questions. _

_When I looked over my shoulder to keep sight of the monster, I saw that all Ghirahim was doing was power walking towards me. I was running and he was walking. How was this possible? How was keeping in step with me? I tried to run faster, but found myself now not going anywhere. I stopped progressing. My feet were moving, but I was creating no distance. I looked over my shoulder again and saw that Ghirahim had created an energy gradient that was pulling the gravity of this place in the opposite direction. My efforts were in vain. However, I kept at it, as there were no other choices for me. It was either run or die. Finally, the force was too much. I lost my footing and became airborne. I went flying backwards._

_"No!" I screamed. "No! No please! Goddesses noooooo!"_

_My screams echoed in the empty space. There was nothing out there. Nothing. Just me and this monster. My arms flailed in the air until I landed right smack into the demon lord's chest head first. But, for some strange reason his body felt like stone –hard polished stone. The back of my scalp lacerated on impact and blood began running down my neck. The laceration was substantial as I was becoming dizzy instantly. I was barely conscious when Ghirahim lifted me in his arms. He grinned while I struggled to keep my eyes opened. I feared the worst, but didn't utter anything. I just stared at him._

_"Don't worry," he whispered, "you aren't the first Hylian woman I've ever entertained."_

_The implications sent a chill down my spine. How many women had he killed before me? What was he going to do before he killed me? I was staring at a creature who knew no concept of mercy. I realized as I lost more blood I was not going to be able to keep my eyes opened. Soon after, I passed out and lost all track of time._

Now...

Now I was here and I didn't know where 'here' was. Were we in that large building I saw in the distance when I was attempting to flee? Were we in that monster's keep? I blinked several times hoping to get a sense of _something_ around me. However, I could sense nothing. There was nothing to focus on. When I tried to move I realized my plight was much worse than I initially surmised. I was chained by my arms and feet. My arms above my head. My feet below my body. I was laying sideways for now. The ground felt strange, as though there was something crawling about it. I was instantly frightened by the implication. However, I didn't stay prostrated for long. Suddenly, there was a cranking metallic noise. It sounded like a chain linked to a torque. I began to move. I wasn't sure what to make of this. Was I going to be pulled apart? Was the torture about to really begin? My first inquiry was answered when I went from a lying position to being suspended in midair. I was hanging from a hook connected to a metal rigging lodged somewhere in the rafters of the ceiling. The chain must have been the mechanism to activate it. I tried to reach my hands up in an effort to hoist my body above me and climb, but with the way the bonds were secured at my wrists, it made climbing practically impossible. Ghirahim must have known I would try something like that and preempted my venture. Unfortunately, I felt my wrists serrate and tear slightly from the movement. The blood began to congeal immediately at my wrists.

My fear was starting to heighten. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to scream in frustration. I had to keep a level head or I was going to go crazy. I suspected that was what the demon lord wanted from me. He wanted me to break. He wanted me to give in under the pressure so he could kill me with no regrets. However, that was where he was mistaken. I wasn't going to be an easy kill, not in that aspect at least. If he wanted me completely broken, he was going to have to work hard to do so. It was going to take more than hanging from a chain to break me. I am a Queen of Hyrule. The blood of the goddess and the hero flows through my veins. Though I was afraid, I was not going to lack courage to face this. It was then I collected myself and tried to remain calm. I knew now I needed to rely on my Triforce of Wisdom. I needed a clear mind.

_How long was I unconscious? _I wondered. _Where am I?_ _What is this place?_

What made the situation more unsettling was I didn't know how high I was hanging, or if the ground were only two feet below me. It was too dark to tell. It was too dark, and… too quiet. Besides the metal, there was only a low hum, but not much else. I couldn't hear a familiarized thing: not a drop of water, not a gust of wind, not a rustling of trees- nothing. It was so quiet. It was hard to determine which sensory deprivation was worse, the lack of sight, or the lack of sound. My dry throat induced another painful swallow as a cold sweat seeded my brow. I tried again in vain to look around the darkness for something recognizable only to come up short. Wherever I was, I apparently had been here for at least a day or two. I remember reading somewhere that circadian rhythms were thrown off if there was a complete absence of light and sound for at least twenty-four hours... and my rhythms were definitely off. So, my first summation was that I had been gone for at least a day. Now, where was I?

The obvious answer was Ghirahim's keep, but where in the world was that, and how would the others find me? It was one thing for me to break free and escape. It was another thing entirely to try and find an access point back to the Twilight Realm. I would just get recaptured if I had no forethought. I was going to need some insight when the time came for an attempted prison break. I had no desire to just sit and rot here. In the meantime, I was going to have to figure out a way of maintaining some kind of comfort level while hanging in midair from a chain. I knew it was an impossible premise, but I had to try. I couldn't give up, even if giving up seemed like the easy thing to do. That was what Ghirahim wanted. I was grateful my joints were in optimal condition as this hanging motion would have been much worse with a dislocated wrist or shoulder. Though, all this hanging was eventually going to lead to an injury. The weight of my body was already tugging at the muscles in my arms. I was tired of repositioning myself and it had only been a few minutes.

What an intimidating position to be in. I had no idea what was to come, or what to expect. I closed my eyes and took in a deep labored breath, wishing some of my perspiration would flow into my parched mouth. I was going to continue to dehydrate from the lack of water and the amount of sweat my body was giving off. Things were certainly looking more down than up. I coughed at the thick dank air and let my head fall back for a moment. I needed to do something to induce some sort of comfort. I then flexed my core muscles to try and reduce the tension from my upper body, and for a moment it worked.

"That's a little better," I whispered.

_It's going to be okay Zelda, _I told myself. _It's going to be okay. I can't let Ghirahim win._

I then lifted my legs and rubbed my knees together, grateful I was still able to feel the cloth of my dress. I was glad that monster hadn't stripped me naked. However, I wished now I had worn something more modest. This dress promised to be a problem when Ghirahim reared his ugly head again. With that in mind, I tried to reach my feet down as far as I could to feel if the ground were close below me. Maybe I could get a sense of my spatial orientation if I knew where the floor was. However, I was careful not to be too diligent with the activity so as not to injure myself. My left legs extended as far as they could and my toes flexed in the darkness to nothing. I couldn't feel anything below me. I was trying to remain calm, but my frustrations were starting to get the better of me. I had to close my eyes again when I realized how terrible my predicament really was. For a moment, my fears began to resurface.

_Who the hell is going to find me here? _I wondered once more. _How in the hell am I going to get out of this?_

Not expecting an answer of any kind, I was astonished when a reply was uttered.

"Those are good questions," said a booming deep male voice.

I froze.

How was that possible? What was going on?

"Wait a minute," I whispered to myself, "did he just reply to my... to my thoughts?"

My breathing increased, but I forced myself to shake my head of the notion. That was impossible. Only the goddess had that kind of power. I didn't give it a second thought and reasoned it as a coincidence. I decided to confront the voice.

"Who's there?" I demanded aloud.

I already knew the answer. His voice got quiet when I inquired. Then, suddenly he started laughing... broad sonorous laughter. It sounded like it came from the bellows of his soul. It was so horrifying. It sounded like it surrounded me. I hated that it sent a chill down my spine. Even so, I remained resilient and put on a brave front.

"You _know _who's here my _sweet,_ sweet queen," he whispered in reply. "You _know _who's here... watching you. I've been enjoying observing you try to get out of those bonds."

I trembled more. How could he see me in all this darkness? I didn't bother to ask.

"You would," I said defiantly.

There was a brief silence, but it was definitely brief.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he said. "All you have to do now is say... my... name."

I didn't believe that for a second. I pursed my lips together to keep them from trembling. I had to remain focused.

"Are you going to unshackle me if I do?" I asked calmly.

I felt as though I were speaking to no one.

He got quiet again at my inquiry.

"I might," he replied.

I didn't reply to that, knowing it was just a bluff. However, he wasn't partial to my silence.

"What's my name O lovely one?" he whispered. "For I love hearing you speak. You have such a soothing voice."

My throat tightened at his tone. I could only imagine what he was doing out there to himself while he was staring at me.

"Ghirahim," I whispered.

There was a long pause after my utterance, followed by an extended moan.

"Yeeeeesssssss," he said finally after he took in a few deep breaths. I heard something _splatter_ to the floor while he moaned again in satisfaction. "Awww..."

It took everything in me not to vomit. He was masturbating. I was hanging from a chain and _he_ was masturbating. There was a long silence that followed his repugnant sounds. It made me wonder how long he had been sitting there in the darkness watching me. Hours? Days? Even so, it still beckoned a question.

_How could_ _he watch me with everything being so pitch black? _I wondered. _It's so dark in here._

I tried to keep my nerves in check, but my once isolated brow sweat was now a full on body sweat. I couldn't help it, I was nervous and frightened. I had no idea how volatile this creature would be as the time ticked on. It didn't help that I hated the dark and I was claustrophobic.

"Think good thoughts," I whispered to myself. "Think good thoughts."

The silence prolonged from the few spoken words before. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing. It stayed this way for several minutes. But then suddenly, a very unusual sound filled the air. A sound that didn't seem appropriate for the surroundings. It was beautiful and quaint. It was the melody of a harp. A lovely, familiar melody. My eyes widened at the sound. Instead of the music being soothing as it was intended to be, it had the opposite effect. The sound terrified me to no end. This monster was going to play _this _kind of game with me. It wasn't simply about physical harm with this creature. He wanted so much more. He wanted me to be his angel in his hell, or the devil in his paradise.

I recognized the melody immediately.

_Sheik's Song... _I thought. _The melody my grandmother wrote to alert the hero of old of her whereabouts... the theme of wisdom and courage._

There was no denying that _that _was the melody playing. Sheik's Song was a melody of the uniting aspects of the Triforce –wisdom and courage and power. The woof and whiff. The ebb and the flow. It was a beautiful song meant to reassure the listener that better days were coming –that the end of suffering was nigh. In this dark dungeon, Ghirahim was attempting to take that hope away from me. However, I had to somehow make him see that his ploy would not work.

It was then I spoke up.

"You play beautifully," I whispered into the darkness. "You must have been practicing."

After my utterance, the music abruptly stopped. A silence followed, but then it was broken.

"Do I?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded. I focused straight ahead.

"You do," I replied quietly. "It's a lovely song. It's one of my favorites."

He grunted.

"Well, I hope that song gives you comfort your majesty," he said. "It too, is one of my favorites. I have spent many years being forced to listen to it. If you permit me, I have a few more I would like to play for you. It isn't often I have such a distinguished guest."

I didn't reply to him right away.

_This bastard is insane, _I thought.

I wasn't going to utter that. I had to play the game.

"You know more Hylian melodies?" I whispered.

There was a brief pause.

"Yes," he replied, "would you like for me to continue?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My heart was starting to beat faster. I had no idea when he was going to snap.

"I would love for you to continue," I whispered calmly.

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment before he strummed his instrument again.

"Thank you, and perhaps you'll feel better after hearing this forward," he said. "_The flow of time is cruel_. _Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it._ _A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…_ _now listen to the Minuet of the Forest_."

My blood ran cold.

_How does he know the songs _and _words of the Sheikah? _I wondered. _How could he possibly know this?_

I would not get an answer in the interim. Soon, the music filled the air, and it was every bit as beautiful as my grandmother used to play it. The Minuet of Forest was a song of friendship. It was very dear to my grandfather's heart. He hummed it often as he stared out the window to the forests of the south. I still recall the sadness in my grandfather's eyes. I still remember the lessons of my grandmother's words. The Minuet of the Forest was a simple song with a rich legacy. A sage. A hero. A love lost. It was so much deeper than anyone could truly surmise. However, the irony now was that it left me disturbed. The song was meant to celebrate the beauty and innocence of youth. Ghirahim was making a mockery of that by playing it in a moment of isolation and maleficence. At his conclusion, there was another silence. A moment later, I heard the rapid tapping of something in the darkness before Ghirahim spoke again.

_What was that? _I wondered.

I wasn't going to get an answer conventionally. Even so, I said nothing when the melody ended. I kept silent, and it seemed the monster took a minor offense.

"No words from my lady?" he asked finally.

He wanted accolades? Preposterous. I scoffed quietly and cast my eyes to floor, or where the floor would be if I could see it. I still had nothing to say.

"Not spirited enough for you?" he went on. "Very well, I shall try again."

This was becoming cumbersome. I knew sooner or later he was going to cease this ruse and show his true colors. He was toying with me because he wanted to lull me into a sense of complacency. My breath steamed like a cloud of mist in front of me. Even so, the monster went on.

"_It is something that grows over time,_" he continued. "_A true friendship… a feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time._ _The passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through it you will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the heart. Now listen to the Bolero of Fire._"

It seemed he was going to be sequential. The Serenade of Water would be next doubt, followed by: the Nocturn of Shadow, and The Requiem of the Spirit. Ghirahim was definitely a steward of Hylian history. He wasn't a brainless creature. He also wouldn't be satisfied until he broke a person's spirit. It was obvious he had done this before. Even so, the wicked demon lord played the lively triple meter like an expert. The Bolero of Fire was a song that venerated the depth of true friendship. My grandfather talked about the might of the Goron people and how his reliance on them saved his life. My grandfather never took an alliance for granted… at least, not intentionally. Ghirahim went to thwart that idea by mocking it. Once he completed his set, he became quiet. Truthfully, he deserved a proper ovation because it was exquisitely played. However, I would not give him such pleasure. I chose to remain silent. He heard nothing from me. The monster probably considered my behavior brazen.

"Did you like the song?" he asked finally when the silence prolonged. "Did I do it justice?"

I still didn't answer. All he wanted was goading.

The silence prolonged.

"Hmph…" he grunted, "very well, I shall try again."

Admittedly, my hanging was becoming an issue. I couldn't find a way to make my wrists not hurt. I turned my face into shoulder to wipe some of the perspiration from my eyes. My nerves were increasingly on edge. Even so, the harp strummed once more and Ghirahim spoke again.

"This next one should be of great significance to you my queen," he said abruptly.

This was becoming predictable.

_I knew it, _I thought.

Ghirahim proceeded.

"_Time passes, people move, and like a river's flow, it never ends,_" he said. "_A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection._ _The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water._"

Something in those words strung a pang of emotion within me. Ghirahim was making a mockery of my love for Link. Link… I had been so foolish with him lately. I had taken him for granted. I had gotten angry over a misunderstanding. I nearly pushed him away. I tried to barter my relationship over my pride. He protected me. He hunted for me. He cared for me when I was ill. He took me all over Hyrule. He bought me my favorite dress…. He did so much for me and I was on the cusp of losing him, of losing everything. Why didn't I say yes to him when I had the chance? Why didn't I reassure my love for him? I was such a fool. I was so prideful. Now I was alone in the cold dark place wishing he were here. Wishing I could take every wrong thing I ever said or did to him back. I realized I loved that man more than I loved my own life. Hearing the Serenade of Water made it all the more real to me. My eyes filled with tears. I didn't bother to try and control. However, I knew it was dangerous for me to react that way. This was what Ghirahim wanted. When the beautiful song was over, the tears in my eyes spilled onto my cheeks. I couldn't help it. And, that was when I heard him laughing at me again. It surrounded me and terrified me like before. Nothing had changed. Once the laughter stopped, there was another long silence. Unfortunately, it was followed by more heavy moaning and another repugnant _splatter_ onto the ground. He was masturbating again.

I shivered at his complete disregard for decency.

"Hylia give me strength," I whispered.

The demon lord groaned.

"That bitch couldn't give anyone strength," he retorted suddenly.

I closed my eyes and said nothing in reply. I had to remember to keep my resolve.

"Do you miss your doting hero great queen?" Ghirahim whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at the darkness, imagining he was standing right in front of me, but his voice was so far away.

_He really is a deviant and a fiend, _I thought.

I still didn't answer.

There was more brooding laughter, and finally he cut the right to the chase.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he demanded. "Is my company not stimulating enough for you?"

I still didn't reply.

_That's what he wants, _I thought. _He wants to play off my fears._

There was another brief silence, before the inevitable happened.

"_Of course it's what I want,_" he replied to _my thoughts_, "I love watching you squirm."

I froze and my eyes widened in complete disbelief. After reading it for the second time, I knew it _wasn't _a coincidence now. He _was _reading my mind. That was all the confirmation I needed.

Holy Hylia.

My breath was caught in my throat.

"How did you-" I tried anyway.

"You know damn well how I did it your majesty! Don't be a fool!" he shouted suddenly. "And to answer your _first_ long overdue question, these are the songs from your grandmother, the scathing retch who escaped the company of my master the first time!"

My heart raced.

"What?" I whispered.

He went on.

"I _am _indeed a deviant and a fiend," he went on. "I either _win _or I don't, it's never a '_let_'. I am _not _a bastard, I'm misunderstood, but I am twisted, very very twisted. As for that _noise,_ I don't want you to know what that is yet, and yes, I love seeing your _fear_."

I swallowed hard when I realized he was going back and answering _all_ the inquiries of my mind.

"How is this possible?" I whispered not sure if I was speaking to him or to myself. "How are you able to do this?"

He scoffed at my question.

"You're in _my_ realm," he said finally. "Your thoughts can't be protected by the power of light. Every thought that comes into your head I am aware of."

It was worse than I feared. I was in the most vulnerable state possible. There was a long uncomfortable silence that followed. I wasn't stating that as a hyperbole either. It was decidedly long. There was no sound from that monster for ten minutes. The anxiety that came from that extended period of time was unnerving. There was nothing I could hide from him. I wasn't even safe inside of my head. Admittedly, my body began to tremble.

"What are you doing now?" I demanded finally. "Why the hell aren't you saying anything?"

My words apparently didn't sit well with him.

"If you're going to be rude," Ghirahim answered, "then I'll let you just hang there in the darkness."

I scoffed.

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?" I challenged. "Aren't your words nothing more than empty threats Ghirahim?"

He was silent again, and I felt incredible frustration with myself for not having better control over my thought process, knowing now that he could read it. I was asking for trouble if I allowed myself to remain so unguarded and openly exposed to him.

"How in the world are you going to demand that I say something to you when you hardly uttered a few words to me in our last conversation?" he demanded of me, but his voice sounded as though it were surrounding me. It echoed everywhere. "You're a guest in my goddamn home and you treat my hospitality as if it were garbage!"

This is what I was anticipating. I knew it was only a matter of time before he acted on his demented nature.

I had to think fast.

"Hospitality?" I repeated. "You-"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Shut your damn mouth up right now before I slit your goddamn throat!"

I immediately clamped my mouth shut and obeyed. Not because of his threat, but because I needed to regroup and get the upper hand on this situation. This was no time for me to be impulsive. I had to think and outwit him.

"You don't understand," I tried again, "I-"

"You only see fit to talk to me now to save your damn life," he interrupted in a very strange way, he was speaking to me like a jealous lover. "I could find something else _better_ to do with that mouth of yours. Something more appealing and appeasing to my devices!"

My breathing increased. I hoped to circumvent his threat.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Ask me anything, I am merely an open book. I can't hide anything from you."

The silence that followed was long and dreadful. It was in that moment I heard that _sound _again.

_What in the world is_ _that? _I wondered.

I was aware now wasn't the time to ponder over it, but I was certain whatever it was was going to be a problem in the future. I didn't have to be a Hylian scholar to guess that. However, my immediate threat was more imminent. I needed to keep this monster curtailed for a time.

"What do _I _want?" he repeated finally. "Hmmm…" he trailed, "I've always hated that question. Every time I answer it honestly the person who asks it regrets it. Well, it's no matter. What do I want?" he asked himself again. "What do I want? What… do… I… want…?" he repeated the question several times. "What I _want _is to _fuck_ you until you scream in agony and pain."

My body stiffened almost involuntarily.

"What?" I whispered stunned, but not really… stunned, if that made sense.

He continued.

"I want to beat you within an inch of your life until you beg me to die," he went on, "but I still won't let you die... I'll make sure you're alive so I can torture you more."

I began to tremble.

"You're insane," I whispered.

He had no qualms.

"Yes," he whispered in agreement, "and then I want to rape you again, but not just in any fashion." His voice suddenly dropped. "I want to do it in _front_ of your beloved hero to show you how helpless and useless he is."

Tears filled my eyes when he mentioned Link.

"Link..." I whispered.

I sobbed softly. I couldn't help it.

"Yeeeessss…" Ghirahim trailed suddenly as if he were beating off again, "cry…" he whispered as if he were having an orgasm, "cry and show me how terrified you really are."

I didn't care about his taunts or that he was undermining my resolve. All I could think about in that moment was Link and how much I loved him.

"You'll get no such pleasure from me," I said in quiet defiance. "You can kill me if you like, but you'll get no such pleasure from me."

There was another long silence that followed my statement. But then suddenly, a light flashed above me and encircled all around me. It was surprising and blinding all at the same time.

_What in the-? _I wondered.

The sudden change in environment stunned my eyes, as they dilated and retracted quickly from the sensorial shock. I was seeing red and green flashing lights for a moment before anything legitimate came into focus. I blinked several times before I looked around. To my surprise, I could still see nothing beyond ten feet ahead of me. The light above me was fixated downward, so I could only see my personage and the limited surrounding space within that circumference. Even so, I was grateful for any light at all. Hanging in the darkness was jarring. However, that relief was short lived. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, out of nowhere, I felt a wet, spongy like _thing_ wrap around the bottom of my ankle. I gasped and closed my eyes, not wanting to imagine what it was that was touching me down there.

"Don't give in to your fears Zelda," I whispered to myself. "Don't give in."

It took me a moment, but I finally looked down. My eyes widened in horror when I realized the _thing _was a _tongue, _and not just a tongue, Ghirahim's _tongue._

"Oh my goddess," I couldn't help but say.

I was watched the _long _vestige wrap around my leg and slither up towards my inner thighs. My eyes widened more as I squeezed my legs together in an effort to protect myself from what he was attempting to do. However, soon after, the _tongue _stopped when it got to about my knee. I was horrified with the implications.

"Then what are _those_?" Ghirahim asked of the wells of water at the corners of my eyes.

He completely ignored my fear.

I didn't answer him, as I was too busy staring down at his spongy vestige.

_What the hell is he going to do with that? _I wondered.

I didn't care if he read my mind. The _tongue _was stagnant for a moment, but then suddenly slithered off the side of my outer left thigh, to the outside of my skirt, and shot straight towards my face. I jumped slightly at the quick movement. I edged back at the sight of it.

"Ahh!" I yelped in fear.

_It _was staring me right in the face.

"I asked you a question!" Ghirahim's voice boomed. "What the hell are those goddamn things in your eyes?" he demanded, raising his voice. "You told yourself not to give in to your fears! Why the hell are there tears in your eyes you weak bitch?"

This was the bipolar moment I was dreading, but even with all the nonexistent mollifies and high strung words, I didn't answer him. I _couldn't _answer him. I was too preoccupied by that thing hovering in front of my face. I was starting to hyperventilate as I stared at his deplorable long appendage.

Ghirahim got quiet in the background, still not making his whole self apparent in the light. The only evidence of his presence was his voice and his _tongue_.

"Fine," he said resolutely, "if you don't want to answer my questions, I told you before I can find another _use_ for your mouth."

Ghirahim then pulled his _tongue _back and readied to force it in my mouth. It was then I made a hurried decision.

"Fine I was scared!" I said quickly. "But only for a moment!"

I watched as the _tongue _stopped itself in midair and stared at me in a taunting manner. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I heard Ghirahim breathing deeply in the background.

"That's better," he moaned sexually. "You should know better your majesty. When you are a guest in someone's home, it's polite to speak when you are spoken to."

His voice was razor-like in its sharpness. I realized whether I liked it or not I was going to have to play his game in order to survive. If he wanted to talk, I needed to talk.

"Please excuse my presumptuousness," I said with a shaky voice, "I was a little… preoccupied."

At my saying that, Ghirahim's tongue drew back and relaxed a little.

"I see," he replied, "then please forgive my over zealous questioning then."

I looked out into the darkness beyond the_ tongue_, completely disturbed by Ghirahim's varying displays of emotion. I knew he was doing it to try and break me mentally, but I wasn't going to let him win. I was not going to be broken. I bore the Triforce of Wisdom. There was no way I was going to lose a battle for my mind.

_Just play his game Zelda, _I thought.

There was another silence after my thoughts. It was clear to me he just read my mind again.

"So…" he trailed, "you think this is a game?"

I looked out into the darkness defiantly.

"Isn't it?" I countered.

Ghirahim laughed at my stance.

"You would be right," he said. "I'm just glad you finally see it that way."

It was getting hard for me to breathe with the way my head had to hang. Ghirahim moaned at me from the darkness.

"You know…" he groaned with a trail, "I've already climaxed several times just by watching you hang there."

I was repulsed by the revelation, but not surprised.

"That's unusual," I replied anyway, "I'm not even looking my best."

Ghirahim laughed at my answer, finding my comeback to his liking.

"Hmm," he groaned, "I suppose not, but that's alright. I make exceptions all the time."

I held my head up.

"I'm sure you do," I replied looking out to wherever he was defiantly.

Then, with an abruptness I never saw coming, Ghirahim's face and body suddenly appeared in front of me when he _stepped _into the encircling of light. All the time he was here, he was standing _there_. He was only about a _foot _away from my illuminated space. Now, he was standing within a few inches of my body. I could not believe it. I could not believe it. How was he able to throw his voice around? How was he able to sound so far away? He was standing right there the entire time? The _entire _time? My eyes widened in terror. I stared into his black malevolent eyes. I felt like I was staring at death, which I probably was. My bottom lip began to tremble.

"Peek-a-boo," he whispered, "I see you."

I had no words for him.

"Well… aren't you clever," I said, trying to still my racing heart.

Ghirahim didn't answer. Instead, he slithered his tongue from around my body back into his mouth. Having to watch him do it was disturbing, but I didn't look away. I knew he wanted to capitalize on his fear tactics.

"It's about time you showed your face," I said, conjuring up a little courage.

Ghirahim smiled at me and then gave me a long once over.

"You've got spirit," he whispered to me, "that's why you aren't dead yet."

The mention of death actually brought on a feeling of relief.

"Is that so?" I asked quietly.

Ghirahim nodded.

"Make no mistake your majesty," he said to me, "I _will _break your spirit before I kill you. If I have to torture you for days and days and days so be it. If I have to rape you… repeatedly so be it. If I have to remove a limb and watch you _watch _me drink your blood from it, so be it. My whole point is, your haughty disposition will be broken."

I merely stared back and pondered on all that he said. However, instead of trembling I managed to calm myself down. I managed to grin and subtly lick my parched lips in an act of rebelliousness. I was not going to be broken so easily.

"Do your worst," I taunted.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at me.

"You promise to be a lot of fun," he said, "and at your urging I shall give you your request, I will do my worst."

I didn't flinch.

"Let the games begin," I whispered.

I didn't let it show, but my throat tightened at the exchange.

_Hylia I need your strength like I've never needed it before, _I thought, _please..._

"Yes, my dear Ghirahim," I said once more in a lower huskier voice, "let the games begin."

Ghirahim smirked and with that the lights went out.

It was pitch black once more.

I was at the mercy of a madman.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Inspiration: LoZ Skyward Sword (Link's character); LoZ Ocarina of Time -the skeleton in the Bottom of the Well (the cryptic message about the royal family); "Purify," by Of Mice of Men; "Watchers," by Dean Koontz ('click, click, click,' *shudder*); introspection, mind probing; MK Ultra (yes, it's real); the Seven Deadly Sins; phoenix the rebirth bird, "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine.**

**Original Shout Outs: Time Quell, NekoRose26, LinkKirbyness, Princess of Ikana, Mello-the-Melonhead, Justisya-nyan27, and Maya-430.**

**Author Note: I really want "Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity," now. Thank you for reading. Reuploaded 9/24/2020**

**Word Count 17,458**

* * *

Chapter 31

The Sacrosanct Paddock, one day later, Link

After concluding our meeting with Midna, the decision was made that Hylia, Elbourne, and I would go look for Zelda. The twilight queen wanted to come, but her absence would have caused an uproar with the Twili people, especially in lieu of what was happening. Also, since the beginning of this endeavor Zelda was my responsibility. I promised to protect her. I swore I would help her no matter what. I would even give my life for her. I was not going to renege on that. We left the Twilight Palace yesterday. However, before we set out, the dignitaries in the palace were already asking if we had seen Zelda. We still couldn't lie, so we avoided the questioning altogether. At this rate, the news of Zelda's disappearance would be industriously circulated throughout the kingdom before the week was out. The entire country was going to be in a panic if we didn't find her soon. And, I knew Zelda didn't have a week. My concern was growing with each continual minute that passed. There was no telling what Ghirahim would do and was doing to the light queen. I didn't want to think about it.

_Just stay strong until I find you, _I thought.

Presently, we were nearing the area known as the Sacrosanct Paddock. Elbourne took the lead in the excavation. The trek was long and arduous. I now understood what Hylia meant when she stated it would have been more difficult for me to find this place on my own. Though some of the landscape was familiarized, there were also marked differences in how the territory was terraformed. There were tunnels where bridges were in Hyrule. There was an entire mountain where a forest was. It took us six hours just to traverse that. The Sacred Forest Meadow was a week's journey from the castle in Hyrule. According to Elbourne, we were getting close and it had only been a day –a day too long with Zelda being gone, but a day sooner than I had anticipated.

Our trek was a quiet one. We were focused on the task at hand. Even so, I still had my suspicions as to how and why Elbourne knew of the Sacred Forest Meadow and its secret sister the Sacrosanct Paddock. Perhaps it was diligent study. Admittedly, Elbourne was known for his scholarship and excavation. So, there was a possibility that he came across the existence of it from one of the many old texts in the libraries of the elite. There was also the fact that he had access to the Twilight Realm for who knew how long with uninterrupted freedom. I could traverse Hyrule several times over if I had years to do so. I pushed my misgivings to the side because Zelda was my number one priority. The only thing keeping me from going into a rage was knowing she was still alive. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. I needed her, the kingdom needed her, and I wasn't about to give up my search until she was back with me. Until then, she needed to be strong.

We traversed over a bioluminescent bridge of flowers and foliage before anyone finally spoke.

"We're getting close," Elbourne said. "I believe it's just beyond this impasse ahead."

I said nothing, while Hylia nodded.

"You are correct," she stated.

If there was anyone who could confirm anything it was Hylia. I wish I understood her pact with the world better, but I understood it was by her volition that she did not want to involve herself in Hylian or Twili affairs to keep free will uninterrupted.

"I suppose that's all the validation I need," Elbourne said.

The goddess merely smirked.

"It is," she replied.

I had to admit, Elbourne seemed very genuine in his efforts in finding Zelda. He probably felt the most guilty out of all of us regarding her disappearance. She essentially got taken because she was trying to save him. There was no doubt in my mind that he loved her... considering I heard him utter it to her when she was wrapped in his arms. It was a whisper, but I heard it. I was trying not to be angered by that, but that image of them holding and kissing each other would not get out of my head. Admittedly, I was having a hard time simply dismissing it. That kiss wasn't just one sided. Zelda... Zelda kissed him back with the same amount of affection and passion too. She even told him she loved him. I heard her. The two of them obviously weren't aware of how long I was standing at the entrance of that lagoon. But I walked in right when I caught them kissing. I had an idea what Zelda meant when she uttered those words to Elbourne. I uttered them as well to Midna, but I couldn't be naïve to what she could truly mean. I couldn't relinquish the idea that Zelda might actually be in love with Elbourne. However, she told me she only wanted me. I believed that. I believed her. The Virtue Key made it impossible for me not to, but I still had this lingering doubt. What did she truly want?

I didn't bring any of that up because it wasn't important right now, but I had a feeling the dragon prince was going to be a much bigger issue than I thought in Zelda's decision to marry me. Did Zelda really love me like she claimed? Was she confused with what was going on with her and Elbourne? Was she in love with Elbourne and just not able to admit it to me or herself? These were legitimate questions that needed to be answered. When this was all said and done, she and I needed to sit down and have a serious and sincere heart to heart discussion. I loved her and wanted her more than any woman in the world, but if she no longer felt that way about me, I wanted her to be honest and tell me so. Yes, it would hurt, but I wanted Zelda to be happy. I wasn't going to hurt her like in the past. Maybe something inside her realized that she did indeed loved the dragon prince. I don't know. It was just a confusing mess. Hopefully, the queen would have the answers I wanted. However, if not, I loved her enough to see her happy. She certainly deserved it.

_Stop over thinking things Link, _I told myself, _just get her back and ask when the time is right._

I took in a deep sigh and tried to put it out of my mind. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Get Zelda back. Get Zelda back. Get Zelda back. That needed to be my focus. In the mean time, Hylia, Elbourne, and I continued through the impasse without let up. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to manipulate my form under these unusual circumstances. Hylia informed me I still had the ability to transform into a wolf, but how was I supposed to summon it? I no longer possessed the Shadow Crystal. Was it by means of concentration? Thoughts? The Triforce? Something else perhaps? How was I supposed to do it?

I glanced over at Hylia and saw that she was lost in thought as well. I could tell beyond her cool exterior that she was deeply concerned about the welfare of her ancestral daughter. She played cavalier, but I knew she was probably blaming herself for Zelda's plight. From the beginning, this was essentially the goddess's idea. Hylia probably reasoned that if she hadn't goaded Zelda, none of this would have happened. However, it wasn't fair to place the sole blame on the goddess. Hylia had to understand that Zelda made the decision to go on this quest too. Hopefully she was able to take some comfort in that.

However, Zelda didn't seem to be Hylia's only concern. I also noticed her carefully eyeing the dragon prince from time to time as well. I wasn't sure if it was because she had new insights on him, or if it was because she felt he was still hiding something from us. But, something was making her watch him closely. In either case, she didn't see fit to speak to him on it now, but I deduced it would only be a matter of time before she did. Something in her thought process was telling her to keep her guard up, and unfortunately, at this time I couldn't be in the know.

_Let it be Link, _I told myself, _it is what it is._

The foliage en route was black and more eclectic, more and more pronounced as we traveled deeper into the woods. We headed towards a precipice that was similar to a landmark in the world of light. The biggest difference was that after the initial jump off, these bluffs on the opposite side led straight into the deeper bowels of the forest. After hopping the gaps and climbing several canopied cliffs, we entered the confines of the deepest confines of the forest, the Sacrosanct Paddock. Upon entering, it was just as Elbourne described, there were distortions of space everywhere. The breaks resembled flashing fractals in the environment. What made the area so spastic was the pull of the forces actuated from the centered space. The forces became greater as we moved closer to the area that mirrored the Master Sword.

_Interesting, _I thought.

Upon our arrival to our final destination, we all climbed a tree like barrier and jumped down to an edifice that served as a marker. However, it appeared more sinister than sacred in this area. The abomination set before us was something out of a nightmare. It didn't make sense for something like _this _to exist in the world of twilight, and if something didn't make sense with its surroundings, there was usually a bit of truth missing.

"What the hell is this?" Elbourne confirmed. "_This _wasn't here before."

Hylia raised her brows and didn't say anything in reply. She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the site puzzled. I too shared the same sentiments, what in the world was this... this _thing_?

I took in a deep sigh.

"Oh shit," I muttered, "what in the world have we gotten ourselves into now?"

~SSS~

The Demon Lord's Lair, Zelda

"Don't go to sleep," I whispered, trying to keep my tired eyes opened, "don't go to sleep Zelda."

It was dark and quiet. The way it had been for the last several hours. I was forced to keep my tired eyes opened. The adrenaline that kept me focused was wearing off, and admittedly, my second wind was waning. I was just too exhausted. My will was keeping me awake, but the ticking of time was working against me. I was so drained... so drained. However, so far Ghirahim hadn't made good on his threats. He hadn't done any of the deplorable things he threatened to do. That was my only consolation to this darkness and silence. But, I knew it was only a matter of time before he started up on his antics again. He was probably sitting out there even now... somewhere in the dark... watching me... waiting for me... doing who knows what to himself with a sick grin on his face. That monster's repugnance was extraordinary. It was no wonder ancestral mother shuddered when she spoke about him. I knew he was waiting for me to let my guard down. He was waiting for me to bend the knee. I couldn't allow that to happen. I knew closing my eyes would be a gamble, but if I could just rest them for a moment, just a moment, that would be all strength I would need. The longer I stayed with this insomnia, the more my body was going to pay for it later. I was already starting to see things that weren't necessarily there. I already second guessed myself twice in thinking I saw Link's magnificent horse Epona, but Epona wasn't here... no one was except _him_... just him.

_I need to shut my eyes, _I thought, _just for a few moments._

The thought brought frustrated tears to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. I couldn't cave to my weaknesses now. I had to fight to stay strong. I couldn't afford to wallow in self pity. I rotated my head to get a crick out of my neck. My entire body was cramped and tired. In the position I was hanging, the ball-in-socket joints of my shoulders were becoming over extended and pulled. If I kept this way, it wouldn't be long before my arms became dislocated from their sockets completely. I worked tirelessly to try and counter this, I lifted my body by my hands and raised myself up the chain to take some of the tension off my shoulders. It worked for a little while, but I realized there was no real comfort for me to be had. I simply didn't have the strength to do anymore pull ups. My arms and back were fatigued. And when I positioned myself to feel if there was anything else I could do, it was then I noticed my bracelet had been confiscated.

My eyes widened immediately at the theft.

_What in the-? _I wondered in a slight panic.

I was disconcerted by this fact. I looked around frantically for it in vain. I couldn't see a thing, and I was certain Ghirahim removed it from my wrist before he shackled me to this chain. I closed my eyes and prayed for self-control. I was ready to scream. I didn't have the strength to worry about it now. I couldn't. It was gone and I was just going to have to deal with it. Had I been thinking, I could have used it to transform when he had me run away from him. I could have broken from his capture... but then what? He would have chased me, fought me, possibly killed me, and then what? My frustration was mounting, but I couldn't expend the little strength I had left being angry. I needed to remain calm and attempt to get into a comfortable position. I had been up all night, or day, or whatever time it was really. I had no sense of relativity and I needed the rest. When I was finally able to get a measure of solace, I attempted to close my eyes and induce some sleep.

"Just for a few moments," I whispered to myself, "just a few moments."

For an instant, I felt peace. It was the best ten minutes of my life. However, it didn't last long. I was about to be awakened in the most frigid way possible.

_SPLASH!_

My eyes shot open after a small deluge of water was thrown on my face and body. The maneuver was startling and shocked my senses. The icy water made my muscles tense up and my skin prickle with a piloerection. I began trembling instantly, which made my hanging position worse. That, coupled with the draft in the air, made my teeth chatter uncontrollably for a few seconds. I stared off into the darkness in mild disbelief. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel, but even with as humiliating as this was, I ironically felt a sense of gratitude –gratitude in that I finally had something to quench my thirst. In the process of whipping my hair out of my eyes, I lapped up some of the water into my dry mouth. The water felt so soothing going down my parched throat, even if it was just a few morsels. I even drank some of the water running off the side of my shoulder. I knew I looked pitiful, but I hadn't had water or food for at least a day and a half now. My body was getting weak, I needed something. I could ignore my hunger pains for now, but I wasn't sure how long I had before acute delirium would set in. The blood supply to my head wasn't going to be enough soon. I needed some sugar of fat to keep it going... to keep me lucid. Even so, I couldn't appear rattled. I had to will myself to keep going.

_Stay focused Zelda, _I told myself of my sudden awakened state, _stay focused._

I coughed as some of the water went down my wind pipe, but then I relaxed and settled in my mainstay position. After the splash, there was a long residual silence. It was unnerving how such a startling occurrence could happen, and then be followed by such eerie quietness. However, I knew it wouldn't last long. None of this nonsense would last long. It was a game to Ghirahim. A sick twisted game, but he wasn't going to best me. I decided not to wait on him and break the silence first.

"I know that wasn't your intention, but thank you for the water," I whispered defiantly. "It's most appreciated."

However, after my utterance I got no reply. I looked around, thinking for whatever reason I was going to be able to see something though I hadn't been able to see anything in this darkness before. I did a back and forth scan twice, and there was nothing.

_Where are you, you bastard? _I thought, as ringlets of water clouded my vision. _I know you're in here._

He grunted suddenly out of nowhere.

"That's not very nice," he whispered in reply to my thoughts.

I raised a brow.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to treat a lady of Hyrule with such little respect," I replied.

He groaned, but didn't reply.

More silence accompanied his voice, and then... and then... suddenly, a distinct _sound_ started generating throughout the crypt, gaining momentum as it seemed to seep through the walls. It crept through the darkness and made itself manifest as it got louder and more apparent. I remembered it from before, however that familiarity didn't quell the mystery as to what it _was_.

So I listened carefully.

_Click… click… click…_

My throat tightened and body tensed more.

_There it goes again, _I thought, feeling my heart beat rapidly.

What was that?

_Click... click... click..._

I looked above me because the sound suddenly bounced off the stone ceiling.

Then it sounded again.

_Click… click… click…_

I looked all around now, as the sound didn't distinguish itself from any direction.

It was everywhere.

My breathing began to quicken.

_Hylia give me strength, _I prayed.

_Click… click… click…_

I had to focus.

_Click... click... click..._

I had to concentrate.

_Click... click... click..._

But then I heard something else, something beyond the 'clicks'.

I felt like I couldn't strain my ears enough.

_Is that… _I thought, _is that the tapping of _feet_?_

At my thoughts, all of a sudden the tapping sound stopped along with all the 'clicks'.

No lies.

No deception.

It just stopped.

All of it.

I swallowed hard at this realization.

"What now?" I whispered to myself.

More darkness.

More silence... for ten long minutes.

This monster certainly liked his bouts of unobtrusiveness. It was haunting. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a light shined from a faraway corner of the room. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw this.

"What in the...?" I whispered a trail.

Soon there was another light, and another, then another, and it went on like this until a number of braziers lit up across the room's circumference. The perimeter was completely ablaze a moments later. My heart beat never lessened. I looked on in shock when the room actually became illuminated, and what became apparent was nothing short of a living nightmare.

"Oh my dear goddesses!" I whispered in apt disbelief.

The room resembled a dungeon the way I assumed it would, and the walls were covered in black soot. The air was thick and dank, which made me question how Ghirahim was able to light all the fire holders. The ceiling vaulted into a limestone semicircle, and the chain I was hanging from was fortified into the stone roofing the way I had guessed. The chain was operated by a mechanism on the right wall adjacent to my vantage point. Below me was a four feet wide in diameter hole that looked like it went down forever into a bottomless pit.

I held in my gasp.

_That's why I couldn't feel the floor, _I thought, looking down for only a moment, _there was nothing to feel... but then how was Ghirahim able to stand within inches of me with this hole beneath me?_

I didn't ponder over the question too long as my attention was soon thwarted elsewhere by the disgusting realities of rest of the surroundings. I had no real expectations about the layout of this monster's lair, but the sheer amount of _skeletons _displaced everywhere inferred to me what he enjoyed doing here the most: torture. It looked like he tortured and killed countless people and animals. It was truly a terrible sight to behold. How many murders had taken place here? How many killings? What kind of person lived in amongst surroundings such as these? A demon, that was who. A sick twisted demon: disgusting, depraved, and deplorable. He would have to be to take this much pleasure in sadism. Admittedly, I felt a little queasy just then. I had to force back the bile that produced into my mouth. The mildewed and rank smell of the carcasses then purveyed my nostrils. There were cadavers littered literally all over the ground. The sight was overwhelming and frightening. However, bones and bodies weren't the only vestiges sprawled about the place. There was something _else_ moving on the ground as well, something I couldn't quite make out. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when I focused and stared a little longer, I was quite sure that _something _was there moving, I just couldn't make out what it was.

_What in Nayru's name is that? _I wondered.

All the while Ghirahim just sat across the way staring at me like a diseased maniac. His chamber of horrors was clear evidence of that. When I finished my scan of his devil's den, I finally laid my eyes back on him… and he unapologetically stared right back. He was sitting on a wrought iron chair in his customary platinum white suit –how he was able to keep it gleaming white in this dank place was beyond me. Anyway, his legs were crossed and he had a small smile plastered on his smug face.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said to me quietly finally, "sorry for the unorthodox calling card."

I shouldered some of my wet hair from my eyes.

"I was expecting it," I whispered and added, "and if you didn't hear me before, thanks for the drink, I was feeling rather parched."

He raised a brow.

"Were you?" he asked. "Well, I'm glad to be of service to you your majesty."

I scoffed slightly.

"Indeed," I replied.

Our brief exchange ran nil, and afterwards for the next few minutes all he did was sit in his chair, grin, and stare at me. I stared right back, knowing something was to eventually come of it. I raised a brow when it prolonged.

"Is that all you're going to do?" I asked. "Sit there and stare?"

He didn't reply, but his grin widened.

I decided to go on.

"Do you like what you see?" I taunted. "Is that why you can't take your eyes off me?"

He gave me a long once over and didn't answer my questions right away.

I grunted.

"Are you aroused Ghirahim?" I continued. "Is the demon lord tempted to take the queen?"

The monster chuckled at my blunt inquiries.

"I didn't expect you to be quite so seductive your majesty, and you're clever in thinking you can tame the beast," he replied, but then stood up from his seated position to show me his protruding bulge, "but to call your bluff and answer your question, yes, yes I am quite aroused actually. You can see it for yourself."

I kept my eyes locked on his and didn't consciously look at his member, but I could see the large appendage in my field of vision.

"Hmph... I'm flattered," I said sarcastically.

Ghirahim smirked at my comeback and then walked closer to where I was hanging and stood in front of me. He gave me another long desirous once over before he started encircling the pit I was hanging above. I stiffened slightly when he walked behind me, but I tried not to react too much.

"You're a lot more cunning than I gave you credit for," he said suddenly. "Where did you pick that spiel up? The hero?"

I stared straight ahead and knew I had to try and divert his attention.

"Link taught me many things," I replied, "and he told me to never live in fear, so I decided to do just that."

The monster scoffed.

"Oh he did, did he?" he replied. "He probably should have given you an impromptu lesson on begging for mercy."

I closed my eyes.

"Why?" I challenged. "Are you going to violate me now?" I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. "Are you going to stop with all this mindless talk and show me how cliché you really are?"

Ghirahim raised a brow and chuckled at my words when he finished circling the pit. He went right back to staring at me from his standing position.

"Would you like me to?" he asked. "You seem eager for it."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You're disgusting," I said repulsed, "only you would find such a question fitting."

He went to sit back down.

"Says the woman asking for her quim to ravaged," he countered. "Says the woman asking me to have a male response, but then... not to have a male response. Don't you think that's circular logic O wise one?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're deductive," I said.

"And so are you," he replied.

There was a brief silence after our exchange. He gave me another long once over with his eyes resting right on my breasts.

"Aren't you scared of me?" the monster asked.

I just stared back.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

I gave him a once over of my own.

"Yes," I whispered.

He seemed surprised.

"Really?" he replied.

I nodded slowly.

"Really, for all the obvious reasons," I said.

He grunted.

"I thought you weren't living in fear," he taunted.

I didn't back away from the statement.

"True, but you asked me to be honest," I replied. "Being scared has nothing to do with having courage."

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously for a moment. He then shifted the conversation to his motivations.

"Make no mistake, I'm going to rape you... mercilessly, but I actually decided to leave you alone physically for now," he divulged, "Your spiritual will is your strongest asset. If I want to have any pleasure with you sexually, I'll need to destroy you mentally first. If I took you now it would be no fun... you're expecting it."

I gave him an expressionless stare as I milled through what he was truly telling me. He wanted to get me at my most vulnerable. I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved or more terrified by that prospect. However, I do think he was underestimating the Triforce of Wisdom. It was no mere trinket, and it had gotten me out of tight spots before. It was bestowed upon me from the goddess Nayru herself, and Nayru was no fool. If Ghirahim thought I was going to be easy to break because we were residing in his lair, he was severely mistaken. I was not about to allow a _weapon_ of Demise defeat me in mental and spiritual warfare. Even so, I also realized I couldn't be arrogant either. I had to play his game.

I simply stared at him.

"Oh really?" I whispered in reply.

Unfortunately, Ghirahim's erection hardened at my tone. I had to force myself to stare only at his face, but when he unclothed his pants and _released _himself right there without so much as a warning I had to turn away.

I was disgusted.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for solace.

"Hylia please..." I whispered to myself.

Ghirahim snickered at my reaction.

"Oops," he taunted, "it looks like I had an accident."

I took in a deep sigh and looked back at the monster, knowing I needed to endure this to survive.

"I suppose so," I said simply.

Ghirahim chuckled again and went to sit back down.

"You are quite the woman my nubile queen," he said to me. "The last queen I had in my company had a similar strong will before she was broken."

I took his words with a grain of salt.

"How do I know you aren't simply saying that for sport?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't know, but I'm not," he replied.

I continued with the detraction.

"I don't see how another queen would enjoy your company as much as I," I said sarcastically. "You're such a charmer."

Ghirahim grinned at my utterance.

"You are rather witty," he complimented.

I sensed no sedition in that comment so I thanked him.

"Much obliged," I replied.

For some reason his grin widened.

"Ohhh," he groaned, "I really _really _like you, so much so, I might even pleasure you before I kill you so you can know what real sex feels like."

I forced myself to laugh so I wouldn't vomit.

"I _know _what real sex feels," I countered, "and when the hero gets here he can give you a lesson on how to truly please a queen."

He raised a brow at my comeback.

"If he does manage to come here the only thing that is going to happen is him getting confined and watching me rape you the way I promised you he would," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted, "Link isn't a man that can be easily broken."

Ghirahim scoffed.

"You're just full of deja vu moments for me aren't you?" he said cryptically. "I remember another man's boast just as yours, and he broke quite readily after he saw what I did to his wife."

I then realized he was being very specific about something.

"Come again?" I asked.

He grunted.

"Piqued your interests have I?" he taunted. "Well, unfortunately that will have to be for another time."

_I beg to differ, _I thought.

I wasn't going to let him divert that easily.

"Who was the Hylian queen you had in your capture?" I asked outright.

Ghirahim stared at me for a long moment before changing positions in his seat.

"As I stated before, all in good time my dear, all in good time," he replied, "I'll get back to that later. I have something else pressing I want to discuss with you first."

I gave him an offhanded stare.

"Which is?" I asked.

Before I could react to what was happening, Ghirahim opened his mouth and sprung shot his tongue from where he was sitting to my forehead. The movement was so sudden and direct, I couldn't anticipate it. His spongy appendage licked over my forehead, my cheeks and my face, before traveling down my cleavage and rested at my belly button. I only had to imagine what he was going to do now that my birthmark was all but apparent.

"You taste delicious," he whispered.

I repulsed and tried not to regurgitate.

"What are you-?" I tried.

"Will you sing for me?" he interrupted. "Will you sing for me since you denied your beloved hero the night he made love to you?"

My eyes widened.

"How-how do you-you-?" I tried again.

"How do I know that?" he finished for me.

I was actively trembling now, I just nodded my reply.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and swooped his extended appendage over my birthmark, licking it like it was the last thing he was ever going to taste.

"I simply _looked _in the mirror," he whispered.

I couldn't register what he meant completely because I was too terrified. And whether I wanted it to happen or not, I started singing this operatic cadence as long as his tongue stayed vested there. I sang and sang and sang before he finally moved his tongue back over to my belly button. I had to catch my breath and took in gulps of air. It was horrible.

"You have a beautiful voice," he taunted. "I can see why your hero wanted to hear you sing."

I said nothing as I stared at him and tried to come to grips with what was truly taking place here. His tongued licked its way back up my body and rested back on my forehead.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

All I could do was close my eyes and pray for closure.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered.

He groaned at my fear.

"So beautiful," he whispered with his tongue still pressed against my skin.

I pursed my lips together so they wouldn't tremble.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice steady. "What now?"

Ghirahim didn't answer right away and stared right into my eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered.

My heart was racing.

I nodded anyway.

"Yes," I whispered back.

The monster grunted and smirked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of red before my eyes and seven words that appeared before them: _superbia, invidia, accidic, avarita, gula, luxuria, _and _ira. _They were the same words from the mirror, the attributes so deeply ingrained in this deviant's psyche.

"This is what I call mind rape," he answered finally.

The term was so repugnant I couldn't hide my shock.

"Mind what?" I gasped.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Since you have such a strong spiritual will," he started. "I'm going to _rape _your mind of all its secrets first. Secrets like the love you made to your hero, the guilt you feel for your friend, the insecurities of your rule. You'll be naked mentally and openly exposed. This will be worse than raping your body, because you won't be able to hide anything from me, and once you are completely broken, then, and only then, will I take your body."

I trembled at his words, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"If you think I will succumb to you so easily you are wrong!" I challenged. "As I've stated before, do your worst!"

I immediately tried to gather as much mental strength as I could and went to defend myself, but was caught unawares again when suddenly he took his protruded tongue off my forehead and retracted it back into his mouth. The red ancient words quickly left my sight and the chamber went back to the way it was before.

I looked around stunned.

_What in the-? _I thought.

"And I intend to, but…" he trailed all of a sudden, "not yet, I'm not going to initiate anything just yet."

My heart was pounding from the shifty display of Ghirahim's behavior. Admittedly, I was started to get a little rattled from this on again off again mental anguish. It was truly frustrating.

"Why?" I demanded, more angrily than I knew I should have. "Why can't you just begin now? Why later goddamn it?!"

Ghirahim's smile broadened at my anger, but instead of answering my question, he reopened his mouth and shot his tongue back out. He projected it towards my face and pulled it back like he was going to slap me with it. I braced myself and closed my eyes, but opened them when the hesitation prolonged. I saw that he halted the assault in midair, and then instead came close with it and licked my cheek. I cringed, while he laughed and retracted his tongue back in his mouth. Afterwards, he licked his lips.

"I love playing with you, and I can't wait to put my tongue in _all _your orifices my queen," he taunted, then ran his hand over clothed genitals, "down boy, down."

I turned away as a regurgitation of bile came on. I couldn't keep it back.

_Hylia please give me strength,_ I thought, closing my eyes.

There was a brief silence... well, there was silence on _my _end while Ghirahim sat there and relieved himself _again_. I swallowed the bile back, as I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he got under my skin, and opened my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked, trying to make light of his perversion.

Ghirahim's groaned sexually.

"For now yes," he said to me.

I tried to slow my racing heart, as the uncomfortable silence settled between us once again.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense?" I demanded quietly. "Are you going to answer my question? When are you going to initiate it?"

Ghrahim got up from his chair and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" he said suddenly. "Would you like a taste of it now your majesty? Is that what you want?"

His voice was steadily rising.

I edged back.

"I-" I tried.

"Do you want to be tortured now since you can't wait?! HUH?!" he was screaming at me now. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!IS IT?! IS IT?! IS IT?!"

An onset of panic came over me.

"Ghirahim-!" I tried.

He opened his mouth and spring loaded his tongue, and like before it latched onto my forehead. Before I could say a word, a pulse of energy raged through me and stunned my senses. It was incredibly painful.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the shock.

The pain felt like it went down to the depths of my soul. All the while Ghirahim was just standing there staring at me.

"Yessssssssss, that is suffering your majesty, but it isn't enough to bring you physical pain," he said. "I want to you to endure the mental anguish as well. The sins of your fathers, the past, the lack of atonement of your forsaken bloodline... all of it will be used to ravage your mind."

I could barely open my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed more.

Ghirahim brought the energy level down a little bit so he speak more clearly.

"Your family has more blood on their hands than they can conjure for graves," he said. "The wars, the deceit, the assassinations in the name of peace, the imprisonment of… heroes." He gave me an obvious look. "I know of them all, but for you, my dear queen, I will focus on only _seven _family members for the sake of my argument."

It didn't take a genius to infer that he was using seven people to reference his seven sick attributes. I closed my eyes as the energy coursed through me. Suddenly, these swells of manifestations began to appear before my eyes. Images, visions, sights, memories, people, places, things were all clustered in a kaleidoscope of collages going through my mind. I shook my head from right to left trying to break free of the monster's hold, but he was latched on tight. In fact, my action made him amp up his energy level again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

That pulse in particular was longer due to my trying to resist.

"You better stop with the presumptuousness your majesty," he warned. "I don't want to have to kill you prematurely."

It was then I open my eyes and stared at him.

"I don't care if you kill me!" I managed. "But you will _never _have Hyrule! Not as long as the Hero of Twilight draws breath!"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Another pulse came on strong, but I managed to keep myself from screaming. It was hard, but I wasn't going to let him have that pleasure. I closed my eyes and winced through the pain.

"The arrogance that resides in your blood dates back way before your day, my dear queen," he said. "Even before the land was solvent and everyone lived in the clouds. It goes back to the time of the first criminal of your bloodline, that _greedy _bitch Hylia the Great."

I realized then what he was doing. He was using the attribute _he_ thought fit the members of my family. His twisted logic was going to subvert their true intended goals to make sense for his own personal interpretations.

"You may find it odd that I consider her cardinal attribute _avarita_," he continued. "But if you saw the way she cunningly lied to your ancestral father, the Hero of Sky, for the sake of her own prefects, you would see that that attribute suits her to perfection. She was willing to sacrifice the man she loved to keep her lies at bay. If that isn't greed, I don't know what is."

I scoffed at his words.

"The only thing pathetic is your attempt to twist the truth," I shot back. "You're a deviation of what's good and right in this world Ghirahim, of course you wouldn't see the logic. What Hylia did was for the sake of Hyrule and the Skyloftians."

Ghirahim got angered by my response, but didn't amp up his energy cell.

"I expected no other type of reply from you," he said to me, "Hylians only think from a Hylian's point of view. Speaking of twisted logic, that brings me to the next scoundrel in your deplorable family, the Hero of Sky."

I tried to remain focused, but admittedly this was very hard, harder than I thought.

"My ancestral father is-" I tried.

"-Worm filth!" he interrupted. "Your ancestral father should aptly be defined by the attribute _gula_. His _gluttony _for colonizing the lands below –lands that did not belong to him, lands that belonged to my master– shows his, and your, insatiate need to for power to rule over all. Even with my forces drawn back for eight hundred years, that still didn't stop the hundred years war from coming within the civil factions, which led to the uprising of one of the most corrupt kings to ever sit on the throne of Hyrule, Daphnes the Great."

I had a feeling he was going to mention my great grand father. How could he not? Even by my own recollection, my great grand father was known for being a keeper of secrets and a deceiver. He often used and betrayed people, stating that the vindication of Hyrule was the reason. I always tried to justify his decisions for the greater good of the kingdom, and many stated that at his death he atoned for a great many atrocities he committed whether in secret or in public. However, he was an enigma, and it wasn't all black and white being a monarch. There were some considerable shades of grey to diplomacy. However, I wouldn't expect a monster to understand that. Ghirahm skipped several generations of kings to mention Daphnes I. The idea that it was _necessary _to forego so many of my other ancestors and go straight to the rule of my great grandfather was a very significant telling indeed.

"My grandmother worked very hard to preserve the legacy of Daphnes I," I said in defense of him. "You have no idea what he had to consider."

He scoffed at me.

"And look at the end result: mere lip service to his accomplishments, pathetic. The record books, however, say something completely different," he countered. "_Herein lies the bloody history of Hyrule's royal family…_" he mocked. "Those words were transcribed from the catacombs of Kakariko Village. You know you're corrupt when the _soldiers _of your own army leave such messages such as that about your kingship. Daphnes I, is often considered Hyrule's premier monarch because of his best asset and his greatest flaw, his _pride_. His _superbia _nearly destroyed the kingdom of Hyrule by venerating a phantom tyrant, an incarnate of my master, Ganondorf, as his advisor. This foolish move purged your beloved Hyrule into darkness for seven years. However, his foolishness was subverted by his daughter, his greatest ally and possibly the greatest princess out of all the princesses of that retched Hylia's lineage, Zelda the Sage of Time."

At my grandmother's name I felt a particular sensitivity. I too considered her the greatest of all the princesses of Hyrule. Her wisdom, grace, and beauty was unmatched. She aided my grandfather in his quest before she fell in love with him and made him her king. There were many things I still wasn't aware of about my grandmother, but from what I did know, she was a kind and wise woman. She was there for me until her death when I was sixteen, and I appreciated all of her efforts to help me. She was always regal and she never lost her air of sovereignty. I admired that about her. What lies was this deviant going to foster towards her?

"You've already said it yourself that my grandmother was the greatest of all the princesses," I said. "You're working extra hard to find a vice within her."

Ghirahim continued.

"Indeed, the Sage of Time was a marvel and a wonder to behold," he agreed. "She knew all the secrets of the past, was able to circumvent and hide from my master for seven years, and help the Hero of Time throughout his journey with knowledge and secrets. However, for all her virtues she had one terrible vice. A flaw that even you my dear queen possess, _invidia_, envy."

I stared at him in open defiance.

"My grandmother has never been envious of anyone, ever," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That is where you are wrong," he corrected. "The Sage of Time was jealous of her husband's deep love for another woman," he divulged. "A woman he had to give up to marry her. A beautiful peasant girl with emerald green hair. She never let her jealousy for that maiden show outwardly, but she made provisions to ensure the hero married only her."

I looked at him in open disbelief.

"You're lying," I replied.

He grunted and suddenly stopped the energy cell through my body. I didn't know what prompted him, but I was grateful for the break. Even so, his tongue was still attached to my forehead.

"You don't need me as a confirmation," he said. "You've heard the whispers and witnessed the strain of their marriage. Don't blind yourself into believing they were happily ever after. Besides, even your _hero _confirmed it when he spoke about _his _grandmother having a love affair with the hero of old. You sat and thought it was a wonderful memory by the lake."

I swallowed hard and my eyes widened with how specific he was with that.

"How are you-?" I trailed.

"I heard it from the mirror and acquired the rest from your mind," he interrupted. "I can see all your memories, all your thoughts and feelings, all your dirty little secrets. You're an open book like I said you would be. You... can't... hide... anything... from... me... Speaking of which, that brings me to the next culprit in your family of sin. One of the greatest heroes Hyrule has ever known, Link the Hero of Time."

I was still reeling from what he told me about my grandmother.

_My grandfather was in love with another woman? _I thought incredulously. _Could Link have been right? No... no, that can't be true… can it?_

Ghirahim smiled snidely, obviously having read my mind, and was now aware of my doubts.

"The Hero of Time had regrets," he continued, "deep, painstaking regrets that lasted him to his dying day. Would he be remembered as the hero? What was the truth behind his legacy? Why was he so forlorn? What happened to the hero who became a mighty king?" he taunted. "Some say it was because of the death of the Deku Tree. Others believe it was because he had to leave to forest. Still, others believed it was because he wouldn't be remembered solely for being a hero. However, his greatest regret was giving up the love of his life for duty. But even so, that didn't keep him from _lusting _after her. Yes, _luxuria_ was an attribute he had to contend with for years until the woman died."

When Ghirahim revealed that, I couldn't help but think about how much my grandmother loved the hero of old.

_How could he not love her? _I wondered. _Grandmother was wonderful._

I shook my head of the thought and tried to dismiss it.

The monster went on.

"The Hero of Time regretted it so badly, he went into the Lost Woods to reflect on her and never came out," Ghirahim said. "This led to a great deal of trouble for your young father who was forced to take the throne due to your grandfather's sudden disappearance. Daphnes II had a great deal of _anger _towards his father for what he felt was a desertion of him and his family. The young king had his own secrets, especially where two young peasants girls were concerned, one Hylian the other Gerudo. The Gerudo girl had no idea why the drunk young monarch came to her, but... well, why speak on it now? He's dead, that's why _ira _suits him to perfection."

I was truly stunned at this revelation. I knew about the Gerudo woman, but I had no idea my father _also _had another young woman in his past. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe. This was what Ghirahim wanted. He wanted to undermine everything my family stood for. They weren't perfect, but they weren't horrible people either.

"Father..." I whispered with a trail.

The demon lord offered no solace.

"A man can feel very incomplete when they lose something precious to them," he said, "Daphnes II lost his father to circumstances he didn't completely understand, He also lost a young woman in his youth he loved very much before he met your mother or the Gerudo girl, good queen. Such a tragedy… such loneliness. However, this feeling of insolence wasn't exclusive to him alone. Another loved one in your family felt an extreme sense of isolationism too, your mother Quistis Baalam."

At the mentioning of my mother, I felt a swell of indignation. It manifested itself with my chin quivering. He was insulting everyone in my family, now he even meant to take shots at my mother. My poor mother who was only guilty of loving my father too much. She was a lady in the truest since of the word: graceful, beautiful, and calm. She could read and speak ancient Hylian. She was a scholar through her own merits. She knew how to hunt, and sew, and use the bow, and so many things –she was wonderful and I wasn't going to let him take that away from me.

"Don't you dare pervert the memory of my mother!" I warned. "You disgusting scoundrel! You only-"

"I had no intention of doing that," Ghirahim interrupted innocently. "A little defensive are we? I was just going to comment on the fact she was the most beautiful woman in Baalam, and was desired by both Xavier of Dragon Roost and Daphnes II of Hyrule, well, not initially, but in time. The raven haired beauty's choice was obvious, she wanted Daphnes, and when her beloved husband died, a part of her died along with him."

I swallowed hard and didn't reply. The weight of my body was really fatiguing my arms, but it felt like so much more now. That was a true statement. When my father died, my mother lost the will to live.

_She was so fragile… _I thought.

I said nothing.

"Quistis was so heartbroken, that nothing mattered anymore," Ghirahim went on. "She even neglected you after a while, her only daughter. You were a young lady in need of her guidance, and all she could do was think of her dead husband. That's why _sloth, _or _accidic,_ suits her too perfection. Your mother became so slovenly and haggard in her ways, that she would rather die than become the strength bearer her daughter needed."

Even though I would never admit it to him, I did feel a sense of abandonment from my mother when she just stopped caring about life. I needed her and nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. She just sat in her room and stared out the window all day thinking about my father. Her life was her love for her husband and when he died so did she. I knew in some ways she had no room for me that year of her life, so I never held it against her. That's why I always appreciated my grandmother. Grandmother shielded me from that, but then she died too.

I closed my eyes at his words.

"How does it feel to know that you're all alone, and your family history is nothing but a lie?" he whispered. "Your legacy is nothing but a fallacy."

I didn't reply right away.

"My legacy doesn't need your approval," I whispered. "I know my family and I love them with all my heart. You just have twisted logic."

Ghirahim scoffed.

"No, my dear queen," he said, "it's not my twisted logic, it's _yours_. As I've said before, everything I'm disclosing to you is from your _own_ memory. I took _your _memories and used them against you."

I avoided his eyes, saying nothing, and he seemed to take offense to my stance.

"You think I'm playing with you," he said suddenly.

I almost laughed and decided to speak on that.

"I'm hanging from a chain with you having the most power a jailer could possibly have, my mind is exposed, and you think I think this is a game?" I said with open sarcasm. "Your summation makes you sound like a fool Ghirahim! Why would I think this is a game when I can hide nothing from you? Brush off your tactics and use your brain for a change!"

He stared at me stunned.

"Shut up!" he snapped, then suddenly amped up his power surge. "I think you're ready for another ravaging now!"

My body stiffened at his words.

"Wait! Ghirahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" I was cut off by my own screams when the seven words of his attributes flashed before my eyes once more.

_Superbia, invidia, accidic, avarita, gula, luxuria, _and _ira. _Diffractions of light pulsed against my forehead in a constant throbbing rhythm. It was more intense than before, but there was no physical pain this time, only emotional and mental pain.

_What is this?_ I wondered. _Why is this happening?_

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is mind rape in its truest form," he answered my question in a calm low voice. "Using every dark attribute against you to hurt you and weaken you to a point where you just break down spiritually."

If I could place my hands over my ears I would. There was this frequency that was grating against my eardrums, and it was mind-numbingly irritating. I shook my head to escape it, but nothing gave me comfort. Soon, the sound of my screams rang in my ears to drown it out, as images of my family streamed through my head. Colors circulated across my pan of vision in a shifting optical sequence. A bright shining of green dominated my acuity for a few moments along with the word _avarita_. Suddenly, a scene then emerged from it: _Hylia of Hyrule was revealing to the Hero of Sky that she used him to save the kingdom…_

The vision was at a pivotal moment in the Hero of Sky's quest.

"Do you see it?" Ghirahim demanded all of a sudden. "Do you see the hypocrisy of your bloodline?"

The scene shifted again, with flashings of golden brown light coupled the word _gula,_ and another scene emerged: _The Hero of Sky was relentlessly searching the lands for his beloved friend and future queen…_

I was confused by why that moment in time was considered greed. I shook my head furiously to try and disengage Ghirahim's leathery appendage, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop this please! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the torture went on.

The lights continued flashing before my eyes, swaying and swirling again, surging forward with the color of royal purple. A picture of Hyrule Castle showed before my eyes with a scene coming forth of another family member. The word _surperbia_ suddenly blazed up: _Daphnes I appointed Ganondorf as his chief advisor…_

Ghirahim was relentless as I continued to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my voice vaulted.

"Do you feel the woe of your ancestral line great queen?" he taunted. "Hylia the tyrant, the hero who conquered a land that didn't belong to him, Daphnes I's arrogance…" he trailed, knowing there was more to come.

The lights continued the cadence and shined yellowish-green now, and another picture captioned itself before my eyes with the word _invidia._ Suddenly showing: _Zelda the Sage of Time following Link the Hero of Time on his journey secretly to help him… _A rapid succession of images began to spontaneously appear with the color changes. The lights shifted from yellowish-green to red. The word _luxuria _suddenly shined before my eyes and another scene: _The Hero of Time saves Hyrule... becomes king and tells Zelda the Sage of Time he doesn't love her… _The sequence continued from dark red to bright red in a representation of anger. The word _ira _manifested itself and then disappeared, along with a scene: _Daphnes II ascends the throne and then dies in battle… _The lights twirled again and shifted to a very pale fluorescent, almost opaque-like white light. The word _accidic _appeared in black letters before dissolving as if it never appeared. Again another scene: _Quistis Baalam dies a year after her husband from a broken heart…_

It was almost too much to take in.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The monster seemed to relish in my pain.

"I'm going to purge your soul with the misgivings of your ancestors and break you queen of light!" he swore, with his malice and hatred for me growing. "You're weaker than I thought!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as the mental assault continued. I was breathing hard, sweating, and within moments I felt I was going to pass out from sensorial shock. The images of my ancestors continued to play in my head like a never ending opera. It was psychedelic. I suspected the final act would be death, my death. The kaleidoscopic sequence was overwhelming my natural defense mechanisms, especially in my weakened state. Even so, I had to keep fighting, I had to.

_You can't give in Zelda! _I told myself. _You can't!_

I concentrated with every last breath of my body.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, but then got a hold of myself. "I am the last of the Nohanseen bloodline! I will not cower at the mercy of a demon!" Suddenly, a surge of power went through me to counter Ghirahim's strike. It forced his energy in the opposite direction. "I am Zelda! I... _am_... Zelda! Queen of Hyrule, and the Sage of Light!"

Out of nowhere, the room began to quake and shake. The disturbance was all around us and caught Ghirahim off guard.

"What in the-?" he cut himself off.

Suddenly, a blue flash of light erupted from the depths of my soul and manifested itself all around me like a cast of Nayru's Love. The demon lord looked on dumbstruck and almost appeared shaken. Afterwards, I opened my eyes. My whole body was now tinged in blue light. Ghirahim then tried to retract his tongue, but was surprised when he found that the spring loaded action wouldn't recoil the way he anticipated. His tongue was now stuck in my blue barrier.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered, then another pulse of energy surged through my body and released from me. "Ah!" I gasped as the residual force left me.

The energy struck the monster immediately, burning and tearing at his tongue before it hit his whole body. Ghirahim's vestige ripped through the barrier and black blood poured from his wound. He looked at me in pure rage as he slithered his injured tongue back into his mouth, but not before he was knocked back into his seat, followed by a sickening crack. From the sound of it, it seemed he hurt himself badly... very very badly.

"You conniving bitch!" he retorted angrily. "You're going to pay for that!"

Afterwards, Ghirahim jumped back up onto his feet, and lunged into an attack to come at me. I closed my eyes as another pulsar of light released itself while he was in a mid-aerial jump. The opposing force on my end was so great, that he got knocked back into the other direction and landed hard onto the moving floor. The monster stared at me in complete and utter shock, but his shock quickly diminished to anger. However, I could tell from his body language that he wasn't going to attack me again. After two attempts, he was going to bide his time and wait for another opportunity.

"You can't sustain that barrier forever," he growled. "When it comes down you're dead!"

I just stared at him, feeling a calm I hadn't felt in a long time.

_This is the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, _I thought.

"I await that time," I said calmly.

I didn't know exactly I how summoned it. The bracelet Hylia gave me was gone. I was weak physically, and by all intensive purposes I should've been dead. The only thing I could relate it to was my innate collective drive and motivation. I wasn't sure how it was working, but I knew it was something greater than myself.

_Thank the goddess, _I thought in relief.

Ghirahim got up from the floor, and quickly raised his hand causing all the braziers to blow out. The room was in darkness once again. However, that didn't dispel my aura barrier, as it illuminated the space around me. I could see Ghirahim's baleful black eyes staring at me from across the room. He no longer had the upper hand as he once did.

"This isn't over," he whispered. "Mark my words."

I didn't flinch.

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

With that, he disappeared farther into the darkness, and then suddenly there was a loud slam like the shutting of a door. It was the only time I breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as the door shut, the aura barrier dissipated and I took in a deep labored breath. That took a significant amount of energy to maintain, and I was now very weak. I looked out into the darkness, hoping he wouldn't come back because there would be no way for me to fend him this time. I grateful I was able to overcome Ghirahim's first onslaught, but I knew as soon as he caught me he was going to possibly kill me. Even so, I had to close my eyes. I had to get some sleep, even at the risk of getting caught. I took in another deep breath and decided that was exactly what I was going to do. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. In those moments I thought of Link when he was imprisoned.

"Is this what you had to go through my beloved?" I whispered and felt some tears fill my eyes. "If so, I can't apologize enough."

My tears ran down my cheeks, but I had to remain strong.

_It's not over yet Zelda, _I told myself.

My eye lids drooped and were heavy with exhaustion. The darkness was starting to look hazy. There was no way I was going to stay awake... even with that _sound _again.

_Click… click… click…_

_What is that? _I wondered, but couldn't sustain the thought.

I tried to stay awake for as long as I could, but after a short while I passed out. I had no idea what was to become of me.

~SSS~

The Sacrosanct Paddock, Link

I didn't know what to make of what was before us. It was strange. It was eclectic. It was obviously something foreign to this land. It was an oddity to be sure. We were all staring at it in wonder and disbelief both at the same time. One thing was certain, Ghirahim was a perverse bastard.

"Only he would think of something this... this grotesque," I said to no one in particular.

The structure before us was the same enigmatic prodigy as the engraving on Midna's locket. There was a large dark effigy that was carved out of twilight wood to resemble a woman begging for her life, as a demonic man stood above her with a spear in his hand to pierce her through. From the male figure's mouth there was a cast of strange black mist that wrapped around his body and spear. Likewise, the female figure also had black mist flowing from her, but it was coming from her feminine orifice rather than her mouth... an obvious distinction made by the demon lord. That creature was sick. Between both carvings were several substantial fractals of space that blinked white and black like optical images. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

"This is madness," I said, not meaning to state the obvious.

Hylia then turned to look at me and Elbourne.

"This has to be the entrance to the demon's lair," she divulged.

There was no denying that.

Elbourne seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"I don't understand how this all came about," he said shaking his head. "It was never like this! It doesn't make sense!"

Hylia went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not supposed to make sense," she reasoned. "This all happened after Ghirahim was released from the mirror. There was no way you, or anybody for that matter, could have known."

Elbourne understood her reasoning, but was still unsettled with the sight.

"What kind of monster would make something like this?" he asked more to himself than to anyone.

Hylia grunted.

"The unfortunate kind my friend," she said simply. "It's best not to try and understand a mind you don't know, especially a depraved one like Ghirahim's."

Elbourne merely raised his brows.

I stared at the structure again.

"Ghirahim must have been planning a full on assault where, if he got powerful enough, he could traverse his realm, the Twilight Realm, and then Hyrule," I suspected. "He would attack in one fell swoop."

Hylia nodded.

"That seems to be the only reasonable explanation," she said, "and since the Master Sword rests in the same mirrored location, he was probably going to free his master, and take over Hyrule with an all out coup."

When Hylia put it that way, it made sense. The whole idea was to purge the holy sword into darkness to free Demise, and the smartest way to ensure that was to make the entrance to the demon's lair right where the Master Sword rested.

_That was pretty clever of you Ghirahim, _I thought, _but how would you bring darkness to the Sacred Realm?_

"Traversing all three realms at once can create a static effect in space," Hylia said, having read my mind. "If he accessed the Sacred Realm where there was a large amount of residual darkness surrounding him, he could lift the Master Sword without fear of evil's bane and release his master. However, he would need to be powerful enough to do this, in his current state he isn't. That's why he was looking for... for his missing link so to speak."

Elbourne assumed the goddess was talking about him.

"Hylia-" he began.

"I don't simply mean you," she interrupted, "I wasn't saying that to upset you, I was merely inferring."

The dragon prince stared at her for a moment.

"Look," Elbourne started, "I don't deny now he was after me solely, I've come to grips with that fact. I still don't understand why, but I just want to get Zelda back. If anything happened to her when it should have been me... I'll never forgive myself. I just need to know she's alive. I need to know she's alright."

The goddess stared at the prince for a moment and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry my ancestral daughter is strong, she's alive," she said confidently, "and don't think about Ghirahim or his reasons for wanting you right now. Let your focus be your love for Zelda, the way it's always been. That will keep you centered. The truth and all it encapsulates will be for another time. However, I might add that after traveling with you and seeing how you and she interact, I no longer doubt the depth of your friendship. I wasn't always so certain, but now I no longer am a cynic."

I glanced over at Hylia myself, wondering what else she was saying without really saying it. Why does Ghirahim want the dragon prince so badly? What was the big mystery behind all this? I thought some of her wording was odd, especially with how careful she was about not being dismissive. However, with the current situation at hand, I didn't bother to go into it. That was a subject for another time. Right now I just wanted to get Zelda back. I brought the two back to center by focusing on the task.

"Hylia's right, our mission is the queen's safety," I added before addressing her myself. "So, how are we supposed to access Ghirahim's lair from here?"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest, and studied the tree for a moment.

"It's as I said before," she reiterated, "a hole needs to be torn through this area of space and time to make his realm appear simultaneously with this one. The only way to do so without causing a complete shift is with the aide of the Triforce and your ability to transform into a wolf. There's enough stabilizing energy in your holy relic to create a portal."

I nodded at her explanation, now completely understanding what needed to be done.

"Makes sense," I said.

Elbourne looked between us and spoke up just then.

"I want to go with you," he uttered suddenly, "I can't stand idly by and do nothing."

I was about to object, but Hylia preempted me.

"That's out of the question your highness," she said. "The rift won't be enough to sustain two people, you could end up someplace else entirely."

He looked at her in open defiance.

"I'm not going to stand here when Zelda's life is in danger," he said.

She raised a brow.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," she said, "Link must go alone."

Elbourne shook his head.

"I can't!" he said. "I can't just wait here!"

I took in a deep sigh.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

He cut his gaze to me.

"I love her!" he interrupted. "I will not stand back and just watch and wait! I won't!"

There was a brief silence between all three of us after he uttered that. I stared at the dragon prince for just a moment, understanding his feelings completely and would do the same thing if I were in his shoes. However, he also needed to be logical. Say we both did make it to Demon's Lair, what if in the process of his heroics Ghirahim captured him? What then? He needed to be sensible, not irrational.

"Look, dragon prince I get it," I said to him, "I know you love her, I love Zelda too, but we have to be smart in how we do this. Right now it would be foolish to waste anymore time arguing when the important thing is Zelda's safety, wouldn't you agree. Every minute we waste is a minute longer Zelda is in danger. You understand that right?"

Elbourne just stared at me for a moment. I knew he didn't want to see things my way, but he didn't have the benefit of that luxury. He had no choice but to concede. Afterwards, he looked away and grunted in disapproval. He was unfortunately in a losing battle.

"Yes I understand," he muttered. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

I nodded, then turned my attention to Hylia who nodded in return.

"It's about time we checked to see if what Midna and Zelda surmised was true," she said to me regarding my transformation process. "It's about time for you to proceed."

"Right," I replied.

I then closed my eyes to concentrate. Hylia and Elbourne both remained quiet and watched in silence. The temperature in my body began to rise when there was a sudden subtle swell of energy within my gut. I felt the current go to and fro as it permeated upward from the soles of my feet. The temperature rose more as my skin began to feel hot, and the swell turned to a full on surge. My eyes suddenly shot open as beams of light escaped from me to the surrounding atmosphere. Soon I began to twitch and tick, as my body forced itself over and down onto all four of my limbs. My hair grew profusely from every pore, as four hundred pounds of extra sinewy muscle packed itself onto my frame. My jaw elongated and formed aerodynamically as my teeth sharpened and curved. The canine incisors especially curved down my chin. My spine shifted with a kyphosis along my back and broadened, as it lowered to my new center of gravity. The extension from my nose to tail was now seven feet long. My neck was no longer able to move as freely as my foramen had changed. I could look from left to right without any problems, looking up however was a different story. The transformation was painful and exhausting initially, but once it was over it felt familiar and exhilarating. I took in deep breath with my new, but unchanged, set of lung power and howled.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I bayed loudly.

I huffed and grunted as Elbourne and Hylia both stared at me in amazement. It was a rather magnificent thing to witness and only a select few had seen it: Zelda, Midna, Hylia, now Elbourne, and even the postman... yes, the postman. I had no explanation for that.

The goddess pointed to the tree.

"You have to hurry," Hylia said to me.

I nodded then turned to the sculpture. I climbed to the top and set my fangs into one of the fractals. When I yanked into what seemed like nothing, a black hole in space appeared. A portal. After the displacement was revealed, I quickly ran through it. Hylia and Elbourne looked after me concerned, but soon their faces were closed over from the entrance I created. The kaleidoscopic inverted rotunda of color was all around me flashing red, yellow, green, and blue. I ran through the torn space with a quickened step. Sporadic images from other times flickered in and out of the background, showing kings and heroes of the past: the Hero of Time, Daphnes II, Zelda the Sage of Time. Ahead of me was a semicircle shaped entrance to the other side, I hurried and ran through it. When I substantiated on the other side, I landed hard on the ground, but wasted no time jumping back up and taking off to the large building in the distance. My eyes widened momentarily when I glanced at the landscape around me. It looked like something out of a nightmare. The earth was black and white, and the dead trees were paler than moonlight. The moon, however, showing in the background was as red as blood, and the sky changed colors from dark green, black, and mahogany.

It was a place unlike any I had seen before.

_Zelda... please be alright, _I thought.

I sniffed the air and quickly picked up her scent. Afterwards, I flashed my senses and suddenly saw an iridized trail of blue heading off into the north. She was somewhere in that large dome. The scent went on for miles and miles and I ran like there was no tomorrow, for which in Zelda's case, there may not have been. My heart pounded at the thought of Ghirahim making good on his threat and violating her. It made me run faster. I howled again at the blood red moon, hoping against all hope that she could hear me coming for her.

_Hang on Zelda, _I thought, _just hang on!_

~SSS~

The Demon's Lair, Zelda

A dream of freedom:

_The expanse of the ocean was deep, wide, and glistened a turquoise blue. I was standing in the middle of it with my hands clasped together and my eyes closed. A wave of water flowed over me and I became soaking wet, but I never left my stance. In fact, my lips were trembling because I was supplicating in a moment of prayer._

_"Please let me have some strength," I whispered, "please…"_

_Another wave came and enveloped me, and I still didn't move._

_Then another._

_And another._

_It was as if I was getting baptized... purified..._

_Purified…_

_Purified…_

_I kept praying when suddenly I heard a man's voice._

_"Zelda…" he whispered._

_I stirred, but didn't open my eyes._

_"Zelda…" the man whispered again._

_I still didn't open my eyes._

_"Zeeellldddaaaa..." he whispered again, prolonging his enunciates._

_It was then I opened my eyes. I blinked several times to try and focus, and that was when I realized I wasn't in an ocean anymore. I was still hanging from that chain in Ghirahim's keep, however, I wasn't alone. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw an apparition had suddenly appear in front of me._

Who…? _I thought confused._

_The apparition was an extraordinarily handsome man wearing a green tunic, with light brown hair and soft blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a hat, but he did bear the emblem of the Triforce on the back of his right hand. He bore a sword and a shield with the crest of the royal family, and he was smiling at me warmly. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I initially felt afraid._

_"Who-who are you?" I finally stammered._

_He wasn't alarmed by my question and understood my dismay._

_"My name is Link," he divulged, "I'm the Hero of Sky. I'm your ancestral father Zelda."_

_When he uttered that I looked at him stunned. Was this delirium I was experiencing now? Had I really gone that long without food and water?_

_"Ancestral father?" I whispered. "How are you-? What are you doing here?"_

_He put his hand to his chin with a smile still on his face._

_"You looked like you could use a friend right now since Hylia is busy," Link said. "That crazy goddess has a heart a big as the sun. That's what made me fall in love with her in the first place."_

_Tears fill my eyes at the sight of him. I just couldn't believe this was happening right now._

_"The Hero of Sky…" I whispered in relief as a tear rolled down my cheek._

_Link reached out and wiped it away with his translucent hand._

_"I know it's been hard on you Zelda," he said softly. "You bore a heavy burden during your reign, and you still are, but I want you to know I'm very proud of you. You do the Nohanseen name justice."_

_I bit my lower lip at his words of approval and closed my eyes._

_Recognition at last._

_"You have no idea what that means to me coming from you," I whispered sincerely._

_Link smiled again._

_"I think I do, but you also have no idea how much you mean to Hylia and me," he said. "That's why she was so eager to see you happy. You, out of all the Nohansens, deserve it the most."_

_The tears wouldn't stop welling in my eyes. I trembled in happiness knowing I was making my ancestors proud._

_"Thank you," I whispered._

_Link smiled again and then looked around._

_"It seems you got yourself into a little bit of a predicament," he divulged in a somewhat joking manner._

_I scoffed, trying not to be too cynical. My chained state could hardly be described as a mere predicament. I was in serious trouble._

_"To say the least," I replied, attempting a smile of my own._

_Link returned it._

_"I know you can beat him Zelda," he said suddenly._

_When he said that, I looked at Link with weary eyes. I was so tired of fighting. I didn't think I had any strength left. Ghirahim was relentless._

_"I wish I had your optimism," I replied._

_He went to reassure me._

_"You have something far more precious than optimism Zelda," he said to me. "You have the whole backing of your ancestors, along with the Triforce of Wisdom. Ghirahim doesn't stand a chance against you, that's why he wants you to think he can break you."_

_I knew he was right, but I was so despondent it was hard for me to see that._

_"Ancestral father I don't know if I can go on much longer," I said honestly. "I really do feel the weight of these bonds."_

_Link knew I wasn't talking about physical bonds, but the ones weighed upon my mind._

_"I know... I know," he said calmly, then changed the subject. "Now, I want you to tell me about your dream Zelda."_

_I looked at him surprised in that moment, finding the question a bit unorthodox._

_"My dream?" I repeated._

_He nodded._

_"Yes," he replied, "your dream."_

_I still didn't understand the gist of his reasoning, but decided to answer his question anyway._

_"All night... well, to be quite frank, I dreamed of water," I said. "It was very strange."_

_He narrowed his eyes slightly, with a look of inquiry on his face._

_"Why would you dream of water now?" he asked me all of a sudden._

_I shook my head, unsure._

_"I don't know," I whispered, "I guess maybe I want to wash the weight of this mess from my shoulders."_

_Link reached out and caressed my cheek just then._

_"That's it exactly," he said. "You just want some solace from your pain."_

_I stared into his beautiful blue eyes as if I were staring into his soul._

_"Yes," I said breathlessly, "I just want to be free. I just want to be purified."_

_Link smiled at me again._

_"Let me help you by reassuring you," he divulged. "You can defeat Ghirahim if you keep a calm heart and spirit, and once you're completely 'purified' everything you dreamt up last night will make its way back to you."_

_I was slightly confused by what he meant._

_"How?" I asked._

_"You'll know because you bear the Triforce of Wisdom," he said. "Just soothe your mind, and you'll find the strength you've been conjuring up all night. Remember the Hylian Paradox Zelda… you will find your 'holiday' if you remember that."_

_I was perplexed by his final words, but was overwhelmed by the comfort I felt from them. I wasn't alone in the dark anymore._

_"But how does that apply to the present?" I asked._

_He grabbed his chin again._

_"Not everything applies to the present," he stated. "Some things are strictly for the future."_

_I looked at him with tired eyes, but was beginning to understand what he meant._

_"I see," I whispered._

_Link grinned at me again._

_"You're a bright girl," he said._

_Tears refilled my eyes._

_"Thank you so much," I whispered._

_Link wiped them away from my face again, then kissed my forehead._

_"I love you Zelda," he said softly, and I noticed he was starting to disappear now. "I'm very fortunate to have an ancestral daughter like you."_

_My eyes widened suddenly in fear. I didn't want him to leave._

_"Please don't go!" I begged. "I need you!"_

_Link's smile broadened as he faded away._

_"I'll always be with you Zelda," he said to me, "always... even when you think no one is there and you're alone in the dark, I'll always be with you."_

_With that, he faded away, and I was alone in the dark once again. I looked around desperately for him in vain, but saw that he was truly gone. Afterwards, I let my head hang low and cried softly._

_The dream was over._

~SSS~

I gasped when I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Ancestral father!" I called out quietly.

No one answered.

"Are you there?" I whispered to the darkness.

I scanned the blackened room again, but no one was there. I pursed my lips together and realized it was all a dream. I let the last few remnants of my tears fall, and finally the feeling of emptiness subsided.

_Thank you Hero of the Skies, _I thought.

I sighed and settled back into my normal position. However, the moment of quiet was short lived. The silence was disrupted by the horrible sound of that _click… click… click…_

I still had no idea what that was.

My eyes shot open and I froze.

_Click… click… click…_

The sound moved up the walls.

_Click… click…click…_

There was a scuttling across the ground.

_Click… click… click…_

The tapping of metallic sounded above from my chain. The sound was made all the more terrifying by something suddenly _crawling _down my back.

"Dear Hylia," I whispered, as the thing made its way down the back of my leg.

Suddenly, the braziers lit again and the entire room illuminated once more, with the 'clicking' sound clearly made manifest now. There were thousands of baby skulltulas everywhere.

I gasped.

_Click… click… click… _as the spiders crawled up the walls. _Click…click…click… _as they scuttled across the floor. _Click… click… click… _as they crawled down the chain I was hanging from and starting to nest on my body.

I began to hyperventilate.

"No please!" I begged to no one in particular.

The limestone room was dank and thick with mildewed air. My attention was so preoccupied, that I hardly noticed Ghirahim standing in the middle of the room while thousands upon thousands of spiders literally crawled over each other and covered the stone ground. He too looked different, with his arms appearing dark brown while the rest of his body appeared platinum white with diamond infringements. He also looked extremely upset. our last scuffle obviously didn't sit well with him.

"I'm done with the games your majesty," he said, getting straight to the point. "After I disclose a few things to you I'm going to kill you and then rape your dead body because you sicken me so much."

I stared at him surprised, but wasn't as taken in by his threats as before.

"Is that so?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing," he warned. "Remember, I told you, you weren't the first Hylian queen I broke. She was proud too before she was mercilessly ravaged."

I raised a brow.

"You deliberately changed the subject," I noted, "why?"

My question frustrated him further.

"I told you why!" he exploded suddenly. "I control things here! Me! This is _my_ realm!"

I paused as I felt a haunting familiarity behind his outburst.

_Why does that seem so... so normal to me? _I wondered.

"I'm aware of that," I said calmly in reply.

However, my cool disposition was about to be challenged, as the spider crawling up my leg was now coming towards my face. I edged back as it took out its anthers to attack me. Surprisingly, and possibly unintentionally, Ghirahim shot a blast of dark matter at the creature, destroying the horrible little monster instantly. The guts splattered all over me. He also shot three more intending to attack me on my belly and thighs as well, covering me in spider goo. I was repulsed, it was disgusting.

"You're going to be aware of a lot of things in a moment," he divulged. "I'm going to tell you a story about a Hylian queen and a demon lord before I kill you."

I stared at him cynically, but felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding too. I sensed this was not going to end the way I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

Ghirahm stalked towards the pit, killing several skulltulas in the process.

"I'm talking about an alliance that bore something horrifying," he said. "Well… horrifying if you happen to be the _dragon king_."

My stomach suddenly churned and I held my breath.

What… the… hell…?

I edged back involuntarily.

_He can't be saying what I think he's saying, _I thought, _he can't_.

"Lady Constance?" I whispered.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at me and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "Lady Constance."

My throat tightened.

"What did you do to her?" I whispered.

I think I already knew the answer. I just didn't want to utter it.

Even so, the monster didn't answer my question directly.

"Remember when I told you about the man who was forced to watch me ravage his wife?" he inquired. "Well, that lucky couple was King Xavier and Queen Constance of Dragon Roost when they were newly weds. The king made a pact with me before he ascended the throne. I told him I required blood in return, but not in the conventional way."

My eyes widened as he went on. He grinned at my expression.

"You ever wonder _why_ Xavier hates his son so much?" he taunted rhetorically.

I didn't answer.

My heart accelerated with each word. I always likened the disapproval of Elbourne to never being able to measure up to Xavier's impossible expectations. I wasn't even aware until recently that Elbourne wasn't Xavier's son until the dragon prince told me so. I never imagined it was anything like what this monster was purporting. Even so, I was still wanted to be in denial.

_He _can't _be… _I thought,_ Elbourne isn't…_

The monster nodded.

"He is my lady," he said to my thoughts, "the dragon prince... should rightfully be called the _demon _prince. He's… my… son."

I froze as pure shock entered my veins. Pure complicit shock. I didn't know what to say.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered.

Ghirahim grinned at the disclosure.

"Let that sink in," he said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head in denial once again. There was no way that could truly be possible. Too many things didn't match up.

"You're insane!" I replied. "He couldn't be your son! He looks-"

"-Just like the Hero of Twilight," he interrupted. "I know, I made sure of that. I cursed the demon seed to look like the hero that would save Hyrule so he could have a chance to marry you. I know you princesses love your heroes, so why not make a nemesis look like a hero? It was my hope to usurp your throne through a blood linked marriage and storm the Sacred Realm to purge the Master Sword that way and free my master. However, it turns out Elbourne has too much of that retched Hylian blood in him. He's too deeply in love with you to take you by force like he should have in the lagoon even though he's wanted to in the past."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe.

"You dirty bastard!" I retorted. "How could you do something so deplorable?"

He had no qualms about giving me an explanation.

"It's very simple actually," he replied matter-of-fact, "if the dragon king wanted to ally himself with me he was going to have to offer me something. He didn't want to involve Constance naturally, which made me want her all the more. It was then I made her the only bargaining chip he could use. It was either the death of his dear wife the queen as a sacrifice, or the raping of her to produce a hybrid offspring while he watched."

I didn't know what to think now.

_Xavier really had no choice after making that pact, _I thought, feeling a sudden pang of pity for the king. _It was either see Constance live or die. It was no wonder they had so many problems in their marriage._

I couldn't get over it. I could not wrap my head around Elbourne being the son of Ghirahim. However, when I stopped to think about some of his cruel traits: his lack of empathy, his disregard for others, his promiscuous behavior –it actually made sense. Elbourne was a callous man, with the exception of his dealings with me, but he struggled with that inherent darkness his whole life. If he had given in at the lagoon, he would have lost the little piety keeping him lucid. I also now understood something else. Elbourne being biologically Ghirahim's son was why Hylia couldn't read his mind. And if Xavier were under Ghirahim's influence it was why she couldn't read the king's as well. Hylia was not associated with darkness, only light.

"Since he's proven himself useless I'm going to take my essence back from him to gain my full strength," he went on. "I would have been successful had you not gotten in the way. However, that was only a minor setback. I will capture him in due time and return to full strength."

I was only half listening.

"Take your essence from him?" I caught. "Don't you mean you're going to kill him?!"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at me.

"He'll die if I want him to die," he replied, "and as it stands now I've had enough talking! It's time I put you out of your misery!"

With that, Ghirahm suddenly lunged at my chain and came sliding down it until we were face to face with each other hanging in the air. I was terrified of the closeness, but not as much as when he came close and kissed me. He forced his long tongue down my throat and I gagged. It was suffocating and disgusting.

"You want to know why I named him Elbourne?" he whispered when he pulled away.

I didn't answer as I stared into his soulless eyes.

"It means 'lamb of god,'" he said in a low voice, "I considered him my 'lamb' since I am his god."

I was repulsed and showed so by spitting in his face.

"You're no god!" I countered. "You're nothing more than a weapon and a tool! Elbourne will _never_ be like you!"

The monster didn't flinch at my actions.

"We'll see about that," he said, then slid his hand between my legs to grope me.

I cringed at his touch.

"I think I've treated you like a lady enough," he said squeezing my labia roughly in his hands. "It's time you learned a lesson."

He pressed his mouth against mine again. The skin of my wrists was tearing slightly with the addition of his body weight. The blood was running down my arms as I struggled to fight him off.

"No!" I screamed through a muffled kiss.

I was feeling the worst kind of fear possible. I shook my head away from him, trying to free myself, but Ghirahim was relentless.

"Hold still you stupid bitch!" he roared when I bit him in return.

He slapped me across the face after that and my nose began to bleed.

_He's going to kill me! _I thought as terror gripped me.

He forced his tongue back down my throat as it tasted of both blood and bile. I was near a point of no return, when suddenly a voice rang through my head.

_"Zelda!" _the voice ordered.

My eyes shot open.

_What in the-? _I thought.

_"Zelda!"_ the voice belonged to the Hero of Skies._ "I told you, you are stronger than him!"_

_Ancestral father! _I thought. _Help me! What can I do?_

Ghirahim pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"That bastard can't help you now!" he replied having read my mind.

_"Zelda you can do this!"_ the Hero of Skies went on._ "He knows he's no match for the power of the Triforce!"_

_Link- _I thought.

_"Use it!" _he interrupted my thought process.

I didn't reply, instead I just did as I was told and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded me and erupted from within my soul like before. Ghirahim saw that and looked on in disbelief.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out feeling an extraordinary pain followed by a surge of power.

_Is this the true power of the Triforce of Wisdom? _I wondered.

Ghirahim was sent flying backwards from the force. Afterwards, my shackles broke, some of my superficial wounds healed, and I was floating in midair. My clothes quickly changed from my dress to those of the Sheikah. My hair changed from dark brown to platinum black with my blonde bangs, and wrapped itself into a bandaged headdress. I maneuvered from my position over the pit and landed hard on the skulltula infested floor. The monster was astonished.

"You insolent witch!" he screamed, then lunged at me.

I dodged his attack and opted to run for the exit. There was no sense in wasting time fighting a foe where I didn't have the weapon to completely put him down. The Master Sword was needed for that and only Link could wield it. Ghirahim quickly turned and ran after me.

"Come back here!" he demanded.

That certainly wasn't a stupid request. I ran as fast and as hard as I could until I got to the exit. I flung the door, ran down the stone stairs, and made my way through another exit. When I got outside I ran as fast as I could towards something, _anything _that would get me away from Ghirahim. I ran out onto the unbridled barren terrain and hoped for the best.

_I need a miracle to get out of this one, _I thought, _a miracle._

~SSS~

Link

I ran and ran, still following the scent, when I notice a figure coming in the distance towards me.

_Who in the world is that? _I wondered.

I put back on my senses and saw that the blue light was heavily surrounding this person. I needed no other guesses.

_Zelda! _I thought in relief, but panic soon set it when I saw the demonic madman now running after her.

I doubled my speed and ran towards her.

_Hold on Zelda! _I thought. _I'm coming!_

~SSS~

Zelda

I was breathing hard, and running as fast as I could with my new found Sheikah strength. However, a terrible sense of dread welled in my stomach when I saw a huge wolf running towards me in the distance.

_What in Hylia's name-? _I wondered, but cut myself short.

~SSS~

Link

I saw Zelda hesitate when she caught sight of me. So, to reassure her, I lowered my head and ran straight for her. When I was near her, I slide between her legs and had her ride me bareback. She looked shocked at the maneuver, but then soon realized who I was.

"Link!" she said stunned, and then held onto me tight as she could while I made a sharp U-turn and headed back towards the portal.

_I've got you Zelda! _I thought. _That bastard is never going to hurt you again. Never._

~SSS~

Zelda

I held on tight as Link and I rode for the portal. Ghirahim was snarling like a rabid animal as he ran after us, but soon stopped his pursuit when he realized he didn't have the power to overcome the both of us.

"This isn't over!" he screamed. "Your kingdom will fall you pathetic excuse for a monarch! I will attain my power and it will fall."

I closed my eyes at his words, and realized the situation was more dire than I could have imagined, but I was grateful. I was grateful to Link for coming to rescue me when he did. I was grateful to Hylia for giving me the strength to pull through. I was grateful to Elbourne for having the guts to withstand his inherent inclinations. And lastly, I was grateful to the Hero of Skies for giving me the reassurance of his love when I needed it the most.

_Thank you ancestral father, _I thought, looking up at the heavens, _you have no idea how much you've given me in my hour of need._

Link and I rode until we got to a break in space. At it we jumped through and saw the last of the ghastly demon lair, but we both knew that wouldn't be the last we would see of the demon lord.

* * *

**Now you know why the last few chapters were 'Elbourne-centric.' Also, those of you who are alone in dark places, whether in your mind or in the physical world, please don't give up. Don't ever give up.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Inspiration: "Leaning Lovers," by Julia Watkins (it is a beautiful portrait that focuses on the energy from two people deeply in love, I couldn't help but think of Link and Zelda), post traumatic stress disorder; vulnerability, Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, and "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Original Shout Outs: DEUCESSS, Mrdirtguy13, Danie-Dono, Blueheart100, Fan, WolfenAmpithere, Sparky, and Will.**

**Author's Note: Love isn't simply a noun, it's a verb. Love is more than the idea of being in love. Reedited 9/27/2020. On the advice of ImaFanaBigFan, I changed this chapter to better reflect Zelda's trauma 11/16/2020.**

**Word Count: 22,942**

* * *

Chapter 32

Link

The space around Zelda and me pulsed and flickered continuously. It looked like it was about to collide in on itself. Hylia was right in that this portal was too unreliable to be sustained. For whatever reason, this gateway was collapsing. That fact made me run faster. However, suddenly I felt an added thud of weight fall on my shoulders. Zelda abruptly passed out on my back. Her incapacitation wasn't expected. She sounded fine for most of the ride. The adrenaline protracting her must have worn thin. I had to catch her so she wouldn't be lost in time. I was careful that my fangs didn't pierce her flesh. The exit was several meters in front of us, and before it closed completely, I doubled my speed and jumped through, making sure no harm came to Zelda. Unfortunately, we landed disgracefully on some wild foliage near a stone edifice when we exited. Zelda's body rolled several yards from my grasp when released from my fangs. I hurried, ran up, and caught her again before she injured herself. After we were at a safe distance, I turned to see the portal implode in on itself and disappear. Large cells of energy bonded around each other, before inverting and demolishing into a singularity of concentrated space. Just as abstractly as it appeared, it was gone. The space was now closed over.

_That was close._

I then turned my attention back to Zelda, but was taken aback momentarily by another fact. I saw and felt regular sunlight peeking through a tree lined canopy. I looked up stunned, immediately realizing we were no longer in the Twilight Realm. We were instead back in Hyrule somewhere, but where? Why? How was this possible? One point in the multiverse was supposed to lead to another equally opposing point in that same multiverse. There was supposed to be one roadway to and fro in the same dimension. How could one entry point suddenly lead to another dimension? Unless, that wormhole didn't abided by the same space time rules. Apparently that was the case. However, my questions were going to have to wait for now, especially when I saw Zelda finally coming to. She was breathing hard. She looked weak and was apparently dizzy, as she stumbled when she attempted to get up and walk. She grabbed onto a tree branch when she found herself nearly falling over her feet again. It was then I transformed back to my human form and hurried to catch her. She collapsed just in time to land in my arms.

I stared into her eyes worried.

"Are you alright?"

Zelda didn't answer me right away. She was staring at me with a kind of glassy look in her eyes.

"Everything's so hazy," she whispered more to herself than to me.

She sounded so fragile.

"Can you see?" I asked anyway.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Where are we?"

I raised a brow at her obvious diversion. Was she deliberately ignoring my question?

"Can you see Zelda?" I asked once more.

Even so, again, she didn't answer.

"There... there was something strange about that wormhole," she whispered, changing the subject. "Did you notice all the shifting instabilities?"

I stared at her in minor disbelief. It was so typical of this woman to think of something as inappropriate as portal irregularities when her life was in danger. Why the hell couldn't she see that _she _was the priority right now? Her condition looked grave.

"Zelda..." I hid a little of my frustration with her, "are you alright?"

The simple answer to the question was no. Her increased work of breathing didn't stop, which meant she was having lung problems. Her lips were pale, so her blood circulation was compromised somehow. Her overall disposition was lacking vitality, so she was obviously malnourished. In general terms, she was very unwell. Even so, she attempted to get up and try to walk again. This time, however, I didn't let her go.

"What are you doing?"

Zelda started sweating profusely. Her life force must have been dangerously low because her skin was cold too. The sweat seeded ubiquitously.

"We have to get the Master Sword. Don't you see that we're back in Hyrule Link?"

I stroked a hand through her damp hair.

"Baby you're not well, we can get the sword later." I tried to keep my voice steady, but her worsening condition was scaring me senseless. "You need to get better first."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_What the hell did he do to you?_

Her work of breathing increased, as I picked her up to see if I could find a place to nurse her back to health. She needed food, potions, and uninterrupted rest.

"I'm... fine." She was panting now. "We... we... we have to get... moving. Ghirahim... Ghirahim is going to..." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead just then. "Oh dear goddesses," she moaned in pain without being able to finish.

I shook my head. She wasn't fighting me on this.

"We're not going anywhere until you-" However, I cut myself short when Zelda's head suddenly fell back and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. "Dear Hylia!"

I froze when afterwards her lips parted and she started coughing up foam. The inside of her mouth was so dry, that her normal salivation was becoming frothy and inhibited. She was obviously extremely dehydrated. Whatever deprivation Ghirahim put her through was taking its toll on her body. The symptoms of her poor state only got worse when her physical being abruptly began to flicker in and out of consciousness from the tangible to the intangible –her Sheikah state to her normal state. What the hell was going on? Why was her body trying to disappear? Zelda's normal state eventually won out, but then her head limped forward towards her chest and slowed her breathing down. I was hoping the immediate danger was over, but I was about to be proven wrong. Her symptoms got worse when suddenly she started to convulse.

"Dear Farore!"

I wished there was something I could do to help her, but all I could do was watch for now. I needed to ensure her safety by lowering her body onto the plush green grass so she wouldn't harm herself. It was important _not_ to hold a person down when they were having a seizure. It increased the risk of injury. I remembered that when I thought I was helping a poor widow when she had a seizure on my journeys. I tried to hold her down and she nearly broke her arm. In Zelda's case, all I could do was wait until the convulsing was over. It felt like the longest thirty seconds of my life. If I attempted to open her mouth while she was jerking, she could bite down on her tongue and choke on her own blood. It was that serious of a mistake. When the twitching and jerking subsided, I opened my satchel and pulled out a bottle of blue potion. I put the bottle to her lips and tried to get her to swallow as best she could. It wasn't helping that my hand was shaking a little bit.

"Come on Zelda, give me a sign."

It took her a moment, but slowly she started swallowing the contents. She understandably coughed when it started to work. Afterwards, she finally opened her eyes. I looked at her relieved when her tremors and breathing started normalizing. I could tell her vision was still hazy due to her continual blinking. But, the important thing was that she was awake now.

"Everything... everything is so blurry..."

I stroked my hand over her damp hair again.

"Don't worry about that. It may be some temporary blindness. It happens from time to time with these potions. It happened to me too."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand back on her forehead. She still looked exhausted. She didn't reply to my explanation right away. I saw that she was still despondent. I took her back in my arms and cradled her close to my chest in an attempt to comfort her.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't reply and her eyes were closed. She was probably resting.

"You doing okay Zelda? Are you starting to feel better?"

Zelda still didn't answer. I was getting concerned at her lack of response. I had never seen her like this before. Never.

"I promise you Ghirahim won't get away with this," I reassured her, getting close to her hair. "Just please, please, please keep fighting Zelda, please."

However, she still didn't reply, and that was when I got alarmed again. I stroked her bangs off her forehead in the hopes of her opening her eyes again. She didn't move. They stayed closed.

"Zelda," I tried to stay calm, "say something... please."

I pulled back to get a better look at her. Her eyes were now opened again, but they were half opened. I adjusted her head so she could be better positioned on my arm, only to find dried blood caked at the back of her skull. Surprised at this, when I removed my hand to exam the obvious wound more expeditiously, I found that fresh blood was now bleeding from it. The dried blood had only encased it.

_What in Hylia's dear name...? _

The injury apparently happened in the last twenty-four hours, but lacerations could bleed occultly and vigorously if not controlled. Also, there was no guarantee that the damage wasn't effecting her brain either. This wound hadn't been properly controlled since she received it. It was no wonder why she was so pale and weak. It took everything in me to control my anger. What kind of creature did this to a woman? What kind of monster molested and tortured a helpless woman? That demon had no honor at all. There was no way he was going to get away with doing this to her. Ghirahim was definitely going to pay for his actions. In the meantime, Zelda looked like she was trying to say something to me, but when she opened her mouth very little came out.

"Link…"

I tried to keep her focused on me, but she was rapidly losing consciousness even with the effects of the blue potion. I had no idea why her constitution was being so heavily inhibited even with the efforts of a concoction so strong. It didn't make sense, and the only logical explanation as to why was that Ghirahim had somehow transmitted a disinhibiting toxin into her system.

"What do you need?" I was getting desperate. "Tell me and I'll get it for you."

Zelda's eyes drooped more and her stare became glassier.

"I…I love you... and... and I'm so sorry for what I put you through... in... in having you imprisoned."

My eyes widened with her telling me this.

_Why is she bringing this up now? _

There was only one reason a person started bringing up regrets like this, and it was because they believed they were very near death. I didn't want her talking this way.

"I love you too, and I don't care about any of that, that's the past Zelda."

Zelda just stared blankly at me now, but it was a stare that was unflinching. That was when I waved my hand over her face. She didn't react at all. It was clear she was completely blind now. She even verbalized so.

"I... I can't see anything."

She sounded terrified at the realization and I held her tighter.

"The blindness is just temporary," I reassured. "I promise you you'll get your sight back."

She didn't look too confident with my statement, but she reached up and attempted to touch my face anyway. Her hand wandered aimlessly for a moment before I guided it to my cheek. She even tried to smile.

"There you are."

I nodded.

"Yes, I'm right here."

She stroked my cheek gently.

"I'm so tired. I'm... just so tired Link."

I nodded again.

"I know you are, but you can't go to sleep just yet, not until you get a little better."

Her eyes drooped more and it was clear I was at the losing end of this conversation. Zelda was losing consciousness and she was losing it quickly. It was apparent that there was more than a flesh wound going on in her head. She may have had a vessel rupture in her brain. Hopefully, the potion would be able to circulate through and heal it.

"I'm so tired."

My throat tightened. I hated seeing her like this.

"Just stay with me. Just stay with me Zelda."

She blinked several times and nodded slightly.

"I'll try."

I didn't want her to give up.

"Keep trying. Work at it, you're strong."

Her blue eyes were completely opaque now as I stared at her, hoping in some way she understood her current state wasn't forever. Even so, she didn't reply to me. I rocked her gently in my arms.

"Zelda?"

She stared up at me and still didn't respond.

"Zelda?"

Again, she said nothing, and this time her mouth became slightly ajar. She let out what sounded like an agonal breath. I stopped rocking her when I saw that.

"Zelda?" I said her name louder this time.

Nothing.

She gave me no sign whatsoever.

My breathing increased at that point and that was when panic set in.

"Zelda!"

This time I took hold of her shoulders and shook her a little bit.

Nothing.

No response.

"Zelda!" I raised my voice.

Still nothing.

No reaction.

No sign of life from her at all... and that was when I thought the unthinkable was happening.

"No!" I stared down at her lifeless face. "No! No! No!"

Her glassy stare was even glassier now. It was like there was nothing there when she looked at me. My bottom lip quivered and my eyes watered at her deathlike state. It was a rare conjuring of emotion from me. I felt this kind of pain before when I was a child. When I was eight and I truly realized my parents were dead. I didn't want to feel that kind of hurt again. However, that feeling was coming back to haunt me –to consume me. I couldn't help it. This wasn't supposed to happen to Zelda... not the queen... not my Zelda. The tears just seared my eyes and fell onto her face when I held her close to my chest.

"Zelda," I whispered against her hair in a broken voice, "baby please... wake up."

She didn't react at all, and all I could do was hold her and pray her sight would return to her soon. I stroked her hair and held her tight. I cursed myself for not getting to her faster. All I could think about was revenge in that moment.

"Ghirahim, I swear if she dies, how to take over Hyrule is last thing you're going to have to worry about. If I have to go to the depths of hell to find you, I will, and I'll kill you. I swear to you Ghirahim, I will find you and kill you. Nothing will stop me. Nothing."

I hugged her tighter and stared down into her face. Zelda's eyes were closed now.

"You're going to be alright."

Her lips were now light blue and she didn't respond.

My throat tightened a little more.

"You're going to be alright Zelda. I promise you."

~SSS~

Two days later, Zelda

A tangible vision:

_That appendage languished around my body. It tightened as that monster finally took my clothes off with nothing but his tongue. I had no strength to fight him. All I felt was fear. It crept into my bones. It coursed over my skin, like the ash sediments strewn about a graveyard. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I could do was watch as that monster hovered over me. I kept my breath still. This was unexpected._

Link where are you?

_I thought he would be here with me. I saw him. I knew I saw him. He was a wolf… wasn't he? He came and swooped me up, didn't he? Why am I here? Why am I alone again? How did Ghirahim capture me again? I wasn't free from the clutches of this monster. Surprisingly, though the demon's voice was kind._

"You're going to be okay Zelda. I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

_What was this? Why was Ghirahim's voice kind? Why did he sound like the hero? Why did he sound concerned? He was nothing but a monster. A demon. Even so, my body began to rock back and forth in a comforting motion. My eyes were half open. Everything appeared hazy. We were in a canopy of trees and twilight. Had this devil taken me to his paradise? I couldn't be sure. I soon felt something that was like a damp cloth wiping over my face. The bristling effect was familiar, but all I could make out was the tip of Ghirahim's tongue. There was no terror in the motion. There was no violence behind the gesture. Only kindness. A strange kindness. __I blinked, and suddenly, part of Ghirahim's face disappeared. In its place appeared Link's visage. His blue eyes. His comforting gaze. His handsome disposition. He was here with me. But how was this possible? Why was this happening this way?_

"You're the most stubborn woman I know," _t__he hero was saying. _"I know you will make it through this."

_Those words were comforting. Those words had real meaning. I wanted to reply to him, but I couldn't speak. I was still too weak. My voice was lost. Rasped. Coarse. Link was stroking my hair. The motion felt nice, but it was with an appendage that appeared like a tongue. Why were Link's arms tongues? I couldn't make sense of this. The touch was wet. It felt like a towel, but it appeared like a mound of sinewy flesh. It was so strange. _

_I blinked again, and suddenly the tongue-like arms vanished and Link's real arms appeared. Strong. Covered in skin. His real hands. His real countenance. There was a towel in his hands and he was wiping my body. Cleaning me. Trying to take the shame away. He wiped me once at my nape, then over my shoulders, and beneath my breasts. I would have covered myself if I could move. I was weak. I was incredibly weak. Link would never want to touch me again once he found what Ghirahim did to me. I was tainted. I was stained. Imbued with Ghirahim's mark all over me. I didn't need to be penetrated by that monster's penis to feel like a disgusting piece of filth. He had made me feel disgusting without having to do so. That was what he wanted. That was his goal. Unfortunately… he succeeded. _

_Link continued to wash me, and I desperately wanted to tell him to stop and cover me up. I wanted to hide my nakedness. I wanted to hide my shame. I wanted to hide my guilt. I didn't understand why I had guilt, but I did. Every stroke of that monster's tongue was like a betrayal to my beloved hero. I could see Link's face clearly now, and I wanted to cry. I felt the urge, but I physically couldn't produce the tears. I was all dried up. Hung upon a chain and left to my thoughts. Hung upon a chain and left to wait. Hung upon a chain and left to die. But, Ghirahim was not victorious. I was not dead. I was alive. I... was... alive. However, I didn't think I would ever be 'free' again. Not after that experience. That monster left me with something. That monster left me with his mark. With his… kiss. Now I understood his riddle in its truest form: _The putting together of the insidious attributes will result in the arbiter's kiss.

_I blinked once more and the scenery suddenly changed. It became black and the room swirled. Link and I were then teleported back to a place of darkness. Back to that dungeon. Back to... Ghirahim's lair. But, the hero didn't flinch. He didn't even seem to notice he had gone. He just kept tending to me. The surroundings didn't disturb him not once. _

_I realized then my body was partly submerged in a pool, and the towel the hero was using was ringing water over my skin. However, something was strange about this bank. It appeared like ash and bone. There were skulls all over the ground. There were spiders crawling all over the walls. All over the floor. All over Link. All over me. But, Link stayed calm. Link stayed vigilant in cleaning me. How strange. Didn't Link see what was happening? Did he not understand what was taking place here? Did he not know where we were? We were in Ghirahim's lair. We were in danger. We had to retreat. If I could speak, I would tell him. _

_Even so, the ashy, boney water was cleaning my skin. But when Link went to clean between my legs I wanted to clench up. I wanted to seize up. I didn't want him to touch me there. I was afraid he would know. I was afraid he would somehow deduce Ghirahim's violation of me. Though the monster didn't rape me in my womb, he did soil me in my mind. He defiled me where I couldn't be washed. I thought Link was going to be able to sense it. I assumed Link would be able to feel it from my womb. I knew my rationale didn't make sense. The hero was never going to want to make love to me again. I didn't think I wanted him to make love to me again. I was no longer worthy of him. I was dirty now. I felt impossible to love now. _

"I'm going to protect you Zelda," _his voice was saying in this place of darkness. _"Ghirahim will never hurt you again."

_I would have teared up if I could produce tears. Link had no idea that nothing could protect me from that monster, not even him. I felt so guilty because I wanted to believe him. I wanted to warn him that we weren't safe. I wanted to tell him that we were still in Ghirahim's lair and that the monster would be back soon. But, I had no voice. I… had… no… voice… Even so, Link continued to wash me. He may have thought he was helping me, but being bathed in ash, bone, and spider guts was adding more to my shame. Oh, how I wanted to tell him._

_I closed my eyes._

_I hoped for closure._

_Everything faded to darkness._

~SSS~

When I awakened, I knew there was something different when I felt a shiver run down my spine. It wasn't a shiver of fear like before. I opened my eyes and soon realized why. I was no longer in that monster's lair. I nearly gasped in surprise by the beauty and serenity of my current surroundings. I blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. To make sure what I was taking in was real. The greenery. The warmth from the sunlight. The smell of honeysuckle in the afternoon breeze. Everything. This was real. I was back in Hyrule. I couldn't believe it. I was really back in Hyrule. I sat up slowly, hoping to still not be dizzy, but even that didn't quell the headache now centered at the back of my head. Once I was completely upright, I grabbed my forehead, hoping for some relief, but got none. I moaned softly in pain, trying to recall exactly how I got here. Where was that pool of ash? Where were the bones about the ground? Why wasn't I in Ghirahim's lair? How did I get back here? I couldn't recollect a thing. Everything seemed like a hazy dream.

_What happened? _

I skimmed the beautiful grassy alcove, and was suddenly stunned to spot Link sitting casually nearby a pool across the lagoon. He made a fire and looked like he was preparing some food rotisserie style, which smelled incredible. My eyes widened and I sat up even more at the sight of him. I couldn't believe it. Was that really him? That wasn't just a dream?

"Link!" I shouted, but my voice was dry and raspy.

It was barely audible past me. He couldn't hear me, but I was so overwhelmed by the sight of him that I thought the heavens could hear me. He _did _come and find me. He _was _the one to come and rescue me. That wasn't a dream. Tears filled my eyes, and I obviously wasn't very subtle with my movements, because soon after, Link looked my way and saw me upright and staring at him. When he saw that I was awake, he looked just as surprised and happy as me.

"Zelda!" he called to me.

My tears spilled over when he said my name. Without thinking about anything else, I got up from the rock I was sitting on and hurried over to him. However, his eyes widened for some odd reason at my approach and he attempted to stop me before I got over to him.

"Zelda wait!" he cautioned.

However, I threw all caution to the wind and ran even faster to him. He seemed eager to get me in his arms, but before he could utter another word to me, I kissed him as hard as I could. I cupped his beautiful face between my hands making sure he was real. He was. He was real. He kissed me back, and soon he let his concerns regarding whatever he was going to tell me go to the wayside for now. His strong arms went around my waist and he kissed me fervently the way he always did. I held him tight and kissed him like I was never going to see him again. When I pulled away, I didn't want to let him go. I cried into his chest like a frightened little girl afterwards. Link held me tight when it was over, then made me aware of why he was trying to caution me.

"I'm glad you're awake too," he whispered in my ear, "but Zel... you're naked."

I pulled back and looked up at him stunned, then looked down to see that he was right. I didn't have a stitch on. I immediately crossed my arms over my breasts in an attempt to conceal my nudity, but it was useless.

"Where are my clothes?"

I was probably as flushed as a red lantern. Link immediately went to his satchel and pulled out an extra tunic for me before he went to explain.

"They were covered in blood so I removed them to wash them in the creek. They're hanging up to dry, but I had another tunic covering you while you slept. I'm sorry, I know you probably wouldn't have approved of that, but I had to check you for other injuries and make sure the ones that you had weren't still bleeding."

I hurried to put the tan tunic on and tried to make light of my embarrassment. I should have been more cognizant.

"It doesn't matter." I avoided his eyes for a moment. "You don't need to apologize. What's done is done."

He nodded, but he could still see I was slightly discomfited by my mistake, so he went to change the subject.

"I made you some food. You shouldn't be running the way you just were until you regain your strength."

Link did have a point and when I looked over and saw the roasted rabbit, I understood then what smelled so good.

"My word," I whispered at the wonderful sight.

Soon after, I heard a familiar groaning of hunger pains within my stomach. I hadn't eaten in days. I wasn't aware how long I was passed out. The meat looked like a perfect golden brown, and the smell of fresh herbs only amplified the feeling of my hunger. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

_My goddess. _

I was almost hypnotized. I couldn't help myself.

"That looks heavenly."

I went and sat down next to the campfire. No sooner than I sat down did I attempt to reach for the roasting rabbit. But, then Link scolded me.

"What are you doing? Do you want to burn your hand? You know you can't grab food from a fire like that."

I pulled my hand back and felt a little foolish for the chastisement. It was like a father disciplining a child.

"I'm sorry."

Link shook his head, then pulled out a long dagger from his second sheathe and cut some of the cooked meat from the animal. Afterwards, he handed me the dagger with the meat still on it to me.

"_This _is how you eat rotisserie."

I nodded while I stared at the rabbit in slight awe. I licked my dry lips. I salivated with what little moisture I had left at the sight of the food. I took the dagger from him.

"Right."

Link studied me for a moment and glanced back at the rabbit still hinged over the fire.

"Eat as much as you want. I've already had supper."

I nodded again to show I heard him, then immediately devoured the meat on the knife. It was absolutely delicious. I even ate the small bits before going in and cutting another portion from the meat. I made quick work of that too. Then cut another, and another, and another, until the rabbit was practically gone. I knew I was unrefined and without dignity, but in that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted some sustenance. I closed my eyes and never felt happier.

_Bless you Farore for sending Link. _

I swallowed the tender morsels.

"This is incredible." I wasn't really giving myself any time to chew. "Thank you."

Link was looking at me concerned, but he didn't say anything regarding it right now. He only nodded.

"You're welcome."

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at the fire completely satisfied. I was trembling because I was so happy in that moment. However, I then realized I was extremely thirsty. I turned to look at Link, hoping he could help me with that too, but I avoided his eyes in the process.

"Do... do you have any water?"

My throat was parched. My voice was tremulous.

Link paused for a moment, still studying my mannerisms, but then nodded and pulled out his flask from his satchel. I took it eagerly when he handed it to me. I downed the contents of it in a matter of seconds. It could have been ancient fruit juice and I would have downed it in the same way. Afterwards, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The rehydration felt so good.

_Thank the goddess._

I kept my gaze fixed on the fire for a few moments longer before I chose to acknowledge Link's worried expression. I knew I was acting out of character, but the desperation of the last couple days was almost too much to contain. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to be all alone with my last moments at the mercy of that monster. I knew I was a queen without dignity, but I didn't care.

I pursed my lips together and looked down at my hands just then.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally.

Link took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

My bottom lip started quivering.

"You must think I'm disgusting right now, don't you?"

He reached over and touched my hand.

"No, I don't, and I never would. You've obviously been through a great ordeal."

I didn't know why his words struck me the way they did, but for some reason I got emotional at hearing that. I placed my hand over my mouth to hold in a gasp. My eyes refilled with tears immediately. When Link saw that he came over and took me in his arms and held me tight. I finally faced him, but cried into his chest. I sobbed for what seemed like forever when I couldn't contain my feelings any longer. Link didn't say anything, but just held me and let me cry. I needed that and I thanked him silently for it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and finally rested my head on his shoulder when I was done for now. I couldn't say I was done for good. I didn't think I would ever be done for good. Link ran his hands down my back.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he whispered against my hair.

I trembled a little at the question and pulled back for a moment without looking him in the face again. I knew Link was concerned and wanted to know if anything monstrous happened to me. But, in all honesty, I just wanted to forget the whole ordeal if I could. I felt shame. I felt dirty. There was a silence that followed, and I think all it did was make the situation worse. It was tense and uncomfortable. I was finding it hard to speak. I was finding it hard to grasp at any words at all really. I finally looked at him, and when I stared into his blue eyes, all I could find in mine staring back were more tears. I just couldn't keep it together and before long the tears were flowing down my cheeks again. Link's concern only deepened when he took me back in his arms to hold me once more.

"Zelda..."

I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Link, Link, Link, Link, Link."

He held me tighter, more securely.

"What did he do to you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to recount those moments.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

He groaned softly at my willing dismissal.

"Zelda-"

I pulled back to stare at him.

"Please Link," I interrupted in a broken voice, "please, I _really _don't want to talk about it."

He hesitated at my protest as his concern never went away, but he reluctantly nodded when he saw how stressed out I was.

"Okay, okay, we won't talk about it now."

I closed my eyes against his chest and took in a deep sigh.

"Thank you."

It was only natural for Link to be concerned. He loved me, of course he was concerned. But, I felt so overwhelmed right now. The thought of being in that dark room in that demon's capture, with Ghirahim's constant threats of violating me –and with some of his threats coming to fruition– was just too much for me to bear. The memories brought up raw feelings of terror I never experienced before. The sound of the grating chain. The congealed blood around my wrists. The weight of that monster's body tugging on me when he jumped on me. I was going to have night terrors for weeks. It had to be the trauma that was so accurately described in the books I read about when a person dissociates, or succumbs, to extreme stress. Even being possessed by Ganon didn't leave me feeling as terrified as I was when I was in the company of the demon lord Ghirahim. I was racked physically, mentally, and emotionally by that monster. Ghirahim had taken me to my limits and beyond. I finally understood why Hylia was so hell bent on keeping him sealed away. I hugged Link tighter when I started shaking involuntarily at my thoughts. I wanted so desperately to quell my frightened shivering.

I opened my eyes and stared closely at Link's tunic without really seeing it.

_He was so close..._ _he was so close to…_

I quickly shook my head of my thoughts and started crying again. The hero could see I was an emotional mess, but he still wasn't so willing to just take me at my word and dismiss the discussion.

"Zelda... please, you have to get whatever's hurting you off your chest. You have to talk to me."

I sobbed quietly.

"I-I understand that." My voice was broken. "But, I can't... I-I... I-I want to forget it if I can..."

I couldn't finish and covered my mouth again like I was going to be sick. I pulled away from his tunic, but he wouldn't let me go. Link looked at me surprised by the sudden reaction. He swallowed hard, and pulled me back to him, probably thinking the worst. He cradled me gently.

"I've got you now," he said against my hair. "It's going to be okay."

I held onto him tighter when he said that. He had no idea how much that meant to me.

"I know."

He took in a deep breath against my hair.

"I'll kill him. I swear to you I'll kill him Zelda."

It was the first time I heard him talk this way. I wasn't used to this side of him. Though, I knew he was more than capable of such considering his past dealings with Ganondorf and the Rue Morgue siblings.

"Link-"

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you, try to relax."

I trembled in relief at the thought of being secure. There was no feeling like it. I closed my eyes as a brief silence followed Link's utterance. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the hero asked the hard questions again. He was prepping me for it, but I knew they were coming, and a moment later he broke the silence again.

"Did Ghirahim… did Ghirahim rape you Zelda?"

I knew the question was coming. I just didn't know how to respond to it. Should I say no? Should I say yes? What defined rape? Was it just aggressive vaginal penetration, or was it something more? I didn't answer right away, because I didn't know what to say. I shuddered at the thought. Afterwards, I pulled back to look Link in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I bit my lower lip and felt a wave of shame overtake me. I knew that was a feeling I needed to get comfortable with. I was going to be feeling a great deal of shame as the days went on. Instinctively, I shook my head no, as no forced coitus took place, but as I deduced before, I wasn't certain that was a true answer. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and tried to get my bearings together.

Link was not convinced with my display.

"Don't lie to me. I want the truth."

I nodded at his words.

"I know that," I reassured, "I'm not lying, I got away before he got the chance to."

Link was unsettled with the way I explained that.

"Before he got a chance to?"

I nodded again.

"He was attempting to at the time of my escape, but the Triforce of Wisdom overwhelmed him and I got away."

Link's throat tightened at my confession and his breathing quickened.

"He was attempting to..."

I didn't reply and he held me tighter.

"That twisted son of a bitch," he muttered more to himself than to me. "I'm so sorry, I was supposed to be protecting you Zelda."

I caught the undercurrent of guilt in his voice, but there was no way any of what happened was his fault. By all rights and purposes, it was my own fault. I couldn't even blame Elbourne, and I wouldn't, because he told me to go away too. Even so, I reached up and caressed Link's cheek, wanting to reassure him that he had no reason to feel ashamed.

"I got through that ordeal because I knew I had to get back to you and everyone else. I _knew _you would somehow find a way to get to Ghirahim's lair and get me. I know how resilient you are."

Link took in a frustrated sigh, not really comforted by my words, and held me tighter than before. It was as if he needed to feel that I was there with him, like I was a part of him somehow.

_I'm here Link._

His lips were resting against my forehead now.

"It wasn't _my _resilience that got you through that ordeal with Ghirahim. It was your own. Your own will saved you Zelda. That's why you're alive right now."

At this point, I attempted something rare for the both of us right now, I attempted to smile.

"Why don't we agree that it was a mixture of both, shall we? That way we both win."

He grunted at first, but then finally returned my grin. However, it also quickly faded.

"Fair enough."

I caressed his cheek again and rested my head back on his shoulder. I stayed there for a moment when I finally realized something about Link's presence. I pulled back and looked around before I addressed him.

"Where are the others?"

Link looked towards the rock formation leading to the Temple of Time behind us for some reason. That must have been where the portal released us.

"They're probably still waiting for us in the Twilight Realm."

I looked at him puzzled just then.

"Then how did we end up in Hyrule?"

Link shrugged, just as perplexed as I.

"I have no idea. The portal I entered I thought was going to lead us back to the Twilight Realm. It seems for whatever reason to have circumvented us here."

I was concerned with that fact. This separation was going to cause us huge delays and there was no telling what that could mean for Ghirahim. What if he somehow captured Elbourne in that time? What if he got his strength back and were to somehow come back here and purge the Master Sword the way he threatened? What if he tried to take over the Twilight Realm now that Link and I weren't there to warn Midna? What if? What if? What if?

I billowed a breath with my newfound worries.

"Do you think the others are alright?"

Link nodded.

"I think so, but we're going to have to go back to the Arbiter's Grounds to get back there. The access point we came through closed when we arrived here."

I pulled myself away from his grasp just then and stood up after hearing that. I was weak in my efforts, but I was still able to stand.

"Then we best be on our way. We haven't a moment to lose."

I was about to head for what I thought was the exit, when Link took hold of my hand to stop me. He tugged me back towards him. He gave me an immediate disapproving look.

"Are you insane?"

I looked at him surprised.

"But Link we can't just stay here and wait. Ghirahim-"

"There's no way we're leaving now. You're barely able to walk, and the Arbiter's Grounds is a two week journey from here."

I looked at him at a loss.

"Then what are we going to do?"

He stood up just then and stood over me.

"What you should be doing, resting."

I shook my head.

"But Link I can't rest now, the country is in danger. Ghirahim is going to traverse the Twilight Realm first and-"

"And how are you going to stop him in your present state? Did you think about that?"

I looked at him helplessly.

"I-"

"His goal is Hyrule, not the Twilight Realm, Zelda. He wants the Master Sword to free Demise. There would be no point to make two stops, when he can side step the Twilight Realm and do it in one."

I looked at him completely shocked and taken aback at his inferences. Whether he realized it or not, he was spot on, but I didn't understand how he knew. All I could do was ask.

"How... how do you know all this?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't really know. I was just guessing, but being around you and Hylia have made me think about things in a much deeper way. I try tackling things the way you would by breaking ideas down to their most basic form. However, I have no other basis to go on than that."

I nodded, impressed at his insights.

"That's one heck of a guess because you happen to be right. Ghirahim told me his plans right before he tried to kill me."

I didn't realize I said that so nonchalantly. It shouldn't have been nonchalant. However, Link looked at me taken aback by my reply. It was only because of his reaction that I realized the gravity of my words. The constant threat of death by that demon was like the passing of the time. Chains. Blood. Threats. But, the hero stared at me somberly for a moment. He probably noticed the scars on my wrists I trying to conceal, and the subtle idiosyncrasies in my nature now. I felt terrified when there was no reason to feel terrified. I felt insecure when I should have felt relieved. I felt unsafe knowing that monster was still out there when I should have felt safe. Link then took me back in his arms and held me tight. It took moments like this to make me contemplate the fragility of my mortality. To make me think about the sanctity of life. The hero stroked his hand over my hair and rested his lips against my scalp again.

"He was going to kill you..." he whispered more to himself than to me.

I pulled back for a second to stare at him.

"It doesn't matter now. That's over."

He looked away and closed his eyes. I caressed his cheek and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay... it's over."

He nodded, but it still didn't seem to help.

"You were just so close to not being here, that..."

I cupped his face between my hands.

"I'm okay Link," I reassured. "I'm _here_. I'm right here."

Link avoided my gaze for a moment as his eyes stung with tears, but he quickly blinked them away. I knew it wasn't in his nature to show his vulnerability, but I was touched that he was so moved with concern for me. It showed he really loved me. Like most men, it was his tradition to appear strong and be the rock he thought he should be. However, I hoped he understood it was okay for him to be vulnerable once in awhile, especially with me.

"I'm just being honest, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," he whispered. "I'm dead serious. I just got you back in my life. I don't want to lose you again."

I stared into his eyes. I hugged him tight and rested my head on his shoulder once again. Link took a deep breath against my hair.

"I love you so much Zelda. You have no idea."

It was so fluid, so natural for him to say.

_This is real. T__his is what I've always wanted with him._

"I love you too Link."

We were silent again for a while. It had taken us so long to get to this point. I think we just wanted to enjoy it. However, I knew there were other things we needed to discuss. My health was Link's primary concern right now, but I knew part of the reason this even happened was due to my over impetuousness. My shortsightedness is what got me captured. I was aware there were still lingering thoughts in his head regarding my behavior with the dragon prince. In hindsight, I never should have allowed things to go so far, but now I understood completely why they did. I was just grateful Elbourne was able to stop himself before it got out of control.

_He came so close..._

I shook my head of my thoughts and pulled back to look at Link. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt when I thought back to that moment at the oasis in the Twilight Realm. If Link had come any sooner he would have witnessed something much worse than what he had already seen. I could blame no one but myself. I was uneasy about bringing the subject up, but I knew if I wanted a clean slate with the hero, I had to be upfront and honest with all the issues.

"I want to discuss something with you," I started quietly.

Link stared at me patiently.

"Of course."

I paused, not really knowing how to begin with what I needed to say. So, I just said it.

"I... I'm sorry about what happened."

Link looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated again, for a long time this time, and stared at his tunic to avoid his eyes. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about this anymore.

"I'm talking about at the lagoon with Elbourne," I replied anyway.

The hero suddenly got quiet at the mentioning of the dragon prince. His disposition changed too. His features dimmed a little. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

"Oh... yeah right... that."

I looked down at my hands nervously at his reply.

"I was wrong for kissing him the way I did. I thought if I could just get him to trust me I could get him to come back to the palace. Those were my only intentions."

Link's hold on me abruptly lessened. He released me to step back after hearing my utterance. I finally looked up when I saw that he was no longer looking at me. He was looking past me towards a tree in the distance. His disapproving expression was apparent. My eyes filled with tears again.

"Link..." I whispered with a slightly broken voice, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't have much to say regarding my apology.

"I have to be honest, you're always sorry when it comes to him."

My throat tightened. I had no proper rebuttal.

"I was only trying to help."

He scoffed with a measure of understandable frustration.

"Help? You thought what you did was helpful?"

His tone said it all.

"I'm not trying to justify my actions."

The hero wasn't going to let that slide.

"I think you are. I think you have been the entire time Elbourne has been with us."

I had no rebuttal for that either.

"Link…"

He took another step back, and that was when I realized how angry he was about this situation.

"Let me give you some perspective," he went on. "I kissed Midna in a moment of weakness in front of you, nothing of which I planned. Elbourne has come to you on several different occasions throughout or trek, and you had numerous intimate moments with him. The first was retaliation, the others were you were letting him get too close to you."

"I did not do the first in retaliation."

The hero shook his head.

"That's a lie and you know it. Be honest with yourself."

My eyes refilled.

"I am."

He shook his head.

"No you aren't," he said sternly. "You allowed him to come to your room that night because you were angry with me. Don't deny it."

I looked to the ground for a moment. I was quiet for a long time.

"Okay… okay," I admitted. "I was angry. I… I was jealous."

He just grunted when he heard me say that.

"Even though I've told you I loved you time and again. Even though I've proven myself over and over."

I pursed my lips together to keep them from quivering.

"I'm Hylian," was all I could say.

He paused for a moment and raised a brow.

"So am I."

There was a brief silence between us after that exchange. I couldn't look him in the eyes right now because much of what he was saying was true.

"How many times have you met alone with him?" he continued suddenly.

My eyes widened.

"Link…"

He was in no mood for deflection.

"Don't try to dodge this. I want to know."

I felt a little alarmed with the undercurrent in his voice.

"I'm not sure."

The hero stared at me taken aback.

"Has it been that often?" he demanded sarcastically.

That wasn't what I intended.

"No!"

"Then tell me damn it! I have a right to know!"

That was when I finally looked up at him. I could see it. I could see it in his eyes that my actions hurt him. I knew I needed to be honest with him if I wanted to make things right.

"I believe it was three or maybe four times," I tried to recall. "I'm not sure. He came to me the night we first got to the Twilight Realm. I went to check on him when we were traveling a few times, and then I followed him to the lagoon."

Link was quiet when I finished my admission.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Are you in love with him Zelda?"

My throat tightened and I shook my head no immediately.

"No, no I'm not."

He finally cut his gaze back to me.

"Are you sure?"

His rebuttal unintentionally surprised me.

"Yes I'm sure."

He gave me a quick once over.

"That's odd, because I heard you say you loved him when he had his arms wrapped around you. Don't try to change that now."

I stared at him helplessly.

"Because I do love him. I love him as a friend. That's how I meant it, but as for more, no. I'm in love with you."

Link looked away from me like he didn't believe me. That was when I took a step towards him.

"Please Link... don't do this now... please."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You didn't see what I saw Zelda. His hands and his mouth were..." He had to stop himself to collect himself. "He was all over you... you two were practically having sex."

I shook my head, not willing to accept that.

"That isn't fair."

He scoffed slightly.

"But it is true."

My tears spilled over and I looked away, knowing I didn't have a rebuttal that would make him feel comfortable with what transpired. Why should he?

"I thought I could help him."

Link's eyes widened slightly at my utterance.

"I told you what would happen with him if you were alone with him for too long! I told you Zelda!"

I pursed my lips together and didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"I'm sorry."

Link closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"Please stop saying you're sorry. It's starting to ring hollow."

I understood his annoyance, but I didn't think it was fair for him to try and dictate my feelings because he was upset. However, I decided to follow his request for now anyway.

"Is that why you didn't answer my question on marriage? Is he a barrier?"

I stared at him surprised.

"Link I _do_ want to marry you. Elbourne had nothing to do with my hesitation. I was just surprised that you asked me when you did, that's all."

Again, he looked like he didn't believe me. He didn't say anything else and I took another step forward.

"I _do _want to marry you. I love you Link."

He shook his head and still didn't reply. I then walked up to him and got in his face so he couldn't avoid me. I needed him to understand I was being honest with him.

"Look at me."

It took him a moment to do so, but eventually his eyes met mine. I took hold of one of his hands.

"I _love _you. _You _Link. I don't want to lose you. Please don't hold what I did with Elbourne against me, I'm so sorry."

Link closed his eyes. I wiped my cheeks and hoped what I was saying would be enough. I really did make a mess of things by not establishing proper boundaries. I shouldn't have been so jealous of Midna. I shouldn't have been so shortsighted when I made my mistakes with Elbourne. Every moment I wasn't faithful to Link was a betrayal to him. I couldn't just expect Link to forgive me at face value. Maybe he needed more, even though I was scared to be close to him right now. Maybe he needed me to show him, even though I felt dirty right now. I couldn't assume that just because I was sincere, that he _believed _I was being sincere. I had to make him see. He needed to know. I reached up tentatively and caressed his cheek.

"Forgive me."

I was begging him.

Link shook his head.

"Zelda…" his voice had a hint of vexation.

I could hear the anger still in his voice. So, before he could object, I reached up and kissed him on the lips. It was a surprising move, and it was also an awkward kiss. I didn't have the confidence behind it the way I normally did. I felt a little timid. I felt a little afraid. Not of him. But of myself. Even so, I kissed him deeply and forced him to react to me, which he was working very hard not to do.

He made an effort to pull away.

"What are you doing?"

I stared into his eyes.

"Something we both want."

My words were a lie. I didn't want this right now, but I was willing to do it if it meant saving our relationship. I kissed him again, but Link was being stubborn and resistant. Pride often dictated such. Finally, he started letting his guard down. I felt it when he eventually wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth to his like he showed me a few months ago at Snowpeak and kissed him deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tiptoes so I could be more face to face with him. His defenses were becoming less apparent with each kiss. I soon realized why when I brushed against his groin. He was as hard as a rock. He was trying to mask that erection by stepping back, but he couldn't step back far enough from me. He knew that. I pulled back and stared into his eyes after this furtive acknowledgement. This was probably the opportunity I was looking for.

"You can't hide what you truly feel for me Link."

He shook his head.

"I don't want to."

I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Then will you make love to me again? Please?"

I was begging. He stared at me surprised, but couldn't protest as I kissed him again before he could do so. I paused for a moment and pulled the tunic he had me wearing over my head so that I was completely naked now. I tossed it to the ground near his feet. He looked at me stunned again, but even more so when I came back and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He tried to keep his face focused just on mine. However, I didn't know why he was trying to be a gentleman when he clearly wanted to be otherwise. I could tell. I kissed him deeper, but this time he was clearly trying to keep me at bay.

"Zelda," He was trying to control himself, "you're not yourself."

I kissed him harder and reassured him I was perfectly alright.

"I'm fine Link, now will you please take your clothes off?"

Link had no intention of obeying my request. So, I toggled with his utility belt in the hopes of taking it off myself. However, he took hold of my hands and brought them back up to his chest to immobilize them for a moment. I looked up at him with open frustration when he pulled away and stared me in the eyes. He looked at me concerned.

"You can't use sex as a weapon with me. Our relationship has never been about that."

I stared at him surprised.

"I had no intention of doing that," I swore.

"That's a lie and you know it."

If this didn't work, what would? I was starting to panic. What did this mean? Did he want it to be over between us?

"Link I-"

"I can't do this with you in your present condition. You know this would be inappropriate."

I was clearly frustrated.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Stop being a goddamn saint Link!"

He didn't renege.

"You're not ready for that kind of intimacy right now Zelda and you know it! You are trying to deflect from the real issue. You just got back from Ghirahim's lair!"

My throat tightened.

"But you need to know I love you."

My voice was broken.

Link picked the tunic I just took off up and placed it back over the front of my shoulders to cover me.

"Zelda, I know okay. I believe you, but I love you enough to know this isn't what you need right now. You need rest. You need to recover."

Tears filled my eyes again. This wasn't supposed to go like this. Why couldn't he be like any other man? Why did he have to have such high morals? Why couldn't he just fuck me like I knew he wanted to?

"But I'm trying to get you to understand that there is nothing between Elbourne and-"

"I don't care about that anymore alright. You apologized, it's over, I get it. I know why you did it. I'm no saint myself as I got caught up with Midna again when I had a private audience with her the other day too." He paused and ran a hand through his hair in open frustration at his confession. "I didn't bother to mention it because I was too angry and consumed with my own jealousy to think about anything else. I'm just as guilty as you are."

I stared at him surprised when he divulged his second affair with Midna. But, I didn't feel an ounce of jealousy or bitterness.

"You and Midna?"

He nodded and avoided my eyes.

"Yes, me and Midna... I kissed her and things got a little... got a little compromised."

I looked down at my hands and raised my brows.

_How compromised?_

"I understand. She's not an easy woman to forget."

Link took in a deep sigh and gave me a quick once over.

"That isn't an excuse. I should have controlled myself better."

He took me back in his arms. I closed my eyes when he kissed my forehead. Admittedly, I did feel dizzy when he pulled away. A sudden onset of nausea overtook me when I felt the urge to vomit. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't regurgitate on him. I had to be the epitome of sexiness right now, all sarcasm included of course.

Link shook his head at me.

"You're still not well. You need some rest."

I nodded, not fighting him any longer.

He was right.

"Come on." He then suddenly swooped me up in his strong arms and carried me back over to the rock bed I was once lying on. When he put me down, he covered me up again with his other tunic. "We'll stay here for another day before we head out. We'll get the Master Sword, and search the meadow for any goods we can use, alright?"

I understood what he was saying, but I was thinking another delay would have a negative effect.

"Do you honestly think we can spare that much time?"

He gave me a serious look and saw no other alternative.

"You need to be at full strength for whatever it is we're up against. As it stands now, you wouldn't be much help. We'd have to stop because you would succumb eventually anyway."

When he put it that way he did have a point. I nodded again and stared up at him with half opened eyes. Link stroked my hair and waited for me to close my eyes completely before he leaned over and kissed my forehead again.

"Clear your mind and rest." He caressed my cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I attempted a grin, but unfortunately when I closed my eyes to rest, there was going to be nothing _sweet _about my dreams.

"Sweet dreams Link."

~SSS~

A nightmare:

_Everything was blue and hazy on the event horizon. I was standing on a bedrock. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. As if relaying some dark prophecy, thousands of Hylian soldiers were getting slaughtered... thousands, and all I could do was watch. I couldn't move. I couldn't participate to help my men. I couldn't turn away to collect myself. I couldn't do a thing. All I could do was watch. I couldn't even properly display my disgust. It was my nightmare of nightmares coming true._

_The sight was so shocking, I didn't take note of the unsuspecting blade that suddenly pierced through my back. I fell to my knees and looked down stunned. Blood immediately saturated my pink royal attire. I wouldn't need to guess who pierced me through. The perpetrator of the attack soon faced me. He was holding a decapitated head in his hands. It was the monster Ghirahim. __The demon lord threw the head at me, and I horrifyingly caught it, recognizing the dead visage immediately. It was Link, and I screamed a scream from the heavens before dropping it on the ground. The monster just smiled at me._

_"Kiss your fallen lover," Ghirahim taunted, raising the same bloody sword he impaled me with. "Kiss Hyrule's last great king."_

_I was too terrified to reply. I was losing blood rapidly. All I could do was scream. Ghirahim raised his sword over his head, but then halted his attack in midair. Suddenly he froze. It was only a moment later that I understood why. His master, Demise, then walked up. The creature was a behemoth in size, dwarfing even Ghirahim._

_"At ease Ghirahim," he ordered. "I will do the honor myself." The demon lord complied and stepped aside. The dragon scaled abomination walked up the battlement, smirking at me in confidence as his fiery red hair flickered and popped in the wind. "Zelda, Queen of Hyrule..." Demise said and looked around in triumph at the winds of change, "well my queen, so much for the reign of men. I will make your death swift." Demise then grabbed Ghirahim suddenly by the neck, transforming him into a six pronged, adamantine infused blade with an inverted symbol of the Triforce engraved on it. "Your reign ends here my lady."_

_Without giving a warning, Demise quickly swung his blade at my neck._

_"No." _

_The blade came fast._

_I froze, and a moment later, everything went black._

_Hyrule had fallen._

~SSS~

I woke up screaming, unable to control myself.

"Ahhhhhhh! Link! Link!" I sat up immediately. "Link! Where are you?! Link!"

I was sweating, breathing hard, and felt overwhelmed by the sudden onset of fear. At the sound of my voice, Link woke up instantly and hurried over to me from his make shift bed nearby. He was obviously alarmed by my shouting. He came over to me and took me in his arms to hold me tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

I held onto him tight then pulled back and cupped his face between my palms to make sure he was real. He was. He wasn't a dream. He wasn't dead like I feared. After my confirmation, I hugged him close again and buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

"It's you," I whispered in relief. You're here."

He stroked my hair.

"Of course I'm here," he reassured, then asked again, "are you alright?"

I never answered his question and trembled as he held me. Link was unsurprisingly concerned by my outburst and wanted to make sure something else wasn't going on.

"What happened? Why were you screaming like that?"

I shook my head and sobbed on his tunic. I didn't answer him right away, I was too terrified. Link didn't take my silence readily. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep him in the dark like before. He was going to want to know what was going on.

"Zelda?"

After I calmed down, I tried to collect myself. I knew nothing good would come of me stalling.

"I dreamt that Hyrule was overthrown and Demise had you murdered."

Link looked at me surprised, but then held me tighter at my revelation. I think now he could understand why I was so frightened.

"I'm right here Zelda. You can feel that I'm right here with you. Demise will never hurt you as long as I'm around."

I wanted to believe that, but it felt so real. His decapitated head looked so real. I held onto him tighter as I began to hyperventilate suddenly from the stress. That was when Link let me go and took hold of my shoulders to look me in the eyes. He knew nothing good would come of me caving into my fears.

"Look at me," he said softly, but firmly.

I hesitated at first, but then followed his command.

"Just take a deep breath and focus on me," he directed. "Don't think about anything else right now. Just do those two things."

I was still trembling, but I nodded at his direction. Afterwards, I closed my eyes and did as he instructed. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then, I did it again, and again, and again, until I finally felt a little calmer. It was working. When I opened my eyes, I felt slightly better, but Link was still staring at me concerned.

"How do you feel?"

I nodded, keeping with the breathing technique.

"I'm okay, I'm getting there."

Link nodded, but my words didn't dispel his worry. He pursed his lips together and studied me, clearly concerned about my emotional well-being after the ordeal with Ghirahim.

"Zelda, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened to you when that monster captured you? Clearly something terrible has affected you."

I bit my lower lip. He was right. I knew that. I just didn't want to face it. However, when I stared at Link in that moment, for some odd reason, Ghirahim's tongue suddenly flashed in my sights. I jumped and edged back involuntarily. I started breathing fast again and trembled uncontrollably. It was apparent it was an illusion, but whatever mind game this was, I was unfortunately succumbing to it. Link saw my actions and raised a brow.

"Zelda... what is it? What happened?

I shook my head and didn't answer right away. I was too unnerved. Even so, the hero didn't let up on me.

"Zelda please, you need to let me in. You need to tell me why you're so scared."

I closed my eyes as my lips started quivering, and when I opened them, Ghirahim's face flashed into view again. I didn't react like before. However, I did feel a fright that I wasn't feeling before. It crept into my bones like frigid ice.

"His... his tongue," I confessed finally. "When he-he ha-had me captured he-he would touch me all over using his tongue."

Link's eyes widened and he looked at me completely astonished by my confession.

"What?"

I covered my mouth, shook my head, and wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't want to repeat myself, but did so anyway.

"He-he touched me with-"

My voice broke immediately.

"It's okay you don't have to say it again," he interrupted gently. "It's okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

He then hugged me again without hesitation. He had his lips against my forehead to try to keep himself calm. We were silent for a brief moment, before Link broke it for confirmation on something else.

"You told me he didn't rape you." He was trying hard to conceal the anger in his voice. "Now I want you to be honest with me, is that or is that not what happened to you?"

I shook my head. I knew it didn't make sense to him, but it was the truth.

"He didn't physically violate me."

Link groaned.

"Touching you all over with his tongue is a physical violation Zelda," he corrected.

I suppose he was right. I didn't argue that point.

"He... he just…"

I was not able to finish.

Link waited for me to continue.

"He just what Zelda?"

I pulled back from him and avoided his eyes. I felt uncomfortable even remembering it.

"He used his tongue to elicit some strange psychosomatic energy to read my mind. He tried to turn the memories of my family against me. He... he tried to make me feel unworthy of loving you. He called it his special brand of torture, mind rape."

I looked away as my eyes refilled with tears. Link's eyes widened in my periphery.

"Mind what?"

_That _I wasn't going to repeat. I ran my hands over my face and tried to get a hold of my emotions. The hero's breathing accelerated.

"That sick bastard."

I shook my head as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"But you know, the truth is it almost worked, especially when I thought about what I did to you Link. I had you _imprisoned _because you loved someone else. What kind of person does that to someone they love? Sometimes I feel like I have no right to love you the way I do. Who was I to tell you who you should or shouldn't love? I still feel guilty for what happened to you to this day. I still don't see how you were able to forgive me."

Link shook his head.

"That's what he wants Zelda. That's what that monster wants you to believe. He wants you to feel unworthy of being loved. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, there was _a lot_ going on back then that you weren't aware of, and though you aren't a saint in the matter, you certainly aren't the only sinner. I've had my fair share of dirt concealed from you."

I felt that some of what he was trying to say was simply for me to feel better, so I went to circumvent him.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Link, but-"

"No Zelda, I'm serious."

I looked at him surprised by his tone. It seemed I was in for a little more than I bargained for. He then took in a deep breath and avoided my eyes just then.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but now I think I have to."

My stomach churned a little at the thought of another revelation. I knew Link could keep secrets, I just had no idea he had a dispensary.

"What... what do you mean?"

Link hesitated for a minute, but then decided to go on anyway.

"Do you remember the incident brought against me by the Lady of the House of Rue Morgue several years ago?" he asked quietly.

It took me a minute to recall exactly what he was talking about, but then... then my eyes widened slightly at the sudden memory. How could I possibly forget?

"What about it?"

Link pursed his lips together and paused again before answering.

"Well... I lied to you about that. She and I..." He stopped himself and redirected. "What she told you happened to be true... the entire ordeal."

I looked at him taken aback, but then got slightly perplexed.

"But I don't understand, the men brought in to testify-"

"-Thought I was Elbourne of Dragon Roost," he finished for me, then he looked me straight in the eyes. "Can't you see how they could _easily _make that mistake?"

My eyes widened more and I looked away suddenly. I stared down at my hands and took in a deep sigh. Link sighed himself at my reaction.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want her getting between us at the time."

I didn't know what to think in that moment. So, I didn't say anything that would cause more harm. However, admittedly, I always hoped that incident wasn't true. It seemed that was only wishful thinking.

"I... I understand."

Link gave me a quick once over when a prolonged silence came over us. However, I felt since he was being honest in this way, I needed to be honest as well. I wasn't exactly a saint when it came to my past either.

"Since… since we're on this subject, I have something else I need to tell you too."

Link raised his brows surprised at my sudden disclosure.

"O…kay."

I felt a bit nervous, but my nerves couldn't keep me from being truthful.

"I-I know I told you I was a virgin the night we almost made love in Snowpeak. The truth is I _technically_ was, but I-"

The hero suddenly stopped me.

"You don't have to tell me this."

I looked at him surprised.

"But I thought you wanted me to be honest."

He paused and gave me a once over.

"Does it have anything to do with Elbourne?"

I reluctantly nodded.

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to hear it," he said outright. "It's alright, I don't care."

I was confused.

"But you just told me about Lady Rue Morgue. I want to be honest with you too."

Link stared at me.

"Zelda… I don't want to hear about what Elbourne and you did in bed together. Because then you're going to want to hear about my past escapades and it would only make you uncomfortable. Some of the women I slept with may surprise you, especially one girl in particular. Can we just drop the subject?"

My eyes widened. I was actually stunned he wanted to get off this so readily.

"You don't have to tell me about your past Link. I didn't ask that of you."

"And I didn't ask this of you. So, let's not talk about it anymore."

It was apparent he did not want to hear what I had to say. So I decided not to argue and let the matter go. I was just surprised how forceful the hero was about it.

"Fair enough."

A silence overcame us just then. I couldn't lie, now I _was_ curious about some of his previous partners, especially this girl that would surprise me. However, I didn't bother to bring it up again. It was obviously a sensitive subject. After about ten minutes or so -a long time to be frank- he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Now would be a good time for some Nayru's Love wouldn't it? Let's just wash all the dirt and grime away from our minds. My dirt, your worries, especially for you right now. Hylia knows you need it right now."

That was a favorable notion, and I appreciated what he was trying to do. However, he didn't need to worry, the past was the past. I wasn't going to hold anything against him. If he could forgive me and all that I had done, surely I could forgive a little pillow talk with other women. It was none of my concern anyway. But, regarding the Nayru's Love, there was very little I could do about that. My things were still in trust in the Twilight Realm.

"Perhaps, but regarding your confession of Lady Rue Morgue good sir... I'll be honest, I've always had a feeling you weren't being exactly forthright regarding her. I knew there was a reason there were all those whispers about you from the ladies of the court. Maybe she was the progenitor."

Link looked at me genuinely surprised by my disclosure.

"What are you talking about? What whispers by the ladies of the court?"

I gave him an obvious look.

"You mean to tell me you knew nothing of being every noblewoman's perfect fantasy back then? You were the subject of practically all the erotic gossip whispered about throughout all the ladies' bathhouses in Hyrule back then. They never said it to you in public, but they certainly desired you in private."

He raised his brows.

"Really?"

His inflection made a rare laugh come from me in that moment.

"Come come now, you had to know."

He shook his head.

"I had no idea."

I raised a brow.

"Am I really to take you seriously on that? Am I not stroking your ego enough?"

He returned my grin.

"Not nearly enough."

I laughed more and it felt so good. I shook my head while I gave him a quick once over.

"Oh Link Link Link, and hear I thought you had all the answers."

He grinned at me and gave me another quick once over.

"Well... if you want me to be honest, there was only one woman who I wanted to be the erotic fantasy of, and that was you of course."

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked away.

"I'm certain," I replied with open sarcasm.

He didn't put too much stock into my words.

"I'm serious. I really couldn't believe how much I was infatuated with you at one time, but you want to know when I really started falling for you?"

I looked at him curiously, realizing I never knew exactly when that point in time was.

"Sure, why not?"

I grinned at his attempt to cheer me up. He stroked his hand through my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek.

"I was watching you one day in your garden, and you were speaking to the elderly gardener like he was the most important person in the world. You were smiling at him and asking him questions, and I don't know, there was just something about that that I found so beautiful. Here you are the sovereign of the country, and you're willing to make a person most nobles see as nothing feel like the most important person in the world."

I looked at him surprised, not thinking anything of it.

"But I've known Fiabli since I was a child. Why wouldn't I speak with him?"

Link just smiled at me.

"That's what I mean. And it wasn't just that, it was your dealings with me too. You never made me feel beneath you, even though you could have done so very easily. You were always so kind to me and to the members of my team. When we asked something of you, you worked tirelessly until we got it. I never forgot those things about you Zelda, even when I lost my way for a moment. I never lost sight of who you truly were."

I blushed at his compliments. I wasn't expecting any of that.

"That's very kind of you Link. Thank you."

He stroked my cheek tenderly.

"You don't have to thank me. In fact, it was because of that that you gave hope to a goat herder like me."

I looked at him taken aback.

"'A goat herder like you?' What does that mean?"

He paused for a moment.

"It just made me think that maybe... just maybe I had a chance at being someone you cared about," he confessed. "A lot of the things I did back then was only so I could impress you."

My eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't need to impress me. You don't think saving Hyrule was impressive enough?"

He shook his head.

"It's not the same thing. I have no dowry, money, or security to offer you Zelda. I'm a peasant, and rightfully I shouldn't have even-"

I wasn't going to let him do that to himself.

"Stop it. Stop this nonsensical talk right now. I don't care and have never cared about you being a peasant. My grandfather was a peasant and he was one of the greatest kings this country had ever known. He was brave and forthright like you. That's why I'm in love with you Link. It has nothing to do with your life standings. I don't ever want to hear you speak about us in such a manner again. Do you hear me?"

Link looked at me surprised by my stern tongue lashing.

"But Zelda-"

"I mean it."

He then raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I... I suppose."

"There's no supposition about it. It's the truth, now please promise me."

He saw that I was serious.

"Alright... I promise."

I looked away from him for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy with how I just spoke. Maybe I was a bit too forceful. I understood where he was coming from. He just wanted to reassure me that he was with me for the right reasons. I didn't need to bite his head off to make a point. However, before I could offer an apology, I was curtailed by something completely out of the blue. A golden snail suddenly plopped onto my lap from the tree tops above.

My eyes widened instantly.

"My word! What in the world...?"

Surprised at this, I naturally looked up to see if there were more. There were none. I then turned my attention back to the mollusk in question. The small creature was beautiful and unique, with a rainbow-like glow. I had never seen anything like it. Link chuckled at my reaction and scooped up the little snail in his hands.

"It's harmless Zelda," he teased.

I raised a brow and gave him an obvious stare.

"I'm aware of that Link. I just wanted to know what species it was."

The hero cupped it using both palms and brought it closer to me for examination.

"This is a golden snail. This particular one is indigenous to this area of the forest. It leaves a radiating sludge when it moves, so picking up its trail is pretty easy. I actually caught twenty-four different bugs several years ago for this very eccentric young lady in south Castle Town named Agitha."

I raised my eyebrows at the familiarity of the name. She was someone I was acquainted with in the past.

"Agitha? Agitha? Agitha? The freckle faced woman with the strawberry blonde hair?"

Link nodded.

"That's the one."

I nodded.

"I remember her. That young woman was strange to say the least. Every month for a year she requested an audience with me to discuss the plight of the bug population. She told me: 'bugs are people too.'"

Link chuckled at hearing that.

"That sounds like her. She even threatened me one time when I held on to one too many bugs."

I looked at him surprised.

"Really? She threatened you? She never crossed me as the violent type."

Link then reneged slightly on his statement.

"Well, maybe threatened is a bit of an overstatement. It was more of a creepy over observation on her end. She told me: 'I know you have more bugs,' when I didn't present them to her, which of course, I did."

I shook my head at her unusual antics. However, I did admire her resilience in trying to preserve a rare and endangered species. I was surprised no one exploited these bugs for their rare multicolored ink.

"She really is a unique one, isn't she?"

Link nodded.

"Hylia broke the mold with her."

"Indeed."

Link then took the snail and released it on the grass. It started moving at a speed typical of its kind, slowly. However, if I were it, I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry either to leave this place. The Sacred Forest Meadow was one of the most beautiful alcoves in all of Hyrule. The golden sunlight, the incredible greenery, and the flora and the fauna were only bits and pieces of what made this area so beautiful. What made it so gorgeous was the serenity. It radiated from the ecology. Perhaps that was because the Master Sword was nearby. Or, maybe my Triforce had more of a connection in sacred places like this. I wonder if Link felt that way to. I could only guess.

I watched as the hero got and went over to the creek to wash his hands. That was when I noticed my black dress hanging on a branch to dry nearby. I stared down at the tunic I was still wearing, then glanced over at Link. I felt so grateful that he was so willing to take care of me, to see me at my absolute worst. No one had ever seen me this way, not even Elbourne. When Link returned, he noticed me staring at him intently.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head and rubbed the spot next to me.

"Nothing. Will you lie next to me until I fall back asleep?"

He grinned at my request and nodded.

"Of course."

Link waited for me to get comfortable before he laid down next to me. My back was to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me close to him. I loved being close to him. He made me feel so safe. We were quiet for awhile. We just listened to the beautiful sounds of nature. There was this latent percussion in the canopy above. It sounded like the hum of a drum. I listened carefully, hoping to figure out what it was. I couldn't decipher it on my own. I then inquired of the hero.

"What do you suppose that is?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Link squeezed my waist before he answered.

"Probably a tree sprite."

I turned my head slightly.

"I've never seen a tree sprite."

Link grinned.

"They look like little balls of light at night. During the day they're harder to see. They're similar to fairies, but you have to minus the intelligence. Ironically though, tree sprites aren't very visually bright."

I grinned at his explanation.

"How many times have you seen a tree sprite?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, hundreds of times probably. I've been through this forest more times than I can count."

I knew that wasn't his intention, but I marveled at how well versed he was in nature and typography. He was a pioneer, scavenger, survivor, naturalist and so many other wonderful things. What couldn't this man do? I sat up for a moment and looked down at him admirably.

"You really have seen all of Hyrule, haven't you?"

Link nodded, then reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I love this country Zelda, and at the time it couldn't be helped, someone had to stop Zant and Ganondorf."

I simply nodded, while I stared into his eyes.

"You're amazing Link."

His grin faded a little.

"Only if you say so Zelda. Only if you say so."

I giggled a little at his humility. I gave him a quick once over before going on.

"I envy you."

Link gave me an offhanded look.

"Why?"

I shrugged and stroked a hand over my hair.

"You've traveled to all these amazing places and have seen the world many times over. You have no idea how privileged you are to have been so free."

Link grinned at my saying that and shook his head in rebuttal.

"What are you talking about? You're just as fortunate. You were able to see the world now too. Sure, we unleashed an ancient evil, put the entire country at risk, and now have to stop it. But, all that aside, I'd say it's not bad for your first outing."

I stared at him in minor disbelief. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Do you think you're funny?"

He chuckled at my tone.

"You've told me how horrible my jokes are. Just take it as one of those."

I nodded.

"You're right, and this is your worst one yet."

He snickered.

"Awwww," he moaned playfully, "a dagger right through my own heart."

He placed his palm over his chest in a stabbing motion. I grinned at him and shook my head.

"You're incorrigible."

Link reached up and caressed my cheek again.

"Yeah..." His tone lost a bit of its playfulness, "you always tell me that."

I closed my eyes at his touch. I wanted us both to be in a happy place. I decided it was time to be upfront about something important.

"Hyrule is... is going to be truly blessed with you as king, Link," I whispered suddenly.

He stared at me seriously just then, realizing the gravity of my words.

"What?"

I looked down at my hands nervously, but then pushed my nerves aside to be frank with him for a moment.

"What I mean is, I'm officially accepting your proposal of marriage. I want to be your queen if you'll be my king."

His serious expression never left. He sat up staring at me speechless, making sure he was hearing me right.

"You'll marry me?"

I nodded and smiled with how serious he was looking at me.

"Really?"

I nodded once more.

"Yes, really, did you think I was pretending when I said it to you earlier?"

Link's expression never changed, then without a warning, he picked me up off the rock and twirled me around in his arms happily. I laughed at his reaction and hugged him tight. When we stopped twirling, he came close and kissed me. I giggled more and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me tight and hugged me close. When he pulled away, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me. No idea at all! I can't believe it! You're going to be my wife!"

I laughed at his inflection and hugged him again. I was so pleased that he was excited. I wanted nothing more than happiness for the both of us after all we had been through. I couldn't wait for us to get married, have a family, and lead Hyrule back to prosperity.

"Indeed, and you're going to be my husband! Yay!"

Link laughed in response, then came close and cupped my face before kissing me again. He was so filled with joy.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now."

I didn't want to get emotional, but that was very kind.

"Thank you."

Link kissed me again, deeper this time. Admittedly, I was a little timid now because with how we were reacting, but I didn't negate it. I didn't want to unnecessarily alert the hero. Even so, when Link pulled back a second time, that joy had turned to desire. The look in his eyes was evident. He caressed my cheek. However, the biggest indicator was when he pulled me to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. That manhood of his was solid. I tensed a little, but didn't stop him. I knew I needed to get over my fears. This was Link. This was the man I loved. This was the man who was going to be my husband. He was not going to hurt me. I needed to show him I wasn't afraid. I needed to show him I was still the same woman he fell in love with. Link started kissing my neck and running his hands over my thighs. This was the opportunity I needed to use and show him. I wasn't weak. I wasn't scared. I wasn't vulnerable now. I ran my fingers through his perfectly un-perfect blonde hair and pulled away so I could look into his eyes.

_Show him Zelda. Show him how much you love him._

"I thought you said I wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy right now," I teased.

He smirked.

"Did I say that?" he pretended ignorance.

~SKIP~

I closed my eyes and kissed him again. This was good. This was harmless. I kissed him deeper and thought about what he would possibly expect from me next. Kissing wasn't going to be sufficient for long. The rock we were sitting on was not going to make for a comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and noticed large dragon leaves in the foliage nearby. Link actually used them to create a padding to sleep on. That would be more comfortable than the current stone awning we were sitting on. I pulled back, had him unleash me for a moment, then took hold of his hand to lead him to the other makeshift bed.

"Come on." I tugged on his arm for him to follow me.

Link didn't hesitate with my advance. There were butterflies in my stomach, but I didn't let that impede me. I laid down first and gestured for him to get down on top of me, which he did. But first, he needed to remove that damn tunic. It was getting in the way. I made sure to voice my displeasure with it.

"I want you to take that off." I rested my weight on my elbows for a minute.

He gave me an obvious stare.

"Why don't we just take this slow and see where it goes? I like your enthusiasm, really, but I still think you're being overzealous with this. We don't have to rush Zelda."

I just stared at him for a moment. Maybe he thought I was still too weak, which admittedly, I was a little nauseous right now. Maybe he thought I was dirty. Maybe he didn't want to touch me where he thought Ghirahim touched me. To show him I was serious, I pulled my own tunic over my head. I noticed he was trying to stop me, but I prevented him from doing so.

"Zelda-"

"It's fine Link."

The tunic was already off and I was completely naked now. Normally, I was very confident about my looks. I knew how beautiful I was, but I felt a twinge of nervousness presently that I didn't let him see. If Link knew what I was truly feeling, I knew he was going to try to dissuade me. He was going to tell me making love wasn't necessary, when in reality it probably was. However, I wanted to pretend that he didn't have to worry. I wasn't afraid of being close to him, even though right now I was afraid of _everyone _being close to me. It did not make any sense, but my thoughts weren't rational right now. I stared the hero straight in the eyes and reached up and caressed his cheek.

_You have to do this Zelda._

"I'm not scared of you Link. Don't you see that? I love you."

Even with my words, his concerned expression never left. It softened a bit, but he still looked worried. However, when he started letting his guard down, he relaxed a little bit.

"I know that."

I then reached up and kissed him, and guided one of his hands down between my legs. I tensed up as I did this, but I wanted to show him how much I wanted him. Ghirahim did not take what belonged to him.

"That's all yours hero," I whispered. "_All _yours."

The hero naturally responded. His breathing got a little faster.

"Zelda..."

I reached up and pecked his mouth softly.

"You make me so aroused," I whispered when I pulled away from my kiss. "You're the only man that's ever made me feel this way."

I kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip in the process. And when I stared into his eyes again, he seemed surprised to see me like this. He still looked concerned.

"What's gotten into you?" he tried to play it off.

It was an appropriate question, but I avoided it by laying back on the leaves. I spread out my hair.

"Apparently not you... yet."

Link stared down at me and gave my naked body a quick once over. I was hoping he wouldn't look at my wrists, or notice that I was breathing faster. He still wasn't engaging me, and my insecurities heightened. I was starting to lose my patience.

"What are you waiting for?"

My inquiry almost sounded like a demand rather than a question.

He paused when he took note of my inflection.

"Nothing."

He still hesitated.

I raised a brow.

_Fine, __if he isn't going to initiate anything, I will._

Afterwards, I reached up around his waist and attempted to pull off his tunic. He was a little surprised at my forwardness, but he finally caved.

"Alright, alright." He then pulled his tunic over his head himself. "I was just making sure."

When his top half was unclothed, I wrapped my legs around his lean muscular waist and squeezed him gently once it was off. I couldn't get over how physically perfect Link was.

_He is so beautiful._

"Are you sure now?" I asked

He grinned when he finally let the full weight of his body down on top of mine. I couldn't lie, his closeness nearly took my breath away. I'd forgotten for a moment how powerful he could be when we were so close. I was trying not to be, but I felt a little afraid. My chest could barely rise and fall underneath him.

"I think so," he whispered back.

I stared into his eyes.

"Good..."

I had to remember my sex appeal. I had to remember I was safe now. Link kissed me again and closed his eyes. I kept mine open. I was glad he was letting his guard down, because I couldn't. I was trying not to let my lips tremble while Link kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hoped he would think there was nothing wrong with me. Yes, I had been in Ghirahim's capture, but part of the reason I was able to endure it as long as I did was because of my thoughts of him. Link told me repeatedly not to live in fear, and that was exactly what I was trying to do: not live in fear. He, on the other hand, was reneging on his own advice to me. I could tell by how gentle he was being in comparison to the other times we were alone like this. He was holding back because he was assuming I was too fragile to receive all of him. An assumption I appreciated, but was too cowardly to speak on. I appreciated his restraint. I appreciated his respect. This was what I needed, but I had to show him I was beyond my pain. That I wanted him. Even so, that impulsive hero I fell in love with was starting to return. I could feel it now when he started losing a little of his self awareness. His mouth slid from my mouth to my neck in one swift motion. His tongue lingered against my skin.

He inadvertently made me gasp.

"That tickles."

He stopped for a moment to look me in the eyes.

"You think that tickles," he teased, then slid his hand down over my stomach between my legs, "what about this?"

I effectually winced from nervousness, but pretended to just brace myself. My heart started beating faster when he actually slid his fingers into my cleft and gently parted my labia. My head arched back when he slid a couple fingers inside. There was nothing ticklish about this. I writhed in confusion as tears filled my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. I didn't want Link to see them.

"Link!" I yelped.

I closed my eyes. I was so frustrated with myself because I should have been enjoying this. But, all I felt was filthy. I felt so tainted and I didn't even understand why. Even so, Link didn't stop. In fact, he went a little deeper due to his assumption of my reaction. He started kissing me again when my moaning intensified. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth and I accepted it, hoping to keep up my ruse. We kissed for a long time. I cradled his handsome face between my hands and felt myself getting more and more terrified from his touch. I knew it didn't make any sense, but I wanted to _make _myself make sense of what was happening. When I finally pulled away, I stared into his eyes and wanted to make the ruse complete.

"When are you going to stop teasing me and let me have a go with you? You know how much I want you Link. You know what I always want."

Link didn't reply. Instead, he slid his mouth down to one of my breasts and latched onto my plump pink nipple.

"You need to be patient."

This teasing was getting frustrating. I was almost ready to lose my dignity and beg him for it. I wanted to be done with this.

"I'm done being patient. You have to understand that-"

"Shhh." His tongue circled my areola. "You're talking way too much for my liking right now."

I pretended to be more frustrated than I was.

"Come on Link please."

He shook his head no.

"I told you... not yet."

And, just because I was getting persnickety, he penetrated my orifice a little deeper, which made me jump inadvertently.

"Link!" I protested.

He started laughing and stopped licking my nipple.

"Serves you right, you need to relax," he reprimanded.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly and reached for him to come up and kiss me again.

"I got your 'relaxed' big hero. Come here."

He followed suit with my request. His broad chest flattened my large bosom and I felt that anxiety again. I hated myself for feeling this way, but it even seemed more heightened now. Link kissing me didn't negate it. I pulled away first and stared into his eyes. I should have been truthful. I should have put a stop to this, but I wanted to show him how much I loved him.

~DONE~

"I love you so much."

Link stroked my bangs off my forehead.

"I love you too."

I reached up again and kissed him once more. However, this time something strange happened. For whatever reason, a bright white light flashed before my eyes. It flashed, but then quickly disappeared as if it never happened. Surprised at this, I opened my eyes while Link was kissing me to find that he was completely unscathed.

_Was I the only one to see that? _

I then pulled back from Link and looked at him mildly confused. He stared right back, not understanding what my expression was telling him.

"What's the matter?"

I wasn't certain how to respond.

"Did you... did you see that?"

He raised a brow as he stared down at me.

"Did I see what?"

I looked around for a moment.

"There was a light, wasn't there?"

Link paused for a moment, but then smirked and glanced down at the rest of my naked body.

"I didn't see a light, but I did see all of this."

I unintentionally blushed, but I was being serious.

"Link..."

He grinned at my expression and caressed my cheek.

"I was joking, but putting that to the side, I promise you I didn't see a light. There's nothing here."

I then shook my head. Maybe I was overreacting.

"It's okay. It's probably just my imagination."

Link stared into my eyes. He didn't seem too interested in lights right now.

"Probably."

Link reached down and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, but soon that feeling of unease crept back inside me. It began to overwhelm me. Envelop me. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Link's handsome face close to mine, but now his visage was flickering in and out of existence. It was as if he were disappearing. I didn't know what to think with what was happening. Unfortunately, I started gasping uncontrollably with this occurrence. This time Link knew my reaction wasn't simply because of what he was doing to me. He could tell something was actually _bothering_ me. He pulled away and stared at me concerned.

"What's wrong?"

I was trying to understand it myself. Why in the world did it look like Link was disappearing? Was this only in my head? It had to be. I could feel him. He was here. He was tangible. Even so, suddenly a sharp pain at the back of my skull forced me to place both my hands on it to quell it.

"Ah!"

Link drew back as his concern deepened.

"Zelda?"

However, I couldn't answer him. Link then shook his head.

"I knew you were in no condition to do this. You're still not completely well yet."

I was trying to stave the pain off.

"No, no. I'm fine."

Link gave me an obvious stare.

"Stop being ridiculous. You are not fine. You need rest."

I opened my eyes to stare at him, but suddenly they widened and I drew back terrified. Link stared down at me taken aback.

"What? What's the matter?"

I blinked several times, hoping the image floating in front of me would go away. Instead of disappearing, it hovered and flashed sporadically like a kaleidoscope, making the appearance of Link's face go in and out of twilight and regular light. I didn't know how any of this was possible. However, nothing could prepare me for what flashed up next. As Link's face continued to flicker, a sudden image of Ghirahim's face conjured forth. My eyes widened more in horror, but then the face got closer... and closer... and closer, until it was hovering on top of mine.

_"You'll never be rid of me Zelda..." _it whispered, _"never..."_

I couldn't hold it together then. I lost it and started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link stared down at me stunned. He had no idea what was going on.

"Zelda! Zelda! What is it? What's wrong?"

However, I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was too terrified now. I broke out in a sweat all of a sudden, and my body began to tremble. I shook my head, trying desperately to escape to image, but Ghirahim's face flashed before my eyes again. I screamed once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Zelda!" Link said over my screaming voice. "Please tell me what is going on?"

Even with him practically begging me, I couldn't bring myself to verbalize it. I kept seeing Ghirahim's face instead of Link's , I attempted to fight him off.

"No! Please!" I started pushing on his chest. "Don't! DON'T!"

Link was staring down at me mortified.

"Don't what? Zelda talk to me!" He had to dodge my hands when I attempted to hit him.

I started throwing my arms wildly to defend myself, but Link had the good sense to take hold of them and pin them above my head. I desperately tried to break free, but he was so much stronger than me that it was to no avail.

"Get off me you sick bastard!"

Link drew back and finally understood what was going on. He realized then I wasn't seeing him.

"Zelda! I need you to listen to me! I'm not whatever you think I am! It's me! It's Link!"

I shook my head from side to side, still not registering the message. All I could see was Ghirahim's face looming over me, his tongue swirling around me, his countenance trying to dominate and threaten me, his everything trying to overtake me.

"No! No! No! NOOOO!"

"Zelda! Please! You have to listen to me! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not Ghirahim!"

I was still frantic, but slowly Link's message started to mill through. As I calmed down, I began to see things for what they really were: trees, greenery, water, sprites, a canopy, a man's face... Link's face. Link's face, not Ghirahim's, Link's face, not Ghirahim's, Link's face, not Ghirahim's. The visage of the demon lord soon dissipated completely. Then, and only then, was Link and his concern the only person left behind looking at me. I trembled with relief, but my focus soon became clouded with tears. I was almost too scared to be relieved.

"Link?"

Link took in a deep breath of relief himself at my recognition of him. However, he didn't release me right away.

"You're alright," he said in a soft calm voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Ghirahim."

I pursed my lips together so they'd stop trembling. I had a huge array of emotions going through me right now: relief, embarrassment, confusion, resentment, and fear. I didn't know what to feel in that moment. Even so, Link slowly released me. Afterwards, he rested his head briefly on my shoulder while he closed his eyes.

"I knew something like this would happen if we did this," he whispered more to himself than to me. "I knew it."

I was even more embarrassed at his words and teared up more. He saw that I was still upset, then sat back, sat up and pulled me up in his arms to hold me. I cried into his chest and couldn't feel more foolish.

"It's alright Zelda, I've got you, no one's going to hurt you now."

I pulled back, wiped my eyes, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Don't be, it's okay. This shouldn't have happened."

"But I-"

"Please Zelda, seriously, it's okay."

He placed my head back on his chest and held me tight. He cradled me and rocked me back and forth for the next several minutes. I simply held onto him and closed my eyes.

"It's okay," Link soothed against my hair.

When I got a hold of my emotions, I pulled back to look at him again.

"I'm such a fool."

Link's concern never abated.

"Stop doing that, you don't have to denigrate yourself for going through what you went through with that monster. If anything, _we're _the ones who made the mistake. This was too much too soon."

I looked down, feeling grateful that he was so understanding, but also disappointed in my own weaknesses at the same time.

"I can't stand it that I'm like this, especially when I'm with you."

Link held me tighter.

"We have to get you that Nayru's Love baby. If you don't get it, you won't be the same."

I knew he was right and I hated it. However, I currently had no choice. Nayru's Love was unfortunately still in the Twilight Realm with everyone else. How was I going to retrieve it when the world was in the peril it was in? We would have to go back to the Arbiter's Grounds, go back through the mirror, and head directly to the Twilight Palace. That would take weeks, and we didn't have weeks. Ghirahim was planning his attack on Hyrule, my mental state would have to wait. I was stronger than this. I just had to will myself through it.

"I know, but that isn't possible right now."

Link was determined.

"We're going to have to make it possible."

"Ghirahim is planning his attack. We don't have the time to spare."

The hero digressed and didn't speak on the subject anymore.

"We'll convene on this at another time. You need to get dressed, and whether you want to or not, you need to get some sleep."

Afterwards, he got up and went to retrieve my dress hanging in the tree nearby. He ran it through his fingers several times before tossing to me. He wanted to make sure it was dry.

"Put that on, and this time no taking your clothes off, you understand me?"

I gave him an obvious look, but I understood his extra scolding, so I didn't argue.

I nodded.

"I understand you," was all I said in reply.

He then went to retrieve his own tunic. After putting it back on, he came back over to me to help me fasten my dress. He was so thoughtful. I really was a mess. My hands were trembling at the clasp. He took my hands in his and helped me buckle the dress. Once I was was clothed, he carried me back to my original resting place. He used his other tan tunic to cover me and caressed my cheek.

"Please don't fight me on this. Go to sleep. I want you to tell me everything that happened when you get up, alright?"

I simply nodded, but then smiled at his concern.

"Alright."

With that, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Link assumed his role as watchmen, and finally I was able to get some rest.

~SSS~

The next morning

I opened my eyes, feeling much better than I had been since I arrived. My headache was gone. My body felt stronger. I felt more rested. And, my overall disposition was sound. However, I wasn't entirely in peak physical condition. I still needed to be careful. I stretched, sat up slowly, and saw Link standing watch near the temple. When he saw that I was awake, he came over to greet me. I marveled at how much energy this man had.

_Do you ever sleep Link? _

When he was a few feet away, he gave me a quick once over.

"Hello."

I grinned at him.

"Hello."

He then came and sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Much better."

He returned my nod.

"Good, you look rested now, which is excellent."

I rotated my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, and my behavior... I should have just listened to what you were telling me yesterday."

Link took in a deep sigh.

"What did I tell you about apologizing so much? I understand why you were so scared yesterday, and I would have worried about you whether you reacted the way you did or not."

I appreciated his summation.

"True," was all I said in reply.

Link then reached over and took my hand in his.

"Besides, that isn't the important thing right now. The important objective is stopping Ghirahim. Everything else can wait."

I nodded.

"I agree."

The hero then paused for a moment.

"So... do you think you're ready now to tell me everything he disclosed to you when he had you captured? I know this may be difficult, but we can't afford anymore distractions. I understand why you were holding back before, but we don't have that luxury. Time isn't on our side."

I knew he was right, but I still didn't answer right away. I didn't know how he was going to take everything I needed to tell him, especially the truth about Elbourne. I still had a hard time believing it myself. Link draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him at my silence. He was mistaking my quietness for something else.

"Please Zelda... you have to tell me everything. I can't be in the dark any longer."

I shook my head of my thoughts and gave him my undivided attention.

"I know that, I just don't know where to start."

He wanted to make this easy for me.

"Start wherever you want to. Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

He was being more than accommodating.

"Alright, I suppose I should get the most shocking thing out of the way first."

Link raised a brow.

"Which is?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"I know why Ghirahim is after Elbourne. He wants to utilize his essence because... because he's his real father."

The hero's eyes widened.

"What?"

I nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"His father?" he repeated.

I nodded again.

"Yes, Ghirahim told me himself." I shook my head, wishing I knew what else to say. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Elbourne."

Link then stared at me taken aback.

"You don't know how you're going to tell Elbourne? You're concerned about that? Zelda, I want you to stay away from him!"

I pursed my lips together.

"I can't just avoid him Link. It's not that simple."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's dangerous!"

I shook my head.

"No he isn't."

Link's frustration was apparent.

"Zelda-"

"How could you possibly know what that's like Link? How could you know what it's like to wrestle with a wicked inclination day in and day out for years? I've seen his struggle. I know how hard he tries to stave that evil inside him off. He doesn't want to be a cruel person."

The hero was not going to let me make light of this.

"All the more reason for you to stay away from him Zelda. If he is innately evil, then that wickedness will eventually rear its ugly head."

I stood up from the stone just then.

"I don't believe that," I challenged. "If that were true about him, he would have done so already. He's struggling Link! Struggling!"

He then stood up with me.

"How can you be so sure? Why are you defending him this way?"

I looked him in the eyes and hesitated. I realized now I was going to have to be more forthcoming. I was going to have to reveal more than I wanted to regarding the incident at the lagoon. It was the only way I could help him understand.

"Because... because he stopped himself from violating me when we were alone in the lagoon." My voice broke a little. "He had so much anger and pain... so much, but he didn't allow himself to give into it Link. He stopped himself because he loves me, and that love comes from his Hylian side... his mother's side."

Link stared at me stunned, then took hold of my shoulders.

"He was going to violate you?"

I paused before nodding. His expression was getting more and more repulsed by the second.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you mention this at the lagoon?!"

I swallowed hard.

"Because I don't want you to hate him Link. He isn't a horrible person. He's wrestling with some inner demons."

The hero looked away and shook his head.

"Inner demons or not, if he had of raped you Zelda he wou-"

"But he didn't. He _didn't_ Link. Please, you must never tell anyone I told you this."

The hero stared at me in minor disbelief.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Because the only person who needed to know was you. You're the man I love, so I couldn't keep it from you. But you have to know that one failed incident after years and years of loyalty to me does not make Elbourne my enemy. I still need to help him if I can. Even after you found us, he was trying to protect me from Ghirahim. That proves there's good in him worth saving Link. He's not our enemy."

Link scoffed and looked away. I turned his face back to mine and caressed his cheek tenderly. I didn't want this to be a divide between us. I really wanted him to understand.

"Please Link... please, don't be angry."

The hero stared down at me and struggled to see things the way I hoped he'd see them.

"There's something that still makes no sense to me Zelda. If he was trying to violate you, why then did you let him kiss you the way he did? Why the hell would you allow a man to touch you and hold you the way he was when he just tried to rape you?!"

I knew he wouldn't completely understand my actions and I didn't expect him to. Any person in his position would feel the same way.

"I only allowed that to happen because he... he needed a friend Link. He needed someone to understand his pain, and I've hurt him so badly over the years. I used him because he reminded me of you when we weren't speaking to each other. He would come to me at my beck and call for years. I felt like I owed him at least that moment of solace."

Link wasn't satisfied with my answers. I stared at him helplessly.

"Haven't you ever felt that obligation to somebody? What about Ilia? Are you going to tell me you've never had a moment like that with Ilia... your best friend? You've never comforted her when she needed you?"

When I put it that way, he didn't say anything for a long time.

"I..."

I raised my brows.

"Haven't you?"

He paused again.

"Of course I have. You know that to be the case."

I took a small step towards him just then.

"Well then, that was what I was trying to do for him. I'm not suggesting what I did was right, and yes you do have a right to be upset, but all I ask is that you try to understand."

Link avoided my eyes again. Then, after a few seconds, reluctantly nodded.

"I'll... I'll try."

Afterwards, I quickly came up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you... thank you for being so understanding."

Link did not have much to say. Our exchange was promptly followed with silence. I didn't want us to go back when we had come so far. So, I attempted to change the subject to the mission at hand.

"Going back to what we were discussing before at Ghirahim's lair. He's planning everything you already guessed: from the purging of the Master Sword, to the overthrowing of Hyrule. He was arrogant in telling me everything so freely, thinking he would kill me soon after, but it was to his own indiscretion."

Link nodded absently at my utterance, obviously still thinking about our last conversation. I needed him here with me now.

"Link please..."

He simply raised his brows.

"I heard everything you said. A big part of what we need to do next involves the protection of the dragon prince. That right now has to be our number one priority. Ghirahim can't do a thing without him."

I stared at him gratefully and hugged him again.

"Thank you."

He held me tight.

"Of course," he whispered against my hair, "anything for you Zelda. Given how I was able to retrieve you, it now makes sense why Elbourne was able to traverse the Twilight Realm and find Ghirahim's lair the way he was. It was probably innately known to him."

That was a revelation to me.

"Elbourne was the one that led you to me?"

The hero nodded.

"He mentioned a place of extreme distortion called the Sacrosanct Paddock," he explained. "It turned out that that was the exact location of the portal."

"That does make sense. We're going to have to hurry back there."

Our conversation soon became prophetic. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bend in space substantiated in midair. The area resembled a circular rotunda that appeared like and inverted kaleidoscope. Another portal. Link immediately got in front of me to shield me.

"Stay back!"

After the portal actuated, out of it jumped two persons: the Goddess of Hyrule and the Queen of Twilight. We were both surprised to see them here. How did they warp to this exact location? We stayed quiet, hoping the dragon prince would appear soon too, but it was just the two of them. Even so, I was hoping they had good news.

"Sheik!" I said, carefully. "Midna!"

We were still mindful of the goddess's disguise. With everything going on, it was risky having Midna travel. Her departure must have been of her own volition.

"Midna, what are you doing here?"

The beautiful Twili monarch looked between the both of us.

"You didn't think you could keep me away from all the fun did you?" she asked in her naturally teasing voice. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with Ghirahim too."

Her reasons were understandable, I just didn't think it was wise. Her realm was more vulnerable than ever.

"What about your people? Who's protecting the Twilight Realm?"

Midna looked to expect my questions.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think Ghirahim is a threat to my realm any longer."

I found that odd. Ghirahim was a threat to us all.

"What do you mean?"

The goddess then interjected.

"She means what she says your majesty," Hylia said in her disguised voice. She then turned her attention to Link. "The reason for that is that Prince Elbourne went into the portal after you Master Link in the hopes of helping you save her majesty. As such, I've lost sight of him and had to reconvene with Queen Midna at the palace. As it stands, he is no longer in the Twilight Realm, thus being no immediate threat to the Twilight Realm."

I wouldn't have surmised it quite like that, but I understood the gist. The biggest issue now was finding Elbourne. Where was he? Why didn't he warp here or to the Demon's Lair if he went in after Link? The only explanation I could suggest was that Elbourne's presence created a disturbance in the portal we were traveling through. That disturbance must have caused a phase shift and created a new end point. Link and I were notably frustrated by this news.

"This is grave," I whispered more to myself than anyone.

The hero was more direct with his displeasure.

"Why would he think to do something so foolish?"

Hylia sought to temper him.

"He said he wanted to help you find Zelda. He said he couldn't stand around and do nothing."

That certainly sounded like Elbourne. Link paused for a moment, then look over at me and took my hand in his. We had our own silent understanding.

"We'll find him Zelda, I promise."

I nodded, knowing he was true to his word. The goddess then noted our interlock and grinned underneath her bandages. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It looks like a concession has been made my lady?" she asked me.

Link answered for me.

"Yes, there has been a concession made. A definite concession."

Midna merely raised a brow.

"It's too bad Sheik and I didn't come sooner. It looks like we missed all the action... we may have even joined you."

Link and I just stared at the monarch. It wouldn't have been a show she would have enjoyed.

"You're not serious... are you?"

Midna placed her hands on her hips.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Hylia even ran a hand over her face.

"It can't be helped. She's been flirting with me the entire time we traveled through the wormhole."

Midna shrugged shamelessly.

"What can I say? I like impulsive men."

She then winked at Link.

Link just shook his head.

"Unmasking day is going to be very interesting."

I giggled, while Hylia threw him a venomous glance.

_Well, this is what happens when you cross dress ancestral mother. __If you look like a man people are going to mistake you as such._

She narrowed her eyes at me, which confirmed she read my mind.

"Anyway," the goddess said, changing the subject, "we need to retrieve the Master Sword and reconvene at Hyrule Castle immediately. We have to create a search party to find his highness. That has to be our number one priority."

I had no argument with her. If the dragon prince's disappearance became public news, the public at large would start to create their own reasons as to why. This could actually lead to war between Hyrule and Dragon Roost if we weren't careful. It was no secret there was tension between both countries already. And, with the actions of King Xavier and Elbourne as of late, this could escalate to another national security emergency. It was insane to think that a war with another nation was a _secondary _issue instead of a primary one. Ghirahim had taken care of that.

We needed to act quickly.

"I couldn't agree more."

Link nodded as well.

"We'll make haste. The sword isn't far from here."

The goddess then stared at the aperture ahead.

"Then we need to be off. We haven't a moment to lose."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon. To the "Guest" let me know if that was to your satisfaction lol. If not, let me know.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Inspiration: Paying it forward, sins of the father, and the "Tree of Life," album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.**

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait. Reuploaded 10/11/2020.**

**Word Count: 13,116**

* * *

Chapter 33

The fringes of the Gerudo Desert, Elbourne

It was hot.

No.

It was beyond hot.

It was unbearable.

The dragon pits had nothing on the scorching heat of this desert. It had been three days since I returned to Hyrule. A three day return, that frankly, I didn't understand. I was supposed to go to Ghirahim's lair. I was supposed to enter another realm. Why in the hell did I end up back in Hyrule? The goddess said one point was supposed to lead back to an equal opposing point. Why wasn't that the case? Where was farm boy? Where was Zelda? What was going on with these time shifts? I had no answers. If anything happened to the queen I would never forgive myself. If Ghirahim killed Zelda, there wasn't a sage in this world that could keep me from seeking revenge. I couldn't let it be this way. I couldn't let it end like this. After knowing what our last encounter was like. After seeing the fear in Zelda's eyes… I had to see her again. I had to make things right. Every thought in these last three days were racked with guilt. My anger and pride got the best of me. I wonder if Zelda would truly forgive me. The last person in the world I would ever want to hurt was Zelda. What came over me? Why did I give in to such darkness? Why was I willing to throw everything away in a moment of anger?

_What are you Elbourne? _I wondered for the hundredth time.

This thermogenic isolation made me think of a long standing question I had: who was truly my father? I had known for quite some time that Xavier wasn't my biological father. He told me so in a moment of anger. My mother wasn't spared any humiliation that day. I would never forgive his dishonor towards her. With that disclosure, I began to think my real father was my uncle Rowen. He and Xavier looked exactly alike, and he cared deeply for my mother. There were rumors he was in love with her. I also took into consideration our Roostian features –all three of us had them. So, it made the most sense to me that Rowen was possibly my real father. However, even with that I wasn't so sure. There was… something decidedly _wrong_ with me. I had always known. I just never wanted to face it. There was this lingering darkness in my heart –a propensity for cruelty. I didn't understand why, but it was always there. I sincerely believed that knowing who my real father was would dispel the mystery. I had to know who he was. I had to find out who I truly am. I would always be a son of Dragon Roost. Dragon Roost was my country. Dragon Roost was in my blood. I would die for Dragon Roost. However, there was an inquisitiveness of deceit running through my veins, and I needed to know who it belonged to. Who was my father? Why was my mother so terrified about talking about him? Why did she shut down every time I asked her about my lineage? I needed to know, but I would do so after I found Zelda.

My thoughts were keeping me lucid, but I couldn't determine for how long. The sweltering sun scorched the planes during the day, while the frigid breezes produced an icy dew in the moonlight at night. I was starting to lose sense of the diurnal and nocturnal phasing of the times. That had to be because of my lack of food and the little bit of water left sustaining me. I counted three days of phase shifts, but there could have been more. I remember reading about men who died of mirages in the desert due to their eyes playing tricks on them. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was I seeing things that weren't really there? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary yet. There was no readily available vegetation, but as soon as I came across some succulents, I would harvest them. There were no oases in the distance. There was nothing for miles except sand and dunes. I was a sitting tektite. I gazed out at the oscillating horizon, remembering my starting point was the Arbiter's Grounds. I planned for my first journey through this desert meticulously. This impromptu adventure left me lacking in what I needed to survive. It was too late for me to turn back around and scavenge the grounds. That would have been three days wasted. I was going to have to forge forward.

Even with my resolve, I had to stop for a moment and disengage my axe. It was becoming too heavy for my back. That was when I knew I was getting weak. My axe was never too heavy for me to carry. This would have been an embarrassment back home. However, I couldn't deny what I was feeling out here alone in this wilderness. I closed my eyes for a moment and got down on my knees. The sand underneath my skin felt like fire pellets, but that sensation wasn't enough to get me to stand up. I was simply too tired. If I could just close my eyes for a few moments, I would be okay. If I kept my mind focused on Zelda, perhaps I could get through this. I needed to find her. I needed to make things right with her. I didn't want her last thoughts of me to be a maddening attempted rapist. That wasn't who I was. That wasn't what I was going to allow myself to be remembered as.

_I will find you my queen. __I swear._

I placed my axe on the sand and laid my traveling bag on top of it. I rested my head where my sundries would normally be. Even the heated leather was cooler than the sand beneath it. I closed my eyes again and tried to rest. However, sleep escaped me when I realized I had company. There were a couple of vultures cawing and gliding in the sky. That was a foreboding sight. The cawing bastards were waiting for me to die. Even they could see it.

"Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically, then realized I had to get up.

I groaned when I attempted to get on my feet. Even with a gust of might I couldn't bring myself to stand. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept in at least three days. I glanced up at the birds gliding ever closer, and then I couldn't help but smile at the irony. A known huntsman such as I was now the hunted. Such is life –a fitting end for the tales of the great dragon prince. I chuckled when I thought about my title.

_The great dragon prince... _

I was a bastard posing as a prince, but boy, did I enjoy the illusion for the last twenty-seven years. I almost had that crown as king too. I would have driven in a new age for Dragon Roost just like Xavier. The blacksmiths and engineers thought they were forgers now. They had no idea. They had no idea. They should have seen what I had in store for the kingdom when I became its king. It would have been too glorious for words. However, it seemed now I was going to die without ever getting an opportunity to make Dragon Roost glorious. Perhaps Xavier should have rethought his stance on having another child with my mother, but then again, I was certain there were plenty of bastards out there with his blood in their veins. It would be a blood bath when Xavier died. The regents, the counselors, the generals –all of them would want a piece of Dragon Roost. The only person who could peacefully retain power was me. Technically, I was the legal heir. The people had no idea that I too was a bastard. However, I am now about to die. I turned on my back just then as the sky and the birds coming closer began to look hazy.

"I suppose delirium is now setting in. This must be what they call 'death's door'."

I closed my eyes once more, now excepting my fate. I had no more strength left. I opened my eyes one last time to gauge the birds. I wanted to know when exactly they were going to start swooping down to feast on my flesh. It would probably start in any moment. Even so, I believed my acute psychosis hit a fever pitch, because suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a hooded individual riding a horse quickly galloped over to where I was. My eyes widened slightly. Was this a mirage? Was this the madness men experienced before they die? If this person was real, how was this even possible? Most horses couldn't withstand the heat of this desert. It seemed I needed a further education on the species, because the person stopped, dismounted, and hurried over to me quickly. My sight was still hazy at this point, but I did take note that this person was a woman, and she had sky blue eyes. The bluest eyes I had ever seen. The rest of her face was a blur.

"Your highness!" she said to me quietly as if she recognized me. "Your highness, are you alright?"

I gazed at her puzzled.

"How do you know who I am?" I managed to rasp.

She didn't answer me and helped me to my feet.

"Never mind that. I need to get you to some shelter. You look like you were about to die."

She had never been more right. I tried to help myself up as much as I could. I didn't want to be dead weight for her. She was a slender woman. There was no way she could handle all my composition. With my arm around her shoulders, the young woman guided me to her horse and helped me mount. She then went back to gather my axe and satchel. When she returned, she mounted also and veered her horse in the opposite direction. We galloped quickly away. I inadvertently leaned in and on the poor woman while she rode, but she didn't object.

"Just hold on your highness," she kept reassuring. "Please, just hold on."

I heard what she was saying, but I couldn't properly follow her commands. My eyes drooped until they couldn't stay open any longer. As the ride continued, the full weight of my body went forward onto this poor woman attempting to help me. I was trying to keep my balance, but it was useless. We continued to ride, until I effectively passed out. Everything from then on went black.

~SSS~

Later that same night on the outskirts of the forest

When I opened my eyes, I blinked several times before anything came into focus. I ran a hand over my face as a tangible check. I wasn't dreaming. A subtle throbbing at the back of my head reminded me that I was Roostian –I was still alive. I was grateful the pain was nothing more. I then stroked a hand through my hair and looked around. I didn't recognize where I was. This residence resembled an insulated shelter. These were prominent back in the days of the Great War. Soldiers built lodgings like these when they needed accommodations quickly. This residence heavily resembled that.

I was lying on a bokoblin skinned bed. It was a full sized bed considering the dimensions of the room. I was covered with a blue linen blanket. The ceiling, that made the breadth of the interior, was pure stone. It was tall enough for me to stand up in when I eventually did so, but it was low for a home. It was nothing like the grand halls of Hyrule Castle or Dragon Roost. I suppose that was the point, it wasn't supposed to be. There was also sprouting vegetation along the center of the rock. Moss and water were embedded in the limestone. The structure actually looked like it was carved out of rock itself. It was elongated and hollowed out. The integrity behind its tenets were masterful. There were rugs all along the narrow walkway to cover the cold ground. There was a fireplace with a hearth built in at the left interior wall. A stone table, two wooden chairs, two small wooden cabinets, and a small painting off on the far wall established the simple furnishings. It was very clean, even though it was very humble. The woman who lived here wasn't home right now, but it was apparent she took pride in her place of dwelling. More than anything else, her home was a peasant's sanctuary.

_A simple place for peace._ _I can appreciate such a life now._

My thoughts became secondary when at the hearth I saw a small cauldron cooking a stew. Immediately, I sniffed the wonderful aroma of sage, herbs, and vegetables. It smelled incredible. Peasant food often was, though it wasn't food I ate often. Even so, I wasn't going to denigrate this kindhearted person for saving my life. She obviously lived in extreme poverty, but she was making the best of her austere life. She no doubt put me up at extensive expense to herself. I looked to the small table next to the bed and saw the remnants of what looked like a blue chu jelly potion. That concoction was very expensive for a person with substantial means. I could only imagine what it cost a person of little means. I still remember how stressed my servant Fortunado was when he was trying to save money to buy his mother blue chu jelly when she was ill. I had never seen him so stressed.

In any such case, when the woman returned my first order of business was to thank her. I would be dead if she hadn't found me. Her absence did make me wonder where she was, probably gathering more food. I glanced out the lone front window and saw that it was already nightfall. I hoped she returned soon. Animals were their most perceptive at night. Until then, I got out of the bed and saw that my cloak and ruffled shirt had been removed. I was simply in my under shorts and pants. I was grateful not to be completely in the nude. I was naturally cautious, but I didn't want to appear paranoid either. I got up slowly and walked over to the window to look out of it. The moon was bright and full. A complete contrast to what the state of the world was in right now. Ghirahim was on the prowl, and sooner or later, he was going to rear his demonic head. I needed to be ready. For now, the immediate woods were quiet, just the flickering of fireflies and humming birds. Afterwards, I turned and looked at the hearth where the stew was cooking away. The sight of it made my sense of hunger return. With the way I was feeling right now, I could probably eat the entire pot. I rationalized whether I should wait for the woman caring for me or not.

_She's not going to want to eat that all for herself._

It was then I made a quick decision. There were two bowls sitting on the table. I grabbed one and took it upon myself to ladle in a heaping bowl of stew. Afterwards, I sat back down at the table and quickly satiated my famished stomach. The first bite was delicious. It tasted of potatoes, buttered rue, sage, carrots and celery. It was sensational, but not as sensational as the second, third, and fourth bites. I finished the bowl quickly. I probably shouldn't have, but I ladled another portion. I nearly consumed it as quickly as the first. However, as I was still eating, the door to the residence abruptly opened. Startled, I stopped eating and stood up from the table. There was an immediate silence when the woman entered. She simply stared at me. She didn't appear startled at all. Though, her appearance caught me by surprise. She was wearing a bear hooded mask and a bearskin pullover. She also had a spear in her hand, along with two flasks full of water. She looked like a native horticulturalist. Perhaps she was a descendant form one of the local forest tribes. Half of her face was showing from under her mask. I could see she was smiling at me for some odd reason. She then placed her spear against the wall next to the door and set both flasks on the table.

"Good," she said quietly, "you're awake. I was starting to worry."

I looked at her taken aback. She was very nonchalant.

"Yes I am," I replied, but offered nothing else.

Her smile widened when she saw I was looking at her with open suspicion. I noticed she had perfect white teeth, probably from charcoal use. I noticed a bowl of it next to a basin by the farthest wall from the bed. She then went and took off the bearskin pullover. And, I was surprised what she had on underneath. She seemed very unabashed by her secondary wears, which was admittedly next to nothing. She was wearing a black leather bustier and pair of matching leather shorts. Leather was not easy to obtain, but I understood her choice of wearing it for its durability. Admittedly, I did give her a long once over. Her physique was perfect. I had never seen a more physically fit woman. There was very little fat on her body. It was no wonder she wanted to show it off. Her skin was the color of caramel and without a blemish. Her back was facing me when she took off her mask. Her straight platinum black hair hung all the way down to her tapered waist. She ran her hands through her tresses and guided them over to one shoulder. That was when I had to rebut my flawless skin acknowledgment. When I looked closer, her back was covered in old scars. They looked like old scars from a whip. I was taken aback just then, realizing she reminded me of someone I once knew. Someone I was once very intimately acquainted with.

There was a brief silence between us until she spoke up again.

"Are you going to just stand there staring at me?"

I didn't let my guard down.

"Who are you?"

She scoffed and paused for a long moment.

"You still don't recognize me?" she whispered.

There was something in her voice that alerted me. However, I took a step back and said nothing in reply. At my silence she turned around. With her full disclosure, my eyes widened. There was no denying that perfect face, those beautiful eyes, and that beautiful brown skin. She was the impeccable look-a-like to the Queen of Hyrule. The woman who had to live her life in the shadows in order to survive.

"Mystere!" I whisered shocked.

She _was _that someone I once knew.

Mystere just stared at me, but then smiled when I finally recognized who she was.

"It's about time. How could you forget such a dear friend?"

Her question was a valid one. How could I forget her? She, for so many reasons, was why I went to the Red Lantern District so often. I gave her a quick once over.

"I can't believe it's you," I said honestly. "How in the world did you find me?"

Mystere walked past me and went over to the hearth to stir the remnants of the stew.

"I saw a person was in trouble and went to help," she said simply. "You should be grateful I was scavenging that day."

I didn't know what to tell her, except she was right.

"I am. I owe you my life."

She grinned at the fire before turning her head to look at me. Her eyes couldn't look anymore mystical with the luminescence behind her magnifying them. They were the eyes that belonged to a fair skinned blonde. With her dark hair and dark skin, she looked truly exotic. It was like a piece of the bright blue sky was siphoned from the heavens and placed into her irises. That, and she was strikingly beautiful. Her beauty was a mystery because she looked just like Zelda... just like her. I still couldn't get over her uncanny resemblance even now. Even after knowing her all these years. She was simply stunning.

"I wouldn't go that far. Just think of it as a long overdue debt repaid."

I narrowed my eyes slightly when I tried to recall what she was talking about.

_What debt? _

However, after a few moments, it came to me. I knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. The incident was about eleven years ago when I first met her at the Red Lantern District. Zelda had just recently pushed me away, telling me she didn't want to see me the way she used to. I couldn't lie, my heart was broken hearing those words come from her. I wanted to forget Zelda. I wanted to forget everything. So, I found myself sleeping with girls I didn't know. Having sex with women I didn't care about. I just wanted to hear someone say they wanted me.

In the case of Mystere, we were both sixteen at the time. I came to the Red Lantern District out of rebellion, while Mystere was brought there by force. I remember her always wearing a mask, which I thought was odd. I noticed the scars on her back as she walked by. She was forced to wear a low tiered garment at her back that always showed them off. It was a humiliation display. I wondered what she had done to deserve such treatment. I remember watching her from another maiden's window. I hadn't seen her before, and I inquired the head madam about her.

The woman who claimed ownership over all the girls in the Red Lantern District was the Lady of the House of Rue Morgue. She was a deplorable creature as far as personalities went. Admittedly, I couldn't stand her because she had a propensity for cruelty like me, but she was great in bed. In any such case, I asked her about Mystere and arranged to meet with her. Lady Rue Morgue at first protested, but I made myself clear about wanting to meet the mysterious beauty. I had a way in convincing infatuated women. Rue Morgue was infatuated with me. There were no more objections.

At the appointed time, when Mystere unmasked herself, I suddenly understood why she was the object of Lady Rue Morgue's displeasure. It was because she resembled the Queen of Hyrule. Lady Rue Morgue despised Zelda –I mean she hated her with a passion. I believe poor Mystere received the brunt of her jealous frustration because she reminded Lady Rue Morgue of her biggest rival. I remember our first sexual encounter like it was yesterday. Mystere was terrified because she knew I was royalty and that I was often a guest of Lady Rue Morgue. Naturally, she thought I was going to treat her the way the lady of the district did. However, she soon found out that wasn't my intention at all. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. I remember everything about that night, even the conversation.

"Shall we sit down?" I asked her.

Mystere was staring at me nervously. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Still, she nodded and sat timidly at the edge of the bed. I remember studying her for a moment before I sat down myself. She sincerely looked frightened.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but still wouldn't look at me. Her lack of response led me to another question.

"Are you mute?"

Mystere then looked at me surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked finally.

My question was answered, but I repeated myself anyway.

"I asked if you were mute."

She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "No, I can speak."

I stared into her eyes. They were incredible.

"Then why do you find it so hard to answer?"

Her nervousness never went away.

"Most men don't want to talk to me."

That was a feasible answer.

"Well, I'm not most men," I reassured her.

She stared at me taken aback.

"I know that. You're a prince, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I am."

Her eyes searched my face.

"Why would you want to sleep with a girl like me?"

It was an honest, if not, naïve question.

"Because I paid for the services already."

Mystere's eyes widened even more.

"Oh… I see."

I gave her a quick once over. I suppose that response was unnecessarily crass.

"And… because you're the most beautiful girl in the district," I added.

My words made her blush. It was faint against her caramel skin, but it was there.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Really."

She was quiet for a moment.

"No one's ever called me beautiful before," she whispered.

I had a hard time believing that.

"That can't be true. Have you looked in a mirror?"

She actually giggled.

"That's very kind."

I had no qualms.

"It's very true. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

Mystere blushed more and her smile widened. She had a beautiful smile.

"Oh… thank you."

I looked her over and went on.

"Where are you from?"

She paused for a moment.

"I used to live on a remote farm with my mother. She is Gerudo, my father was Hylian. I never knew him. I'm not really from anywhere except near the outskirts the Gerudo Desert."

It was no wonder she was a victim of exploitation. She was the perfect target: a young beautiful girl with no real protection.

"I see."

There was a silence between us after that exchange. I sensed she was not used to doing anything like this. Judging from the interests shown in her, she probably was more of a recent arrival –maybe even in the last few weeks of me starting to come there. The hope in her eyes wasn't completely diminished yet. That was when I made my proposition to her.

"I tell you what, we won't do anything until you're completely comfortable and ready. Is that fair?"

She looked at me taken aback. She was hardly expecting to hear that.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"As a sword fight."

Her eyes searched my face.

"But why?"

I shrugged.

"I see no need to rush this. It's like dragon riding, you simply take your time."

She giggled at my reply and bit her lower lip. My goddess, she looked so much like Zelda.

"I… I didn't expect you to be so cordial," she admitted. "I heard rumors you were… well, that you were mean. Not from any of the girls here, but from your dealings with other people."

I didn't dispel that either.

"I'm only 'mean' when I have to be."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I hope I didn't offend you."

I shook my head.

"There was no offense taken."

Mystere's surprise never went away.

"Alright then," she said finally, "it's a deal."

I grinned, then went to change the subject.

"Perfect. Do you like jokes?"

She raised a brow.

"Jokes?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

She studied me for a moment.

"I love jokes."

I thought it would be an appropriate ice breaker.

"Fantastic, because I have just the one for you." I shifted right to it. "How do you get a squirrel to like you?"

Mystered looked at me thoughtfully.

"This is a joke?"

Her tone said it all.

I nodded.

"Yes."

Mystere then got quiet for a moment.

"Offer it an acorn?"

I shook my head.

"Almost. You have to act like a 'nut'."

She stared at me for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Is that it?"

I nodded.

She laughed more.

"Forgive me your highness, but that was a rather silly joke."

I grinned.

"Then why did you laugh so hard?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. It was too silly for me not to laugh."

Her point was well taken.

I continued.

"Would you like to hear another?"

She nodded.

"I would love to hear another."

I cleared my throat.

"Why don't dragon eggs tell jokes?"

She raised a brow.

"Not sure."

I prepped her for the jest.

"They would 'crack' each other up."

Mystere's response was delayed again, but eventually she started chuckling.

"That was equally as bad."

I shrugged.

"I at times find them humorous," I admitted.

She shook her head.

"Your highness, where in the world did you hear these terrible jokes?"

I looked away from her for a moment.

"I heard my father tell them to my nephew when he was entertaining him," I disclosed, I probably shouldn't have, but I let the filter slip for a moment. "I thought they were pretty terrible too."

Hearing that made her laugh more.

"And yet you repeat them?" she accused.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"I have no rebuttal."

Mystere kept chuckling until she got quiet again. I stared into her eyes and was glad to see she was calming down. I didn't want her to be scared of me, especially since she had the face of an angel. She had the face of perfection. She had the face of the girl I loved.

"Would you like to hear another joke?"

She nodded.

"Yes please."

And so it went.

I told her jokes for the next hour and she laughed at all of them. I remember even then, she didn't belong there because her innocence was shining through. She wasn't a whore, nor did she have a whore's mindset. She was just a scared girl that got caught up in an ugly world somehow. However, after my last joke we were silent for a long time. I think she knew then, that paying the piper was nigh. However, I believe at that point she wanted to. It was evident in her eyes. She didn't look frightened anymore. She looked intrigued, even eager. That was when she slowly shimmied herself over to me on the bed. She stared into my eyes as she reached up hesitantly and caressed my cheek without a provocation.

"You're not like the others your highness," she whispered.

I knew exactly what she meant.

"I never intended to be," I whispered back, "and call me Elly."

Mystere's eyes widened slightly at my request.

"Is that a play name you gave yourself?"

I knew I couldn't be completely honest regarding its inception.

"Something like that."

She then reached up and kissed me. She seemed timid when she kissed me, like she didn't know how she was supposed to. That was when I took over. I remember kissing her back and guiding her through all her nervousness. It was the same way Zelda guided me, and all I could think of after that moment was Zelda. I knew it wasn't fair to Mystere, but it was the truth. That was probably why I was so tender with her when I made love to her that night. I wasn't selfish. I wasn't just there to please myself. I wanted to please her too. I wanted to hear her moan and writhe and beg me for it, because it was like Zelda begging me for it. I loved seeing her grip the sheets and move her pelvis with mine. I loved filling her up. I loved everything about that night. However, I remember her turning her head away right before we orgasmed and starting to cry. I had no idea what was wrong. I thought she was enjoying herself, so I questioned her.

"What's the matter?"

She immediately shook her head.

"It's nothing wrong." She wiped her tears from her eyes. "I just didn't know sex could feel like this. It always just hurt and was rough. I'm used to guys just fucking me. They never made me feel like this."

I wasn't exactly surprised at her disclosure. It was a brothel. Brothels were a cornucopia of selfish desires. However, I wasn't expecting this disclosure either.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

I expected her to calm down, but unexpectedly she cried more. I was surprised at this. I stopped for a moment and took hold of her in my arms. This was unexpected. I let her cry for as long as she needed to. When calmed down, she apologized.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I stroked her hair.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered back.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I just miss my family."

I wasn't surprised hearing her say this. This was an awful life to live.

"Your mother?"

She nodded.

"My mother and brother," she divulged. "They don't know where I am. I was kidnapped and brought here."

I figured that was what happened to her.

"Is there any way you can buy your freedom?"

She shook her head and more tears filled her eyes.

"The madam hates me," she whispered terrified. "When I begged her to listen to me, she had me whipped."

That was cruel, even for me.

"I wager that wasn't the only reason she had you whipped," I said knowingly.

Mystere didn't bother to ask me what I meant.

"She's horrible Elly!" she sobbed. "Horrible!"

I couldn't lie, my heart went out to her. Hearing that was tough to take. When she got ahold of her emotions, I pulled her back so I could look her in the eyes. Her sky blue irises were searching my face.

"I want you to listen to me. The madam is never going to treat you that way again, I promise."

She stared at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

I ran my forefinger over her lips.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll handle it. Then one day I want you to get the hell out of this place. You don't belong here."

Mystered was completely stunned.

"You would do that?"

I stared into her eyes and an overwhelming feeling of desire came over me again. I started to see the girl I loved again. I started seeing the Queen of Hyrule.

I nodded.

"Anything, I would do anything for you… Zelda."

I knew I slipped up, but I didn't give her a chance to correct me as I leaned in and kissed her at that moment. I kissed her deeply, until we went right back to where we once were. And, we had sex... _a lot_ that night. I couldn't get enough of her. There was no other way to describe it. The next day, I started making good on my promise. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be safe. So, I spoke with Lady Rue Morgue regarding her treatment of Mystere. The madam was perturbed because I was interfering with her business. I informed her of how I could bring her more business if she did me this favor. A quid pro quo. I asked for Mystere to act as a decoy madam and that she have the highest till of any of the girls there. I wanted it to be impossible for anyone to touch her but me. Lady Rue Morgue was not pleased with my request.

I then made myself more clear when I told her a cryptic story about a man being burned alive by dragon fire for teasing a dragon. A person could feel for a full thirty seconds before they died. She stared at me stunned because my threat wasn't exactly veiled. I told her by the time I visited again I wanted Mystere acting as the new madam. Lady Rue Morgue had no choice but to reluctantly agree. I never told Mystere my method for getting her out of that hellhole, but it saved her life. That was all I cared about. Admittedly, it worked to my advantage too. I was the only one who ever really had access to her then. But at that point, we rarely had sex. I considered her my ally and friend more than my lover. I had an odd air of respect for her that I didn't have for other girls. I didn't want to taint that any longer.

Even so, that seemed like so long ago. And… with the way Mystere was staring at me right now, she must have been recollecting on the past too. That favor I had done for her all those years ago was the repayment she was speaking on.

"I see," was all I said finally.

She stared me in the eyes. She then reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Did you like what I made for you to eat?"

I nodded.

"I did, it was very good. Thank you."

She was pleased with my response.

"It's good to see you again."

I nodded, not being able to get over the beauty of her Gerudo side. Her brown skin was luxurious in the light of the fire.

"Likewise."

Mystere grinned, then sat down at the small table.

"What were you doing in the middle of the desert? That was incredibly dangerous."

The explanation would have been too long winded. I sat back down myself.

"It's a long story. I don't think you'd be interested."

She rested her face in her palm.

"Try me."

I shook my head.

"Trust me." I wished I hadn't given her a cue. "You don't want to know. It's political and right now I hate politics."

Mystere chuckled.

"You and me both," she teased.

I glanced over at her and smirked. I loved how confident and sexy she was now. She wasn't that scared little girl I helped anymore. I decided to change the subject.

"What about you?" I looked around the small lodging. "What have you been up to? Have you left the district completely?"

She raised a brow.

"I left the district years ago," she divulged. "That life wasn't for me, I was just there until I found out more information on my brother, but when he died I saw no need to be there any longer."

I looked at her surprised.

"Your brother died?"

Mystere paused for a long time before nodding.

"Yes," she said just above a whisper. "He was living in the mountains when he was ambushed I was told. I just..."

Mystere cut herself off and looked away for a moment, finding the memory too painful. I immediately wished I hadn't brought up the subject and covered her hand with mine.

"I'm sorry... I had no idea."

She swallowed hard and batted her eyes of her tears. She took in a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," she whispered. "I don't really talk about it, but I miss him. I heard he has a family with children I've never seen. Nephews and a niece I don't know."

I was taken aback by that revelation and hated that for her.

"I'm sure he knew how much you loved him."

Mystere avoided my eyes.

"I'm not so sure of that. I hadn't spoken to him in so long before I found out. He had to lay low because people were after him. I wish I could have told him."

I caressed my thumb over her palm.

"Don't do that to yourself. You'll go mad. You can never do 'would bes', 'maybes', or 'ifs'. You'll only find yourself going in circles."

More tears filled her eyes.

"I suppose so."

There was a brief silence that followed. I squeezed her hand, hoping to give her some comfort.

"If you miss your family so much why don't you go to see them? You have a right to see your brother's children."

Mystere pursed her lips together.

"You know that's impossible. It's been years and what would I look like going to visit out of the blue? His wife has no idea I even exist."

I shrugged.

"There have been stranger family reunions," I half-joked. "Besides, it would be good for you. You just said you missed them."

Mystere sighed.

"That's true, but I would need to find out where they are before I do."

I grinned at her.

"Start searching sooner rather than later. You don't want to live with regrets."

She glanced back my way and smiled.

"You're right."

There was a brief silence between us before she leaned in on the table and spoke up once more.

"So have I passed the test? Are you going to tell me why you were in the desert now?"

I raised a brow at her insistence, but I could understand why she was so curious. It wasn't every day I was seen Hyrule. And, it wasn't every day I was seen in Gerudo Desert, let alone half dead. Besides that, she found me when I was at a low point mentally. I wasn't proud of some of the decisions that led me to that moment.

I tried to circumvent.

"I told you, you wouldn't be interested."

Mystere wasn't going to be baited again.

"I just developed a sudden desire and change of heart. Stop trying to be evasive Elbourne. I want to know."

I sat back in the chair and took in a deep sigh, realizing this time around I wasn't going to be able to be so prevaricating with her. I stared at her for a long moment before running my hands over my face and resting my elbows on her table. I suppose I did owe her some kind of explanation considering she took care of me at her own risk. It wouldn't be fair to keep her in the dark when I would rightfully be dead without her help. I just couldn't disclose everything to her.

"Alright, since you're so insistent, I'll tell you."

She simply nodded and raised her brows, waiting for me to go on.

"I..." I attempted to be careful, "I was on an excursion, and during that excursion I came in contact with a young lady who I have a rich history with. Needless to say, things are complicated between us. We got separated in the recent past, and I went looking for her. The result of that was me losing sight of her completely."

Mystere gave me an offhanded stare.

"Then how did you end up in the desert? Where in the world would you get separated where you would end up there?"

She was a lot more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was transported there?"

She raised a brow and groaned.

"No, but I have a feeling you expect me to believe that anyway."

I grinned at her.

"I do."

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"How appropriate dragon prince," she said sarcastically.

Her inflection made me chuckle and I reached over and caressed her perfect cheek when we got silent again.

"Enough about me." I changed the subject. "Why aren't you married and settled now? Why are you living your life alone like this?"

Mystere looked down and seemed uncomfortable with the sudden segue of questions.

"It's better for me this way."

I knew there was more to it than that.

"Is it?"

She nodded and didn't bother to clarify.

"I don't think so," I said. "You seem very sad."

She pursed her lips together again and shrugged as if her notions were to no avail.

"No one... no one wants to marry a whore Elbourne."

She avoided looking at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her utterance.

"You're not a whore anymore Mystere."

Mystere shook her head.

"I was a brothel girl for years. No respectable man wants a woman who... who has been that tainted."

I scoffed in minor disbelief.

"Mystere you were forced to have sex with men," I reiterated. _"Forced._ Anyone decent man with a brain will understand that if you explain it to them. That hardly classifies you as a whore anymore."

She stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Sex is sex. No one is going to care if it was forced," she countered. "It doesn't matter, the stigma is there."

Semantics didn't dispel my point. I wasn't going to let her do this to herself.

"No one knows you," I rebutted. "I'm sure if you moved to a province in Dragon Roost or Hyrule you could start a new life. The district does not have to be your stigma. Besides, with you living in solitude like this you're hurting no one but yourself. You have no family, no loved ones, no friends. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She seemed surprised that I was so adamant about the matter. It was probably a subject she didn't like to think about.

"I... I don't know. Maybe I feel like I don't deserve to be loved."

She wasn't aware of this, but she was frustrating me.

"What kind of nonsense-?" I cut myself short. "Why? Because you made mistakes? Because you have a past? Everyone deserves to be loved Mystere. Everyone. Don't discount yourself from that."

Mystere shook her head, then stood up from the table.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand because everything comes easy to you. You're a prince. You have money, power, and the adoration of thousands of women. How could you even begin to understand when you can have any woman you-"

I stood up just then to interrupt her. I knew what she was going to say, and she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Don't finish that."

She looked at me surprised, but then narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"You know what I'm saying has-"

"You want to know why I was _really_ in the damn desert Mystere?" I interrupted again angrily all of a sudden. "You want to know why I was lost in translation and nearly left for dead? Because I was rejected! Because I betrayed someone's trust nearly to a point of nearly no return! Because I wasn't the man she loved! I loved her and she didn't love me back! So don't tell me 'every woman wants me' Mystere when that couldn't be further from the truth!"

She stared at me stunned for a moment, temporarily rendered speechless. I turned away from her and closed my eyes, not wanting to rehash how much I wanted Zelda and how much she didn't want me. I was sick of recalling that kind of rejection. I was sick of the runaround. I was sick of it all. Even so, there was a long uncomfortable silence between us before Mystere came up behind me and hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist. She attempted to comfort me.

"Are you alright?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded. I didn't utter a reply.

"It seems I spoke to soon," she whispered against my back. "I was assuming, I'm sorry."

I took in a deep sigh and wished for closure. I could see none where Zelda was concerned. I wanted her more than life itself, but I knew it was useless. I wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Link.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered. "She doesn't love me."

There was another silence between us. One where Mystere's hold tightened around my waist.

"This may not mean much to you, but if it's any consolation, I... I love you."

I closed my eyes at her disclosure. This wasn't what either of us needed. I didn't want to put one fire out only to stoke another. I shook my head.

"Mystere..."

She went on anyway.

"I know I'm not the queen," she perceived, it was obvious who I was speaking on, "and no woman will ever compare to her, but I love you anyway."

I was silent for a long time before I turned around to face her just then. When her eyes met mine, she was looking up at me defiantly. She probably knew what I was going to say.

"Mystere-"

"You can't take my feelings away from me. I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you for years. You've protected me when I was at my lowest point. No one had done that for me before... no one. I haven't had the courage to tell you because I was just another face... just another brothel girl, but that's how I truly feel Elbourne."

She was looking at me determined, daring me to tell her otherwise. Her bottom lip trembled a little bit. I stared into her eyes. I never thought my actions would facilitate her actually falling in love with me. I thought of myself as merely helping a friend. This situation felt so familiar. I had said and done the same things with Zelda in the past, probably even more so. So, there was no way I was going to tell Mystere she didn't have a right to feel what she felt. Instead, I reached up and caressed her cheek when I saw her eyes fill with tears again. I hugged her close. I didn't want her crying over me.

She hugged me back tight.

"It's been so long," she whispered into my chest. "I haven't held you like this in so long Elbourne."

I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Mystere..."

I was not sure what I could say to her.

She grinned and bit her lower lip.

"My real name is Daphnie," she revealed. "I don't think I've told you that before."

I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You haven't and it's beautiful."

She swallowed hard and more tears filled her eyes. She reached up and stroked her forefinger over my lips.

"Can't you just pretend?" she whispered suddenly. "Can't you just pretend I'm your Zelda for one night?"

My eyes widened a little at her request. I thought of all the times I was someone else's 'Link', whether it was with Zelda or Midna. I was never just me. I was never just Elbourne. After my brief contemplation, I shook my head. I didn't want that for her.

"No, I don't want you to be Zelda."

She seemed a little disheartened and assumed I was rejecting her because of my utterance.

"Oh," was all she said in reply.

She avoided my eyes for a moment, but then I tilted her chin up again so she wouldn't look away.

"I want you to be _you. _Just you, as you are. I want Daphnie tonight."

~SKIP~

She stared at me surprised, but before she could say anything, I leaned in and kissed her passionately on her perfect mouth. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Her fingers ran through my hair and she kissed me deeper when she opened her mouth. Before I knew it, I had her in my arms and over on the bed on the far side of the room. I laid her down gently and got on top of her. This was familiar… this was so familiar. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Hers seemed like they were glowing in the dim light. They were beautiful.

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"It does," I whispered back.

I leaned in and kissed her again, while she draped her arms around me. I kissed her deeper when I undid the strings of her bustier. I ran my hands over her perfect small breasts. She wasn't as voluptuous as Zelda, but she didn't need to be. Everything on her was as it should have been. I started kissing her neck, remembering she had this sensitive spot near her collar bone. She always got wet when I kissed her there. Daphnie moaned softly when I touched landing. I went from her spot to her perky breasts and sucked on one nipple gently before going to the other. The second one I sucked on like a son needing his mother's milk. She moaned louder and I slid my hand between her legs in response. She clenched her thighs around my palm when I massaged her her clothed cleft. I knew what she was feeling because I was feeling it too. I wanted those shorts off, so I wasted no time untying the strings holding them up. She slid out of them eagerly. She wasn't at all like that scared girl I remembered. She was confident now. She knew how sexy she was. She knew how beautiful she was. She wasn't afraid of me at all when I looked over her naked body. She was gorgeous. She was perfection, even with the imperfections on her back.

I paused for a moment to look in her eyes.

"I didn't realize I missed you this much."

She caressed my cheek.

"I know the feeling."

I continued my exploration and may have surprised her with how unusual I was being about sniffing her skin as I kissed each pocket of flesh on my descent. She smelled like menthol oil and deku roots. Those were two herbs indigenous to the area for purification and bathing. Maybe that was where she went off to earlier. Maybe she went to go bathe in the waterfalls nearby so she could be perfect for me. She smelled so good. I found myself getting more aroused just taking in her essence. I spread her legs apart and wrapped them around my body as I kissed her belly button. She kept moaning and staring down at me. I wanted to please her so badly. I wanted her to scream and writhe the way she used to when we made love in the past. Her plush velvety triangle was soft against my skin. It got more and more moist with each tease at her navel. I knew what she was anticipating. I knew what she wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to her yet… not yet. I stared up into her eager blue eyes and saw the pleading there.

"You are so beautiful."

"And you are such a tease."

I smirked.

"I know."

Her expression got slightly desperate.

"Please… please don't make me wait much longer," she begged. "I want you Elly."

I loved the begging.

"How much?"

She winced.

"You know how much."

I wasn't going to yield.

"Tell me," I reiterated.

She bit her lower lip.

"So much... so, so, so much. I want you like no one else."

I nodded.

"That's right, like no one else baby. Say it again."

She moved her pelvis against my body.

"I want you like no one else Elly," she whimpered. "Please take me before I lose it."

Daphnie was percolating like a fountain now. She needed to say nothing else. I furtively licked her pelvis, before I ventured a little lower and sloshed my tongue over her throbbing labia. She tasted so good... salty and sweet at the same time. She jolted and I had to keep her steady by holding onto her legs.

"Ah!" she yelped in pleasure. "Oh my goddess!"

I gripped her thighs tight when I went in for a few more kisses. She wasn't expecting me to do this, but she deserved a little tongue action. She saved my damn life. And when I pulled away I undid my pants, preparing to give her what she really wanted. Daphnie was still trying to collect herself from just a few moments ago. She stared into my eyes shocked when I spread her legs apart again. Her eyes were searching my face.

"You've… you've never done that before," she whispered, slightly embarrassed. "Why did you do that?"

I raised a brow.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

She quickly shook her head.

"I never said that," she added immediately. "I… I was just surprised, that's all."

I licked my lips.

"Maybe I can surprise you again," I whispered. "I have _a lot _of surprises for you Daphnie."

I could see the red color burn her cheeks. I was glad I could still get a reaction like that from her. With that, I went in. She received me eagerly, but she still arched her neck like it was the first time. I couldn't lie, I loved when she did that shit. I loved that she was showing how into this she was. She was moaning in pleasure with each thrust. Her eyes were closed and she was just into it. I then laid down on top of her so I could feel her skin next to mine. Her firm body was so perfect. She finally opened her eyes again and stared into mine. It was an intimate gaze –as intimate as me being inside her. She reached up and kissed me because she knew we were going to culminate soon. She was already so wet when I went deeper, but soon I felt another gush. I knew then she came. She whimpered against my lips and closed her eyes. Admittedly, I didn't orgasm with her, not because I didn't want to, but because I wanted to keep going if she were up for it the rest of the night. However, I wasn't so sure because Daphnie was breathing hard and looked spent as she stared at me.

She grinned.

~DONE~

"That was amazing."

I agreed.

"It was."

Daphnie looked away for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I was acting a little prudish," she apologized. "I… I just wasn't expecting you to be so… unpredictable tonight."

I smirked.

"Unpredictable can be good."

I assumed she didn't want me to misunderstand.

"Unpredictable _is _good," she reassured, "I like unpredictable."

I snickered and stroked my hand through her hair. Then, my smile faded.

"But all joking aside," I started, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life Daphnie."

Her smile suddenly faded too.

"I would do it again a hundred-fold Elly. I swear. I love you so much."

My eyes searched her face.

"I know."

I leaned in and kissed her again. She was receptive, but I could tell in the immediacy she wasn't ready to have another go, so I just held her. I thought back to my promise to Zelda about not sleeping with another woman... it seemed I reneged on that notion. I guess I would have to try again, but I wasn't sure it would be worth the effort. Zelda seemed to have eyes just for one man… fucking Link. Daphnie and I repositioned where she snuggled in my arms. She looked so happy.

"I'm so glad you're here with me. You have no idea how often I dreamt about you."

I kissed her forehead.

"Have you?"

She nodded.

"I have," she went on. "You were my knight in shining armor. You were the one person who made me smile when I felt low."

I knew she was being honest.

"I'm glad I could bring you some solace."

Daphnie closed her eyes.

"Tell me about Dragon Roost," she whispered all of a sudden. "You never told me about your home."

I started massaging her scalp.

"What do you want to know?"

She paused for a moment.

"Tell me about the dragons. How does it feel to ride a dragon?"

I smirked.

"You just did," I joked.

She blushed.

"Elly…"

I snickered, then answered her question.

"Alright, you win," I digressed. "Riding a dragon is unlike anything in the world. You feel like you're flying."

She sounded intrigued.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Really."

"Is it true that there are different types?" she went on.

I nodded.

"There are four types actually. They are known as saurians, but the colors are red, blue, white and black. Each color has their own classification."

Daphnie bit her lower lip.

"I've never seen a dragon before."

I shrugged.

"Most people haven't," I reiterated, "but I've been trying to rectify that."

"What a fascinating place Dragon Roost must be."

I nodded.

"It is. It's unlike any place in the world, even over Hyrule in my humble opinion."

She grinned.

"I think you have a bit of a bias good sir."

"Just a bit."

She rested her chin on my chest.

"I'm going to have to visit there one day," she said absently. "I can't believe in all the time that I've been free I haven't visited Dragon Roost."

I stroked her hair.

"You should visit. You would love it. Every citizen has a dragon."

She raised her brows.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"My... my father made sure of that."

Daphnie was quiet for a moment. She caught the blip in my voice.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

Her eyes searched my face before she nestled next to me again.

"Will… will you take me on a dragon ride one day?" she whispered.

I paused for a long moment. After what she did for me, that was a very small request.

"All you have to do is name the day," I whispered back.

Daphnie lifted her head and looked at me surprised.

"Do you mean that?"

I nodded.

"When the world isn't so crazy, I promise I will take you on a dragon ride," I swore.

She smiled and she couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment.

"Oh thank you!" she said excitedly. "I have always wanted to ride a dragon!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and she went back to snuggling up against me.

"You're so wonderful Elbourne. I… I love you."

I could hear the honesty in her voice. I wish I could say it back with the same honesty, because in a way I did love her. But, I knew this was coming from a deeper place. I knew what she meant when she said she was in love with me. A prince rescuing a girl from a dark place. What woman wouldn't fall in love with that? I held her tight, but then rotated us again so that she was back underneath me. Daphnie knew what was coming. That was probably why she had a sudden mischievous look in her eyes.

"What's this?" she teased. "Another dragon riding lesson?"

I smirked.

"Something like that."

I then reached down and kissed her. I got hard again immediately and I could tell she was ready for me again too. So, I spent the rest of the night showing her just how much I meant what I said earlier. How much I wanted to create that old magic we once had. How much I just wanted _her_.

~SSS~

A revelation:

_"Elbourne..."_

_I stirred, but didn't open my eyes._

_"Elbourne..."_

_I thought it was a faint echo on the wind. I still didn't reply._

_"Elbourne..."_

_The voice called again, and this time, I did open my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in the same stone residence with Daphnie. She was sound asleep beside me. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was controlled. The linens were covering her naked body. She looked undisturbed. I then listened again, but this time heard nothing. Something was amiss about all this. I needed to investigate._

_I glanced over at Daphnie again before getting out of bed and putting my pants back on. I made sure to keep quiet. I didn't want her following me if there was danger. Afterwards, I walked over to the window and peered out. Nothing seemed out of place. If there was an intruder lurking about, I was going to make sure he or she never came back. I went and got my axe by the hearth, then checked on Daphnie again before heading outside._

_The immediate woods appeared undisturbed. The moonlight cast shadows onto the land as it always did, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. At least, nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. I gripped my axe tight and slowly started walking into the main woods. Suddenly, something strange happened to the landscape. The typography terraformed into something similar to the Twilight Realm. The trees abruptly appeared with bark as dark as night. The leaves were as white as the moonlight. And the flowers began to resemble little vortexes like the bioluminescent flowers found in the Twilight Realm. It was very odd._

_"What is going on?" _

_I stopped in my tracks and listened for a moment. I heard nothing in the immediacy, but then that same voice called out to me again._

_"Elbourne..."_

_I froze and felt a rare chill run down my back, not from fear, but from something far worse, from foreboding. Foreboding was a precursor to a premonition, and premonitions often meant trouble. Who was calling to me? What did they want? I turned to find no one behind me, then faced forward once more to find the woodlands changed for a second time. The light now casting from the sky was red. Blood red. Like a blood moon. The light saturated every surface of the ground. It was as if the forest had been hyperpigmented in rubicund. The voice called out to me again._

_"Elbourne..."_

_It sounded from right in front of me now. Suddenly, there was a demarcation in the trees, making a pathway appear. A faint figure started walking down it from far away. The creature appeared male and very tall –taller than me– with platinum white skin, black eyes and purple shadowing. He was wearing a skin tight white bodysuit. I knew who this creature was immediately. It was Ghirahim. How in the world did he have access to my dreams? How in the world could he call out to me? Was he here in Hyrule? Had he finally found the key to traverse both worlds? Why was he trying to contact me? I was about to find out. _

_His movement was quick. He seemed to be floating above the surface. _

_"Elbourne..."_

_I tensed up, but stood my guard._

_"What do you want?" _

_The demon gave me a long once over, as he danced about. He was an eccentric creature._

_"My, how you've grown..." he said with a smirk._

_I wasn't in the mood for games._

_"What do you want?" I demanded again._

_The demon seemed more astute to my provocation._

_"What do I want? What do I want? What do I want? What... do... I... want?" He pretended to think about the question before he addressed me again. "I'll tell you... I want _you_."_

_My eyes widened. Those were words I was dreading the most. That validated everything everyone ever told me. Link, Zelda, Hylia –they were all right._

_"What do you want with me?" I asked anyway._

_The monster grunted and stopped pirouetting. He then came towards me and started circling around me. He spoke up._

_"Yes Elbourne, I want you. You're very important to my plans."_

_I had no desire to be a part of anything._

_"What plans?" _

_His smirk widened._

_"My plans to take over Hyrule. My plans for your destiny."_

_I shook my head._

_"You're an encroacher and a liar. I'm going to kill you for your treachery."_

_Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and laughed at me._

_"You won't be killing anybody," he whispered with an eerie kind of confidence, "especially since I'm the person who helped create your existence."_

_I stared at him stunned._

_"What do you mean?" _

_He just smiled at me._

_"You_ know _what I mean Elbourne," he replied. "You _know _whose blood flows in your veins."_

_I froze and almost stopped breathing._

_"You spoke of family reunions to your little friend. Well, here you are with one of your own, one you didn't expect."_

_I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I thought Ghirahim simply wanted me because he cast a spell on me. Never did I imagine that I was his s… I couldn't conceive it._

_"No," I whispered._

_He nodded._

_"Yes."_

_I took a step back._

_"No." _

_This time he laughed._

_"Oh yes." _

_I dropped my axe and fell down onto my knees._

_"You can't be..." I said, finding it hard to breath, "you aren't my..."_

_The demon only raised a brow._

_"Father?" he finished for me._

_My eyes widened more. I stared down at the earth like I was going to vomit. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't._

_"No." _

_Ghirahim laughed more. My disbelief humored him._ _I closed my eyes and pounded on the ground._

_"No!" I screamed this time. "No! No! No! Nooooo! Goddamn it no!"_

_Ghirahim's laughter filled the air. There was nothing I could do to stop it... not a thing. My whole life was nothing but a lie. The truth had been revealed. My lineage was no longer a mystery. I was… I was this monster's son._

_I was the son of Ghirahim._

~SSS~

I woke up breathing hard.

"No!" I whispered in disbelief.

Daphnie who had been asleep next to me woke up as well. She heard how startled I sounded. She immediately tended to me.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

I turned and looked at her mortified. Afterwards, I got up without giving her an explanation. I couldn't bear the thought of her knowing who or what I really was. Even so, Daphnie's concern only deepened.

"Elbourne... what's the matter?"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my tresses. I stared at her without really seeing her. I didn't know what to tell her.

"I have to get out of here," I whispered more to myself than to her. I quickly went to get my things and got dressed.

Daphnie sat up watching me confused.

"Elbourne, what's going on?"

I shook my head and still didn't answer her. Daphnie then got up and wrapped the linen around herself before she approached me. When she touched my shoulder, I turned and took a couple steps back.

"Don't touch me," I whispered terrified.

Daphnie stared at me stunned and drew her hand back.

"What is it? What's going on with you? Elbourne tell me please."

I shook my head again and closed my eyes. I wouldn't even know where to begin regarding an explanation. She had no idea who she was sleeping next to.

"I'm not who you think I am," I said finally.

She didn't understand.

"That's why you need to tell me. I want to know what's bothering you."

I opened my eyes and stared at her for a long time before her visage became blurred.

_I'm a monster Daphnie._ _Really and truly a monster._

I put my cape back on, then went to grab my bag and axe. I was about to head out the door, when Daphnie was finally able to stop me.

"Elbourne wait!" she nearly shouted.

I closed my eyes at her tone, then turned around to look at her. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away to appear strong.

"You can't just leave like this," she said with a broken voice. "You can't be this cruel and leave without giving me some kind of explanation. You owe me at least that."

Daphnie was right and I lost sight of that. I felt terrible for making her feel as though she were the reason I was leaving. That couldn't have been further from the truth. I wish I hadn't brought my complicated situation to her simple life. I owed her an explanation. Afterwards, I placed my bag and axe back down and went over to her. At my approach she sat back down back. I kneeled down in front of her and caressed her cheek. I couldn't thank her enough for all she had done for me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior just now," I apologized. "I promise you my decision to leave has nothing to do with you. You are wonderful Daphnie. I want you to always remember that. I'll never forget your kindness."

She reached up and stroked my face.

"But I don't understand why you have to go. I don't even know why you're so scared."

I wish I could tell her.

"I'm leaving because it's too dangerous for me to be here with you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Daphnie looked down and more tears filled her eyes. She realized I was really saying goodbye.

"I don't want you to go."

I ran my hand through her perfect hair and shook my head.

"I have to, but if you ever need anything you come and find me in Dragon Roost, I mean that."

She swallowed hard and looked away.

"Why can't you just stay with me?" she deflected. "I don't have much, but I'll share it with you freely."

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"I appreciate that, and I thank you for it, but... you have no idea who I really am."

She looked at me surprised when I said that.

"I don't care who you really are. All I know is I love you Elly."

Her words were getting to me.

"I love you too," I said in comfort to her. "You deserve the world Mystere."

She wiped her tears from her cheek and attempted to smile just then.

"It's Daphnie," she corrected.

I returned her smile.

"Sorry."

She was still looking down at her hands when I reached over, lifted her chin, and kissed her. It was long and sweet so she would have something to remember me by, but I could tell it would never be enough. Maybe if I had met her before Zelda. Maybe if I wasn't the son of the demon lord. Maybe if life dealt me a different hand I could be what she wanted. When I pulled away I stroked her cheek again.

"I have to go."

She was avoiding my eyes now.

"I know."

I squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Remember, if you need anything, _anything... _come to me. Even if it means helping you see your nephews and your niece, I'll do it."

Daphnie simply nodded without looking at me.

I then stood up, knowing I couldn't put her life in danger any longer. If Ghirahim was after me, he would be willing to kill anyone to get me. I wasn't going to allow him to hurt her. I headed for the door and was about to exit when I noticed the painting she had of herself and two other people hanging on the farthest wall. I thought nothing of it at first, but upon closer inspection I realized I knew who the man in the picture was. I turned and looked at her surprised.

"Who is this man?"

She paused for a moment.

"The man in the picture was my brother. The woman in the middle was my mother."

_Was..._ _they're both dead._

I walked back over to her and knelt down in front of her again.

"Your brother was a soldier in the Hylian army, right?"

She didn't answer right away.

"Yes."

I knew this was hard for her, but I pressed her anyway.

"Was his name Bastion Belmonte?"

She grunted a little at the inquiry.

"He called himself that."

I thought that was odd to say.

"What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she snapped suddenly. "He's dead!"

I saw the pain in her eyes and regretted bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry."

Daphnie finally let out a sob.

"Just go," she whispered, "please, just leave."

I stared at her for just a moment, and in a way, I wish I could take her with me. But I knew it would be too dangerous. I stood again.

"You take care of yourself."

She rolled her eyes and looked away as if my words had no real meaning to her. They probably didn't.

"Sure."

With that, I had to take my leave. Every second I was with her, was a second her life was in danger. I left her small shelter and headed into the forest. After about several yards, I turned and looked at her small home again. I found she was staring after me from her window. Her bright blue eyes were apparent even now. When she caught my gaze she turned from looking at me and disappeared back into her home. I, in turn, stopped procrastinating and continued with my walk. I had a lot of ground to cover. I needed to get back to the Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Inspiration: The Master Sword and the Seven Spiritual Virtues: _castitas (chasity), temperantia (temperance), caritas (charity), industria (diligence), patientia (patience), humanitas (kindness), _and _humilitas (humility)_ & Rosemary's Baby. The "Tree of Life" album by Audiomachine for the 2020 reedit.  
**

**Original Shout Outs: Camilovesbluebloods, LinkTwilight, Iris the Chobit, Wolfemutt, Espeonage Espeon, MiniDoom,** **Elzana, TheNextEpisode, SkywardKkrox, and Pro Assasin.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. I am reworking all the chapters in the 30s. **

**Word Count 17,374**

* * *

Chapter 34

The Kingdom of Dragon Roost, Constance

There was a disturbance in Dragon Roost. Everyone knew it. Everyone could sense it. I did my best to stave off the inquiries, but weeks of absence from my husband and my son were making the people anxious. "Where is King Xavier? Where is Prince Elbourne?" they were asking. Ever since the dragon prince spoke to me months ago regarding that shard, I knew something was amiss. From then on I had an uneasy feeling. I had an uneasy feeling because I knew _exactly_ what was encased in that mirror. I had known for quite some time. Endless dreams of torment, torture, and nightmares. That monster. That demon that haunted my thoughts for twenty-eight years. That creature that made my husband disgusted with me. That _thing_ that made my son's very existence call into question the meaning of life. Elbourne would always be mine. I loved him despite what he truly was, but I knew the truth was nigh. I knew Ghirahim wanted him now too. He told me so the night he was done violating me.

"One day, your seed will belong to me," that monster whispered. "And if you try to kill it, it will kill you. I've made sure of that. There will be no accidental miscarriages Constance. When I'm ready, I will come back for him."

I was frightened at his words. I lived with them for twenty eight years. I was afraid of what was growing in my womb. I was afraid of what I might see. But, when Elbourne was born, I was surprised to find this magnificently beautiful child. I was stunned. He looked perfect in every way. I expected him to be a monster like his father… his _real _father. Surprisingly, he had the Roostian features too. He had the white blonde hair and the hazel eyes. I had never seen a more beautiful creature in my life. I was torn, because I was ready to hate him. I was ready to kill him despite the consequences of my own death. But, seeing him so innocent and perfect, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. In fact, I felt drawn to him because he was an outcast like me. Xavier hated Elbourne as much as he grew to hate me. I believed Xavier's hatred stemmed more from frustration with himself than with Elbourne. The dragon king knew what he got himself into. He knew he made a deal with the devil. He couldn't blame Elbourne for that, but he attempted to anyway. I was exasperated with Xavier because he couldn't see past his own selfishness.

Realizing the recent murmurs were starting to spread throughout the kingdom, the fear of Ghirahim's return was beginning to reverberate. The people did not know, but I knew. I was aware. I had a feeling that monster's retaliation was near. Why else would Xavier leave for so long a time? Why else would he do this to himself? Why would he choose to be in league with such a vial creature if the piper did not need to be paid? He must have known that the sands of time were passing ever so persistently. Dragon Roost had prospered, but what would that matter if it meant Xavier and Elbourne's lives were lost? What good was being queen if my son and husband were forfeit to a terrible fate? That was probably a naïve supposition, but I wasn't a power hungry woman. In fact, I wasn't the woman many people thought of at all.

When I was a young girl, my mother taught me how to be a refined lady. More than anything, I wanted to excel in literature, art, and music. Music was my greatest forte due to my love of the opera. It was what actually propelled me to court life. My best friend was Quistis Leonhart, the princess of Balaam at the time. She heard me singing when I was eight. I was doing an impromptu concert for her and her mother in the royal gardens. She was so mesmerized with my voice, that she implored her mother to have me join them for tea. The queen allowed me to do so, and that was the beginning of our friendship. Quistis asked me how long I had been singing, what my favorite opera was, and if I had any plans to become a professional bard. I told her I wasn't sure, but I planned to study music further when I entered my scholarship study. It was then Quistis asked her mother if I could be a part of her personal court. Her mother agreed, but only under the condition I started my scholarship sooner rather than later. I was honored, because it was essentially a recommendation from the queen herself.

Court life was everything I thought it would be. Quistis had me at her side every step of the way. I never felt like just a lady in the court. I felt like Quistis's friend. And, I remember her having an eye for a certain prince when she met him immediately. I think from the moment Quistis saw Daphnes of Hyrule, she fell head over heels in love with him. She was only fourteen. At the time, I was quite certain it was an infatuation, but she talked about him constantly. There wasn't a conversation where Daphnes was not at least mentioned once. Admittedly, Daphnes was the talk of all the ladies in the court, but I knew there was no chance the shining Prince of Hyrule would ever have anything less than a princess. Their destinies were set. Quistis had no need to worry in my mind. I do, however, remember when I met Xavier. To me, he was every bit as charming and accomplished as Daphnes. Personally, I thought he was the most handsome creature I had ever seen. I never knew hair could be so blonde, or eyes could look so golden. He was beautiful, but I sensed he too only had eyes for Quistis. I was not going to reckon with a prince. However, I was aware of how much Quistis was enchanted with Daphnes. I wished Xavier could have seen it so his heart wouldn't have gotten broken when she told him the inevitable news.

I saw the disappointment in Xavier's eyes when Quistis rejected him. I felt for him. I really did. I could sense he truly cared for her. I said nothing, as I was only a spectator. Even so, imagine my surprise when only a few months later, he came back to Balaam and asked my father if he could court… me. I was stunned. I had no idea there was even an inkling between us. I knew Xavier was still dealing with his feelings for Quistis. Why was he desiring to court me when his love was so clear? In any such case, I didn't ask, though I should have. I foolishly agreed to allow him to court me. How was I going to say no to a prince? Also, admittedly, I couldn't see beyond my own infatuation at the time either. My own ambitions even. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't seduced by the idea of being the Queen of Dragon Roost. What a life that could lead to. I couldn't pretend that I didn't want to be a part of the legendary Roostian bloodline. But alas, I should have been more prudent. I should have looked beyond my rose colored spectacles. I was aware I was the second choice. I was aware I was the other woman. I knew that Quistis was the love of Xavier's life, but I married him anyway. My father and mother were beyond proud. Think of all the boasting they could do now. However, my life was never the fairytale I hoped it would be.

I had to admit, our wedding night was special. Xavier was everything I dreamed he would be. I never experienced anything quite like that in my life. That was when I fell deeply in love with him. I was enraptured. But, I could also tell Xavier realized he made a mistake. He realized then that I wasn't truly what he wanted. Nothing would ever properly replace Quistis. I actually felt for him for being married to a woman he did not love. I knew it did not make sense since it was me, but I pitied him. However, the misgivings did not end there. Xavier's melancholy wasn't exclusive to not having Quistis. I realized this when we went on our honeymoon. If it could be called such.

We set voyage several days later to a remote island off the Termian Sea. It was an uncharted region where only Xavier's crew knew where and how to reach it. However, the dragon king took me to this place alone. He and I were the only ones in that boat that day. I couldn't lie, I had an uneasy feeling the entire way there. I had never seen or heard of this place, but I trusted my husband. I trusted him. When we disembarked, it was the only time I turned to ask Xavier what we were doing there. I should have known from the look in his eyes that something was amiss. I should have known something was not right. However, he attempted to allay my fears with reassurances. "I want you all to myself, you'll like it here," he said. I did feel a bit of relief with those words, because suddenly I wanted him too. However, that trust was fleeting when we descended into a cave one hundred feet below the surface. There I stopped cold in my tracks and realized something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw that a monster was waiting down there for us… for me. I was stunned when I saw this creature, this… Ghirahim. I had no idea what he was. I just saw that he was tall, with dark eyes and white skin. Everything on him was white. It was in that moment I turned to my husband frightened. But, that was when the true terror came to me. Xavier just stared at me with these cold, calculating eyes. He told me, "I had to Constance, for Dragon Roost, for you." I looked at him astonished. He had to what? I took a step away from him, and realized then I was truly alone in that horrifying place. In that horrifying situation. I attempted to escape, but Xavier blocked my path. I couldn't begin to describe the betrayal I felt in that moment. "Let me through!" I begged. "I will not stay here!" "You will do it, or you will die Constance," Xavier whispered. I had no words. There was nowhere left for me to go. And before I could make another move, Ghirahim had gotten up from the stone awning he was sitting on and took hold of me. He snatched me from Xavier and stared into my eyes for a long time. "You're exquisitely beautiful," he whispered. "Just like Xavier promised." I turned to look at my husband once more before he cut his gaze from mine. Afterwards, Ghirahim took me over to that same stone awning and raped me repeatedly that night in front of Xavier. My screams were only heard by the two of them.

The terror of that night still ravaged my body. I still held onto that trauma. I still felt the pain of those isolating moments. That dark room was my torture chamber. When Xavier and I left, nothing was ever the same. I cried for days after that incident, but I cried even more when I found out I was pregnant. My despair mounted. None of the royal physicians understood my dismay. None of the people knew where my forlornness was coming from. Even Quistis thought I should have been ecstatic because she too was pregnant. If only life were that easy. If only they knew the truth. In the beginning, Xavier apologized to me constantly. But, in time, he grew callous towards me. Even growing to hate me. He knew what was growing in my womb. He knew what he witnessed that night. The time of my son's birth was being celebrated around the kingdom, but there was an apparent black cloud over Xavier and me. I was terrified of what was going to come out. I was terrified of what this child was going to look like. What if he was a monster like his father? What if he was some aberration? What if he was cursed? However, when Elbourne was born, some of my fears were nullified.

I was in labor for twenty-three hours. I was shocked by how perfect of a baby he was. As I stated before, I was stunned he had the Roostian features. But, how could he have those features with what happened to me that night? Xavier too was dumbfounded. It was then I began to have hope. It was then I began to theorize that perhaps Elbourne was truly Xavier's son. The dragon king and I were man and wife prior to my violation by Ghirahim. Perhaps, Xavier impregnated me before Ghirahim got a chance to. Perhaps, there was a chance that Elbourne was truly his. At one time, I truly believed Ghirahim used that act of sexual violence to control and manipulate my husband. I wanted so badly for Elbourne to be Xavier's. However, my theory became less and less prudent the more Elbourne grew up. My son was beautiful to be sure, more beautiful than any child had any right being. But, I saw the monster growing inside him. I saw how cruel he could be when he didn't get what he wanted. That wasn't simply the misgivings of a spoiled little boy. No. There was something much deeper troubling my son. I saw him struggling with it as a child. I had to correct him and over correct him at times, but I did see him try. I cried incessantly some nights, because I had no idea what to do with him. What was he truly going to be for the world? Would Ghirahim really come back for him?

It seemed I had my answers in the present with my son and my husband's disappearance. This had to be the reckoning Ghirahim spoke of. This had to be that promise he whispered to me that night. That monster was coming back. I was told by Xavier that he was encased in a mirror somehow. That he was hidden away by the King of Twilight somehow. I was told that mirror was hidden from all. I was told that mirror was broken into shards. I was told access to those shards was impossible to find. It seemed the impossible had become possible. I remember what my husband came home and informed me of that night: "He will never hurt you again Constance. He is gone from our lives." I wanted so badly to believe that. I wanted so badly for that monster to be out of my thoughts. Out of my life. However, I knew that wasn't the case. Reality was dictating something different. Reality wasn't a bunch of useless words. Reality had the kingdom wondering, waiting, watching. If news came back to my people that the king and the prince were dead, there was going to be war. But the problem was, my people would assume the war would be with Hyrule. They had no idea that Hyrule was nothing more than a distraction. The masses were getting informed by gossip and that was dangerous. Gossip fueled propaganda. Propaganda was the fuel of ignorance. This had to be rectified. Something had to be done. It was why I was currently in counsel with my husband's brother Prince Rowen.

Rowen was a true Prince of Dragon Roost. Rowen was the spitting image of his brother Xavier. He was two years younger than the king, but in terms of personalities, they were completely different. Rowen's strength was his loyalty, where Xavier's forte was his ambition. Rowen didn't necessarily have a gumption for politics, but he could hold his own when it came to matters of state. To that end, he would have been a competent king if he had been given the chance. Rowen had other wonderful traits too: kindness, courage, bravery, reasonableness. Rowen was an accomplished man. In many ways, the prince looked out for my son the way a father would his own. He always watched Elbourne from the shadows, hoping to help him if he needed him. Elbourne wanted that attention from Xavier but was grateful to get it from his uncle. Rowen had three sons of his own, two of them being a couple of the best dragon riders in Hyrule. However, when his dear wife, Gwendolyn died after giving birth to his third son, Rowen spent his life rearing his boys. They could not have had a more devoted father. They were extraordinary men, and were a great asset to Xavier and his court. And... Xavier knew that.

I had gotten to know Rowen more closely over the years. There wasn't a man in Dragon Roost with greater honor. He often got on his brother for his infidelity, telling him he knew he wasn't happy doing so. But, Xavier rarely, if ever, listened to him. Rowen was disappointed in his brother, but he respected him for the extraordinary job of making Dragon Roost a super power, second only to Hyrule. Rowen never remarried, which I thought was a shame. He should have fathered more children. We needed more honorable men in Dragon Roost. I was certain there were a great many ladies who would have loved to have been the wife of Prince Rowen. Even to this day. He would make a wonderful husband. However, he told me in confidence that he thought about getting married again, but the woman he wanted was unfortunately already taken. He stated he would rather remain a bachelor and hold onto the happy memories he had with Gwendolyn and his new secret love than marry just to marry. He said of his secret love, that he'd rather be free to be next to her, than to never be next to her at all. I was quite astonished at his candid words. And… the look in his eyes was a betrayer to his feelings. But, he never told me outright who the woman was. I heard rumors… but I was not going to entertain such. Elbourne even told me once in confidence that he thought Rowen was a better fit for me than Xavier. My son said he could tell Rowen had feelings for me. He could sense it. That was quite telling coming from Elbourne. Had things been different, perhaps my life would have taken another turn. Even so, I had my own past indiscretions to contend with. I did not need more.

To that end, Rowen was getting more and more concerned about his brother's prolonged absence.

"When was the last time you heard from Xavier?"

Unfortunately, I didn't have an answer that would be satisfying.

"It's been weeks. I have no idea where he went off to."

He shook his head.

"Why would he take off without telling you?"

His inquiry sounded more like a demand.

"Why does Xavier do any of the things he does? He comes and goes as his station in life dictates. There are many secrets he carries that I have no idea are in his head. He is a repository."

Rowen was not appreciative of my reply.

"Constance this is not helping. We have to do something before we have a full blown crisis on our hands."

I moaned thoughtfully.

"With all due respect Rowen, the crisis is already here. We have to stave it off before the public becomes restless."

Rowen gave me a quick once over.

"They already are restless," he stated. "Some of the people are thinking of taking matters into their own hands to find out what is going on with the king and his highness."

That wasn't too reassuring.

"Now, now we can't have that."

Rowen tapped his fingers on the table.

"Do you suppose Queen Zelda has any idea where the king and his highness are? It was rumored that she was with Elbourne some months back before the prince went missing again."

I was quiet for a moment.

"I heard those rumors too, and I can tell you that the reports themselves weren't true. But, I did speak with my son before he left. He said he had some business in Hyrule, but I reckon his business was with the queen. He has eyes only for her it seems."

Rowen caught the inflection in my voice.

"Elbourne does have a one track mind when it comes to her majesty," he observed. "But, he is a bright young man, if at times his ingenuity leads to recklessness. I was speaking to him regarding a brilliant idea he had for rerouting the waste from the dragon pits. That has been the bane of our blacksmiths for years. He suggested creating a tunnel from dragon fire that led to the sea. It would take years to complete, but it was an idea that would allow the smoke and ash to decompress, while also providing the ocean a natural resource of minerals for irrigation. I have no idea why Xavier disagreed with his idea."

I gave him an obvious look.

"Xavier was concerned with the long term effects of mineralization of the ocean. I too thought it was a brilliant idea."

Rowen did not see the issue.

"The ocean is full of minerals already. What's wrong with a few more?"

He had no argument from me.

"Ecology changes with industry," I said simply. "In any such case, what is important now is that we need to find my husband and my son. More aptly, _I _need to find my husband and my son. The regents are all ready to storm Hyrule's gates."

Rowen gave me a wayward look.

"I can't say I blame their sentiment. The royal family is practically gone, and the last thing the people heard was that Queen Zelda was with their prince."

"That is true, but perhaps we need to turn the tables. Perhaps sitting here idly is not the answer."

Rowen gave me another once over.

"What do you suggest?"

I then stood up.

"I must ride to Hyrule and speak with the queen myself. There are some things I need to discuss with her."

Rowen looked at me surprised.

"Is she even in Hyrule?"

That I wasn't certain of.

"I don't know, but I have to do something."

He stared at me.

"Do you think it more appropriate that I go in your stead my lady? Dragon Roost needs a leader."

I saw no issue.

"And it will have one. I'm leaving that to you until I, or my husband returns. The royal family is my responsibility."

Rowen raised a brow.

"I happen to be a part of that family too. I don't see how it would be inappropriate for me to go instead of you."

I walked around from the table and went to stand in front of him. The concern was all over his face.

"I appreciate you more than you will ever know Rowen, but let me take care of this," I whispered. "I need you here."

Rowen stared into my eyes. He was reluctant with my request.

"I still think it should be me going instead of you."

I grinned.

"Of course you do, as any respectable man would."

He sighed.

"You cannot be dissuaded, can you?"

I shook my head.

"No."

He looked away for a moment.

"Then I will not fight you. Whatever you need me to do, I will do."

I appreciated his valor. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you for your loyalty."

Rowen's eyes searched my face. I sensed he was compelled to say something else, but didn't.

"I… I will always be loyal to Dragon Roost my lady."

I wished then he could have been a little more honest.

"I know."

With that, I turned to take my leave. However, before I could get through the door, Rowen stopped me once more.

"How do you intend to ride to Hyrule?" he asked all of a sudden. "Do you plan on riding your dragon?"

I didn't answer right away. I understood his concern.

"I intend to find out what happen to his majesty by any means necessary."

He gave me a knowing stare. He saw I was being evasive.

"You do realize that riding your dragon into Hyrule air space is considered an act of war."

I stared back.

I did not flinch.

"So is spreading rumors of my son being with the queen and finding out that he is now missing. If Hyrule wants a war, I will not be the one to bring it to them, but I will find out what happened to his majesty and his highness."

Rowen saw the determination in my eyes.

"My convictions are the same as yours. But please… consider your steps carefully. I don't want anything to happen to you in the process."

His inflection was clear. I tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. Lightning will keep me safe."

Rowen's concern never subsided, but he said nothing to stop me this time.

"May Lightning be swift."

I nodded.

"May she indeed. I will see you soon."

~SSS~

Several hours later, Hyrule Castle, Shad

It took me a moment to really understand what was going on right now. And, as I looked heavenward, I knew whatever Queen Zelda had gotten herself into, just got a bit more complicated. The entire city was mesmerized and astonished to see the white dragon of Queen Constance of Dragon Roost flying overhead. I was staring from one of the spires myself, but then hurried to the main gate after seeing enough of the spectacle. This was grave. This was very grave. This could quickly spiral out of control if not handled properly. My feet were swift, and in the process of my walking, I was intercepted by General Zelvious. The concern was apparent all over his face too.

"Do you know what to make of this?" he asked. "Did her majesty inform you she was coming?"

I shook my head and kept moving. Queen Constance told me nothing. However, I knew if I didn't get some information quickly, the citizens were going to assume the worst. A dragon flying over Hyrule airspace was considered an act of war according to the Nohanseen Consensuses. The Nohanseen Consensuses was a convention that took place four hundred years ago when one of the dragon kings got too ambitious for his own good. He attempted to thwart the kingdom of Hyrule by force using his dragons, but he was defeated by the Triforce wielding princess at the time. She stopped his assault in midflight when he attempted his aerial strike. I could only imagine what was going through that dragon king's head when he was halted by one young woman. After the incident, the king was stripped of his power, but the grievances of the dragon lords were discussed in a conference now known as the Nohanseen Consensuses. The dragon lords wanted the rights to all their industries without interference from Hyrule. The King of Hyrule at the time wisely granted the dragon lords their wish, but he had the added caveat of stating that the dragon lords could never roam anywhere but over Dragon Roost again. Their free reign of roaming the skies was over. The dragon lords were reluctant to the request, but agreed anyway to keep their industry internal. Seeing the dragon queen fly into Hyrule now was more than shocking, it was downright controversial. However, like any good steward, I was going to get to the bottom of this.

Zelvious and I were in step with each other. I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Her majesty told me nothing," I replied finally. "Let's hope this is a situation that can be easily rectified."

"Let's hope."

The general and I hurried through Castle Town with a small platoon of guards to meet the queen. The square was packed, and this only heightened the need for delicacy in this situation. The guards quickly created a roadway so that Zelvious and I could meet her majesty in haste. Soon, we were at south Castle Town and we watched as Queen Constance dismounted from her magnificent white dragon alone. I could not lie, the sight of the illumisaurian was a thing to behold. There wasn't a grander animal in all of the kingdoms than the saurian breeds. The majesty of the animal was something that had to be given. I was quite surprised to see Queen Constance by herself, and knew this had to be a diplomatic envoy if anything. As the queen approached, Zelvious and I went to meet her. This sudden admiration was probably out of place, but the dragon queen's beauty may have even rivaled Zelda's. Constance was an older woman of fifty years, but her sparkling green eyes and slightly greying long dark brown hair made her a vision as it blew in the wind. Her beauty was apparent even with her years of maturity.

Zelvious and I bowed at her approach.

"Your majesty, you honor us," I greeted.

Queen Constance stopped short and gave me a quick once over.

"I appreciate the pleasantries good sir, but we must cut them short," she said rather decisively. "I must speak with her majesty Queen Zelda as soon as possible. It is of the utmost importance."

I stared at the queen stunned.

_Dear goddesses, what has happened? _

"You wish to speak with her majesty?" I asked.

I knew it was a silly question.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

I then immediately gestured for her to walk ahead.

"I understand my lady. Please, would you come with us then?"

The queen nodded, then walked ahead of us. I closed my eyes and prayed for my heart to stop beating so fast. How was I going to explain to her that her trip was in vain? How was going to explain to her that Queen Zelda was not here? I kept my misgivings hidden as I glanced over at Zelvious. He too held the same expression.

"Dear goddesses, we're going to need a miracle now," he muttered.

I couldn't have agreed with him more. It was as I suspected. This situation was more complicated.

_Queen Zelda… where are you?_

~SSS~

Meanwhile, two days prior in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Zelda

The sword that repels evil's bane was one that I witnessed with my own eyes. I remember vividly when Link fought Ganondorf with it. The sky was darkened. The hordes of Ganondorf's forces were kept at bay. I was no longer able to fight alongside the hero with my arrows of light. It was just him and the Gerudo thief. The giant and the boy from the forest. Their swords clashed. Their fight dragged on. Ganondorf was a nefarious foe, often toying with Link because of his inherent underestimation of him. However, the Gerudo thief's arrogance was also his undoing. He mistook Link's resilience for stupidity. When Ganondorf's guard was down, Link came at him with a series of attacks that left the thief defenseless. It truly was a turning of the tides. Finally, Link overcame him and pierced him through. It was quite the sight, especially with the thunder roaring in the heavens. Even though it was the outcome I hoped for, I had to admit, Ganondorf never felled. He would not allow himself to be toppled. He stood tall while he was pierced through. There was only a slight bend to his knee.

I had to admit, there was something about the Gerudo thief's resolve that was admirable. I didn't recognize that forgetting all that Ganondorf had done. I recognized that wondering what could have been if our circumstances were different. Could Ganondorf had been a good man? What if he had chosen a different path? Could he, Link, and I have united the Triforce? Could we have brought peace to Hyrule if we just worked together? What drove him to live the way he did beyond the foreordained censure? Was the curse from Demise forever going to haunt us? Were we all perpetually bound by a dire fate? I hated that our lives were predetermined in a way. We seemed to have no control over it. The question boded then: were we ever truly free –the hero, Ganondorf, and I? It was something I pondered from time to time. And, I hoped one day I could have closure with the answer. I hoped we could all be free. Even Ganondorf. Fate should have a boundary, should it not? The Gerudo were a mighty, honorable people. It made me feel dejected that Hyrule could not have a lasting relationship with them due to the actions of one male born to them every one hundred years. Ganondorf was not a true representative of the Gerudo people.

To that end, presently, Link, Hylia, Midna, and I were still in the Sacred Forest Meadow. We were enroute to the Master Sword. Initially, I was under the impression that garnering the sword would have been swift. But, we actually had to overcome a trial beset by two guardians. These tall, golem-like machines were the last vestige in protecting the sword from unworthy seekers. The entrance was indeed well protected. As a group, we had to jump over a series of islands in unison. It was our mission to avoid the guardians at all cost. It took a bit of lateral thinking, but we needed to pull off equal opposing actions. If the guardians jumped right, we had to jump left. If the guardians jumped left, we had to jump right, and so forth. Needless to say, there were a few close calls, but we managed to pull through intact. With the last puzzle out of the way, we traversed a canopy of mystical light. It was near the Temple of Time. The light was blinding, and, actually led to a portal. However, Link informed us the sacred sword was not in the temple. That surprised me, because I was certain of all the locales for it to be lodged in, the Temple of Time seemed the most logical. Live and learn. Even so, there was a private aperture beyond the mystical light. Once through, I realized then we had arrived. I could sense the sword was near. There was a serenity in this alcove unlike any place in Hyrule. I was certain these grounds were considered hallowed. When we entered the final clearing, the blade was several yards ahead of us resting in a pedestal. It looked so majestic. I was in awe from the moment I saw it.

_Unbelievable._

"There it is," I whispered. "The blade that repels evil's bane."

Link was staring intently at the sword.

"Indeed, it almost seems surreal, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"It does. I still can't quite believe it."

Hylia, who was standing to my right, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Believe it. That sword is a testimonial relic to history. It's almost as old as me."

That did indeed give credence to the sword's history, given it was forged by Hylia herself. However, at hearing that, Midna glanced over at the goddess puzzled. More and more, ancestral mother was forgetting her ruse.

"Almost as old as you?" the twilight queen repeated cynically. "You might want to give yourself another thousand years good sir. That blade was forged by the Goddess of Hyrule. It is a portal through time itself. There isn't a bone in your body that could assuage such a boast."

The irony was especially caustic, but still, Hylia said nothing in response. She merely nodded at Midna's words.

"Indeed. It seems I misspoke."

I just stared at the goddess. I saw no point in keeping with this guise. Sooner or later, who she really was, was going to have to be divulged.

_You might as well reveal who you truly are ancestral mother. You are not keeping in step the way you should anyway. _

Hylia raised a bandaged brow. She didn't look my way, but I knew she read my mind. I think she was in agreement with me. However, she said nothing. In any such case, the idle thoughts and talk were ambient noise to the hero as Link walked forward slowly. His focus was apparent. There was something iconic, even legendary, about his approach. How many heroes had taken up this same path? My grandfather, the Hero of Time. My ancestral father, the Hero of Sky. And all the other heroes lost to history. The next age's hero would too have to follow these same footsteps. Right now, I stared on with pride as Link stopped in front of the pedestal, grabbed the handle of the blade, and tugged. He tugged again. He pulled. And, it shifted. Soon, after a few moments, the tang loosened. Then, Link pulled with all his might. It felt surreal seeing the future King of Hyrule wield the Master Sword. As the blade went skyward, there was a beautiful prism of colors cast down from the metallic alloy. It was glorious. It truly was a marvel to behold. There was no doubt in my mind that Link had cemented his legacy. With him wielding the sword once again, he proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was this age's rightful hero.

Midna had a particularly fond look in her eyes as she watched Link retake his stand.

"No matter how many times I see that, it never gets old."

The twilight queen was speaking more to herself than any of us. I looked over at her thoughtfully. I had forgotten that she was with Link when he retrieved the sword the first time. Their journey must have been extraordinary. This must have been a bittersweet moment for her. I was aware she was still in love with the hero. I could see it. It wasn't something I could, or would, take away from her. She had a right to her feelings. I understood her feelings. I was in awe of the hero too in this moment. He saved her country. He saved her people. He saved _her_. Link was equally her hero as much as he was mine. But, I certainly hoped Midna understood where that boundary ended. I was certain she would find happiness one day like the two of us. She was a great woman. She deserved to be happy.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

Hylia was simply taking it all in.

"It's a shame we have to reunite like this under these circumstances." She then looked heavenward. "Oh Link."

Her utterance was more of a private one. It was a slip. She must have been talking about ancestral father. The Hero of Sky. It was interesting that he appeared to me recently and that she was mentioning him now. Maybe the sight of the Hero of Twilight made Hylia think of her beloved hero from the past. Hylia's circumstances may have been bittersweet too. I wonder what her life was like back then. I would wager it was amazing. Sadly, it seemed the only reminder from those days now was that monster Ghirahim.

_Ancestral mother, we will stop that demon, I promise._

Hylia glanced over at me in that moment and grinned. I was grateful to her in so many ways, and I wanted her to not give up. Not that she ever would, but even a goddess needed reassurance. Even so, with the sword back in hand, Link sheathed it after swinging it a few times. It must have been liberating.

Midna was first to break the silence.

"How does it feel? How does it feel wielding it again?"

Link stared at the sheathed blade for a long moment. But then pulled it out again and swiped it through the air.

"It feels like old times."

Midna nodded and stared deeply into Link's eyes.

"You're amazing Link. You're really and truly amazing."

I heard the glint. Her inflection was apparent, but I understood. I completely understood. Link was a hard man to let go of. His bravery and valor were unmatched. He had the heart of the nation too. There wasn't a reasonable person who did not appreciate his service.

"Thank you Midna," he said quietly.

The moment extended, until Hylia got everyone back into focus.

"Now that the hero has the sword, we need to make haste. We have no time to lose. We must find the dragon prince before Ghirahim does."

I nodded.

We had delayed enough.

"Sheik is right. We must go, let's be off." Everyone was in agreement. However, I soon realized we now had a different dilemma to consider. One that was being overlooked. I decided then to mention it. "We have a decision to make first though. Which destination do we head to: the Arbiter's Grounds, or Hyrule Castle?"

My inquiry was met with puzzled faces.

Link was the first to speak up.

"Why would we go back to Hyrule now? We are looking for Elbourne. Our best bet is to track him near the Arbiter's Grounds."

I understood his summation, but there were other things he wasn't realizing.

"That may be true, but we need to consider the potential fallout of Xavier and Elbourne not being with us. We have no idea where either of them are. What if their missing whereabouts gets back to Dragon Roost?"

Link then got the gist of my concerns.

"Right. The Roostians will have been in the dark for weeks now. They have no idea what has happened to their king or their prince."

I nodded.

"And regarding the prince, he was last rumored to be with me. We have no idea how long either of them was gone before we intercepted each other. They may claim that I had something to do with their disappearance."

Link gave me an offhanded look just then.

"That's a bit farfetched, don't you think?"

Hylia then chimed in.

"Her majesty might have a point. There is no way to know for certain how the Roostians are taking the departure of their king and prince. Increased silence and deference may lead to war with the dragon lords."

The hero was suddenly taken aback.

"The Roostians wouldn't be foolish enough to start a war they know they cannot win."

Hylia recognized his point, but then cautioned.

"That may be true, but the two people who can stop their dragon riders with no qualms are right here, not in Hyrule. You and her majesty may have the power of the Triforces to halt their saurians, but they can do incredible damage before you get back to the kingdom."

It was a sobering thought, and one I hadn't considered right away. With that, I made the quick decision.

"Then there is nothing further to discuss. We must head back to Hyrule."

However, Link still was not completely convinced.

"What if our doing so allows Ghirahim to capture Elbourne? What then?"

There was a brief silence with his inquiries. He had a point, but I had a rebuttal.

"We are still not one hundred percent certain where Elbourne is," I said finally. "The Arbiter's Grounds is just a hunch. With Hyrule, there is the uncertainty of Dragon Roost being misguided and attacking the people under false pretenses. We cannot take that chance."

There was another silence, but I think the point was too compelling to simply forego.

"Alright," Link said finally. "Alright, we will go to Hyrule first. But, if we are going to do so, we must leave now. It will take five days to get there from here, and that is if we are swift about walking."

I looked around at the others to see if there were any more objections. There were none. Our destination had been decided. It was going to be a long walk, and I wondered if there was some way we could expedite our travel. A supercilious notion, with the added context of wishful thinking. Also too, I noticed Midna hadn't said much in the preceding conversation. I wondered if the elements were bothering her. I was aware she could circulate through her realm with no problems, but how would extended exposure to pure light affect her? I was concerned with this because I didn't want a light world problem to be the cause her sickness, or worst yet, her demise. I decided not to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Midna, how are you holding up? The environment isn't too extreme for you, is it?"

The twilight queen looked at me surprised.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

I then divulged my concerns.

"I am aware that one of the main reasons you destroyed the mirror was because you stated that light dwellers and twilight dwellers couldn't coexist in the same space. I just wanted to be sure that the realm itself was suitable for your body type. I've never seen you outside of one's shadow lurking in pure light. So, I was just inquiring."

She seemed appreciative of my concern.

"Well, I will be honest with you, my people are known for getting what we call 'light dwellers sickness' if we linger in the light too long. So far, there has been no need for me to lurk in anyone's shadow. But, if the sun's radiation becomes too great, then I will let you know."

Link glanced over at Midna regarding her disclosure.

"Is that the condition you had after Zant's attack? I remember Lanayru was utilized for a significant purge on your body."

Midna nodded.

"Yes. I was quite scared to be honest. I didn't think I was going to make it."

Link looked away from her in that instant.

"I was scared you weren't going to make it either. Your condition was something similar to what I had some years ago called 'twilight sickness'. I was exposed to too much twilight radiation and I got very ill myself."

Midna was quiet at his response for a long time.

"It seems fate must have been telling us something then Link. We should have known all along that we couldn't be together."

The hero and I stared at the queen surprised, but not too surprised. Some of what was being presented by her was coming from a place of hurt. Even so, it made the mood slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh... I suppose," he replied anyway. "Well, I guess all things happen for a reason."

Not the wittiest answer from the hero, but I understand his dilemma. I decided to negate this before it went too far. I knew Midna was still reeling from her feelings, but she needed to understand that Link was with me now.

"In any such case," I segued, "the important thing is that you let us know if you need to stop or shadow lurk for awhile. I don't want you stroking out from the intensity of the Hylian sun."

Midna shifted her gaze from Link back to me. She probably saw some of what I was doing as an imposition. And, I had to admit, I wanted to be an imposition. I wasn't going to just stand around and have little quips said to me or my hero. We were in a courtship, and it needed to be respected.

"Thank you for your concern my lady," Midna replied. "And don't worry, I will."

Hylia was silent during our conversation. She, more than anyone, looked ready to go. I was with her. It was time to move out. We all knew how to be civil. And, with our small band compliant for now, we left the area of the Master Sword and started for Hyrule Castle. We had a long five days ahead of us.

~SSS~

Five days later, the present, Hyrule Castle Town

It seemed the world had changed as we traveled through Hyrule Field over the past five days. The canyon that used to illuminate Kakariko Gorge was all but a memory now. The heavens were more clearly visible, but the lie that was kept secret was gone. It seemed haunting in a way. Midna's health was as I feared two days into our trek. When we hit the greater expanses of the field, she had to disappear into a shadow, particularly Link's shadow. It was no matter. I understood her bias. Even so, I was worried the Hylian sun was going to make her regret her decision in coming to the world of light. Even so, the twilight monarch persevered and didn't complain once. Still, I hoped she wouldn't keep silent if something serious came about.

Soon, the spires of Hyrule Castle came into view. It was around midday, and considering our entourage, we were going to make quite a stir. I didn't think there was any way we could be less conspicuous. It seemed like a trial in futility, even when I put my cloak on. If Midna stayed in Link's shadow and Link and I cloaked up, we might be able to travel through Castle town with minimal distraction. The only issue would be Hylia, and given her demeanor, no one would come up and question her. Still, Sheikahs weren't that common these days. Once we got to town, it would all be about navigating to the castle and securing ourselves inside. I needed to meet with my men to update them on everything that had transpired. Also, I needed to possibly think about gathering all my subjects to the underground keep to ensure their safety given the gravity of Ghirahim's threat. It would be easier to protect the people as a collective, than to defend them in the open fields, with villages scattered about the provinces. Not all the subjects would be happy at it, but a momentary discomfort was sometimes necessary for the greater good.

Hyrule Castle now became the prominent fixture in the distance. But, suddenly I halted when I took note of a rather large animal resting on the northern grasslands in the distance. A quite grand animal actually. Link and Hylia stopped as well when they saw it.

"Is that a dragon?" Link asked.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Indeed it is. The Queen of Dragon Roost's dragon to be specific."

The hero looked on surprised.

"Lightning."

I was impressed.

"You remember the illumisaurian's name."

He didn't take his eyes off the grand beast in the distance.

"It's hard to forget when there are only two white dragons in existence. And I rode the other one in the past."

Link was referring to the Dragon Gala six years back when he rode as a rider. The goddess was indifferent about the news.

"She must be worried about the dragon prince," was all she said.

Link and I were silent for a moment.

_Worried is probably an understatement ancestral mother. And given what I know now, I have a deeper understanding and respect for Constance. That woman has been through hell._

The goddess seemed to follow my course of thought.

"More than you know."

Sobering words.

The twilight monarch then chimed in and redirected the subject.

"Do you think it's wise for us to enter from the main gate? Is there a secret passage way we could enter through?"

Midna had a point. The more I milled through this, the more I saw going through Castle Town as a problem. I was certain the whole square was abuzz with talk. The Queen of Dragon Roost was in Hyrule, which meant my premonition was right.

"There is one way, but we may have already been spotted by the watchmen stationed in the towers," I explained. "If we keep a low profile we should have no problem entering the city and heading straight for the castle."

My words were met with no rebuttals, but the confidence was not necessarily there either. All it took was one pair of nosy eyes to ruin our cover. Even so, Link and Hylia finally nodded.

"If we proceed quickly, we shouldn't have an issue," the hero agreed.

The goddess had no qualms either.

"It seems it's our only option."

And so it was, the decision was made.

"Let's be off then. The sooner we head through the town, the sooner we can figure out what is going on with the queen."

With that, we continued on our trek across Hyrule Field until we reached the south gate entrance. We proceeded through the protocols of security checks, and went in relatively unscathed. There were a couple of double takes of Link at the onset, but the guards probably mistook him for a look-a-like. We finally headed into the belly of the beast. Castle Town was packed that afternoon. I had no idea what was going on. Maybe it was excitement about the queen. Maybe there was a sale going on. Maybe the goods were of particular merit this time of day. I wasn't privy to the day to day business of Castle Town. This could have been the norm. Link then took hold of my hand and pulled me to him.

"Stay close," he whispered in my ear.

I simply nodded and did as he instructed. The hero took the lead and started making his way through the crowd. I was feeling a bit anxious, but calmed down once I saw the main square come into view. However, unfortunately as I walked by, a man's foot got caught on my cloak for a moment and tugged. A second later, my hood pulled off.

"Excuse me miss," he apologized.

I hurried to reassemble my covering.

"It's fine good sir. It is quite crowded today."

It was then the man did a double take and got a very good look at my face. His eyes widened in surprise. I avoided his gaze and kept myself turned away.

"Wait a minute… aren't you… your majesty?" he trailed suspiciously.

I was quick to rebut him.

"I have no idea what you mean. You are mistaken."

The man was insistent.

"But my lady-"

"You are mistaken sir!"

There was obviously too much verve in my voice. I wish I had been more prudent, but what was done was done. I pressed myself closer to Link. Hylia behind me, tried to push me along.

"Let's make haste," the goddess whispered. "We're about to become a sideshow if we don't hurry."

That was what I was afraid of. I hoped the man would leave the matter alone, but unfortunately he started whispering to his fellow worker. Link heard everything, but remained calm. Instead, he quickened his pace. The other man talking to the first then spoke up.

"I think you're right!" he said rather loudly. "I think that woman_ is_ the queen!"

At his utterance, there was a sudden hush in the immediate area surrounding us. The only persons moving were our party. I was increasingly getting nervous.

_Oh no!_

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

People began to look around.

"Where is the queen?"

We were then spotted.

"There!"

There was a bit of confusion.

"I don't see who you are speaking of."

"She's the woman in the hood walking with the tall man in the cloak. She's right there!"

Pointing then ensued.

"I think you are right."

Hylia's disguise was then put on display.

"Why is she with a Sheikah?"

Some of the crowd missed seeing the goddess.

"There's a Sheikah too?"

This was becoming cumbersome. I wished now we took our chance with a secret passage way.

_So much for a low profile._

"Well, then who's the tall brute?"

Another man stepped forward at the inquiry.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

The man reached and yanked on the hero's cloak purposefully as we walked by. Suddenly, Link was on full display. The crowd gasped when they recognized him.

"Link!" several people said in unison.

"It's the hero!"

The hero then turned to look at me.

"I guess there's no sense hiding any longer," he said to me. "Come on."

He then took me in his arms and hurried through the crowd. The crowd gasped at the action.

"Why is the hero with the queen?"

"Don't they hate each other?"

I was surprised to hear that that was still an issue, but the people had no idea what was going on in the immediacy.

"Wasn't there a rumor going around that the hero got married to a woman who resembled the queen? Maybe that's who that is."

I was surprised at hearing that too.

_That rumor still had credence? _

Link forged ahead ignoring everyone. Ancestral mother was close behind me.

"Don't mind them," the goddess whispered. "Just keep moving."

"I heard that rumor was false! What would the hero be doing here now, and with a Sheikah too?!"

Everyone seemed to have an opinion.

"That _is_ Link! And he's holding onto that girl next to him."

A woman was staring hard at my hooded face.

"I think that _is_ the queen!"

Their voices carried down the alleyway like a wave. Midna grunted from Link's shadow.

_"_They act like they've never seen the hero before_," _she said quietly.

The twilight monarch had a point. This display was unbelievable.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I whispered back.

As we walked by, another woman got in our path to stare at me.

Link was growing tired of this.

"Madam, please step out of the way!"

The woman covered her mouth and gasped

"As I live and breathe! That _is_ the queen the hero is trying to hide! But I thought she was with Prince Elbourne!"

Her notion was exactly why we needed to get to the castle. The more speculative this became, the more dangerous this could become. It was clear now that everyone knew who Link and I were. There seemed to be no need to hide it any longer. I then took off my hood as Link led the way. A collective gasp came once the suspicions of the people were confirmed. There were even some cheers. I couldn't lie, I was surprised.

"Her majesty is back!"

"Did you enjoy your trip your majesty?"

The rumors then began to surface.

"How was Balaam?"

"Was Prince Elbourne dashing my lady?"

"Where is his highness?"

That, I had no answer for.

"My lady, did you know the dragon queen is here?"

Who could ignore an illumisaurian?

_I know now. _

"What do you suppose the dragon masters want now? Is everything alright?"

_That is what I intend to figure out. _

There was one comment that was particularly gracious.

"Wow, she's much prettier up close."

I turned my head to look for the woman who uttered that. I grinned when I found her and mouthed, _'Thank you.' _

The woman was surprised and blushed.

"She spoke to me dear!" she whispered to her husband shocked. "I can't believe it!"

As the pandemonium grew, we pushed through to the heart of the main square. As soon as we entered, the crowd was still abuzz with chatter. However, we forged forward and made our way finally to the castle entrance. The crowd was close behind us, but stayed at a distance as we ascended the few steps. The guards waiting to greet us looked on stunned.

"Your-your majesty!" one of them stammered. "I had no idea you were returning today!"

I then loosened myself from the hero's grip and stepped forward.

"I did not announce I was coming," I said matter-of-factly. "I realize this spectacle is very untoward, but please open the gate. I understand I have a very important guest."

The two guards didn't hesitate.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "The dragon queen has been here for several days. She seemed very eager to meet with you."

That was none too reassuring, but I was grateful for the heads up. I hoped my men made her comfortable.

"I'm going to see her now," I said.

Soon after, they opened the door and my entourage entered with me. Link and Hylia followed close behind as the guards and citizens inhabiting the halls stared at us stunned as we walked by. Everyone bowed, and I had a feeling I knew where my men were having conference at this time. It was early afternoon and my counselors often convened at this time to discuss the audiences for the day. I imagine Queen Constance had taken up most of the time devoted to that, but I was willing to bet they were in the counsel room about now. When the guards in the distance saw us approaching, they immediately bowed and opened the door for us to enter. I assumed there was going to be protest. However, before Shad could utter a word, he stared at me astounded and even looked a little relieved.

"Your majesty!" the scholar said surprised.

I looked over all the participants at the table: my three trusted generals Gunter, Zelvious, and Maximillion, along with Shad, and her majesty Queen Constance.

"Good afternoon," I greeted formally.

Shad stood and bowed immediately.

"My lady..." he said shocked, "had I known you were returning..."

I halted him so as not to make a bigger deal of this than necessary.

"Don't worry about that. I informed no one of my return."

Shad stared at me astonished, but then shook his head when he gestured to the illustrious dragon queen.

"You have an honored guest my lady. Her majesty was eager to meet with you."

I looked over at Queen Constance.

"So I've heard." I then walked over to where the queen was sitting and bowed respectfully. "Hyrule is blessed to have you with us my queen."

Queen Constance nodded in return.

"Your words are comforting my dear. I was worried about your prolonged departure."

I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"There is a great deal I need to divulge to you regarding that," I explained. "I'm actually very glad you are here."

In that moment, Midna then decided to transmogrify. It made the most sense. If we were going to have a discussion regarding the state of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, and Dragon Roost, all the participants in that discussion needed to be present. Midna's transformation was quite swift. Even so, everyone not knowing of her presence gasped when the twilight monarch materialized. My men and the dragon queen stared on astounded.

"Queen Midna!" Constance whispered.

Midna curtsied.

"My lady," she greeted, then added; "and, I thought my people made a ruckus."

Midna's joke seemed lost by their looks of disbelief.

"Unbelievable," Gunter whispered, "how is this even possible?"

A fitting question. However, a response was given I wasn't intending to hear.

"The Twilight Mirror has been reforged," Constance uttered quietly. "It is back together."

I shifted my gaze to her.

_How in the world could she possibly know that? Unless… Xavier…_

Hylia glanced my way without saying a word. Gunter looked over at the dragon queen with a hint of cynicism.

"Impossible," he said, "it was destroyed."

Midna met eyes with him.

"I'm afraid that is not the case," she corrected. "Her majesty is right."

Shad looked dumbfounded and sat back down.

"So the Mirror of Twilight _has _been reforged?"

Link then chimed in.

"Well… yes and no."

Confusion was starting to give way to frustration.

"I don't understand," Zelvious said, "which is it? Is the mirror back or not?"

There was a brief silence between everyone after the inquiry. I knew this discussion couldn't begin this way. This needed to have the correct foundation. A solid basis, so understanding wouldn't be lost. There was a great deal to go over, and I needed to bring my men up to speed. Besides that, something tells me that Constance was going to be more of an asset than she realized. She was the _first _to utter the accurate admission.

"Before we go any further, I need to make you aware of everything that has transpired," I started. "I think it is important for me to divulge this to you at this time, because I have grave tidings. We are going to have to prepare ourselves and our people for something truly devastating."

There was a hush about the room now, but my men were paying keen attention.

"What do you mean my lady?" Maximillion asked.

It was the proper cue.

"As you all know, I came to you a few months back stating I was on an important mission," I went on. "I told you that I was sent on a quest by the Goddess of Hyrule herself. Well, the hero and I stumbled upon a great many things in the succeeding weeks. The first being the gathering of some secretly disposed shards that made up the _second _Mirror of Twilight. To answer your question Zelvious, yes indeed the mirror is back. But it is also as Master Link has stated, that it is not the same mirror that her majesty Queen Midna destroyed seven years ago."

Everyone was following me thus far.

"The shards were then taken to the Arbiter's Grounds and placed in the mantle where the last known piece resided. When… when the mirror was placed back together, something unexpected happened."

I paused just then. I glanced over at Constance, who had a knowing look on her face.

"What happened your majesty?" she asked anyway.

I pursed my lips together before I continued.

"There was a being that was trapped in that mirror. A being of unknown immense power. Throughout my journey there were a series of clues pointing to him. A strange mystery regarding a creature known as the Arbiter's Kiss. Well, it turns out the creature is from an ancient era of Hyrule. He is known as the Demon Lord, Ghirahim."

When I uttered the monster's name, everyone in the room stared at me stunned.

"Ghirahim?" Shad repeated. "Isn't he-"

"The servant of Demise," Hylia interrupted. "Yes."

The scholar shifted his eyes to the goddess.

"Who are you?"

Hylia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I intercepted her majesty and the hero on their journey. I am merely a servant wanting to protect Hyrule."

I wasn't sure how I felt about her still keeping her secret, but I would respect it for now. Shad too, found Hylia's explanation a little unorthodox. Even so, he didn't question it. Instead, he turned his attention back to me. I then went on.

"It is with great regret that I have to tell you this news about Ghirahim. It was never my intention to set that monster free."

Gunter shook his head. "I don't understand, why would the goddess have you do such a thing?"

This was where things could get convoluted.

"The goddess did not set me out on this quest to release Ghirahim. She set me out to collect the shards and relinquish them to her."

The confusion was still there.

"Then why wasn't that done?" Shad asked.

Link then spoke up.

"Because her majesty was also doing a favor for me. She may have told you before that I was just a hired hand, but that wasn't simply the case. Her majesty was attempting to get me back to the Twilight World so I could be reunited with a dear friend."

Maximillion raised his brows.

"So… knowing that there was an ancient monster attached to the mirror, my queen you decided to put the mirror together anyway?"

Hylian then groaned in frustration.

"Queen Zelda had no idea what was attached that mirror. _No one_ except for a few select people knew what was attached to that mirror. It is inconsequential asking such a question."

The general cut his eyes to the goddess.

"Since when does a Sheikah have the authority to speak in matters related to Hyrule?"

This was not going to bode well.

Link didn't have to, but he spoke up anyway.

"Sheik is no ordinary Sheikah. It would be wise for you not to assume the identity of someone you just met."

Maximillion stared at the hero surprised, then looked back over at Hylia. The goddess said nothing. I then decided to go on before the conversation got sidetracked again.

"In any such case, Ghirahim is back. When released, he went through the mirror to the Twilight Realm to destabilize the region. He was successful using… using unconventional methods."

Constance raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Midna then spoke up.

"I think I should intercede here."

I gestured for the twilight monarch to take the floor.

"Please do."

Midna nodded.

"Thank you. Prior to Queen Zelda, Master Link, and the dragon prince's arrival, I received an impromptu visit from his majesty King Xavier. King Xavier came to me asking me about any unusual sightings within my realm. I thought that was odd considering he hadn't seen me in months, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I have an alliance with Dragon Roost, so I thought his visit was part and parcel related to that."

Constance was slightly taken aback.

"Xavier came to you?"

Midna nodded.

"He did. I wasn't sure why at first until he presented me with a gift."

My men were still reeling from the disclosure.

"Forgive me my lady," Zelvious interceded, "but how is _that_ possible? How was King Xavier able to enter your world _before _the mirror was put back together?"

It seemed there would be no secrets today.

Midna pause for a moment.

"It is as I've stated before. Dragon Roost became my ally, and because of such I allowed a portal to be accessed only through Dragon Roost. I understand that it was a controversial decision at the time, but for the greater good of my people, I made my choice."

My steward stared at her dumbfounded.

"For the greater good? With all due respect your majesty, the Hero of Twilight _saved _your people. More than anything such a privilege should have been bestowed upon Hyrule."

The twilight monarch was not appreciative of the intersession.

"_I_ make that decision good sir, not you. Besides, her majesty and I have already spoken on this."

There was a bit of tension in the room now.

"Even so, such a decision cannot be made without the emissaries of all nations being aware," Gunter added. "What if Hyrule secretly accessed the Twilight Realm without your permission my lady? How would that make you feel?"

Midna narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Do you dare question me?"

Gunter watched his tone.

"I say this to you with no disrespect, but the sovereign of my country is Queen Zelda Nohanseen of Hyrule. Anyone who acts against her, acts against the country."

Midna did not flinch, but thought to be more reasonable.

"Your point is well taken. Now, please try to see it from my point of view too."

"I am attempting your grace," Shad added. "I cannot see how an alliance with Dragon Roost over Hyrule –an alliance made in secret mind you– makes anyone more safe."

Midna placed a hand on her hip.

"It's as I've stated before, I owe an explanation to no one here but their majesties Queen Zelda and Queen Constance."

My men were quiet after that, but it only made the situation substantially more uncomfortable.

"As you wish my lady," Zelvious stated quietly. "We will see what the future holds."

I didn't need my men making veiled threats.

"Are you trying to intimidate me good sir?" Midna demanded.

This had gone far enough.

"Stop this," I interjected. "This is not what we should be doing right now and we know it. There is a bigger threat on the horizon. Us unraveling at the seams will do nothing to stop what's coming. We need to focus." I turned my attention back to the twilight queen. "Was there anything else you wanted to add?"

Midna was staring at Zelvious before she cut her gaze back to me.

"I was going to impart what the gift was before I was so rudely interrupted. So, yes, I have more to say. Anyway, apparently King Xavier came to my country in secret for more than inquiring about the stability of my realm. He also came to give me a necklace. It turns out the jewelry that he gave me was of ill-gotten origins."

Shad was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

Midna paused for a moment.

"The necklace put a spell on me," she divulged. "I was subdued for a prolonged period of time, and it was only because of the actions of the hero, Queen Zelda, and Prince Elbourne that I am able to speak with you all right now."

At hearing that, Zelvious scoffed more to himself.

"So much for trust," he muttered sarcastically.

I looked over at my general myself now, wishing he would stop with the impropriety.

"Lord Zelvious you are better than this," I chastised. "Control yourself."

He met my gaze for a moment. He nodded before acknowledging my words.

"You are right of course. Forgive me my lady."

Queen Constance went to backtrack on something that was previously disclosed.

"I need clarification on something," she started. "My son was mentioned twice already. When did you meet up with him?"

Link spoke up at that point.

"His highness met up with Queen Zelda and I quite by accident. We had no idea he was even pursuing us, until we came across each other at the Arbiter's Grounds. It seems he too knew some information regarding the mirror and went to investigate it."

Constance looked troubled with what was just disclosed.

"If that is the case, where is he now? Why isn't he with you?"

There was a brief silence that came upon the room. Perhaps I should have answered more quickly to give the needed reassurance, but it seemed I missed that threshold.

Constance's concerns grew.

"_Why _isn't the prince with you?" she asked again.

I took in a deep sigh and decided to give the answer without all the unnecessary details.

"After we obtained the item to reawaken Midna, a series of events led to me to being captured by that creature Ghirahim. I was taken to another realm where Master Link came and saved me. I lost sight of Elbourne last in the Twilight Realm."

"We all did," Link added. "Prince Elbourne was our primary guide during Midna's slumber, as he knew the landscape in the Twilight Realm better than anyone in our group. A place within the realm known as the Sacrosanct Paddock was a gateway to Ghirahim's lair. When I jumped through to rescue Queen Zelda, I expected to come back to the Twilight Realm. However, after intercepting the same point, the queen and I found ourselves back in Hyrule away from everyone else. The queen was nursed for several days before Sheik and Queen Midna found us in the Sacred Forest Meadow."

This was all fascinating news, but it did nothing to allay Constance's concerns.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Hylia then chimed in.

"The last person to see his highness between the four of us was me," she explained. "While we were at the Sacrosanct Paddock, his highness did not want to wait for Master Link to return. The reason the portal linking Ghirahim's lair to the Twilight Realm collapsed was because Prince Elbourne jumped through desiring to rescue her majesty with the hero. I warned him of what that could do, but he jumped through anyway. His actions were noble, though very foolish."

Constance raised a brow at the goddess's words.

"You are rather blunt for a Sheikah. I thought your people had more respect in their speech to others than this."

Hylia rolled her eyes. Not the most conventional move.

"Please tell me where I was disrespectful my lady."

General Gunter spoke up before the queen could.

"Your whole manner is off putting honestly. I find it hard to take you seriously when you can't even respect the rank of the people in this room."

Hylia then glanced over at the general and stared him down.

"The rank of the people in this room?" she repeated. "Are you serious good sir?"

Gunter didn't flinch.

"I didn't stutter."

Hylia groaned audibly, obviously having had enough of all these formalities.

"Let me see if I can rectify that."

My ears perked at her utterance. The general she was speaking to was taken aback at her words. When I looked around the room, everyone was astonished with the exception of Link and I. I then glanced over at the goddess knowingly and nodded, realizing what she was about to do.

_It's about time. _

"I agree," Hylia said aloud, then snapped her fingers.

In an instant, white light encompassed the room. A moment later, Hylia transformed to her true self. She was wearing her white gown and her long golden blonde hair flowed down her back. There was a mild luminescence surrounding her that she did not have before, and I think it was to show her ethereal state. Everyone stared at the goddess stunned. Hylia looked at each of their faces and levitated slightly to show she was more than an optical illusion. My men stirred slightly, but out of reverence. Queen Constance and Queen Midna were both awestruck. Hylia looked over at me and grinned before addressing the bewildered group.

"I am Hylia, Goddess of Hyrule," she announced. "I am the one who sent my ancestral daughter on this quest. I did not disclose everything to her, because, like everyone, I am bound by universal laws. However, the threat of Ghirahim was great enough for me to bend some of those laws without destroying the universe in the process. As I stated before, the dragon prince was last seen with me, but when he jumped through the portal, I lost sight of him. I returned to the Twilight Palace to inform the queen of what happened. It was then her majesty came with me back to the Sacrosanct Paddock and jumped through the portal. We ended up regrouping with her majesty Queen Zelda and the hero after she was nursed back to health. Our first priority was finding the dragon prince because we lost sight on him."

Her words rang throughout the room, but everyone looked too awe inspired to properly respond.

"Your… your excellency," Shad whispered.

My generals were equally as dumbfounded.

Maximillion stood first.

"Your grace had I known it was you…"

He didn't finish.

"You're real," Gunter whispered. "You _do _exist."

Hylia looked over at him.

"I don't know why you would think I wouldn't. Where do you think the power of the combined Triforce comes from?" She raised a brow. "Oh you of little faith."

Queen Constance stood, then immediately bowed. Seeing her do so made everyone in the room follow her lead. I had been around Hylia for so long, that some of who she really was, was lost from me. I was glad people like Constance were around to remind me of the goddess's reverence again. She was the Goddess of Hyrule. _The _Goddess of Hyrule.

Constance was the first to rise from her obeisance.

"Your excellency," she whispered, "I am honored to be in your presence. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be speaking to someone as majestic as you. The subject of rank has suddenly become null and void."

I think that was the point she was trying to make.

Hylia met Constance's gaze.

"My queen, I understand your grievances more than you will ever know. As such, I will help you find your son."

Constance stared at her with a hint of disbelief.

"You… you _want _to help Elbourne?" she whispered.

Her inflection was apparent.

The goddess paused for a moment before she nodded.

"I understand him. I _know _who he really is as a person. I promise you, I will find him."

Constance took in a relieved breath and tears filled her eyes. It was actually quite touching, and suddenly I realized _what _Hylia just said. I stared at the goddess.

_You… you know, don't you?_

Hylia didn't utter anything out loud, but she nodded subtly to my thoughts. I then glanced over at Link who was staring intently at the dragon queen. He must have sensed it too. The hero then met my gaze.

"It seems unmasking day finally arrived," he joked.

I grinned.

"It seems so."

Midna, however, was still taken aback.

"You are _not_ the Sheikah," she uttered more to herself than anyone. "You are so much more your grace."

Hylia looked over at the twilight queen.

"I apologize for the deception, but I had to protect my ancestral daughter. Me being at her side was the one way I could ensure that."

Midna shook her head.

"No one would fault you for wanting to protect your bloodline your excellency. I am just in awe."

Everyone in that room was mesmerized. I was actually quite impressed with Hylia's mannerisms. She wasn't acting like her normal brazen self, and I attributed that to the importance of this conversation. Even so, there were still many things we needed to go over. The protection of the city was one, and the entourage that would go after the dragon prince was another. I decided to shift the conversation to those subjects.

"Hylia indeed is a force of nature, with her in our midst we have true protection. To that end and with that stated, Ghirahim is planning a strike. I want all the citizens in the surrounding provinces to come to Hyrule for protection. The siege protocols will work best here, but we must implement them now. A decree needs to be written, and the people must obey it for their own protection."

Shad then glanced my way.

"My lady, that might be difficult to gather the citizens who live in remote enclaves. What of them?"

I paused for a moment and turned to Link for his input.

"Master Link?"

The hero was surprised at my redirection, so he cleared his throat.

"There are security shelters built throughout the provinces. People who live in the mountains, or in the far off regions are better suited to find shelter there. The decree can be sent via carrier hawk to ensure each province receives a notification. The people must know immediately because we don't know when the monster will strike."

The goddess then chimed in.

"We have a little time because the Master Sword is in the hero's possession. That one act has the biggest consequence to this endeavor. Ghirahim wants to summon his master by purging the sword into darkness."

My men were on alert at hearing that.

"Does Ghirahim have any forces?" Maximillion asked.

That was an important question.

Link spoke up.

"Ghirahim was using shadow beasts to attack us when we traversed the world of twilight. However, since the realm is not the same, he won't be able to use those methods to attack the people here. Shadow beasts cannot survive outside of twilight."

General Gunter saw that as a problem.

"How are we going to justify keeping the people behind the castle walls when there is no threat beyond one foe? The citizens will protest."

This was ludicrous.

"Ghirahim will try and destroy Hyrule," I rebutted. "I think that is reason enough."

Shad appreciated my candor, but understood the general's concern.

"The people are fickle when it comes to their freedom. If you impose something on them without giving them all the facts, they will turn on you. A 'do as I say' approach is not the proper way to go about this."

I was open for suggestions.

"Then, what should we do?"

Shad got up from the table and fixed his glasses.

"The most diplomatic approach would be to involve the citizens in the collection of goods and services meant for their survival. Give them as many facts as possible. Also, I think the decree should be written and oral. If you face your people, they will be more inclined to listen to you."

Hylia looked impressed. She nodded.

"That's a good idea. I like this guy. He makes sense."

Shad blushed inadvertently. It made a few at the table chuckle.

"Why… thank you your excellency," he said anyway.

I glanced over at Link who also was chuckling.

"Behind every great queen is a great steward."

No truer words could have been spoken.

"Then it is decided," I replied. "Shad I want you to dictate the decree as soon as we are done conferencing here so I can speak to the people immediately."

The scholar nodded and thought nothing of it.

"It will be done."

Zelvious chimed in too.

"As soon as the official decree is penned, we will send word to the provinces right away. I will also get the masons started on fortifying the outer wall. We will defend the castle as long as we can. The crypts eventually lead to the mountains outside the city. If the people need to escape that way, I will ready some men to lead them."

This was all excellent news. However, I still needed to confer one last thing.

"Now that the city and citizen evacuation is organized, we need to put together a group that will go after the dragon prince. We must find him and protect him."

I may have said too much with that last statement.

"Protect him?" Maximilion repeated. "I understand he is a high valued target, but can we risk using resources to find him with Ghirahim on the prowl?"

_He is what Ghirahim wants, _I didn't add.

I paused for a moment and looked over at Constance. I was certain those were words she did not want to hear. Then, without a second thought, she stood from the table.

"I volunteer," she said. "I will look for my son myself."

Everyone then stared at her taken aback.

"My lady…"Shad trailed, "I do not think that is wise."

Link agreed with the scholar.

"Nor do I. There are too many royals missing as it is. We cannot risk you being lost too."

Constance looked determined.

"I will no longer just sit here when I can be useful. Elbourne is my only child. I cannot leave him to fate. I must try to find him."

Midna raised a brow and gave her a knowing look.

"With all due respect my lady, what if he is in a compromised situation? How will you help him? You are not a warrior. You are a lady of grace and dignity. I mean no disrespect, but you would only get in the way."

Blunt words, but the dragon queen was not swayed.

"My dear twilight queen, you have no idea who truly stands before you. I have been through more than you could possibly imagine. I may appear stoic to you and my people, but I have my own kind of strength that is unique to me. I know this because Elbourne is my son. It has never been easy being the mother of such a controversial young man. I will not be useless. If I see a danger, I will avoid it. I have my illumisaurian. But, I will not be told I cannot look for my son."

There was a brief silence that filled the room. I understood Constance's words more than she could ever know. I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw the hurt she was trying to conceal. I knew what strength she was talking about, but even at this time, it would not be enough. Ghirahim would kill her to get to her son, and her death could be the catalyst that compromises Elbourne. She had no idea what Ghirahim intended to do once he had the Master Sword, the dragon prince, and Mirror of Twilight all in the same place. I had a feeling that monster was planning to kill her son one way or another. Constance witnessing that or being the cause of that would break her.

It was then I spoke up.

"Your majesty, _I _will lead the charge in finding your son. He was last with me. I will not leave him to fate. Despite everything, the dragon prince has always been loyal to me."

Link stepped up next to me.

"I am going with her too your grace. It is my duty to protect the queen, especially in this endeavor to find Prince Elbourne. But even beyond that, we could not have traversed the Twilight Realm without his highness's help. We owe him. It would be unthinkable for us to leave his fate to chance."

Hylia glanced our way. She was in agreement with everything being said.

"I will accompany them as well your majesty," the goddess added. "I have grown a certain fondness for that unpredictable prince. The three of us will find him."

Constance looked taken aback.

"_You _your excellency?" she asked of the goddess. "But why you when you should be here with your people?"

Hylia raised a brow.

"The Roostians _are _my people my lady," she corrected kindly. "It is my duty to protect them too. It seems that fact has been lost because of civil strife and land territories. Hyrule will be fine. The best men are here to protect them."

Hylia's words were a comfort. However, Shad was quick to interject. He had his own misgivings.

"My queen," he was speaking to me, "I don't think it's wise that you and the hero go looking for the dragon prince. The same situation with the dragon queen will be present with you."

I glanced over at my steward.

"Sir Shad, I have been traveling the world for months now. Finding the prince is technically my responsibility since he was last seen in my company. I will be fine. I have two of the absolute best coming with me."

Shad was not swayed and looked over at Link in particular.

"We all know how excellent Master Link is, and there are no words for the fortitude of her excellency the Goddess Hylia. However, the two of them going should be all the more reason for you to stay behind."

I was surprised at his frank talk.

"This decision is mine to make alone Sir Shad."

The scholar did not let up.

"It's a decision I sincerely think you need to reconsider."

This was becoming circular. I was done with this discussion.

"There's nothing to reconsider."

Shad then lost a bit of his composure. It was rare for him.

"There is a great deal to consider! Your safety being the foremost thing! It has been a constant concern of mi- of-of all of us here! You leaving like this is not prudent! You have already been gone too long!"

My eyes widened slightly and I stared at him stunned, as did everyone. There was a definite silence that followed. Shad's worry was coming from a deeper place of unease. I could hear it in his tone. His feelings were so overwhelming, that he could not hide beneath his veil any longer. I was touched he was so concerned. But, this was bigger than just me. This was bigger than all of us. Shad had no idea that Ghirahim was pursuing Elbourne to take over Hyrule. I could not convey that to him, or anyone here, so as not to undermine this mission. However, I attempted to allay his fears.

I walked up to the table and reached over to touch his hand.

"Sir Shad… my dearest Shad, I appreciate your concern for me more than you will ever know. I understand your misgivings. I understand your reservations. But, I _have _to do this. I have to make things right for the sake of Hyrule and Dragon Roost. What kind of woman would I be if I did not see this through? Surely not the woman you have grown to respect." Shad looked down at the table, but I surprised him by reaching over and raising his chin to meet my gaze. "Thank you for your loyalty. Thank you for caring about me as your queen, but you must let me see this through."

The scholar stared into my eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"My lady…"

I tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Please trust me," I whispered.

Shad stared into my eyes.

"I guess I have no choice."

Link then walked up to the table.

"I won't let anything happen to the queen. I share your concerns, but once this woman's mind is made up, there is no changing it. It's quite impossible really."

Shad glanced over at the hero.

"I am certainly aware of that."

The hero and the scholar chuckled for a moment. Afterwards, Constance walked over to me.

"I want to thank you for always seeing the best in Elbourne even though it wasn't, and isn't, always easy to do so," the dragon queen said. "I understand that he can be difficult, but he has never wavered in his love and loyalty to you. Please remember that when you search for him."

I heard the undercurrent of pleading there. She was trying to convey what was already known to a few of us here. I wanted her to know her unspoken candor was understood.

"I know that my lady," I whispered. "I've always known that."

Hylia went to encourage her as well.

"I have known that too."

Constance looked the goddess's way and bowed again. She was still in awe.

"Thank you your excellency." The dragon queen then thought it appropriate to change the subject. "I know none of you mentioned it out right, but I must ask. Do any of you know the current whereabouts of King Xavier? I know you informed me he was in the Twilight Realm, but he has not returned to Dragon Roost as of yet. Is he still in the Twilight Realm? My people are growing anxious from his long departure."

It was an important set of questions. I immediately turned to the goddess and Midna. They were the last ones to see Xavier in the Twilight Realm.

"Perhaps her excellency and her majesty can be of some help to you," I directed.

Constance shifted her gaze and Midna spoke up first.

"King Xavier left the Twilight Realm shortly after Master Link, Prince Elbourne, and the goddess went to go find Queen Zelda. He said he needed to get back to his people."

Constance looked worried.

"It is as I've said before, I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks. He has not returned to Dragon Roost. I didn't send out a search party for him yet because I had no reason to believe anything happened to him."

This was not good. It looked like the search for one royal was going to turn into two. I then made a minute decision.

"We will search for the dragon king as well."

However, I was met with an objection from one of my officers.

"My lady you need to focus your search on the dragon prince," Maximillion uttered. "I, with a few of my men, will search for the dragon king."

I glanced over at the general.

"Is that wise? You already have to prep for the siege."

Maximillion thought nothing of it.

"The siege preparation will be fine. We have to find his majesty so that Dragon Roost can be put at ease."

Midna chimed in as well.

"I will go with the general to search for the king. I too want to make sure his majesty is safe."

Maximillion looked over at the twilight queen, but said nothing. It was apparent he did not want her to assist him. Even so, the prudent course at this time was cooperation.

To that end, Constance was hesitant at Midna's words.

"Do you think it's wise for you to get so involved in Hylian affairs? I only say that because you too are a queen. If you become hurt in this realm, your people will retaliate."

The twilight queen understood the discretion.

"I understand your concerns, but King Xavier was in my realm before he disappeared. It would soothe my soul to make sure nothing happened to him. That would only happen if I saw him with my own eyes."

The dragon queen looked fretful, but nodded at Midna.

"Then please allow me to have a few of my men accompany you. The king's brother, Rowen, is an excellent tactician and strategist. He will be of great help to you. Besides me, he knows his brother like no one else."

Maximillion looked at Constance impressed.

"Prince Rowen the Cleaver will be accompanying us? Then it will be an honor indeed. That is one of the bravest men I know. He has such valor."

Constance grinned.

"It will warm his heart that such words are coming from a man like you." The dragon queen then looked my way once more. "Your majesty, permit me to let you use my saurian Lightning on your search for the dragon prince. She is swift and will make hours of what would normally be a days of journeying."

I looked at Constance surprised.

"My lady… then how will you get home? I couldn't possibly ride your dragon."

Hylia raised a brow and interjected.

"You will give her a horse and carriage of course. It seems my daughter has lost a bit of her hospitality."

In a rare moment of embarrassment, I blushed. Hylia _did_ have a point.

"Forgive me," I started, not knowing what to say. "That was not my intention."

Hylia snickered.

"I know, I was just joking with you."

Constance smiled along with the goddess.

"It seems to me you are more than what meets the eye your excellency," she said of Hylia, then directed her attention back to me. "And my dear, I took no offense whatsoever."

I was aware of that now, but showed her I appreciated her considerateness anyway.

"Thank you my lady," I confirmed.

Afterwards, I turned to Link and grabbed his hand. It was an abrupt gesture that surprised him. He looked into my eyes perplexed for a moment.

"My queen?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

I stared back.

"Nothing at all," I whispered. I then turned to everyone else to make an announcement. "I have some important news to let all of you know before we make a formal proclamation," I started. "The hero and I are going to be married when this is all over. He has asked for my hand and I have accepted. We are in love."

A few in the room were shocked, even Link, while others like Hylia and Midna were not.

The hero grinned.

"My lady..."

One of the generals spoke up.

"You're going to be married?" Zelvious asked. "I might be bold in saying this, but it's about time."

A few laughed.

"I have to agree with my friend here," Gunter added. "I was worried about you being unwed for so long."

"It couldn't have been a more honorable man asking for your hand," Maximillion stated. "Congratulations."

The dragon queen nodded.

"I agree, I am happy for you both. Congratulations."

Link smiled and nodded.

"Thank you my lady. I'm just glad she said yes."

There was more light laughter. The only other person who didn't know and said nothing was Shad, but his expression said it all. His astonishment was apparent. He avoided looking at the two of us. I didn't bother pressing the matter. I understood how he felt.

_I'm sorry…_

Even so, with all the important matters concluded, it was time to organize and get things done. Hylia, Link, and I were heading to the Arbiter's Grounds to find Elbourne. Midna, Maximillion, and a contingent of his men were going to look for King Xavier. And Shad, Gunter, and Zelvious would stay behind getting the preparations together for the siege. With everything accounted for, I thought it was an appropriate point to end the meeting.

"Then the matter is concluded," I said with finality. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I was met with silence and shaking heads. "Very well, we will depart tomorrow. Until we leave, please make sure Master Link, Queen Midna and Queen Conastance have proper lodging. The Goddess of Hyrule will stay with me."

Constance then spoke up.

"Accommodating me won't be necessary if I can get escorted back to Dragon Roost tonight."

Link spoke afterward.

"If it pleases you, I can ride back with you on Lightning and bring Lightning back here once you are safely away. That way, you can let the citizens and Prince Rowen know about our borrowing the illumisaurian for the prince's search."

The dragon queen approved of the idea.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Master Link."

The plans were then settled. I turned to my steward.

"I would like to have that decree written within the hour Sir Shad."

Shad was still avoiding my eyes.

"I will make sure it's done."

I hesitated in that moment, because I felt for him. I really did. I knew he loved me, and I knew hearing Link's and my engagement hurt him. However, it was best he learned of it now so he wouldn't have any hopeful ideas. He could now move on with his life. There were greater problems plaguing us. Matters of the heart could wait.

"Thank you," I said softly anyway.

The scholar finally looked me in the eyes. All he did was nod, and with that, I dismissed everyone.

"This meeting is officially adjourned," I announced. "Let's get prepared for tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
